Veronica 4 - Královna svítání
by elenor
Summary: Toto je čtvrtý díl série Veronici, který jak už na napovídá o jisté královně svítání. Kdo tato osoba je zatím nechám zastíněno rouškou tajemství, ale buďte jisti, že její magie má moc matky přírody. Svojí úlohu nedostane dobrovolně, bude do ní vtažena skrz věštbu od mrtvé věštkyně, ale jako královna se začne chovat. Prosím nečtěte bez předchozích dílu. Vaše elenor
1. Kapitola - 1 -Merlinovi oči

**1\. Kapitola – U Merlinových očí**

Williem Arthur Weasley, všem přátelům a rodině známý jako Bill Weasley, seděl nehnutě na bílé stoličce v podle jeho slov divné místnosti. Byl tu pracovně a na pověření pověřence britské královny v magických záležitostech. Tato prostora se nacházela v suterénu Královské mincovny britské konstituční monarchie v Jižním Wallsu poblíž Cardiffu.

V tom vešel do místnosti lord Philip Strombolli a ještě jeden starší bělovlasý muž, kterého Bill neznal.

Však postavil se a narovnal, aby udělal dobrý první dojem.

,,Tak pane Weasley, jsem rád, že jste dorazil sem do naší zlaté sluje, jak zde tomu říkáme. Dovolte mi představit Jamese Pirka, jenž je hlavní metalurg Královské mincovny a stará se o správné poměry kovů a jejich čistotu při výrobě. Toto je vedoucí finančního odboru vám zmiňovaného Ministerstva kouzel Williem Weasley." Představil je lord Strombolli.

,,Rád vás poznávám pane Pirku." Řekl Bill.

,,Potěšení na mé straně, vy jste takový mladíček na takovém důležitém místě, mohu vědět kolik vám pane Weasley je let?" Ptal bělovlasý muž.

,,29 v září mi bude 30." Řekl Bill zdvořile.

,,Jste tedy mladý chlap a čeká vás nějaký ten rok v úřadě, což vzhledem k situaci vaší komunity je dobře." Mínil Pirk.

,,Situaci?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Na to bychom se měli sednout ke stolu pane Weasley." Řekl Pirk a pokynul, aby si Bill sedl znovu na stoličku.

Bill trochu nesvůj si sedl a pan Pirk přešel k bílé tabuli a vzal do ruky fixu.

,,Vzhledem k tomu jak málo jsme věděli o kouzelnickém finančním systému je z podivem, že jste nezažili zatím žádný krach, pane Weasley. A to mluvím upřímně." Řekl pan Pirk.

,,Krach?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Ano, no se to má totiž tak, že vaše měna je z části falešná." Vypustil hnojůvku Pirk.

Bill vykulil obě oči.

,,Falešná?" Řekl vyjeveně Bill.

,,Vysvětlím. Ta vaše skřetí banka, byla založena kdy?" Ptal se pan Pirk.

,,Roku 1474 skřetem Gringottem, o dva roky později dostal ražební právo od anglického krále Eduarda IV..A v ten samý rok vznikly první galeony, sprce a cvrčky. Set těch nejstarších mincí, které se dochovaly je z roku 1479 a jsou vystaveny v Gringottově bance. V roce 1550 přešla po neobjasněné smrti Grinngotta skřeta banka pod správou kouzelníků a samospráva na skřety, které se dovolávali různými povstáními přešla až roku 1865." Řekl historii Bill ve zkratce.

,,Aha, zajímavé pane Weasley a teď vám něco řeknu pro změnu já. Minulý měsíc tady dole prováděla skupina chemiku jako jsem já rozbor přineseného galeonu, srpce a cvrčku. Jedná se o analýzu složení jednotlivých kovů v mincích, které máte v oběhu. Víte je pozoruhodné, že vy kouzelnici nemáte bankovky, tedy papírové peníze, ale vzhledem k tomu, že nikdy Gringottova banka nepožádala o právo tisknout kouzelnické bankovky britského monarchu není divu." Řekl pan Pirk.

Bill nasadil neškodný úsměv. Jo na to se ho ptalo několik mudlorozených kouzelníku. Proč neexistují bankovky u kouzelníku? A on sám nevěděl odpověď.

,,A analýze vyšla následovně. Začneme nejmenším cvrčkem, ten podle nynějšího kurzu vaší kouzelnické měny, který má mít hodnotu 27 penny. Však tyto mince ač jsou malé mají hliníkové jádro a nejsou z stoprocentního bronzu pane Weasley a cena jednoho cvrčku tak klesá co se týče hodnoty na 15 penny." Řekl pan Pirk a nakreslil strukturu cvrčku a jak ten falešný vypadá ze vnitřku.

Bill Weasleymu poklesla čelist. Jak je toto možné a kdo to způsobil? Skřet nebo kouzelník, že padělá cvrčky.

,,Další je ten váš srpec, ta stříbrná mince, která podle převodu na libri má mít hodnotu 8 liber a 11 penny. A zase exemplář, jenž jsme dostali byl z části falešný a neodpovídal hodnotnou vůči librám. Místo toho, aby celá mince byla ze ryzího stříbra, tak měla mosazné jádro a nám odborníkům zvonila na stole. A hodnota mince byla necelých pět liber." Mezitím pan Pirk nakreslil další nákres toho falešného srpce. To už začal Bill rudnou studem a vzteky. Kdo u Merlina jim degraduje kouzelnickou měnu!? To je zločin vůči komunitě kouzelníku a čarodějek.

,,A neposlední řadě ten váš největší galeon." Řekl ironií v hlase pan Pirk a promnul si fix v ruce.

,,Ten obsahuje vážně zlato, ale jádro mince je z ocele, která celou minci znehodnocuje, pane Weasley." Řekl Pirk a namaloval na tabuli i ten samý nákres s galeonem.

,,A to na 99 liber šterlingu." Dodal.

,,Pane Pirku musíme najít pachatele, který padělá naší měnu než to přeroste v katastrofu. Moc děkuji za informaci, ale musím to říct urychleně Ministrovi kouzel." Řekl Bill a zvedl se za židle. Však lord Strombolli ho zatlačil zpět do židle.

,,Posaďte se zpět a nechte pana Pirka domluvit." Řekl lord Strombolli.

Bill si sedl a čekal, co ten ne kouzelník ještě řekne, už tak to byla závažná věc.

,,Lord Strombolli vám poradil správně, protože teď se držte raději stolu pane Weasley, aby o vás z toho nepokoušely mdloby." Řekl pan Pirk.

,,Tyto mince, jenž jsme zkoumali si vyzvedl tady lord Strombolli z Gringottovy banky sám, požadoval po skřetech tu nejnovější ražbu co měli. A oni mu dali ještě div nežhnoucí mince. Pane lorde Strombolli ukažte panu Weasleymu své dlaně. Jsou toho důkazem." Řekl pan Pirk.

Lord Strombolli ukázal ruce, kde měl vypálené přední stranu galeonu přesto sprce a přesto cvrčku na každé ruce. To nemohlo být příjemné mít tak nové mince v rukou, pomyslel si Bill a pak mu problesklo hlavou. Oni zkoumali nové mince, čerstvě ražené skřety!

,,Nové mince, znehodnocené a skřety!" Vykřikl Bill v úleku.

,,Ano ti vaši skřetové vám znehodnocují měnu a dle Britské královny od roku 1865, kdy získali monopol a samostatnost nad kouzelníky. Tedy už více jak století." Řekl pan Pirk.

Bill se musel chytit stolu, protože to byl pro něj hrůzný šok.

,,A to to nikdo nevěděl?" Ptal se tedy.

,,Hm od vás kouzelníku přišla na znehodnocení měny jenom jedna stížnost a to před 40 lety, od jisté čarodějky jménem Casiopéa Blacková, však když jsme jí chtěli pozvat, aby nám znehodnocenou měnu ukázala, tak nepřišla. Děsná škoda." Řekl pan Pirk.

,,Aha, ale jak s tím naložit, když to dělají samotní skřeti a ti mají právo a doslova monopol na výrobu minci?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Jednoduše, stále jsou britskou bankou a jako takový musí být podaní britské královny a ta má to právo a také to právo použije odejmout jim právo ražby a potom ho dát někomu jinému nebo naší mincově, která vyrábí i britské libry šterlingu, pane Weasley." Řekl pan Pirk.

,,Ale to přeruší dodávky mincí a bude kolaps." Řekl Bill ztrápeně.

,,Ne nebude, díky mincím jenž vyzvedl pan lord Strombolli, jsme udělali formy pro tyto mince a dokážeme na krátkou dobu zásobit i váš svět, pane Weasley. Však vy si musíte vystavit novou mincovnu jenž bude mít místo skřetu na starosti výrobu a uvedení do oběhu těchto nových zcela ryzích a hodnotných mincí. Dle toho co nám byl schopen zdělit pan lord Strombolli, tak by výměna těch falešných za pravé měla úspěšně proběhnout do 4 let. A do čtyř let vy musíte být schopni postavit a rozjet novou kouzelnickou mincovnu, která však bude podléhat britské monarchii a ne ministerstvu kouzel jako takovému, aby byla nestranná. Však já věřím, že to zvládnete." Řekl pan Pirk.

,,A skřeti, já se bojím, aby ti nešli po kouzelnících díky tomu." Řekl Bill.

,,Nebudou na to mít finanční prostředky, dle posledních informací mají skřeti velké finanční problémy, protože od ní odešlo 400 klientu banky v pouhých 6. dnech a to vyvolalo propad jejich akciového trhu s ostatníma bankami kouzelnickými nebo ne. Příští týden proběhne demilitarizace a deratizace Gringottovy banky vámi pane Weasley, což je ještě více oslabí na síle. Následně bude britská královna požadovat další týden audit a následně jim odejme právo ražby a zabaví razící stroje. To skřety oslabí na náladě a energii na tolik, že nebudou mít na povstání energii ani náladu a budou se muset nejprve vyhrabat z toho jejich chaosu. Budou muset svojí pověst vystavět jinak, lépe, pane Weasley." Řekl pan Pirk.

,,No snad máte pravdu." Řekl Bill. A v duchu si říkal, a já pod tím vším budu z části podepsaný. Musím otci říct, aby urychleně mění přesunul jinam, jinak by mohl o něj přijít.

,,Však poté co toto bude uskutečněno, tedy vybudování mincovny pro britské kouzelníky na ražbu vaší kouzelnické měny, bude se muset udělat ještě jedna věc pane Weasley." Řekl však lord Strombolli.

,,Co?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Konečně zavést moderní bankovky do kouzelnického světa, ať nemáte jenom těžké vaky, ale normální peněženky. Bude to pro kouzelníky a zvláště čarodějky mnohem pohodlnější." Řekl lord Strombolli.

,,A britská královna s tím souhlasí." Řekl pan Pirk.

,,Pane Pirku, ale galeon má hodnotu 138 liber šterlingu, to je na nekouzelnické poměry docela velká částka." Řekl Bill.

,,Ano to je, takže v rámci celé reformy se učení krok umělého znehodnocení vaší měny. Ne nepřijdete o vaše peníze, ale mince budou mít celkově menší hodnotu, aby se mohli přidat bankovky. A srovnáme kurz vůči Britské libře šterlingu." Řekl lord Strombolli.

,,Však na jakou hodnotu pane, aby to nebrali kouzelnici a čarodějky, zvláště ti starší jako urážku?" Ptal se Bill.

,,To bude trošičku problém, ale s pomocí vašich medii, kde bude probíhat kampaň na uvedení této modernizované měny bude to jistě pochopitelné i pro starší lidi." Řekl pan Pirk.

Smazal to co kreslil a začal psát na tabuli zvláštní tabulku, která jak Bill pochopil byl vývoj jakým se měla ubírat po měsících a jak budou přibývat bankovky. Na konci tedy na začátku roku 2003, fuj v novém století, pomyslel si Bill, by cvrček měl mít hodnotu 7 penny, Srpec hodnotu dvou liber a 3 penny, galeon jeden jako mince 35 liber, měla by následovat pětigaleonová bankovka 175 liber šterlingu, která by měla nahradit dnešní galeon a být ještě hodnotnější o kus tedy, desetigaleonová bankovka o hodnotě 350 liber, dvaceti galeonová bankovka o hodnotě 700 liber, pětadvaceti galeonová bankovka o hodnotě 875 liber a největší nominální bankovka 50 galeonová bankovka o hodnotě 1750 liber. A mincovna bude též vyrábět podle plánu i 100 galeonové bankovky o hodnote 3 500 liber, ale jen když bude potřeba.

Bill procházel celou tabulku a musel uznat, že ty papírové mince budou rozhodně lepší z pár důvodu. Nebudou se muset neustále kupovat měšce a zašívat kapsy.

* * *

Abertforth Brumbál seděl za pultem své hospody u Prasečího rypáku a četl nové vydání Denního věštce, které zrovna přišlo soví poštou. Sice dneska trochu později, ale přeci. Doufal, že do 10 hodin, což byla otevírací doba ho stihne přečíst, když bylo už půl deváté.

Hned na první straně byl velice zajímavý článek. Zvolení nového ministra kouzel Francouzkou republiku ve druhém kole voleb. Nějaký Luis Comtios, kouzelník ze smíšené rodiny, který původně zastával funkci vedoucí odboru Majetkové správy ministerstva kouzel. Z kouzelnické fotografie se usmíval mladý na Alberthofovi poměry až moc mladý muž, který měl kotlety, bradku a velice jiskřivé oči. Nebo možná to bylo jenom špatně vyfoceno fotografem. Dle článku chce se především zaměřit lepší stavební a bytové podmínky francouzských kouzelnických rodin a též na lepší zahraniční vztahy s evropskými kouzelnickými komunitami. To byly dobré vyhlídky i pro britské kouzelníky, dle reportérky Bethany Caswickové.

Na další straně byl přehled nových odboru a vedoucích těchto odboru včetně jejich životopisů v roce 1999. Takže v Denním věštci se pro změnu usmíval Williem Weasley a na čtenáře vesele mával, pod ním se křenil Deddrick Perrergrine, poslední nováček vedoucí mezi známými tvářemi z listopadu byl Alvin Crock, také mladý člověk. Jinak to byli Abertforth známé tváře. Celkově to byla zajímavá sestava kouzelníku a čarodějek od 21 let do 49 let. Tedy nejmladší sestava, která kdy vedla odbory na Ministerstvu kouzel, za celou historii. To jistě jistým starým kouzelníkům, kteří tam předtím přes svůj čas pracovali budou stávat vlasy hrůzou. Tedy jestli nějaké mají.

Na třetí straně byl aktualizovaný přehled zločinů toho hovna lektvaristiky Horácia Křiklana s jeho fotografii v vězeňského obleku jak se tváří jako by měl zaražené prdy. No hezké věci něho vyzkoumali. Vzali asi něj největší lupu ze všech. Alberthof tedy netušil jak takového člověka mohl Albus jako ředitel školy zaměstnat, z touhle pověstí by ho ani Abertforth nepustil přes práh.

Na čtvrté stránce bylo exkluzivní interview s ředitelkou nové kouzelnické banky Sally Smithovou. Ta měla tam krásnou fotečku jak sedí v křesle a v náručí má své dva uzlíčky štěstí v podobě svých dětí kterým tu tam dává pusinku na čelíčko a za zády byl portrét svého zesnulého manžela jak se usmívá a po pravé jejích rodičů, obojí však jenom mudlovské. A pod tím byl čitelný nápis ,,My zpravujeme vaše peníze s láskou jakou dáváme vlastní rodině." Och to rozhodně lidi přitáhne.

Mladá madam Smith byla žena moci, když nijak vysoce urostlá nebyla.

Byl tam i menší článek o královské návštěvě v Azkabánu a jeho novém poslání. Velice vtipné podle Abertfortha, že vězni vyrábějí dámské hygienické potřeby. Na další straně byl článek o tom jak bude vypadat nová Kouzelnická nemocnice princezny Diany a kde bude stát a co v ní vše bude. Velice obsáhlý článek. Abertforth si pomyslel, že toto strčí Mungo do kapsy hravě, jenom musí se najít dobří léčitelé. Článek zabíral celou čtvrtou stranu a na páté byly dva články v podobě přijmutí nové profesorky Obrany černé magie Penelopé Cleanwaterové a po neblaze proslulém odchodu Josse Rowana skrz vyhazov. Někdo vyfotil Rowana jak utíká ze školy bez spodku hábitu a jsou mu vidět slipy. Děsně k smíchu ta magická fotografie. Pak tam byl další článek o případu Zabiny křížený s Blechleym. Tam byla fotografie ředitelky Woodové a Hagrida, který má v rukou nemohoucího tělo Zabinyho. Nakonec tento případ vyřešil Bradavický šafář a profesor péče o magické tvory. Toho napadlo, znovu použít kouzlo skoro bezhlavého sira Nicka a tak se Blachley vrátil do svého těla Zabiny byl uvězněn v tom svém. Jako trest za činy jenž spáchal poputuje zpět do Švýcarska na kliniku pro psychicky a fyzicky neléčitelné kouzelníky. Pan Blechley je hospitalizován v léčitelské klinice a podrobuje se psychologické kůře a bude mít poslední rok odložen na příští, aby mohl řádně ve svém těle dokončit školu. Rubeus Hagrid za tento geniální nápad dostal konečné povolení od Ministerstva kouzel vlastnit hůlku a také chovatelkou licenci o kterou usiloval na hippogrify. Pro Hagrida velký Novoroční dárek.

Jenom skoro po čtyřech stoletích byl vyřazen z kartiček v čokoládových žabkách skoro bezhlavý Nick jako vážený kouzelník, protože provozoval nekromatické techniky, což výrobci Čokoládových žabek se zdálo i když to bylo na zvířatech nechutné. Abertforth si pomyslel, to sice Nick opláče, ale stále bude moct zůstat duchem v Bradavicích, tak co.

Na další straně byl výcuc z dění v mudlovském světě v Británii a další straně výcuc z dění ve světě.

Na dalším byl článek, který byl pokračováním dobrodružství na ostrově Helgy z Mrzimoru alá Alastor Moody. Už první část byla výborná a Alastor by to měl vydat jako knihu. Měl by čtenáře ihned. A vyprávění zabralo celou stranu. Pak tam byla strana s sportovním přehledem a novinkou. Národní tým Anglie ve famfrpálu má nového trenéra v podobě Genowan Jonesové, která sportovní kariéru v 40 letech pověsila na hřebík a začala se rovnou jako trenérka věnovat národnímu týmu.

Pak tam byla celá dvojstránka inzerce různého zaměření a další dvojstránka kalendáře kulturních akcí po celé kouzelnické Británii. Konečně Denní věštec začal být solidním médiem, zdálo se Abertforth.

* * *

Petunie Evansová seděla u svého stolu v jejím pronajatém bytě a koukala podezřelým výrazem na obálku před sebou. Byla to obálka, pro kterou musela na poštu, protože to bylo doporučené soudní psaní. Bylo to od vrchního soudu Anglie a Wallesu tady v Londýně.

Jenom se strachem si tu obálku na poště převzala a teď neměla dvakrát odvahy jí otevřít. Však poté co si udělala šálek kávy ho přece jenom otevřela.

Následně si přečetla informace, které ten dopis obsahoval. První informace se byly věnované jejímu exmanželovi a jeho činům. Bylo to konečné rozhodnutí soudu, kterého se těsně před Vánoci účastnila a sama bez svého syna. A Vernon Dursley dopadl následovně.

K těm jedenácti letům za jeho krtkovskou činnost v ve firmě, přibyli další roky. Rok, za napadení Petunie samotné a a urážky na její osobu. Dle Petunie málo, ale alespoň něco. Další dva roky za urážky vůči soudní instanci, ano Vernon byl zase byl hlučný jako ovce u tak váženého soudu. Poté tam bylo stání vůči Harrymu. Ten tam dorazil a celou dobu se tvářil jako kamenná socha a to i když na něho Vernon Dursley hulákal velice nepěkné a nemožné věci. Však jeho právník, shodou okolností pan Hakesby starší, nenechal si to líbit a nechal Vernona vyprovodit ze síně svojí žádostí k soudci. Jo ten mile rád souhlasil. Asi ho z Vernona pořádně bolela hlava. A za omezování osobní svobody Harryho, za bytí všemi různými způsoby, za ublížení na zdraví v podobě jím nařízeným hladověním Harryho a za pokus o sexuální znásilnění Harryho jako osmiletého chlapce, bohudík toto dokázala tenkrát Petunie zastavit, i když jí to stálo dva přední zuby, napařili Vernonovi dalších 18 let v jeho nepřítomnosti na tvrdo. Odsedí si a už sedí 32 let za mřížemi s tím, že po polovině trestu může požádat o propuštění, ale jenom z vážných zdravotních důvodu, potvrzených vězeňskou nemocniční službou. A v tom případě by musel ještě další tři roky každý týden docházet k prokurátorovy, dokazovat spořádaný život a nepřibližovat se k ní, Dudleymu nebo Harrymu bez jejich dovolení a s doprovodem policie. Podle Petunie docela spravedlivý trest, od vrchního soudu a rychlý a kupodivu bez velkých tahanic s Vernonovým právníkem. Ten asi když zjistil koho mu přidělili a že má oplétačky s člověkem s diplomatikou imunitou britské královny ta stáhl ocas mezi nohy a moc nekřičel. U hned po Vánocích dostala Petunie omluvný dopis jak pana Waltona, bývalého Vernonova právníka, který se mezi Vánoci a Silvestrem se stal novopečeným tatínkem malé rozkošné holčičky jménem Justina a měl chuť se o svou radost s ní podělit, a pak dokonce dopis od pana Slouna s omluvou za jeho nevhodné chování při čtení závěti Margarity Dursleyové. To Petunii docela dost překvapilo, že zrovna ten parchant právnický se omlouvá a tak zatelefonovala panu Hakesbymu jestli něco o tom neví. Jo ten věděl a Petunie byla překvapená co za tím stálo. Pan Sloun ačkoliv se nezdálo měl ženu a dceru. Obě velice společensky činné osoby a dcera pana Slouna, už vdaná paní Wicková jen tak mimochodem se věnuje také sociální činnosti a pomáhá ženám, které zažily nebo prožívají rozvody s násilnickými typy. A ta když se dozvěděla o otcově případu tak prej mu napochodovala do kanceláře jako tropická bouře a duněla do něho přes hodinu, že Dursley patří za mříže. A pan Sloun se proměnil z chlapa metr 85, na malou ustrašenou čivavu, jak ho vlastní dcera zpracovala a jeho manželka se k ní ještě o pár hodin později připojila u večeře. A paní Slounová, jeho manželka pak to řekla při plavecké gymnastice pro starší dámy jeho matce, paní Hakesbyové starší. Jo tamtamy kolují dobře i mezi právníky, pomyslela si Petunie.

A tohle byla sladká tečka na závěr, toto konečné rozhodnutí. Petunie si mohla konečně nadechnout a být volná. A dokonce u božího slova, od Vernona Dursleyho bude docházet od škodné za roky s ním a to po dobu, kdy trvalo jejich manželství, tedy 21 let a 4 měsíce. První částka by jí měla přijít na účet 15. ledna tohoto roku a pak chodit každý 15 den v měsíci. A částka sice byla nižší než si myslela, 885 liber, ale na zaplacení hypotéky, kterou si vzala a zaplatila ze 70 procent svůj nový byt a zbytek z vlastního bude úplně stačit. Též na zaplacení vše okolo bytu samotného a ona by měla v pohodě zvládnout splatit hypotéku do 7 let. A ten byt, který si původně jenom pronajala, byl tak nádherný, že přemluvila majitelku a na hypotéku si ho koupila. Vždyť měl zahrádku, zimní zahradu a byl v přízemí, tedy výborný i na důchod a už asi v té době bude mít horší kosti. A skoro vybavený a v klidné části Ilfordu městské části Londýna. Z poukázky od Dudleyho a Abigeil k Vánocům do jednoho obchodního domu si pořídila pár nových věcí do jejího už vlastního bytu. A tu porcelánovou soupravu, kterou zdědila od Marge si zatím nechá než najde vhodného kupce. Jen tak pod cenou to neprodá, i když je to po sestře jejího exmanžele. Podle pana Rumphilda to má cenu a je vzácné, takže za pár liber to jistě nebude.

Jenom vrtalo Petunii hlavou jedna věc, jestliže prodali Zobí ulici číslo popisné 4, na umoření části dluhu Vernona, tak kdo tam teď po nich bydlí a jestli si odtud odnesl Harry a Dudley všechny věci. Ona tam nic svého co by jí bylo cenné nenechala a všechny její krásné africké fialky byly zachráněné v zimní zahradě na koupených regálech.

A mezi nimi trůnila velice exotická krásná s růžovožlutými malými kvítky orchidej, jenž dostala jako dárek k Vánocům ke svému překvapení od Siriuse Blacka. Takový dárek od toho kouzelníka nečekala.

Nebo spíš vůbec nečekala krom Dudleyho nějaký dárek. Však byla překvapeně, že dostala dárek od Abigeil, Harryho, Siriuse Blacka, od pana Dádeluse Kopála, od Hestie Jonesové, od té Harryho kamarádky Hermiony Grangerové, od Abigeil kamarádky Millicent Bulstrodové, od George Weasleyho, od toho Draca Malfoye a jeho maminky Narcissy, od pana Weasleyho a jeho ženy, od pana pátera Mosleyho a jeho ženy, od mladých Mosleyových, od svého právníka pana Hakesbyho, od Mellisy a jejího manžela, své nové šéfové v práci, od nové kolegyně Moiry a kamarádky z Kvikálkova Yovany Polkisnové. Na tolik dárku na Vánoce nebyla ani trošku zvyklá. Poslední Vánoce dostala pod stromeček 4 dárky a byla ráda také a najednou měla jich 20. A minimálně z poloviny to byli dárky od kouzelníku u pro Krista pána. Přitom to vlastně skoro nebyly žádné kouzelnické věci.

Spíš praktické věci do domácnosti, jako například nádherná vyšívaná růžičkami kuchyňská zástěra od maminky Draca Malfoye. Nebo ten rudý toustovač, který měl na sobě nápis, Pekelně dobré tousty , od George Weasleyho. A sada nahřívačů do postele s vzkazem, Nemáte dobré poleno do postele nevadí, tohle také zahřeje od Millicent Bulstrodový. A největší trhák podle Petunie byl od pana Dádeluse kuchyňský robot s nápisem ,,Pro všechny případy" . Petunie musela uznat, že kouzelnici a čarodějky nejenže jsou normální lidé, ale mají diamantem vybroušený humor.

* * *

Začal padat sníh, když na přijelo tmavě modré auto do Zobí ulice. Zaparkovalo před číslem čtyři, které už 20 dní nebylo na prodej. Bylo velice svižně prodáno v aukci za 109 tisíc liber novému majiteli. To bylo jenom mírně nad cenou o čtyři procenta, protože tento barák po trestaném muži s delikty týrání malého kluka nikdo moc nechtěl. To umořilo ani ne desetinu vytunelované částky Vernona Dursleyho a ale jeho další jeho majetek a i zámořský ano. A Vernonu Dursleymu, po odečtu odškodného pro jeho ženu, pan Potter žádné nechtěl, co se týče peněz, jeho právník jenom požadoval trest odnětí svobody, tedy vězení.

Však dneska přijeli tímto tmavě modrým autem nový majitele domu. Muž kolem třiceti let, oblečen dle nejnovější módy. Podle některých obyvatelek Zobí ulice. Z druhé strany auta vystoupil starý pán, dost možná jeho otec, který vypadal, že mu táhne 70 let. Zadní dveře otevřela mladá paní okolo třiceti let a do náručí si vzala asi jednoletou holčičku z autosedačky.

,,Tak co říkáš otče, na můj nový dům?" Ptal se nový pán domu číslo 4. v Zobí ulici.

,,Na mne Robrechte, je to moderní a trošku moc mudlovské." Řekl poslední slovo tiše starý pán.

,,Bylo to celkem za pakatel otče a ty tu stejně nehodláš bydlet, ty chceš zůstat ve tvém milovaném Švýcarsku, však já tu mám poslání." Řekl ten mladý muž.

,,Ach ano poslání, jako by ti neplatili dost v kouzelnické nemocnici v Bernu za tou práci, tady tolik nedostaneš, synu." Řekl starý pán.

,,Mě se náhodou ten dům líbí a je tu klidné místo, ne ulice v Bernu u vlakového nádraží pane Rodericku." Řekla mladá žena.

,,Jsem zase jednou zcela přehlasován, jenom doufám, že ten dům nemá nějaké skryté vady." Řekl starý pan Roderick.

,,Neboj otče důkladně jsem si ho prohlédl po koupi a to co potřebovalo opravy jsem zadal jednomu šikovnému člověku, aby to opravil." Řekl ten mladý muž.

V tom k nim přišla žena s miskou čerstvě upečených muffinu.

,,Vy musíte být nový sousedé z čísla čtyři, tímto vás vítám tady v Kvikálkově a doufám, že se v naší komunitě vám bude líbit. Tady malý dárek na uvítanou." Řekla.

Mladý pán se usmál a řekl.

,,To jste moc hodná paní …"

,,Yvona Polkisnová z čísla 12. Těší mě."Řekla s úsměvem.

,,Robrecht Lestrangre, toto je můj otec Roderick má manželka Anke a má maličká dcera Edith. Rád muffiny přijmu jako dárek no pokud nejsou z borůvkami, jelikož má žena a já máme ně alergii." Řekl mladý muž k Yovoně Polkisnové.

,,Och ne, moje muffiny rozhodně borůvkové nejsou, ale čistě s čokoládou." Řekla překvapeně otázkou paní Polkisnová. Alespoň má novou informaci pro ostatní obyvatele Zobí ulice.

,,Tak poté velice ráda vás někdy pozveme až budeme mít zařízeno bydlení na nedělní oběd." Řekla mladá paní.

,,Velmi ráda vaší pozvánku s manželem a synem přijmeme. Víte před vámi tu žila zvláštní rodina a z pána se vyklubal obrovský zločinec. Podle všeho už za své zločiny sedí." Řekla paní Polkinsová.

,,Zločinec?" Ptal se starý pán a zamračil se. Co to koupil syn za barák?

,,Ach ano, týral svého jemu svěřeného synovce, svou manželku též a také okrádal firmu, ve které pracoval. Však on už od pohledu byl občas agresivní člověk a dost často pil." Řekla paní Polkisnová.

Starý pán se zamračil, ten popis se mu vůbec nelíbil. Nenáviděl chlapy, kteří ubližovali dětem a ženám též a o bývalé zesnulé manželce a jeho třech synech nemluvě.

,,Doufám tedy madam, že bude sedět na hodně dlouho." Řekl starý pán.

,,To já upřímně také." Řekla paní Polkisnová a obrátila se na mladou paní a děvčátko.

,,Vaše maličká je roztomilé stvoření, jistě musí být váš klenot." Řekla paní Polkisnová.

,,Ano to naše Edith je, přímo kouzelný klenot." Řekla mladá paní a pohladila malou po tvářičce.

,,Tak já už váš nebudu zdržovat, ale mohu já zvědavá ženská od sousedů vědět, co mladý pán dělá za povolání?" Ptal se paní Polkisnová zvědavě.

,,Jistě že, já jsem oční specialista, lépe řečeno chirurg na soukromé klinice tady poblíž." Odpověděl mladý pán.

,,Och." Mírně otevřela ústa paní Polkisnová. Doktor, tak to tu ještě nebylo a ještě k tomu oční specialista, to bylo velice vážené povolání v očích paní Polikisnové. Sice ze Zobí nikdo závažnou oční chorobou netrpěl, ale člověk nikdy neví, a oči byly pro všechny zde důležitý smysl.

,,Velice zajímavé a ctěné povolání máte pane Lestrangre. Na shledanou zase někdy jindy pane a paní Lestrengrovi." Řekla a zamávala malé Edith na rozloučenou a rozšafným krokem šla do svého domu.

,,Zajímavá a dost zvědavá paní Robrechte, tady bude velice zvědavá ulice. Mohu?" Řekl starý pán a uzmul jeden velký mafin a zakousl se do něho.

,,Jo ty otče zůstaneš vždy sladký jazyk." Řekl mladý pán.

,,Znáš mě, čokoládě neodolám, i kdyby bych měl být na smrtelné posteli." Řekl starý pán.

,,Jdeme dovnitř, já chce vidět naše nové bydlení a udělám nám čaj." Řekla mladá paní.

,,Anke, to se bude k těm muffinům výtečně hodit." Řekl mladý pán a vytáhl klíčky od domu.

Otevřel dveře do domu a vešel. Pryč byly tapety a přeplácanost. Zdi byly natřeny na bílo a tu tam žlutý dekor fler de lie. Obývacímu pokoji vévodila moderní medově béžová kožená sedačka a dva křesla a regálová stěna, pod konferenčním stolkem byl chlupatý mentolově zelený koberec jinak byly vidět parkety. Jídelna byla podobně laděná a kuchyně madam Dursleyové vystřídala kuchyně v bílé barvě s kovovými madly, dle přání nové paní domu. Také v jídelně a přilehlé zimní zahradě byly různé květináče a v nich druhy různých okrasných květin. Nový obyvatelé domu se šli podívat do patra a i pan Roderick se přidal. Z ložnice manželu Dursleyových vznikla ložnice manželu Lestrangrových v modrobílém dekoru, s velkým obrazem Provence na zdi, z pokoje pro hosty kde spávala většinou jenom Margarita Dursleyová, se stal krásný pokojíček pro Edith a pokoje, zatím pro hosty dost možná v budoucnosti pro sourozence Edith, bývalý pokoj Dudleyho a Harryho, které měly neutrální bílý a zelený tón. Celý dům prošel menší renovací a hlavně přebarvení vnitřku na svěží barvy, které budou hodně pouštět světlo do domu, podle mladého pana velmi důležité.

Pak celá rodiny slezla do přízemí a zasedla ke stolu a mladá paní Lestrangrová máchla hůlkou a varná konvice se zapnula a dalším máchnutím se připravili hrnečky a naskákaly do nich sáčky s šípkovým čajem.

,,Takže otče, říkal jsi, že mám tři starší bratry, které jsi zanechal v 81 v zde svému osudu a raději jsi ses nechal prohlásit za mrtvého a emigroval do Švýcarska úplně, abys ses mohl starat o mne a mojí matku. Už jsi zjistil co se s nimi stalo?" Ptal se Robrecht.

,,Spíš mi dala má už tenkrát exmanželka nůž na krk a já neměl jinou možnost." Řekl starý pán.

,,Jak nuž na krk?" Ptala se mladá paní Lestrengrová.

,,Zjistila, že mám ještě Robrechta s jeho maminkou, mne ctěnou Gerlandinou, jsem měl poměr více jak 12 let. Však s Verbenou jsem byl zasnouben podobně jak to bylo zvykem dohodnutým svazkem a já nebyl nikdy s ní šťasten, bylo jako žít se studenou stěnou bez špetky lásky. Však s Gerlou jsem poznal co je to být milován." Řekl smutným tonem starý pán.

,,A také Verbena byla vzteky bez sebe, jelikož Gerlandina byla mudlorozená čarodějka." Dodal a pokrčoval.

,,Poté co udělala tu ohavnost mému třetímu synovy, kdy ho pomocí Imperia donutila, aby znásilnil ženu, což se rovnalo znásilnění jeho samotného, tak jsem se pevně rozhodl, že tento život zde zanechám a odejdu na trvalo do Švýcar. A také jsem to tak udělal. Nechal jsem si jenom malé mění, abychom s Grelnadinou neměli nouzi a Robrecht, aby měl na studia a ostatní jsem přenechal té zkažené části mé rodiny." Řekl starý pán se slzou v očích.

,,Nechtěl jsem, aby můj třetí syn, ačkoliv moták, musel zažít takový hrůzný zážitek. Hořce lituji, že tou dobou jsem nemohl pro něj nic udělat a předtím tak málo, ale s Verbenou v zádech jsem se někdy bál o svůj vlastní život. A já chtěl žít, už kvůli synům a Gerlandině." A pohlédl do stropu.

,,A co jsi tedy zjistil o Rudolfusi, Rastabánovi a Richardovi otče a říkal jsi, že mám i synovce, nějakého Nevilla, nebo jak se ten kluk jmenoval?" Ptal se Robrecht.

,,Och ano, no vlastně už máš jednom dva bratry Robrechte, Rastabán je mrtvý, možná bohu dík, on zdědil charakter své matky a byl velice agresivní a násilný, dobře, že jste se nikdy nepotkali." Řekl starý pán.

,,Och." Řekl zamračeně Robrecht.

,,A podle mého soukromého očka, jenž jsem najal, tak Rudolfus je na doživotí za své činy v Azkabánském vězení. Alespoň se nevzdal svého života na rozdíl od Rastabána, když mu byla ta čistota krve tak důležitá, že zakalila jeho rozum, který náhodou jako malý měl a já marně doufal v to, že z něho bude třeba výborný kouzelnický právník nebo léčitel, či například bystrozor. Ne on si vybral kariéru vraha a Verbena to ještě podpořila tím svazkem s tou Bellatrix, která měla na ten svět stejný názor. Však podle toho očka lze si vyjednat s Rudolfusem návštěvu." Starý pán se na chvilku odmlčel, aby chytil právě dovařený čaj a dal ho na stůl.

,,Ne ty tam Robrechte nechoď, první návštěvu chci vykonat sám a podle ní udělat závěry pro další vývoj věci." Řekl starý pán, když Robrecht začal otevírat ústa.

,,No pak je Richard, jenž se narodil jako moták, jak zlé postavení v domě se mu dostalo, ale díky tomu deliktu Verbena a myslím si a domnívám, že se na tom podílel Rastabán. Tak tak se mi ho podařilo dostat do bezpečí do naší horské chaty. Poté jsem ho chtěl poslat na studia, ale on si myslel, že si z něho dělám srandu, řval na mne jako pavián. No asi rodinný znak, že když se naštveme …" Větu dokončil Robrecht.

,,Tak tráva neroste a spíš slehne, mne na škole kvůli tomu říkali ohnivý krab."

,,Jaká pravda." Řekla mladá paní Lestrangrová.

,,A tak jsem Richarda poslal na armádní výcvik, aby zmírnil náš ohnivý temperament a něco z něho ukoval." Řekl starý pán.

,,A do toho se měl narodit ten Neville, ten můj synovec, takže mu bude asi tak 18 nebo 19 let, viď otče?" Ptal Robrecht. Jemu samému bylo 28 let a byl jenom o deset let starší než jeho vlastní synovec.

,,Ano je mu 18 let, ale není jediný tvůj synovec, no řekneme, že Richard nelenil při zakládání rodiny a má dva další podle mě velmi krásné syny. Takže synovce máš rovnou tři a ne jednoho." Řekl starý pán.

,,Och já jsem trojitá teta, to mě těší." Řekla mladá paní Lestrangrová a dala napít trochu ochlazeného čaje své malé holčičce.

,,Další dva, to jako dva. Teď mi to Anke neměj za zlé, ale už je Edith občas hodně, ale vychovávat dva, tak Richard asi má ve své prdeli vrtulku." Řekl Robrecht.

,,No on nikdy Nevilla nevychovával a jak se zdá, tak ti dva nemají ten náš malý pověstný dar být lehce moc energičtí. Jména díky očku vím také, takže mám další dva vnuky v podobě Davida a Charlese, taková normální uctivá jména vhodná pro dnešní dobu." Mínil starý pán a doplnil.

,,Bohužel před měsíci přišel o svou ženu a je jako já vdovec, proto má obdiv, že to zvládá a přitom nemá kouzelnickou moc." Řekl starý pán.

,,Chudák, já nevím jestli bych se neutopil v žalu bez Anke." Řekl Robrecht.

,,Však ty by jsi to zvládl ty můj krabíku." Řekla vlídně Anke.

,,Jsi až moc velká optimistka moje lasturko." Řekl něžně Robrecht.

,,A kolik tomu Davidovi a Charlesi je?" Ptala se Anke.

,,Dle soukromého očka bude Davidovi deset v březnu a Charlesi, tedy preferuje dle očka být jmenován jako Charlie tak tomu bude v teď v lednu 6 let a oba jsou kouzelnici, což považuji za malý zázrak." Řekl starý pán.

,,A Richard, kde pracuje? Vím, že zde poměry pro motáky nejsou nikterak skvělé jako ve Švýcarsku?" Ptal se Robrecht.

,,He to by jste se divili, kde soukromé očko Richarda našlo. Rovnou na Cambrigské univerzitě, kam jsem ho chtěl původně poslat. Je profesorem nějakého přírodovědného oboru. Hlavní hlava hned po vedoucím katedry. Zmijozelovi bačkory, já málem z toho měl srdeční slabost, když mi to soukromé očko říkalo." Řekl starý pán.

,,Merlinovi oči, já mám staršího bratra, který je profesor na vysoké škole a rovnou mýtická Cambrigre?" Ptal se Robrecht.

,,Ano, ten to dotáhl daleko, na rozdíl od Rudolfuse a Rastabána a věř mi, že z těch třech, ačkoliv není kouzelník jsem na něho náležitě pyšný. U mne vzdělání bylo vždy prvořadá záležitost a tvým bratrům natož tobě jsem nedovolil mít špatné známky a flákání Robe." Řekl starý pán.

,,No to u toho Richarda vidím, a co ten Neville?" Ptal se na synovce Robrecht.

,,Jistě jsi sledoval kouzelnické zprávy a všiml sis opakujících se jmén Bradavické armády a přátel pana Harryho Pottera, z velice staré kouzelnické rodiny Potteru?" Ptal se starý pán.

,,Ano otče." Řekl Robrecht.

,,A také jistě všiml jména Neville Longbotom, velitele studentské armády, jenž uchránila Bradavickou školu a je nositel Merlinova řádu první třídy?" Ptal se starý pán.

,,Ano, jistě potomek rodu Longbottomu, ale divné, že se píše s jenom s jedním T." Řekl Robrecht.

,,Kde že Longbottom, to jenom jeden Longbottom učinil dobrý skutek a učinil ho svým synem. Však Violetta nechala unést mladou ženu toho Longbottoma a ten Neville Longbotom je Richarda nejstarší syn. A píše sám s jedním T? Ten zlý skutek stará máter Longbottomovic rodiny zjistila a jeho vydědila." Řekl starý pán.

,,On je můj synovec, zrovna ten. Tak to se mohu jít zahrabat, já proti svému synovci úplné hovínko skvořejše, prosím drahý otče. Takto maličký." Řekl a ukázal na špici kávové lžičky.

,,Wau, to má malá Edith velice známého bratrance." Řekla s chichotem Anke.

,,Víš Anke co já ne?" Ptal se Robrecht.

,,No když si to beru kolem a kolem z toho, co bylo různých časopisech pro čarodějky, tak ten Neville je velice pohledný mladý muž jako jsi ty krabíku, ale je singl. Tím pádem je na prvním místě v řebříčku svobodných mladých nezadaných kouzelníků kouzelnické Velké Británie, podle toho časopisu Měsíčník Mladé čarodějky z minulého čtvrtka. Ale kolují o něm drby, že provozoval nezávaznou trojku, vyžívá se v sadomasu při sexu, ale což je pravda, tak má malou dcerku jménem Veronica, kterou s pomocí přátel vychovává. Ne, já nejsem jenom teta, ale v 27 letech také prateta, u Merlinových bačkor." Řekla Anke.

,,Cože?! Vypadla Robrechtovi lžička z ruku.

,,No s tou Veronicou je to pravda synu. Já bych nečekal ani náhodou, že kdy se dožiji, ale Merline žel ve svých 71 letech jsem pradědek." Řekl starý pán a zachmuřil se.

,,Asi se optám očka, jestli některé ty drby jsou pravdivé či jsou to jenom drby. Takový mladý muž by neměl mít tak pestrou drbavou ohledně svého gusta v sexuálním styku." Řekl starý pán.

,,A maminka té mé praneteře Veronici, je kdo?" Ptal se Robrecht a slovo praneteř mu nechtělo lézt přes jazyk.

,,Slečna rodu Greengrás, nějaká Daphné, ale pozor krabíku." Řekla a varovně zvedla prst Anke.

,,Sedí v Azkabánu, že k tomu toho Nevilla donutila pod Imperiem a tu malou nechala po porodu odložit do Zakázaného lesa poblíž Bradavické školy a chtěla to podstrčit jako zločin tomu přeběhlíkovy Dracu Malfoyovi. Myslím, že tady pan Roderick to určí jako tu vaší zákeřnou rodinou kletbu." Řekla Anke.

,,Hrozné, ale pravdivé též. Jak mohli Greengrásovi něco takového vychovat, je mi záhadou, ale svědčí to o psychických neduzích až příliš čistokrevných rodin, proto jsem rád, že Anke je jako byla má Gerla, mudlorozená čarodějka." Řekl starý pán.

,,Tak z toho je mi na blití, jaké životy mí příbuzní vedli. Však Richarda a Nevilla bych rád poznal. Rád bych poznal je osobně. Teď po smrti mé maminky mám o to víc chuť poznat tu tvojí stranu otče. Ať je jakákoliv." Řekl Robrecht.

,,Dobrá, já zkusím na tvé přání kontaktovat nejprve Richarda a smluvit návštěvu u Rudolfuse. A podle toho jak oni budou reagovat tak zkusím kontaktovat u Merlinových pantoflí i toho Nevilla. Sice z počátku se mi do té tvé rodinné genealogie na oko, nechtělo, ale teď když jsem se dozvěděl, že mám tři vnuky a pravnučku, tak je chci poznat. Edith mi rozehřála po Gerlině odchodu srdíčko a přispěla k chutí do života a já bych rád poznal i nejmladší generaci." Řekl starý pán a vzal si od snachy na koleno svojí vnučku a vytáhl z kapsy svého cestovního kabátu chrastítko.

,,Edith vrátila nám všem úsměv na tvář otče." Řekl Robrecht.

,,Jo malé děti mají tento dar." Usmál se starý pán jménem Roderick Lestrangre.

**Zveřejněno 30.11.2019**


	2. Kapitola 2 - Krásné a ušlechtilé vztahy

**2\. Kapitola – Krásné a ušlechtile vztahy či nikoliv**

Draco seděl ve svém a Nevillově kabinetě a přemýšlel o svém rozhovoru včera večer s jeho otcem a pradědou v portrétu na Malfoy Manor. Ano mluvil s nimi a to víc než hodinu. Ono mluvit s Luciusem Malfoyem je samo o sobě dost těžké i když je jenom v obraze. Nerozčílit ho tak, aby utekl, ale být natolik diplomat, aby z člověk ze sebe neudělal dračí hovno. První co mu tedy Draco oznámil, byla spíše pro něho potěšující zpráva o nové konkurenci Gringottovi banky a jejím úpadku. Lucius Malfoy patřil k těm kouzelníkům, kteří skřety nemilovali a rádi se jim vyhýbali. A konkurence v bankovnictví znamenala také to, že skřeti se ke kouzelníkům budou muset začít chovat jinak nebo skončí bez peněz. A když jeho otec byl nerudný z toho, že tu novou banku vede mudlorozená mladá čarodějka, tak musel uznat, že má jistý talent přitáhnout lidi, když cílí na rodinu a mladé rodiny. Však nerad slyšel, od Draca, že veškeré mění rodiny Malfoy bylo přeneseno z Gringottovi banky do Švýcarskou kouzelnické. Byla to přece tradice přetrvávající už více jak 300 let, že rodiny Malfoy měla svůj trezor právě tam. A on Draco si z tradic dělá jedině dobrý den. Akorát Draco odvětil, že skřeti z nich víc jak století dělali voly a okrádali je. Ano i Draco Malfoy věděl o degradaci jejich měny a nebylo to od Billa Weasleyho. Sám podnikl svůj vlastní průzkum o galenéch, srpcích a cvrčkách po zajímavé četbě o padělání měn ve světě z Londýnské nekouzelnické knihovny. Vysvětlil tedy otci co skřeti jím udělali a on nedopustí aby ti hajzlíci okrádali jeho a jeho rodinu o jejich majetek, dokud bude živ, což doufá, že bude hodně dlouho víc než u otce a dědka a pradědy.

Lucius Malfoy byl rudý jako paprika, když se o tom dozvěděl, ale kupodivu mu věřil v tomto ohledu. Byl zlostí bez sebe, že skřeti ho takto připravovali o mění a víc jak 20 procent mění bylo zdegradováno skřety. Taková nestydatost.

Další věc, kterou bohužel musel mu Draco oznámit bylo to, že to co on prodal ze sídla Severusi Snapovi pro jeho vlastní potřeby, tedy těch devět pater podzemí pod gentlemanskou místností, kde dle starých plánu kdysi měli Malfoyovi svůj trezor, je teď v majetku Ronalda Weasleyho. Podle smlouvy, kterou mu Draco přečetl a kterou nechal s Ronaldem notářsky ověřit, protože ani jeden nevěřil tak docela, že by Severus Snape něco takového udělal. Však byla to pravda a jeho otec měnil barvy jako semafor na ulici z toho, jakou drzost si ten lektvaristký budiž ničema jménem Snape dovolil. A to ho považoval za přítele. Draco mu dále oznámil, že na základě této smlouvy předal klíče od sídla krom Seamuse i Ronaldovi, protože tu jistou část vlastní a uzavřel smír mezi rodinami Malfoy a Weasley, i když to bylo jaksi přebytečné gesto. Lucius byl z toho málem nepříčetný a praděda Nicolas se smál nad svým vnukem a jeho šíleným rykem. Však sám řekl, že díky tomu lektvaristovi jménem Snape dost možná se podařilo prorazit kletbu rodiny Malfoy a on jestli bude mít v budoucnu náhodou děti, dvojčata, tak možná dokonce budou oba kouzelnici a nebo čarodějky. Což Nicolase Malfoye moc těšilo, jelikož se mírně pokoušel o to už on, ale tenkrát Sixtus Weasley byl dle jeho slov dutý jako vrba a vůbec ho nevyslechl, ale místo toho se klonil k whisky. Jinými slovy praděda bratru Weasleyu jim to mění propil, proto ta rodina dost zchudla.

A pak načal Draco další téma, kdy oznámil, že už není zástup profesorky Hochové na dobu neurčitou po dobu nemoci, ale právoplatný profesor a člen učitelského sboru Bradavické školy, jelikož madam Hochová umřela na svou chorobu. Lucius Malfoy, jeho otec nasadil trochu nečitelný výraz, a mlčel, než cokoliv řekl. Za to Nicolas Malfoy řekl, že je to smutné takto získat profesorský post, ale i tyto věci se v životě stávají. Jemu se to stalo v roce 1895, kdy musel náhle nastoupit na post vedoucího odboru Mezinárodního styku na ministerstvu kouzel jako mladý muž po náhlém skonu Xaveriuse Smithe. Ve věku 29 let s tím nepočítal ani nejmenším a byl poněkud zaskočen. Draco pochopil, že se svým pradědou jisté věci má společné a je mu v jistých věcech velikou podporou na rozdíl od otce nebo dědka, který z Malfoy Manor vzal roha bůh ví kam. Jeho otec jenom doplnil, že je to velká pocta v jeho mladém věku. Je profesor a přitom ještě zpravuje zbytek mění rodiny Malfoyů. Jeho otec se mylně domníval, že Draco jenom své peníze nechá stát a nijak s nimi nenakládá a tak ho vyvedl z omylu a představil mu Fénixův oheň, jeho obchodní portfolio a jak naložil s Abraxax company a že rozhodně není na tom tak zle a svoji profesorskou činnost bere hlavně jako něco co ho naplňuje po duševní stránce. Bude se tím zabývat, dokud udrží s těmi prckama krok na koštěti. Hodlá až mu bude 45 let s tím seknout a na plno už se jenom zabývat obchodem, protože tou dobou končí s aktivní kariéru i většina sportovců jak v magickém tak nekouzelnickém světě. To už se tvářil otec jinak a i praděda, kupodivu k němu mířili se slovy chvály a dokonce i jeho jak říkal duševní obživu v podobě profesora létání a sportu a vedoucího famfrpálové ligy mu schvalovali.

Jeho praděda se vyjádřil v tom smyslu, že on je zdravý duch ve zdravém těle. Draco se svěřil s tím, co mu udělala ctěná tetička Bellatrix s jeho zažívací soustavou. To rozhodně pradědu nepotěšilo a obrátil se naštvaně na otce jak mohl dovolit, že jemu potomku tak staré kouzelnické rodiny bylo ublíženo tou šílenou ženskou z Blackovského rodu. Otci se vytratila všechna barva z obličeje a ošíval se, že Bella to sama chtěla, že chtěla jemu být profesorkou jako jeho teta. Draco se na to zasmál a řekl, spíš jeho otec považoval za neschopného duelanta a matka zase jeho a tak se přihlásila sama tetička Bella, že bude ona jeho rádoby profesorka. Však on ve své namyšlenosti souhlasil a zaplatil 15 procenty střev. To trochu hněv pradědy otupilo.

Poslední téma se jevilo jako vhodné byly hrozné zločiny Horácia Křiklana a objevení toho malého Jaspera. Nad tím otec jenom protočil obě oči. On Křiklana považoval za neškodného prospěcháře, ale ne za takového velkého šílence, jakým se vyjevil. Však jiná slova použil jeho praděda, ten označil Křiklana jako mladíčka, když ho vídal v společnosti svého syna jako velice krvežíznivou harpii, která si užívala každičké kapičky krve, které byla prolita ve prospěch jeho vlastní slávy. Bažil po slávě jenž by se rovnala Nicolasi Flamelovi a chtěl s pomocí Abraxaxe toho dosáhnout. Jenom horko těžko svému synovi zakazoval se stýkat s tímto kouzelníkem, jelikož se domníval, že to uškodí rodinné pověsti a hlavně pověsti jeho syna. Dle názoru jeho pradědy, Horácio Křiklan jeho syna zneužil ke svým machinacím minimálně během jeho školní docházky na Bradavickou školu. Křiklan byl o dva roky starší než jeho děda dle všeho a Křiklan jako mladík měl podobné vlastnosti jako později dle Abraxaxova popisu vlastnosti jako mladý Tom Radll. Byl manipulant a šaramantně galantní gentleman, který se se projevoval jako schopný a aktivní student, který dle Nicolase lidově lezl profesorům do prdele. Pak stačilo, doplnit, že by mohl Křiklan považovat Toma Radlla za svou protege, svého nástupce, kterého bude Křiklan skrytě ovládat, pomyslel si Draco.

Poslední kapka v příběhu jeho pradědy, byl ten skandál kolem jeho syna a Křiklana v roce 1917, který jenom horko těžko praděda hasil a z kterého se udělalo málem špatně jeho otci v obraze. Draco se tím pádem dověděl, proč měl dědek měl otce v tak pozdním věku 55 let. Ne nebylo to tím, že by nemohl mít děti, ale spíš tím, že nikdy netoužil po ženách ale spíše po svém pohlaví. A Křiklan s ním udržoval jistý styk, v té době dost nemorální styk, dle pradědy, který se přitom červenal v obraze. Lucius Malfoy byl růžový ve tvářích, že by jeho vlastní otec mohl mít poněkud divné choutky.

Nicolas Malfoy pak řekl.

,,Bylo mi to proti srsti, jak využil Křiklan mého syna ve věku 15 let, on jako už dospělý student využil mladšího pro své choutky, však Abraxax se něho přilepil jako lepící kouzlo a stal se minimálně do 40 let něm závislý jako na necivilizovaný lid na svých modlách, až příchod pana Radlla toto zarazil a Abraxax se začal věnovat té pro mě zvrácené myšlence přes příliš čisté krve. Tu přinesl Raddl a Grindewald. Však, že by vadila sexuální orientace mého syna tak to ne, byl jsem pokrokový člověk času a svého syna jsem stále otcovsky měl v lásce ať byl jakýkoliv, jenom u Arrena mě svazovali ruce společenské konvence starých kouzelnických rodu, když bylo už tradicí motácké děti po 17 roce vyhodit z domu. Já chtěl tu tradici docela rád porušit, ale má žena mě nabádala to nedělat, jelikož by to mohlo poškodit samotného Arrena. Abraxax na slova Křiklana začal chovat proti motáckému bratrovi agresivně a tak jsem dal Arrenovi malé mění a jízdenku na vlak do Londýna. Bohužel pak jsem ho ponechal osudu." Mínil Nicolas Malfoy.

Draco jenom kývl a docela pradědu chápal a stále měl v plánu nechat skřítky prohledat celé sídlo, aby případně našel veškeré předměty spojené s Horáciem Křiklanem a také najít, kam se poděl portrét jeho dědka, jestli náhodou se nenachází někde, kam měl přístup ten Křiklan, když byli jistou dobu milenci! Však zatím tuhle nitku nenahodí pro dobro rodinné pověsti slečně Jonesové, pro klid duše v obraze jeho pradědy Nicolase.

Jeho otec řekl a vypadal trochu přepadle.

,,Draco ověř v knize, kterou si můj otec vedl, platby Křiklánovi v době data mého narození."

,,Proč?" Ptal se Draco a Nicolas povytáhl obočí.

,,Proč, proč, proč, vám to nedochází, že byl mohl být jako ti ostatní, jako byl ten Alexandr Black, Jasper Greengrás a Regulus Black, další Draco, když můj otec byl na chlapy a vůbec na ženské. Kurva bylo mu 55, když mne měl. Merlin ví, jestli ještě tou dobou byl činný však víte v čem. Jestli na to by stačil, měl tou dobou za sebou infarkt z padesátého roku, když usedl ten mudlorozený na post na ministra kouzel." Řekl zdrceně a vypadal, že se rozpláče. Jeho bublina dokonalé minulosti a světa splaskla.

Dracovi spadla čelist, ale uvědomil si, že byl otec mohl mít pravdu. Jeho myšlenka nebyla tak zcestná.

Poté strávil v čtyři hodiny hledání v účetních knihách svého dědka, který byl až na jeho vkus moc pečlivý div ne puntík v tom co utratil a za co. A u Merlinovi nohy měl otec pravdu, vůbec poprvé v jeho životě jeho myšlenka měla hlavu a patu a byla pravdivá. Rok před narozením otce byly zakoupeny dvě láhve tohoto ilegálního lektvaru od Křiklana. Pak byla dodána poznámka o reklamaci jedné z nich a navrácení částky od Křiklana, jelikož byla vadná a to jistě dědka nepotěšilo. Ke druhé napsal účinná. Draco musel sebrat všechnu odvahu, aby to zdělil svému otci.

,,Já to měl vědět, měl jsem vědět." Řekl Lucius Malfoy z obrazu a vypadal, že se rozplizne jak sněhulák na slunci.

,,Jak já koukám, tak Křiklan si hrál na inseminátora jak u dobytka." Dodal jenom kysele tvářící se Nicolas Malfoy. To Luciuse Malfoye rozplakalo dočista, připadal si jako nějaké chovné zvíře jako hafoň nebo maguár.

,,Otázka je, kolik je těch případu mezi čistokrevnými kouzelníky. Kolik těch vyvařených dětí vlastně je." Řekl k nim Draco a vyčaroval otci do obrazu kapesník.

,,No jak vidno zatím víme o čtyřech, ale ten seznam může být mnohem delší." Řekl Nicolas Malfoy, ale dodal.

,,Však tuhle věc bych raději nechal spát, víme to mi a ví to mladý Potter skrz Blacky, takže ví, že toho má Křiklan mnohem víc na křížku než ten výčet z noviny, které mi přečetli skřítci, když jsem je poprosil. Ergo dotyční, kteří vědí, co s tím Křiklanem měli něco takového společného si uvědomí, že udělali kapitální chybu a budou se vnitřně kát. A ti co jsou mrtví jako my, Draco…" Nicolas se po těchto slovech odmlčel.

,,Tak u těch je to historie a tu bychom měli nechat spát, když měla jenom za následek plození potomstva. Pro některé nechci říct všechny to byl jistý způsob zázraku. Ne všem párům se daří mít dítě a to jistě i u ne kouzelníku."

,,Pravda pradědo, dělo se to a zcela jistě nelegálním lektvarem. Bylo by dobré říct pravdu." Řekl Draco.

,,A co už Draco pravda zmůže, když už se ty věci stály, nemůže se to zvrátit a Křiklan už v Azkabánu je. Nebylo spravedlnosti učiněno už dost?" Ptal se Nicolas.

Draco se zamyslel. V tom má praděda pravdu. Zakroutil hlavou, ne to zveřejnit nemělo ten tížený efekt.

,,Však sídlo nechám skřítky prohledat, na věci, které by mohli mít souviset s Křiklanem. Veškeré lektvary co tu jsou též. Co nebude dílo Severuse Snapa nebo matky poletí do krbu. A kdyby se nalezl i jeden mizerný artefakt z dob dědka, který patřil Křiklanovi, tak ho odnesu na bystrozorské oddělení. Souhlasíte?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Ano z toho co jsem se dozvěděl, tak budu jedině rád, že toto z sídla zmizí." Ozval se Lucius.

,,Moudré rozhodnutí a projdi Draco i výpisy nemovitostí jestli ještě něco po mé smrti Abraxax nekoupil a nebylo v jeho držení a též prostory Abraxax company, jenž v 50. letech založil." Mínil Nicolas Malfoy.

,,Hm tam by mohlo něco být." Řekl Lucius.

,,To je hodně práce, ale já mám stále čas, který mohu zužitkovat." Usmál se ně Draco.

Tím jejich rozhovor včera skončil a Draco teď seděl v kabinetě a přemýšlel jestli se o tom někomu svěřit, ale nakonec se rozhodl, že ne.

V tom zaklepal na dveře a do kabinetu mu vstoupila Astorie. Takže měl Draco na pořadu dne další rozhovor. A ten nebyl o minulosti, ale budoucnosti.

* * *

Rudolfus po náročném pracovním dni a to byla sobota, ulehl na pryčnu ve své cele a velice si oddechl. Kam se poděla ta krása Azkabánu z dřívějška, kdy člověk jenom musel odrážet útoky mozkomorů na mysl a trochu zimy. Ne teď měl sice ten komfort tepla, teplé sprchy, každý týden ho holili dohladka, ale jinak to byla mučírna. Musel pracovat, což nikdy v životě skutečně krom studia nedělal, musel se účastnit toho cvičení, což nenáviděl víc než mozkomory už po několika dnech. A také tu byly ty svaté přednesy o víkendu ráno od toho pátera Američena, který ho nutil svými slovy k tomu, aby zpíval a ještě k tomu, aby k tomu vedl ostatní. Nad tím Rudolfus vrzal svými zuby. A jako by toho nebylo málo, tak ho ostříhali na krátko. On nenáviděl svůj nový sestřih, z docela sice banálního, ale pro něho důležitého aspektu, za který vděčil jeho pitomému bratrovi Rastabánovi. Ten ho totiž nepodařeným kouzlem ve věku 18 let připravil o část pravého ucha, které díky tomu bylo divného a nepřirozeného tvaru a vypadalo jako ucho netopýra. A tehdejším léčitelům se nepodařilo zvrátit výsledek kouzla tenkrát 15 letého Rastabána. Tenkrát měl Rudolfus sto chutí bratra přeseknout na dvě části.

,,Pošta Rudolfusi." Řekl strážný bystrozor ten zatracený Verson a hodil mu psaní.

Rudolfus byl překvapený, že dostal v sobotu poštu a že vůbec nějakou. O to víc ho zaujalo, že je jemu tak trochu známého místa, kde kdysi měli chytnout Pottera. Z Kvikálkova.

,,Kdo mi to píše?" Ptal se sám sebe a otevřel obálku psaní, které však bylo kouzelnické a s pečeti, která však neměla žádný motiv a psaní ani nemělo zpáteční adresu. Nic.

A začal si v světle lampy u mříží číst.

,,Rudolfusi Rodericku Lestrangre,

Nebo lépe drahý synu."

Rudolfus málem upustil psaní na podlahu. Otec?! Ten je přece mrtvý, co má být tohle za vtip na jeho účet.

,,Jistě se děsně divíš, že já tvůj otec Roderick Corvus Lestrangre žiji a píši. Ne není to nejapný žert a hned to dokážu tím, že řeknu ti jedno malé tvé tajemství z tvého dětství, které znám jenom já a ty. A to, že si ses bál tolik léčitele, když se ti kýval první mléčný zub, že sis ho vyrval sám a pak řval jako tur mne do náručí."

Rudolfus nabral švestkový nachový nádech. Ne starouš doopravdy žije! Ten nahoře ho přestal mít rád a hází po něm kamení.

,,Doufám, že potom to mi věříš a budeš pozorně číst co ti píši. Jistě se ptáš kam sem zmizel a proč jsem se dlouhá léta neozval. Věc se má takto. V roce 1966 jsem zakoupil v Švýcarsku horskou chatu a vás všechny tenkrát malé chlapce a vaší matku vzal do hor na lyžovačku. Nebo spíš jsem vás chtěl naučit lyžovat. A také si moc dobře vzpomínám, že to skončilo tak, že Rastabán skončil s hnisavou anginou v posteli, vaše matka si zlomila kost holení a ty a Richard jste měli nachlazení. Vaše matka pak odmítla vás ještě někdy brát do Švýcarska, ale já tam i na dále i bez jejího svolení jezdil, protože jsem si tam připadal jako doma na rozdíl od domova."

Och na tu zimní dovolenou si věru barvitě Rudolfus pamatoval. Od té doby hory vůbec nemiloval.

,,Od té zimní dovolené totiž to začalo mezi mnou a vaší matkou v našem vztahu vrzat a skřípat a já velice rád opouštěl její přítomnost. Řeknu to tak, toto domluvené manželství začalo připomínat mrtvé manželství."

Rudolfus se uchechtl, ano věděl, že ta dovolená ukázala jací jeho rodiče doopravdy jsou a to matka krvelačná studená mrcha otec patolízal a bačkora největšího řádu, neschopný se vůči matce nějakým způsobem projevit.

,,Však ve Švýcarsku jsem nelezl spřízněnou duši v podobě ženy, která mi začala být citově blíž než vaše matka. Klidně přiznám od roku 68 do roku 82 jsem udržoval nezávazný citový poměr s ženou s kterou jsem nebyl ve svazku manželském."

Rudolfus udiveně koukal na dopis. Tak to by takovou vzpouru od otce nečekal. Poměr už vůbec ne.

,,A s takovou ženou, kterou by mi neschválila ani nebožka má matka natož otec. Mudlorozenou čarodějku z chudých německých zemědělských poměru, Rudolfusi."

Rudolfusi vyletělo oboří do výšin. Ten starouš se zahazoval z mudlovskou špínou jak mohl, jak. Cožpak nebylo když už dost žen urozeného původu v tom Švýcarsku.

,,Jemenovala se Gerlandina Wolfsteinova a byla o 12 let mladší než já a krásná jako květ sněženky. A láskyplné povahy a můžeš si říkat co chceš synu, tak láska bývá silnější než pravidla a tradice. A tento vztah přerostl do něčeho víc než pouhé platonické lásky a v roce 1970 v dubnu, kdy jsem zmizel na měsíc z života tvých bratru a matky, se nám, tedy mne a Gerlandině narodil syn."

Rudolfus nevěřil svým očím. Ne, ne, to nemůže být pravda, že on nemá ještě jednoho zkurveného bratra. A jako by toho nebylo málo o 14 let mladšího.

,,Ano máš Rudolfusi ještě jednoho bratra, jmenuje se Robrecht a je mu 28 let, v dubnu mu bude 29 let. A toto tajemství jsem před vámi dlouho tajil a hlavně před vaší matkou a Rastabánem a vlastně se poprvé zmiňuji v tomto dopise. A klidně přiznávám, trochu mám úchylku pro jména z R. To mi řekl i Robrecht, když jsem dal vám všem jméno od R. A po tom, co vaše matka provedla Richardovi, to že ho zneužila k pokračování linie naší rodiny tak jsem se plně rozhodl, že od vás odejdu. Ty si přivykl žít život zabijáka a poslouchal ty plky toho Radlla, který nemá ani urozený původ a Rastabán také. Byli jste pro mě ztraceným pokladem. Richarda jsem poslal do mudlovského světa, kam patřil a kupodivu vzešel jako květina ve výjimečného člověka a má magicky nadané syny, což mne těší. I když vím, že k jménu Lestrangre se krom podpisu nehlásí a já mu to vzhledem k tomu jakou pověst jste zaseli vy o nás, ani nezazlívám. Ano pořádně jste pošlapali jméno Lestrangre. Jako by vám životy kouzelníky a čarodějek magických nadaných lidí byli všeobecně putna. Moje pýcha pro vás neexistuje a jste pro mne zkažené zboží hodné jenom opovržení."

Rudolfus zbledl, taková slova nečekal od tak malého muže jako byl jeho otec.

,,Ani nevíte čím byl rod Lestrangru výjimečný, a že to nebyla temná stránka magie. Ne až několik případu jako jsem byl já, tak moji předkové byli velice svižní a výborní léčitelé, kteří naopak lidem pomáhali a ne jim škodili. A co jsi ty Rudolfusi dělal, ty jsi magicky nadané jenom vraždil a ubližoval jim. Nikdy jsi se neměl k rodinné tradici nějakou špetkou srdce zájem. I já jsem se trochu přičinil o toto jako obchodník s bylinami a lektvaristkými pomůckami, ale ty vůbec. Nemluvě o Rastabánovi. Nejraději bych tě vydědil, kdyby měl tu sílu a možnosti."

Z těchto slov čišela na Rudolfuse zlost jeho otce jako hulák a to rozhodně toto psaní nebylo.

,,Však právě Robrecht mne přemluvil toto neudělat. Řekl sám, že ty sis tu svojí kariéru napsal sám a tak si jí dopiš také sám, v kriminále. A přes to vše tě chce vidět."

Rudolfus zamrkal překvapením.

,,Abych vysvětlil proč tě tvůj nejmladší bratr tak rád viděl, musím pár věcí ti vysvětlit. V roce 85 onemocněla Gerladina vleklou a těžkou nemocí a když bylo Robrechtovi 19 let. Také na tu nemoc zemřela a tím vyhasl jistý plamínek energie i ve mně. Však ne v Robrechtovi. Ten naopak zanechal studií na bystrozortví a odešel se učit léčitelem, jak slíbil na smrtelné posteli své matce. A také o čtyři roky později se jím stal. Však mezitím já trochu chřadl a dost pil. Nebyl tou dobou na mne hezký pohled. Však z toho mne vysekal Robrecht jako léčitel a jeho nová známost Anke, též mudlorozená čarodějka. Před dvěma lety se vzali a ani ne před rokem se jim narodila rozkošná holčička jménem Edith vůbec má jediná vnučka."

Rudolfus zaskučel. Ne nestačil Richard o kterém se dozvěděl z dopisu míci McGonagolové, že má dva další synovce. A ne ten další bastrad musel mu nadělit neteř a nehledě na tu praneteř skrz ten debilní nápad Greengrásové. Ten nahoře ho má tak rád.

,,A krátce po narození Edith, která mi dodala novou životní energii a také pár vrásek na čele navíc, přišel za mnou Robrecht s prosbou jeho osobního projektu. Chtěl poznat vás a mojí rodinu zde."

No to se jistě ten bastard dozvěděl o nás pěkné věci, pomyslel si Rudolfus.

,,Věř mi, že se mi do toho nechtělo, ale poté co jsem se dověděl, kam to dotáhl Richard díky jistému činu mám pravnučku, jsem se rozhodl ten Robrechtův plán uskutečnit a jemu umožnit poznat zbytek rodiny. Včetně i vzdálenějších příbuzných v Belgii a Francii. Vzal jsem ho dokonce do Mauzoela Lestrangru v Paříži a následně na staré Lestrangre Manor u Antverp a setkal jsem se po letech s mými sestřenicemi a bratranci z kdoví jakého kolene. Moc jich není, ale při vašem jméně se mračily nebo se snažili netvářit jako při smuteční mši. Hluboce zvlášť to rmoutí mého bratrance Cyrillla Lestrangra, pro vás kdysi strýce Cyla, když jste byli malý, že jste zanechali slušného života a přimkli jste se k takovému neřádovi jako byl Tom Radll. A teď když Robrecht zvládl tuto část a zanechal v těchto příbuzných dobrý dojem, tak jsme šli všichni nazpátek do Velké Británie. Však já tu nehodlám zůstat na rozdíl od Robrechta na stálo. Jakmile jisté věci zde vyřídím a pořídím, tak se vrátím, tam kde jsem nechal srdce a to ve Švýcarsku.

Však za vnučkou budu i nadále sem jezdit, když mi to síly dovolí, už také nejsem nejmladší Rudolfusi a moje zdraví není zrovna 100 procentní. Však i tak očekávej návštěvu mou a později též Robrechta, protože ten chce si udělat vlastní rodokmen, aby měl v rodinných vazbách jasno. A Robrecht zde v Velké Británii hodlá zůstává jeho mladou a malou rodinou v podobě Anke a Edith. Je na rozdíl od tebe společnosti prospěšný svým vzděláním léčitele se specializací na oční nemoci a vady. Bude zde nejprve zaměstnán na léčitelské klinice v Reddingu a následně přejde pod Novou kouzelnickou nemocnici princezny Diany a doufám, že bude zde bude jeho životní touha pomáhat lidem v nemoci naplněna. To je vše co jsem chtěl napsat a připravit tě na mojí návštěvu. Tu očekávej nejpozději do konce tohoto měsíce.

Roderick Corvus Lestrangre"

Rudolfus nevěděl co jako na ten dopis říct nebo co si o něm myslet. Byl to velice špatný vtip, že vše jeho jednání otec odsuzuje, přitom on jednal v zájmu tradic čistokrevných rodin ne?

* * *

Androméda Tonsková šla znovu navštívit Reguluse připravit mu další lekci vaření, pro dnešek si vybrala velice na oko lehkou věc, ale přesto na zručnost velice těžkou a to palačinky. Zazvonila u dveří a byla překvapená, že jí otevřela Lillith a ne Regulus. Ano té mladé ženě nabídla tykání. Ona se také účastnila těchto kuchařských lekcí, protože z kuchyně toho uměla poměrně málo. Její matka dbala především na učení se látky probírané v Bradavicích, aby v tom excelovala jak člen Hagvaspárské koleje a nedbala na praktické dovednosti. Však ty potřebuje každý a to jim vštěpovala i vlastní matka Druella, ačkoliv některé věci nechala dělat skřítky, tak všechny tři sestry Blackovi se kdysi učily občas společně vařit. Pro Andromédu to byly nejlepší vzpomínky i na Bellatrix, i když jí jinak Bella přinesla zlost, strach a zármutek. A právě palačinky byla přímo slabost a premiantská dovednost Bellatrix, která to považovala svojí doménu. Však i Androméda a Narcissa je uměli, i když doma si to vždy jejich temperamentní sestra vykřičela.

,,Jen pojďte dál Andromédo." Řekla s úsměvem Lillith.

,,Kde je Reg a Alex?" Ptala se hned Androméda, když viděla prázdnou kuchyň, jídelnu a též obývací lodžii.

,,Venku na procházce." Řekla Lillith.

,,Cože!?A to jako sami." Vyhrkla Androméda.

,,Ano, nebojte nejsou moc daleko." Řekla Lillith.

Androméda chtěla něco namítnout a Lillith jí místo toho nalila čaj a dala pod nos máslové sušenky.

,,Klid Andromédo, já jim důvěřuji, že se neztratí." Řekla Lillith.

,,Klid, to ty drahá Lillith by jsi jako novopečená maminka měla vyvádět ne. Tvůj ani ne měsíční syn na procházce no sice s otcem, ale tobě skoro neznámým kouzelníkem a ty tu popíjíš čaj?!"Vyhrkla Androméda. Pro ní to bylo jako by měla malou Nymfadoru poslat tenkrát s například Pastorekem na procházku.

,,Já Regulusi důvěřuji, proč také ne, O Alexe se velice hezky stará. A už ho znám o trochu víc díky tomu, že navrhl sám, hrát se mnou šachy, když malý odpoledne spí a on má čas na všechny ty lekce od ministra a královny. U toho si člověk může povídat." Řekla Lillith s ledovým klidem.

Androméda zamrkala překvapeně.

,,Šachy a on se o něj stará. Doopravdy?" Ptala se Androméda.

,,Ano tam máme malý notes kde máme zapsané výhry, paty a prohry." Řekla Lillith a ukázala na notýsek, který ležel nad telefonním seznamem pro Londýn a okolí.

Androméda mírně pootevřela ústa.

,,A Regulus se doopravdy o Alexe pečlivě stará, střídáme se o Alexe rovným dílem." Řekla Lillith.

,,Jak rovným dílem?" Ptala se Androméda.

,,Hm snaží se, mi vždy připravit snídani, už koupe sám Alexe a pomáhá mi při žehlení, jak jste mě naučila Andromédo, jo nakupuje docela rád, to musím uznat, i když nebo skoro pokaždé to co se týče míry přežene. Je velký nákupčí jako … no má babička. Jako bychom měli nedostatek. Cožpak nebyl zvyklý na dostatek jídla?" Ptala se Lillith.

,,Ehm u tety a strýce byl vždy dostatek, ale já tam byla vždy hostem Lillith. Nejsem si vědoma, že by Regulus nebo Sirius nějak strádali na jídle." Řekla Androméda, ale pak se podívala na samotnou Lillith, která popíjela čaj, ale na sušenku ani nesáhla. A v hlavě jí cvaklo Lumos doslovně.

,,Ne to nebude samotným Regulusem, ale myslím, že tebou Lillith. On se jenom snaží, děvče milé, si tě vykrmit, po tom pobytu u Křiklana jsi kost a kůže a Alex potřebuje maminku, která bude minimálně žena ženských tvaru." Řekla Androméda a odsunula od sebe tácek s máslovými sušenkami. To ona by proti tomu děvčeti měla nějaká kila shodit po Vánocích. Připadala si po kuchyni své sestry a Harryho Pottera nějaká špekatá a tlustá a pomalu se nevešla do svých džín. Hrozní vykrmovači, oba dva.

,,Och, to bych měla asi říct, že to má malou cenu, já jsem útlé postavy od malička. Pokoušela se o to už má babička a matka, neúspěšně. Nebýt Alexe, tak bych měla i málo na hrudi. Jsem proutek a asi jím zůstanu." Řekla trochu smutně Lillith a dodala.

,,Já vám trochu závidím, že jste tak postavná žena Andromédo, a to samé jsem záviděla i některým děvčatům z Hagvaspáru." Řekla Lillith.

,,Mne moje přesýpací hodiny nezáviď, pořád hledět na figuru je vopruz." Řekla trochu nakysle Androméda.

V tom se ozval otevření dveří a v příští chvíli kolem nich projel námořnicky modrý kočárek a od koleček se mu jiskřilo kouzly.

,,Stůj." Ozvalo se a kočárek zastavil vedle vchodu do zahrady.

Hned za ním vešel do kuchyně Regulus v zeleném zimním kabátu s kulichem na hlavě, ale už v domácích pantoflích a v náručí nesl Alexe navlečeného do péřového body na zimu ve zářivé zelené barvě, že by ho každý viděl i ve tmě.

Regulus sfoukl pár jiskřiček z jeho nové hůlky, která podle popisu Olivandera byla 12 a dva třetiny palce velká z cedrového dřeva z Libanonu od jednoho známého Olivandera a pera fénixe pocházející z Egypta. Byla kupodivu vyrobena poté co se Olivander zmátořil z války, aby mohl znovu se dát do práce. Regulus si liboval jeho novou hůlkou, bylo to jako dostat krásný dárek po stromeček, když jí dostal do ruky. Ano byla větší než jeho původní, ale o to příjemnější na úchop a na kouzlení. Jako by mu občas napovídala co má udělat. Jako by to byla jeho mentorka, přitom byla na rozdíl od některých hůlek v krámu Olivandera a to jich ozkoušel 16, tak mladinká. A stále byla krásně cítit vůní dřeva a Libanonského háje.

,,Ahoj Andy, tak co to bude na pořadu dne dnes?" Ptal se, když u stolu spatřil sestřenici.

,,Palačinky." Řekla Androméda.

* * *

Alfréd Rucorn s úsměvem na rtech obešel toho motáckého školníka Filche a už jsi to mašíroval směr Zmijozelská sklepení. Dle psaní paní ředitelky svolila jeho nezvedená dcera si promluvit tam v kabinetě vedoucí zmijozelské koleje Septimy Vectorové. Pro Alfréda žádná věda, protože si myslel, že je to ve sklepeních jako za jejích předchůdce Snapa a Křiklana. Alfréd také nabyl toho názoru, že právo na život dcery je v jeho rukou. Proto jí chtěl ze školy vzít domů, kde by kouzly z ní vymáčkl, kde ukryla jeho peníze. Alfédovi bylo úplně jedno, že je zasnoubená, žádného Evanse z čistokrevné kouzelnické rodiny neznal a tím pádem pro něho jeho dcera pochybila ve výběru a on to musí jako řádný rodič napravit. Ano to musí. Sice bude trochu zboží méně cenné, ale on jí ženicha najde, aby on na tom vydělal. Stále je totiž Rucorn.

,,Ach jestli to není pan Rucorn." Ozval se náhle za jeho zády mužský hlas.

Alfréd Rucorn se otočil a spatřil toho poloskřeta Kratiknota, co tu už dlouhá léta profesořil a bohužel získal místo vedoucího koleje Hagwaspár. Takový méně cenný kouzelník, míšenec a vede tak vznešenou kolej jakou byl Hagaspár. V roce 54 z toho jeho pradědečka trefilo, ale jenom to vypovídalo o úpadku školy. Bohudík za reformu, jenž to jistě brzy napraví mladými čistokrevnými kouzelníky, jak se Alfréd Rucorn domníval.

,,Ano, mířím na schůzku s dcerou, pane profesore Kratiknote." Řekl s přehnanou žoviálností.

,,Ano, je mi známo, že máte schůzku s vaší dcerou, ale míříte nesprávným směrem pane, kabinet profesorky Vectorový, je v prvním patře u knihovny, nikoliv ve sklepení." Řekl Fillius Kratiknot.

,,Ale jako vedoucí koleje Zmijozel by přece profesorka Vectorová měla být v příbytku jejích předchůdců." Řekl nakvašeně Alfréd.

,,Ano, ale není lektvarová mistryně, ale drahá Septima vyučuje věštění z čísel od třetího ročníku výš pane Rucorne, takže odmítla tyto prostory využívat a kabinet po Křiklanovi obsadili mladí lektvaristé, jenž dočasně zde vyučují lektvary ve dvojici." Řekl Fillius.

,,Aha, takže do prvního patra a u knihovny dobrá." Řekl Alfréd a zlostně šlapal ke schodišti.

Po cestě si říkal jak Bradavická škola upadá v tradici. Vedoucí koleje má vždy být nablízku studentům své koleje, tedy v případě Zmijozelu ve sklepení!

V prvním patře se musel zorientovat, kudy do knihovny. Však našel jí a i tak kabinet profesorky Septimy Vectorový. Slušně zaklapal, ale nikdo se neozýval, až mu k jeho překvapení otevřel další jemu neočekávaný člověk a to zpropadený smrad Longbotom. Smrad už tolik ne, ten chlap byl o hlavu větší než on, ale stále o dost mladší než von. Jak něco takového zde může učit nebylo Alfrédovi jasné.

,,Zdravím pane Rucorne, jen pojďte dál." Řekl Neville.

,,Co tu děláte vy?" Řekl aniž by pozdravil Alfréd.

,,Zrovna jsem vyřizoval záležitost jednoho studenta Zmijozelu s vedoucí koleje, však odcházím a vám přeji hezký rozhovor." Řekl Neville a odešel chodbou.

Alfréd si zabručel pod knírem a vešel do kabinetu. Ten musel uznat byl velice prvotřídně a luxusně zařízený, ale vládla tu ženská nota, protože krom zelené a stříbrné Zmijozelské barvy tu byly květinové motivy. Však svojí dceru tu neviděl, ale jenom Septimu Vectorovou a toho podrazáka Temného pána Draca Malfoye.

,,Srdečně vás vítám pane Rucorne v Bradavické škole po tolika letech." Řekla s umělým úsměvem Septima Vectorová.

,,Dobrý den pane Rucorne." Řekl Draco Malfoy, ale ruku si s ním nepodal natož Septima Vectorová.

,,Jen si sedněte, pro slečnu Rucornovou jsem nechala poslat, ona má teď jistou zájmovou činnost s svými přítelkyněmi, však dostaví se. Zatím se posaďte." Řekla Septima.

Alfréd se zatvářil kysele, on myslel, že už tu bude poslušně jeho dcera nastoupena. Však v tom se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře a Alfréd se otočil, snad že by čekal, že vstoupí jeho dcera, ale místo toho se ve dveřích objevil někdo, koho by tu Alfréd Rucorn nečekal. Harry Potter v docela nóbl hábitu na poměry toho míšence co potupil čistokrevné kouzelníky a nebyl sám. S ním byl statný mladý chlap, kterého Alfréd Rucorn neznal. Byl vyšší než Potter, byl blond jako Malfoy a měl modré vodnaté menší oči a tvrdý výraz v té jeho tvrdě řezané tváři. Tělem připomínal Alférdovi jeho přítele Waldena McNaira v jeho mladých letech. Kurva to už má Potter ochranku nebo co? Pomyslel si Alfréd.

Měl stejně jako Potter hábit, ale na rozdíl od Pottera tento hábit byl nižší kvality.

,,Ach pane Pottere a Evansi ráda vás vidím, jen se posaďte." Řekla Septima a začala se usmívat. Její šachové hře vůči Rucornovi se jí zaplňují políčka. Má převahu

,,Evans?" Ptal se Alfréd Rucorn.

,,Promiňte já se nepředstavil pane Rucorne. Jmenuji se Dudley Harold Evans a jsem snoubenec vaší dcery." Řekl Dudley hezky nahlas. Draco se zašklebil, když viděl jak Rucorn nasadil škleb.

,,Snoubenec, snoubenec, kdo vám to jako dovolil se zasnoubit." Vyštěkl Alfréd Rucorn.

Dudley zvedl ruku, jako by o něčem hlasoval a řekl.

,,My sami, pane Rucorne, což pak nevíte kolik vaši dceři je. Jsme už dospělý lidé a svéprávný, je to naše rozhodnutí."

Draco nasadil úsměv od ucha k uchu a Harry se začal chichotat. Och tohle bude krásná podívaná.

,,Takový tón si vyprošuji, já jsem Afréd Rucorn z vážené rodiny a jaký moje dcera povede život je především mé rozhodnutí. Ona ona nemá právo …" Alfréd se dál nedostal.

,,Pak však pane Rucorne, vy porušujete její základní lidská práva, která jí byla dána zde v této zemi." Řekl Dudley a začal se tvářit povážlivě nerudně.

,,Jaká práva, ona nemá žádná práva. Je to má dcera a je tím pádem členka mé rodiny a ta má rozhodnout dle starých zvyklostí jak s ní bude naloženo. Odmítám jí vydat nějakému jen tak. Jsem Rucorn." Pozvedl proti Dudleymu Alfréd Rucorn kouzelnickou hůlku.

,,Abigeil není váš majetek pane Rucorne a nikdy nebyla. Ona není otrok natož domácí skřítek a vy nejste její majestát britská královna. A ten váš kouzelný proutek si klidně strčte do prdele." Řekl Dudley.

Alfréd Rucorn viděl rudě a Harry a Draco měli co dělat, aby se nezačali smát.

Rucorn se rozmáchl se a zařval ,,Crucio!" Směrem Dudleyho.

Ten se skrčil a paprsek kouzla vysklil okno kabinetu. Než mohl Draco a Harry vyslovit nějaké kouzlo pro ochranu, tak Dudley otočkou, za kterou by dostal body i v soutěži společenského tance, se dostal k Rucornovi a ubalil mu takovou, že Alfréd Rucorn se otočila hlava skoro až dozadu a vyšpulil rty a zuby jako člověk, který se vynoří z vody po potápění. Dudley ho však chytil za paží a přitáhl ho k sobě a ještě mu jednu ubalil a to doprostřed ksichtu. Nos Alfréda Rucorna se rozplácl jako by měl čumák Křivonožky a poslalo ho to si sednout na prdel. Dudley přitom ještě mu z ruky vyrval jeho hůlku a s křup a křáp jí rozlomil na dvě nestejné poloviny. Pak přešel k plápolajícímu krbu a hůlku do ní hodil.

,,Víte ten váš kouzelný proutek je bezcenný, když se spoléháte jenom na něj. Víte já jsem mudla no ne kouzelník a jsem právem na to pyšný, pane Rucorne." Řekl Dudley a urovnal si hábit důstojně.

Septima Vectorová byla div živá. Kde že pan Potter a pan Malfoy. Slečna Abigeil Rucornová má největší oporu ve svém budoucím a jakou. Pro takového chlapa, aby dnešní ženy prohledaly kus světa.

Rucorn se začal sbírat ze země, však Harry Potter něho namířil hůlkou a řekl.

,,Jen zůstaňte sedět, Draco, co kdybys se ozval u Hestie, aby nám někoho poslala pro zatčení, za použití zakázané kletby Cruciatus."

,,Zcela." Řekl Draco Malfoy a už házel letaxový prášek do krbu, který ve spojení s hůlkou prskal jako starý kocour.

,,Vhy, hy, heden hudláku!" Zkoušel novou řeč s přeraženým nosem Rucorn.

,,Jak jsem řekl pane Rucorne, Abigeil není váš majetek, je to člověk pro Krista pána a vy by jste si měl jí vážit, jako dcery. Však vy vidíte v ní jenom peníze, něco s čím se dá obchodovat a to není lidské. Tím pádem nejste pro mne člověk ale no řekněme vy jste jeden z těch skřetu, které jsem viděl." Řekl Dudley a přešel k Rucornovi a vytáhl ho za límec hábitu na obě lidské nohy.

,,Teď mě dobře poslouchejte, vy jeden odporný skřete, opovažte se ještě někdy jenom přiblížit Abigeil nedej bože k naší rodině a budete hořce, doopravdy hořce litovat, že jste nechoval lépe, že jste se nechoval jako její otec, ale jako skřet k majetku. Víte pane Rucorne to je obří rozdíl." A pustil ho.

Rucorn však i přes zranění v obličeji se nevzdal a chtěl Dudleymu jednu ubalit, však Dudley zadržel tu jeho pěst a zmáčkl jí až Rucorn vykřikl bolestí. Dudley mu pak zkroutil ruku za záda, takovým způsobem, že mu mohl vykloubit rameno, kdyby chtěl.

,,Kosti jsou křehké pane Rucorne a časem slábnou, a vy jste měl málo svalové a pohybové aktivity v poslední době." Řekl konverzačním tonem Dudley.

,,Thy, Thy…" Rucorn se ve svém šlapání na jazyk a nosořeči opakoval.

Dudley si povzdechl a vzal i druhou máchající ruku Rucorna a z kapsy hábitu vytáhl stahovací pásku na drobné opravy aut a svázal tím Rucorna. Následně ho odtáhl a posadil do křesla, s rukama svázanýma na zádech.

,,Na co jsi mě tu vůbec potřeboval Dudley?" Ptal se Harry a připadal si tu do počtu.

,,Víš ani já nevím Harry, ale alespoň jsem nebloudil v té vaší škole jako ne kouzelník." Pokrčil rameny Dudley.

V tom se otevřeli dveře do kabinetu a vešel Neville a v závěsu Millicent Bulstrodová a Abigeil, kolem které se to všechno točilo.

Alfréd Rucorn vyvalil obě oči jako buldok, když uviděl svou dceru, která jak vidno byla v jiném stavu.

,,Ehm co se tu stalo?" Ptal se však Neville, když viděl Rucorna s počechraným obličejem a svázanýma rukama, sedíc na křesle pro návštěvy.

Dudley se hned ozval.

,,Tam ten skřet, co si říká pán Rucorn, a má být Abigeil otec, si myslí, že muže se svojí dceru obchodovat, ačkoliv je dospělá. Vyjádřil se o tobě Abigeil jako by jsi byla obsah jeho trezoru a ne lidská bytost, nad kterou on má poslední slovo. Však o to přišel tvou plnoletostí moje světluško. Chtěl mě napadnout tím svým klackem a použít nějakou kletbu. Akorát na mne tohle neplatí. Já z vlastní zkušenosti vím, že většina těchto kouzelníku jakmile je bez hůlky tak jsou škodlivý jako sjetý občané této země."

Nad tím pozvedl Harry obočí. Co tím jako Dudley mínil? Bude se muset zeptat.

Dudley přešel k Abigeil a líbnul jí na tvář.

,,Jak se dnes mé slunéčko máš, nezlobil náš malý moc?" Ptal se.

Než mohla Abigeil něco říct, z krbu vylezl John Dalwich.

,,Co se zase děje v Bradavicích?" Ptal se.

Teď se do toho ozvala Septima Vectorová.

,,Pane Dalwichi, došlo zde k napadnutí hosta, nekouzelnického hosta pana Evanse, tady panem Rucornem. Chtěl něho použít kletbu Cruciátus. Tímto jakožto vedoucí koleje podávám trestní oznámení, že pan Rucorn napadal mého hosta. Mohl by jste ho odvést k vám, aby nic dalšího nespáchal." Řekla ledově Septima.

Dalwich se zamračil a koukl na Rucorna.

,,A tohle za to dostal od pana Pottera?" Ptal se a obrátil se na Harryho.

Ten zakroutil hlavou a ukázal na Dudleyho a další prst ukázal něho z druhé strany i Draco.

,,Vy, ale vy jste mudla, ten nový zaměstnanec té nové banky, viďte, psalo se o vás v Denním věštci." Řekl Dalwich, když poznal Dudleyho.

,,Ano, ale já jenom odpověděl na jeho útok. Jako bývalý boxerský zápasník by bylo směšné, kdybych si nechal to líbit,od takového skřeta jako pana Rucorna." Odpověděl Dudley.

,,Chápu, trochu jsem o tom sportu četl. Potvrzujete, tedy, že na vás použil pan Rucorn zakázanou kletbu Cruciátus?" Ptal Dalwich.

,,Ano zahulákal jak na lesy Crucio, a to proletělo oknem ven, jak čert komínem." Potvrdil Dudley a podíval se na okno a pak na Harryho.

,,Harry nemáš nějaké šikovné kouzlo na zpravení toho okna, ať sem paní profesorce nefičí, teď v zimě?" Ptal se Dudley.

Harry protočil oči a máchl svojí vlastní hůlkou a okno zpravil raz dva.

Dalwich popadl Rucorna a všiml si pásky.

,,A toto je co?" Ptal se.

,,Opravárenská jednovrstvá páska na opravy aut pane Dalwichi. Lepší než provaz, je to v podstatě izolepa, ale pevnější a více lepí." Řekl Dudley.

,,Aha." Řekl Dalwich a rozloučil se a odtáhl Rucorna krbem pryč.

,,No páni, ten se tu moc neohřál." Řekl Neville.

,,Vůbec, však mne dal inspiraci a hlavně tady Dudley na příští hodinu Bradavické armády. Pottere, nemohli bychom si tvého bratrance na chvilku vypůjčit na jednu lekci." Ptal se Draco a zářili mu oči.

On do dneška pořádně nevěděl, kdo je Dudley zač. Bůh ví jak věřil, Septimě, že ho bude potřeba, jelikož Rucorn byl znám svým hněvem a nejčistějším despotismem čistokrevného kouzelníka. Však nepočítal, jak se zachová Dudley. Sním by měla těžké pořízení většina čistokrevných kouzelníku i Smrtijedu. V hlavě měl položku neodkladnou, podívat se do knihovny v Londýně co tam mají o boxu jako sportu. Zdálo se, že je bojový, jako to co provozoval George Weasley ve svém volném čase jako léčebnou proceduru.

,,To se zeptej Dudleyho, ne mne, já nejsem jeho pán, abych ho půjčoval." Řekl Harry.

,,Ehm dobrá, Dudley Evansi, byl by jsi ochotný ukázat, že i ne kouzelnici se se dokážou ubránit kouzelníkům a mi musíme s tím počítat. Máme tu takový kurz sebeobrany a seberealizace." Řekl Draco. A podíval se směr Neville, který nasadil výraz , jo to by nebyl špatný nápad vzhledem k panu Filchi,.

,,Kurz sebeobrany tady, vy také něco takového tu máte?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Ano, já, tady Draco, Bradavická armáda a profesor Kratiknot, to byl ten malý pán na Grimouldově náměstí jsme otevřeli takový vzdělávací spolek. Kdybys měl čas Dudley, klidně se tam můžeš také ukázat není to jenom pro kouzelníky a čarodějky." Řekl Neville.

,,Och a kdy, víte při práci a jistých přípravách ohledně bydlení moc času nemám a také chci občas si udělat čas na Abigeil." Řekl Dudley.

Draco a Neville se na sebe podívali.

,,Sobota od půl druhé do čtyř a je to tady v Bradavicích, takže je tu i slečna Rucornová, zatím. Můžeš jí navštěvovat. Účast není povinná Dudley, je to volné jak přijdeš, ty tam nebudeš jako učeň, ale spíše instruktor." Řekl Neville.

,,Instruktor a čeho?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Toho co jsi zrovna převedl, to není jistě jenom box?" Ptal se Neville a kousl se do rtu.

,,Ne, to máš pravdu, můj učitel ze Smeltings, který náš učil box, byl bývalý voják. Trochu mě naučil a pár kluků Kraw maga, to je izraelské styl sebeobrany a boje jak ho používá Mossat." Řekl Dudley.

,,Vidíš Neville, tady máme experta rovnou pod nosem. Byl bych moc rád, kdybys ses párkrát nám přidal Dudley Evansi." Řekl Draco vesele.

,,Merline to jo, slečno Rucornová se vší úctou, váš budoucí, je lepší obrana než Fidellius." Řekla profesorka Vectorová.

,,A otec je idiot, když si myslí, že se starými tradicemi někde pochodí, paní profesorko. Dudley neublížil jsi mu moc. Sice se zachoval hrozně, ale nepřeji ho mít na márách." Řekla Abigeil ustaraně.

,,Ne, jenom mu přerazil nos asi a trochu pohmoždil prsty a protáhl rameno, nic těžkého. Laika by nikdy nezmlátil tak, že by se nepostavil a už vůbec ne v ringu. Jsem férový hráč Abi, ale on se o tobě vyjadřoval jako o věci." Řekl Dudley.

,,Dobře, dobře mu tak." Řekla Abigeil, ale vypadala trochu smutně.

,,Proč se tváříš smutně, Abi?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Protože náš chlapeček nebude mít žádného pořádného dědu. A to je smutné Dudley." Řekla Abigeil a pohladila si bříško.

,,Však možná najdeme nějakého náhradního dědečka, Abi. Do budoucna." Líbl jí na tvář.

,,Paní profesorko Vectorová, mohlo bych vás o něco poprosit?" Ptala se Abigeil.

,,Ano?" Pozvedla k ní oči Septima.

,,Mohla by jste i tak případně domluvit schůzku s mým otcem. Jenom mezi čtyřmi očima, klidně i na ministerstvu." Řekla Abigeil.

,,Ale …. Mohl by vám ublížit slečno, z toho co jsem dneska viděla." Řekla Septima.

,,Vzhledem, že chtěl ublížit Dudleymu, tak bude v cele. Tam mi těžko ublíží. Jenom bych chtěla poprosit o slova skrz mříže paní profesorko Vectorová." Řekla Abigeil.

,,Hm dobrá jak si přejete, ale za moc dobrý nápad to nepokládám." Řekla Septima.

,,Možná budu mluvit příliš nebelvírsky, ale chci mu říct něco do očí a neschovávat se." Řekla Abigeil.

,,Dobrá. Sjednám vám schůzku." Kývla Septima.

* * *

George Weasley seděl v křesle a díval se před sebe. Byl v podzemní místnosti Malfoy Manor, kde zatím vysel jediný portrét jeho bratra Freda. Byla klika, že byl svolný portrét Nicolase Malfoye, si s ním vyměnit místo, aby oni dva měli klid a čas na osobní rozhovor. Ono vše o Vánocích si nestihli vyříkat.

Fred seděl v obraze Nicolase Malfoye, na jeho křesle v tureckém sedu hlavu opřenou o ruku. Díval se na George. Byl klidný, ale bylo vidět, že mu to v hlavě šrotuje jako v elektrárně. Jako vždy, když byli v místnosti sami dva.

Málo kdo je znal na tolik, aby je takto viděl. V tak klidné poloze, ne jako dvě ustřelená brčka.

,,Hm musím říct bráško, že tvoje obchody jdou přímo fantasticky, ale můžeš mi říct, proč se tváříš tak nerudně když jsem vyslovil jméno Gringottovi banky." Řekl Fred.

,,Och Freddy, mám pocit, že jejich éra končí, ale zdá se mi ten úpadek nějak rychlý. Oni nejsou hloupý, Freddy, a myslím, že mají něco za lubem, něco co plánovali hodně dlouho a teď když jsme jim začali lít vodu do bot, tak …."George se odmlčel.

,,Tak to chtějí uvést do pochodu, chápu, mé ctěné dvojče." Řekl Fred a dal palec na bradu.

,,Jejich moc spočívá v tom, že mají zlato a to jejich podzemí…." Řekl Fred.

,,Poklady druhých….Sally si myslí, že ukrývají toho mnohem víc." Řekl George.

,,No Smitova holka, hm teď bohužel vdova, byla jedna z mých oblíbených Mrzimorek, její slova o obchodu ve mne hluboce zakořenila." Řekl v obraze Fred.

,,Ano, kde bychom bez té malé potvůrky byli. Kdo by mne a tebe učil podvojné učetnictví." Uchechtl se George.

,,Otázka je co skřeti ukrývají. To jejich podzemí je větší než banka na to vezmu jed." Řekl Fred.

,,Tak i tak, naše rodiny přesunuli už všechny své poklady k Sally nebo do švýcarské banky, jako například Percy, ten nevěřící Tomáš." Řekl George.

,,Nevěřící Tomáš tam i sem, Percy má odvahu, na kterou mé koule nestačí Georgi." Řekl smutně Fred.

,,Copak Freddy?" Ptal se George.

,,Vem si to tak bráško, to on odvrhl rodinou historii na oko a klidně šel mezi Smrtijedy, obrazně řečeno lézt jim do prdele. To se nikdy nebál, že by mu na to přišli a nezabili ho. Zní to blbě ode mě jako obrazu, ale já bych se bál toto udělat." Řekl Fred.

,,Percy, holt zůstane Percy, naoko se tváří jako zaražený prd, ale vnitřně by si to rád klidně rozdal s obrem. Možná proto tenkrát chodil s Cleanwaterovou, která má tak velké ambice na Hagvaspárku, že nebýt toho, že je mudlorozená čarodějka, tak by jistě skončila v Zmijozelu. Náročná zákaznice dle i Rona. A řeknu to na rovinu, Percy by jistě byl dobrý Zmijozel, má vždy ambice být ten nejlepší, dost možná proto se do toho vrhl. Chtěl přesvědčit, že je lepší špion než Mundugus, Remus a Severus Snape takové lidi jako byl Pastorek a Moddy nehledě jistě na tátu. Chtěl respekt, který od nás Freddy nikdy nedostal v tom je ta potíž." Řekl George.

,,Jaká moudrá slova bráško, je vidět, že můj obraz je mladší a mladší zůstane, když biologicky jsem ten starší já." Řekl Fred.

,,Jaká moudrá slova Freddy. Pozorování, od doby co se k nám zase začal Percy začal hlásit, tak jsem ho důkladně pozorovat a ne jenom jeho i Rona. A také jsem měl zajímavý Vánoční rozhovor s Harrym, který mi ukázal pár pozoruhodných vzpomínek. Ta Brumbálova myslanka je velice pozoruhodné magické zařízení brácho." Řekl George.

,,To jako ach tak slavný Harriček ti ukázal vzpomínky ze své hlavinky?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Ano, ale že by se mi chtělo je ti nějak blíže popisovat, to dvakrát ne. Dostal jsem nepříjemný pocit, že za tím, jak se chová Percy a Ron, můžeme mi dva. Jak jsme se chovali jako jejich bráchové." Řekl George a nasadil unavený výraz.

,,Jaké chování, Percy už byl vždy bezpáteřní a Ron no byl materialistický hráč." Řekl Fred.

,,Tak za tyto slova bych se styděl bejt tebou Frede." Zabručel George.

,,Proč?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Protože jsi vedle jak ta jedle, ale já byl už upozorněn Ronem, že ty se jako portrét nezměníš." Řekl George.

,,Vedle?" Ptal se překvapeně Fred.

,,Ano, Percy nikdy bezpáteřní nebyl, možná workoholik, však to by jsi mohl říct i o sobě a mne, když jsme rozjížděli své podnikání. Vždy se snažil nám vyšlapat cestičku, aby nám usnadnil práci a chránit nás. Cožpak nám někdy udělil trest, nebo srazil body, jako perfekt nebo primus, Freddy? Nikdy jenom nás poslal pryč nebo nám dával kázaní podobné tomu co dávala mamka, ale nikdy by nám nedal trest? Snažil se ukázat, že je výborný student, aby nedělal zbytečné nervy mamce a taťkovi. Když jsme se o to starali svými lumpárnami my. A to, že hrál špiona, tak to bych v přepisu řekl, že chtěl vědět jako první kdyby se rozhodlo, že nás chtějí napadnout a zabít, aby nás mohl varovat nějakým způsobem. Freddy my jsme mu křivdili." Řekl George.

,,Že se ho najednou takto zastáváš." Zachmuřil se Fred.

,,Ano protože je to můj starší brácha, sakra, Frede, náš společný." Vyhrkl George a v oku se mu objevila slza.

,,Freddy nevím jak dalece ty jako obraz si vzpomínáš na své poslední okamžiky. Přitom jsi udělal mnoho zrovna pro Percyho. Zachránil jsi mu život výměnou za ten tvůj. Okamžik předtím dokonce Percy, zrovna za všech Percy vypustil vtip na účet toho mizery ministra Piuse Břicháše. Chtěl nás v té bitevní vřavě rozesmát a dodat odvahu. Kdo by to už udělal? Já přitom nebyl, ale viděl jsem vzpomínku na to od Rona. Ten byl přitom, ne já. Nemohl jsem být do poslední chvíle s ani s tebou, byl jsem na druhé straně hradu. Však místo toho tam byl Percy, Ron a Hermiona a snažili se tě vyhrabat a probrat k životu. A udělal by toto Percy, kdyby byl bezpáteřní, kdyby nebyl naším bratrem jenom byl tak zapsán v naší rodině, Frede?"

Zahleděl se vážně se tvářící George na Freda.

Fred ve svém obrazu mlčel. Tohle nevěděl, nikdo mu nebyl ochotný mu říci jak zemřel. Nikdo z rodiny až teď George, který vypadal jako drak, kterému šlápli na ocas.

,,Proč myslíš, Frede, že tě zatím Percy nechce mít u sebe doma. To není jenom tím, že žije v nekouzelnické části Londýna. Ne, spíše je to, tím, že jsi jeho noční můra, Freddy. Nedokázal tě ochránit před smrtí a klade si to za vinu. A dost možná má ten pocit má i Bill, jako odeklínač, který ví jak funguje zdivo Bradavic a jako tvůj nejstarší bratr, prosím pěkně." Řekl George a dodal.

,,Percy je náhodou někdo, na koho bylo vždy spoleh a já náhodou ho beru i se všemi jeho mouchami jako príma bráchu. Ne spíš považuji za vola Charlieho, i když něco jsem už mu odpustil, ale jeho útěk od Leona rozhodně ne. Percy totiž nikdy od zodpovědnosti neutekl na rozdíl od něho." Řekl s úsměvem na rtech George.

,,To je tvůj názor Georgi, ale já tohle nezažil, takže zůstanu u toho co vím, ale Percy je z rodiny, tak se budu chovat mile." Řekl Fred.

,,Dobrá beru a ohledně Rona, tak bez něho, nevím, kde bychom byli. Jeho podíl na vítězství je podobný jako Snapa. To co dokázal Ron vydržet, by jsi ty nebo já nedrželi, Frede a to mluvím se vší upřímností. Ano udělal pár chyb, ale kdo ne. Nejsme ani dokonalí my natož on. To nikdo." Řekl George a zavrtěl.

,,Proto jsem se rozhodl a doufám, že mne do budoucna v tom podpoří Conny, tak chci, aby mi šel Percy za svědka na svatbě a Ron mi pořádal rozlučku se svobodou. Ať je to klidně co nejvíce šílené." Řekl George.

,,Ha a co Lee? To ho chceš odkopnout." Řekl Fred.

,,Ne, ale on měl vždy blíž tobě než mne. A na rovinu Frede, jaký vztah tě vázal k Leemu Jordánovi?" Ptal se George a pozvedl obočí.

,,Lee je jenom kamarád, nic víc. Dobrý kamarád." Řekl Fred v obraze a zajel do křesla.

,,Fakticky, Freddy." Řekl George.

,,Sto pro, sakra, co jako tě napadá." Řekl Fred dost na hlas.

,,A lžeš brácho, už ti roste nosánek. Snape tu jistě dal nějakou kletbu na obrazy, aby dostaly jeho nos." Řekl George a začal se pak smát, když si Fred začal ohmatávat svůj nos.

,,Ty …" Zavrčel Fred, když pochopil, že si z něho George vystřelil a nabral růž do tváří.

,,Účel světí prostředky můj milý Freddy, jak říkal a říká Severus Snape." Chichotal se George a dodal.

,,A teď pravdu Frede."

,,Okej trochu jsem experimentoval, protože jsem nevěděl, co mě táhne víc, jestli no hůlky nebo kotlíčky." Řekl Fred tvářil se trapně.

Mezi ním a George bylo téma, kterému se oba dva svolně vyhýbali a to sexuální a vztahový život toho druhého. Uzavřeli na to bratrskou smlouvu, že jeden do druhého nebude rýpat, akorát Fred musel polknout, protože součástí toho slibu mezi nimi byla slova ,,do smrti" a on byl jistým způsobem v pánu a tak o tom mohl s Georgem mluvit. Chybička se vloudila.

,,A dál?" Ptal se George.

Fred něco nesrozumitelného zamumlal. Akorát nevisel na stěně, ale k jeho smůle na stojanu. Nemohl tedy utéct. Jeho až moc chytré dvojče ho vlákalo do pastičky a tahá z něho rozumy.

,,Já neslyšel, Frede." Řekl George.

,,Dobrá byl jsem třetí kolo u jeho a Leany kola, nebo jak to jinak říct." Řekl Fred a rudl jak řepa.

,,Víš mě nezajímá co jsi vyváděl bráško, ale co u Merlinovi budky jsi s u toho myslel. Vím díky trochu dobré a výjimečné náladě Leeho o narozeninách naší skvělé vědátorky Hermiony, že jsi to byl ty, kdo se do toho hrnul ne on. Stačí mí jednoduché slovo brácho, že ty jsi byl zamilovaný do naší hlásné trupky?" Ptal se George.

Kdyby se teď profesorka Pýtrová podívala na obraz Freda Weasleyho, tak by konstatovala zdravý odstín panenského jablíčka alias rajčete.

,,Tak trochu." Řekl tiše Fred a zavrzal zuby, protože se mu vůbec nelíbilo, jak zneužívá jeho dvojče situaci, kdy on se nemůže hnout a pádit pryč.

George se uchechtl a povídá.

,,A já vždy myslel, že je to Angelina, kdo tě přitahuje brácho, ale to jsem asi už potřeboval brýle."

,,Tobě to přijde vtipný, mne tedy ne, Georgi, já bral vždy Angi, jako kamarádku, skoro jako sestru. Něco jako Hariček, se stará o Hermionku a ta zase o něho. Angi nebyla nikdy ke mě tak vzteklá jako Ginny a mluvila tak klidně, žádné vřeštění, jako sestřička Ginny." Řekl dopáleně Fred.

,,No musím uznat, že do jisté míry, beru Angi tak i já. U ní jsem měl vždy ten pocit, že jsi můžu odpočinout a nabrat síly nebo když jsem měl ty zažívací potíže, tak jít pro radu. Však do jisté míry jsem si myslel, že by bylo dobré jí mít v rodině. Uvažoval jsem, že bych mohla amora poslat tvým směrem, až Volďa skončí v pekle, však ironii osudu tomu nedošlo a po tom rozhovoru s Lee, kdy on byl už trochu na mol a cítil jsem z něho tekuté štěstí bůh ví proč, jsem už o tom neuvažoval." Řekl George.

,,Neuvažoval?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Spíš se mi sepnula žárovka brácho. Trefně řečeno slovy jisté Hermiony, měl jsem klapky na očích, ohledně svých bratrů včetně tebe Frede. Však nevyčítám ti nic, že jsi byl tak tajemný." Řekl George a dal ruce do stříšky.

,,Mi všichni do jednoho z naší rodiny máme své mouchy a neřesti a já mám rád každého z naší rodiny, takový jaký je i tebe Frede. Možná jsme byli do jistého osudného dne úplně stejní zevnějškem, ale uvnitř jsme byli dvě mince, každá úplně jiná. A jiné mince bych našel i Billa, Charlieho, Percyho, Rona a Ginny. Však co nás spojuje je to, že jsme rodina a máme pouto k mamce a taťkovi a já až po válce toho začal vážit i mých bratru, to, že je mám. Vážím si mé švagrové Fleur, že nás všechny vydrží, Aundrey, která musí mít nervy z oceli, té Holly s jakou lehkostí zapadla a Harryho, který by se pro nás nejednou div nerozkouskoval jo nesmím zapomenout na mou Conny, která umí uhasit obavy celé rodiny." Řekl George a usmál se a dodal.

,,A rád bych si vážil tebe jako obrazu a doufám, že to víš. Však nechme teď toto intimní téma a rád bych ti řekl jistou novinku, takovou mini maličkost." Řekl poslední slova skoro šeptem George.

,,Co?" Ptal se Fred. On od doby co byl obrazem zažil těch překvapení požehnaně hodně.

**Zveřejněno 30.11.2019**

**Poznámka od autorky: Tak tohle byli první dvě kapitoly čtvrtého dílu Veronici s názvem Královna svítání. A tak jako v originálním díle Harry Potter bude i čtvrtý díl pořádně záludný a magický. A doopravdy potkáme Královnu svítání, tedy čarodějku, které budou dány matkou přírodou neuvěřitelné dary. Ty budou posléze využity k poražení určité části zla. Kdo bude královna svítání a kdo to zlo, zatím nechám zatím za plentou, dozvíte se později. Jo budou tam i dva králové, ale ty už možná znáte nebo si je dokážete domyslet.**

**Příští dvě kapitoly sem přidám 2019**

**Hezkou první adventní neděli a Mikuláše**

**Vaše elenor**


	3. Kapitola 3 -Staří známý

**Kapitola 3.– Staří známý**

Dudley Evans, kdysi Dudley Dursley, si pískal veselou melodii a šel v Gulifordu do místní pekárny pro čerstvé pečivo. Včerejší den v Prasinkách a Bradavické škole si náramně užil a dneska měl volno. Až zítra měl zase službu jako šofér v bance Sally Smithové. Ano sice opustil minulou práci a jeho kolegové měli slzy v očích, protože si Dudleyho povahu oblíbili a jeho také, ale chápali, že jako budoucí otec a do jisté míry živitel rodiny potřebuje mít na to plat a lepší zázemí než mohla firma kde Dudley pracoval poskytnout.

Šel po ulici, kde bylo po ránu poměrně prázdno. Však i tak se mu podařilo do někoho narazit, jak byl ponořený do myšlenek.

,,Sakra nemůžete chlape koukat kam jdete!" Ozval se Dudleymu docela známý hlas.

Sklopil oči o trochu níž a viděl lehce rozčepýřenou hnědovlasou na krátko střiženou pokrývku hlavy, která se drbe. Pak ta hlava se zvedla a on viděl nikoho jiného než Pierse Poklinse, no kdysi jeho největšího kamaráda.

,,Ach Big D, tebe jsem také neviděl kdo ví jakou dobu." Řekl a vykouzlil svým předkusem úsměv.

,,Já už vůbec Piersi a nech si to Big D, to už jak si je pasé." Řekl Dudley. Pierse neviděl od té doby, co se ním pohádal skrz tu jeho pitomou radu společně s Malcomem, tenkrát v baru. A Dudley musel uznat, že jeho zloba na ty dva opadla, na rozdíl ta na jeho otce a otce Abigeil. A z jisté části na tom všem měl podíl alkohol v krvi. Být při smyslech, tak by jim jistě to neodkýval a nešel do toho. On do té doby byl ohledně žen stydlivka musel si přiznat. Až s Abi se toto od něho odlouplo a velkou měrou mu pomohli čarodějky, aby se v jejich přítomnosti blbě nečervenal a nepotili se mu hned ruce.

,,Pasé, hele já nevím co ti tenkrát přelítlo přes nos Dudley, ale měl jsi pravdu, byl to blbý nápad tě tak zviklat. Promiň fakt chlape." Sklonil hlavu Piers.

,,Dobrý od té doby jsem zažil horší věci, ale kam ty ses vypařil. Já tě od té doby neviděl." Řekl Dudley.

,,Um to je na dlouhé povídání, neměl by jsi chvilku nebo někam spěcháš?" Řekl trochu nervozní Piers.

,,Dobrý, co třeba kavárna?" Ptal se Dudley a koukl na štít ,,Kavárna u Patrona."

Piers kývl.

Šli po ulici a Dudley si všiml, že Piers kulhá a jednu nohu za sebou tak trochu vláčí.

Když měli oba dva v ruce hrnek s kávou a sedli ke jednomu stolku kavárny, tak se Piers nejprve napil.

,,Já se jaksi neztratil, jenom jsem byl jak si nepřítomen Dudley, to ti to mamka neřekla?" Ptal se Piers.

,,Co jako, víš já toho měl hodně poslední dobou kolem sebe." Řekl Dudley.

,,No něco mi řekla, ohledně no tvé mamky a otce? On je fakticky v lochu a to s tvým bratrancem je jako jak? Já jsem ještě vše kolem mé nepřítomnosti nevstřebal." Řekl Piers a upil kávy.

,,Ano, nevím kolik ti toho tvá máma řekla, ale v Kvikálkově to bylo velké téma myslím. Já zůstal zde v Gulifordu, ale kde jsi byl ty Piersi?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Také v Gulifordě, představ si, ale asi jinak než jsi představuješ, Dudley, když už ne Big D." Uchechtl se Piers.

,,A kde?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,V nemocnici Dudley až do Vánoc." Zamračil se Piers a dodal.

,,Doufám, že dezinfekci nemocnice hodně dlouho neucítím."

,,Cože?!" Ptal se Dudley vyvaleně. On neměl ani tucha, že byl Piers v nemocnici a dost možná vážně nemocný a paní Poliksnová vůbec nic mu neřekla nebo nic nenapsala. Pak si uvědomil, že jí moc nevídal a ona jeho novou adresu vůbec nemá. Kurva do sešroubovaného prkýnka dubovýho.

,,Já měl bouračku Dudley, no s Malcomem, poté co nás tak seřval, že by to můj otec nesvedl lépe. Narazil jsme do něčeho myslím, ale já si to nepamatuji. Možná bohu dík." Řekl poslední slova tak trochu z hrůzou v hlase Piers.

,,Bouračku, Piersi, já se moc omlouvám, za ty slova, co je vůbec z Malcomem, je v pořádku?" Ptal se Dudley a dostal strach.

Piers se napil.

,,Tomu se nic nestalo, ale ten zbabělec od toho všeho utekl a mne tam nechal málem chcípnout. Fakticky kamarád ten Malcom Wildsch, konečně ukázal pravou tvář. Už s ním nechci nic mít." Řekl zlostně Piers až zlomil v prstech sušenku danou jako zákusek ke kávě.

Dudley nasadil překvapený výraz.

,,No já sice přežil, ale byl jsem pořádnou dobu v bezvědomí, skoro měsíc a pak jsem dával hodně dlouho dohromady. Asi jsem dostal lekci za mou životní blbost." Řekl Piers.

,,No to jsme asi dva co jsme dostali pořádnou nakládačku Piersi. Fakticky jsi v pořádku?" Ptal se Dudley a hledal nějakou jizvu v obličeji Pierse.

Piers se zasmál a řekl.

,,Dudley, Dudley, Dudley tak starostlivého tě neznám." Řekl Piers, ale dodal.

,,Neboj, doktoři odvedli celkem dobrou práci, sice napadám trochu na jednu nohu a stále chodím na cvičení, ale u čerta jsem na vozíku nezůstal déle jak měsíc."

Dudley si oddechl a sklopil oči.

,,Kdybych tak věděl, že jsi měl bouračku Piersi, tak bych tě navštívil. Ta zlost na tebe pominula, to já jsem byl ten blbec, ty jsi to mínil pod tím vším chlastem jenom jak si přehnaně dobře."

Piers se zasmál a povídá.

,,Jo blbců je celá planeta, včetně mě Dudley. Já totiž v nemocnici měl hodně času na přemýšlení jak jsem se choval. Však by mě zajímalo, co z toho co řekla mamka je vlastně pravda a co můžu připsat její bujné hnojné fantazii, jejího drbavého druhu ženské."

Na tím se Dudley rozesmál. Jo Pierse maminka byla ještě větší občas drbna než ta jeho vlastní. Občas si také vymýšlela.

,,Nesměj se, je to pravda. Člověk musí oddělit zrno od plev, jak říkal profesor biologie, a dostat se k pravdě u ní." Řekl Piers.

Dudley se napil a zvážněl.

,,Takže první věc, je mi jasné, tedy, že tvůj fotr, je v kriminále a tvoji rodiče se rozvedli. Však mi není jasná ohledně toho jedna věc. Moje drahá máti říkala, že tvůj fotr měl celý výčet provinění vůči zákonu. Dokonce mi to dala přečíst v novinách Dudley. A já se zarazil nad jednou položkou. Dudley on fakticky se pokusil no tvého bratrance přefiknout jako malého?" Ptal se Piers bledý v tvářích.

Dudley vzdychl a řekl.

,,Ano bohužel tohle můžu potvrdit. Je to jedna smutná historie, která se díky mamce nestala nakonec. Nevadí, ale já bych nerad mluvil na tak veřejném místě Piersi."

,,Okej, dobrý, to je fakticky hnůj a fuj. Já sice tvého bratrance nikdy dvakrát nemusel, ale toto je mi proti srsti, když jsem dospělý a mám jisté zkušenosti. Ublížit takto dítěti. Vzhledem k tomu výpisu trestu, to je asi pro tvého otce doživotí." Řekl Piers a zakousl se do sušenky.

,,Asi ano." Zabručel Dudley.

,,Hm … další otázka na tebe Dudley. Nedávno říkala maminka, že tebe a mamku viděla v restauraci u Kováře a vy jste si tam povídali." Chroustal u toho Piers sušenku.

,,Tvoje máma je učiněné gestapo Piersi." Řekl Dudley.

,,Jo ten tvůj názor sdílí i můj otec, kamaráde." Upil kávu Piers a pokračoval.

,,Však mne zaráží to, že se budeš ženit a no jak se vyjádřila, budeš v dohledné době vozit s nějakou kočárek. Co je z toho pravda a lež? Od té doby se nemůžu zbavit pocitu, že mi moje maminka dohazuje holky z okolí. Kurník je nám 18 pryč a nějaký manželský chomout nemyslím." Řekl rudý ve tvářích Piers.

Dudley se uculil a naklonil se k Piersi.

,,A co kdybych řekl drahý Piersi, že obojí pravda, jak by jsi reagoval?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Um nevím, však bych tě považoval za troubu, halo upéct si prcka v 18cti a řešit žaket na svatbu, to je jak v minulém století, prosím. Já jsem z 20 cátého století a mamka čte až moc červenou literaturu poslední dobou. " Mínil Piers.

,,Akorát to pravda je, kamaráde a já se za troubu nepovažuji." Opřel se do židle Dudley a koukal, jak Piers div nevyprskl hlt kávy a hledí něho jako na UFO z vesmíru.

Piers čuměl, čuměl, ale nic z něho nevycházelo.

,,Možná nejsem kamaráde moderní, ale já si hodlám Abigeil vzít hezky za ženu a to ještě tento rok. A podíl na tom, že budu tatínkem tím svým brilantním nápadem máš i ty Piersi Polkinsi." Řekl Dudley.

Piers koukal z odpuštěním jako tele na nová vrata a stále mlčel.

,,Jo s tou holkou z toho baru, jak ty říkáš jsem si upekl prcka, no zatím na světě není. Abi má termín až v druhé polovině dubna, a díky mému praštěnému bratranci jsem se s ní dal znova dohromady. No teď plánujeme svatbu, zasnoubení jsme už od listopadu a připravuji naše společné bydlení s Jaredem. Jo bude to kluk a po dlouhé debatě jsme se shodli na jménu Jared, ale nebude Dursley, to už nejsem ani já. Potom co otec udělal, změnil jsem si příjmení na maminčino za svobodna a ona také. Takže na průkazech už jsem Piersi, Dudley Evans a můj malý syn bude se jmenovat Jared Dudley Evans. Nezní to hezky?" Ptal se Dudley.

Piersi místo toho poklesla brada a měl výraz hrůzy jako ty francouzské obrazy o kterých se kdysi učili v historii.

,,Hola země volá Pierse, jsi vůbec přítomen?" Zamával rukou před obličejem Pierse Dudley, když Piers nereagoval.

Piers se jako by vzbudil a otřepal se a pohlédl na Dudleyho.

,,To má být nějaký nejapný vtip?" Ptal se zamračeně.

,,Ne, to není žádný vtip. Počkej já mám v peněžence naší fotku z Vánoc." Řekl Dudley a vyštrachal z peněženky složenou fotku jeho a Abigeil na gauči na Grimouldově náměstí, jak se k sobě tulí. Neštěstí nebyla kouzelná.

Podal jí Piersi, který trochu neohrabaně si jí vzal do ruky a vyvaleně na ní zíral. Pak pohlédl na Dudleyho a polkl.

,,Kamaráde, co jsem ti to jenom provedl. Já nechtěl, aby tvoje svoboda tak rychle skončila nebo abys měl malé tak rychle. Já si to kóma a ty všechny hadičky, kanily, léky, infuze a jiné sajrajty asi zasloužil, takhle ti zkazit život." Koulely se slzy po tváři Piersi.

,,Ježíši, Piersi, ty jsi mi ten život nezkazil, když už tak za to mohu si sám a moje potence, tak mi tu nebreč. A já díky tobě a Malcomovi našel ženu mého života, ty ňoumo." Podal mu kapesník.

,,Ale …" Piers chtěl něco říct, ale Dudley mu skočil do řeči.

,,Náhodou myslím, že jsem teď šťastný jak blecha Piersi. Abi je fantastická osoba, až na tu její no řekněme zakyslou postavu rodičů. Však kdo už má dokonalé rodiče, já rozhodně ne." Řekl Dudley.

,,Vážně, doopravdy si jí nebereš jenom kvůli tomu malému." Ptal se Piers.

,,Ne, ty pitomče. Mě se už tenkrát líbila u toho baru, svítila mi do očí jako světluška. Vy jste jenom jak si do mě nalili tu nejhorší směs a já měl pak nezvladatelné emoce a choutky. Však Abi mi to odpustila a jede se dál. I v posteli, když teď si budu muset do léta dát pohov." Řekl Dudley.

Piers ačkoliv žádný velký myslitel nebyl si domyslel, co tím Dudley myslel a zrudl.

,,A víš kde alespoň je Malcom teď? Že bych mu třeba připomněl, jaký trouba on je?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,V Americe, jeho fotr tam dostal nějaké místo a odplachtili do měsíce poté co se mi to stalo za oceán. Nevím ani kde je přesně, to by bylo těžké ho tam hledat, Dudley. To nech být, ten za to nestojí." Zakroutil hlavou Piers.

,,Aha." Vypustil ze sebe jenom Dudley.

,,Takže" Piers ukázal prstem na fotce na Abigeil ,,to je ta tvá ženská na ty věčné časy?"

,,Jo to je Abigeil, druhým jménem Danica a zatím příjmením Rucornová. Její otec je s odpuštěním hajzl, který myslí jenom na prachy, prachy a prachy a dle Abi je taková i její maminka." Řekl nerudně Dudley.

,,Juj, takže nemáš jednoduché se jim zalíbit s nálepkou tvého fotra v kriminálu, co?" Ptal se Piers a přemýšlel jaká ta Abigeil musí být, aby zamotala takto hlavu jeho kamarádovi.

,,To není ani procento jejich zlosti na mne kamaráde, ale tady v kavárně bych o tom nerad mluvil. Zvu tě na exkurzi k mým spolubydlícím. Nebo něco máš? Co vůbec děláš teď?" Ptal se Dudley a dopil kávu.

,,Stále jsem rádoby nemocný, nebo spíš se zotavuji. Můj otec mi zařídil, že nastoupím k mému studiu až příští rok, ale já požádal rektora o změnu oboru a tak v červnu mě čekají znova přijímačky. Tak se učím a trénuji ty svoje nohy, abych byl zase fit." Řekl Piers.

,,A na jaký obor tedy Piersy nakonec jdeš, když ne metalurgii, jak sis usmyslel ve třetím ročníku na Smeltings?" Ptal se Dudley. Jestli někdy něco šlo Piersi Polikisnovi, tak to byla chemie a fyzika a možná trochu bižule, ale jinak hořel všude jako svíce. Však byl stále lepší student než Dudley.

,,Farmacii, rád bych se potom co jsem tak dlouho ležel v nemocnici stal lékárníkem. Otce málem ranilo, z mého rozhodnutí, ale maminka nakonec řekla, že možná budu více k užitku. No mě vždy bavila chemie." Zazubil se Piers.

Dudley překvapeně na Pierse zíral. Jo nezměnil se nejenom on jak to vypadá, i Piers má nové cíle. No být lékárníkem není tak špatné povolání a člověk si může s lidmi povídat. Nehledě na …

,,To je psina Piersi, já nedávno se dozvěděl, že můj děda z maminčiny strany, byl také lékárník a měl dokonce vlastní lékárnu. Přeji ti, abys se v tom oboru našel. Ty jsi byl vždy chytřejší z nás." Řekl Dudley.

,,Díky." Řekl Piers.

,,Tak pojď představím ti mé spolubydlící." Řekl Dudley a zaplatil u pultu kávu.

Šli po ulici směřující k nádraží, když se Piers zeptal.

,,A to tam bydlí s tebou ta tvá Abi?"

,,Ne, ona si dodělává školu a vídáme se jenom, když mají vycházky. A já zatím bydlím u přátel Piersi. Však už máme zařízené bydlení a červnu se tam nastěhuji já a pak Abi s naším malým." Řekl Dudley.

,,Jo aha." Řekl Piers.

Došli do Makové ulice a šli kolem činžovních domu až došli k tomu, kde zatím Dudley bydlel s Oliverem a Pollem.

,,Tady bydlíš tedy?" Ptal se Piers.

,,Jo tady, vzpomínáš na Polla Edworda, tři ročníky nad námi, co mne doučoval matematiku?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Matně." Zazubil se Piers a dodal.

,,Takže bydlíš u něho?"

,,Jo a jeho přítele Olivera." Řekl Dudley.

,,Přítele?" Ptal překvapeně Piers.

,,Okej Piersi, klídek ano, Poll je gay a má přítele, ale byli tak hodní a pomohli mi hodně ze začátku, když jsem utekl od rodičů. Dohodili mi práci a nechali u sebe bydlet. A zatím u nich bydlím, než bude hotové mé a Abi bydlení." Řekl Dudley a dodal.

,,Jo Oliver je stejně jako ty po vážném úraze, však na rozdíl od tebe to štěstí nemá a na tom vozíku zůstal."

Piers zbledl. On byl přímo šťastný jako blecha, když se znovu postavil prvního prosince poprvé na nohy a ušel dva kroky. Nedokázal si sám představit, že by skončil doživotně na vozíku.

Vešli do činžovního domu a Piers uviděl, že je tu výtah a pomyslel si, že ten Oliver má kliku, že našel pro sebe ideální bydlení.

Došli pomalu do druhého patra, Piers k Dudleymu řekl.

,,Kolik pater ještě, já fakticky nejsem kondičně fit, já bych klidně jel dál výtahem Dudley."

,,Už žádné, ale mohl jsi říct Piersi, mohli jsme tím výtahem jet." Podrbal se na hlavě Dudley, když šmátral pro klíčky.

Došli k čtvrtým dveřím na chodbě a Dudley si otevřel.

,,Pojď dál." Řekl Dudley.

Piers tedy vešel do prostorné chodby. Však Dudley ho rázně vedl dál, jak on řekl do kuchyně a jídelny v jednom. Piers uslyšel smích a nějaké hlasy a chytl Dudleyho za rameno.

,,Nejdeme nevhod?" Ptal se.

,,Kdepak, jestli myslíš, že Poll a Oliver nemají nic lepšího na práci než po ránu být jak dva králíci, tak se mýlíš. Myslím, ale že tam je ještě někdo třetí kdo je baví." Řekl Dudley zamyšleně a otevřel dveře.

Jo nemýlil se. Oliver a Poll mohli smíchy puknout, ale bavič byl někdo jiný. Ten komediant měl také jméno a to znělo George Weasley, jak jinak.

,,A zdravím Georgi, co ty tu děláš?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Vyměňuji odborné ekonomické názory za mé nové produkty tady s těmi dvěma." Řekl vážně se tvářící se George a srovnal si nějaké papíry a urovnal brýle na čtení na nose a snažil kopírovat důležitý výraz jeho bráchy Percyho.

To Polla znovu rozesmálo a Oliver se slzami smíchu v očích řekl.

,,Ty budeš mít mě ještě na svědomí Georgi u Morganiných pantoflí."

,,Ach tak, má to tedy nějakou souvislost s Kejklema nebo s tím tvým chrámem lásky?" Ptal se Dudley a Piers byl jak si mimo.

Polla poznal, ale nikdy ho neviděl tak vysmátého. Ze Smeltings si ho pamatoval jako velice vážného kluka, který byl někdy až takový zaražený prd, který jako by neznal zábavy a vtípky mladších spolužáku na účet profesoru přímo nenáviděl. Ten Oliver vypadal no příjemně a asi kdysi v minulosti sportoval podle jeho konstrukce, nicméně mu to asi překazilo to zranění a ten zrzek byl podivín dle Pierse. Jakým způsobem byl oblečen, tak si myslel že ten George je něco jako šašek nebo bavič na oslavách pro děti.

,,To druhé." Mínil George a sundal si brýle a podíval se na Dudleyho.

,,Měla ta knížka úspěch, nebo ne? Chápu, že už to tak pohodlné jistě nebylo." Ptal se George.

,,Ano měla a myslím, že i tvůj starší bratr, to jistě také využil. Včera jsem ho potkal, a vypadal velice spokojeně, no po jisté stránce. Jako kocour co si dal plnotučnou smetanu." Řekl Dudley.

,,Výborně, výborně, Billánek nebude mít roupy a bude se věnovat své ženušce, to je dobře." Řekl George a sklidil své brýle do pouzdra. Pak se podíval na vedle stojícího Pierse.

,,A kdo je to vedle tebe Dudley. Nějaká socha nebo co?" Ptal se.

,,Počkejte, ten předkus a šiška, špičatý nos a dlouhé chmatácké prsty, Dudley, kde jsi vylovil Polkinse?" Ptal se Poll.

,,Moc děkuji za tvůj oslnivý popis mé osoby Edworde." Zamračil se Piers.

,,Definitivně Piers Polkins, však poněkud větší a jak koukám, tak starší." Řekl Poll a zvedl se ze židle a přešel k němu a Dudleymu.

,,Býval jsi takhle maličký v prváku, profesor Brick by tě složil do aktovky Piersi. Však já tě rád zase vidím. Doufám, že jste se s Dudleym udobřili." Řekl Poll.

,,Jo to rozhodně ano, ale od Malcoma se toho asi nedočkáme, ten zmizel do Americky." Řekl Piers nerudně.

,,No Americka je pořádná kupka sena, jinak já jsem Oliver Wodd." Představil se Oliver.

,,George Weasley, nejsi náhodou ten, koho Hariček Potterů popisoval jako krysoksicht?" Ptal se George.

Piers nabral červenou do tváří a zeptal se.

,,Co ty máš za techtle s Potterem?" Ptal se.

,,Och jenom to, že chodí s mou mladší sestřičkou celkem závazně. Však tou podobností s krysou, to Harry očividně přehnal, ty spíš mi připomínáš z zvířecího světa nějakého psa nebo lišku, ale Harry měl období a má ho asi do teď, že nesnáší krysy." Řekl George.

,,Jo já jsem byl kdysi jeho kapitán ve sportovním týmu naší školy." Přidal se Oliver.

Piers překvapeně zamrkal a zeptal se.

,,Vy jste chodili do toho Brutuse?" Ptal se Piers.

,,Ne do Bradavic, jako Harry. Dudley, co jsi mu řekl a co ne?" Ptal se Oliver.

,,No moc ne, Piersi možná by jsi si měl sednout, než na tebe vypustím pár mých tajemství." Řekl Dudley.

,,Bradavice?" Ptal se Piers, ale rád si sedl.

,,Jo Bradavická škola čar a magie, abych byl přesný." Řekl Dudley a začal vysvětlovat.

* * *

Minerva McGonagolová seděla u svého pracovního stolu v kabinetě a právě opravovala zadané eseje sedmého ročníku, když někdo zaťukal na dveře. Asi nějaký student, pomyslela si a řekla dále.

Místo studenta jí však do kabinetu vstoupil jí neznámý starší muž muž, opřený o hůl.

,,Pane kdo jste a co děláte v mém kabinetě?" Ptala se pozvedla proti němu hůlku.

Kdo vpustil tohoto cizího člověka do školy.

,,Jen tu hůlku Minervo schovej, cožpak se takto zdraví starý přítel?" Ozval se ten starší muž.

Minerva se zamračila, ale pořád nemohla zařadit toho okupanta jejího kabinetu do nějakého šuplíku.

,,No tak, hůlku dolů micko, já nepřišel jako nepřítel, u Merlinových podvlíkaček." Řekl znuděně ten muž.

,,Micko … tak jsem dovolila říkat mne jenom dvoum a oba jsou po smrti." Zavrčela Minerva a zvedla se z pracovního křesla.

,,No já mrtvý rozhodně micko nejsem a to s Dugalem je mi líto a to s Elphistonem také, oba to byli fajn chlapy." Řekl ten muž.

Minerva svojí hůlku sklonila a pohlédla do očí toho chlapa. Byly temně zelené jak Skotské močály, ale plné života. Rozhodně to nebyl nemrtvý nebo noční můra.

,,K čertu a u Salazara, Rodericku, jsi to ty, nebo jsem už definitivně ztratila rozum?" Ptala se Minerva.

,,Jsem to já micko, kolik je to let, co jsme se neviděli, 20 nebo 25?" Ptal se ten starší pán.

,,Och skoro 27, myslím, ale já přece četla tvoje parte, ty idiote." Řekla Minerva.

,,Fikce pro Verbenu, abych mohl pláchnout. Však díky jistým okolnostem jsem se vrátil micko." Usmál se starý pán.

Minervě se zalily oči slzami, ale ne smutkem, ale zlostí. Rázným krokem přešla k tomu muži.

,,Ty jedno pitomé hovado, jak tě to jenom mohlo napadnout. Nechat svojí rodinu tak zabořit do hnoje a mne to vše nechat pozorovat, že se nestydíš Rode." Zařvala něho, že to slyšel i famrpálový tým Zmijozelu venku na hřišti při jejich zimním cvičení.

A než starý pán mohl něco říct, tak Minervě praskly pojistky její dlouholeté praxe chladné hlavy profesorky přeměňování a ubalila mu jednu, že starý pán se svalil na prdel.

Minerva stále při síle, toho pána vytáhla za límec jak neposlušného studenta a pohlédla mu do očí.

,,Tak jaká ženská to byla tentokrát Rode, že jsem já s tvou drahou chotí ti byly putýnka a octové zboží."

Starý pán polkl a zrůžověl ve tvářích. Minerva McGonagolová tam či sem, stále měla sílu lvice, když na to přišlo.

,,Hm hezká jako obrázek micko, ale na tvojí vášeň neměla, ale byla velice …" Dál se starý pán nedostal, protože dostal kostnatým kolenem do jistých končin.

Ozvalo se zavití, že bradavický šafář začal přemýšlet, že by si měl vyčistit kuši a podívat se do Zakázaného lese, jestli tam není nějaký vlk nebo vlkodlak.

,,Drahá micinko nebuď tak zlá, já už jsem starý pán, a ty stará dáma, moje druhá žena je po smrti jako ta první." Řekl s bolestí starý pán.

,,Však tvoje povaha nikoliv Rodericku Lestrangre, stále jsi stejný záletník." Pustila ho Minerva.

,,Já a záletník?" Ptal se starý pán.

,,Jako vyčpělý koňak, Rode, jak říkal Elphi." Řekla Minerva a přešla znovu za svůj pracovní stůl.

,,Co tu vůbec chceš?" Ptala se.

,,No přišel jsem navštívit tebe a mého vnuka." Řekl starý pán.

Minerva vzdychla. Takže o tom už věděl.

,,A ví o té tvé návštěvě, víš on nezvané hosty strašně rád jako tvůj otec, řekla bych." Řekla Minerva a vytanula jí vzpomínka na Randolphuse Lestrangra.

,,Och ano a to čistě formálně micko, jsem slušně vychován starými mravy." Řekl starý pán a potutelně se usmíval a přisedl k Minervě na straně, kde spíše sedávali její studenti než její ex milenci.

Jo i Minerva McGonagolová měla svá tajemství z mladí a dospělého života. Roderick Lestrangre byl jedno z nich, krom Elphiho Ungwarta, Dogalem McDůgalem a Bertiho Botta.

* * *

Draco a Astorie šli po trochu zasněžené cestě a dívali se do předu, kdy uvidí svůj cíl. Tím byl Domov pro malé kouzelníky a čarodějky bez rodiny Žervé Olivandera. Ten tento domov pro sirotky v roce 1901 zřídil a velkou měrou se podílel na jeho chodu. Některým kouzelníkům pro zlost. Ano zvláště jedné dámě z rodiny Smith, která provozovala obdobné zařízení ale s menší láskou pro obyvatele, ale velkou láskou pro jejich zděděné penízky. Dnes však ten druhý objekt už nestál a tak Domov pro osiřelé kouzelníky a čarodějky Žervé Olivandera byl jediný svého druhu v celé Anglii. Další domov pro sirotky bez rodinných příslušníku nebo příslušníku, jenž je nemohli z nějakého důvodu vychovávat byl ve Wellesu a zpravovaly ho rodiny Fawley a Kinley a poslední do nedávna spravovalo Ministerstvo kouzel ve Skotsku a teď mělo příšernou pověst muselo se tam zasáhnout do vedení.

A malý Jasper Greengrás jakožto syn Anglie, ne Skotska, ne Walesu, byl umístěn právě zde v Domově Žerve Olivandera, který teď řídila jeho praneteř Honoria Olivanderová. A tento domov pro sirotky stál v krajině sice dost opuštěné, ale malebné už na první pohled. Ona krajina kolem Salisbury byla vždy okrasou jejich obyvatel. A Domov Žervé Olivandera seděl jako hříbek na malém kopci poblíž vesničky Berwick sv. Johna. Pro místní mudlovské obyvatelstvo byl pokládán za normální domov pro opuštěné děti, ale kouzla Žervé Olivandera zapříčinila, že si každý mudla rozmyslel sem vejít se povídat. Vytvářelo to tím pádem jistou izolaci i pro místní děti, což kompenzovali místní vychovatelky výlety po okolí.

Astorie díky svému přání svého malého brášku navštívit, věděla jak se sem dostat a také kolik tu vlastně žije děti v tuto chvíli. Tedy 21 dívek a 22 chlapců ve věku od 9 měsíců do 11 let, celkem 43 dětí a pět vychovatelek a dva skřítci jenž pomáhají při chodu domova. A v Bradavicích mají dalších 29 sirotků, kteří se vrátí na prázdniny. Tedy když jich měl být plný počet na léto, tak jich bylo v domě 72. Astorie měla z toho bramboru v krku, že tolik dětí přišlo o veškerou milující rodinu, a že jich musí být mnohem víc, když se některých ani neví.

Došli k plotu, který byl zakrytý vzrostlým jasmínem v tuto chvíli bez listí. Obešli kousek živý plot a našli kovové dveře.

Draco pozvedl hůlku a zašeptal heslo, které bylo Astorii zděleno dopisem.

,,Via Lucis" a dveře se sami otevřely.

Vešli dovnitř a zavřeli za sebou dveře dle pokynu v dopise. Hned poté se před nimi zjevil domácí skřítek v legračním úboru dle Draca.

Měl na sobě zelený baret, na kterém měl odznáček ,,Falmontských letců". Měl také kalhoty, ale ty mu plandaly jak mu byly široké a aby mu držely měl je obvázané místo pásku stuhou s hvězdičkami. A snad, aby mu nebyla zima, měl na sobě žlutý křiklavý šál.

,,Zippy vás zdraví a dovede vás za madam Honorii."

A už popadl Astorii něžně za ruku a vedl jí zahradou. Draco si povzdechl a šel za nimi.

Cestou se koukal kolem sebe. Zahrada byla sice zasněžená, ale bylo tu vidět, že tu bydlí hodně dětí. Byla tu celá plejáda sněhuláku různého provedení a velikosti, dále houpačka a prolézačka a nějaké kbelíky, které snad měly napodobit střelnici. Pak tu Draca překvapil kurník a ohrádka, kde se promenádovalo na čerstvém vzduchu několik slípek. A jako by nebylo toho málo, měli tu dokonce i králíkárnu, kde se choulily k sobě králíci. Pak vzhlédl k samotné budově. Měla dvě patra a byla rozložitá a stejně tak mohutná svým vzhledem. Skřítek je zavedl do velké vstupní haly. Hned vedle byla místnost, kde byly lavičky podél stěn a na věšácích visely malé a velké kabáty a hábitky do zimy různých barev a střihu. Dole byly pak k vidění zimní boty, většinou vyplněné starými výtisky Denního věštce, aby vyschly nebo do nic nešla vlhkost sama. Draco a Astorie šli dál chodbou kolem místností, kde se ozývaly dětské hlasy. Šlo kolem jídelny a kruhovými stolečky kde bylo vždy pět židlí a pak jeden, kde byli rozestavěno rovnou deset vysokých židliček pro nejmenší. Došli až ke kde bylo napsáno Velkými písmeny ,,Madam Honny".

Skřítek zaklepal a ozvalo se dále.

,,Můžete vejít." Řekl skřítek a zmizel.

A tak Draco otevřel dveře a nechal nejprve vejít sebe a pak Astorii. Však sám pak koukal jako prváček kolem sebe, na kancelář i dámu před sebou. Tu totiž si upamatoval, že jí už několikrát viděl a mluvil s ní, když byl malý prcek.

,,Salazare, Morgano a Merline, jsi to ty tetičko Hony." Promnul si obě oči před starou dámou v modrých šatech se bílou zástěrou a vlasy už protkanými stříbrem svázané v pevném copu až k pasu.

,,Draco jaká to doba utekla, co jsem tě viděla naposled, nejmíň 12 let ne-li víc, vyrostl z tebe statný muž. Radost pohledět." Řekla dáma a přešla k němu a radostně ho objala a dala mu pusu na tvář.

Draco Malfoy se tak jedině z té dámy červenal.

,,A ta slečna po tvém boku, bude asi slečna Greengrásová, že?" Ptala se ta stará dáma.

,,Astorie Greengrásová, těší mě madam Olivanderová." Řekla Astorie a vysekla pukrle.

Následně položila otázku.

,,Vy znáte Draca?" Ptala se.

,,Och ano i tebe děvče zlaté, ty jsi však asi nevzpomínáš na mne. Vždy, když otec tady Draca pořádal ty společenské večírky byly děti, jakož to rušitelé dospělácké zábavy vykázány do zeleného sálu a já jsem měla postarat jim o zábavu, podobnou, jakou měli dospělí v hlavním salonu. Paní Narcissa vždy mě prosila o pomoc, protože hlídání v podobě skřítku jí přišlo nevhodné. Pokaždé se štědře odměnila darem pro nás a tvoje drahá maminka to dělá dodnes." Mrkla okem na Draca.

,,Draco čím byl starší, tím víc mi ochotně pomáhal a dělal inpresária celého programu a komentátora."

Astorie si až teď upamatovala na ty divadelní představení a různou zábavu, kterých se jako maličká účastnila s Daphné. A také na paní Hony, která je hlídala.

,,Už jsi vzpomínám, vy jste mi tenkrát pomohla udělat pro maminku tu obří papírovou růži." Řekla a rozšířili se jí oči vzpomínkami.

,,Ano pro mne je nejhezčí odměnou vždy a vždy bude úsměv dítěte." Usmála se stará dáma.

,,Já tenkrát nevěděl, že jste ředitelka tohoto domu." Řekl Draco.

,,Bylo ti nejprve čtyři, pak pět, následně šest, sedm a osm a naposled jsem tě viděla jako devítiletého Draco. Těžko dítěti vysvětlovat takovou věc, když jeho rodiče si to nepřáli zvláště tvůj otec. Tvůj svět měl zůstat dokonalý obrázek." Řekla smutně madam Honorie.

,,Pravda, otec spoustu věcí mi zatajil a já byl pak z prominutím za vola." Řekl s úšklebkem Draco.

,,Ano tvůj otec byl opravdový bublifuk, však žádná bublina nemá dlouhého trvání podobně jako lež, drahý Draco." Řekla madam Honorie a dala ruce na jeho ramena.

,,Však já měla semínko víry, že ty nejsi tvůj otec a co jsem poslední dobou četla a slyšela tak to semínko vyrostlo v statný a ušlechtilý strom, nebo si denní tisk toliko vymýšlí?"

Ptala se madam Honorie.

,,Ne to co se píše no i o mě je pravda." Řekl Draco.

,,Tak to pýchou přetéká i tvoje matka jistě. Však váš účel návštěvy je jistě jiný, viďte?" Otočila se madam Honorie na Astorii.

,,Ano." Špitla Astorie.

,,Pojďte, právě máme hodinu hudby a tance. Pamatujete si jak jsem vás učila tanec domorodého kmene Uga uga?" Ptala se s úsměvem madam Honorie.

Draco se překvapením zakuckal, protože mu na myslí vytanula vzpomínka jak jistý pětiletý Vincent Crebre, on a mladší sedmiletá verze Adriána Puncyho tančí jak paviáni kolem příchozí madam Zabiny vyvolávají déšť. Což se také stalo silou Adriánovi dětské magie a madam Zabiny klela italsky po celém sídle Malfoy , že má jeho otec ve střeše díru jak vrata Morgany. Byla přitom zmoklá jak slepice, protože ten magicky vytvořený obláček se jí držel celý den.

,,Jak bych mohla zapomenout." Začala se chechtat Astorie a s veselou náladou šla si zatancovat.

* * *

Harry Potter pozdě odpoledne si četl knížku, když se mu vzplál oheň v krbu a vystoupil z něho Draco Malfoy, celý rozčepýřený jako vrabec polní s pomalovanými tvářemi nějakými klikyháky, který nebyl sto Harry rozluštit a s papírovou růží připnutou na svetru. V ruce měl místo hůlky s lékořicový pendrek.

,,Hele Pottere, máš něco na práci nebo si tě můžu půjčit na dětskou oslavu?" Ptal se.

Harry překvapeně něho pohlédl od knihy a chvilku mu trvalo než mu došlo, co mu Malfoy právě řekl.

,,Jakou oslavu?" Ptal se.

,,Právě jsem na oslavě jedné malé holčičky jménem Christina a ta si ze všeho nejvíce přeje vidět jelena hrdiny Pottera. Myslím tvého patrona." Osvětlil mu Malfoy situaci a ukousl kus pendreku.

,,Jak ses dostal na nějakou oslavu malé holky Malfoyi?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No Astorie mě umluvila k návštěvě jejího malého brášky, kterého si ucmudil její otec a ten malý skončil v dětském domově pro kouzelnické děti Žervé Olivandera. No myslím, že Malfoy Manor brzy nebude vůbec tiché místo, když tam bude Jasper. Však to odbíhám, dneska tam jedna malá už pětiletá slečna slaví narozky a když zjistila že tě znám osobně, tak poprosila jestli by jsi se nemohl objevit nebo zjevit a ukázat toho svítícího jelena kterého viděla. Pottere, kde jsi se s tím zvířetem promenádoval všude?" Ukousl znovu Draco Malfoy kus pendreku.

Harry chvilku přemýšlel, kolikrát použil patrona mimo Bradavice.

,,Uh možná ministerstvo kouzel nebo to možná je ta holčička z Godrikova dolu nebo ho viděla v Prasinkách. Myslím, že jinde jsem ho nepoužil. Divné. Ona má Astorie brášku?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jo malého prťavého a u Merlinovi nohy, zrska, že by mohl projít jako Weasley, ale pihy nemá. Ukecanější než Leontýna a ještě je to trochu brepta." Řekl Draco Malfoy a ukázal na výšku jeho kapsy u kalhot ohledně toho malého velikosti.

,,Och jaká skvělá kombinace, gratuluji k malému švagříčkovi." Zasmál se Harry.

,,Tak si tě můžu půjčit i s hůlkou na vyčarování patrona. Ukážu i toho svého a Astorie také." Řekl Draco.

,,Ona umí patronovo zaklínadlo?" Ptal se překvapeně Harry.

,,Longbottom udělal z Bradavic patroní zoo." Mínil Draco.

,,Aha, proto jsem viděl tolik patronů na nebi, ale myslel jsem, že to je bystrozorský sbor. Mýlka. Bod pro Nevilla a jeho profesorské dovednosti." Řekl Harry a vzal si k sobě hůlku a odložil knížku.

,,A jde se kouzlit." Řekl a vstoupil s Malfoyem do krbu a zmizel z Grimouldova náměstí dvanáct, aby se o chvilku později objevil v místnosti plné malých dětí a šesti žen z toho jedna byla jisto jistě Astorie.

Ozval se ryk jako při famfrpálovém utkání.

,,Okej, okej vím že jsem slavný, ale já popravdě řečeno moc nemusím, tu slávu. Tak kde je ta malá slečna, která slaví." Ptal se Harry.

,,Tady, tady!" Ozval se pisklavý hlásek a předstoupila malá holčička ve fialovo růžových šatech. Její zelenomodré oči zářily jako lampiónky.

,,Takže ty jsi chtěla vidět mého patrona, toho jelena?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jo moc, prosím." Mnula ručičky.

,,A ty jsi ho už viděla?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jo když jsem byla za maminkou v práci. Byl hodně velký a pak tam byl pejsek a taková divná velká myš." Řekla ta malá holčička.

Harry se zamyslel, tedy Ministerstvo kouzel, protože viděla i Ronova a Hermiony patrona, jenom nezná vydry a považuje je za myši.

,,Dobrá, tak co kdybychom to zkusili společně, co říkáš. Možná ho také vyčaruješ." Řekl Harry.

,,Ale já jsem moc malá na tak velká kouzla." Ozvala se holčička a ozvala se i jedna z vychovatelek.

,,To je zcela nemožné, aby čtyřletá no dnes už pětiletá ovládla hůlku natož vykouzlila patrona pane Pottere."

,,Já bych neřekl, že je malá. Ty už jsi dost velká a jistě nějaká kouzlo jsi už udělala viď?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No to jo, zvedla jsem mojí kamarádku do vzduchu na chvilku a otevřela spižírnu." Řekla malá a pak dala ruce přes ústa a děsně zrudla.

,,No já nevím Harry, ale to je docela velký kus magie, který s ní chceš zkusit udělat." Řekla Astorie.

,,Keci, řekl bych. Promiňte, ale podle mě je okolo toho kouzla hodně fám. Tak to zkusíme Christi?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No tak jo, ale jelena mi ukážeš viď?" Ptala nervozní holčička.

,,Jasně." Řekl Harry.

Harry přešel k té malé holce a sklonil se k ní a dal svojí vlastní hůlku do ruky.

,,A teď pevně zavřeš oči a představíš si, jak jsi zase s maminkou a tatínkem. Měla jsi ještě někoho, třeba hodnou babičku?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Babičku a velkou sestru, vždy mne houpala na houpačce doma." Řekla ta malá a začala si žmoulat ret.

,,Tak si to představ, že to vše máš vše znova a klidně tady. Představte si maminku tatínka nebo si představte velký pohár zmrzliny jenom pro vás, třeba čokoládové s oříšky. Prostě si něco hodně přej, okej. Něco z čeho budeš mít obrovskou radost a bude se ti chtít jásat." Mluvil ke všem v místnosti Harry.

,,Vidíš je?" Ptal se Harry malé Christy.

,,Ano." Řekla a stále měla zavřené oči.

,,Co dělá maminka a tatínek a jsi na houpačce, kterou houpá tvoje velká sestra?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne jsme u oběda a mamka udělala obří hromadu dračích kouliček a s Kečupovou omáčkou a brambůrky." Řekla malá Christy.

,,Fího to musí být dobrý oběd. Dobrá Christi a teď ten obrázek drž před očima. Jako by to byl malovaný obrázek, co jsi namalovala okej?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jo." Řekla Christy.

,,A teď budeš hezky po mě opakovat. To jistě dokážeš, umíš hezky mluvit." Řekl Harry.

,,Expecto Patronum." Vyslovil velice pomalu Harry a Christi s ním.

Jemně přitom vedl ruku Christi, aby udělala správný švih jeho hůlkou, ale své hůlky se nedotkl, tu držela pevně Christy.

Draco Malfoy na to celé koukal jako janek. Myslel si, že se nic nestane, ale z Potterovovi hůlky v rukou té malé holky vylítl stříbrný skoro bílý paprsek, který se proměnil v bílou kouli, která se nejprve jen tak válela a převalovala kolem dokola a pak se rozvinula v ježka, který jako by se právě probudil ze zimního spánku začal čichat, kde by co dostal dobrého. Draco v té chvíli upustil překvapeným svůj lékořicový pendrek a spadla mu brada až si málem vyvrátil čelist.

Vychovatelky včetně madam Honny nadskočily, jako by se objevil v místnosti ostrohřbetý drak a děcka jedno přes druhé lezly blíž ke Christy a Potterovi, že její patron začal ně divoce prskat, jak je považoval za nepřítele. Pak se zmizel a rozplynul se v zářivém kouři.

,,Merline." Div se nekřižovala madam Honny.

,,Bodlinka." Řekla Christi a div se jí nezačaly koulet po tvářích slzy.

,,Christy, to bylo suprový, na poprvé se to nepovedlo ani mne. Jistě jako čarodějka budeš bomba div ne Pernella Flamelová." Řekl Harry a sám byl u vytržení, že to ta malá holka dokázala. Být tu Remus tak by spadl z ní na prdel nebo rovnou omdlel.

,,Vrátí se bodlinka?" Ptala se Christy.

,,No měla by, až budeš velká a budeš mít hůlku ale jistě ti někdo toho ježka koupí i tak." Řekl Harry a utřel jí slzy kapesníkem.

,,Ty jo, to byl výkon, prcku." Mínil jeden ze starších kluku co tu byl.

,,My tu máme mini Potterovou, tak se nemusíme bát. Christy nám zažene černokněžníky raz dva, kam se hrabou bystrozoři." Radoval se další.

,,Ale já se jmenuje Christy Brownová, ne Potterová." Řekla ta malá holčička uraženě.

Harry vykulil obě oči, jako mlok na tu malou čarodějku, div nespadl na prdel. Řekla právě ta slečinka ježkovitá, že je Brownová.

,,Brownová, Christy, nejmenovala se tvoje velká sestřička náhodou Levandule?" Ptal se Harry popadl Christy za ramena.

,,Jo, ale pro mne byla vždy Lavi. Umřela, a to mi slibovala, že pojedeme do Paříže." Řekla se slzami v očích Christy.

Jestli kdy měl Harry pocit, že musí někoho obejmout tak ho ten pocit teď přemohl. On vůbec nevěděl, že Levandule měla malou sestřičku, nikdy se o ní nezmínila. A teď ta malá vílenka nemá nikoho. Co kecáš za nemysli Pottere, opravil se v duchu Harry. Stále jí můžeš přihlásit pod ochranu Bradavické armády. Až to zjistí Parvati, Ginny a Hermiona, tak budou švihat blesky po komkoliv, kdo nebude souhlasit. Nehledě na Rona, Deana a Cornaca ,, velkého prevíta" McLaggena.

Harry tedy švihl hůlkou a řekl Expecto patronum a v místnosti se objevil jeho majestátní Dvanácterák. Christy to natolik uklidnilo, že přestala plakat a prohlížela si to velké zvíře, které se před ní zjevilo a sklonilo k ní a Harrymu hlavu. Však jelena obdivovala celá místnost.

Astorie to o chvilku později doplnila svým patronem, který zase zaujal Harryho. Zmijozelka a má jako patrona Surikatu, známého lovce kober a jiných hadů, to tedy už nevěděl co si má o Astorii Greengrásové myslet. Vymykala se veškerým konvencím. A Malfoy to doplnil svým hranostajem.

Jih a sever, pomyslel si Harry v duchu.

Jelikož zaujatě Christy kráčela kolem toho jelena, kterého vůbec nebála, tak Draco pošeptal k Harrymu do ucha.

,,Nepodváděl jsi Pottere, je přece nemožné, aby ta malá zvládla patrona tak v útlém věku."

,,Ani o Merlinovu jiskřičku Draco Malfoyi, sám jsem dost vedle jak ta jedle, ale ta malá je hodně silná už teď. Já počítal s obláčkem pár jiskrami ne s hmotným patronem ježka, který prská jak kočka. Asi udělám malou zastávku za panem Kratiknotem nebo možná profesorem Toffym a ukážu jim vzpomínku. Schválně co na to řeknou." Řekl Harry.

,,A dostaneš je do hrobu Pottere, jedině. Ta malá je pekelná víc než ty. Halo to je tvá hůlka a jestli se nepletu je z břízy a to jsem slyšel dost závažné věci. Co v ní máš?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Blánu ze srdce testrála, Olivander se té hůlky tak rád zbavil. Nemohl jí víc jak 56 let prodat." Odpověděl jako by se nechumelilo Harry.

,,Brr." Ošil se Draco.

,,Ta malá by měla kouzlit co nejvíc, jinak když to bude potlačovat, tak bude obskuriál a to bych se bál i já." Dodal Harry.

,,Nepiš mi tu apokalypsu Pottere, Christy Brownová zůstane rozhodně mezi kouzelníky a čarodějkami a basta."

,,Zcela." Řekl Harry a přešel k madam Honny, která vypadala, že si dá večer Brendy před spaním na nervy.

,,Dlaco." Ozvalo se zdola a tam stál Jasper.

,,Co je Jaspere?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Proč svítí?" Ptal se a ukázal na toho jeho hranostaje.

,,Je totiž kouzelný Jaspere." Vysvětlil Draco.

,,A to všeha kouzla svítí?" Ptal se Jasper.

,,Jistě že." Odpověděl.

,,A to zelené kouzlo je co?" Ptal se Jasper.

Draco podruhé překvapeně zíral. Zelený paprsek byl totiž jenom jeden a to u smrtící kletby. Kurva kde ho mohl Jasper vidět? Snad …

,,Jaspere to je hodně zlé kouzlo, kde jsi ho viděl?" Ptal se proto.

,,Babi svítila zeleně a pak usnula. Děda také, a strejda Bobb také a všede černo.Já utekl jako při koupání." Vysvětlil Jasper.

,,To jsi udělal moc dobře, že jsi utekl." Řekl Draco, ale byl bledý jako stěna. Bude si muset promluvit s Hestii a také Astorii. Jasper možná přesně věděl kdo to udělal.

Astorie se potutelně usmívala, když slyšela rozhovor Harryho Pottera s madam Honny. Tento domov našel nového ochránce a dost možná i dárce, jo a malá Christy do budoucna mentora velkého formátu.

Nedivila by se, kdyby nakonec Christy neskončila v jeho péči jako adoptivní dcera. Viděla totiž, že Harry Potter měl přímo Merlinovské předpoklady nebýt jenom mentorem, ale i dobrým otcem. A Draco taky, což jí hřálo u srdíčka jako uhlík. Byla ráda, že navázal dobrý vztah s Jasperem a nebrání se tomu, ho vzít toto léto do Malfoy Manor už na pořád, i když s návštěvami tady, protože si tu Jasper našel kamaráda a dost rychle.

,,Pane Pottere, moc se omlouvám, že jsem vám křivdila, že by i malé dítě mohlo umět Patronovo zaklínadlo. Nemám slov pro Christy, naší talentovanou hvězdičku natož pro vás." Řekla jedna z vychovatelek.

,,No já s tím ježkem nepočítal. To Christy mi vzala dech. A patronovo kouzlo není jenom obrana madam před mozkomory a zlými kouzly. Ne dokáže nabudit mysl na pozitivní myšlení a zahubit chmury a můry. A to pro ty co někoho ztratili je obzvlášť důležité. A Christy by si měla svoje dobré vzpomínky připomínat a hrát si s nimi. Dovedou jí hodně daleko a dají energii jejím kouzlům. Protože štěstí rozzáří i tu největší tmu." Mínil Harry, dost na hlas, aby ho všichni v místnosti slyšeli.

**Přidáno 7.12.2019**


	4. Kapitola 4 - Obrázek

**Kapitola 4 – Obrázek**

Ron seděl u kulatého stolu, který si pořídil do svého bytu jeho bratr George a měl opřené obě ruce o stůl. Díval se před sebe na okolní hosty, které si sem George pozval. Byla to nenadála porada firmy Kouzelnické kejkle. Takže tu seděl i Harry Potter, Lee Jordán, Angelina Johnsonová, Verity Debneyová a další lidé, seděli na pohovce a křeslech. Dohromady tu bylo víc jak 20 lidí, což už bylo trochu hodně na George byt, i když byl velký.

A čekalo se právě něj, jako na potvoru. Jeho snoubenka Conny už tu byla a zásobila je pro tentokrát scony a čajem. Konečně George přišel a nebyl sám. A jeho host, který tu jistě ještě nikdy nebyl, jak vidno, protože se koukal kolem sebe jako malé dítě bylo pro Rona docela velké překvapení.

Takové, že něj pozvedl hůlku a div na něho nevypustil kletbu. A asi nebyl jediný kdo to měl v úmyslu a plánu. To překvapení totiž se jmenovalo Gregory Goyle.

,,Kurva co ten tu dělá?"Ptal se Lee.

,,Jak sem můžeš pozvat Smrtijeda Georgi, šíblo ti." Ptala se zlostně Angelina.

,,Goyle hni se a jsi mrtvý." Hlasil Harry.

Gregory místo toho se stále kolem sebe díval jako malý a je vůbec nevnímal.

,,Panstvo hůlky dolů." Křikl George.

,,Co prosím?!" Ptal se podrážděně Ron.

,,Slyšel si dobře Rone, hůlky dolů." Zavrčel George a pokračoval.

,,On hůlku už vlastnit nesmí Gregory, dostal doživotní zákaz jí mít, však stále má kouzelné vlastnosti." Řekl George a otočil se na Gregoryho Goyla a dal mu ruku na rameno.

,,Vzhledem, že všechny činy, které spáchal, byli spáchané pod impériem, kdy ho k tomu donutili jiní a mi dobře víme kdo a je to mnou i dalšími kouzelníky ověřeno, tak se rozhodlo její veličenstvo dát Gregorymu milost a vzít si ho pod svá křídla."

Až teď se ozval i sám Gregory.

,,Ehm nevím, co bych vám hezkého řekl, je mi líto, to co jsem byl donucen udělat. Všechny jenž jsem musel usmrtit a to mi věřte, že jsem nechtěl, bohužel k životu nepřivolám. Nechci od vás žádat odpuštění. Vím, že mi ho nedáte, ale alespoň mi dejte druhou šanci, ukázat mou pravou tvář, protože mi jí nikdo jako studentovi nedal. A já bych rád začal nový list."

A sklonil hlavu.

George se znovu ozval.

,,Nehledě, na to, že má nové příjmení, aby nemusel nést flek své rodiny. Její veličenstvo mu dala příjmení Gregory Sand. Takže bych vás poprosil ho oslovovat buď Gregory nebo Sand, ano." Řekl George.

,,A proč ho jako …" Dál se Lee Jordán nedostal.

,,A tady Gregory je od dneška můj asistent po technické stránce. Bude mít na starosti úsek produktu pro malé děti do 11 let, které povětšinou jsou bez magie. Tedy hračky v našich obchodech, bude je tam vybalovat a vystavovat. Starat se, aby šli na prodej a ověřovat jejich kvalitu. Tedy bude k vidění jak v Příčné tak Prasinkách a později v Mžourově a Hůlkově, ale bez hůlky, ano."

Ron a ostatní se jedině tak mračili.

,,Aby bylo jasno, nikdo z vás Gregoryho neprokleje, jinak si to může vyříkat se mnou, následně z vévodou z Edingburku a jejím majestátem královnou osobně." Řekl George.

Gregory se vedle něho tvářil nesmírně nervozně ale tiše se ozval.

,,Um já původně už vůbec neměl jít mezi kouzelníky, já chtěl pracovat v normálním hračkářství, pro nekouzelnické děti. Rozesmát je, ale pak přišel tady George Weasley a její veličenstvo vévoda navrhl, že bych mohl tady pracovat. Já tedy nevím, ale já bych strašně rád. Já Kouzelnické kejkle zbožňoval."

,,Hlavně Peruánský zastírací prášek." Zabručel Ron jízlivě.

,,A to se bude jako dopravovat do obchodu jak?" Ptala se Angelina.

,,Lestaxová síť a její veličenstvo královna, mne učí jezdit autem. Dělám si řidičskou licenci pro osobní vozidlo a mám v plánu i řidičskou legitimaci pro nákladní vůz, slečno Johnsnová." Řekl Gregory.

Angelina pozvedla obočí. Okej, to je divné, tak čistokrevný kouzelník si dobrovolně dělá řidičský průkaz? A slušně jí oslovil, ne jako mudlovskou šmejdku.

,,A také chodím na hodiny ekonomiky a anglické gramatiky." Dodal rychle Gregory.

,,No když nezaútočí, bude se chovat normálně a nikoho nenazve mudlovským šmejdem nebo podobně, tak já bych ho brala." Řekla po jisté chvilce ticha Angelina.

,,Angelino." Ozval se Lee.

,,Ty jsi prostě moudrá jak madam Hagvaspár." Řekl vesele George a dodal.

,,Vím, že historii tady nevymažeme, ale já mu dávám šanci. Vím, že je týmový hráč. Nebyl sice férový, ale to proto, že nic jiného neznal, viď Gregory. Ale to neznamená, že by to neuměl. A ty Rone se netvař, protože Gregory by mohl klidně říct, že ty tu také nehraješ férovou hru, když jsi ho před prvním ročníkem zavřel na záchodech Bradavického expresu, jenom kvůli tomu, že nosil jméno Goyle." Ukázal něho George.

,,Jak to víš?" Ptal se překvapeně a dotčeně Ron a pak strašně zrudl, když viděl škleb u Harryho a Angeliny, nehledě na Conny.

,,Volání přírody Ronalde." Řekl George a pokračoval.

,,Jelikož andělská křídla Vánoc jsme pozbyli a blíží se únor, tak nás čeká pořádná inventura."

Všichni vypustili vzdech. K ne příliš dobré náladě z příchozího Gregoryho přišlo další pokažení ze slova inventura.

,,Ale tu nebude mít na starosti já, tentokrát, ale hlavní slovo předám na 7 dní tady Angelině." Řekl George.

,,Cože, já, proč Georgi?" Ptala se Angelina a dívala se kolem sebe, jak viděla na sobě tak trochu pohledy mlsných upíru zaměstnanců, kteří by se inventuře rádi uhnuli.

,,Mě čeká jistá lékařská záležitost a bude jak asi v neschopence." Řekl George a sáhl si na jeho chybějící lalůček.

,,Čeká mě zkrášlující operace tohoto místa u ní se rozhodne, jestli mi v říjnu dají tam náhradu vypěstovanou na prasátku či ne, Angelino. Já bych se rád ženil s dvěma ušima ne s jedním jako nočník." Řekl poslední slovo nakysle George a střelil pohledem na Harryho.

,,No já doufám, že se to povede v celém rozsahu." Řekla Conny.

,,To já také Conny, ale k další co jsem chtěl oznámit je, že tady můj malý však veliký bráška Ron pracuje na portrétech spoluzakladatele podniku Fredericka Weasleyho, který bude umístěn čestně ve našich podnicích včetně Ráje." Oznámil George.

Ron zrudl, proč u čertovi nohy to musel George vyslepičit přede všemi. Ten mu to dělá naschvál.

,,To je suprový Rone." Řekla Verity.

,,Ty umíš takto malovat, že to bude doopravdy Fred?" Ptal se Andrew Rilly, jeden ze zaměstnanců, které George sehnal.

,,Jo umí setsakra dobře, ale většinou jsou to akty. Chci brášku přemluvit, nějaký akt, krásné čarodějky a čaroděje namalovat pro náš Ráj, abych mu dal nádech exkluzivity." Mínil George a Ron zrudl jako řepa.

Ten zpropadený George Weasley, pomyslel si Ron a už si brousil zuby, jak by mu to omlátil o hlavu, když mu přišel skvělý nápad.

,,No když mi budeš bráško stát nebo sedět modelem s Conny, tak vám ten akt z ráje do našeho Ráje moc rád udělám. Víte já potřebuj předlohu a kvalitní a ty chybějící prsty u nohy vůbec nevadí." Řekl Ron a tvářil se jako Protiva, když měl své narozeniny.

Conny zrudla a pohlédla na George, který nasadil výraz jak chycený pirát při činu. Ron už se chystal, že to George odfajfkuje, že nakonec žádný akt nebude, ale šeredně se spletl.

,,A dáš mi ještě kopii, jako svatební dar bráško. Já bych si to pověsil do ložnice a mohlo by to být někde v přírodě nebo rovnou na pláži v létě. Já přírodu strašně rád."

To už ostatní koukali na George divně a Conny se ozvala.

,,Ale Georgi …"

,,Já viděl jeho Holly, jako skoro Venuši, sice není bráška Leonardo da Vinci, ale umí a mě se to moc líbilo. Když to pochválil i Draco Malfoy, jeho díla, tak už to něco znamená. Musím ty jeho umělecké sklony nějakým způsobem podpořit, jako jeho starší bratr, Conny. A já dobré umělce velebím." Mínil George.

,,Ale akt?" Ptala se Conny.

,,Ty se nemáš za co stydět ty má laskonko, to já jsem proti tobě ošklivec, moje cukřenko. A toto bude nám vždy připomínat, jak jsme krásní, i když třeba už budeme staří." Trylkoval George.

Conny rudla jako ředkvička při těch slovech. Zatímco Ron se tvářil jako Snape, který kdysi musel u stolu sedět s Traveliovou.

,,Jak to vidím já Rone, tak se ti zakázky jenom hrnou. Máš vůbec barvičky?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ale jo, dostal jsem je jako Vánoční dárek." Zabručel Ron a položil hlavu na stůl. George mu na to neskočil a ještě k tomu se do jeho práce zamiloval. Nejhorší možná varianta. Už teď měl seznam lidí, kteří po něm chtěli něčí portrét. První položka byla 10x Fred Weasley barevný, magický a v oleji, aby vydržel dlouho ne-li na věky. Prvního už měl rozděleného do fáze stínu a světla, ale přidávali se další lide, kteří něco chtěli. Na seznamu už měl 51 položek a asi přibudou dvě další. To v Velké Británii není jiného magického umělce?! A to on byl amatér a žádný studovaný malíř nebo kreslíř.

Proč se do toho malování vůbec pouštěl? Jo jasně, aby zapomněl na Penelopé Caltwaterovou.

* * *

Millicent Bulstrodová seděla v kruhu svých kamarádek a přitom snažila přepisovat si text z jedné knihy o kouzelnických formulích v historii, hlavně o formuli, jenž měla docílit vytvoření ledového povlaku na jakémkoliv předmětu, aniž by ten zmrzl. Byla to součást eseje, kterou zadal profesor Kratiknot v hodině.

Však při poslechu ostatních jí to moc nešlo. Treycy tedy až moc barvitě vyprávěla jak prožila se svou novou známostí v podobě staršího bratra Samuela Chamberse, Simona Chambrese velice žhavou noc a jak si teď vyměňují milostnou korespondenci. Bylo to vůbec poprvé, kdy Treycy vypadala zamilovaně a ne jenom na oko, jako u jejích předchozích amantů a těch bylo věru požehnaně. Jestli z holek Zmijozelu měl více zážitku v tomto oboru, tak to byla právě Treycy Diavisová.

Abigeil nad tím vším jenom protočila oči a řekla.

,,A to myslíš vážně, nebo nás tím chceš zaujmout?"

,,Jistěže." Řekla skálopevně Treycy.

,,No já nevím, odejít do jiné země, jenom kvůli jedné žhavé noci a pár psaníčkům by se mi dva krát moc nelíbilo a zvlášť, když slyším, že je to tak daleko, jako že Nový Zéland je. Byla by jsi ještě dál, než Leontýna." Řekla Abigeil.

,,Phe, tak bych byla ve světě, Abi, někde život začít musím a on tam má dům skoro velikosti sídla." Řekla Treycy.

,,Jen aby to byla pravda a nebyla to chatka, když je mi známo, že Samuela o 7 let starší brácha je velmi dobrý architekt." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Nekaž mi sny Mio, já chci konečně pořádně vycestovat za hranice a bez dozoru." Zavrčela poslední slovo Treycy.

,,No jo, doufám, že o tvé známosti ví tvůj bratr." Rýpla si Astorie.

,,Jenom to ne, ten by byl schopný letět na koštěti až Nový Zéland, jenom, aby mi hleděl přes plot. Roger je hrozný jako hroznýš a to je Hagvaspár." Řekla Treycy.

Nad tím se rozesmála Ginny a řekla.

,,A to máš drahá Treycy jenom jednoho famfrpálem posedlého staršího bráchu a ne jich rovnou 5 a jednoho namalovaného."

,,Ach ano slavná Weasleyovská bratrská ochrana pro jejich malou sestru nějak nefungovala, snad až na Ronalda. Nebo snad vědí o tvém milostném řádění Ginny i třeba ten Percyval nebo Bill?" Ptala se Treycy.

,,Ani ždibec, kupodivu mě měli za malou do 17 let, ale no asi potom krásném odpoledni v mém pokoji s Harrym ne. Však jsem jim asi zkazila náladu i zrak. Drahému Billovi a Percymu jo nesmím zapomenout na George." Ušklíbla se Ginny.

,,To tě jako nachytali při tom. Promiň já bych se asi raději propadla do pekla, kdyby Roger …" Treycy zrudla.

,,To spíš měl v plánu v tu chvíli Harry. Však jsem dospělá a už žena, takže jsem jim řekla, že jsem je viděla mnohokrát nahaté, že oni jeden pohled na mne a Harryho by měli přežít a nevměšovat se nám do vztahu nebo že dostanou to co Voldemort. Zmizli jako pára nad hrncem a už se neohlášeně v mém pokoji neobjevili." Mínila Ginny.

To Treycy a Millicent rozesmálo.

,,To jako vážně Ginny?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Ach ano, ty jsi však byla zrovna pryč, takže jsi ten útěk nezažila. Víš ta Harryho hůlka co si pořídil je velice zvláštní." Řekla Ginny.

,,Hm." Zabručela jenom Hermiona. Ano Harryho nová březová hůlka byla zvláštní.

,,To má tedy Draco štěstí, že je Jasper tak malý." Řekla Abigeil.

,,Jaký tvůj bráška vlastně je?" Ptala se Ginny.

,,Počkejte." Řekla Astorie a odběhla ze společenské místnosti Zmijozelu, kde všechny seděli.

O chvilku později přišla s malým albem, které si udělala během Vánočních prázdnin.

Nalistovala jednu fotku a ukázala jí Ginny.

,,Tak tohle je Jasper, můj malý bráška. Je fakticky roztomilý." Řekla Abigeil.

Ginny pohlédla na fotku na které byla Astorie u stolu něco tvoří z modelíny a vedle seděl a dělal z té modelíny zvířátko malý chlapec. Měl kudrnaté rezavé vlásky, modré oči a špičatý nosík jako Astorie. V pozadí byli vidět i další děti a něco co vypadalo jako kalhoty nějakého chlapa, který stál mezi nimi.

,,On je zrzek?" Ptala se Ginny.

,,Jo to je mi trošku záhada, když já jsem hnědovláska a Daphné je blondýna, ale otec byl blonďák asi tak jako Lucius Malfoy a nevím to jistě, ale Gemma byla asi také, možná proto je zrzek Jasper. Však nevadí, mám ho i tak ráda, ale jinak je podobný mému otci docela dost. Hledala jsem kvůli tomu jeho fotky z mládí a dětství. Jasper jasně říká svou pusou a ušima, že je Greengrás." Řekla Astorie.

,,Juj, ten by mohl projít jako příbuzný Weasleyů." Řekla Treycy.

,,Nebo jako rovnou jejich syn." Mínila Abigeil.

,,Nemá pihy." Řekla Ginny a doplnila.

,,A ty má každý Weasley dokonce i Leon, i když je černovlasý a má asijské rysy své maminky."

,,Přitom většina zrzatých lidí pihy má, ne?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,To nemusí být Mio, jak si mi dala tu knížku o genetice u dětí k Vánocům, tak i zrzkové pihy vůbec mít nemusí, jako například maminka Harryho Pottera a to byla také zrzka." Mínila Abigeil a dodala.

,,No mne a Dudleymu se také muže stát, že náš maličký bude zrzavé ohnivé děťátko, když jsme oba blonďáci, však mě by to vůbec nevadilo, abych řekla pravdu. Zrzečkové jsou zvláštní." Řekla Abigeil.

,,Och to bych pak moc ráda viděla překvapenou babičku, tvého kloučka, myslím Dudleyho maminku, kdyby vaše dítko bylo zrzavé náhodou." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jo to by bylo zajímavá podívaná na Petunii." Řekla Abigeil.

,,A to si ho chceš doopravdy vzít k sobě?" Ptala se Millicent.

,,Ano sto pro, a jsem ráda, že nakonec ani Draco není proti." Řekla Astorie.

,,Ale co tvé další studium?" Ptala se Millicent, přece Astorie chtěla studovat léčitelství.

,,Nejsem na Jaspera sama, mám Draca, slíbila případně pomoc i Narcissa s Johnatanem a dokonce Seamus. Ten panečku zíral na tu fotku Jaspera." Řekla Astorie.

,,Jo dokážu si představit, vždyť to bylo docela překvapení pro nás všechny, že máš brášku,i když způsobem, jakým ho si vytvořil tvůj otec je nechutný a chudák Gemma si toto rozhodně nezasloužila a její rodina už vůbec ne." Řekla Treycy.

,,Ano to je, rozhodně toto otci neodpustím, ani po smrti, ale být kvůli tomu zlá na Jaspera nebudu, on za to nemůže." Řekla Astorie.

,,Ne to ne." Řekla Millicent, ale dodala.

,,Jsem tedy překvapena, že profesor Malfoy, no myslím Draca, dokázal tak lehce skousnout, že chceš vychovávat svého brášku a to, že bude bydlet s vámi?"

,,Jo to je bod, který překvapil i mne." Řekla Ginny.

,,To je tak, samozřejmě zprvu se to Dracovi vůbec nelíbilo, jasně to viděla mu ve tváři, takže jsem musela udělat manévr už před slečnou bystrozorkou, že potřebuji čas na rozmyšlení. No pak v klidu jsem to s ním dvě hodiny konzultovala v kabinetu ač měl náladu pod psa po pohřbu madam Hochové. Hrozné, že už není mezi živými. Kluky z týmu to dost vzalo." Řekla Astorie.

,,Horší byl ten pohřeb. Harry byl celý nesvůj, že byl požádán její sestrou, aby společně s Rogerem, Dracem a tím Michaelem Mcminstonem nesl rakev k hrobu. Bohužel Cedrick ani Zachariáš už jí předběhli do toho hrobu, tak tam byl ten Micminston. Však paní profesorka Hochová si to tak přála. A poslední přání by se měla plnit, když si přála bývalé kapitány kolejních družstev, aby nesli její rakev k hrobu. Byla famfrpálem rozhodně posedlá." Řekla Hermiona.

,,A mi jako hráči jsme tam museli být také, byla to hrozně smutná záležitost v té zimě a já v té kapli mrzla jako rampouch." Otřepala se vzpomínkou Ginny.

,,Jo to se mi jednou vyplatilo mít nějaký ten špíček na víc, mě taková zima až tak nebyla." Řekla Millicent.

,,Tvoje výhoda pro zimu ne pro léto, Milli."Řekla Treycy.

,,Však zpět k tématu, co u Merlina přesvědčilo Draca o tom, že Jasper muže u tebe a jeho bydlet?" Ptala se Ginny.

,,Má výhrůžka." Řekla Astorie.

,,Ty jsi mu vyhrožovala?" Ptala se Ginny. Ne, že by výhrůžky na Draca Malfoye nefungovaly, ale od Astorie si to nechal líbit, to muselo být hodně zlé.

,,Ano, prostě jsem mu řekla, že se jinak odstěhuji s Jasperem do sídla Greengrás, jenž bude obývat můj dobrý přítel Neville Longbotom a má neteř Veronica a zůstanu a dohlídnu na výchovu Jaspera, ať on bude souhlasit či ne až pak si ho vezmu. Tedy až bude Jasperovi 17 a bude plnoletý. A naši otcové nežijí, takže zásnubní smlouvu zrušit nemůže a její porušení by mu vyneslo tak jedině dekádu Azkabánu a to si Draco velice rychle rozmyslel. Však změna názoru na Jaspera přišla záhy o návštěvě Jaspera v tom Domově Žervé Olivandera. Draco má srdce a to sice není ze zlata, ale je zcela lidské a milující pro malé děti." Vysvětlila Astorie.

Ginny se ušklíbla, ano toto byla zlá výhrůžka. Doslova šla na Malfoye Astorie s kleštěmi a kladívkem. A smůla veliká, byly ty staromódní smlouvy zasnoubení mezi kouzelnickými rody jako byli Malfoyovi. Ano dalo by se říct, že Lucius Malfoy udělal krásný život synovi právě tímto dokumentem. Celkově starý Malfoy nebyl obdařen dobrým pohledem do budoucna a byl slepý jak patrona vůči budoucnosti syna.

,,Jo dobrý přítel Neville, přítel s benefity, Astorie, to jsi zase jednou připomněla, svému drahému budoucími manželi, že si tvůj věneček nedá a stále tu bude Neville kolem tebe přítomen. Jistě pro Draca Malfoye děsně příjemné." Řekla Millicent.

,,A já to chci tak ponechat. Na první lásku nikdy nezapomínáme a Neville, čirou osudovou stužkou svázán se mnou ještě mojí neteří Veronicou. A k té se budu hlásit, to mi věř Milli. To musí Draco holt skousnout, chtě nechtě. Mám však ten pocit, že Neville má pozitivní vliv na Draca a ten velice mužně ke mně chová, protože pochopil, že musí, jinak zase začnu mluvit a porovnávat ho s Nevillem. Mám to jako páku na nevhodné chování." Řekla Astorie.

Nad tím se Ginny rozesmála.

,,Jo ty máš ženské pořádné zbraně na pana Malfoye." Řekl se šalamounským úsměvem Treycy.

,,Ano před tebou by i Salazar Zmijozel utekl." Řekla Hermiona.

,,To je výchova mé maminky. Ta mne vždy nabádala mít nějakou první hůlku lásky, nezávaznou než si najdu nebo mi bude nalezen ten pravý pro prstýnek daný. Abych pak měl s čím porovnávat a ukazovat manželi, že má co zlepšit a být sám lepší. Například, nikdy bych nepodpořila Draca v kouření. To jsem u Nevilla ráda rozhodně neměla. Smrdělo mi to, když ne z huby." Řekla Astorie.

,,Dobrá rada do života." Mínila Hermiona.

,,Cožpak ty jsi to použila? myslím, To by Leeho moc nepotěšilo ho porovnávat s preclíkem nebo jak řekl Ron pastinákem Victorem Krumem." Řekla Ginny.

,,Víš, že ano drahá Ginny. Přestal si kousat nehty. Celého chlapa malá žena jako já, předělat nemohu, jsou tak o mnoho větší, ale jisté maličkosti ano. A já tento nešvar jak u Victora tak Rona vůčihledně nenáviděla. A základní manikúra a pedikura nikdy neuškodila." Řekla Hermiona.

Nad tím se všechny mladé čarodějky rozesmáli.

,,Ach ano, ať nikdo se ani neopováží o nás ženách čarodějkách říct, že jsme slabé. My dokážeme využít každé kapičky lsti a intrik. I velkým kouzelníkům dokážeme natrhnout žaket." Mínila Treycy.

,,Faktem však zůstává, že já žádného kouzelníka zatím nemám." Řekla smutně Millicent, která záviděla svým kamarádkám ten partnerský život.

,,To se podá Milli." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Mrzí mě, že mi nevyšel ten plán s Seamusem. Kdo mohl tušit, že celou dobu je mu milejší Lenka Láskorádová." Řekla Astorie.

,,Nikdo, ale Lenka mu stejně odjela do Peru a vrátí se až na Ronovi narozky v březnu. Konečně se rozhoupala co bude dělat." Řekla Hermiona.

,,A co jako?" Ptala se Treycy.

,,Obnoví vydavatelskou činnost svého tatínka, ale trošičku jinak než její tatínek asi kdy zamýšlel." Řekla Ginny.

,,Obnovit Jinotaj?" Ptal se Treycy.

,,Phe Jinotaj, jak řekla Lenka umřel s jejím tatínkem, ale ona ho z hrobu hrabat nebude. Ona chce zkusit vlastní časopis. A pro děti." Řekla Ginny.

,,Pro děti?" Ptala se Abigeil.

,,Ano, a má pravdu Lenka, jako pravá Hagvaspárka, tady v celé Británii není jediný časopis pro kouzelnické děti. Jinotaj byl tomu nejblíž, ale ne všechny články byly vhodné pro děti, jak řekla Lenka. Ne ona chce udělat časopis naplněný příběhy, no povídkami na pokračování, hádankami a jinými zábavnými věcmi pro děti a jejich fantazii. Hodně dobrý nápad od Lenky." Řekla Hermiona.

,,To nebyl její nápad Mio, ale někoho jiného." Zakroutila hlavou Ginny.

,,Koho pak?" Ptala se Hermiona překvapeně.

,,Siriuse Blacka." Řekla Ginny.

,,Cože, ten?" Ptala se překvapeně Hermiona a Astorie.

,,Jo za tím nápadem stojí Harryho kmotr, ať se to zdá nereálné." Pokrčila rameny Ginny a pokračovala.

,,Lenka mi vysvětlila, že bylo Siriusi líto, že Jinotaj skončil, chápal však, že obnovit by bylo moc bolestivé když to vedl její tatínek. To vážně jak vyhrabat z hrobu mrtvolu. A přišel s tímto, protože v Peru takový časopis pro kouzelnické děti mají a Sirius stále občas je jenom malý přerostlý kluk a tak si ho občas koupí a litoval, že nic takového neprovázalo jeho dětství tady v Británii a že by to šlo na odbyt. Dokonce vymyslel, jak by se to mohlo jmenovat." Řekla Ginny, ale dodala.

,,Však nevím jestli Lenka to použije, ten název."

,,A jak by se to mělo jmenovat?" Ptala se zvědavě Treycy.

,,Pobertovský čtyřlístek."

,,Hm to bych moc nebrala bejt Lenkou. Moc průhledné, že je stále Sirius Tichošlápek." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Také si myslím, že tím nápadem se Sirius moc nenadřel." Řekla Ginny.

,,A to obydlí znovu svůj domov poblíž toho vašeho Doupěte?" Ptala se Astorie.

,,Ne ta se jisto jistě nastěhuje buď k Seamusi nebo k nám." Zavrtěla hlavou Ginny a dodala.

,,Tam bude mít jenom dílnu a tiskárnu. Už tem bydlet nechce. Příliš mnoho vzpomínek než aby tam usínala."

,,Chápu." Řekla Astorie.

,,A Lenka Láskorádová doopravdy to s Finnigenem začala táhnout?" Ptala se Millicent.

Na to Ginny, Hermiona pokrčily rameny.

,,Čert ví, já do Lenky úplně neviděla. Jo vím jak myslí, ale když jde o její život mezi chlapy, tak to nic nevím a ráda." Řekla upřímně Ginny.

,,Ona je nejodlehlejší a nejtajnější hrad v Karpatech co znám." Řekla Hermiona.

,,A bůh ví jak to s ní myslí Seamus, jestli se nepotřeboval jenom vyvenčit a obrazně řečeno zapomenout na tu epizodu s mou sestrou." Řekla Astorie.

,,Vždyť není pes." Ohradila se Hermiona.

,,No do jisté míry všichni kluci a chlapy mají určitý psí pud. Značkovat si okolí, občurávat rohy a auta, vrtět ocáskem, přiběhnout na krásné zavolání a hlídat svá štěňátka jako v oko hlavě, vrčet na vrhat se na nepřítele." Vyjmenovala Ginny.

To všechna děvčata rozesmálo. Byl to krásně vykreslený obrázek.

* * *

Piers Polkins seděl na gauči doma u svých rodičů a snažil se pročítat své staré poznámky z hodin chemie a opakovat si v duchu učivo posledního ročníku na Smeltings, kdy tam nebyl Dudley, který se podle všeho s rodiči ukrýval před tím zlým čarodějem a jeho pohůnky.

Však soustředit se mu nešlo a to měl, aby mu to šlo učení lépe do hlavy u sebe misku z máslovými sušenkami, které měl rád.

Stále absorboval to, co mu všechno řekl Dudley a byl z toho celý vypařený jako mořská sůl na solných pláních Mrtvého moře. Jeho pohled na tu tyčku do plotu jménem Harry Potter zoxidoval na černý uhel a šel do kamen kde byl spálen. Div v jednu chvíli z toho popisu nebylo Piersi špatně. Nehledě, že v bytě Polla Edworda a Olivera Wodda se objevil sám a Piers v tu chvíli by se div nepropadl do krápníkové sloje, protože už to nebyla tyčka do plotu. To ta nehoda spíš proměnila spíš jeho v tu tyčku. Pech a síra, Harry Potter byl jak to ošklivé káčátko, které vyrostlo v labuť.

Jo holku také má, i když tak rychle si jako Dudley ten život ne mrvil hnojem manželství a miminkem.

Piers ani tak nezáviděl Dudleymu, ne ten měl podle Pierse více starostí než Einstein s teorii relativity, ale spíš Harry Potterovi, který vedl přímo život královské celebrity a byl prakticky nedotknutelný.

Diplomatická imunita stále byla a ještě nějaký čas bude, do doby kdy bude žít Vernon Dursley. Dost tedy na nedramatický život Harryho Pottera, který si asi přeje, dle toho co vše mu bylo do vínku dáno splnit a vykonat pro ostatní nic než nerušený klid jak důchodce.

Piers nebyl blbý a pochopil, že když se dozvěděl Harry o svém magickém nadání ne zas tak jemně byl vhozen do dění a musel chtě nechtě hrát hrdinu, že toto mu musí připadat velice příjemné. V Kvikálkově rozhodně za hrdinu nebyl svého času.

On rozhodně to on dělat nechtěl. Ne magie Piersi byla putna, tak holt existuje svět, kde fyzikální zákony jdou stranou a chemické procesy se mění v pohádku, ale nechat se takto využívat v rámci toho něčího většího dobra, tak to tedy ne. Piers by utekl za hranice a schoval se na armádní základně třeba na Kubě nebo Japonsku, tam by jistě takového hrdinu nikdo nehledal. To co Harry by jistě neudělal. Jo každý jako malý chtěl být hrdinou tak možná i Harry Potter, tak možná proto dělal tyto skutky jako čaroděj. Kdo ví.

Ale tohle mu Piers nezáviděl. Spíše tu holku, jako tu ženskou Dudleyho.

Ne že by se chtěl Piers někoho závazně vázat, ale spíš ho žral ten fakt, že žádnou nemá. A holky v okolí stály za kuloví. A on teď invalida s tou nohou a ocelí v sobě za moc nestojí. Vem to ďas.

,,Copak Piersi se děje?" Ptala se jeho matka u večeře později, když se nimral v jídle.

,,Ale nic mami." Řekl Piers.

Do toho se ozval otec.

,,Yovono, dneska jsem v železářství potkal našeho nového souseda, pana Lestrangre. Velmi mladý pán, ne o mnoho starší než náš Piers. Neříkej, mi, že už je studovaný doktor? Vypadá na to dost mladě."

,,Ale je a oční chirurg, jeho manželka je na mateřské a mají malou roztomilou holčičku jemném Edith. Ta dívenka se snad na každého usmívá. Potkala jsem mladou paní Lestrangrovou v zelinářství a div jsem tam neroztekla nad tím úsměvem. Rozkošné dítko, musí být pýcha rodičů." Řekla jeho matka.

Piers jenom dostal úšklebek. Číslo čtyři už rozhodně prázdné není a sídli tam nějaký doktor přes oči s rodinkou.

,,A mladá paní Lestrangrová je dle mého úsudku nadšená zahradnice a pěstitelka. Na zahradě vybuduje bylinkovou zahrádku. Není prej nic lepšího než čerstvé bylinky v jídle. Možná bych to měla také zkusit. Stále tu mám jen okrasné květiny, které nic než krásu nedávají. Čas na změnu." Řekla jeho matka.

,,Tak to bude Piers jako budoucí lékárník ku pomoci. Bylinky budou jistě jeho nedílnou částí života." Řekl jeho otec.

Piers si pomyslel. Těch pár měsíců protrpím a pak půjdu na kolej nebo na byt. Jinak by ze mě byl kozel zahradník. A nový sousedé znamenají jedině nové problémy.

* * *

Neville seděl a koukal na toho chlapa, který se vydával za jeho biologického dědečka. Roderick Corvus Lestrangre, byl ne co si Neville představoval. Na čistokrevného kouzelníka vypadal až trochu moc mudlovsky ve svém trenčkotu, klasických černých kalhotách, vestě a vyčuhující košile. A přitom dle všeho byl to starý čistokrevný kouzelník.

Už se pozdravili a představili, ale jinak nepadlo ani slovo. Jako by ani jeden nevěděl, kde začít. Jenom si Neville všiml matného červenání kolem nosu, jako by ten pán dostal čenichovku. Jinak Neville na něm neshledal nic zvláštního, snad až že to byl už starý pán a mohlo mu tak být přes sedmdesát jako Dádelovi.

Starý pán, si povzdechl a konečně začal mluvit.

,,No čekal jsem horu otázek, ještě větší horu mluvení a největší horu zvědavosti, kterou je proslulá Nebelvírská kolej, ale poněkud jsem zklamán, že Nebelvír jako si ty pane Longbotome tomu ušel. Takže začnu já."

Neville se uchechtl a zapřel se do své kancelářské židle. Dnes tu byl sám, Draco mu hlídal Verču ve společnosti ještě Teddyho bohužel. Androméda byla na dámské jízdě s Narcisou a chudákem Lillith, která podle těch starých ženských potřebovala trochu se odreagovat od přítomnosti jejího malého Alexe a no Reguluse.

,,Jak je ctěná libost." Mínil.

,,Hm co s vámi z Nebelvíru udělali. Většina tvé koleje je známá svým horkokrevným jednáním, viz bývalá kolejní ředitelka." Řekl Roderick.

,,Má kolegyně Minerva, se nikdy nedostal dál, než absolvovat Nebelvírskou část Bradavické školy. Nikdy nenalezla v sobě srdce Mrzimora nebo jeho vytrvalost, Hagvaspárské smýšlení o celkové koncepci kouzelnického světa jeho černé a bílé barvě, natož Zmijozelské ambice a lstivost prosadit své plány do budoucna. Je jenom absolventkou Nebelvírské koleje ne Bradavické školy." Řekl Neville.

Roderickovi Lestrangrovi jemně poklesla ústa a mrkal jako porcelánová panenka. Dobrá, toto není obyčejný Nebelvír, starý brachu, pomyslel si. Ten si váží asi všech kolejí.

,,Dobře vážíš slova. Takže kolik víš Neville Longbotome?" Ptal se.

,,O vás skoro nic, o svém pravém otci pramálo, ale myslím, že mi to stačí, protože já nechci být vnímám jako Lestrange, ale jako Longbotom. Vzhledem k činu vaší ctěné chotě a jejího mamánka není čemu se divit že. A také vím, že jeden strýc je v hrobě a druhý hnije v Azkabánu, nebo spíš teď pracuje vzhledem k tomu novému programu vévody z Edingburku. A svém adoptivním otci a mamince vím skoro vše, i to, co by jejich syn nemusel vědět" otočil se směr okno a jako by se koukal na Prasinky se znovu otočil něho ,,no má nevlastní babička, tak o té vím také dost."

Vypadal zamračeně a Roderick počítal nějakým dětským projevem, jelikož hochu bylo 18 let, ale nedočkal se. Tady už seděl dospělý chlap.

,,No má ctěná choť byla zaslepená ideologii doby o čisté krvi. Těch lidí bylo tolik. Zmařené životy nevrátíme a události co tu poletující jak mouchy nad mršinou také ne. Však mohu tě ujistit, že jsem s činem mé zesnulé první manželky Verbeny asi tak souhlasil jako Radllem, který si dal tu pitomou přezdívku. Znechutilo mě to a tak jsem od ní odešel." Řekl Roderick.

,,Odešel?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Ano, tak trochu jsem předstíral svojí smrt na srdeční příhodu a odjel jsem do Švýcarska kde jsem začal nebo spíš pokračoval v lepším životě jenž jsem tam započal s jednou dámou. Dobrá nejsem anděl a přiznávám, že Verbena nebyla jediná žena kterou jsem miloval po čas svého chladného manželství. Tomu však jistě rozumíš." Řekl Roderick.

Neville zaúpěl tiše. Ten nahoře ho asi nemá rád za to, že měl krásný vztah s Astorie, ačkoliv ta byla zasnoubena a teď mu servíruje nejprve biologického otce, který má slabost pro reportérky a následně dědečka, který pláchl manželce za milenkou. Och tak krásná rodina.

,,Však kdyby nebylo toho incidentu s Richardem, tak se přiznávám, že bych to asi nikdy neudělal. Já nikdy Nebelvírskou odvahou nedisponoval. Šetrně řečeno nemám na to ramena, ačkoliv jsem za mládí byl urostlý jako ty Neville Longbotome." Mínil Roderick.

Nad tím se Neville Longbotom zamračil.

,,Však nechci zabíhat do let, kdy jsem vyhledával ženy pro ukojení touhy po lásce. To není účel tohoto rozhovoru, který tu vedu. Spíš jsem chtěl povědět, že v tom Švýcarsku jsem se podruhé oženil a měl ještě jednoho syna, nejmladšího z mých synu a mé poslední dítě. A Robrecht, tak se tvůj nejmladší biologický strýc jmenuje, by tě rád poznal se svojí rodinou. Já tu jsem jenom poštovní sova, který předává zprávu nic víc." Řekl Roderick.

Neville vyvaleně zíral. On má ještě jednoho strýce, ne jenom ty dva zkurvené Lestrangri, kteří mu zkazili život?

,,A nebyl to můj nápad, ale Robrechta a jeho ženy Anke, musím dopředu avizovat. Rádi by tě pozvali na rodinou večeři i s tvou malou dcerkou Veronicou a jestli máš nějakou známost tak klidně i tu. Robrecht by asi patřil zde v Bradavicích do koleje Mrzimor, i když dokáže být i lstivý. Má až moc velké srdce." Řekl Roderick.

,,Vy víte o Veronice?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Jistěže, nemohlo mi to uniknout díky tisku pro slečny, ženy a dámy, které občas čte má snacha Anke, že jsi otcem sám Neville Longbotome. Víš vůbec kolik drbu a fám kolem tebe se potuluje? Mít takovou drbavou kolem sebe, tak bych se v mládí do pekla propadl moc rád." Řekl Roderick.

Neville zrůžověl ve tvářích. On odebíral tak jedině Denního věštce. Jinak se o tisk příliš nezajímal a měl raději knížky. Asi bude muset trochu udělat průzkum, jestli má či nemá nakopat pisálky do prdele.

,,Ne já časopisy moc nečtu, já raději knihy." Odpověděl tedy.

,,Tak by jsi jich měl pár přečíst, některé nejsou pěkné, jak řekla mi má snacha Anke. Nechci radit, ale být tebou bych to zarazil, jinak budeš mít ošklivou pověst." Řekl Roderick.

Neville nasál vzduch nosem a vzdychl. No to je dost možná dobrá rada. Sláva a medaile měli svá ale, a to bylo obtěžování reportéry jako komáry.

,,A má dcera při tom setkání vadit mu jako nebude?" Ptal se Neville a měl stále na mysli, že je ten strýc Robrecht určitě čistokrevný kouzelník a jeho žena taky.

,,Vůbec ne, oni mají malou dcerku, moji jedinou vnučku Edith, dalo by se říct tvou sestřenici, a ta je přibližně ve věku slečny Veronici, jenom o málo starší. To ona byla náboj pro Robrechta poznat rodinu. On je mladý a plný ideálu o rodinném souznění." Povzdechl si Roderick.

Neville vyvalil oči. On nemá jenom nevlastní mladší bratry, ale i sestřenici, a ještě prťavou jako jeho Verča? Bohové tam nahoře definitivně zešíleli.

,,Co bych také chtěl, když mému nejmladšímu je 28 skoro už 29 let. Má na neduhy stáří a špatné myšlenky čas." Řekl Roderick.

Neville vyvalil obě oči. Řekl právě jeho biologický děda, že jeho nejmladší strýc je od něho vzdálen jenom o deset let. To by muselo znamenat, že je ročník 70. Ty vole, ten chudák už je prastrýcem. To ho muselo vážně potěšit.

,,Tady případně adresa a telefonní číslo na Robrechta, možná to však nevezme on, ale má snacha Anke. Pracuje na směny jako oční léčitel v Reddingu. Já sice nechápu, proč zvolil Británii, Švýcarsko mu dávalo víc, ale on to pokládá něco jako životní úlohu zde pomáhat." Řekl Roderick a podal mu lísteček s úhledně napsanou ženským písmem adresou, kterou Neville až příliš dobře znal.

,,Zobí čtyři, Kvikálkov, Survrey! Merlinovi špinavé ponožky." Vykřikl Neville.

,,Je něco špatně na té adrese?" Ptal se Roderick.

,,Kdysi tam žil můj kamarád Harry Potter, u příbuzných, tety a strýce. A říct, že by se k němu chovali s láskou je velký eufemismus. Strýc ho týral, nechal ho spát v přístěnku pod schody a div na něho nesáhl tím svým nechutným nářadím, jako na malého chlapce. Až minulý rok díky jednomu maléru ho zabásly a díky královně pyká to prase i za to, co udělal Harrymu." Řekl rozezleně Neville než si uvědomil před kým to řekl.

Roderick Lestrangre zesinal. Jaký barák hrůzy jeho syn koupil u Merlinova panděra. A bude si muset přečíst o tom případu více. On měl jenom kusé informace o tom mladém hrdinovi kouzelnické Velké Británie. Jak se tohle mohlo stát pod nosem Albuse Brumbála u Salazara Zmijozela?

,,Brumbál?" Ptal se Roderick trochu překvapeně.

,,Albus Brumbál je prase podobné strýci Harryho, co jsem se dozvěděl od mého kamaráda. Jako profesor ve vašem věku, je vám tak 70,vzal věneček studentce, když se pod mnoholičným lektvarem vydával za mladíky z jejího ročníku. Zplodil s ní dítě a pak jí ho ukradl a jí vymazal vzpomínky. Ach tak slavný Brumbál není v očích mích a přátel nic víc než pedofil. Toho neměli nepustit do školy natož k dětem. A o Harryho se až do 11let, kdy nastoupil do školy nezajímal nebo spíš chtěl ho mít co nejvíce povolného, aby mohl uskutečnit své ach tak dobré plány pro kouzelnický svět. Nechal každý rok ho zkoušet ve zkouškách na život a smrt, místo, aby se zasadil o jeho bezpečí. A víte proč, protože v jeho očích byl vyvolený, ten kdo má uklidit starý problém v podobě Toma Raddla a pak zemřít aniž by řekl víc. Chlapec co se narodil, aby umřel, takto si to asi Albus Brumbál přál. Shodou náhod mu plán nevyšel a Harry odhalil tu temnou stránku Albuse Brumbála. Ten si mohl střihnout s Voldemortem o křeslo největšího hajzla." Řekl Neville.

Roderikovi Lestrangrovi spadla brada a jeho šedivé vlasy vstaly hrůzou. Rozhodně ten Neville, měl v sobě doutnající zlost na Albuse Brumbála jako žhavý uhel. Však toto Roderick nevěděl, že vybalil něho takovou hrůzu ve spojitosti Albusem Brumbálem.

,,Nebo spíš řečeno slovy jedné kamarádky Harryho, byl Radll protege Albuse Brumála. A jak už se stává, student předčil svého učitele. U Radlla to bylo ve zlu, černé magii a syrovosti jeho aktu moci, tedy v zabíjení kouzelníku a mudlu. Ten tak rád v krvi koupal. Jiní by pohrdali si ušpinit ruce, ale Voldemortu bylo tohle asi šumák nebo nechtěl sedět na prdeli a hrát politika vola. Omlouvám se, že používám tak hnusná slova, ale pro ty dva je slušné řeči škoda." Řekl Neville.

Roderick pokl. Byl jsi vědom, že tento mladý muž se Radllovi postavil v souboji a i když mu chránila záda Minerva, tak to byl tento mladý muž, kdo okusil Raddlovu černou magii a bojoval s ní.

,,To nic, jak to vypadá, tak já zase nevěděl mnoho o kdysi uznávaném Albusi Brumbálovi." Řekl šokovaný Roderick Lestrangre a promnul si ruce.

,, Na jeho jménu visela nálepka toho nejlepšího a do dnes u některých visí. Však je mrtvý a o mrtvých jenom slušně na veřejnosti." Řekl Neville a pohlédl znovu na adresu.

,,A ten váš syn Robrecht, on dobrovolně sídlí v ne kouzelnické ulici?" Ptal se Neville. Lestrangrovi jsou přece čistokrevný kouzelnici.

,,Robrecht má velmi blízko k mudlovskému světu, moje druhá žena byla mudlorozená čarodějka. Mí předci by se asi točili v hrobě jak při polce, ale lásce neporučí ani nejmocnější kouzelník, jak se říká Neville Longbotome. A mě osobně nekouzelnický lid nijak nevadí, pokud někdo od nich neublíží kouzelníkovi nebo čarodějce, hlavně nezletilým. Pak má povaha jde stranou." Řekl Roderick Lestrangre.

Neville naklonil hlavu. Ten Roderick Lestrengre, jenž měl být jeho biologický děda, se nezdál býti nijak zlý člověk.

,,A co váš syn Richard, vyslechl jsem od něho, že jste nechal svou choť mu uštědřit Cruciátus, po té jeho milostném závdavku s Ritou Holoubkovou. To je vaše povaha taková, že vlastní necháte v bolesti a …." Neville nedokončil protože mu Roderick skočil do řeči.

,,Ach ten ta Novoroční patálie, tak o té se také Richard zmínil. Jak jsem byl k němu s matkou krutý. Ano Verbena byla krutá žena, ale žena vyrůstající v této krutosti a ideálech už kojeneckých let. Být mírnější neutekl bych od ní, být matkou i pro Richarda a nepoužít na něho Imperio k tak hrůznému činu, nefingoval bych svou smrt Neville Longbotome." Řekl Roderick Lestrangre a trochu se předklonil.

,,Jestli oplýváš trochu moudrostí Hagvaspáru, tak jistě uvidíš, že příběh Richarda je jedna polovina mince a není celý. Můj nejmladší syn, se narodil v nevděčný den, v prokletí mého rodu a já neměl tušení jak ho vychovávat vůči ženám a později vůči společnosti, když vyšlo ve známost, že nemá magický talent." Začal vyprávět Roderick Lestrenge.

,,Jistě víš, že i jiné čistokrevné rodiny se s tímto problémem porůznu potýkali a každá rodina to řešila jinak. Faktem zůstává, že neuměli tomu dítěti dát vhodnou budoucnost a nebo je začlenit do společnosti. Já tenkrát byl kouzelník skrz na skrz, který s mudlovským světem měl málo společného. Měl jsem kusé informace a Richard i přesto vše, že postrádal magii se chtěl vyrovnat svým bratrům. Byl posedlý nasát všechny teoretické informace a lezl tím na nervy Rudolfusi a Rastabánovi a někdy dokonce i mne." Vyprávěl dál Roderick a dodal.

,,Však jeho nasávání informací dosáhlo ošklivé míry, když se zapletl s tou tenkrát mladou a hodně snaživou reportérkou Denního věštce. Která byla však o 7 let starší a využila mého syna, získávání informací okolo mě. Ano byl jsem tenkrát uznávaný obchodník a Verbena mne přemluvila k tomu, abych se aktivně podílel i na politice, abych dobře reprezentoval rodinu Lestrangre. A Holoubková, byla po celou dobu známá, že ráda a učině dělala bulvár. A a pro ní byla hračka si povídat, hezky lísat a ukojit pudy dospívajícího muže, když ten se moc nenachází v blízkosti žen a přitom vytáhnout vše z domácí kuchyně drbu o tatínkovi, mamince a brášcích." Řekl nakysle Roderick Lestrangre.

Neville se zamračil, ale musel uznat, že do jisté míry má Roderick Lestrangre pravdu. Tohle bylo krajně nevhodné, co udělala Hobloubková, ale sedělo jí to jako kabát na tělo.

,,A na Nový rok, když jsem viděl, že zůstala přes noc a v posteli s mým synem a pobláznila ho tak, že s ním měla sexuální styk, tak jsem byl rozzuřený jak tygr. Rastabán mě sice poslouchal jedním uchem, ale Holoubkovou jenom vypakoval z domu a vymazal jí paměť, na ten večer, na setkání s Richardem a možná něco víc, ale když jsem ověřoval pak hůlku, tak rozhodně jí nikterak fyzicky neublížil. To by pro něho samotného mohlo být protiprávní a on byl ještě student. A já jsem přímo trval na tom, aby dodělal školu. To byla alfa a omega, protože bych jim jinak nedal ani galeon z mého mění. A to Crucio, byl tvrdý výprask, ano, já jsem ho neseslal a též jsem ho nenavrhoval. Nebudu zpytovat svědomí, za čin Verbeny, která je pánu, protože, kdybych jí zastavil, tak ona by obrátila hůlku proti mně." Roderick si odkašlal a pokračoval.

,,A to by byl mnohonásobně horší obrázek. Pro Richarda by to skončilo fatálně. Jak se říká, lepší dostat jednu ránu do zad, než být mrtvý. Což bych já a Richard v té chvíli asi byli. Změnilo by to dějiny. Proto to Crucio pro mého syna motáka."

Neville musel uznat, že Roderick Lestrange rozhodně je Zmijozel v dobrém smyslu slova.

,,S tím co se stalo pak během mé nepřítomnosti jsem rozhodně nesouhlasil. Je mi líto do dneška, že se prokletí mé rodiny takto naplní, ale bohužel vyšlo, že snacha je neplodná a Rastabán také. A Verbena z toho byla nešťastně psychicky nemocná, že se její úloha babičky nikdy nenaplní. A s takovou ženou, která byla schopna ublížit svému synovi jsem nechtěl být a tak jsem zachránil sebe a Richarda útěkem." Řekl Roderick.

Neville vzdychl. Až teď se mu dostalo kompletního obrázku té nefunkční rodiny Lestrangru. Pohled na sbírku tlustočervů by nebyl hezčí.

,,Vím, že tato historie, kterou se teď musíš vyrovnávat, není hezká a také nežádám po tobě abys nosil naše jméno. Jenom jsem tu fakticky poslem, na popud Robrechta. Protože ten tě chce poznat, i když jsem mu řekl, že ho asi za strejdu nikdy mít nebudeš a Edith za sestřenici nebo mne za dědu. Byl bych velmi rád kdybys to pozvání přece jenom přijal a jemu odpověděl. Bude štěstím bez sebe." Řekl Roderick. Zvedl se ze židle a chystal se odejít z kabinetu Nevilla.

,,Tak děkuji za pozvánku pane Lestrangre. A máte pravdu, příběh má vždy více postav a to i v divadle jménem život." Ozval se Neville.

,,To rád slyším. Na viděnou Neville Longbotome, rád jsem tě poznal." Řekl Roderick Lestrangre.

**Přidáno 7.12.2019**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Doufám, že se vám libí obrázek jak jsem vykreslila Lestrangrovi. Vzhledem, jak vykreslila matka zakladatelka rodinu Blacků, tak já blíže popsala rodinu Lestrangrů, když matka zakladatelka v příběhu o Mloku Salamandrovi dala Lestrangrům i dobrou pozitivní postavu dle mne v podobě Lety Lestrengrové. Ne všichni musí být od základu zlý v čistokrevných rodinách s touhou k černé magii. **

**Vaše elenor**

**Další poznámka od elenor:**

**Další dvě kapitoly sem přidám 14.12.2019**


	5. Kapitola 5 -Pro brášku a sestřičku

**Kapitola 5 – Pro brášku a sestřičku**

Sirius seděl u stolu a hleděl na hromádku dopisů, kterou dostal ráno k snídani a ke kterým se dostal až teď na večer. Měl za sebou studentský den a to ještě zkouškový a připadal jako by mu vycpali hubu vatou a do uší mu nalili olovo, jak byl ze zkoušek zemdlelý. Fakticky v tomto věku dělat školu není med, ale když už si ten úkol dal, tak tu školu dokončí a něco pro společnost dělat kurva dělat bude.

První dopis byl od Alastora Moddyho překvapivě. Ten se rozespal, že nově už nebydlí u jeho sestřenice Andromédy. Jeho bráška Regulus mu nabídl bydlení v tom jím opuštěném bytě prozatím a on si od něho odkoupil letní sídlo Horácia Křiklana a dává to tam do pořádku. Však má času teď dost. Alastor Moddy oficiálně a s plnou platností odešel do penze a chtěl v ní zůstat. Bohové snad měli dobrý den, když to konečně zařídili, pomyslel si Sirius. A když si pomyslel na ten barák, tak ho přešel strach po zádech. Hlavně ty rakve, které byly ukládány poté do hrobu a za velkého smutku a pompy bystrozorského oddělení. Sirius poprosil Reguluse, aby se jako jeho zástup účastnil a dal pozor na toho chlapce z Hagvaspáru, Michaela Connera, aby ho smutek nepřemohl a nezhoršil si zdraví alkoholem. Dále mu Moddy popisoval událost v Příčné ulici, kterou byl svědky, když odváželi statní kouzelnici zbraně, zakázané zvířectvo z Gringottovi banky a skřeti byli rudí vzteky, jak s nimi kouzelnici zatočili. Jeden dokonce je napadl a skončil proměněný v pekingské prasátko. Sirius sice nevěděl, co si ten kouzelník dost možná ve službách Ministerstva myslel, že proměnil skřeta v pekingské prasátko, ale to bylo jedno. Gringottovou bankou to jde podle Moddyho s kopce, protože jim dali výpověď dvě třetiny odeklínačů, které pro ně pracovali. A ty články co se objevily v Denním věštci to jenom podpořily dle Moddyho. Sirius věděl, co tím Alastor Moddy myslí. Kouzelnici a čarodějky měli k dispozici novou banku a velice rádi opouštěli Skřety. A Alastor u všech všudy, aby se jako rentiér nenudil, tak krom opravy svého obydlí začal tu tam uvolňovat ruce a čas, Andromédě a Nevillovi a začal hlídat Teddyho a Verču, které si dle slov v psaní velmi oblíbil. Sirius se div nerozesmál, Pošuk Moddy, jako chůva a náhradní děda, tak to Merlin sáňkuje na Mount Everestu.

Však se musel v duchu opravit, protože Moddy i když neměl vlastní děti, tak děti měl velmi rád a choval se vždy k nim pěkně. Už když byl Harry maličké škvrně tak na něho párkrát dohlédl, aby si Lilly a James mohli něco zařídit. Takže zase tak nemožně to neznělo, že by si s Teddym dával projížďku po parku nebo se snažil Verču naučit jíst rohlík s paštikou. A nehledě na to, že asi si tím Alastor kompenzoval ztrátu jeho oblíbených žaček v podobě Nymfí a Alice. Androméda a Neville mohli mít klidné svědomí, že se Verče a Teddymu nic nestane, protože Moddy byl tak paranoidní, že i ten nejprotřelejší kriminální živel neměl šanci.

A tím také Alastora dopis končil. Pošuk byl výstižný a vždy krátký a neskládal dlouhé dopisy, aby zaplnil celý pergamen, což Sirius oceňoval.

Další dopis byl od Arthura Weasleyho, který mu napsal ve spojitosti s tím incidentem v Příčné ulici. Skřet pekingským prasátkem. Bill, jeho nejstarší měl v tom prsty také. Jak v odchodu odeklínačů, tak ve velkém odzbrojení skřetu. A nejenom to.

Další řádky velice precizně i na Arthura popisovali, ten velký hnůj, kterým zaneřádili měnu skřeti a Sirius div nestoupala pára z uší zlostí. Degradace kouzelnické měny skřety, tak to se dožil pěkné věci. Ještě, že si svoje mění nechal převést jinam. Protože toto zavánělo dalekosáhlým průšvihem velkosti Británie. A Arthur též udělal kroky, aby jeho rodina na tom netratila a to samé doporučil svým příbuzným a známým. Z naivního Arthura Weasleyho, vykřesal poválečný svět realistického a pesimistického člověka vůči politikům, mezi které patřil a ještě většího vůči společnosti. Dost možná ve víru dění dobré smýšlení.

Arthur se pak rozespal, jak navštívil svého syna George po té prodělané estetické operaci, a též, že i ta druhá v říjnu bude možná, jestli George nechytne tou dobou sezónní chřipku. Arthur si pochvaloval pečlivost mudlovských doktorů v tomto oboru, že místo zjizveného místa má George kůži krásně tam už vyrýsovanou a lépe i na tu stranu slyší, protože mu opravili sluchový vchod do ucha. Sirius tyto šťastné zprávy rozhodně Arturovi přál a Georgi také. Když už ne prsty, tak aby se mu ucho vrátilo do původního stavu. Vidět ho, že to George trápí, že má jenom jeden ušní boltec, byl to asi tak příjemný pocit jako ten, že je poslední žijící Poberta. Prostě to nebylo správné.

Jako další byl popis, kdy se účastnil Arthur malé rodinné sešlosti, společně s Molly, když byli na návštěvě v Antverpách za rodiči Aundrey. Slova, která použil pro Percyho budoucí tchána a tchyni, byla vesměs skoro všechna pozitiva, jediné, co se Athurovi nelíbilo, a to ještě nebylo z přední linie Aundrey rodiny, byl jejich prej dost oplzlý 14letý bratranec André, který měl na Percyho adresu až moc na vkus Arthura nevkusné řeči ohledně délky jejich normálního styku, myšleno sexu. Percy si to naštěstí nechal líbit a dal mu přednášku o slušném chování kouzelníka při této činnosti, až se jistý André schoval po stůl a zacpal si uši. Pro jeho rodiče velice nepříjemné situace a omlouvali se Percymu za chování jejich chlapce. Naštěstí ostatní příbuzní i Aundrey starší sestra Luciana byli velice milí a bylo vidět, že přibrali Percyho do rodiny se vším všudy i s jeho brýlemi. Bod pro Percyho, pomyslel si Sirius. Jeho teprve schůzka s jeho tchánem a tchyní, Emily adoptivními rodiči čeká a stejnou měrou s adoptivní švagrovou a švagrem z této strany. Emily mu však zhruba popsala co ho čeká. První výlet do Nového Mexica za jejíma adoptivními rodiči Emenuelou a Joem Gonzálesem. Prej ho budou mít rádi, a jistě si s ním bude príma notovat její tatínek, když oba mají rádi motorky s větší kubaturou. To celkem zvedlo i Siriusi náladu. Další výlet do Seatllu ve Spojených státech amerických, za její sestrou Sonny a její rodinou. He Sirius byl trochu nesvůj, když se dozvěděl, kolikrát bude v dohledné době z této strany strejdou. Šestkrát u Merlinovi nohy a to nejsou Weasleyovi. Emily adoptivní sestra Sonny s jejím manželem Anthonym měla velmi početnou rodinu a stejně jako její rodiče i ona adoptovala do své rodiny dítka. Tři vlastní a tři nevlastní nad tím mohl Sirius jenom smeknout klobouk. A poslední zastávka v Topeky, také v USA, ale v Kansasu, za jejím adoptivním mladším bratrem Alanem a jeho snad už stálou přítelkyní, dle slov Emily, Clare. To byla také celá rodina, kterou chtěla mít Emily na své svatbě. S bratranci si přej nikdy moc nerozuměla a sestřenice nemá vůbec. S tím mohl Sirius žít. A Emily ho ještě požádala, aby před svatbou s ní došel navštívit hrob jejich pravých rodičů. A ten byl pro změnu v Mexicu na Yucatanu. Emily se sice v Mexicu narodila, ale její rodiče tam nikdy nežili natož, aby byli občany Mexica. Ne maminka Emily pocházela z Kajmanských ostrovu, tím pádem byla britské národnosti a Emily otec pocházel z Jordánska, ale na Kajmanských ostrovech působil jako lektvarista. Emily byla tím pádem tak cizokrajně krásná, až Sirius měl občas co dělat, aby se ovládal.

Nebýt toho gangu dost možná by poznal i její pravou rodinou.

Když byl v Lhotce, tak se Severuse pozeptal, jestli on něco neví o tom gangu, ale Severus o zámořských lektvaristických ilegálních kruzích měl titěrné vědomosti. Škoda. Však když vybalil něho jméno Nagi ze strany Emily otce a Bourne ze strany Emily maminky, tak měl Severuse Snapa málem na svědomí.

Pak byl na něho zlostí bez sebe jak mohl on Sirius Black zapomenout na učivo Lektvaru a hlavně na autora Lektvaru Nejmocnějších Phiniase Bourna! Nehledě na vynálezce arabského původu Lektvaru na nervové uklidnění svalu Chidiho Nagiho! A pak pár vybraných slov o troubovi a volovi, který se učí na léčitele. Na závěr podotkl, že jeho drahá matka bude z toho mít jistě radost, že si vybral tak vhodnou polovičku a uvědomí o tom jeho rodiče v portrétu. Sirius byl z toho tak vykulený, že po návratu na rychle vyraboval Blackovskou knihovnu, aby se přesvědčil od slovech Severuse Snapa. Ten mizera zase byl jednou odborník přes lektvary na slovo vzatý. No co na tom, že Emily by byla v očích rodičů vážené zboží, ale on jí miloval předtím a miluje jí teď, ačkoliv se dozvěděl o její věhlasné rodinné historii. Ona stejně měla ráda svojí adoptivní rodinu více a pravé příbuzné nikdy nehledala. Jenom měl na na paměti slova Severuse, který mu přál ten největší doušek lektvaru pravdy do života. Čert ho vem toho skrz na skrz proklatého Zmijozela, když ten se přiženil omylem do jeho rodiny pro změnu. Oni dva si nic nemusí navzájem závidět, co se týče příbuzných.

Však myšlenky se otočily zpět k dalšímu dopisu a to od jeho brášky Reguluse. Ano brášky, když díky tomu kouzlu Reguluse je najednou dělilo od sebe 20 let. To neměnilo radost Siriuse mít ho zpět.

,,Drahý bratře," započal Reguluse dopis.

,,Doufám, že studijní vytížení u tebe není zas tak hrozné, aby si nemohl přečíst můj dopis. Tady v Británii hustě začalo pršet, takže veškerý sníh se změnil v nechutnou břečku lepící se na kola, boty i kabátce, když na to přijde. Tolik ve zkratce k počasí, však ty se v tom Peru máš jistě líp."

,,Tak to ani náhodou, když je tu období deště." Řekl si pro sebe Sirius a podíval se ven z okna na proudy vody padající z nebe. A toto mělo trvat až do dubna a pak zase být přímo slunečno.

,,Včera mi udělili na Ministerstvu kouzel Merlinův řád prvního stupně a k tomu jsem musel unést tu velkou pompu kolem toho. Sice ne tak velkou, ale na takové trachtace jsem si odvykl a také být tím předváděným objektem zajmu Siriusi. I když asi větší položku měl vůči tomu ten tvůj kmotřenec Harry Potter. Oba litujeme, že jsi tu nemohl být, mohl si se ulít v příjmu studijních povinnosti. Nebo se pletu, ty jsi ležel v posteli s Emily a hrál si na pejska a fenečku?"

Sirius potichu vypustil jednu krátkou kletbu způsobující klystýr a podobné nesnáze.

Ne on fakt seděl u zkoušek, vařil lektvary a obvazoval pacienty před zraky profesoru a neulejval jak se Regulus domnívá nebo, že si tu užívá jenom nebo co?

,,Tak i tak, pompa je za námi a až na incident, kdy se má drahá sestřenice Androméda zpumprlíkovala na mou počest a pod vlivem div nepřemístila bůh ví kam a přitom se nerozštěpila, tak by se celá záležitost obešla bez velkého rozruchu."

Sirius pozvedl obočí. Androméda v lihu, tak to jak živ nezažil. Trochu začal litovat, že tam nebyl.

,,Takže jsem se vrátil k normálnímu životu. Normálnímu životu na mé poměry, Siriusi. A to zdaleka není u mě normální. Spíš mám toho nad hlavu, takže to předání řádu byla vítaná změna mého života."

To znělo trochu podivně od brášky, připadalo Siriusi.

,,Nevím vážně drahý bratře co tě tak může lákat si zakládat rodinu. Mě začíná Alex decimovat nervy a hlavně můj spánek."

Sirius usmál. To znělo jako James před lety.

,,A nedivím, že tě chtěl drahý otec jako jedináčka. Jestli jsem byl tak uřvaný, tak nevím, nevím jak je možné, že otec nebyl minimálně z nás dvou nahluchlý?"

Och jeho malý synoveček ničí spaní bráškovi? Jak sladké jen si to Regulusi užij a se vším všudy, když jsi to rozhodnutí udělal.

,,No ukolébavky moc nepomáhají jelikož já ani Lillith neumíme chytit notu. A tak jsem zkusil to, že jsem si od tvého kmotřence vypůjčil nahrávky se Severusem a Evansovou za mlada. Och jaká lahoda, že mi na to Alex usnul jak pařez a já mohl si dát dvacet. Asi si na té mudlovské výpočetní technice tu nahrávku zkopíruji a budu to pouštět Alexi, když bude stávkovat ve spaní. Kéž bych věděl dřív, že má Severus hudební talent, dohodil bych mu kšeft u rádia třeba."

Sirius si usmyslel někdy si ty nahrávky z Halle o kterých se Harry zmiňoval a teď i Regulus poslechnout.

,,A jestli sis všiml, tak mu neříkám Alexandr, ale Alex. Zní to více jednoduše, pro tak malého kloučka a také to bude vhodnější až se začne učit mluvit. Moc dobře si vzpomínám, že tebe jsem začal nazývat Siri. Strýček Siri, by jsi mohl být i pro Alexe, aby neměl problémy s Siriusem."

Sirius procedil něco mezi zuby. Ten nápad se mu moc nelíbil.

,,Však musím říct, že Alex je velice inteligentní na svůj raný věk. Alespoň mé zdání, protože poznává jak mne, Lillith i Andromédu a ví kdy končí den. Jako by měl hodinky, tak se vždy ozve o půlnoci k mé nebo Lillith smůle. Dle něho by se daly seřizovat hodinky Siriusi."

Zvláštní, pomyslel si Sirius.

,,Jo v noci jako všechny novorozené dětičky zkrátka Alex budí své rodiče. Po několika dnech, kdy jsem viděl totálně nevyspalou Lillith, jsem skoncoval s tišícími kouzly kolem pokoje a po dnech se střídáme ve službě o Alexe v noci. Takže jsme v podstatě stejně nevyspalí a ospalí. Díky bohu za přínos objevení kávy a z ní lahodného životabudiče."

A to jí před lety na Bradavicích Regulus nesnesl a topil se jedině v čaji.

,,Možná si vzpomínáš jak jsem tento nápoj v Bradavicích nesnášel. No pravda, to jsem jsem se naučil pít až v Rusku, abych byl upřímný. Tady totiž káva na náš způsob mi nechutnala. Já jsem na spíš příznivce toho ruského způsobu přípravy kávy. A to se selským plnotučným mlékem do kávy a s rafinovaným bílím cukrem. Lahoda k tomu kobliha, to je pak člověk jak ve snu."

Sirius si pomyslel něco o mlsném jazyku svého bratra.

,,Však jednou nevýhodou kavárny kam jsem kdysi v Petrohradu chodil, byla všudypřítomnost drzých koček a maguáru. Dokonce i tu kávu občas člověku pili."

Tak to Sirius neměl tucha, o takových zážitcích brášky v Rusku. Věděl, komu by se v té kavárně ohromě líbilo a to Harryho kamarádce Hermioně, ta byla příznivce koček a dost možná Filchovi. Nehledě na micinu McGonagolovou.

,,To však se zase ponořuje do vzpomínek. Měl bych žít přítomností. Takže mimo toho, že Alex je občas jak mandragora, která chce přesadit, tak dle Andromédy k zulíbání. No jo ženské a malá mimča. Však vzhledem ke své maličkosti dokáže Alex uhranout i mne. I když od svého narození už docela povyrostl, tak stále se většinu času choulí skoro do klubka jako malý ježek. Apropó ježek, doopravdy Monnová Dalwiche proměnila v ježka? To bych moc rád viděl."

Hm to bych mu mohl později ukázat ve vzpomínce. Pomyslel si Sirius. Dalwich z toho jistě měl tak jedině ostudu.

,,A chtěl jsem se tímto dopisem také zeptat, vzhledem k věku Alexe, jestli v dubnu kolem tvých 39 narozenin, (blé to už ti je tolik), by jsi nemohl přijet a účastnit alespoň magických křtin mého syna. Nebo bych to rovnou spojil s oslavou tvých narozenin."

Sirius překvapeně povytáhl obočí. Regulus ho zve na křtiny!

,,A také jsem ti chtěl oznámit, jestli by jsi nebyl tak velkodušný, moudrý a zároveň milující a zhostil se úlohy kmotra mého syna. Já vím, že jsi jeho strejda a už jsi kmotr Harryho Pottera. Já jsem si kvůli tomu přečetl knihu o kouzelnických svazcích kmotrovství a tam se nepíše kolikrát člověk může být kmotrem, takže by jsi mohl být kmotrem strejčkem v jednom i pro Alexe, co ty na to říkáš?"

Sirius vyvalil obě kukadla a přečetl si tu pasáž ještě jednou. Jestli měl někdy Regulus obzvlášť bláznivý nápad, tak to byl tento. Ano klidně se zúčastní křtin, ale kmotrem nechce být. Je sice milé, že mu to Regulus nabídl, ale ne. Kmotrem zůstane jenom u Harryho, to mu bohatě stačí.

,,No vím, že stejně odmítneš, ale za pokus to stálo. Jenom jsem tím chtěl dát velký dík, že jsi Alexe a Lillith zachránil v Alstonu. Vážím si tebe a doufám, že jako plnohodnotný léčitel do budoucna zachráníš víc než jeden život. A jelikož vím, že odmítneš tak mám trochu pohnutky koho za kmotra dát Alexi. Lillith navrhla jednoho jejího spolužáka, nějakého Terryho Botta, kterého nedávno potkala a pak Narcissy syna Draca, však já je neznám a nevím, jak moc by tuto věc přijali, nebo mám dát šanci přátelství s Dirkem Cressewellem a udělat ho kmotrem mého syna, když mi tolik poslední dobou pomohl a ne jenom ne mne, ale i tobě. Nechci být však předpojatý a tak bych uvítal radu od tebe, když jsi na tom světě déle Siriusi."

Sirius se na ten odstavec zaraženě díval. Okej tohle je velice vážná záležitost, ale proč se se obrací Regulus právě něho? On mu stěží poradí. Však ho zarazila ta volba Lillith Monnové. Holčinu znal zběžně, ale překvapila jí volba Draca a Terryho Botta. Bůh ví, že Terryho, dle rodného listu Terence Botta, nijak zvlášť neznal osobně, ale zato o něm slyšel od Harryho a Rona. Premiant bystrozorské kadetky 1998 a osina v zadku Smrtijedu během bitvy o Bradavic. Kterého v Denním věštci popisovali jako mladší verzi Růfuse Brouska nebo Alastora Moddyho a oblíbený student Filliuse Kratiknota podle všeho. To by se v tom případě mohlo stát, že z Alexe bude nakonec bystrozor místo něho. Poněkud hrůzná představa pro Siriuse Blacka. A Draco, tak o něm radši nemluvit. Dirk by byl ucházející, ale z něho by vznikli drby a klepy. Ne Sirius měl jiný nápad, koho učinit kmotrem Alexe. Však Regulus ho musí nejprve poznat. Z tímto kmotrem se Alex ve světě rozhodně neztratí a bude jistě i vhodným rádcem do budoucna a nebýt jeho, tak by trčel Sirius dole na Ministerstvu ve vězení.

Sirius vzal do ruky pergamen a začal psát odpověď. Protože kdo by mohl pro Alexe být vhodnější kmotr, než někdo stejně trhlý co se týče ochrany rodiny a tajný rebel jako jeho bráška Regulus. Tedy Percyval Weasley, ten ministerský šotek, co ho poslal do osudového Peru.

* * *

Bill Weasley zrovna trousil pomalou chůzí za svou ženou, která si náruživě povídala s Aundrey a po levém boku jí pochodoval její nastávající Percy, jeho mladší bratr. Percy rozhodně už nebyl malé škvrně, bohužel chystal svojí svatbu. Před týdnem si Aundrey a Percy vybrali ten svůj velký den. Bill si jenom nebyl jistý, jestli to datum nebylo chladný kalkul Percyho. Bylo to totiž den po jeho narozeninách, tedy ! Však na data Percy snad zapomnětlivý nebyl. A teď šli si prohlédnout místa, která měli jako nápad pro svatbu a svatební hostinu. Žádné Doupě, řekl Percy mámě, která byla trochu z toho nešťastná, ale co mohla dělat, v tom to byl Percy paličatý jak beran a to se narodil ve znamení lva jako Harry Potter.

Ne místo toho Percy a Aundrey vzali Billa a Fleur Záchranným autobusem na jedno prej podle nich krásné místo. Jenom Bill byl nerad nad tou dlouhou cestou pro Fleur. Však díky bohu z toho neměla problémy. Bylo až děsivé jak se rychle se blížil příchod jeho dcery na svět. Na jednu stranu se Bill těšil na druhou stranu byl strachy bez sebe, jestli on bude dobrým otcem, když jeho bratr Charlie od toho zahnul kramle.

Dorazily do Cornwellu do malého města jménem Marazion a Percy ukázal směrem na moře. Bill se ohlédl tím směrem a koukal na malý ostrov na kterém stál menším Bradavicím podobný hrad.

,,To je Svatý Michael, Bille, je to krásný hrad, přístupný turistům, ale ještě hezčí je jeho zahrada a tam já Aundrey chceme naší svatbu. Je tam krásné místo mezi sukulenty a exotickými druhy rostlin, které má Aundrey tak ráda. A kastelán přes telefon nám zamluvil datum pro nás na celý den, abychom měli dostatečné soukromí." Mínil Percy.

,,Neznám víc romantické místo, které jsem poznala tady v Britániie." Mínila po jeho boku Aundrey.

,,Sukulenty?" Ptal se Bill, který nechápal krásu kaktusů nebo podobných rostlin už vůbec.

,,Je tam velkolepá botanická zahrada Bille." Řekla Aundrey.

,,Být tu například Neville Longbotom, tak by tam asi strávil věčnost, jak ve velká a rozmanitá na floru subtropických a tropických rostlin." Řekl Percy svým rádoby profesorským tónem.

,,Naše společné hoby." Dodala Aundrey se smíchem.

Bill překvapeně zamrkal.

,,Kaktusy?" Ptal se.

,,Ne jenom ty, sukulenty obecně, orchideje a vzácné rostliny a samozřejmě práce spojily mne a Percyho dohromady." Řekla Aundrey.

,,Ne belgické pralinky?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Ne, ale spíš jeden krásný exemplář Aloe Vera." Řekla Aundrey.

,,A to jsem tu nebohou rostlinku kdysi dostal skoro na pokraji umření od starého pana Srka a musel jsem si jí vypiplat. On si té rostliny vůbec nevážil, asi jako mne. Povedlo se, teď má skoro metr veliké listy. Od Nevilla jsem za to sklidil obdiv." Řekl Percy.

Bill z toho měl rozporuplné myšlenky. Za vztahem jeho brášky stojí léčivá kytička od jeho bývalého nadřízeného? Srk má na svědomí podivné věci.

,,A Aundrey, jak to máte vymyšlené z bydlením?" Ptala se Fleur, která náhodou proti kaktusům nic neměla a Aloe Veru měla též doma a dělala z ní v letních měsících výbornou limonádu. Však ta Percyho asi není tolik využívána k léčebným účelům jako pro potěchu duše a srdce, jednoho náruživého úředníka jako byl Percy.

,,Ach ano, to už jsme po večerech přemýšleli a došli jsme k závěru, že přijmeme ten dar, od Percyho tatínka." Řekla Aundrey.

,,Jaký dar?" Ptal se Bill překvapeně.

,,To ti to táta neřekl Bille, že něco zdědil nedávno?" Ptal se Percy.

,,Po kom u všech všudy?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Po Elfiasi Dožeti, jeho sídlo , však oprávněně." Řekl Percy.

,,Cože!" Jevil se Bill.

,,Ano, v roce 1901 náš praděda prodal původní sídlo rodiny Weasley na splacení dluhu své lásky k alkoholu rodině Dože a jako takový malý ďábelský dodatek uvedl, že až po hůlce vymře rodina Dože, tak sídlo se převede na, a teď se podrž, na jeho nejmladšího vnuka a jeho rodinu. A to je náš tatínek Arthur, drahý Bille. Elfias Dože, byl poslední Dože v mužské linii, pak už byly jenom ženy a on sám děti neměl. Sixtus Weasley byl možná dost velký opilec, ale lstivější než celý Zmijozel. A ten dům je krásný a mne a Aundrey se moc líbil. Mamka a taťka z Doupěte nechtějí a Georgi se ten barák nelíbí, on má rád modernější stavby a věci. Tak po uvažování jsem se rozhodl si ten barák vzít, ať není prázdný.Byla by škoda, aby chátral. A Ron se zatím nechystá někde se natrvalo usadit. Tomu jsem tedy nabídl můj byt, jestli by chtěl." Řekl Percy.

,,A má i zimní zahradu." Řekla Aundrey.

,,A dokonce i altánek s posezením, to tam asi vystavěl Dože, myslím." Řekl Percy.

,,Wau, tak původní sídlo Weasleyů, ty jo Percy, to musí být velké, no když děda byl ze sedmy synů, co víme?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Ano je to velký kamenný dům o 8 ložnicích a dvou koupelnách Bille." Odpověděl Percy.

Bill bodl trochu pocit žárlivosti. Lasturová vila byla menší. Však kdo mohl vědět kdy Dože zemře nebo, komu to taťka dá a Lasturová vila měla výhodu sluníčka a moře, bůh ví kde je sídlo Weasleyů?

,,A kde by jsi tedy bydlel Percy myslím kraj tady v Británii nebo nejbližší město?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Ve Stroudu poblíž Bristollu, na okraji města. Však já zas tak velký příznivce venkova nikdy nebyl." Řekl Percy.

,,Já také bych nedokázala moc dlouho žít na samotě, já potřebuji prostě sousedy, lidi a kulturu. Divadlo, kino a tak podobně." Řekla Aundry.

,,V tom jsme se s Aundrey dokonale shodli." Mínil Percy.

,,A také jsme se shodli, že rozhodně jestli budeme mít děti tak je buď pošleme na kouzelnickou nebo nekouzelnickou primární školu, doma je učit nebudeme." Řekla Aundrey.

,,A na tom trvám, aby byli v kolektivu ještě před Bradavicemi." Dodal Percy a pak zavolal Záchranný autobus, který je dovezl do Laturové vily a pak se Percy a Aundrey přemístili pryč.

Bill si pomyslel, že Percy je pravý opak svého otce, za všech bratru nejvíce. Ten holdoval ruchu města.

Otázka kolik dětí ti dva vlastně chtějí mít?! On a Fleur čekají prvního potomka, ale jenom čas ukáže, jestli si troufnou na další. Ano mamka a taťka vychovali jich 7, ale nebyl to žádný med a Bill se nechtěl sedřít jako otec. Ne jemu byl stačili dva dvě až tři, nechtěl dělat z Fleur zbytečně druhou Molly Weasleyovou.

,,Hm ty Bille, tak já nevím s Percym, ale zdá se mi, že od něho se budeme moct těšit na hodně neteří a synovců." Řekla Fleur.

,,Myslíš, já myslím, že budou mít jediné a dost." Řekl Bill.

,,Ne, ne, já si povídala s Aundrey, no jako mezi ženskými a Percy vůči tobě můj drahý je velice aktivní." Řekla Fleur.

,,Cože!" Řekl trochu zaskočeně a rozlobeně Bill.

,,Jestli mi tu Aundrey nefabulovala, tak Percy je velice zdravý jak řepa a čilý jak králík v březnu, ale ty mi zlatíčko ochabuješ v síle." Řekla Fleur zamyšleně.

Bill zrudl a naštvaně odkráčel pryč.

* * *

Draco Malfoy měl misi. Prohledat veškeré budovy, které měly spojitost s firmou Abraxax company, tedy firmou, jenž založil jeho děd Abraxax Malfoy. Čím dál víc tu osobu nenáviděl a která provedla nejednu až sadistkou nechutnost. Ale co ho nejvíce štvalo, byl ten fakt, že nakazil a tím pádem zabil jeho bratra Scorpiuse. To bylo první a poslední, co Draco donutilo zříci se veškerého odkazu svého dědy co se týče myšlenek a přehodnotit svůj život. Zprvu tuto myšlenku chtěl pohřbít, jako 13letý kluk, který se to dověděl od neposlušného skřítka. Ta myšlenka, že možná měl bratra, dvojče jemu podobné, které za záhadných okolností umřelo v kojeneckém věku se prožírala hlouběji a hlouběji. Takže v den svých 17. narozenin se vypravil do Malfoyovské krypty a opustil přes noc bez povolení Bradavice, aby čelil pravdě. A když uviděl rakev, která byla tak prostá a malá, prostě dětská vedle hrobu dědy s nápisem Scorpius Abraxax Malfoy, tak se mu chtělo z plna hrdla řvát. Od té doby nevěřil jediné slovo o dědovi jako velkém kouzelníkovi natož slova otce. Od té doby byl Draco Malfoy, který raději volil svojí stranu než se plazit u noh nějakého pablba. Od toho se nenarodil.

A dobře udělal, to si uvědomil v noci, kdy po bitvě o Bradavice ho sice zatkli a jeho matku také, ale Potter nedovolil Pastorkovi, aby mu nebo jeho matce nasadili pouta, nebo je zavřeli do cely mezi ostatní. Nehledě, že svědčil v jeho prospěch a on dostal svobodu.

Nebýt dost možná Dobbyho divné skřítčí povahy, tak by už ani nežil a nebo by byl v Azkabánu. Zrovna prohledával kancelář vedoucího expedice v Abraxax company, pana Walence Catwakera, když ten přišel do kanceláře.

,,Pane Malfoyi, co vy tu děláte?" Ptal se.

,,Osobně prohlídku, pane Catwalkere, v nedávné době, jsem zjistil jisté nekalosti, které měl můj děd na svědomí s tím Horáciem Křiklanem za mladých let. Jelikož to tu vybudoval, tak znal tuto budovu jako své boty a mohl tu něco ukrýt, co by mohlo být pro vás, pro mne a okolí nebezpečné. Chci se toho zbavit." Řekl Draco.

,,Křiklan a váš děd, doopravdy, i když jisté okolnosti …" Pan Catwalker se odmlčel.

,,Co, jaké okolnosti?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Já vím to jenom z doslechu, jsem tu teprve 15 let, pane Malfoyi, ale jsou tu i starší zaměstnanci a ti tu prej ho vídali za času vašeho dědy, pana Abraxaxe Malfoye." Řekl Catwalker.

,,Křiklana?" Ptal se Draco a doslova to jméno vyslovil jako přísadu do jedu.

,,Ano byl tu častým hostem, ale ne v této kanceláři, ale no …" Pan Catwalker se odmlčel.

,,Kde?" Ptal se Draco.

,,To je právě to divné, protože váš pan dědeček pane Malfoy a ten Křiklan, chodily společně dolů do …" Pan Catwalker se odmlčel.

,,No dole to jako přízemí, nebo sklep a pane Catwalkere, Walenci, kam přesně?" Ptal Draco.

,,Do umýváren, do pánských umýváren, mezi staršími zde kolují drby, že ti dva měli poněkud nezdravý poměr." Řekl pan Catwalker.

Draco nasadil škleb. Dědeček očividně v tom jeho randevu ze školy pokračoval i nadále.

,,Já se tam i tak podívám, jestli tam i přesto něco není. V Bradavicích na dámských byl vchod do Salzarovy komnaty pane Walenci." Řekl Draco a prosmykl se kolem vedoucího a šel dolu do přízemí budovy a Catwalker klusal za ním.

,,Salazarova komnata měla vchod na dívčích záchodech, to jako pane Malfoyi má být pravda?" Ptal se cestou.

,,Ano a Křiklan dost možná věděl o něm, když ty víš kdo byl jeho oblíbený student. A můj děda, nebyl zrovna slabý kouzelník až na poslední měsíce života, kdy s ním otřásla choroba." Řekl Draco.

Oba došli k ke dveřím do Pánských záchodu a umýváren a vešli do nich. Draca trochu zarazil puch.

,,Catwalkere, tady to smrdí jako Hippogrifí hovno, to tu nikdo neuklízí nebo co?"

,,Merline, měl se o to postarat skřítek Mig, kde ten starý vořech je?" Dal si přes ústa kapesníček Catwalker.

,,Mig!" Zvolal, ale skřítek se neobjevil. Ani na potřetí.

,,Stalo se to už někdy, že by se neobjevil?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Za patnáct let, co tu jsem nikdy. Však tyto záchody skoro já nikdy nepoužívám, já používám ty v patře nebo u jídelny pane Malfoyi." Řekl pan Catwalker.

Draco začal otevírat jednotlivé kabinky pro velkou potřebu. Za dveřmi jedné nalezl seschlou postavu skřítka, který byl schoulený u záchodové mísy.

,,No už víme, proč se neobjevil, ten umřel zde. Dost smutné." Řekl Draco.

Catwalker bledý ve tvářích kývl.

,,Mig, jak se ten skřítek jmenoval ať je řádně pohřben někde poblíž firmy. Když už, tak si za své služby hrob rozhodně zaslouží. Jasný." Řekl Draco.

Catwalker pokýval hlavou, že to bude podle přání provedeno.

,,Najděte do naší firmy skřítka nového, ne aby jste to hodil na záda tím stávajícím pane Catwalkere." Řekl Draco.

,,To se rozumí." Zahuhal přes kapesník Catwalker.

Draco zavřel kabinku s mrtvým skřítkem a pochodoval podél umyvadel. V tom ho bodlo něco do očí. Přesýpací hodiny! Rodinný znak rodiny Křiklanů.

,,Pane Catwalkere, tady ten držák na mýdlo toho podivného tvaru přesýpacích hodin, to je nové nebo ne?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Nevím, já fakticky jsem nikdy moc nechodil. Tyto záchody nikdo krom ostrahy objektu firmy nevyužívá." Pokrčil rameny Catwalker.

Draco sundal mýdlo a vzal do ruky plochu držáku a pokusil se s ním pohnout doprava a pak doleva. Nic. Pak za něj zatáhl jako za kliku.

Cvak.

Celá stěna s posledním umyvadlem se otevřela a za ní se objevila temná chodba do neznáma.

,,Pane Malfoyi, vy jste měl pravdu, ony jsou tu tajné dveře. Jako ty Bradavické." Řekl Catwalker.

,,Expecto patronum!" Zvolal Draco a přivolal svého patrona.

,,Jdi na bystrozorské oddělení pro madam Jonesovou. A mými slovy jí řekni ,,Abraxax company, Draco Malfoy. Madam Jonesová, asi jsem nalezl skrýš Horácia Křiklana. Rád bych měl tu doprovod do skrýše."

Patron hranostaje vylétl okýnkem v umývárně ven.

,,Pane Catwalkere, přiveďte prosím sem pana Bolla a Winswicka, jako zástupce zdejší ochranky. Já tu posečkám." Řekl Draco.

Catwalker až s moc velkou radostí opustil tyto smrduté prostory.

Draco si dal nohu přes nohu a čekal s hůlkou v pozoru na vchod do komnaty. Jako první se přiřítil Bolle, jeho bývalý spoluhráč, ze Zmijozelského týmu, který tu dělal ostrahu díky jeho přímluvě u otce, aby ho zaměstnal. Lucián byl sice ne velký myslitel, ale hodně pozorný, všímavý a dobře se dokázal bránit i jako odrážeč.

,,Takže jsem tu, o co se jedná?" Ptal se.

Lucián nikdy ho neoslovil po Bradavicích ani jménem na tož příjmením. Buď se vyjadřoval nevztažně nebo ho oslovoval jako šéfa.

,,Křiklan si tu asi s dědkem vytvořil svojí Tajemnou komnatu, vysvětlím jakmile tu budou bystorozoři. Nastala věc, které jsem se obával, takže musím říct vše, co jsem našel doma po tom lektvaristickém hovadu Luciéne." Řekl Draco.

,,Aha, takže měl spojitost i s vámi. To u nás doma se vyhazovali po tom článku ve Věštci lektvary. Ten se vetřel také všude. Šéfe, nevíš o nějakém lektvaráři, který by uměl připravit lektvar Galyméda?" Ptal se Lucien.

,,Galyméda, to je přece …"

,,Ano já vím na potlačení tvoření jaterních skvrn. Babička to používala dlouhá léta právě od Křiklana." Řekl Lucien.

,,Pozeptám se, nebo myslím, že možná by mohli vypomoci ti dva co teď učí lektvary v Bradavicích." Řekl Draco.

,,Děkuji." Řekl Stručně Lucien.

Vtom se objevil Winswick a za ním Catwalker. Záhy i Hestie Jonesová a k překvapení Draca Malfoye a Luciena Bolla, Terry Bott.

,,Kadet?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Povinná praktická docházka, Malfoyi." Řekl suše Terry.

,,Novinka, viďte?" Ptal se Bolle.

,,Ne to už zavedl Brousek pane Bolle." Řekla Hestie a otočila se na Draca Malfoye.

,,Tak co tu máme a co myslíte, že tu je, pane Malfoyi?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,V nedávné době jsem mluvil z portrétem mého pradědy Nicolase Malfoye, a ten mi zdělil závažnou věc. A to, že Horácio Křiklan využíval jako starší student jeho syna Abraxaxe pro své sexuální touhy. Klidně přiznám, že Abraxax Malfoy měl s ním sexuální styk asi a byl orientován na své pohlaví, co se týče sexuální orientace." Draco si odkašlal, protože viděl, že drahé okolí něho hledí jako na skandální článek alá Rita Holoubková.

,,A tento vztah asi pokračoval i po škole. Můj děda pravděpodobně velice ochotně s tím trollem spolupracoval a podílel se na jeho činech. A také jednou použil ten lektvar, jako v případu Lillith Monnové a Alexandra Blacka, aby si vytvořil svého dědice." Řekl Draco.

,,To jako …" Catwalker nabyl zeleného tónu ve tvářích a Lucién zase svíčkovou bledost.

,,Ano můj otec je výsledek lektvaru Života, bohužel. Nic nemění na tom fakt, že byl člověk, kouzelník a žil mnoho let." Řekl Draco.

,,A můj praděda a otec, skrz portrét mě požádali o přezkoumání budov ve vlastnictví Abraxax company, které měly nějakou souvislost s mým dědem. A tady pan Catwalker, mi dopomohl tím, že mi řekl o záležitosti, že sem děda a Křiklan chodili společně a zdržovali se tu delší dobu. I na drbu občas trochu pravdy." Řekl Draco.

,,A ten vchod a komnata?" Ptala se Hestie a tvářila se jako kočka, co dostala smetany rovnou talíř.

,,Jelikož si jsi vzpomněl, že v umývárně v Bradavicích je skrytý vchod do Slazarovy komnaty, o kterém možná Křiklan dokonce věděl, tak mně napadlo, že možná něco takového by mohlo být i zde. Jak se vyjádřil pan Catwalker sem chodí málo kdo. Další fakt je, že jsem zde našel znak rodiny Křiklanů, přesýpací hodiny jako dekor na držáku pro toaletní mýdlo. Jasný index, že je tu něco víc. Naštěstí nebylo potřeba magie nebo hadího jazyku, bohudík a komnatu jsem otevřel." Řekl Draco a dodal.

,,A přivolal jsem jak bystrozory tak ostrahu, abych se ujistil o mé ochraně o pořádném zapsání a prohlédnutí té sluje. V mé firmě nemá co dělat. Nic co zde zanechal Horácio Křiklan." Řekl ledově Draco.

,,Chápu, tak se jdeme podívat co tam je." Řekla Hestie a pokynula, aby šel Terry hned za ní.

Následován Luciánem a Winkusem a za nimi šel Draco a Catwalker.

Všichni rozžehly své hůlku, abys viděli na nohy a pod ně. Chodba byla úzká, bylo tu takový hnusný skoro plísní prosycený vzduch a na stropě visely pavučiny jak tu už delší dobu nikdo nebyl.

Nevěděli co je tam dole čeká nebo co mají čekat.

Došli na konec schodů a Hestie se rozhlédla kolem sebe. Před ní byla dlouhá velká kamenná místnost, která byla však jak se na první pohled zdálo prázdná.

V tom Draco ucítil, takové pnutí, které už dlouho nezažil, od doby, co zemřel Voldemort a spadl na dlažbu Bradavické Velké Haly. Jako by tu něco umřelo, něco hodně hrozivého a plné temné magie.

,,Lidi, promiňte, ale …" Catwalker měl oči dokořán a díval se na rozdíl ostatních ke stropu.

Draco se podíval ke stropu a uviděl, temnou zahalenou postavu visící ze stropu dolů. Byla vychrtlá skoro na kost a její lebka měla protáhlý tvar a odstáté špičaté uši. Draco Malfoy polkl, když se něho podívaly temné krvavě rudé oči. A do prdele to mu musel ve firmě děda přichystat upíra!

Hestie a Terry ihned něho namířili hůlky, ale upír se jenom usmál a udělal přemet dolů, aby přistál na podlaze před nimi.

,,Hm to je mi ale potěšení tu někoho vidět po tolika letech, kdo má v sobě člověka." Olízl s špičatým jazykem upír spodní ret, který byl jemně popraskaný, jak už dlouho neměl krev.

Draco se zašklebil, ale s hůlkou v ruce, která mu zářila rovnou do obličeje se protlačil k Hestii a Terrymu do první řady. Jestliže ten upír tu byl už za děda, tak jistě s ním setkal.

,,Žádám jako Draco Lucius Malfoy z rodu Malfoyů, abys mi zdělil svou totožnost, vampíre." Řekl Draco chladně.

Nad tím se upír rozesmál až mu byly krásně vidět v záři světla kouzelnických hůlek jeho špičáky.

,,Totožnost." Žádal znovu Draco.

,,Tak ty hošánku by chtěl znát mé jméno?" Ptal se upír a přiblížil se k němu na pár kroku.

,,Ano, jste ne mém pozemku v podzemí, firmy patřící mě a mé rodině." Řekl Draco.

,,Tvé rodině, hochu, nebo i mé?" Ptal se upír.

,,Teď nerozumím?" Ptal se Draco.

V tom se mu objevil bleskurychle před tváří objevil upír a podíval se mu do očí.

,,Hm jsi cítit jako Malfoy, ano, ta krev má takový jablečný nádech. To je prostě na krvi úžasný, že má každá trochu jinou chuť, barvu a vůni jako parfém." Mínil Upír a díval se do Dracovích očí.

Ten by rád zmizel, ale něco v mysli mu říkalo, že čelil i horším věcem, než je tato pijavice.

,,Kdo jsi?" Ptal se ho znovu Draco.

,,Jsi Malfoy, a neznáš svůj rod, jak divné." Řekl upír a položil svojí kostnatou ruku na rameno Draca Malfoye.

Ten zase dal na krk upírovi svojí hůlku.

,,Ale no tak hochu, jako by mi to mohlo nějak moc ublížit." Řekl upír.

,,Možná ne zabít, ale rozcupovat na kousky ano a pak mohu tě zde zase uvěznit a už se nikdy nevrátit." Mínil Draco a z jeho hůlky vzlétlo pár jisker, které udělali černé skvrny na upírově kůži.

,,Do jakého pokolení patříš, že se ke mne takto hochu chováš, Abraxax mi vždy vzdával ten největší hold." Řekl upír.

,,Proč by děd dával hold krve sající nestvůře temnoty?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Tak děd, takže prťavce Luciuse syn, dobrá, asi se časy hodně otočili a já moc dlouho spal. Kdy mohu čekat další mladou dívku k nakousnutí?" Ptal se skoro s mladickým tónem upír.

Draco se zašklebil To si tu děda vydržoval upíra jako domácího mazlíčka, nebo co?

,,Kdo sakra jsi?" Procedil mezi zuby Draco.

,,První z vás, Draco Malfoyi." Řekl upír.

Draco nechápal.

,,Žalostný úbytek intelektu dle všeho také prodělal rod za ty staletí, jak nemilé. Přitom… no to je jedno. Když myslím, tak první zde v Británii. Armand Tychon Malfoy k službám rodu Malfoyů!" Ustoupil upír pár kroku dozadu.

Dracovi málem vypadla hůlka z ruky.

,,Armand Malfoy, ale ten žil přece v 14. století!" Vykřikl Draco.

,,Krásná to doba, plná vášně a magie hochu. Však i nestvůr, jako jakkoliv jiná." Řekl melancholicky upír.

,,Ale upír … to jako máme v sobě …" Draco zbledl.

,,Ne, vy jste potomci mého mladšího bratra Elevandera Brutuse Malfoye, já byl vždy jenom jeho štítem v boji a v kouzelné moci. Byl slabší na kosti a magii." Řekl upír.

,,A vy jste se stal upírem?" Ptal se Terry.

,,To má drahá sestra Elpis, nemravná, peklem proklatá žena nás chtěla kvůli bohatství sprovodit z světa a mne uvěznila v temné díře, kde mne našel ten jenž mi dal toto mé prokletí." Řekl Armand.

,,Však jsi uváděn jako zakladatel mé rodiny jak je to možné?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Byl jsem pohlednější než můj bratr, který napadal na nohu, měl křivý chrup a velice rychle se mu vytratil porost hlavy. Sám mě pořádal, aby vystupoval místo něho na kouzelnických shromáždění, když bylo třeba." Řekl upír.

,,Ale jak to, že jste stále zde, a nikoliv mrtev. Většina upíru není tak dlouhověká, aby žila tolik století." Ptala se Hestie.

,,Hm velmi srdeční otázka spanilá ženo. Velmi. To je tak, ten rozdíl je v tom, že já svého stvořitele zabil a získal jeho schopnosti žít tak dlouho jak uznám za vhodné. Málo který lykantrop, tedy upír nebo vlkodlak zabije svého stvořitele a stane sám alfa, tak jak u mne." Řekl upír.

,,Alfa, to existuje i u upíru?" Ptal Terry.

,,Kdo u Merlina vás učil o tvorech?" Ptal se dotčeně upír.

,,Většinou blbci." Řekl Terry.

Upír Armand něco zamumlal co znělo jako kletba a otočil se na Draca.

,,Však jak jste se pane ocitl zde ve sklepení Abraxax company v této z prominutím plesnivé sluji?" Ptal se Catwalker.

,,Sem mě přemístil Abraxax, zakladatel toho jenž vy označujete jako firmu. Já s tímto termínem nikdy nic neměl víte. Původně jsem žil mnoho let na Malfoy Manor nebo na hradě Malfoy ještě dávno předtím. Však pak jsem se probudil jednoho dne zde, v této kopce. Abraxax mne pokládal za velice nebezpečné příkoří pro jeho rod, i když já jeho názor nesdílel." Řekl upír.

,,A jak to, že se o tom nezmínil praděda Nicolas Malfoy?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Nicolas, ach ten Nicolas, otec Abraxaxe a Arrena a toho dítěte, které se narodilo mrtvé. Promiňte já zažil několik Nicolasů Malfoyů." Řekl upír Armnad a pak si dal jeden svůj kostnatý prst na ústa.

,,Jo ten mě asi vymazal rád z paměti. Odmítl jsem kousnout to miminko, které pak umřelo. Já v rodině dalšího mého druhu nechtěl." Zakroutil hlavou upír.

,,Abraxax měl krom Arrena ještě jiného sourozence?" Ptal se Draco. On si jiného hrobu o kterém by měl pochybnosti nevšiml.

,,Ano, jistě že, děvče, první za dvě století v rodině Malfoy. Jak se ten nešťastný uzlíček s nemocnou krví jmenoval ještě jednou …hm ..ach ano Eualie Beladona Malfoyová." Řekl upír Armand.

,,Špatné krve?" Zavrčel zlostně Terry Bott. Myslel tím ten upír snad motáka?

,,Ach ano měla velmi špatnou krev, nevím jak dnešní léčitelé tomu říkávají, však měla málo sladkou krev. Nenabyla na váze a umřela dle Nicolase na to a on proto asi na mne zlostí a zármutkem zanevřel." Řekl upír Armnad.

Terryho rychle opustila zlost, ne moták, ale ta malá měla málo magie, asi i inzulínu a měla cukrovku. Dnes už léčitelnou nemoc.

,,Pane Armande Malfoyi, já se ani nepředstavila, jmenuji se Hestie Thabita Jonesová a jsem vedoucí bystrozorského oddělení dodržování magických zákonu a mám na Vás pár otázek. Byl by jste ochoten mi na ně odpovědět? A po pravdě?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,Se ctí madam, ale mohl bych žádat protislužbu?" Ptal se upír Armand.

,,Záleží na druhu služby, nehodlám být vysáta do morku kostí pane Armande Malfoyi." Řekla poněkud cynicky Hestie.

Nad tím se upír uchetl a pravil.

,,Ne já vaší krev pít nehodlám, moje tužby ohledně krve se nevztahují na ženy jako jste vy. Však napít, trošičku bych se potřeboval. Stačí mi šálek, jsem už sláb a sotva pletu nohama. A deku nebo nějaké hřejivé kouzlo, poté vám rád odpovím na jakoukoliv otázku." Řekl upír Armand.

Hestie zamrkala a zeptala se.

,,Copak vy nejste kouzelník?"

,,Ano jsem, jsem kouzelník a upír, madam, ale Abraxax mě tu zamkl bez hůlky a nikdy mi jí nevrátil. A já bezhůlkovou magii ovládám jenom když jsem při síle madam Jonesová." Řekl upír Armand.

Dracovi se svého předka zželelo a máchl párkrát hůlkou, aby se v té hnusné sluji zvedla teplota.

,,Ach to je lepší, mnohem lepší. Zase jako v medvědím kožíšku jako malé ptáče mámino." Řekl upír Armand a promnul si své kostnaté ruce.

,,Děkuji mladý Draco." Řekl upír Armand.

,,Jakou krev by jste vy preferoval pane Malfoyi, jestli se mohu zeptat?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Krev matky, ženy jenž se stala matkou nebo už matkou je. Na statusu magickém mi nikdy nezáleželo. Však na druhou stranu nesmí být babičkou. Ostatní krev mi zadělává na žaludečních potížích už od roku 1700, mladý pane tuším Botte." Řekl upír Armand.

,,Jak víte mé příjmení?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Znal jsem Chawicka Botta, několikrát byl hostem na Malfoy Manor svého času. Ta vůně krve připomíná mi zakousnutí do jehněčího je též jedinečná." Řekl upír Armand.

,,Merlina a to na dálku cítíte naší krev?" Ptal se Lucien.

,,Ano, je tu rod Bolle, Malfoy, Bott, Winswick, z madam Jonesové cítím závan rodu Bonnesů a ten pán vzadu, který má jistě ze mě nahnáno nejvíce, tak u něho cítím rod Travesových, ty jejich třešně." Řekl upír Armand.

,,Vy máte pane fenomenální schopnosti." Řekl užaslý Lucien.

,,Hm krev ženy matky, to se dá zařídit, nebylo by vám však lépe, kdybychom vás přesunuli na vhodnější a útulnější místo, než toto, pane Armande?" Ptal Draco.

,,Pokuď to bude mimo sluneční světlo a bude tam teplo, tak budu brát cokoliv. Tady s této jizby jsem tak jedině slabý a nemocný." Řekl upír Armand.

,,Vy jste na Malfoye až tak skromný, pane Armande." Řekla Hestie.

,,Byl jsem takto vychován, můj rod vyšel z chudých poměru a já můj bratr jsme budovali naše bohatství od první unce zlata. Je mi známo, že další pokolení si na přepych jim daný až příliš zvykly a navykly. Považovali to za právo od narození, však za mého života v těle člověka tak tomu nebylo a byl jsem jako mladý rád za teplý nocleh, jídlo a oděv na sobě. Až s šatem rytíře, se mi dostalo více." Odpověděl upír Armand.

Hestie mírně otevřela ústa. Ten upír býval rytířem?

,,Ach ano, sloužil jsem jejímu majestátu králi Richardu II. až do jeho smrti. Pak jeho nestoudný synovec na mne seslal Elpis a jejího druha a vzešla z toho smrt bratra,jí a moje prokletí. Někteří mudlové klidně jdou přes zlato vůči vlastní rodině a to samé je u kouzelníku. Zlato, moc a bohatství je občas zlá nemoc, když stoupne do hlavy." Mínil upír Armand.

,,Já vám tu krev obstarám Armande, a jelikož jste z našeho rodu, tak vás přemístím do podzemních prostor Malfoy Manor. To místo zná i madam Jonesová a tam vás vyzpovídá, ano?" Řekl Draco.

,,To zní výtečně, rád se vrátím do Malfoy Manor, je nutné podotknout, že kdyby stál starý Malfoyovský hrad, tak bych volil ten, ale Malfoy Manor beru též, mladý Draco."Řekl upír Armand.

,,Skvěle, madam Jonesová, ohledně Horácia Křiklana vyslechneme tady Armanda, v sklepeních Malfoy Manor, souhlasíte. Jak se zdá s tím, co ten pavouk prováděl má pramálo společného."

,,Horácio Křiklan, ten podivný přítel Abraxaxe, který vždy loupil z tabule exotické ovoce?" Ptal se upír Armand.

,,Ano ten, má na svědomí hodně zlého, dle důkazu a rádi bychom se zeptali kolik o něm víte, však bude lepší se zeptat na toto, až budete v teple domu vašeho rodu pane Armande." Řekla Hestie.

Upír jenom kývl a dodal.

,,Řeknu na tu pijavici vše, když to nějak pomůže. Byl mi proti srsti pachem krve i chováním. Byl jak lačná matichora a otravoval potomka rodu svými slovy i lektvary." Řekl Armand.

Draco si pomyslel, něco podobného jsem už slyšel.

,,A tady dole pane Armande Malfoyi, je něco krom vás, co by se dalo spojit s osobou Horácia Křiklana?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,Na konci této jizby jsou dveře, za nimi dubový stůl a něm lektvary, který mi nutil. Ne všechny jsem vypil, bylo to jako pít krev mrtvého dítěte. Nechutné, ale párkrát jsem si to musel vzít, měl jsem žízeň jako na poušti. Naštěstí já vydržím dlouho ve spánku. Roky, než si žízeň přijde." Mínil upír Armand.

,,Pane Botte, dojděte tam, vše zabalte a vezměte to do Lektvaristcké sekce našeho oddělení, ať se na to Talbert podívá a určí to. Tohle bude pro něj sladký dezert." Mínila přeslazeně Hastie.

Nakonec přece zde na něco zajímavého narazili. Na velmi slušného upíra, gentlemane, a další zásobu lektvarové moči Horácia Křiklana. Dobrý začátek týdne pomyslela si Hestie.

**Přidáno 14.12.2019**


	6. Kapitola 6 - Víc než čtyři zdi

**Kapitola 6 – Víc než čtyři zdi**

Percy Weasley stál před vrátky do zahrady, která obepínala jako skoro kruh původní sídlo rodiny Weasley. Bill mu napsal, že by to sídlo rád viděl, když mu ho taťka neukázal a rád by mu nabídl případně služby, pro zabezpečení domu kouzly. Na to Pery nic nenamítal, jelikož věděl, že v tomto oboru on není odborník. A Bill odborníkem skutečně je, vzhledem k práci, kterou dovedl na Bradavické škole a Doupěti. A tak čekal, až přijede Záchranným autobusem, protože on a Bill měli rozdílné pracovní vytížení na Ministerstvu kouzel a tím pádem se v práci ani nesešli v kantýně. Percy věděl, že má Bill práce nad hlavu a musí mít tedy přesný termín na tuto návštěvu, aby si mohl zařídit dle toho pracovní den.

V tom přirachotil Záchranný autobus a vylezl z něho Bill, překvapivě ve slušivém mudlovském obleku a ne hábitu nebo kožené bundě ale v kvalitní zimní kabátu s kožešinovým límcem.

,,Bille já nejsem žádný cizí úředník, že musíš být takhle oháknutý." Řekl Percy.

,,To není kvůli tobě, předtím jsem měl schůzku s Ministrem financí Gordonem Brownem, tak abych nebyl za burana. On je skotský šlechtic, Percy." Řekl Bill.

,,Ach tak." Pokýval hlavou Percy.

Takže Bill dokonce spolupracuje s dalšími ministry Británie a ne jenom tím kouzel a to je jenom vedoucí odboru, to je u Merlinova ocasu tedy asi nejvyšší funkce po Ministru kouzel, do které Bill vplul, pomyslel si Percy.

Vešli oba do zahrádky a Bill hned vyndal hůlku a provedl pár kouzel kolem dokola.

,,Hm obranné valy jsou celkem v pořádku, cítím tu kouzla od Albuse Brumbála, ale nedivím se, byl s Dožetem přátele. Něco předělám, ale až na jaře, protože, teď je zmrzlá půda, šlo by to těžce."

,,Chápu, a tady to je původní sídlo Weasleyů." Posunkoval směrem kamenného domu Percy.

Bill se podíval na dům a prohlásil.

,,Žádný extrémní přepych, ale je z něho cítit historie. Tohle je rozhodně kamenné, bráško." Řekl Bill.

,,Ano s medově zbarveného Cotwolského kamene. Táta osadil dům tepelnými kouzly, aby příliš nevystydl a nenastěhovaly se tam plísně. Já si ho zevnitř ani pořádně krom přízemí neprohlídl. Však přízemí je svým prostorem velkolepé. Náš byt na Novém kříži v Londýně by se tam vešel dvakrát." Řekl Percy.

Percy vyndal starobyle vypadající klíče od domu z kapsy a pak šli oba dva k domu. Ještě než Percy otevřel tak ho Bill zarazil a řekl.

,,Podívej se nahoru do rohu okna v prvním patře Percy."

Percy se podíval tím směrem a uviděl prázdné hnízdo.

,,Och on tu ještě mimo Dožete někdo bydlel." Řekl.

,,Možná se ten druh, který tu sídlil, vrátí. Já bych ho nevyháněl, možná to bude sova nebo něco, co bylo zvyklé na kouzelníky." Řekl Bill.

Percy otevřel dveře a nechal vejít nejprve Billa a pak vešel sám.

Vešli do uvítací haly, s oprýskaným žluto oranžovým nátěrem.

,,A nábytek jsi nedostal?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Ne ten si odvezla neteř Dožete. Zbyly tu však všechna kamínka, kamna, sporák a zabudované skříňky v kuchyni a vybavení koupelen. Stejně po Dožeti bych to moc nechtěl." Řekl Percy.

,,Tak to tě čeká hodně práce Percy, jsi si toho vědom?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Ano, začnu, ale až rozkvetou petrklíče, Bille. V zimně zařizovat a opravovat je méně hezká věc, když to nebylo předtím obydleno, tak jako byt no teď už Reguluse Blacka." Řekl Percy.

,,To i chápu, nehledě na přípravy na svatbu. Už tě honí mamka kvůli tomu?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Ale vůbec ne, mi jdeme na to pozvolna. Místo už máme zamluvený, Svatební stany použijeme ty, které jsi měl ty, mamku se přetáhnout nenechám a tak jsem napsal madam Evansové, jestli firma ve které pracuje dokáže udělat i svatební hostinu beze toho, že by pak dělala servírování na místě. A s Aundrey teď děláme přehled, koho pozveme. A Aundrey si v červnu hodlá vybrat a koupit šaty. Samozřejmě, beze mě." Řekl Percy.

Bill si pomyslel, tak proč uháněla mne se vším tolik. Možná kvůli válečnému stavu u kouzelníku.

Z uvítací haly vstoupily do chodby, kde byly patery dveře. Vešli do prvních a Percy se ozval.

,,Tady je lodžie a hlavní krb domu. Vidíš stále je tu rodinný znak s lasičkou. Rozhodně náš."

Bill se podíval kolem sebe. Zapískla a jeho pískot se rozlehl celou lodžii. Byla pořádná, odhadoval jí tak přes dvacet metrů čtverečních plochy. Sice ten tmavě modrý nátěr jí kazil, ale okno sem pouštělo dostatek světla. Bill se podíval z okna a viděl, že celé sídlo stojí na mírném kopečku a je vidět až do Stroudu. Pak šli do druhé místnosti ve které poznal i Bill že je to malý sál nebo salonek jak se to vezme. A tady byly rovnou prosklené dveře ven na terasu domu, která tu byla a u ní přiléhající skleník.

Jenom se bude muset zde Percy zbavit té nevzhledné kapradinové zelené na zdech.

,,Tady by se klidně dalo i tančit v menší skupině Bille." Řekl Percy.

Nad tím jenom Bill pokýval hlavou. To rozhodně.

Další místnost kam ho Percy zavedl, byla studovna, kde byly zabudované police pro knihy, ale jinak zela prázdnotou. Následovala jídelna, kde byl další obří krb vhodný pro letaxovou síť. U krbu byly dvojité dveře do kuchyně, která byla hned za ní. Ta byla asi nejvíce zaplněná, ale Bill si pomyslel, že Dože neměl ani trochu cit pro barvy, protože tu strašila temně rudá a s vzorem v černé barvě. Jak nevkusné, podle Billa. Pak se jako by obrátili na zpět a vešli do technické místnosti a dalšími dveřmi rovnou do zimní zahrady. Ta měla u stropu větráky pro dobrý přísun vzduchu pro místní rostliny.

,,Tak to je celé přízemí, ještě tu jsou schody do sklepa. Tam jsem ještě nebyl." Řekl Percy.

,,A já bych se tam rád podíval. Většina vad na kouzelných domech se nachází ve sklepě. Většinou nejsou vůbec chráněná a když není válka a Volďa je pod hladinou, tak se můžou vyskytnou živly, které by si tento dům rády přivlastnily a tebe jako Weasleyho rádi zabily. A já nevěřím, že by Azkabán nebyl nedobytný, i když ho zrekonstruovali. Vím, že Kinsley má rád rychle vyřízené vše, bez toho, aby se podíval na kvalitu. Takže nedokážu zhodnotit kvalitu ostrahy Azkabánu." Řekl Bill.

Percy se zamračil, ale se slovy Billa souhlasil i sám.

Vešli tedy do sklepa, kde byl nejprve jedna velká místnost, kde kupodivu byla hromada dřeva akorát tak na podpal a pak dvoje dveře. Za prvními nebylo zhola nic, ale za druhými je čekalo překvapení. Překvapení v podobě vinného sklípku, který nebyl prázdný, ale naplněný lahvemi vína a vzadu byl soudek s nápisem Starorežná Hebridská whisky 1982.

,,Morganino negližé, ty tu máš chlastu Percy. To nic na tu svojí svatbu nemusíš kupovat, člověče. Tady je skřetí víno, Víno z víly vinice ve Francii, z Španělska, Itálie a Bulharska. Dokonce i Scherry a Burbon. Dože tu měl přímo sklad." Řekl Bill a prohlížel si viněty.

Percy jenom vypadala jako leklá ryba, co zdědil. Minule ve sklepení nebyl a bůh ví, jestli otec.

,,A Merline, dokonce i Dračí krev, ten dryják z Ruska. Ty by sis mohl Percy otevřít s tím obchod." Mínil Bill a ušklíbal se od ucha uchu.

,,Pojď ven, vzhledem k povaze, jakým způsobem o toto sídlo přišel praděda, tak nechci s tímto prostorem nic moc mít. A já krom oslav nepiji." Řekl Percy a vyšel ven.

Bill zbledl. Jo Percy měl pravdu, nebudou se opíjet, aby nadělali dluhy. Budou chytřejší.

Vyšli do přízemí a zamířili po schodech vedle technické místnosti do prvního patra. Na schodech byl menší nános prachu a byl tu vidět, že tu byl před nimi jenom jejich otec, protože viděli otisky jeho bot.

Zde byly čtyři ložnice, toho jedna byla pořádně velká a k ní náležela koupelna s vanou, záchodem a umyvadlem. Však bylo vidět, že ložnice jsou prázdné a krom hlavní tam už dlouhá léta nikdo nežil. A druhá koupelna v prvním patře potřebovala nutně rekonstrukci.

Ve druhém patře pak byli další čtyři stejně velké ložnice a a další koupelna a vysouvací schody na půdu. I tam se chtěl Bill podívat. Tam byl obří prostor, který rozděloval komín sídla a dvě malá vitrážová okénka. Jinak tu bylo pusto prázdno, až závěsnou šňůru na prádlo.

,,Jo mít tento barák, když jsme byli malý, tak by i George a Fred měli vlastní pokoje." Řekl Bill.

,,Možná by jsme však byli trochu snobi na to, co vlastníma, když k tomu přiléhá zahrada o 2 hektarech půdy Bille." Řekl Percy.

,,Ty jo, to je hodně velká zahrada, já myslel, že to končí terasou a skleníkem a patří k tomu jenom předzahrádka." Řekl Bill.

,,Ne pojď se podívat k oknu." Řekl Percy a přešel k malému vitrážovému okénku.

Otevřel ho a pak ukázal Billovi na malý altánek také z kamene.

,,Tam končí pozemek, tady toho domu. Klidně by tu mohlo být famfrpálové hřiště, jak je ta zahrada velká Bille. Akorát je prázdná, Dože všechny stromy co tu byly dle zápisů vykácel a kořeny kouzly odstranil. Kdysi tu byl sad." Řekl Percy a znovu zavřel okénko.

,,Sad čeho?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Dle záznamu z archívu Ministerstva kouzel, měla zde naše rodina sad všeho možného. Byly tu jabloně, vlašské ořechy, lísky, moruše, angrešty, jahody… prostě na co si vzpomeneš ze zahrádky za Doupětem. Však větším formátu a také skleník celý zaplněný kouzelnými rostlinami a bylinky byly i venku. Tam u altánku kdysi stály dokonce úly. Praprapraděda byl podle všeho vášnivý včelař." Odpověděl Percy a dodal.

,,A také je tu sovinec, takže Hermes dostane nový domov."

,,To je doopravdické sídlo Percy. To se Doupětem nedá srovnávat. Jenom nevím proč ho odmítl George, když je taková supernova v obchodním světě. Zrovna on by potřeboval mít reprezentační sídlo." Řekl Bill.

,,Tobě to nedošlo Bille, co má George v plánu?" Dal ruce v bok Percy.

,,Co jako?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Za prvé tento barák má dvě patra a těžko by se mu budoval výtah, kdyby náhodou Georgi do daleké budoucnosti vypověděli službu nohy. A on nechce ničit krásu tohoto sídla zásahy moderny. Také on chce kvůli mudlovským přátelům a známým zůstat poblíž Londýna a tohle je u Bristolu. A poslední na co bych tě rád upozornil Bille. Conny, je ne kouzelnice, to zaprvé a zadruhé jistě nechce si hledat novou práci, když v té stávající je spokojená a baví jí, stejně jako George obchody. Další důvod, proč George toto odmítl. A poslední důvod. George hledí do budoucna a proto má rád moderní domy, i když předtím patřily ne kouzelníkum a navykl si jisté standarty z nekouzelnického světa jako je elektřina a tak dál. A to tu není!" Řekl Percy a lezl po schodech zase dolu do druhého patra.

,,Pravda Percy, jsem to jenom hlava. Tohle sídlo prostě není Georgův šálek kávy. Však on finanční zázemí má, tak si může pořídit dům podle svého gusta." Řekl Bill a slezl hned za Percym.

* * *

Alfréd Rucorn, proklínal všechny mágy, kteří se kdy proslavily včetně zakladatelů Bradavic, že se dostal do Azkabánského vězení! Jak mohli na Ministerstvu toto dopustit, aby on čistokrevný kouzelník s tak váženého rodu byl uvězněn za to, že se pokusil seslat na mudlu Cruciátus. A ještě se mu to nepodařilo a on ho zmlátil!

Sice mu nos léčitel zde rychle a celkem bezbolestně opravil, ale stále Alfréd v Azkabánu byl. Sice ne na doživotí, ale podle soudu nejmírnější možnou sazbu 9 měsíců, tedy ještě méně než tomu bylo u kouzelníku a čarodějek, kteří byli zvěromágy bez povolení Ministerstva kouzel. Však i tak Alfrédovi připadalo, že to on je oběť a ne ten mudla, ten Evans.

Jako první co musel zde podstoupit, bylo to, že ho oholili dohladka a pak ostříhali na krátko. Věc, kterou Alfréd nesl těžce. Jako prvorozený syn rodu Rucornu nosil vlasy vždy delší! A teď musel snést tu potupu krátkého sestřihu.

A pak včera další potupa, kdy ho zařadili do toho podle Alfréda mučícího procesu pracovní a fyzické činnosti zde. On přece je Rucorn a ne žádný domácí skřítek! Kde ti vůbec byli? Nemohl sem přivolat ani ty se svého sídla.

Azkabán tak jak byl, byl velké zklamání a ty mudlácké inovace zde byli proti srsti Alfréda. A tak se hned druhou noc rozhodl, že zde rozhodně nezůstane. Prvně se pokusil utéct během práce přes krb, kterým se sem přepravovali bystrozoři. Však ti ho pak na Ministerstvu ihned u krbu chytli a dali mu za trest umýt pánské umývárny a záchody.

Pak se pokusil utéct tak, že vzal pod krkem jednu ze žen té firmy, pro kterou tu vyráběli ty ženské propriety, ale to se mu vymstilo také. Ta žena byla spíš muž a dala mu loktem do zubů a pak ho hodila o podlahu. A on musel znova na ošetřovnu. Ještě mu pohrozili, že když se to bude opakovat, dostane 6. měsíců navíc.

Alfréd přemýšlel znova jak se dostat ven, když mu nahlásili návštěvu jeho nezdárné krvezrádné dcery a toho její mudláckého snoubence.

Nejraději by jí odmítl, ale tomu nebylo povoleno jako vězni. Dovedli ho do světlé místnosti a připoutali k křeslu okovy.

Před ním stál bílý kovový stůl a u toho dvě obyčejné dřevěné židle. Víc toho krom lampy nad ním nebylo. Žádné okno a nic.

V tom se otevřely dveře a vešel nejprve ten mudla a za ním jeho dcera. Oba si sedli a chvilku něho mlčky hleděli. Pak se koukly na sebe a jeho dcera konečně promluvila. Však jinak jak by Alfréd očekával.

,,Tak jsme tady oba dva. Ty jako vězeň já jako svobodná kouzelnice otče. Vidíš kam tebe staré zvyky až zavedli. Sem do vězení." Ukázala na zeď za ním.

,,Svět tam venku se změnil otče a já budu součástí toho nového světa. A co ty? Dokážeš tam venku žít s tím novým světem? Nebo budeš hloupě žít ve starých pravidlech a zvycích, které už se nikdy nevrátí. Takto se totiž nikam nehneš otče." A podívala se mu do očí.

,,Ale já jsem čistokrevný kouzelník, elita! Mudlové by se nám měli klanět." Vykřikl Alfréd.

Jeho dcera a ten mudla se na sebe podívali a ten mudla vyndal z kapsy od kalhot obyčejnou tužku na psaní a gumu.

,,Dobrá pane Rucorne, tak já bych se měl měl klanět, tak mi řekněte, kde žijete?"

,,Proč bych vám říkat adresu, když jí jistě od mé hloupé dcery znáte!" Zavrčel Alfréd.

,,Ne stát pane, určitě víte, že žijete ve Velké Británii." Řekl ten mudla.

,,Ano." Zavrčel Alfréd.

,,A jistě víte, že náš stát je konstituční monarchie a u moci je její výsost majestát Britská královna a ochránkyně víry Alžběta v pořadí druhá." Řekl ten mudla.

,,Bohužel." Zavrčel Alfréd.

,,A víte kolik zde ve Velké Británii dle posledního sčítání je žijících kouzelníku?" Ptal se mudla.

,,Podle Denního věštce 41tísíc." Řekl Rucorn.

,,A víte kolik ne kouzelníku, tady nás mudlů žije ve Velké Británii, když nebudou počítat zámořská území jako Bermundy a spol.?" Ptal se mudla.

Alférd zakroutil hlavou.

,,60milionů obyvatel mají Britské ostrovy, ty hlavní, které jsou kolem toho hlavního. A teď trochu počtů. Vás je 41tisíc, a jedna tisícina z 60 milionů je 60 000 obyvatel, tedy 41tisíc kouzelníku, je méně než 1. tisícin britského národa, který stále spadá pod Britskou královnu, pane Rucorne. Nehledě, že o kouzelnících málo kdo ví. Tak proč my ne kouzelnici bychom se vám měli klanět, když jste nic tak velkého nedokázali. Nemáte vlastní ražbu mincí, jste závislý na našem hospodářství, ano dostáváte peníze od naší vlády, ne na opak, nikdy jste nebyli ve vesmíru, neukázali světu žádnou vyspělou technologii, natož aby jste stáli s ostatními ne kouzelníky pod Olympijskými kruhy sportovního dění. Vůči nám jste nic. Nic, co má nicotný hlas, protože je vás tak málo." Řekl ten mudla a začal kreslit na ten stůl nějaké kruhy.

,,Tady jste vy čistokrevný, kolem vás jsou ti co jsou smíšené krve a mudlorezení kouzelníci jak říkáte." Ukázal na jednotlivé kruhy ten mudla.

,,Vy máte ten zvyk, že nezakládáte rodinu s mudlorozenými kouzelníky natož a málo kdy s těmi smíšenými krve jak jsem vyslechl mojí drahou Abi. Tak dobrá, teď vám něco ukážu. Říká se tomu předpoklad růstu, a je to něco jako graf. Nás to učili na škole, do které jsem chodil."

Řekl mudla a podíval se mu do očí.

,,Jelikož vy budete se ženit a vdávat mezi sebou, tak se budete zmenšovat, protože bude moc mezi sebou příbuzní, ti ze smíšených rodin se budou ženit a vdávat jak se jim zachce a stejně tak mudlorození, kterých bude se stále rodit dost. Takže vy nakonec na to dojedete protože vyhynete jako prehistoričtí dinosouři. Bude vás stále méně, protože budete trpět duševníma a tělesnými nemocemi. A také velkou neplodností následkem velké příbuznosti." Řekl ten mudla.

,,Kdyby jste však od svých zvyku opustili. Třeba vy pane Rucorne, stále můžete mít rodinu, starý nejste. Tak by jste rostli, ale vaše v uvozovkách čistota by šla ke dnu, však bylo více kouzelníku a čarodějek. A mě jedno jak bude nazíráno na mého syna. Jestli bude kouzelník nebo ne kouzelník. Hlavní je pro mne aby se uchytil a mohl vést normální život, bez válek, bez konfliktu a v rodině a byl zdravý jako dub. A celý ten váš konflikt, na kterém zemřelo tolik kouzelníku, že je vás jenom 41tisíc. Jak moc tam bylo kouzelníku, které máte v rodokmenu? Není to na hlavu, jako tenkrát v Německu. Stálo vám to za to pane Rucorne stát se nic?" Ptal se ten mudla.

,,Nehledě, že spousta kouzelníku a čarodějek přišla o své domovy. A teď tu situaci s nedostatkem bydlení zachraňuje rodina Weasley a Malfoy! Ti odvěcí rivalové kteří stále se handrkovali a prali mezi sebou. Není ti to dostatečným důkazem otče, že se otevřela stavidla a je čas, kdy čarodějky a kouzelnici musí pohnout se z místa, aby nevymřeli. Když už se snaží s tím něco dělat i hlavní firmy zdejšího kouzelnického světe. Otevři oči otče. Ten čistokrevný blábol nás málem všechny poslal do hrobu!" Řekla Abigeil.

,,Ale ty nejsi má dcera, ta by nikdy neprovdala za mudlu. Nikdy by jsi jsi se za něj neprovdala a neměla parchanta mimo manželské lože. To je vše vinna toho Pottera a té chásky. Kdyby zvítězil Temný pán, sehnal bych ti vhodnějšího ženicha." Řekl Alfréd.

,,Utopie, ve které žiješ otče. Tom Raddl, nebyl ani čistokrevný kouzelník a ty jsi mu sice nelíbal boty, ale vnitřní kruh zcela určitě. Cožpak ti nebylo zle, že zabíjel kouzelníky a to i čistokrevné. Zabinyovi, Parkisnovi, Lucius Malfoy a další. Být ten kdo si váží krve, tak by to neudělal. Ale to on nebyl a byl nikým, který se chtěl stát naším řezníkem, protože jeho matka byla moták a její vlastní rodina stejně čistokrevná jako ta naše jí odvrhla, když se zapletla s mudlou. A z toho vznikl slavný Temnný pán. Není většího podvodníka než takzvaného Lorda Voldemorta." Odfrkla si Abigeil.

,,A kolik kouzelníku zabil Harry Potter, drahý otče?" Ptala se Abigeil.

,,Asi hodně, když na něj vypsal odměnu Temný pán." Řekl Alfréd.

Nad tím se Abigeil rozesmála.

,,To je právě ten vtip otče, že v podstatě zabil Harry Potter jenom dva kouzelníky. Qwinuse Qwirella a Lorda Voldemorta, alias Toma Radlla. Ostatní zabili jiný, nebo sám Temnný pán, když viděl, že jsou neschopni boje nebo neuposlechli rozkazy. A já na rozdíl od tebe četla všechny spisy o verdiktech u soudu. Dala mi je přečíst paní ředitelka. To má víc kostlivců ve skříni Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom nebo Terrence Bott a jednička v počtu zabití ve válce se dělí dva lidé a víš o koho jde, otče?" Ptala se Abigeil.

Alfréd zakroutil hlavou.

,,Můj bývalý kolejní ředitel a dvojitý agent profesor Snape a Ronald Weasley, představ si. A oba to dělali proto, aby to skončilo, ne proto, že by jim to dělalo potěšení. Chtěli ten expres do pekla zastavit. A také dokázali to, aby zlo bylo zastaveno a aby mohla začít obnova. Zaplatili daň, profesor Snape tu nejvyšší, a co ty děláš, otče. Ty by jsi chtěl, aby zase tekla krev, jenom protože chceš moc, která pojde, až ty zemřeš. Nebylo by lepší budovat něco než hnít ve starých kolejích?" Ptala se Abigeil.

,,Já rozhodně se podílet na novém světě chci, chci mít rodinu, chci, aby z mého syna něco bylo, chci sama pracovat a překládat texty, aby se dostali k širší veřejnosti. A chci žít v míru, ne válce a strachu. Nechci být jenom okrasou nějakého bohatého kouzelníka sedět doma. A je mi jedno jestli budu ta či jaká, já klidně budu paní Evansová. Jako byla Lilly Evansová, protože ta udělala víc než moje matka v mém životě, pro svého syna. Položila za něj život. A co udělala má, ani nešla mě vyprovodit na vlak do Bradavic." Řekla zlostně Abigeil.

,,Tak si dělej co chceš, ty nejsi má dcera. Ta by se chovala jinak." Odsekl Alfréd.

,,A já myslela, že dostaneš rozum, ale ne. Ty jsi starý vůl." Řekla Abigeil a zvedla se ze židle.

,,Pojď Dudley, tady házíme jedině hrách na zeď." Řekla Abigeil.

Když byl ten mudla u dveří a tak se krátce na Alfréda otočil a řekl.

,,A já myslel, že bude mít Jared dědu, ale vidím jenom chorého blázna." A odešel.

* * *

Hestie vstoupila do prostorného sklepení Malfoy Manor. Z tohoto místa sice neměla dobrý pocit, ale byla tu pracovně. Měla zde mít rozhovor a výslech s hodně starým kouzelnickým upírem Armandem Tychonem Malfoyem.

Skřítek z Malfoy Manor jí zavedl do místnosti, kterou sám označil jako posilovnu pána domu během zimních měsíců. No jo, ono kam umístit upíra, když tu moc ve sklepení místa není. A další část je uzavřená a klíče má od ní Ronald Weasley.

Vešla do místnosti, poté co slušně zaklepala a tam uviděla Draca Malfoye jak stojí opřen prosklenou skříň s kordy na šerm a Armand Malfoy si prohlíží sadu starých skoro starožitných závodních košťat.

,,Zdravím pánové." Řekla vesele a sedla si na rozkládací židli.

,,Takže mám zodpovědět těch vašich pár otázek. No krev a lepší pobyt jsem dostal. Musím uznat, že je tu úctyhodná sbírka košťat, která většinou pamatuji ze svého dlouhého života slečno Jonesová." Řekl Armand Malfoy.

Hestie se podívala.

,,Čí krev?" Ptala se.

,,Skončil jsem do Bradavic za paní ředitelkou a osvětlil jsem jí situaci. Ráda darovala trochu své krve, ale za dohledu madam Pomfrejové." Řekl Draco.

,,Bradavická ředitelka mi dala doušek své vlastní krve, tak to se cítím poctěn. Nebylo mi řečeno od mladého Draca čí ta krev je, však byla svěží jako čistá voda. Dala mi energii do života. Poděkujte mým jménem paní ředitelce. " Řekl Armand.

Ano vypadal lépe než předtím. Sice byl vychrtlý, ale jeho kůže už nejevila známky vyschnutí, rty se zacelily a nebyly popraskané a stál vzpřímeně a tváře nebyly tak úděsně propadlé.

,,Díky vyřídím, až budu v práci." Řekl Draco.

,,V práci?" Ptal se Armand.

,,Zastávám post profesora Létání na Bradavicích a jsem zodpovědný za famfrpálový turnaj v Bradavické škole. Jsem člen sboru." Řekl Draco.

Upírovi Armandovi poklesla čelist údivem, ale jakmile se z toho překvapení dostal, tak zatleskal a řekl.

,,Úctyhodný výkon mladý Draco. Kdysi jeden z Malfoyů, Silvánus Malfoy zastával funkci profesora Historie čar a kouzel, ale tomu už je dávno. A také Silvánus dostal tuto funkci až když měl Kristova léta." Řekl na to Armand.

,,Však prosím Armande, zodpověz teď otázky slečně Jonesové. Sice Horácia Křiklana už uvěznili v Azakabánu, ale stále nevíme o všech obětech a chceme jejich příbuzným navrátit pravdu." Řekl Draco.

,,Ach ano." Kývl Armand.

,,První otázka pane Armande, Horácio Křiklan byl tedy častým hostem ve společnosti Abraxaxe Malfoye?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,Ano však až po smrti Nicolase. Ten si ho v domě nepřál. Však možná se stýkali někde jinde, nevím." Řekl Armand.

,,A vy jste věděl o přítomnosti Křiklana v domě jak?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,Večery, kdy už slunce zapadlo za obzor, jsem trávil v přízemí domu a často jsem Horácia Křiklana tam vídal. Však málo kdy, jsem měl tu čest s ním mluvit. On se mne bál." Řekl Armand.

,,Bál?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,Jako upíra, ale já mužskou krev nepil od roku 1725, slečno. Já se výhradně upnul na tu od žen, jelikož není tak hutná na mé trávení. Už jsem doopravdy starý i na poměry upírů a ne vše nesnesu." Řekl Armand.

,,Dobrá a kdy vás Abraxax Malfoy umístil do prostor, kde jsme vás našli?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,V roce 55, když se Abraxax odhodlal mít syna, aby zamezil vymření rodu Malfoyů. Já věděl o malém Luciusi jenom z doslechu." Řekl Armand.

,,A víte jak způsobem Lucius byl utvořen?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,Lektvarem života, Abraxax nikdy vřelé vztahy se ženami neměl, možná proto, že jeho matka zemřela záhy po jeho sestře Eualií v roce 1904. Vyhledával spíše mužskou společnost." Řekl Armand.

,,A ten Lektvar života, byl uvařen Horáciem Křiklanem?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,Ano, dal Abraxaxi dvě dávky, ale první byla něčím kontaminována a dítě se narodilo mrtvé. Až druhý pokus vyšel." Řekl Armand.

,,A jak to snášela žena Abraxaxe Malfoye, co se týče zdraví?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,Nevím, nebylo mi nikdy dovoleno se k ní přiblížit, jako upírovi. Však dle měřítek krásy byla podle všeho krásná a z vysoce postaveného kouzelnického rodu Nottů." Řekl Armand.

Hestie jenom pokývala hlavou.

,,A slyšel jste další věci, které Abraxax projednával s Horáciem Křiklanem?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,Ano, mnoho věcí. Mé komnaty sousedily s gentlemanskou místností zde v přízemí." Řekl Armand.

Draco si pomyslel, to jsou komnaty, které teď vlastní Ron Weasley.

,,Takže jste obýval sklepní komnaty pod gentlmenskou místností, ty jenž původně sloužily jako trezor rodiny Malfoyů?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,Ano strávil jsem tam 94 let, madam. 94 let luxusu, řekl bych." Řekl Armand.

,,A kde jste sídlil předtím pane Armande?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,Na starém hradě Malfoyů 17 mil vocať. Dle Nicolase v roce 1910 ho zbourali. Velká škoda, byla to nádherná budova a práce mého bratra, který ho zadal vystavit." Řekl Armand, ale dodal.

,,Ale jeho dokončení jsem se díky Elpis nedožil."

,,Dobrá, takže jistě víte od spolku Walpurgry, co tom můžete říct, pane Armande?"Ptala se Hestie.

,,Ten spolek byl založen jako pokračování idey, které založil Gereth Grindewald a Albus Brumbál, ještě jako přátele. Vedoucím profesorem spolku byl Křiklan a vedoucím studentem byl primus Tom Raddl. Jaké žvásty se tam plnily do mozku těch mladých kouzelníku. Nechutné." Řekl Armand.

,,A měl jste někdy s tímto spolkem něco společného?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,Ne jenom jsem je slýchával v domě. Hlavně toho Radlla, jelikož měl zvučný hlas jak lesní roh." Řekl Armand.

,,Vy máte výborný sluch pane Armande, asi jako upír, dá se to srovnávat sluchem vlkodlaka?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,Ani zdaleka, vlkodlak má slabší sluch než mi upíři, jejich sluch je omezen překážkami a prostorem. U nás nikoliv. U nás je to vzdálenost na kterou zvuk zachytíme. Ano slyším hodně, ale jenom na určitou vzdálenost." Řekl Armand a dodal.

,,Míra edukace na Bradavicích povážlivě klesla, když toto slečno Jonesová nevíte. To já jsem tam nechodil, ale na Kouzelnickou školu v Krásnohůlkách. Jelikož jsem se narodil v Francii."

,,Od roku 56 se příliš střídali profesoři v tomto předmětu a nebyli vždy plně kvalifikovaní tento předmět vyučovat." Řekl Hestie.

,,Ach ano, jak říkal mladý Bott, učili blbci." Řekl Armand.

,,Tak k dalším otázkám pane Armande." Řekla Hestie a pokračovala dalšími otázkami na téma Horácio Křiklan a Abraxax Malfoy. Tu tam zabrousila k tématu Grindewalda a Albuse Brumbála.

Po hodině a půl, konečně už neměla Hestie žádné otázky, ať už z těch, jenž si připravila nebo co jí během rozhovoru napadli. Z Armanda dostala o Křiklanovi tolik informací, že by to stačilo i Mozkomoří polibek smrti. Ten upír věděl hodně a proto se Hestie domnívala, že ho Křiklan těmi lektvary chtěl postupně zahubit. Prostě otrávit, jak je běžný postup u zlých lektvaristů. Ti si nikdy ruce nešpinili krví.

,,Slečno Jonesová, mohu mít protiotázku prosím?" Ptal se Armand.

,,Ano." Odpověděla Hestie klidně.

,,Já nikdy nebyl kouzelník ovládající výrobu lektvarů na mistrné úrovni, ale z toho co mi podával ten Křiklan mi bylo povětšinou zle. Co to bylo za lektvar? Mám takový neblahý dojem, že mne chtěl ten paznecht sprovodit ze světa pozemského na onen svět."

,,To je dost možná pravda, protože jste svojí pamětí a informacemi studna vědění o jeho činech, o činech Abraxaxe, o Grindewalda i Albuse Brumbála." Řekla Hestie a dodala.

,,Analýza těch lektvarů stále probíhá, takže vám teď nedokážu říci, co v tom bylo. Však teď jste v péči nejnovějšího pána Malfoy Manor a ten se snad postará, aby vám nebylo už ublíženo." Řekla Hestie.

,,Vynasnažím se, ale budu muset tady ve sklepení trochu přerovnat věci. Jelikož původní útočiště Armanda už nevlastním." Řekl trochu nakysle Draco.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Armand překvapeně.

,,Můj otec nebyl nijak zvlášť dobrý politik natož obchodník Armande. Ty místnosti prodal svému známému a rodinnému příteli, lektvaristovi, v úmyslu, že on tam bude mít laboratoř, ale ten těsně před smrtí jí testamentem tedy poslední slova přepsal na příslušníka rodiny Weasley. Takže kus Malfoy Manor je pod palcem nejmladšího syna Weasleyovské rodiny a já bez jeho písemného souhlasu nesmím zde dělat velké stavební zásahy které by ovlivnili ty místnosti. Jo otec, poslední roky vynikal ošemetnými div ne blbými nápady." Řekl Draco.

,,Ironie, mladý Draco, že to udělal tvůj otec. Vzpomínám si na to jako dnes, když roku 1695, zakoupil zde Lucius Malfoy, myslím první v pořadí, pozemek na němž mělo stát toto sídlo. A kupoval to neobratně od několika rodin, jenž tu měli menší pozemky hvozdů. A jména rodin si též pamatuji, protože Luciusi, toho jména první pořádně zatopili při určení mění za to dané. Přímo se spikly, ale Lucius tu chtěl vystavit za každou cenu nejhonosnější kouzelnické sídlo v okolí široko daleko. Takže musel pozemky odkoupit od rodin Diggori, Láskorád, Prewett a Weasley, aby Malfoy Manor mohlo vůbec stát. Stejně se nedožil jeho dostavby v plném rozsahu." Zakroutil hlavou Armand.

Draco tohle vůbec nevěděl, protože tak daleko do historie sídla se neponořil.

,,Jeho žena, Roslyn, však chtěla, aby rozdělení pozemku, které kupovali o té či jiné rodiny koupily bylo vidět, ačkoliv s tím Lucius nesouhlasil. Udělala to tedy tajně a je to vidět jenom z pohledu ptáka nebo letce na koštěti, milý Draco." Řekl Armand.

,,Vidět z nebe?! Počkejte nemyslíte snad terasy, zahradní stěny a ty staleté Habry?"! Ptal se Draco.

,,Ano to je rozdělení původních pozemku, už jsi nepamatuji komu co patřilo, ale někde v knihovně o tom musí být záznam. Knihovna Malfoy Manor je velmi bohatá, jelikož jsem 94 let ponoukal ke čtení její majitele." Řekl upír Armand.

,,A já s tu nechám už osamotě. V dohledné době někdo z Ministerstva kouzel z odboru Kouzelných tvoru, za vámi ještě zajde. Musíme vás nějak zlegalizovat, když jsme o vás tak dlouho nevěděli pane Armande." Řekla Hestie a následně se rozloučila.

Draco zase použil skřítka, aby slečnu Jonesovou doprovodil ke krbu a když Hestie Jonesová zmizla v plamenech, tak zbyli na Malfoy Manor dva Malfoyové. Jeden upír druhý kouzelník obchodník.

A nastala otázka čí krev bude kdo pít?

**Přidáno 14.12.2019**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Další kapitoly přidám . Pak budu přidávat hodně v týdnu Silvestra a nového roku, však na Vánoce ne.**

**Vaše elenor**


	7. Kapitola 7 -Budeč, Bratislava

**Kapitola -7– Budeč, Bratislava a rádoby bezdomovci**

Alastor Moddy se díval na své dílo. Od doby co od Reguluse Blacka odkoupil letní sídlo rodiny Křiklan uplynulo 21 dní. Stále přebýval zatím v tom malém bytě, který kdysi byl rádoby bezpečný byt Fénixova řádu, ale pokročil v opravě domu na pobřeží Cornvellu u Rubelusu . Odstranil z toho domu všechna zničená okna a dveře. Též tašky a dřevěná konstrukce střechy domu vzala za své. Sice ten dům teď vypadal ještě hůř než předtím, ale už nic nemohlo spadnout a zdivo bylo obnaženo, žádná omítka,která by se bortila, kývala a opadávala. To bylo podle Alastora velice důležité. Také se mu podařilo vykácet kouzly v zahradě ty stromy, které se nakláněly k domu. On žádný v okně nechtěl mít při bouřce. To bylo zatím vše, co se mu podařilo udělat, a na ostatní práci si najal odborníky, které si vyhledal přes inzerci v Denním věštci.

,,Ach to je velký dům pane Moddy." Řekl za jeho zády stojící kouzelník v tmavě zeleném hábitu a kufrem a ruksakem.

,,Ano to je pane Linvere, to je, ale potřebuje střechu, nejlépe jako novou, abych mohl pozvat jednoho známého, aby mi udělal magické štíty. Jé pak můžu začít s opravami omítky a vnitřkem domu." Řekl Alastor.

,,Ano. Jak by jste si tu střechu představoval a jaký materiál?" Ptal se pan Linvere.

,,Dobrá otázka, co by jste doporučil vy pane Linvere, já jsem bývalý bystrozor a tomuhle nerozumím." Pokrčil rameny Alastor.

,,Polovalbovou střechu. Nejsou tu žádné výklenky. Je to dům, který je obdélníkový a komíny jsou oba dva mimo prostor střechy po stranách. To by byl ideál." Řekl pan Linvere.

,,A máte nějakou představu pane Moddy o tom, jakou barvu střehy a její materiál by jste chtěl?" Ptal se pan Linvere.

,,Barvu bych pro vás měl a to tmavě hnědou. Není moc nápadná a sem se bude hodit, popřípadě tmavě šedou, také by šla, ale co se materiálu týče, nemám páru z čeho všeho se střešní krytina vyrábí." Odpověděl Alastor.

,,Já bych sem do těchto podmínek doporučil k zachování původního rázu budovy vláknocementovou krytinu a ta je jak v hnědé tak tmavě šedé skoro černé barvě. Dále vidím, že je třeba opravit krovy a zateplení střechy. Nevíte z jakého dřeva je dělaná ta původní?" Ptal se pan Linvere.

,,Tak to bohužel nevím, ve dřevě krom, pověr od jistého výrobce hůlek, se vůbec nevyznám." Odpověděl Alastor.

,,Nevadí, já si to tu změřím a podívám se na kvalitu dřeva a do tří dnů vám napíšu vyobrazení budoucí střechy a cenu včetně montáže, práce a materiálu, pane Moddy. Počítám, že by to mělo vyjít zhruba tak na 250 nebo 300 galeonů udělat novou střechu i okapy." Řekl pan Linvere.

,,To beru. Kolik vám to asi tak bude trvat?" Ptal se Alastor.

,,Podle velikosti půl hodiny a budu hotov." Řekl pan Linvere a vytáhl hůlku pergamen, magický diktovací brk a pergamen a už upaloval bahnitou břečkou Cornvelského února k domu.

Alastor byl spokojen. Takto si představoval správného řemeslníka. Nezalekne se žádné práce.

A on bude mít konečně střechu pro svůj budoucí domov.

* * *

Ron a Harry přistáli na okraji malé ne moc dobře upravené silničky před značkou na které bylo napsáno Kováry a černě přeškrtnuto. Byli zase jednou v České Republice, ale tenkrát ne v Lhotce u Berouna, ale měli se seznámit s Budečskou druidskou vysokou magickou školou. Konkrétně s profesorem Sirkou a profesorkou Zorivcovou. Oba byli docela zvědavý, ale každý z jiného důvodu.

V tu chvíli se před nimi objevil nebo spíš přemístil chlap. Měl na sobě hnědý dlouhý vlněný kabát, tmavě zelené kalhoty a něco co vypadalo jako galoše, dle Rona. Na hlavě měl tmavě modrý klobouk, za jehož stuhou byla lesklá brož s lvem, který svíral v tlapě žezlo. Sponou bylo připevněno ke klobouku něco co vypadalo jako psací pero, ale Harry nedokázal odhadnou čí brk to je, jakého druhu ptactva.

,,Vítám vás jménem Budečské školy v České republice pane Pottere a Weasley." Řekl a smekl klobouk, aby odhalil sice stříbrem protkanou černovlasou pokrývku hlavy, která byla úhledně sčesána na jednu stranu. Pohleděl svými kaštanově hnědými očima k nim a doplnil.

,,Bořivoj Horák, Univerzitní administrátor. Těší mě." A podal si s nimi ruku při které se jak Ron tak Harry představili.

,,Pane Horáku, jaké podle vás funkci by jste vy odpovídal ve Velké Británii?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Hm zajímavá otázka, pane Pottere. Dle mé poslední návštěvy by to byl akademický registrátor." Řekl pan Horák.

Následně je přemístil pryč do komplexu školy. Podobně jako Bradavice byla Budeč hradem. Však trochu jiným, než Bradavice. Jak to vypadalo, tak hrad byl tvořen hradbami a budovami ne věžemi. Tu měl jenom jednu a ještě spíše sloužila jako ozdoba a též jako hlavní hodiny na Budči. Přistáli na nádvoří, kde byly čtvery velké těžké dveře a jeden průchod ven, kde viděli další budovy.

,,Toto je srdce Budče. Sice jistě při pojmu druidská škola jste si představovali něco prostějšího, ale králové českých zemí měli mezi svými vazaly i velmi nadané kouzelníky a těm štědře za jejich služby platili. A tak škola samotná mohla se přistavovat a růst. Dnes je tu 27 oboru kouzelnického umění a na školu samotnou chodí kolem 1300 studentů vyššího kouzelnického vzdělání. Jsme největší na sever od Alp." Mluvil k nim skoro bezchybnou angličtinou pan Horák.

Ron a Harry jenom vyvaleně kolem sebe koukali. Ty budovy kolem nich měly nesčetné množství malých vitrážových okýnek na kterých byla pohybující se zvířata, rostliny a dokonce i počasí. Nic podobného ještě nikdy neviděli.

,,Pojďte za mnou do hlavní auly. Tam čekají mistři za kterými jste přišli." Řekl pan Horák a máchnutím hůlky levou rukou otevřel jedny z čtyř těžkých dveří.

Ron a Harry vešli za nim do budovy pod tou velkou věží.

Ocitli se na úpatí velkého dřevěného bohatě zdobeného schodiště, které strážil ze dřeva vytesaný gryf a lev v životní velikosti. Šli nahoru po tom schodišti a koukali se na všechny ty obrazy kolem schodiště zavěšené. Připadali si jako malý prváčci, když přišli poprvé do Bradavické školy. Pan Horák znovu otevřel další těžké dveře hůlkou a vešli do haly, která byla asi tak velká jako ta Bradavická. V čele haly byl velký krb, u kterého pro změnu stály dvě sochy draků. Však na rozdíl od Bradavic měla hala podél stupňovité lavice a pulty na psaní, tak jako v Bradavicích v učebně Historie čar a magie. Také před krbem bylo pódium, ke kterému se šlo po čtyřech schodech nahoru. Ron se podíval, jestli neuvidí u stropu Hvězdné nebe jako v Bradavické škole. Nic takového tam nebylo, místo tam byl namalovaný strom Poznání s hadem a jablkem a u něho ne Adam a Eva, ale asi nějací dva vzdělanci, kteří ukazovali střídavě na jablko a střídavě na hada. Ron moc latinsky neuměl, ale bylo tam uvedeno ,, Considerant scientiae segniter ad morsum suffocant."

,,Jak vidím, tak pan Weasley objevil heslo školy." Ozval se hlas za nimi.

Oba se otočili na korpulentní stařenku v medově žlutém hábitu, s vyšívaným ornamentem vrbového lístku. Bílé vlasy měla v tlustém copu.

,,Pane Weasley a Pottere, dovolte mi představit rektorku školy profesorku Májoslavu Táborovou. Paní rektorko, to je pan Potter a toto pan Weasley."představil je pan Horák.

,,Ráda vás poznávám mládenci. Je mi potěšením vás poznat osobně a ukázat vám naší školu." Řekla s o poznání větším přízvukem v její angličtině.

,,Rád vás poznávám paní rektorko." Řekl Harry a Ron to po něm zopakoval.

,,Dále tu máme prorektora školy profesora Dominika Povodu, paní kvestorku školy Žakelinu Tichou a konečně toho kdo vás pozval, pana vedoucího katedry lektvaristiky pro léčebné účely Jana Sirku a naší jedinou zde působící profesorku s hadím jazykem Sávu Zorinovou." Představil pan Horák všechny jenž stáli před Harrym a Ronem.

Harryho a Rona nejvíce udivil věk profesora Sirky. Kdepak starý kmet, jako ten prorektor, který vypadal na stáří Albuse Brumbála, ale asi takového věku jako pan Arthur Weasley možná o trochu víc nebo méně. A tomu byl též nejvíce podobný. Ne nebyl zrzek, ale měl pleš, jako pan Weasley, velmi podobné brýle, byl štíhlé postavy a jeho hábit trochu ně něm visel. Však na rozdíl od pana Weasleyho měl zelenohnědé oči a tmavě hnědé, ale ustupující vlasy. A profesorka Zorinová také nevypadala na svou funkci. Vypadala mladě, i když jejich věku nebyla. Měla oválnou tvář, Černé vlasy zapletené do copu, který měla jako korunu připevněné kolem hlavy. Do toho měla zapletené zlaté nebo pozlacené plíšky kovu. Také v uších měla kulaté zlaté náušnice a kolem krku měla objemný zlatý šperk s medovým kamenem jantaru a pak nějaký zelený, který připomínal trochu sklo láhví od Skřetího vína. Byla oblečená v hábitu černobílé barvy a vypadala trochu ustaraně.

,,Jak si pan Weasley všiml, tak i naše škola má své heslo. Znamená ,,Hleď na poznání, ukusuj ho pomalu, aby ses neudusil." Prohlásila paní rektorka.

,,Jak trefné." Poznamenal Ron.

,,Nejprve bychom vás rádi povedli školou, jestli budete mít zájem a pak Vás přenecháme tady profesorovi Sirkovi." Promluvila kvestorka školy, žena tak kolem 50 let, s vlnitými blond vlasy v tmavěmodrém hábitu a růžovou obrubou na kterém byla připevněna brož ze stříbra s medvědem na zadních.

,,Rádi se podíváme na školu. Budeč má mystickou pověst i u nás v Británii a já nejsem až tak studijní typ, aby sem šel studovat, takže je to pro mne jedinečná příležitost se sem podívat." Řekl Harry.

Ron jenom kývl, že ano.

Pak šli za tou skupinkou, ve které byly nejdůležitější osoby ve škole.

Nejprve jim byla ukázána knihovna, Botanická bylinkářská zahrada, hvozd magických stromů, následně se šli podívat na určitých učeben, kde zrovna nebyly přednášky, také jim ukázali učebny praktických přednášek a hodin všech celkem 27 oboru magie, které se zde studovali. Takže Lektvaristika léčebna a neléčebná, Alchymie, Léčitelství, Bílá magie, Černá magie nad tím se Ron a Harry podivili, ale bylo jim vysvětleno, že je to kouzelník kdo účelně zkazí i dobré kouzlo, s čím oba z vlastní zkušenosti souhlasili, Kouzelní tvorové, Runový jazyk, Runové zaklínadla a magie, Další magické jazyky, Jazyky magických tvorů, Bylinkářství a Magické šlechtitelství bylin, Magické právo, Magická politologie, Magický obchod, Nitrozpyt a Nitroobrana, Magická edukace žáku, Psycholgie pro kouzelníky,Věštění z čísel, Jasnovidectví, Přeměňování, Kouzelné formule a zaklínadla, Vytváření magických předmětu, tedy třeba přenášedel a další věcí a poslední obor, který zaujal Rona. Magické umění a jeho historie. Doopravdy mohl nahlédnout do přednášky a vidět, jak se oživuje obraz. Harry si pomyslel, že takto přilepeného Rona na zadku v lavici naposled viděl při hodině Remuse Lupina o Nočních běsech.

Pak je rektorka pozvala do jídelny nebo spíše menzy školy na oběd. A jako by toho nebylo málo, mohli sedět u stolu, který byl vyhrazený pro profesory a zaměstnance školy. Ne, tady nebyly žádné koleje, podle kterých by se studenti řadili ke stolům v jídelně. Tady krom velkého profesorského byly menší pro šest lidí které jakoby se rozpínaly kolem dokola toho profesorského.

Nejprve byl podáván předkrm a také dostali k tomu něco na zapití a když jak vidno nikdo neměl zrovna přednášky, tak všem bylo nalito místní pivo. Jako překrm byl nakládaný sýr s mírně ostrými paprikami, které však nebyly chilly, ale říkalo se jim dle kvestorky kozí rohy. No rozhodně tak vypadali. K tomu dostali místní chleba, který však už znali z Lhotky. Následovala polévka s játrovými knedlíčky. Harry začal mít strach, aby vůbec dojedl hlavní chod a dezert, když už měl předkrm a polévku poměrně sytou. A hlavně se strachoval, aby to nebyl řízek a bramborový salát! Ne místo toho se podávala ale zvěřina, což byl pro Harryho trochu šok. Jelení guláš na pivě s houskovým knedlíkem. Knedlík jako takový znal, ale bylo mu trochu blivno jíst jelení, když jeho patron byl jelen.

Však to byla porce taková, že to snědl, a ještě mu zbylo v žaludku místa na dezert. A jako dezert byl moučník nebo spíš něco jako cukroví z cukrárny, které se jmenovalo žloutkový věneček a k tomu káva. Harry se dušoval, že do večeře nic nebo mu bude špatně.

A přitom všem si s nimi všichni povídali a úplně se vybodli na slušné chování, že se při jídle nemluví. A jídlo samo o sobě sytostí překonalo paní Weasleyvou, Bradavickou kuchyni i jeho.

,,Pane profesore Sirko, mohu se zeptat jak dlouho jste znal pana profesora Snapa?" Ptal se Harry, když dojídal ten věneček. Bude si muset sehnat na tuhle maličkost recept, to je lepší než sirupový košíčky.

,,Moc krátce než abych mohl poznat tohoto člověka trochu blíže. Od revolučního roku 89, pane Pottere." Odpověděl profesor Sirka a pak nahodil.

,,Slyšel jsem zvěst, že jste nositel dvou Merlinových řádu, je to pravda?" Ptal se profesor Sirka, zatímco Ron si povídal s rektorkou Budče o tom vyobrazení na stropě auly a vitrážových oknech na nádvoří, které ho tak zaujali.

,,Ano, ale já ho ani nechtěl, já jenom pokládal za povinnost říci co vím o spojení Toma Radlla a Horácia Křiklana. To že z toho vyleze taková hrouda dračího hnoje jsem netušil." Řekl Harry a napil se kávy.

Bylo pro něho překvapivé, že místní skřítci se ptali, jestli chce do kávy, cukr nebo med. To od žádného britského skřítka nezažil a to mu to musel pan Horák přeložit, protože místní skřítkové neuměli anglicky.

,,Mě více zajímá pane Pottere, ten fakt, že jste Hadí jazyk jako já. Co všechno s ním umíte a vy pane Weasley jak jste na tom s kouzelnými schopnostmi v tomto jazyku, když jste k němu pro mě tak zajímavě přišli?" Ptala se profesorka Zorinová.

Harry se poškrábal po temeni hlavy.

,,No umím mluvit tím jazykem, a některé úkryty se na to otevřely byly kouzelného původu. Domluvím se hady, ale nikdy jsem nezkoušel s tím kouzlit. A na žádný text v tomto jazyku jsem nenarazil a zatím ani neviděl." Řekl Harry.

,,U mě podobně, ale možná jsem ovládl nějakým způsobem Tomem Radllem vytvořenou stříbrnou ruku pro jeho poskoka a ona ho pak uškrtila, tedy dá se říct, že jsem ho uškrtil já." Řekl tiše Ron.

,,To možná za kouzlo by se dalo považovat pane Weasley, ale ráda bych s vámi udělala pár pokusů, jaká stupeň Hadího jazyka vlastně jste." Řekla profesorka Zorinová a dodala.

,,Zvlášť, když jste vznikli díky předmětům temné magie jako je viteál a krev malediktuse. Jste tím populaci hadích jazyků docela dost jedineční."

,,Nic pro mě nového, pořád jsem všude něčím jedinečný, madam." Řekl ironicky Harry.

,,Jo pro Harryho neexistuje pojem nemožné." Dodal Ron.

,,Co však jsou ty stupně Hadího jazyka?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Já jsem použila trochu slova nesprávně. Anglicky umím, ale toto je trochu o slovní zásobě, pane Pottere. Spíš bych to nazvala pokolením nebo ještě lépe bude slovo generace." Řekla profesorka Zorinová a něco zasyčela a papírový ubrousek na stole a ten se stal kusem pergamenu. Zasyčela podruhé a vidlička se proměnila v čínské pero.

,,Hadí jazyk je dědičná vlastnost, předávná z otce na syna, z matky na dceru. Nikdy ne křižmo." Započala vysvětlovat u jídelního stolu profesorka Zorinová.

,,Je to pravidlo, ale je výjimka, kdy toto neplatí, jako u vás nebo když matka zemře těsně po porodu, tak tuto vlastnost zdědí i syn. Nebo když během těhotenství ženy, jenž nosí dceru zemře otec s Hadím jazykem, tak to přejde na dceru. V tom to je Hadí jazyk poněkud zvláštní dědictví. Já jsem osobně podědila po mé matce." Vysvětlila profesorka Zorinová.

,,To se muselo stát u Toma Radlla, jeho matka motačka, dcera Gaunta, co se zbláznila do ne kouzelníka umřela těsně poté co se on narodil." Řekl Harry.

,,To je nemožné pane Pottere, vyloučené." Řekla profesorka Zorinová.

,,Co?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne kouzelníci nemohou toto dědictví přenášet dál. Jeho matka musela být buď slabá kouzelnice nebo jeho otec nemohl být mudla." Řekla profesorka Zorinová.

,,Možná. Nevím, ta Meropa však jistě nikdy nechodila do Bradavic." Řekl Harry.

,,Mohla být vyučována doma, někteří kouzelnické rody to v minulosti dělali a podle toho pak vypadal výsledek. Neumí ani vznášet zavazadlo." Řekl pan prorektor Provoda.

,,Nevím, já o ní vím jenom ze vzpomínky, kterou od nějakého známého získal Albus Brumbál." Mínil Harry.

,,Tak dále, Hadí jazyk se postupem pokolení vyvíjí v každé rodině. Já jsem třetí pokolení. Takže naše rodina má tři generace tohoto jazyka. Mou matku, mou nebožku babičku. A každé pokolení se vyznačuje jistými aspekty toho jazyka. První pokolení dokáže v tomto jazyce mluvit a promlouvat k magickým předmětům a za pomoci kouzelnické hůlky nebo bez ní v tomto jazyce kouzlit. Druhé pokolení dokonce číst a třetí jako já dokonce i psát. Čtvrtá generace vytvářet v tomto jazyce kouzla. Dle toho co říkáte, byl Lord Voldemort, ten imbecil z Británie, první generace, ale tady na kontinentě je známo, že byl velice schopný jazyk, který uměl jak psát, číst tak vytvářet kouzla, ale to je zhola z hlediska přírodního koloběhu dědictví Hadího jazyka nemožné." Řekla profesorka Zorinová.

,,No možná to má souvislost s tím, že vytvořil viteály profesorko Zorinová."Zapojil se Ron.

,,Viteály, no fuj, moje mínění o tom imbecilovi došlo do hluboce záporných čísel." Mínila kvestorka Tichá.

,,Bál se smrti to je jisté." Řekl prorektor Provoda.

,,Viteál to jako ten předmět do kterého se dle egyptských mágů ukládala duše?" Ptala se profesorka Zorinová.

,,Přesně tak Sávo." Řekl profesor Sirka.

,,Vytvoření oddělené části duše, živého dílu jeho psychické mysli skrz temný rituál, který obnášel smrt člověka, by vytvořilo …generaci na víc." Řekla ponuře profesorka Zorinová a otočila se na Harry.

,,Kolik jich bylo, kolik bylo těch úložišť jeho duše, pane Pottere?" Ptala se.

,,Sedm, bylo to pro něho magické číslo z toho jeden jsem byl já, madam." Řekl tiše Harry.

Profesorka zbledla jako stěna stejně tak zbytek osazenstva.

,,To byl tedy už zcela ne člověk, ale kreatura, když měl tak roztrhanou duši." Řekla rektorka Táborová.

,,Majoslavo bylo by v něm méně než procento duše, to nemají ani bezobratlí živočichové tak málo. Nechutné." Řek prorektor Provoda.

,,Musel být blázen na druhou, aby si takto rozpáral duši." Řekla kvestorka Tichá.

,,Je sice známo, že pár černokněžníku v historii vytvořilo viteál, aby obrali o nějaký rok smrt, ale byl to vždy jeden." Řekla rektorka.

,,Zvlášť ve starém Egyptě, tam jich bylo jak máku naseto. Probírám to a připomínám to adeptům studia odeklínačtví." Řekla profesorka Zorinová.

,,Ale pokud vytvořil ten Radll, sedm úložišť své černé duše, tak by to z něho udělalo člověka osmé generace Hadího jazyka, uvažuji správně Sávo?" Ptal se profesor Sirka.

,,Ano, ale o nikom takovém nemám zmínky, protože tyto generace existovali jenom v daleké minulosti." Řekla trochu posmutněle profesorka Zorinová a otočila se na Harryho.

,,Nevíte jaký v pořadí jste vy byl viteálem v řadě vytvoření, pane Pottere?" Ptala se profesorka Zorinová.

,,Poslední nebo předposlední a ten had, nebo hadice jejíž krev udělala z Rona Hadího jazyka musela být poslední nebo předposlední neznáme totiž pořadí." Řekl Harry.

,,Babo Jago, ten had byl též viteál?" Ptala se vyjeveně profesorka Zorinová.

,,Ano, ale je stejně jako ostatní zničen." Řekl Harry.

,,Ale vy žijete pane Pottere, mladý pane, ale viteál přece byl ve vás?" Ptal se prorektor Provoda.

,,No náhodou ten viteál ve mně zničil sám Tom Radll, když se mě pokusil podruhé zabít Avadou kedavrou. Místo, aby mě to zabilo, tak to zabilo viteál. Ironie." Řekl Harry a rozepnul si hábit a ukázal na prsou jizvu připomínající slunce od druhé Avady.

I vedení Budče se pokřižovalo, když vidělo tu jizvu a další skoro u krku a vzhlédlo k proslulému blesku Harryho. Na tak mladém člověku jim těch jizev bylo líto.

,,Však musím pochválit tady pana Weasleyho za tu úvahu s tím svinstvem jménem viteály v souvislosti s generacemi Hadího jazyka." Prohlásil profesor Sirka.

Ron se trochu začervenal a řekl.

,,Ne jenom jsem pomyslel, že viteál slouží k prodloužení života a on si také prodloužil život, díky tomu rituálu se defakto znova narodil, tedy prožil další generaci života."

,,Hm velmi logický závěr pane Weasley. Ano, viteál doopravdy slouží jako uchování a prodloužení živote a tím, že vytvořil ho, tak se posunul o generaci dál. Jako by žil další život, to je také pravda." Řekl prorektor Provoda.

,,Otázka je jak je to u vás." Dumala profesorka Zorinová.

,,Tak to půjdeme ověřit k vám do kabinetu Sávo, už jsme všichni po obědě." Řekla rektorka Táborová.

Vydali se tedy chodbami Budče do kabinetu profesorky Sávy Zorinové. Ten mírně připomínal ten jak ho měl zařízený profesor Lupin během svého pobytu v Bradavicích. Ale místo ďasovců měla profesorka Zorinová terárium Runovců!

_,,Jéé podívej se bráško, to jsou ti hosté z dálky!" Zasyčel jeden z runovců._

Ron a Harry se k hadům přiblížili. Naposled viděli Runovce když těsně po bitvě, když doručovali zbytky Naginy panu Diggorimu. Měl jednoho v kanceláři.

_,,Rád vás hadí bratři poznávám." Zasyčel Ron._

_,,Jé on doopravdy s námi mluví bráško." Zasyčel plný nadšení runovec._

_,,A ten druhý." Zasyčel skepticky druhý runovec, který se sykotem zdál i starší._

_,,Já také, jak se jmenujete hadí bratři?" Zasyčel Harry._

_,,Já jsem Tofíí a to je Teíí." Řekl zase ten mladší runovec._

_,,Jak vidím, tak mí oblíbenci se vám líbí." Ozval se sykot profesorky Zorinové._

_,,Spíš jsem neviděl pohromadě bratry Runovce." Zasyčel Ron._

_,,Mám je od vajíček. Jsou jim 2. roky. Jsou to jenom odrostlá mláďata." Mínila profesorka Zorinová._

_,,Ach tak." Zasyčel Harry a koukl směr zbytku obecenstva._

,,Jaká vzácnost vidět tři hadí jazyka pohromadě." Řekla rektorka Táborová.

,,A já konečně slyším Hadí jazyk ne naštvaný nebo zlostný." Řekl na oplátku už normálně anglicky Harry.

,,Přejdeme ke zkoušce jaká generace jste. Mám jenom záznamy o vlastnostech do čtvrté generace. Jestli však budete mít i ty, tak to bude míst jistě souvislost i těmi viteály. Můžeme začít?" Ptala se profesorka Zorinová a vytáhla z knihovny v kůží vázanou ohmatanou knihu.

,,Nejprve vám zasyčím jednoduché kouzlo a vy ho v hadím jazyce zopakujete nejprve z hůlkou a pak bez ní. Jak jste dokázali mluvit z hady a to i s magickými." Řekla a nalistovala v knize zhruba někde v první polovině.

A pak zasyčela.

Harry a Ron jí rozuměli a vyzkoušeli kouzlo pomocí hůlky. V kabinetě začala z podlahy prýštit voda. Profesorka Zorinová zase zasyčela něco jejich směrem a ty dva prameny vody zmizeli. Pak přešla k nim a každému něco zasyčela do ucha. Tentokrát Ron a Harry dělali bezhůlkové kouzlo v Hadím jazyce. Kaluže vody po pramenu vyschla.

,,Hm první zkouška se vám rozhodně povedla. Musím uznat, že ovládáte velice dobře na svůj věk bezhůlkovou magii." Řekla profesorka Zorinová uznale.

,,Z nouze cnost paní profesorko Zorinová, ale co to máte za knížku?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jeden skrypt s kouzly a čárami a jejich popisem v Hadím jazyce. Můj přepis jedné publikace z trezoru školy." Mínila profesorka Zorinová.

,,Takže ony existují v tomto jazyce i knihy?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ano, ale jsou vzácné, naše škola má v držení pouze 12 svazku této jedinečné literatury, starých věku." Prohlásil prorektor Provoda.

,,Všechny bezpečně uložené v trezoru." Ušklíbla se sladce kvestorka Tichá.

,,Další část, vám dám můj skrypt, jenž je fotokopii toho původního přečíst v Hadím jazyce určitou část na hlas a pak ho pokusíte přeložit, ano. Není to nic těžkého, jenom to kouzlo, co jste před chvílí předvedli bez hůlky a s hůlkou." Řekla profesorka Zorinová.

Nejprve chtěla, aby šel na řadu Ron a poté co on to přečetl a přeložil sice obtížemi, protože to bylo hodně starými slovy, tak to udělal i Harry, ale jenom nepřímý překlad, protože pro jistá slova mu dělala problémy najít v moderní angličtině ekvivalenty.

,,Bravo. Tohle jsem nebrala jako bernou minci, že to budete umět." Řekla nadšeně profesorka Zorinová a už kouzlila brky a pergameny.

Nalistovala skoro poslední stranu skryptu a položila jí na stůl a řekla Harrymu aby se posadil na její místo a vzal si brk a pergamen a opsal to co je na té stránce napsáno. Pokud má stejné schopnosti jako ona, tak by mu to mělo připadat přirozené jako angličtina.

Harry také psal, ale když si to vzala do ruky profesorka Zorinová tak prohlásila, že jeho rukopis Hadího jazyka úděsný. Poprosila ho aby jí napsal něco v jeho normálním rukopise a to také prohlásila za úděsné kuří nohy. Harry věděl, že se mu od Bradavic zhoršil rukopis, ale i přesto si připadal jako by tak trochu posral zkoušku.

Však k němu přešla paní rektorka a zeptala se.

,,Vy jste měl nějaké zranění ruky, kterou píšete?" Ptala se.

,,No ve druhém ročníku. Bylo mi dvanáct, když jsem si díky potlouku zlomil kost v ruce, ale jistý učitelský dozor mi místo opravy kosti všechny kosti v paži odstranil a mně dali pak kostirost, aby mi pak kosti v té ruce dorostli. Děsně příjemné, to musím uznat." Řekl ironicky Harry.

,,A když vám dorůstaly, stabilizovala vám léčitelka vaší ruku do polohy, aby kosti správně a ve správné velikosti dorostli?" Ptala se zamračeně paní rektorka.

,,Nevím, ale měl jsem jí obvázanou kolem krku v pásce, nic víc." Řekl Harry.

,,U všech rarachů kdo je u vás léčitel. Která ropucha skákavá." Čílila se paní rektorka Táborová.

,,Madam Pomfreyová, madam." Trochu vyjeveně Harry.

,,Té já něco napíši. Tu bych nechala udělat znova zkoušky, fušerce. Měla vám ruku stabilizovat a dát do dlahy a ne ovázat jí jako kus provazu do pásky, když byla bez kostí. Mě stačil jeden hmat, abych viděla, že vám kost hlavová a háková narostla moc a první prstní kůstka ukazováčku také. Proto píšete jako s odpuštěním čuně. A při dlouhém psaní máte jistě bolesti." Mínila paní rektorka Táborová.

,,Madam Pomfreyjová už je starší a byl frmol na ošetřovně." Řekl Harry.

,,A mne pane Pottere je 96 let a tuto chybu bych neudělala ani během válečné vřavy a to se jich zažila několik. Před rektorkou této instituce jsem bývala děkankou a profesorkou léčitelství pane Pottere." Řekla s ostrým pohledem na Harryho.

Harry zbledl pod tím pohledem. Jo tohle musela být velice pečlivá paní profesorka.

,,Jak je to moc zlé?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Pokud by byl stav neměnný, tak by pan Potter za čtyřicet let už neudržel hůlku, koště natož aby se tou rukou podepsal." Mínila rektorka Táborová.

Ron si pomyslel, madam Pomfreyjová už potřebuje jít na odpočinek, když udělá takovou chybu.

,,A jde to zpravit?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jistě, stačí hodinka a budete mít po problému. Pojďte do kabinetu kolegy Motyčky, tohle nedělám ráda v nesterilním prostředí. Nic proti vám kolegyně Sávo." Řekla poslední větu omluvně rektorka a už vedla za ruku Harryho z kabinetu.

,,No třetí zkoušku zvládl, takže rozhodně pan Potter je minimálně třetí stupeň jako já." Řekla profesorka a obrátila na Rona.

,,Vy pane Weasley doufám, žádné takovéto zranění ruky jsi neprodělal?" Ptala se smutně.

,,Ne nic takového, jenom odštěp, svalu a šlachy ke kosti, ale ty bylo dáno do pořádku u skutečného léčitele a kamarádka mě zaléčila třemdavou a slzou fénixe." Řekl Ron.

,,Dobrotivé nebe pane Weasley, vy a pan Potter máte horší anamnézu úrazu než kouzelnici jenž byli součástí války světové a proti Grindewaldu." Řekl prorektor Provoda.

,,Voldemort nebyl gentleman ze starých časů." Řekl Ron.

,,Zase pravda." Uznal prorektor Provoda.

,,A poslední zkouška pro čtvrtý stupeň je Hadí patron, i když Hadí jazyk čtvrtého pokolení toho dokáže mnohem více než to. Ne patronovo zaklínadlo to není, ale trošku to zaklínadlo ukážu." Řekla profesorka Zorinová a udělala otočku na podpatku a přitom mířila hůlkou proti zemí a něco zasyčela.

Nic se nestalo.

,,Jsem třetí pokolení, takže se nic nestane, ale zkuste to vy, když se vám to povede, tak jste čtvrtý stupeň pane Ronalde Weasley, ten imbecil z Británie byl prvotřídní blb." Řekla profesorka Zorinová.

Ron tedy udělal tu otočku na podpatku a přitom zopakoval slova která předtím v Hadím jazyku vyslovila profesorka Zorinová. Tedy kdyby to řekl anglicky tak by to bylo ,,Zjev se hade ochránce!"

Ron se zastavil a kolem jeho noh se utvořil tlustý paprsek oranžového světla, která se otočil kolem dokola jako kolo od vozu a pak se zastavil a proměnil se v dlouhého světle žlutého hada.

,,Merline, on to dokázal." Řekla s velkými očima profesorka Zorinová.

Had se začal koukat kolem sebe pak trochu vyplašeně na Rona. Jako by nevěděl proč tu je nebo co má dělat.

,,Jak ho odvolám, toho chudáka," Ptal se celý nesvůj Ron.

,,Nejprve dle starých spisku z Arábie, musíš mu dát jméno a pak ho tím to jménem odvolat. Tedy říct, aby odešel do svého domova a had zmizí."Řekla profesorka Zorinová.

,,Co je to za druh Sávo?" Ptal se užasle profesor Sirka.

,,Krajta ametystová jak to vypadá, docela ještě mladá. Je to krásný a zdraví exemplář." Řekla profesorka Zorinová.

_,,Jak se jmenuješ, hádku?" Ptal se Ron._

_,,Ty mluvíš mým jazykem člověče, nikým za takovým jsem se ještě nesetkala." Řekl had._

_,,No já ano, a támhle ta žena také a můj kamarád také, takže ty jsi ona, tedy samička, chápu to dobře?" Ptal se Ron._

_,,Ano člověče, juj tady vás je." Řekla užasle hadí slečna._

_,,Jak se jmenuješ drahá hadí slečno?" Snažil se být zdvořilí Ron._

_,,Meravi, člověče a tvé jméno zní jak?" Ptala se hadí slečna._

_,,Juj bráško tamhle jedna hadice, podívej." Ozval se runovec s akvárka._

_,,Náš druh to není, ale syčí jako mi." Ozval se druhý runovec._

_,,Já se jmenuji Ron, Meravi jdi domu do svého domova." Zasyčel Ron._

Had pokýval hlavou a zmizel.

,,To fenomenální pane Weasley. Já ještě nikoho víc jak čtvrté generace nepotkala. A ta Meravi je krásná hadí slečna, když zaujala ty dva mé holomky, kterých jsem se ujala." Ukázala na dva runovce profesorka Zorinová.

,,Čert ví, jaká generace pan Weasley je. Asi si udělám o letních prázdninách výlet na blízký východ, jestli někde ještě nějaká kniha v jazyce hadů není k mání na aukci nebo trhu. To by bylo, abych jí pro školu neuždíbla." Mínila lišácky kvestorka Tichá.

,,No teď máme důvod takovéto knihy vlastnit." Mínil prorektor Provoda.

,,Jo drahý kolega Severus Snape, stvořil zázrak u pana Weasleyho a to čistě náhodou." Mínil profesor Sirka.

,,A ta Meravi, je normální had, když jste říkala, že je krajta ametystová?" Ptal se Ron nemohl uvěřit jaké schopnosti ten hadí jazyk obnáší.

,,Ne i když je svůj druh, tím že dokázala se přemístit na tvé přivolání je tvůj hadí patron pane Weasley. Takže má vlastnosti patronova zaklínadla. Strážce před zlými kouzly, ale na rozdíl od zaklínadla je hmotná a živá ne nesmrtelná. Ale dle knih by ten dokázal usmrtit Mozkomora, Noční běs, kdyby byl dostatečně velký akromatuli, možná matichoru nebo nundu a zničit mrsknutím ocasu kletby. Je to mocné kouzlo, co se vám povedlo pane Weasley. Kdybych si nepřipadala před kolegy a vámi hloupě skákala bych radostí." Řekla profesorka Zorinová.

Ron čučel jako jojo na paní profesorku Zorinovou. Meravi, ta docela ještě malá hadice měla být ve skutečnosti tak silná. Těžko uvěřitelné.

,,Mne by zajímalo jestli by toto dokázal i pan Potter a když ano, jaký by byl jeho hadí druh." Řekl prorektor Provoda.

,,No až ho pustí ze spáru Májoslava, tak se to možná Dominiku dovíme." Řekla kvestorka Tichá.

,,Pokuď ano, tak by to byl zlatý hřeb dne i pro mne." Řekla profesorka Zorinová.

,,Tak já zatím vysvětlím panu Weasleymu pokrok ve výzkumu lektvaru, který kdysi požil díky kterému si teď povídá s hady. Pojďte se podívat pod pokličku pokroku do mé laboratoře." Řekl profesor Sirka.

A tak šli.

* * *

Ronald Weasley byl Budečskou školou unesen. Byla podobná Bradavicím, ale bylo toho tu o tolik víc ke studium, než v Bradavicích. Došel za profesorem Sirkou, který mu připadal jistým způsobem legrační jak si vesele vykračoval chodbami a přitom ukazoval na ty malá okýnka a jmenoval v angličtině kouzelné bylinky a říkal mu jejich jména v Českém jazyce. Na většině z nich by si Ron zlomil nebo přerazil jazyk. Došli k chodbě která byla celá věnována učebnám, kde se vyučovali lektvary, ale profesor pokračoval po schodech dolů k zahradě a za ní stojící budově, který měla bílou fasádu a hezky cihlově červenou střechu.

,,Tak tady celý projekt, který jste od startovali vy pane Weasley a nebohý Severus." Řekl a otevřel dřevěné dveře do vnitřního dvorku budovy. Tam byla malá zahrádka s kolem dokola lavičkami kolem mini křížového koridoru. Na jedné lavičce seděl mladý hoch a četl si v knížce. Byl asi tak věku Rona, plus mínus dva roky. To Ron těžko poznal.

Ten hoch jakmile uviděl tu delegaci co vstoupila do tak zavřel knížku a vzhlídl k nim. Až teď ho Ron poznal. Naposled ho viděl o bitvě o Bradavice jak klečí a pokouší přivést k životu svého spolužáka a kamaráda ačkoliv ten podle zranění hlavy podobné Fredovi byl jednoznačně mrtvý. Ivan Poliakoff, bývalý student Kruvalu a nejvěrnější přítel Victora Kruma až do jeho smrti. Co ten tu dělá u skřetí nohy?! Pomyslel si Ron.

,,Privet gospodin profesor." Pozdravil Ivan.

,,Tobě také Ivane, prosím dokázal by jsi oprášit tvojí angličtinu máme tu návštěvu z Británie." Řekl profesor Sirka a ukázal na Rona.

,,Merline, kde se tu bere Weasley!" Vyhrkl Ivan Poliakoff.

,,Vy se znáte?" Ptala se profesorka Zorinová.

,,Da madam profesorko." Řekl Ivan a přešel k Ronovi.

,,Omlouvám se Fleur, tvé nevestke, že jsu neobjevil na Victorově pohřbu Ronalde Weasley. Je mi to líto a omlouvil jsem Victorově rodině, že jsem neudělal víc jako dobrý přítel." Řekl stále s tlustým přízvukem rusa Ivan.

,,Ona se zlobila o tom nevím." Řekl překvapeně Ron a bylo mu trochu Ivana líto. Jestli si skrz to Fleur na něm vylila zlost. Víly dokážou být dost kritické.

,,Poslala toho vašeho Huláka na mne, ale já jsem nemocen a teprve jsem se zotavoval."Řekl a zrudl ve tvářích a dodal.

,,Od kousanců."

Ron polkl, protože mu tohle nebylo cizí. Chudák Ivan byl pokousán Šedohřbrtem a stal se vlkodlakem.

Jenom kývl a řekl.

,,Myslím, že na to zapomněla Ivane. Já řeknu, že tě to mrzí, okej." Řekl Ron a dodal.

,,Ehm ty tedy jsi součástí toho projektu na tom lektvaru proti tomu?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ano, ale jak o tom víš … ne…že ty …" Ivan se dál nedostal, protože ho přerušil profesor Sirka.

,,Ne Ivane, tady pan Weasley, není vlkodlak jako jste vy. Spíš se podílel na prvotním testu, abychom to mohli ozkoušet na vás samotných. Bez něho a pana profesora Snapa by nikdy nedošlo k tomu, aby došlo k sekundárním testu." Řekl profesor Sirka a Ivan ně udiveně se díval.

,,To Ronald je Veronica o které jsme čítali?" Ptal se a ustoupil o kus dál.

,,Oni to četli, ty poznámky." Uskočil od profesora Sirky i Ron.

,,Ach ano, aby věřili, že to nebude mít žádné vedlejší zdravotní účinky." Mínil profesor Sirka.

Ron trochu zrudl ve tvářích.

,,Pane profesor, žádné vedlejší účinky, ale přeměnu jsme měli kompletní ako Veronica. Pro nás muže velice nepříjemné." Podotkl Ivan.

,,Ivane každá léčba nemůže a nebude nikdy krásně příjemná." Řekl profesor Sirka a pokračoval.

,,Však vaše jizvy a únava zmizely a nevrátily?" Ptal se.

Ivan zakroutil hlavou a řekl.

,,Cítím se jak ryba." A přitom se protáhl ale dodal.

,,Nevím jak to bude o měsíci za týden. Však minulý jsme spával jako mimino. Poprvé od bitvy."

Ron musel uznat, že i to je pokrok pro Ivana jistě. Místo přeměny ve vlka spal jako Šípková Růženka.

,,Pojďte pane Weasley, ještě vám představím ostatní, když Ivanku znáte." Řekl profesor Sirka.

Ivan se trochu zamračil.

,,Ivánku?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ako ty Veronica." Řekl nakysle Ivan a šel vedle něho.

Vešli nejprve do jídelny, kde vévodil jídelní stůl s 20 židlemi a kolem něho byly na bílých zdích zavěšené honosné gobelíny. I tady natrefili na pár lidí však různého věku. První kdo byl představen byl István Madič, maďarský vlkodlak zhruba ve věku Remuse Lupina. Pak jeho družka Magdalena Lazlová, která byla o pět let mladší. Pak tu byla ještě mladá vlkodklačice z Polska Marie Mazurková, která byla o dva roky dokonce mladší než Ron a byla kousnuta vlkodlakem už jako malá holčička. Profesor Sirka jí řekl, aby došla pro ostatní do jejich pokojů, zdejší knihovny a televizní místnosti. Ron se podivil, že zde na tak magickém místě jako Budeč mají nekouzelnický televizor. A vlkodkalci se koukají na televizi?!

Takže dolů postupně přišlo a přiloudalo se 16 lidí různého věku a pohlaví, ale všichni měli jedno společného. Byli to vlkodlaci, kteří tu postupovali odbornou výzkumnou studii toho lektvaru, který měl Ron tenkrát v lednu.

Nejmladší člen byl jistý Matyáš Potůček, desetiletý český hoch, který byl už tři roky vlkodlak a jehož otec byl vlivný kouzelnický obchodník financoval celý výzkum, už celá tři léta od doby, kdy na dovolené ve Francii, jeho syna kousl vlkodlak. Ten sice anglicky neuměl, ale překládali za něj ostatní. Ron by dal cokoliv, v tu chvíli, aby ten lektvar fungoval na ty lidi, kteří si tu s ním povídali. Byli velice milí. Měli své sny, které by rádi realizovali, ale úřady se čertily jim tyto sny nechat projít jako vlkodklakům. Normální sny, jako vlastnit a založit si kouzelnické knihkupectví, obrazovou galerii, být bystorozorem, učitelkou pro předškolní děti z kouzelnických rodin, dokonce si založit rodiny a být pěstounskou rodinou jak o tom snili István a Magdaléna. Stále však naráželi na předsudky, které i bez Voldemorta a Šedohřbrta úplně nevymizely z právních předpisů Ministerstev kouzel.

A v tu chvíli se ozval profesor Sirka, že dorazila rektorka a Harry. Ohlásil je oba celým jménem a Ivan a ostatní povstali jako vojáci. Ron nevěděl, jestli to bylo postavu rektorky Táborové nebo Harryho, ale byl vidět v obličejích respekt, který by mohla být klidně i královna Británie.

,,Jane, tak co ten tvůj projekt Zrozenec, jak probíhá, už jsem dlouho od tebe nic neslyšela, ale musím uznat, že jsem neslyšela ani jedno vytí, jak to?" Ptala se rektorka Táborová.

,,Žádné nebylo, všichni měli normální lidský spánek v lidské podobě." Řekl vítězoslavně profesor Sirka.

,,Průlom kolego." Mínil prorektor Provoda.

,,Však jistým vedlejším efektům jsme se nevyhnuli." Řekl mírně nesvůj profesor Sirka.

,,Něco závažného?" Ptala se kvestorka Tichá.

,,Ani ne, ale jistě tady těm lidem to nebylo nic příjemného, snad až na malého Matyáška. Ten žádný takový problém neměl, je ještě dítě." Řekl profesor Sirka a pohladil hocha po hlavě a něco mu pošeptal do ucha. Kluk vystřelil z jídelny ven.

,,Toto není pro jeho uši, pro dětské uši." Řekl profesor Sirka.

,,Takže závažné to přece jenom je." Řekl prorektor Provoda.

,,Co jsi zbabral Jane?" Ptala se rektorka Táborová.

,,Já nic, zatím, nemám ten dojem, že by to nefungovalo, ale jako u pana Weasleyho je ta přeměna až moc dokonalá." Řekl profesor Sirka a ti z vlkodlaku, co byli chlapy a uměli anglicky se červenali ve tvářích.

,,Ano slyšela jsem, že to vyvolalo i menzes." Řekla profesorka Zorinová.

,,No též Postmensntruční syndrom, dle kolegyně Janouškové, co mi tu dělá odborný léčitelský dohled. Nehledě, že samotná menstruace spíš patřila spíše mezi ty silnější a tady Ivanka byla až anemická." Řekl spíše tiše profesor Sirka.

Harry nasadil výraz já se raději nebudu vůbec ptát a budu rád. Ron litoval všechny, jenž ten lektvar polkli. Ani jemu to nebylo příjemné.

,,Aha, ale u žen, jenž tento projekt postoupily, to bylo v pořádku či nikoliv?" Ptala se rektorka Táborová.

,,I tam byla ta proměna velice dokonalá. Měli jsme tu prostě různé problémky hormonálního typu. Nic co by se však nedalo vyřešit a jak se to vypadá, tak to přebilo veškeré vlkodlačí příznaky a ten měsíc se nikoho z mých 20 výzkumných pacientů se neproměnil. Nejhorší problém byl časté závratě a únava u Ivanky, však teď v pohodě, viď pane Ivana Poliakoffe?" Ptal se profesor Sirka.

,,No když se to povede, tak budu rád i tak, i přes ten příšerný měsíc v ženském těle." Vyjádřil se István celkem slušnou angličtinou.

,,Drahý alespoň bude mít na paměti, jak mi ženy musíme být silné, abychom snesly denní život." Řekla Magdalena.

,,Zajisté." Řekl jenom poraženě István.

,,Matyáš byl hezká holčička však, ale šatičky nosit nechtěl." Řekla nejstarší zde žena nějaká Inge Kolllová za Rakouska.

,,Možná pan Potůček, jestli uzdravíme Matyáše nám dá i peníze na vylepšení toho lektvaru, aby se zmírnily ty vedlejší účinky." Promnula si paní kvestorka Tichá ruce.

,,Ano to bylo přímo výtečné." Řekl profesor Sirka.

Ron a Harry zbystřili uši. Stále velkou roli hrály všude peníze i když se hrálo o tolik jako vyléčení lykantropie a další nakažlivých nemocí.

,,A kolik asi tak potřebujete peněz, aby se mohlo i nadále na výzkumu pokračovat?" Ptal se Harry.

Rektorka Táborová, prorektor Provoda a profesor Sirka se na sebe nejprve podívali a koukla se ně i kvestorka Tichá.

,,To po vás pane Pottere nemůžeme chtít, pan Potůček jistě nás i nadále bude podporovat v našem snažení." Řekl profesor Sirka.

,,Já nemyslel sebe pane jako granta, já už jsem grant jednoho dětského domova u nás doma v Británii, ale znám více lidí, hodně schopných obchodníku, kteří by na váš výzkum slyšeli. Ferir Šedohřbrt bohužel během bitvy řádil jako černá ruka, takže máme u nás nejednoho vlkodlaka a jestli zabírá tento lektvar i na jizvy, tak se najdou takový jenž by uvítali i jejich zmizení, za cenu určitého nepohodlí." Řekl Harry.

Kvestorka Tichá vyvalila obě oči a Harry pokračoval.

,,Například brácha tady Rona, Bill, má od něho jizvy na celé tváři. Myslím, že by nevím co by za to dal se jich zbavit, aby nestrašil svojí dcerku, co se mu má narodit. Nebo má věrná kamarádka Hermiona Grangerová, ta je má na lopatce a myslím, že by ocenila zas mít krásná záda, jako víla. A našli by se další, kteří by se rádi těchto jizev zbavili. A jestli dokáže dát tento lektvar lidem nadějí žít bez vlčího prokletí nebo jizev z kleteb, tak je čas, aby se o něm dozvěděli ne." Řekl Harry a narovnal a pokračoval.

,,Já sice nejsem vlkodlak, ale moje tělo je poseté jizvami. Některé nosím z hrdostí, ale některých bych se rád zbavil, nebo je mám překryté tetováním. Však moje jméno má v Kouzelnickém světě hlas a mohu být i vaším hlasem. Hlasem výzkumu, který je nadějí. Mohu mluvit a vymluvit s těch skrblíku co sedí na penězích nějaký ten grant či peníz, aby mohl výzkum a pokrok mohl pokračovat. Merline, když už, tak to dlužím příteli mého otce Remusi Lupinovi a také profesorovi Snapovi."

Obecenstvo kolem Harryho mlčelo jako seskupení ryb. A Ron mu v duchu tleskal a ještě připojil vlastní nápad.

,,Mohli bychom založit nadaci na podporu, této léčby. A když vyjde tak, aby se mohla dostat do světa. Aby se nemluvilo o ní jenom zde nebo u nás, ale aby to šlo po všech kontinentech jak ten nekouzelnický satelitní příjem. Možná s tím ne všichni co se stali vlkodlaky budou souhlasit, ale lykantropie jako taková by nebyla nevyléčitelné. A mám také skvělý název pro tuto nadaci. Nadace Náměsíčníka, tož přezdívka z mládí Remuse Lupina a vystihuje váš problém s humorem."

Napsal název prstem na zamlžené okno jídelny Ron.

,,Vy dva jste má krevní skupina." Prohlásila vesele kvestorka Tichá.

,,Co?" Ptal se nechápavě Harry.

,,Jste jako já beranidla, jdete proti zdi. Když si něco umanete, tak nepovolíte, dokud toho nedosáhnete, ač je to jinak těžká úloha. Nadace, že mne to nenapadlo. Ještě dnes pošlu pár bývalým studentům, co podnikají sovu, jestli by se nechtěli podílet finančně. Otázka však nastává kdo tu nadaci povede." Řekla kvestorka Tichá.

,,Hm myslím, že bych o někom věděl, kdo by se toho rád ujal." Řekl Harry.

,,Kdo?" Ptal se Ivan a koukal na Harryho Pottera a Ronalda Weasleyoho jak o by spadl z koštěte.

,,Ale muselo by se počkat, až ten člověk dokončí Bradavickou školu, ale to jenom pár měsíců." Ušklíbal se Harry.

,,Och, myslíš naší valkýru, jak jí označil Sirius?" Ptal se potměšile Ron a přidal.

,,Zakladatelku Společnosti pro podporu občanské a životní úrovně skřítku a Victorovu Hermiii."

,,Dle Leontýny samaritánku, dle George britského buldoka s ocasem ostrohřbetého draka, Umbrigrové a Holoubkové noční můru, dle Draca železnou pěstí v sukni a nesmím zapomenout na přezdívku od Ginny a to Herminátor." Vyjmenoval Harry.

,,Tedy asi jinak držitelku Merlinova řádu první třídy Hermionu Grangerovou." Řekl s ledovým klidem Ron.

,,Herminni, o které tak Victor si popěvoval a co s ní tenkrát tancoval. Ona už byla tenkrát velmi moudrá a hezká, Victorovi to záviděly nejedny oči." Řekl Ivan ve vzpomínkách.

,,A ta mladá slečna Granger, by měla zájem, přece jenom …. jsme …tak … na konci společnosti." Řekl tiše a potupně István.

,,No nevím přesně, ale myslím, že Hermiona vždy podporovala ty, kdo potřebovali pomoc nebo byli v nevýhodě, mladší nebo slabší. Kdybych jí sem mohl pozvat. Na Budeč, aby viděla to zde na vlastní oči, celý výzkum a to ona lektvarům na rozdíl od nás rozumí víc. Jí by pan profesor Sirka mohl zahltit odbornými názvy víc, slyšet vás co tu jste, tak by …. Obrazně řečeno klidně skočila do ohně. A i ona je bojovnicí jako mudlororozená čarodějka! Kolik lidem musela hledět lidem do očí, když jí označili za mudlovaskou šmejdku nebo šprtka a to byl také předsudek. A donedávna pořádně velký. Nikdy jí to nezlomilo. Žádná korupcí prolezlá politika, bulvár nejhoršího rázu nebo mučení Cruciátem. Nic, takže věřím, že jestli ona dokáže být ten satelit, který dostane případně tento lektvar mezi další vám podobné jednoduše vlkodklaky, tak je to Hermiona Jean Grangerová." Řekl Harry.

,,Já o slečně Grangerové náhodou slyšela, mám já jako vzor, i já jsem mudlorozená čarodějka a ještě k tomu vlkodlak." Řekla Marie Mazurková z Polska.

,,Já s ní rozhodně o tom promluvím." Mínil Ron.

* * *

Bylo pozdě večer, když z místní večerní samoobsluhy s potravinami a drogistickým zbožím se vracel do svého bytu Teodore Nott. V jedné ruce měl nákupní tašku v další ruce měl síťovaný sáček s bramborami. Jo sice kouzelník, ale Teodore se za dobu, kdy žil v Bratislavě naučil i pár jednoduchých jídel vařit. Pořád chodit do jídelen, hospod a restaurací se mu samotnému chodit nechtělo a zvlášť ne večer. Obědy to byla jiná, ale večeře, to už chtěl mít klid a ne vláčet se plným žaludkem domů. Ano získal svůj byt, který si koupil z toho co mu zbylo s účtu u Grinngotů a co Ministerstvo kouzel nezabavilo. Krásný byt. Ne dům ale byt. Na co mu byl celý dům, když nemá ani skřítka a musí si ho udržovat sám. Na nic! Ať se o střechu a další věci stará majitel domu a ne on. On v tomhle zkušenosti neměl. Zrovna si to šel parkem Rudého náměstí, když v tom za sebou uslyšel buch a křach, jako kdyby místo dvou kilového jeho pytle brambor spadly za ním dva metráky brambor rovnou z nebe.

Polekaně se otočil a uviděl, že s chodníku se sbírají dvě osoby v hábitech a klejí anglicky jako pohané.

A také je poznal.

U ježibaby skákavý kde se tu bere Weasley a Potter?!

,,Rone tohle bylo asi nejhorší přemístění těmi tvými slavnými hodinkami co jsem zažil, kdo jsme to vůbec jsme. Měli jsme se objevit v Prasinkách u Merlina." Vrčel zlostně Potter.

,,Já nevím…" Weasley se odmlčel a strašně zbělal ve tvářích a dal si ruku před pusu a pár kroky začal blít do za keře v parku.

,,Posrané hodinky, kde jsme to skončily." Začal se ohlížet Potter kolem sebe když zbystřil Teodora.

Vykulil obě oči a prohlásil.

,,U Godricka jsi to ty Notte, nebo mne šálí zrak a už potřebuji nové brýle?" Ptal se překvapeně a sundal si brýle, aby si je vyčistil a rukáv zimního hábitu.

,,No jsem, ale co vy děláte v Bratislavě?" Ptal se Teodore vyveden celou tou bizarní situací z míry.

,,Takže Bratislava. Rone ono nás to poslalo místo do Bradavic do Bratislavy, do prčic. Co s tím přenášedlem máš!"

Weasley se vrátil celý bledý a v rukou si prohlížel hodinky, které vypadaly jako ty, co kdysi nosil jeho kolejní ředitel profesor Snape.

,,Vypadá to, vypadá to, Harry, že buď došla jim energie kouzla přenášedla, baterka nebo se v nich něco porouchalo." Řekl Weasley.

,,Absolutně fantastický." Zaúpěl Potter a otočil se na Teodora.

,,Ehm ty tu asi bydlíš nově viď, něco jsem slyšel od Hestie Jonesové z bystrozorského oddělení, že jsi ve Střední Evropě, nevíš kde by se tu dalo opravit porouchané multifunkční přenášedlo, prosím tě?"

Teodore musel skousnout jazyk, aby nevypustil narážku o Nebelvírech, ale chápal, že Potter a Weasley jsou tady na rozdíl od něho úplní cizinci.

,,Vím, ale dneska už tam nikdo nebude. Víte vůbec kolik je hodin!" Ukázal na vlastní hodinky.

,,Asi hodně pozdě, ale to přenášedlo nás točilo dobrou hodinu v kole, jinak by Ronovi nebylo tak blbě a já mám pocit, jako bych trávil den na kolotoči. Doopravdy se rozbilo." Řekl Potter.

Teodore si povzdechl.

,,Už je skoro devět večer a v místní kouzelnické komunitě zavírají dle vyhlášky Ministerstva kouzel Slovenského státu všechny krámky nejpozději v 8hodin večer, snad krom kouzelnické Nemocnice. Máte už dneska tedy pech." Vysvětlil Teodore.

,,Do prčic a já jsem si nevzal ani sebou druhou peněženku s librami. Mám u sebe jenom galeony." Řekl Weasley.

,,A já mám jenom drobné." Promnul si kořen nosu Potter.

Teodore se kousl podruhé do rtu. Sice extrémní zima nebyla, ale byl únor, na toto asi ti dva zvyklý nebyli. Ještě měli na sobě hábity a neznali dle všeho Bratislavu.

,,Tak pojďte se mnou. V mém bytě je místa dost, a tady by jste si uhnali ještě chřipku nebo zápal plic." Řekl a otočil se na podpatku a už kráčel směr domov.

,,Fakticky Notte, tedy Teodore, tak to moc děkuji." Ozval se Potter.

,,Fakt dík, je klika, že jsme na tebe narazili v pro nás cizím městě, jako je ta Bratislava, jestli jsem slyšel správně." Řekl Weasley.

,,Stále bych se mohl považovat za bývalého vašeho spolužáka, když už a mám u vás dluh, že jste jako hrdinové neudělali z nás Zmijozelských děcek a dětí Smrtijedů během bitvy zajatce a evakuovali jste nás místo toho společně ostatními. A nocleh je to nejmenší co mohu na oplátku poskytnout já. Zítra vás dovedu ráno do místní Kouzelnické čtvrti k někomu kdo ví jak na přenášedla." Řekl Teodore a otočil hlavu k nim a dodal.

,,Máte štěstí, že mám zítra volné dopoledne a až odpoledne mám nějaký program."

,,Štěstí v neštěstí." Řekl Potter a dohnal ho svižným krokem.

,,Takže toto je Bratislava, hlavní město Slovenského státu?" Ptal se Weasley.

,,Ano, ale jak jste se sem dostali z Británie, když jste se chtěli dostat do Bradavic?" Ptal se Teodore.

,,Vysvětlíme asi raději v teple v tom tvém bytě, nerad bych to probíral někde v parku nebo na ulici mezi ne kouzelníky. Nechci na sebe přitáhnout pozornost místních kouzelníků." Řekl Potter.

,,Těm bychom asi nerozuměli." Řekl Weasley a dodal.

,,Já umím říct jenom něco v českém jazyce a jestli jsem pochopil Karin tak ten slovenský jazyk je ještě jinačí. Je tomu tak?" Ptal se Weasley.

Teodore překvapeně pozvedl obočí a otočil se na Weasleyho.

,,Český jazyk! Co ty o tom víš, Weasley?" Ptal se Teodore ačkoliv se nezastavil.

Místo Weasleyho odpověděl Potter.

,,Ehm mi jsme byli ještě před hodinkou na návštěvě Budečské druidské vysoké magické školy."

Teodore spadla brada. Kde že ti dva byli? V Budči! Dělají si z něho prdel?!

,,Ať ti tam nenalétají sněhové vločky." Ušklíbl se Weasley.

,,Doopravdy vysvětlíme u tebe na bytě." Dodal Potter.

A tak je zavedl až do jeho bytu, který měl kuchyňku spojenou s obývacím pokojem, chodbu, prostornou koupelnu a dvě ložnice. Jedna pro něho a druhá pro návštěvy. Podle Teodora zcela dostačující. Jenom byla ve třetím patře bez výtahu, ale s královským výhledem na Bratislavský hrad.

Teodore jenom trochu zrůžověl ve tvářích, když si uvědomil, že návštěvu nečekal a podle toho jeho byt vypadá. Neumyté nádobí od večeře ve dřezu, jeho oblečení na sušáku poblíž dveří na balkon aby uschlo i bez kouzel a nespárované ponožky na gauči. Do prkýnka dubového, pomyslel si.

Však jak se zdálo, tak to Pottera ani Weasleyho nevyvedlo z míry, tento nedostatek a v klidu si sedli jeho jídelnímu stolu a dokonce si zuli svoje boty, když mu vstoupili do bytu. Slušnost, kterou od těch dvou rozhodně nečekal.

,,Máš to tu pěkné." Řekl Potter.

,,To tu bydlíš sám?" Ptal se Weasley.

,,Jo, ale mívám tu návštěvy přátel tady ze studii." Řekl Teodore a byl překvapen, že Weasley nemá žádné připomínky ne kvalitě tohoto bydlení. Ale Teodore nechtěl vyčnívat tím, že bude mít nóbl vybavení bytu, když většinou jeho přátele měli podobně zařízené byty.

,,Ty tu studuješ?" Ptal se Potter.

,,Ano dějiny a také tu vyučuji angličtinu." Pochlubil se trochu Teodore a vybaloval si potraviny do špajzky bytu.

,,Asi ne mezi kouzelníky nebo snad ano?" Ptal se Weasley.

,,Ne na nekouzelnické škole a nejmenuji se už Teodore Nott, ale Teodore Norman, jenom, kdyby sem někdo zašel třeba od sousedů, ano." Řekl trochu nesvůj Teodore.

,,Chápeme, nejsi první ani poslední co si změnil jméno z našeho ročníku." Mínil Potter.

,,A udělali tlustou čáru za svou minulostí." Řekl Weasley.

,,Rone, neměli bychom poslat Nevillovi patrona, aby věděl kde trčíme?" Ptal se Potter.

,,Príma nápad." Řekl Weasley a přivolal hůlkou stříbrného teriéra a řekl mu, aby vyřídil jisto jistě Nevilovi Longbottomovi, že se jim se poničilo přenášedlo a objeví se doma, až zítra.

,,Longbottom?" Ptal se Teodore a dal ještě na bylinkový čaj.

,,Neville dalo by se říct je náš spolubydlící. Já, Harry, Neville a malá Verča bydlíme u Harryho zatím. Někdy je to lepší než bydlet sám." Vysvětlil Weasley.

,,Aha." Mínil jenom na to Teodore Nott a vyndal věci z tašky, které mířily do ledničky.

,,Měli jste večeři, případně bych vám něco uvařil?" Ptal se Teodore.

,,Děkuji, ale ne, po tom kolotoči. Jenom bych si dal případně čaj, ale děkuji za pohostinnost." Řekl Potter.

,,Nápodobně, v Budči jsme měli přímo bohaté pohoštění od rektorky Táborové." Řekl Weasley.

,,Jsem z toho přežraný ještě teď." Řekl Potter.

,,To jste tak slavní, že vás zvou na návštěvy?" Ptal se Teodore.

,,Myslím, že možná Harry do té kolonky spadá, ale naše návštěva Budče měla jiný důvod, víš a ten má s naší slávou pramálo společného." Řekl Weasley.

,,Spíš to má souvislost s tady s Ronem a profesorem Snapem." Řekl Potter.

,,Co už zesnulý profesor Snape by mohl být co společného s tady s Weasleym?" Řekl Teodore.

Weasley si povzdechl a řekl.

,,Normane, mohu ti říkat Teodore nebo Theo? Když už jsem na tykání s Dracem Malfoyem, musím snést jako kolegu Georgoryho Goyla no vlastně teď Sanda a můj spolužák a kamarád Dean chodí s Leontýnou kdysi tobě známou Pansy a všechny oslavuji jmény a ne příjmením tak bych začal nový list i s tebou, když dovolíš. Když nám nabídl pomoc a nocleh."

Teodore vyvalil obě oči a vyhrkl ze sebe.

,,Ale Pansy je přece nezvěstná a Gergory sedí v Azkabánu! A s Malfyoem jste na kordy už od prváku, nebo co se v tom světě něco posralo?!"

,,Hodně." Zasmál se Potter.

Do toho zapískala Teodorovi na sporáku konvice na čaj. Ten vypnul sporák, ale stále nechápal co před chvílí Weasley řekl.

,,Pansy Parkisnová podobně jako ty Teodore, zmizela dalo by se říct, z kouzelnického světa a změnila si jméno na Leontýnu Montecovou. Bydlí teď na největším ze Slunečných ostrovů jenž jsou součástí hrabství Cornwell. No co se nestalo, už pár měsíců chodí s Deanem Thomasem, toho si jistě pamatuješ, který zase utekl před ruchem velkoměsta a smrtí jeho rodiny skrz Smrtijedy. Co jsem viděl tak jim to klape. Nedávno byla o Vánocích u nás s Deanem na návštěvě a byli jako hrdličky. Vrku, vrku." Odpověděl mu Potter.

,,A Týnka je velice milá osoba, a když jí odpustil Harry ten fakt, že ho chtěla předhodit veřejně Voldemortu, tak vlastně nic moc nám neudělala. A umí skvěle péct Vánoční cukroví hlavně mince pie." Mínil Weasley.

Na to Potter jenom pokýval hlavou.

Teodore si prošťouchl obě uši, ale Weasley řekl.

,,To je pravda Teodore. No co se týče Gregoryho, tak ten byl podle všeho využit jako sluha několika pánu. Crebre nebo Zabiny nebo Dapfné Greengrásová či jeho otec si udělali z něho poskoka svých ohavných činů. Pěkní přátele a blízcí, takto pod Impreiem ho přinutit páchat zlo a zabíjet. Naštěstí toto bere britská královna jako zločin na něm a dala mu milost a vzala ho pod svá křídla nebo lépe řečeno vévoda z Edinburgu. A další člověk kdo ho vzal na milost je můj brácha George, který mu svěřil část podniku kde jsou hračky pro malé děti. Gregory je tak trochu přerostlé dítě, je dost naivní, ale jinak se chová slušně a je hodný. Úplný mazel podle Angeliny Johnsonové, která je jeho šéfovou. Ta si ho nemůže na vynachválit. A mne se snad stokrát omlouval, takže bych byl za necitu, kdybych bych jeho omluvu nepřijal. A ani už nenosí jméno Goyle, ale Sand, které mu dala britská královna." Řekl Weasley a doplnil.

,,Ikdyž je pravda, že nějaký čas v Azkabánu seděl a Smrtijedské znamení má, ale Harry mu dal kontakt na toho tatéra, který tyhle věci dokáže překrýt dalším tetováním."

Teodore jenom těžko stravoval tyto věci. Bylo to trochu postavené na hlavu a neskutečné. Přešel k nim s třemi hrnky čaje a nasypal si z cukřenky do něho pořádnou dávku cukru. Nutně ho potřeboval s toho šoku.

,,A pak případ Draco Malfoy, páni nevím jak to říct, ale prodělal dost změn a většině z nich asi můžeme poděkovat jeho kouzelné a všemi mastmi mazané snoubence Astorii Greengrásové a Nevillovi." Řekl Weasley.

Nad tím se Potter rozesmál.

,,Malá Astorie a Longbottom?" Ptal se Teodore, který jenom plaval ve víru nových informací.

,,Ano, chudáku Teodore, kdyby si tak věděl kolik se toho událo." Řekl Potter.

,,Cožpak můžu vědět co se děje za Lamnž, já moc do Kouzelného světa ani tady nechodím, naposled jsem byl v Kouzelném světě v září a pak měl jsem tu návštěvu z bystrozorského oddělení před Vánoci. Já žiji mezi mudli a je mi mnohem líp, předpokládám než bych zůstal na Nott Manor." Řekl Teodore uraženě.

,,Bod by jsi měl, ale dost jsi toho propásl." Řekl Weasley.

,,Minimálně to, že Draco Malfoy se stal profesorem na Bradavicích a je profesor jako ty, i když v jiném oboru." Řekl Weasley.

,,Vlastně s tebou, v ročníku už máme tři profesory, to je psina." Řekl Potter.

,,Cože Draco učí, co prosím tě Po…tak tedy Harry?" Ptal se Teodore.

,,Vidíš, že to jde i s tím tykáním Teodore, a abych odpovědě, tak je profesor létání a vede Bradavickou famfrpálovou ligu a účastní se jako profesor obnoveného duelového kroužku." Řekl Potter.

,,Profesor létání, ale profesorka Hochová je ještě mladá, no alespoň na to vypadala." Řekl Teodore překvapeně.

,,Mladá asi ano, ale onemocněla závažnou nemocí a šla se léčit a tak na přímluvu Nevilla vzala ředitelka Draca jako profesora létání, protože nebylo jiného kandidáta, ale madam Hochová bohužel začátkem roku té nemocí podlehla a tak se Draco Malfoy zůstává jako pevný člen profesorského sboru a to je mu 18." Řekl Weasley.

Teodore polkl. To profesorce Hochové nepřál ani zdaleka. Ale všiml si v řeči jemného detailu a hned se něj zeptal.

,,Na přímluvu Longbottoma?" Ptal se.

,,Ano ten také učí, mladší ročníky Bylinkářství, aby se uvolnily madam Pýtrové ruce a mohla vykonávat zástupkyni paní ředitelky." Řekl Potter.

Teodore málem upadl překvapením hrnek s horkým čajem.

,,Longbottom učí!"Vhrkl.

,,Ano ale zatím jenom první ročníky a stará se o poškoláky a údržbu skleníku a stejně jako Draco se podílí s ještě s panem Kratiknotem na Duelovém kroužku. Nebo spíš Neville to přejmenoval na Bradavickou armádu, která je teď oficiálním kroužkem duelu a sebeobrany jak na kouzelnický tak nekouzelnický styl." Vysvětlil Weasley.

,, Ona je Bradavická armáda jako kroužek populární a má díky Nevilově iniciativě 120 členů tedy zhruba polovinu školy a to i s profesory." Vysvětlil Potter.

,,Kde že mi, mi Bradavickou armádu do boje nevedli to byl Neville a ten jí obnovil takovým způsobem, že jsme jenom čuměli. On je fakticky lev. Sním klidně svojí hůlku, jestli do budoucna nebude on Kolejním ředitelem Nebelvíru. Klidně s hořčicí." Řekl Weasley.

,,Dokáže vyburcovat dav i mne." Zasmál se Potter.

,,Jenom prostě zatím nemůže dělat víc, než to co jsem vyjmenoval, protože zatím se stará o malinkou Verču a madam Pýtrová ho připravuje na Mistrovské zkoušky z Bylinkářství." Mínil Weasley.

,,Kdo je ta Verča, o které mluvíte?" Ptal se Teodore a byl zaražen tím kdo vede Duelantský kroužek.

,,Nevillova dcera, malá roztomilá holčička. Je jí šest měsíců, taková malá dáma." Řekl Potter.

,,Longbottom má dceru!" Vypískl Teodore napůl hrůzou a na půl překvapeně.

,,Jo to se má tak…" Začal vyprávět Potter.

* * *

Bylo půl dvanácté večer, když ležel Teodore Nott, tedy Normen už v posteli a pokoušel se usnout. Nemohl uvěřit, že mu přistáli za zády s porouchaným přenášedlem Ronald Weasley a Harry Potter a chovali se k němu tak přátelsky, poté co jim nabídl nocleh a pomoc. A kolik se toho dověděl. O Pansy, o Dracovi, o Gregorym, o Abigeil a pak ty méně hezké věci jako byla Daphné a Vincent nebo Zabiny, kterého stejně Teodore neměl v lásce. A o dalších spolužácích a známých tvářích a o profesorovi Snapovi.

Teodore neměl tušení, že ten má ženu a děti a bylo mu špatně, že po něm zbyla vdova a polosirotci, kteří byli ještě tak malí. To si ty dvojčata nezasloužila. Nešlo mu na mysl, že si profesor Snapa vybral jako magického zástupce svých dětí zrovínka u Morganina hovínka Ronalda Weasleyho, i když věděl, že ten je více inteligentní než dává na odiv.

Vylovil z nočního stolu vlastní hůlku a chtěl seslat jednoduché tišící kouzlo, protože slyšel z druhé ložnice jeho bytu jak Ronald Weasley ve snu poráží dříví. On by přitom neusnul.

V tom však se ozval zvonek jeho bytu. Vyskočil z postele a přehodil přes sebe župan, protože byl navyklý spát jenom v trenkách od šestého ročníku a vyrazil ke dveřím. Máchl rukou k vylézajícímu z pokoje pro hosty Potterovi, aby zalezl zpět a šel otevřít.

Otevřel dveře a tam uviděl další osobu, kterou by tu nečekal stejně tak jako Pottera a Weasleyho!

U dveří mu stále uplakaná slečna Eva Bielková.

,,Slečno Bielková, co se děje v tak pozdní hodinu jste se tu objevila?" Ptal se.

Ta mu místo toho se rozplakala na chodbě.

,,Co je vám slečno?" Ptal se.

,,Zůstala jsem sama …" Řekla tiše slečno a snažila polknout slzy a něco kloudného ze sebe vyslovit.

,,Něco s vaší babičkou se stalo, nedej bože s rodiči?"Ptal se Teodore, když viděl, že je slečna je úplně pohlcena smutkem.

,,Obojí." Řekla smutně slečna a snažila najít ještě suché místo na mokrém kapesníku.

,,Pojďte dál slečno." Vzal jí neobratně kolem ramen a zavedl jí do jídelny, akorát tam si zrovna nalíval do sklenice Potter vodu z vodovodu a jenom trenkách a nátělníku.

Teodore měl sto chutí ho proměnit ve švába a vyhodit oknem ven na dlažbu. Copak nedokázal být zalezlý a klidně chrápat jako Weasley.

,,Vy máte návštěvu pane profesore Normane?" Ptala se Eva.

,,Jenom spolužáci, Harry zalez do postele." Procedil mezi zuby Teodore a nasměroval Evu ke stolu.

,,Čaj nebo vodu či mléko?" Ptal se Teodore a cítil se jako hotelový zřízenec.

Díky Potter neřekl ani Bé a zalezl jak poslušná ovečka do pokoje pro hosty a Teodore dokonce slyšel nějaké tišící kouzlo.

,,A teď mi slečno prosím řekněte, co se stalo, mohu nějak pomoci?" Ptal se Teodore.

**Přidáno 21.12.2019**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Doufám, že se vám všem návštěva mojí představy Budečské školy líbila a stejně tak postavy místních profesorů.**


	8. Kapitola 8 - Charisma

**Kapitola 8 – Charisma**

Leontýna koukala se před sebe, na svého přítele Deana jak hypnotizuje krabičku před sebou. Byla to stará krabička od Pralinek s višňovým likérem na kterou zíral už víc jak půl hodinu.

,,Deane co to je?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,Otázka Týnko je co v tom je." Řekl zamyšleně Dean.

,,Nerozumím." Řekla Leontýna.

,,To je totiž vše co mi zůstalo po mém biologickém otci a mamka to uschovala u své spolužačky ze sekundy." Řekl Dean.

,,Biologickém otci, to jako podobně jako Nevilla?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,Ne úplně, ale máš pravdu Joe Thomas nebyl můj pravý táta. Jenom mi dal své příjmení a vzal si mojí maminku no měl s ní mého brášku Paula. Co bych já dal za to, je mít zpět. A babičku sice možná trochu výstřední, ale také." Řekl smutně Dean.

,,A tvůj pravý táta…?" Ptal se.

,,Já o něm nic moc nevím, mamka mluvila o něm až když jsem se dostal do Bradavic. Prej podle ní byl kouzelník, uměl vyčarovat skoro z ničeho krásné květiny a tak. Byl prej velice galantní, i když ne zrovna model, ale jí se i tak líbil. Jenom nás opustil když jsem byl ještě miminko. Ne nebyli svoji, ale jenom spolu." Řekl Dean.

,,No v přeměňování jsi byl mezi premianty Deane, o tom není pochyb, že si šlapal Dracovi a Hermioně na paty. Kolikrát se nad tebou po hodině Draco rozčiloval." Řekla Pansy a sedla si ke stolu a vztáhla ruku na krabičku od pralinek.

,,Týnko!" Ozval se Dean, když krabičku přitáhla k sobě.

,,Ty se k tomu nemáš a hledíš na to jako na náhrobní kámen tak to otevřu za tebe. Ty už jsi jednou omdlel, když ti něco odkázali rodiče, tak nechci tě křísit i já. Ty jsi mi pomohl s mou minulostí tak já pomůžu tobě." Řekla Leontýna.

,,A pak kdo z nás je Nebelvír?" Zeptal se z nadzdviženým obočím Dean.

,,Nikdo, oba máme spíš blíže Mrzimorům, ale nějaký důvod nás poslal do Zmijozelu a Nebelvíru miláčku." Řekla laškovně Leontýna.

,,Hm teď jsem si něco vzpomněl, co mi řekl moudrý klobouk řekl o mém otci, že se podobám svému otci Nebelvírovi když ten nastupoval do prvního ročníku. Proto jsem chtěl tolik Nebelvíru. Táhlo mě to tam jako magnet." Řekl Dean.

,,Takže to byl Nebelvír a kouzelník." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Však nevím kdo a stejně jsem byl v hledáčku Ministerstva kouzel. A mamka ho nenapsala do mého rodného listu, protože on si to z nějakého důvodu nepřál. Byla naštvaná a ještě naštvanější když jí opustil a mě bylo pár měsíců, myslím že to bylo v září roku 80, ale nevím to jistě." Pokrčil rameny Dean.

,,To bych bejt v kůži tvé maminky Deane také byla naštvaná." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Myslím, že umřel a proto se nikdy neobjevil." Řekl Dean.

,,Tak ta krabička je jistě jediné vodítko, kdo byl." Řekla Lontýna.

,,Ale já nevím, jestli to chci vůbec vědět, ta paní mi to předala, když jsem byl o Dušičkách u hrobu rodičů. Prej to chtěla vyhodit do popelnice, ale řekla si, že bych o to možná stál." Řekl Dean.

,,To jí už máš tak dlouho a nic si mi o tom neřekl, Deane!" Řekla naštvaně Leontýna.

,,Nikdy jsem se příliš nestaral kdo měl být mým otcem, stejně nebyl a vždy to byl Joe. Od začátku." Řekl Dean.

,,A co tě přimělo změnit názor?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,Um bude to znít blbě, ale to co jsem nalezl v bankovní schránce po mé babičce. Fotku mámy s nějakým cizím chlapem, rozhodně ne Joem, ten vypadal jinak." Řekl Dean a vyndal z kapsy své košile malou fotku a podal jí Leontýně.

Leontýna si jí velice důkladně shledala, že Dean je celý po své mamince. Také africký typ poměrně vysoké postavy, ale ten muž vedle ní byl opak jak stehno.

Trochu jí však připomínal Crevreyho, ale jenom vzdáleně. Ten muž, jestli se to jako muž dalo popsat tak byl blonďák a nosil poměrně dlouhé vlasy, měl neupravené strniště a předkus, který by si nezadal s Hermionou Grangerovou ve druhém a třetím ročníku. Také byl poměrně při těle, ale obézní by se nedal nazvat. Spíše robustní a podsaditý jak hrnek. Rozhodně dle pozadí nemohl být moc velký.

A v těch sepraných džínách, trepkách a pruhovaném tričku vypadal docela směšně.

,,A to myslíš, že je to tvůj biologický otec Deane?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,Možná nevím, čert ví kolik kluků mamka měla, ale to datum je roku 79 a jediné které jsem našel u někoho koho neznám z toho albumu co měla babička v trezoru." Řekl Dean.

Leontýna znala koloběhu života, si uvědomila, že její přítel musel někdy v té době být počat.

,,A babička něco vzadu napsala, ale já nevím co to znamená." Řekl Dean.

Leontýna otočila fotku a uviděla jí známý jazyk a to Francouzštinu.

,,Tvoje babička očividně uměla francouzsky Deane." Řekla Leontýna.

,,To asi ano, její maminka tedy má prababička byla Čadu, tady s prostředku Afriky a tam se podle všeho mluví francouzsky." Řekl Dean.

,,To je náhodou velice zajímavé Deane i tvá rodinná historie." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Mě ani tak nepřijde." Pokrčil rameny Dean a dodal.

,,Co tam je napsáno Leontýnko? Přečti mi to."

,, Elle a Emma et peut-être une amie de l'ordre de trois ans son petit ver." Přečetla to nejprve francouzsky Loentýna a pak se tiše zasmála a přeložila.

,, Má Emma a její snad stálý přítel v pořadí číslo tři její malý červotoč."

,,Tvá maminka byla fakticky velice žádané zboží nebo si ráda vybírala no dalo by se říct tu správnou hůlku." Řekla Leontýna.

Dean se začervenal, ale zeptal se.

,,Malý červotoč, co je to u Merlina za přezdívku?" Ptal se Dean.

,,Ver, se může přeložit i jinak, já jenom použila to co mě napadlo jako první Deane, myslím, že o něm tvá babička měla nízké mínění." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Znamená to obecně červ." Řekla Leontýna jakmile to řekla tak její přítel zbledl jako by něho sáhl mozkomor.

Popadl krabičku od pralinek a velice spěšně jí otevřel a vše z ní vysypal. Nebylo toho mnoho, ale mezi tím byla fotka a ta byla rozhodně pohyblivá a kouzelnická. Dean jí vzal do rukou a a zbledl ještě víc. Zvedl se židle ustoupil pár kroků dozadu a pak úprkem upaloval do koupelny. Leontýna si pomyslela, že ta fotka udělala zle Deanovi, když tomu se zvedl žaludek.

Vzala jí do ruky a otočila jí na sebe.

Byli na ní čtyři hoši. Byl tam blonďák co je na fotce s Deanovou maminkou, pak něco co připomínalo Pottera, pak jeden pohledný krasavec a jeden, který vypadal jako knihomol kolik měl knížek v náručí. Otočila jí zase a uviděla matné písmo, které se horko těžko dalo číst. Stálo tam.

,,Dvanácterák, Tichošlápek, Náměsíčník a Červíček – 1.červen 1978- poslední měsíc školy!"

Leontýna si dala ruku na ústa, aby nevykřikla.

Pobertové Bradavic, Potterův táta, Sirius Black, profesor Lupin a nechvalně známý Petr Pettigrew, byli na té fotce. Nemusela být žádný génius aby se jí v hlavě složila skládačka, kdo byl označen Deanovou babičkou jako červ. Ale to přece nemohlo být nebo snad ano.

Otevřela jeden z dopisů aby si dole mohla jedině přečíst S láskou od Petra pro Emmu.

Upalovala do koupelny Fuxia Cottage, kde našla Deana objímá toaletní mísu a pláče.

,,Ší Deane, to nic neznamená, je to jenom kolonka v rodokmenu, nic víc, ano. Nikdy se k tobě neznal." Vzala ho do náručí.

,,Ale on zradil, mučil a zabíjel. Viděl jsem to." Řekl Dean a koulely se mu po tvářích slzy.

,,To mu dala válka, jistě předtím byl jiný. Určitě neutekl bez důvodu." Řekla s nadějí v hlase.

,,Co když jo?" Ptal se smutně Dean.

,,Říkal jsi, že vždy byl tvůj tatínek Joe, ten co si vzal tvojí mámu a udělal jí doopravdy šťastnou? Tak si ho nech. Ten červ, je jenom taková aférka tvé maminky, která sice jí přinesla tebe, ale nic jiného v životě tvé maminky neznamenala, když se toho zbavila." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Nezbavila schovala, v tom je ten problém Týnko." Řekl Dean.

,,To je jedno, nechtěla na to myslet. Zklamal jí. Ty jsi nikdy nikoho nezklamal. Nikdy ses neotočil přátelům zády nebo jim neublížil v té válce. Ji její syn ne jeho." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Jak se mám podívat Harryho do očí nebo panu Blackovi." Řekl těžce Dean.

,,V pohodě a v klidu, ty za to, co ten přízrak minulosti udělal, neneseš žádnou odpovědnost." Řekla Leontýna a vytáhla Deana na dvě lidské nohy a vzala ho kolem pasu.

,,Pojď udělám ti heřmánkový čaj na uklidnění."

* * *

Draco Malfoy seděl ve své pracovně a právě psal dopis panu Olivanderovi ohledně toho, jestli by mohl se s Armandem Malfoyoem v pozdních hodinách večerních objevit v jeho krámku, aby ten si mohl vybrat hůlku. Dostal konečně papíry od Ministerstva kouzel, ale jako upír nemohl pochodovat Příčnou.

V tom vzplál krb v jeho pracovně a vylezla z něho překvapivá osoba pro něho.

Loentýna no původně Pansy.

,,Týno kde se tu bereš?" Ptal se.

,,Potřebuji radu a od tebe informace, které možná máš jenom ty!" Ukázala něho prstem.

,,A jaké?" Ptal se Draco.

,,O tvém učiteli, který tě naučil být tou lasicí. O Pettigrewovi." Řekla Leontýna.

Draco otevřel ústa jako ryba.

,,Nezírej na mne jako vyděšený mozkomor Draco." Dala ruce v bok Leontýna.

,,A slečna Parkinsnová." Ozval se hlas z hora místnosti.

Leontýna stále bohužel na to slyšela a tak se otočila uviděla obraz Luciuse Malfoye vůbec poprvé.

,,Zdravím, ale s vámi já se vůbec nebavím, ale s vaším synem. Tak raději mlčte." Řekla břitce Leontýna.

Lucius Malfoy se ve svém obrazu zatvářil uraženě a odešel někam do dalšího rámu. Draco se zašklebil, Leontýna očividně neměla zrovna pohádkovou náladu a chtěla prostě zase jednou z někoho vyždímat na informace, které jí scházeli. Však nevěděl proč jí zrovna zajímá Pettigrew!

,,Proč tě zajímá?" Ptal se proto.

,,Uděláme obchod drahý Draco ty mi budeš odpovídat na otázky a já odpovím na ty tvé. Otázku za otázku ano?" Ptala se Leontýna a žuchla do křesla naproti němu a natáhla si nohy, jak by se jistě na čistokrevnou dívku neslušelo.

Draco zavrzal zuby, ale k tomuto obchodu svolil.

,,Takže co vím skrz Seamuse, tak s ním trávil léto před šestým ročníkem a pomohl ti se stát zvěromágem, viď Draco?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,Ano, ale poslyš, proč zrovna dnes se mi objevíš zde jako neohlášená návštěva a ptáš se zrovna na toho podrazáka?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Hm jak to vyjádřit kulantně Draco, prostě jsem se dostala k jistým dokumentům týkající se Pettigrewa a chci se dozvědět víc." Řekla Leontýna a položila další otázku.

,,Jak se k tobě choval k samotnému jako dalo by se říct tutor?"

Draco Malfoy byl tou otázkou zmatený ale odpověděl.

,,Pettigrew byl zvláštní učitel, nebyl dobrý, ale ani špatný. Rozhodně nebyl tak špatný kouzelník jak se o něm říkalo. Rozhodně dokázal uvařit Mnoholičný lektvar a mnoho dalších lektvarů aniž by ho někdo instruoval. Také byl dobrý v přeměňování, jinak by se asi nedokázal v šestnácti proměnit v zvěromága na to musí mít člověk určitý magický potenciál i když byl jenom krysa. A rozhodně mne hodně naučil v duelu, i když byl v tom nelítostný učitel a vyhledával duely venku. Nikdy mě nevyzval k duelu v domě. Venku a za každého počasí ve slejváku nebo na poledním slunci to mu bylo jedno, i když já měl problém s tím. Tím byl poněkud zvláštní dle mě." Řekl Draco a dodal.

,,Voldemort ho nepřijal zpět, jen tak, to on tenkrát uvěznil v kufru Alastora Moddy a vařil tu zásobu Mnoholičného lektvaru pro Bartyho Srka juniora. Aby mohl hrát Moddyho. Jisté schopnosti měl v tom."

Leontýna překvapeně zamrkala.

,,Počkej, on dostal Moddyho?" Ptala se.

,,Otázka za otázku Leontýno, takže má otázka zní, jak jsi se mohla dostat k dokumentům ohledně Pettigrewa?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Byly mi dány podnos." Odpověděla krátce Leontýna a dodala.

,,Moddyho, Pošuka Moddyho?"

,,Ano v podstatě dvakrát. Poprvé když měl Moddy učit v Bradavicích a podruhé když zachraňovali Pottera z Kvikálkova v červenci 97. Pro Moddyho to musela být potupa jako blázen a musí být do dneška. A dokonce skrz to docela drahá prdlá tetička Bellatrix na Pettigrewa žárlila a matka tím pádem veřejně řekla před otcem a jí, že ho považuje za schopnějšího duelanta než je oba dva. Páni na ty výrazy v jejich obličejích nezapomenu. Maminka s nimi pořádně vytřela a ještě před Voldemortem samotným!" Zasmál se Draco a vstal ze židle a proměnil se v hranostaje a vylezl po své knihovně nahoru, aby slezl a proměnil se váčkem z kůže scvrčka.

,,To je jediné co po něm zbylo na Malfoy Manor. Jelikož to bylo jeho nikdy se mi to nepodařilo otevřít." Řekl Draco a dal váček na stůl.

,,Doopravdy nejde otevřít?" Ptala se velice zvědavá Leontýna.

,,Ne zkoušel jsem to několikrát. Nešlo mi to. Stejně asi to bude něco obyčejného, ale další otázka na tebe." Řekl Draco a začal si hrát s konci šňůrky váčku.

,,A kdo ti je dal pod nos, ty dokumenty Leontýno?" Ptal se.

,,Přítel." Řekla krátce Leontýna.

Draco se zastavil ve svém konání hrát si s tím váčkem a přemýšlel. Přítel v případě Leontýny znamenalo hodně blízký vztah.

,,Dobrá a má další otázka zní, když jsi byl v Halle, zmizel někdy Pettigrew jako profesor Snape někam?" Ptal se Leontýna.

,,Ne, pokud se nestalo, když jsem spal. Mohl se dostat z baráku jako krysa." Pokrčil rameny Draco.

,,Mohla bych si ten váček půjčit?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,Ne až mi zodpovíš další otázku Týno." Zakroutil hlavou Draco.

,,Dobrá tak to vybal." Řekla nakysle Leontýna.

,,A ty dokumenty ten tvůj přítel dostal jak?" Ptal se Draco.

,,No byly mu vráceny jako synovi matky, která si u toho člověka to uložila." Řekla Leontýna a kousla se do rtu.

Draco pozvedl obočí, ale jeho tajný seznam kandidátů se zúžil. Podal Leontýně váček a ta udělala však podle něho podivnou věc.

Dala si ho kolem krku a strčila pod svetr i halenku a spodní prádlo rovnou na kůži. Ozval se zvláštní zvuk jako když zasyčí had.

,,Draco, Draco, ty jsi nedával při Péči o magické tvory pozor. Jo věci s scvrčku mají jenom jednoho majitele, ale když je někdo hodně nechá dlouho ladem, tak na svého majitele zapomenou. A dokážou si zvyknout na nového když ten je přitiskne na hruď na bijící srdce a magické jádro, blbče." Nasadila vítězoslavný úsměv.

,,To je rozdíl mezi tebou a mnou, já měla na rozdíl od tebe Vynikající NKÚ z Péče o magické tvory. Měj se hezky. Zase se někdy uvidíme." Zvedla se křesla a zmizela krbem i váčkem z scvrčku Petra Pettigrewa a nechala udiveného Draca Malfoy stát v své pracovně jako sochu a vola zároveň.

* * *

Teodore Nott se probudil a připadal si jako skládající harmonika. To je tak, když někdo usne v křesle nebo ne na pohodlném gauči. Pro jednou si přál mít zde sedací soupravu z Nott Manor. Pomalu se zvedl z gauče a podíval se kolem sebe. Pak ucítil vůni vajíček se slaninou a jako na automatiku ho to vedlo do kuchyně. Tam uviděl u jeho sporáku k překvapení Harryho Pottera, díky bohu už v hábitu.

,,Čaj nebo kafe?" Ptal se ho Potter když ho uviděl.

Teodore byl ještě v polo spánku a tak zabručel ,,Kafe a s mlékem." A odploužil se do koupelny.

Nad ranní potřebou se zamyslel, co teď a co potom. Nějak mu toho včera moc spadlo na hlavu.

Potter a Weasley budou muset počkat, to je jasné.

Nejprve musí pomoci slečně Bielkové tedy Evě. Zaprvé dojít s ní na příslušné úřady, a kontaktovat nějaké příbuzné co měla v České republice podle všeho, když došlo k té tragédii a rodiče a její babička zemřeli při autonehodě. Karma je štětka pomyslel si Teodore.

Však nejprve to musí vysvětlit co se stalo Potterovi a Weasleymu. Mohl by jim nakreslit plánek kde mají pana Ovoctka najít, aby jim přenášedlo zpět do vlasti zpravil. Pak však Teodore dostal nápad. Ne pošle je na Slovenské ministerstvo kouzel na úřad pro Přepravu na odbor Mezistátních přenášedel a bude je mít raz dva z krku. Ať si nechá to přenášedlo od profesora Snapa Weasley zpravit v Příčné, ať on nemusí moc dlouho hrát překladatele.

S o trochu lepší náladou šel zpět, ale čekalo ho překvapení v podobě slečny Bielkové u stolu s chlebem s marmeládou a čajem, vedle sedícího Weasleyho a Pottera v anglickém rozhovoru. Očividně byl v koupelně příliš dlouho. A Potter najednou tam byl v normálním nekouzelnickém obleku a Weasley také. Přitom před chvíli měl na sobě Potter hábit. Pak Teodore uviděl zastrčenou kouzelnickou hůlku v kalhotách Weasleyho a došlo mu, že asi si přeměnili oblečení, aby nebyli tak nápadní. Tím líp.

,,Dobré ráno Teodore." Zdravil ho Weasley.

* * *

Leontýna v svitu lampy, když už Dean spal jako zabitý po čaji s mírným douškem bezesného spánku, aby mu uklidnila povolené nervy, vyndala zpoza svého trička váček Petra Pettigrewa, který si přivlastnila u Draca na Malfoy Manor. Sice ne úplně legálně, ale Draco jistě ho nebude tolik postrádat, když si pro něj sem nepřišel.

Otevřela a vysypala veškerý obsah na stůl. Hm bylo tam pár starých hábitů, nějaké ošacení pod to. Dále krabička se mezizubní nití kupodivu, rybářský prut a k tomu nějaké doplňky, hřeben ze dřeva, pak pouzdro, kde objevila několik hůlek, železný kotlík na vaření lektvarů, sada vařeček na míchání lektvarů, mosazná váha, sada nožů ve stříbře, dále jedna stříbrná dýka a vyrytým trojúhelníkem ve kterém poznala Leontýna znak Reikviíí smrti, ale trochu jinak než to znala ona. Tady byla krásně totiž zobrazená bezová hůlka a jinak byl znak celkem nenápadný a kolem něho byla obtočená něco jako stuha. Divné.

Dále tu bylo několik prázdných balení Bertíkových lentilek tisíckrát jinak a Čokoládových žabek, dvoje kožené boty a další věc co jí překvapila byla krabice s nějakým německým nápisem asi od nějaké německé kouzelnické hračky asi stavebnice vláčků. Otevřela jí a v ní byly dopisy, ale bohužel v němčině. Však alespoň dokázala přečíst adresáta a toho kdo to psal. Ty dvě osoby byli v příbuzenském vztahu a sestry, což Leontýnu doslova šokovalo. To jedno jméno totiž znala z knížek o vzestupu a pádu Grindewalda. Jeho pravou ruku Vindu Rosierovou a to druhá žena, kterou označovala jako malou sestřičku což Leontýna odvodila, že to bude, protože angličtina a němčina jsou také sestry v rodokmenu jazyků, byla Aurelia Shnittová. Otázka byla v jakém vztahu byla ta s Petrem Pettigrewem. Ale těch dopisů bylo mnoho. Leontýna je spočítala a celkem jich bylo 672 a byly napěchované do 60 obálek, aby nezabraly tolik místa. Datovali se od roku 1920 do roku 1948, kdy při poslední bitvě Vinda Rosierová jisto jistě zemřela, dle historických knížek. Však Leontýnu moc zajímalo jak se toto dostalo do vlastnictví Petra Pettigrewa?

Kdyby tak uměla německy, ale jí jako malou učila jenom klasicky jak bylo v čistokrevných rodinách zvykem francouzsky a latinsky. Prej více nepotřebovala. Však věděla, že například Draco se němčinu učil a kvůli vzdáleným příbuzným Teodore maďarsky a Abigeil galsky a irsky, mimo jim povinné francouzštiny a latiny.

Však Dracovi pod nos tyto dopisy chtít dát nechtěla. Musela najít někoho jiného, kdo je schopen více držet jazyk za zuby a umí německy a nebude se ptát, kde to vzala. Leontýna se zamračila. Koho oslovit o kom ví, že umí tento jazyk. Pak si vzpomněla na jednu osobu, která tento jazyk rozhodně ovládala a naučila svého syna tomuto jazyku. Svou kmotřičku Narcissu. A to, co jí bylo o kmotřičce známo, bylo že. měla pouto na rodinu Rosieru, protože její maminka Drusilla byla za mlada z Rossierovou. Drusilla, která byla přímou neteří Vindy Rossierové. Možná bude vědět kdo byla Aurelie Shnittová a jestli doopravdy byla Vindy sestra nebo se ona zapletla a jak do toho celého zapadá Petr Pettigrew?

Poslední věc, kterou ještě nezkoumala z obsahu váčku Petra Pettigrewa, byla krabička a ne ledajaká, ale od prstýnku jak ze zlatnictví. Leontýna plná zvědavosti ho otevřela. Nebyl tam prstýnek, ale něco jiného mnohem hrozivějšího a to mumifikovaný vysušený lidský prst. Leontýna si vzpomněla, že Weasley se zmínil, že to právě kdysi chybělo na Pettigrewově hůlkové ruce a uřízl si ho sám, aby mohl zfalšovat svou smrt a místo něho byl poslán za vraždu 12 mudlů a jeho Sirius Black, který ho honil skrz zradu Potterových rodičů. A tento prst byl dán pak jeho matce, ale ta se křestním jménem rozhodně nejmenovala Aurelie. Leontýna o tom četla v publikaci o Vzestupu a pádu zla a tam se ta nebohá žena jmenovala Margarita Pettigrewová.

Takže musel někdy svou matku navštívit a ten svůj prst vzít, ale proč to udělal a co vše o tom věděla jeho matka, která dostala jeho postmortem Merlinův řád první třídy, Po bitvě o Bradavice ho ta nebohá žena musela vrátit a pak krátce na to umřela v červnu minulého roku. Leontýna si dokonce vzpomněla na věk u jejího oznámení úmrtí. Bylo jí nedožitých 67 let, tedy jí muselo být 66 let když umřela.

Celá zmatená z obsahu vačku Petra Pettigrewa to zase vše do váčku schovala a ze šuplete v jídelním stole vytáhla dopisní papír a obálku a začala psát dopis kmotřičce Narcisse. Tohle byla velice delikátní záležitost.

* * *

Harry a Ron seděli na gauči v bytě Teodora Notta, tedy vlastně jak sám řekl Normena a čekali. Přitom projížděli místní výběr televizní kanálů na jeho televizi. Harry se divil, že zrovna Nott nejen že měl televizi, ale i přehrávač VHS kazet s rekordérem. Však bylo mu divný, kde ukrývá ty kazety. Nikdy je totiž neviděl. Nebo to tu má jenom pro nekouzelnické návštěvy a sám s tím neumí? Merlin ví?!

Však včerejší noční návštěva a dnešní návštěva byla jak Harrymu tak Ronovi dost podivná už sama o sobě.

To Teodorovi tolik studenti věřili, že šli při takové události za ním a div se mu nevyplakali na rameni. A ještě k tomu studentka! A Nott, kterého znali ze školy jako studený čumák a podobného rázu jako Malfoy, je ještě k tomu jí chlácholil. Nevěděli jaká slova použil, protože mluvil asi slovensky a ráno jim ta slečna Bielková, Eva křestním, která se chovala dost plaše, moc toho nenamluvila a tekly jí stále slzy do ranního čaje, když jim vysvětlila, že jí umřeli rodiče a babička včera večer a profesor Norman jí jí nabídl pomoc.

A oni museli počkat, protože slečna to bylo jasné i jim měla přednost.

,,No pěkná byla, ta rozhodně chodit na kouzelnickou školu třeba jako Bradavice, by o kluky neměla nouzi." Řekl Ron a protáhl se.

,,Hm té je tak šestnáct na nejvýš sedmnáct let. Ještě není dle místních dospělá Rone. Jestli myslíš na to co já." Řekl Harry a televizi vypnul, protože místní řeči prdelajs rozuměl a v tuto dobu stejně jako v Británii dávali jedině slabomyslné pořady pro osamělé ženy v domácnosti nebo posilovací gymnastická cvičení. Nic pro něho.

,,Ten by tak daleko nezašel, Teodore Nott, tady u Morganiny pačmáry je jeho studentka. A Zmijolští si své kariéry dost váží. Takto by neriskoval." Řekl Ron.

,,Hm ale včera večer byl jak svízel přítula a mílý. Takto jsem ho nikdy neviděl. Když musím přiznat, že Notta známe oba jenom zběžně. V podstatě vůbec. Vždyť co se vyklubalo třeba Gregoryho nebo Pansy tedy Leontýny. Uznávám, že jsme neznali vlastní spolužáky, což je dost hnusný Rone." Řekl Harry.

,,Pravda, tak to si bude muset počkat než si s ní bude moct něco začít, drahý Teodore." Řekl Ron.

,,Však by byli hezký páreček, to ano." Řekl sladce Harry.

,,Harry možná bychom měli alespoň umýt nádobí a trochu mu tu poklidit, když nám poskytl azyl a pomohl nám v té mizérii." Řekl Ron a podíval se kolem.

,,Jo má tu menší svinčík, ale co bychom mohli také čekat. Žije tu sám a asi si návštěvy plánuje a nás a slečnu Evu rozhodně neplánoval a říkal, že má až odpoledne nějaký program. Tak mu trochu ulevíme a uklidíme." Zvedl se Harry.

Jak řekl Harry, tak udělali. Umyli nádobí, sundali prádlo ze sušáku a uložili ho do plastové ošatky co našli v skříni a spárovali ponožky. A Ron zametl chodbu a kuchyní a ostatní místnosti, koberec Harry projel nalezeným vysavačem. Když byli zrovna s tím to a dávali si kávu po práci a tak se otevřely vchodové dveře a zase uviděli slečnu Bielkovou a dokonce i s kufrem a Teodore a velice ponuře se tvářícího.

O hodinku později už byli na ulici oni a Teodore a mašírovali si to směrem ke Kouzelnické čtvrti Bratislavy.

,,Takže slečna Eva Bielková u tebe zůstává než si pro ní přijede teta z Brna?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ano." Zavrzal zuby Teodore.

,,Tak proč jsi naštvaný, no rozhodně tak vypadáš Teodore?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Protože nevím, jestli bude pokračovat ve studii na tom gymnáziu kde učím k sakru." Zavrčel Teodore naštvaně. On chtěl, aby Eva zůstala v Bratislavě.

,,Chápu, asi byla nadějná studentka?" Ptal se rádoby chápavě Ron.

,,Premiantka ročníku, ta by klidně mohla odcestovat do Británie a žít tam a domluvila by se." Řekl Teodore.

,,S tebou nebo bez tebe?" Ptal se úšklebkem Harry.

Teodore Nott se zastavil a vytasil na Harryho hůlku.

,,Mám ti odčarovat jazyk nebo rovnou pysky Pottere?!" Ptal se a tvářil se vražedně.

,,Chytil se." Řekl směr Harryho Ron.

,,A na první pokus." Dodal Harry a dal ukazováček na špičku Teodorovi hůlky.

,,Teodore, drahoušku tři smrťáky stačily, zašít tebe by slečna Bielková nepřežila psychicky." Mínil Harry.

Teodore nabral rudou do tváří, když si uvědomil, že se před těmi dvěma pořádně prořekl a ještě má pro Evu hlubší cit. Do prkýnka dubového, od kdy je tak neohrabaný?!

Sklonil hůlku. Potter se něho usmál.

,,Teodore jsi přece bývalý Zmijozel, který je lstivý a touto vlastností snad oplýváš i ty, ne?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Nevím kam s tím míříš Weasley?" Ptal se Teodore.

,,Pošli slečnu Bielkovou do Británie jako studentku jazyka. Výměnné studijní stipendium tak jako v Británii. To je funguje přes celou Evropu díky programu Erasmus, podle toho vědce Erasma Rotrdamského. Tam by se mohla slečna přes tebe dostat. A ty jsi kouzelník, takže můžeš cestovat pomocí přenášedla na delší vzdálenosti a můžeš se s ní stýkat bez toho aby to někdo věděl. Nic zas tak těžkého." Řekl Ron.

Teodorovi poklesla čelist a díval se na Weasleyho jako na ducha. Okej ten nápad měl hlavu i patu, i když projekt Erasmus Teodore neznal, tak jestli existuje mohl by ho využít, ale pro Merlina jak o něm Weasley ví?!

,,Odkaď máš ty informace?" Ptal se stále vyjeveně.

,,Moje dívka, přítelkyně jestli to chceš tak nazvat, je studentka a živě se zajímala o tento projekt. Ne není kouzelnice, ale no prostě mudla. A já se sám se zajímám také o studium, ale v jiném oboru, protože to s bystrozorstvím mi prostě nevyšlo a zbabral jsem to v začátku svojí vinnou." Řekl Ron.

Teodore jenom překvapeně přivykl a nakonec po dlouhé jeho odmlce řekl.

,,Dík za nápad."

,,Za málo." Řekl Ron a popošel napřed na křižovatku.

,,Kudy teď?" Otočil se na Teodora.

,,Stále v před, až dojdeš k bílé bráně, která se nazývá Michalská." Řekl Teodore a přidal do kroku.

Došli k bráně, která vlastně byla věží a měla bílou fasádu, jenom místy trochu popraskanou. Teodore se rozhlídl kolem sebe a pak poklepal na levou stranu zdi té budovy a objevily se dveře jako nějaké kobky. Otevřel a pokynul, aby ho následovali.

Vešli do úzké chodbičky na jejíž konci byly další dveře. Na ty také poklepal hůlkou a dveře zmizely a před nimi se rozprostřel pohled do Magické uličky podobné té jako je Příčná, ale s trochu jinou architekturou.

,,Vítejte Petržalské ulici pánové, hlavní magické ulici Slovenského státu." Řekl s úsměvem na rtech Teodore, ale vedl je dál.

Došli k honosné budově, která byla pokrytá freskami, podivného výjevu boje kouzelníků a čarodějek, naštěstí nepohyblivého s něčím co vypadalo jako vojáci nějaké cizí mocnosti.

,,Boj Slováku a Čechu proti Grindewaldově armádě. Udělali z nich ražničí na tyči." Vysvětlil Teodore.

,,Jo slyšel jsme, že jeden z nich ho připravil o varlata." Řekl Ron s úšklebkem.

,,Krtina, mezi místními uznávaná osoba, podobně jako Jánošík. Jeho vnuk Marcel Krtina je Ministr kouzel Slovenského státu." Řekl Teodore.

,,Aha, ale já myslel, že byl ten Krtina byl Čech?" Řekl Ron.

,,Ne, Slovák jak poleno, ale tenkrát byli Češi a Slováci jeden stát, ale jen roku 93, proto mohl být Jozef Kritina Ministr kouzel jak pro Čechy tak Slováky. Bylo to Československo." Vysvětlil Teodore.

,,Aha." Řekl Harry a vešli do budovy Slovenského Ministerstva kouzel.

Vešli do prázdné haly, kde je hned zastavil obraz podle nápisu královny Judity Uherské.

,,Účel návštěvy Ministerstva kouzel Slovenského státu?" Zeptala se kupodivu anglicky.

,,Návštěva odboru pro Mezinárodní cesty pomocí přenášedel." Řekl Teodore.

,,Jména návštěvy?" Ptal se obraz dál.

,,Teodore Nott, Harry Potter a Ronald Weasley." Řekl Teodore a obraz zmizel.

,,Teď se raději rozkročte, bude to jízda." Řekl Teodore.

Harry a Ron nevěděli co tím Teodore myslí.

Však v tu chvíli je něco chytlo za nohy a další chvíli padali nohama napřed dolu do nějaké šachty, nebo čeho.

Pa se ocitli v mnohem větším podzemí a uviděli, že mají na nohách něco jako velké galoše, která mají na sobě malá ptačí křidélka a pomalu je snáší dolů.

,,To jsou kouzelné mílové boty, prostředek pro návštěvy Ministerstva kouzel Slovenského státu. Dovedou návštěvu na místo návštěvou určené, aby tu cizí nebloudili a neotravovali ostatní kouzelníky zde zaměstnané. To v Británii nemají." Řekl Teodore a krásně přistál na kamenné podlaze uprostřed malého náměstíčka a boty mašírovali s ním hned dál.

To samé udělaly mílové boty Harryho a Rona.

,,Kruciš, to je fakt nápad." Řekl Harry.

,,A s tím obrazem také, ti pak nepotřebují recepci." Zasmál se Ron.

Došli ke schodišti do patra, ale v tom se jejich mílové boty usmyslely, že se jim chce skákat po schodech. A doopravdy skákaní mezi úředníky po schodech bylo poměrně jednoduché a lehké. To by jistě ocenily i na jejich ministerstvu kouzel, takto lehce se přepravovat.

Pak se ocitli před chodbou s označením Odbory magické přepravy, ale boty je vedli ještě dál.

Došli až ke dveřím Odboru výroby mezinárodních přenášedel, tam se jim jejich galoše rozplynuly v mrak a oni se zase ocitli ve vlastních zimních botách.

,,Tak tady jsme." Řekl Teodore a zaklapal na dveře.

Ozval se asi v Slovenském jazyce něco jako asi dále a Teodore vstoupil.

Ocitli se ve veliké kanceláři, kde o obou stranách byly stoly, kde seděli úřednici a tu tam seděl nějaký kouzelník nebo čarodějka a něco vyřizovali. Spíš to tu vypadalo jako v bance než na Ministerstvu kouzel. Hned na začátku tam kde stál Teodore, Harry a Ron seděla u vysokého stolu mladá čarodějka v pastelově modrém hábitu, který trochu připomínal uniformu studentek Krásnohůlek. Měla u sebe malý psací stroj a kupu papíru hned vedle a ještě k tomu něco co vypadalo jako starý telefon, ale chybělo tomu sluchátko a byl tam jenom vytáčející mechanismus.

Teodore převzal řeč a ve slovenském jazyce něco jí řekl. Mladá čarodějka si posunula své kulaté brýle v červených obroučkách, který byly jak pěst na oko vůči hábitu a pak vytočila číslo na tom rádoby telefonu. Chvíli se nic nedělo, však pak se vzadu této obří kanceláře se objevily dveře a ty se otevřely a rázným krokem k nim přispěchal muž ve středních letech v obleku, který bohužel mírně Harrymu připomínal Popletala. Také totiž nosil buřinku, ale naštěstí ne zelenou, ale černou. Také neměl Popletalovu šířku, ale byl spíše dlouhán na dlouhých nohách.

,,Vítáme vás pane Pottere a Weasley na Ministerstvu kouzel Slovenské republiky. Mikuláš Papoušek vedoucí Odboru Magické dopravy Slovenského státu." A smekl buřinku a uklonil se. Jeho angličtina byla skoro jako od rodilého mluvčího.

V tu chvíli ustalo veškeré dění v kanceláři a někteří úřednici a kouzelnici upřeli na ně oči.

,,Teodore já nechtěl být zas tak viděn." Zavrzal mezi zuby Harry.

Však s tím člověkem si ruce podal, stejně tak Ron.

Pak šli za ním do kanceláře za touhle hlavní a přitom měli na sobě oči několika desítek kouzelníků a čarodějek. Kancelář očividně jenom toho Mikuláše Papouška, byl o poznání menší a byla až na židle a jeho křeslo přeplněna všemožným harampádím jak kouzelnického tak nekouzelnického původu.

,,Posaďte se pánové, dáte si něco. Měl bych tu i tu vaší whisky, ale mohu Vám také nabídnout Vodku, Becherovku nebo Slivovici." Řekl ten chlap a začal se hrabat v svých skříních v kanceláři.

,,Pane Papoušek my jenom potřebujeme přenášedlo k nám do Británie nic víc. Nejsme tu jako nějaká oficiální návštěva." Ozval se Ron.

,,He, já myslel, že Vás poslal můj starý přítel Lucius." Řekl pan Papoušek.

,,Lucius, jako Lucius Malfoy?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano, není tomu tak?" Ptal se pan Papoušek.

,,Ehm ten je už několik měsíců po smrti pane." Řekl Teodore.

Pan Papoušek šokem si lokl něčeho ze zelené flašky sám.

,,Promiňte, já bych neměl ve službě, ale k mne se tato zpráva nedostala. Sedím tu většinu času a nemám moc kontakt s venčím." Řekl a zavřel znovu láhev.

,,Jo je to vidět." Řekl tiše Ron.

,,A odkud jste znal pana Malfoye, vlastně, já jsem si jist, že Draca Malfye otec nikdy nebyl dál než v Německu." Řekl Teodore.

,,Vy znáte mladého pana Malfye, malého Draca. Vyřiďte mu osobní kondolenci." Řekl smutně pan Papoušek a sedl si ke stolu a znovu začal mluvit.

,,Luciuse znám, znal poměrně dlouho, přes jeho krásnou choť Narcissu, doufám, že je živa alespoň ona."

,,Ta je, živa zdráva." Řekl krátce Harry. A byl udiven, že s touto zemí měl spojitost Lucius Malfoy.

,,Potkali jsme se v Lipsku, na univerzitě, jako mladí kouzelnici. Já na Budeč svými znalostmi neměl, ale na Lipsko to stačilo." Mínil pan Papoušek a pokračoval.

,,On tam cestoval za svou budoucí chotí. Dle starých zvyklostí byli spolu zasnoubeni už poměrně mladí, ale Narcissa, tenkrát slečna Black, si umínila, že bude studovat i vyšší školu než tu Bradavickou a vybrala Lipské magické učení vysoké, menší ale známou školu." Řekl pan Papoušek.

Teodore, Harry a Ron pozvedli obočí. Dracova máma měla magickou vysokou?! Kde schovávala diplom?!

,,Byla velmi nadaná ve svém oboru Starých run a jejich překladu, mimo toho, že studovala Německou kouzelnickou historii, ale není divu, její maminka byla Drusilla Blacková-Rosierová a ta má dokonce plaketu v Lipské škole s nejlepším výsledkem v závěrečných zkouškách, i když v jiném oboru a to odeklínačství a zaklínčství. A já na několik přednášek s slečnou Black chodil. Většina kluků tenkrát na ní mohla oči nechat. Doufám, že její krása nezmizela, s Luciusovým odchodem." Pravil pan Papoušek.

Vzhledem ke kontaktu na Narcissu Malfoyovou si tohle Teodore, Harry a Ron dokázali velice živě představit.

,,A když mne jednou Lucius nachytal s nesprávným psaním pro ní, tak mi navrhl kšeft." Mínil pan Papoušek a trochu se ošil.

,,Kšeft?" Ptal se Teodore a tušil od Dracova otce nějakou lumpárnu.

,,Udělal ze mne, no jak se říká bodygarda slečny Black, což byla docela náročná práce u počtu mužských studentů a pár mladých profesorů nemluvě. Však zaplatil mi studium a pak mi pomohl sem a též mi dohodil velice krásnou ženu po můj bok. To bylo poměrně štědré. A s Dorotkou nám to už víc jak 18 let drží hezky dohromady." Usmál se pan Papoušek.

Nad tím naklonil Harry hlavu. Další věc, kterou podcenil Tom Radll, byla pevnost svazku manželů Malfoyových, jak to vypadá. Vzhledem k tomu co udělal ještě jako jenom snoubenec jí musel ten zmijozelský podrazák Lucius svou choť doopravdy milovat.

,,Takže potřebujete přednášedlo do Británie, kam vlastně přesně?" Ptal se pan Papoušek.

,,Nejlépe do Londýna, tam je teď naše bydliště, ale jenom pro mne a Harryho." Řekl Ron.

,,Aha a mohu se zeptat, jak jste se sem dostali?" Ptal se pan Papoušek.

,,No původně jsme byli na návštěvě Budče, protože tam byl Ron pozván přes výzkum na kterém jsem se podílel s profesorem Snape panem profesorem Sirkou. Díky profesoru Snapovi vlastní Ron multifunkční přenášedlo, které má hned několik lokací a to se při přesunu zpět rozbilo." Vysvětlil Harry.

,,Mohu to přenášedlo vidět, pane Weasley. Multifunkční přenášedlo jako taková jsou v dnešní době vzácnost, však byla velice populární v tomto století." Mínil pan Papoušek.

Ron mu podal s mírnou nedůvěrou hodinky.

Pan Papoušek když je uviděl tak spadl ze svého křesla. Pak se asi za slovenského klení zvedal, aby se znovu posadil.

,,Vylekalo Vás něco pane Papoušku?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Toto, to jsem neviděl už roky, pane Pottere." Řekl a ukázal na hodinky.

,,Vy ty hodinky znáte?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano spíš je to vzpomínka. Ty hodinky kdysi patřily jistému člověku, který byl hodně blízky slečně Black a mne. Ne nemyslím Luciuse, ale někoho jiného." Řekl pan Papoušek.

,,A koho myslíte pane Papoušku?" Ptal se Teodore a měl na mysli, že možná ten člověk znal i Severuse Snapa, když věděl, od koho je Weasley má a ty hodinky Snape nosil dost často, aby jistě neskončily bez povšimnutí.

,,Vždy šarmantní gentleman v řadách studentů a bratranec z matčiny strany slečny Black, Evan Rosier." Odpověděl pan Papoušek a dodal.

,,Pak bohužel přišla zpráva o jeho smrti, což všechny zarmoutilo. Zvláště slečnu Black, která ho měla ve velké oblibě."

Ron začal hořečnatě přemýšlet jak se mohli tyto hodinky Rosiera dostat k Severusi Snapovi. Věděl, že Evan Rosier byl Smrtijed, kterého v duelu zabil sám Alastor Moddy, když vzdoroval zatčení bystrozory. Díky němu přišel Alastor Moddy o kus nosu a své oko. A jak do toho zapadal Severus Snape už mu nebylo vůbec jasné.

,,Měl fakt charisma Evan, některé dívky mohli něm oči nechat, ale on jako by se o žádnou nezajímal. No ani ostatní studenty nebo profesorský sbor, jako by myslel na někoho ale přitom byl v jakési bublině. Divný tvor byl Evan." Řekl pan Papoušek a vzal si hodinky do rukou.

,,Toto byl jeho výtvor, studoval výrobu a vytváření přenášedel včetně těch multifunkčních. Jedinečný výtvor pane Weasley vlastníte. Važte si toho." Řekl pan Papoušek a otevřel spodní víčko hodinek hůlkou.

,,Hm zapeklité, očividně se sem dostala trochu voda." Řekl a začal máchat hůlkou a kouzlit podle všeho v latinském a slovenském jazyku a jako by nebylo málo, přišlo i kouzlo v tom německém.

,,Tak teď by měly být jako nové, dal jsem tam ještě kouzlo neprodyšnosti, aby tomu kontakt s vodou tolik neuškodil, ale pane Weasley prosím pro pána boha nechoďte s tím plavat do přírodních koupališť." Řekl pan Papoušek.

Ron kývl a vzpomněl jak z ledového jezera lovil Harryho a meč Godricka Nebelvíra. Asi s těmi hodinkami to nebyl nejlepší nápad. Bude muset trochu s nimi nakládat opatrněji.

,,Děkuji pane Papoušku, že jste je spravil." Řekl Ron.

,,Za málo, když jsem ten obor studoval sám." Řekl pan Papoušek a dodal.

,,Mohli by jste chvilinku počkat, já jenom něco sepíšu a mohl bych Vás na oplátku požádat o předaní dodatečné kondolence a psaní Narcisse?" Ptal se pan Papoušek.

,,Proč ne." Řekl Harry a nic na to nenamítal. Tak klidně zahraje poštovní sovu pro paní Malfoyovou.

,,Skvěle." Řekl pan Papoušek a začal něco sepisovat čínským perem na pergamen. Pak si to zběžně pročetl a pokýval nad svým výtvorem hlavou a dal do obálky z pergamenu a hůlkou k překvapení Harryho a Rona i Teodore zapečetil pečetí, která dokonce měla znak. Ne však Ministerstva kouzel Slovenské republiky, ale něco co vypadalo jako Mlýnské kolo a v něm zaseknutá kouzelnická hůlka.

,,Váš rodinný znak pan Papoušek?" Ptal se Teodore.

,,Ano sice to jméno už dvě století nenosíme, ale jsme z rodu Mlynaříckých, uznávaného kouzelnického zde na Slovensku pane Notte." Řekl pan Papoušek a dodal.

,,Před 200 lety zemřel poslední Mlynařic a zbyla jenom dcera jí dali právo používat dál pečeť a erb. Nastal přerod rodu, jak říkával můj otec. To se však stává i všude jinde na světe. Historie je orebus, tedy had co sám sebe požírá a znovu se rodí." Řekl pan Papoušek.

Nad tím Teodore kývl, tento člověk rozhodně nebyl žádný namyšlenec a to je pravděpodobně čistokrevný kouzelník jako byl Lucius Malfoy.

Pan Papoušek pak podal Harrymu tu obálku se slovy ,,Moc děkuji." A pak je s rozloučením vyprovodil z své kanceláře a odboru.

Když byli venku z Ministertva kouzel Slovenské republiky tak Teodore řekl.

,,Tak to dopadlo lépe než jsem si myslel."

,,Jo a zde sedí starý přítel paní Malfoyové." Řekl Ron.

,,A až budeme doma, tak se musíme podívat za tetou Narcisou a zeptat, jak se mohli dostat tyto hodinky k Snapovi, to je přece podivné ne. Evan Rosier zemřel už přece v první válce ne?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Nevím přesně, ale byl Smrtijed, jeden z těch mladších, myslím, že chodil do ročníku s mámou nebo byl těsně pod ní a viděl jsem plaketu, že vyhrál nějaký duelový turnaj." Řekl Ron.

,,Počkej to je nemožné, ten byl jisto jistě mladší Ronalde Weasley, ten byl od roku 1972 do 1976 ve Zmijozelském kolejním týmu jako střelec, říkal to můj otec. Podle toho, co říkal tak by se vyrovnal Adriánovi Puncymu. A ten byl z našich střelců nejlepší během mé docházky." Řekl Teodore.

,,Mám takový pocit, že toto má vše společné s famfrpálovým týmem Zmijozelu." Řekl Harry a dodal.

,,Snape přece aktivně nehrál, ale párkrát byl rozhodčí u nás, proč ho nechali to dělat." Ptal se směr Teodora.

,,To je asi tím, že byl náhradník na pozici střelce levého křídla Harry Pottere. To jsi nevěděl?" Ptal se Teodore.

,,Počkej Severus Snape hrál famrpál?" Ptal se Ron překvapeně.

,,Jako náhradník, jenom. Nikdy nebyl jak si součást týmu na stálo. Asi proto, že se o něm vědělo, že není úplně čistokrevný kouzelník. Bohužel i toto bylo hodně důležité u hráčů ve Zmijozelského týmu v té době. Což bylo podle i mého otce škoda, prej profesor Snape byl velice šikovný a vecpal se všude, myšleno ve famfrpálu." Řekl Teodore.

,,Teodore ty jsi taková hlavička otevřená, mohl se Evan Rosier blíže znát s Severusem Snapem a Regulusem Blackem?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano jistě, že, vy jste nečetli famfrpálové ročenky Bradavických turnajů?" Ptal se Teodore.

,,Ne, k tomu jsem se nikdy nedostal." Řekl Harry a Ron pokrčil rameny.

,,Tak se koukněte na školní rok 1975/76. To Zmijozel vyhrál všechny zápasy a s převahou získal školní pohár. Byl to zlatý rok, podle některých, který se už nikdy pak neopakoval, pro Zmijozelský tým." Řekl Teodore.

,,A kdo byl všechno v tom týmu?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Lucinda Talkalotová, Evan Rosier, Emma Vanitová, Regulus Black, Rastabán Lestrangre, Silvanus Avery, Antioch Wilkes, a jako záložník Severus Snape to vám asi ty jména něco říkají ne?" Ptal se Teodore.

,,Jo nejhorší sbírka všech dob." Zamumlal Harry.

,,Překvapuje mne, že tam měli tou dobou holky." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo to zavedl až Marcus tenhle homogenní manšaft, byl prostě ze dle mého úsudku ze zaostalých poměru. Přitom Lucinda a Emma pak dlouho hrály za Holydeiské Harpie s Genowan Jonesovou." Řekl Teodore.

,,Hm to bych se musel zeptat Ginny, ta je jejich skalní fanoušek od mala." Řekl Ron.

,,Já také." Řekl tiše Teodore a dodal.

,,Jenom se nesmějete, ale já je obdivuji, že jako ženy se dokážou vyrovnat i mužským týmům. Jsou úžasné. Tady na Slovensku mají obdobný tým jako Harpie, Devtské víly, ale ty nejsou tak zdaleka dobré."

,,Proč bych jako měl smát, Teodore, smát se Harpiím, tak to bych skončil bez kůže, protože by mě z ní Ginny stáhla." Řekl Harry.

,,Nápodobně." Řekl Ron a dodal.

,,Děkujeme za informace no o famfrpále. Je vidět, že očividně ještě neznáme Severuse Snapa ani z daleka. On je fakt sfinga, které přibil další zámek." Řekl Ron a pak se Teodorem rozloučili.

,,Měj se tu a nějak si to zařiď se slečnou Bielkovou pane profesore Normane." Řekl Ron a chytil Harryho za rameno a oba zmizli z Bratislavy do Londýna.

**Přidáno 21.12.2019**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Tak tady se děj začíná rozjíždět jako parní lokomotiva. Dostáváme se k tématu jedné hnusné krysy z příběhu Harryho Pottera, Petra Pettigrewa, kterého já považuji osobně za mnohem nebezpečnějšího než ostatní smrtijedy. Dost možná více nebezpečného než Bellatrix. Chlap, který se raději skrýval než aby byl ve vězení, který raději hrál domácího mazlíčka (skoro pedofilní chování dospělého chlapa spát v ložnici s chlapci) a který tolikrát utekl před smrtí a byl Voldemortu toliko na blízku (víc než Bella). Je to stín ve stínu a mé povídce na něho vyjdou ještě na světlo mnohé hnusné věci ohledně něho. **

**To je tolik k příběhu, další kapitoly přidám na Silvestra, následně na Nový rok a pak první sobotu v lednu Nového roku. Takže tím pádem Vám všem ctěným čtenářům, kteří zavadili a čtou mé povídky přeji krásné a ničím nerušené Vánoce, kdy si po nocích budete snít krásné sny o tom jak lítáte na koštěti, nebo hippogrifovi nebo rovnou na drakovi. Také přeji bohatého Ježíška u košatého vánočního stromečku a atmosféru Vánoc jak z Bradavic. **

**To vše a mnohem víc, co si přejete především vy sami, přeje **

**Vaše elenor**


	9. 9 - Famrpál, fotbal a hokej v hlavě

**Kapitola 9 – Famrpál, fotbal a hokej v hlavě**

Deanovi Thomasovi to nedalo. Přece nemůže být syn toho zrádce, toho pitomce dle některých Petra Pettigrewa nebo snad ano. Přečetl si pořádně ty dopisy. Byly od září 78 do června 79, ale dále ne z nějakého důvodu. To už neměli si důvod si dopisovat. Nehledě, že ty dopisy spíše vyzněly jako mezi bratrem a sestrou než mezi milenci. Nebyly až moc důvěrné, spíše věcné o denním životě. To Deana notně zarazilo. A tak se přes krb zeptal své bývalé kolejní ředitelky profesorky McGonagolové.

,,Paní profesorko McGonagalová, nevíte náhodou odkud byl Pettigrew?" Ptal se.

,,Jistě, že vím pane Thomasi, kde ta podlá krysa bydlela. Dopis byl doručován sovou do Manchestru, myslím že to bylo v Swinston." Řekla profesorka McGonagolová a než se mohla zeptat na něco bližšího tak Dean zmizel z krbu.

Sedl si do křesla a přemýšlel. Na léta, kdy byl ještě malý a jezdili za babičkou z maminčiny strany na druhý konec Manchestru do Swinstonu. Je možné, že Pettigrew znal jeho mámu jako skoro sousedku. Čím dál jak nad tím přemýšlel, tak mu to připomnělo něco jako u Harryho maminky. Přítel z dětství, ale Snape se choval jinak k Harrymu. Proč nikdy neřekla ta krysa, že se kamarádila s jeho mámou. Nebo na to ten idiot úplně zapomněl?

Pak se Dean zasmál, proč by to ten Červ dělal, pokořil by se mezi Smrtijedy svým tajemstvím, že se kamarádil s mudlovskou černošskou dívkou. Však nedávalo smysl, proč by hrál přítele jeho maminky před babičkou? Nebo jím skutečně byl? Čert a červ ví.

,,Asi udělám výlet do Manchestru." Řekl si Dean nahlas. Naštěstí byla neděle a on neměl co na práci a Leontýna se vypravila s svou kmotřičkou Narcisou a jeho nechala doma na ocet.

* * *

Leontýna seděla na příjemné béžové pohovce, míchala si čaj a dívala se před sebe. V křesle před ní seděla Narcissa Malfoyová a prohlížela si se zatajeným dechem rychle a zběžně ty dopisy. Leontýna napnutá jako luk čekala na nějaké vyjádření od své kmotry.

,,Leontýno, kde jsi to pro Merlina vzala?" Ptala se.

,,Um od Draca." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Draca, jak ten se mohl tomu dostat u Merlina, ten nikdy s mou pratetou neměl spojitost. Tedy doufám." Řekla Narcissa s mírnou starostí v hlase.

,,Ne jemu to nepatřilo, ale našla jsem to ve váčku z svrčku, který u sebe měl jako pozůstalost po jisté osobě." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Fakticky, protože toto rozhodně není materiál pro něho vhodný. Je to skrz na skrz propaganda Vindy ohledně Grindewalda, kterou kazila svou mladší sestru Aurelii, pro mne tetičku Aurelii. Můj praděda se Vindy po roce 27. zřekl jako dcery. Jemu byl Grindewald proti mysli. Nevěřil těm jeho vizím ohledně mudlu, i když do jisté míry se to vyplnilo, myslím druhou světovou válku." Řekla Narcissa.

,,Takže ta Aurelie, byla sestra té Vindy?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,Ano, nejmladší z sourozenců, můj děda byl prostřední dítko, a dítko Francie. Však po činu Grindewalda v 27. roce utekl Británie, necítil se před Vindou v bezpečí." Řekla Narcissa.

Leontýna jenom pokývala hlavou.

,,A ta Aurelia, co se s tou stalo?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,Hm dle mého dědy, jeho mladší sestřička Aurelie utekla s nějakým fešným kouzelníkem do Spojených státu amerických. Prej byla vždy až velká romantička, podle jeho názoru. Od 31 roku o ní neměl žádné zprávy a já v podstatě nevím o ní nic." Řekla Narcissa, ale koukla do dopisů.

,,Však podle toho, co čtu tady, tak do 48 roku byla Aurelie v kontaktu s Vindou. Pozoruhodné." Řekla Narcissa.

,,To asi je." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Ale ještě pozoruhodnější je to, že píše o své malé dceři zrovna Vindě." Řekla Narcissa.

,,Malé dceři?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,Ano, tady píše Vinda, že ta fotka malé Margit v těch bílých šatičkách velice půvabná." Řekla Narcissa a dodala.

,,Kdyby tak věděla maminka, že má někde se svým bratrem Heliosem ještě sestřenici tak by jí to jistě nadchlo." Řekla Narcissa.

,,Margit?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,No Margit je spíše německá zkratka pro Margeritu." Vysvětlila Narcissa.

,,A ta Margit by musela být ročník jaký, podle tebe kmotřičko?" Ptala se Leontýna a měla v hlavě zrovna článek z Denního věštce s úmrtním oznámením Margarity Pettigrewové.

,,Rozhodně musela žít už v roce 36, podle data na tomto dopisu." Řekla Narcissa a ukázala to Leontýně.

Leontýna se kousla do rtu.

,,A Leontýno, kdo ten váček vlastnil? A co v něm všechno bylo?" Ptala se Narcissa.

,,Peter Pettigrew, kmotřičko." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Červíček?" Ptala se Narcissa překvapeně a zapřela se do křesla.

,,Ten." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Ale jak mohla něco takového vlastnit zrovna ta krysa?" Ptala se Narcissa.

,,On toho vlastnil mnohem víc." Řekla Leontýna a dala šálek od čaje na konferenční stolek a pak vyndala ten váček, který byl vnitřkem mnohem větší než se na oko zdál a začala z něho opatrně vyndávat věci.

,,Bylo tam i toto." Řekla Leontýna a podala Narcisse stříbrnou dýku.

Ta už měla oči jako spodky láhví od piva.

,,Merline Leontýno, víš co to je?" Ptala se jí.

,,Stříbrná dýka s znakem Reikvií smrti." Řekla Leontýna.

,,To ano, ale ještě něco zcela jiného. Počkej tu." Řekla Narcissa a odkráčela z lodžie, aby asi tak o dvacet minut později přišla s knihou o Vzestupu a pádu Geretha Grindewalda.

Nalistovala asi tak polovinu knížky a ukázala na pohyblivou fotku v knize.

Leontýna uviděla Gellert Grindewalda asi ve svých nejlepších letech z jeho pohledu, kdy terorizoval Evropu v roce 35. a zatím proti němu nabyl nikdo moc účinný. Krom hůlky měl v druhé ruce dýku, kterou držel jako by to bylo jeho žezlo a ta dýka přesně odpovídala přesně té, která ležela na stole a která byla ve vačku Pettra Pettigrewa.

,,Kruciš." Řekla překvapeně Leontýna.

,,Ta byla Gellerta Grindewalda osobně, byla u něho vídaná až do roku 40, kdy jí prej svěřil jako dar jemu blízké osobě. Kolem něho je hodně spekulací, ale je jisté že tato dýka někam putovala v roce 40, jako dar." Řekla Narcissa.

,,Ale jak se k tomu mohl dostat Petigrew."Jemně si pohladila své rostoucí bříško Narcissa.

,,Musí k tomu být odpověď kmotřičko, toto jsou pozůstateky Pettigrewa." Řekla Leontýna a vzala útokem oblečení po Červíčkovi.

Měla na paměti slova své babičky. Chlapy mají kapsách někdy celý život! I když Leontýna jí často odporovala, že jsou tam většinou jenom sladkosti a blbosti. No to měl ve svých kapsách i Pettigrew.

Loentýna vzdychla, ale pak jí zaujaly ty kožené leštěné boty, které jako by k těm méně kvalitním hábitům a ostatnímu oblečení nepatřily. Sáhla do nich a vylovila zmuchlaný pergamen.

Byl to dopis od k termínu léčitelské prohlídky, kterou si Pettigrew sjednal sám o na červenec 78. Tedy už po škole. Sáhla do druhé a objevila další pergamen kde byl podepsán nějakým léčitelem Pucklem, pro Leontýnu bylo spíš šokující co to bylo. Rodokmen, který si nechal asi udělat Petr Pettigrew, názkladě léčitelského kouzla. Od něho se totiž rozvíjel. Jako otec byl uveden Edward Pettigrew ročník 28 a mudla a maminka Margarita Pettigrewová rozená Snithová ročník 31 čarodějka, však horší bylo uvedeno, kdo byl uveden jako biologičtí rodiče Pettigrewa z matčiny strany. Leontýna se domnívala, že tam najde tu Aurelii a nějakého Američana no kouzelníka, ale pravda byla taková, že místo toho tam byla napsána Vinda Rosierová a Gellert Grindewald osobně. Leontýna se musela zhluboka nadechnout. Nemožné, nemožné!? Pettigrew jako vnuk Grindewalda a nikdo dost možná ani on sám do své plnoletosti to nevěděl a to pod Brumbálovým křivým nosem. To by asi byl největší vtip století, prosím pěkně.

,,Kmotřičko tohle by jsi měla vidět." Řekla Leontýna a podala jí ten zatracený pergamen.

Narcissa dostala do rukou ten list a když si ho přečetla tak se musela tím pergamen ovát, protože jí z toho mdlo.

,,Jsi v pořádku kmotřičko?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,Ne jenom jsem trochu v šoku, co jsme měli pod střechou a chodilo do Bradavic pod čumákem Brumbála. Nehledělo, že to sloužilo no Radllovi. Pěkný trezor špíny ten Pettigrew, jen co je pravda, i když myslím, že o tom nevěděla dost možná ani jeho drahá máti, kdo jsou. Scheisse." Řekla poslední slovo německy Narcissa.

,,Trezor v botě, Pettigrew musel svůj původ bezpečně nenávidět, když ten pergamen strčil do boty." Řekla Leontýna.

,,To asi ano, tímto by se rozhodně nikdo nechlubil ani jeho prateta Gellerta Grindewalda Batihlda Bookschotová, tedy prapraprateta Červíčka, to je zamotané." Řekla Narcissa a promnula si čelo.

,,Kmotřičko to však znamená, že Pettigrew trošičku byl příbuzný s tebou, i když to bylo z třetího kolene." Řekla Leontýna a uvědomila si, že tím pádem možná proto se choval tak mile k Dracovi, když se stal jeho tutorem. Věděl, že s ním příbuzný a byl jsi toho vědom.

,,Zwei mal Sheisse." Řekla Narcissa a smutně se zasmála.

,,Takže asi ta dýka patřila Pettigrewovy právem." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Asi ano, jestli Margarita, jeho matka byla Grindewaldovou dcerou a tu dýku vlastnila nebo možná to měla celou dobu ta Aurelia a červ se s ní setkal, Merlin ví. No vnuk tam či sem, moc krásy Grindewalda Červíček nezdědil." Řekla Narcissa a odfrkla si.

,,No kupodivu v tomto máš kmotřičko pravdu, Grindewald byl jako muž pohledný, i když krutý a inteligentní vrah." Řekla Leontýna a v duchu se modlila, aby Pettigrew nebyl Deana, jejího milého, otec, protože by to znamenalo, že je pravnuk samotného Geretha Grindewalda, což by asi už nervově nepřežil a ona nechtěla mít z Deana trosku.

* * *

Dean zaklepal na dveře Townsedské ulice 29, kde žila rodina Pretoriových, a také Rhyhanon Pretoriusová, stará známá jeho maminky a babičky. Otevřela mu jak předpokládal, protože i když byla neděle tak blízká pekárna jela na plný výkon a pan Pretrorius byl pekař a pracoval už tam více jako 25 let co věděl ze vzpomínek, kdy mu to říkala maminka.

,,Ach Deane, co tě sem přivádí?" Ptala se.

,,Ta krabička, kterou jste mi dala o Hallowénu madam Pretoriová." Řekl Dean.

,,Ach ty jsi otevřel, však mi bylo jasné, že dříve nebo později podlehneš zvědavosti, co v ní je. Mne to bylo celkem platné jako mrtvému zimník. Pojď dál." Řekla a svojí svalnatou rukou ho zvala dál.

Dean za ní šel až do lodžie a jídelny v jednom v tomto malém domě. Ta byla pestrobarevném stylu jelikož oba manželé Pretoriovi pocházeli stejně jako rodina jeho maminky z Čadu, ale Pretoriovi byli na to pyšnější než jeho babička, děda a maminka.

,,Dáš si čaj nebo sušenky Deane?" Ptala se ho paní Pretoriová.

,,Velmi rád." Řekl Dean, protože nechtěl být nezdvořilý.

Za pár minut byl na stole předním sladký čaj a domácí sušenky s datlemi, které byly osobním receptem paní Pretoriové.

,,Emma byla doopravdy princezna mezi námi děvčaty s černými kořeny. Její krása byla jako vycházející slunce. Uměla zářit." Řekla paní Pretoriová.

,,A ten Petr, ten její přítel číslo tři?" Ptal se Dean.

,,Proč se ptáš na Petra, ten byl jenom tvé maminky kamarád z školky a primárky. Celou dobu se na ní lepil jako klíště, protože si tím pádem si na něj netroufli starší kluci ze školy. Byl to posera, který využíval Emmu jako štít." Řekla paní Pretoriová.

,,Fakticky, takže ten Petr …" Dean to nedořekl.

,,Ten tvůj otec rozhodně nebyl, jenom tvého skutečného tatínka a tvou maminku seznámil. No seznámil, spíše maminku mu doporučil. Maminka mimo krásy, byla totiž i dobrá trenérka." Řekla paní Pretoriová.

,,Trenérka?" Ptal se Dean.

,,Až do tvého narození a dost možná i poté trénovala, co vím ženský fotbalový tým na druhé straně Manchestru. Na primární a sekundě byla naše kapitánka fotbalového týmu Tygřic se Swinstonu! Byly jsme pěkně střelené střely!" Řekla paní Pretotoriová a ukázala na komodu za Deanem kde byla výstavka trofejí o kterých si vždy Dean myslel, že jsou pana Pretoria, který také v mládí hrál fotbal. Celkový zápal pro tuto hru v rodině a v okolí k tomu přivedl i Deana. A Maneschestr Unity, který jako fanoušek neopustil ani jako kouzelník.

,,Ano tvoje maminka se snad narodila jako rozená kapitánka pro fotbal. Dokázala všechny zdržkovat tak, že byli týmem." Řekla paní Pretoriová.

,,A jakou to má souvislost s mým otcem?" Ptal se Dean.

,,To má na svědomí ten Petr, oni se znali už předtím, já Pettigrewa znala od plenek, moje maminka dej jí bože věčný klid, ho chodila hlídat, když paní Pettigreová neměla koho na hlídání. O v létě 75, přivedl k nám na hřiště divnou skupinku děcek. Měly trochu divné obléčení a divně se vyjadřovali. Petr řekl Emě, že jestli nechce tu skupinu trénovat. Pak jsme Emu skoro celé dva měsíce neviděli, protože trénovala prej Skotský tým z nějaké internátní školy. No ty děcka asi byly z hodně zámožných rodin a dokonce jí to zaplatily. Koupila si za to přímo parádní šaty, které jsme jí záviděli a dvoje kopačky americké značky jako nosí profesionálové. A tam prej poznala tvého tatínka. Od té doby si s ním dopisovala. Já ho poprvé viděla až v roce 79, a byl rozhodně přitažlivý mladý muž. Úplná jiná třída než místní chlapy jako například můj manžel. Nosil pořád Emmě květiny skoro pugéty a jiné maličkosti. A pak dokonce dal Emmě prstýnek, ale ta ho odmítla, že to není vhodné, aby si on bral dívku tak chudých poměru. Jo je to vystřižené jako z románu červené knihovny

,,No pak ses narodil ty a Emin vysněný přítel pak zmizel a ona si mohla oči vyplakat." Řekla paní Pretoriová. ,,Příběh jak z červené knihovny, ale je to pravda Deane." Řekla paní Pretoriová.

,,A jak se jmenoval?" Ptal se Dean.

,,Evan nevím jak dál, já ho viděla jenom dvakrát, chlapče, ale byl to velice pohledný mladý muž. Možná až na ty odstávající uši." Usmála se paní Pretoriová a dala zamyšleně prst na svojí bradu.

,,Vlastně mi dala ještě Emma jednu věc, jak jsem mohla zapomenout?" Ptala se sama sebe paní Pretoriová a vstala od stolu a pohlédla na Deana.

,,Počkej chvilku zde." Řekla paní Pretoriová a pádila do patra jejího domu.

Dean byl zamyšlený. Maminka jak to vypadalo, tak se nějakým způsobem setkala s famfrpálem a jemu to vůbec neřekla. Akorát jaký tým trénovala?! Nebelvírský nebo jaký? Dost možná někoho koho znal Harryho otec nebo dost možná Sirius Black. Jméno Evan mu nic neříkalo.

V té chvíli přinesla paní Pretoriová obálku a podala jí Deanovi.

,,To prej je ten tým ze Skotska, ale nemají podle mne pořádné oblečení na fotbal, asi to bylo foceno na nějakém karnevalu. Tvoje maminka a Petr jsou tam také." Řekla paní Pretoriová.

Dean to otevřel a vytřeštil obě oči. Tůdle karneval, tohle byl jeden z kolejních týmu Bradavické školy někde na nějakém hřišti. A ne Nebelvírský, ani Mrzimorský nebo Hagvaspárský, ale tohle byl tým Zmijozelské koleje a uprostřed seděla s úsměvem od ucha k uchu jeho máma a měla rameno na rameni Petra Pettigrewa. Ještě dvě postavy poznal, nebo spíše čtyři. Zaprvé díky Harrymu Reguluse Blacka, za druhé mladší vydání Rastabána Lestrengra, za třetí mladší vydání Severuse Snapa a čtvrté mladší vydání Luncindy Talkotové –Brukseorvé střelkyně Hollydeiských harpií. Nemožné aby ne kouzelnice jako byla máma trénovala famfrpálový tým Zmijozelu u Kuřího oka Merlina. To jí dali pod Imperio. Však proč by jí pak jinak za to zaplatili? Celý to bylo Deanovi divné.

,,Děkuji paní Pretoriová za tu fotku, moc jste mi pomohla. Děkuji také ty sušenky a čaj." Řekl, fotku v obálce dal do vnitřní náprsní kapsy své bundy a následně s paní Pretoriovou rozloučil a přál ji zbytek krásného dne.

Jakmile byl o ulici dál, přemístil se rovnou do Londýna. Potřeboval vidět jistého Reguluse Blacka a to šupito presto.

* * *

Regulus zrovna si dával dvacet na pohovce v obýváku na břiše polštář a další pod hlavou, jednu nohu na opěrce pohovky a zažíval oběd, který společně s Lillith připravili a to Zadělávané jehněčí. A on se prominutím přežral a tak teď ten oběd zažíval když jim to oběma Alexandr dovolil. Však místo křiku Alexe se ozval domovní zvonek a Regulus jenom s odporem otevřel obě oči, ještě s větší nechutí se zvedl a šel do chodby otevřít, tam se potkal s Lillith. Otevřel dveře však on.

V další chvíli měl na krku hůlku a před očima starou fotku jeho kolejního týmu.

,,Imperius nebo jak jste jí k tomu donutili?" Ptal se hlas ve kterém poznal toho Thomase, co chodil do ročníku Dracem a Harrym.

,,Koho a co?" Ptal se trochu ospalý a nechápající Regulus.

,,Mojí matku Blacku, Emmu Lewisovou, už se ti sepnuly ty správné zavity?" Zavrčel Thomas něho a stále mu držel kouzelnickou hůlku na krku.

Regulus zamrkal jednou, pak podruhé a podíval se na fotku co mu držel Thomas před nosem. Byla z léta 75, které si náramně užil bez přítomnosti bratra a sestřenic v přítomnosti Kolejního týmu Zmijozelu na soukromém hřišti rodiny Kingových, tedy bývalé kolejní kapitánky Jo Kingové, která byla v té době střelkyní Národního týmu Skotska. Pod vedením jisté velice podivné dvojce trenérů týmu, nebo spíš trenérky a poskoka týmu.

,,Emma … chceš říct …že byla … tvoje …matka?" Vykoktal ze sebe Regulus, které mu vytanuli na tu osobu velice zajímavé i když dost občas nepěkné vzpomínky.

,,Ano." Zavrčel něho Thomas.

,,Deane, uklidni se." Ozvala se do toho Lillith.

,,Kdo jí k tomu donutil z těch Smrtijedských mláďat?" Ptal se Thomas znova a Lillith úplně ignoroval.

,,Nikdo k sakru. Bylo to dobrovolné. Bez ní by pohár vůbec nebyl." Řekl Regulus a sklonil se, aby v příští chvilce se prosmýkl kolem Deana, vzal ho za rameno a odtáhl ho do obývacího pokoje, kde ho srazil do pohovky.

,,Ty…" Dál se Dean nedostal.

,,Hele já znal Emmu jenom zběžně prosím pěkně, Thomasi. To celé vyrostlo v hlavě Lucindy a Pettigrewa. Já s tím měl houbelec společného až na to, že jsem byl člen týmu." Řekl Regulus a opřel se o krb a pokračoval.

,,Když jsem byl ve třetím ročníku a začal hrát za tým, tak jsme celý turnaj posrali na vrh. Skončili jsme poslední, dokonce i Mrzimorští nás převálcovali. Porážka jako prase. Chechtal se nám celá škola a Křiklan nebyl rád. Vyhodil Stuarta Creggyho jako kapitána. Dal tam Lucindu a té řekl, že jestli nebude minimálně druhá vyhodí z týmu i jí. Chtěl dobré výsledky ten parchant Křiklan. Nám to přišlo děsně nefér." Začal vyprávět Regulus.

Dean překvapeně zamrkal.

,,Lucinda byla dost z toho nešťastná div neskočila z Astronomické věže. Jo sport je občas i sebevražda. Však někdo ji na té věži zachránil. Ne já to nebyl, já bych to nestihl natož zbytek tehdejšího týmu. To za ruku na věž jí vytáhl zrovna Pettigrew, za všech nemožných kandidátů na hrdinské skutky. Nebelvír měl už vždy sklony zachraňovat dívky v nesnázích ne?!" Ptal se Regulus.

Dean pokrčil rameny.

,,A Pettigrew se nám dostal do mandlí, co jsme to za tým, když doháníme svou kapitánku k skoro skoku z věže do náručí smrti. Tenkrát vypadal jako bůh pomsty a to si srandu nedělám. Zastrašil dokonce i Rastabána a Averyho. Ti měli z něho většinou psinu, posmíval se mu skrz ten předkus nehledě a byli oba starší než on." Řekl Regulus a otřepal se.

,,No možná náš strach z Pettigrewa vytvořil fakt, že jsme měli poraženeckou náladu." Dodal.

,,V tom se ozval Evan Rosier, o tom jsi jistě někdy slyšel. No jak říkáš další z nás Smrtijedů od plenek. Chtěl vědět od Pettigrewa jak to zaonačit, abychom to podruhé už neposrali, takovou totální porážku. Pettigrew chvilku mlčel a pak řekl, že ví o někom, kdo z nás společně s ním udělá vítězný tým. Nad tím se Wilkisnon rozesmál, že on jistě bude asi tak chtít, aby zlatý Nebelvír nevyhrál. A Pettigrew, asi mu v tu chvíli přeskočilo, řekl ,,že by rád viděl nos Jamese Pottera zabořený v hlíně a jemu je pohár ukradený."

To nás všechny překvapilo." Vyprávěl Regulus.

,,Lucinda, která by pro lepší skóre týmu a za svojí účast v týmu by udělala cokoliv řekla, že Pettigrewa bere za slovo. A asi jako cenu za její záchranu před jejími sebevražednými sklony dala Pettigrewovi polibek. Ten byl možná rudější než nebelvírský erb tenkrát." Řekl Regulus a promnul si nos.

,,Lucinda obeslala všechny naše rodiče s tím, že budeme mít speciální trénink famfrpálu u její tety Jo Kingové. Jo Lucinda byla její neteř. Ale háček byl, že Jo, byla v té době v jiném stavu se svým prvním synem. Takže to byla vlastně klička na naše rodiče a trenérem byla Emma, kterou nám představil Pettigrew. Jo byli jsme na pár zápasech fotbalové mistrovské ligy mudlu konkrétně s týmem Manchestru, jako tým, abychom viděli týmovou práci dle Emmy a pak nás začala trénovat a to si jenom přečetla dvě knížky o famfrpálu, které měla od Pettigrewa, Famrpál v průběhu věku a Lítání s Canonýry, u všech maticor."Vyprávěl Regulus dál.

,,Zní to šíleně, že náš čistokrevný tým trénovala mudlovká holka, ještě černoška a Pettigrew, ale ono je tak, že jsme díky těm dvěma získali v příštím roce Školní pohár a Lucinda mohla zůstat v týmu. Jako trenéři byli prostě třída, musím uznat i já. I když byla Emma ostřejší než má drahá maminka a Bellatrix dohromady. Měl jsem u ní velice nelichotivou přezdívku jako mladší kluk. Blééé, copak vypadám jako kachňátko, nebo kachna?" Ukázal na sebe Regulus.

Dean pokrčil rameny.

,,Myslím, že Lucinda měla od té doby jistou slabost pro Pettigrewa, ale nejsem si jist. Však trénink alá Emma a Pettigrew byl zdrcující sám o sobě. Vlastně krom večera jsme se nezastavili a buď jsme létali jako mouchy nebo běhali jako fretky. Myslím, že Rastabán jí mohl alespoň poděkovat za to, že shodil nadbytečná kila. Byl tou dobou takový tlouštík jako Pettigrew. Nehledě na Wilkisona." Řekl Regulus a dodal.

,,A nejvíce překvapující byly vlastnosti Pettigrewa na koštěti. Kdyby nebyl tak při těle tak nevím co ho drželo při zemi, aby se nepřidal k týmu Nebelvíru. Jeho dohonit na koštěti bylo horší než honit ho po dvou. Nehledě, vyhýbat se jeho potloukům. Brr nerad vzpomínám. No když přišel školní rok, tak za námi tajně chodil, nevím jak se vymluvil drahému bratrovi a Potterovi seniorovi, ale byl s námi na každém tréninku a dával nám rady, jak na ostatní týmy včetně své koleje. Podrazil vlastní kolej, ale on byl vždy oportunista a krysa." Řekl Regulus.

,,A ten tréning jaký byl, no já svojí mámu nikdy jako trenérku nezažil, jenom jako účetní." Řekl Dean a strašně ho mrzelo.

,,Ne, to je škoda, ale pod velením Emmy, tedy tvé mámy, by jsi nechtěl být. Budíček v šest ráno. V sedm hodin nástup na ranní rozcvičku a běh, pak hodina strategie následně gymnastická cvičení a až pak létání. A jako by toho nebylo málo, tak nás Emma naučila fotbalu a něčemu, čemu říkala házená, aby se střelci, já chytač a brankář naučili chytat cokoliv, třeba i klidně granát, jak řekla Emma. Ale nejhorší bylo, že nás donutila k té gymnastice a baletu, abychom uměli skákat a stát na koštěti a byli ohební jako úhoři, dle ní. Lucinda svým surfováním na koštěti se proslavila, ale za tím stála Emma Lewisová, která nás to učila v baletních cvičkách na kladině a bradlech toto umění. Lucinda dokonce měla krásnou sukýnku. Rastabán ty růžové botičky nenáviděl a padal jako švestka z kladiny a Emma říkala, že je jak vejce, má špičku, protože mu dělalo děsné potíže se postavit na delší čas na špičky. Však hlavní byl fakt, že z nás udělala tým. Sehrála nás, že jsme vy prvním zápase rozstříleli Hagvaspár 450 vůči 110. Následoval Nebelvír, kdy jsme se na konci zápasu mohl smát do tváře Pottera seniora, který byl rudý jako paprika. Ono vítězství 470 vůči 100 byl pro Nebelvír propadák, sice na konci jsme proti Mrzimoru trochu polevili, ale stejně jsme zvítězily 390 vůči 160. Byla to fantazie, pro nás, že se to úsilí naše a té mudlovské holky vyplatilo. Dokonce i Rastabán uznal, že podle něho totálně vyčerpávající tréning měl něco do sebe." Řekl Regulus.

Dean byl překvapen. Maminka asi zapojila všechnu svojí sportovní edukaci v jediném sportu a to zrovna kouzelném. Ona byla sportovně založená od mala.

,,A ten Evan Rosier?" Ptal se Dean, aby věděl jak je na tom on.

,,Proč se ptáš na Evana?" Ptal se Regulus a nasadil zamyšlený výraz.

Dean byl celý nesvůj výraz, z kterého Regulus pochopil asi tolik, že je to asi něco dost delikátního týkajícího jeho matky.

,,No od bývalé sousedky maminky a spoluhráčky v jejím týmu fotbalu mám takovou malou krabičku kde jsem našel fotku Pobertu a pak mi dala když jsem byl u ní podruhé tuto fotku. Já ani tak nejsem pořádně Thomas, raději jsem jenom Dean, protože mne jenom Joe adoptoval, ale jeho jsem nikdy nebyl a poté co jsem se dostal k tomuto, tak se ptám, kdo by mohl být můj pravý otec, když maminka a můj nevlastní otec jsou po smrti. A ta sousedka řekla, že s maminkou chodil nějaký Evan." Řekl tiše Dean.

Regulus se kousl do rtu a zapřemýšlel. Evan, zrovna Evan Rosier propadl kouzlu jejich trenérky natolik, aby nechal veškeré své vychování čistokrevného kouzelníka a šel přes mrtvoly skoro. Nehledě, že by s ní zplodil tohoto kluka co před nám stojí?! On sám to nevěděl.

,,Netuším, jak moc Evan byl vázán na Emmu, jestli mu líbila, ale rozhodně ti mohu říct, že by jsi byl obří skandál v tom případě v čistokrevných kruzích." Řekl Regulus a dodal.

,,Já bejt tebou tak si zajdu za madam Pomfrejovou ve volném čase, ta má jako léčitelka povolení na tebe seslat kouzlo předku, které určí přesně tvojí maminku i otce. Nejsnazší pravda Deane, je občas nejhezčí." Řekl Regulus.

Dean vzdychl a do toho se ozvala Lillith.

,,Pravda je jak bolavý zub Deane stejně musí ven. Myslím, že ti návštěva madam Pomfrejové hodně uleví."

,,Asi máte pravdu oba." Řekl Dean a zvedl se z pohovky, stále trávicí celou historii své maminky ve spojení s kouzelnickým světem o kterém neměl ani jiskru povědomí. Maminka nebyla obyčejná žena, ne ta vzala útokem kouzelnický svět podivným způsobem a Pettigrew záměrně potlačoval své schopnosti.

Do toho se ozval křik Alexe Blacka.

* * *

Leontýna se chystala, že se krbem přemístí domu z Anglesy, když se z krbu vynořil Harry Potter a Ron Weasley.

,,Ehm této Narcisso, jenom ti nesu jedno psaní od tvého známého z Ministertva kouzel Slovenské republiky. Prej jste se znali. Nějaký pan Papoušek." Řekl Potter.

Leontýna si nemohla zvyknout na to, že Potter označuje její kmotřičku jako tetu, ale kmotřička bez zaváhání si ten dopis převzala s výrazem radosti.

,,Mikuláš, ale …? On pracuje na Ministerstvu toho středoevropského státu?" Ptala se Pottera.

,,Ano." Odpověděl Potter a podíval se směr Leontýny.

,,Týno, co tu děláš?" Ptal se, zatímco Weasley jenom mlčel.

,,Leontýnka jenom mi přinesla něco ukázat. Něco ohledně rodinné historie." Vysvětlila její kmotra a začala si číst dopis.

Pak náhle řekla.

,,Evan cože!"

A zamotala se a už se poroučela k zemi.

Potter jí včas zachytil a podíval se na Rona, který mu bez otálení pomohl s její kmotřičkou do křesla. Leontýna raději vykouzlila sklenici a do ní vodu.

,,V pořádku kmotřičko?" Ptala se Leontýna a podala j vodu.

,,Ale nic, jenom dnes je toho trochu na mne moc. Nejprve ty Týnko a pak s čím přišel Harry. Maminčina rodina mne vysoce zaskočila, ale neboj budu v pořádku. To malé prostě se mnou dneska cvičí." Řekla její kmotřička Narcissa.

,,Jakou to má souvislost s Evanem Rosierem, jestli se správně domnívám, že se jedná o něj?" Ptal se Weasley.

,,Do toho je ti putna Ronalde." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Týnko, myslím, že má Ronald také právo na informace, když se setkal s …" Narcissa se odmlčela.

,,Myslíte toho pana Papaouška?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,Kdepak Mikuláš Papoušek, ten je už dávno po smrti, ten muž se kterým měl pan Potter a Weasley čest byl můj bratranec Evan Rosier. Jak mi zdělil tímto dopisem." Řekla Narcissa.

,,Cože!" Ptal se Potter a Weasley.

,,Ale Evan Rosier přece zemřel v boji s Moodym?!" Vyštěkl Weasley.

,,Omyl, nebo spíš pořádná habaďura na Moodyho od jistého Evana, mého drahého bratrance. Udělal to obdobným způsobem jako později Pettigrew, zmizel prostě kanalizací pryč a nechal tam ani svoje prstíky. Nebo jenom proměnil pár kůstek používaných v Jasnovidectví ve své prsty a proměnil se." Řekla Narcissa.

,,Zvěromág?" Ptal nebo spíše konstatoval Potter.

,,Ano Evan byl úlisná, ale rozkošná tmavě červená veverka, ale myslím, že jsem to věděla jsem jenom já. On byl od malička milovník oříšku všeho druhu, ale hlavně lískových. Každý rok měl ořechový narozeninový dort, co si pamatuji." Řekla Narcissa.

,,A Mikuláš Papoušek?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Zemřel v roce 81 na klíšťovou encefalitidu, co je mi známo v kruhu rodinném." Řekla Narcissa.

,,Merline." Řekl jenom Potter.

,,Kolik zvěromágu má prchavé úmysly krom Draca Malfyoe z vaší rodiny madam Narcisso." Zaúpěl Weasley.

,,Sirius, Evan a Draco, to jsou ti živí, ale pak byla moje tetička Casiopéa …" Narcissa se odmlčela.

,,Takže to s Luciusem Malfoyem, byla na nás habaďura?" Ptal se Weasley.

,,O tom jak ho udělal bodygardem?" Ptal se Harry.

,,To je pravda, Mikuláš, tedy pro mě Nico, protože Mikuláš je slovanská verze Nicolase, byl doopravdy něco jako můj ochránce v Lipsku na vysoké magické škole kam jsem chodila." Řekla Narcissa a dodala.

,,Ale tento detail nikdo krom mne, Luciuse, Evana a Mikuláše samotného nevěděl. Proto si asi vybral Evan toto jméno. Asi doufal, že ho někdy najdu v tom dalekém Slovensku." Řekla Narcissa a zakroutila hlavou.

,,Blbeček Evan." Řekla Narcissa a povzdechla si.

,,A co jako ti kmotřičko tvůj bratranec píše?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,No, že žije na Slovensku s rodinu, jak přežil ten duel s Moodym a bystrozory. Následně, že by byl rád za písemný kontakt, i když se do země asi vracet na stálo nebude. Je tu persona no granta, jak tu píše. A pak se mne dál ptá, proč jsem dala Severusi Snapovi jeho hodinky, které používal jako multifunkční přenášedlo. Zní ohledně toho trochu rozčíleně." Řekla Narcissa.

,,Vy jste dala profesorovi Snapovi to přenášedlo, co on pak používal?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ano jako dárek k narozeninám, ano byly to jeho pětadvacáté. Chtěla jsem mu dát nějaký exkluzivní dárek, ale nevěděla jsem, co by ho mohlo potěšit a pak jsem si vzpomněla na toto."Řekla kmotřička Narcissa.

,,Nevěděla jsem na co to Severus využíval, ale jak se to zdálo tak je nosil se ctí." Řekla Narcissa.

,,Páni ty hodinky mají tedy historii." Řekl Ron a podíval se ně.

,,Važte si toho dárku pane Weasley, stejně jako Severus, tyto hodinky Evan dostal od svého otce a proměnil je v multifunkční přenášedlo. Je to dědictví rodiny Rosier, jedné z nejstarších francouzských rodin kouzelníku." Mínila Narcissa.

,,Ale kmotřičko, Ronald není Rosier, neměl by to spíše nosit Draco?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,Ne." Řekla rezolutně Narcissa a pokračovala.

,,Je to dar a ne pečetní prsten rodiny nebo něco takového. Jsou to hodinky neobyčejných schopností, ale původně jenom hodinky dané otcem kouzelníkem k plnoletosti svému synovi kouzelníkovi, jak je to už dlouho tradicí v kouzelnických rodinách Leontýno. Severus nikdy ty své nedostal, jelikož jeho otec byl mudla a tak jsem dala ty co mi zbyly po Evanovi, který je do boje nikdy nenosil jak si jich vážil. A jestli Severus uznal za vhodné vložit na bedra zodpovědnost nad svými potomky a rodinou přes tyto hodinky tady na Ronalda tak je to jenom důkaz, že mu věřil na tolik, že ho považoval za dospělého a odpovědného mladého muže. Tečka Leontýno. Bylo by to porušení posledního přání Severuse." Řekla Narcissa.

Leontýně se vkradla růž do obličeje.

,,Promiň Ronalde." Řekla tiše.

Ten jenom máchl nad tím rukou.

,,Neuvěřitelné, kolik kouzelníků dokázalo Pošuka Moodyho napálit." Řekl Potter.

,,Týnko, ukaž ten svůj poklad, co jsi získala od Draca. A konečně mi vysvětli, jak to, že tě tak Pettigrew zajímá?" Ptala se Narcissa.

Leontýna se narovnala jako prut a moc do odpovědi se jí nechtělo.

,,Jaký poklad?" Ptal se Potter.

Však v tu chvíli se rozhořel krb v místnosti a z krbu vylezl Dean Thomas.

,,Hej Týnko, jsem rád, že jsem tě tu zastihl, myslím, že jsem měl strach úplně zbytečně, kdo je můj pravý otec. Žádná zrádná krysa Nebelvírská, pomlčka Červíček, pomlčka záhadný trenér Zmijozelu, pomlčka Pettigrew, ale já mám v rodokmenu jistého Evana Helisose Rosiera jako tátu mi ho zjistila Poppy. Fakticky jsem jí měl navštívit dřív. Takto jsem zbytečně držel pod krkem Reguluse Blacka a jedl přeslazené datlové sušenky maminy kámošky." Vychrlil Dean a padl kolem ramen Leontýně radostí a začal jí skoro nepříčetně líbat.

Pak se ozvalo odkašlání ze směru Harry Potter.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Weasley.

,,Okej teď bych žádala kompletní vysvětlení kmotřenko." Zamračila se Narcissa.

Dean se otočil na ostatní a trochu zrudl ve tvářích. Leontýna jenom trochu váhavě začala vyprávět, co vše dnes zjistila. Pak pokračoval svým vyprávěním Dean, jak navštívil paní Petoriovou, následně Reguluse Blacka a pak madam Pomfrenovou v Bradavicích.

,,Ehm ta asi má ze mě šok, ještě teď, podle toho jak nevěřícně koukala na ten pergamen." Řekl Dean.

I když šok byl viděn i tak hlavně na Harrym a Ronovi.

,,Mohu mít Deane, mít tvůj rodokmen?" Ptala se Narcissa.

Dean jí ho podal. Narcissa viděla přesně, že v kolonce otce po biologické stránce u Deana Thomase je napsán Evan Helios Rosier a od něho vedou další tři čáry, jeho dalších dětí. Jmény Helena, Adéla a Eva. Evan měl tři dcery, ale syna jenom jednoho a tím byl Dean. To stavilo Deana do pozice případného pokračovatele rodu Rosierů tedy posledního Rosiera, který ani nenosil to jméno, ale byla za ním 7 století historie magie. To se rovnalo malému zázraku. Vidět to strýc Helios, tak by ho trefil šlak.

,,Ale proč tedy říkal Moudrý klobouk, že otec byl Nebelvír, když byl Zmijozel?" Ptal se zamyšleně Dean.

,,Hm Evan, byl v ročníku pode mnou, takže si pamatuji, že byla u něho prodleva. Moudrý klobouk se u něho rozhodoval víc jak deset minut kam ho pošle. Pak však zvolil Zmijozel. Myslím, že ho Evan přemluvil ho dát někam jinam, než původně Moudrý klobouk zamýšlel, tady asi do Nebelvíru, což by asi Evan schytal něco od rodičů a možná od Bellatrix. Ta po zařazení Siriuse pořádně řádila. Možná se tomu chtěl Evan vyvarovat. Bylo by mu to podobné." Řekla Narcissa.

Leontýně dávalo to vysvětlení docela smysl. Byla překvapená vývojem situace. I její strach byl zbytečný. Dean nepatří linie Grindewalda, ale Rosierů. Což by její otec komentoval být živ, jako úspěch na plné čáře. Rosierovi byl starý mocný kouzelnický rod s hlubokými kořeny hlavně ve Francii. Však Leontýně už dlouho byla putýnka stáří, velikost a moc kouzelnických rodu, ona chtěla obyčejný život a byla ráda, že Dean našel svého pokrevního otce a ten stále žije. I když stejně jako u Nevilla má svou rodinu a stále asi pořádně o Deanovi neví.

,,Deane ty máš dle toho pergamenu tři mladší nevlastní sestry, nějakou Helenu, Adélu a Evu, Merline." Řekl Ronald Weasley.

,,A já bych je rád poznal Rone. Je mi jedno, že jsou sestřičky a nevlastní. Je to určitým způsobem rodina. A já jinak nikoho živého nemám, díky jistým Smrtijedům." Řekl Dean.

,,Ale Deane, tvůj otec byl sám Smrtijed?" Řekl Harry.

Nad tím se Narcissa rozesmála.

,,Co kmotřičko, proč se tak směješ na tím, přece jenom, tedy Harry Potter řekl pravdu. Evan Rosier byl Smrtijed." Řekla Loentýna.

,,Kulový s přehazovačkou Leontýno byl, Evan. Jo byl Smrtijed, ale krátce, když si to rozdal s Moodym. Necelých 14 dní byl Smrtijed, když fingoval svou smrt. Čtrnáct dní, co už to je Leontýno, dokonce i můj syn Draco byl déle Smrtjed, u Merlinova ucha." Řekla Narcissa.

,,Ale pak po tom jak mohl vydržet ty bolesti když ho Voldemort volal?" Ptala se Leontýna, která věděla, že to otci a matce způsobovalo dost velké bolesti, když se opozdili.

,,Přemostil ho jako Regulus Black, dost možná mu o tom dokonce i sám Regulus řekl nebo se o tom zmínil. Podle toho jak to vypadá, tak Evan je inteligentní podobně jako Siriuse bratr. Možná dokonce na to přišel sám, nebo je to naopak a Evan tu informaci dal Regulusi, to bychom se museli zeptat." Řekl Harry.

,,Byli v kolejím týmu famfrpálu, myslím, že týmovou spolupráci přenesla tvá maminka Deane i na další léta. Myslím, že Evan Rosier, Regulus Black, Severus Snape, Petr Pettigrew dost možná Avery a Wilkisnon a Lucinda Talkalotová a Emma Vanity táhly za jeden provaz i nadále. Rastabán Lestrengre asi ne, nebo jenom matně." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo to by mohlo být, ten tým byl v mém posledním ročníku na Bradavicích dokonale sehrán, jako nikdy předtím. A drželi se u sebe blízko jako by byli rodinkou, až se mi zdálo, jestli to trochu Rastabán trochu s tou družností vůči Antiochu Averymu nepřehání a Lucinda Talkalotová moc blízce nevyužívá Severuse. Až moc se starala o něj jako by jeho starší sestra, aby udržoval svůj vzhled, školní uniformu a byl galantní. To předtím nebylo a to ani za Lilly Evansové. Jí to asi bylo jedno, jak Severus chodí." Zakroutila hlavou Narcissa.

,,Nehledě, na to, že dohazovala děvčata Regulusi, aby měl vhodnou společnost. Štvala mě tím, neskutečně holka." Řekla Narcissa.

,,No Regulus řekl, že je maminka semkla tím tréningem a dost tvrdě je trénovala s Pettigrewem. Nemohu uvěřit, že ta krysa byl vnuk Gellerta Grindewalda." Řekl Dean.

,,Já také ne, ale ten pergamen se zdá pravý. Puckle o něm jsem slyšel." Řekl Ronald Weasley.

,,Fakticky?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,Jo v roce 78, ho našli mrtvého v bordelu v Obrtlé ulici, vím to, protože k němu kdysi chodil můj otec. Prej si nemohl představit, že ten hodný chlap a otec rodiny skončil v nejotřesnějším bordelu v Obrtlé ulice." Řekl Ron, ale dodal.

,,Možná ho Pettigrew odstranil, jelikož věděl, čí červíček je potomek a mohl by to roznést. Mungo nikdy hubu nedrželo a pouštělo si jí na špacír."

,,Však ty nejdůležitější důkazy své historie měl u sebe, jako tu dýku." Podotkla Leontýna.

,,Mohu vidět ten mumifikovaný prst Leotnýno?" Ptal se jí Ronald Weasley.

Leontýna pokrčila rameny a vylovila tu ohavnost z váčku a podala jí Ronaldovi.

,,Doufám, že jsi ho nevzala do ruky?" Ptal se ponuře Ronald Weasley.

,,Ne jenom jsem otevřela tu krabičku, myslela jsem, že je tam šperk, ale byl tam ten prst. Ohavné, proč si to nechal?" Řekla Leontýna.

,,Harry prosím tě pojď se podívat." Řekl Ronald a díval se odporem na ten prst.

Potter přešel k němu a zamračil se.

,,Týnko díky bohu, že na to nesáhla, mohla by jsi být mrtvá.Nedej bože teta Narcissa, to nevím jak bych to vysvětlil Deanovi nebo Dracovi." Otočil se na Deana Harry.

,,Co, ona je tam nějaké kletba?" Ptala se poplašeně Leontýna.

,,Kéž by kletba, Leontýna, tohle je něco mnohem horšího. Já cítím z toho co jsem cítil celkem sedmkrát několik roku předtím. A Ronovi je asi podobně, protože s tím přišel do styku. Nemohu uvěřit, že Petigrew, ta podlá krysa očividně byla tak mocná, že dokázala vytvořit viteál. Zkruvený viteál z vlastního uříznutého prstu. Pěkného sluhu jsi měl Radlle, všechna čest." Řekl Harry Potter.

,,Viteál!" Vykřikla Narcissa.

,,Ale to by znamenalo …" Dean se odmlčel.

,,Této Narcisso, jak proběhl pohřeb Pettigrewa?" Ptal se Harry Potter.

,,To měl na starosti můj syn a Severus. Prej ho pohřbili do něčího hrobu. Nahého a jeho oblečení spálili." Řekla Narcissa a byla bledá ve tvářích.

,,Asi dáme návštěvu u Draca a toto si vezmeme sebou." Řekl Harry Potter a zaklapl krabičku s vysušeným prstem, který byl viteálem.

,,Něco stále ještě drží Pettigrewa tady na tom světě a ten sem rozhodně nepatří." Zavrčel Ronald Weasley.

Pak s Čau odletaxovali pryč z domu.

,,Merlinovo hovno, jestli ta krysa někým způsobem jako Voldemort žije. To nám tak chybělo."Řekl zlostně Dean.

,,Ten prevít. Co nám chodilo po domě. Druhý Grindewald nebo co?!" Ptala se rozlobeně Narcissa.

,,A Draco celou dobu vlastnil jeho viteál a vůbec o tom nevěděl." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Historie se opakuje, ale tentokrát na to Harry přišel díky tobě Týno mnohem dřív. Může to zastavit v zárodku." Řekl Dean.

,,Vážení otázka je, jestli těch viteálu viz Pettigrew není víc než jeho prst. Jestli věděl kolik jich vytvořil Raddl, a chtěl se s ním ztotožnit nebo dostát pověsti svého dědy Grindewalda, tak by jich mohlo být klidně ještě víc. A toho se bojím." Řekla Narcissa.

,,Acio pergamen a diktovací brk." Křikla.

,,Kmotřičko komu chceš napsat?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,Zaprvé Evanovi, zadruhé Hestii Jonesové, ta by měla vědět, co se stalo, aby se něco Harrymu a Ronaldovi nestalo. To by mi Sirius nikdy neodpustil. Někdo musí dát strážné oko na ně a Sirius je v Peru. Dále Regulusi, ten jistě ví, kde by mohla ta krysa získat informace a na koho by se mohl napojit. Pettigrew jistě by nedělal všechno sám. Na to dám ruku do ohně." Řekla Narcissa.

,,A napište profesorovi Kratiknotovi, potřebujeme někoho kdo nám řekne jestli i ten zbytek váčku Pettigrewa není kontaminovaný." Řekla Dean a koukal na scvrklíkový váček s odporem.

,,Sice to nebude Fénixův řád, ale jistá bojová porada musí být." Řekla Leontýna.

**Přidáno 31.12.2019**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Doufám, že vám rodinná historie Deana Thomase a historie krysy Červíčka líbila, protože tímto ještě rozhodně nekončí. Doufám, že Červíčka rodokmen v botě vám přišel zajímavý a originální. Nenašla jsem totiž povídku, kde by nějak blíže zabývali původem čtvrtého Poberty Petra Pettigrewa, a tak jsem si tu omáčku kolem něho uvařila, tak aby se historie tak trochu opakovala v osobnosti biologického syna Albuse Brumbála v podobě Severuse Snape a v podobě vnuka Gellerta Grindewalda v podobě Petra Pettigrewa. Obohaceno o famrpál, vzteklého Křiklana, fotbal a lásku je to dobrý příběh snad v očích čtenářů.**

**Vaše elenor**


	10. 10 - Hon na krysu začíná u stolu

**Kapitola 10 – Hon na krysu začíná u stolu**

Byl večer, ale na Grimouldově náměstí se začali objevovat a mizet v prázdnu lidé v pláštích. Pro ne kouzelníky mizeli v nepozorovatelném domě číslo popisné 12. Tady se konala taková mála porada. Malá jak pro koho, celkem tu bylo přítomno 38 lidí a podle toho vypadal obývací pokoj. Byl plný k prasknutí. A nikdo nedutal spíše tu byla nálada ponurejší než před lety.

,,Tak co jsi zjistil Harry v Halle?" Ptal se Draco Malfoy a držel oběma rukama svojí hůlku a jenom těžko kontroval svou zlost na Pettigrewa a na zjištění co všechno ta krysa je.

,,Jsou tam tělesné pozůstatky té krysy, nebo je tam něco jiného?" Ptal se vedle stojící Armand Malfoy, který si ten příběh velice pečlivě vyslechl a rozhodl se účastnit této porady po boku potomka rodu Malfoy Draca.

,,Ne Pettigrewa očividně někdo odnesl nebo on vstal z mrtvých nějakým způsobem jako Radll. Našel jsem kosterní pozůstatky obyčejného zvířete a to králíka přeměněného před pár měsíci v tělo Pettigrewa, ale v ten den jste tam se Severusem Snapem, Draco pohřbili doopravdy jeho. Musí mít komplice, ten pitomec." Řekl Harry.

,,Merde." Ozval se Bill.

,,Putein." Dodal pro změnu francouzsky Armand a zcela souhlasil s tím Williem Weasleym.

,,Otázka je, kdo ten komplic je." Dodal Terry Bott.

,,A kde je tělo nebo Petigrew sám." Řekl Lee Jordán.

,,A co chce podniknout." Dodala Susan.

,,Předpokládáme, tedy, že ten naskrz shnilý oddenek, jenž je Grindewalda vnuk, chce spustit znovu teror v zemi, ale z nějakého důvodu se drží pod zemí obrazně řečeno." Řekl Neville.

,,Já bych typovala, že shání svojí družbu jako podobně Radll nebo Grindewald." Mínila Adroméda.

,,Těžko někoho najde, pokud nechce smést Azkabán, Andromédo." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Tati, víš co si řekl důležitého?" Ptal se Percy.

,,Azkabán by mohl být na ráně tati, jestli Pettigrew tam najde ochotné ho následovat, mohl by to být problém." Řekl George.

,,Musím posílit ochranu kolem a i vně Azkabánu." Zamračil se ministr kouzel Dirk Cressewell.

,,Pak by se mohl zaměřit na ty co nikdy nebyli trestáni, ale byli s ním nějakým způsobem spojení. Na tým Zmijozelu a Nebelvíru." Řekl Ron a ukázal na přítomného Reguluse Blacka.

,,U mě by si to mohl zkusit, Ronalde a dostal by přes držku a Avadu do zad. Máš však pravdu, že on jako oportunista si dokáže udělat spojenectví i s ďáblem osobně. Kolejní příslušnost nebo kouzelnický statut na rozdíl od Radlla je mu putna." Odpověděl Regulus.

,,Jako u Gellerta." Ozval se Abertforth Brumbál.

,,Takže bychom se podívat na všechny jeho aliance, jak to nazval Regulus." Řekla Aundrey.

,,Dobrý nápad Aundrey, ale u toho bych rozhodně nezůstal. Minimálně bych se podíval kde by se ten šmejd mohl schovávat." Řekl George.

,,První bych nechal prohledat Chropticí chýši a jeho rodný dům, je to první co mě s Pettigrewem napadá. A bohužel též Doupě, když si tam 12 let lebedil." Řekl Harry.

,,Však co mě zaráží u toho zmetka je vytvoření viteálu." Řekl Lee.

,,Vlastní prst, který si uřízl a pak ten prst předali jeho matce, je Lee blbečkovsky vynikající místo na ukrytí viteálu, tam by ho nikdo nehledal ani v nejmenším. Však proč ho ten zmetek vyzvedl, je podivné. Mohl si tím celý svůj plán překazit. A také to udělal." Řekl Ron.

,,Možná to chtěl, abychom to našli." Prohlásila Susan.

,,Co tím myslíš Susan?" Ptal se Justin.

,,Je to akt, akt, že dokázal udělat, to co dokázal Radll, ukázat, že se dokáže mu vyrovnat a možná překonat. Být Grindewald a ne Pettigrew. Proto to vše dal do váčku, který měl v době smrti u sebe. Věděl, že má k němu Draco pozitivní vztah a nechá si ten váček na památku. Nic proti tobě Draco Malfoyi, ale jsi citlivý vůči lidem, co tě mají rádi a nedokážeš v nich vidět zlo." Řekla Susan.

Draco Malfoy sevřel vztekem ruce. Zase byl nikým využit, a vůbec se mu to nelíbilo.

,,Ale ten prst je jeho životní kotva." Namítla Androméda.

,,A je jediná, madam Tonsková?" Položila to jako otázku Susan.

,,To jako myslíš Susan Bonnesová u Trolích chrchlů, že vytvořil více jak jeden?" Ptal se zdviženým obočím Regulus.

,,Ano přesně tak a jenom celou dobu čekal na pád Radlla. Možná ho chtěl sám zničit a postavit se na jeho místo. Člověk, který byl celou dobu podceňován, byl ve stínu Pobertů a fungoval jako stín ze stínu. Pettigrew je nebezpečný, musíme být opatrní." Řekla Susan.

,,Já bych přidal pár míst, na které by se mělo podívat, také mimo těch co vyjmenoval pan Potter." Řekl Abertforth Brumbál.

,,Kam Abertforth?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,Godrikův důl, Potterův dům ale i dům Batesby Boockschottové a poslední stanice Grindewalda hrad v Alpách Numengrad. Jako vnuk někoho takového by se tam jistě rád podíval." Řekl Abertforth Brumbál.

,,Nebo už tam byl." Řekla Susan.

,,Také možné slečno Bonnesová." Řekl Alberthof.

,,Sestavím hned zítra jednotky průzkumu těchto nemovitostí. Promiň Arthure, ale asi budeme muset vás na den nebo dva vyhnat z Doupěte a pořádně ho od hora dolu prohlídnout." Řekla Hestie.

,,Nevadí, tak zatím pobudeme na tu chvilku u syna a snachy s Molly a Leonem. Chápu, že toto je závažné zjištění a já si nepřeji mít v domě černou magii." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,A já zítra napíšu ministrovi kouzel Německé spolkové republiky ohledně Numnegradu. Někde ten šmejd musí být, nebo někdo kdo se o něj stará." Řekl ministr kouzel Dirk Cresewell.

,,Lidi ten prevít mohl by být ještě někde jinde než na těchto místech." Ozval se Ron.

,,Kde?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Albánie tak, kde on našel Voldemorta, po tom, co ty jsi ho vyhnal z Qwillerova těla. Vlastně ten zpropadenec může být kdekoliv lidi, ale podle mě mnohem důležitější najít jeho viteály, jestli má další a pak se zaměřit něho a jeho aliance. Musíme vidět ho jako celek než mu utnout hlas. Nesmí mít nikoho s kým se spojit. Být sám, potom začne dělat chyby." Řekl Ron.

,,Také pravda a já začnu intenzivněji trénovat studenty, protože by se mohli stát jeho obětí. Pettigrew jako Poberta zná přístupy do Bradavic jako své boty." Řekl Neville.

,,Dobrý nápad Neville." Řekl Harry.

,,No celkem víme co dělat, jenom musíme mít oči na stopkách." Řekl Harry.

,,Harry, mám ještě jeden takový dotaz, který mne dodatečně napadl." Ozvala se Leontýna.

,,Co Týno?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Možná máme komplice na talíři a ani nevíme o něm. Není vám divné to, že Pettigrewa maminka tak náhle minulý rok umřela těsně po bitvě a poté co vrátila jeho řád. Není lepšího spojence než vlastní rodinu. A v minulosti kdokoliv, třeba tady Regulus, nebo ten Evan Rosier dokonce Sirius Black byli lehce prohlášeni za mrtvé, ale přitom žili. Není komplicem jeho vlastní matka a dcera Grindewalda osobně. Možná tu máme rodinný podnik pod naším nosem." Řekla Leontýna.

Chvilku bylo mlčenlivé ticho, než se ozval Percy Weasley.

,,Další pravda. To by chtělo také prověřit a všechny smrtonosná setkání a hroby smrtijedů. Jestli nám tu nechodí více mrtvých mužů a žen." Řekl Percy.

,,Hlavně ty jenž byli zabiti v první válce. To by si na úkor Radlla Pettigrew dost přilepšil." Řekl Ron.

,,Tím by nebyl jistě Voldemort zlostí bez sebe." Uchechtl se Draco a dokázal by si to celkem živě představit.

V tom se v krbu objevil Justin Finch-Flechliey a byl celý rozčepýřený a rudý ve tvářích.

,,Průser jako mraky pane ministře." Řekl a odplivl si do do hromady dřeva v krbu.

,,Co je Justine?" Ptal se Dirk Cresewell.

,,Přišla zpráva z Německa. Hodně špatná." Řekla Justin.

,,Jaká?" Ptal se Dirk.

,,Někdo zabil ministra kouzel Německé spolkové republiky Hesteinna. Německo vyhlásilo třetí stupeň pohotovosti. Královna vás chce mít za hodinu na mimořádném jednání. V Staré ulici v kouzelnické části Berlina vypukl obří zložár. Někdo jim tam pálí prdel ministře a nad Berlínem vidí kouzelnici viset černé plátno." Řekl Justin.

,,Grindewald takto svolával svoje věrné svého času. Ten zmrd je napřed. Zrovna se nám vysmál do tváře." Uhodil do stolu Abertforth.

,,Lidi já musím jít. Královna je královna a já jsem její ministr. Arthure pošli ostatním vedoucím z ministerstva patrona. Ještě dnes bude schůze. Hestie informuj o situaci Kinsleyho. Ať zůstane v Azkabánu je kurevský večer." Řekl ministr kouzel a vykřikl Sandhem a skočil do krbu.

Ostatní zbledli a Justin se otočil na podpatku a řekl.

,,Omlouvám se, ale Ministerstvo má pohotovost. Jdu a Bill a Arthur by měli jít také. Situace je vážná." Řekl Justin a též zmizel v plamenech.

,,Georgi přesuň sem tvojí maminku a Leona. Doupě je tomu zmrdovy známé. Nechci, aby byla v nebezpečí." Řekl Arthur a též vstoupil a zmizel v plamenech.

George bílí jako stěna kývl a jakmile zmizel v plamenech jeho otec tak se tam vecpal i on, ale zmizel směr Doupě.

,,Nejprve sem přesunu Fleur a pak se přesunu na Ministerstvo." Řekl Bill a zmizel hned za Georgem v plamenech.

,,Musím informovat Camilu v Bradavicích."Řekl Neville a rovnou se přemístil pryč.

,,To je katastrofa." Řekla Susan.

,,To mi povídej Susan. Ne zbavit se Radlla očividně nestačilo, musíme dostat tu krysu a jedno jestli živou nebo mrtvou." Zuřil Terry.

,,Proč jsem nikomu nepředal ten váček dřív. Za to můžu já." Sesunul se Draco na zem do klubka.

,,To není tvoje vina Draco. Nikdo nemohl vědět jak odporný Pettigrew vlastně je." Snažila ho uklidnit Leontýna.

,,Malfoyi zvedej se ty Zmijozelský hade. Copak nevkládal do tebe Severus naděje na změnu." Řekl Ron.

,,Ron má pravdu, našim společným úkolem toho zmrda dostat. Ron už ho jednou zabil, ale ono se to muselo asi udělat pořádně." Řekl Harry.

,,Ale…" Harry Draca uťal, za límec ho vytáhl na nohy a dal mu facku.

,,Přestaň fňukat za rozlitým mlíkem. Máme práci. V Německu hoří, ale ten zmrd má jistě kořeny tady. Musíme ty viteály najít a zničit než přejde krysa Lamanž a bude hořet zde."

Draco s obtiskem ruky na tváři na Harryho Pottera chvilku hleděl, ale pak kývl.

,,Jdu s vámi. Žiji o tolik víc než vy, takže nějaké pozůstatky shnilé duše mi neublíží." Ozval se Amrnand.

,,A já také." Ozval se Regulus.

,,Ne Blacku, ty seď na prdeli zde a chraň svůj rodný dům, jeho chráněnce a svojí rodinu." Řekl Harry.

Regulus už chtěl něco namítnout, ale ozvala se Androméda.

,,Ne Harry má pravdu, dojdi pro Lillith a Alexe. Tady budou v bezpečí. Já pak pro Narcissu, Johnatana a Galateau. Ronalde co myslíš, ví ten zmrd od Lucasi a Lilly?" Ptala se Androméda.

,,Asi ne, ale jist si nemohu být s ničím. Pošlu jim patrona, aby si dávali pozor a informuji profesora Sirku, aby ně hodil očko." Řekl Ron a odešel z místnosti.

,,Nečekal jsem už boj, ale Pettigrew jak říkala tady Susan očividně chce uctít jméno svého zpropadeného dědy. Deane a Leontýno zatím zůstaňte zde, než nebudeme vědět jak jsme na tom. Leháro nám tím definitvně skončilo. Vletěli jsme po hlavě do dalšího konfliktu." Řekl Harry.

Dean jenom chytl Leontýnu za ruku, protože moc dobře věděl jak ta krysa dokáže být zlá. Petigrew až moc rád sesílal Crucia na něho až on skoro sám o sobě nevěděl jak byl v agonii.

V té chvíli přišel Ron a nebyl v teplákové soupravě, ale v hábitu, který kdysi nosil jako kadet Bystrozorské školy.

,,Harry skoč si pro něho, jsou něm ochranná kouzla." Řekl Ron a zapínal si druky u něho.

,,Pravda." Řekl Harry a vyletěl z obývacího pokoje jako blesk.

,,Nemohl bych s vámi?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Ne ty Botte jdi na ministerstvo a prosím u Merlina dávej pozor na mého tátu a Billa." Řekl Ron a přešel k němu zmáčkl jeho rameno.

,,Buď tam, kde já nemohu Terry."

Terry Bott by se nejraději rozdvojil, ale to nemohl, takže mohl jenom kývnout na Ronův návrh.

V tom se objevil i Harry v bystrozorském hábitu a další měl v rukou.

,,Draco, myslím, že by jsi měl ten můj náhradní obléci. Poslední co bych chtěl, mít zlostnou Astorii za patami, kdyby se ti něco stalo." A hodil Dracovi ten černý kožený hábit. Ten si ho jenom nelibě vzal na sebe.

,,Ale lidi vy vůbec nemáte adresu, kde bydlela Pettigrewa máma." Ozval se Dean.

,,Ale jo, já byl té nebohé ženě na pohřbu. Bylo mi jí líto a když už jsem první měsíce po válce něco dělal, tak to byly návštěvy pohřbu Deane." Řekl Harry otevřel knihovnu v obývacím pokoji a vytáhl jednu knížku s názvem ,,Bredleyho bajky".

Z ní pak vytáhl zmenšený školní penál a ten zvětšil na skutečnou velikost. Otevřel ho a něco hodil jak Ronovi a tak Dracovi. Až když to Draco chytl, tak si uvědomil co to je. Bezoár!

,,Pro případ jedový, kdyby se někdo nás pokusil otrávit." Mínil Harry.

Následně vytáhl pár knih a za ním se objevil k překvapení všech malý trezor.

,,Jestli jsem se něco naučil za války, tak je to, mít dobré zásoby, hůlek. Jdou na dračku." Řekl Harry a otevřel ho švihem své hůlky. V trezoru bylo naskládáno na sebe přinejmenším 45 kouzelnických hůlek. Několik jich vzal a dal si je do kapes tajnosti svého hábitu a další dal pod triko a další do kapes svých džínsů jednu dal pod džíny a do fusekle na levé noze. Pak Ronovi a Dracovi vybral nějaké také a podal jim je. Takže v trezoru zbylo jen pět kouzelnických hůlek.

Harry počkal, až si jim dané věci uloží a pak chytl je a Armanda za hábit a zmizel z Grimouldova náměstí 12.

* * *

Arthur Weasley a Bill Weasley seděli v místnosti která byla zasedací místností Kouzelnického soudu a čekali až začne jednání. Byli už ospalí a rádi by ulehli do postele, ale nemohli. V tom se do místnosti vřítil Justin a hned za ním samotný ministr Cresseewll a pověřenec královny Strombolli.

,,Justine podej už kompletní hlášení a vy dobře poslouchejte." Zvedl hlas Ministr kouzel.

,,Takže k útoku na Německé půdě. Seběhlo se to následovně. Nejprve někdo dal falešný poplach do kanceláře Ministra, že unesli jeho patnáctiletého syna a tak ministr se přemístil domů ke své ženě, aby tu situaci začal řešit. Však na pozemku jeho domu ho někdo zabil výbušnou kletbou před očima jeho ženy. Ta se psychicky složila a zatím není schopná výslechu. Dále někdo založil velký požár na hlavní kouzelnické ulici Německé spolkové republiky. Ne nebyl to zložár jak říkaly první správy z kontinentu po tomto incidentu, ale Protego daibolica." Justin musel se nadechnout a polknout, aby mohl pokračovat.

Však viděl, že na vedoucích odboru je vidět udiv a pořádný šok při vyslovení toho kouzla.

,,Vzhledem rozsahu tohoto kouzla, lze soudit, že minimálně sám Gellert Grindewald by to lépe nezvládl. Teď ta smutná část, při tomto ohni zemřelo 21 zaměstnanců Německého ministerstva kouzel, z toho 17 bystrozoru v službě, dále 3 bystrozoři mimo službu a minimálně 55 civilistu z řad kouzelníku a čarodějek. Nevíme zatím co mělo to temné protego chránit nebo za jakým účelem bylo sesláno. Však faktem je, že Stará kouzelná Berlinská ulice je z 48 procent zničena a kompletně kvůli šetření uzavřena." Justin se musel znova nadechnout.

,,Co se týče zraněných tak nemáme zatím přesné zprávy, ale pohybuje se to ve stovkách. Německo tímto požádalo evropské státy o pomoc při vyšetřování jménem prozatímního ministra kouzel Německé spolkové republiky a hlavouna této země Hyacinta Karlsteina von Hochsteina. Takže veškeré informace co máme my poputují během noci do Hágu, k mezinárodnímu úřadu Magické spolupráce. To jsou prozatím veškeré informace co máme k dispozici a s kterými se dá operovat." Uzavřel to Justin.

V zasedací místnosti zavládlo úplné ticho jak nebi.

* * *

Harry zatím prohledával s Ronem a Dracem a Armandem Chroptící chýši v Prasinkách, ale zatím bez výsledku.

,,Ne tedy asi nic nebude Harry, toto místo není nikterak chráněné a krom spojitosti s Poberty nemá s Pettigrewem nic společného." Řekl Ron.

,,Asi máš pravdu, tak se podíváme do Godrikova dolu." Řekl Harry.

,,Ne, tam by to Pettigrew neumístil. Moc nápadné, spíše bych vážně řekl jeho rodný dům." Mínil Draco.

,,Však aby to nebyla past mladý Draco." Ozval se mu za zády Armand Malfoy.

,,Však to i ostatní domy můžou být, Armande. A Draco má pravdu. Tam nikdo nechodil a nešlapal mu tam po parketách." Řekl Ron.

,,Tak tedy do Manchestr do rodného domu Pettigrewa, ale přemístíme se na zahradu a ohlídneme okolí než tam vstoupíme." Řekl Harry.

S tím souhlasili i ostatní.

A tak se přemístili do malé zarostlé zahrádky, ale v tu chvíli co tu dělali, tak ucítili takový divný pocit, z kterého jim naskočila krom Armanda husí kůže.

,,Tady něco je špatně." Řekl Harry.

,,Harry musíme vypadnout." Řekl tiše Ron.

Však než to mohli udělat tak se kolem nich objevil Modrý oheň a rozdělil je na dvě skupiny. V jedné byl Harry, Ron a Armand a Draco zůstal uvnitř ohnivého kruhu sám.

,,Kurva to je Protego diabolica." Zařval Harry.

,,Merline a my jsme uprostřed Mudlovské zástavby. Draco!" Křikl směrem Draca Ron.

V tom se objevila v tom kruhu osoba v tmavě zeleném plášti. Byla to postava, která dávala znát, že se jedná o ženu. Draco na ní zacílil svojí hůlku, ale bylo mu to prd platné.

Ta ho bezhůlkově svázala a on spadl do přerostlé trávy.

,,Ta Děvka!" Zařval Armand a skočil na strom v zahradě a pokusil se skokem upíra dostat do kruhu.

Žena si ho ani nevšímala a pomalou houpavou chůzí šla k Dracovi.

,,Impedata!" Zařval Harry, ale jeho kouzlo se nedostalo přes plameny a Armand, který teď byl celý zčernalý, také ne.

,,Fíníte Intecatum!" Ozval se Ronův hlas jako požární hlásič.

Jeho kouzlo na pár vteřin udělalo díru do ohnivého inferna, ale nic víc. Žena vzala Draca za magické provazy a přemístila se pryč bůh ví kam.

,,Kurva za toto mě teta Narcissa zabije." Zařval Harry.

,,Harry prosím tě pomoz mi. Musíme tady zneškodnit ten oheň než pohltí Swinston a dost možná Manschestr." Řekl Ron a nasadil nelítostný výraz.

,,Máš pravdu, ale pak musíme dostat Draca zpět." Mínil Harry.

,,Přece můj rod nevymře kvůli nějakému švábovi." Uznal Armand a vypustil obláček kouře z úst jak byl ohořelý.

* * *

Draco byl zlostí bez sebe, když ho ta ženská unesla. Ta proradná mrcha. Snažil se jí nějakým způsobem praštit, ale ona mu to vrátila pěstí do tváře.

,,Ne takhle hochu, nejprve tě předvedu k mému drahému mistrovi. Chtěl tě vidět živého, ale otázka je, jestli tě ještě pak bude chtít mít živu. Já bych si tě ráda vychutnala hochu." Řekla ta žena německy a velice nepříjemným způsobem ho vedla nízkou chodbou někam dolů. Draco musel skrčit hlavu, protože narážel do zdi svojí výškou. To je snad trpasličí nora, nebo co, pomyslel si vztekle.

Pak se chodba konečně uvolnila a vešli do větší místnosti. Draco zbledl, když viděl, že je to je krápníková hala a po stranách sedí maticory a mlsně něho koukají jako by ho chtěli sežrat. A na konci haly byly těžké dubové dveře. Žena je máchnutím ruky otevřela a vešla.

Ocitli v něčem jako trůním sále. Po zdech byla výzdoba z jantaru a zlata. A stály tam dva zástupy kouzelníku a čarodějek v tmavě zelených hávech, podobným těm, co měla ta žena.

Na konci trůnního sálu byla na vyvýšeném pódiu dřevěná vyřezávaná stolice, který by se dal popsat jako trůn. A něm seděl muž, kterého však Draco nepoznával. Byl urostlý, měl dlouhé stříbrné vlasy a co bylo nejvíce zajímavé každé oko měl jinou barvu. Jedno bylo světle modré a druhé bylo temně hnědé.

,,Ach tak ty jsi ten Draco Malfoy, o kterém mi vyprávěl můj vnuk." Řekl ledovým hlasem ten muž a též německy.

Draco zbystřil uši. Řekl ten muž vnuk?! Nemožné, přece Grindewald je mrtvý ne?!

,,Och takže asi víš kdo jsem, mladý Malfoyi co?" Ptal se ten muž.

,,Grindewald?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Chytré dítko Anglie." Uznal Grindewald.

Draco přemýšlel, jak je možné, že Grindewald žije a zadruhé, proč vypadá tak na čtyřicet let.

,,Tom, ten jenž se nazýval sám Lordem, ubožák jeden, nevěděl nic lepšího než si vzít život toho starce v mém těle. Jaká škoda, že se zmýlil britský idiot. Měl si ověřit jestli jsem to vůbec já osobně. Jaká triviální chyba od takového rádoby temného kouzelníka." Řekl se smíchem Grindewald anglicky.

,,Je jedno velice staré kouzlo, kdysi jsem o něm slyšel v Bradavické škole, když jsem byl tam na malé návštěvě Albuse, které umožňuje přenos duše z těla do těla. Možná si o něm slyšel Draco Malfoy. Bylo to v tom vašem plátku, případ toho rádoby italského úchyla Zabinyho v Bradavické škole."Mínil Grindewald.

Dracovi došlo, že asi se prokecl Nebelvírský duch tedy před tím nejhorším protivníkem a teď je z toho obří malér velikosti Evropy. Postavil všechny svoje štíty nitroobranny co měl, aby on sám něco neprozradil co by neměl.

,,Informace od tebe nepotřebuji Draco. Ne, já je mám. Bylo to tak lehké a snadné, viď vnoučku?" Ptal se Grindewald a z řady vyšla zavalitá postava a odhrnula svůj plášť. Stál tam Petr Pettigrew a škodolibě se usmíval. Vypadal dokonce lépe než když ho Draco viděl na živu. Měl upravené vlasy zastřižené na krátko, neměl strniště a byl oblečen v přepychovém bílo stříbrném hábitu asi z akromatulího hedvábí se zlatými sponami. Vypadal jako by vykradl šatník jeho otce ta krysa, ale ten hábit asi byl ušit pro něho, protože mu seděl.

,,Ano drahý dědečku to bylo, stačilo párkrát se vetřít do mého starého příbytku a sledovat kroky Ronalda Weasleyho. Severus byl tak naivní, když si myslel, že své děti tímto ochrání." Řekl Pettigrew německy.

,,A já konečně dokončím, co jsem chtěl začít a to zničit rod Brumbála. Už mi zbývá jenom Alberthof, ty dvojčata. A pak dobudu Evropu zpět a Udělám Svatou kouzelnou říši." Řekl Grindewald.

Draco chtěl něco říct, ale velice rychle si to rozmyslel. Ještě více by ohrozil Severusovu rodinu.

V tom se otevřely dveře a do místnosti vešel statný chlap tak okolo třiceti s kudrnatými vlasy černé barvy.

,,Pane to stavení v České kotlině bylo prázdné. Ti špunti a jejich máma tam nebyli ani ten obraz o kterém se mluvilo tam nebyl. Prohledali jsme celou ves a nic." Řekl ten chlap německy a klekl si před Grindewalda.

,,Hm asi se schovali někde u toho Potterovic spratka nebo Weasleyho. Dobrá tak tedy jinak. Hm tedy Draco je najde a dovede nás k nim. Rozumíš drahý Draco?" Ptal se Grindewald řekl pomalu německy a pak anglicky.

,,Ani za Hipogrifovo hovno ty stará kreaturo." Odpověděl Draco a neobtěžoval se ani použít němčinu.

Grindewald se jenom něho usmál.

,,Jak tedy myslíš, v tom případě mi už nejsi k užitku Draco, ale abys neřekl, že jsem ti nedal šanci žít, tak budeš moct odejít, když porazíš mého vnuka v duelu. Velice velkorysá nabídka co říkáš?" Ptal se Grindewald německy.

Draco jenom polknul. V pěkné kaši se ocitl.

* * *

Karin nevěděla jak se bude její život a život jejích dětí se dále ubírat. Bylo to jenom pár minut, co se zjevil u jejích dveří patron Rona v podobě psa a řekl, aby s dětmi se evakuovala pryč, že jí hrozí velké nebezpečí. Ihned běžela nahoru do patra domu pro děti, cestou popadla obraz svého manžela a doslova si je hodila ještě skoro ve spánku ve záda. Pak pádila do přízemí a přes dvorek do kůlny k autu a kde vyndala z přihrádky medailon v podobě velkého L a dala si ho na tělo. V další chvíli jí vcucnul proud něčeho magického a ocitla se úplně někde jinde. A to v jí cizím domě ve kterém nikdy nebyla. Obklopena cizími lidmi. Však jeden člověk jí byl alespoň trochu povědomý.

,,Nejsi náhodou mladý muži nějak příbuzný s Siriusem Blackem?" Ptala se.

,,Mami kde to jsme?" Otevřela oči Lily.

,,Siriusem, vy znáte mého bráchu?" Ptal se ten mladý muž.

,,Ach takže ty jsi Regulus, já myslela, že jsi starší." Řekla Karin.

,,Madam kdo jste?" Ptal se zrzek podobný Ronovi.

,,Karin Nováková-Snapová. Ron Weasley mi poslal to divné zvířecí kouzlo, že jsme s dětmi ve velkém nebezpečí. Tak jsem použila jeho záchranné přenášedlo co mi dal po smrti Severuse. Je tu pro mne děti bezpečno?" Ptala se a stále k sobe tiskla Lucase a Lilly, div dokázala stát, jak už byli na ní těžcí.

,,Ty jsi Karin!" Vypískl ten Regulus.

,,Ano."Řekla unaveně Karin.

,,Tak tohle je Lucas a Lilly, co?" Ptal se další zrzek.

,,Ano." Řekla Karin.

,,Madam jste tu v naprostém bezpečí, žádný strach." Ujistil jí starší pán, který měl na sobě cestovní plášť.

Až teď se Karin uklidnila a postavila své děti na zem. Ty se s velkou zvědavostí oblečené v pyžamech dívaly kolem sebe.

,,Ehm asi bychom měli představit, drahá Karin. Já jsem Androméda a tamhle v křesle spí má mladší sestra Narcissa. Podle toho rodokmenu jsme tvé sestřenice. Jenom škoda, že se setkáváme za takové situace." Řekla starší žena a podívala se Karin do očí.

,,A co se děje, že mne Ron vyburcoval k útěku uprostřed noci?" Ptala se Karin.

,,Ději se ošklivé věci madam." Řekl ten jeden zrzek.

,,Někdo zaútočil na Německé kouzelnickou společnost a má souvislost s tím, koho měl váš manžel v rodokmenu. Ron vám měl poslat zprávu, aby jste se u nás schovali. Jinak já jsem George Weasley. Těší mně." Řekl klidným hlasem další zrzek.

,,Och ty jsi mi koupil ty klávesy. Jsou fakt suprové." Ozval se Lucas a mžoural ospalky slepenými očima.

,,A ty jsi jistě Lucas, viď?" Ptal se George.

Lucas pokýval hlavou a dlouze zívl.

,,Ach ty smutku, vám se chce jistě spát. Pojďte uložím vás do postele. Ron to možná přehnal s tím útěkem."Řekla starší žena se zrzavými vlasy.

,,Kdo jste paní?" Ptala se Lilly a chytla se ruky Lucase.

,,Molly Weasleyová, Rona maminka, mne se bát nemusíte. Já zlá nejsem, upletla jsem vám ty skvělé sestry. Doufám, že se vám líbily." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

Lucas se otočil na Karin.

,,Jen běžte moje ptáčátka na kutě, dnes nic zajímavého asi už nezažijeme." Řekla Karin sama unavená.

Její děti tedy odešly s tou ženou někam do patra a Karin vzdychla, když si uvědomila, že ani Lilly a Lucase v tom spěchu neobula a mají holá chodidla. Je hrozná matka.

,,Mamka je super, to probírat před těmi malými bych nechtěl." Řekl George.

,,A ty by dřív usnuly, než bychom se dostali ke konci." Řekla Androméda a dodala.

,,Jako Narcissa. Celé jí to ohromně zmohlo."

,,Jak je závažná situace?" Ptala se Karin.

,,Hodně, v Německu zabili ministra kouzel, jeho žena má šok života, zapálili tam hlavní kouzelnou ulici a tady nám unesly Draca Malfoye a zapálili nekouzelnickou ulici. Moji bratři se pokouší to uhasit. A celý kouzelnický svět je na nohou protože máme co dělat s potomkem Gellerta Grindewalda." Řekl ten George.

,,A kdo je ten Gellert Grindewald?" Ptala se Karin.

,,Dle všeho byl něco jako sok Albuse Brumbála, tedy Lilly a Lucase rádoby dědy. Proto chtěl asi Ron, aby jste se sem přemístili." Řekla Androméda.

V tom se rozhořely plameny a vystoupil další chlap se zrzavými vlasy v ohořelém hábitu a za ním hned doslova vypadl z plamenu Harry a Ron. Celý ohořelí!

Kriste pane někdo by jim měl zavolat záchranku.

,,Sakru brácho!" Vykřikl George a hned se tahal s Ronem na pohovku a koukl směr Andromédy a ta hned máchla hůlkou a do místnosti přilítla truhlice a v ní lektvary.

Karin pak pozorovala jako němý svědek jak všechny tři ty žena společně s tím Georgem ošetřuje. Poté sice vypadali jako mumie, ale ne jako někdo kdo prošel ohněm.

,,Já bych ti tak rád Rone jednu vrazil." Zavrčel George.

,,Hele přece nenechám shořet Manchester do základu i s okolím." Řekl zafáčovaný Ron.

,,Mohl si bráško zemřít, kurva, musíš vždy tolik riskovat." Zatřásl s ním George zlostí bez sebe.

,,A ty Percy proč si tam lezl u Merlina." Otočil se na dalšího zrzka, který měl po hábitu a seděl tam v košili a pil nějaký lektvar.

,,Lepší já než milion a něco obyvatel Manechestru a teď do mě nalij cokoliv, musíme najít a dostat Draca z loje." Řekl Ron a podíval se směr Karin.

,,Merline promiň Karin, že toto musíš vidět." Řekl omluvně.

Karin sebou cukla, ale nic neřekla. V tom do kuchyně skočil patron lišky a promluvil hlasem, který Karin náhodou znala.

,,Pane Weasley někdo zapálil stavení Severuse a Karin. Nevím jestli jsou živy ona a děti. Jan Sirka."

Karin sjela na kolena a rozplakala se.

,,Můj domov, můj vysněný domov se Severusem a dětmi je pryč." Řekla mezi mezi slzami Karin.

,,Jste živa madam a děti také, to je hlavní, to vaše stavení se dá znovu postavit." Řekla příchozí paní Weasleyová.

V tom krbem vpadl do prostoru další dvě osoby. Dvě mladé ženy. Jedna brunetka v fialovém županu a drahá blondýnka v zelném kimonovém županu.

,,Draco mi poslal správu." Hlásila brunetka.

,,Zrovna tobě Hermiono, jak, u Merlina?" Ptal se Harry a zvedl se z pohovky celý obvázaný jako mumie.

,,Morgano jak to vypadáš Harry." Řekla následně překvapeně zle ta mladá žena.

,,Prošel ohněm, ale důležitější je teď co napsal Draco." Řekl Harry.

,,Já vím. Napsal však něco, co nedává mi vůbec smysli. Možná ho mučily a on není při smyslech." Řekla brunetka.

,,Jenom to ne." Řekla ta blondýnka.

,,A co napsal? A jak?" Ptal se ten Regulus.

,,Grindewald, Nick, Tom, Petr a Jantarová komnata přes galeon Bradavické armády co má u sebe." Řekla ta brunetka.

,,Nick, jaký Nick?" Ptala se Androméda.

,,Skoro Bezhlavý Nick lidi. Myslím, že vím co nám chce můj Draco říct. Grindewald si pomocí toho křížícího kouzla Nicka vyměnil tělo a žije. Voldemort zabil někoho jiného v kobce Numengradu omylem." Řekla ta blondýnka.

,,Dost možná, nebo odkazuje na Flamela, ale to je nemožné, aby měl s tím co společného. Spíš to bude Bradavický duch. Ale co ta jantarová komnata?" Ptala se Androméda.

,,Mám nápad. Hermiono když si dělala ten galeon pro Draca, tak jsi použila jako předlohu čí galeon. Svůj nebo můj nebo Harryho?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ehm Harryho." Řekla ta brunetka a dodala.

,,Předala jsem ho profesorce McGonagolové a ta Dracovi předtím než začal školní rok. Nevěděla jsem že ho u sebe nosí." Řekla ta brunetka.

,,Príma." Řekl Ron a pokusil přes spáleninu na tváři usmát. Vytasil svůj galeon a hůlku začal nad geleonem mávat hůlkou a mluvit pro Karin v cizím jazyce.

Po chvíli ustal a sedl si unaveně na pohovku jako by se vyčerpal tím.

,,Ehm mohu bráško zeptat co jsi právě udělal?" Ptal se George.

,,Ehm z Dracova galeonu jsem udělal jednoduché přenášedlo. Sice neumím udělat multifunkční přenášedlo a také nejsem schopen udělat přesnou polohu přemístění, ale toto umím celkem obstojně. Nesnáším přemisťování od jistého dne Georgi, protože jsem zažil ošklivý odštěp. Přenese ho pryč, za jeden, dva, tři …." Řekl Ron a v tom se ozvala řacha jako z děla z vedlejšího pokoje.

,,Ups asi měl těší dopad. To se mi moc nepovedlo." Řekl unaveně Ron šel za ostatníma, kteří pádili do jídelny Grimoudlova náměstí 12.

Tam na zborceném jídelním stole ležel Draco Malfoy a přerývaně dýchal jako by běžel maraton.

Vypadal jako by ho převálcovalo stádo dobytka, ale dýchal a zdál se být živ, i když jeho hábit byl na kusy jako by ho drželo pohromadě jenom pár nitek.

,,Draco." Řekla se slzami v očích ta blondýnka a klekla si k němu a začala mu otírat zkrvavenou tvář.

,,Astorie, jsi to ty. Kde jsem to?" Ptal se Draco.

,,V bezpečí Draco, přenesli jsme tě pryč. Nebo spíš Ron." Řekl Harry.

,,Karin je v nebezpečí. Jdou po ní a Bertím z Prasečího rypáku. Chce vyhladit Brumbála a pak nás."Řekl přerývaně Draco a pak se rozkašlal.

,,Draco, já jsem zde s dětmi žádný strach. Ron mi dal tu přenášecí věc také. Asi v právě včas." Řekla Karin.

,,Musíme Draca nechat ošetřit. Tohle je víc než popáleniny. Musíme zavolat Poppy." Řekla Androméda.

,,Zařídím to. Draco jsi třída přežil jsi Grindewalda." Řekla ta brunetka a spěchala ke krbu.

,,To byl jenom Červ." Řekl Draco tiše a otočil oči k ní, ale jinak vypadal, že brzy ztratí vědomí.

,,On tam byl také, Draco, chlape mluv." Řekl a odstrčil tu blondýnku Harry.

,,Vnuk a děd jsou pohromadě Pottere, on napálil Radlla a použil to Nebelvírského ducha kouzlo. Má nové tělo. Vypadá jako by mu bylo 40. nebo tak nějak." Řekl Draco.

,,A ty jsi bojoval s Petrem?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jo odmítl jsem přivést Severuse rodinu, poté co oni unikli z Lhotky. Hlásily mu to." Řekl Draco a snažil se vstát.

,,Lež k sakru, bůh ví co máš za rány pitomče." Řekl Harry.

,,To nic, zažil jsem od Petra horší nehledě na tetičku Bellu, Pottere. Ty vypadáš, že tě upekly jako steak. Musíme dostat sem do bezpečí Bertího Brumbála. Kdyby mě nepřenesl Ronald pryč, tak bych Petra rozkouskoval na Septusemprou před očima těch pitomců co poslouchají toho Grindouše starouše, i když vypadá na 40." Řekl Draco a pomalu se zvedl na nohy a při prvním krku málem upadl, kdyby ho nechytl George.

,,Ty nikam kámo nepůjdeš. To tě raději přilepím tě zády k posteli tebe i bráchu. Copak jste nemocní na mozek, že se chcete dostat za každou cenu do hrobu." Vzal ho skoro jako nevěstu do náručí George a už ho nesl na pohovku.

,,Hej pusť mě." Řekl Draco a snažil se dostat na vlastní.

,,Mdloby na tebe!" Křikla Astorie rovnou na Draca a ten omdlel v náručí George a vypadal jak papírová panenka v té chvíli.

,,Skvělá práce Astorie." Řekl George.

* * *

Nastalo rozednění nového dne. Východ slunce byl krásný, ale ne pro vesničku Prasinky pod Bradavickým hradem. Tam stoupal dým z nedávno uhašeného ohnivého inferna, které pohltilo celou hospodu a stodolu Prasečího rypáku. Prasečího rypáku, kde se psaly první hodiny Bradavické armády a která byla styčným bodem evakuace Bradavických studentů během bitvy o Bradavice. Teď z ní zbyla hromada popele. Však majitel naštěstí to neštěstí přežil, jelikož byl zrovna na Grimouldově náměstí a přišel už když profesorský sbor v čele ředitelkou a profesorem Nevillem Longbottome se snažili temnou verzi Protega diabolica odstranit zesíleným Finite více kouzelníku najednou. I tak měl oči pro pláč a proklínal svého rádoby všemocného bratra, že svého soupeře jenom porazil a nezabil.

Takže ráno profesorský sbor nebyl vidění u snídaně a místo toho tam stál primus Anthony Goldstein s ponurou náladou hlásil události minulého večera. Sám by nejraději včera v noci vyletěl z Bradavic a pomohl zneškodnit profesorům to Protego, ale byl Nevillem zahnán zpět do školy s tím, aby s prefekty co jsou ve škole obešli studenty a našli všechny, kteří se toulají a zahnali do společenských místností a pokojů. A dnes odpadla kompletně výuka a studenti neměli vylézat ven mimo pozemky školy.

Poté co Anthony dokončil promluvu, tak pospíchal na Bradavickou ošetřovnu. Chtěl vědět víc, jak bylo u něho obvyklé.

A ošetřovna byla plná tentokrát. Při tom boji proti tomu infrernu v Prasinkách se popálila profesorska Sinastrová, Bablingová a profesor Templeton a museli být ošetřeni madam Pomfrejovou a ta je nenechala se vrátit do svých pokojů tady na hradě. Viděl Nevilla jak chodí osmičky a Harry mu něco vysvětluje zatímco si prohlíží nové obvazy jeho popálených rukou. To klidněji se zdál Ron, ale ten seděl na židli a koukal se směrem dalšího pacienta madam Pomfrejové. V posteli ležel i Draco Malfoy, nebo profesor Malfoy jak se to vezme a spal, obvázaným hrudníkem a s rukou v pásce.

,,Merlinovi koule jak je to Astorie kouzlo silné, že se ještě neprobudil. Potřebujeme vědět toho víc." Řekl Neville.

,,No mohl bych se podívat do jeho hlavy, ale nerad bych se mu štrachal bez jeho svolení v hlavě Neville. Ctím jisté soukromí Draca. Už to, že odmítl se podvolit rozkazu Grindewalda svědčí o tom, že má nitrobrannu podobnou té naší a já to nechci z něho páčit. Musíme počkat Neville." Řekl Harry.

,,Potřebuje si odpočinout. Tam kde byl, ho vzali mandlem. Přece víš co řekla Poppy, Neville. Pět Cruciatu a pak slabší Septusempra. Je klika, že ho nezasáhla někam kde má důležité orgány. Pro Merlina mohl ten večer zemřít kámo. Bylo by něm." Řekl Ron.

,,A díky včerejšku víme toho celkem dost Neville. Na to, že ho mučili mluvil dost a smysluplně. Snad až na to, že nazval Abertfortha Bertím a stále opakoval, že Grindewald vypadá teď jako čtyřicátník. Ale je to smysluplná informace. Díky tomu víme, že musel někde Červ sehnat tělo kouzelníka v tom věku a mohl jsem to předat Hestii a ta do Hágu." Řekl Harry.

V tom kolem Anthonyho prošla další návštěva v podobě pana Weasleyho.

,,Jak je na tom?" Ptal se posunkoval směrem Draca.

,,Bude v pořádku, jak je na tom Arthure paní Malfoyová?" Ptal se Harry, kterému toto oslovení pan Weasley navrhl o Silvestru.

,,Jde to, celé je to pro ní pořádný šok, ale ona i malé jsou v pořádku. Bill posílil kouzla kolem Doupěte, aby odolala i proti případnému kouzelnému ohni. To samé udělal i kolem Lasturové vili a Johnatanova sídla, ale zatím ne Malfoy Manor. Tam zatím je jenom Armand a ten se dokáže snad uchránit sám. Abertforth zatím sedí u nás v Doupěti, když mu shořela hospoda. Ministerstvo posílilo bystrozorské jednotky v Londýně a kolem Bradavic a Azkabánu. Snad jsme zatím v bezpečí." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Jsem unavený než abych přemýšlel kam všude by mohl ještě mohl zaútočit ten neřád." Řekl Neville a sedl si také na židli.

,,To po té noci všichni pane Longbotome." Řekl Arthur.

,,Anthony co tě přivedlo sem?" Ptal se Harry, když ho zpozoroval ho stát u dveří.

,,Mne jenom zajímalo, jak mohl Ron zachránit no profesora Malfoye no tam odtud?" Ptal se Anthony, kterému to nešlo na mozek. Nebo byl také unaven také?!

Ron zvedl k němu hlavu, ale odpověděl.

,,Přece víš, že Hermiona využila Protánské kouzlo na Galeony Bradavické armády Anthony. To je jako když někdo s někým telefonuje nebo posílá informace, ale původní použití Protéanského kouzla bylo to, že kouzelník věděl o jiném kouzelníkovi kde je a jak na tom je. Takový rádoby hledáček jako mají malé kouzelnické děti. A jelikož Dracův galeon byla kopie toho Harryho a ten se nacházel v blízkosti tak jsem zkusil kouzlit a udělat na dálku z něho přenášedlo, aby se spojila ta kopie s originálem v jednu část na Grimouldově náměstí. Nevěděl jsem vůbec jestli to vyjde, ale doufal jsem. No asi jsem způsobil určité nepohodlí a tu zlomenou ruku Dracovi, ale dostal jsem ho odtud jak říkáš Anthony." Řekl Ron.

Anthonymu spadla brada. To byl geniální nápad od Rona. Jak to, že Ronald Weasley není Hagvaspár, u Merlinova hovna.

,,Hlavně si Rone zachránil dost lidem včera večer život, synu." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,To by snad udělal každý ne. Nevadí, když si dám dvacet?" Ptal se Ron a svalil se na vedlejší posteli vedle Draca v příští minutě chrápal jako pila.

,,No to je dost, že ho udolal spánek. Čekal jsem kdy ten klekne. Potom včerejšku." Řekl Harry a protáhl se na židli.

,,Proč?" Ptal se Anthony.

,,Ron zase jednou si hrál na hrdinu, jako obvykle se vycucal z své magie do jiskry. Nejen dělat přenášedlo na dálku předpokládám buď v arabském nebo galském jazyce a zachránit Draca Malfoye, poslat patrona Snapově rodině aby se evakuovali ke mně, nevěděl jsem, že jim kdy Ron dal přenášedlo, ale ještě to Protego diabolica v Manchestru musel za každou cenu skoro porazit skoro sám tím svým Finite. Parchant jeden, kolik ten magie má. To má v sobě elektrárnu nebo co?" Řekl rozmrzele Harry.

,,Já myslel, že jste to dělali společně s Percym?" Ptal se pan Weasley překvapeně.

,,Ten přišel jenom s křížkem po funuse, aby nás přemístil s dohořívajícího ohníčku pryč než tam přijedou hasiči Arthure, když jsme byli jako pečínky. Ten ďábelský oheň jsem zvládl s Ronem a Armandem, ale především vyhnali z obydlí místní, aby se nespálili. A moje Finite není tak zdaleka silné jako to Rona, Arthure. Jestli můžeme říct, tak Ron včera zachránil Manchestrskou aglomeraci, i když lehly popelem tři baráky, ale co je to už, proti požáru který by pohltil průmyslové srdce Anglie. Rona bych nikdy nechtěl mít za nepřítele, to bych raději šel pod drn sám. Asi si dám sám dvacet, už jsem dlouho nespal. Případně mě zbuďte až se její ctěná výsost princ Zmijozelu probudí z ozdravného spánku. Chci ho slyšet." Řekl Harry a natáhl se na další prázdnou postel a přikryl se přikrývkou a zavřel blaženě oči.

To už vypadal i pan Weasley, že je toho moc něho.

,,Harry má pravdu, Ron má neuvěřitelně silné magické jádro. Poppy to kdysi říkala, když byl po bitvě o Bradavice na ošetřovně se svými zraněními. Jenom nevěděla jak je to možné." Pokrčil rameny Neville.

**Přidáno 31.12.2019**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Tak ohnivá sezona v mé povídce začala. Doufám, že mne nebudete proklínat, že jsem v mé povídce zapálila Prasečí rypák nechala spálit na troud, ale to bude nejmenší oběť konfliktu proti Červíčkovi a jeho milému dědečkovi. A chudák Voldemort byl napálen, ten by měl jistě z toho obrovskou radost. Však kdo je ten muž, jehož tělo teď má Gellert Grindewald vysvětlím později a bude to takový vtípek od Červíčka z jeho škatulky Pobertovské prohnanosti. Co se týče uniku Draca Malfoye skrz Rona, tak si jistě vzpomínáte na galeon v kapse, který měl Draco u sebe na počátku školního roku. Ta malou věcičku jsem použila znovu na jeho záchranu. Ten galeon byla jenom kopie vytvořená kouzly od Hermiony a jemu daná jistě tehdejší ředitelkou a já využila toho, že to byla kopie a nechala jsem kopii slepit kouzlem s originálem v rukou Harryho, tím se z kopie stalo ještě pár magickými slůvky na víc přenášedlo a záchrana Draca. I když možná by se dokázal vocať dostat. A to, e by to mohlo napadnout Rona, je taková doměnka. Ten měl s přenášedly jako magické dítě větší zkušenosti a jistě mu nedalo po válce jistá kouzla kolem nich studovat víc. Přívěšek pro Karin a děti musel vytvořit jako přenášedlo sám. Stále byli tajemstvím, které on chránil, takže někoho o vytvoření přenášedla nemohl požádat. Ergo musel ho vytvořit sám. Proto věděl zaklínadla toho schopna, aby mohl přenést pryč i Draca. Ironie, že Ronald Weasley zachraňuje Draca Malfoye, ale v budoucnu mu Draco oplatí stejnou mincí.**

**Vzhledem k Silvestru jsem rozhodla, že přidám ještě jednu kapitolu a další přidám čtvrtého ledna.**

**Vaše elenor**


	11. Kapitola 11 -Znovu a lépe Draco

**Kapitola 11 – Znovu a lépe Draco**

Astorie přímo generálským krokem šla na Bradavickou ošetřovnu za svým milovným snoubencem Dracem Malfoyem. V jejích očích byl Draco byl neuvěřitelný bojovník. Čelit zlu a odmítnout vydat nevinné děti s matkou jejich bývalého profesora a bojovat o svůj život s někým, koho považoval on sám za svého učitele tak to potřeboval ranec odvahy, kterou by málo kdo v něm hledal.

Proto mu nesla něco na posilnění. Ne alkohol, ale Dracovu oblíbenou libůstku, lékořicové pendreky a sušené plátky mletého hovězího masa, které si před pár lety oblíbil. A ještě nesla malou krabičku fondánového cukroví od paní Weasleyové.

Vešla tiše na ošetřovnu. Překvapilo jí, že už je Draco vzhůru a jenom nevraživě se dívá na madam Pomfreyjovou, která mu mění obvazy.

Předstoupila před Draca a dala mu na stolek to co mu přinesla na přilepšenou a tiše počkala až dokončí madam Pomfreyjová svou práci.

,,To mi jsi sem nemusela Astorie nosit, já si to nezasloužím." Řekl Draco.

,,Ale jo, už za to, že jsi nezradil." Řekla Astorie.

,,Jo ale dříve nebo později bych to udělal z bolesti." Řekl Draco.

,,To by se pak však nejmenovalo zradou, ale nuceným výslechem Draco." Našpulila rty Astorie.

,,Akorát jak by to chápalo okolí, kdybych vám napochodoval s ním pod Imperiem, co Astorie. Nemyslím, že by mi Ronald Weasley věřil. Stále nosím pod tou kobrou svůj flek z minulosti." Řekl Draco.

,,Pane Malfoy, každý dělá chyby o tom by vám mohl Severus povídat přece. A vy jste chybu svou nezapakoval." Řekla madam Pomfreyjová.

,,A ten vak, stále jsem vinen tím prodlením." Sklonil hlavu Draco.

,,Ale dostal jsi šanci to napravit a první zkoušku jsi nezkazil Draco." Řekla Astorie.

,,První zkoušku?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Ano, teď víme díky tobě, že Grindewald a Pettigrew žijí a můžeme proti nim jít. Společně, myslím společnými silami Evropských států." Řekla Astorie.

,,Poslal jste informace a Harry je předal." Řekla madam Pomfrejová.

,,Můžeme ten vlak zastavit Draco, díky tobě. Vidíme v jasných barvách s kým máme tu čest." Řekla Astorie a objala a dala mu něžný polibek na čelo.

,,Slečna Greengrásová má pravdu. Jednal jste jako špion, kterým jste byl vychován. A jistě vás pan Weasley a Harry přizvou k řešení problému těch dvou pitomců. Jistě máte víc na duši než to co jste jim řekl včera." Řekla madam Pomfreyjová.

Na to Draco kývl.

* * *

Ron si už sám převazoval skoro zahojené rány po popáleninách od Protega diabolica a koukal jak si toto raději nechává Harry dělat od madam Pomfreyové než, aby to dělal sám. Svědilo to, jak se pod vrstvou léčivé masti a další vrstvou obvazu hojilo. Co na plat, pořád lepší než když by se to hojilo po mudlovsku, to by možná měli zjizvené určité části těla nadobro.

Opodál seděl v posteli Draco Malfoy přes záda přehozenou flanelovou košili nějakého pyžama, ale jinak horní díl těla krom obvazu nahý. Jedna ruka stále byla zafixovaná, jak dorůstaly Dracovi kosti. Ron trochu byl nesvůj, že asi za toto zranění může on, ale pořád než aby byl Draco Malfoy mrtvý, nebo někde bůh ví kde.

Už tak schytal dost, kvůli tomu pitomému červu. Ron měl trochu černé svědomí, jestli nemohl něco udělat líp, nebo Draca Malfoye vůbec brát sebou na ten výlet. Když dokončil ovazování svých ran a madam Pomfrejová těch Harryho, tak jí tiše Harry poprosil jestli by je nenechala o samotě.

Madam se sice zatvářila jako podebraný vřed, ale odešla.

,,Takže asi mě budete i tak vyslýchat co?" Ozval se sám Draco.

,,Víš, že musíme Draco. Omlouvám se, že jsme tě nechali unést." Řekl Harry.

,,Pomalé reakce ode mě. Pouty na tebe mě zpacifikovat, tak to bych se měl stydět především já." Vzdychl Draco a promnul si druhou zdravou ruku.

,,Fajn pesimisto, ale víme díky tobě, že Grindewald není mrtev a někde je a ty jsi viděl víc. Takže zpívej jak jsi měl u toho černokněžníka na návštěvě. Lidé by nevím co za to dali, aby ho strčili do kovářské výhně." Řekl Ron.

Draco na něho překvapeně pohlédl.

,,My tu nejsme od toho Draco, abychom tě z nějaké hlouposti obviňovali. Ne, viděli jsme sami, že jsme sami tolik toho nevěděli a stačily jenom drobnosti, aby se na to přišlo, ale ty drobnosti nikdo nehledal, protože jsme doufali, že už žádný zlý parchant tam venku není. Omyl, který udělal celý kouzelnický svět. Takže teď máme od tebe první zprávu, kam máme upřít zrak, abychom mohli poslat toho starého blázna a jeho výhonek do hrobu." Řekl Harry.

Draco si trochu překryl znehybněnou ruku svrškem pyžama a začal mluvit.

,,Ta ženská když mě přemístila, tak to nebylo příjemný ani pro ní. Viděl jsem jí to ve tváři." Řekl Draco.

,,A dokážeš tu ženskou, co nás tak překvapila na předměstí Manchestru popsat?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Já vám dokážu dokonce dát i jméno té ženské, ale … to mi asi nebudete věřit." Řekl po chvíli Draco.

,,Ty jsi poznal! Kdo to je?!" Ptal se Ron.

,,Bella." Řekl Draco.

,,Ale Lestrengrová je přece mrtvá. Sám na vlastní oči jsem viděl, jak jí zasáhla Avada od Ronovi mámy." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo možná vypadala jako tetička Bella, ale … chovala se jinak a neoslovila mne Draco nebo Dráčku jako moje prdlá tetička a také měla německý přízvuk, ale vypadala jako kopie mé mrtvé tety. Šáhlé na hlavu." Řekl Draco.

,,Jak je to možné?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Nevím, ale mám takový dojem, že je nějak vzdáleně příbuzná s mamkou. Mám dojem, že je z rodu Rosierů. Rodiny mé babičky Drusilly. Četl jsem, že její teta Vinda byla pravá jeho ruka a asi i něco víc, když si vezmu červa." Řekl Draco.

,,Možná tomu tak je, nebo ještě něco víc, možná je to horší a Grindewald má více potomku." Řekl Harry.

Na to Draco jenom kývl.

,,Ale rozhodně přemístění moc nemusí. Nebylo jí to po chuti nebo spíš jí z toho bylo dle všeho šoufl, když si říhla." Řekl Draco.

,,Ona si říhla a před tebou?" Ptal se Ron.

Draco jenom kývl.

Ron a Harry se na sebe podívali a pak se oba zasmály.

,,Co se tak smějete já se vám snažím říci každý detail, co jsem si zapamatoval." Řekl Draco.

,,Ano tohle byl velice důležitý detail Draco, hodně, řekl bych." Řekl Harry.

,,Neville ti jistě dal v létě určité knížky o miminkách a budoucích maminkách. Víš kdo v létě říhal při přemisťování jak přežraný chlap?" Ptal se Ron.

Draco zavrtěl hlavou.

,,Fleur, to je průvodní jev u čarodějek v první trimestu Draco. Tebe tam zabalila v Manschestru těhulka, možná to nebylo na ní vidět, ale je v tom." Řekl Harry.

,,Proč myslíš, že Abigeil Rucornová jezdí raději Záchranným autobusem nebo se přesouvá krbem. Budoucím maminkám to nedělá vůbec dobře." Doplnil Harry.

Draco zaúpěl ponížením, že zaprvé ho zpacifikovala čarodějka v jiném stavu, zadruhé, on to nepoznal a přitom ty knížky, které dostal díky Verče četl.

Z toho si nic nedělej Draco, drobný detail." Řekl něžným tonem Harry.

,,Ne teď jsem už totálně za troubu Pottere." Opřel si Draco hlavu o zdravou ruku.

,,Tohle by asi nikdo v společnosti Grindewalda nečekal." Řekl Ron a pokračoval.

,,A co dál jsi zajímavého postřehl?"

,,No přemístila mne do tunelu. Nevím kde ten tunel je, ale vím, že byl popsán nějakými klikyháky kterým jsem nerozuměl ani za mák. Byly tam také kresby lebek a dalších věci jako kosočtverců s čárkou uprostřed a dalších věcí. Nevím jestli to má něco s ním společného." Řekl Draco.

Harry dostal výbuch smíchu, až se svalil ze židle na podlahu a smíchy se válel na podlaze.

,,Harry?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Jo Grindewald je kosočtverec s čárkou uprostřed, to má Draco výsostnou pravdu." Řekl Harry když se uklidnil.

,,He co ten znak znamená, nový znak toho neřáda?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Píču Draco, ženskou vaginu, to malují na zdi troubové našeho věku z nekouzelnického světa. Víš kolikrát tento symbol použil můj ctěný bratranec za poslední léta na obvodové zdi hřiště nebo zeď radnice v Kvikálkově. Sedmnáctkrát. Grindewald muže využívat něco co původně je čistě nekouzelnické a v podzemí." Řekl Harry a utíral slzy smíchu.

Draco párkrát zamrkal, ale došlo mu, že asi on je na nekouzelnické poměry totálně zabedněný na svůj věk a ne kouzelníci jsou ostřejšího zrna. Pak si vzpomněl na vzpomínku Ronalda Weasleyho o té jisté věci na internetu ze které se udělalo pořádně blbě Severusovi a musel uznat, že tomu tak asi bude.

,,No tohle, to je fakt dobrý typ, Draco." Řekl Ron a uchechtl se.

,,Jen pokračuj dál." Řekl Harry.

,,Pak došla ke kovovým dveřím, byly na nich nýty, jako jsou třeba na velkých lodích o kterých mluvil pan Wodd. Myslím ty armádní." Řekl Draco.

,,Fajn nýtované pevné dveře, to je zajímavý detail Draco."Řekl Ron.

,,No pak jsem vstoupili do velice nízkého tunelu. Musel jsem se sehnout, aby nenarážel šiškou do stropu, říkal jsem si do jaké nory mě to vede. Šlo to směrem do země, byly tam schody, ale divné schody." Řekl Draco.

,,Proč divné?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Byly tři docela malé, nevešla se mi tam chodidla, a pak jeden zase dlouhý na tři kroky a pak zase ty malé a tak se to střídalo." Řekl Draco.

,,Jo to je podivné, tohle se normálně nedělá, takže tam byl nízký sklon dolů?" Ptal se Ron.

Draco znovu kývl.

,,Nízký sklon a strop, to u mnoha pozemních staveb nebude. To dost sníží okruh lokací na to doupě červa a mega červa." Řekl Harry.

,,Bylo jich 60 takto za sebou, tedy tři malé a jeden velký." Doplnil Draco.

,,Ty jsi to počítal!" Vykřikl v úžasu Harry.

,,Jo a ona mlčela až na konec." Řekl Draco.

,,A co řekla, ta ženská?" Ptal se Ron dychtivě a už měl byl překvapen jak dobře si Draco pamatuje okolnosti svého únosu. Pak si v duchu řekl, co bych chtěl. Tohle je student Severuse Snapa, ten mu jistě uložil do hlavinky zapamatovat si vše co bude důležité v boji a pro druhou stranu při jakémkoliv konfliktu. Dracův mentor byl špion, takže bylo pochopitelné, že jim to popíše velice pečlivě.

,,No já jsem jí chtěl vysmeknout a dát jí hlavičku, jak jsem to viděl ve tvé vzpomínce na červíčka, ale ona mi dala přes hubu a řekla ,,Ne takhle hochu, nejprve tě předvedu mému drahému mistrovi. Chtěl tě vidět živého, ale otázka je jestli bude tě pak chtít mít na živu. Já bych si tě ráda vychutnala hochu."" Řekl Draco.

,,Och to je také zajímavé, jistě je straší rozhodně než ty Draco. Víš co mi řekla nedávno má teta Petunie o tobě ?" Řekl Harry.

,,Co?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Že vypadáš tak 20 nebo 22 Draco. Hlavně když jsi měl tu bradku nebo se pečlivě neoholíš jako když jsi byl u mne na večeři a ona tam byla. Oproti tobě vypadá prej Dudley a já jako kluci." Řekl Harry.

,,A ta ženská jistě když tě označila za hocha, tak je starší než to. Takto mě neoznačila ani Dora nebo Fleur, spíše někdo věku no řekněme tvojí mámy nebo Lady Camily." Dodal Ron.

,,Och já nevěděl, že mne to dělá až tak mužného. Fajn zašiju holící břitvu do šuplete." Usmál se samolibě Draco a promnul si bradu.

,,Takže té ženské je tak minimálně 30 a max možná až 45 nebo tak, když tě označila za hocha Draco a je v tom. Možná má rodinu a dokonce děti, což je hrozný profil, když to vezmu ze studia bystrozorství." Řekl Ron.

,,Draco jakou velikost botou máš?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Desítky. Proč se ptáš?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Když nám řekneš i to kolik ve skutečnosti s botami měříš, tak myslím, že dokážeme vypočítat jak hluboko se Grindewalda zanořil do země, když ty ses musel sklonit, aby si nenabil kebuli." Řekl Ron.

,,Nevím kolik měřím z botami, ale jinak už mám skoro rok stejnou výšku, 182 cm a 6 milimetru." Řekl Draco.

,,Pečlivko ty milimetry si nech pro své ego." Řekl Harry a šel si pro pergamen.

,,Hej stále jsem o kus vyšší než ty Pottere." Řekl zlostně Draco.

,,Jeden centimetr nehraje roli, oba máme postavu chytače, jsme malý vůči některým, jako je Ron." Řekl Harry a ukázal palcem na Rona.

Nad tím se Ron rozesmál a řekl.

,,Buďte rádi, že nemusíte řešit mé problémy s oblečením a futry, mít na výšku skoro dva metry není žádný med." Řekl Ron.

Harry popadl jeden z prázdných pergamenu na stole a začal něco na něj čmárat jen se od jeho brku ozývalo skřípání.

,,A musel ses krčit až dokonce toho tunelu co šel dolu?" Ptal se Harry.

Draco kýval a dodal.

,,Po celou dobu jsem byl takto skrčený a dotýkal jsem se vlasy stejně té kamenné zdi." Řekl a stoupl si a skrčil se jako by měl zablokovaný krční obratel.

,,Rone změř ho." Řekl Harry.

Ron ho změřil měřícím kouzlem.

,,176 centimetru. Draco a ta ženská se krčit nemusela?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ne ta šla narovnaná jako pravítko. Skoro jako voják u hradní stráže Královského paláce." Odpověděl Draco.

,,Takže si říkal, že tam bylo celkem 60, takových skupinek schodů, tři malé a jeden velký a tři kroky. Natáhl jsi nohy nebo jsi šel pomalu?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Normálně, když ona nehnala tak proč bych se měl já, to bych byl idiot."Řekl Draco.

,,Okej to dělá 37,8 metru po rovince." Řekl Harry a zapsal si to.

,,Výška stupně schodu… Draco ty schody byly vyšší nebo nižší?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jako ty jenž vedou dolů do Loděnice Bradavické školy Harry. Hodně mi je připomněly." Řekl Draco.

,,Ony byly z více kamenu, ne jednolit?" Ptal se Ron, který ty schody si díky bitvě o Bradavice dobře pamatoval.

,,Ano byly z více kamenů a byly tam mezery s pískem nebo nějakým takovým materiálem." Řekl Draco.

,,Takže byly nízké …"Harrymu skočil do řeči Ron a dal na stůl madam Pomfrejové svojí zimní botu.

,,Vem výšku k mým tkaničkám, to bude sedět Harry." Řekl Ron a sám to změřil.

,,16 centimetrů."

,,Okej a délka schodu?" Ptal se Harry a zvedl se od stolu a namířil hůlkou na Dracovi boty u postele a neverbálně si je přivolal.

,,A jak ti ten schod byl malý?" Ptal se ho s jeho botou v ruce.

,,Špičky jsem měl v luftě krom velkého schodu pořád. Ale přesně to nevím." Řekl Draco a pokrčil rameny.

,,Neva to musí být tak 25 nebo 24 cm, tedy dost nestandardní šířka schodu." Řekl a odlevitoval Dracovi boty zpět.

,,No teď použiji mou oblíbenou věc z matematiky z primární školy !"Řekl Harry a pokračoval dál.

,,Takže to máme 16 cm s každým tím schodem dolů takže, dohromady to schodiště bylo se zanořilo do hloubky plus mínus 38 nebo 40 metrů do podzemí. Fího to už je nora pro mega červa." Řekl Harry.

,,Proč jsi Pottere nechodil na Věštění z čísel, když tě baví výpočty?" Ptal se udivený Draco.

,,Hm lenost a přátelství s Ronem, proč si lámat hlavu, když Jasnovidectví bylo tak jednoduché, ale věř mi, že toho trochu lituji Draco. Ty knížky jsou docela teď pro mě zajímavé." Řekl Harry a pošimral se po tváři brkem.

Draco se jenom zamračil směr Rona, ale raději nic neříkal.

,,A dál, Draco, co bylo za tím nízkým tunelem?" Ptal se Ron a sedl si na stůl madam Pomfrejové.

Och až ta přijde na to, tak Ronalda za to seřve. Pomyslel si zlomyslně Draco.

,,No pak byly další dveře, ale ty byly dřevěné." Řekl Draca.

,,A Draco když jsi byl v podzemí, proč jsi viděl tak dobře, po čem chodíš a na ní, já se zapomněl zeptat?" Ptal se Harry a tvářil se zamyšleně.

,,Byly tam mudlovské lampy se žárovkou. Zářily tak trochu oranžově až do červena." Řekl Draco.

,,Nekouzelnické lampy!" Vykřikl Harry.

,,Ano byly mezi sebou propojené drátky, musely být tedy napájené proudem elektriky ne?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Draco víš vůbec, jak pozorný jsi, tohle se málo kde vyskytuje. Myslím, že vím co Grindewald využívá. Merline na nebi, za to tě Hestie zlíbá Draco." Řekl Harry a rozzářil se.

,,Co? Jenom to ne." Ptal se Draco.

,,Protiletecký kryt z Druhé světové války,možná zde nebo v jiné zemi. Ty byly ukryté hodně dobře a využívaly už elektrické osvětlení, ale nikdy ne zapuštěné do země. A vchod někde v opuštěném tunelu, možné stará větev podzemky nebo něco takového nebo sklepy opuštěné budovy, kde jsou skvoteři a gangy si tam dělají malůvky. S tím můžou na Ministerstvu operovat. A je také to logické, protože Grindewald je pozůstatek té války a zažil jí, takže zná možnosti." Řekl Harry.

,,Nebo větev bunkru armády, některé jsou opuštěné, co jsem četl." Dodal Ron.

,,Také možné." Řekl Harry.

,,Pokračuj Draco, jsi přímo studna vědění, tohle si Pettigrew a Grindewald neuvědomili, že máš průpravu alá Snape." Mínil Ron.

Draco pokýval hlavou a zrůžověl ve tvářích, když Ron řekl průpravu alá Snape. Však to byla pravda. Severus ho přímo drilloval všímat si každé maličkosti i když mu jde kejhák. Možná teď se to vyplatí.

,,Vešli jsme do velké místnosti, asi tak velké jako sál Malfoy manor. Tam ze stropu byly pověšené lampy podobné těm, co byli v tom tunelu, ale byli větší a podlouhlé. Po stranách seděly na okovech přivázané maticory a cenily na mě zuby. Byly však níž než já. Ta hala nebo sál měli divnou podlahu." Řekl Draco.

,,Divnou podlahu?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Jo, mi šli středem, ale asi tak metr ode mě bylo pár schodů dolů tak dva tři a potom v té hloubce byl zbytek té místnosti. Jo byly tam kovové sloupy, podobné těm co jsou na starých nádraží jako je King Cross. Zase ty nýty." Řekl Draco.

,,Fajn to je skoro až vynikající popis. A těch maticor tam bylo kolik?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Mne nahnaly trochu strach, tak jsem je nepočítal. Však muselo jich být hodně a všechny vypadaly jako dospělé. Byly velké, nebyly to mláďata." Řekl Draco.

,,Aha a dál." Řekl Ron.

,,Na konci haly byly další dveře a zase dřevěné. masivní a velké jako ty do hlavní haly. Jo ta prostora byla pořádně velká i na výšku." Řekl Draco a pokračoval.

,,Vešli jsem do dalšího sálu, ten byl menší, ale naplněn lidmi, myslím, že už si sehnal příznivce. Měli na sobě tmavě zelené hábity, no jako je zelené láhvové sklo od ohnivé whisky." Řekl Draco.

,,A kolik jich asi tak bylo?" Ptal se Ron.

Draco na chvilku zavřel oči a řekl.

,,Asi tak 80 nebo devadesát, no, nešlo poznat, jestli v nějaké řadě bylo jich víc nebo míň, ale prošel jsem kolem 40. v řadách po obouch stranách až k němu, on tam měl pódium a seděl na vyřezávaném stolci jako má ředitelka Bradavic." Řekl Draco.

,,Och ten se činil." Řekl s kyselým úšklebkem Ron.

,,A Grindewald vypadal jak. Včera jsi řekl, že vypadá na čtyřicet a má nové tělo. Jak vypadá mega červ v novém kožichu?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Hm celkem mi připomněl mého otce."Mínil Draco.

,,Cože děláš si psinu?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne on měl dlouhé blond skoro stříbrné vlasy a měl je svázané něčím jako černou stužkou, měl na sobě elegantní hábit s výšivkou něčeho, co vypadalo jako okřídlený kůň. Nevím jaký druh, ale jistě ne trestál, nebylo to hubené." Řekl Draco.

,,Ty je tedy vidíš." Jenom konstatoval Ron.

,,Od smrti Brumbála." Řekl krátce Draco a dodal.

,,Však nejzajímavější byly jeho oči. Vím z historických knížek, že on měl každé oko jiné a on to má pořád, jako by si sehnal člověka s tou samou vlastností." Řekl Draco.

,,Hm, to je zatraceně důležité a co se dělo dál?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Spíš je také důležitá ta komnata, ta byla pokrytá jantarem a zlatem. Takový třpyt a lesk z toho vycházel. Zaujalo mě to víc než jeho postava." Řekl Draco a dodal.

,,Na chvilku."

Draco pokračoval ve vyprávění o jeho uvedení a jak se setkal s Červíčkem a následně došel k oznámení o zmizení Severusovi rodinky, jedním tím kouzelníkem a také vysvětlil, že z části mluvili na něho anglicky, ale také německy, ale to jim rozuměl i tak, protože ho to naučila jeho máma.

,,A to jsi ses dueloval s Pettigrewem tam?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ne v té hale před tím kde byly ty matichory." Řekl Draco.

,,Aha a jak se jevil při tom duelu Pettigrew?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jeho ego se podobalo velkému nabubřelému bejku. Stále utočil, ale jeho obrana byla stále mizerná, ale jelikož byl hodně rychlý ve sesílání, tak jsem mu nestačil. Kurník musel jsem vyjít hodně ze cviku. Pak jsem ztuhl a on si mohl se mnou chvilku s Crucuiem defacto hrát. Myslím, že jsem snad dokonce trochu poblil jak mi z toho bylo špatně. Na Crucio jsem býval odolnější, ale asi jsem trochu změkl za ty měsíce." Řekl sám nad sebou znechucen Draco.

,,To myslím, že asi všichni Draco, ale říkal si, že jsi použil něho Sectumsempra?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Och ano, ale myslím, že působila asi jenom krátce. Měl jsem takovou chvilku, kdy jsem to Crucio prostě blokl nevím jak, prostě jsem necítil bolest a vystřelil jsme po svých k němu a jednu jsem mu nejprve zlostí dal do ksichtu. Otec by asi řekl, že se to pro čistokrevného kouzelníka nehodí, ale já cítil velké zadostiučinění, když jsem viděl, jak krvácí z frňáku a má ty jeho předkusové zuby v čudu. Pak jsem Aciem přivolal hůlku a ní jsem jsem seslal krátce tu Sectumsempra a v když jsem viděl první rány na jeho hrudi, tak náhle něco se mnou škublo a já se motal jako vítr v bedně v nějakém štrůdlu a následně dopadl na jídelní stůl u tebe doma Pottere." Řekl Draco.

Viděl jak se něho Harry Potter a Ronald Weasley překvapeně koukají.

,,Počkej a ta hůlka co jsi držel nebyla tvoje?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Tu jsem měl v té chvíli strčenou v někde myslím v kalhotách. Když mi bylo blbě tak nevím proč jsem jí tam dal. Nechtěl jsem, abych jí poblil. Je to přece moje hůlka a k té se budu chovat slušně a nebudu na ní plivat, blít nebo já strkat do nevhodných míst. To není dobré vychování kouzelníka." Řekl důležitě Draco a přešel ke svému oblečení z toho večera a vyndal z nich dvě hůlky.

,,Ta je moje, tu snad znáte a ta…" Ukázal na menší hůlku.

,,Ta je Petra Pettigrewa."

,,Zlatý Merlinovi oči, Draco. Červíček nejenže, že to od tebe pořádně schytal, ty jsi mu sebral hůlku. To bude jeho děda tedy radostí skákat." Řekl Ron.

,,Proč jsi to neřekl už včera, že máš jeho hůlku." Řekl Harry.

,,Možná ten šok z přemístění, ale mě to Grindewaldem a Pettigrewem a jejich cílem by se zdálo mnohem důležitější než to, že jsem mu vzal hůlku." Řekl Draco.

Harry a Ron se na sebe podívali a Harry řekl.

,,Tvoje galantní chování tě jednou přivede do hrobu Draco Malfoyi."

* * *

Lawrence Olivander seděl na židli a hleděl s jistým despektem na hůlku před ním. Pohlédl do očí jemu celkem už častého návštěvníka jeho obchodu a společníka v investičním obchodu na kterém se podílel George Weasleyho.

,,Takže říkáte Georgi, že tuto hůlku vzal během duelu Petru Pettigrewovi, který očividně má prsty v těch útocích a není mrtvý jak se svět domníval. Draco, kterého unesli s tím, že by měl stát stoupencem Grindewalda, který unikl u všech Kůrolezů Evropy též smrti kapitální chybou Toma Radlla?" Ptal se Olivander.

,,Ano." Řekl krátce George.

,,A Draco vám tu hůlku dal, aby jste jí Georgi sem donesl a já určil jestli jí získal Pettigrew legálně nebo jí někomu ukradl a popřípadě výrobce této hůlky?" Ptal se Olivander.

,,Ano." Znovu mu to odsouhlasil George.

,,Georgi tato hůlka už měla být dávno být v hrobě jako její majitel." Řekl zamračeně.

,,Jo Pettigrew vstal z hrobu, to je nám jasné Lawrenci, ale spíš by mě zajímal příběh hůlky ne toho červa posraného." Řekl George a dal ruce na pult.

,,Já to myslel doslovně Georgi, tahle hůlka je z hrobu. Ukradená z hrobu! Takové znesvěcení, ale co chceme, on napodobil svého pána. Ten též vykradl poslední místo odpočinku Albuse Brumbála."

Řekl rozlobeně Olivander.

,,Koho konkrétně Lawrenci, Merline tohle je zatraceně také důležité." Řekl George.

,,Batildy Bookschotové, tu hůlku vyrobil můj ještě můj otec, viděl jsem jí ještě bez jádra na jeho pracovním stolu jako malý chlapec. Byla to Batildy třetí hůlka, kterou si koupila v roce 1909, poté předchozí si nějakým způsobem zničila." Řekl Olivander.

,,Batilda Bookshotová." Řekl George a začali se mu točit v hlavě kolečka.

,,Jo jeho praprapratety hůlka, jestli to co jsi mi právě zdělil je pravda." Řekl Olivander.

,,Ten hajzl." Zavrčel George a zmizel z obchodu a hůlku zde zanechal.

,,A co já s ní Georgi." Zeptal se nevrle do prázdna Olivander.

Promnul si bradku a pomyslel si. Měl bych poslat zprávu pro toho starého draka a jejího manžela.

* * *

Na Grimouldově náměstí bylo velice živo, protože obyvatelstvo domu se díky jistým okolnostem rozrostlo o pár členu. V hlavní ložnici domu, kde normálně pobývala Hermiona byla prozatím dána k dispozici Narcisse a Johnatonovi. Dále v prvním patře sídlila v pokoji Androméda společně s Teddym a Galathea v dalším pokoji. Seamus sám zvolil, možnost, že zůstane zatím u sebe, i když věděl, že je to jisté riziko, protože byl znám jako nevlastní bratr Draca. Však pro jistotu kolem krku nosil nenápadné přenášedlo z dárku, který dostal od Lenky. Řetízek s přívěškem ve tvaru Lenčina oblíbeného zvířátka a to nebyl muchochroptal, ale trestál. Upír Armand také zvolil zůstat na Malfoy Manor. Ve druhém patře byl jako předtím Ron, Neville a Veronica. Verča byla zase přesunuta k tatínkovi a pokoji kde byly její věci přespávala Lilly se svým bratrem Lucasem na magické palandě. O patro výš byla ubytovaná jejich maminka Karin, potom stály obyvatel Harry Potter a útočiště tu našel i nejstarší obyvatel Alberthof Brumbál.

Weasleyovi až na Rona se přesunuli zpět do svých domovů tedy s tím, že měli u sebe nově galeony Bradavické armády pro případ nouze s vylepšeným přenášedlem. Sám Draco se rozhodl zůstat na Bradavické škole a udělal si pohodlí v kabinetě který sdílel s Nevillem. To Regulus, Lillith a Alex si rovnou vyjeli na výlet a sídlili pod ochranou rukou samotné královny na jednom z jejích panství. Sirius byl varován, ale Peruánské ministerstvo začalo jako drak kontrolovat veškeré lidi, kteří cestovali ze starého kontinentu a tak Sirius zvolil zůstat v Peru a dále chodit poctivě na přednášky. Stejně by byl dle Harryho mu platný jako zimník mrtvému. Dean a Lenka odcestovali zpět s tím, že i oni měli pro případ nouze přenášedlo u sebe. U ostatních bylo riziko únosu celkem minimální, ale Harry pro jistotu ještě dal přenášedlo i Dudleymu a tetě s vylepšením pro ne kouzelníky, že aktivovalo vložením do úst. Oba teď měli na krku přívěšek s dětskou píšťalkou.

Všichni věděli, že je to přechodné opatření, ale nevěděli na jak dlouho. Na půdě proto rozložily další lůžka, kdyby ještě někdo musel jít do úkrytu nedej bože všichni Weasleyovi. Však dle vedoucí bystrozorského oddělení byl hlavně teď na ráně Draco sám a jeho rodina, když ho unesli zpět do bezpečí. Nehledě, že pořádně jim to popsal do podrobností, které Hestie ani nečekala. Smekla před ním svojí kouzelnický zimní klobouk s úctou.

Díky Georgi se dověděli pravou majitelku hůlky, kterou v duelu sebral Draco Červíčkovi a tím pádem bystrozorské oddělení vyčlenilo tým, který objížděl kouzelnické hřbitovy a hroby. Zjišťovali, jestli nedošlo k dalšímu znesvěcení. Od Terryho Botta, který zatím byl sice jenom kadet, ale této ponuré činnosti se účastnil dostali skrz galeon zprávy o hrobech, které dle všeho červíček nebo někdo z přívrženců navštívil. Jak padali jména obyvatel hrobů tím větší byla zlost v na Pettigrewa vidět ve tváři Harryho Pottera. Co je moc to je moc, jak mohl ukrást hůlky mrtvých kouzelníku a čarodějek a využívat na nekalé zločiny jeho a jeho děda. To bylo přímo nechutné!

A ten zatracený seznam byl dlouhý. Otec Rubeuse Hagrida, říci, že by byl tím Hagrid potěšen tak to tedy ne. Harry viděl poprvé za život Hagrida zlostí bez sebe, že někdo znesvětil místo posledního odpočinku jeho otce a sebral jeho kouzelnickou hůlku. Následoval hrob maminky profesorky McGonagolové, kde byla také vyjmuta hůlka a ještě přitom rozdrceny tělesné pozůstatky její maminky. Trestuhodné v očích celého profesorského sboru Bradavické školy a především v očích Minervy McGonagolová. Následoval hroby rodičů Remuse Lupina, hrob Alpharda Blacka, babičky jeho Weasleyoských přátel Cerdelly Weasleyové, Septimovu hůlku měl v držení Percy naštěstí, následně zmizela z hrobu hůlka Edgara Bonnese, bratří Prewettů, tedy pro Rona a ostatní děti Molly a Arthura Weasleyů, strejdy Fabiána a Gideona, hrob Pandory Láskorádové, maminky Lenky a pak hroby Franka a Alice Longbottomových, maminky Seamuse a Galathehy Finnigenových, Magdaleny. A to Harry nepočítal vykradené hroby bystrozoru a zlatou tečku na závěr v podobě vykradeného hrobu Cedricka Diggoriho a Victora Kruma.

Hrůza, děs, katastrofa.

Všude tam byly minulé léto vyjmuty postupně hůlky a poničen vnitřek hrobu. Nakopat za to Pettigrewa do prdele, pomyslel si Harry věcně a s kyselým výrazem jedl při pondělním ránu ovesnou kaši s kousky jablka, politou medem. 55 hrobu za léto bylo tou krysou navštíveno a nikdo neměl ani ponětí tom, že ty hroby byly vykradeny o jejich poklady. Červ zase po sobě s jistotou uklidil. Harry jenom cenil zuby, když vedle něho Androméda zapisovala místa ,jak přicházela od Terryho a doufal, že se tam neobjeví jména jemu nejmilejší. To už by se asi přestal ovládat. Ne naštěstí Červ asi měl stále v sobě špetku lidství a nenavštívil hroby Potterových a nevykradl ani hrob Remuse a Dory nebo Freda a Cho. Těm se kupodivu vyhl obloukem stejně jako hrobu Severuse Snapa, ačkoliv všem byla na poslední cestu jejich hůlka dána. No dána, Dora měla u sebe dvě. Tu svou a svojí kořist v podobě hůlky Luciuse Malfoye. Proto si myslel Harry, že by to červa mohlo zaujmout a ono ne. On místo toho ukradl tu Victora Kruma a Cedricka Diggoriho a několik desítek hůlek padlých bystrozorů a nasral kompletní obsazení bystrozorského oddělení Velké Británie. Včetně čerstvého důchodce Alastora Moodyho, který dle slov Hestie nad tím klel jako pohan nebo ještě hůř.

A hroby v Británii nebyly jediné jenž byly takto zneuctěny, další byly pohaněny v Německu a Francii stejným způsobem. Čísla stoupala závratným způsobem, že Mezinárodní seskupení jednohlasně odsouhlasilo zákaz ukládání hůlek zamřelých kouzelníku a čarodějek do hrobu a jejich likvidaci během pohřebního procesu během jednoho dne. Sice někomu jenž ctil staré tradice se to nelíbilo ani za mák, ale nebylo zbytí. Přísun kouzelnických hůlek pro toho mega červa byl tím pádem z tohoto zdroje zcela vyhlazen. Kolem hřbitovů kouzelníku a čarodějek po celé Evropě byli rozestavěny hlídky bystrozorů. Výrobci hůlek po celé Evropě dostaly varování o mega červovi Grindewaldovi a červíčkovi Pettigrewovi , jak ho si hezky Harry pojmenoval.

V tom všem vystoupil z krbu v Harryho domě upír Armand a otřepal se.

,,Jak tento způsob já nenávidím. Věru ty krby jsou příšerná věc." Řekl a smetl si popel z hábitu.

,,Pane Armande co vy tu děláte?" Ptala se Androméda.

,,Madam podávám hlášení o stavu sídla Malfoy Manor. Zatím je v pořádku, ale …" Armand se odmlčel.

,,Co ale?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Slyším ve sklepení v dálce hlasy. Myslím, že poblíž někdo kope pane Pottere tunel. Tunel do Malfoy Manor. A ty hlasy mluví mým rodným jazykem. Jsou to Francouzi." Řekl upír Armand a pokračoval.

,,Prohlídl jsem hroby v rodinné hrobce Malfoyů a někdo ukradl hůlku z dvou hrobu. Tu co měl v rukou vloženou Abraxax, otec Luciuse a ta jenž nosila u sebe jeho pozdní choť Beladona. Fakticky cením zuby na ten odpad." Řekl Armand a olízl si spodní ret.

,,Ty potvory se vám chtějí dostat do sídla, Armande, informoval jsi Draca?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano už je v sídle a uzavírá všechny místnosti a tím Seamusem. Mám dát ještě dál zprávu, nebo to uděláte sám?" Ptal se Armand.

,,Ne vrať se, to udělám sám pane Armande. Jestli chce pojmout Grindewald toto sídlo za vlastní, tak se mu nepodaří." Řekl Harry.

,,To bych ho rozhodně nenechal udělati, to bych ho raději vysál do poslední kapky krve pane Pottere." Řekl Armand a uklonil se Andromédě a zmizel krbem zase pryč.

,,Jdu vzbudit Rona. Červík zase papá hlínu této Andromédo." Řekl zlostně Harry a po cestě dával vědět skrz galeon vědět ostatním.

Harry a Ron se přemístili do vstupní haly Malfoy Manor, kde je přivítal sám majitel sídla, který zrušil díky tomu své hodiny létání z prváky. Stejně ještě nebyly všechny jizvy na něm pořádně zhojené, ale jeho ruka už jo.

,,Okej dle Armanda jsou od sídla samotného dvě míle tedy před první ochranným valem tvého bráchy Ronalde." Hlásil Draco.

,,Takže Bill tu má své hejblátka, co?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Jo zaplatil jsem mu za čtyřnásobný ochranný val a ochranná kouzla na samotném domě. A ještě něco tu přidává dole. Prej takovou libůstku pro Grindewaldovi krtky. Nechtěl však říci co, ale tvářil se jako by přišly znova Vánoce nebo měl za sebou velice krušnou sexuální noc." Mínil Draco.

,,To nic dobrého nevěstí, když se takto brácha tváří, drahý Draco." Řekl Ron.

V tom se ozvala z dálky řacha podobná výbuchu malé bomby. Draco nadskočil a letěl se podívat ven na vstupní terasu společně s Harrym a Ronem co se děje.

Tam uviděli velice zajímavou podívanou. Za hlavní branou k Malfoy Manor vytryskl z příjezdové cesty obří gejzír vody a v něm se váleli a pokoušeli se z něho dostat čtyři kouzelnici v hábitech.

,,Bill jak to vypadá ti právě Draco zvýšil účet za vodu a vytopil krtky." Řekl Harry.

,,Nevadí, pojďte je odchytit, ty potápky. Možná z nich něco dostaneme." Řekl Draco a vyběhl ven.

Stačilo pár kouzel a ty mokré krysy byly na mokrém sněhu Malfyovské zahrady svázané kouzly, Draco a Harry se koukali na ně, zatímco Ron a Bill zaháněli vodu zpět do potrubí, aby tu nebylo náledí, nebo rybník před Malfoy Manor.

Harry si prohlížel hůlky, které těm čtyřem sebral. Jedna byla z jedlového dřeva další byla z borovice, to také poznal, ale další dřívka v jeho rukou ne. Bude muset skočit za panem Olivanderem.

"Vous bâtards! (Vy bastardi!)"Vykřikl jeden z těch kouzelníku nakvašeně.

"Notre maître vous fera rôtir dans le feu éternel.(Náš pán vás upeče ve věčném ohni)" Dodal další a odplivl si.

,,To bych rád viděl vy iditoti." Odvětil Draco.

"Votre maître honoré est un grand genévrier, qui a dû creuser la terre depuis longtemps. (Vás ctěný mistr je velký vůl, který se dlouho hrabal v zemi)" Řekl příchozí Bill Weasley.

,,Qui." Odsouhlasil Draco.

Kouzelnici z Francie byli zlostí bez sebe ještě ve chvíli, co je odlevitovali bystrozoři na ústředí k výslechu s Hestii a Alastorem, který chtěl být přitom.

,,To byla slabota, takový triviální útok." Zakroutil hlavou Harry.

,,No červíček nemohl vědět, že jsem tu inovoval celé zabezpečení domu skrz Billa Weasleyho minulé léto. Vyplatilo se to." Řekl Draco a dodal.

,,A také tu mám Armanda a ten má nejlepší uši z celé Anglie možná Británie. Mít doma upírského předka je výhoda." A pokračoval.

,,Ale kdybych to tu neměl, tak bych to tom nevěděl a mohli se mi do baráku dostat s mírnými potížemi, protože je tady poněkud divné podloží." Řekl Draco.

,,Já bych se šel podívat odkud vede tunel." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo to bude důležité i pro Hestii." Řekl Ron.

,,Jdu s vámi, ať do něčeho nespadnete." Řekl Bill.

Bill je neomylně vedl vedle tunelu, který kopíroval příjezdovou cestu k Malfoy Manor. Šli dál a dostali se až k nejbližší vesnici od Malfoy Manor v podobě Urchfontu. Tam našli také na místním hřbitově vchod do jedné z hrobek významného obyvatele vesnice a starosty, jistého Ruprta Millera. Bill pak pár odklínačskými kouzly ten vchod zapečetil a ještě dal na celý mudlovský hřbitov pár nepříjemných kouzel pro nezvané návštěvníky v podobě kouzelníku.

Tím ten slavný útok se stal podle všeho asi nejméně povedený v historii Grindewalda. Jeho kouzelnici byli vytopeni jako krysy z kanálu, který si vybudovali.

**Přidáno 31.12.2019**

**Tak touhle kapitolou jsem pro tento kalendářní rok skončila. Další kapitoly zde přistanou v Novém roce. Takže tímto Vám všem čtenářům, přeji krásný vstup do Nového roku bez malérů, úrazu a nebo nekončící kocoviny. A ať ten Nová rok je stejně úspěšný nebo ještě lepší než předchozí.**

**Vaše elenor**


	12. Kapitola 12 - Rozjetá role

**Kapitola 12– Rozjetá role**

Terry Bott seděl u stolu na Grimouldově náměstí a pozoroval jak studují před ním různé staré plány Harry, Ron a bratranec Harryho Pottera, no jak mu bylo vysvětleno, nevlastní, Dudley Evans.

Byly to plány sehnané dle nějaké knížky ze sbírky přítele Olivera Wodda Polla Edwortda, o druhé světové válce a podzemních úkrytech tady v Británii. Jestli se prej někde Grindewald a Pettigrew se svou cháskou dávají dohromady, tak je to někde tam. A tuto informaci také poslali do Hágu, aby mohli na ní reagovat i Francouzi a ostatní země.

,,Víš Harry, že to nemusí být jenom podzemní úkryt civilního obyvatelstva?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Jo, muže to být i sklad Dudley, já vím, ale co zažil Draco je jediné vodítko a ten jeho popis." Řekl zamyšleně Harry.

,,Jo to zní jako bunkr, ale mohl si to ten šmejd také postavit sám. Abigeil mi vyprávěla, že si postavil ten hrad, kde byl uvězněn a postavili ho jeho lidé. Nebylo by lepší si něco postavit, co nikdo nezná." Řekl Dudley.

Na to Ron.

,,Dudley by mohl mít pravdu, ale k tomu by asi potřeboval schopné lidi ne." Řekl Ron.

,,A měl na to jenom pár měsíců, Dudley, vykopat a udělat to i s kouzly trvá." Řekl Harry.

,,Jenom nápad, neříkám, že by to mohlo být." Mával rukama Dudley.

V tom se rozhořel plamen v krbu a objevila tentokrát v něm jenom hlava Justina Finch-Flechlieho.

,,Takže lidičkové další zprávy dorazily. Chcete tu dobré nebo špatné?" Ptal se Justin.

,,Je Valentýn takže si nejprve zpravíme chuť tou dobrou Justine." Mínil Terry.

,,Dobrá, dobrá, tak tedy ta dobrá zpráva. Byly určeny všechny vykradené hroby, celkem je jich 703 a to po celém Evropě, nejdále na západ v Pau u Pyrenejí ve Francii a nejdál na východ v Debrecínu v Maďarsku. Takže všech státu jenž se to týká, opevnily své kouzelnické hřbitovy a byla vydána kouzelníkům výzva si hlídat hroby, jenž jsou na nekouzelnických hřbitovech. Já vím, že se tím pádem o tom doví Grindewald, ale to je jedno. Z hrobu už žádnou hůlku ukrást nemůže. Další dobrá zpráva je, že proběhl výslech těch Francouzů, kteří pro něho pracovali a chtěli se dostat do Malfoy manor."

Justin se uchechtl.

,,Ti pořádně ani nevěděli komu vlastně slouží. Ten rozkaz jim dal Petr Pettigrew, takže to byl on, co se chtěl dostat do Malfoy manor a najal si tyhle čtyři. Všichni čtyři byli uvěznění v Azkabánu a do týdně budou ohledně toho soudem souzeni. Jsou to totiž obyvatelé cizí země a tak musí Ministerstvo kouzel Velké Británie dát na rozmyšlenou tomu Francouzskému, jestli je nechtějí vlastně soudit u nich doma." Vysvětlil Justin.

,,A špatná zprávy?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ano ta je doopravdy špatné, ne v Německu ale na hranicích tohoto státu s Dánskem byla vyvražděna celá kouzelnická rodina hůlkaře Gregorovische včetně jeho. Zítra to bude v Denním věštci. Neví se jestli to byl sám Grindewald, Pettigrew nebo jeho pohůnci, ale zabili odporným způsobem i malé děti." Řekl Justin a otřepal se a pokračoval.

,,Celkový počet obětí toho masakru v Německu se vyšplhal na 77, lidí a stále je dost lidí zraněných, které si vyžádají delší pobyt v nemocnici." Řekl Justin a pak uslyšeli nějaký šramot a Justin na chvilku zmizel z krbu, aby se pár chvil později tam objevil se zdrceným obličejem.

,,Přišla další nedobrá zpráva lidi." Řekl Justin a nasadil smutný výraz.

,,Jaká?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Máme první potvrzený úspěšný útok ve Velké Británii a ten zmrd tam ještě nechal dopis." Řekl Justin.

,,Kde a komu je ten dopis adresován?" Ptal se Harry.

Justin se zase z krbu vytratil a vrátil se.

,,Raději si sedněte, protože je to vážně velice špatná zpráva, tu osobu jsme znali, a všichni." Řekl Justin.

Harry se zapřel do židle a a zhluboka se nedechl.

,,Já fakt nemám občas rád, co musím dělat Harry." Řekl Justin, přitom se tvářil velice nemile a z krbu zmizel úplně, aby o chvilku později se objevil místnosti.

,,Nemohu sice vám říci co je v tom dopise je, ale je adresovaný Dracovi, zase." Řekl Justin.

,,Draco, proč…" Ron se zastavil a pak se zamračil.

,,Ta krysa chce zpět svou hůlku. Pech, tu nedostane jak známe našeho Zmijozela." Řekl Ron.

,,Justine koho zabili?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No já nevím jestli vám to mám říct, no když …" Justin se podíval směrem Dudleyho.

,,Co?" Ptal se ten nechápavě.

,,Před pár okamžiky jak jste viděli jsme dostali hlášení od bystrozorského oddělení tady v Londýně. Islingtonu konkrétně. Právě tam ten útok se konal mezi nic netušícími ne kouzelníky. Což je ještě nechutnější. Promiň Dudley a Harry, tedy hlavně ty Dudley, ale …" Justin se odmlčel.

,,Paní Evansová je mrtvá." Řekl skoro tiše Justin.

Harrymu se vytratila všechna barva z obličeje. Skoro nemohl ani vyprodukovat jednu myšlenku natož něco vyslovit. Ne, ne, ne to přece nemohlo být. Dal tetě Petunii přece přenášedlo uzpůsobené pro ne kouzelníky, na které stačilo zapískat a člověk byl v čudu.

,,Ale .." Dál se Harry nedostal.

,,Máma, nedělej si ze mě ty jednoruký bandito srandu. To musí být nikdo jiný ne má máma." Vletěl na Justina Dudley a popadl ho za ramena.

,,Kurva řekni, že je o jenom žert." Zařval mu do obličeje.

Justin zakroutil hlavou a podal Dudleymu papír od bystozorského oddělením se zprávou o útoku na svatební hostinu ne kouzelnického páru a o třech mrtvých a mezi nimi bylo černé na bílem jméno Petunie Iris Evansová.

Dudley se roztřásl a sjel na kolena stále v rukou držíc ten kus papíru a opírající hlavu o nohy Justina.

Ten se mračil a držel tu jednu ruku v pěst.

,,Promiň Dudley." Řekl tiše Justin, ale nevěděl co mu nebo Harrymu lepšího říci.

Pohlédl prosebně na Terryho, ale ten měl oči dokořán. Harry tam seděl jako bledá stěna a Ron si dal hlavu do dlaní.

,,Mojí upřímnou soustrast." Řekl Justin po chvíli, ale neměl páru jak Dudleymu pomoci. Zas tak dalece ho neznal.

,,Ne, ne, ne to přece nemůže být. To musí být přece někdo jiný. Mamka by mi přece zavolala, kdyby se něco dělo." Řekl Dudley a vytáhl svůj mobilní telefon a až teď zjistil, že má zmeškaný hovor od své matky.

,,Proboha ona mi volala a já vůl jí to nezvedl. Možná je na živu a jenom jí nějak kouzelně vyměnili." Řekl hořečnatě přemýšlející Dudley.

,,Dudley oni na ni dali určovací kouzlo…" Řekl Justin, ale to už Dudley stiskl číslo pro přehnání zprávy ze svého záznamníku.

Ozvalo se.

,,Máte jednu novou zprávu z dnešního data v 8hodin a 23 minut večer."

Justin se rychle podíval do zápisu a to bylo v dobu, zhruba v dobu smrti Petunie. Chtěl Dudleyho zastavit, ať si to nepouští, ale pozdě.

Znovu se ozval záznam zvuku z Dudleyho mobilu.

Byl tam hodně křiku a nářku slyšet v pozadí a také různé kletby a kouzla, jak se do nic netušících svatebčanu pustili očividně kouzelnici.

Pak všichni uslyšeli, jak někdo běží a přitom přerývaně dýchá a dokonce dvě osoby a je slyšet vzlykot dítěte.

,,Tak běžte madam, tady přijdete jedině k smrti." Ozval se hlas tety Petunie.

,,Co jsou zač?" Ptal se dětský hlas.

,,Zlí lidé maličká, hodně zlí. Madam schovejte se do kontejneru. Honem. Já vím, že je v něm špína a odpad, ale tam nás snad nenajdou." Řekl hlas tety Petunie.

Pak se ozvalo šramocení a pak byl chvilku klid.

,,Prosím najde nás někdo z lidu magie, když tu jiní zabíjí." Ozvala se jak modlitba Petunie.

Pak další šramocení.

,,Panenko Maria, ochraňuj nás, tady temnotě, před těmi bestiemi tam venku na světle. Kdybych byla chytřejší vzala bych si na recepci ten přívěšek od Harryho." Řekl hlas Petunie.

Bylo slyšet tichý vzlyk.

Pak se ozvalo další šramocení a něčemu čemu Dudley, Harry a Terry ale kupodivu trochu rozuměl Ron.

A pak pláč a výkřik.

,,Nechte tu malou na pokoji." Zase to byla teta Petunie.

Další slova v cizím jazyce, na které teta Petunie se ozvala znova.

,,Nechte je být a jít, vím, že jdete po mě, kvůli mému synovci a sestře. Pro ně jste si ne přišli." Zařvala vzteky bez sebe teta Petunie.

Kupodivu se ozvalo ,,Hele madam nekažte nám zábavu." Řekl mužský hlas.

Pak se ozval ryk, ale ryk tety Petunie a pak mužský výkřik. Byl hlasitý a dost vysoko položený hlasem.

,,To znělo jako by někomu dali do kouli." Poznamenal Terry.

,,Utíkejte a nezastavujte." Ozval se hlas tety Petunie.

A pak tišeji.

,,Já je zastavím."

Pak nějaké cvakání jako by někdo psal na psacím stroji.

,,Pech pro vás magoři, že neumím řídit." Ozval se hlas tety Petunie a pak startování auta.

Pak hlasitý běh motoru a výkřiky ve předu.

Však do toho se ozval výkřik ,,Avada Kedavra!"

A mobil začal šumět jako by nedostával signál.

,,Konec vaší zprávy, děkujeme za využití služby hlasového záznamu." Řekl mobil Dudleyho a odmlčel se.

Tomu se začaly koulet slzy po tváři velké jako hrachy.

,,Justine mohu mít tu zprávu?" Ptal se Ron, kterému to připomnělo rádoby nahlédnutí do jeho vlastních vzpomínek z minulého prosince.

Justin mu beze všeho dal ten papír, stejně to byla jenom kopie a Ron si to začal číst.

,,Hm tři mrtvý čarodějové podle identifikace z Německa a další mrtvý čaroděj z Polska. Dva mrtvý ne kouzelnici, Britové z řad hostů a …" Ron se podíval na Harryho, který připomínal barvou jejich toaletního papíru jak byl bledý.

,,Podle svědku, jenž byla z důvodu utajení vymazána paměť, jo byli to ne kouzelnici to je jasné, zaútočila skupina 8 mužů zahalených v lahvově zelených pláštích na svatební hostinu po samotném svatebním obřadu. Paní Evansová jak vypověděli svědci převrátila stoly,když začali neznámí útočnici pálit divné paprsky, tedy kouzla z jejich klacků a zapnula požární hlásič a tím vydala pokyn k evakuaci sálu. Při nastalém chaosu utekla společně s hosty a personálem ceteringové agentury z sálu pryč. Však v zadní uličce u kontejnerů jí našli společně s ženou v pokročilém stádiu těhotenství a malou holčičkou v kontejneru ti zahalenci. Paní Evansová se urputně bránila a dokázala získat čas, aby jak žena v obtěžkání a tak malé dívka mohli utéct k nejbližší stanici metra v davu zmizet útočníkům. Paní Evansové by se také podařilo utéct, o kus dál, ale z nejasných důvodu nastartovala auto své šéfové a obrátila to proti útočníkům. Přejela tři kouzelníky cizích států jenž na ní a hosty zaútočili a podle očitých svědku nekouzelnického světa pak jí zasáhl světelný paprsek zelené barvy a ona se sesunula na řídící desku automobilu. Však auto nezastavilo a narazilo do dalšího zahalence a ten byl odmrštěn skrz větrací šachtu sálu, kde se konala hostina. Dle prvního ohledání byl na místě mrtev."

Ron měl oči na vrh hlavy nad tím heroickým výkonem Harryho tety. Neměnil to ten fakt, že jí zabili. Však ona dokázala zabít a zneškodnit čtyři přisluhovače asi Grindewalda nebo Pettigrewa a ještě dát šanci žít několika desítkám lidem včetně nenarozeného dítěte a malé holky. To bylo v jeho očích hodné respektu.

Však než mohl něco Ron říct Harrymu, tak ten zmizel bůh ví kam. Prostě ze sedu se přemístil. Ron měl takový dojem, že Harry potřebuje si někde vybít zlost, vztek, smutek a jeho emoce. A to by mohlo tento barák a jeho obyvateli poškodit. Harry se ovládl natolik, že se v tomto stavu přemístil, tak Ron považoval za dobré znamení.

Dudley ten stále klečel a byl jako by se mu zastavil svět. V jeho očích byla naprostá prázdnota, jako u těch, které políbil Mozkomor, ale stále mu stékaly z očních kanálku slzy, které jako by nedokázal Dudley zastavit.

V tom přišla do pokoje podle Rona v tu chvíli spása v podobě Narcissy Malfoyové. Když jí něco Justin chtěl říct, tak mu dala na ústa prst, že má mlčet a odstrčila ho od Dudleyho. Klekla si k němu a něžně ho objala.

Dudley sice stále mimo, se rozbrečel na plno, ale zavřel oči přitom a složil se na hruď Narcissy. Ta ačkoliv byla menší postavy než Dudley, tak se ani nepohnula a tiše s šší a jinými slovy ho konejšila.

Dudley se trochu uklidnil a ona z kapsy svého svetru vytáhla hůlku a namířila jí na záda Dudley.

,,Spi dítě." Řekla tiše a Dudley za pár chvil poklidně spal jako mimino opřen o Narcissu.

,,Ronalde pomůžete mi." Ptala se směr Rona.

Ron jenom kývl a seslal na Dudleyho levitační kouzlo a pak ho uvelebil na kanape v obývacím pokoji.

,,Já tu s ním zůstanu do doby než se probudí. Vy najděte Harryho, ať se nestane ještě něco horšího. Pro dnešní Valentýn toho je až dost, co musíme zpracovat." Řekla Narcissa.

,,A musíme kontaktovat ostatní." Vzdychl Terry.

* * *

Sirius Black zrovna stával z postele, když se mu rozhořel krb v jeho bytě. Však nikdo jemu známý se v krbu neobjevil, oheň začal prskat ven z krbu. Sirius věděl v tu chvíli, že toto rozhodně není normální a něco se děje. A tak popadl svoji hůlku na nočním stolku a spustil z ní proud vody rovnou do krbu. Nepomohlo. Sirius tedy vyletěl v trenkách ven z postele a pádil k východu bytu. Však krok před vchodem se zastavil, protože uslyšel hlučet na chodbě dva hlasy. Jeden hlas nepoznával, byl mu cizí, ale ten druhý poznal a v jeho očích se objevil vztek, ale také docela překvapení.

Jak u Merlinovi nohy se dokázal Pettigrew, kterého kdysi považoval za přítele mohl dostat sem, když Ministerstvo kouzel v Peru vše tak pečlivě hlídá. Musí tu být nějaká díra! Však on musí zmizet a dostat Emily a Lenku o bezpečí.

Vzal to tedy rovnou do koupelny, kde bylo okno a za ním požární žebřík. Vysklil kouzlem okno, vyskočil ven na žebřík a sjel dolů. Uslyšel za sebou hlasy, ale vzal to tím pádem přes přilehlou restauraci a po cestě jako šílenec křičel, že po něm jdou mafiáni.

Moc dobře věděl, že tady je pravá Peuránská restaurace, ale s tím, že její šéf kuchař je Ital, jenž se sem odstěhoval. Takže za svými zády hned viděl jak kuchaři tasí kudly a pánve na obranu svou i jeho.

Však Sirius proběhl kuchyní a samotnou restaurací ven na ulici kde se proměnil v psa a na čtyřech tlapkách svobodně běžel do Léčitelské akademie za Emily, která měla česně ráno tam nějaké vyřizování. Měl pak v plánu vyzvednout Lenku, která byla u své kamarádky Elenory a Daisy.

Hary si zatím vybíjel vztek tím, že pomáhal naštípat dříví u Lasturové vily. No sice bez dovolení Fleur nebo Billa, ale potřeboval vybít si vztek a zlost a také nějak otupit zármutek.

Prostě si všechny ty emoce odpracovat, otupit sám sebe. Vybít magii ze sebe, která s ním lomcovala a to dost silně. Na nic takového totiž jeho nepřítel nebude čekat.

,,A kurva!" Křikl při dalším polenu, které rozsekl na dva kusy.

A ve stejném duchu pokračoval až uslyšel za sebou hlas.

,,Harry?" Byl to hlas Fluer, navlečené v zimním hábitu a kabátu..

,,Děje se něco Harry…" Dřív než mohla něco Fleur dalšího říct, tak se vyčerpáním Harry svezl na kolena do rozblácené půdy kolem Lasturové villy.

Chtělo se mu zlostí řvát. Teta Petunie přece neměla s tímto vším nic společného, tak proč musela zrovna ona zemřít? Být ta na kterou směřovalo světlo Avady. Proč jako ostatní neutekla?

Proč?!

Zaryl pěsti do písečné blátivé půdy.

,,Harry?" Hlas Fleur zněl tentokrát dost ostře, ale Harry to nepostřehl.

Harry vyslovil další nárazovou vlnu nadávek aniž by si uvědomil, že má za sebou Fleur. Trochu chyba. Fleur to přestalo bavit poslouchat, jako půl hodiny předtím při tom sekání dřeva a vytáhla na Harryho hůlku.

,, Alarte Ascendare" vymrštilo Harryho do vzduchu, udělal otočku pozadu, spadl do přílivu mořské vody po hlavě a zabořil hlavu do písku.

,,Řekneš mi co se děje Pottere, proč tu u Merlina nadáváš jak tuile?" Ptala se Fleur a máchla nad Harrym zase hůlkou a křikla.

,, Ascendio!"

Harryho to vystřelilo jako šipku do vzduchu.

,,Levicorpus."

Harry zůstal nohou viset ve vzduchu, což mu vůbec nebylo příjemné s hlavou od písku a mokrý od studené vody jako myš.

,,Pusť mě!" Křikl na Fleur.

Fleur si odfrkla a místo toho řekla něco jiného.

,,Boca lavare."

V tu chvíli měl Harry pusu jako by se předávkoval zubní pastou. pusu plnou pěny jako nějaký člověk postižený vzteklinou.

,,Lavare." A Harry byl vzhůru nohama vymydlen švihem Fleur hůlky.

Ta ho v příští chvíli spoutala, odlevitovala domů a až pak řekla konečně ,,Finite".

Harry trochu zuřil nad Fleur, že se nechal z prominutím dostat od ženské ještě v jiném stavu.(Těhotné kouzelnice bývají v kouzlech silnější, aby mohly ochraňovat své nenarozené dítě. To si někteří méně zkušení kouzelníci neuvědomují.)

,,A teď řekni proč Harry Jamesi Pottere jsi nám naštípal všechno dřevo co jsme měli v kůlně a přitom klel hůř než tvůj kmotr a profesorka McGonagolová?" Ptala se Fleur a doslova se zanořila do pohovky vedle něho.

,,Grindewald znovu zaútočil a v Londýně." Řekl ztěžka Harry.

,,A?" Ptala se trpělivě Fleur a přitom jako dirigentskou hůlkou si přivolala z kuchyně misku s nakrájenou nakládanou paprikou a začala u toho rozhovoru jíst. Její maličká jí přinutila jíst i to, co jinak Fleur moc nemusela a to nakládanou zeleninu všeho druhu, počínaje okurkami a konče jarní cibulkou, kukuřicí a fazolkami. Fleur doufala, že její malé štěstí nikdy nebude vegetariánkou, když má chutě na zeleninu, i když především tu v láku.

,,Zabil moji tetu Petunii, asi cíleně." Řekl Harry a dal hlavu do dlaní.

,,Paní Petunie …" Fleur se odmlčela a vypila i lák z nakládané papriky.

,,Avada a …" Řekl smutně Harry.

Fleur postavila misku na stůl a objala Harryho.

,,Je mi líto tvé ztráty Harry. Byla to tvá teta a starala se vždy nějakým způsobem o tebe, i když to neměla lehké a natož ty." Řekla Fleur dala mu jemný polibek na čelo.

,,Zkurvená magie, a Grindewald…" Řekl Harry a tiše vzlykal v Fleur náručí.

,,Ne pas Harry. Za to to nestaví." Řekla Fleur.

,,Ale ona byla v tomto nevině, neměla mít s tím co společného. Prdelačku. Jo Dudley chce si vzít čarodějku a bude mít možná syna kouzelníka, ale kurník proč …Grindewald nebo …Pettigrew …jí zrovna jako nekouzelnickou ženskou jí chtěli připravit o život Fleur?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne takto na to nemysli, Harry." Řekla Fleur.

,,A jak tedy?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Chtěl tvojí nepozornost a vztek. Jsi pověstný tím, že se přestáváš ovládat, když jde o život tvých bližních Harry Jamesi Pottere." Řekla Fleur a pokračovala.

,,Raději se rychle rozhodneš sám sebe obětovat než aby si věřil lidem kolem sebe, že dokáží se bránit sami. A na to Grindewald míří. Chce, aby udělal unáhlené rozhodnutí, které bude směřovat ještě k větší chybě Harry." Řekla Fleur.

,,Jsem hňup já vím Fleur." Řekl Harry a zavřel oči.

,,Ne nejsi, jenom uvažuj. Grindewald tě naštval, cloumá tebou vztek, ale ty můžeš reagovat jinak. Není ti čtrnáct nebo patnáct Harry. Už jsi dospělý a ne puberťák jak si myslí Pettigrew nebo Grindewald. Dokázal si už jednou chladně uvažovat tak to použij znova. Trumfni zlo, tím, že budeš suverén." Řekla Fleur.

Harry si se nadechl a uvědomil si, že má Fleur pravdu. Teta Petunie by řekla, že se chová jako malý spratek když kolem sebe mlátí a řve. Ne musí definitivně začít uvažovat jako robot, bez emocí, když jde o Grindewalda. To není totiž Tom Radll.

,,Díky Fleur. Jo kmotr má pravdu, když řekl, že by neměl nikdo truchlit sám. Měl bych být s teď s Dudleym. Možná já jsem ten mladší z nás, ale v podstatě stále až do smrti je a bude mým bratranec a teď bude potřebovat pomocnou ruku on. A také musím konečně zpopelnit toho co to udělal." Řekl Harry.

,,Správně Harry, ale buď opatrný. Grindewald má mnohem více vědomostí než Voldemort, je ročník Brumbála a tím více znalý kouzel." Řekla Fleur když byl Harry ve dveřích.

,,Vím, však mne podobně jako Brumbál vidí jako dítě, jako malého spratka. Dokonce i o Dracovi řekl dítko Anglie. Akorát my jsme z dupaček vyrostli Fleur a můžeme mu to ukázat. Ten se ještě bude divit s kým si to začal. Jak řekl kdysi Terry Bott, začít si se mnou něco ve zlém, tak to je lepší chovat matichory, Fleur. Měj se a ať ta malá tě příliš nekope. Tentokrát jsem jí cítil i já." Řekl Harry a přemístil se pryč.

,,Jo doufám, že s těmi dupačkami máš nad sebou pravdu Harry. Stále v sobě máš občas kluka." Řekla zamyšleně Fleur a pohladila své břicho.

,,Doufám moje malé zlatíčko, že se narodíš do lepší doby, ještě si tam užívej mého tepla." Řekla ke své dceři.

* * *

Harry se přemístil zpět na Grimouldovo náměstí 12, kde právě skočil do velice nepříjemné situace. Do hádky mezi třemi lidmi. Konkrétně mezi Ronem, Dracem a Seamusem. Jejich temperament zdvíhal výšku plamenu v krbu, vířil prach v kuchyni, zdvíhal záclony a závěsy u okna.

,,Sakru přece nemohu vydat Karin a děti tomu kurevskovi zmetkovi Seamusi, co jako si o sobě myslíš!" Křičel Ron na Seamuse.

,,A co můj otec a Galathea, ten ti je u prdele, nehledě na zdraví té malé a mé mámy, ty zmrde." Křikl Seamus.

,,Já rozhodně nehodlám tam zhebnout." Křikl do toho Draco.

,,Ticho tak bude to!" Zařval do toho Harry.

Seamus se něho otočil a spustil.

,,Harry, mého otce a sestru unesli z Hafoní farmy, kterou navštívili dnes. Ten kurevský červ mi tam nechal dopis, že je má. A Draco dostal dopis, že je vymění za Snapovu rodinku a Alberthofa Brumbála a nechá Británii na pokoji. Stačí vydat ty čtyři a pustí tátu a Theu. Mohli bychom jim něco nakukat a dát …." Seamus se dál nedostal, protože mu dal Harry dal přes držku.

,,Finnigene jak můžeš jenom pomyslet, nějaký život vyměnit za další. Styď se, že vůbec o tom uvažuješ. Jo je to kelu, že má ten zmrd tvého tátu a sestřičku. Vím, že je ti z toho špatně, ale Lilly a Lucas jsou malé děti, které za svůj původ kurva nemohou a už vůbec Karin nebo Alberthof. A vyměnit dva za čtyři je nerovný obchod a lichva. A tohle je nelidská lichva." Zvýšil hlas Harry.

,,Můj názor." Řekl Ron.

,,Ale táta a Thea, cožpak …" Řekl Seamus a tekly mu po tváři slzy.

,,Jo jsou zajatci, takže je musíme dostat zpět." Řekl další hlas v podobě Reguluse Blacka, který přišel do obývacího pokoje.

,,Musíme konečně zaútočit a ne schovat hlavu do písku." Zavrčel Harry.

,,Ale jak, když mají Theu a tátu jako rukojmí." Řekl Seamus.

,,Hm já bych na tu lichvu přistoupil." Řekl Regulus.

,,Ty …" Ozval se Ron.

,,Drž jazyk za zuby Weasley a uvažuj, já myslel, že jsi stratég té tady Harryho party." Řekl Regulus a promnul si kořen nosu.

Ron se zamračil, ale nevěděl, co tím Regulus myslí.

,,Jinak zaútočily na bráchu v Peru. Ukryl se Emily a tou Lenkou na Americkém konzulátu ministerstva kouzel. Jeho byt shořel a Lence tam zabili prej nějakou kámošku Daisy, ale jinak je v pohodě. No snad." Řekl Regulus.

,,Kurva takže cílí na naše blízké." Nakopl pohovku Harry.

,,Cíleně." Řekl Draco a mračil se jako kakabus.

,,Však když chce zajatce, tak mu je dodáme." Usmál se ďábelsky Regulus.

,,Dáme mu jak malou roztomilou Lilly, ještě roztomilejšího Lucase a velmi vnadnou ženu Karin a starého starce Alberthofa, ale otázka kdo to bude ve skutečnosti a jak silný." Promnul si ruce Regulus.

,,Cože!" Řekl překvapeně Draco.

,,Ty jsi před chvíli Draco říkal, že je máš dodat s tou hůlkou co jsi mu uzmul. Tu může mít, ale bude to klacík. Nepoužitelný klacík. Nechme Olivandera z ní vyndat jádro, zůstane jenom dřevo. Znehodnotíme zbraň Pettigrewa." Řekl Regulus a pokračoval.

,,A necháme připravit čtyři silné mnoholičné lektvary s příchutěmi Lilly, Lucas, Karin a Alberthof. Však místo toho mu pořádně vypálíme bejvák. Když má ty ohníčky tak rád, tak mu zapálíme třeba Zložárem tu jeho skrýš. Bude tam mít pekelné teplíčko."

Ronovi se sepnulo pár koleček v hlavě a musel uznat, že Regulus má výborný nápad, jak napálit toho německého červa a jeho vnuka. A pár vlásku ti čtyři oželí. Otázka bude kdo bude hrát koho?!

,,Já se dobrovolně hlásím si zahrát Lucase." Řekl Regulus.

,,Ne!" Ozvalo se trojitě.

,,Ne tohle rozhodně po tobě nikdo nechce Regulusi. To je až příliš nebezpečná mise a ty máš závazky. Dalo by se říci rodinu. Nehledě, že by asi Sirius ze mě udělal filety, kdyby se ti něco stalo. Ne ty budeš tady sedět nebo ve svém bytě pěkně na prdeli a nehneš se, jasný. Mohl by jsi být další po Siriusovi na ráně, jestli o tobě ten červ ví!" Zavrčel Harry a vzal ho za límec svetru a dodal.

,,Alexandr Fillius Black musí mít to štěstí vyrůstat s otcem a matkou a ne jako já nebo Teddy být sirotek od útlého věku, je to to jasné Zmijozele, nebo ti to mám napsat na tvoje dvě půlky prdele?!"

Regulus zněla v hlavě jak poplašná siréna Androméda s tím jejím varováním, že Harry Potter není někdo, koho je radno nasrat a tak to poslušně odkýval a cítil jako pes, který strčil ocas mezi nohy.

,,Hm Alberthofa by mohl rád Neville." Řekl Ron a v příští chvíli schytal od Harryho facku.

,,Ronalde Weasley, ty jeden parchante, Neville je otcem, cožpak chceš připravit Verču o tátu a tady není radno vůbec přemýšlet o tom, jestli z toho vyjdeme živí. Ne musí to být ti, kdo nemají skoro žádné závazky. Jako já jako skoro ty nebo …" Harry se odmlčel a zadíval se z okna. Vlastně měl závazek i on, a to vůči Ginny jako přítelkyni. Však ona je silná osoba a dokázala by se s tou ztrátou vyrovnat, dříve nebo později.

,,Ne já navrhuji na Alberthofa Terryho Botta. Ten je jako kouzelník dostatečně silný. No jako kouzelník." Řekl Harry.

,,Dobrá, to bych bral i já." Řekl Ron a pokračoval.

,,Hm Draco zůstane Draco, to je jasný."

,,Ale …" Draco se dál nedostal.

,,Žádné ale Draco, poslední co oba chceme je pokračování dalšího konfliktu. I kdyby naše rody měli vymřít, tak je přednější aby přežil kouzelnický svět tady. Jsi brit a kouzelník, tak se musíme tomu odpadu, co vylezl skoro po století z německé nory a vstal z mrtvých bránit. Je to povinnost vůči vlasti, nebo v tobě převážila zbabělost tvého otce a francouzských předku. Nic proti Armandovi ten je asi v tvé rodině výjimka." Řekl Harry.

Draco zrudl ve tvářích a skoro se mu zlostí začalo kouřit z uší.

,,Fajn tak Pottere, chceš mě předhodit tomu pitomci, ale ty půjdeš také." Řekl a ukázal na Harryho.

,,To je snad samozřejmost, trochu si zahraji na syna Severuse Snapa Lucase, ne že bych si chtěl znovu zkusit školní docházku, co budu povídat." Pokrčil rameny Harry.

,,Tak já si zahraji malou Lilly." Řekl Ron.

,,Ne to ani náhodou Rone, ne tobě dáme roli Karin. Jako malá holka by jsi šeredně pohořel." Řekl Harry.

,,Tak dobrá tak budu ti hrát mámu, fuj, kamaráde, proč jsi na mne tak zlý?" Ptal se naoko zděšeně Ron.

,,Protože ty se dokážeš takto chovat k dětem, když na to přijde Rone, jako rodič. To ty jsi vymyslel pro malou Verču tu přezdívku žabička, nebo se mýlím, já to rozhodně nebyl. Jestli chceš můj názor, tak jednou do budoucna kamaráde budeš určitě úžasný táta." Usmál se Harry, když se Ron červená.

,,A tak já budu Lilly." Řekl Seamus.

,,Kurva Finnigene ne, ani za Morganu." Řekl břitce Harry.

,,Proč ne?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,Příliš by jsi ukázal emoce vůči tvé sestře a tátovi, kdybys je uviděl. Emoce, které malá Lilly pro ně nemá. Ani je moc nezná. To nesmí být, sorry kamaráde." Řekl Harry.

,,Kdo pak, tedy?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,Lucase sestřičku tím pádem rádoby sestru mou, dokáže hrát jenom jedna osoba věrohodně. Ta kterou jsem trošku za mou sestru bral. Hermiona a žádná jiná, bohužel. Holly není kouzelnice, Dora není živými a Fleur je v jiném stavu. Potřebujeme, aby to vypadalo přirozeně, co nejvíce. Seamusi já ti blízký nikdy nebyl." Řekl Harry a sklonil hlavu.

Seamus se zamračil, ale musel přiznat, že Harry ví, co může a nemusí všechno nastat. A Seamus věděl moc dobře, že jestli někdo stál k Harrymu blíže než Ron tak to byla Hermiona Grangerová. Valkýra Nebelvírské koleje obrazně řečeno, i když měla Hermiona mnoho přezdívek jak lichotivých tak nelichotivých.

* * *

George Weasley nebyl vůbec rád. Říci, že by zářil nadšením to by bylo notně přehnané. Spíš přemýšlel jak tomu zamezit. Celé té hloupé akci proti Grindewaldu. Připadal mu to až jako velký risk!

Jo risk je zisk v obchodní branži, to on uměl pochopit a často to dělal v zdravé míře, ale toto byl životní risk. Budeš či nebudeš žít. Byl to z prominutím vabank, o co se Harry a ostatní pokoušeli i když to měli schválené od Ministerstva a dokonce od Bradavické ředitelky. Cožpak neexistovalo jiné rozumnější řešení.

Jenom s znechuceným obličejem pozoroval jak Hermiona velice opatrně přidává vlasy do jeho a Leeho vylepšeného mnoholičného lektvaru, který byl silnější než ten originální a prodlužoval svojí účinnost na 6 hodin, což bylo víc jak šestkrát víc než ten původní a byl to také jeden z patentů pod jejich jmény na Irském patentním kouzelnickém úřadu, z kterého mu kapaly nemalé peníze jak z kohoutku.

Pak využily kabinky Ufňukané Uršuly v Bradavicích a podle zvuků spolkly ten lektvar.

Kupodivu ta proměna zas tak dlouho netrvala však spíše pak trvalo než se oni převlékli do oblečení, které bylo z části vlastnictví Alberthofa a z části koupené na rychlo přes Narcissu, která měla z toho slzy na krajíčku, když se o tom vše dověděla.

První z kabinky vyšel dvojník Alberthofa Brumbála tedy Terry Bott a ošíval se.

,,Merline tohle je šílené." Jenom řekl a dokonce hlasem Alberthofa, ale George dobře věděl, že v tom těle starce je Terry Bott, který sice v první chvíli se akce nechtěl účastnit, ale když řekla ano i Hermiona tak šel do toho také. Jednou člen Bradavické armády znamená mít hodně rozvětvenou rodinu i pro Terryho Botta.

Další vyšla z kabinky malá postava Lilly Novákové -Snapové ve které se skrývala Hermiona Grangerová. Paní Narcissa to docela přehnala, řekl si George když uviděl tu změněnou Hermionu v těch až podle něho příliš sladkých šatičkách pastelově modré barvy s růžovou mašlí, červených šněrovacích zimních botách. Červené muchomůrky ve spletených copáncích. Merline, aby se nestala Mia obětí nějakého pedofila v tom doupěti Grindewalda, přímo září jako polárkový dort pro taková hovna. A ještě si oblékla ten švestkově barvený kabátek. Pak vyšel Harry v podobě Lucase a George se usmál. Lucase oblékla paní Narcissa jako malou kopii svého otce až to bylo pomalu k smíchu. Byl skoro celý v černém jako by šel na pohřeb. Při slově pohřeb v se zastavil a už dále nemyslel. Trvalo o trochu déle než z kabinky vyšla poslední osoba.

George sice viděl paní Karin více krát na Grimouldově náměstí a pak v Doupěti, kam je Ron přemístil, ale připadala mu jako všední žena, žádná Miss Británie. Však co to vyšlo z kabinky mu vyrazilo dech.

Jestli se kdy paní Karin takto oblékla tak by se George nedivil, že byl profesor Snape zmizel si dát studenou sprchu. A Ron je asi takový umělec, že by dokázal šokovat kde koho, dost možná i Snapa.

,,Ty vole." Vyslovil překvapeně Terry, což z úst Alberthofa Brumbála znělo dost divně.

Však bylo to na místě.

Karin tedy Ron, tam stál v zelených lodičkách na jehlovém podpatku se zlatou přezkou, černé silonky, tmavě modrá skoro černá mini sukně jenom do poloviny stehen. Helenka s vázačkou na knoflíčky temně rudé barvy a jemný mohérový svetr ve stříbrné barvě a kolem ramen už přehozený zimní kabát a na rozdíl Lilly dokonce tato verze Karin Novákové-Snapové měla lehce vlnité vlasy a měla makeup. Kurník jeho mladší bratr vytáhl všechny trumfy co mohl,i když šlo postavu pod mnoholičným lektvarem a dokonce se dokázal jako ženská nalíčit když na to přišlo. Klobouk a hůlku dolů před ním.

,,Hůlku máte, kde madam?" Ptal Terry v těle Alberthofa.

,,Tam, kam tvoje stařecké hnáty nepatří strýčku Bertí, když o ně nechceš přijít." Řekl ve své podobě Ron a výhružně a elegantně přikročil k postavě Alberthofa.

Terry musel uznat, že Ron Weasley nejen že dokáže hrát ženskou, ale umí dokonce vykročit v jehlových podpatcích jako žena. Výkon herce. Terry neměl rozhodně ani špetku povědomí o tom, že Ron Weasley byl minulý rok jeden celý měsíc ženskou doopravdy. Potom by se možná ani tak nedivil.

,,Budeš v tom mami umět vůbec chodit, myslím ty podpatky?" Ptala se Lilly tedy Hermiona a ohromně se divila nad Ronem. Hlavně, že se dokázal nalíčit v záchodové kabince. Tohle ona nikdy neuměla, ona potřebovala vždy více prostoru. Improvizace pro ní královská.

,,Ale moje maličká Lilly, samozřejmě, že to mamka umí. Však já tě to naučím také, až budeš velká." Objal jí v podobě Karin Ron a dal jí do vlasu pusu.

Harry vypadal ve své podobě Lucase dost zaraženě. Kdepak Hollywod pro Colina Crevryho, Ron by se tam také dokázal uplatnit. Snapovu ženu dokázal přímo dokonale hrát.

Hermiona měla růž ve tvářích, že jí Ron dokázal upozornit na ten fakt, že ona rozhodně na těch podpatcích se dokázala na rozdíl od něho zabít nebo minimálně zlomit obě nohy. Neřád a spratek jeden nebelvírský.

,,Tak drahý pane Weasley, prosím to oblečení, co jsme zanechali tady prosím odneste a mým jménem poděkujte drahé Narcissa. Budete zlatý." Usmál se ve své podobě Ron.

George mu to jenom odkýval. Zkurvený Ronald, ten šmejd dokonce umí využít ženský sexappel vůči jemu, jeko vlastnímu bratrovi. To se nelíbilo ani Georgi u Nebelvírských záchodů a bylo mu z toho špatně od žaludku.

Pak do umývárny vešel v zimním kabátu Draco a podíval se kolem a málem si vyvrátil čelist, když se podíval na Karin, tedy Rona.

Musel polknout a připomenout misi a že toto je Ronald Weasley.

,,Jste hotovy?" Ptal se.

,,Skoro." Dal si prst na ústa Ron a dodal.

,,Acio parfém profesorky Vectorové."

Bezhůlkově proletěla kolem Draca lahvička parfému z kabinetu profesorky Vectorové a Ron v podobě Karin jí chytil.

Pak si něco nastříkal na ruce a sáhl si za krk, pod halenku a znovu se zasoukal pod sukni.

,,Nepřehníš?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Kdepak strýčku Bertí, ani zdaleka, musím vypadat jako žena, ale jelikož Pettigrew je krysa zvěromág, tak musím být také cítit jako žena, jako dospělá žena a dokonce i moje sestra má svojí květinovou vodičku a Karin také, i když jí vyhořel barák. Musí cítit, že je to žena s parfémem." Řekl Ron a podal parfém Georgi.

,,Prosím vraťte to paní profesorce Vectorové s díky za půjčení. Má vkus dámy." Mínil v podobě Karin Ron.

Prošel kolem George k Dracovi.

,,Draco buď gentlemen a nabídni dámě rámě." Zamrkal něho Ron v podobě Karin.

Draco nasadil trochu vyděšený výraz, ale udělal to. akorát se k němu Ron přitulil a zašeptal.

,,Až budeme na místě, klidně mě pošli do bahna a představ si místo mě Rowana. Jsem motačka a nemám ani špetku magie pro ně. Méně cenný majetek a ty jsi čistokrevný kouzelník jak Merlinovo hovínko Draco, tak dej masku toho snoba co jsme znali. Jasný hádku?"

Draco zrudl, ale kývl. Ta blízkost této atraktivní položky mu vehnala horkost do jistých končin.

,,A Draco, jsem teď tvá rádoby tetička, tak se snaž si mě klidně představit v bombarďákách a teplákové soupravě a nevyteč mi tu." Dodal se smíchem Ron v podobě Karin.

Draco zbledl jako stěna, že jeho pocity jsou pro Weasleyho tak lehce odhalitelné a raději si přestavil, že v rámě má Sybilu Traveliovou a bylo mu hned líp.

,,Lilly a Lucasi pojďte sem. Lucasi ty se chytni mé ruky a Lilly ty vezmi za ručičku Draca. Neboj nekouše, ani nechrlí oheň. Je jenom plyšák doopravdického draka, jo."

Harry a Hermiona ve svých podobách se trochu šokovaně dívali na Rona v podobě Karin, ale poslechli ho. Však obzvlášť Hermioně nebylo po chuti se držet za ruku s Dracem Malfoyem. Slibovala pomstu Ronaldu Weasleymu za to. George podíval směr Terryho, který měl překvapený výraz a musel zavrtět hlavou nad tím, jak dokonale to uměl Ronald Weasley hrál.

Pak šli potemnělými chodbami Bradavic a George si potichu vrčel jako Tichošlápek a díval se té na tu podivnou skupinku. Došli k hlavním bráně Bradavické školy, kde se George rozloučil a šel do Zmijozelských sklepení a přitom si něco říkal o svém výstředním bratrovi. Na Rona neplatily žádné Georgovi škatulky.

**Přidáno 4.1.2020**


	13. Kapitola 13 -Zaplatit dluh

**Kapitola 13 – Zaplatit dluh**

Hermiona se snažila co nejvíce tvářit jako maličká nevinná holčička a dívat se strachem ke Karin, aby to bylo věrohodné. Došli do Chroptící chýše, kde měla proběhnout předání tedy ta lichva jak to nazýval Harry.

Vešli do špinavé místnosti s tou rozvrzanou postelí, kde poprvé se setkali s tou krysou, když byla ještě rádoby mazlíčkem Rona Prašivkou. Že ta krysa je vlastně člověk a velice nebezpečný nepřítel nikdo tenkrát nevěděli.

Vlastně se to celé dozvěděli díky Siriusi. Pravdu, co ta krysa je zač. Však, že je to vnuk samotného Grindewalda nevěděl podle Hermiony v tu chvíli ani Sirius, natož profesor Lupin nebo Snape nebo samotný Albus Brumbál. Jinak by asi ani přímluva Harryho nepomohla. Sirius a profesor Lupin by se nezdráhali kdysi dávno přítele, bez milosti zabít. Možná Harry neměl tenkrát věřit bezpečnosti Azkabánu a tu krysu tím bránit a nestalo by se tolik špatného.

Když byli v té místnosti všichni, tak děti a Karin tedy vlastně Ron je k sobě přimkl a Draco odstoupil o kus dál a opřel se o pelest staré postele. Terry v tu chvíli Alberthof Brumbál si povzdechl.

Však nemuseli čekat dlouho a v místnosti se objevilo, nebo přemístilo 12 osob v tmavě zelených hávech, jedna osoba v stříbrném hábitu. Tu všichni poznali. Pettigrew sám tam stál a tvářil naštvaně. V obličeji se mu nově táhla nechutně dlouhá jizva jenom přetažená nějakou hnědou léčitelskou pastou, aby se hojila. Také bylo vidět, že přišel o předkus a jeho nové zuby byly konečně normální délky.

,,Ach tak se nakonec drahý Draco rozhodl v náš prospěch, co?" Uculil se Pettigrew.

,,Nechci především ublížit mé rodině kryso a oni má rodina nejsou." Zavrčel něho Draco.

,,Ne to nejsou, ne oni jsou nic. Nic co nikdy nemělo být." Řekl Pettigrew a máchl rukou. Lidé v hávech přistoupili ke čtveřici a rozdělili je. Každý měl tři kouzelníky kolem sebe a u krku hůlku.

,,Nechte mé děti na pokoji vy šmejdi." Křikl v podobě Karin Ron.

,,He děti, děti co ponížily mou rodinu už pouhým příchodem na svět." Řekl zlostně Pettigrew a otočil se na Draca.

,,Hůlku ty zrádče."

,,Ne nejprve mi vydej přítele mé matky a jeho dceru nebo jí budeš mít na dva kousky." Opáčil Draco a vzal Pettigrewovu upravenou hůlku za konce do rukou.

,,Ne dáš mi hůlku a já pak vrátím ty dva." Řekl Pettigrew.

,,Ani za hippogrifovo hovno, Červe, nemáš nárok na ní a ty to dobře víš. Já jí v duelu vyhrál a když budu chtít, mohu si s ní dělat co chci. Nebude tě i tak poslouchat." Řekl Draco.

Pettigrew nastavil škleb.

,,To není bezová hůlka Malfoyi." Řekl.

,,Bezová ne, ale ty o hůlkách, ty proradný červe nevíš skoro nic. Zatímco já jsem dobrý přítel a obchodní partner Lawrence Olivandera a vím dneska už víc hůlkách než ty o té své." Řekl sebejistě Draco a pokračoval.

,,Toto je původně hůlka Batesby Boockschottové, tvé jestli se nemýlím praprapratety, jestli jsi doopravdy vnuk starého Grindewalda a byla její třetí, jenž si zakoupila u otce Lawrence Olivandera, když jemu bylo 9 let v roce 1909."

Draco se podíval zpříma do očí Pettigrewa a Hermiona snad dokonce si myslela, že slyšela skoro neslyšitelně slovo Leggimes. Hermiona těžko skryla překvapení, že se Draco Malfoy pokouší nabourat do mysli Červíčka a něco z něho vyčíst.

,,A je dělaná z hlohu, protože tvá tetička Batesba byla nestálé povahy jak hledala stále informace v netříděném chaosu historie a snažila je utřídit do historické knihy. Je poměrně krátká, ale to svědčí jenom o tom, že ačkoliv výborná historička tak Batesba Bockshottová byla mizerná kouzelnice." Zdůraznil poslední slovo Draco.

Hermiona mrkla a trochu ustrašeně se dívala raději na Lucase. V duchu však blahopřála k úspěšnému vytočení Pettigrewa, protože ten zrudl jak paprika.

,,Jo viděl jsem její OVCE, no jako profesor mám k nim přístup v Archivu a ona měla jenom tři OVCE, slavná historička Bookshotová. Bylinkářství, Runy a Historii, tedy kouzelnické vědy, kde člověk moc nemusí být nadaný na kouzelní a máchání hůlkou, podobně jako ty Červíčku." Usmál se od ucha k uchu Draco.

,,Neříkej mi tak ty jeden spratku." Křikl Pettigrew.

,,Červíčku, znáš mě, já rád lidi urážím, je o má povaha. Asi mám něco z mé drahé tety Bellatrix." Naklonil hlavu Draco a pokračoval.

,,A jelikož to nedělal, ještě Lawrence, který se specializuje jenom na tři druhy jader u hůlek, ale jeho otec, tak má velice podivné jádro, které také nezaručuje úplně nejlepší výsledky. A to to žíni z Graniského okřídleného koně. Ten je znám svojí rychlostí, ale jeho žíně se kroutí časem a nejsou příliš vhodné na výrobu hůlek, protože se postupně ničí a víc jak 100 let nevydrží. Proto dříve nebo později ti ta hůlka drahý Červíčku přestane sloužit tak jako tak. A dle mého názoru ti nebude sloužit ani teď, protože hůlky cítí, když má někdo pro ně lepší předpoklady a velmi rády změní majitele. A já původně hlohovou hůlku měl, možná si to Červíčku pamatuješ." Řekl Draco a podle Hermiony pokračoval v krasojízdě.

,,Akorát Potter mi jí vzal v duelu. A hůlka mu dala přednost sloužit a doslova ukázala té bezové, že on je ten silnější a ona se má mu podvolit. Hůlky jsou takové. Takže vydej mi přítele mé matky a jeho dceru a já řeknu té tvé hůlce, aby ti znova sloužila ano?" Řekl Draco a tvářil se vážně, i když Hermiona dobře věděla v tu chvíli, že právě Draco ušil na Červíčka obří boudu a maže mu kolem huby lež sladkou jak med.

,,Nebo chceš, aby hůlka ti daná tvým dědem po tvé tetičce přišla vniveč a on se k tobě obrátil zády jako k hloupému a nešikovnému kouzelníku. A ty chceš v jeho očích být třída Červe nebo se mýlím?" Ptal Draco.

,,A jak jí tedy získám zpět, tu hůlku?" Ptal se Červíček a tvářil se zamyšleně.

Hermiona v duchu snad vyskočila do vzduchu. On na to skočil i s navijákem. Merline a Morgano, to se ti Draco povedlo. Právě si zmanipuloval Pettigrewa a on ti sedl na lep jak moucha.

,,Dáme si další duel a já tě nechám vyhrát, ty mě nezabiješ, jenom mě odzbrojíš jako já to udělal u Brumbála. Vzpomínáš na to se stalo u Astronomické věže Červíčku, byl jsi tam též přece ne?" Řekl Draco.

Pettigrew kývl, že ano, že si vzpomíná.

,,Dobrá půjdeš s námi a já ti předám ty dva." Řekl Pettigrew po chvíli, chytl Draca za rukáv a v tu chvíli se přemístil pryč.

To samé se stalo i ostatním. Pro Hermionu v těle dítěte nic moc příjemného. Doopravdy menší děti by měly tento způsob spíše vynechat. Točila se jí z toho hlava a chvilku jí trvalo než se zorientovala kde to přistáli. Zase byli v tom podzemí, které Draco popisoval. Jo byli tu malůvky od sprejerů a podobné blbosti, ale Hermiona cítila, že je tu něco jinak. Před těmi nýtovanými dveřmi seděli na bobku stráže v podobě dvou chlapů.

Šli dolů do podzemí. Což nebyla sranda v těle dítěte, jít po takových schodech, přišlo Hermioně.

Došli do haly s matichorami a tam se Červíček zastavil a řekl v němčině ale Hermiona tomu úspěšně rozuměla.

,,Starce a děcka svažte, ty bude chtít vidět mistr. Matka je vaše odměna chlapi a zrádce Malfoye si já odvedu do sálu. Ten jediný může tyto prostory opustit živí ostatní nikoliv."

Hermiona zbledla a pohlédla na Rona v podobě Karin.

Ten se jenom usmál snad z jeho rozeného optimismu a to i když pak levitoval jí nad hlavou za tlupou očividně německých kouzelníku. Jeden z nich je svázal a hodil do jednoho rohu místnosti poblíž dveří do sálu.

Pak všichni odešli a nechali je tam svázané magickými pouty ve společnosti matichor.

,,Do prdele." Zašeptal tiše Harry v podobě Lucase.

,,Takto jsem si to nepředstavoval. Teď si připadám v kelu." Řekl Terry v podobě Alberthofa a snažil se dostat ke své záložní hůlce zastrčené v botě.

,,Teď to záleží na Dracovi, nikdy bych neřekla, ale teď on drží karty." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Bohužel." Dodal Harry.

,,Ach zastřelte mě až budu takto starý, to je hrozný mít přes sto let a dělat turecký sed." Stěžoval si Terry.

Když se konečně dostal Terry k hůlce a rozvázal se a je také, tak si promnul vous a koukl na matichory.

,,Uspat nebo zabít?" Ptal se Harryho a Hermiony.

,,Uspat, stále jsou to zvířeta ne lidé. Nemohou za své majitele." Řekla Hermiona.

Terry tedy seslal na 21 maticor uspávací kouzlo, které Hagrid je naučil pro uspání velkých zvířat počínaje hippogrify a konče draky.

Maticory se chvilku bránily spánku, nevrle ospale na ně mžouraly, ale pak se stočily do klubíček jedna vedle druhé a za chvíli vrněli jak obyčejné míci.

V tom se otevřely dveře a vešel Draco Malfoy usmíval se jako hovádko boží.

,,Myslím, že teď už si ten neřád další život nedá." Řekl a olízl si spodní ret.

Vpustil je do toho jantarového sálu, který byl prázdný a na tom rádoby trůnu seděl Pettigrew. Spíš tam sedělo jeho tělo a v rukou měl svou hlavu, která byla odříznuta od těla čistým řezem a byla naaranžovaná tak že jí držel ve svých rukou.

,,Draco!" Vypískla zděšeně Hermiona, když to uviděla.

,,Grangerová stále zapomínáš na ten fakt, že já jsem bývalý Smrtijed a on byl též zrádce. Radll tímto způsobem nechal odstranit Karkarova, který byl zrádce. Červíček si to zasloužil, protože zradil kde koho a nikdy nikomu nebyl věrný." Řekl Draco a zasmál se.

,,Sice měl další hůlku, ale ta už ho vůbec neposlouchala. Hm je dost exotická. Kamenný dub a srdce opálového draka. Možná z Francie." Řekl Draco a prohlížel si hůlku, kterou vyndal z kapsy kabátu.

,,To poznáš jen tak z oka co je to za dřevo a co má v sobě?" Ptal se překvapeně Harry a byl trochu vyděšen jak Draco Malfoy naložil s Pettigrewem.

,,Um rád poslouchám a navštěvuji Lawrence Olivandera a ten říkal, že kdyby nebyl profesor létání, tak by se mu hodil jako učeň, já hůlky cítím jako on. Podivné přitom v rodině žádného výrobce hůlek jsme nikdy neměli ani jedné nebo druhé strany." Řekl Draco a zasunul hůlku do kapsy a stejně tak to dřívko znehodnocené hůlky co dal Pettigrewovi.

,,Fulcran" Křikl Draco a z jeho vlastní hůlky vystřelil blesk a uhodil do mrtvoly Pettigrewa a ta vzplála.

,,Teď bude už i nepoužitelný jako mrtvola." Dodal Draco.

Harry v podobě Lucase se jenom zašklebil. Však překvapil ho fakt, přátelství Olivandera a Draca Malfoye, a to, že Olivander klidně navrhl Dracovi zaučení ve výrobě hůlek. To už něco znamenalo. Draco Malfoy měl tu podivnou vlastnost cítit i cizí hůlky, jejich vlastnosti a to je vzácné u kouzelníka.

Musel být tím pádem velice citlivý na magii a vycítit jí na dálku, jako lotroskop nebo podobná zařízení.

,,Draco cítíš tu něco krom matichor a těch dvou vzadu?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Podzemí, toto je něco jako podzemní budova, a jsou tu kouzla jako dělá Bill Weasley. Tentokrát se nedostanu ven přemístěním jako minule. Poučily se. Musíme se dostat do toho tunelu a poté se přemístit. Však musíme dostat k Johnatonovi a Galathea a dostat z průseru Weasleyho." Řekl Draco.

,,To zcela jistě, ta banda chlapu určitě není zvědavá jenom na její úsměv." Zachmuřil se Terry.

,,Karin měla fungovala jenom jako odměna." Řekla Hermiona.

,,To je mi jasné, německy umím také." Řekl Draco a šel k dalším dveřím v jantarovém sálu.

,,Tudy šli, takže někde tam dole musí být." Řekl a rozžehl světlo své hůlky, aby osvětlil temnou chodbu.

Šli dolu a po schodech a museli si koukat pod nohy.

Došli však na rozcestí dvou chodeb.

,,Rozdělíme se, Terry a Draco vlevo, já a Hermiona vpravo." Řekl Harry a šli.

* * *

Terry Bott šel v patách Draca Malfyoe chodbou až došli k dalším nýtovaným dveřím.

,,Hej Malfoyi raději se drž za mnou. Mě tu nebudou čekat." Řekl Terry a odstrčil Draca dozadu. Otevřel dveře a v rychlém sledu odzbrojil ty dvě stráže vedle dveří. Místo, aby je zabil, tak na ně namířil silné kouzlo Zapomeň.

,,Jsou čistí jak lilium a teď si dejte šlofíka." Řekl a uspal je.

,,Kolik jsi jim toho vymazal Botte?" Ptal se Draco trochu nesvůj.

,,Poslední co si pamatují jsou jejich sedmé narozeniny." Řekl jako by se nechumelilo Terry Bott.

,,Auu." Řekl Draco s úšklebkem a už věděl, proč ho Potter vyzval, aby hrál Alberthofa. Bott nebyl zrovna hodný na své protivníky.

Ocitly se na další chodbě, která byla hodně široká. Bylo tu mnoho dveří.

,,Toto je labyrint." Promnul si vous Terry Bott v postavě Alberthofa.

,,Tak ten labyrint musíme prostě zbořit." Řekl Draco a začal máchat hůlkou a říkat Evanesco.

Dveře začaly mizet a za nimi se objevilo několik prázdných prostor a pak různé chodby. Vylezlo několik kouzelníku a nevraživě na ně dívalo s hůlkami v bojové pozici.

Terry se usmál a pomyslel si. Jo ti nevědí s kým mají tu čest.

,,Acies solimus, Caedo, Combido auctoritas." Vystřelil hezky za sebou z hůlky Terry a viděl Draca jak ho poněkud ještě temnějšími kouzly následuje.

Takže stráže u těchto dveří dopadly o hodně hůře než u těch předchozích. Ti dostali šlofíka na věčné časy.

,,Pojď někde musí tu být Weasley." Řekl k němu Draco a Terry kývl.

Však v tu chvíli uslyšeli ženský výkřik.

,,Že by Weasley?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Nevím, ale pojď za tím hlasem." Řekl Terry a prošli tou krvavou louží co zanechali.

Však když sestupovali dolů tak proti nim se někdo vyřítil. Však toto nebyl nikdo z Grinewaldových pohůnků, ale pan Johnatan Finnigen a v náručí držel Galatheau. Byl zpocený jako myš, ale jinak se zdál být v pořádku.

,,Díky bohu, jsi s Theou v pořádku." Oddechl si Draco.

,,To vy jste byli ti co spustili u našich stráží poplach?" Ptal se Johnatan.

,,Jo, je tam dole ještě někdo, nebo jak se dostali ven?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Nevím přesně Draco." Řekl Johnatan.

V tom se ozvala Galathea.

,,Já kouzlila jako čarodějka Draco, proměnila jsem mříže v růže jako jako v pohádce a to jsem neměla hůlku." Řekla Galathea, ale bylo vidět, že je z toho jak kouzlila takovou věc pořádně unavená.

,,Fího ,to je super Theo." Řekl Draco a otočil se na Johnatana.

,,Hodně jí přimáčkni na sebe, to tam nahoře nemusí vidět. Terry vás dostane pryč." Řekl Draco a podíval se na Terryho Botta.

,,Ale …" Chtěl něco Terry říci.

,,Já dlužím Weasleymu svůj kejhák z minula, takže je na mne zaplatit dluh. A je to můj dluh Botte ne tvůj. Ty dostaň Johnatana a Theu do bezpečí. Rozumíš ty Hagvaspárský mozku?" Řekl zlostně Draco a Terry pochopil, že hádat s tím Zmijozelem by teď nebylo dvakrát dobrý nápad.

Takže kývl a otočil se na Johnatana a řekl.

,,Pojdte za mnou pane Finnigene. Držte se za mnou." Řekl Terry a šel zpět nahoru a trochu si připadal divně, že ustoupil zrovna Dracu Malfoyi. Vem ho čert, on dostal na povel oba Finnigeny a musí je dostat do bezpečí nebo ho Seamus vystřelí na Mars a on se udusí ve vesmírném vzduchu prázdnu. A to Terry ani za boha od Seamuse Finnigena nechtěl.

* * *

Draco Malfoy postupoval dále do temnoty labyrintu, jak to on sám nazval, Grindewaldovi skrýše sám. Doufal, že Bott vyvede jeho budoucího otčíma a nevlastní sestru ven a přemístí je oba do bezpečí. Úkol jeho samotného spočíval však osvobodit Rona Weasleyho až se to rovnalo obří ironii jeho světa.

Došel do další chodby, kde byly dvoje dveře. Jedny byly zavřené a druhé byly otevřené. Nakoukl do těch otevřených, kde uviděl dílo své nevlastní skoro sestřičky v podobě mříží z rudých krásných růží, který byl potrhaný po straně jak se Johnatan a Thea z toho dostali ven. Byl tu také stůl, kde byla rozehraná partie Řachavého Petra.

Asi si tu ti kouzelnici strašlivě nudili hlídáním, pomyslel si Draco. Otevřel druhé dveře, ale za nimi krom malého spíže s potravinami nebylo nic. No tady rozhodně asi Weasley nebude. Draco tedy spěchal nahoru a koukal se po další chodbě. Však než něco našel, tak z jedné té chodby se vypotácela postava Karin tedy Ronalda Weasleyho sama. Draco se trochu zděsil, když ho uviděl. Ne nebylo to ani tak postavou a škrábanci na tom těle ve kterém byl Weasley díky mnoholičnému lektvaru, ale spíš tím, že toho měl na sobě strašně málo a ještě ve stavu porůznu potrhaném. Hlavně chyběla podle Draca důležitá část toho oblečení a to silonky a sukně.

,,Aleluja kavalerie dorazila, ale nějak pozdě." Řekla Karin alias Ronald Weasley a omdlel a svezl se na podlahu.

Draco k němu přispěchal, aby ho zvedl z podlahy.

,,Ronalde?" Ptal se a snažil ho probudit. Musel mu dát facku, aby se ten probudil ze mdlob.

,,Co se ti to stalo?" Ptal se, když viděl natržený ret a monokl na levém oku a krásně se vybarvující podlitinu na tváři.

Však Ron Weasleyho moc nevnímal a ani v podobě Karin a jenom tiše zamumlal.

,,Už ne."

Draco nevěděl co v té chvíli si o tom má myslet, ale pochopil, že Weasley něco přepískl a potřebuje pomoc se dostat ven. A bůh ví, co nechal dole, když viděl na něm tu krev, která nemohla být jeho vlastní když měl jenom škrábance a žádnou tržnou ránu na něm neviděl.

Uvažoval tady, jestli ho vzít na záda nebo ho před sebou levitovat. Pak však uslyšel z dálky hlas a raději zvolil druhou možnost. Už chystal dát si ho na záda, ale tak trochu ho vystrašila další věc, které si všiml. Podlitiny na nohou postavy Karin alias Rona a ten fakt, že chybělo i spodní díl spodního prádla. V tu chvíli se vytratila všechna krev z obličeje Draca Malfoye. Nebyl zas tak zabedněný, aby mu nedošlo, co se spolužákovi asi dost možná přihodilo a tak ho opatrně znovu položil a sundal svoje kalhoty a nasoukal je na postavu Karin a pak si ho konečně hodil na záda a co to šlo upaloval nahoru jenom v trenkách.

O patro výše jak to vypadalo se mu podařilo dohnat mini Pottera a Grengerovou, oba uřícení jak ze sprintu, stále v podobě pětiletých dětí Severuse Snapa.

,,Musíme pryč!" Zvolala Hermiona.

,,To je mi jasné." Řekl Draco.

,,Ne ty to nechápeš … Harry založil požár, musíme se dostat pryč než přijde Grindewald." Řekla Hermiona a pak si všimla postavy Rona na zádech Draca Malfoye jak pytle brambor v podobě paní Karin.

,,Probůh Rone, co je s ním?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Přesně nevím, přišel sám naproti mně, ale omdlel. Požár to je snad dobře?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Ne, toto je kutloch Červa ne jeho dědka." Přidal se konečně Harry.

,,On tu není!" Ptal se Draco překvapeně.

,,Ne, jako by kdy ten starý vůl sídlil ve Francii." Dodal Harry.

,,My jsme …" Draco se odmlčel, protože mu Hermiona skočila do řeči.

,,Jo jsme ve Francii, mohlo mě to napadnout, když jsem viděla jak je to tu velké. Toto je Draco stará pevnostní linie obrany Francie. Magitinova linie, dle toho nápisu co jsme s Harrym objevili v jedné té ubikací těch pitomců co byli tady." Vychrlila ze sebe Hermiona.

,,Rozhodně bychom se měli dostat pryč než přijde ten mega červ a uvidí tu zkázu. Určitě někde trajdá v sousedním Německu." Řekl Harry a znovu se rozeběhl.

Hermiona upalovala na krátkých nožkách Lilly hned za ním a Draco mohl jenom klusat z Ronem na zádech za nimi. Vyběhly do haly s jantarem, kde dohořívala mrtvola Pettigrewa a Harry na ní namířil hůlku a křikl ,,Evansco!"

Pettigrew zmizel dočista.

,,Aby ani kost nezbyla, na nekromata." Řekl Harry.

,,Dobrý nápad Harry." Uznala Hermiona.

,,Za málo, tohle mizící kouzlo mám strašně rád, vyřeší toliko potíží." Mínil Harry.

Došli do haly se spícími matichorami a tam Hermiona pozvedla hůlku a zařvala pisklavým hlasem Lilly ,,Alhamora!"

Okovy matichor se otevřely.

,,Dám jim svobodu a Grindewaldovi mazlíčky na hraní." Usmála se.

Draco se zasmál. Grindewald doopravdy nemám páru s kým si to začal. Vypadli dveřmi ven, kde je čekaly dvě podivné mrtvoly strážců prvních dveří.

,,Co jim to Terry provedl?" Ptal se Harry, když viděl stav mrtvol nebo spíš prázdné kabáty v kterých nic nebylo, alespoň se tak na první pohled zdálo, dokud z prázdného obleku nevylezl živý živočich v podobě obřího švába.

,,Iii on je proměnil ve šváby!" Ulekla se Hermiona.

,,On je nějaký tvor, kterého nemáš ráda Grangerová?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Jo šváby, klíšťata a komáry." Odpověděla Hermiona a schovala se za Harryho.

,,Merline přitom jsou to jenom švábiska, nic tak hrozného, podívej. Mohl bych si udělat z něho domácího mazlíčka." Řekl Harry a vzal jednoho švába do rukou.

,,Pottere nelez s tím ke mně, nebo proměním tvoje rozmnožovací ústrojí v okurky a to by Ginny nepotěšilo." Řekla Hermiona a namířila hůlku na druhého švába a Evanesco ho nechala zmizet pryč.

Harry zbledl a opustil od nápadu dráždit šváby Hermionu.

,,Draco bohužel jsi v tuto chvíli jediný, kdo nás dokáže přemístit pryč. Jsem teď bohužel v těle pětiletého a děti se nedokáží cíleně a uvědoměle přemístit. Nechci se někde rozpůlit." Řekl proto ke Dracovi.

,,Dokážeš to, když máš na zádech ještě Rona?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,No doufejme, že ano, snad se někde nerozpůlíme. Já nikdy víc jak dvě osoby nepřemisťoval a už ne vůbec na takovou vzdálenost. Hm potřebuji něco tady ve Francii." Přemýšlel Draco a pak uviděl, po nohama kouř. Uvědomil si, že zapomněl na ten oheň co založil Potter. Moragano, Potter a Grangerové se kvůli výšce udusí jako první.

Pak si vzpomněl na letovisko, kde byl často s matkou a otcem na dovolené. To by snad mělo jít, bylo také v Francii.

Soustředil se na vzpomínky na pláž v Svaté Maximě koukl se na postavy Pottera a Grangerové.

,,Chytněte se mě za nohy." Řekl.

,,Kde jsi nechal kalhoty?" Ptal se v tu chvíli ho Potter, když si konečně všiml, že tu Draco Malfoy stojí jenom v trenkách..

,,Vysvětlím pak." Řekl Draco.

Oba se ho chytli a Draco je všechny přemístil pryč z toho brlohu. Bylo to asi nejhorší přemístění z pohledu Draca Malfoye, protože mu z toho bylo ztraceně zle. Musel od sebe na pláži svaté Maximi odtrhnout skoro násilně jak Pottera tak Grangerovou a sesunout rychle ze sebe Weasleyho v podobě Karin, aby vzápětí mohl blít do písku pláže svojí večeři. Už nikdy nebude praktikovat asistované přemístění se třemi lidmi bůh ví kde po Francii.

,,V pořádku Draco?" Ptala se starostlivě Hermiona a podala mu kapesníček, aby si otřel ústa.

,,Dík, ale doufám, že už dneska žádné přemístění nebude." Řekl Draco a otřel si ústa a doufal, že mu někdo vyčaruje sklenku vody, aby mu stále neburcoval k boji žaludek.

,,Ne, ne, ne to rozhodně po tobě už nebudeme chtít Draco. Moc děkujeme za to, že nás dostal pryč z tunelu." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Fakticky." Řekl Potter, který seděl na bobku u bezvládné postavy Karin alias Rona.

,,Udělali jsme strašnou chybu, když jsme mysleli, že nás tam nerozdělí. Jenom Ron a Terry dokáží vytvořit přenášedlo, já a ani Mia to neumíme. Kurník." Řekl zlostně Harry Potter a bouchl malou pěstí Lucase do plážového písku.

,,To jako …" Ptal se Draco.

,,No, netrčíme tu na fest. Pošlu Patronovo zaklínadlo Georgi, ať nás někdo vyzvedne. Je mi jasné, že ty toho máš tak akorát dost Draco." Řekla Hermiona a vykouzlila svojí vydru a dala jí příslušné věty.

,,Kde to vůbec jsme?" Ptala se ještě rychle Hermiona.

,,Svatá Maxime u San Tropé." Řekl Draco a sedl a potlačoval další nával žaludeční šťáv jak se mu žaludek vzpíral.

,,Aha." Řekla Hermiona a poslala tyto informace Georgi Weasleymu do Anglie.

,,Asi to bude nějakou chvíli trvat, než se tu objeví." Řekla Hermiona a začala sesílat kouzla kolem sebe a ostatní, aby byli v únorovém počasí v teple. A přidala pár strážných zaklínadel pro narušitele.

,,To zní jako by si odříkávala básničku." Minil Draco když viděl, že Grangerová zná ty kouzla nazpaměť.

,,Jistěže, žila sem minulý školní rok na útěku." Řekla Hermiona a usmála se podobě malé Lilly.

Draco se už ani neptal a sedl si, protože doufal, že tím uklidní svůj žaludek. Vzal do hrsti trochu písku z písečné pláže a proměnil ho v trochu neohrabanou sklenici a nalil si do ní z hůlky kouzlem čistou vodu, aby se napil. Rozhodně mu bylo potom mnohem lépe.

,,Hele Draco, co se stalo Ronovi, říkal jsi, že ti sám přišel naproti a proč má tvoje kalhoty a kam zmizeli ty lodičky?" Zatahal ho za kabát Potter v postavě Lucase a díval se něho docela dětským pohledem.

,,Mohu se jenom domýšlet, a ty myšlenky se mi vůbec nelíbí. Prostě se vypotácel z jedné chodby v podobě Karin a omdlel mi před očima. A dole neměl nic na sobě …" Draco se odmlčel.

,,Draco nedělej blbé vtipy na to není dobrý čas …" Řekl Harry.

,,Kéž by, ale klidně mi vlez do mysli, ale nic jiného neuvidíš, mám takový dojem, že udělali Weasleymu tam dole co já žádné ženě nepřeji a co udělala Greengrásová Nevillovi a Seamusovi. Však nechci tady dělat předpovědi. Rozhodně ho pořádně zmlátili." Řekl Draco.

V tom se všichni tři zbystřili a protože uslyšeli z dálky něčí kroky v písku. Zaujali kolem Rona obranou linii a snažili se v bezměsíčné noci rozpoznat kdo přichází.

,,Hej, hej mládeži, mne se bát nemusíte." Ozval se Harrymu a Hermioně známý hlas.

Namířili na něj světlo z hůlek a uviděli pana Delacloura, tatínka Fleur, jak si to houpavým krokem mašíruje pískem k nim.

,,Pane Delacoure?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Ano jsem to já. Klidně vám řeknu předpokládané jméno mé budoucí vnučky. Victorie, už se na květinku moc těším." Řekl pan Delacour a pohlédl na Harryho a Hermionu.

* * *

O hodinu později Draco Malfoy seděl na pohovce a s hrnek teplé čokolády a zabalen do teplé deky paní Delacourovou, které měla ještě k němu francouzskou řeč, že si užene zánět močového měchýře tím, že bude sedět v únoru v trenkách na pláži.

Draco jí však moc neposlouchal a raději se snažil vzpamatovat z dalšího přemístění ze svaté Maximi do rodného domu Fleur Delacour ehm Weasleyové a tak trochu vílího kouzla paní Delacourové.

,,Ach v právě včas." Řekl příchozí Potter, který už se proměnil zpět z těla pětiletého.

Měl na sobě seprané džíny a starou kostkovanou košili a Weasleyoský svetr s velký B. Takže asi mu půjčili něco co tu zanechal při návštěvě jejich zeť Williem alias Bill Weasley.

,,Dělá mi starost Ron, stále ještě se neproměnil zpět natož, aby se probudil." Řekla Hermiona také už ve svém těle v teplácích a tunice, asi něco ze šatníku Fleur Weasleyových, co zanechala u svých rodičů.

,,My jo a on ne." Řekl zamračeně Harry a otočil se na Hermionu.

,,Jestli George něco s tím lektvarem tentokrát nezkonil, také by se mohlo stát."

,,No stát by se mohlo, ale …" Hermiona to nedokončila.

Protože do místnosti která byla lodžii vešel další žena, která jim byla už předtím představena jako sestra pana Delacloura Ethell, kterou zavolali manželé Delacourovi jako léčitelku kvůli Ronovi.

Začala mluvit francouzky k paní Delaclour a ta se čím dál více mračila jako kakabus a nejenom ona, i pan Delacour, Hermiona a Draco. Jenom Harry neměl tušení o čem mluví, protože francouzsky uměl tak jedině říct Dobrý den a Nazdar. Zařadil do svého plánu stejně jako Ron začít se intenzivně ten jazyk učit, když mají díky Fleur tak blízko k Francii. Morgano dokonce jeho zatrolený bratranec Dudley umí francouzsky, protože to měl na sekundě jako předmět povinný.

,,Mio, o čem je řeč?" Ptal se tiše.

Hermiona ho vzala za rameno a odvedla do prostorné chodby hned za lodžii.

,,Harry asi budeme potřebovat toho lektvarystu, toho pana Sirku z Budče, Byli jste u něho s Ronem na návštěvě. Mám takový dojem, že to má také souvislost tím lektvarem co Ron požil u Snapa. Dokážeš ho kontaktovat?" Ptala se.

,,Cože to jako ten lektvar má vedlejší účinek, že se nemůže Ron proměnit zpět?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Dost možná, ta paní léčitelka Ethell neví, co drží v té podobě Karin Rona. Museli do něj něco nalít, ale ty vzorky, co odebrala musí nejprve vyhodnotit." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Dobrá zkontaktuji ho přes Patronovo zaklínadlo, aby prošel krbem." Řekl Harry.

,,Harry ještě něco by jsi měl vědět." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Co?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Draco měl pravdu ohledně Rona. U Merlinových smradlavých ponožek neměli jsme ho tam nechat tak dlouho. Jinak by se tam něho nevrhli ti supy." Řekla smutně Hermiona.

Harry zbledl, ale raději na to nic neřekl, protože by asi byl až moc sprostý v tu chvíli vůči Hermioně.

Šel poslat svého patrona, jestli by pan profesor Sirka nemohl se objevit přes krb a dal tam i adresu Delacourových, protože to jistě ten pán profesor neznal.

,,A jinak je v pohodě, no po fyzické stránce?" Ptal se Harry pak Hermiony.

,,Paní Ethell, co tu byla, říkala, že až na ty podlitiny a co se stalo no tam dole měl být v pořádku, ale dělá jí starosti, že zatím nenabyl vědomí a neproměnil se zpět do své podoby. Dojdu za ní a zdělím jí jak George vařil ten mnoholičný lektvar, aby byl déle funkční." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jo, ale počkej až se tu zjeví pan Sirka. Víš co říkal kdysi Snape sám. Jsou lektvary co i po dlouhé době kolidují, když se smíchají a dojde k nečekané reakci. Nedej bože k výbuchu. A Sirius zase říkal, že napěchovat příliš mnoho lektvarů do sebe také není zdraví prospěšné, může to ještě uškodit. Aby paní Ethell nechtěla do Rona ještě něco nacpat a jemu se neudělalo ještě více zle než bez tak je." Řekl Harry.

Hermiona překvapeně zamrkala však musela Harrymu dát za pravdu a to v oboru ve kterém nikdy Harry nijak nevynikal. Však teď ho slyšet možná Snape tak by mu dokonce řekl ,,správně Pottere."

A tak šli znovu do lodžie a sedli si vedle Draca na pohovku. Ten z nezvyku je mít vedle sebe se smrskl k opěradlu.

,,Ehm jinak když jste byli vy dva pryč, tak pan Delaclour řekl, že díky útokům Grindeewalda je nutno počkat do rána s přemístěním mimo zem, protože noční přemístění přenášedly jsou zakázaná. Dle toho co řekl, tak Terryho odchytli s Johnatanem a Theou na hranicích jako mouchy. Jsou na Britské pobočce Ministerstva kouzel v Paříží a musejí stejně jako mi počkat do rána." Řekl k nim Draco.

,,A ví o tom v Anglii, hlavně Seamusi, aby si nedělal starosti?" Ptal se Harry. Když už tu trčeli?!

,,Jo, Terry Bott mu dal skrz krb vědět. Myslím, že ví dobře, že občas je Seamus pořádně výbušný a skrz nevědomost, strach a vztek dokáže bouchnout jako zanesený komín." Mínil Draco.

V tom se v lodžii rozhořel krb a v něm se objevila hlavy, které Harry velice dobře poznal. Zaprvé tam byla vidět hlava pana profesora Sirky a pak hlava kvestorky Tiché.

,,Sally pane Pottere, zdravím do Francie. Co se děje s panem Weasleym, že jste mne vzbudil ve tři ráno v tak nekřesťanskou dobu?" Ptal se profesor Sirka.

,,Mockrát děkuji pane profesore Sirko za kontakt. Jinak toto je Hermiona Grangerová, o které jsem mluvil a toto je můj bývalý spolužák Draco Malfoy. Ani nevíte jak rád vidím, potřebujeme vaší odbornou pomoc kvůli Ronovi." Řekl Harry a předklonil se ke krbu.

,,Ach Miss Granger, moc rád vás poznávám, pan Potter a pan Weasley o vás mluvili v superlativech, jinak já jsem Žakelina Tichá, kvestorka Druidské vysoké školy v Budči. A o panu Malfoyi bylo také slechu jak od pana Snapa tak v tisku." Řekla kvestorka Tichá.

,,O fakticky?" Ptala se Hermiona a do tváří jí vstoupila růž a koukla se na Harryho. Okej, asi měli její kamarádi něco na jazyku a zatím jí to neřekli.

,,Ano, ale vraťme se k tématu Miss Granger, bylo mi řečeno, že pan Weasley má nějaký zdravotní problém a vy se domníváte, že je to souvislosti s mým lektvarem, co mu byl podán v rámci výzkumu?" Ptal se pan profesor Sirka.

,,Ano pane Sirko, dneska jsme podnikli útok na skrýš Grindewalda, abychom zachránili dva členy rodiny jednoho kamaráda a dalo by se říct tedy Draca Malfoye a vzali jsme si kvůli tomu Mnoholičný lektvar s přísadou a vydávali jsme se za volavky, řečeno rychle. A Ron si vzal mnoholičný lektvar s vlasem paní Karin Novákové -Snapové." Řekla Hermiona a musela se nadechnout, aby mohla pokračovat.

,, Akorát jsme nepočítali s tím, že nás rozdělí a paní Karin tedy alias Ron bude fungovat jako odměna. Hodně mu ublížili a to hlavně jako ženě, pane Sirko, asi víte co tím myslím. Doufám." Řekla Hermiona.

Profesor Sirka si něco zamumlal pod vousem co znělo trochu jako nějaká kletba. Asi v jeho rodné češtině.

,,Sice se dostal nějakým způsobem z toho ven, ale když ho našel tady Draco tak mu omdlel před očima a od té doby není k probuzení natož, aby se proměnil do své normální postavy Rona Weasleyho, stále je v těle paní Karin. Dělá mi to starosti a Harryho napadalo, jestli to nemá něco společného s vaším experimentálním lektvarem." Vysvětlila Hermiona.

,,Hm chápu, to doopravdy nezní pozitivně, mohu se zeptat, byla to originální verze Mnoholičného lektvaru nebo nějaký novější způsob s prodlouženým účinkem?" Ptal se profesor Sirka.

,,Upravená verze podle patentu George Weasleyho patentního čísla 1977789/86. Dal si to patentovat minulý rok už myslím v lednu na Irský patentní úřad." Odpověděla Hermiona zcela přesně, protože ho několikrát na brigádě u George vařila v jeho laborce a ten trval na tom, aby věděla v případě průšvihu i číslo patentu. Jak řekl, čert nikdy nespí.

,,Aha a dokážete mi říct postup a ingredience které se liší od původního receptu, můžu případně určit jestli něco z mého lektvaru by mohlo mít na to vliv a vyloučit nežádoucí reakce, než se k vám přesunu, ale až zítra. Stále platí zákaz nočního přemístění po celém světě díky té němkyni." Řekl profesor Sirka a dodal.

,,Raději nikam pana Weasleyho moc nepřesouvejte, některé tyto lektvary dokážou reagovat i na přemístění a reakce jsou ošklivé. Doufám, že vás z Francie nevyženou."

,,Ne klidně vám mohu zpaměti říci co je jinak v tom receptu George od originálu Mnoholičného lektvaru. Obojí jsem vařila mnohokrát a znám recept zpaměti." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Výborně Miss Granger, takové studenty mám nejraději." Řekl pan Sirka a dodal.

,,Teorie a praxe jdou v ruku v ruce, tak to má být u lektvarů každého oboru." Řekl profesor Sirka a zaposlouchal se velice pozorně do přednesu Hermiony a přitom byl skrz krb vidět, že za ním jezdí jako střela diktovací brk po pergamenu.

,,Žakelíno můžeš dojít pro Májoslavu, ta má přímo biblické znalosti ohledně přeměny těla a materie člověka jako léčitelka může také říci k tomu své. Toto je velice důležité. Pokud jsme udělal někde botu, tak musím to opravit a také říci těm komu jsem dal ten lektvar vypít. Jsem jenom člověk, ale mám za své dobrovolníky obří zodpovědnost a hlavně za Rona Weasleyho, který ještě k tomu měl v tom lektvaru kontaminaci černou magii jak svině. A já nehodlám nikoho zabít jenom kvůli výzkumu." Řekl profesor Sirka.

,,Jasně." Řekla kvestorka Tichá a zmizela z obrazu krbu.

V tom přišla do lodžie paní léčitelka Ethell a něco řekla rarncouzsky k Hermioně a Dracovi. Hermiona se tvářila trochu nechápavě a Dracovi se v očích objevil skelný pohled, pak neuvěřitelná zlost a otočil se na profesora Sirku.

,,Pane profesore Sirko, promiňte, že do toho skáču. Tady paní léčitelka Villeová, právě řekla, že Ronaldu Weasleymi vlili do žaludku Císařský lektvar. Mohlo by to mít také mít nějaký vedlejší účinek krom, že se stal vězněm svého vlastního těla, které poslouchalo je?" Ptal se Draco.

Profesor znovu tentokrát vypustil zase asi nadávku v českém jazyce a div mu nevstaly vlasy hrůzou a zlostí.

,,To je velice temný lektvar, tekuté Imperio pane Malfoyi. Nechutné už samo osobě něco takového nechat pozřít člověka. Ano další věc, která by mohla to ovlivnit tento jeho stav. Musíme udělat trojnásobný vylučovací systém, abychom věděli víc. Děkuji, že jste to mi přeložil, já francouzsky neumím, spíš rusky a anglicky." Řekl profesor Sirka.

Harry zbledl, když slyšel, že existuje tekutá forma Imperia. Dalo se to,zlomit vůlí nebo ne?!

,,Není zač pane profesore Sirko, rád pomohu, když mám dluh života vůči Ronaldu." Řekl Draco a překvapil tím Hermionu a Harryho.

Profesor Sirka jenom pokýval hlavou a řekl.

,,Teď se odmlčím a ráno kolem sedmé se u vás objevím. Musím informovat mé studenty, že jim odpadnou přednášky. Toto má přednost." Řekl a zmizel z krbu a ten zhasl.

,,Ehm Draco co je ten Císařský lektvar konkrétně, a dá se zlomit jako Imperio vůlí?" Ptal se Harry.

Draco se uchechtl, ale uvědomil, že se s tím Potter nemohl setkat natož Grangerová, protože sedmý ročník probendili venku a toto bral Severus Snape těsně před bitvou a ještě okrajově po povrchu, aby nikoho nenapadlo se do toho pustit. Bohužel Draco to znal jako Smrtijed více a jako Malfoy a Black po maminčině straně ještě víc. Temnota mu kolovala v krvi od narození.

,,Císařský někdy též nazývaný Lektvar otroctví je velice nechutný a temný lektvar, který vytvořili dva bratři ve Starověkém Říme, aby donutili své otroky k absolutní poslušnosti. Je to svým způsobem Imperio, ale trochu jinak. Neovládne mysl, ale tělo a to je mnohonásobně horší. Přestavte si to vy dva tak, že po vypití lektvaru jako by vás tělo neposlouchalo, ale přitom jste byli a mysleli. Klidně pán, tedy co vám ten lektvar dal, poručí, aby jste se pomočili. Mysl, nechce, ale tělo to udělá a takto může s tím tělem, ten jenž to řídí nakládat jak zachce." Řekl Draco a odmlčel se, když viděl, jak Potter a Grangerová zbledli jako stěny jenom při pomyšlení, že takový lektvar existuje.

,,A na rozdíl od Imperia se to nedá zlomit silnou vůlí, protože mysl je odříznuta od těla. Severus kdysi řekl, že je jediné dvě možnosti, jak vědomě nabýt vlastnictví svého těla zpět." Řekl Draco a sepjal ruce.

,,Zabít nějakým způsobem pána nebo sám sobě citelně ublížit na těle. Něco z toho musel Weasley udělat a já se domnívám, že to bylo to první. Podle mě použil znovu svojí divokou magii a ty Harry Pottere víš, že Ronald Weasley dokáže jí vědomě použít docela silně a na dlouho na rozdíl od nás. U nás je to buch a puf magie jak říká Lawrence Olivander, ale on jí dokáže koncentrovat jak jsem viděl v jeho vzpomínce a vytvořit klidně štít kolem sebe. Rastabán Lestrenge měl z toho magii způsobeného housera. Nemilá záležitost." Řekl Draco a tvářil se zamyšleně.

Harry pokýval hlavou ale Hermiona se tvářila jako mimoň.

,,I tak musím před ním smeknout klobouk, že se z toho dostal. Tss vem čert mou kolejní příslušnost a historii stranou, ale má můj respekt. Je svobodná duše, která se nikdy před zlem nesklonila." Řekl Draco a dopil čokoládu.

,,Nebo mohl krom divoké magie použít Ron vlastnosti hadího jazyka, které má jako já díky Radllovi. Svým hadím patronem." Řekl Harry.

,,He, jaký hadí patron?" Ptal se ve stejný čas Hermiona a Draco.

Harry si stoupl a přivolal svého hadího patrona. Kouzlo v hadím jazyce a přivolal svojí Kobru královskou a vylekal jak Hermionu tak Draca, který se v tu chvíli k sobě tulili jak vystrašené myši.

,,Nebojte to je Sollis, můj hadí patron, čtvrtý stupeň schopností Hadího jazyka. Ron má místo mne hadí slečnu. Meravi, krajtu ametystovou." Řekl Harry a sklonil se hadovi a vzal si ho do náručí.

První se vzpamatoval Draco.

,,Od kdy to umíš Pottere?" Ptal se.

,,Krátce od návštěvy Budče. Stejně tak Ron. Naučila nás to místní profesorka, která je hadím jazykem jako mi, ale čistě geneticky." Řekl Harry a pohladil hada po hlavě.

Draco jenom polkl. Grindewald tam či sem, doopravdy probudil draka, když si začal ve zlém s Potterem. Jestli má Potter a Weasley schopnosti hadího jazyka na úrovni Toma Radlla, tak Grindewald si může rovnou najít krumpáč a jít si vyhrabat hrob.

,,Harry, kdy a od kdy je Ron hadí jazyk a jak to, že umí i to co ty, i když tu vlastnost už máš tak dlouho?" Ptala se Hermiona.

A tak Harry začal vyprávět. Prostě musel, neříct pravdu Mie, by byla velká zrada jejich dlouholetého přátelství.

**Přidáno 4.1.2020**

**Poznámka elenor:**

**Tahle kapitola bude v dalším ději velice důležitá i když není a nebude vůbec příjemná. Doufám, že nejste z toho rozčílení, za to, co jsem provedla Ronovi, ale bude to hrát v dalším ději důležitou roli a hlavně on. I když tak docela Ron, tak jak ho známe to nebude.**

**Další dvě kapitoly sem přidám roku 2020.**

**Jinak doufám, že jste ve zdraví přežily vstup do Nového roku**

**Vaše elenor**


	14. 14 - Vedlejší překvapující učinky

**Kapitola 14 – Vedlejší překvapující účinky**

Harry Potter se moc neprospal, těch pár hodin bylo pro něj málo, ale chtěl být zase u toho, až se tu zjeví pan profesor Sirka a asi i paní rektorka Táborová. Z minulé návštěvy nabyl dojem, že jsou to milí a slušní lidé, i když jsou hlavně zaměřený na svůj obor. Díky bohu paní Delacourová se uvolila, že dohlédne na zatím postavu Rona v těle Karin, kdyby nastal nějaký problém. Však nic takového se nestalo a on si mohl schrupnout na pár hodiny v pokoji mladší sestry Fleur Gabrielly, která byla v Krásnohůlské akademii, jestli se nemýlil v pátém ročníku. Už jí dlouho neviděl, takže jí podle tam vystavených fotek ani nepoznal mezi jejími kamarádkami jak unaven. A Draco si ani nenamáhal se nějak po pokoji dívat a usnul, jenom co si lehl na spodní postel palandy. Jak bylo Harrymu vysvětleno paní Delaclour, tak na prázdniny krom Gabči si brali domu na dohodu i její nejlepší kamarádku Vincentu, která byla z dětského domova, ale tam ráda nepobývala a místo toho dávala přednost být u nich přes letní prázdniny. A tak to vyšlo tak, že v tom pokoji přespával s Dracem Malfoyem, Hermiona v pokoji Fleur a Rona uložily do pokoje pro hosty.

Dorazil na snídani právě včas, aby zachytil paní rektorku Táborovou vylézat z krbu a pana Sirku jak si podává ruku a zdraví se s Hermionou, která na jednu stranu si dělala samozřejmě starosti o Rona a na druhou stranu byla přímo jako velké sluníčko, že se setkává s někým z Budče. Což Draco ten ještě vyspával, ale Harry mu klidně ten spánek dopřál, to on odvedl hlavní kus práce včera a zachránil jim krky.

,,Pane profesore Sirko, zjistil jste co by mohlo být Ronovi?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Tuze těžké soudit, ale pozval jsem tady paní rektorku Májoslavu Táborovou. Z mého hlediska až na ty fyzická zranění a možná pochroumanou psychiku by neměl pan Ronald Weasley mít žádné vedlejší účinky. Ale více napoví jeho tělo. Lektvary jsou jedna věc slečno Granger, ale výsledek na těle muže být značně odlišný člověk od člověka, hlavně u Mnohličného lektvaru. Tím nechci říct, že by to měl za následek lektvar, který pan Weasley požil. Spíš si myslím, že se něco stalo a způsobilo to tu reakci během toho útoku." Řekl profesor Sirka.

,,Pojďte se mnou pane profesore a paní rektorko." Řekla tedy Hermiona a zavedla ty dva nahoru.

Harry si vzal housku a dal si na ní plátky šunky a trousil také zvědavě nahoru.

Pozoroval tiše z poza dveří jak máchá hůlkou různá kouzla na postavou Karin tedy Rona paní rektorka Táborová a tváří se zaraženě a zvědavě. Pan profesor Sirka zatím prohlížel oblečení z včerejšího večera, které měla Karin tedy Ron na sobě a všechnu tu krev s odporem v očích.

Paní rektorce celá ta kouzelná prohlídka trvala půl hodiny a zatím Harry dokázal v klidu a pohodě sníst tu housku.

,,Jane, Merline asi mám ten problém, co toto způsobil, ale moc se ti to líbit nebude, nebo spíš slečně Granger a už vůbec ne panu Potterovi."Řekla paní rektorka Táborová.

,,Co je s Ronem madam?" Ptala se celá bílá ve tvářích Hermiona.

,,Nic zas tak hrozného, však asi budeme muset ten Janův lektvar na pana Weasleyho použít znova, aby zůstal v pořádku." Řekla paní rektorka Táborová.

,,Ehm jak to mám jako chápat Májoslavo?" Ptal se profesor Sirka.

,,Zvolím systém rekapitulace událostí, aby se to uvedlo na pravou míru. Nic takového za svou kariéru jsem sama nezažila nebo neviděla." Řekla a zakroutila hlavou a sedla si na židli, kde v noci seděla Fleur maminka a hlídala stav Rona.

,,Takže minulý rok požil v rámci výzkumu pan Ronald Weasley, lektvar, jenž ho proměnil v ženu a to na měsíc." Započala paní rektorka Táborová.

Harry a pan profesor Sirka kývli.

,,A jeho tělo prošlo kompletní proměnou v ženské tělo a zůstalo v tomto stavu měsíc a to i s našimi ženskými problémy. Jak si řekl Jane, ty problémy mají i ostatní účastníci tvého experimentu, lykantropové?" Postavila to jako otázku rektorka Táborová.

,,Ano měli závratě, anemii, hormonální nerovnováhu a menstruce byla poněkud silnější, ti co se proměnily v muže, tady jinak ženy no vlčice, zase trápila ranní erekce a noční močení." Vysvětlil profesor Sirka a dodal.

,,Však během uplynulých dvou úplňku se nevrátili zpět do podoby vlka. I nadále je kontroluji, ale zdá se, že to lykantropii porazilo, což je velká výhra." Řekl profesor Sirka.

Hermiona si jenom pomyslela. Fího, škoda, že se toho nedožil profesor Lupin to by byl velice nadšený a možná by se toho i zúčastnil i za cenu být měsíc druhá maminka Teddyho. Však na druhou stranu nezáviděla to Ronovi, do čeho ho nahnal Snape.

,,A pan Weasley pak se vrátil do svého těla protilektvarem, ano Jane?" Ptala se rektorka Táborová.

,,Ano můj lektvar je jako kouzlo, potřebuje protikouzlo tedy lektvar, jak jsem vám to obhajoval." Řekl profesor Sirka.

,,A proti lektvar je na jaké bázi Jane?" Ptala se rektorka Táborová. Viděla jak profesor Sirka se zastavil a pak se mu rozšířily oči jako u vyděšeného kotěte.

,,Má to jiné postupy, ale přísady jsou z 76. procent stejné jako Imperiální tedy Císařský lektvar co donutily požít tam u toho potkana." Řekl profesor Sirka a tvářil se jako student, který si uvědomil, že mu vybuchne kotlík s lektvarem.

,,Merline, už vím co tím myslíš Májoslavo. Není to tím Mnohličným lektvarem, ale díky kontaminaci tím lekvarem s přísadou hada toho Voldemorta ten lektvar stále je v oběhu krve pana Weasleyho zapouzdřený. Proto má hadí jazyk, protože viteál sice možná zničili, ale jeho magie zcela nevyprchala a zůstala v panu Ronovi Weasleymu v žilách." Řekl profesor Sirka.

,,Ale co to znamená?" Ptal se Hermiona.

,,Slečno Granger, vlastně to znamená, že musíme zvrátit celý proces a zopakovat ho. Tedy tady pana Weasleyho proměnit zpět ve Veronicu na měsíc a pak zpět…" O slovo se přihlásila paní rektorka Táborová.

,,Přidej skoro 10 měsíců na navíc Jane." Řekla.

,,Proč 10 měsíců?" Ptal se Harry a profesor Sirka skoro ve stejnou dobu.

,,Další v chronologickém pořadí událostí tady u pana Weasleyho je útok na něho samotného a to skutečně brutální z pohledu ženy jako jsem já. Popsat nález slečně Granger tak by souhlasila. A pak pan Weasley ještě využil své divoké magie, aby se osvobodil z té příšerné magie. Inplodoval svoje magické jádro zarážejícím způsobem." Řekla paní rektorka Táborová odkašlala si.

,,Při takovém výlevu většinou magie z vás prostě exploduje a ochromí svou silou okolí. U méně zdatných lidí a dětí dokáže dokonce navodit bezvědomí a zástavu srdce. Však nevím jak je to možné, ale pan Weasley jí cíleně použil a vytvořil neverbální a bezhůlkovou výbušnou kosti drtící kletbu a pravděpodobně své útočníky proměnil buď lazary nebo rovnou mrtvoly. Nevím obojí je možné záleží na velikosti magie, kterou použil."

Hermiona a Harry zbledly. Dohnat Rona do stavu, kdy se jeho magie a on takto začnou bránit by pro žádného protivníka nebylo milé. Jakmile překročí někdo hranici začne být Ron neuvěřitelně hrozný protivník. Pochodující atomová puma a Draco Malfoy zase jednou se trefil do pomysleného středu, i když ne asi úmyslně.

,,Však krom toho, že jeho magie takto zasáhla proti protivníkům, tak jeho magie začala chránit jeho tělo, tělo a v něm probíhající procesy." Řekla dále rektorka Táborová a pokračovala.

,,Lidské tělo a tělo kouzelníka nebo čarodějky je složitý systém, kterému občas nerozumím ani já a to mám 70 let praxe léčitelství a to i v drsných válečných stavech, však takto jsem to v životě neviděla. Však je to něco pozoruhodného, co dokázal pan Weasley udělat, hlavně jeho tělo jako takové a to ještě v podobě pod mnoholičným lektvarem." Řekla rektorka Táborová a v jejím hlase zněl respekt.

,,Jeho magie způsobila, že jeho magické jádro teď se rozlezlo po celém těle a chrání před cizím zásahem jak magického nebo fyzického, takže když by se ho pokusil někdo otrávit nebo podříznout, tak by dostal šlehu od jeho magie. Od jeho divoké prvotní magie. Také to znamená, že jeho tělo bude reagovat na lektvary, jenž budou ovlivňovat jeho tělo v negativním stavu, i když na první pohled se to nebude zdát. Ne ty přeměny, ale spíše typu způsobení zvracení, mdlob, změny tlaku nebo vytváření krve v těle. Pan Weasley si udělal jedinečný štít svého prvotního majetku a to jeho těla, který jsem v životě neviděla a má doopravdy pozoruhodné magické jádro na kouzelníka nebo v příštích měsících čarodějku. Však ten štít je dvousečná zbraň a také ho muže ohrozit na životě." Řekla rektorka a pokračovala.

,,Stalo se to, ve stresové a život jeho ohrožující situaci, takže jeho jádro postupně stáhne z jeho orgánu do původní velikosti, ale v tuto chvíli ho chrání a také co je chráněno. Prostě ucítí, že už se nachází v nebezpečí." Řekla rektorka Táborová a jelikož tři posluchači byli zticha, tak pokračovala.

,,A ten útok byl zcela fyzického a sexuálního druhu. Je hnusné a odporné, ale říci to musím, že to se stalo panu Wealeymu měl na svědomí víc jak jeden muž. Byl to čin kolektivu více osob mužského pohlaví dle mého vyšetření." Řekla rektorka Táborová.

Profesor Sirka zbledl jako stěna a Harrymu začal se nepříjemně stahovat žaludek s houskou. Hermioně se začaly koulet slzy z očí.

,,S tím však nic nenaděláme, protože vrátit čas a zamezit tomu bez zničení časového kontinua nejde. A s velkou pravděpodobností také ti útočníci stejně nežijí už díky panu Weasleymu." Řekla rektorka Táborová.

Hermiona smutně kývla.

,,A vy jako mladí dospělý lidé jistě víte, že je velice důležité se při tom chránit ochrannými prostředky." Řekla rektorka Táborová a pokračovala.

,,Aby nedošlo k nechtěnému počatí, když si člověk nechce založit zrovna rodinu. Někteří násilníci to také užívají, ale tyto hovada nepoužily ani lektvar, nebo kouzlo natož obyčejný kondom, když si udělaly s pana Weasleyho otroka jejich zvrácený sexuálních tužeb. A paní Karin Nováková -Snapová , když se uvolila dát pár svých vlasů na účely Mnohličného lektvaru tak byla právě v ovulačním období. Tedy kdy je žena nejvíce plodná. A znám mnoho žen, které i během pobytu v jiném stavu přišli do jiného stavu. Proto i Phinias Bourne v lektvarech Nejmocnějších v revidované edici z roku 1952 nedoporučuje v pod tímto lektvarem kopulační činnost, zvyšuje to jistým způsobem možnost početí. A za normální okolností by tento zárodek nepřežil případnou přeměnu zpět, ale tím, že začala jeho vlastní magie chránit tělo před vnějšími vlivy, které by mohli škodit a ničit, tak chrání najednou i ten zárodek, proto říkám, těch 10 měsíců minimálně tady panu Sirkovi, ohledně udržení pod jeho lektvarem dokonce i pojmenoval na počest zesnulého pana Snapa, který tak zásadně přispěl k výzkumu, Lektvar proti Lykantropii Severuse Snapa." Řekla rektorka Táborová.

Profesor Sirka však byl bledý jako bledulka na sněhu a pomaličku se zeptal.

,,To jako … chudák pan Weasley … čeká dítě?!" Ptal se koktavě a bál se pravdy.

Na to rektorka jenom kývla a dodala.

,,Nevím kdo je z těch hovad otec, ale to jedno. A ohledně toho, že se zatím neprobudil, tak za to muže celkové vysílení jeho těla celým útokem a následným procesem přemisťování a tak dál a vlastně i tím, že se z toho dostal v podstatě sám. Však doufám, že minimálně během dneška nebo zítřka se probudí." Řekla rektorka Táborová.

Profesor Sirka sjel po židli na podlahu pokoje a jako lektvar co ztekl na podlahu.

,,Jane dej se dohromady a dojdi pro ten slavný lektvar. Přece nebude pořád v těle ženy přes třicet let." Řekla rektorka.

Profesor Sirka se velice pomalu a velice otřesený zvedl a prošel kolem ještě více otřesených Hermiony a Harryho ven směrem rodinný krb Delaclourových. Ti se snažily nějakým způsobem pochopit co se právě dověděli. Nějak po ránu, no bylo jenom půl devátý ráno, jim ty závity nechtěly sepnout ty informace dohromady a jejich mozky tápaly jak si to vyložit.

V tom se ozval tichý hlas na běžné poměry od rámu dveří.

,,A po psychické stránce, je na tom bráška jak?"

Harry a Hermiona se otočili tím směrem a viděli Billa Weasleyho, který tam stál jako bledá socha na vrcholu kostelní věže.

,,Netuším pane asi také Weasley, rozhodně bych doporučila kontakt s nějakou specialistou aby rány na psychice pana Weasleyho nebyli tak dlouho trvající. Však já nejsem člověk ovládající nitrozpyt a ani dalekosáhlou vědu psychologie a má psychologie zasahuje jenom do mého oboru po povrchu, takže doopravdy z mého vyšetření nedokážu říct, co se laicky řečeno mu honí hlavu." Řekla rektorka Táborová a podívala se na Billa.

Ten jenom pokýval hlavou.

,,Dojdu počkat dolů, až dorazí kolega Jan." Řekla a odešla z místnosti.

V té chvíli si dal Harry hlavu do dlaní a vydal hluboký vzdech.

,,Proč jsem ho dal do role Karin." Řekl tiše.

,,Harry nedávej si to za vinu, sakra, nemohli jsme vědět jaký profil mají kouzelnici kolem Grindewalda nebo Pettigrewa, že je to spodina a nejhorší možná sebranka." Chtěla ho chlácholit Hermiona.

,,Neměl jsem tak chvátat, trochu to více promyslet, zase jsem chvátal, chvátal dělat hrdinu." Řekl smutně Harry a chtělo se mu plakat.

,,Ne chtěli jsme pomoci Seamusi, abychom zabránili ublížení jeho otci a sestře. Dali jsme na dobrý nápad Reguluse Blacka, ale neměli jsme nulové povědomí o lidech, co slouží tomu hovnu. Teď víme." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ale za jakou cenu Hermiono?" Ptal se Harry se slzami v očích.

,,Ano mělo to cenu, nikdo z nás neumřel. Galathea, Johnatan, Terry i Draco, my dva a Ron jsme živí. Nikdo nejde do vaku. Harry a víme co Grindewald použil za prostory. Maginotovu linii a má velké zázemí tady ve Francii. Můžeme to předat dál a jelikož máme z krku Petra tak myslím, že Grindouš starouš nebude mít zájem si nás všímat, jsme mu pořádně ale doopravdy pořádně nebezpeční. Hlavně Draco, který zabil jeho vnuka a odmítl mu sloužit a ví co je Grindewald zač. Velký podfukář jako byl Radll, i když má více zkušenosti." Řekla Hermiona a dodala.

,,Nikdy jsem Draca Malfoye nemusela, ale po včerejšku mu věřím asi tak jako Albus Brumbál věřil Hagridovi, klidně mu svěřila vlastní život."

,,Když jsme u toho Grindouše starouše jak ty říkáš Hermiono, tak mám zprávy z Ministerstva kouzel Velké Británie a Francie. Ten úkryt včera, jenž jste tam byli lehl popelem. Byla to doopravdy část toho francouzského opevnění a Harryho Zložár jej zničil a všechno živé tam zabil. Celkem 41 kouzelníků ve službách Grindewalda nebo Pettigrewa, možná byli někteří mrtvý už předtím. Francouzské Ministerstvo prohledává intenzivně zbytek opevnění a přilehlé k tomu bunkry a hledá jakoukoliv stopu Grindewalda a jeho rádoby alyclotů nebo tak nějak, jak tomu říkali ti čtyři, které jsme je chytli před Malfoy Manor. Jestli je ve Francii, tak neuteče, Francouzi ho mají asi tak rádi jako teď já, tady k smrti." Zavrčel Bill.

,,Možná Grindewald je spíše v Německu a toto předal do rukou svého rádoby vnuka. Možná to celé bylo mířeno Pettigrewem proti nám, aby si pohnojil své ego. Mám čím dál větší pochybnosti co je práce Pettigrewa a co Grindewalda. Však se to dovíme jak též šlape Grindewald, když Draco zabil jeho vnuka. Však rád bych dal do oběhu to, aby místo Draca případně informovali, že Pettigrewa zabil britský bastrozor. Ať tu vlnu tsunami drží Ministerstvo kouzel a není cíleno neustále na Draca a jeho rodinu. Také je musíme všechny ukrýt. Jsou v podstatě na odstřel, jak lovná zvěř. Však nevím kam." Řekl Harry.

Bill se zamyslel a řekl.

,,Já bych měl nápad, však sám Draco tam asi nepůjde a bude i nadále působit jako profesor. Však pro madam Narcissu, Johnatana, Galatheu a Karin a děti bych tam přemístil. Doufám, že to nebude z dlouhodobého hlediska a toho mega června jak jsi Harry ho pojmenoval dorazíme do léta. Poté totiž bude ta nemovitost rozhodně někomu sloužit."

,,Komu?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Percymu, jemu předal táta původní sídlo Weasleyů, které bylo vrácené mu po smrti Elfiase Dožete zpět. O tom jistě ani červ nemá tušení, a mohu tomu domu dát silné ochranné prvky. V podstatě ho vybavím štíty jako u Bradavic do 4 dnů, když bude dobré počasí a ne boudou mrazy." Řekl Bill a za jeho zády se ozval hlas.

,,To jako fakticky?" Ptal se nikdo jiný než Draco Malfoy sám.

,,Ano, zcela, ukryjeme je ochráníme Draco. Malfoy Manor možná má dobré štíty, však je tak rozlehlé a členité, že kompletně zabezpečit by trvalo příliš. Však naše staré sídlo nemá členitý terén a je jednoduchého odolného stylu co sem viděl. A já si vyslechl mého tchána, tady Harryho a Hermionu, že jsi zachránil je ty z toho bunkru před pitomým udušením a uhořením. Je mi jedno, že jsi Malfoy, ale máš v sobě lidskost a máš rád i vlastní rodinu, dokážeš přeskočit svůj stín a bojovat. Respekt a velký. Takže ti hodlám toto jako starší bratr Rona oplatit. Promluvím s Percym a ten jistě bude klidu souhlasit. My Weasleyovci máme tvrdou kúži draka , ale o to větší srdce a v těžké situaci držíme jak lepidlo." Řekl Bill a objal i Draca Malfoye, když tomu se vyřinuly slzy.

,,Nebul." Rozdrbal mu účes Bill.

,,Já nebulím kvůli tomu, ale měl jsem být včera rychlejší. Mohl jsem více pomoci Ronaldu. Promiňte, že jsem poslouchal na chodbě, ale mě to prostě nedalo. To si nezasloužil ani on. Vždyť …" Draco se odmlčel a utřel si slzy do rukávu a pokračoval.

,,On chtěl jenom chránit rodinu profesora Snapa, pomoci Seamusi a mne a nezištně a ještě na to tak šeredně doplatil. A teď má celý život je naruby jestli jsem to pochopil dobře." Řekl Draco.

,,No to je pravda, ale to není tvá chyba Draco, nebo ti mám dát facku, aby sis to uvědomil. To samé by si mohl říkat Terry nebo si to říká i Harry. Mohl jsem … ale a stalo se, nemáme už převraceče času a tady by moc nepomohl a ty to dobře víš Draco. Jediné co musíme udělat stát při Ronovi a dostat Grindewalda na lopatky a nechat ho vzplát ve věčném ohni a zničit jeho majetek, jestli to hovado si udělalo viteál jaký jsme zabavili Pettigrewovi." Zvedla se Hermiona jako naštvaná šelma se přistoupila k Dracovi Malfoyi.

,,Jako tým Draco, ne už jako spolužáci, nebo student a profesor, nebo jako bývalí rivalové. Jenom synchronizace v myšlenkách nás posune v tomto dál." A dala mu prst na hruď.

,,Bez plánu jsme však nahraní a můžeme jenom vyčkávat." Řekl Draco.

,,Tak něco vymyslíme a já vím také co. Musíme na Grindewalda připravit past. On nás vlákal už do pasti, ale teď je na řadě mu přichystat tu jeho. A ta bude mnohem horší a brutálnější." Řekla Hermiona a její hlas byl ledový, že od ní odstoupil jak Draco tak Bill.

V tu chvíli šel z Hermiony Grangerové strach i ně dva.

,,A jakou past?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Albuse Brumbála." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Co prosím, Albus Brumbál je bohu dík mrtvý a …" Draco se dál nedostal.

,,Jo tak si rádoby jako u Grindewalda vezme smrtka dovolenou. Kolik lidí bylo prohlášeno za mrtvé a nakonec byli živy. Regulus, Sirius, Alastor Moody a Pettigrew, takže může klído pído vstát z mrtvých i Albus Brumbál." Řekla Hermiona a dodala.

,,A to samé necháme udělat z jeho Bezovou hůlkou. Jo psalo se v denním tisku, že byla Harrym zlomena, ale tisk je medium pomíjivé a dost lhavé a víme jaký bulvární tisk donedávna byl Denní věštec."

A dostala do tváře ještě více zlý úsměv a Dracovi přeběhl mráz po zádech z ní.

,,Grindewaldův prvotní cíl, je Albus Brumbál, jeho nemesis, dalo by se říct. Jinak by nešel po Alberthovi a Karin a dětech. Chce zničit i portrét Brumbála a tím dohnat ho do stavu, kdy si Albus Brumbyl bude přát být živ. A mi mu to umožníme, tedy částečně. Tím, že někdo ho bude hrát." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Rozhlásíme zprávu o podivném návratu Albuse Brumbála mezi živé a bezové k tomu a necháme o tom vědět Grindewalda. A pak rádoby Albus Brumbál vyzve Grindewalda na ten jeho čestný souboj přes media znovu. Však na místo, které bude pastí a jeho posledním místem." Řekla Hermiona a pokračovala.

,,Uvažuji teď jako Ron, protože on mě naučil po prvním ročníku šachy Draco. A ten člověk ho v tom posledním vězení zanechá zemřít. Harry mi říkal o tom Ronově a tady Billa speciálním odeklínačském kouzle. Faraonově pomstě. A tu spustíme a připravíme Grindewalda o magii. Bez magie moc dlouho se neudrží bez vody a jídla na živu. Prostě ho necháme zemřít hlady a bez magie. Nebudeme tak vlídní jako Brumbál. On ublížil nám blízkým lidem tak ať platí a tvrdě na dřevo." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Na to je potřeba kobku minimálně Hermiono." Řekl Harry.

,,Do které je jediný vchod a kterou mohu pořádně napěchovat kouzly proti přemístění a no mojí pomstou." Řekl Bill a olízl si spodní ret.

,,A já vím kam." Rozzářily se oči Dracovi a v duchu si říkal, že Hermionu Grangerovou rozzuřit se Grindewaldu doopravdy nevyplatí.

,,Kam?" Ptal se Harry, který se mu tento sadistický plán zamlouval.

,,Kobku, kde uvěznil můj děda alfa upíra naší rodiny Armanda Malfoye se Křiklanem. Do kobky pod Abraxax company. Ta má jenom jeden vchod a to z pánských záchodů v Abraxax company. Něco jako Tajemná komnata mé rodiny, dalo by se říct. A já mám na tom osobní důraz se toho hovada zbavit jednou pro vždy." Řekl Draco.

,,Tak se na ty záchodky podívám já a uvidím, jak moc jsou vhodné pro mé účely. Však jednu chybu ten skvělý plán má. Jak ho tam chcete udržet než spustí všechny štíty a Faronova pomsta a hlavně kdo bude Brumbál?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Já Willieme." Řekl Draco Malfoy a pokračoval.

,,Když jsem mu pohlédl do očí a řekl mu to Hippogrifí hovno, tak jsem to myslel vážně. Nehodlám riskovat další životy a zmařené akce. Jsem to já, kdo je vlastník té firmy a dokážu se přemístit do té firmy bez problému. Mohu tam Grindewalda zanést. A proti jeho nitrozpytu se ubráním tím nebudu udržovat oční kontakt. Stačí bloknout štítem na brýlích jako měl Brumbál. Četl jsem o tom. Udržím ho natolik, aby se začalo spouštět a pak vypadnu. A kdybych náhodou přišel o magii, tak je to čistě má smůla a ne vaše. To já tu dělal ze sebe vola a snoba. Je čas ukázat Grindewaldovi, kde je tady exit a on nemá už v tomto světě, co pohledávat. Mám stále svojí hrdost a ta mi nedovolí se podvolit strachu z toho pitomce." Řekl Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Terry Bott trochu ještě ospalý prošel krbem ne jak doufal do rodné Anglie, ale nejprve mu bylo řečeno, že se mají s někým sejít v domě rodičů Fleur Weasleyové za svobodna Delacourové a má tam vzít i Johnatana a Galatheu. Ti rozhodně vypadali lépe než on. Odchyt bystrozorskou jednotkou při přemisťování nijak nebyl příjemný. Spíše naopak, cítil se poté jako nějaká kaše, které byla přelita z jedné misky do druhé. Veškerou negativní energii z odchytu jako přemisťovatel vstřebal za Seamuseova otce a jeho sestru. Musel si připomenout Draca Malfoye a ten by ho asi proměnil něco nechutného, kdyby to neudělal, nehledě na výbušnou směs emocí Seamuse Finnigena. Terry už v duchu litoval všechny budoucí chlapce jak Galathey a té malinké, co se má narodit. Ti dva mít jako starší bratry, tak to by nepřál žádné.

Vešel do lodžie, kde se shledal hned s Dracem Malfoyem, který upíjel silnou kávu a něco sepisoval s Hermionovou Grangerovou. Terry by si také dal rád to kafe co měl Draco Malfoy.

Galathea hned skočila kolem ramen staršímu mladšímu nevlastnímu bratrovi.

,,Dobré ráno Draco." Div mu nezakřičela do ucha.

Akorát si neuvědomila, že má Draco v rukou kávu a ta vychrstla na Hermionu. Ta začala klít jako pohan, káva byla ještě poměrně horká.

Galathea se musela za ten incident omluvit.

,,Co to tam cmudíte na papír?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Brumbálovu řeč ohledně jeho skvělého návratu mezi živé." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jak že?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Past na Grindewalda v podobě nepravého Brumbála. Pastička na potkana, alá tady Hermiona Grangerová. Bohudík to neodnesly papíry." Řekl Draco.

,,A Harry je kde?" Ptal se Terry.

,,U Rona." Řekla o poznání tišeji Hermiona.

,,Ehm stalo se něco?" Ptal se Terry.

Draco se podíval na svojí skoro nevlastní mladší sestru a pak na Johnatana a Terryho.

,,Terry pojď se mnou prosím." Řekla Hermiona a vzala ho kolem pasu a doslova ho odtlačila do chodby a pak do patra.

,,Děje se něco, Hermiono? To jsou ty zranění tak vážná u Rona nebo co?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Spíš problém je ten, že to není nic co by měla slyšet malá Galathea, okej, Terry. Ron rozhodně není v ohrožení života." Vysvětlila Hermiona.

Terry si oddechl. Sice možná na škole nebyl nijak blízký Ronaldu Weasleymu, ale od začátku bystrozorského výcviku do doby než Ron skončil bral ho jako parťáka, který ten tréning bere vážně a jehož vědomostem může on konkurovat a vzájemně se doplňovat. Také je při fyzických hodinách dost často párovali, protože byli velice inteligentní duo, které si rozumělo. Proto Terryho moc rmoutilo, když Ron jednoho prostě skončil a dlouho o sobě nedal vědět.

Však díky bohu si toto mezi sebou vyřešili kolem Vánoc a od té doby byli v písemném kontaktu a na jistých akcích spolu. Proto, když ho odtáhla na chodbu zrovna Hermiona a tvářila se smutně tak se Terry obával toho nejhoršího. Takže si mohl krásně oddechnout.

,,Ale…" Hermiona Grangerová si kousla do rtu.

,,Co Grangerová, vyžádá si to nějakou speciální léčbu, vozík nebo co, že se tváříš jako na pohřbu?!" Vychrlil na ní Terry.

,,Ne nic takového, ale jak to říct …pojď se kouknout." Řekla Hermiona a šla chodbou ke třetím dveřím a na škvíru je otevřela a Terry se mohl podívat.

Viděl Harryho Pottera jak sedí na židli u manželské postele pro hosty a v té posteli spí jemu neznámá osoba. Mladá žena s rezavými vlasy, které jsou jako svatozář rozprostřené a její obličej je bledý jako pokožka Draca Malfoye až na ty pihy.

Hermiona dveře znovu zavřela a použila kolem něho a jí Mulfitatto.

,,Kdo to je a kde je Ron?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Terry teď mě prosím u Merlina nech domluvit. Ano." Řekla Hermiona a promnula si spánky.

,,Včera ti chlapy co odlevitovali pryč Rona, byla největší spodina. Prasata." Procedila mezi zuby a pokračovala.

,,Jelikož Ron byl podobě ženy, tak s ním jako ženskou zacházeli. Dali mu lektvar, jménem císařský, který je ještě horší verze Imperia a ovládá tělo ne mysl. Takže se do jisté chvíli nemohl Ron bránit. A ta hovada, tedy rozhodně víc než jeden, ho znásilnila Terenci." Řekla smutně Hermiona.

Terry zbledl, ale k jeho děsu Hermiona pokračovala.

,,Ronovi asi ruply pojistky a použil svojí divokou magii v té chvíli, ta hovada zabil a utekl. Když se srazil s Dracem vysílením zkolaboval a omdlel. Draco ho tam rozhodně nenechal a vzal ho na záda běžel jako mi pryč. Také nás přemístil pryč, protože Ron nebyl v té chvíli možný a mi bychom tam jinak uhořeli nebo se dřív udusili." Řekla Hermiona a nadechla se.

,,A Ronovo magické jádro krom té inplodované magie začalo chránit i jeho tělo. Rozlezlo se po těle v té strašné situaci a prostě bude nějakou dobu trvat, než se dostane do původního stavu. A jelikož byl Ron kontaminován lektvarem, který na něho reagoval tak jak reagoval tak se nemohl přeměnit zpět v Rona. Zavolali jsme jednu velmi zkušenou léčitelku a ta doporučila jeden lektvar, který Rona přeměnil v ženu jako jsem já, tedy jak by vypadal, kdyby by se narodil jako holka Terry."

Terry se spojily v hlavě jedna a jedna a došlo mu, že to křehké něco v té posteli se zrzavou svatozáří je vlastně Ron. Merline a Morgano.

,,A pak je ještě jedna věc." Řekla Hermiona a složila své dlaně do sebe.

,,Ty hovada si nevzala ochranu a … a došlo k … početí … a Ronova magie … ona to chrání…nejde … jinak by to zabilo jak toho co by to dělal tedy léčitele tak Rona." Řekla Hermiona.

Terrymu vyprchala všechna barva z obličeje a musel polknout, aby se mu neobrátil žaludek. Terry byl z manželství mudlorozené čarodějky a čistokrevného kouzelníka, ale vyrůstal v mudlovském světě a tak tohle mu rozhodně připadalo, že magie strčila svůj dlouhé nechutné prsty kam neměla. Zaťal prsty a pomyslel si, co si o tom asi tak bude myslet Ronova přítelkyně. Tu snad klepne nebo se s ním rozejde. To bude na mudlovskou holku až moc složité na pochopení.

,,Hemiono a už to ví?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Zatím ne, protože se ještě neprobudil. Však ho to vše dost vysílilo, ale já se nedivím." Řekla Hermiona.

Terry pokýval hlavou a zrušil to Mulfittato Hermiony švihem vlastní hůlky. Však se pak zamyslel a udělal vlastní Mulfittato a poškrábal se po zátylku.

,,A ví to Ronova rodina? Myslím, že tohle nebude lehké zpracovat a asi hlavně asi pro je maminku, když si vezmu, že byla špatná z Fredovi smrti." Řekl Terry.

,,To jsem raději přenechala Billovi Weasleymu, no ten to ví." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Aha." Řekl Terry a svoje Mulfittato zrušil.

,,Díky za informace Hermiono." Řekl Terry.

,,Za málo, ty asi to vezmeš krbem domu teď, co?" Ptala se Hermiona.

Terry zavrtěl hlavou.

,,Kde že, ještě si pár chvil tady odpočinu než půjdu. Můj včerejší odchyt při přemístění nebyl příjemný i když to bylo z Francouzské strany právně správné." Řekl Terry a chviličku se odmlčel.

,,Vystřídám Harryho u Rona, vypadá hodně přešle co jsem viděl." Řekl Terry a odešel směr pokoj.

Hermiona překvapeně zamrkala. Nedokázala si z tohoto chování Terryho udělat obrázek.

* * *

Jestli kdy Gereth Grindewald pociťoval čistou zlost, tak to bylo dnes. Ve svém novém hradu čerstvě vystaven na úpatí hory Nebelhorn, právě ničil zcela nové zařízení z toho jak byl rozčílen nad tím, že Francouzká linie jeho opětovného vzestupu byla zničena kurevskými Brity! Jak ty anglány a Skoty nenáviděl. Počínaje Albusem Brumbálem!

Ani nevěděl co se stalo s jeho vnukem, ale asi tam pravděpodobně zahynul společně s ostatníma a pitomý narfrněný frantíci s tím ještě souhlasili jako by to bylo výborné. A s ním tam zhasla další jeho naděje v podobě Niny, jeho nové družky, jenž čekala jeho dítě. To byl další důvod proč byl Grindewald jako kotlík před výbuchem.

Nina měla žít a povít mu nejlépe syna,když teď měl mladé krásou oplývající tělo a jeho původní schopnosti. K tomu mu dopomohl vnuk na výbornou. To tělo toho britského pošuka jménem Zlatoslav Lokhart, mu sloužilo skvěle dle jeho přání a přilákalo od jeho kruhů i vnadné a plodné ženy.

Stejně jinak to byl kouzelník na odpis.

Však teď musel začít Gereth znova a to se mu nepáčilo, když měl rozjetou kampaň. Kdyby alespoň věděl kam byla ukryta rodina Albusova bastarda toho Severuse. Musí to zjistit.

,,Herlsch!" Zavolal svého domácího skřítka.

Sktřítek se zjevil a uklonil se mu.

,,Herschl, přiveď mojí britskou spojku a to ihned." Řekl Grindewald.

Skřítek se uklonil a zmizel.

O chvíli později se se ozvalo zaklepání a do mstnosti vešel mladý muž v manšetrákách, modrém pleteném svetru a s lišáckým úsměvem.

,,Rád vidím mistře, mohu se zeptat proč jste si mě nechal předvolat?"Ptal se a ani neuklonil a přešel k Grindewaldovi.

,,Rád tě vidím mladý kouzelníku, jak se daří tvé babičce Inge, pane Hopkinsi?"

,,Och na výbornou s ohledem na její věk mistře." Řekl mladý muž.

,,Ach ano,už není nejmladší, však dnešní téma není má drhá věrná Inge, ale především ty mladý Wayne." Řekl Grindewald.

,,Jsem polichocen mistře." Řekl mladý muž.

,,Jaké věci jsou v oběhu ohledně útoku na mé Francouzské zázemí, mladý Wayne?" Ptal se Grindewald.

,,Moc toho na povrch nevyplavalo Dle toho, co jsem slyšel od mého bývalého spolužáka Ernesta Mcmilliena, tak rozhodně má v tom prsty nebo prstíky, určitá část Bradavické armády, co jsou v pohybu mimo Bradavickou školu. Použili nějakou návnadu, aby vzali vašemu vnukovi ty zajatce a zničili jeho." Řekl Wayne.

,,Jaké zajatce, o žádných nevím." Řekl upřímně.

,,Jednalo se o příslušníky rodiny Finnigen, myslím otec a sestra Seamuse Finnigena z mého ročníku, který jak známo je budoucí nevlastní bratr mladého Malfoye. Váš vnuk je měl zajmout, poté co se pokusil zajmout neúspěšně mudlovskou tetu Harryho Pottera. Ta raději zvolila smrt." Řekl Wayne.

,,O tom se Petr ani nezmínil." Řekl ponuře Grindewald.

,,Pak koluje zvěst, že v tom hrál roli upír, který patří do rodiny Malfoy, který se měl na tom útoku podílet. Prej je to alfa." Řekl Wayne.

,,Upír u Malfoyů?" Ptal se překvapeně Grindewald, jenž o upíru v tak čistokrevné rodině, kterou znal díky Abraxasovi osobně, neměl ani ponětí.

,,Ano, další zvěst je ta, že ten útok má na svědomí žena toho bastrada Snapa." Řekl Wayne.

,,Bylo mi zděleno, že je moták přes Petra." Řekl Gereth.

,,Prej však ten útok vedla. Ernest v pod kouzlem pravdy a sklenkou pomíjivého dryjáku vypověděl, že Snapova žena je mocná čarodějka a dokáže přemoci i Protego diabolica jenž jste vytvořil vy Mistře a že ho sama dokáže použít. Nevím čemu z toho věřit." Řekl Wayne.

Grindewald se tvářil zamyšleně.

,,A také jsem se dověděl, že ta vdova po Snapovi je prej z rodiny Blacků a je nějak příbuzná s tím Siriusem Blackem a Narcisou Malfoyovou. Z toho domnívám, že rozhodně neškodná ta osoba nebude mistře." Řekl Wayne.

,,Hm věru pozoruhodné, ještě nějaká informace, která by mohla být věrohodná i ne. Klidně Wayne vypověz všechny střípky, jenž kolují kolem." Řekl Grindewald.

,,Ach ano, pak je zvěst, že ta Snapová vdova má být dospělý fungující obsucuriál." Pokračoval Wayne.

,,A tahle fáma koluje kde?" Ptal se Grindewald.

,,Na ministerstvu kouzel, dnes jsem tam byl na návštěvě za mou dívkou." Řekl Wayne.

,,Hm klidně pokračuj Wayne, co dál, jsi si mohl poslechnout?" Ptal se Grindewald.

,,Však mám i ověřenou informaci, že vaše matichory zabavilo Ministertvo kouzel Francie a chce je prodat do nějaké tomu zřízené rezervace, však nevím kam přesně." Řekl Wayne.

,,Hm to se ještě podívám, kdo kam, co prodá." Řekl Gereth.

,,A poslední co jsem si vyslechl, tak v Azkabanském vězení propukla epidemie trollí chřipky nenadále to se rozumí." Usmál se Wayne.

,,Takže ten tvůj úkol jsi úspěšně splnil, to je dobře slyšet." Řekl Gareth a dodal.

,,Můžeš jít, a i nadále sbírej informace Wayne, Herlsch tady mladého pána přemístit domů." Řekl Gareth a když Wayne zmizel, tak zamyšleně pohlédl na vrchol Nebelhornu a snažil se oddělit zrno od plev, co slyšel od Wayna Hopkinse.


	15. 15 -Návrat mezi vnímající lidi

**Kapitola 15 – Návrat mezi vnímající lidi**

Dudley Evans hleděl před sebe na stůl, kde ležel jednoduchý papír, před pár hodinami vytisknutý, ale stále nechtěl věřit, že to co se tam píše je pravda. Byl to úmrtní list jeho maminky, který mu vydali a s kterým musel chtě nechtě jít do pohřební služby.

Na dnešek nemohl vůbec spát a tak se koukal snad celou noc na televizi na sportovní kanál kde sledoval zámořské zápasy v hokeji a také přenos nějakého basketbalového zápasu. Však ten zápas ani nevnímal a nemohl. Byl celou dobu v transu. Nevěděl jak to říct okolí a jak uspořádat pohřeb a kam maminku uložit a tak podobně. Byl v koncích.

,,Dudley?" Ozval se hlas za ním.

Dudley se otočil a uviděl Nevilla Longbotoma, spolubydlícího Harryho, u kterého prozatím zůstal z bezpečnostního rizika.

,,Ano?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Mám ti pomoci? Vidím, že vypadáš poněkud ztraceně." Řekl Neville a podstrčil mu pod nos hrnek s kávou.

Dudley mlčel a hleděl na hladinu kávy.

,,Já nevím no jak to všechno zařídit." Řekl Dudley, ale nevěděl jak to formulovat, jako otázku.

,,V pořádku Dudley, já ti pomohu. Tvoje maminka odešla jako hrdinka bez bázně a hany. Mám k ní respekt, takže mi bude ctí ti pomoci." Řekl Neville.

Dudley mu pohlédl do očí, ale nevěděl co říci.

,,Mluvil jsem už s Abigeil, jako profesor ke studente, se rozumí. Ta si vyřídila, to, že příští týden bude tady s tebou, abys nebyl sám, u paní ředitelky." Řekl Neville.

,,Díky." Řekl Dudley a zavřel obě oči, aby se nerozplakal znova.

,,A teď bychom asi měli vyrazit do jedné solidní pohřební služby tady v okolí. Doprovodím tě, protože dvě hlavy ví víc než jedna a Harry je stále ještě ve Francii." Řekl Neville.

,,A tvoje maličká, ta Verča?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Poprosil jsem zde ubytovanou Andromédu o hlídání. Sice se by se ti nabídla, že by tam šla s tebou ona, ale já to nepokládal za dobrý nápad, vzhledem jak chaoticky probíhal díky ní pohřeb její dcery a zetě. Madam Tonsková není organizátor a jistě i pro tebe je důležité rozloučení s tvou maminkou v důstojné formě." Řekl Neville.

,,Aha." Řekl Dudley stále z Nevilla dost nesvůj. Harryho kamarádi byli poněkud zvláštní, ale k Nevillovi, Justinovi, Georgi a Dracovi si vytvořil už nějaký ten vztah, protože je vídal poměrně dost často, ale ostatní byli spíše pro něj španělská vesnička.

Neville vytáhl z knihovny telefonní seznam a začal listovat k pohřebním službám.

* * *

Karin Nováková-Snapová ve svém novém oblečení seděla a konejšila maminku Rona, když přišli ty hrůzné zprávy z Francie, které jim podal starší bratr Rona Bill, správně Williem.

Samotné jí bylo do breku, že k tomu vůbec svolila, aby se vydal Ron do takového nebezpečenství.

Schytal to místo ní, toho to byla Karin dobře vědoma.

Od doby co potkala Rona v Lhotce, kdy ho tam přivedl Severus, tak ho začala brát za součást rodiny. Jako by měla v něm maličkého brášku, o kterého se musí postarat. Ona jako starší sestra ještě jednoho bratra měla a k mladším spolužákům měla cit starší sestry, ale když potkala Severuse, tak jí ten cit na dlouho opustil.

,,Moje dítě." Řekla mezi vzlyky paní Weasleyová.

,,Madam Weasleyová, jestli jsem si něčeho vědoma u Rona, tak je to jeho síla vůle žít. Jeho něco jen tak na kolena nesrazí. Obstál v daleko těžší situace a jistě obstojí i v tomto." Řekla Karin.

,,Ale takto mu ublížit, vlastně i vám Karin … tohle přece můj syn nemůže zvládnout." Řekla Molly.

,,Zvládnout madam Weasleyová? On to zvládl už tím, že ty prasáky zabil a sám odešel po svých. Nezemřel a to je podle mě také výzva nesáhnout si po takovém činu na vlastní krk a neukončit to a to se to Severusi málem povedlo."Řekla Karin.

,,To jako …" Karin raději Molly Weasleyové skočila do řeči.

,,Ne nikdy se nestal obětí co já vím sexuálního činu, i když ho málem na škole zabili, ale byl to on, kdo prozradil tu věštbu ohledně mladého Harryho Pottera a toho mladého Nevilla Longbotoma a toho hada Raddla. Poté odešel za Brumbálem a žádal ochranu pro jeho přítelkyni Lilly a jejího syna. Však Brumbál ho zklamal a Potterovi zemřeli. To ho srazilo na pomyslné dno. Byl však profesor a byl si vědom, že nechce aby ho tak viděli, tak to v sobě dusil a hodně. Však přišli hlavní prázdniny a on se vrátil domů a byl sám se sebou. Jeho dno převážilo lepší myšlenky a on vzal kuchyňský nůž, dal ho do kapsy a přemístil se do Godrickova dolu a rovnou na hřbitov. Sedl na hrob manželů Potterových a podřízl si na rukou žíly. Lehl si tam na ten hrob a čekal na smrt. Kdybych se nevydala já hledat svého pravého otce na ten hřbitov, tak by tam zemřel. I tak mi trvalo tři dny, než byl schopen vnímat mě a okolí a neblouznit ze ztráty krve. A to mi bylo čerstvě osmnáct. Pro tak mladou holku také šok jako blázen." Vyprávěla Karin.

Molly jenom překvapeně kývla.

,,A jestli je někdo silnější člověk co se týče vůle tak je to Ron Weasley, madam. Věřím, že ten se nikdy svého života bez boje nevzdá a nevzdá se své rodiny natož přátel. Nechci tady dělat předpovědi, ale i kdyby měl zůstat v těle ženy, tak bude silná osobnost, kterou to neskolí. Severus moc dobře věděl, že on jako náš ochránce nikdy nezklame. Jak řekl sám, Ronalda Weasleyho obdařil bůh tím čemu já říkám kabát archanděla. Tedy vírou v lepší věc, děj a tak dál." Řekla Karin.

,,Snad máte pravdu Karin, ale co si on počne s miminkem?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

,,No co by, bude mu maminkou nebo tatínkem, vychovala jste ho k lásce k dětem. A ty děti budou utvářet budoucnost a psát jí. To je předpoklad pro vznik historie, ať bude jakákoliv. Nelámejte si hlavou nad tím, jak se to vyvine, protože zbytečně by jste ukázala Ronovi, že mu nevěříte. A to je poslední co on potřebuje." Řekla Karin.

,,Připadám si špatně, že znáte mého syna líp než já sama." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Já ho znám jenom poslední měsíce, předtím jsem ho neznala vůbec a to vy jste jeho maminka ne já." Řekla Karin a šla se podívat do zahrady kde měly být její dětí s tím Williem a ten je měl učit základy létání na koštěti.

Karin měla raději fotbal a hokej.

* * *

Hermiona právě vystřídala u Rona Terryho a sedla na židli vedle té postele, kam uložili Rona. Alespoň všechny ty podlitiny jiné známky toho, co se odehrálo včera z těla Rona zmizelo. Však místo skoro dvoumetrového Rona, v jeho pravé podobě a místo těla paní Karin Novákové-Snapové, byla osoba trochu připomínající Ginny Weasleyovou. Však ke dnešnímu dnu rozhodně Ginny neměla tak dlouhé vlasy. Hermiona se ptala jak toto také způsobil ten lektvar, že za pár minut narostly vlasy Ronovi do takové délky. Byli rozprostřené kolem něho jako svatozář a zabíraly celý polštář a kdyby to toho měla případně uplést cop, tak by možná sahal až pasu nebo možná ještě dál dolů. Hermiona si prohmatala svoje kadeře, které rozhodně už nebyly tak dlouhé jako před dvěma lety. Hermiona se zaprvé pořádně nechala sestříhat před Harryho 17. narozeninami a pak před koncem prázdnin, tak jí sahaly jenom k lopatkám. Kousla se do rtu, a tiše se ozval ten hlásek mladší Hermiony, jak je možné, že má Ron najednou tak dokonale vlnité vlasy a předtím je měl rovné. Pak si však vzpomněla na slova pana Sirky, že ten lektvar změnil Rona v jeho opak, kterým by byl, nebo teď je, kdyby se narodil jako děvče a paní Weasleyová měla také velice husté vlasy na rozdíl od svého muže. Takže asi dědičný jev, který však Ginny nezdědila a vlasy měla rovné jako její bratři, snad až na Charlese. Ten je měl trochu kudrnaté.

Hermioně nedalo si na ně jemně sáhnout. Husté a rozhodně pevné skoro jako koňská žíně, pomyslela si. Co by za to jiné daly.

V tom zaznamenala cuknutí v koutku úst u Rona.

,,Rone, slyšíš mě?" Ptala se vlídně a chtěla, aby se konečně Ron probudil.

Obličej Rona se zamračil, otevřel oči a pak je zavřel jak nebyl zvyklý na denní světlo.

,,Bohu dík Rone." Řekla Hermiona a objala ho.

,,Hermi?" Ptal se Ron a Hermiona si uvědomila, že Ronův hlas se změnil v něco co připomnělo jí dobře známý hlas z Bradavické školy a to zemřelé Lisy Turpinové.

,,Vše je v pořádku Rone, jsi v bezpečí. My všichni, ano." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Kde to jsem?" Ptal se dezitoriontovaně Ron.

,,V domě rodičů Fleur. Jsme ve Francii." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Proč ve Francii?" Ptal se Ron a Hermiona byla ráda, že Ronovi to stále zapaluje v mozku.

,,Vzpomínáš na včerejšek, na náš úkol, na to jak jsme se dostali tam do toho podzemí?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Ano, do té doby, co mě odlevitovali dál do toho podzemí… pak …nevím…co se dělo…nevím, co jsem udělal? Hermi proč zním tak divně?" Ptal se Ron a zvedl před sebe vlastní ruku a zadíval se na ní.

Než mohla něco Hermiona říci tak se rozšířily oči Rona, že připomněly velkou měrou Lenku a prudce se zvedl a dal hlavičku Hermionu a vykřikl jak mandragora.

,,Merline proč jsem znovu Rony u Merlinova červivého hovna, proč mám znovu kozy." Vychrlil ze sebe Ron a sáhl si poplašeně na prsa.

Hermiona si musela přidržet svojí hlavu, protože Ron ať jako chlap nebo ženská měla neuvěřitelně tvrdou šišku. Přímo betonovou. To bude boule.

,,Uklidni se Rone a prosím nech mě to vysvětlit." Řekla Hermiona.

Ron se otočil na ní a dostal ihned omluvný výraz.

V tom však do pokoje se vřítil Harry.

,,Děje se něco? Slyšet jsem křik." Řekl u dveří.

Pak uviděl, že se probudil Ron a na jeho obličeji se objevil úsměv.

,,Merline už jsi konečně vzhůru." Řekl a sjel do bobku a citelně si oddechl.

,,Ale proč jsem zase ve verzi z toho lektvaru alá Sirka?!" Ptal se Ron a projel vlasy prsty.

,,Bože ony jsou ještě delší než minule." Řekl k délce svých vlasů.

,,Ehm Harry myslím, že je lepší, když to vysvětlím Ronovi já." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jistě, já tu nemám co pohledávat. Je však skvělé, že jsi konečně vzhůru Rone, i přes to vše." Řekl Harry.

,,Co?" Ptal se Ron ale Harry zmizel z pokoje a Ron zůstal s Hermionou sám v pokoji.

,,Rone raději se opři o pelest postele nebo si ještě lehni, jistě úplně v pořádku nejsi z toho všeho." Řekla Hermiona.

Ron naklonil hlavu, ale nic neříkal a raději si znovu lehl.

,,Ty jsi nepamatuješ co se ti stalo včera poté co použily levitační kouzlo a odlevitavali tě pryč?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Ne až pak jsem se probudil a všude kolem mne byla krev, nevím od čeho a nějaký bílý prášek a cáry oblečení kolem mě poletovaly. Jediné co jsem se chtěl v tu chvíli chtěl bylo se se dostat ven z té kobky nebo sklepení. Bylo mi špatně, ale ne od žaludku, spíš z množství magie co jsem použil, myslím si to, protože jsem se cítil prázdný. Pak jsem vylezl ty schody nahoru a na té chodbě jsem se vyšplhal na na dvě nohy a uviděl myslím Draca Malfoye a pak mi prostě zhaslo vše kolem. Asi jsem omdlel." Řekl Ron a přitáhl k sobě přikrývku až pod bradu se jí zakryl.

,,Dopravdy nic jsi mezitím nepamatuješ Rone?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Nevím jenom bolest hlavy, ano tepalo mi neuvěřitelně ve spánku. To jsem měl mozkovou příhodu nebo co, že jste mě uvedli do stavu kdy jsem Rony?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ne Rone, to rozhodně ne, ale myslím, že sis sám sobě vymazal pamnět jako to udělal Severus Snapa." Řekla Hermiona.

,,He proč bych to udělal?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Nechtěl jsi s těmi vzpomínky na tvé ponížení žít." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jaké ponížení?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ti co tě odnesli, tě ošklivě zmlátili Rone a …." Hermiona sklopila hlavu.

,,A co?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Udělali ti to, co provedla Daphné Greengrásová provedla Nevillovi a Seamusi, Rone." Řekla Hermiona.

Ron zamrkal a zbledl. Musel se však nadechnout a pomyslet si, že vlastně je to dobře, jelikož tím pádem toto neodnesla Karin a on si na to vzpomínky vymazal, asi sám o sobě. Merline dík.

,,To je snad dobře, že to nebyla pravá Karin, to by bylo horší." Řekl k Hermioně.

,,Hm to možná, ale stalo se něco ještě něco dalšího, Rone. A jsi děsný, že se nikdy nestaráš o sebe." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Co, proč mi vyčítáš, že jsem chtěl pomoci Seamusi, copak jsi s tím nesouhlasila?" Ptal se Ron a snažil se dostat vlasy z tváře na jednu stranu.

,,Ne, ne, ne takto jsem nemyslela Rone, ale …" Hermiona se znovu odmlčela.

,,Ale, ale, ale, tak se vymáčkni u Merlina Hermiono." Řekl trochu tím otrávený Ron.

,,Zase si použil svojí divokou magii a zabil jsi ty útočníky co ti to udělali." Řekla Hermiona.

,,To je snad dobře, že už neublíží nikomu?" Ptal se Ron.

,,To asi ano." Mínila Hermiona a pokračovala.

,,No když jsme se přemístili pryč pomocí Draca tak mi jsme se proměnily v pohodě, ale ty ne. Ty jsi ses sekl v tom těle paní Karin." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Nemohl ses přeměnit zpět a tak jsme ti zavolali léčitelku a ta si nevěděla rady a tak jsme kontaktovali paní lektorku z Budče a toho profesora Sirku, protože Harry měl ten nápad, že by to mohlo souviset tím lektvarem, který udělal z tebe jak říkáš sám Rony." Řekla Hermiona a pokračovala.

,,Částečně měl pravdu, ten lektvar který tam do tebe nalily něco jako Imperio v tekutém stavu reagovalo na krev Naginy, která asi v tobě zůstala. Proto ti dali ten lektvar, aby ses vrátil do formy Rony." Vysvětlila Hermiona.

,,Aha takže musím vydržet měsíc než budu zase chlapem, fajn. Pettigrew je živ, nebo ho můžu najít a osobně za to zabít?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ne toho zabil Draco Malfoy, Rone." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Hm, škoda, ten jenom asi použil Avadu a dál se tím nezabýval, co?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ehm ne, připravil ho o hlavu a pak nechal ho spálit bleskovým kouzlem a Harryho nechal zmizet z povrchu zemského Evanescem." Řekla Hermiona.

,,No celkem dobré. Na Draca Malfoye, ale červ ho asi rozhodně naštval." Řekl Ron.

,,Rone." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ano?" Ptal se Ron.

,,No měl by jsi ještě něco vědět. Ono je tak, že musíš v tom těle vydržet mnohem déle než ten měsíc, ano." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Proč?" Ptal se Ron.

,,No když jsi použil tu tvojí pověstnou divokou magii na ty jenž ti ublížili, tak tvoje magie tě začala sama od sebe chránit. Tvoje kouzelnické jádro se ti rozlezlo po těle a teď tě hodně chrání. To znamená, že cokoliv co by ti mohlo ublížit na zdraví ať kouzlo nebo lektvar to odvrátí a poškodí kouzelníka nebo čarodějku co by ti ho podala. Bude trvat měsíce než se ti vrátí na do původní velikosti, kvůli tomu stresu z toho útoku. A také chrání něco dalšího." Řekla Hermiona.

Ron pozvedl obočí a tak Hermiona pokračovala.

,,No byl to sexuální útok a ty hovada tam dole si rozhodně nepoužila ochranu. Promiň Rone, ale došlo nechtěnému početí a tvoje magie chrání teď ten zárodek. Kdybychom se rozhodli to odstranit, tak bychom zabily tu osobu co by to dělala a i tebe. Proto říkám, že budeš takto muset vydržet déle." Řekla Hermiona a rudly jí tváře, jak jí tohle se Ronovi těžko vysvětlovalo.

Ron otevřel na ní ústa dokořán šokem. Chvilku mu trvalo než se chytil a zvedl se znova do sedu a koukl nevěřícně na Hermionu.

,,Nedělej si ze mě pšouvky Hermi, tak blbý vtip jsem jak živ neslyšel a už vůbec ne od tebe." Řekl jako první.

,,Ne to není vtip, paní rektorka ti to klidně potvrdí. Dobře víš, že já bych ohledně toho nevtipkovala a říkám to pravdu. Merline věř, mi Rone, že jsem ti to nikdy nepřála, aby ti takto ublížili." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ne to nemyslím, ale není přece možné, aby, no …" Ron se podíval na svůj dolejšek ,,abych čekal jako Fleur dítě probůh, vždyť jsem jinak chlap."

,,Měl jsi v sobě mnoholičný lektvar a paní Karin, když ti dávala ten vlas, tak byla zrovna v našem ženském plodném období. A když jsi byl v podobě paní Karin napadený tak došlo k tomu útoku a prostě došlo oplodnění, protože ty hovada prostě byli spodinou nebo hulváti, je jedno jak to vyslovím. Sešlo se až mnoho věcí dohromady." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jsem v totálně v háji zeleném jinak řečeno Hermi." Dal si do hlavu do rukou Ron.

,,Ne nejsi, Rone, to všechno se dá zvládnout." Řekla Hermiona a přisedla si k němu na postel.

,,Ale ano, Hermi, přefiklý v jináči a moje magie mě nutí si to dítě nechat. Mohu zapomenout i na to, abych začal vysokou a nebo se na ní přihlásil a co teprve Holly. Nehledě, že normálně jsem chlap a ne ženská, dokonce i v průkazce u Merlinova hovna." Řekl Ron a vydal povzdech.

Hermiona ho objala a řekla.

,,Jsi Nebelvír Rone, to vše se dá zvládnout. Nepohřbívej svoje sny jenom kvůli tomu. A také máš rodinu, kamarády a ti budou za tebou stát. Jenom v času krize poznáš ty pravé přřáele a blízké, kteří tě milují. Ostatní pusť k vodě."

Až teď se Ronovi spustily slzy.

Hermiona ho nechala, protože,věděla, že dusit to v sobě by Ronovi moc neprospělo.

Když se Ron uklidnil tak řekl.

,,Promiň za tu hlavičku a to, že jsi musela měl takto vidět Hermi." Řekl Ron a utřel si slzy do té dlouhé noční košile, do které ho navlíkla za pomoci Hermiony paní Delaclourová.

,,To nic. Určitě máš hlad, chceš přinést pozdní snídani nebo ti mám pomoci dolu do přízemí ke stolu?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Ehm spíš druhou možnost. Já nerad jím v posteli, je mi to proti srsti Hermi, to víš." Řekl Ron a znovu shrnul vlasy na stranu a podíval se na Hermionu.

,,Ehm mohl bych tě o něco poprosit Hermi?" Ptal se.

,,O co?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Trochu mi ostřihej ty vlasy. Ten lektvar je dělá strašně dlouhé, jako divožence. Je to hrozné pořád to dávat z očí." Řekl Ron.

,,Hm pravda, máš je dooravdy dlouhé Rone." Řekla Hermiona a nasadila veselý úsměv.

,,Nechceš copánky Rone? Co povídám, chceš, slyšela jsem o tvé fotce z té Lhotky s Lilly a Lucesem a Brumbálovským sněhulákem. Tam jsi je měl také." Řekla Hermiona.

Ronovi zamrzla tvář a pomyslel si, to si vypiješ Pottere.

* * *

Harry právě seděl u stolu a četl projev, kterým chtěla Hermiona a Draco uvést Brumbála zpět do života. V ruce měl rudou pastelku z pokoje Gabriely a škrtal nevhodná slova, které, by on nikdy Albus Brumbál nepoužil. Musí to být ve stylu dědka jeho věk je přes sto a proto škrtal a přepisoval. Vedle seděl Draco Malfoy a měl hlavu na stole a čekal na konečný výsledek, a pak chtěl s Williemem až dorazí vyrazit do Abraxax company. Však zatím ten sem nedorazil a jemu se ho hledat po všech čertech nechtělo hledat, na to byl moc líný.

,,Škrt, to se tam nedá dát, jako by Brumbál požil slovo karma, ne, tam musí být napsán místo toho osud." Řekl Harry, když v tom uslyšel kroky a hlas.

,,Tak Rone, co si dáš k snídani, já vím, že je pozdě, ale ty jsi hodně dlouho neměl nic žaludku."

,,No já nevím." Řekl další hlas.

Harry zvedl oči od textu a nejprve se podíval na Draca Malfoye, který dostal podivný výraz v obličeji.

Jako by mu zalepily oči izolepou, tak, že nemohl mrkat.

Otočil se tedy tím směrem a též jenom chvilku tak trošku zíral před sebe.

,,Sakra Harry, Draco přestaňte na Rona tak zírat, to je neslušné." Okřikla je oba Hermiona a dala ruce v bok.

Harry raději sklopil oči do textu a Draco raději zavřel oči a raději předstíral, že si dal dvacet na stole.

Oběma v tu chvíli proběhla stejná myšlenka hlavou. To bylo Flamelovsky trapné, tohle je Ronald Weasley a ne kurník víla, abych zíral.

,,Co to tam píšeš Harry?" Ozval se Harrymu hned za krkem hlas, který asi patřil Ronovi.

Harry skoro vyskočil z kůže. Nebyl zvyklý, aby se mu někdo duchařsky přiblížil za záda.

,,Ehm součást plánu jak no se zbavit Grindewalda Rone." Řekl Harry.

,,Aha proč tam je tolik škrtanců? To má Hermiona tak špatnou gramatiku?" Ptal se Ron a ukázal prstem na jeden škrtanec.

,,Ne jenom ty slova by Albus Brumbál rozhodně nepoužil. Pan profresor měl přes sto a takové pojmy jako karma, pít krev někomu a další pojmy by nepoužil, on mluvil velmi slušně." Řekl Harry a snažil se nedívat na Rona.

V duchu si říkal, Pottere vzbuď se konečně, toto je Ron, jenom v jiném těle a s oblečením od Fleur nebo Gabrielly bohužel.

A to bylo také kámen úrazu. Proč to franzouské oblečení bylo vždy tak svůdné a to ani neměl sukni, ale staré vyšisované džínsové kalhoty.

Však v tu chvíli se rozhořel oheň a z rodinného krbu rodiny Dalaclour vyšel Bill v cestovním plášti.

,,Zdravím." Řekl na pozdrav a rozlédl se kolem sebe a u Rona se zastavil na notnou chvíli.

Ron raději trochu ustoupil k Hermioně a nasadil neškodný úsměv. Vůbec si nepřipadal dobře v tom těle, ve společnosti lidí, kteří ho znali. To v Lhotce to bylo lepší, protože tam ho takto nikdo neznal. A pohledy předtím od Harryho i Malfoye mu byli obzvlášť nepříjemné. Jak tohle na delší časový úsek jenom přežije?

,,Konečně jsi vzhůru Rone, to je dobře. Hm Fleur ti jistě dovolí tady trochu vyčistit její šatník, žádný strach. Dokážeš přestát přemístění domu, no do Doupětě Rone krbem?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Jo myslím, že mi to neuškodí, a až se najím klidně můžem jít." Řekl Ron.

,,Fajn, já se ještě popovídám s Apolenou a Luisem." Řekl a odešel do knihovny domu, kde se věnovali manželé Delacloorvi svému koníčku a to hraní v duetu na hudební nástroje.

Ron nenamítal. Rád zmizne domu, ale pak si uvědomil, že tam bude i mamka, dost možná taťka a Leon, nehledě na Karin, Lilly a Lucase. Řekli jim to? Jak to vzali?

Byl z toho celý nesvůj.

,,Ji v pohodě Rone, tady máš palačinky a sirupem a čaj." Řekla Hermiona a dala mu to na místo hned naproti Dracu Malfoyi.

Ron si jenom tam neochotně sedl a loknul si čaje. Musel přemoci pocit nejistoty, aby vůbec se mohl pustit do té pozdní snídaně. Měl pořádný hlad.

Díky Merlinovi se Bill vrátil poměrně dost brzo.

,,Ehm Rone, možná jsem se měl zeptat předtím, chceš vůbec domů nebo na Grimloudovo náměstí, klidně můžeš i tam být. Už jsi dospělý. Takže tě nemůžu k tomu nutit." Řekl Bill.

To zvedlo na chvilku Ronovi na chvilku náladu. Mohl se rozhodnout kam půjde. A potřeboval trochu klidu. Trochu si srovnat hlavu a nejlépe sám. A pak ho napadla jedna věc. A jak se rozhodl, tak také řekl.

,,Promiň brácho, ale mám spíš teď chuť na klid, což bych asi na žádném z těch míst nezažil.. Nevadí když zvolím jinou možnost a odpočinu si u Deana a Leontýna na Silly. Však no řekněme za dva dny se rozhodně objevím doma, okej, žádný strach." Usmál se Ron a snědl poslední sousta palačinek.

,,Ale Rone …." Chtěla něco říct Hermiona.

,,Oni to asi neví, ale tak jim to vysvětlím. To zvládnu, už nejsem malé dětsko. Promiňte dojdu si něco zabalit ze šatníku Fleur." Řekl Ron a urychleně opustil kuchyni.

Bill naklonil a šel za ním, asi mu chtěl ještě něco říct.

,,No je to jeho volba." Pokrčil rameny Harry.

,,Harry, přece nemůže Ron jen tak odejít." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Vždyť on neodchazí, jenom potřebuje se nadechnout. Já to náhodou chápu, že chce být někde jinde. Potřebuje to celé strávit." Zvedl k ní oči Draco Malfoy.

,,Ale …" Řekla Hermiona a Draco jí utnul.

,,Mlč než něčeho budeš litovat Grangerová, ty by jsi chtěla každému pomoci, i když o to nestojí. Akorát Ron Weasley nepotřebuje tu tvojí přehnanou péči a tvojí lítost. Je mu z tebe nebo a z nás pořádně blbě. Mluvím za sebe, ale teď se k němu chováš poněkud Brumbálovsky a toho on má plné zuby." Řekl Draco Malfoy.

,,Hm, uznávám, že tedy Draco by mohl mít pravdu a myslím, že by o to samé se asi snažila i mamka, kdyby se objevil doma. Já to s rodiči vyřídím a bude to v pohodě." Řekl Bill.

Hermiona jenom uraženě se napila čaje a mlčela.

,,Měli bychom se soustředit na náš plán." Řekl Harry.

,,Ano." Řekl Draco a protáhl se na židli.

V tom se objevil Ron s ruksakem na zádech a v zimním kabátu a zamířil ke krbu.

,,Fuxia cottage." A s čau zmizel v plamenech.

* * *

Dean právě jezdil po jejich obývacím pokoji s koštětem a snažil se trochu poklidit než půjde v jednu poledne do práce a jejich domeček bude zcela opuštěn až do večera. Uvědomoval si, že s tím, že Grindewald se objevil po dekádách na světle světa není nikde úplně bezpečno, ale tady na Silly snad ten mizera jen tak nezavítá. Hlavně skoro nikdo nevěděl kde bydlí s Týnkou bydlí.

Když byl hotov, tak si začal připravovat něco k obědu, z toho bylo v ledničce. V tom se rozhořel v krbu oheň v z krbu vylezla osoba.

Dean poplašeně vytáhl na tu osobu hůlku, kterou poslední dobou u sebe nosil pořád v kapse montérek nebo džínsů. Však pak překvapeně zamrkal a zeptal se.

,,Ginny neměla si být ve škole?" Ptal se.

Osoba protočila obě oči a řekla.

,,Deane Thomasi nebo mám říct Rosiere, cožpak potřebuješ brýle, že neznáš, že já Ginny faktcky nejsem."

Dean pozvedl obočí a podíval se na tu osobu ještě jednou. Hodně mu připomínala Ginny, ale rozdíly tam rozhodně byly. A hlavně ty oči! Byly modré, jako ty co viděl sedm let u jistého Weasleyho, ale ten rozhodně měl byl chlap jako hora.

,,Už ti doklaplo Thomasi, nebo ti mám prozradit jak jsme s Harrym tě načapali s mojí malou sestřičkou za jedním závěsem jak ses pokoušel jí dostat pod sukni?" Ptala se osoba a sundala si kabát a batoh a hodila ho na pohovku.

Dean zakolísal na nohách a vytřeštil obě oči a skoro pištivě řekl.

,,Rone?"

,,Zdravím, Deane, ehm kde je Týna?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ta je v práci, ale jak…"Dean se dál nedostal.

,,Můžu tu tak na dva dny zůstat, prosím?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Jistě, beze všeho … ale jak…" Dean pokl ,,jak je možné, že je z tebe jednoduše řečeno holka?" Ptal se se.

,,Ten útok na Grindewalda nevyšel tak jako podle plánu a já to prostě schytal. Více to vysvětlím, až bude Týna i ty doma, okej. Já bych se nerad opakoval. Dopravdy ti nevadím ti tu?" Ptal se Ron.

Dean zakroutil hlavou a jenom zeptal se.

,,Je to trvalé?" Ptal se.

,,Ehm asi ne rozhodně ne, ale jak to dopadne se mnou ještě nevím. Je to trochu složité, okej." Řekl Ron.

,,Dobrá, jelikož jsem se přestěhoval k Leontýně, můžeš mít druhou ložnici." Řekl Dean.

,,U mořské panny promiň, že jsem si tě popletl z Ginny, ale …" Dál se Dean ani dostal.

,,Jsme sourozenci, já to chápu Deane, žádný strach." Řekl Ron.

,,A to oblečení …" Řekl Dean.

,,Od mé švagrové Fleur. Vyhnul jsem se rozhodně růžové, už jenom pomyšlení na růžovou musím myslet na Umbrigrovou a je mi zle. Tohle se mi zdálo asi tak nejvíce pohodlné a normální. Nemusím ze sebe dělat modní divu." Řekl Ron.

,,Aha." Řekl Dean a musel uznat, že ačkoliv asi kdy Ron nebyl v ženském těle tak se uměl obléct a slušelo mu to. Víc než to. Vypadal velice přitažlivě v tom tmavě modrém roláku, sepraných džínách, postarších kozačkách a hlavně ty proklatý svůdný cop přes prsa až k pasu. Thomasi ani na to nemysli, tohle je Ron a ty máš v ohni želízka u Leontýny a ta ho proklela a udělala z něho žabáka alá Nevilluv Trevor.

,,Ehm ukážu ti pokoj, Rone, dáš si oběd? Udělám domácí fisch a chips?" Ptal Dean.

,,Klidně, ale nemusíš mi dávat tak velkou porci, snídal jsem pozdě." Řekl Ron a nechal si zavést do druhého pokoje.

,,Vybal si." Řekl Dean a šel udělat oběd a přitom přemýšlel jaké kouzlo toto udělalo. To byla perverzita nad druhou tohle provést zrovna Ronovi.

Ron se posadil na postel a vydal vzdech jak parní lokomotiva. Tady si snad trochu od všeho odpočine, když se ocitl už v takovém háji zeleném. Podíval se na modrý nátěr na stěně a zamyslel se.

Dean si mě popletl s mojí sestrou, skariš, já málem zapomněl, že s ní chodil. Je vůbec moudré tu tedy být? Aby úplně nepopletl Deana ještě k tomu. Kurník proč nemohl být ošklivka, proč jeho tělo pod tím lektvarem musí být tak … no prostě sexy. Dokonce připoutal pozornost Harryho a pitomého Draca Malfoye u Merlinových podvlíkaček.

Pak si řekl, no je to určitě do několika měsíců přejde až z něho bude slušně řešeno koule. Lehl si horní polovinou těla na postel a zaryl obličej do polštáře. Nedokázal si příští měsíce ani představit u Merlinova hovna. Proč zrovna on má tak zkurvené štěstí.

* * *

Leontýna nepočítala, že by jí Dean kdy navštívil během pracovní doby v její kavárně, ale byla velice potěšena a rozzářila se jako sluníčko.

,,Ahoj Týnko." Řekl Dean a dal jí pusu na tvář a sedl si barovou židli k hlavnímu pultu, kde byla Leontýna.

,,Hm copak se ti nechtělo Deane zase vařit, že využíváš pohostinosti naší kavárny?" Ptala se Leontýna a předklonila se k němu ve své uniformě číšnice.

,,Kdepak, měl jsem normální oběd, ale máme doma návštěvu Týnko." Řekl Dean.

,,Cože nějaký padouch nebo zloděj?" Ptala se poplašeně Leontýna a nahmátla hůlku zastrčenou pod jejíma termo legínama.

,,Ne nic takového, jenom náš přišel navštívit Ron." Řekl Dean.

,,Ach tak a to jako sám? Děje se něco?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,Hm tak trochu nepovedla ofenzíva, pojď beruško na chvilku za kavárnu." Řekl Dean.

Leontýna pochopila, že se něco stalo a tak pošeptala kolegyni, že si odskočí na chvilku. Ztratila se zadními dveřmi ke kontejnerům, kde už na ní čekal Dean.

,,Co se děje?" Ptala se.

,,No jak to říct, prostě útok na Grindewalda, se prej nepovedl a Rona asi nějaké kouzlo a …" Dean se odmlčel.

,,A co? Nevidí nebo je nahluchlý nebo ho trpí přetrvávající erekce nebo co?" Ptala se Leontýna.

Dean nasadil trochu dotčený výraz.

,,Ty by jsi mu přála také hezké věci, ale nic takového, spíš ho to přeměnilo v holku nebo spíš v ženskou. Je dost podobný Ginny." Řekl Dean.

Leontýna vyvalila obě oči.

,,Merline." Řekla jenom na to.

,,Prej jestli může pár dní u nás zůstat. Dal jsem mu svojí bývalou ložnici. Asi si dává šlofíka po obědě v u nás doma. Až půjdeš domu vem sebou nějaký záskusek. Myslím, že asi budeme muset něco sníst na nervy. Ron jistě neřekl vše." Řekl Dean a dal Leontýně dal něžný polibek.

,,Měj se, já musím do práce." Řekl a odešel

,,Tak to jsou mi noviny." Řekla Leontýna a odfoukla si ofinu.

* * *

Ron se probudil až když slyšel jak odemyká dveře. Popadl svojí hůlku a vyšel jenom v ponožkách bez bot z pokoje na chodbu. Však když uviděl Leontýnu tak si oddechl. Stále měl pocit, že když se otočí tak uvidí někoho Pettigrewa.

,,Ehm Rone?" Ptala se Leontýna a dívala se na osobu před sebou.

,,Ehm ano Leontýno jsem to já." Řekl Ron.

,,Um dobrá Dean měl fakticky pravdu, že se podobáš své sestře." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Ale dvojnice jí nejsem, to řeknu rovnou." Řekl Ron a odstranil ten tu zatracenou gumu z toho zatraceného copu co mu udělala Hermiona.

Leontýně došla slova. Tak tohle rozhodně Ginnevra Weasleyová neměla takovou rudou hřívu. To spíš se dalo srovnat s Hermionou Grangerovou, ale v upravenějším vydání.

,,Vlastně jsem zavítal zde dvou důvodů Týnko. Bažím trochu po klidu, protože netoužím po přehnané lítosti mé rodiny a nejlepších přátel v tuto chvíli a Hermiona mi odmítla toto sestříhat jenom mi udělala ten pitomý cop. Prosím pomoz mi se toho zbavit, připadám si jako divoženka." Sepjal ruce Ron.

Leontýna nechápala sice proč to Rona tak trápí, ale měl pravdu, jeho vlasy vypadaly jak z amazonských lesů.

Byla to přímo hříva jako u lva. S tím se něco muselo udělat.

,,Dobrá a kam až mohu zasáhnout, myslím délku?" Ptala se Leontýna a už přemýšelala co s tím.

,,Ehm asi k ramenům, zase úplně na krátko to nechci, vypadalo by to divně." Odpověděl Ron.

,,Hm k ramenům, dobrá. Tohle rozhodně bude potřebovat umýt, aby se to dalo ostříhat. Je to pořádná džůngle." Opřela si zamyšleně Leontýna rukou hlavu.

,,To je mi jedno, takto rozhodně nechci být." Řekl Ron.

,,Fajn." Řekla Leontýna a dala svůj nakup na linku, popadla Rona za rameno a už ho vedla do koupelny.

* * *

Dean když přišel kolem skoro osmé večerní domu z práce v mlékárně tak se divil, zase kdo mu to zase chodí po kuchyni.

,,Ehm kde je Ron?" Ptal se.

,,Halo Thomasi ty fakt potřebuješ brýle, že mě nepoznáš jenom po menší úpravě vlasů." Zamračil se Ron.

Dean zamrkal. Kam zmizel ten cop, který viděl?

,,Hm rozhodně tohle Ronovi teď sluší mnohem více, i s těmi pramínky, co jsem mu je vzala peroxidem, skoro na blond. Velká změna co Deane?" Ptala se Leontýna s vařečkou v ruce a v další ruce měla vidlici na obracení masa na pánvi.

Dean jenom pokýval šokem podruhé hlavou. Ehm ten účes byl tedy pořádně odvážný a připínal jeden z těch co viděl v časopisech Týny. Byl sestříhán k ramenům a měl ofinu na stranu jakoby nakřivo a tu tam byli pramínky jiné barvy než byla Ronová zrzavá, dokonce tam prosvítaly slámově blonďaté pramínky, které mu připomněli to co měl na hlavě Draco Malfoy.

A přední část měl stáhnutou černou čelenkou z Leontýniny sbírky dozadu, asi z praktických důvodu.

Rozhodně to vypadalo ještě více pro něho více šokově než ten cop.

Celkem se v klidu najedli, protože Ron řekl, že toto rozhodně nechce vysvětlovat při jídle.

,,Okej tak vyser Rone všechna písmenka ohledně toho útoku na Grindewalda co se nepovedlo, a jak ses dostal do tohoto no těla?" Ptal se Dean a zapřel se do židle.

,,To je tak …" Započal Ron. pokračoval a přitom popíjel višňovou limonádu.

Po více jak hodině byl hotov a viděl, že jeho posluchači jsou šokováni a Dean vypadá, že hodí šavli.

,,A proto jsem zdrhl sem." Řekl na závěr Ron.

Dean se zvedl od stolu a přešel k jisté skříňce a vyndal ukrytou flašku vodky a otevřel si jí a lokl si a škytl si. Pak jí zase uklidil.

,,Promiň Týnko já musel, tohle je až moc silné kafe." Řekl Dean a sedl si znovu ke stolu.

,,Nic, Deane, vím, že málo kdy po tom sáhneš." Máchla na tím rukou Leontýna a otočila se na Rona.

,,Promiň Rone, že se ptám, ale máš nějaký plán do budoucna?" Ptala se.

Ron pokrčil rameny.

,,Ty by jsi asi rád Rone zmizel na čas ze scény kouzelnického světa, ne úplně, ale jistě asi nestojíš o pozornost nad tím co se ti stalo, co?" Ptala se Leontýna.

Ron zakroutil hlavou, že to rozhodně si přál. Někam se zahrabat na hodně dlouho.

,,Tak dobrá, tak klidně zůstaň tady s námi." Řekla Leontýna a překvapila jak Rona tak Deana.

,,Deane ty mlč, ty máš na křížku u Rona ještě dluh, když tě zachránil s Harrym z vězení na Malfoy Manor. Víš dobře, že by jsi tam mohl umřít." Řekla v zápětí Leontýna a pokračovala.

,,Jsme tu v Anglii nebo Británii, ale nejsme Londýn, jsme malé zapadlé výletní ostrovy. Takže tu nebudeš tolik na očích. Je mi jasné Rone, že tvůj svět se otočil o 180 stupňů a je mi také jasné, že cítíš, že by tě doma tak jedině balili do vaty a to ty nepotřebuješ. Potřebuješ znovu v sobě Rona, i když v jiné podobě. Takže ti nabízím to, že tu budeš zde bydlet, no klidně nějaký čas i s tím malým a já tě představím místní umělecké komunitě. Jo jsou tu výtvarnici co jako ty hledají vnitřní klid. V létě prodají mnoho svých výrobků tady sem přijíždím turistům, rozhodně tě nenechám ve štychu, ale nebudu ti říkat chudáčku, okej?" Ptala se Leontýna.

Ron váhal, ale řekl si, že to není tak špatný nápad.

,,Ale rozhodně to řekni tvým rodičům a sourozencům Rone a asi i Hermioně a Harrymu, možná Nevillovi, no bydlel si tam s nimi, aby věděli kam jsi zmizel, no vyřiď si to no léčitelkou a papíry nějak. Na to asi moje mozkové buňky asi stačit nebudou."Promnula si čelo Leontýna.

,,Díky." Řekl tiše.

,,Hele nedostal jsi se do té posrané situace sám, tak můžeš přece ukázat čelo osudu, že tě to neotupí." Řekla z vesela Leontýna a dodala.

,,A také jsi mi dal příležitost trochu tady našeho skvělého Deana víc honit." Usmála se blaženě Leontýna a Dean trochu zbledl. Do čeho se zase namočil, nebo spíš do čeho ho namočila Týna.

**Přidáno 11.1.2019**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Příští kapitoly přidám 18.1.2020. Jinak doufám, že tato vývrtka děje vám nezvedá žaludek, ale vězte, že se nesnažím být nudná a jenom používám pár větiček z původního díla matky zakladatelky. S incidentem ve Francii jsem trochu připomněla Arianu Brumbálovou, která byla také napadnutá mudly a měla díky velice nestabilní magické schopnosti a zdraví. I když v ději moc o tom není, tak se domnívám, že Ariana použila divokou magii a impoldovala svoje magické jádro, aby se před útočníky uchránila. Byla však o dost mladší než Ron a její jádro to těžce sneslo a její tělo také. Další co jsem použila byl obranný val Francie, takzvaná Magitonova linie bunkru a podzemních cest kolem hranic z Německem. Ta doopravdy existuje do dnešních dnů a jisté části jsou dokonce přístupné a přišlo mi zajímavé je využít v mé povídce jako ukryt Červíčka. Další bod je tekuté imperio, tedy císařský lektvar, který jsem si vymyslela. Narážím u toho na původní proslov Severuse Snapa v prvním ročníku ke studentům. Lektvary mají široké využití jako kouzla, takže je pravděpodobné, že i Zakázané kletby budou mít své protějšky v lekvatrech. Proto tekuté imperio, které však funguje trochu jinak, tím, že je v těle ne jako nehmotné kouzlo, ale jako látky. Tolik zatím k ději povídky.**

**Vaše elenor**


	16. Kapitola 16 -Vězeňský nákyp

**Kapitola 16 – Vězeňský nákyp**

Abigeil Rucornová v pondělí ráno odletaxovala z ředitelny Bradavického hradu na Grimouldovo náměstí vybavena malou školní kabelkou, kterou teď nosila a která byla vybavena vnitřním zvětšovacím kouzlem a též kouzlem, které nadlehčovalo o 90procent její obsah, aby to unesla, když už tak byla obtěžkána. Její klouček měl teď období, kdy poměrně dost rostl a ona cítila se každý den snad o trochu větší a těžší.

Hned u krbu jí přivítal Harry Potter. Abi nenapadalo nic lepšího než ho obejmout a uctivě mu kondolovat. Vždyť paní Petunie mu byla blíže než jí. Ona měla být jenom její budoucí snacha a nic víc.

Zatímco Harrymu a Dudleymu byla doopravdy blízká. Jednomu teta a druhému matka a to je víc než budoucí tchyně. Však jinak Abi pociťovala stejný zármutek jako oni. Možná také splašenými hormony jelikož byla v jiném stavu ale i tím, že jí paní Petunie přirostla k srdci víc než vlastní matka.

,,A Dudley je kde?" Ptala se Abigeil.

,,Ehm myslím, že v koupelně, ještě se holí." Řekl Harry.

Abi kývla a za pomoci Harryho si svlékla kabát.

,,Jsi si jistá, že je to jedno?" Ptal se trochu nejistě Harry když jí viděl bez kabátu.

,,Ano jistě, zeptej se klidně madam Pomfrejové. Prostě je to kluk a ne holčička, takže bude větší." Řekla Abigeil trochu uraženě.

,,Okej, omlouvám se." Řekl Harry.

V sešel dolů Dudley ve smutečním a trochu se ošíval v šedé košili. Nikdy jí nenosil a vytáhl jí z jenom z jediného důvodu. Chtě nechtě ho Abi přemluvila k tomu, aby skutečnost matčiny smrti zdělil o jeho otci. Má právo to vědět. Ať reakce bude jakákoliv. Přece jenom stále byla kdysi jeho ženou, i když se choval jako čuně.

,,Abi vážně chceš jít, světluško moje, on …se muže…chovat…k tobě…hrubě." Řekl Dudley a přitáhl si jí k sobě a dal jí polibek na ústa.

,,Ale jo, svého otce jsem zvládla také, tak toho tvého zvládnu též a chci to mít z krku. Ten maličký mi dává odvahy jako Nebelvírovi. A nechat ho v nevědomosti se nehodí." Řekla Abigeil.

,,Nemám jít z vámi?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne raději ne, bratranče, oba dobře víme, jak by to dopadlo, ne jenom já a Abigeil, tam pojedem a pomalu." Řekl Dudley.

,,Souhlasím, není radno dráždit ho bosou nohou a mi ho nejedem provokovat Harry. Jenom mu oznámit že umřela paní Petunie a může když se bude chovat slušně na pohřeb. Nic víc nic." Řekla Abigeil.

,,Nebudu ho ani zvát na smuteční hostinu, to se nehodí už vůbec. Bude to jenom malý okruh lidí, doopravdy jenom nejbližší pro maminku." Řekl smutně Dudley a dodal.

,,Doopravdy nechci z toho obří slavnost. Jenom počítám s 30 lidmi s ním možná 31, ale doopravdy víc lidí tam nechci." Řekl Dudley.

Harry kývl, protože věděl, že tam stejně bude, protože ho Dudley včera požádal stále s rudými očima, aby jemu, Pollovi, Nevillovi, Piersi a k překvapení Harryho si vybral jako posledního nosiče Dudley Draca Malfoye, pomohl odnést z pohřebního auta na hřbitov ke hrobu jeho mámu. Harrymu se v té chvíli stáhl žaludek do uzlu, ale souhlasil. Přesto, že teta Petunie není jeho biologická teta, v něm viděl Dudley bratrance a choval se k němu tak.

Dudley si navlíkl zapínací svetr a pak vyšel na chodbu a oblékl se do zimní černé peřové bundy. Abisi zase navlíkla zimní kabát a vyšla hned za Dudleym z domu, aby nasedla na sedadlo spolujezdce a do postaršího autíčka po tetě Marge, které si Dudley přelakoval na stříbrnou z růžové barvy a vyjeli směrem věznice.

* * *

Vernon Dursley to neměl ve vězení vůbec lehké vzhledem ke trestům, za které seděl. Právník Sloun se něj úplně vyprdnul, takže žádné odvolání vůbec nebylo a Vernon putoval z Redingu v autě vězeňské eskorty sólo do věznice v High Down u Suttonu. No Vernon si alespoň oddechl, že zůstal v Survey a nešoupli ho na nějaký druhý konec Británie. Tam dostal nový tmavě modrý mondůr a byl odveden do své nové cely. Byla to místnost za kovovými dveřmi s okénkem. S bíle natřenou kovovou postelí, kovovým stole s židlí a též kovovým umyvadlem a WC. Více věcí tu nebylo. Naštěstí mu dali celu pro jednoho a nedali žádného kriminálníka vedle něho. O to Vernon také nestal.

Však až na první tři dny vůbec zde pobyt nebyl tak špatný jak se domníval. To ta vazební věznice v Reddingu byla horší. Ne tady bylo s ním určitě nakládání více lidsky, i když některým nebyl po chutí. Vernon si začal uvědomovat jednu věc. Už není ničí šéf a je jenom položka zde seznamu vězňů.

A ne zrovna v nejlepším světle, vzhledem k jeho synovci. Dvakrát se mu stalo, že jiný vězeň mu plivl do tváře a nazval ho hovadem, když si dovolil sáhnout na synovce, takovým odporným způsobem a to byl člověk, který měl na krku úkladnou vraždu svého podřízeného.

Další incident Vernona srazil na kolena, když mu někdo z jeho spoluvězňů během sprch ukradl jeho prádlo a on musel jít pak nahý do své celý pro nové a přitom slyšel z cel nadávky.

Najednou si přál, aby to mohl vzít zpět, aby se omluvil Petunii a ta proti němu nezačala brojit a ten její právník do toho nezatáhl Harryho Pottera a nevyšly všechny ty věci najevo, které vyšly.

Odseděl by jsi jenom to, co udělal za maléry ve finanční sféře a nebyl by možná ani tady, ale mírnější věznici.

A svědomí hryzalo Vernona fest. Noc co noc nemohl spát, protože se mu začaly vracet prožitky, když se nalil a uhodil Petunii nebo kdy šel na Pottera s páskem a přitom se pod vlivem alkoholu smál jako maniak sám. Asi tak čtrnáct dní, co se tu ocitl se zeptal jednoho dozorce, jestli může navštívit sobotní mši protestantů tady zde ve věznici. Ten mu dal rovnou pamflet s rozpisem mší a dál se tím nezabýval.

Vernon si ho dal na stůl a začal dumat, jestli udělal vůbec dobrý krok. Však pak v sobotu si umanul, že tam půjde. Nejprve ho to moc nebavilo, ale když se vězni začali rozcházet tak přešel k páterovi, který tu mši vedl. Holohlavý statný chlap, který spíš vypadal jako námořník než jako páter a jmenoval se ještě k tomu Adam.

,,Pane pátere, mohl bych vás poprosit o zpověď?" Ptal se a ani neměl sto se mu podívat do očí.

,,Ale jistě, pane vězni, každý zde má právo na církevní zpověď. Sice ne každý kněz světových náboženství je tu neustále, ale vy jste asi mne vyhledal z vlastní vůle. Jste ovečka naší církve, nemám li pravdu?" Ptal se.

Vernon kývl.

A tak to začalo. Vernon začal každou sobotu chodit ke knězi na zpověď a ne nebyla to zpověď taková ta neosobní za plentou, ale normálně v malé místnosti za vězeňskou kaplí, která byla k tomu účelu využívána. Takže viděl obličej pátera při zpovědi. Připadalo mu to mnohem lepší než za nějakou plentou nebo něčím takovým. Mnohem lepší.

A páter mu pomohl také zde najít své místo a ukázal možnosti tohoto místa. Například místní knihovnu, posilovnu a také nabídku vzdělávaní a tvoření nové osobnosti. Různé kroužky a dílny, kde si mohl i Vernon vydělat na maličkosti, které si mohl koupit. Jako sladkosti a podobně nebo jinou než obyčejnou pastu na zuby.

Život pro Vernona začal vypadat mnohem lépe, i když nebyl zdaleka růžový. Však si ho zkazil pitomec sám. To co dlouho pokládal za správné, tak mu přišlo najednou odporné a přišla mu odporná i jeho postava a vystupování včetně jeho kníru. A tak po letech se nechal zcela oholit a pořádně ostřihat na vojenský střih. A nařídil sám sobě docela krutou dietu, kterou dokonce konzultoval s místním lékařem, protože se mu zdálo, že bez toho by neměl něco podnikat, aby si nezkrátil život úplně. Přece jenom bylo mu 47let a měl nadváhu a byl dýchavičný což sám o sobě věděl.

Jo a také navázal zde jisté vztahy s ostatníma vězni. Ne co něho plivl nebo s těmi, co mu ukradli prádlo a někde ho zašili, ale zcela jinou sortou lidí. Ty které do té doby urážel než se dostal do vězení.

Takže najednou jeho nejlepší přátele zde byl Andrew, který byl černý jako bota a dostal se sem s tím, že řídil úplně namol. Přejel matku s kočárkem a jí a mimčo zabil. Ještě se pak popral s policisty jednomu doslova v záchvatu zuřivosti vytrhl z očního důlku oko. Takže si tu odpykával trest a podstupoval protialkoholní léčbu. Dále Abdul, který byl Ind, konkrétně jak mu vysvětlil pocházel z Bengálska. Ten se pokoušel prosadit jako drogový boss, ale moc se mu to nepovedlo namíchat a zabil tím čtyři mladé lidi. Vernon si je především vybral z důvodu podobného věku jako byl on. Andrewovi bylo 48 a Abdulovy dokonce 49 a on se necítil v společnosti mladších vězňů moc dobře. No také se začal přátelit s páterem Adamem, i když tomu bylo jenom 40.

A dokonce s nimi našel společné zájem a to golf.

Takže ho překvapilo, když k němu o snídani ve společnosti Andrewa a Abdula přišel vězeňský zřízenec a řekl.

,,Pane Dursley, dneska o desáté hodině vám přijde návštěva. Buďte připraven na své cele, ostraha si vás vyzvedne."

,,O koho se jedná?" Ptal se Vernon.

,,O jistého Dudleyho Evanse a Abigeil Rucornovou, dle přihlašovacího formuláře." Řekl vězeňský zřízenec a odkráčel pryč.

,,Dudley?!" Ptal se skoro pro sebe Vernon.

,,Vernone není to náhodou tvůj syn, jak jsi ho zmiňoval?" Ptal se Andrew.

,,Ano, pamatuji si jak jsem se rozčílil nad tím dopisem, že jsi změnil příjmení na jeho matky. Petunie rodné." Odpověděl Vernon zamyšleně.

,,Aha, to je snad dobré znamení, že tě chce navštívit, co bych jí dal za to, kdyby mě má stará nebo dcera navštívila, ale oni mi zdrhli z Anglie na Nový Zéland. Malé mrchy." Řekl Andrew.

,,A ta Abigeil?" Ptal se Abdul.

Vernon trochu zrudl ve tvářích.

,,Jeho snoubenka." Řekl tiše.

,,Budoucí na návštěvě, to by jsi mohl čekat vnouče? To se mne zatím stát nemůže, já je mám prťavé mrňavé moje malé pindíky." Ptal se Abdul a ukázal na ruce tři prsty jako počet dětí.

,,No to už vím." Řekl tiše Vernon a úplně zapomněl na ten zmíněný řádek v dopisu a polil ho pot.

,,He, řekni to ještě jednou?" Ptal se Andrew.

,,Před pár měsíci mi syn psal, že si našel nějakou Abigeil z Winschestru a čeká s ní dítě a že se budou brát a mne si na svatbě rozhodne nepřeje." Lovil slova v paměti Vernon.

Jeho přátele něho vyvalily své oči.

,,Ty bláho, tak ty budeš dědek, hele nechceš ty papuče, co mi poslala stará z Nového Zélandu? Mě se moc nelíbí." Ptal se Andrew.

,,Kolik tomu Dudleymu je, to jsi začal tak brzo, že už tvůj syn míní fotrovatít?" Ptal se Abdul.

,,Ehm Dudleymu bude devatenáct v květnu, proto se mám starost, jestli to není nějaká zlatokopka."Řekl Vernon.

,,Hola, ten tedy začal brzo." Složil své masité ruce na prsa Andrew.

,,Já asi byl pomalý bejk, když jsem si založil rodinu až v 38 letech." Řekl Abdul.

,,Možná je to jako u toho Liama, co je z bloku B, co přišel o čtyři prsty. No ten co řídil lokomotivu pod perníkem a zabil pár lidí. Dcera mu přišla zdělit, že čeká a také mu řekla, že to bude holka. Možná, se dovíš co to bude, jestli kluk nebo holka." Řekl Andrew.

,,Liama to dohnalo k slzám, vem si sebou kapesník, dědo." Řekl Abdul.

Vernon se trochu zamračil. Moc se mu nelíbilo, že ho oslovují najednou dědo a dědku.

,,Nic ve zlém Vernone, ale myslím, že by jsi neměl tvářit jako podebraný žaludeční vřed. Stále tam proudí tvá krev a i když to nebude jméno Dursley, tak je to tvé vnouče a měl by jsi toho daru vážit. U nás se vždy říkalo. Úrok je cenější než kapitál, vnouče je cenější než dítě. Je to další generace, která vytvoří nový vztah. My zatím tak daleko nedošli. Ty máš šanci tím, že budeš ctít vnouče a jeho potřeby, tak napravíš si vztah se synem, když ne se bývalou ženou nebo tím tvým synovcem." Řekl Abdul.

To Vernovi uvolnilo svalstvo v obličeji. Abdul měl pravdu. On dostal šanci si najít cestu k Dudleymu.

,,Děkuji Abdule, za radu, vy lidé Indie, jste moudrý." Řekl Vernon a sklonil hlavu.

,,Kde že, jenom máme hodně chytré ženské, které každému do hlavy tlučou své chytré řeči." Máchl nad tím rukou Abdul a doplnil.

,,A také se doma říkalo, že nejlepším a nejspolehlivějším prostředkem zvýšením mužské síly a moudrosti je pořádný kus ženské."

Nad tím se Andrew a Vernon zasmáli. Takže když odcházel Vernon na celu, se trochu upravit, na tu návštěvu tak měl zašmušilý úsměv na rtech. Dokonce v cele si broukal melodii, protože měl zatím dobré chování tak mu dokonce povolili, že nebude mít želízka během návštěvy a jenom dozor v podobě zřízence. Pro Vernona výhra v loterii.

,,Návštěva čeká pane Dursley, pojďte." Řekl zřízenec, kterému se zde říkalo plejtvák, protože byl ohromné postavy a měl přímo obří ústa. Ale jménem byl Eric Criche. A měl i prostřední jméno, ale to nikdo neznal, jenom měl na oděvu napsáno to nenápadné písmeno T. Někdo se domníval, že je to pro Toma, další pro Tobiase, další navrhovali Thimothyho, a Vernon si myslel, že by to mohl Teodore nebo Trenton. Však nikdo to doopravdy nevěděl.

Želizka mu dal, ale jenom na cestu a před vstupem do místnosti pro návštěvy je sundal, což mu Vernon oplatil úsměvem.

No pak uviděl po zhruba třech měsících svého syna.

Dudley neviděl svého otce už kdoví jakou domu, no vlastně od posledního soudu a to bylo skoro tři měsíce na zpět. Takže byl docela překvapený jak teď otec vypadá. Knír zmizel a Dudley asi poprvé za život viděl otce bez něho. Také se otec trochu zhubl. Ne moc, ale rozhodně mundůr na něm nebyl napnutý k prasknutí. Jeho vlasy byly na krátko jako ty jeho a co víc, v jeho obličeji neviděl a necítil žádnou zlost. Prapodivné.

Vězeňský zřízenec si stoupl do rohu a dal ruce za záda a rozkročil, aby stál podle pravidel.

,,Zdravím Dudley." Řekl Vernon a sedl si ke stolu, na něhož druhé straně seděl jeho syn a pak mladá žena.

Vernon polkl, protože na té rozhodně bylo vidět, že je v jiném stavu. Ne tady zvedat hlas nebude, už kvůli té mladé ženě. Poslední co by chtěl, aby jí způsobil potrat nebo předčasné narození dítěte. Stačilo mu to z Dudleym a on to tenkrát psychicky nezvládl. Raději se zavalil prací a nechal to na Marge, což bylo stejně hrozné.

,,Zdravím otče." Řekl Dudley, ale Vernonovi se něco na Dudleym nelíbilo. Seděl tu v tmavě šedé košili, měl černou kravatu a celkově vypadal jako účastník pohřbu a i ta mladá žena měla černé šaty i když s vzorem květin.

,,Děje se něco?" Ptal se tiše.

Dudley se ošíval trochu na židli a vyndal z poza stolu papír a řekl.

,,Máma je mrtvá, otče. Ehm tvoje bývalá žena zemřela." Řekl Dudley a podal mu list s černým pruhem, ve kterém poznal šokovaný Vernon parte.

Roztřesenýma rukama si ho vzal a přečetl. Však si přečetl i to, že zemřela náhle a nedávalo mu to smysl, přece Petunie byla celkem zdravá nebo něco přehlédl. Nepočítal problémy z hormonální nerovnováhou po tom zákroku co následoval po Dudleyho příchodu na svět.

,,Co se stalo?" Ptal se.

,,Zabili jí." Řekla tiše ta mladá žena.

Vernonovi ztuhla krev v žilách, ale ta mladá žena pokračovala ačkoliv jí nikdo nevyzval.

,,Skupina útočníku přepadla svatební obřad nějakého páru a paní Petunie upozornila na ně a dala pokyn, aby se svatebčané evakuovali a když se pokusili ublížit malé družičce tak ně něj zaútočila a jí a její těhotnou maminku zachránila a sama obětovala svůj vlastní život. Zemřela jako hrdinka, která zachránila životy lidí, které ani neznala, jenom jim pekla a připravila jídlo na svatební den." Řekla ta mladá žena.

Vernonovi došla řeč a jenom němě hleděl na ten list v rukou. Vzpomínal na ten den, kdy si bral Petunii a nedokázal si představit jak by to dopadlo, kdyby náhodou tam někdo takový udeřil. Proč Petunie nevzala zbaběle roha, proč se postavila těm lidem, kteří bažili po krvi. Proč pomohla malé holce? Vernon nejprve nemohl tyto otázky si v hlavě zodpovědět, ale pak si vzpomněl na to, že to byla Petunie kdo řekl, že on je rasista a měl by se nad sebou zamyslet a také osoba, která mu řekla do řečí, kdo že něho zavolá polici jestli ještě vytáhne svoje nářadí na Pottera. Obě byli stejné! Jak Petunie tak její sestra Lilly. Klidně zemřou pro druhé, jenom aby ostatní mohli žít.

On tuhle vlastnost postrádal a dlouhá léta nechápal, přitom je to tak jednoduché, protože u nich má život vyšší cenu než bohatství a majetek, tím, že se staly matkami.

Položil list papíru na stůl a řekl.

,,Dudley je mi tvé ztráty ohromně líto, nebudu se už nikdy moci omluvit tvé mamince za to, co jsem jí za ty roky udělal a provedl a o to víc mě rmoutí její náhlý odchod. Však věřím, že ona roztáhla křídla jako anděl a se vší svobodou odešla hrdá, že dokázala svůj život naplnit láskou a odhodláním žít lepší život, než kdy já."

Dudley nepočítal s takovými slovy a vehnalo mu to slzy do očí. Znovu už poněkolikáté za několik dní, ale těžko se držel. Vernon si stoupl a nehledě na zřízence přestoupil a objemul svého syna. Až když se mu Dudley uklidnil v náručí, tak si znovu sedl na své místo a pohlédl na zřízence. Ten jenom dal prst na ústa a Vernon pak pochopil ten výraz, protože zřízenec ukázal na kameru nad ním. Vernonovi bylo celkem v té chvíli jedno. Ne on chtěl ho obejmout a je mu jedno jestli někdo se bude dívat nebo ne. Stále je jeho otce má na to právo. Právo, které je nad tím justičním. Ať si úřady trhnou prdelí.

* * *

Andrew a Abdul s pak ohromně u večeře divili nad tím, jak se Vernon láduje tím pro ně docela nechutným ovocným nákypem.

,,Ty jsi zapomněl na svojí dietu dědo." Řekl Abdul.

,,Hej nekyň, pak tě ostraha nedostane z postele, když moc nakyneš Vernone." Řekl Andrew.

,,Ne to je jenom na nervy chlapi, potřebuji se trochu dostat do pořádku." Řekl Vernon.

,,Co tak závažného ti řekly, že čekají trojčata nebo co?" Ptal se Abdul.

Vernon se zarazil v jídle. Představa trojité nadílky do budoucna u Dudleyho nikterak nelákala.

,,Ne." Řekl Vernon.

,,Tak co?" Ptal se zvědavý Abdul.

Vernon z kapsy vytáhl parte a podal jim ho.

Abdulovi a Andrewovi se vytratila barva z obličeje. Parte byla dle jejich mínění špatná zpráva.

,,Kriste pane, to jako ona umřela, tak to už chápu, tu tvojí chuť na sladké. Klidně ti dám svojí porci." Řekl Andrew.

,,Upřímnou soustrast, i když jsi se s tebou rozvedla, Vernone. Přeci jste byli hodně dlouho spolu, to už pak člověka dorazí, když ví, že řekl posledně špatná slova." Řekl Abdul.

,,Upřímně řečeno si tu upřímnou soustrast nezasloužím, ale dík Abdule. Petunie odešla jako hrdý svobodný člověk, mnohem lepší než já." Řekl Vernon.

,,Ehm řekli ti co se stalo?" Ptal se Andrew.

,,Ehm přepadly svatbu, kde ona pracovala jako cateringová služba. Zabili jí, když bránila nějakou malou holku, která tam byla jako družička před těmi. Tak to řekla má budoucí snacha." Řekl Vernon.

,,Fuj, přepadávat svatby, to má být skvělý den a ne horror. To jsem ani zde ani neslyšel, aby se tu takový ksicht zde objevil. Toho by asi ostatní hlavně zadaní a rozvedení pověsili na lustr jídelny." Řekl Abdul a ukázal prstem na zmiňovaný lustr nad nimi.

,,Všechna čest tvé bejvalce, to doopravdy bylo hrdinství i když tak trochu také dost bláznivé. No žensky občas jsou bláznivé sami o sobě, co si budeme povídat." Řekl Andrew.

,,Ano, ale jak to bere nebo tráví tvůj syn?" Ptal se Abdul.

,,Špatně, ale drží se, alespoň se o to snaží. Já se mu nedivím. Mne když odešla matka, tak jsem udělal džusnu do nemocniční zdi a měl měsíc z toho oteklou ruku. A to mi bylo 34let." Řekl Vernon.

,,Chudák, je mu 18 pryč, skoro 19, a takto násilně mu vzít matku. Však musím říct, že klobouk dolů, že dokázal se dohrabat k parte a jak to vypadá také organizoval dokonce své mamince i pohřeb. Nevím, jestli bych to v jeho věku dokázal. To drahá máti asi skončila na květinové loučce rozprášená." Řekl Andrew.

,,Prej mu pomohl kamarád s tím. Já toho kluka neznám, nějaký Neville, příjmení jsem si nezapamatoval. Však prej tam bude také, tak mu poděkuji, ať bude jakýkoliv. Pomohl Dudleymu s ohromně těžkou věcí." Řekl Vernon.

,,Takže jí půjdeš na pohřeb?" Ptal se Abdul.

,,Ano dokonce jsem šel skrz to k řediteli vězení jestli bych mohl. No za dobré chování mi to povolil. Bohu dík, za ty malé dary." Řekl Vernon.

,,Rozhodně tím hodně pomůžeš Dudleymu, když tam budeš, i kdybys byl v poslední řadě v při rozloučení, ale budeš tam. Takový sloup." Řekl Andrew a pak se usmál.

,,Však změna trochu téma, ta snacha, ta Abigeil z Winschestru je jaká?" Ptal se.

,,Hezká nebo ošklivka?" Ptal se zvědavě Abdul.

Vernon si opřel rukou hlavu a zatvářil se zamyšleně.

,,Představila se jako Abigeil Rucornová, ale s městem Rucorn asi to má prdlajs co společného. Ano je z Winschestru a doopravdy je v jiném stavu a Dudley je každopádně toho miminka tatínek." Řekl Vernon a vydal povzdech.

,,Copak dědo, představa vnoučete se ti nelíbí, nebo co?" Ptal se Abdul.

,,Ne spíš jsem posral já u Dudleyho, co jsem mohl Abdule, kolik je tvým synům?" Ptal se Vernon.

,,Proč se ptáš, nejstaršímu je 10 a nejmladšímu 4 roky." Řekl Abdul.

,,Rada do budoucna drahý Inde, pořádně jim popovídej o ženách a že je nemají nutit k tomu co nechtějí na prvním rande a už vůbec bez ochrany." Řekl Vernon a napíchl na vidličku poslední zbytek jablka z nákypu a přemýšlel jestli to sníst nebo ne.

Andrew se začal chechtat.

,,Och tak, takže to byla první jízda na slepo u tvého kluka co se tak vyvedla, tak to je fakt psina." Řekl Andrew, když se uklidnil.

Abdul si naopak ten fakt uvědomil a orosilo mu čelo, že ho ten rozhovor čeká do budoucna hned třikrát. Asi navštíví pak minimálně psychiatra.

,,A to se dali o přes to dohromady, ten tvůj Dudley je fakt jak staromódní gentleman. Já bych asi zahnul roha v tom věku a raději platil alimenty." Řekl Andrew.

,,Spíš tam uhodil blesk a on jí má doopravdy rád, alespoň to tak vypadá. No proč bych mu to nepřál, to děvče vypadá slušně a krásu má také. Já by jí nazval jako krásou baletek. Předtím miminkem musela být docela dost křehká a tenká. I když Petunie byla také podobného ražení." Řekl Vernon.

,,Jo kolikrát jsem slyšel od otce, že si nakonec najdu ženu podobnou trochu mé máti. A Joyce byla jí podobná, ale povahou." Ušklíbl se Andrew.

,,Odříkaného chlebíčka největší kousek." Řekl Abdul a dodal.

,,A víš co to bude, vnuk nebo vnučka?" Ptal se.

,,Vnuk." Řekl Vernon.

Jeho přátelům se rozzářily oči.

,,To je skvělá novina. Gratuluji Vernone a to upřímně." Řekl Andrew.

,,Ano a já se přidávám. Ehm kdy se má narodit, už mají vymyšlené jméno?" Ptal se zvědavě Abdul a dodal.

,,Ach ty zatracený čase, já už mluvím jako matka, také se na to vždy ptala, ale mne to prostě nedá."

,,Dobrý, to klidně řeknu, když mi to Dudley řekl. Já to použil jako otázky, abych ho trochu dostal z chmurné nálady. Takže mělo by se to narodit někdy koncem dubna. Prej mi zavolá až se narodí. A jméno mu vybrali Jared. Asi se podívám co to má za význam do knihovny. Já nikdy žádného Jareda nepoznal, abych řekl pravdu, Abdule." Řekl Vernon.

,,To je náhodou dobré jméno pane Vernone?" Řekl hlas za nimi a k nim přisedl s pan páter Adam s jídelním tácem, ale místo nákypu měl ovesnou kaši.

,,Omlouvám, se, že jsem chvilku poslouchal a mou upřímnou soustrast v bodě odchodu vaší bývalé ženy. Však jméno Jared je biblického původu, je ze Starého zákona. Je to jeden z předku v genesis Noeho a jestli jsem dobře si zapamatoval, tak prapravnuk Šíta, nejmladšího syna Adama a Evy. A co se týče významu tak to asi znamená tolik jako následovník, někoho. Můj mentor říkal vždy, že je jméno Jared dáváno hodně u lidí v Americe, protože si váží rodiče toho dítěte minulosti někoho z rodiny. Jo tam je hodně chlapů toho jména." Řekl pan páter Adam.

,,Fího, to zní suprově." Řekl Andrew.

,,Trochu moc americky na můj vkus." Poškrábal se pod nosem Vernon.

,,Bude dost originální, když tady těch Jaredů moc není." Řekl Abdul a nasadil šibalsky úsměv a z posedu si stoupl na židli.

,,Hej chlapy, zná někdo zde někoho prvního jména Jared?" Křikl do jídelny.

Asi asi tak stovka hlav se něho podívala a pár jich jistě přemýšlelo, jestli se ten Ind náhodou nezbláznil.

,,Proč se Kumere ptáte?" Ptal se strážce v jídelně a dodal.

,,Slezte dolů z té židle dolu, nejsme zde ve mateřské školce."

Abdul slezl dolů a začal vysvětlovat.

,,Ale jenom tady Vernonovi řekl syn, že bude mít vnuka a mají pro něj vymyšlené jméno Jared a pan páter Adam říkal, že tady se moc to jméno nepoužívá. A mi jsme tak hezký vzorek promíchané společnosti tak se ptám, jestli zná někdo jména Jared, abych si ověřil pravdivost pana pátera."

,,Abdule."Zavrčel Vernon. Proč jeho kamarád zde musí být takový žvanil. Byl občas tím hrozný.

Chvilku zavládlo ticho a pak se ozval hlas.

,,Můj syn se jmenuje Jared a myslím, že je to silné jméno, pro silné muže, kteří cítí jak své silné tak slabé stránky a umí podle toho jednat. Jmenoval se tak můj otec a ten byl u mariny."

Nejprve nikdo nevěděl odkud ten hlas jde až pak si všimli, že do jídelny vstoupil muž, kterého všichni znali jako ředitele vězení.

,,Pane Hardwine." Ustoupil mu strážci v jídelně.

,,Jenom jsem odpověděl pana Kumera otázku, když jí celkem se slušností položil. Je pravda tady se to jméno moc nedává. Dle mne škoda. Je to jméno dobré pro vojáky a muže cti a zákona. Ty jenž vy jste pošpinili a šup, dojíst a na cely. Tak budete to." Zařval ředitel vězení.

A tak se šlo na cely, ale Vernon, měl alespoň ten pocit, že když bude mít vnuka jenž bude mít fakticky jméno do života s kterým se muže prát. Jared Dudley Evans znělo mužně a silně.

* * *

Harry čekal, že jeho bratranec přijde z vězení po rozhovoru s otcem zničený.Bude nadávat něho jak opilý námořník a Abigeil bude ubrečená. V obojím se ke svému překvapení mýlil. Místo toho vešel do domu Dudley a Abigeil a oba měli ve tvářích něco jako spokojený úsměv. To Harryho dost zmátlo.

,,Ehm jak to dopadlo?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Výborně přestav si Harry. Tam kde jsem nečekal pochopení a hezká slova, tak tam vytryskla jako pramen vody, představ si. Jako by to bylo kouzlo." Mínil Dudley, když pomáhal z kabátu Abigeil.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Myslím, že na rozdíl od mého otce, Harry, je ten Dudleyho alespoň probudil svůj zdravý rozum. Jared bude mít alespoň jednoho dědečka, což je nejlepší zpráva dne." Řekla Abigeil šťastně a pohladila svoje břicho.

,,Co prosím?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Myslím, že tátu uhodilo do hlavy a srdce svědomí hezky jako dělovou koulí a on kupodivu začal přemýšlet co provedl a že to bylo špatně. A také si myslím, že drahý otec začal chodit na mše." Řekl Dudley a dodal.

,,A to myslím od dětství neměl je rád."

,,Nehrál to?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne, to bych poznala, já v přetvářce žila Harry a tento člověk to vzal od srdce. Vždyť spontánně Dudleyho objal, když Dudley neudržel slzy poté, co mu velice krásně kondoloval. Fakticky. Klidně mi vlez do hlavy, ale říkám pravdu. Mě to také dojalo, jak hezky najednou mluvil, ten otec Dudleyho. Myslím, že to vězení je nakonec někdy dobré řešení a pro tátu Dudleyho obzvlášť. Začal si podle mě vážit života a lidí, ať jsou jakýkoliv." Řekla Abigeil.

,,Jo tátovi to otevřelo oči jaká svině byl." Řekl narovinu Dudley.

,,Hm to se mi nějak nechce věřit." Řekl Harry skepticky.

,,Ale já věřím, že ano. Povídal si s námi oběma. Jak se mnou tak Abigeil a dokonce překousl i to, že je Abi čarodějka a kouzelnický lid bude na maminčině pohřbu. Samozřejmě jsme řekli to obrazně, tedy že tam budeš ty Harry a další lidé co se bavili s tebou i maminkou a byli z tvé školy. Myslel jsem, že vybouchne, ale ono nic. Jenom řekl, že doufá, že se tam budou všichni chovat decentně a odložíte své hávy. Myslím, že tím myslel hábity. No což to jsem stejně upozornil, že toto je nekouzelnický pohřeb tak tam nechci, aby mi napochodoval k památce maminky v hábitu a napsal jsem to červeně do poznámky pozvánky panu Weasleymu a Dracovi." Řekl Dudley.

Harry si pomyslel, já bych rád viděl reakci pana Weasleyho, tedy Arthura na to, že mu byl zakázán smuteční hábit a musí mít černý kabát oblek.

,,Doopravdy to skousl, no že Abigeil je jako já?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Dokonce se ptal Abigeil na to,co by chtěla dělat po škole a to i s dítětem. Mého otce zmodernizovali i po té stránce. Už si nemyslí, že musela Abigeil zůstat u plotny. A tak se dozvěděl o studiu starověkých jazyků a myslím, že ten žalářník co tam stál jako dozor, koukal jako vyvoraný křeček. Nevím víc jestli na otce nebo na Abigeil." Uchechtl se Dudley.

,,A Dudleyho otec dokonce půjde na ten pohřeb, šli jsme kvůli tomu za ředitelem vězení a ten mu to dovolil." Řekla Abigeil.

,,No drahý otec si tam dokonce našel přátele, však z lidí kterými dříve opovrhoval. Jeden je černoch, afričan podle všeho a druhý je Ind. Definitivně rozdíl v otcově chování proti minulosti. Uvidíme jak se vyvine na pohřbu. Však když ty jsi dal šanci napravit vztah s svým školním rivalem Dracem Malfoyem tak já dám šanci svému otci. Život dokáže být až moc krátký než aby někdo měl celoživotní nemesis." Řekl Dudley a usmál se.

,,Ale musím se ti přiznat Harry, že mi trochu vyčetl i otec levity, že jsem takto po hlavě spadl do otcovství a byl jsem vůči Abigeil nezodpovědný a jemu a matce lhal ohledně Malcomových narozenin. Nikdy jsem takovou sodu mi nedal, ale jistým způsobem se mi ulevilo. A hodně." Řekl Dudley a objal Abigeil.

,,Mockrát dík moje světluško, že jsi mě dokopala ho navštívit. Takto mám pocit, že přes maminčinu smrt vím nějakou šťastnou myšlenku. A ta mě rozhodně nad vodou smutku udrží." Řekl Dudley a dal jí pusu na tvář.

,,Není zač Dudley, já jenom konala to mi připadalo správné. Není dobré lidi držet ve tmě." Řekla Abigeil.

,,A to nejsi Nebelvír Abigeil." Řekl se smíchem Harry.

,,Ne já jsem zmije Zmijozelu, ale ctím, že by to takto si paní Petunie přála. A ona nám přála splnění mého přání a tak já jí vyplním její přání, i když bude poslední. A to smír s Vernonem Dursleym." Řekla rozhodně Abigeil a pohladila si břicho.

,,Jared si někoho kdo mu bude tou postavou dědy zaslouží. A co lepšího může být než ten biologický. Ne?" Řekla Abigeil.

,,Také pravda." Uznal Harry, i když v duchu rozdýchával představu, že se na pohřbu tety Petunie uvidí s jeho strýcem.

**Přidáno 18.1.2020**


	17. Kapitola 17 -Životní komedie

**Kapitola 17 – Životní komedie**

George Weasley stál na kotlíkem s speciálně upraveným mnoholičným lektvarem, který měl Draca Malfoye proměnit v Albuse Brumbála několikrát po sobě. Udělat Albuse Brumbála dočasně zase živého pro účely pasti na Grindewalda. Což vůbec nebyl jednoduchý úkol. Však nebyl na to sám. Dočasně do laboratoře se připojil ten pan profesor Sirka z Budče, aby mu pomohl. George poznal, že toto není lektvarář jako Snape, ale člověk, který výrobu a inovaci lektvarů miluje a miluje i předávání vědění této vědy. Z pohledu George také přínos někoho takového poznat, s kým se dá bavit o jednoduchých i složitých lektvarech a nadhledem sobě vlastním. A vůbec mu nevadilo, že profesor Sirka je v letech jeho otce, nebo spíše mírně nad tím. Jak zjistil, tak profesor Sirka byl ročník 47 a ne jako jeho táta 49. Takže mu bylo 51 let, ale vůbec na to nevypadal. Byl spíš titěrné postavy, co se týče svalové hmoty a ramen. Výškou si byli rovni a to si připadal George spíše prcek, když se porovnával s bratry.

Z bratrů byl nejmenší, dokonce za života bylo jeho dvojče o trochu no o dva centimetry větší. Však to co se stalo ve Francii trochu zase změnilo poměry, protože v podobě ženy byl naopak Ron menší než on, i když byl o trochu větší než Ginny. Georgi bylo z toho co udělali jeho bráškovi zle a raději ani na to téma moc nemluvil, protože nechtěl Ronovi nijak uškodit nebo sobě. Ten se vrátil tak jak slíbil Billovi z Silly po dvou dnech. Pookřál dle Harryho během toho pobytu na sluníčku Slunečných ostrovu a nebyl tak bledý, jako když se probudil. Což bylo podle Harryho velice důležité.

Ale jinak rozhodně Ron se jenom asi těžko zžíval se svojí situací a George to viděl, hned když se objevil v Doupěti. Tvářil se rozmrzele jako by nevěděl jestli udělat to či ono. A hlavně ho mrzelo několik asi několik věcí. Harry mu řekl, že jsi nepřeje, aby se zapojoval nějak do akce proti Grindewaldovi, nepřeje aby se mu ještě něco stalo. To dost Rona štvalo, ale jistým způsobem měl Harry pravdu. Ron by se měl teď veškeré složité magii a lektvarům obloukem vyhnout na pěkně dlouho. Zažil toho na tři životy dost, i podle George. Dále ho asi mrzel, rozchod skrz poštu s Holly, která toto nedokázala pochopit. To se dalo čekat, odcestovala ze země zase do Spojených států amerických, protože tam dostala místo v nějaké galerii jako galeristka na přímluvu nějaké její přítelkyně. Však hlavně Rona štvalo, že mu to poslala poštou a neobtěžovala se mu to nijak zdělit do očí. No toto chování nenaštvalo jenom jeho, ale i Harryho, který to také nepovažoval za slušné chování. V tom rozhodně nebyl sám, protože s tím souhlasil i George.

Aby nebylo toho málo, tak včera přišel pan ministr kouzel Cresewell a řešil s Ronem jeho průkazku jako kouzelnického občana. Nakonec musel přijmout Ron, dočasnou změnu jména i na dokladech, aby to nebylo celkově divné i pro úřady. Takže na dokladech musel zvolit ženská jména, tak, aby to odpovídalo jeho jinak iniciálám R.B.W.. Nakonec trochu s tím vypomohl Percy. Občas napovídal rodičům jména pro děti a snad v hlouby duše ho to bavilo. Takže z Ronalda Billiuse Weasleyho najednou díky neústupným a docela rychlým úřadům byla dočasně najednou Ronalda Britanie Weasleyová. Ron hlavně těžko snášel, že najednou má podobné jméno jako nedávno zemřelá profesorka létání paní Hochová.

Však podle Cressewella bylo důležité začlenit nějak Rona úředně do Britského společenství kouzelníku a čarodějek, aby byl platným občanem státu. Mít tu někoho mimo normy zákonu, tak to by si stejně pak na Rona došlápla samotná královna, které se také Ronův případ dostal pod nos.

Reakce byla taková, že ihned chtěla na kobereček delegaci z Francie. Chtěla vědět, jak to, že jejich bývalá linie opevnění je takto zneužitá a proč jí nehlídali. Francouzký ministr kouzel a vnitra a prezident se před ní ošívali jako před rozlobenou profesorkou. Nakonec přiznali, chybu v hospodaření s financemi na ochranu těchto objektu a jejich nevyužití a chátraní. No teď vyhoření.

Celkový propadák Francouzké republiky v mezinárodních vztazích kouzelnické společnosti. Něco takového mít na svém území a nevšimnout si toho, ačkoliv muselo to být v činnosti už několik měsíců ne-li rok. Pan Delaclour následně informoval o tom, že francouzká armáda ve společnosti některých bystrozorů zabírá zpět staré bunkry, aby jim tam nelezly jak řekl ty krysy.

V to v Německu se situace začala uklidňovat, protože Grindewald se neozýval a o nic dalšího se nepokusil. Hyacint stále byl dle jeho dopisu, prozatímní ministr kouzel Německé spolkové republiky a podařilo se mu zformovat znovu velice pobitou posádku bystrozrů hlavního Německého města Berlina a odklidit trosky ze zničené Staré kouzelné uličky v Berlině. Co nevidět měla začít obnova, která měla nastartovat znova chod hlavní kouzelnické ulice Německé spolkové republiky. Však byl z toho hodně unavený, protože stále se ozývaly hlasy, že za to může vše Albus Brumbál a jeho lenost zabít Grindewalda a namísto ho uvěznit v Numengradu. Jinak by se toto nestalo, dle některých. Další narážely na shovívavost úřadu k bývalým rodinným příslušníkům alyclotů, tedy příslušníkům Grindewaldovi armády, jeden kouzelník dokonce požadoval vyvraždění těchto rodin v zájmu bezpečnosti Německého spolkového státu, což byl příšerný návrh.

S tím vším se chudák Hyacint musel potýkat a George mu to vůbec nezáviděl. Však mu napsal, že když toto přestojí a přežije tak ho už nic neporazí a to ani jejich společná nemoc. A klidně se mu stát, že bude znovu zvolen ministrem a to reguálně příští rok, když Německý kancléř zadal volby na ministra kouzel.

A na růžích ustláno neměl ani jeho nejstarší bratr Bill, který dočasně zastával krom postu vedoucího odboru Správy finančních zdrojů Kouzelnického světa Velké Británie také Britského zástupce v mezinárodním seskupení Kouzelnické společnosti v Hágu, kde se řešila otázka Grindewalda. Vlastně ho tím pověřil hlavní soudce Harold Dikorby, jenž dostal z těchto zpráv menší srdeční příhodu. Nemohl v tuto chvíli cestovat a měl nařízený klid. Jeho zástupce a ani Sally neuměl Francouzsky, která byla jazykem jednacím v tomto společnosti už roku 1811. A tak tím pověřily Billa, který předvedl nebývalé schopnosti v tom jazyce. Ti pitomci, co se chtěli dostat do Malfoy Manor, začali při vyšetřování používat nějaké pitomé francouzské nářečí, aby zmátli vyšetřovatele. Bill přímo sedl na to přísloví. Nastav dlaň a přijdeš o paži. Takže teď seděl v Hágu u jednacího stolu, jako dočasný hlavní hlavoun, tedy hlavní soudce kouzelnické Velké Británie zplnomocněn královnou a Dikorbym. A to nebyl ani studovaný právník u Merlinových podlíkaček, jenom odeklínač. Povětšinou hned vedle Hyacinta na prosbu George, aby mu byl oporou. Nehledě na to, že oba dva byli z té skupiny nejmladší.

A do toho všeho se pomalu blížil příchod malé Victorie, takže Bill přesunul Fleur raději do Doupěte, aby nebyla sama doma.

,,Takže teď pane Georgi Weasley by to se mělo nechat při mírném ohni nechat půl hodiny vařit a pak to sfouknem a necháme odležet." Ozval se hlas profesora Sirky.

George si odechl, že tu nejhorší část přípravy lektvaru mají za sebou. Teď musí jenom to nechat odležet a pořádně vychladnout, než přistoupí k dalšímimu kroku přípravy.

* * *

Harry Potter a Draco Malfoy stáli na malém ostrůvku uprostřed Černého jezera během noci a připadali si velice nepřístojně, že tu dělají takové rádoby hyeny. Právě totiž vyndali z hrobky pozůstatky Albuse Brumbála a přendali ho do připravené rakve. Tu zakoupil Harry před pár dny v nejmenovaném pohřebním ústavu v Londýně, kdy se vydával pod mnoholičným lektvarem z jednoho náhodného mudly za extravagantního umělce, který chtěl rakev jako součást umělecké výstavy. Hermiona mu dokonce k té příležitosti, propíchla uši a vypůjčila si pár náušnic ze sbírky Billa Weasleyho. Pak i potom, se to docela Harrymu líbilo a tak si to nechal. I když píchání uší považoval za ohromnou bolest, srovnatelnou s Cruciem a měl velkým respekt ke všem ženám, co si toto nechaly udělat v dospělosti a také Billovi ohledně toho.

Poté co uložili tělesné pozůstatky Albuse Brumbála do rakve tak nahodile poničili kryptu jako by to něco nebo někdo otevřel zevnitř. K tomu jako instruktáž posloužil jeden hororový film ze sbírky Lee Jordána, který museli shlédnout do konce. Však vzhledem k nemrtvým, to byl celkem pro ně nezajímavý film a oba přitom se v klidu ládovali popcornem a chipsy a vyjedli Leemu Jordánovi ledničku, což jejich hlasatele věru nepotěšilo a držkoval nad jejich nenažraností.

Následně zmenšili rakev s Brumbálem na krabičku od sirek a přemístili se pryč. Přistali poblíž Halle a došli pěšky na místní hřbitov, kde uložili rakev se souhlasem pátera Mosleyho do prázdného hrobu Tobiase Snapa. Draco řekl, že je to pokračování vtipu alá Severus Snape. Harry na cestě zpět ještě jednou navštívil čerstvý hrob své tety Petunie a vyhodil už květiny, které začaly předčasně plesnivět. Jestli něco Polikisnovi neuměli, tak vybírat květiny, co něco vydrží do smuteční vazby. Ty orchidee nevydrželi ani čtyři dny.

První úkol byl splněn a následoval další. Znovu se přemístili poblíž Prasinek a Harry vytáhl svůj Nimbus 2003 a Draco Nimbus 2002 a vzlétli směr dolů do Bradavického příkopu a skrz Lumos jejich hůlek hledali v Bradavickém příkopu zbytky Bezzové hůlky. Po dvou hodinách, když ručička hodinek Harryho se neklonila k třetí ranní byly ty tři části Bezzové hůlky nalezeny a v pořádku vyzvednuty. Naštěstí všechny hůlky měly i jako nefunkční velice dlouhou dobu rozpadu, když nebyly pod vodou, jako ta Reguluse a nepůsobily na ní příliš kyselé látky a žíraviny.

Harry si je schoval do svého vlastního Svrlíkového váčku a pak se s Dracem rozloučil a přemístil se pryč domu na kutě.

Draco vletěl do svého kabinetu a usnul na kanapi s koštětem v ruce.

* * *

To Molly Weasleyová řešila jiný problém. Blížili se totiž narozeniny Rona a ona nevěděla jak s nimi naložit a to se měli konat pět dní. Ano chtělo to oslavit, když minulý rok je neslavil vůbec vzhledem situaci, ale tentokrát v tom byl snad ještě větší chaos.

Grindewald jí udělala v hlavě pořádný guláš a ona ani nevěděla co Ronovi koupit k narozeninám. Ano stále to byl její syn a i když teď musel být v těle ženy nehledě, že si z toho útoku ještě odnesl budoucí vnouče její a Arthura. Arthura z toho málem trefil šlak, když se to odvěděl a musela mu dát něco na uklidnění, co jinak užívala jenom ona. Neměla ani nápad jak vyřešit podobu jeho narozeni nového dortu. Hrozné!

,,Tak Molly uděláme Ronovi dort s malířskou paletou. Umění má stále rád ne." Řekla nakonec Aundrey.

Molly musela uznat, že Percyho nastávající má pravdu. Ano to bude nejlepší řešení. Malířská paleta jako dort. Bude to barevné a něco co Rona jistě potěší na duši.

* * *

Susan Bonnesová seděla za stolem, když jí do kanceláře vešel skoro po špičkách bývalý spolužák Ernie Mcmillien.

,,Co se děje Ernie?" Ptala se Susan.

,,Mulfittato." Řekl Ernie kolem sebe a Susan a velice nervozně si sedl na židli k ní.

,,Susan mohla by jsi na mě seslat jisté kouzlo, mám takový dojem, že něco se mnou není v pořádku. Chovám se tak nějaká divně." Vypravil ze sebe Ernie a koukal kolem sebe jako by někde vidět někoho číhat za závěsem.

,,To jako zdravotně nebo co, Ernie?" Ptala se Susan a byla tímto chováním Ernieho vyvedena z míry.

,,Ne, ne, ne, spíš jako bych byl sledován a veden, nevím kým. Občas nevím, co dělám v noci." Řekl Ernie a dodal.

,,Dneska jsem ráno probudil u svého kuchyňského stolu a nevím jak jsem se tam dostal Susan." Řekl Ernie.

,,Nejsi náměsíčný?" Ptala se Susan.

,,Nevím o tom, ale Susan, raději bych byl náměsíčný, ale mám podezření, že někdo na mě seslal jiné kouzlo. Myslím, že jsem pod Imperiem nebo podobnou kletbou." Řekl Ernie tiše.

,,Tak to ověříme." Řekla Susan a začala máchat hůlkou nad Erniem.

Její obličej se proměnil v výraz devítihlavé saně.

,,Pojď se mnou Ernie na ústředí bystrozoru, musíme nahlásit tebe jako oběť útoku Matoucí a Šeptající kletbou, než se stane něco horšího, než že usneš u stolu a musíš se toho zbavit. To si ten malý líný parchant vypije."Řekla Susan a vzala Ernieho za ruku a už ho táhla na bystrozorské ustředí.

,,Kdo?" Ptal se po cestě Ernie.

,,Wayne Růfus Hopkins, právě se přihlásil k pobytu v Azkabánu." Zavrčela Susan.

* * *

Zátah na domov Wayne Hopkinse nebyl zase až tak jednoduchý jak se na první pohled Hestii Jonesové zdálo. První co byl problém, byl rozdivočelý havoň na zahrádce, který musel být jedním z bystrozorů zpacifikován. Další problém byla nástraha v podobě kouzla na dveřích, které nikoho nevpustily a nebyl krve stejné jako ta Wayne Hopkinse. Však mladý pan Hopkins zapomněl na kouzlo Evanseco a bylo po krvežíznivých vchodových dveřích.

Pak tam byla stará senilní dáma, která s na ně šla s francouzskou holí a kouzelnickou hůlkou. Velice je překvapila svojí dovedností sesílat různá kouzla a kletby. Jak se později Hestie dověděla, tak to byla babička Wayne Hopkinse z matčiny strany Inge Wagnerová, bývalá členka Grindewaldovi armády, která využila, že v době pádu Grindewaldova pádu ačkoliv aktivní účastnice byla omilostněna tím, že bylo u ní prokázáno těhotenství. A pak byl problém sám pan Hopkins, který zvolil útěk přes zahrádky okolních domu jako skvělý plán. Však neplánoval jednu věc. Automobilový provoz zvčásti Londýna, kde bydlel. Takže jeden ruský turista, jenž si vypůjčil se svou ženou auto, aby si prohlédl Londýn individuálně a ztratil se. Šokem oněměl, když mu do cesty vletěl mladý muž rovnou jemu po kola auta.

Mladý pan Hopkins však přežil, jenom k jeho smůle byl chycen a předán do léčitelské služby vazebního oddělení Azkabánu s zlomeným žebrem, rukou pohmožděnou a zlomenou čéškou v koleni. Hestie byla skoro i spokojená nebýt toho faktu, že musela skoro hodinu vysvětlovat ruskému turistovi, jak se dostane ke stadionu ve Wembley, ačkoliv ten byl na druhém konci města.

* * *

Na Grimouldově náměstí 12, se v klidu snídalo a nikdo toho dne nečekal žádnou návštěvu, takže, když vylezla z krbu Susan Bonnesová tak to bylo docela překvapení.

,,Ahoj Susan." Řekl Harry a trochu se napřímil na židli.

,,Klidně snídejte dál, myslím, že vám zvednu náladu." Řekla a usedla hned vedle Rona a usmála a řekla.

,,Docela ti to sluší, Rone. Čí je to práce ten účes s melírem?" Ptala se.

,,Leontýna." Řekl tiše Ron a Susan se na chvilku zamyšleně podívala na pokrývku hlavy Rona.

,,Takže lidi, mám pro vás žhavé novinky, za které můžeme poděkovat našemu Ernimu." Řekla Susan a vzala si jeden obložený chlebíček.

,,Jaké?" Ptal se Neville a snažil se Verču přemluvit k další lžíci kaše, tak, aby neskončila na bryndáku nebo na něm samotném.

,,No našli jsme jednu britskou myš, jenž donášela k Grindewaldovi od minulého léta." Řekla Susan.

,,Fakticky?" Ptal se zaujatě Ron.

,,Ano, a mi všichni jsme jí alespoň od vidění znali, je z našeho ročníku." Řekla Susan.

,,Kdo?" Ptal se Harry překvapeně.

,,Wayne Hopkins." Řekla Susan a ukousla si velké sousto chlebíčku. Hm ten byl dobrý, něco takového ještě neměla.

,,Cože ten?" Ptal se překvapeně Ron.

,,Jo, já se také divila zpočátku. Však prokazatelně seslal na Ernieho Matoucí a Šeptající kletbu. Doslova z něho vysával informace. Wayne využíval toho, že bratr jeho přítelkyně Bethany, Stuart, je přítel našeho Ernieho a tím pádem často vídal s Erniem." Řekla Susan.

,,Chudák Ernie, takto ho napíchnout. Za to by ho rozhodně ale neměli nějak trestat natož mi." Řekl Ron.

,,Svatá pravda, teď je v péči léčitele, aby odborně z něho ty kletby sundali a nepoškodili mu mysl." Řekla Susan.

,,A jak se dostal k Grindewaldu, on ho mohl těžko poznat osobně, nebo snad ano?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Ne, ale jeho babička je bývalá členka Grindewaldovi armády, která byla za speciálních okolností omilostněna. A když k nim přišel Pettigrew, očividně hledal staré členy nebo nové. Prostě dělal nábor ten mizera ta přemluvil hňupa Wayna, aby se přidal. A ten od té doby pomocí Ernieho chudáka donášel, nehledě na to, že Wayna přítelkyně očividně byla pod stejnými kouzly jako sám Ernie a ještě k tomu Wayne Hopkins na ní přihodil Imperio a ona také tahala z Ministerstva informace. Měli jsme tam pořádný krtinec, ale teď už to víme." Řekla Susan.

,,A dostali jste z Hopkinse co všechno řekl Grindewaldovi nebo Pettigrewovi?" Ptal se Harry a prohrábl si vlasy.

,,Och toho bylo hodně, ale jelikož ani vše sám Ernie nevěděl, tak tam bylo hodně fám a domněnek a drbů, z kterých musel nějak Grindewald vyjít. Však zcela jistě ví o tom, že jsme měli trochu prsty v tom útoku a že existuje nějaký Armand Malfoy, který je upír. Však paní Karin asi teď považuje za obscuriála a bůh ví co ještě." Řekla Susan.

Nad tím se Ron dokonce rozesmál.

,,Fajn, takže Grindewald hledá drby a podobné věci. Tak to nám skočí i na nás špek." Řekl Harry.

,,Jaký špek?" Ptala se Susan.

,,Máme něj políčenou pastičku, Susan, ale čím méně lidí to ví tím líp, takže to nepovím." Řekl Harry.

,,Jsi zlý Harry." Řekla Susan.

,,Ne jenom chci, abychom uspěli a řekni Erniemu, ať si marozením klidně dá na čas a dá se do pořádku." Řekl Harry.

,,A neví náhodou Hopkins, kde má Grindewald sídlo?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Ne, přemisťoval ho tam skřítek. Takže nevěděl lokaci, ale řekl, že je to nově postavený hrad." Řekla Susan.

,,Ach takže si postavil nový Numengrad." Řekl Ron.

,,A řekl, ještě něco důležitého?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Jo a sakra důležitého, Grindewald nevěděl o útoku na Harryho tetu natož o tom, že unesli Finnigenovi. To obojí je práce jeho vnuka a doopravdy Maginotonová linie byla jeho základna. Něco jako předsunutá základna. Pettigrew očividně si postavil hlavu a jednal asi na vlastní pěst bez jeho svolení. Však únos Draca byla objednávka Grindewalda a útok na Německo a Prasečí rypák také." Řekla Susan.

,,Já měl pravdu, doopravdy, tam byli dva kohouti na jednom dvoře." Řekl Harry.

,,To je velice zajímavé a ví Hopkins čí tělo Grindewald má?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Jo." Řekla Susan a rozesmála se.

,,Co je tak vtipné?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Pettigrew sebral z Munga jednoho pacienta a Grindewald celou dobu ležel u Munga do doby než ho George zavřel." Řekla Susan.

,,Cože?!" Vykřikl Ron.

,,Ehm Rone nevřískej tu tak, tvůj hlas je teď hodně znělý a drásá mi uši." Postěžoval si Neville.

,,Promiň." Řekl Ron a otočil se na Susan.

,,Drahý zlatí celou dobu nám pod nosem Grindewald hrál narušeného maroda, který přišel o paměť a je k ničemu s cedulkou Zlatoslav Lockhart." Řekla Susan.

Teď ní nevěřícně koukali tři osoby.

,,To jako doopravdy?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jo a Pettigrew se vydával za jeho přítelkyni, když ho tam navštěvoval. Našli jsme v análech návštěv víš koho?" Řekla potutelně se smějící se Susan.

,,Koho?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Pamelu Andresen." Řekla Susan.

,,Tu pornoherečku?" Ptal se Neville a trochu zrudl.

,,Tss Longbotome, to byl jenom Pettigrew pod mnoholičným lektvarem jí podobné laciné děvy z Obrtlé ulice." Zakroutila hlavou Susan.

,,Tak to by nikoho nenapadlo. Takže místo Grindewalda, drahý zesnulý Voldemort zabil Zlatoslava Lockharta díky Pettigrewovi. Ten chudák a teď nevím koho litovat dřív, Voldemorta nebo Lockharta. Ta krysa je krásně napálila." Řekl Harry.

,,Stále ten šmejd byl určitým způsobem Poberta, bohužel, takže to pojal bohužel velice vtipně." Řekl Neville.

,, Jo napálil Voldemorta takovým způsobem, že být živ, ten by se ještě divil, jakého měl sluhu. Spíš proradné klíště v kožichu." Řekl Ron.

,,A byla to také ta jistá Pamela, která mu zaplatila převoz do Rakouské kliniky. Grindewald měl velice pečlivého a starajícího se vnuka." Řekla Susan.

,,Jo další věc díky tomu vyšla najevo, Pettigrew vyprázdnil konto Lockharta a asi něco z toho financoval. Asi ty bunkry a jejich vybavení. Jo Grindewald v podobě Lockharta v Rakousku zase pro změnu požádal o znovu uschopnění a také se přihlásil o dědictví rodiny Lockhart. Víte co náš milý pitomý profesor Obrany proti černé magii měl vůbec za rodinné kořeny, to by jste si netipli. Byl ze staré šlechtické rodiny, i když mudlovské." Řekla Susan.

,,No ne, to doopravdy ne." Řekl Neville.

,,Rakouské ministerstvo poskytlo soupis dědictví, které dostal Grindewald v těle Zlatoslava Lockharta. Je to slušná sumička. Asi tolik, co vlastní víte kdo?" Ptala se Susan.

,,Kdo?" Ptal se Ron, zvědavě.

,,George." Řekla Susan.

,,Tolik?" Ptal se vytřeštěně Neville.

,,Ano a tou částkou ten mizera disponuje. Ten si na rozdíl od Volďi půjčil ekonomickou příručku válčení." Řekla Susan.

,,O to víc je třeba ho dostat." Řekl Harry.

,,A tady, protože Harry, v Rakousku a Německu platí zákon pro znovu zrozence." Řekla Susan.

,,Jaký zákon?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Zákon znovu zrození, vydaný právě kvůli Grindewaldovim praktikám s vězni v roce 48, Rone." Řekla Susan.

,,A o co se v něm jedná?" Ptal se Ron.

,,On měnil lidem těla a původní s jinými prostě mrzačil tak dlouho až je zabil. Asi to bylo tím kouzlem co slyšel od Skoro bezhlavého Nicka, ale tenkrát se nevědělo jak to dělá. Například zkřížil člověka z domácím skřítkem a skřítka v těle člověka zabil a skřítkovy nařídil se mlátil hlavou o desku stolu. A jelikož v tom těle skřítka byla duše člověka tak to bylo tak nelidské." Řekla Susan a Ron zbledl jako křída a vyletěl s jídelny jako na myslený blesk směr WC.

,,Oje, asi tak podrobně jsem to říkat nemusela." Řekl Susan.

,,Asi ano, už nemám chuť ani já Susan." Řekl Harry a odlevitoval chlebíčky pryč do ledničky.

,,I když už pár dní má Ron žaludek na vodě i tak." Řekl Neville.

,,Tak to rychle shrnu. A když to náhodou někdo přežil po jeho konci, tak se nemohl vrátit do svého těla zpět. A proto byl vydán ten zákon, aby se nakládalo s takovými osobami podle toho, co původně byli. Takže jako z lidmi a ne jako se skřítky. Basta fidli tím, že jim byli odpuštěny předchozí přečiny proti zákonu. Prostě amnestie. Proto musíme Grindewalda dostat sem, aby tohoto nevyužil, i když moc by mu to nepomohlo, ale mohl by se vyvléct na doživotí a ne smrt." Řekla Susan.

,,Takže musíme ho z té jeho nory dostat třeba i kleštěmi." Řekl příchozí značně pobledlý Ron.

,,Jo a promiň za sadistický popis Rone, ale já nevěděla jak to jinak popsat." Řekla Susan.

,,V poho, jenom mírné ukrknutí, nic velkého jako včera z toho špenátu. Asi mám moc bujnou fantazii až je mi z toho zle." Řekl Ron.

,,Přitom by se tě to ještě úplně týkat nemělo, no však víš co." Řekl Neville.

,,Uřknout tě Longbotome, to jenom ten špenát Harry zkazil, dal tam moc česneku jako by chtěl vyhnat upíry." Řekl Ron a odkráčel uraženě pryč.

,,Přitom ten špenát byl fajn." Řekl tiše Harry.

,,Ehm a náladový začíná být také." Řekl nahlas Neville.

,,To bylo doopravdy neslušné Neville, potom se div, že jsi sis zatím nenašel žádnou známost." Řekla zamračeně Susan.

,,Já se snažím být ten co ho nebude balit do vaty. Chovat se k němu normálně, sakriš. Víš jak je to těžké. A nějaké seznamování nemám ani čas kurník." Řekl rozčileně Neville.

,,Tak si seřaď itinerář a udělej si rozvrh konečně a najdi si konečně čas pro sebe Neville. Takto moc dlouho nevydržíš, aby ses z toho nezvokl, když se budeš na všem podílet a všem chtít vyhovět." Řekla Susan a měla se k odchodu a dodala.

,,Nebo chceš své dceři do budoucna vysvětlovat menstruační cyklus sám?" A zmizela krbem pryč až ten zaprskal jako kocour.

Neville zrudl jako mák a Harry se raději zvedl a odešel z jídelny. Musel však přiznat, že Susan uměla střílet od oka. On by to takto rozhodně Nevillovi nevpálil do očí.

* * *

Byl den před jeho devatenáctými narozeninami, ale Ronovi se vůbec nechtělo z postele natož se mu nechtělo otevřít oči. Zkusil to a ranní paprsky toho pitomého sluníčka ho píchali do očí jako vosy.

Až když zazvonil jeho budík, tak vylezl z postele s tím, že hold vstát musí, ačkoliv setsakra rád by zůstal rád v posteli.

Zaklapl budík u postele, ale až na třetí pokus a rychle se zvedl s postele jak to měl ve zvyku. Však zatočila se mu natolik šiška, že si musel znova lehnout.

,,To očividně nebyl nejlepší nápad." Řekl si.

Skusil to znovu a rozhodně tentokrát pomaleji. Jo to bylo rozhodně lepší. Vstal, trochu se protáhl a šel na toaletu přes hlavní chodbu domu. V tom ucítil nasládlý kořeněný pach něčeho, co se mu přišlo jako hnijící ovoce a jeho žaludek udělal přemet vzad rovnou salto k tomu. Jen tak tat to stihl na záchod. Když uklidnil svůj neposlušný žaludek tak si říkal jaké experimenty tam dole Harry u Merlinova oka provádí. Uvázal si šátek přes obličej jako kdyby měl jít hořícím domem a došel do kuchyně.

,,Rone, dáš si dýňové koláčky?" Ptal se Harry a rovnou mu dal podnos jich plný tác. Byly čerstvé, skoro se z nich ještě kouřilo, ale jakmile Rona ta vůně ovanula jeho nos, zažil salto žaludku podruhé a vylétl z kuchyně.

Ne ty si definitvně nedá, pomyslel si, když si sedl vedle záchodové mísy.

,,Jsi v pořádku Rone?" Ozval se hlas ode dveří v podobě Harryho.

,,Žádné koláčky, prosím." Řekl Ron, pomalu se postavil a cítil, že dnes asi si dá jenom čaj k snídani.

,,Ehm dobrá." Řekl Harry.

A Ron sice se postavil na přední, ale pak se mu zatmělo před očima skácel se k zemi.

Když se probudil, tak byl znovu ve své posteli a nad ním se tyčil Harry.

,,Díky bohu jsi vzhůru, jak se cítíš." Ptal se Harry.

,,Příšerně, já odmdlel viď?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Jo nabil si kebuli o dlaždičky v koupelně. A už vůbec se mi to nelíbilo, že jsem tě nemohl probrat ani fackou, kamaráde. Neville raději přijde se Poppy, aby se na tebe podívala. Tohle je trochu divné, že některé ty symptomy jsou na tebe tak rychle nehledě, že zítra máš narozky a nedej bože, abys takto odpadl v Doupěti třeba na schodech. Nechceme tě mít na svědomí." Řekl Harry.

,,Um dobrá, kdy tedy myslíš. Jenom nechci být ten hipochondr, aby se mi s každým malérem volala léčitelka." Řekl Ron.

V tom do pokoje přišla madam Pomfrejová.

,,Dobré ráno, i když asi ne pro každého, jak vidím." Řekla na pozdrav.

,,Raději bych nevstal z postele, madam Pomfrejová." Řekl tiše Ron.

,,To klidně můžete, bude to tak lepší když budu sesílat kouzla, abych věděla jak mohu pomoci." Nasadila úsměv madam Pomfrejová a otočila se na Harryho.

,,Tady pane Pottere jste platný jak mrtvému zimník,co kdyby jste udělal čerstvý čaj a s mlékem."

Harry pokrčil rameny a odešel pokoje.

,,Fajn, tak se podíváme co tu vlastně máme. Ta furie made in Ceckoslovakia mi dala před pár dny krásnou návštěvní řeč a obeznámila mě naštěstí s vaší trochu nešťastnou situací." Řekla madam Pomfrejová a vyndala si pergamen.

,,Paní rektorka Táborová vás madam Pomfrejová navštívila?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ano, dala mi takový spucunk, že vyhnala i mého pacienta, který se ale podle mě chtěl ulít z hodiny Kouzelnických formulí. Ty tam na Budči mají devíti hlavou saň, vážení tamější studenti." Řekla madam Pomfrejová, ale dodala.

,,Však to s panem Potterem a jeho ručičkou byla má chyba, přiznávám, byla jsem rozčílená tenkrát nad nezodpovědností Lockharta, a jeho rádoby léčitelské schopnosti, že jsem se sama zachovala jako amater. Pak se mu ještě omluvím, ale teď k vám Ronaldo. Jo tohle oslovení mi dlouho chybělo." Utřela si slzu madam Pomfrejová, když si vzpomněla a zesnulou členku sboru.

Ron trochu překvapeně koukal, se madam Pomfrejová rozpovídala. Tohle zrovna neměla ve zvyku, co si pamatoval.

Poklapala na diktovací brk a také na pergamen a pak namířila hůlku něho a začala s ní neverbálně dělat složité smyčky. Brk sebou trhl a začal psát. Trvalo to to tak deset minut než dopsal. Madam si vzala vnášející pergamen do ruky a pozorně si ho přečetla.

,,No dalo se to čekat, no do jisté míry očekávat, vy proto máte jisté předpoklady, ale vysvětluje to, co popsal mi Neville. Ne, že by byl nějak slušný, však on neměl čest toto u slečny Greengrásové zažít ani omylem nedej bože u jiné." Řekl madam Pomfrejová.

V tom se do pokoje vplul Harry s tácem s čajem, jak si madam Pomfrejová objednala.

,,To je výborné pane Pottere, že tu jste, právě jste povýšil z kabátu mrtvého na kabát živého." Řekla usměvavě madam Pomfrejová.

Harry naklonil hlavu, ale nerozuměl.

,,Takže to shrnu, tady Ronalda potřebuje pít jako duha. Ne alkohol, ale prostě hodně se zavodnit, aby její krevní oběh byl dostatečně velký, pro nastalé těhotenství. Vy jste vždy málo pil už jako student Bradavic, tak to hezky teď napravíte, i kdyby jste měl chodit každou hodinu na záchod, je vám to jasné Ronaldo." Řekla striktně madam Pomfrejová a otočila se na Harryho.

,,A vy na to dohlednete jako budoucí kuchař a expert na stravování, nebo si mě nepřejete pane Pottere. Mohu ty vaše prstní kůstky odkouzlit když budu chtít." Řekla madam Pomfrejová.

Harry zbledl a pokýval hlavou, že ano. Madam Pomfrejová byla tak trochu drak, kterého se trochu bál.

Celkově léčitele, možná až na Siriuse mu naháněli strach.

,,No co se týče toho stavu, když Ronalda odpadla, ta to bylo nízkým tlakem. Prostě jí spadl laicky řečeno do sklepa, tím jak se dehydratovala, jak jí bylo špatně. Každý rozumný člověk ví, že se má poté napít plnými doušky vody. Však toto pravidlo asi Ronalda asi nezná. I když když si vezmu vaší sourozeneckou sebranku, tak jediný kdo z vás dodržoval jako student pitný režim, tak je vaše sestra Ginnevra, jinak nikdo z vás chlapců na to nedbal a sám sebe ohrožoval. Nejhorší z vás byl ten ztracený Percyval." Řekla madam Pomfrejová a zamračila se směr Rona.

,,Uf takže nic vážného to není, jenom Ron málo pije." Odechl si Harry.

,,To doopravdy ne, a také mu chybí vitamín C. Stačí nějaké ovoce co to obsahuje a bude rozhodně na tom lépe. Bohužel Ronalda má k tomu předpoklady tímto trpět, protože i jako žena je dost vysoká a štíhlá. Mít postavu menší, tak byse to asi nenastalo." Řekla madam Pomfrejová.

,,To jsou mi vyhlídky."Řekl tiše Ron.

,,A doporučila si na noc dávat ještě jeden polštář pod hlavu, tak jak to už dělá léta letoucí Minerva, která měla také kdysi točky po ránu." Řekla madam Pomfrejová.

,,Tak to se neprospím moc, já tak spát neumím." Řekl Ron.

,,Na to si zvyknete, časem." Řekla madam Pomfrejová.

,,Hm." Zbručel Ron.

,,Jo pak ta lepší část, proč je vám tak brzo špatně, ačkoliv je to pár dní co se vám to stalo. Hm 14, viďte?" Ptala se madam Pomfrejová.

,,No jo." Pípl Ron.

,,Dle toho co tady čtu na pergamenu, tak nosíte Ronaldo dvojičku a ne jedno miminko." Řekla madam Pomfrejová.

Harrymu málem vypadl tác z čajem z rukou překvapením.

,,Dvojčata?" Vyhrkl Ron a najednou si přál, aby v tom sklepení ve Francii zůstal.

,,Ano, ale vzhledem vaší rodinné historii a tomu, koho jste ten večer hrál je to pochopitelné. Máte bratry, jenž byli dvojčaty, nebýt Frederickovi smrti, by stále byli, pak vaše strýce z matčiny strany a váš děda a prastrýc z matčiny strany též. A madam Karin povila zesnulému Severusi též dvojčata, jestli se nemýlím. Toto vše znásobilo použití Mnoholičného lektvaru v té chvíli." Vysvětlila madam Pomfrejová a pokračovala.

,,A dle pergamenu však nejsou to identická dvojčata jako je to vašich bratrů nebo slečen Pattilových. Pohlaví zatím neznámé, na to je moc brzo."

Ron vypustil zoufalý vzdech. Škoda, že mu Draco nepřenechal Pettigrewa, on by si s ním tak rád pohrál. Useknutí hlavy a uhození bleskem se mu zdálo nějak málo.

,,A to důležitější je pitný režim." Řekla madam Pomfrejová a zabalila pergamen a svého kufříku.

To Ron se pohyboval na hranici šokového stavu a asi tak stejně tak Harry.

* * *

Draco Malfoy seděl u pultu na stoličce v zavřeném krámku Olivandera pozoroval ho při práci. Olivander velice rychle pochopil, co ti mladí kouzelnici se snaží ušít na Grindewalda pěknou boudu a proč se tedy nezapojit.

A tak začal on kouzlit po svém a to s tím, co dostal na stůl. Tři kousky Bezzové hůlky, která už byla zcela nefunkční, ale ona jako originál ho moc nezajímala. Byl to úkol, kdy měl udělat věrnou kopii této hůlky, která by naopak rádo sloužilo mladému Dracovi. Pro Lawrence Olivandera výzva, kterou prostě musel udělat, když by nikdy žádnou jinou hůlku neudělal, tak tohle bude jeho mistrovské dílo. Mistrovské dílo pro poražení zla.

A doopravdy mladý Draco byl více než ochoten se toho úkolu zhostit. S Bezovou hůlkou jako takovou měl vlastní zkušenosti. Takže Olivander se vynasnažil mu vyhovět. Sám toho hocha vyslal pro dřevo a dal mu ještě na cestu pomocníka, který mu poslal starý přítel Mlok Salamandr. Mladého kůroleza jménem Oppi, z klanu, který založil Molka Salamandra milovaný Alsem. A jak to vypadá, tak kůrolez se přimkl spíš k panu Malfoyi než k němu starému kouzelníkovi, podle toho co viděl. Seděl mu klidně na rameni a opřen o ucho Draca Malfoy, asi spal po těžké práci najít bezový keř, který by byl vhodný keř na výrobu hůlky. Kůrolezové moc zvyklí na bez nebyli a poněkud je vysiloval, ale Oppimu se podařilo prej podle Draca jeden nalézt docela nedaleko Bradavické školy v Zakázaném lese u Modrého pramenu z kterého pili kentouři. Lawrence už oceňoval samotnou odvahu hocha lézt do rajonu kentouří kolonie Zakázaného lesa. Věděl jenom o pěti lidech jenž tam byli vítáni. Draco, slečna Weasleyová, pan Potter, Hagrid, slečna Láskorádová a zesnulý Albus Brumbál.

A dle dřeva co ti dva mu přinesli do krámu to vypadalo, že našli pozoruhodně starý bezový keř, který možná pamatoval dokonce i Zakladatele Bradavické školy. O to víc byl už sám nasáklý magii Bradavic a pulzoval mu rukou tak, že se rozhodl Lawerence vzít si na to rukavice z dračí kůže.

Horší bylo co vybrat do hůlky jádro. Protože původní bezová hůlka jako by jádro neměla nebo Lawrence ho neviděl. No také už brachu už nejsi nejmladší, pomyslel si a vzhlédl k Dracovi.

,,Pojď sem Draco prosím, myslím, že už potřebuji tvé mladší oči." Řekl Lawrence a počkal až k němu Draco přejde.

,,Vidíš tam něco uvnitř, já totiž ne." Řekl Lawrence.

Draco vzal největší část dochované Bezové hůlky do ruky a podíval se do ní. Chvilku mlčel a pak vyndal vlastní hůlku a udělal nejmírnější větrné kouzlo, co svedl. Z dutého jádra něco se vysypalo na stůl, co vypadalo jako granáty nebo rubíny v miniaturní velikosti. Draco a Lawrence se sklonili nad těmi pidi kuličkami rudé zářivé barvy na stole své hlavy. Bylo jich celkem deset a Draco se domníval, že by se mu vešli na nehet od palce všechny.

,,Víš co to je Draco?" Ptal se Lawrence.

,,Ne nic takového jsem v životě neviděl. Co to u Morgany sakru je?" Ptal se Draco a chtěl se toho dotknout.

,,Nedoktýkej se toho prosím Draco, jinak to zmizí úplně. Už je to příliš staré." Řekl Lawrence.

Kůrolez Oppi když to viděl, tak se rozplakal.

,,Proč Oppi pláče?" Ptal se Draco a snažil se kůroleza uklidnit.

,,Protože to je něco, co by v hůlce vůbec nemělo vůbec být a způsobilo velké utrpení jednoho tvora a dost možná jeho smrt Draco." Řekl Lawrence.

,,Co prosím vás?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Toto drahý Draco už možná nikdy neuvidíš v životě, toho totiž nedozrálá vajíčka Fénixe, pravděpodobně násilně odebrána samičce fénixe z jejího těla. Já tom jenom četl a ani to nepovažoval za možné, aby takováto supstance mohla být použita, přišlo mi to brutální a nehumální. Však Bezová hůlka byla sama o sobě osobitá svojí magii a toto vypovídá o jejím brutálním vzniku a životě."Řekl Lawrence Olivander.

Dracovi se stáhl žaludek do uzlu. To bylo dílo monstra tato hůlka, doopravdy hůlka smrti, když ten kdo jí vyrobil, ať to byl kdokoliv tak ublížil Fénixovi. Draco si těchto tvoru vážil, byli pro něj něco jako nesmrtelní a plamenem čisté ohnivé magie. Pokaždé když se ocitl v ředitelně za dob Albuse Brumbála tak upřel nejprve zrak na jeho fénixe než na samotného ředitele. Fénix měl u něho větší vážnost než Albus Brumbál.

,,Tohle rozhodně asi nemůžeme dát do nové hůlky, ale jak najít něco podobné?" Ptal se Draco.

,,A Grindewald to pozná? Kdyby Gregoroviš nebyl hlupák a snob, tak by si nedal tu hůlku do vitrýnky i s nápisem Bezová, tak by mu jí Grindewald nesebral. On by jí totiž nepoznal. Já a ty mladý Draco máme dar, je rozlišit, dokud jsou funkční, ale on pozná tak jedině délku a možná dřevo, když mu bude důvěrné, ale jádro, tak na to ten šmejd nemá cit a ani vlastnosti." Řekl Lawrence a odešel po schodech nahoru do svého bytu.

Draco dal kůroleza do kapsy a měl pocit, že má jít také nahoru.

,,Klidně vejdi mladý Draco, máš právo to vědět." Řekl hlas Olivandere.

Draco tedy vstoupil do bytu Olivandera a kůrolez mu zvědavě koukal z kapsy, co tu starý pán má.

Dracovi se rozšířily údivem oči, když uviděl obří halu skrytou v tak malém domě, jakým byl Olivanderuv krámek a v něm něco jako zahradu nebo malý park. Kdysi četl, že něco podobného vlastní Mlok Salamandr v Americe, ale netušil, že něco podobného má Lawrence Olivander.

,,Toto jsem však začal budovat v pozdním věku a během války se o to starala má sestra Honorie, když jsem byl zajatý. Oplácím ti Draco dluh, kdy jsi ses ty staral o mne a ostatní vězně v tvém sídle během našeho nedobrovolného pobytu. Nosil jsi nám tajně jídlo a lektvary a především kávu a čaj na zahřátí. Pojď někoho ti představím." Řekl Olivander.

Draco byl unesen všemi různými druhy magických zvířat.

,,Pane vy jste přítel Mloka Salamandra?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Ale no tak Draco, přece jsem ti říkal, že mě máš oslovovat Lawrenci, když jsme obchodní společníci. A ano Mlok je můj dobrý přítel a Propertina také. Spoustu toho, co je zde uvidíš jsem získal dárkem od nich." Řekl Lawrence.

Došli skoro na konec, kde byl další vstup do subtropické krajiny s nějakou ruinou stavby. Tam Olivander Draca zastavil a chvilku stál nehnutě. Pak přišel tvor, kterého Draco viděl tak, že byl z kamene. Před ním stál griff. Dopravdický griff.

,,To je Archimédes Draco, pojď se s ním pozdravit." Řekl Olivander a před griffem se uklonil.

Draco ho s úctou před tím tvorem následoval. Ne už nebyl ten, který se nesklonil před hippogrifem a ten ho nakopl a zlomil ruku.

Griff čestně k nim sklonil svojí orlí hlavu a přešel k nim.

,,Archimedési, …" Řekl Olivander a přešel k němu a začal mu špetat něco blízko u hlavy.

Griff přitom hleděl na Draca a nepohnul ani okem, jak něho upřeně hleděl.

Pak sklonil svá křídla a Olivender mu vytrhlz cípu jeho pravého křídla pero a podal ho Dracovi.

,,A máme jádro, jedno z nejslavnějších, to se mi zatím nepovedlo k tomu Archiméda k tomu přemluvit. Ty jsi první Draco, u koho se mi to povedlo.Však jsi se mu uklonil a vzdal si mu hold jeho druhu." Řekl Lawrence.

Draco hleděl na hnědé nijak zářivé pero z křídla griffa a cítil v něm teplou a jemnou magii toho kusu magického zvířete. Bylo to něco jako šimrání. Však v tu chvíli se griff otočil k němu a pomalu k němu přišel až byl zobák griffa před obličejem Draca. Ten dostal trochu strach.

Pak si však griff posadil na zadní lví nohy a složil křída podél těla.

,,Och tak to vidím poprvé, u Arichméda, Draco, myslím, že by se rád s tebou proletěl. Naposled to nabídl Mlokovi, mne nikdy." Řekl užasle Olivander.

,,Tady?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Je to tu mnohem větší než se na první pohled zdá Draco, magie dokáže mnohé." Řekl Lawrence a poplácal ho po zádech, aby si na griffa sedl.

Draco opatrně s malou dušičkou sedl na griffa a chytl se trochu jeho per, které měl na těle. Však nečekal, že se griff tak rychle odlepí od země. Byl to mžik a byli ve vzduchu. Rychlejší let by snad člověk zažil jenom s Kulovým bleskem. Griff ve vzduchu měl sílu a neuvěřitelnou rychlost.

Draco měl co dělat, aby se udržel, protože nebyl zvyklý na nečem tak rychlém sedět a nebylo to koště.

Sklonil se k hlavě griffa a snažil se za té rychlosti a proudícího vzduchu kolem k němu říci nebo spíše zakřičet.

,,Zpomal!"

To moc nefungovalo, ale Draco to zkusil znova a představil si místo griffa koně.

,,Zpomal Arichiméde!" Křikl a zatáhl ho za jeho peří, jako by měl v rukou otěže.

Griff se zastavil ve vzduchu a jako by se postavil na zadní až málem Draco z něho sletěl a kůrolez Oppi z Dracovi kapsy také.

Udělal smyčku a řítil se k zemi.

,,Archiméde do prdele zastav." Křikl Draco a už byl docela zlostí a strachem bez sebe a nezáměrně vypustil svojí divokou magii na griffa.

Opoie v kapse se sesunul a omdlel, ale Griff se zastavil a otočil něho hlavu.

,,Archiméde lítáš na naše poměry moc rychle, proto se tebou nikdo moc nechce lítat nebo si na to netroufá." Řekl Draco upřímně a popadal dech.

Griff Draco nevěděl jako je to možné doopravdy mrkl okem a pak už jenom pomalu plachtil tím magii vytvořeným světem v domečku Olivandera. Teď si už to mohl Draco užít letět na hřbetu griffa nemít strach, že z něho slítne. S Archimédem byla možná domluva, i když ten lidským jazykem nemluvil.

Pak pomalu slétl dolů a přistál tam kde Draco něho nasedl.

Draco celý gumový slezl a uklonil se. Griff místo, aby se uklonil tak zahrabal předními pařáty do země, pak přešel k němu, aby se přitulil jak svízel přítula a vydal zvuk, který zněl jak vrnění kočky.

,,Jak vidím, tak tě Archimédes uznal za vhodného přítele, velká čest se ti dostala Draco. Málo koho přijmou za rovného jim. Ber to jako velkou čest, že Archimédes je tak tobě hodný. Albuse Brumbála, dnes už se tomu nedivím, pořádně poškrábal drápy a vyhnal." Řekl Lawrence.

Draco jenom kývl. Zase to byl zážitek, na který jen tak nezapomene.

,,Pojď Draco, půjdeme vytvořit společně magickou hůlku, na kterou se bude dlouho vzpomínat." Řekl Olivander.

,,Společně?" Ptal se Draco, který se dostal od družného griffa.

,,Ano, vzhledem k tomu, že jsi sehnal jak dřevo a na tvoje jméno vyslyšel Archimédes prosbu o jeho křidelní pero, tak se mi zdá, že to máš být ty, kdo tu hůlku vyrobí. Nebo si netroufáš?" Ptal se Lawrence.

,,Ale jo, ale přece já nejsem výrobce hůlek, Lawrenci, to jste vy. Grindewald to jistě pozná." Řekl Draco.

,,Ne když tě povedu a pro tebe to bude zase cenná zkušenost hůlkaři. Máš dar magie lidí, jenž se jako já tím živí. Není na škodu to nezkusit, kdyby tě náhodou omrzelo učit létat na koštěti mladé studenty Bradavic a hledat nové uplatnění krom obchodování, protože tebe na židli nikdo neudrží moc dlouho. A já jsem svého rodu poslední Draco, co tento dar má a nemám koho to zaučit. A poslední co chci, abych si své zkušenosti vzal sebou do hrobu Draco. Pojď a já ti ukážu pravou sílu hůlek." Řekl Olivander a máchl hůlkou a odněkud přilétla zástěra rovnou plácla do obličeje Draca Malfoye.

Draco jí sundal z obličeje a kousl se do rtu. Lawrence ho doslova vyzval, aby byl jeho učněm a Draca se to dotklo. On a výrobce hůlek, to asi těžko, ale zkusit to může ne.

,,Tak dobrá, snad nám to ten mega červ z Německa neprokoukne, Lawrenci." Řekl Draco a dal si přes košili tu ušmudlanou zástěru a vyrazil za Olivanderem do jeho dílny.

* * *

George Weasley a Jan Sirka se rozhodly, že si dojdou na oběd do vyhlášené kouzelnické restaurace Borůvka a George napadalo, že při té příležitosti pozve Olivandera na oběd. Neměl ani tušení, že vlastně pozve tím pádem na oběd i Draca Malfoye.

Když v vstoupil do zavřeného krámku s profesorem Sirkou, skrze dveře pod fideliovým zaklínadlem po dobu zavírací doby, tak mu bylo jako by ho přetáhli po zádech obuškem a profesor Sirka se skácel na židli, jak ucítil mocnou magii v tu chvíli. Něco se tu dělo a bylo to hodně na magii nabyté.

George vytáhl hůlku, protože si myslel, že byl pan Olivender napaden a odehrává se tu někde skrytý boj. A šel mezi regály do útrob krámku a profesor Sirka za ním. Však se oba mýlili, protože stačilo pootevřít dveře dílny, aby viděli, že se o boj rozhodně nejedná. Ne spíš právě vznikala nová hůlky a dávalo se do ní jádro, takže vlna magie přitom vznikající byla pochopitelná.

George tento proces nikdy v životě neviděl a proto na to koukal s otevřenou pusou. Hůlka už v obroušené podobě, která hodně připomínala tu původní Bezovou levitovala ve vzduchu a kolem ní lítali jiskry zářivě bílé barvy, jak se do ní pomalu vsunovalo pod tlakem kouzla jádro v podobě nějakého pera kávově hnědé barvy. A u toho stály dva kouzelnici soustředěním se ani nehnuli a mířili na ten proces svoje kouzelnické hůlky. George je dobře znal a o to více se divil, když viděl spolupráci Lawrence Olivandera a Draca Malfoye. Pak přišlo buch a George a profesor Sirka odletěli chodbou krámku tlakovou vlnou ze vzniku hůlky až k pultu a narazili do něho šiškami.

,,Auuu." Zavrčel George a mnul si svojí palici. To bude jistě boule jako zeměkoule.

Postavil se na zadní a pomohl vstát profesorovi Sirkovi a pomalu se klátili do dílny.

,,Tak a je hotová." Řekl Draco vesele a nechal tu novou hůlku spadnout dolu na zem na deku, co tam ležela.

,,Musí trochu vychladnout, přeci jenom, právě se narodila. Je jak čerstvé pečivo." Řekl Lawrence Olivander.

,,Je doopravdy silná, jak předvedla, tady na Georgi." Řekl a otočil se Georgovým směrem.

,,A profesorovi Sirkovy, zdravím." Řekl Draco.

,,Ach vy jste ten lektvarista z Budče, rád vás poznávám." Řekl pan Olivander.

,,Já vás rád také poznávám pane mistře hůlkaři Olivandere." Řekl a uklonil se profesor Sirka.

,,Potěšení na mé straně. Vaše hůlka pane profesore Sirko napovídá o vás mnohé. Schválně Draco, dokážeš říct z čeho je?" Ptal se.

,,Habr a žíně jednorožce a to dost staré klisny. Vy doopravdy žijete pro lektvary, to jsem už poznal při prvním setkání pane profesore Sirko." Řekl Draco.

Profesor Sirka jenom pokýval překvapeně hlavou. Začínal mít pocit z mladého pana Malfyoe, že jemu rozhodně malá knihovna stačit nebude. Ten mladý muž měl mnoho talentu a vědomostí už v tak mladém věku.

,,Hm vypadá věrohodně, co jste na ní použili, já bych si jí s pravou bezovou spletl." Řekl George a dřepl si k dece, kde hůlka ležela.

,,Je Bezová, ale ne jako ta jenž byla legendou, Georgi, ne tato je hůlka přátelství a touhy po budoucnosti." Řekl Olivander.

,,Ona fakticky z bezu?" Ptal se George.

,,Ano Dracovi se podařilo sehnat v Zakázaném lese krásný to keř bezu na to vhodný." Řekl Olivander a dodal.

,,A jádro je pero z křídla griffa, myslím, že je jediná kombinace svého druhu." Řekl zamyšleně Olivander a sklonil se k hůlce jako malému dítěti.

,,Poslední kouzelník jenž měl griffa jako jádro, byl Nicolas Flamel, tyto hůlky jsou svéhlavé a prostě jen tak někoho za majitele nechtějí. Griffové mají svojí vlastní hrdost a to tyto hůlky rády ukazují." Řekl Olivander a vzal jemně hůlku do rukou.

,,Je moc krásná, moc se ti povedla Draco, ozkoušej si jí. Máš na to právo." Řekl Olivander a podal mu jí.

Draco jí vzal do své levé ruky, která byla jeho hůlková. Ačkoliv otec si dělal z něho pšouvky, že má levačku slabší než pravačku a tím pádem bude muset mít lehkou hůlku, aby jí ovládl. Však tato Bezová měla 15 palců a byla asi jedna nejdelších, co kdy měl v ruce. Nejprve zase ucítil to šimrání jako když měl v ruce samotné pero griffa. Pak jím projela vlna tepla, jako by se ponořil do teplé lázně. Měl pocit, že teď nebo nikdy. Máchl s ní a řekl obyčejné lumos.

V tu chvíli se nerozzářila jenom dílna Olivandera, ani jenom jeho dům, ale Dracovo lumos rozzářilo světlem jak od slunce celou Příčnou ulici od vchodu a pokračovalo Obrtlou a Klikatou ulicí a oslnilo skřety v Gringotově bance. Ti začali klít jako pohani, kdo jim kazí jejich oči.

A jeden mladý upír v Obrtlé vzplál a přemístil se pryč, aby se zachránil před tím zářením.

,,Nox." Řekl tiše Draco a světlo pohaslo na normální intenzitu.

,,Brr myslím, že mi skákají z tebe sluníčka po očích Draco." Mnul si oči George.

,,Merline a to bylo jenom Lumos, to je u Kristových ran silná hůlka." Řekl profesor Sirka.

,,Ne profesore Sirko, možná je to hodně silná hůlka, ale Draco má silný magický potenciál, který jenom nikdy pořádně nevyužil natož, aby si ho vážil. Však změnil osobnost a vztah k vlastní magii danou mu do vínku a tato hůlka mu dala jenom malou ochutnávku toho, čeho může dokázat, když se bude snažit." Řekl Olivander a dodal.

,,Jenom ten kdo si své magie váží a nebere jí jako samozřejmost, muže vidět svůj konečný potenciál v čarování a magii. Spousta kouzelníku je možná slavných, ale bere svojí magii za bernou minci a něco co prostě je. Jenom ten kdo pochopí, že to je dar a klidně se zasadí o to, že si sám vytvoří i třeba s malou pomocí vlastní hůlku, ukáže vážnost vztahu k magii a oddanost k tomuto daru i samotné hůlce. My hůlkaři jsme ten typ kouzelníku a čarodějek, jenž si váží každé hůlky a tím pádem i magie jeho majitele. Neodsuzujeme jí, i když koná špatné věci, protože nemůže za to jak s ní nakládá její majitel. Proto jsem kdysi řekl třeba panu Potterovi, že hůlka Toma Raddla je mocná a on také, ale páchá špatné věci. Velké ale špatné." Řekl Olivander.

,,K nalezení této vazby ke své magii, přitom stačí tři jednoduché věci. Chránit svou magii a tělo, ke kterému je připoutána, bdít nad magii ostatních, tedy chránit ostatní a dávat jí rovnou měrou ostátním, tedy rozdávat magii dary jiným nebýt tím pádem sobecký poskytnout pomoc v nouzi. Zatím u mladých kouzelníku a čarodějek to moc nevidím. Však poslední dobou si myslím, že v ročníku tady Draca se vyskytl jev, který kdysi popsala má prababička Stella, jako příchod tří králů. Je to jenom povídačka a legenda, ale jedná se o jisté obrazné napojení na biblický příchod Tří Králu do Betléma k Ježíši Kristu, aby se mu poklonili, vzdali hold a přinesli dary. A tito tři králové ve verzi prababičky Stelly se poklonili své vlastní magii a vzali jí jako dar bez ohledu na svůj život. Nemrhali jí pro sebe, ale vždy se snažili o to jí dávat druhým a druhým pomáhat odvahou, moudrostí, láskou a lstivostí vlastní už byla situace jakákoliv. Přinesly bohatství prosperitu kouzelnickému lidu, jenž jim dal to štěstí, po kterém prahli, protože to jediné do té doby postrádali. Tolik k příběhu, ale mne se zdá, že jsem ty krále měl za pultem a prodal jim několikrát hůlku, jenž si je vybrala. Však je to jenom legenda a já nikdy na ně moc nevěřil. Stejně stále musíme ten svůj život nějak vybojovat a k tomu moc králíci nepomůžou." Řekl Olivander a hlasitě se zasmál.

,,Koho myslíte těmi třemi krály pane Olivandere? Já tu pověst také kdysi slyšel jako malý kluk od dědy, takže jistě ta legenda je víc než-li britská." Řekl profesor Sirka.

,,Tady Draca, pana Pottera a tady mladšího bratra George. U nich totiž jediných cítím tento vztah k magii, který je pojítkem k jejich skutečné moci. A ta nepředstavuje jenom jejich magii, ale to čeho jsou schopni bez ní svým jednáním. A pokud budu teď veliký fabulista, tak míním, že jestli někdo má tu sílu zničit Grindewalda, tak to bude jeden z těchto třech. Je jim 18 pryč, ale silou magie a velikosti magického jádra se rovnají velkým kouzelníkům historie typu Albus Brumbál nebo Nicolas Flamel. To však s chválou přeháním a notně. Raději Draco zůstaň u země. Samochvála smrdí jak bolavá noha." Řekl Lawrence Olivander a začal skládat deku, na níž ležela předtím hůlka, jenž měl teď Draco v rukou.

Draco byl však myšlenkami znova na Malfoy Manor jak se snažil s Harrym a Ronaldem dostat k vzpomínkách Severuse Snapa. Nedokázal si to vysvětlit, ale s nimi spolupracovat mu přinášelo potěšení, které nikdy na Bradavicích nikdy nezažil a značně litoval těch sedmi let rivality.

,,Jinak tato hůlka je pro tebe zadarmo Draco, je to tvůj prvotní výtvor, tak si jí važ. Tvoje inkunábule kdybych jí považoval za výtisk knihy." Řekl Lawrence k němu.

,,A co moje platanová s žíní jednorožce, jak s ní mám naložit. Mne je stydno jí jen tak odhodit." Řekl Draco a vyndal svojí druhou hůlku. Však když jí dal do ruky vedle té nové hůlky, tak obě vyprskly spršku bílých jisker.

,,No ty si rozumí Draco jako staré přítelkyně, i když tuhle…" Olivander ukázal na platanovou ,,jsem vyrobil sám 69 roce během Vánočních svátku a dodnes si pamatuji, jak jsem u toho poslouchal celou dobu jazz Luise Amstronga. Fakt skvělý chlap. Ty po sobě nepůjdou když je k tomu nikdo nepřinutí a hlavně ne ty Draco. Tož tvoje stará hůlka z hlohu by se asi chovala jinak. Ta nebyla tak upřímná a vznikla za horkého červencového dne, kdy přistálo lidstvo na měsíci. Dost možná to ovlivnilo i vývoj této hůlky." Řekl Olivander.

,,Možná byla horká hlava jako dříve Draco. Ne, že by se vyrovnal horké hlavě mého brášky, ale byli jak dva kohouti na jednom dvoře." Řekl zamyšleně George.

Draco dostal růž do tváří.

,,Cožpak vy jste nebyl horká hlava také Georgi?" Ptal se Olivander.

George raději mlčel.

,,Ach jak říkala má babička, horká hlava, malá hlava, velká a moudrá chladná jak led. Však pane Georgi Weasley, vy jste mi slíbil oběd a už je skoro dvanáct pryč a v půl druhé musíme být zpátky u lektvaru." Připomněl cíl profesor Sirka.

A tak George Weasley nešel nakonec do Borůvky, kterou mu Draco odmítl vzhledem incidentu během jeho narozenin a nakonec seděl v hospodě a tedy rodinném kruhu Dracovi budoucí rodiny a poslouchal biologického dědu Harryho vyprávět vtipy.

**Přidáno 18.1.2020**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Tak a nová bezová hůlka je na světě. Vím, že podle matky zakladatelky, v bezové hůlce z originálu byla podle všeho žíně testrála, tedy magického druhu koně, kterého uvidí jenom ten, co viděl někoho umírat, ale já jí dala mnohem více brutální jádro. Hůlka v bajce o třech bratřích, totiž představuje dle mne něco jiného. A to válku, boj a zmar z toho vzešlí, a na to se jádro testrála nehodí. Testrál je symbol smrti a jisté srovnání s ní. Někdo zemřel a stalo se to, ale bezová slouží jenom tomu, co porazí předchozího majitele, nikoliv, že ho zabije někdy (Draco Malfoy vs. Albus Brumbál, Brumbál vs. Grindewald ). Proto subtance nedozrálých vajíček fénixe jako jádro bezové hůlky. Fénix je věčný koloběh, života a vzplanutí v ohni, ale má moc odolat v boji mnohem větším soupeřům a unést obrovská závaží. Získat tedy toto jádro hůlky byl lití nelítostný boj, ne -li válka bez špetky soucitu. A legenda o třech králích je vlastně obrazné pojmenování jiné kouzelnické pověsti. Však se ještě k tomu vrátím. A to, že Nicolas Flamel měl jádro z griffa jenom domněnka, založená na tom jaký vedl Flamel dlouhý život a s ním nakládal. Hledal a skladoval poklady magie a vedl skromný život v ústraní. On a jeho žena byli skoro samotáři, tak jako griffové, kteří podle Mloka Salamadra hlídají poklady a vedou podobný život. Jádro hůlky kouzelníka je podle mne něco jako spřízněná duše kouzelníka. Celá věda kolem hůlka je velice zajímavé téma a jedno z mých oblíbených. Těšte se na další kapitoly. Zatím.**

**Příští kapitoly přidám 25.1.2020**

**Vaše elenor**


	18. Kapitola 18 - Velká a malá vítěství

**Kapitola 18. – Malá a velká vítěství**

Ginny Weasleyová se na dnešek a zítřek velice těšila. Zaprvé si domluvila s paní ředitelkou, že navštíví den otevřených dveří na Vysoké škole magické v Londýně a podívá co by po ní chtěli na magických právech jako takových. Další na co se těšila, že předá Ronovi dárek k narozeninám a shledá se rodinou a Harrym na té malé oslavě. A poslední co chtěla zvládnout, bylo konečně osvětlit všem své plány. To zatím moc nezvládla a věděl o tom jenom Ron.

Ano i k ní se ty zprávy ohledně Rona dostaly díky Hermioně dokonce z první ruky a byla trošičku mimo tím, jestli pak její dárek pro Rona je vůbec vhodný. Raději tedy objednala na rychlo něco jiného, protože dávat k narozeninám teď Ronovi láhev skřetího vína by nebyl vhodný nápad. Takže místo toho našla velice krásnou knihu v knižním katalogu Krucánku a Kaňuru o Historii Macusy, tedy Magického kongresu Spojených států amerických.

Na současnou podobu Rona byla zvědavá, když Hermiona řekla o jejich podobnosti, čemuž moc Ginny nevěřila. A Ginny bylo jedno v jakém těle teď Ron je nebo, že přišel při tom útoku do jiného stavu, stále to byl Ron a v mysli Ginny jím zůstával. Však jedno Ginny udělala hned po tom co si to vyslechla od Hermiony. Došla do kabinetu Draca Malfoye a Nevilla Longbotomoma slušně zaklepala a pak poděkovala Dracu za to, že zachránil jak Rona, Hermionu tak Harryho. Bylo to na místě a Ginny by se necítila dobře, kdyby to neudělala a už v duchu trylkovala Happy Birthday pro Rona.

Takže mohla dnes stávat plna energie a hned po snídani vyrazit krbem domu do Doupěte. Proto jí překvapilo, že nikoho doma nenašla a místo toho jen malý lísteček směrovaný jí.

,,Holčičko, jsme v léčitelské klinice v Dorchestru. Fleur začala rodit. Přijď tam. Táta."

Ginny se vytratila trochu barva z obličeje a hodila Ronův dárek na kuchyňský stůl. Otočila se na podpatku a znovu skočila do krbu se slovy ,,Dorchestr léčitelská klinika."

Přistála v hale této kliniky a začala se dívat po informačních tabulkách, aby se zorientovala.

,,Ach Porodnice je tímto směrem." Řekla a šla tiše chodbou.

Tam naštěstí potkala známou osobu v podobě taťky s Leonem v náručí.

,,Dobré ráno tati." Řekla Ginny.

,,Ach takže jsi dorazila jako první Ginny. Snad krom budoucího tatínka, ale no …." Taťka se odmlčel.

,,Co?" Ptala se Ginny.

,,No teď ho ošetřují o pár oddělení dál. Při přemístění měl nepříjemný rozštěp svojí roztěkaností. Naštěstí ten kus nohy včas našli. Přemisťoval se totiž rovnou z Hágu." Řekl taťka.

,,A kdo je tam s Fleur, to je tam sama?" Ptala se Ginny.

,,Ne je tam tvoje maminka jako opora v těžké chvíli. Její maminka vlastní zase pro změnu asi dle Luise použila starý letaxový prášek. Teď jí hledají úřady a Luis v někde v Severní Kanadě, té Francouzské části. A její malá sestřička Gabriella, tak ta měla včera úraz na famfrpálovém zápasu a je ošetřovně Krásnohůlecké akademie. Trefil jí ošklivě potlouk do zad." Řekl taťka.

,,To je pech." Řekla Ginny a myslela to upřímně. Tohle totiž Fleur nepřála.

V tom se objevila na chodbě rychle zvětšující postava Percyho.

,,Přišel jsem jakmile to šlo, díky za patrona tati." A popadal dech.

,,Nemusel si spěchat, myslím, že moje vnučka si asi chce svůj příchod pořádně užít, už jsem tu od čtyř ráno." Řekl pan Weasley a zívl.

,,A Bill?" Ptal se Percy.

,,Tomu spravují tu nohu, asi se dojdu podívat jak je na tom a trochu ho uklidnit." Řekl pan Weasley a podal Leona Percymu se slovy.

,,Pod židlí připadaně má věci na přebalení." Řekl a odešel chodbou.

A tak si Ginny sedla vedle Percyho na židli v čekárně a mlčela. Možná neměla, protože nejprve usnul Leon a následně ctěný strýček Percy společně s ním. A tak se Ginny stala Percyho polštářem.

Až skoro po hodině nudy přišel chodbou George, ruku v ruce s Conny a na druhé straně s bavil o něčem s Aundrey.

,,Ráníčko!" Falešně George zakrákal směrem Percyho a vytrhl ho ze spánku.

,,V kolik jsi šel včera spát Percy? Prosím tě? Víš, že to není zdravé." Ptal se George.

,,Já ti to klidně řeknu, drahý budoucí švagříčku, můj miláček měl důležité utkání na televizní stanici Sportovních přenosů a ponocoval mi až do jedné ráno." Řekla Aundrey.

,,Famfrpál to nehraje a u telky skejsne na sportovním programu? Je to možné?" Ptal se George.

,,Jo Zámořská liga hokeje, NHL, má na Percyho občas lepší sexappell než já." Řekla přesně Aundrey.

Percy trochu zrudl ve tvářích, ale jemu se fakt hokej líbil víc než famfrpál. Byl zajímavější a trochu tvrdší.

,,Jenom mi příště s Leonem neslintejte na můj svetr." Opáčila Ginny a snažila se to utřít kapesníkem.

,,Promiňte. Však Pittsburg vůči Philadelfii to jsem si nemohl nechat ujít." Řekl Percy a promnul si oči.

,,Aha." Řekl George, který naopak hokeji vůbec nerozuměl a jeho hlavní záliba v ne kouzelnických sportech byla jízdní a skokové disciplíny no koních.

V tom uslyšeli podivný zvuk, něčeho vrzajícího a uviděli taťku jak tlačí vozík s Bille, který má pravou nohu v sádře a je bledý jako nemocniční stěna za ním.

,,Merline a kdo je s Fleur?" Ptal se George, když uviděl v tom stavu Billa.

,,Mamka." Řekla Ginny.

,,A kde je vůbec náš oslavenec číslo jedna?" Ptala se Conny.

,,Jo kde je vůbec Ron?" Otáčel hlavou kolem sebe George.

,,No patrona jsem mu poslal, žádný strach." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Však já už jdu." Ozval se hlas a z chodby se objevila se postava Rona nebo spíše Ronaldy, jak se to vezme. Rovnou v doprovodu Harryho.

,,Vše nejlepší k narozeninám Rone." Padla mu kolem ramen Ginny a všimla, že rozdíl v jejich výšce se zmenšil na pár centimetrů.

,,Ehm díky." Řekly celý nesvůj Ron.

,,Přišel jsi jako poslední." Upozornil ho Percy.

,,Jo, víš musel jsem se nejprve pomalu nasnídat a pak trochu počkat než se sem přemístím Percy, abych ihned nehodil šavli. Jo tady drahý Harry mě donutil vypít předtím celou čajovou konvici čaje a ještě podváděl s mlékem." Řekl podrážděně Ron.

,,Kde jsou tady toalety?" Ptal se vzápětí.

,,Na konci chodby myslím, že po pravé straně." Řekla Aundrey.

A Ron zase zmizel úprkem pryč.

,,Harry můžeš mi říct, proč celou konvici čaje?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,To je tím, že včera měl fakticky Ron špatný začátek dne, omdlel a skácel nám v koupelně, poté co mu bylo dvakrát pod sobě špatně od žaludku. Tak jsem řekl Nevillovi, jestli k nám neposlal Poppy, aby se na Rona podívala, že ho trápí nevolnost už teď. A ta řekla, že Ron málo pije tekutiny a prostě mu jenom spadl tlak do sklepa a vyhrožovala mi, abych něj dohlédl, aby dostatečně pil. A ona dokáže být velice přesvědčivá ve svých hrozbách." Řekl Harry.

,,Ach tak." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Nevolnost už teď? To je způsobeno tím lektvarem nebo co?" Ptala se Aundrey.

,,Ne, ale to bych asi neměl oznamovat já." Zakroutil hlavou Harry.

,,Hm já asi vím, profesionální deformace, promiň Georgi a Harry. Já tuším dvojčata, vzhledem vaší rodině." Řekla Conny.

,,Amen." Řekl Harry.

,,Co prosím?" Ptal se George, který nepochopil pro tentokrát.

,,No, že Rony bude mít dvojčata, jako měla tvoje maminka tebe a Freda, Georgí." Řekla Conny.

George se svalil šokem na židli vedle Percyho, který se pro změnu prudce zvedl překvapením.

,,Merlinovo hovno to má Ron tak špatnou karmu?" Ptal se George.

,,Moje karma je smradlavé vejce brácho." Ozval se sám Ron, který se vrátil z toalet.

,,To jako fakt?" Ptala se Ginny, které nepočítala, že bude dvojnásobnou tetou.

Ron jenom kývl.

,,Mám chuť Grindewalda předhodit drakovi i s celým sborem jeho pitomců." Zavrčel naštvaně pan Weasley.

,,No podle toho co jsem se dozvěděl od Susan Bonnesové tak tohle byl plán Pettigrewa a ten už je po smrti díky Dracovi a viteál jsem osobně zničil sám už den předtím, tati." Řekl Ron.

,,Krysa jedna podlá." Řekl Percy seřval svoje ruce do pěstí.

George si stoupl k Ronovi a objal ho.

,,Georgi."Řekl tím překvapen Ron.

,,Já ti nikdy bráško takhle těžký osud nepřál, ale můžeš rovnou vědět, že za tebou stojím a můžeš se mnou počítat jako s pomocí. Okej. Jinak vše nejlepší k narozeninám ano. Až tohle drama ala má neteř skončí, tak se sejdeme v Doupěti." Řekl George.

,,Ehm díky."Řekl celý nesvůj z toho Ron.

,,Nápodobně, jenom bych nechtěl, abys prckům dával jména Albus nebo Walburka či Milburga, to ti zakazuji Rone." Hlásil Percy se o slovo.

To ostatní rozesmálo,protože Percy pracuje v branži, kdy od takové nápady rozmlouvá novopečeným rodičům. No až na Billa, který byl podivně zamlklý.

,,Bille co je s tebou?" Ptala se Aundrey.

,,Moc brzo, Fleur ještě neměla rodit, měla termín až na apríla." Řekl tiše Bill.

,,Žádný strach Bille, to není konec světa, ale jenom čtyři týdny na před, to už jsi léčitelé ohlídají a tvoje maličká by neměla mít žádné problém už je skoro vyvinuté miminko, viděla jsem těší příběhy. Dopravdy a srandu si nedělám." Řekla Conny a dřepla si vedla Billa a vzala ho ruku.

,,Budou obě v pořádku na to dám klidně ruku do ohně."

Bill se i přes to tvářil skepticky a trochu natáhl z vozíku poraněnou nohu.

,, A já ještě málem nechám nohu v Hágu, místo, abych tam byl s Fleur."

I na to měla Conny odpověď.

,,Někteří tatínci stejně omdlí, takže možná je to lepší, že je tam místo toho Molly jako podpora."

,,Já bych se snažil neomdlít." Řekl Bill.

,,To nemůžeš vědět brácho." Řekl George a Conny se přidala.

,,Mám takový příběh od kolegyně, kdy tatínek skácel v mdlobách na radiátor na porodním sále a skončil s frakturou lebky skoro na měsíc v nemocnici. Tady moc prospěšný mamince a svému synovi nebyl."

Bill trochu zbledl. Přešla ho chuť tam být.

,,A vzhledem k tomu odštěpu by tě tam nepustili, Willieme." Řekl pan Weasley a sám dodal.

,,Já si troufl s maminkou tam být, až když měl přijít na svět Percy, u tebe a Charlese jsem ani nebyl. A nestydím se za to. Jenom příště Willieme raději se přemisťuj v tomto emočním rozpoložení krbem. Nahnal jsi mi tím více strachu než Fleur dnes." Řekl na rovinu pan Weasley.

,,Jo tati, to byl blbý nápad." Přiznal Bill.

V tom se objevila ve dveřích paní Weasleyová a nesla malý růžový uzlíček.

,,Někdo by se vám chtěl představit." Řekla a měla úsměv na rtech.

,,Tak tady je maličká Victorie Fleur Petunie Weasleyová nejnovější členka naší krásně chaotické rodiny."

Však malý uzlíček předala do náručí Billovi.

Všichni se sehnuli, aby se mohli na neteř, sestřenici, vnučku a dceru podívat z blízka.

Ginny byla z neteře u vytržení. Byla malá, ne jako když viděla poprvé malou Verču, ale bylo vidět, že je to holka Weasleyová. Z poza čepečku jí vykukovali zrzavé vlásky. Pak dokonce okolí otevřela oči a Ginny uviděla blankytně modré oči jak dva opály, které nosila Hermiona.

,,Vítej Vicky, maličký poklade." Řekl něžně Bill a dal jí pusu na tvářičku. Byl dojat k slzám. Konečně jí mohl potkat, svojí maličkou dcerku.

,,Victorie Fleur Petunie?" Ptal se trochu překvapeně Harry.

,,Tak to léčitelce napsala Fleur do papíru. Asi chtěla uctít památku tvé tety." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Je Fleur pořádku?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Ano, teď je u ní jen léčitelka. Pomáhá jí převléct do něčeho pohodlnějšího a méně propoceného." Řekla paní Weasleyová a dodala.

,,A tak mi dala za úkol, mojí první vnučku ukázat zbytku rodiny. Je doopravdy krásná květinka. Jenom se jí nelíbilo koupání a to je malá rybka podle zvířetníku." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Je nádherná, ale není divu při mamince. Těžko by se mohla narodit ošklivá." Řekl George.

,,Vidíš, co jsem říkala, Bille, přišla vám na svět krásná zdravá holčička." Řekla Conny a pohladila Vicky, když jí tak oslovil Bill po tvářičce.

,,Ahoj maličká Vicky, já jsem tvoje tetička Ginny. Ráda tě konečně poznávám." Řekla Ginny.

Však nečekala co se jako dalšího stane. Malá Victorie roztáhla ústa jako by se usmála.

,,Sakra a já si nevzal foťák." Řekl pan Weasley, když to uviděl.

,,Na to vystačí případně mýslanka tati." Ozval se Ron.

,,Pravda Rone." Řekla paní Weasleyová a přitom úsměvu roztáhla jako kostka ledu. Victorie byla doopravdy poklad.

,,Rone nechceš si jí také pochovat?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Ron.

,,No oba máte narozeniny v tento den a Vicky ti chce také blahopřát." Řekl Bill.

,,No já nevím." Řekl nesměle Ron.

,,Pojď jsem, prosím, jak Verču a tak Leona si uměl držet, tak proč jsi s Vicky tak nervozní. Ona tě nekousne. Tedy doufám." Řekl Bill.

Ron tedy přešel blíž k Billovi a převzal od Billa do náručí ten až příliš sladký růžový uzlíček. On růžovou nemiloval, spíše díky Umbrigrové nenáviděl. Naštěstí čepeček měla pletený z jemně žluté vlny a ne růžové.

Však Vicky to byla jiná. Byla na miminko krásná, no co bychom také chtěli, když má v sobě kousíček víly. Sice byla ještě trochu pomačkaná a celá růžová ve tvářičkách, ale měla velké oči a ještě více řas a docela dost výrazný nos.

,,Ahoj Vicky, také tě vítám, na tom naše chaotickém světě. Však ty ho jistě s přehledem zvládneš. Jinak já jsem strejda Ron nebo v tuto chvíli tetička Rony, ale to je jedno. Máš to prvenství být první vnučkou a neteří rodiny, tak si to svoje vítězství vychutnej.A příští rok v tento den budeme slavit společně." Řekl Ron.

,,To byla krásná slova Rone." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Mami, mohu s tebou a Vicky za Fleur?" Ptal Bill.

,,Jistě jsi otec a manžel Willieme a toto je moderní léčitelská klinika." Řekla paní Weasleyová a pak dodala.

,,Vlastně můžete všichni, ale raději bych volila postupný příchod a odchod."

,,Tak mi počkáme a uděláme si pořadník po dvojicích, ano." Řekl Percy.

,,To by bylo nejlepší." Řekl pan Weasley.

Poté Ron zase opatrně dal Vicky do náručí Billovi a paní Weasleyová je odvezla na pokoj k Fleur.

,,Co bych já dala za to vidět taková miminka v práci, Vicky je fakt perfektní." Řekla Conny.

,,Proč Conny tedy nepracuješ rovnou v porodnici, proč na oddělení NICU?" Ptala se Aundrey.

,,Protože cítím, že tam já má duše a já bych nemohla nedoklubka nechat ve štychu a jen tak odejít pomáhat jenom prvně koupat a převlékat miminka, která potřebují jenom maminku a její mlíčko. To však nepochopí ten, co nikdy tam nebyl." Řekla Conny.

,,Je to obdivuhodná práce Conny, tvoje práce má doopravdický velký smysl. Když jsem tam dělal tu Vánoční výzdobu s tebou, tak jsem si říkal, jak to všechno dokážeš skvěle ventilovat ven a být ta silná, když maminky a občas tatínkové pláčou jak je jejich mimi maličké." Řekl George a opřel se o Conny.

,,Kam se hrabu se svojí odvahou já."

Ginny našpulila rty. Jestli někdo našel pravou lásku tak to byl George. Conny byla to, co její humoristický brácha potřeboval.

Percy se s vervou pustil do pořadníku. Takže první dostal přednost George a Conny, pak se tam napsal sám s Aundrey, jak jinak, a pak tam napsal jí a Harryho a poslední v řadě měl jít z taťkou Ron a Leon. Ten byl z sestřenice také celý paf.

Však do toho přišel pan Delacour.

,,Ach Luisi, konečně jste dorazil. Máme krásnou vnučku." Radostně ho objal pan Weasley.

,,Ano?" Řekl trochu překvapeně pan Delaclour.

,,Ano, Molly nám jí před chvíli přinesla ukázat, je rozkošná. Nebojte Fleur je v pořádku." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,To jsem rád." Řekl pan Delaclour a dodal.

,,Jsem smuten, že jsem tu sám. Apolena je v léčitelské klinice Nicolase Flamela, protože ta cesta krbem jí neprospěla." Řekl pan Delaclour.

,,To mne mrzí, však mi jsme měli také dneska tak trochu chaos." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Hm, ale jak to udělat s pořadníkem?" Ptal se Percy.

,,Tak já půdu sám s Leonem." Řekl Ron a dodal.

,,A taťka a pan Delaclour půjdou spolu, Percy. Mě to nevadí."

,,Tak tedy dobrá, my ti alespoň připravíme oslavu Rone." Řekla Ginny.

Ron jenom kývl. Jo před pár týdny se ještě těšil na svojí oslavu, ale dneska moc ne, aby řekl pravdu.

* * *

Fleur si připadala jako přejetá tím Bradavickým expresem nadvakrát, ale na druhou stranu byla ráda, že se muže dívat na roztomilý obličej své krásné dcerky, která za to nezměrné úsilí stála. Bylo to něco, na co jen tak do konce života nezapomene. Takové zrození a křik nového života, byl snad lepší než zpěv fénixe a místnost naplnila Vicky atmosférou štěstí od první ho jejího vzlyku. A Vicky rozhodně nemlčela když přišla na svět.

Uklidnila se, až jí dostala Fleur na tělo, a mohla se s ní pomazlit a nasát její vůni novorozeného miminka. Nejméně měla asi ráda paní léčitelku div jí nekopla nožkou do nosu, když jí měřila a vážila. Jako by říkala, dej mi pokoj svatý já chci k mámě. A ona rozhodně chtěla mít Vicky teď co nejblíže u sebe, i když dovolila Molly, aby jí došla ukázat ostatním. Fleur byla moc ráda, za Molly oporu a ruku, když se drala Vicky na svět. Veškeré neshody mezi ní a Molly Weasleyovou z minulosti jako první výkřik Vicky rozptýlil v prach na louce. Lepší tchyni, to slovo by Fleur nikdy na Molly nepoužila, to si jí moc vážila, nemohla přát.

A už to, jak se chovala k Leonovi jí přesvědčilo o tom, že pro Vicky bude mít i z té strany užasnou babičku. I když z počátku si přála mít tady mámu svojí vlastní nebo Billa. To se jí bohužel nesplnilo. Možná to bylo i tak dobře. Její maminka jí a Gábi přivedla na svět císařským řezem, protože normální cestou to nešlo díky určitému maminčinu hendikepu z mládí jak se před pár měsíci dozvěděla a tak by si asi rozhodně nevěděla rady tolik jako Molly.

Však když se dozvěděla co se stalo s Billem, tak byla trochu překvapená a o to víc, když ho pak uviděla s tou sádrou na vozíku. Fajn tohle byl trochu den blbec, i pro jejího manžela. Však Fleur spíš hleděla na to, jak mu to s Vicky v náručí krásně sluší. A Vicky měla odvahu svých předků a nebála se ani jizev tatínka ve tváři, což bylo dobře. Toho se totiž trochu Fleur strachovala, že se ho maličká Vicky bude bát, ale tento strach asi byl neopodstatněný a byl hloupý.

Další věc jak přijme jí sám Bill, jako svojí dceru, ale to se také rozplynulo v moment, když jí něžně položil vedle ní do postele a stále sedíc na tom praštěném vozíku se opřel hlavou o postel a prohlásil, že teď má dvě ženy, které miluje a ne jenom jednu. Bylo to velice krásné vyznání, které Fleur zahřálo na srdci. Molly jim nechala krásně dlouhou intimní chvíli, kdy si tiše povídali o ní a o malé a bylo to přerušeno až Vicky, která se ohlásila o slovo, že chce pravděpodobně bumbat. Fleur se trochu červenala, úplně příjemné jí to nebylo, když jí Bil stále zamilovaným pohledem hypnotizoval, když Vicky poprvé kojila, ale Vicky to nevadilo a ani to, že přitom maminka si povídá s tatínkem.

Bude asi velice společenské miminko, když vydržela i následné návštěvy v podobě sourozenců Billa a jejich poloviček. I když bylo vidět, že Vicky stejně nejvíce tíhne z nich, jak se zdálo ke Conny. Zatímco pramalý obdiv sklidil Percy, který schytal spíš mladou mandragoru Vicky. To bylo Fleur trochu líto, protože Percy byl z toho trochu vyděšený, že něho Vicky takto reaguje. Však Aundrey problém vyřešila tím, že mu sundala brýle a Vicky byla v tu chvíli ticho. Očividně byla Vicky háklivá na lidi s brýlemi. Tak to měl pak děda Arthur těžké s Vicky také. Harry doporučil Percymu si pořídit kontaktní čočky jako on, že pak nebude nahánět hrůzu. Fleur nevěděla, jestli tuto radu Percy přijme. Byla přesvědčena že si na svém obrýleném image zakládá, aby vypadal váženěji a ne jako vyvalené kuře.

Její vlastní tatínek si Vicky hned vyfotil, aby jí mohl ukázat mamce, která očividně měla úraz podobně jako Bill a její mladší sestra a tak nemohly přijít. Otázka je jak její malá Vicky je fotogenická, aby ty fotky nebyla katastrofa.

Poslední v zástupu dnešních návštěv se přišel podívat Ron a nesl Leona, který velice zvědavě pokukoval po své sestřenici . Asi si říkal, kdo to je? A proč z ní dělají takový humbuk.

,,Leone, to je tvá mladší sestřenice Victorie, stejně jí asi budeš oslovovat Vicky jako už to tu děláme všichni, viď Fleur?" Ptal se Ron, ale držel Leona zkrátka, aby Vicky nějak v postýlce vedle Fleur postele neublížil.

,,Ten z toho pravděpodobně nemá rozum Rone, ale to s Vicky se tak rychle ujalo, že jsem si na to zvykla už i já." Řekla Fleur a byla už poměrně unavená z toho koloběhu návštěv.

,,Jo a já si vždy přitom stejně vzpomenu na Victora Kruma, jak mu říkala Hermiona Vicky." Řekl Ron.

Fleur se usmála.

,,Vždyť je Vicky pojmenovaná po něm." Řekla Fleur.

,,Cože, to jako fakt?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ano, na památku Victora, nebýt jeho možná bych nežila nebo bych skončila bůh ví jak během bitvy o Bradavice. Sice během turnaje byl takový trošku nosík nahoru, ale když pochopil jak ho Karkarov napálil a využil, tak mu to bylo upřímně líto. Celá léta podobně jako Hermiona jsem si s ním dopisovala, čistě přátelsky a pak při bitvě, mě zachránil jako galantní rytíř a hodinu později byl mrtvý." Řekla Fleur a skanula jí slzy na tváři.

,,Proto když jsem zjistila, že jsem jiném stavu tak jsem si strašně přála mít kloučka, ačkoliv u mne jako potomka víly je to skoro nemožné a chtěla jsem mu dát jméno Victor. Znělo by to také krásně, Victor Weasley. Však když jsem zjistila, že čekám holčičku, z dědičného hlediska žádné překvapení, tak jsem vehementně přemlouvala Billa k jménu Victorie. Říci, že souhlasil ihned tak to by byla lež veliká jako věž v Bradavicích." Řekla Fleur.

,,Bill zase měl na jazyku Emilii, po madam Vancové a nebo chtěl dát Dorothy, tedy odvozené od Nymfadory. Však jsem nakonec snad díky tomu, jak se to zdravotně zvrtlo s tvojí maminkou tak dokonce Bill souhlasil s Victorii, však samo o sobě to znamená vítězství. A já doufám i ve vítězství nad Grindewaldem." Řekla Fleur.

,,Wau, co by asi na to říkal Victor sám?" Ptal se sám do vzduchu Ron.

,,Netuším, ale doufám, že někde zhůry mojí Vicky vidí." Řekla Fleur a podívala se ke stropu.

,,Určitě." Řekl Ron.

,,Rone ty máš tak skvělou duši, pořád myslíš pozitivně." Řekla Fleur.

,,Ha, ha, ha já optimista? Merlinovo ponožko Fleur, tak to je nadsázka jako hrom." Řekl Ron.

,,Ne myslím, že to co vše jsi zažil, tak by jiné lidi zničilo. Jejich duši." Řekla Fleur.

,,No to je tím, že nejsem nikdy sám Fleur, stále mám někoho kolem sebe. Od malička nemám nikdy úplně soukromí. Jsem z velké vlastní rodiny a i nevlastní v podobě Bradavické armády a to nepočítám svoje chráněnce, co mi přihrál Severus Snape. Známé a přátele všude možně. Být sám, tak bych se asi už dávnou zahrabal pod zem. Stále mě to nutí jít dál. Nějakým způsobem…" Ron se odmlčel.

,,Chápu, ale i tak, skousnout tvojí nynější situaci tak to nevím co bych dělala na tvém místě." Řekla Fleur.

Nad tím se Ron zasmál.

,,Možná je to tím, že jsem jí ještě ne zkousal a budu jí žvýkat hodně pomalu a ještě pomaleji trávit." Řekl k tomu.

,,To je možná také dobře Rone." Řekla Fleur a dodala.

,,Nakolik jsi sis na to vymazal vzpomínky doopravdy?"

,,Mám to ten den rozmazané, určitým způsobem, ale doopravdy si pamatuji jenom to, co jsem řekl Hermioně, na to co se doopravdy tam stalo si nepamatuji. Asi jsem to udělal doopravdy pro svojí ochranu, jak ty říkáš duše." Řekl Ron.

,,Chápu. Takže ty vzpomínky zůstaly tam někde v mé rodné Francii." Řekla Fleur.

Na to Ron kývl.

,,Ty Fleur, doufám, že se nezlobíš zato, že jsem si půjčil z tvého šatníku nějaké oblečení. U Gabči to šlo těžko, ta je malá." Řekl omluvně Ro.

,,To mi rozhodně nevadí, i když by sis měl na sebe něco sehnat hlavně do budoucích měsíců Rone." Řekla Fleur.

,,Nejsi první kdo to řekl, Fleur." Řekl Ron a trochu si přendal na druhou stranu Leona. Tak aktivní mimčo, bylo držet v jednou rukou na dlouhou dobu zápřah, zvlášť s rodiči Charliem a Cho, kteří byli oba do luftu.

,,Hm mám nápad, tuším, že se ti do toho nechce ani za jednorožčí hovínko, a ještě míň se ti asi chce jít sám a nebo s tvojí mamkou. Molly je hold už starší dáma a sice jinak skvělá osoba, ale módě nerozumí. Aundrey a Conny zas tak dalece neznáš a asi by jsi ses styděl. Až se dám dohromady, mohli bychom společně vyrazit na nákupy. Aby Vicky poznala okolní svět ne jenom čtyři zdi." Řekla Fleur.

,,No já nevím, já bych nejraději odcestoval na čas na Silly po mých narozeninách. To balení do vaty od Harryho už mne štve." Řekl Ron.

,,Nestrkej hlavu do písku před problémy Rone. Silly ti nepomůže. Jo kdyby se vraždilo každý den tak možná, bych dala pokyn. Uteč! Grindewald se neozývá a mi ho dostaneme do léta, aby Percy, Harryho kmotr a bratranec mohli si v klidu mohli užít svatbu. Takže není důvod se zase tam schovávat pře lidmi a realitou." Řekla Fleur a pokračovala.

,,Ostatní tady tě stejnou měrou potřebují jako ty je. A že Harry možná je teď možná trochu k tobě citlivý, tak to ber tak, že ti chce být oporou. Říkal jsi mi před pár lety, že by jsi za Harrym skočil klidně do ohně, že je tvůj kamarád na život a smrt. A Harry ti to chce jednou konečně oplatit, že jsi ses o něj se svou rodinou starali a dali mu pocit, že někam skutečně patří. Brali jste ho všichni jako čestného Weasleyho ne jeho hosta. Jako zpočátku mne." Řekla Fleur a v tom se ozvala Vicky.

,,Co je maličká? Rone mohl by jsi mi jí podat? Já jsem celá dřevěná z toho a hlavně moje dolní polovina." Ptala se Fleur.

Ron sice měl v jedné ruce Leona, ale nějak dokázal uchopit i o dost menší Vicky a podat jí Fleur.

,,Co je coccinelle?" Ptala se Fleur a přimkla jí k sobě.

,,Ta zas chceš bumbat co, no apetit jsi zdědila po tatínkovi a strýcích. Leon, tvůj bratranec je občas velký jedlík, tak můžete v budoucnu závodit." Řekla Fleur.

Ron zrudl a chtěl odejít.

,,Klidně zůstaň Rone, já se zakryji dekou." Řekla Fleur a také tak udělala.

,,Takhle tady, jak teď jsi Rone, mi u toho vadíš méně než Bill, kupodivu. Strašně mi totiž připomínáš v tuto chvíli tvoji maminku, jsi jí více podobný než Ginny. Hm více jak říkala ona Prewettová." Řekla Fleur.

,,Kéž bych nebyl." Řekl trochu s povzdechem Ron a přimkl k sobě Leona.

,,Ale no tak, Rone, za přírodu nikdo nemůže, což pak já mohu za to, že mám sobě krev víly a dost možná nikdy nedám Billovi syna? Ne. Tak ty nemůžeš za dědictví ohledně dvojčat nebo Draco Malfoy nemůže za to, že je tak světlý blonďák nebo Harry za vrabčí hnízdo na hlavě. To už nám bylo dáno určitým způsobem do vínku a těžko budeme vůči tomu něco dělat." Řekla Fleur.

Ronovi vtrhla červená do tváří. Určitým způsobem měla Fleur pravdu, nad tím se rozčilovat nebo být nešťastný nemělo cenu.

,,Ehm teď nechci být nezdvořilý Fleur, ale ví Bill, že možná nikdy nebude mít svojí kopii, že možná bude mít jenom holky?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Jo ví, ale neztratil víru, vzhledem k počtu narozených mužských Weasleyů vůči ženám, že nakonec bude mít tu svou kopii a já mu jí neberu." Řekla Fleur.

,,Chápu a jak si stojí šance?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Na 25 procentech, když to vyjádřím mojí osobní léčitelkou, když jsem z jedné čtvrtiny víla, Rone." Řekla Fleur.

,,Poslední dědic mužského pohlaví jenž se narodil s krví víly v sobě před více jak dvěma sty lety, možná proto jsem takový pesimista ohledně toho na rozdíl od Billa." Řekla Fleur.

,,Phé tak by byl alespoň Bill originální, Ginny byla první holka v naší rodině jestli jsem pochopil tátu správně od roku 1866, tak proč ne jenom holky. Bill by měl alespoň o pár problému méně." Řekl Ron.

,,Na úkor mne viď, Rone." Usmála se Fleur.

Ron raději zmlkl.

,,To nic Rone, já nebudu zlá, za tyhle slova." Zasmála se Fleur a nechala trochu říhnout Vicky než si jí usnula v náručí, po mléčném opojení a pak pokračovala směrem k Ronovi.

,,Cožpak ty si můžeš být jistý, že to to nebudou jenom kluci, může tam být maličká holčička nebo rovnou dvě." Řekla Fleur a viděla jak se Ronovi vytratila barva z obličeje.

Na tím se znovu zasmála.

,,Fajn tak, abychom se někam dostali Rone, tak to udělám ve stylu vaší drahé madam Pomfrejové." Řekla Fleur a pokračovala.

,,Tobě nic není, tak vypadni, už jsem unavená." Řekla Fleur.

Ron se ušklíbl a také společně s Leonem se měl k odchodu.

,,A vše nejlepší k narozeninám Rone, ode mě a Vicky. A hlavně jsi přeji pro tebe štěstí v životě, toho člověk potřebuje nejvíce." Řekla Fleur když odcházel.

,,Jo štěstí mi musí asi nejprve sednout na botu. Tak se tu měj Fleur a Vicky nezlob svojí mamku moc. Dala jsi jí pořádný kus práce." Řekl Ron a zmizel z pokoje.

* * *

George večer, přemýšlel nad tímto zvláštním dnem. Sesunulo se tolik záležitostí najednou, že to bude trávit nejmíň týden, kolik se toho událo za jediný den. Ležel v posteli na jeho břiše mu ležela hlava Conny a on měl zabořenou ruku do jejích kadeří a díval se do stropu.

Za prvé narodila se mu neteř, sice trochu náhle ale byla zdravá a až příšerně roztomilá. Georgi trochu vadilo, že přes spěch, jí nekoupili balonky a něco na uvítanou do toho světa. Ale milejší jí jistě bylo to, že se s nimi setkala. Až na Charlese, což byla přece jenom trochu škoda.

Až bude Fleur a Vicky doma, tak tam za nimi vezme i portrét Freda, aby se na neteř mohl podívat, když už ne si jí vzít do náručí. Ten bude jistě z ní také u vytržení. Pak si náhle vzpomněl, že Fredovi zapomněli říct, co se stalo s Ronem, a do prdele. To by měl v následujících dnech napravit.

Další na pořadu dne byla oslava Rona samotného. Jo dostal osobitý dárek k tomu jeho svátku a to někoho, kdo s ním bude do budoucna slavit narozeniny. Dostat neteř k narozeninám, tak to už něco je, co se dá považovat za výjimečný dárek z lidského hlediska.

A pak dostal další hodnotné dárky, i když asi nejlepší dal k překvapení všech mu Seamus a Draco, což by Merlin nevěřil. Draco mu dal zaprvé malou krabičku, která ukrývala docela velký postříbřený klíč na zlatém řetízku. Klíč od Malfoy Manor a pak dostal Ron od něho smlouvu, kterou pro něho uchoval Severus Snape, kde mu předal vlastnictví část podzemí, kde byla Tapeserie rodiny Blacků a všech jejich příbuzných a další mistnosti jako například lektvaristivká laboratoř a rozsáhlá knihovna vytvořená Severusem Snapem. Jistý Harry Potter do ní přihodil knížky jenž nalezl v Trezoru 901 v truhle a také knihy z Tklacovské ulice. Tím pádem měl Ron najednou k dispozici obří knihovnu, kterou mu mohli ostatní jenom závidět. A Draco přihodil bonus. Sepsal vlastní smlouvu k tomuto kusu jeho sídla. Tím pádem byl Ron třetí spoluvlastník Malfoy Manor a to bylo rozděleno rovným dílem na tři části mezi Draca, Seamuse a Rona. Takže jestli bude do budoucna nějaká přestavba, tak Seamus a Ron to musí Dracovi schválit a podepsat, že s tím souhlasí. Z prominutím bomba hnojůvka toto chování Draca Malfoye vůči někomu z rodiny Weasleymu. A také tam bylo doslovně napsáno, že Ron a členové jeho případné rodiny mají právo využívat prostory Malfoy Manor jako je knihovna, tělocvična, skleníky a zahrady a tak dál, jako Draco Malfoy a jeho rodina a Seamus Finnigen a jeho rodina. A Seamuse Finnigena dárek nebo spíš dar, byl také petarda, když to předal. On to byl také klíč. Sice vypadal více obyčejně než ten Draca, ale byl do baráku. Od baráku se pěti ložnicemi, zahradou a venkovním letním bazénem. Seamus vděčností za záchranu jeho otce a sestry, mu dal jeho rodný dům do jeho vlastnictví a to i úředně. Z toho jim Ron omdlel a museli ho křísit vodou, jaký šok mu Seamus připravil. U Seamuse to také asi bylo trochu i z lítosti, že Ron při záchraně jeho milovaných se stal obětí zločinců. Ale do očí to Ronovi neřekl.

A ačkoliv Ron nechtěl ten dar přijmout nechtěl, tak Seamus byl neoblomný. Ne, ne a ne, je tvůj a basta fidli Rone Weasley, bylo jediné co šlo dostat ze Seamuse Finnigena. Ron se ptal, proč on tam nechce bydlet, třeba i s Lenkou. Seamus odpověděl, že zboural původní baráček Lenky a jejího otce a postaví si tam nový a lepší i s tiskárnou pro Lenčin nový obchodní záměr a táta zůstane na v Angleysy už na trvalo. Galathea tam nechce protože si zamilovala nový domov. A on je stále pod střechou s Harrym a Nevillem, ale jistě do budoucna bude chtít odstěhovat, tak se mu tento barák bude šiknout. Tak to se pak už nezmohl Ron ani na slovo.

Další hodnotný dárek dostal Ron asi od něho a vlastně byl spojený s tím, co dostal od Harryho. Harry zaplatil poukázku Ronovi, aby si udělal konečně legální řidičský průkaz na auto, že to bude jistě pro něho hračka a George přihodil pro Rona rovnou další klíčky a to od auta i s magickou úpravou. Rovnou Pontiac v provedení sedanu a George si mohl užívat vyvalený obličej Roníka se vší parádou, když to vozidlo viděl zaparkované před Doupětem. Však když si do něj chtěl vlézt a trochu projet, tak George najednou vyndal raději hůlku a řekl.

,,Nejprve řidičák, pak ti auto dám, bez papíru už mi létat nebo jezdit nebudeš."

A to na něj zkoušel Rony štěněčí oči. Akorát díky Conny byl na to George tak nějak imunní.

Další dárky už nebyly takové velikosti, ale jistě byly také přínosné. Hlavně všechny ty všechny poukázky co Ron dostal. Ať to byla pernamentka na plavání od Percyho do jednoho bazénu, nebo poukázka na nákup oblečení od Aundrey a Conny, do knihkupectví od Hermiony,jak jinak a předplatné jednoho umělecky tematického časopisu od Nevilla. V pan Delaclour se připojil fotkou Vicky, kterou nechal pronto vyvolat. Tu vlastně dostali všichni.

George měl v plánu si jí dát zarámovat. Však stejně nejvíce překvapivý host Ronovi oslavy byl Terry Bott. Toho nikdo nepozval a ani ho v Doupěti nečekal, ale přišel a blahopřál k narozeninám Ronovi také a přinesl i dárek. Živý dárek v podobě sovy v přenosné kleci.

George se mohl plácnout do hlavy, že mu nedošlo, že Papoušík v lednu někam odletěl a nevrátil se. Prostě zmizel. Možná ho stihla vánice nebo něco takového nebo ho něco srazilo. Když se Ron ptal pak dodatečně Ginny, jestli jí došla pošta, tak ten dopis, obyčejný dopis prostě nedošel a Papoušík, kterého získal od Siriuse, někam zmizel. Od té doby využíval Ron sovu Harryho Alsu nebo rodinou sovu a ještě se nedohrabal si koupit novou. Možná to bylo tím, že měl ještě jezevčíka Grega. Takže od Terryho dostal sovu, ano Terry řekl, že to sovák není, že je to samička výra virginského, tedy má předky z Severní Americky, ale prej od rodičů je navyklá na Británii a Evropu také. A jméno také zatím nemá i když je skoro dospělá. Naštěstí tentokrát ohledně jména Ginny mlčela a nechala ho vybrat Ronem a ten jí dal jméno které se mu líbilo bez ohledu na to, co řekli na to ostatní. A tak následnice Papoušíka byla pojmenována Atlanta svým novým majitelem a ihned s tím jménem souhlasila. Atlanta by měla unést i větší břemena nebyla tak malá jako Pappoušík, takže také jistá výhoda pro Rona.

Však to nebylo jediné čeho se ten den Ron účastnil. Účastnil ještě položení základního kamene Mžourova společně s ministrem kouzel Crossewellem. Takže oficiálně mohla stavba začít Grindewald tam či sem. Mžourov a Hůlkov bude stát, tak i tak, což byl cíl Fénixova ohně.

Následovala další slavnostní večeře ze které se však omluvil Bill, který se chtěl znovu podívat za Fleur a malou. To nikomu nevadilo. Stejně to byla večeře tak trochu unavená a kde kdo už myslel na domov a postel z toho všeho co se dneska událo. Asi zvláště Ron, který ihned po dezertu usnul.

A tak ho vzal na záda Harry a přemísti hol krbem pryč.

Však jedna situace udržela zrovna George i teď v bdělém stavu. Taková malá scéna, které byl svědkem a jenž mu připadala přinejmenším podivná z jeho pohledu asi trochu moc opatrného staršího bratra jak Rona tak Ginny.

Bylo to během jeho loudavé cesty na záchod během večeře. Ronův kratičký rozhovor, jen pár slov, které zachytil mezi Roníkem a Terry Bottem venku z hlavní místnosti Doupěte na schodech do patra.

,,A vrátíš se?" Ptal se ho Terry Bott.

,,Do stejné vody nikdy nevstoupím Terry." Řekl Ron.

,,Ne, vždyť to fungovalo." Řekl Terry.

,,Jo ale Holly zmizla a podívej se na mne. Nevím jestli bych to dokázal v tomto těle. Doopravdy nejsem žena, ale jenom skořápka je taková. Promiň Terry." Řekl Ron a odešel do patra na záchod.

A tím to končilo a Georgi to nedávalo spát. Co kurník tohle mělo znamenat?

A stejně přesto George usnul, protože ho udolal plný žaludek s několika kousky dortu, pečeného kuřete a v neposlední řadě pstruha na bylinkovém másle a ten slavnostní přípitek v podobě kvalitního šumivého vína.

**Přidáno 25.1.2020**


	19. Kapitola 19 -Šílenství

**Kapitola 19 – Šílenství**

Draco odšpuntoval malou lavičku a přičichl.

,,To vůní připomíná čistič odpadů, Georgi." Řekl k výrobci tohoto speciálního mnoholičného odpadu.

,,Já vím, ale neboj neotráví tě to, jenom tě to promění v Albuse Brumbála, který je už jinak nějaký pátek mrtev. Alice včera vydala článek o vyrabování jeho hrobu a dostala ještě za to finanční bonus, protože si toho nikdo zatím nevšiml a teď tam rádoby vyšilují bystrozoři." Řekl George a držel v rukou složený hábit alá Albus Brumbál, který ušila jeho máma ze starých kusů hábitů jenž kdysi vlastnil Lucius Malfoy.

,,Jo a mým úkolem je se zjevit v magickém světě." Řekl Draco.

,,Ano konkrétně navštívíš hned několik míst, zaprvé navštívíš hřbitov v Prasinkách a položíš tam k památníku věnec, dodatečně nebo ho vykouzlíš. Pak se přesuneš do Prasinek a vocať se přesuneš do Londýna do Příčné ulice a budeš se všude ptát po svém bratrovi. Abertforth o tom ví, hraje s námi tu komedii jak mi říkáme. Sejdete se v Krucánkách a Kaňourech a hezky se si tam popovídáte, prostě hodíte řeč. Následně se přesunete do Godrikova dolu a i zde navštívíš hřbitov a poslední štace tvoje bude jak jinak než Ministerstvo kouzel." Vysvětlil George.

,,Tam už tou dobou jistě z fám mít vítr. Jediní kdo ví o plánu je Hestie, Terry a ministr kouzel Dirk Cressewell a Percy s tátou, ostatní tě budou mít rozhodně za Albuse Brumbála. Jistě tam bude někdo z Denního věštce a také Lee. Budou chtít slyšet co jsi dělal, tak jim to hezky řekneš a také to, že hodláš něco podniknout proti Grindewaldovi. Máš na to vše 6 hodin Draco, víc ten lektvar nevydrží. Kdybys nestíhal, tak tě ministr zavede stranou a dá ti loknout, další dávky, abys měl dost času, ale na Ministerstvo to musíš stihnout, jasný, přes to nejede vlak." Pokračoval George.

,,Fajn, tak do toho. Když jsem ho porazil, tak hrát ho bude sice kumšt, ale měl bych to zvládnout, ne." Řekl Draco a trochu se mu třásl hlas.

,,Ano vzhledem, že jsi dokázal ubalit Červovi takovou porážku, tak toto bude hračka." Řekl George a pak viděl, jak Draco polyká tu nechutnou směs alá Albus Brumbál znovu živ, jak to nazval on sám.

Naštěstí měl na sobě jenom trenky, protože byl opatrný na své ošacení a vysvlékl se předtím.

Pro Draca to byla velice příšerná svědivá záležitost tato přeměna, která byla jako by na sebe navlékl overal z nějakého drásavého materiálu.

Však za dvě minuty bylo hotovo a po dvou letech stála před Georgem Weasleym postava Albuse Brumbála v jeho bytě a opírala se kanape, jenom v trenkách. Vzhledem ke stáří postavy trochu nepříjemný pohled, ale kdo už na stáří vypadá jako manekýn, asi nikdo, připomněl si George tetu Muriel.

,,Nejprve prádlo a pak boty, Georgi." Řekl hlasem Brumbála Draco Malfoy.

,,Jasně pane profesore." Řekl George a začal mu podávat nejprve podvlíkačky, nátělník, halenu a tak dále, až před ním stál oblečený Albus Brumbál.

,,A teď brýle, brr na to se asi těžko zvyká je nosit co?" Ptal se ho Draco.

,,Nemáš ani páru, naštěstí je mám jenom zatím na čtení."Řekl George a podal mu půlměsícové brýle, kterými byl Albus Brumbál tak známý.

,,Takto můžu vyrazit, ne. Co říkáte pane Weasley?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Hm." Promnul si zamyšleně George a bradu.

,,Strč si ten plnovous pod opasek hábitu, tak to nosil on sám, co si vzpomínám a trochu zamrkej …ano tak… jo takto budeš přesvědčivý." Dal palce nahoru George.

,,Tak dobrá, tak rozjedu vlastní divadlo, když se to Brumbálovi nepovedlo." Řekl Draco a vyndal svojí bezovou hůlku a jemně jí promnul v kostnaté stařecké ruce, na které měl prsteny zapůjčené od Alberthofa, jenž je po Brumbálově smrti zdědil, jako nejstarší Brumbál. Byly to rodinné insignační prsteny a pak prsten jenž nosili mistři bílé a černé magie a také prsten který měl jako bývalý hlavoun Velké Británie. To vše teď měl na hůlkové ruce i Draco. Byla jedna výhoda, která byla velice výhodná z pohledu tohoto divadla. Albus Brumbál a Draco Malfoy byli leváci co se týče hůlkové ruky a tou rukou dokonce oba psali. Tak obrovská shoda, že ani Grindevald nemá šanci najít rozdíl. Zvlášť z fotek v novinách. Ty bývají někdy všelijaké.

,,Úplně jako na obálce Rity Holoubkové Život a lež Albuse Brumbála. Prostě perfektní a ještě by jsi měl mít pane profesore kouzelnický klobouk, ale Brumbál ho nikdy moc nenosil, tak je to jedno." Řekl George a máchl na tím rukou.

,,Přej mi štěstí, ať to všichni zblafnou i navijákem." Řekl Draco a zmizel, prostě se přemístil z Georgova bytu pryč.

,,Budu ti držet palce u nohou, kamaráde." Usmál se George. Tohle bude jeden z nejlepších vtipů, který kouzelnický svět viděl. Pobertové se můžou jít zahrabat.

* * *

Grindewald seděl u své ranní kávy slazené včelím medem a přitom jedl jeho nadevše oblíbené bavorské vdolečky s marmeládou, šlehačkou a zapíchnutou čokoládovou hvězdou. Och tenhle luxus dlouhá léta postrádal a tak si ho vrchovatou měrou teď dopřával.

V tom přilétl výr od jednoho kouzelníka jenž mu dodával místní i mezinárodní kouzelnický tisk. Výrovy přihrál kus slaniny a převzal si naditý balík pro něho také informací a rozložil si je kolem sebe na stole.

Však musel si promnout vzápětí oči, jestli nesní.

Na všech předních stranách byla pohyblivá fotka usměvavého Brumbála s jiskřičkami v očích od fotoaparátů těch otravných novinářských much.

,,Albus Brumbál živ!" Byly přední titulky všech novin a doplněny různými dalšími slovy jako.

,,Návrat legendy nebo Phoenix Velké Británie povstal z popela!"

Všude se psalo o návratu toho pitomce ve velkých slovech. Zjevil se, aby to ukončil a také to řekl mediím v hlavní hale Ministerstva kouzel za účasti davu lidí.

Doslovně tam řekl.

,,Já si tě Gellerte Grindewalde vezmu sebou za poslední soudkyní, za smrtí!"

Grindewaldovi ztuhla tvář, protože vše vypadalo tak věrohodně a nejhorší fotka, byla fotka z Britského Denního věštce a kde Albus Brumbál stál měl v ruce přes prsa hůlku. Bezovou hůlku, o nic míň. Jak je to kurva možné, všude slyšel, že jí ten mladý Potter zničil. A najednou jí vidí v ruce toho kreténa Albuse Brumbála v celku a hezkou jako jí měl pečlivě opečovávanou on.

Grindewald zlostí roztrhal Denního věštce na cucky. Švihl svojí hůlkou skrz okno jeho komnaty, to vysklil, jeho parsek vyletěl ven a zasáhl zasněžený svah opodál, kde vyvolal sněžnou lavinu.

,,Ty ničemo!" Zařval zlostí, že se to ozvalo celým okolím Nebelhornu.

* * *

,,Tak co si myslíte vy, jaký v roli Brumála jsem byl?"Ptal se Draco když vylezl už ve své postavě z krbu na Grimouldově náměstí 12.

,,No sice jsi se úplně nedržel slov, které jsme sepsali, ale jinak ti to šlo. Myslím, že jsi zavařil hlavu jak Grindewaldovi tak kouzelnickému světu, že se Brumbál rádoby vrátil." Mínil Harry.

,,Však pózovat jako Brumbál ti šlo dokonale, za to máš u mě 8 bodů." Řekl Neville.

,,Jenom?" Ptal se Draco.

,,No já bych mu dal klidně i 9, Grindewald ať je kdekoliv viděl Bezovou hůlku z té fotky také." Řekl Ron a upíjel ovocný čaj od Harryho.

,,Díky." Řekl upřímně Draco a pak si vzpomněl na něco, co mu ráno řekla jeho matka, když za ní byl.

,,Paní Weasleyová, myslím Molly, má ještě pro mě další hábit nebo na další vystoupení musím použít ten z minula. Brumbál často měnil barvu svých hábitů." Řekl Draco.

,,Pravda, ale máma šije z těch pytlů co jsi přinesl další. Je klika, že jsi po otci ne vše vyhodil. Teď se modní pračka Luciuse Malfoye nádherně hodí." Řekl Ron.

,,Susan to však prokoukla a ihned psala kdo jako v tom kostýmu byl. Myslím, že ti pošle asi pořádnou bonboniéru s griotkou, že jsi do toho vůbec šel Draco." Minil Harry.

,,Tak si osladím život, něco tak odporného v ústech jsem ještě neměl. Chutnají všechny mnoholičné lektvary tak ošklivě?" Ptal se.

Harry zamyšleně řekl.

,,Gregory, chutnal jako špenátová polévka."

,,Ehm Vincent Crebre jako celerová nať, fuj, pak jsem měl Harryho tady, to byla zteplalá limonáda myslím pomerančová, no pak mnoholičný lektvar alá Severus Snape, tak toho bych připodobnil jako by někdo griloval a rozmixoval lososa na kaši nebo nápoj rovnou. Prostě jsem z toho cítil rybinu. Takže chápu, že, tento speciál s vlasem mrtvého muže musel být něco doopravdy odporného." Řekl Ron a zamračil se.

,,Hm tak to nevím, co bych si z toho vybral, jedno lepší než druhé." Řekl Draco.

,,A to vypadal na první pohled lektvar alá Harry jako čiré zlato a voněl jako…" Ron se odmlčel.

,,Jo Fred říkal, že voním jako vaječný likér. Tedy ten mnoholičný lektvar." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo já to také cítil, a říkal jsem si, že nejsi mnoholičný lektvar, ale likér Harry. Hermiona se obávala, jestli nebudeš alkoholický, když to tak vonělo. Jako by mohl být mnoholičný lektvar alkoholický přidáním přísady. Možná tak u Munduguse, a ten to měl jako palivo, ale jinak. Nepravděpodobné." Řekl Ron.

,,Další vystoupení tedy jsi slíbil lidem, tady na kdy?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No dnes je třetího března, takže den po narozeninách Teddyho Lupina, tedy 11.března a tam oznámím to datum naší pastičky na myši 29.března. Naprosto ideální datum, do té doby se všechno připraví v pohodě a v klidu a nebude s tím velký problém. Od 28.března do vyhlásím v Abraxax company celozávodní dovolenou. Vzhledem k prvnímu výročí bitvy o Bradavice je to na místě." Řekl Draco.

,,A to bude také do noty k odstranění případných pozůstatků Grindewalda. Mrtvolu ve sklepě nikdo nechce." Řekl Harry.

,,Ani nápad ho tam nechávat. Probral jsem se všemi kletbami jenž jsem našel doma v knihovně a sešitky mojí drahé tetičky Bellatrix, Grindewald zažije nemilé překvapení. Od Ministra kouzel jsem dostal bílou kartu jako bystrozoři, mohu použít jakoukoliv magii k odstranění Grindewalda a to mám také v plánu. Zabít ho." Řekl Draco a dal ruku v pěst.

,,Harry vidíš, tady Malfoy si brousí zuby na nejmocnější kouzelníky doby minulé. Brumbála porazil a teď je na řadě Grindewald. Proč jsi mu nenechal Volďu?" Ptal se Ron usměvavě.

,,Bylo mi to dáno věštbou a on byl z něho strachy posraný." Řekl jednoduše Harry a dodal.

,,Však musím říci, že Brumbál by ti to nedal zadarmo, ale tenkrát nebyl při síle. Trochu vycucávat jsi ho svojí hůlkou musel. Víš ty co, uděláme zkusmo duel v Bradavické komnatě největší potřeby toho 11.března, abych tě případně upozornil na nekryté místo v tvé obraně nebo podobně. Grindewald stále není žádná žába v duelu Draco."

,,Jsem si vědom a děkuji za tu nabídku. Musím vypilovat to do ostří, abych mu mohl čelit a přitom se usmívat jako Albus Brumbál." Řekl Draco.

,,Cožpak jsi ses neusmíval když jsi šel proti Pettigrewovi?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ne já se mračil a pak smál, asi trochu se u mě projevila má Blackovsko-Rosirská krev po mámě. Nevím. Však cítil jsem, že tento pitomec mi nesahá v duelu ani po kolena, že je to úskočný prevít, který využil tolik lidí, že se to nedá ani spočítat." Řekl Draco.

,,Ach tak." Řekl Ron.

,,Nehledě, na to, chtěl jsem to co nejrychleji ukončit, no kvůli tobě. Německy umím, takže mi problesklo hlavou, co míní odměnou." Zakroutil hlavou Draco.

,,To mě to ne klaplo, dokud to Hermiona neřekla. Moje deviza nejsou jazyky. Krom hadího, trochu latiny a rodného anglického neznám nic." Řekla Harry.

,,Tak se je nauč, bude ti to do budoucna jistě k něčemu dobré Harry Pottere." Řekl Draco.

,,Asi bych měl začít, mimo toho kuchařského kurzu od května, ale celkem si nejsem jistý čím." Řekl Harry.

,,Francouzsky!" Shodl se však Ron a Draco.

,,Takže mám začít tím, dobrá, když on…"Harry ukázal na Draca ,,udělá z Grindewalda popílek, tak já se zúčastním studia Francouzského jazyka a klidně i nějakou tou zkouškou na závěr."

,,Tak tu sázku beru, protože od září ti nedám francouzsky pokoj. Compadere Pottere?" Ptal se Draco.

Hary kývl. S tím mohl žít, protože vyhecoval Draca ještě k lepšímu výkonu, i když to znamenalo, že on se bude biflovat fráninu. Určitě mu mile ráda Fleur nebo Dudley pomůžou.

,,Teď jste mi připomněli několik závažných věcí najednou." Řekl Ron.

,,Co?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Moje kroužky, na které jsem chodil jako Ron Weasley." Začervenal se Ron.

,,Tak jim to vysvětli, co se ti stalo." Řekl Draco.

,,Oni jsou nekouzelnické, s tím budu muset asi seknout a přihlásit se tam znova. Do prčic a to jsem do toho investoval nemalé peníze." Opřel se do židle Ron.

,,Možná ti je vrátí, myslím, že by stačilo napsat tam dopis, že s jistých důvodů končíš, třeba časových nebo zdravotních nebo něco takového. Jestli jsi tam měl nějakou smlouvu tak by ti měli vrátit zbytek peněz." Řekl Harry.

,,No to bych měl zkusit. Škoda, přitom mě to vše bavilo, dokonce i ten tanec." Řekl Ron a trochu se červenal ve tvářích.

,,Tanec, jako doopravdy jsi šel do tanečních hodin jako moje matka a Johnatan?" Ptal se Draco. Přitom si připomněl hodiny tance na Bradavicích ve čtvrtém ročníku s McGonagolovou, kdy musel s ní Ronald Weasley tančit a pak velice květnatý projev Parvatti Pattilové jak jí bolí z Weasleyho nohy.

,,Ano." Řekl Ron a dodal.

,,Když se to učí člověk postupně a ne nárazově tak to jde."

Draco jenom pokýval hlavou, no on to měl jako součást výchovy, takže věděl co tím Weasley myslí, to se nikdo ani největší talent nenaučí za den. A i když se tenkrát Minerva dost snažila, tak ona byla profesorka Přeměňování a ne tanece.

,,A také bych měl udělat něco s tou permicí od Percyho na plavání." Řekl zamyšleně Ron.

,,Hej můžeš plavat i v tvé podobě a pro …" Harry to nedokončil, protože v příští chvíli měl hůlku Rona u levé nosní dírky.

,,Na to zapomeň rovnou Harry. Asi jí dám tobě nebo to vrazím do rukou Nevillovi, ať si oddechne od starostí v bazénu." Řekla Ron.

,,Hele já to myslel v dobrém Rone, fakticky, mohlo by to pomoci k odbouraní tvého stresem z narostlého magického jádra. A když už ne bikiny, tak stále jsou i krásné jednodílné plavky." Řekl Harry.

Draco si pomyslel, Potter je masochista jako hrom, protože v příští chvíli mu lezli z nosu netopýři a začala ho kousat a škrábat.

,,Pozdrav od mé malé sladké sestřičky Ginnevry." Mínil přeslazeně Ron a odešel z pokoje s hlavním krbem domu.

Harry se netopýrů zbavil.

,,Ona ho to naučila? Kdy u všech Merlinových gatí?" Ptal se.

,,Tak to nevím." Pokrčil rameny Draco a potutelně se usmíval.

* * *

Ron došel do svého pokoje na Grimouldově náměstí 12 a podíval se na ten chaos, který tu měl. Bude to tu muset dát trochu do pořádku, aby neměl každé ráno problém s nalezením věcí od Fleur a uložení případných dokoupených věcí. A tak došel dolů do sklepa kde byla hromada krabic od různých dárků a věcích, které dostala jako dárek malá Verča. Úhledně si je složil do jedné a odlevitoval nahoru do pokoje. Pak tam sbalil svoje původní oblečení. No teď ho asi moc potřebovat nebude. Naskládal pomocí kouzla ty krabice nahoru na skříň a do skříně si dal těch pár věcí po Fleur. Hm musel si přiznat, že ten šatník zeje skoro prázdnotou. A to, když se sem nastěhoval, tak si pořídil třídveřovou skříň, na svoje oblečení a skoro nic nenechal v Doupěti.

Hm s tím bychom měli něco udělat, to má Fleur pravdu. Má na ní počkat nebo něco zkusit sám?

George mu dal pár dní volno, konkrétně do 7.března a řekl mu, že místo sexshopu ho vezme zpět do Kouzelnických kejklí a sexshop povede zatím on sám. Přitom Ronovi by ani tak nevadilo tam být, ale George řekl ne. Ron vycítil jistý ostych bráchy nad jeho nynější podobou. Takže Ron měl být nově v Prasinkách s Angelinou a Gregorym a měl pochybnosti jak mu to bude vyhovovat.

Ron po očku pohlédl na poukázky od Aundrey, Conny a Fleur a jejich platnost. Bylo jich patnáct a všechny do konce dubna. Svědily ho prsty a přejel si jazykem po zubech, než se rozhodl, že to zkusí sám. Není malé dětcko, aby to nezvládl a tak těžké to přece nemůže být.

Vzal jich pět a každá byla na nákup za 150 liber. Nějaká firma jenž je dávala jako produkt a platilo to pro různé velkoobchody v Londýně. Raději si přečetl názvy těch obchodu a pak si je strčil do peněženky, kterou uzmul ze šuplíku Fleur v jejím starém pokoji u rodičů. Díky bohu nebyla růžová.

Pak se oblékl, prošel dolů a ven se nadechnout čerstvého vzduchu.

Och svoboda je skvělá jistým způsobem. Zamířil na zastávku a po cestě se zastavil v sámošce pro falšku minerálky, aby ho někde nemuseli křísit cizí. Poppy Pomfreovou proměněnou v Hebridského draka nechtěl a tak raději bude pít a vyhlížet veřejné záchodky.

Zamířil rovnou do Harrolds, kde už to trošičku znal minulého léta díky Hermioně. Podíval se raději předtím na orientační tabulku obchodního domu a pak šel cíleně za první zastávku a to spodní prádlo. Naštěstí byl tak mazaný, že se v tom sám vyznal, ale volil spíš sportovní styl, protože tam nejsou žádné zádrhely a stahovače čehokoliv. A tak první poukázka padla vesele a Ron si vzal na rameno objemnou tašku z tohoto oddělení jenom se spodním prádlem a nakonec tam ulovil Ron zatracené plavky jako pomstu Harryho návrhu. Byli elastické a zelené se vzorem bílých hvězdiček. Další štace byly místní záchody a následoval obchod z botami. Ty boty po Fleur mu nebyly pohodlné a trochu dřely, protože on měl jistě větší nohu než ona. A tak to neskončilo jenom u nezbytných zimních kozaček, ale vzhledem ke slevám na minulé kolekce i u pohodlných domácích mokasínových pantoflí, tenisek, balekových pumpek a když pomyslel na svatby, na které ho donutí jisto jistě chodit tak i lodičky na nízkém podpatku a sandálu, ale na suchý zip. Takže přišel o další poukázku a v každé ruce měl pět tašek a prodavačka mu mávala na rozloučenou. Měl by se všech těch tašek zbavit a nebo je nějakým způsobem zmenšit. Ron vyšel z obchodního domu a v postranní uličce ty všechny tašky položil na zem a mávnutím hůlky je zmenšil a nacpal si je do kapsy zimního kabátu po Fleur. A vešel jiným vchodem do obchodního domu a vzal jinou trasu. Po cestě se zastavil u cukrárny a rozsvítily se mu oči, když viděl v nabídce díky Aundrey jeho oblíbený Sachr dort a skoro jako v hypnóze přišel k pultu a o pár minut ho pucoval společně s mléčným čokoládovým koktejlem. Jaká lahoda. Hned měl další energii do dalšího nakupování a šel k další štaci v podobě pyžam a ponožek. Vyhnul se čemukoli, co bylo růžové celé, ale tady se prostě té pitomé barvě vyhnout moc nešlo. Padla další poukázka a Ron přemýšlel jestli má pokračovat, když si všiml, že je po čtvrté hodině odpoledne. Však se rozhodl, že do pěti rozhodně nikdo kvůli němu panikařit nebude a tak sjel o patro níž a zaplul nejprve na záchodky a pak následně do oddělení Blůzy, halenky a trička.

Nakonec to skončilo u patnácti kousku z toho sedmi tričkách s krátkým rukávem. Jediná výhoda lektvaru od profesora Sirky byla v tom, že mu znovu vymizely jizvy a on měl znovu krásné paže bez jizev a mohl si toto dovolit, dvě s dlouhým krátkým rukávem, dvou tunik a ostatní počet tvořila halenka a košile. Prodavačka při načítání ceny se tvářila přívětivě, tedy jenom do té doby, než jí předal Ron poukázku, tak jenom nasadila nakyslý výraz a nechala ho odejít. Nebo spíš jí, když byl v těle ženy.

Následovala poslední štace za tento den a to kalhoty a tepláky. Poté si ještě došel jednou na záchod a odjel znovu poblíž Grimouldova náměstí osypán taškami, aby to nebylo divné. Vešel do domu a chtěl se propašovat do svého pokoje, ale Harry něho hned vykoukl s ,,Hu" z poza vchodových dveří a přivodil Ronovi menší šok.

,,Ahoj." Řekl a chtěl projít kolem něho.

,,Ty jsi byl na nákupech?" Ptal se.

,,Jo." Řekl Ron.

,,Já myslel, že počkáš a půjdeš jak jsi říkal s Fleur." Řekl Harry a díval se zamyšleně na Rone.

,,Ehm rád bych měl něco na sobě, co mi sedí a doopravdy Fleur oblečení byla nouze cnost stejně tak jako u Karin.

,,A použil jsem ty poukázky od Aundrey, Conny a Fleur, jenom pět z patnácti." Řekl Ron.

,,Počkej ty za 150 liber, naříkej, mi, že jsi byl schopen utratit 750 liber za pár hodin!" Řekl Harry, pro kterého už to bylo docela dost peněz, i když v přepočtu na galeony to bylo jih bylo jenom pět a něco.

,,Um trochu jsem neodolal." Řekl Ron a sklonil hlavu, protože si uvědomil, že byl trochu nezřízený v tom jeho nákupním kolotoči.

,,To nic Rone, hlavně, když máš něco na sebe, ale příště jdi třeba s Fleur, někdo, kdo uvidí i cenu." Řekl Harry a odešel do kuchyně dodělat večeři.

* * *

To ten večer měl George pocit, že je rozhodčí závodu kdo se opije víc na počest jeho drahé neteře. No zatím nejvíce se nalil a to vrchovatou měrou pan Delacour, který na tanečním parketu nejmenovaného nočního klubu jenom v kalhotách a kravatě něco podivného tancoval. Dost tím přitahoval pozornost okolí. To od toho malého muže a tatínka Fleur vůbec nečekal. Další kdo tu dělal učiněného šaška k pohledání byl Percy. Příšerný všemi mastmi zkažený Percy, ten využil kovovou podpěru sálu, kde noční klub byl a předváděl polldance. George ujížděli koutky úst dolů, když se jeho drahý nalitý bratr Percy svlékl jenom do trenek a fuseklí, no taky boty měl stále na sobě a tancoval jak nějaká tanečnice u tyče a asi s připočítáním jeho opice nebo asi spíš orangutana v jeho případě sebevědomě. Georgi z toho bylo tak trochu špatně od žaludku a přemáhal se, aby nezmizel. Ono by pak nikdo nebyl, kdo by je dostal domů a Doupě a Lasturová vila byly hodně daleko, protože skončili v Maidstone. No pak ještě byl jeho ctěný otec, který měl na sobě papírovou námořnickou čepici a na pódiu kde hrála malá metalová skupina s nimi zpíval Whisky in Jar. George tohle by to do něho neřekl a ještě míně, že táta umí vůbec něco zpívat. V jednu chvíli si říkal, je tohle vůbec můj táta Arthur Weasley. Kdyby nebyl pověřenec zdravého rozumu dle jeho matky měl tu eskadru vzít pak domu, tak by šel domu z této šílenosti. A pak byl ještě novopečený tatínek, no spíše pečený už tři dny. A ten ležel na stole a krom říhnutí tu tam, spinkal asi jako Leon po mléčné opici, akorát tohle nebylo způsobeno sunarem ale řízným pivem. Alespoň, že Bill odpadl a nemusí ho nijak lovit. U těch dalších to bude horší. Díky možná za to, že tuhle oslavu se nepřidal Harry, Ron nemůže a Billovi spolupracovníci šli už před hodinami po svých domovů. Takže musel George odchytit jen tři opičáky a ne celou tlupu a nějak je přemístit slušně domu. To už bylo lepší chytat smrtijedy než tři podnapilé kouzelníky. Hodně podnapilé kouzelníky, když uviděl Percyho rudé uši.

No alespoň měl u sebe krásný fotoaparát jeho otce, který mu byl svěřen asi omylem a tak mohl udělat skvělou galerii, pro drahou Fleur a Vicky. Aby v budoucnu viděly jak se slavil příchod Vicky na svět po Weasleyovsku. Tím se malý Leon pyšnit nemůže. A Percyho může tím do nekonečna vydírat, jak výborný je tanečník u tyče, když už musel to psychicky George snést.

* * *

Nastálo další krásné ráno a Fleur byla ráda, že konečně ona a Vicky mohli opustit léčitelskou kliniku. Navlékla jí krásně levandulově zbarvené dupačky s nápisem ,,Maminčino srdíčko" ve francouzském jazyce a pak ještě maličké rukavičky, aby jí nebyla zima. Zimní také levandulové barvy overal a vlněný čepeček žluté barvičky a dala jí přes to kapucku toho overalu a na tvářičky jí namazala trochu krému. Sice zde moc velká zima nebyla, ale byl začátek března a rozhodně nebylo úplně teplo. Uložila jí do přenosného košíku pak se oblékla rychle i ona. Doma na Vicky čeká její pokojíček a také její krásný kočárek. Ten nebyl však levandulový, ale světle modrý s motivem vlčích máku.

Bill měl pro ní přijít, proto byla překvapená, že místo toho vidí lehce ospalého George, jak si dloube v uchu.

,,Ahoj Georgi." Řekla překvapená Fleur.

,,Dneska asi Billa tu nečekej v použitelném stavu pro přemístění a on řidičskou licenci nemá. Takže se pojede autem." Řekl George.

,,Bill …" Dál se Fleur nedostala.

,,Škoda mluvit, opil se jako Dán a moje maminka hraje záchytnou stanici pro nezřízené Weasleye a tvého otce. Buch suď, ale toto bych od pana Delacoura nečekal. Vyřiď mamince, ať mu dá za to gaučovou terapii, poblil mi zadek auta." Řekl nakysle George.

Fleur zrůžověla ve tvářích, ona věděla, že když nemá papá u sebe mamá a jde pít, tak to dopadne špatně. Naštěstí je to vyjímečná situace a stane se to tak jednou do roka, možná i méně.

,,Omlouvám se za mého papá, Georgi, doufám, že Bill se choval slušně." Řekla když jí převzal kufr a jí na starosti nechal Vicky.

,,Jo, ten jenom chrápal mi do ucha celou cestu domů. Pro mne žádný problém, to zadní sedadla zlobila. Mamka ti Billa asi pustí odpoledne domů. Chceš, abych s tebou zůstal nebo to zvládneš doma sama s Vicky?" Ptal se jí George.

Fleur překvapeně zamrkala. Pro ní tato otázka byla spíše překvapením. Ona snad ohledně švagrů vyhrála jackpot.

,,Já myslím, že to zvládnu sama, ale děkuji." Řekla a vyšla z léčitelské kliniky na čerstvý vzduch. Trochu jí ovál studený vzduch, ale nebylo to nic hrozného. Myslela, že bude větší zima.

George otevřel zadní dveře, kde byla Leonova starší autosedačka a tak do ní Fleur uložila Vicky a sedla si vedle ní. Sice připoutání přes břicho jí trochu bolelo, ale Fleur se už těšila do Lasturové vili a nechtěla být pečená vařená na klinice v Dorchestru.

,,Tak uvidíme jak Vicky je motoristické mimčo." Usmál se do zadního zrcátka George a vznesl se autem nahoru do oblak nad Dorchestr směr Cornwell.

Celá jízda proběhla v klidu až se Fleur divila, jak dobře to Vicky zvládla, ani slzu neupustila.

Pak jí doma čekalo malé, velké překvapení v podobě osoby, kterou by tu nečekala, ani jako návštěvu.

,,Och madam Maxime, co vy tu děláte?" Ptala se Fleur s Vicky v náručí na zápraží jejího domu.

,, Je ne manquerai pas la venue d'une petite Victoire." Řekla madam Maxime a mávala hůlkou na sporákem, kde se něco vařilo a pokračovala anglicky.

(Přece si nenechám ujít příchod malé Victorie.)

,,Apolena mi psala z Paříže, jestli bych jí nemohla zaskočit v její roli babičky a trochu se postarat o novopečenou maminku a tak jsem dala mé zástupkyni moji židli a odjela na pár dní do Anglie. Ještě mám v plánu navštívit Bradavickou školu a Rubeuse."

Řekla pomalu a zřetelně madam Maxime hlavně z důvodu přítomnosti George.

,, Merci beaucoup." Řekla dojatá Fleur.

,, Pas pour quoi." Řekla madam Maxime.

(Není za co.)

V tom však je překvapil George, který spustil francouzky.

,,Alors, professeur, vous voulez jouer la belle-mere mon frère. Billa sera très heureux."

(Takže, paní profesorko, budete mému bratrovi hrát náhradní tchyni. Bill bude jistě velmi šťastný.)

Madam Maxime na něho překvapeně pohlédla a pak se zeptala.

,,Vous, M. Weasley, connaissez le français?"

(Pane Weasley, vy umíte francouzsky?)

George na to francouzsky odpověděl.

,,Madame, j'ai des idées de business en France et à Monaco, et mon compagnon parle parfois français. Ils sont plus réceptifs que ce que M. Luvier a dit. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris mon frère français ici."

(Madam mám podnikatelské zájmy ve Francii a Monaku, a moji obchodní společníci většinou mluví francouzsky. Jsou k ní vnímavější pan Luvier a ostatní. Tak jsem krom svého bratra také naučil francouzsky.)

Madam Maxime se usmála. Bylo dobře pro ní, když v rodině Weasley se rozmohla znalost francouzského jazyka. Už se obávala větší jazykové bariery a proto si po cestě trénovala anglická slovíčka. Asi trochu zbytečně.

,,J'ai préparé une chère jeune fille Madame sur un vin blanc. Vous avez besoin d'aliments nutritifs maintenant."

(Připravila jsem pro mladou maminku králíka na bílém víně. Potřebuje teď výživnou stravu.)

**Přidáno 25.1.2020**

**Další kapitoly přidám 1.února.**

**Vaše elenor**


	20. Kapitola 20 - Dětská skládačka

**Kapitola 20 – Dětská skládačka**

V Abraxax company byla prozatím zavřeno z důvodu rekonstrukce přízemní s pánskou umývárnou a WC. Nikdo pořádně nevěděl proč, ale všem to bylo celkem jedno. Stejně je málo kdo využíval.

Však za dveřmi a nálepkou v rekonstrukci, pracoval malý tým v čele s Billem Weasleym na tajném projektu posledního vězení Geretha Grindewalda. Kobka byla vyčištěna od nábytku a posledních známek, že tu kdy kdo sídlil a zbylo tam jenom staré osvětlení v podobě luceren. Dále bývalí odeklínači Gringottovi banky sem umístily několika stupňové protipřemisťovací bariery a posílili ty, jenž už tu byly. Takže krom Draca se vocať nikdo nedostane aniž by se neproměnil v sekanou skrz spoustu odštěpů.

Bill sám pracoval na umístění runových kamenů pro jeho pomstu. Toto jeho eso v rukávu vytvořil svého času v Egyptě a krom Rona ho nikomu nikdy neprozradil jak se umisťují do normální obraného valu, aniž aby to protivník poznal. A tady to bude ještě o kus specifičtější, aby se to neprobudilo k životu s příchodem noci. Ne tady to na dálku aktivuje buď von nebo Ron. To je jedno. To by měl zvládnout případně i Ron. Ať nemá pocit, že si nemohl kopnout.

Další co jsem umístil Bill, byla další speciálka a to, že jakmile se tu ocitne Grindewald sám, až Draco vezme roha, začne účinkovat Pouštní past, tedy účinné kouzlo z Egypta, které bude velice rychle odčerpávat vodu z těle. Velice hrozná smrt čeká Grindewalda, ale Bill mu jí s úsměvem přál, jak za to co provedl jeho vnuk tak on. Ublížil jeho bratrovi, takže Bill zanechal jakékoliv lítosti pro tu krysu.

Jakmile udělá přípravy zde bude pokračovat ven směrem na jih na malý vršek s polorozbořeným stavením, kde bude celé té nádhery spouštěč. Daleko, přesně 3 míle, aby nehrozilo žádné nebezpečí.

* * *

Androméda Tonsková seděla a pozorovala dětskou oslavu narozenin svého vnoučete a byla překvapena početnou sešlostí u ní doma na narozeniny Teddyho. A její vnuk si té pozornosti z které úplně neměl rozum, nadšeně užíval . No první narozeniny jsou první narozeniny a není pochyb o tom, že jsou důležité v životě každého člověka. Ačkoliv Grindewald povstal z hrobu, tak dneska neměla ani setinu nálady se jím zabývat. Dneska byla jednička Teddy Lupin. A ten měnil barvy vlasů jako semafor, z zelené, do červené, do zrzavé, když mu gratuloval George Weasley, následně na Blond, když skončil na klíně Draca Malfoye a pomohl mu sfouknout svíčku na dortu. Nemohly ani chybět černé vlásky alá Harry, když mu kmotr ukazoval jak naložit s jeho novým natahovacím autíčkem, které mělo podobu té královské značky Ferrari. A také tu byli dětští hosté, buď mladší jako Leon, Verča a dvojčata Smithovi a Alex, nebo nejmladší host v podobě malé Victorie Weasleyové, o které rovnou Teddy prohlásil, že vypadá jako panenka na hraní, také starší v podobě Jaspera, který našel v Teddym velké zalíbení a hlavně v jeho dárku dřevěné stavebnice, pak pozvali nějakou malou Christinku Brownovou, která byla celá u vytržení z dalších hostů v podobě Lucase a Lilly. Ta nedala Lucasi pokoj, jakmile viděla jak zazpíval Happy birthday. Lucasi to děvče naopak přišlo strašně otravné a tak se schoval mezi prcky s tím, že tam začal zpívat pořekadla v asi v tom českém jazyce a bohužel je naučil asi pár neslušných slovíček k tomu.

Však Christy Brownová i tak poslouchala a snažila se napodobit slova z češtiny, co tam Lucas zpíval.

Když to uviděla Narcissa tak pošeptala Andromédě do ucha.

,,Jo ty dětské lásky jsou tak krásné. Jestli bude Lucas pokračovat s tím zpíváním, tak by mohl mít v Bradavicích větší fanclub než jistý Sirius Black svého času."

Na to Androméda mohla jenom kývnout. Ten klouček Severuse byl talentovaný zpěvák už teď, a to, že udržel pozornost jak mrňavých hostů tak oslavence svědčilo o jistém talentu udržet si pozornost publika. A také musela Androméda uznat, že na pětiletého Lucas byl pěkně rostlý a podědil jak se zdá Blackovský šarm z maminčiny strany a uhrančivé oči z otcovi strany, i když byly to Blackovské louže. A vzhledem k Christy Brownové se zdá, že bude v budoucnosti lamač srdci dívek v širokém okolí.

Však jak se zdálo, tak ani Lilly nebyla slabá osobnost. Vlastně se ti dva postarali o to, že oslava neztratila šmrnc ani po předání dárku, zpíváním a hrou dokázali udržet živou společnost i tu malou. Dokonce Lilly štěněčíma očima přemluvila Reguluse k tomu, aby Teddymu a Jasperovi hrál koně. Androméda se trochu bála, aby z toho neměl Reg housera, vzhledem k pobytu v té jeskyni a z toho důvodu úplně ne ideální křehké konstrukci. Však kupodivu to Reguluse neskolilo a nakonec hrál toho koně víc jak hodinu a vystřídala se tam skoro všechna drobotina včetně malé Victorie, která se vezla na jeho hřbetě v náručí Lilly. Však pak namítla Lilly, že by měli prckové Regulusi koníčkovi dát odměnu a tak Regulus byl opusínkovaný jako lízátko.

Jenom Regulus se mračil, že tuhle jeho koňskou jízdu dokumentoval vesele George Weasley, který zkonfiskoval svému otci jeho foťák za opileckou jízdu na oslavu narození jeho neteře Vicky. Snažil se ten fotoaparát všemožně během zbytku oslavy dostat, dokonce vyhrožoval po zmijozelsku nepříjemnou smrtí, ale s Georgem to nehnulo. Asi znal takové výhrůžky od jiných a byly pro něho neškodné.

Nakonec dokonce vytáhl na něho hůlku, ale šprýmař George mu podal v té chvíli foťák, když před tím vytáhl z něho film s fotkami a řekl.

,,Teď ti ho klidně dám, ale až tvé fotografické pudy tě opustí tak ho prosím vrať prosím mému otci." Řekl a strčil si film do kapsy.

Regulus jenom dopáleně držel foťák a fotky nezískal.

,,Jo tohle je něco jiného než Sirius. George umí každého napálit s lehkostí." Poplácal ho po rameni Harry, když viděl vražedný pohled Reguluse.

,,Kde ten vůbec vězí?" Ptal se Ron a měl v náručí Leona, který už klimbal únavou.

,,V Peru, zařizuje si bydlení, no jeho byt vyhořel díky Pettigrewovi a tak má teď hodně práce a nemohl přijet. Však dárek Teddymu poslal." Řekl Regulus.

,,Ano ta tříkolka je hezký dárek, Teddy je z ní pif paf. On má vše s koly a kolečky moc rád. Však asi hlavní dárek, z kterého zářil bylo to velké umělohmotné nákladní auto s vyklápějící korbou. To byl skvělý dárek od Arthura společně s těmi kyblíky a bábovičkami na pískoviště od Molly." Řekla Androméda do toho.

,,Je to typický kluk, co víc říct." Řekl Harry.

,,A čunče." Řekla příchozí Aundrey a ukázala dort Teddyho, který byl pro ostatní hosty. Teddy Lupin se do něho zanořil celou pusou s obličejem a byl celý od čokolády a olizoval se mlsně, přitom mlaskal jak prasátko šťastné, ručičky od čokolády a stejně tak jeho modré sváteční polotričko a kalhotky.

,,A je po sachru, to byl také nápad Aundrey zrovna mu upéct Sachr dort. Zrovna synovi Remuse Lupina, našemu čokoládou posedlému vlkodlakovi." Spráskla ruce Androméda šla vylovit Teddyho z čokolády a trochu ho umýt.

,,No já to myslela v dobrém, čokoláda dává štěstí a jak to vypadá tak Teddy je tedy z vyprávění celý tatínek ohledně toho. Ten by v té čokoládě a kakau nejraději plaval." Řekla Aundrey.

,,Jaká pravda." Řekl Harry.

V tom se ozvalo buch a Harry, Aundrey, Ron s Leonem v náručí a Regulus s děsem v očích pozorovali jak kohoutku v kuchyni madam Tonskové vytrysknul proud čokolády a začal téct po podlaze a stříkat kolem.

,,Aundrey příště neříkej nic o plavání v čokoládě. Teddy tě klidně vezme za slovo." Řekl Harry a tasil hůlku, aby zastavil příval čokoládového z kohoutku. Malý Teddy upatlaný od čokolády se začal smát na celé kolo, jak podjely babičce nohy po čokoládě a spadla jako on po čumáku do dortu. To prcky rozesmálo, jak se ta tetička v tom dortu natáhla a měla polevu a kusy dortu po celém obličeji.

Lucas se sehnul a lízl si čokolády a prohlásil.

,,Hm to nejsou hovínka a splašky, ale čokoláda a jako ta z Orionky."

V další chvíli měli prckové plné pusy a hrsti té tekuté čokoládové pomsty Teddy Lupina.

,,Hm to je mi tedy oslava, však je vidět, čí Teddy je a že je kouzelník." Řekl Ron a dodal.

,,Doufám, že to půjde vzít zpět, aby tu tekla voda ne čokoláda, to by paní Androméda neměla radost, mít tu čokoládový pramen."

A lízl si z židle kusu čokolády taky.

Než se konečně podařilo Harrymu zastavit proud čokolády, tak celá kuchyně domu paní Tonskové byla od čokolády a většina hostů také. Asi hlavně Androméda, Teddy a Harry. A velkou měrou Jasper, který si do čokolády sedl a lízal jí rovnou z podlahy.

* * *

Dean a Leontýnu seděli u stolu ve svém domku a měli před sebou dopis od Rona.

Dean raději počkal na Leontýnu až se vrátí z práce a pak až otevřel dopis. Počítal s tím, že se k nim Ron na nějakou dobu nastěhuje, aby zmizel tak trošku ze scény, však zatím se tu neobjevil. Divné.

Ale Leontýna trvala na tom, že to přečte on, takže začal číst nahlas on jí, zatímco seděli na gauči a Leontýna si natáhla svoje nohy na jeho klín.

,,Zdravím Deane a Leontýno na ostrovy Silly,

Asi jste si všimli, že vám zatím s kufry nestojím před domem, ale nakonec mě jeden člověk přemluvil zůstat zatím v Londýně, vlastně na hlavním britském ostrově. Ono se to má tak, že se věci trochu ještě více zamotaly, než jsem vám to zprvu vypověděl krátce po tom, co jsem se probudil a přesunul jsem sem se na Silly, abych uklidnil sám sebe a nemusel snášet prvotní lítost jenž jsem viděl snad na každém. Tedy viděli to mé oči a mysl a do jisté míry to byla pravda."

,,Ron nepřijde?" Ptala se trochu smutně Leontýna.

,,Vypadá to tak." Řekl Dean a pokračoval ve čtení.

,,Dny poté jsem se trochu zase zvykal na to tělo, na které jsem z části byl zvyklý a také ne. Však ani ne po týdnu jsem začal pociťovat, že definitivně tohle není jako minule, když jsem byl u Snapovi rodiny a schovával jsem se tam. Jak jsem vyprávěl, tak tam ve Francii ten Pettigrewův kontraband si ze mě udělal šukací pannu, doslovně a ošklivě dle jedné léčitelky a já si na to vymazal vzpomínky. Však vlivem zaprvé mé rodinné historie (Prewetti) tím, že jsem byl v té chvíli Karin Nováková-Snapová a tím mnoholičným lektvarem jsem se den před mými narozeninami dozvěděl, že nečekám jedno dítě ale dvojčata."

Deannovi málem vypadl list dopisu a koukal jako puk na Leontýnu. Ta si dala ruku před ústa, aby zbytečně nekřičela jako hysterka.

,,Merlinovi koule." Řekl na to Dean.

,,Cožpak jsi to zasloužil?!" Ptala se smutně Leontýna.

Dean stiskl trochu víc ten kus pergamenu a pokračoval v čtení a pomyslel, si, že by se na místě Rona zbláznil nebo skočil z mostu.

,,Naštěstí dle Poppy ne identická, tedy je velká škála možností, co to vlastně bude. A tím se dostávám asi dalšímu důvodu, proč raději zůstanu tady. Vlastně se to s těmi dvojčaty dostalo na světlo mým pitomým zdravotním stavem. Prostě mi byl blbě od žaludku až moc brzo na poměry těhulek (haha, to zní pitomě vzhledem, že jsem jenom v tomto těle kvůli tomu, že jinak by mě mé magické jádro jisto jistě zabilo) a prostě jsem odpadl, protože mi tlak skočil do sklepa a já se omdlel a nabil si držku v koupelně před očima Harryho. Dokážete si představit, že Harry se zhrozil a poslal Nevilla pro Poppy. Chudák madam Pomfrejová, už dávno jsme ze školy venku a stále je k nám volaná."

,,To jako budoucí maminky dvojčat tak brzo mají problémy?" Ptal se Dean, který měl pramalé vědomosti ohledně toho.

Nad tím Leontýna pokrčila rameny. O tom nevěděla ani ona.

,,Tak i tak, prostě se to stalo tím, že jsem prostě málo pil tekutin. Vysušil sem se jak kaktus no také těmi dvojčaty."

,,Ten blb, to jste všichni Nebelvíři tak malé násosky, že se sami ničíte!?" Ptala se Leontýna.

Dean trochu zrůžověl ve tvářích. On měl podobný problém, když tu přistál. Prostě si navykl během Bradavic a války málo pít a poté měl z toho zdravotní problémy v podobě závratí a omdlévání ve velice nepříjemných situacích. No jak to vypadá, tak nebyl sám s tímto problémem, i když u Rona to celé odhalil jeho další problém.

,,Takže mi nařídila Poppy, madam Pomfrejová mi nabídla tykání u Merlinovi tyčky, bohatý pitný režim, tedy s tím zaúkolovala chudáka Harryho, aby dohlížel na to, abych vypil za den tři litry tekutiny. Takže jsem teď tak trochu oběť režimu Harryho, který za každou cenu mi cpe pod nos různé ovocné šťávy, čaje a bezkofeinové kafe (kafe s kofeinem se prej někde dočetl není pro budoucí maminky vhodné) a tím to odráží mé věčné návštěvy na WC. Já z počátku nevěděl co s tím novým zjištěním počít a zahrabal se do peřin ( jo podle Poppy mám používat víc jak jeden polštář, aby se mi po ránu netočila šiška, když vstanu)."

,,Dobře mu tak, jen ať klidně Potter přehání." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Jsi zlá Týnko." Řekl Dean a pokračoval ve čtení.

,,Až další den mi zvedl náladu zvláštním způsobem, i když mi jako poslední dny vůbec nezačal vesele, ale u záchodové mísy. Však během pomalé snídaně, kdy mě Harry povedl tím čajem s mlékem, přistál patron mého táty, že Fleur je v porodnici a že máme přijít. Však Harry mě nepustil dřív než jsem dopil povinně ten čaj. Však krátce po té co jsem do té léčitelské kliniky dorazili, tak nám přinesla mamka ukázat mojí novorozenou neteř Victorii Fleur Pertunii Weasleyovou, Fleur a Billa dcerku a mamky první vnučku."

,,Och tak to je dárek jako hrom, co Ron dostal k narozkám." Řekla nad tou novinkou Týnka. ,,Takže Bill je už taťka a Ron strýček pomlčka tetička. To zní divně, ale Weasleyovi byli vždycky trochu šílenci." Dodal Dean.

,,Thomasi, to bylo hrubé." Řekla Týna.

Dean pokrčil rameny a pokračoval.

,,Je malá a celá maminka, ale jak se zdá, tak nos a vlasy možná barvu očí má po Billovi. Já nikdy tohle přirovnávání k rodičům moc nechápal. Však důležitější je, že je zdravá jako řípa (přišla na svět o čtyři týdny dřív) a už pár dní je doma a stihla se dokonce účastnit Teddyho prvních narozenin."

Dean a Leontýna si nedokázali budoucí podobu Vicky představit v podobě Fleur s jiným nosem, pihami a zrz vlasy ani za boha Háda.

,,Však nejvíce zvláštní pocit to byl malou Vicky (všichni jí tak říkají) držet v náručí. Málem jsem se rozplakal a to ani nevím proč. A no pak ještě návštěva Fleur na nemocničním pokoji. To už Vicky ležela v takové té malé nemocniční postýlce vedle Fleur. A právě Fleur mě přemluvila zatím zůstat, i když já jsem chtěl vypadnout k vám dvěma. První důvod byl, že já odvážný Ron, přece nebudu strkat obrazně řečeno hlavu do písku jako pštros. Předtím co přijde neuteču ať budu jakkoliv daleko a urazil bych tím lidi co mi chtějí pomoci (viz. čepovač Harry a další ohledně mých narozenin a dál). Doufám, že neurazím tebe Deane a Leontýno, když se rozhodnu přece jenom vaší pohostinnost odmítnout, ale pro jednou zatnu zuby a neuteču."

,,Wau to bych od Fleur nečekala." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Však mi dva málo Fleur známe, Ron o nic víc než mi." Řekl Dean.

,,Hezky jsme si tam popovídali a tak vím, že Vicky je pojmenována podle Victora Kruma, alias podle Hermiony Vickyho, podle té kreslené postavičky vikingského kluka. Však já určitým způsobem tuhle spojnici tušil už delší dobu, však když to řekla Fleur na rovinu, tak snad dokonce jsem byl rád. Krum ať byl jakýkoliv zpočátku, tak zemřel pro mír druhých a nějakou tu památku na něho si zaslouží. Už jsem to napsal Ivanovi Poliakovi (Krumův kámoš z Kruvalu) a poslal jsem tam i fotku Vicky."

Dean pokl. Nikdy neviděl psát něco hezkého o Krumovi od zrovínka od Rona. Tohle bylo překvapující pro něho.

,,Ron má kontakt na Kruvalské?" Ptala se Leontýna.

,,Vypadá to tak." Řekl Dean.

,,Nejprve z něho vyleze kontakt na Teodora na Slovensku a teď na Ivana, bůh ví kde. Ronův adresář bych chtěla mít." Řekla závistivě Leontýna.

,,Tak si mu o něj napiš." Pokrčil rameny Dean a pokračoval.

,,No pak přišla moje rodinná malá oslava a já myslel si, že některým lidem přeskočilo v hlavě. Přímo jim tam ruplo v té jejich bedýnce. První s rupnutím přišel George a Harry, v podobě poukázky na řidičák a zcela novým Pontiacem v provedení sedanu. Spadli oba na hlavu asi někde, ale horší byla dvojce Seamus a Draco. Leontýno můžeš mi prosím tě příštím dopise vysvětlit, proč je Draco takový nebetyčný tvor?! Jo chápu, že mi dal tu smlouvu na podzemí prostory, co jsem zdědil formálně po Severusi Snapovi, ale není mi absolutně jasné proč mě k čertu udělal spolumajitelem Malfoy Manor a dal mi klíč od sídla. Ne na něho musel Pettigrew poslat hlavu motající kletbu. Jinak si tohle dobrotu od Draca Malfoye nedokážu představit."

Deanovi se rozšířili oči jako půllitry při dalších napsaných slovech však do toho se ozvala Leontýna.

,,Hm měla bych napsat Dracovi a zeptat se ho, proč to udělal. Nepřehání s tím krásně Mrzimorským chováním milý Draco trošičku?"

,,Týnko on není jediný, kdo se zbláznil, poslechni si další věty." Řekl Dean.

,,A dorazil mě Seamus, protože z něho jsem omdlel, asi šokem, protože ten mi dal svůj rodný dům včetně právních náležitostí!"

,,Cože!" Vykřikla Leontýna a málem dala nohou Deanovi do čelisti jak se prudce zvedla.

Dean tu větu ještě jednou přečetl a sám nevěřil svým očím.

,,Prej jako zdůvodnění byla záchrana jeho sestry a otce a útok na mne. Jako jediný jsem si odnesl vážné následky. A když jsem to chtěl odmítnout, tak on to odmítl, a řekl, že přepisovat zpět to nebude. Co na to říct, a tak jsem mlčel, i když mám špatné z toho myšlenky, že si Seamus tolik vyčítá to co se mi stalo. Mám spíš vztek, že mě bere jako oběť, a to mě štve hodně. Nechci být považován za toho slabocha, který to nezvládl, však jak to Seamusi, tomu proklatému Irrovi vysvětlit."

,,Jo to je otázka pro filozofa nebo minimálně pro psychologa." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Také si to myslím." Dodal Dean.

,,Tak i tak krom toho jsem dostal spoustu různých maličkostí, včetně těch dobrých čokoládových pralinek s marcipánem od vás (díky už skončily v mém žaludku a díky bohu pak ne v záchodě hned), poukázek a permanentku do bazénu od Percyho, knížky a nějaké to umělecké náčiní. No pak jsem musel ještě absolvovat položení základního kamene Mžourova. Z toho jsem se nemohl vypárat a musel jsem to nějakým způsobem přestát, i když reportéry Denního Věštce jsem málem proklel, dost možná v něco malého a nechutného. Hermiona mi povídala, že Terry (Terence Bott) proklel pár členu kontrabandu Pettigrewa ve šváby a já měl v tu chvíli chuť udělat s reportéry. Dotěrní jak švábi."

Nad tím se Leontýna hlasitě zasmála.

,,Velice Rona chápu, to je velice dotěrná záležitost pisálkové a šváby, jen tak něčeho se nezaleknou. Dokonce jsem slyšela, že jim nevadí ani radiace." Řekla Leontýna utírala si slzy smíchu.

,,Jo když jsme u Terryho, tak ten mi přišel jako nečekaný host na narozeninovou hostinu a přinesl mi i dárek v podobě sovy. Možná jsem se během minulého pobytu nezmínil, ale Papušík prostě zmizel a už víc jak měsíc se neobjevil. Nevím, co mám očekávat, jestli se někam zaletěl a neví jak se vrátit nebo uhynul, ale tím pádem jsem byl odkázán na sovu Harryho nebo Nevilla a stále doufal v návrat Papušíka, asi marně. Však od Terryho jsem dostal novou sovu, samičku, kterou jsem si pojmenoval Atlanta. Zatím jí seznamuji s adresami ostatních, takže vám jsem to poslal normální poštou (doufám že nevadí). Moc mě ten dárek potěšil, připadalo mi to jako něco normálního v tom mém trošičku pošahaném životě. Prostě dostat sovu jako dárek. Takový střípek toho normálního nudného života, kterého si asi teď moc neužiji."

,,To bylo náhodou od Botta milý dárek, ale já nevěděla, že ti dva si říkají jmény. Na Bradavicích jsem toto nikdy nezažila." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Ron a Terry byli parťáci co já vím během bystrozorského výcviku. Tam je dělí hned první tréninkovou hodinu v terénu do dvojic a Ron rozhodně neskončil s Harrym, ale Terrym Bottem a Harry se Stephanem Cornfottem. Dokážeš si představit, že Harry nebyl nadšený ze svého partnera ani trošičku. Asi další důvod, proč s velkou radostí v patách Rona odešel z výcviku." Řekl Dean.

,,Ach tak." Řekl Leontýna a pokývala hlavou.

,,Však cítím, že Terry je smuten z toho, že zaprvé už nejsem Ronem a zadruhé, že ode mě odešla Holly (ta kravka prostě zmizela jak pára nad hrncem do Americky kvůli pracovní příležitosti neřekla to ani mě nebo svým rodičům dle Harryho, který se ptal u jejího tatínka), protože do té doby to klapalo."

,,Klapalo?" Ptala se Leontýna.

Dean se zastavil na další řádce.

,,Jo asi dlužím znova vysvětlení, které jde trochu do minulosti. Vlastně to začalo Penny Cleanwaterovou a jednou nocí, kterou jsem strávil v její společnosti a Ernieho Mcmilliena."

,,Dělá si Ron ze mě srandu!" Křikl Dean.

,,Deane klídek a dočti to, chci slyšet celý příběh než tu začneš soptit oheň." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Penny se to zalíbilo mít dva chlapy v posteli, ale Ernie s námi nechtěl mít nic společného a tak si Penny, tak proklatá mrcha našla náhradu v podobě Terryho v této jak se říká triádě. Prostě rozhodla toto beze mě a nacpala mi to pod nos. Nejprve jsem byl z toho naštvaný, ale zjistil jsem, že Terry v tom je celkem nevině jako já, dostali jsme se od spáru té kariéristické mrchy díky tomu, že jsme byli ve výcviku a vůči ní nic. Novici když to neslušně řeknu. A tak jsme se proti ní spikli a vymysleli ten plán, že budeme hrát teplouše, ona bude třetí kolo, aby věděla, že si také nemusí vůbec užít a je to naše svoboda ne její. Nakonec to stejně skončilo rozchodem mne Penny a Terryho a mým odchodem z bystrozorkého výcviku, tedy ne happy end. No pak přišla Holly."

,,Cleanwaterová mohla být klidně Zmijozel." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Nejprve se dle všeho otočila zády k Percymu a pak poslala k ledu Rona, nehledě na Terryho. Škoda, že toto neví George, ten by jí poslal nějakou bonbonieru s tím nelepším z jeho krámku. Tohle bylo jasné zneužití." Zavrčel Dean. Vůbec se mu to nelíbilo, jak s Ronem nakládala bývalá přítelkyně Percyho.

,,No a Holly, ta naopak mě milovala asi jako umělecké dílo, když o tom přemýšlím pozpátku. Něco s čím může se předvádět a čím se muže chlubit přítelkyním, jako s tím kloboukem, jak se mu říká, no teď si nevzpomenu, to je jedno. A při našem blízkém seznamování po stránce sexuální jsem se zmínil o Terrym, což jsem udělal asi chybu, protože během Vánoc na Malfoy Manor se přitočila Holly k Terrymu. Navrhla mu pokračování a ještě přitopila s tím, že to byl můj nápad. Dost mě to naštvalo, ale překvapilo mě, že s tím Terry souhlasil. Říkal jsem si v tu chvíli, cožpak ten Hagvaspár nemá ženskou nebo jak je to s ním u Morganiny boudy?!"

,,Hm zajímavá otázka." Řekla zamyšleně Leontýna a lovila okamžiky kdy byla v blízkosti Terryho Botta na Bradavické škole.

,,Až v lednu jsem zjistil, že prostě jak se zdá Terry nemá vyhraněné pohlaví, prostě jede s obojím a je mu to jedno. Pro mne docela šok, protože s takovým druhem člověka jsem se do té doby nesetkal."

Leontýna zaujatě si začala hrát s vlasy. Jestli někdy v minulosti řekla, že poslouchat korespondenci Rona Weasleyho je zajímavé, tak to teď si v duchu rozhodně alespoň myslela.

,,V tu chvíli kdy to řekl, mne do očí v nepřítomnosti Holly (ta byla ve sprše) tak jsem si připadal jako dětské leporelo. Prostě skládačka, která ani nezná ostatní knížky v knihovně, protože je tak jednoduchá, prostě pro mrňata jenom s obrázky světa, který teprve poznávají a já znám ten svět kolem sebe asi tak málo jako oni."

,,Ty jo, od kdy je Ron takový filosof, to zní velice zamyšleně." Řekla Leontýna.

Dean pokrčil rameni, ale i jeho začaly hryzat z toho myšlenky, co se dá všechno shodit z dosavadního života jako blbost nebo lenost nad tím přemýšlet.

,,A uvědomil jsem si, že vlastně já docela normálně uvažuji i tom jak je to se mnou samým a mojí sexuální orientací. A že jako u Terryho je mi to vlastně jedno když přijde na sex a vlastně je mi bližší tělo jako objekt dokonalosti přírody . Takže jsem udělal takovou malou úmluvu s Terrym, kterou jsem mu do té doby nepovolil s čistě dětinských důvodů a to, že mi může vískat vlasy a při sexu s Holly a mnou mne jako jí líbat a klidně mi strčit i jazyk až do chřtánu. Terry je trošku náročný a dominantní."

,,A mne je z Rona hic, Deaničku potom asi dáme asi chviličku jenom pro nás v posteli co říkáš?" Ptala se Leontýna a pohladila ho chodidlem po bradě.

Dean příšerně zrudl. Nejprve tiráda Puncy, Astorie a Neville a teď toto. Halo jak muže mu tak detailně toto posílat poštou, to nemá žádný stud Ronald Weasley. On ruské ruletě neholdoval jako ti dva.

,,No teď díky té praštěné věci co se mi stala ve Francii a útěku Holly, je toto v prachu a asi nejvíce to vadí Terrymu. Chápu měli jsme velice čilý styk, který jsem před Harrym a Nevillem kamufloval jako hodiny plavání ( v bazénu jsem málo kdy od doby, co jsem mě postihla v lednu bradavice na palci s nimi se do veřejného bazénu nesmí) a najednou prostě jsme se utrhli jako lavina. Takže když přišel mi na narozky, tak jsem čekal, že nebude milý a bude naštvaný celou tou věci. Také byl."

,,Snad neublížil Ronovi, to bych šla osobně Botta proměnit v ropuchu a dala bych ho jako dárek Ginny Weasleyové." Řekla Leontýna.

Dean si pomyslel, hm Ginny by byla rozhodně nadšená, dostat ropuchu jako dárek.

,,Ne neublížil mi, možná kdybych byl v podobě Rona, tak by si troufl mi dát přes držku, ale moje dle něho křehká postava ( já mu dám, že jsem křehká postava stále mám vyšší postavu než Ginny a Hermiona a dokonce jsem vyšší než Leontýna) ho nutí se zachovat jak gentleman. Ha jako gentlmagor, řekl bych já. Navrhl mi, abychom to zkusily ve dvou tak jak jsme. Nevím, jestli to byla pobídka ke vztahu nebo rovnou sexu. Na obojí mám asi tak náladu teď jako hrát Grindewaldovi služku. Takže nulovou. Také jsem mu to řekl, ale stejně jsem ještě na něj z nějakého mne neznámého důvodu naštvaný. Asi tím, že vůbec to navrhl. Jak může myslet, že mu skočím po tom do postele a budu mu hrát kočičku. Nehledě, že jsi na to vůbec teď netroufám v těle ženy jo ještě k tomu zbouchnuté nechutným způsobem. Ačkoliv nemám na to vzpomínky (bohu dík asi) tak se cítím špinavě a drhnu se skoro každý den ve sprše. Takže klapání tohoto podivného vztahu doklapalo a to ačkoliv jsem dostal od něho dárek v podobě sovy Atlanty."

,,Drama velikosti Bradavic, musím říci a Bott je blb, když si myslí, že Ron bude tak málo tvrdohlavý. Sama jsem poznala jak má tvrdou lebku, a jeho povaha je stejně tvrdá, i když citlivá, jak vidno. Hm asi si zopáknu kouzlo na huláky. Bott jednoho potřebuje jako prasátko drbání." Zvedla se Leontýna a odešla do ložnice,kde za sebou zabouchla dveře.

Deanovi bylo trochu líto jak Rona tak Botta, i když netušil jak s těmito informace naložit. Měl z toho těžký žaludek a ještě těžšího kamaráda a tak odešel na záchod, si ulevit, když Týnka chce svůj šarm vložit do huláka a ne do jeho. Jaká mrva ten Bott.

Takže ani jeden nedočetl dopis, kde stálo pár posledních řádku.

,,Hlavně ty mé problémy neřešte, ty jsou mé a ne vaše, jedině přilijete do ohně něco tam nemá co pohledávat. Tohle je jenom popis situace jednoho pitomce s pošahaným životem díky magii, která se postavila na zadní jako neposlušný pes. Hlavně žádné huláky jako moje drahá máti. Doufám, že vy budete jenom ti naslouchající rybičky z akavárka a ne štěkající, kousající psi. To si nepřeji. Ne proto, že je mi oficiálně 19 let a prostě mi připadá hloupé, aby za mě někdo řešil mé osobní problémy."

Však k tomuto odstavci prostě Leontýna nedošla.

* * *

Hestie Jonesová právě skončila svůj nabytý pracovní den vedoucí a celá v dobrém náladě pozvala pár bystrozorů a jejího oblíbeného adepta na bystrozorství Terryho Botta na řízné pivo do jedné krásné hospůdku, kterou objevila díky jistému mladému panu Malfoyi. U se stala jejím favoritem osobním ale asi nebyla jediná. Sem se přesunula většina klientely z Děravého kotle, kterým byla funkčnost jejich zažívací soustavy alespoň nějak důležitá.

,,Ahoj Percy a Aundrey, co vy tu?" Ptala se když uviděla jí známou dvojici.

,,Na večeři, někdy prostě není nálada Miss Jonesová na nějakou stojku u sporáku." Řekla Aundrey.

,,I když včera to stálo za to, hlavně když máš na sobě jenom zástěru galeonku." Řekl zamilovaně Percy.

,,Chlíváku, vždyť jsi mi jí obarvil v pračce." Řekla Aundrey.

,,No však účelu to sloužilo, promiňte miss Jonesová, my bychom si už rádi sedli ke stolu." Řekl Percy a vedl svojí budoucí polovičku k stolu.

Hestie si něco pomyslela o zkaženém jablíčku jménem Percy Weasley.

Ona usedla s kolegy ke stolu a natáhla si pořádně pod stolem nohy. Philipus hned začal vybalovat staré vtipy z rukávu, aby zaujal a do toho přišla obsluha a oni dostali Jídelní lístky. Hestie si objednala anglický staré jídlo v podobě zadělávaného jehněčího s pečeným bramborem a k tomu půlitr Guinnes.

Zdálo se, že to bude klidný ničím nerušeným večer, když na její jehněčí slétla sova a vykálela se na večeři. Hestie na ní nasraně pohlédla, ale sova jí ten výraz z radostí opětovala.

,,Hestie, ty jsi něco provedla, že ti někdo píše huláka?" Ptal se poplašeně Philipus.

,,Ne ten není pro mě, ale pro Terence Botta, je tu napsáno. Terry, zlatíčko co jsi provedl?" Ptala se Hestie a podala svému oblíbenému adeptu bystrozorství už doutnajícího huláka.

,,Ehm nevím." Řekl Terry, kterému se nikdy nestalo, že by mu někdo poslal huláka, za celý dosavadní život a vyděšeně se díval na to měl rukou.

,,Raději to otevři, aby nebyl výbuch." Řekl Philipus.

,,Ehm mi to můžeme také zničit, ale možná je to důležité." Řekla bystrozorka Erittová.

,,Tady?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Phe ti lidé tě neznají a nehledě, ehm … stejně už se dívají." Řekla trochu nejistě Hestie.

Terry vzal tedy tu odvahu a otevřel tu obálku. Hulák vyskočil na jeho jídelní talíř a přistál na uzeném stehnu a spustil křik jako harpie.

Hestie chtěla namířit na něho hůlku a tu nevhodnou korespendeci nechat vznítit, ale hulák spustil jí známým hlasem, nebo přinejmenším známým.

,,Terenci Georgi Botte, ty jedno hovado hagvaspárské, ty jeden čurácký ksichte, ty prvoku bradavických splašků, jak jsi mohl být takový zmrd?!"

Byla první věta toho květnatého dopisu. Hestie překvapeně pohlédla na Terryho, který měl na obličeje napsáno tři otazníky.

,,Víš co jsi Botte, hnojník Hagridovi zahrádky, takto urazit a ranit Rona jenom kvůli tvému nenasytnému sexuálnímu apetitu, že se nestydíš vůbec něco jenom pomyslet nebo vyslovit. Hnusíš se mi a to jsem byla v minulosti také hnusná spolužačka na Ronalda Weasleyho. Však takto daleko bych nikdy nezašla u Merlinovy prostraty."

Pokračoval dopis vesele dál a Hestii vylétlo obočí a do končin, kde nebylo vidět. Problém větší byl, že to slyšela celá hospoda sv. Patricka v čele s jistým Percym Weasley, který nabral velice rudou barvu požárního vozidla do tváří.

,,A i Ron dokáže být zranitelný, není u Brumbálova panděra žádný robot a teď spíš potřebuje pochopení pro nastalou situaci a čeho se o tebe dočkal krom sovy. Nechutné pobídky k pokračování toho vašeho vášnivého bazénu co jste provozovali s tou uměleckou kurvou Bleketovou. Jako by měl pomyšlení vůbec něco takového teď provozovat ty rohatý kozle Hagvaspárský. Nejsi o nic lepší než Albus Brumbál, když si myslíš, že ti Ronald jen tak začne opětovat tu tvojí sobeckou touhu ti skákat do postele nebo bůh ví kam. Na to zapomeň Botte a jestli kdy ještě nějakým způsobem Ronovi ublížíš, tak si piš, že poputuješ jako skládačka do Munga skrz mé ruce. To ti garantuji Terenci a já svá slova držím. Stáhni ocas a nejlépe se zašij do pytle směrem Azkabán, protože mne nechoď na oči. Udělám si z tebe paštiku.

Nadevše naštvaná Leontýna Montecová!"

Hulák sám od sebe vzplál a zapálil uzená stehýnka na jídelním talíři.

Jestli kdysi viděla Hestie krásný hulák pro Billa Weasleyho od jeho matky, tak tohle byla přinejmenším také dobrá konkurence Molly Weasleyové v ráži.

Však Hestie byla tak šokovaná, že si nevšimla, že jistý Percy Weasley se přemístil rovnou vedle ní. Rozpřáhl se svojí levačkou a vrazil jí do obličeje Terryho Botta takovým způsobem, že ten odletěl ze židle zastavil se v kotrmelcích až o pokojovou palmu u dveří.

Hestie než stačila něco říct, tak Percy byl zase pryč a u palmy a skláněl se nad Terrym jak bůh pomsty osobně.

,,Ty hajzle." Křikl a kopl Terryho Botta nohou do slabin a pak ho vytáhl za límec kabátu na svojí výšku. Hestie věděla, že musí toto přerušit a zchladit Percyho. Terryho nejlépe nechat zmizet a bystrozory také nebo použít rovnou sálové Zapomeň, aby nevzniklo mediální katastrofa alá Leontýna.

Percy mezitím pracoval jako parní lokomotiva na nové vizáži Terryho.

Pozvedla hůlku a zašeptala.

,,Promiňte hoši."

V další chvíli se na podlaze váleli prázdné hadry a z nich vylezli dvě krásné roztomilé fretky. Jedná zrzavá jedna šedá jak myška napuchlým čumákem.

,,Philipusi dneska platíš ty, musíme vypadnout, tady bude sněžit." Řekla kódové slovo pro kouzlo zapomeň Hestie.

Phlilipus se nešťastně napil piva a vytáhl peněženku. Přitom se těšil na klidný večer a ne kovbojky.

,,Robin chytni fretky a sejdeme se u mne v bytě." Řekla Hestie bystrozorce Erittové.

* * *

Aundrey Van-Deerová nehnutě stála bytě vedoucí bystrorského oddělení Hestie Jonesové a koukala trochu z vrchu na svého budoucího manžela a snažila se tvářit nezúčastně. Čekala až miss Hestie dokončí ošetření toho Terryho Botta a ten vysvětlí, co tím praštěným hulákem je myšleno, konkrétně. Aundrey se domnívala, že toto rozhodně ta Leontýna ze Scilly nikdy bezdůvodně nenapsala. Naštěstí Hestie byla chytrá ženská a udělala opatření, aby Percy jakmile byl proměn zpět nešel Bottovi po krku, takže oba měli na rukou magická pouta a byli připoutáni k jídelním židlím, podobně asi jak se Hestie chovala ke zločincům při výslechu. Její drahý Percy ještě k tomu dostal náhubek, protože vypadal jako rozzuřený vlk a klidně by si zkusil i kousnout Botta do zadku.

Ten vypadal velice vystrašeně jako kuře a jeho výraz dokresloval jeho barevný obličej, který díky Percymu hrál barvami jak malířská paleta. Nehledě, že mu Hestie zpravovala obočí a musela mu dát kostirost, aby mu dorostly přední zuby. O ty přišel také díky Percyho pěstem, které pracovaly jak parní písty. Bylo štěstí, že Percy ho knokautoval a poslal do mdlob jenom čirou zlostnou silou. Aundrey v tu chvíli přemýšlela, jestli její vánoční dárek pro Percyho v podobě přihlášky na kroužek juda byl vůbec vhodným dárkem.

,,Tak Terrenci, teď ještě trochu počkáme a pak nám hezky vypovíš, jak tohle divadlo souvisí s tebou a hlavně Ronem Weasley. Opovaž se mi lhát. Nejsem ve službě, ale veritasérum pro vlastní potřebu mám stále u sebe." Řekla Hestie a Terry Bott jenom vystrašeně kývl.

,,Hm rozhodně takový hulák by nesvedla ani má drahá zesnulá matka." Mínil Philipus a seděl na gauči.

,,Hm takový květnatý dopis není jen tak, já bych ten dopis brala vážně i tu výhrůžku s paštikou." Řekla Robin Erittová.

,,A zde Percyval má páru, to není věchýtek z Bartyho kanceláře, z našeho prvého setkání." Řekl Philipus a obešel židli s Percym a vyhrnul mu rukáv jeho košile.

,,Kde to nabral, tohle nemůže mít z kanceláře, tss Van-Derrová čím jsi sis to toho chlapa nadopovala?" Ptal se Aundrey.

,,Ničím, jenom Percy se zpočátku nemohl spolehnout na nohy a tak musel zesílit na paže a od ledna jsem ho přihlásila na kroužek juda. On neměl žádné hobby krom mě a našich sukulentů a asi trochu žárlil na svého bratra George a jeho volnočasového aktivity." Vysvětlila Aundrey.

,,Ach tak, jestli se nemýlím tak judo je zase jeden z těch bojových sportu, není náhodou z Asie?" Ptal se Philipus.

,,Ano, ale rozhodně do toho pěsti moc nepatří, tam jde spíš o sražení k zemi a nehybnění protivníka." Řekla Aundrey a zakroutila hlavou.

,,No hezky mu to vyplňuje košili." Uchechtla se Robin.

Aundrey jí chtě nechtě musela dát za pravdu, tělesná schránka jejího budoucího se za ty měsíce trochu změnila. Percy býval tyčka do plotu když s ní začala chodit, který měl úzká ramena a boky, ale teď už rozhodně ne. Hm asi bych mu měla koupit větší číslo košile, tohle už docela na něm pne a přitahuje pozornost cizích žen, Aundrey, a ty chceš přece Percyho pro sebe, ne.

,,Tak Terenci otevři ústa, aby se podívala, jestli ti dorostly správně zuby a nenarostly ti křivé." Řekla Hestie.

Terry otevřel ústa.

,,Bílé jak perličky, fajn, a teď ty svoje perličky hezky zapoj a řekni, co z té pošty od jisté Zmijozelské verze madam Pomfreyjové a Molly Weasleyové je pravda a uveď to na slušnou úroveň slušného občana." Řekla Hestie a ještě Espiky mu narovnala na dvakrát přeražený nos.

Terry chvilku mlčel a díval se na pouta kterými byl připoután k židli než začal mluvit.

,,To je spíš velké nedorozumnění." Řekl tiše.

,,Nedorozumnění, rozveď to Tereneci?" Ptal se Philipus.

,,Okej, začalo to vše bystrozorským výcvikem a Penelopé Cleanwaterovou." Řekl Terry a Percy na vedlejší židli vytřeštil oči jako hraboš polní.

Terry pokračoval.

,,No Penny vyhrožovala tím, že poví vedení, že mě přitahují jak ženy tak muži a že mi potopí kariéru bystrozora a chtěla, aby se účastnil jistých sexuálních praktik s ní a Ronem. No triády."

,,Co je tohle za kravinu, z toho se dávno už nestřílí, možná před 30 lety, ale teď už ne, kluku jeden pitomá. To byla sprostá lež, jako by to někoho zajímalo, koho si zve kdo do postele." Řekl Philipus.

,,Já to nevěděl, jak to tu běží a bál se, že mě vyhodí a tak jsem se připojil. Však ona si nás vydržovala jako nějaké skřítky." Řekl Terry se zlostí v hlase.

,,Terenci, Cleanwaterová se už sem nevrátí, teď je v Bradavicích jako profesorka a já jí rozhodně nehodlám vzít zpět, když takto kazí morálku mezi budoucími bystrozory. Jenom doufám, že nebude kazit morálku Bradavic, to by jí lady Camila vycukrovala velice rychle ven." Řekla Hestie a v duchu chystala k té ženské řeč.

Terry kývl a pokračoval.

,,A tak jsme se Ronem spikly proti ní a tak trochu hráli zamilovaný pár, prostě jsme jí nechali jako třetí kolo u vozu a věnovali jsme se jenom sobě. Nevím, jak to bral vážně Ron, ale já uvědomil, že mi to docela vyhovuje."

Terryho tváře dostaly borůvkový nádech a pokračoval.

,,No pak se ti dva rozešli a Ron prostě skončil ve výcviku ze dne na den stejně tak Harry. Až vlastně skoro do Vánoc jsem nevěděl, co dělá a tak jsem nevěděl ani o té nekouzelnické Holly Blecketové." Řekl Terry.

,,A Ron se musel asi během Vánoc o mě zmínit i jí. A ona na Malfoy Manor se doslova ke mně přitulila a vyzvala mě párkrát k tanci a pak mi navrhla obnovit tu naší triádu s ní, prej to navrhl Ron. Já tomu moc nevěřil, ale můj vnitřek prostě zase chtěl k Ronovi. Poprvé jsme to ozkoušely během svátku pak a klapalo nám to až do toho útoku. Možná kvůli tomu, že jsem prostě řekl Ronovi, jestli by nešel znovu, že bych neměl známost, tu nemám stejně, ale prostě proto že se mi líbí jeho blízkost."

Terry vydal pozdech.

,,Kurva tak to řeknu na celou hubu, že se mi Ron líbí. Ne jeho tělo, ale jeho povaha a osobnost. Fuj, a je to venku."

Pak sklonil hlavu.

,,Jenom to pitomí Pettigrew a ten jeho salátový blevajs vše zkonil na druhou. Zneužil Rona, já měl co dělat, abych nevybouchl na Hermionu Grangerovou jak mě to nasralo, že najednou létá Ron v takových potížích a oni čekali, až Pettigrew bude oddělán Malfoyem a nezasáhli rovnou. Trvalo mi dlouho než jsem se uklidnil. Pak jsem si vzpomněl, že Ron má narozky a tak jsem mu došel koupit sovu, protože se mi zmínil, že Papoušík zmizel. Chtěl jsem mu navodit trochu toho normálního života kdy byl Ronem a ne tou Ronaldou, fuj to vůbec nesedí. Proto mu říkám stále Ron." Řekl Terry a podíval se opatrně směr Percyho Weasleyho.

Ten vypadal jako šokový pacient, ale už nevypadal na rozzuřeného vlkodlaka jako předtím.

,,A prostě jsem mu řekl, jestli bychom to nezkusili znovu. Ne nemyslel jsem tím no nějakou sexuální činnost jenom jsem mu chtěl nabídnout oporu a přátelství, kurník a on to pochopil asi blbě. Nevím proč o tom psal zrovna Leontýně na Silly. A ta tomu rovnou natrhla žaket udělala z toho slona namísto komára. Je mi líto toho, že jste to museli slyšet." Řekl Terry upřímně.

Hestie se významně podívala na Percyho a zrušila u něho a Terrence pouta a pak sundala i ten náhubek u Percyho.

Ten mlčel a zrudl příšerným způsobem, když si uvědomil, že si vylil zlost neoprávněně.

,,Promiň Terenci Botte." Řekl tiše Percy.

,,Fajn tak tohle rozhodně jsem nečekala a tak navrhuji, že každý mi dáte po jednom galeonu, že jsem musela řešit vaší situaci za vás mimo pracovní dobu, okej?" Ptala se Hestie.

Percy jí dal rovnou 2. galeony do ruky.

,,To je má chyba Hestie, to já se tu neudržel na uzdě, ne on." Řekl a ukázal na Terryho.

Terry dal také dva galeony.

,,Za zkaženou večeři, madam, jistě stále máte hlad."

Hestie překvapeně na ně pohlédla, ale řekla si, nehleď darovanému koni na zuby a dala ty dva Terryho galeony Philiupsi, který platil tu večeři, co nedojedli. Ten je s radostí přijal.

,,Víš ty co Terry Botte, uděláme si výlet na Grimouldovo náměstí." Řekla Aundrey.

,,Teď ?" Ptal se jak Terry tak Percy.

,,Jo." Řekla Aundrey a chytla Terryho za ruku a v příští chvíli zmizela bytu Hestie Jonesové a Percyho tam nechala.

,,No ta tě tu nechala na ocet, Percyvale." Zasmál se Philipus.

* * *

Osazenstvo Grimloudova náměstí 12 vyrušil domovní zvonek.

,,Já tam dojdu." Oznámil Harry zvedl se od stolu.

Došel k domovním dveřím, otevřel je a moc se podivoval koho to čerti sem nesou. Tam stála Aundrey a držela za rameno Terryho Botta, který vypadal dle obličeje jako by se někde porval, jak jeho obličej vypadal jako nepovedený obraz nějakého nepovedeného umělce.

,,Terry, cos vyváděl pro Merlina?" Ptal se Harry, když viděl ty monokly na očích Terryho. Ten vypadal jak po bitvě o Bradavice možná ještě hůř.

,,Vysvětlím Harry, pustíš nás dál." Řekla místo toho Aundrey.

Harry jenom kývl a ještě trochu šokován je pustil dovnitř.

,,Je tu Ron?" Ptala se Aundrey.

,,Kde bych asi tak byl." Odpověděl hlas na chodbě stála postava Rona, která když uviděla Terryho, tak poklesla mu čelist.

,,Merline kdo tě tak zmaloval Terry?" Ozval se hlas ještě za Ronem v podobě Nevilla.

Terry by nejraději utekl. Do vysvětlení co se mu stalo moc nechtělo, ale nepočítal s Aundrey.

,,Ehm Percy to trochu přehnal s bratrskou povinností, neboj omluvil se mu Rone. Však vy dva by jste …" Aundrey ukázala jak něho tak Terryho prstem …" slušně si mezi sebou popovídat a vyjasnit věci bez útěku."

Chytla Terryho za rameno a šla směr Rona. Toho vzala za ruku a rovnou je šoupla do lodžie a zavřela za nimi dveře.

,,Ehm to byl Percy?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano mého kohoutka musela od Terrence odtrhnout Hestie, nebo by ještě skončil u léčitele. Takový výbuch bych nečekala. Může mít někdo říci z vás dvou, kdy posílal Ron dopis té Leontýně ze Silly?" Ptala se na oplátku Aundrey.

,,O tom nic nevím." Ozvalo se jí dvakrát.

,,Jemine a tom průseru s Calwaterovou tedy asi také ne, co?" Ptala se Aundrey.

,,S Penelopé, no Ronovi dala kopačky ale to není nic nového, vzhledem k minulostí s Percym." Řekl Neville.

Aundrey zakroutila hlavou.

,,Ne to nemyslím, spíš o povaze vztahu těch dvou a Terrym?" Řekla Aundrey.

,,He, co to má co společného?" Ptal Harry.

,,No řekněme to tak, že ta slečna Calwaterová, kterou bych moc ráda se setkala osobně a řekla jí něco o jejím charakteru slepice, si udělala brášky Percyho a tady Terence tak trochu domácí skřítky pro její choutky. Taková nedobrovolná triáda, u vás Bradavických asi běžné co?" Otočila na Nevilla s výrazem podrážděné dračice.

,,Co prosím?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Terry v tom jel také?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Jelikož jistý Ernie Mcmillen ne, a slečna chtěla pokračovat ve třech, jako by jí jeden chlap nestačil. Budu muset pořádně vyzpovídat i Percyho, jestli i jeho takto neudělala další kolečko u vozu, to už bych tu hůlku doma nenechala." Řekla Aundrey a z její hůlky zavěšené u pasu vyprsklo pár jiskřiček.

Harry pozvedl obočí a Neville dostal nezdravou barvu do tváří.

,,No ta slečna Blecketová byla obdobné dílo, nenasyta jedna. Však důležitější je ten fakt, že ti dva táhly jako kolečka u vozu už delší dobu, no já se domnívám, že Terry se nám prostě jednoduše do Rona zabouchl, aniž by to pořádně si uvědomil." Řekla Aundrey a opřela se o dveře lodžie.

,,Ron povolil uzdu tomu čemu já říkám pravidla nezávazného sexu. Žádná jména, žádné libůstky a už vůbec ne líbání, to vše zavání malérem. No na Ronovi narozeniny se asi ten malér stal, když tam přišel Terry. Nevhodně a pitomými slovy ho vybídl k pokračování." Aundrey a dala si prst na tvář.

,,A Ron nejen, že skončil v ženském těle, ale čeká i dvojčata a už jsem si všimla i já, že má problém udržet své pocity v šachu. Prostě je trošičku náladový a ten svůj problém asi napsal Leontýně asi i Deanovi do Silly."

Aundrey vzdychla.

,,Asi to stejně pitomě to pochopili jako Ron Terryho a Leontýna poslala na Terrence huláka."

Harrymu a Nevillovi spadla brada.

,,Přistála se sovou na večeři u před madam Hestii a skupinku bystrozoru a Terrence ho otevřel. Myslí, že huláka nikdy nedostal, jinak by jistě věděl jak s ním naložit. A slečna Leotnýna byla sprostá jak kriminálník a bohužel Percy všechno slyšel. Zkráceně řečeno, proměnil se v ten co máte před Bradavickou školou a říká se tomu vrba mlátivá nebo tak nějak." Dopověděla Aundrey.

,,Merline,, povzdychl si Harry a pokračoval, ,,to s Penelopé byl jeden velký omyl."

,,Ta ženská je katastrofa, katastrofa, která teď sídlí o dva kabinety dále, jak nemilé." Zamračil se Neville.

,,No v Hagvaspáru jsou snad samé divoženky." Řekl Harry.

,,To raději neříkej vůbec Lence, Harry, nebo skončíš v mraveništi, zadkem napřed." Řekl Neville.

Harry mlčel. Lenka mu občas dokázala nahnat strach víc než Ginny a to se ani nesnažila se tak tvářit.

,,Mám sto chutí říct o nějaký nápad jak s ní naložit Georgi, ale nechci, aby to nevěděl Percy nebo Ron, že jim píšu pomstu za zády." Řekl proto Harry.

,,To nedělej, tu si vyřídím sama, Harry. Žena proti ženě." Řekla a pohladila ho po tváři Aundrey a andělsky se usmívala.

Harry tím úsměvem netušil nic dobrého, ale řekl si, že Aundrey má pádné důvody se do toho zapojit a má na to vzhledem k Percymu právo.

,,O ničem nevím a nebudu proti nikomu svědčit případně Aundrey." Řekl Neville a podíval se na hlínu za nehty prstů.

,,To beru Neville." Zazubila se Aundrey.

,,A co s těmi dvěma?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Nechme to jim, stejně si myslím, že je to se do toho oba zamotali sami po uši. Tak ať si ten jejich gordický uzel rozvážou. Harry máš ještě jednu porci večeře, mám hlad a ten hulák mě o ní připravil." Řekla Aundrey a když nemohla mít jídlo v restauraci u tak využije kuchařského umění Harryho Pottera.

,,Hm jo, ale nevím jestli ti to bude chutnat, no je to jisté jídlo, co jsem ochutnal u Karin v Česku a teď jsem to zkoušel tady." Řekl Harry.

,,Nevadí, mám hlad jako vlk." Řekla Aundrey.

O pár minut později zasedla k jídelnímu stolu a pod nos jí přistálo pečivo, které neznala.

,,To jsou pirožky, prej je to z Ruska." Řekl Harry.

,,Pirožky, fakticky, to je ruská specialita Harry. Už jsem jí jednou měla v restauraci v Antverpách, ale vypadaly tam trochu jinak. Schválně …" Aundrey se zakousla do pirožku ,, Flamelovo nožko, to je ňamka!"

,,Také si říkám, Harry vytáhl s paní Karin doopravdy dobré recepty. Profesor Snape si vzal výbornou ženskou, když umí takto vařit, ten se musel mít v létě jak prase v žitě." Řekl Neville a ještě si dal pirožek.

,,Neville, to je pro Aundrey, copak ti jich deset nestačilo, ty nenažranče!" Zarazil ho Harry.

,,Ono to až moc dobře chutná." Řekl Neville s plnou pusou.

,,To nic, já tolik jako chlap nesním, víc jak čtyři nesním. Však dobrota to je." Řekla Aundrey.

,,A Percyho jsi nechala kde?" Ptal se Harry.

,,U Hestie, no ví, že jsem zde, tak se možná objeví nebo šel domu po svých sám. Asi má sám ze sebe špatnou náladu, jak v hospodě vyváděl. Já mu ten kroužek jako dárek k Vánocům neměla dávat." Řekla Aundrey.

,,To Judo?" Ptal se Harry, který si ty Vánoční dobře zapamatoval. Byly docela super proti předchozím letům.

,, Trošičku obchod z ďáblem, o to dnes byl Percy silnější a to je Terence hezky urostlý mladý muž." Řekla Aundrey.

,,Hm co tam tak dlouho si povídají?" Ptal se po chvíli, když zdlábil další pirožek Neville.

,,Jsi strašně zvědavý Neville, aby tě to nezabilo." Řekla Aundrey a oddechla si jak se dosytosti najedla.

Nevillovi to nedalo a vydal se tím směrem. Když chtěl otevřít dveře, tak se ty rozletěly až k němu a přitiskly ho k zdi, nebo ho tam spíše přimáčkly, jako sardinku. Vymáčkly z něho vzduch a ještě se do nich něco opřelo a jemu šláplo na nohu až Nevillovi vytryskly z slzných kanálku slzy. Naštěstí to netrvalo moc dlouho a toto sevření ve dveřích polevilo.

Ozvalo se.

,,Tak se měj Rone!" a ,,Čau Terry." Neville slyšel rychlé kroky a vchodové dveře buch a až pak se mu otevřel pohled do chodby a on se mohl nadechnout.

Jakmile popadl dech tak se podíval na strnulou postavu Rona, který stál k němu zády a jako socha. Neville popošel dopředu a podíval se něho zepředu. Tam na něho čekalo překvapení v podobě jemu trochu známého obličeje. Ehm ten vídal však někde jinde a v jinou dobu a zcela určitě po něčem jiném.

Neville měl pro tento výraz v obličeji vlastní název a to hubičková hypnóza. Skelný pohled na vchodové dveře, tváře jak rajčata a rty napuchlé jako klobásy. Nehledě na odhalený krk a Neville významně se podíval, na vykasanou košili a tílko.

,,Halo přistaň Rone z nebe na zem?" Máchal mu před obličejem Neville rukou ale Ron nereagoval.

,,Ronalde Weasley!" Křikl mu do ucha.

,,Aaar!" Vykřikl Ron, jak asi toto nečekal.

,,Musíš mě tak děsit Neville." Řekl Ron.

,,Děsit, já tu stojím už nějakou dobu, Rone, to ty stojíš vedle jak jedle." Řekl Neville a pokračoval.

,,Jak vidím, tak jste si to urovnali a pořádně vyžehlili mezi sebou, očividně ti dal Terry rovnou pusinku na rozloučenou, co Rony."

Ron zrudl ještě více, což vzhledem k jeho postavě vypadalo, neslušně řečeno ještě více sexy.

,,Vypadáš roztomile, když se červenáš, mnohem líp než Ginny." Řekl Neville, ale v příští chvíli ucítil velice nepříjemnou bolest v končinách kam slunko nesvítí. Dostalo ho to na kolena a Ron něho pohlédl a s ledovým výrazem stále rudý ve tvářích řekl.

,,Bolí, co? Mám tu nevýhodu, že tahle měkká část mi teď chybí, Longbotome, ale to nic nemění na tom, že vím, jakou bolest to dokáže přinést a využít toho náležitě. A ty s tím idiotským chováním mi začínáš notně lézt na nervy. Takže se začni chovat jako dospělý chlap nebo Verča bude tvé poslední dítě, to ti mohu garantovat. A já nepatřím mezi roztomilá stvoření a už vůbec ti není nic do Terryho nebo mne, je ti to jasné."

A odešel uraženě nahoru do pokoje.

,,Ty jsi to vypískl Neville, fakticky, poslední dobou se chováš hůř nežli svého času před X. lety Draco Malfoy. Dělej něco zase sebou." Ozval se od dveří do jídelny Harry a měl ruku na čele. Asi si klepal na čelo.

,,Ale …" Neville byl znovu Harrym přerušen.

,,Sklapni Neville, neměl jsi Rona provokovat, přece takový vůl snad nejsi."

,,Vypadali jako hezký páreček." Řekla Aundrey s pirožkem v ruce a dodala.

,,Hodně vzrušující páreček, i když Percy dokáže být také vášnivý."

,,Vy jste …" Nevillovi znovu skočil Harry do řeči.

,,Měli jsme lepší výhled, ale mě je to jedno. Já se do života Ronovi rozhodně nebudu mluvit, ať si ho řídí sám. Opak byl kontraproduktivní. Však ono to má něco do sebe, Ron s dobrou náladu je lepší než s tou špatnou." Řekl Harry.

,,A já budoucnost věštit nehodlám, jasnovidectví jsem nikdy neměla." Řekla Aundrey a oblékla si zimní kabát.

,,Jsem ráda, že to tak pozitivně dopadlo a díky za večeři, Harry. Přeji příjemný zbytek večera." Řekla a zmizla z Grindewaldova náměstí 12.

,,Čau." Řekl Harry a pak se s nakyslým obličejem podíval na Nevilla ten tušil, že je zle.

,,Tak Longbotome, co jsi myslel s mojí Ginny a neštvi mě dneska víc, než jsi naštval Rona. Já nejsem také žádné roztomilé stvoření. Pojď, čeká nás ještě nádobí a pak ty by jsi měl postarat o Verču. Kurva ženskou na tebe ty ropucho královská." Řekl Harry a táhl ho za límec košile do kuchyně.

**Přidáno 1.2.2020**


	21. Kapitola 21 -Chuť na sladké

**Kapitola 21 – Chuť na sladké**

Hermiona Grangerová seděla po ránu u snídaně a četla si Gampovy zákony přeměňování svazek číslo 2. a dívala se jenom po očku co se vše děje v Bradavické velké hale. Na dnešek se docela těšila, protože to byl jeden z těch dnů, kdy byly vycházky. Sice byla posílená ostraha bystrozory celé vesnice kvůli Grindewaldovi, ale to Hermioně vůbec nevadilo. Ona si najde s Leem i tak klidné místečko jenom pro ně dva. Třeba by mohla využít Tajnou chodbu pod vrbou mlátičkou nebo Bradavickou loděnici a tam si Leeho propašovat jako zavazadlo.

V tom jí vedle její ovesné kaše s krájeným jablkem přistála sova.

,,Ach to je Atlanta." Řekla Ginny vedle nadšeně.

,,Atlanta?" Ptala se Hermiona a ta sova jí v pařátu podala psaní, které přijala.

,,Ronova nová sova, je fakticky hezká, i když já bych jí pojmenovala jinak. Atlanta je divné jméno pro sovu. Já bych jí pojmenovala Godiva." Řekla Ginny a sova jako by jí rozuměla po ní střelila pohled, který byl rozčílený, že ta zrzatice odporuje přání její nové zvláštní paní jí takto vznešeně pojmenovat.

,,Atlanta je krásné jméno pro sovu, to náhodou vymyslel Ron dobře. Je mi líto, že jsem tentokrát nemohla s ním slavit, ale už jsem myslím vyčerpala dobrotu srdce paní ředitelky ohledně těch mých uvolnění ze školy, musím se také soustředit na studium." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Tak to jsi docela dost propásla Hermi, ale to ti jistě Ron napsal sám. Teď je z něho bohatý člověk." Řekla Ginny a zvedla se židle.

,,Ještě se stavím nahoru do ložnice pro něco normálního do Prasinek, zatím se měj Hermi." Řekla Ginny a už jsi to mašírovala pryč.

,,Takže Atlanto, budeš tak hodná a počkáš tu na zatímco já si to přečtu a napíšu odpověď?" Ptala se Hermiona sovy a podala jí kus slaniny, který uždíbla ze snídaňového obloženého talíře Jackovi Sloperovi. Ten si toho ani nevšiml jak něco smolil na pergamen.

Sova pokývala hlavou.

,,Jsi chytrá, to je dobře, to si budeme jistě rozumět, když mi bude Ron posílat dopisy občas. Škoda, že se Papušík někam ztratil. Ron ho měl moc rád. Však tebe bude mít také určitě rád. Vycházíš dobře s Gregem, to je ten jezevčík, co má Ron?" Ptala se sovy Hermiona.

Nečekala žádnou odpověď, ale sova jí zahoukala něco co znělo Hermioně ,,jde to, nemůžu si stěžovat".

A tak Hermiona otevřela dopis a začala číst dopis.

,,S veselým pozdravem pro Hermionu Grangerovou od Rony Weasley."

Bylo napsáno úplně nahoře a Hermiona zbystřila zrak.

,,Drahá Mio, je mi trochu líto, že jsi mi nepřišla na oslavu. No o dost jsi přišla, ale nevadí. Tvůj dárek mě i tak potěšil, ne že bych očekával zrovna od tebe, něco jiného než knížku. Už tak mám díky profesoru Snapovi velkou knihovnu a Harry přihodil většinu toho, co byla v Tkalcovské ulici a nerozpadlo se mu to ruce. Takže když jsem to počítal kouzlem tak mám 15 stovek svazků knížek a nějaká skripta z různých oboru. To koukáš, já ne knihomol najednou byl zavalen knihami. Jen jsem to napsal z důvodu, že je mi jasné, že tě chytne trochu závist a já chci si to trochu užít, že ty budeš trochu žárlit na to, že vlastním něco, co ty ne, a přitom ty by jsi sis to přála."

Hermiona trochu zrudla ve tvářích.

,,Však neboj, kdykoliv požádáš, tak ti nějakou tu knížku půjčím, nebo když bude více kopii, také je tu několik vydání najednou, ti je klidně dám dárkem, žádný strach, že bych kašlal na svou dlouholetou kamarádku, která je knihomol tak velký jako hippogrif."

Hermioně se trochu zakouřilo z uší zlostí. Ty jsi někdy takový parchant Ronalde, že ti rovno není.

,,Jinak posílám fotky jak z mé oslavy tak malého Teddyho, kterou jsi propásla, ale myslím, že tvoje knížka o zvířátkách se mu také líbila, i když bral útokem hlavně co bylo s koly. Hlavně povedená jsou ty fotky koně Reguluse Blacka. Posláno do Peru pro Siriuse, aby se zasmál."

Hermiona začala lovit fotky a těžko potlačovala smích nad fotkami s Teddym a tím malým Jasperem na zádech Reguluse Blacka. Och ten to musel milovat. Však nejmilejší byla fotka všech prcku s Teddym na jedné fotce, kde malá Lilly Nováková-Snapová držela v rukou zavinovačku s malou Victorii. Hermiona samozřejmě věděla o Vicky od tetičky Ginny, která byla z neteře jak pšíkus a ukazovala jí pár fotek toho uzlíku, který přišel na svět o trochu dřív a na Ronovi narozky ještě k tomu. Snad nejhezčí fotka byla ta Vicky s jejími rodiči, přímo roztomilost sama.

,,A hlavně ten kohoutek s čokoládou, Hermi. Teddy očividně má docela dost magie na svůj věk a z kohoutku u madam Tonskové začala tryskat čokoláda. Kvalitní, musím říct, také jsem ochutnal. Myslím, že nám trvalo nějakou dobu dostat čokoládu z vlasů a asi nejvíce byl do čokoládova Harry. Ginny by jistě měla radost."

Hermiona si musela dát ruku přes ústa, aby se hlasitě nezasmála. Jo tohle musí ukázat i Ginny, no pokud jí tu příhodu neposlal Ron sám.

,,No pak přišla ta příhoda s Percym, Leontýnou a jejím hulákem a Terry. Okej vím, že nejsi zvyklá ode mě, že se rozepisuji a tak to zkrátím a pak ti to vysvětlím v Prasinkách. Jo dnes tam budu, jen tak pro zajímavost také."

Hermioně vyvstal trochu otazník. Jaký hulák?

,,Takže ve zkratce, pro tebe akademičko Hermiono. Penelopé, moje exexpřitelkyně, mimo mě si přizvala třetího do počtu Terryho Botta, no toho znáš, a chtěla si z nás udělat sluhy. Trochu jsme se jí pomstili a nechali na suchu se plácat jako rybu. No pak u Holly, druhá ex, tak té to přišlo také jako zajímavé zpestření, že znovu byl Terry pozván. A já asi polevil a Terry asi moc vůči mě roztál. No o mých narozeninách se Terry vyjádřil špatně jak by si to představoval dál a já to jako vždy pochopil jako troll. Pak jsem to v návalu emocí vyblil v dopise na Silly Leontýně a Deanovi, které jsem původně chtěl poctít svojí přítomností na delší dobu a utéct z chumlu velkoměsta mé rodiny. Fleur mě bohu dík přemluvila během kojení, že je to debilní nápad. Však Leontýna dle všeho nedočetla psaní a naštvaná nad tím jak se Terry zachoval a poslala mu huláka představ si. Leontýna Montecová alias Pansy Parkisnová kvůli mne posílá Terry Bottovi huláka. Jo svět je někdy šílený Hermi, zvykej si. No hulák mu přistál v talíři s večeří ve společnosti kolegů a tedy i jisté Hestie Jonesové a začal hulákat na celou hospodu jaký on je zmrd, čůrák a také padlo slovo prvok, dle Terryho. To by mě, zajímalo jaké jednoduché jednobuněčné prvoky drahá Leontýna tím myslela?! A co čert a já už vůbec nechtěl tak v té restauraci večeřel i Aundrey a můj starší bratr Percy. A po vyslechnutí barvitého projevu Leontýny vybuchla sopka Percy a zmaloval Terryho, tak, že je Hestie musela proměnit ve fretky. Rozhodně ten obličej mu hodně pochroumal, nehledě, že mu musela Hestie nechat dorůst zuby. Nikdy bych nevěřil, že by mohl být Percy tak … řečeno lidsky …mlátička. Však po výslechu Terryho se i on mu omluvil. A Aundrey mínila dobrým nápadem, že si to máme vyříkat na Grimouldově náměstí a zatím zdlábla večeři, asi z hladu jak se díky Percymu moc nenajedla. Chudák. Však to popovídání asi probíhalo trochu jinak než si představovala. Terry mi trochu připomněl jak jsem zmlátil Remuse Lupina za to, že utekl od Dory. Terry ten chudák se mi začal omlouvat, za co ani nemohl. Idiot, to je to jediné co na to mohu říct a já prostě nevydržel a dal mu facku, aby sklapl. Měl jsem omluv, nějakého pitomého pocitu viny v očích ostatních a nebo to že všichni se mnou zacházejí z prominutím jako v hedvábných rukavičkách dost. A říkám to i tobě Hermi, protože jsem to viděl i na tobě. Stále jsem určitým způsobem tady a jen tak rychle se mne nezbavíte, to ti mohu garantovat. Pár vět na toto téma jsem napsal i Seamusi a Dracovi a poslal jsem jim to jako huláka, aby si to do mozku hezky zapsali červenými písmeny."

Hermiona se kousla do rtu. Oje, jejeje, to budou mít ti dva veselé a hlučné ráno.

,,A to samé za huláka Terrymu na Silly jsem poslal Leontýně."

Hermiona zakroutila hlavou. Rozmach hulákavé pošty, tak to bude veselé, ale ne pro ty tři.

,,Však té ráži na Terryho mi rupli pojistky veškeré mé sebekontroly Hermi, a nerad to říkám. A NEBYLA TO ŽÁDNÁ MÁ POSRANÁ MAGIE. Však prostě jednoduše mozek vypnul a přenechal jenom slovo lidským pudům. Prostě jsem něho vletěl a začal jsem ho líbat. Nekecám."

Hermioně se ztratilo obočí její bujné hřívě.

,,Okej teď doufám, že jsem to nenapsal jako nějaká hysterická čtrnáctka, Hermi. To asi posoudíš sama. Zpět k tvému faktografickém pro tebe výkladu jak pro profesory, který máš tak ráda. Prostě mezi námi přeskočila jiskřička, no možná jiskra. Zatím to nepovažuji ani za nějaký vztah, ale jenom aby si věděla, Hermi, že prostě a jednoduše mám trošku cit pro Terryho a pokud se objeví v mé přítomnosti, tak prosím z toho nedělej komedii nebo tragédii. Prostě si toho nevšímej a basta. Poslední co bych chtěl chytnout komára v podobě pisálka na toto téma. Leontýna mi bohatě stačila, na několik let dopředu. Díky bohu za Hestii, nebo bych se musel schovat pod zem a Terry také. Vybudovat si bunkr jako Pettigrew ten, hnilobný červ."

Hermiona tak trochu měla z toho smíšený pocity.

,,Ginny to raději vysvětlím osobně z očí do očí a ostatní zatím můžou tápat, o řeči já nestojím. Jinak zatím kolem čtvrté odpoledne se uvidíme v Prasinkách takže tě nenutím ani psát rozsáhlé eseje jako odpověď. To ji jistě ráda.

S úctou kamaráda kamarádce

Ron ( Rony dovoluji jenom prckům pod a Terrymu)

Ps. Jestli bude profesor Longbottom jako podebraný vřed, tak mu řekni, že máš takové to svoje kostnaté koleno, které si také rádo kopne, jako já včera. Už mě s prominutím nasral na maximum."

Hermiona se podívala směrem na učitelský stůl, ale Nevilla natož Draca tam nezahlédla a v duchu si říkala, co Neville tak hrozného udělal, že Ron přistoupil k takovým drsným metodám.

* * *

Lee Jordán seděl na židli a upíjel U tří košťat horkou čokoládu a čekal na Hermionu. Měli se tu sejít. Však když jí spatřil tak nebyla kupodivu sama a Lee překvapeně pohlédl na skupinku, která se k němu blížila jako konvoj. Jo samozřejmě tam byla Hermiona, dále Harryho bratranec Dudley, vedle něho kráčela Abigeil, ruku opřenou na jeho zádech a druhou gestikulovala divoce k Ginny Weasleyové a ta se držela Harryho jako klíště. No pak tam viděl Terryho Botta po delší době, ale ten vypadal jako by ho prohnal někdo vrbou mlátičkou, obličej mu hrál všemi barvami a jak na maškarní bále. Však nezajímavější přišla Leemu postava, jenž šla vedle vedle Botta. Tu totiž vůbec neznal a neměl tušení vůbec kam jí přiřadit. Měla buď blond nebo zrz vlasy, asi jednu barvu si nechala přibarvit. Však to šlo těžko poznat bez kořínkové části hlavy, kterou měla přikrytou bílou chlupatou čepicí s černou bambulkou. Měla na sobě poměrně luxusní kabát s tygřím vzorem a kapucí umělým kožichem. Byli vidět džíny a černé kozačky a na očích barevné sluneční brýle se obroučky se zlatou barvou. Kdo je tenhle doprovod Botta, asi podle toho jak jsou blízko sebe. Vypadala přinejmenším na nějakou zpěvačku nebo modelku tedy modní divu, no postavu na to měla, když si svlékla ten kabát a odhalila černý svetr se zlatým žíháním. Rozhodně pár studentíku svoje krky natahovalo jako husy, při příchodu tohoto úkazu. Naposled takovou pozornost si tu před lety uzmula děvčata z Krásnohůlek. Kdo to k čertu je?

,,Ahoj Lee." Řekla mu sladce Hermiona a dala mu pusinku a kolem stolu postavila ,,Mulfittato."

,,Skvěle." Řekl Lee usměvavě a dále hleděl směr toho úkazu po boku Botta.

,,Nezírej na mě tak Jordáne. Vím, že jsi měl v této podobě neviděl, ale nemusíš na mne zírat jako na steak, ten máš támhle." Ukázalo to co Lee pokládal za cizí osobu na Hermionu.

Lee překvapeně zamrkal. Ta osoba si sundala čepici a hupla na židli. Sluneční brýle si nasadila jako čelenku do vlasů.

,,Phe přeci mne znáš, to jsem já, Ron."

Leemu poklesla čelist. Ne on doopravdy nepoznal Rona v tom ani za boha. Zastyděl se, že vůbec měl nějaké bludné myšlenky ohledně jeho. Však musel uznat, že takto tedy v U tří košťat nikdo Rona nepozná.

,,To kvůli, reportérům?" Ptal se Lee.

,,Co prosím? Ne, to špatně chápeš Lee. Trochu si jsi dovolil změnit styl. A ten kabát se mi líbil." Zakroutil hlavou Ron a čepici nacpal jí do rukávu kabátu, který přehodil přes židli.

Lee něho opařeně díval.

,,Hm nikdy bych neřekla na hlas, ale Ron má docela styl pro modu. Asi ho najmu jako módního gurru." Řekla Ginny.

,,Galeon na den, malá sestřičko, v tom případě za mé služby." Řekl Ron a ukázal na ní prstem.

A Lee si všiml dalšího drobného detailu. Nalakovaných nehtů na zcela stříbrnou barvu jakou on měl na motorce.

,,A ty nehty?" Ptal se tiše.

,,To se do mě pustila malá Lilly, to bylo trochu nedobrovolné, ale Fleur a její maminka Karin skončili podobně, ale na růžovo. To jsem rezolutně já jí odmítl a tak na vytáhla na mne tohle. Snad to moje nehty ustojí. Vybrala Dracově máti šminky, sama vypadala jako klaun a Lucas vzal rovnou roha. Hermi nemáš v té své kabele odbarvovač nebo neznáš na to kouzlo? Já bych se to rád zbavil." Řekl Ron.

,,Hm někde v Bradavicích bych možná něco našlo, ale myslím, že ti to docela sluší k tomu tvému novému image Rone." Řekla se smíchem Hermiona.

,,Jo a malou Lilly by to jistě mrzelo." Dodala Abigeil.

,,A jsi jako poradce strašně drahý, cožpak jsem mincovna galeonů, já jsem stále studentka?" Řekla Ginny trochu uraženě.

,,Hm studentka, takže vůbec, já nechci se hádat s ředitelkou ohledně vhodnosti ošacení studentky Weasleyové, jen si klidně nech bradavický hábit." Řekl Ron ledabyle.

Ginny se zamračila.

,,A co tu dělá Terry, člověče Terry, co se ti stalo, to se zase někdo pokusil od Grindewalda sem proniknout a měl boxerskou zkušenost?" Ptal se Lee.

To strašně rozesmálo Dudleyho, až se za břicho popadal.

,,Co je k smíchu?" Ptal se Lee.

,,Kdeže krysy Grindewalda milý Jordáne, jenom si dej pozor jestli někdy doopravdy naštveš Percyho Weasleyho, mohl by tě zmalovat tak, že by tě nepoznala ani Hermiona." Řekl Ron.

,,Cože Percy?!" Málem vykřikl Lee.

,,Jo ten, na něho fakt pozor, neměl jsem ani příležitost k obraně, jel jak parní válec. Rony, proč u Lucifera Percy nikdy nezkusil jít na bystrozorský výcvik, je velice účinný co se týče útoku na blízko jak matichora?" Řekl Terry Bott a mnul si bolestivě stále čelist, kterou si asi trochu narazil.

,,Tak se ho zeptej, co já vím, proč Percy zůstal kancelářskou myší? Možná pud sebezáchovy." Pokrčil rameny Ron.

,,A připočti drahý Lee, že náš známý Percy, chodí od nového roku na judo. A to je bojový sport jako co provozuje George tai-či, ale ještě trochu drsnější, co mi vysvětlil tady Dudley, ten je znalec." Řekl Harry.

,,Ne zas velký, ale je pozoruhodné, jaký sport si Percy zvolil jako hobby. To bych do něho neřekl ani já." Řekl Dudley a dodal.

,,Hm to by mě zajímalo jak si v tom kroužku vede, možná získal už i pás."

,,Pás?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Tam jsou jako no například takové pozice, ranky, prostě postupy dle dovedností v jednotlivých způsobech boje. Je to podobné jako u karate. Je to sport, který pochází z Japonska na rozdíl od Tai-či, to je z Číny a je více o umění pohybu, plynulosti a návaznosti jednotlivých pohybu jako voda." Vysvětlil Dudley.

,,To zní zajímavě, Dudley. Ty fakt víš z toho soudku hodně." Řekla Hermiona dokonce tím byla i zaujatá.

,,Myslím, že ve výběru měla prsty Aundrey, a teď trochu toho lituje." Řekl Harry.

,,Mě se také zdálo, hm asi si seženu literaturu ohledně toho, aby mě v budoucnosti nic takového nezaskočilo. Fuj a do toho to jeho šokové neslyšné přemisťování, brr už jsem měl šok jenom z toho, že se mi objevil rovnou před nosem rudý jak požární stříkačka." Řekl Terry.

,,A proč tě zmlátil?" Ptal se Lee a trochu žmoulal ret, nad tím zjištěním. Útok na Percyho by bylo to poslední, co by si mohl dotyčný zkusit. Nemilý kancelářský šotek Percy a Aundrey tomu ještě nasadila tím kroužkem juda korunku.

Maškarní šašek Terry a modní diva Ron, trochu zrudli ve tvářích a neměli se k odpovědi, ale do toho se ozval Harry.

,,Prostě někdo pochopil špatně dobře míněná slova. Napsal jisté Leontýně a ta udělala z mrňavého komára rovnou slona afrického. Poslala Terrymu huláka a to rovnou do restaurace, kde Terry a pár starších bystrozorů večeřelo a bohužel si tam dali večeři náš milý Percy a Aundrey. A drahý Percy slyšel a konal, no jak to říct bratrskou povinnost. To je vše drahý Lee." Řekl Harry.

Lee si jenom pomyslel, raději po práci Percyho držet na večeři doma, být Aundrey. Dát v kleci nažrat lvovi.

* * *

Neville a Draco právě vycházeli z Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby. Draco si sice dal cvičný duel už s Harrym, ale Potter nějak zlenivěl a moc mu nedal zabrat a tak poprosil o pár duelu pro přípravu na Grindewalda Nevilla. To byl rozhodně těžší soupeř, protože oba cvičili Bradavickou armádu skoro neustále a nevynechávali hodiny. Proto se u toho pořádně Draco zapotil jako myška a komnata nejvyšší potřeby velice ráda za nimi zavřela dveře, když konečně jí po třech hodinách opustili. Jako by říkala, už vás nechci ani vidět, jak jste mě zdemolovali. Pravda byla taková, že vnitřku dali pořádný výprask kouzly. Většina omítky byla dole, díry a krátery ve zdi a podlaze mluvily za své.

Však Draco si ozkoušel pořádně práci z svojí novou hůlkou a Neville na něho nebral ani zdaleka ohledy, takže se musel při úhybných manévrech pořádné protáhnout. Však o to víc měl pocit, že by mohl na Grindewalda stačit a dát mu co proto, než vypadne.

Když šli po chodbě, tak najednou uslyšeli výkřik. Ženský výkřik a pák podivné zvuky a pak hlasité bučení jako od krávy. Jak podivné, ve zdech Bradavické školy.

Šli tedy za tím zvukem a došli na chodbu, kde měli svůj kabinet. Vtom se ozvala řacha a rozletěly se dveře kabinetu Penelopé Cleanwaterové. Draco a Neville vytáhli pro případného záškodníka hůlky, ale nepočítali s tím co vyšlo nebo se vydralo díky šířce dveří kabinetu. Najednou na ně koukala krásná výstavní dojnice v plné velikosti.

,,Kurva co to má znamenat?" Ptal se Draco.

Kráva však jako by je neznala, označila je za své nepřítele a rozeběhla se plna zlosti proti nim.

Neville a Draco se otočili na patě a utíkali pryč, protože s takovým soupeřem se nesetkali.

,,,Musíme jí znehybnit." Křikl na Draca za běhu Neville.

Draco jenom kývl a řekl.

,,Rozdělíme se před v křížovém koridoru a naženeme jí do zahrádky."

A také tak udělali a pak pomocí Mdloby na sebe tu krávu uvedli do nehybného stavu na školním pozemku.

,,Co teď s ní? Kde se vůbec tady vzala?" Ptal se udýchaný Neville.

,,Nevím, ale tady na zemi by bychom neměli nechávat, ještě přijde z tepelného šoku o mléko." Řekl Draco a použil na krávu levitační kouzlo.

,,Ty jí odneseš na ošetřovnu a já se podívám do Penelopé kabinetu jestli něco tuhle návštěvu nevysvětlí." Řekl Neville.

A tak Draco levitoval chodbami Bradavic stračenu směrem Bradavická ošetřovna. Pěkně těžký kus magie toto použít na dobytek.

,,Merline Draco, proč mi sem nesete ten dobytek, toto je ošetřovna lidí." Řekla Poppy.

,,Zčista a jasna se nám objevila ve dveřích kabinetu Penelopé a šla proti nám. Snad nemá nemoc šílených krav." Řekl Draco, který o té nemoci náhodou slyšel a položil krávu v mdlobách na podlahu.

,,Hm ale co dělá kus dobytka v zdech školy?" Ptala se Poppy a koukla se na kravku a pak si všimla, že stračena má propíchané uši a v nich krásné náušnice. A ty náhodou Poppy poznala.

,,Penelopé!" Vykřikla a vytasila vlastní hůlku a začala na tou dojnicí mávat kouzla.

,,He?" Nerozuměl Draco.

,,Ta kráva je naše kolegyně Penelopé." Řekla Poppy.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Toto zvíře bylo člověkem, někdo slečnu Cleanwaterovou, jenž tu učí OPČM proměnil v krávu." Řekla Poppy.

Draco nevěděl jestli se má smát nebo jenom vyvaleně zírat, jak mu to přišlo jako monstrozní vtip.

,,Hm dle všeho za tím stojí nějaký lektvar. Musím udělat rozbor. Chudák slečna, proměnily jí ve výstavní kus dobytka." Řekla Poppy.

To se Draco už neudržel a začal se smát. Ne neměl by se smát, kolegyni už vůbec, ale přišlo mu to tak vtipný. Do toho přišel Neville a viděl, jak se Draco směje.

,,Co je smíchu?" Ptal se.

,,Ta kráva je Penelopé Cleanwaterová, Neville. Někdo jí skrz lektvar proměnil v krávu." Řekl Draco.

Nevillovi ujely koutky úst dolů a vzpomněl si na slova o pomstě z úst Percyho snoubenky Aundrey.

,,Hm tohle bude složité dostat jí zpět, jedná se upravený mnoholičný lektvar jako u slečny Grangerové, kdysi. Někdo do toho přidal chlup krávy a ještě to dal jako koncentrovanou náplň do mléčné karamely. Draco vy se bavíte s Georgem Weasley, neměl obchodní ambice na zvířecí proměny v kusy dobytka?" Ptala se Poppy.

,,O ničem nevím, ale klidně skrz krb se s ním spojím." Řekl Draco a šel ke krbu se s spojit v této záležitosti s Georgem.

Ten když slyšel co se stalo, tak vybouchl smíchy a chvilku se válem na podlaze svého krámku před krbem smíchy, ale když se uklidnil, tak řekl.

,,Ne žádné takové ambice proměny jsem nikdy neměl, to jste na špatné adrese. Však mne přišlo hnusné už tenkrát, když ještě měsíc poté Hermiona se lízala ruce jako kočka. Ne díky, tohle jsem nikomu nepřál, ani nepříteli. Tak zlý nejsem, madam Pomfreyjová. Kolik si myslíte, že zabere času, než slečna Cleanwaterová bude mít znovu lidskou podobu?" Ptal se George a utíral si slzy smíchu a v duchu salutoval tomu člověku, co to udělal. To byl vtip vtipů.

,,Zhruba měsíc pane Weasley, vzhledem k tomu, že někdo zneužil tu vaší kreaci, mnoholičného lektvaru s prodlouženou dobou přeměny. Však nevím, jestli nebude mít zdravotní problémy ještě pak. Slečna Grangerová ve druhém ročníku také se chovala až do konce školního roku poněkud jako kočička." Řekla Poppy ustaraně.

,,Prostě suprový, to měl na ní někdo hodně velkou zlost, když tohle provedl. Nebylo by lepší slečnu Cleanwaterovou poslat do nějaké léčitelské kliniky?" Ptal se George.

,,Ne v žádné případě, to by jí mohlo poškodit reputaci. Však mi jí tu uživíme a postaráme se o ní." Řekla Poppy a poškrábala spící stračenu za ušima.

,,Dobrá, tak já se loučím, protože tedy jsem už řekl k tomu svoje. Jste doopravdy na špatné adrese a jestli slečna Penelopé mne bude chtít žalovat, tak zlou pochodí u mého právníka. Moje verze mnoholičného lektvaru je volně přístupná, pro každého, kdo má NKŮ z lektvaru. Poroučím se." Řekl George a zmizel z plamenu a ty zhasly.

,,Budu muset informovat paní ředitelku, že budeme potřebovat zástup za Penelopé. V tomto stavu nebude nějaký čas moct vyučovat svůj předmět." Řekla Poppy a přikryla spící krávu dekou.

Neville a Draco šli pomalu z ošetřovny a když konečně došli do kabinetu, tak se ještě jednou rozesmáli, až se museli chytit navzájem kolem ramen.

,,Tak to je jak trezor Gringottovy banky. Neuvěřitelně geniální." Řekl Draco.

,,Jo." Řekl Neville a tiše dodal.

,,Mám takový pocit, že v tom má prsty Aundrey. Našel jsem toto." Řekl Neville a vyndal z kapsy sáček.

,,Od čeho to je?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Od mléčných karamel, asi to, co proměnilo Penelopé v krávu." Řekl Neville a obrátil sáček na ruby.

Tam stálo.

,,Drahá Penelopé Cleanwaterová, toto je dárek za to, jak se chováš k mužům, kteří tě milovali a ty jsi je zahodila jako kus papíru. Chovala ses jako kus dobytku, tak se ozkoušej jím být a žvýkat trávu a dávat mléko. Budeš mnohem užitečnější.

Tvá drahá noční můra z Belgie."

To jak Nevilla tak Draca rozesmálo, až z toho byli celý ochraptělí.

,,Percy bude mít ženušku draka, s ní raději budu za dobře, to bych mohl špatně dopadnout a já dobytek nechci být." Řekl Draco a musel se napít, jak mu smíchy vyschlo v krku.

,,Ano, nečekal bych tak účinnou pomstu. Aundrey se hodně nasrala a využila svého umu po svém, že by se ji jak George tak Fred nehledě na Siriuse Blacka klaněli. Belgická královna záškodníku zakotvila do rodiny Weasleyů a nečekaně u Percyho." Řekl Neville

,,Však prozrazovat to nebudeme. Znič ten sáček Neville." Řekl Draco.

Neville to s radostí provedl a nechal to zmizet skrz Evanseco.

* * *

Grindewald čekal až mu podá jeho věrný spojenec Arminius Koschl důkladné zprávy o vývoji nové aliance s jistou odbojovou organizací ve Východním Německu. Však kde ten chlap vězel neměl ponětí a měl strašné zpoždění víc jak hodiny.

Jak neslušné ho nechat čekat.

,,Herlsch!" Zavolal tedy svého osobního skřítka.

Ten se ihned zjevil.

,,Herlsch, kde je pan Koschl, měl už tu být před hodinou?" Ptal se Grindewald.

,,Herschl se omlouvá, ale pan Koschl, dorazil, ale byl náhle indisponován, když se zastavil na řeč u vašich důvěrníku zde na hradě." Uklonil se skřítek a začali mu se koulet po tvářích slzy.

,,Co prosím, on se vybavuje a mne nechá čekat!" Řekl rozzuřeně Grindewald a už to rázným krokem mířil do kanceláří na hradě. Otevřel dveře a chtěl vypustit pár kleteb, ale překvapeně zamrkal.

,,Kde jsou moji spojenci?" Ptal se protože viděl prázdné stoly.

Za ním cupital nešťastný domácí skřítek.

,,Pane Grindewalde obdivuhodný divotvůrce, Herchl je se moc omlouvá, ale vaši drazí výteční spojenci jsou na zahradách. Měli strašný hlad, Herchl je nemohl nechat o hladu."

,,Co prosím?" Řekl Grindewald a přemístil se do zahrad jeho nového hradu ve stylu pěstěných francouzských zahrad.

Však tam se zhrozil, co uviděl.

Po zahradách se potulovalo stádo dobytka, povětšinou dojných krav jak poznal Grindewald Holštýnského plemena.

,,Herschl!" Křikl když uviděl, že ožírají nově vysázené květiny a mladé stromky.

Skřítek celý uplakaný se zjevil a měl v rukou krabičku.

,,Ctihodný pane Grindewalde, oni si dali tyhle luxusní pralinky a proměnily se tyhle krásné kravičky. Herlch nevěděl, že je to začarované. Přišli poštou od pana Hopkinse z Británie, tak jsme to považovali za dar." Řekl a podal Grindewaldovi prázdnu krabičku od pralinek.

Grindewald pozvedl krabičku od pralinek, s nápisem Zlaté Relikvie Smrti z 90% čokolády Made in Belgium. V ní nezbyla ani jedna pralinka jak se zdálo v podobě jeho symbolu Relikvií smrti. Podíval se dolů, ale tam bylo napsáno normální složení, pro belgické pralinky s náplní Německého bylinného likéru a z hořké čokolády s mandlí uprostřed. Však když zvedl zlatou umělou hmotu, která sloužila jako úložiště pro pralinky, tak našel na stroji napsaný vzkaz.

,,Dodatečný dárek k Valentinu Grindewalde a pro tvé věrné spojence, za jejich obětavou práci při rozvracení Evropské spolupráce, rodinných vztahu a ničení životu milých lidí.

Tvoje nadevše naštvaná belgická pralinka."

Naspáno ve výborné němčině.

Grindewald vydal zuřivý ryk, jak byl naštvaný, že další jeho spojenci byli takto zneuctěni a poníženi, nějakým belgickým živlem, který si udělal z něho dobrý den. Poslal na nebohého skřítka Crucio, aby si ulevil od zlosti, která ho spalovala.

O hodinu později zjistil, že měsíc bude muset mít stádo krav namísto 33 srdnatých kouzelníku vhodných do boje. O to víc měl zlost na pitomé Belgické pralinky a tvůrce této pomsty. Kurva která ženská ho takto vypekla, ta ještě draze zaplatí.

O stovky mil dále si právě pochutnávala jistá Aundrey Van-Derrová na kvalitní bílé čokoládě, co dostala od maminky z Belgie. Čokoláda je mocná zbraň pro válku, to už říkala její prababička a měla zajisté pravdu.

* * *

Anthony Goldstein zrovna vyšel z Medového ráje, kde si udělal svojí zásobu sladkého na posílení nervu před zkouškovým obdobím a slastně převaloval na jazyku jednu čokoládovou žábu, než jí pošle dolu do žaludku, když se zastavil a zpozorněl nad kolem jdoucím párem.

,,Terrenci Botte, kdo je ta kočka vedle tebe!" Křikl s žábou v puse, která se pokusila o poslední útěk.

Jeho bývalý spolužák se něho otočil a překvapeně na něho pohleděl a ten doprovod také. Ta daná osoba se podívala na něho pomněnkovými očima tak uhrančivě, jako by to byla medůza osobně.

,,Thony k tobě se to asi nedostalo co?" Ptala se tonem skoro vyčítavě.

,,My se známe?" Ptal se Anthony, že ho označuje jako Thonyho, což dělal málo kdo. Pro některé byl prostě Anthony nebo jenom Goldstein, ať ze špatného nebo dobrého důvodu.

Ta osoba se začala smát jako by právě řekl hodně dobrý vtip, však Anthony si toho nebyl vědom.

Přešla k němu a chytla ho za loket a řekla ,,Pojď ať to nemusím říkat na ulici."

A už ho vláčela směrem Chroptící chýši a za nimi se usměvavě trousil Terry. Došli ke stavbě obehnanou páskou Nevstupovat.

Tam se zastavila a sundala čepici.

,,Jak to vypadá tak to musím vysvětlovat každému zvlášť, jak nepříjemné." Řekla a dala jednu ruku v bok a druhou si promnula kořen nosu.

,,No když to nechceš dát rovnou do novin, tak ti asi nic jiného nezbývá Rony." Řekl Terry.

,,Pravda, ale mediální humbunk ohledně toho kolem sebe nechci, na to se rád vykašlu." Řekla ta osoba.

,,Kdo jsi?" Ptal se Anthony.

,,Okej o tom co se stalo ve Francii si asi slyšel?" Ptala se ta osoba.

,,Jo, ale co s tím máš co společného?" Ptal se Anthony.

,,Takže pro opáčko, během útoku jsem byl já, v jiném těle, napadnut a prostě jednoduše řečeno přefiknut Goldsteine, a jelikož mě něco co si říká magie a dvě fazole brání, abych dále fungoval v mém původním těle, tak jsem musel se dostat do tohoto těla skrz lektvar, který vymyslel jeden lektvarista Čech, vlastně je to má záchrana, ale to je jedno. Už ti došlo kdo jsem, Anthony Levi Goldsteine, nebo ti mám pomoci tvému línému mozku tvojí epizodou techtle mechtle s jistou Parvati Pattilovou na pánských záchodech v Bradavicích." Řekla ta osoba a Anthony zbledl jako sníh.

,,Rone!" Vykřikl skoro a taška se sladkým mu spadla na zem.

,,Fajn, už na to přišel, bohu dík." Řekl mu za zády Terry.

,,Rone, promiň, já tě nepoznal, myslel, že jsi sis podobnější, nebo trochu víc neohrabaný v dámské módě."

Na to se mu Ron znovu rozesmál.

,,Já, zrovna já, který má mladší sestru a dost dlouho měl za přítelkyni jistou Levanduli, aby nevěděl nic o dámském modním světě. Goldsteine to nemyslíš vážně, viď? To jsi jenom vtipkoval viď?" Řekl Ron, když se uklidnil.

,,No ne, ale vypadáš, no doopravdy jako hodně žensky." Řekl neohrabaně Anthony.

,,To je asi tím, že trčím v ženském těle Goldsteine." Řekl Ron.

,,Ne, tak jsem to nemyslel, ale to oblečení, takto tě málo kdo pozná."Řekl Anthony.

,,Nu, těžko budu nosit něco z mého původního šatníku, možná do budoucna ano, ale teď vše mi tak trochu moc dlouhé a velké. Plandám v tom jak prvák v hábitu pro sedmáka. Halo měl jsem skoro dva metry, vlastně 197,5 cm a když jsem poprosil madam Pomfrejovou, aby mě změřila kouzlem, tak jsem najednou měl 168, 5 cm. To jsem měl naposled, co já vím, když mi bylo patnáct, myslím si. Je to poměrně šok Anthony, být najednou menší a ne na všechno mohu dosáhnout, kam jsem si, co uložil. Díky bohu, hůlka mi nepřestala spolupracovat." Řekl Ron.

,,To je sešup, ale roztomilí sešup, to jako ten lektvar jak říkala Hermiona způsobuje to, že se ocitneš v těle, jako jak by ses narodil, ale v jiném pohlaví?" Ptal se Anthony.

,,No to je pravda, totálka co se týče genetických předpokladu, jinak bych asi neměl tak husté vlasy, to mám asi po matce. Nesahat jestli nechceš dostat ránu elektrickou, měl jsem na sobě čepici."Řekl Ron.

,,Fího mocný to lektvar, fakticky silný odvar, všechna čest, tomu lektvaristovi z Čech." Řekl Anthony a sebral ze země tašku se sladkým a vyndal čerstvé dýnové koláčky.

Však jakmile se zakousl, tak viděl, že Ron ustoupil o pár kroku dál.

,,Nechceš Rone, ty jsi měl vždy tak rád?" Ptal se s nakousnutou koláčkem v ruce a a další lovil s tašky, kde měl jich celé balení z medového ráje.

Však Anthony než něco mohl vylovit, tak se ozval zvuk blítí a když pozvedl oči, aby vyděl Rona, jak se sklání a vyprazdňuje žaludek.

,,Rony?!" Ptal se poplašeně Terry.

,,Ať Goldstein zmizne i s koláčky a vypucuje si zuby. Páchne mu z huby." Vypravil ze sebe Ron mezi návaly žaludeční nevolnosti.

,,Evanseco." Řekl Terry a nechal zmizet Anthonyho sladký nákup.

,,Hej to jsem si zaplatil!" Řekl naštvaně Anthony.

,,Bocca lavare!" Bylo další kouzlo od Terryho a Anthony místo krásné chuti dýňového koláčku a čokoládové žabky měl v puse mydlinky.

,,Fuj! Terrenci, přestaň." Křikl Anthony.

,,Finite." Ukončil to Terry.

,,V pořádku Rony?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Myslím, že už v tom žaludku nemám nic, co by chtělo ven. Ne, fuj, že se mi to zrovna stane teď." Řekl Ron a nechal tu spoušť pod sebou zmizet.

,,Dýňové koláčky tedy raději do tvé přítomnosti asi nestrkat, co?" Ptal se schovívavě Terry.

,,V žádném případě, nemohu je ani cítit, aby mi nebylo zle od žaludku. A to samé platí o plněných ovocných závinech a prostě pečivu s ovocem, které prošlo tepelnou úpravou pečením nebo dlouhým vařením a je v tom cukr. Horko těžko snáším i marmelády krom těch více exotických jako je pomerančová a tak dál. S tím jsem v totálně v háji." Řekl smutně Ron.

,,To nic, tak si dá Harry a Neville dietu, však oni to oželí." Řekl Terry.

,,Ehm proč ti bylo špatně od žaludku?" Ptal se Anthony.

,,Citlivost na určité pachy a jídla, je příznakem prvního trimestu Goldsteine." Řekl naštvaně Terry a vyčaroval Ronovi sklenici vody.

,,Cože?!" Anthonymu se zastavily na chvilku vnitřní hodinky a zmrzl na místě.

,,Pravý důvod, proč se nemohu přeměnit zpět, že prostě došlo početí a čekám páreček miminek, Anthony. Na otce se vůbec neptej, protože to nevím a ani nechci, které z těch zvířat tam ve Francii to bylo. Jasný." Řekl Ron nerudně, že zrovna se to muselo stát před tímto Hagwaspárem.

Anthony Goldstein dostal nepříjemnou pachuť v puse. Vzpomněl si na babičku a její heslo života. Kdo se moc ptá ten se moc doví. Teď to bylo velice aktuálně trefné.

,,Omlouvám se za ty dýňové koláčky." Řekl Anthony omluvně.

,,Sakru za co, za tohle těžko můžeš Anthony. Pro příště prostě mi nechoď s tímto pod nos." Řekl Ron a zhluboka se nedechl a narovnal se.

,,Dík za vodu, poslední co bych chtěl, je omdlít, tady skoro před vraty Poppy Pomfrejové, Terry." Řekl Ron.

,,Chápu, madam Pomfrejová je poněkud občas drsná matrona." Řekl Terry.

,,A slyšel jsem dobře, že jsou to dvě a ne jedno?" Ptal se opatrně Anthony.

,,Moje dědictví zase po mamce a připočti k tomu mé bráchy, a to, že Snapova paní měla dvojčata a použitý mnoholičný lektvar, tak se divím, že to nedopadlo jinak. Zachariáš Smith a Sally si to možná měli předtím také přečíst, než po sobě skočily v pod mnoholičným lektvarem." Řekl Ron.

Anthony stáhl rty do tenké linky strčil ruce do kapes kabátu a řekl.

,,Tak gratuluji Rone, k tomu, no budoucímu přírůstku."

Teď to byl Ron a Terry, jenž koukali na Bradavického primuse trochu nejapně, jako by mu narostla druhá hlava.

,,Neber to nijak špatně Rone, ale to se už holt tak říká ne, když budeš mít mimča. Je to další generace, jenž sem s jistotou bude chodit a trápit profesory a jestli se nepletu, tak jistě tam zůstane jak Neville a Draco jako profesoři a tvoje milá maličká dítka jim můžou krást nervová vlákénka jako to kdysi dělal George a Fred, třeba i McGonagolové a já už jenom při té představě mám chuť se smát." Řekl Anthony a dodal.

,,Neville má hroznou hřívu a já bych mu tu plešku klidně přál, občas."

,,Hm to má náš primus Anthony pravdu, můžeš našim profesorkům osolit jejich přítomnost na hradě a no to už asi tak za dvanáct let zhruba." Řekl Terry.

,,A ty budeš ještě dost mladý, abys jim stačil, na nohách a koštěti, ať jako jejich maminka nebo tatínek to je jedno." Dodal Anthony.

,,Ne, ne, ne Rony bude krásná maminka." Řekl Terry a v příští chvíli příšerně zrudl a dal si ruce přes ústa.

Anthony trochu skepticky pohlédl na bývalého spolužáka a pak na Rona.

,,Terry?" Ptal se.

,,Zapomeň na to Anthony." Řekl Terry rychle.

,,To by jsi musel na mne vytasit hůlku Terrenci. Žádám vysvětlení tvého mírně řečeno protektivního jednání vůči Ronovi Weasleymu, takto tě totiž neznám. Znám tě vůbec Botte?!" Ptal se Anthony dal ruce v bok, jak to dělal když načapal prváky se sortimentem Kouzelnických kejklí.

Před propadem do pekla nakonec zachránil Terryho Ron.

,,Hele Thony, okej možná je to trochu divný, ale Terry je do jisté míry můj přítel už delší dobu. Doufám, že nemáš nic proti?"

Anthony pozvedl obočí, ale ozval se sám Terry.

,,Delší dobu Rony, ale vždyť jsou to dva dny…" Terrymu do toho skočil Ron.

,,Já počítám i věci předtím se Penelopé a Holly, ne to jsem vlastně to táhli pořád spolu ne. Možná se známe víc než některé páry po letech, proč to vůbec rozvádím."

Anthonymu vylezlo do výšin i druhé obočí a připadal si jako profesor Snape.

,,O fakt, ty jako …" Terry rudl jako třešnička nebo zapadající sluníčko.

,,Dobrá když jsem to řekl, tak to řeknu znovu, pokládám nás za pár a ale role nám k tomu rozdal někdo jiný." Řekl tiše Ron.

Anthony poté už jenom viděl, jak Terry slétl na tu novou podobu Rona jako sup a začal ho divoce líbat. Ach jo, proč on má pech na divné párečky hlavně v Bradavicích. Po pár pár minutách ho to přestalo bavit.

,,Chcete srazit body? Nebo vám mám nabalit školní trest?" Ptal se Anthony nevzrušeně.

To vyvedlo z toho roztomilého zapomnění na Bradavického primuse a jeho přítomnost a udýchaný páreček s vlasy do všech světových stran se něho obrátil.

,,Ale Thony by už studenti nejsme." Řekl Terry.

,,Ne, ale asi je to zaručený prostředek jak vás dostat mezi vnímající lidi. Jinak Terrenci, dlužíš mi galoen, 2 svrčky za můj nákup na mé nervy. Naval, ty Evansco mých zásob." Natahoval ruku Anthony, po penězích.

Terry musel vytáhnout měšec a pustit žilou svému výdělku. Zase za pár dní.

,,Jinak gratuluji k nevšednímu úlovku Terry. Ty také bereš jen luxusní, co? Takto máš vystaráno, hm Merlinuv řád to nosí, vypadá to přijatelně pihatě a kočárek v dohledu také drahý. Ty jsi sis vzal rovnou kompletní servis." Ušklíbl se Anthony a měl se k odchodu.

,,Goldsteine!" Okřikl ho Terry.

,,Ha, ha, ha, Opilá můra z věštecké věže měla tenkrát pravdu Terry na hodinách jasnovidectví, že si najdeš ženskou mezi rybami. Pěkný ryba jestli se nemýlím, je Rony." Řekl Anthony a přemístil se zpět k Medovému ráji pro druhý nákup než mu skončí vycházka. Měl chuť na pralinky s třešněmi.

**Přidáno 1.2.2020**

**Další kapitoly budou přidány 8.2.2020.**


	22. Kapitola 22 - Výzva

**Kapitola 22 – Výzva**

Nedělního rána 22.března se konala v Bradavické škole čar a magie výjimečná porada učitelského sboru v plném počtu včetně i ostatních zaměstnanců školy. Všichni čekali, až se zjeví sama paní ředitelka.

Většina osazenstva už věděla, co se stalo jejich nové kolegyni a byli zvědaví, jak to paní ředitelka vyřeší zrovna v tuto dobu. Bylo velice nepříjemné znovu měnit profesorský sbor tak narychlo, díky tak nepříjemnému incidentu. O Penelopé se zatím staral svědomitě skřítek Krátura a byla ustájena ve starých Bradavických stájích po boku trestálu, jenž škola vlastnila, o které se s velkou láskou staral Hagrid. Však nebylo jasné, co bude s vyučováním. Byl to problém, protože u pátého, sedmého a osmého finišovali přípravy na zkoušky, jenž měli začít v polovině května. Teď se opakovala probraná látka, zkoušely se dovednosti studentů, pilovali se chyby a neznalost, aby studenti mohli nějakým věděním předstoupit před komisi a uvedli Bradavickou školu v dobrém světle ohledně svých vědomostí. Vzhledem k nedostatkům způsobeným teoretickým výkladem Josse Rowanna a teď pracovní neschopností v důsledku incidentu bylo toto ohroženo. A sbor si to uvědomoval. Však poslední slovo jak dobře věděli bude mít lady Camila Woodová.

Do místnosti vstoupila lady Camila sama a očividně s velkým deskami ve kterých poznali někteří skripta a poznámky Penelopé Cleanwaterové.

,,Zdravím a jsem ráda, že jste se všichni dokázali sem dostat. Vím, že je to nepříjemné takto v neděli tu sedět a vím, že máte jiné plány a jiní by raději byli ještě ve svých postelích." Otočila se lady Camila na zívajícího Nevilla.

,,Však nastala velice komplikovaná situace, kdy jsme zhruba na měsíc přišli o kolegyni ne-li víc. A musíme tuto díru velice rychle a učině zacpat. Obrana proti černé magii je důležitý předmět a na této škole se ho učí 271 studentů a ti musí mít intelektuální, metodickou přípravu a oporu v tomto předmětu." Řekla lady Camila a položila s buch skripta na stůl.

Jelikož nikdo neřekl ani A, tak Camila pokračovala.

,,Náhradu na jeden měsíc je těžké nalézt v časové tísni mimo Bradavickou školu, však jsem se včera večer o to snažila a oslovila jsem jak ministra kouzel a tak ředitelku Krásnohůlek a ředitele Kruvalu a dokonce se mi podařilo spojit s Padovskou magickou akademii, ale zde jsou jejich kapacity vytíženy díky Grindewaldovi, že musím sáhnout k nepříjemnému řešení nastalé situace." Řekla lady Camila a podívala se kolem sebe.

,,Ponomo znovu na pár měsíců převezmeš nejmladší ročník bylinkářství a já tě oprostím sama od povinností zástupkyně mne jako ředitelky." Řekla jako první věc lady Camila.

Profesorka Pýtrová překvapeně zamrkala a ještě více překvapeně se díval Neville.

Lady Camila se podívala směrem bývalé Bradavické ředitelky a zástupkyně a kolejní ředitelky Minervy McGonagolové.

,,Ty Minervo jelikož učíš vlastně podprůměrné penzum hodin zde na škole, tak ti dám na starosti suplování 1. až čtvrtého ročníku Obrany proti černé magii. Viděla jsem, že jsi velice schopná duelantka a ovládáš jak obranu tak útok na vysoké úrovni. Takže jistě dokážeš zaujmout i žáky v těchto hodinách." Řekla Lady Camila a dodala.

,,Ber to jako kompliment a takový zlatý grál na závěr tvé kariéry zde na škole. Velice tím pomůžeš škole." Řekla Lady Camila.

Minerva McGonagolová otevřela tak trochu hrůzou a překvapením ústa.

,,Ale kdo bude učit vyšší ročníky?" Ptala se.

,,Správná otázka Minervo, ale vzhledem k předchozí změně o kterou jsem požádala Ponomu, tak je to celkem jasné." Usmála se Lady Camila.

Neville zbledl. Ne, ne, ne, to mi nemohou udělat.

,,Šestý ročník k ročníkovým zkouškám povede profesor Draco Malfoy." Byla další věta z úst lady Camile a Draco vypadal jako by ho trefil blesk.

,,Pátý, sedmý a válečný osmý ročník, k obtížným Magickým zkouškám z Obrany z proti černé magii povede profesor Neville Longbottom. Jako jeden z vedoucích Bradavické armády a její hlavní iniciátor a velitel, jak mu říká to tvrdé jádro. Vzhledem k tomu, co jsem viděla během klání z kolegyní Minervou a bývalým kolegou Rowanem, drahý Neville, jsi jediný kandidát na listině, jenž vyhovuje v mých očích k úspěchu studentů ve zkouškách, které stojí před nimi." Řekla lady Camila a dodala.

,,A dokáže naučit, jak předvedl v konaných hodinách Bradavické armády. Takže své vědomosti a znalosti dokáže předvést i v hodinách jako profesor předmětu, který napomohl k utvoření této organizaci. Věřím v úspěch studentů v jeho rukách." Řekla lady Camila a Neville nabral červený nádech do tváří.

Ta mi tu hnojí to ego schválně, pomyslel si, aby si mě udobřila za to, že budu drilovat mé kamarády ke zkouškám. Ne, katastrofa učit Hermionu nebo Ginny, na to nebudu mít, ty toho znají víc. Pro Morganiny kalhotky, co jsem si to uvařil za kaši.

Pak Lady vyndala pakl papíru k probírané látce, kterou našla v kabinetě Penelopé a musela jí dát dohromady, protože si to tam proměnou rozvrátila.

,,První až čtvrtý ročník, Minervo." Dala jeden pakl Minervě, která se na to dívala jako na ošatku Brumbálových bonbonů.

,,Šestý ročník, Draco." Dala menší objem stránek před sinalého Draca.

,,Pátý, sedmý a osmý, Neville. Však ty to zvládneš." Řekla lady Camila a dala mu pod nos poznámky k tomu co probírala Penelopé s těmi ročníky.

,,A Penelopé je stále v podobě kravičky?" Ptal se profesor Kratiknot, který byl rád, že nic z toho nedostal.

,,Ano, ale kolem uší jsou už známky lidské kůže. Bude to velice dlouhý přesun zpět do lidského těla a doufám bez následku." Řekla madam Pomfrejová.

,,Chudáček jeden." Řekla Sybila Traveliová.

,,A viník doopravdy není ve spojení s Kouzelnickými kejklemi nebo nedej bože z Grindewaldem?" Ptala se Aurora.

,,Ne s panem Weasleym, to nemá co společného, proběhlo o ohledně toho vyšetřování, zatím však zatím není jasné odkud ty zrádné mléčné karamely pocházely. Však Penelopé asi nebyla jediná oběť. Před Ministertvem kouzel v Spolkové republice Německo se objevilo náhle včera v noci rovnou celé stádo vedené skřítkem, který měl vymazanou paměť tak, že si nepamatoval ani své jméno natož pána. Však podobně jako u Penelopé jsou to proměnění kouzelnici a čarodějky. Očividně se staly obětí kravského útoku pomocí mnoholičného lektvaru." Řekla lady Camila.

,,Cože, ono to nebylo podáno jenom Penelopé?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Ano, ale dalším 30 lidem kouzelnického lidu. Totožnosti zatím známi nejsou, co já vím." Řekla Lady Camila.

Neville polkl, uvažoval co s tím má co společného Aundrey a co ti v Německu jsou zač. Nepřehnala to trochu?!

,,A vůbec Neville k tomu předmětu splňuje podmínky jako profesor?" Ptal se Mark Lawai, jenž učil starší ročníky lektvary.

,,Ale jistě, drahý Marku přečti si záznamy o úspěšnosti OVCÍ, jenž minulý rok proběhly v květnu na Ministetvu kouzel. Tady Neville a Draco oba uspěli z předmětu Obrany proti černé magii s celkovou známkou Vynikající, což tady o Minervě se nedá říct, ta má ve svých záznamech z OVCÍ z roku 42, Nad očekávaní, však zase její kvality jsou ve veliké zkušenosti a zájem o tohle odvětví, které vás strčí do kapsy Marku. Proto jsem je vybrala jako kandidáty, jenž povedou vyšší ročníky. Lepší OVCE z obrany, mělo v tomto století jenom pět lidí." Řekla lady Camila a Neville a Draco by se raději schovali pod stůl.

Ředitelka jim tu dělala reklamní kampaň o kterou nestáli.

,,Kdo?" Ptal se Mark, který nestudoval Bradavice, ale Krásnohůlky.

,,Alastor Moddy, Tom Raddl, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Regulus Black, drahý Draco je hned co se týče hodnocení komise za zesnulým panem Radllem a Neville se vecpal mezi hodnocení zesnulého pana profesora Snapa a Reguluse Blacka. Je škoda, že pan Potter a Weasley nikdy OVCE z toho předmětu nedělali, to by jistě se tato hvězdná pěchota jistě rozrostla a to to profesor Toffy a další nedávají zadarmo, ale za duel proti všem členům komise hezky po sobě a bez přestávky." Řekla lady Camila, ale dodala.

,,Však tento rok, skládá zkoušky ještě slečna Grangerová a ta může tuto mužskou výspu ještě pořádně nakopnout. Nebo snad slečna Weasleyová, nevím."

Lady se na tím sama sobě zasmála.

Nový kolegové v podobě Marka Lawia a Raynolda Templtona stáhly rty do tenké linky a jejich myšlenky se v tu chvíli schodovaly. Hrozné duo ti dva, s nimi jen v dobrém a ne ve zlém.

* * *

To Fleur Delacour čelila jiné výzvě než profesorské práci na Bradavické škole. Dneska se rozhodla, že udělá první pořádnou a velkou procházku s Vicky a navštíví Grimouldovo náměstí 12. Pro ní jako mladou maminku a maličkou Vicky zkouška jejich spolupráce. Vicky od chvíle co přistála doma s ní, tak trochu začala zlobit, ale pro tak maličkou holčičku to bylo normální, že si musí zvyknout na domácí prostředí, a to jí jistě nemohla upřít, že pro ní bylo to stejně nové jako pro Vicky a stejně únavné, na rozdíl od pobytu v léčitelské klinice, kde se o ní 4 dny nádherně starali s veškerou péči. Však doma je doma a Vicky si musí zvyknout na Lasturovou villu, která je jejím domovem.

A to vlastně první noc jim s Billem proplakala a nebyla k utěšení. Nakonec pomohla velká blízkost těla a tak jí krom přestávek na přebalení a vlastní potřebu měla Fleur stále na prsou přivinutou. A to jí Bill pak ráno střídal, jelikož potřebovala nutně osvěžující sprchu. A také Fleur pomohlo moc prvních 8 dnů společnost starostlivé madam Maximi, která se k nim nakvartýrovala místo její vlastní maminky, která byla stále ještě po tom nešťastném přemístění v nemocnici a pomalu se zotavovala z nepříjemné zkušenosti a útoku běhnic, který tomu přemístění následoval.

Však krom toho extempore ohledně zapití Vicky a tak Fleur musela uznat, že si vytvořil Bill úžasný vztah ke své dceři, nebo spíš Vicky si přivázala drahého tatínka na řetízek jako poslušného pejska. Musela se včera večer usmát, když viděla jak on usnul v křesle s Vicky a ačkoliv nikdo z nich nevydal ani muk, tedy žádný chrapot, tak oběma se táhla slina od úst až bradě ve spánku. Jo ta podobnost tu je jistě na první pohled, pomyslela si usměvavě Fleur. Však něco jí na její dceři Fleur zarazilo. Malá Vicky odmítala přímo s křikem, obléct cokoliv bílého. Chtěla cokoliv, jen nic bílého, snad krom pleny, tam jí to bylo jedno. Byla miminko velice vybíravé na barvičky kolem sebe a umanutě na ní hleděla a popotahovala, když ona sama si oblékla třeba tričko v bílé barvě nebo Bill měl na sobě bílý nátělník.

Bill řekl, že očividně jeho Vicky zdědila asi po strejčkovi Georgi totální zálibu v barevných kombinacích a nemiluje bílou nic neříkající barvu. Fleur tomu úplně nerozuměla, proč Vicky tuto barvu tak dle všeho nesnáší, ale pokusila se jí přizpůsobit. Tím pádem si naplánovala tento její výlet, aby co nejvíce vypakovala bílou barvu z jejího šatníku a to jí tam měla minimálně z poloviny u Merlina.

A jak slíbila tak chtěla poradit a dohlédnout i na nákupy Rona.

Využila služby Záchranného autobusu a vyhrožovala Stanu Silničkovi bolestivou smrti, jestli pojede jako hovado. Silnička naštěstí jí znal, že je čtvrtina víly, a má v povědomí kontakty na pravé víly a setkání s nimi v ráži asi v nějaké nedávné minulosti a to ho odradilo od přílišného spěchu a tvrdých řidičských schopností a jel pohodovou jízdu, když Fleur dokonce i maličkou za jízdy nakojila.

Vyšla s Vicky ovinutou v šátku kolem těla, protože zjistila, že takto je pohyb s Vicky mnohem snadnější, alespoň v kouzelnickém světě. Vystoupala po schodech a zazvonila, protože nevlastnila klíče od tohoto domu a přemisťovat krbem se zatím s maličkou nechce, počká ještě tak dva měsíce, než to s Vicky vyzkouší.

Chvilku se nic nedělo, až pak jí otevřel dveře Harry s něčím co vypadalo jako utěrka kolem hlavy.

,,Ahoj Harry, na co ten šátek kolem hlavy?" Ptala se Fleur.

,,Och to, jsem čistil krb a nechtěl jsem mít ve vlasech špínu, když jsem si je včera myl." Řekl a šátek sundal.

,,Pojď s Vicky dál." A ustoupil jí z cesty.

,,Tak Vicky, na chvilku půjdeš k do náručí k Harrymu a maminka si svlíkne kabát." Řekla Fleur a vyndala opatrně Vicky z šátku a podala jí Harrymu.

,,No ne, ta vyrostla od posledka v nemocnici. A má normální barvičku." Řekl Harry, když najednou měl malou Vicky v náručí.

,,Jo zdá se mi, že mi roste každý den, alespoň jí už nemusím ohrnovat rukávky u dupaček a košilek, však obávám, že brzy budu jí nakupovat nové věci jak rychle roste." Řekla Fleur.

,,No měla by jsi ses domluvit s Nevillem, určitě ti něco dá po Verče, z čeho už vyrostla. Díky péči Rona to vypadá stále nově. Ani jeden flek." Řekl Harry a stále měl na paměti velkou výhodu jeho kamaráda, který uměl všechno prádlo tak dokonale vyprat, že by svého času žasla i teta Petunie, když jí během Vánoc řekl, že je to stará Dudleyho košile, co má na sobě a ale Ron nějakým způsobem dokázal, aby vypadala jako nově koupená, i když štítek nebyl k přečtení už dávno.

,,Hm rozhodně se ho zeptám, kde vlastně je?" Ptala se Fleur.

,,Učí." Řekl Harry.

,,Ale je pondělí?!" Řekla zmateně Fleur.

,,Ano je pondělí, toho jsem si vědom, ale někdo Penelopé Cleanwaterovou proměnil v strakatou krávu, zkrátka dobytče a bude trvat měsíc než se vrátí zpět do své podoby a tak Neville, Draco a profesorka McGonagolová suplují předmět OPČM." Vysvětlil Harry a Fleur si zpět od něho vzala do náručí Vicky.

,,Děláš si srandu Harry?" Ptala se ho.

,,Ne, a lady Camila to zařídila tak, že Neville dostal pátý, sedmý a osmý ročník, ten šťastlivec nebo spíš chudák. Nebo chudák Hermiona. To musí být pro ní šok, jak se role obrátily, ona vždy ráda Nevilla doučovala a najednou ona má Nevilla za profesora. Auuu, to bude kousat hodně dlouho, i když je to doufejme jenom na měsíc." Řekl Harry a ušklíbal se.

,,A Verča?" Ptala se Fleur.

,,No ta je v naší péči." Řekl Harry.

,,Vaší …?" Ptala se Fleur.

,,No dneska jak já tak Ron máme volno, práci máme až zítra. To asi bude mít na starosti Verču buď Draco nebo jí dáme k Andromédě. Neville teď má více hodin a tím pádem potřebuje pomoc z hlídáním. Draco sice dostal šestý ročník, ale to jenom 8 hodin, ale mám ještě na peletě další věci, takže asi proto ho celkem nechala paní ředitelka na pokoji." Řekl Harry.

,,Tak to ti asi Rona na chvilku ukradnu Harry." Řekla Fleur.

,,Klidně. Stejně myslím, že se pokaždé těší někam vypadnout. On je holt kulturní člověk a ty jemu nepohodlná rána mu tu povahu také nekazí." Řekl Harry.

,,Hm chápu, já zpočátku nedokázala pomalu přemluvit jít do práce natož něco sníst." Řekla Fleur a už šla do obývacího pokoje.

Tam narazila na Rona v tureckém sedu, jak sleduje s Verčou v klíně v televizi pořad o divokých zvířatech, konkrétně o životě tuleňů. Verča tím byla dost zaujatá, takže si ani nevšimla příchodu Fleur nebo Vicky.

,,Ahoj?" Řekl Ron.

Fleur překvapeně na něho pohlédla. Tohle rozhodně nebylo její staré oblečení, které bez potřeby navrácení Ronovi půjčila. Na sobě měl fialové triko pro fanoušky ,,Tři sester" a přesto svetr na zip modré barvy a černé kalhoty a bíločerné pruhované ponožky. Trochu jí připomněl tím Nymfadoru, ale jenom trošičku.

Fleur si přisedla k němu a upoutala konečně pozornost Verči, která divně koukala na Vicky, a její Vicky koukala vyvaleně na Verču, která už byla o dost větší než ona.

,,Ahoj Verunko, tak tohle je to mimčo z mého břicha,na kterém si občas pásla koníčky během tvých návštěv. Jinak doufám, že si budeš s Vicky rozumět. Když jste obě holky od písmene V." Řekla Fleur.

Verča trochu nedůvěřivě natáhla ručku po Vicky a ta na ní zamrkala. Verča se stáhla a raději sledovala malé tulení mládě. Asi jí přišlo více zajímavé.

,,Hm asi na tohle setkání je trochu moc brzo." Podotkl Ron a zvedl se pomalu s Verčou v náručí a dal jí do ohrádky u okna. Verča však odlezla na druhý konec a dál koukala jak se malý tuleň učí plavat v té studené arktické vodě.

,,Takže ty mě chceš unést na nakupování?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ano ale ještě posečkám s Vicky. Mám takový dojem, že pořádně zažila a její střívka právě zpracovávají mlíčko." Řekla Fleur.

Vicky také nejevila zájem se s Verčou seznamovat a místo toho za chvíli ucítila Fleur známý pach, že potřebuje Vicky přebalit a tak rychle odešla do koupelny jí přebalit. Díky své nové kabelce měla vše hezky při ruce a nezabralo jí to ani zdaleka tak moc místa. Dokonce tam měla zmenšený kočárek pro Vicky, protože si byla vědoma, že po nekouzelnickém světě raději s maličkou v kočárku.

Pak vyrazila znovu do jídelny.

,,Hm dobrá asi než se vydáme na nákupy, tak mi ujasni Rone, kde jsi vzal tyto věci?" Ptala se Fleur.

,,Trochu jsem nakupoval bez tebe, asi jsem si vzal od tebe jenom málo. Nechtěl jsem tě okrádat v tvém rodném domě. Hlavně jsem potřeboval boty, protože ty máš menší chodidlo než já." Řekl Ron a zmizel na chodbu, aby se vrátil s kozačkami jenž jí patřily, ale které už neměla víc jak dva roky na sobě.

,,Vracím, ty máš velikost bot 4,5 já pětky, no teď a ty tvoje mě strašně dřeli. Tak prťavé nohy jsem měl naposled ve třinácti." Řekl Ron a koukal smutně dolů na chodila v bačkorách .

Fleur nic na to neřekla krom díky a schovala svoje staré kozačky do kabelky.

,,Tak to se nejprve kouknu do tvého nového šatníku, abych věděla co přidat na seznam. Bez seznamu a peněz lézt na nákup ošacení byl prach sprostý řích." Řekla Fleur.

Při těch slovech Ron trochu zrudl ve tvářích.

,,No když nemá člověk co na sebe, tak klidně jde na nákup i bez seznamu Fleur." Řekl Ron.

,,Stejně existují určitá pravidla Rone, cožpak tvoje maminka nedělala nikdy si seznam co koupit, když vám koupila nějaké oblečení?" Ptala se Fleur.

,,Mamka hodně věcí šila." Řekl Ron.

,,Aha nevadí, ale teď asi už moc vám nešije krom těch pletených svetru, tak vám musela nějaký návod předat jak si oblečení nakupovat a neutratit majlant a přitom vypadat elegantně." Řekla Fleur.

,,Ne o ničem takovém s námi kluky nemluvila a já prostě koupil, to co lahodilo mému oku, nebo to co jsem někde viděl, nebo mi něco koupila Hermiona." Řekl Ron.

,,Ale předevčírem v Prasinkách vystřelil Rona ptáčka snad všem studentkám Bradavic. Měl si na sobě více pohledu kluku než ty tenkrát ve Velké hale Fleur." Řekl Harry měl v rukou balíček.

,,Tady prej to mám jménem Nevilla to dát maličké Vicky. Nevím co v tom je, ale asi Neville jí chtěl dát maličký dárek." Řekl Harry a dal jí ten balíček.

Fleur si ten dárek také uložila do kabelky a řekla k Ronovi.

,,Hm tak se podíváme na ten tvůj modní styl pod lupou Rone a hlavně na ty tvoje minulé nákupy." Řekla Fleur.

,,Jo to rozhodně, utratil ale majlant." Řekl Harry.

,,No to snadno Harry, když měl prázdný šatník." Odsekla mu Fleur a vzala Rona za loket a šla nahoru směr Ronova pokoje.

Fleur jakmile vešla do pokoje,tak vytáhla ze své kabelky notes a plnící pero. Ron si pomyslel. Modní komando udeřilo.

* * *

Hermiona nerudně šťouchala do brambor na talíři a přemýšlela jak je to možné, že najednou za katedrou v její hodině stojí Neville. Přitom mladší ročník, konkrétně Aundrey Pocketová, říkala, že mají jako zástup za profesorku Cleanwaterovou, profesorku McGonagolovou. Ředitelka to musela rozdělit mezi více lidí a nějakým způsobem svalila její ročník, mini ročník o 12 lidech, na Nevilla. To byla halo, když se objevil v profesorském hábitu ve dveřích jejich učebny. Div z toho Anthony vedle ní sedící neomdlel. Však Neville rozhodně si nepřišel s nimi popovídat, ale uhnul se první hodině tím, že jim pod nos dal rovnou opakovací test. A Merline na celou hodinu a o čtyř stránkách otázek, které měli vypracovat, žádné zaškrtávání nebo doplňování. Hermiona byla pořádně naštvaná, protože o testu nevěděla a tím pádem to byla i pro ní přepadovka. A drahý profesor Longbotom si mezitím četl dle všeho skripta po Penelopé Cleanwaterová a sledoval je po očku jak sup.

Děsný a příšerné jako ten test. Na tyhle typy otázek nebyla vůbec zvyklá. Například jak měla vědět, vzdálenost na kterou je účinné kouzlo na kůži obra o velikosti 8,5 metrů a ideální místo pro účinný útok pro kouzelníka/čarodějku!? Byli tam dle ní nesmysly.

Na konci hodiny odevzdala naštvaně test a šla na oběd. Po obědě mělo být pokračování hodiny, na které sice byla zvyklá z minulých hodiny, ať z Rowanem nebo Cleanwaterovou, ale dumala nad otázkami. Kdy a kde je Neville sestavil a proč na ně neznala odpovědi! Hermionu to úděsně žralo.

Sedla si do lavice znovu vedle Anthonyho, který si kousal nehet u palce.

,,To je nechutný Anthony." Řekla úsečně.

,,Jenom mám nervy na pochodu, protože nikdy tak těžké otázky z testu v OPČM neměl. Mám stěží polovinu. Kde ten parchant ten test dělal a pro koho je určený, k sakru?!" Ptal se Anthony.

,,Čert ví, ale jsem na tom podobně." Řekla Hermiona a byla sama nervozní a to se jí zatím nestalo, aby byla nervozní z Nevilla v roli profesora.

,,Víte odpověď na otázku číslo jedna?" Ptala se jim za zády Millicent.

Hermiona zakroutila hlavou. To s tím obrem jí přišlo jako nesmysl.

,,Asi co nejkratší, řekla bych, obři mají tvrdou kůži. Taková přepadovka, že se nestydí. Já myslela, že budeme v pokračovat v látce." Řekla nevrle Hermiona.

,,Jo to bychom slečno Grangerová museli vědět látku předchozích ročníku a tu probíranou." Řekl hlas u katedry.

Hermiona poplašeně se otočila zpět, v duchu si vynadala, že si nevšimla, že Neville vstoupil do učebny, pravděpodobně jako zlý duch tichý.

,,Teď rozdám testy, však hodnocení berte jako varování před tím, co Vás čeká a nemine, tedy zkoušky a případné přijímací řízení na určité obory. Dále podotýkám, že otázky dnes a v dalších hodinách probereme znovu a já vám ukážu správná řešení, aby jste příště věděli. Jo jistě se ptáte, kde jsem vzal tyto otázky." Usmál se Nevilla a pokračoval.

,,Nu, něco je z písemných zkoušek OVCÍ jenž jsem absolvoval sám, dále jsou tam otázky z přijímacích testů na výcvik bystrozorství a dále jsou tam otázky, které jsem uzmul ze skript, jenž jsem kdysi dostal od zesnulého profesora Lupina a jenž byli u přijímacího řízení na vysoké učení magické v oboru bílé a černé magie a obrany, které zase absolvoval on." A dal se do rozdávání.

Hermiona našpulila rty a zavrzala zuby a Neville doplnil.

,,A jistě si všimli, že ty první byli nejvíce obtížené viďte. Já to vzal pozpátku, takže ty jenž byli první byli ty ze skript pana Lupina a poslední z mých OVCÍ. Ti rozumní z Vás, se jistě nezabývali tím, co jim připadalo neřešitelné a činili co nejvíce stihnout otázek, kterým rozuměli a znali odpověď, aby měli největší šanci uspět."

Hermiona zrudla ve tvářích, že jí takto Neville doběhl a vyvařil takovým hnusným způsobem.

A ještě více koukala s hrůzou na hodnocení svého testu. Ona přece nikdy nedostala ve svém studijním životě hodnocení z testu Mizerně. Div jí nestoupala ponížením pára z uší.

,,A ještě něco Vám řeknu než se pustíme do opakování z těchto otázek. OVCE nejsou jenom zkouška vašich dovedností a vědomostí, ale především zkouška Vás samotných. Musíte předvést to, že se dokážete nejenom bránit, ale v případě i zaútočit a být členy kouzelnického obyvatelstva, které ví, jak se ubránit a umí se zapojit do boje. Jinak řečeno, stěžejní u zkoušek není obsah učebnic, ale vaše vlastnosti, je umět zapojit v běžném životě nebo při obraně sama sebe. Teď budu citovat pana profesora Toffyho jako vedoucího komise. Vy to máte v hlavě, ale neumíte to dát do hůlky. Nebo to máte v hůlce a nemáte v hlavě. Nejlepší případ to mít jak v hlavě tak v hůlce. Jde o vaší schopnost vytvořit kouzlo, nehledě na situaci. Jsme kouzelnici a vzdělaní tak to předveďme, protože můžeme i ostatní odvětví magie použít, jak obraně tak útoku nebo obojímu. Záleží na nás, jak se k tomu postavíte." Řekl Neville a vzal do ruky křídu a napsal na tabuli.

,,OHAVNĚ VYČERPÁVAJÍCÍ CELOČARODĚJNÉ EXANAMY"

A podtrhl to.

,,Víte jak vzniklo pojmenování nám všem známých OVCÍ?!" Ptal se a položil křídu na stůl.

,,Asi to někdo řekl." Špitla Millicent.

,,Jo to rozhodně, ale kdo a proč?" Ptal se Neville.

Hermiona lovila informace z hlavy ohledně zavedení zkoušek na Bradavické škole a z Historie Bradavické školy čar a magie, kterou snad už znala na zpaměti.

,,Ví to někdo, co vy slečno Grangerová, znáte odpověď nebo ne?" Ptal se jejím směrem Neville.

Hermiona nenašla v tom co si pamatovala žádnou odpověď a tak tiše řekla.

,,Nevím."

V učebně nastalo ticho jak když bouchne bomba hnojůvka. Ještě se nestalo, aby neznala Hermiona Grangerová odpověď a to bylo ticho děsivější.

,,Dobrá, tak to řeknu já." Řekl Neville a v tu chvíli ho propalovali oči jeho bývalých spolužáku.

,,Tyto zkoušky byli zavedené na Bradavické škole roku 1703, tehdejším ředitelem Bradavic a významným lektvaristou Vidiktusem Vidriánem. Dřívější systém přestal vyhovovat a studenti se bouřili vůči tomu, že musí skládat zkoušky jenom na konci sedmiletého studia bez toho, že by měli šanci uspět, na základě předchozích zkoušek. Proto byly zavedeny NKÚ a OVCE, namísto Bradavických závěrečných zkoušek kouzelnické způsobilosti, jak se to původně jmenovalo. A dal OVCÍM své krásné jméno?" Neville se usmál a přímo se uchechtl a pokračoval.

,,Tehdejší první studentka, jenž tyto zkoušky složila a tímto způsobem si ulevila po jejich složení. Všichni jí známe a chodíme kolem ní, pokaždé, když jdeme na ošetřovnu nebo do Bradavické ředitelny." Řekl Neville.

,,To tenkrát mladičká Dylissa Derwottová, pozdější významná lékokouzelnice takto si ulevila před komisí. Ty zkoušky ji přišli ohavné, no to jsou, vyčerpávající, protože trvají déle, než NKÚ a celočarodějné, protože je třeba vaší celé kouzelnické moci a znalosti, exmaneny, to je latinsky zkouška ale také vyslýchání a tenkrát to bylo především ústní a praktická zkouška bez písemné části. A profesor Vidrián se toho chytl a příští rok už šli studenti Bradavic k OVCÍM."

,,Ale proč to není v knížce o Bradavické historii, pane profesore?" Ptal se Kevin Estville.

,,To je další vtip, protože tento nápad nikdy profesor Vidrián si nechal pro sebe a nikde si ho nenechal zapsat. OVCE zůstaly OVCEMI, nikoho nenapadlo proč se tak vůbec jmenují a tak historička jako například Batilda Boockschotová to nepovažovala za přijatelnou a pravdivou informaci, protože jí měla ráda na papíře a nikdy OVCE z lektvarů a Obrany proti černé magii například neskládala a nikdy nemluvila s portréty, protože to co řekli, považovala za drby a fámy. Striktně se držela toho co bylo zapsáno v knihách, rukopisech a textech té doby." Řekl Neville.

,,Takže je to drb, pane profesore Ne …Longbottome?" Ptala se Megan Jonesová.

,,Ne klidně se zeptejte jak profesora Vidriána, tedy jeho portrétu a nebo profesorky Derwettové a jelikož vám odpoví stejně, tak to je pravda, nehledě, že když se povídáte na do archívu zkoušek Bradavic, můžete s povolením paní ředitelky, tak přesně od roku 1704, se to jmenuje OVCE. Však stále to není zcela podložená informace, ale odpovídá to tomu, čemu slouží OVCE. Tam můžete jít s prázdným papírem, ale odejít s vynikajícím hodnocením. Doopravdy vás tam z Vás vycucají vše čeho jste doopravdy schopni a podle toho Vás hodnotí. Horší je, když tam mlčíte, ať z důvodu, že doopravdy máte okno v vědomostí nebo svázaný jazyk do uzlu či ty informace umíte podat jako knížka ne jako člověk. To možná odejdete s tím trollem doopravdy." Řekl Neville.

Hermiona Grangerová měla mírně pootevřená ústa a koukala jak bluma. Kdyby někdo mohl, tak by mohl na čelo jí napsat slovo šok a ona by si v tu chvíli nevšimla.

,,A jak to víte vy pane profesore?" Ptal se Anthony a slovo profesor mu v případě Nevilla šlo přes jazyk jak kapustičky.

,,Když jsem byl během studia a v poslední době často v Bradavické ošetřovně, tak jsem často byl hostem diskuzí s profesorkou Derwertovou. Krásně se ní povídá. Celkově miluji občas se zastavit a popovídat si portréty pozoruhodných osobností kouzelnické historie. Neříkám o nich, že jsou slavní kouzelnici nebo čarodějky, ale kouzelníci a čarodějky, kteří nějakým způsobem pomohli nebo tvořili historii a dali něco nového do toho kotle vědění o kouzlech a tím se zapsali do historie. Jenom kdo se účastní je zapsaný, ne, jak ve sportu tak vědě." Máchl rukou Neville a nápis OVCÍ zmizel s tabule.

,,A teď se pustíme do té látky na těch papírech."

Hermiona se musela oklepat jako mokrý pudl jak jí Neville zaskočil. Doopravdy se vůči němu začala cítit jako studentka a uvědomila si, že brala OVCE, jenom jako test, nic víc. Ne jako její boj, ale jenom pokračování studia. Však díky Nevillovi, si uvědomila, že OVCE, jsou ukazatel pro ostatní jak dobrou čarodějkou ona vlastně je. Ne jako členka Zlatého tria nebo držitelka Merlinova řádu, ale sama za sebe jako v duelu na život a smrt.

Bylo to jako oheň. Musí se podívat pak, na své zápisky a vyčistit je od balastu učebnicových pouček a slov navíc a vysekat z toho diamant. Za to placená u zkoušek nebude. Tam jde o to udržet se a vyhrát, nad těmi co jí budou zkoušet. Fajn, jak to vypadá, tak ona celá léta Nevilla vrchovatou měrou podcenila a on jí to dal sežrat a ukázal co byla do té doby ona, pouze teoretička s encyklopedii v hlavě. Je čas, ukázat veškerou magii a být solitér. Ukázat, to, že v té hlavě doopravdy něco je, ta Hermiona Grangerová.

A také pochopila, proč Neville Longbotom získal vynikající z toho předmětu u OVCÍ. Pochopil jejich podstatu. Pamatovala se jak roztřeseného ho potkala v květnu v Příčné s papírem s výsledky jeho zkoušek a velice se divila nad těmi výsledky. Domnivala se, že minimálně v Přeměňování a Obraně proti černé magii, dali Nevillovi kredit za to, co vykonal v bitvě o Bradavice. Však dnes konečně pochopila, že to Neville sám dosáhl a ještě ve stížených podmínkách po bitvě, kdy se skládali zkoušky v náhradním termínu na ministerstvu kouzel a málo kdo si na to troufl. Vlastně jenom sedm jak ona řekla později sedm statečných. Seamus Finnigen, Neville Longbottom, Hannach Ambottová, Susan Bonnesová, Justin Finch-Flechlie, Terry Bott a Draco Malfoy. A Nevilových šest OVCÍ z Bylinkářství, Obrany proti černé magii, PřeměNování, Historie čar a magie, Péče o magické tvory a Mudlovských věd, všechny vynikající asi tím pádem byly více než zasloužené a vybojované.

To ona má co překonávat, ale dnes si konečně řekla v duchu, že Neville je profesor a právem si zaslouží být jejím profesorem. Měla vůči němu respekt.

On byl fakticky, který jako voják nenosil výložky za hezký ksicht, ale za činy a dovednosti. Profesorka McGonagolová a hlavně Pýtrová se trefily do černého, když ho udělaly členem sboru.

* * *

Terry Bott po velice náročném dni studenta bystrozorství, se ukládal ve svém malém bytečku ke spánku. Byl pořádně utahaný a na nic jiného než na klidných 7. hodin spánku se netěšil. Zamotal se do přikrývky a dal jednu ruku pod polštář a netrvalo mu dlouho a usnul jak nemluvně. Zdálo se mu, že je na pláži, sedí na lehátku, má velký doopravdy velký rybářský prut a něco loví. Terry ani neměl ponětí co, ale prostě si pohodlně hověl v lehátku a užíval klidu svého snu. Však to bylo kolem dvanácté narušené podivnou září a pak vše v tom snu jako by zčernalo. Pak Terry ucítil jemu známé cuknutí v oblasti pupíku a pak se propadl do neznáma. Myslel si, že je to součást jeho snu, ale pak spadl někde v jemu neznámé ložnici vedle postele. Však jak to bylo bolestivé, tak to nemohl být sen.

Jeho sen probudil osobu v posteli v tom pokoji a ta se zvedla do sedu a překvapeně ze sebe vypravila.

,,Terry co tu děláš?" Ptala se nebo spíš ptal Ron ve své nové podobě.

,,He jak jsem se sem dostal? Kde to jsem?" Ptal se tak trochu mimo Terry a hleděl kolem sebe.

,,Ehm v mém pokoji v Harryho baráku, ale …" Dál se Ron nedostal, jelikož se otevřely dveře od jeho pokoje.

,,Co se děje Rone? Slyšel jsem nějaké hluk?"Ptal se Neville v pyžamu a uviděl na zemi zamotaného do deky Terryho.

,,Kde se tu bereš Botte?!" Ptal se.

,,To bych také rád věděl. Zrovna ve snu jsem byl na pláži a najednou jsem zde." Řekl celý ospalý Terry.

,,Žádné randevu?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Rozhodně ně, neštvi mě Neville. Spíš se tu Terry z ničeho nic objevil a spadl nepohodlně mi na podlahu vedle mé postele." Řekl Ron.

,,Hm fakticky?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Ano přece vidíš, že mám u sebe přikrývku z domova Longbotome. Netoužil jsem po ničem jiném než-li se prospat, po tom přespolním běhu a hodinách v posluchárně." Řekl Terry.

,,Ale jak ses mohl Terry objevit zde?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Netuším, mohu použít váš krb, rád bych se dostal domu." Řekl Terry.

V tom Neville dostal zamyšlený výraz.

,,Počkej tu chvilku Terry, jenom pro něco dojdu." Řekl a zabouchl dveře Ronova pokoje.

,,Co?" Ptal se Terry Rona.

Ten pokrčil rameny. Terry až teď si všiml v čem vlastně Ron spí a stoupla mu červená do tváří.

,,Ehm Rony, kurník kdo tě obdaroval tím co máš na sobě, to je až …" Terry nestačil říct.

,,Fleur, prej mi bude v noční košili mnohem pohodlněji. No já nevím, pyžamu mi bylo mnohem lépe." Řekl Ron.

V tom se znovu objevil Neville a držel v ruce knížku, kterou dostal kdysi od Hermiony, když se neočekávaně stal otcem Verči. Rovnou si rozsvítil v Ronově pokoji, což mu Terrymu připadalo jako trest pro jeho oči a mžoural jako krtek.

,,Ach tady to je…" Neville ukázal prstem do knihy.

,,Co Neville?" Ptal se Ron a chtělo se mu stejně jako Terrymu spát.

,,Myslím, že asi na čas by se Terry měl přestěhovat sem." Ušklíbl se podrazácky Neville.

,,Co prosím Longbottome?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Myslím, že jsi tedy u Ronyho vyvolal tím svým pusinkováním jistý jev. Jev u budoucích čarodějných maminek." Řekl Neville.

,,Jak že, jaký jev u Merlina?" Ptal se Ron a začínal být na Nevilla naštvaný.

,,No tady se píše, že v ráné fázi očekávání čarodějky, zvláště u těch z kouzelnických rodin, muže dojít v efektu , kdy embryo později plod potomka přivolá matčinou magii, jako přenašedlo partnera povětšinou když samo bdí a o němž se domnívá, že je jeho otec, nemusí to být ten doopravdy jeho stvořitel, ale ten jenž vyvolává skrz jeho matku v něm, tedy v potomku pocit štěstí nebo lásky, skrz fyzický kontakt v podobě polibku nebo sexuálního styku v prvních 31 dnech očekávání a je sám čaroděj. A tento efekt se muže opakovat, však nejpozději v 24.týdnu očekávání čarodějky by měl odeznít. Však stává se to v jednom případu očekávání ze sta u kouzelnických páru. Nejlépe popsaný tento efekt byl … " Neville se zastavil a trochu zčervenaly tváře.

,,U Xenophiliuse Láskoráda a jeho ženy Pandory při očekávání jejich jediné dcery. Tedy u rodičů naší Lenky."

Terrymu se vytratila všechna barva z obličeje.

,,Do prčic." Řekl Ron a pak se otočil na Terryho.

,,Moc se omlouvám Terry." Řekl Ron.

,,To nic, ty za to nemůžeš Rony, ale to jako se to může stát kdykoliv?" Ptal se vyplašeně Terry.

,,V podstatě, jenom když ty mimča budou v u Ronyho aktivní, ne když budou spinkat. Ani já nevím jak to přesně funguje, já tu čest neměl. Tady se píše, že se to Láskorádovým stalo celkem za tu dobu 21krát." Řekl Neville a poškrábal se po hlavě.

,,Terry, klidně tady zůstaň do rána, poslední co chci zase nějaké tvé nepovedené přemístění sem. Nedej rozštěp,nepostrádáš nějakou část sama sebe." Řekl Ron a dodal.

,,Ráno se spojím raději s Fleur nebo rovnou s mou léčitelkou, okej."

Terry necítil, že by rozštěpil cestou a podíval se Nevilla.

,,Ne vypadáš normálně, utahaně a v pyžamu." Řekl ten a zívl.

,,Poroučím se, dobrou a sladké sny." Řekl a odešel z pokoje a dal tu knížku na komodu v Ronově pokoji.

,,To jsem tedy se dostal do divné situace." Řekl Terry.

,,To mi povídej, jako by nebylo toho už tak dost, tak to vyvolá efekt i na tebe. Na hlavičku to celé." Plácl sebou do postele Ron.

,,Tak já půjdu spát dolů na gauč." Řekl Terry a zvedl se k odchodu.

,,Klidně Terry můžeš ke mně do postele, nemusíš spát na gauči. Kolikrát jsem s Holly přespával já na posteli v tvém bytě a postel je dostatečně velká pro dva. Bylo by to nevděčné." Řekl Ron stáhl se trochu na druhou stranu.

Terry se trochu ošíval a řekl.

,,Ale … co Harry a Neville?" Aby řekl pravdu, tak se těch dvou trochu bál.

,,Jim je to jedno podle mého mínění a toto je můj pokoj a tak tu platí má pravidla Terry." Řekl Ron.

Terry tedy vzdychl a lehl si do postele vedle Rona.

,,Ty Terry?" Řekl po chvíli Ron.

,,Ano?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Vzpomínáš, když jsme takto leželi vedle sebe a ty jsi měl na sobě ten obojek, co si dostal od Holly?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Už nikdy více, já nejsem pes Rone." Řekl Terry.

,,Já si ho schoval." Řekl Ron.

Terry se otočil v posteli na Rona.

,,Cože!"

,,Stále ho mám v krabici pod postelí." Řekl trochu nesvůj Ron.

,,Proč kurník sis ho schovával Rone?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Protože jsem ho původně koupil pro Grega, on to byl fakticky byl obojek pro psa, ale já neodhadl velikost a Holly ho uzmula pro svoje hrátky a mne přišlo škoda ho vyhodit." Řekl Ron.

Terrymu to znělo i celkem logicky a pak si uvědomil, jak blízko Ronovi zase je. Bylo mu to trochu nepohodlné.

,,Dobrou Rone." Řekl ale neotočil se.

,,Dobrou Terry." Řekl Ron a zavřel oči.

Terry si pomyslel, och je, proč u Lucifera musela ta francouzská ďábelská víla jménem Fleur Ronovi koupit zrovna noční košili v jeho oblíbené mentolově zelené barvě. Teď to nedostane z hlavy už vůbec. Čert vem francouzsky a s těmi slovy se pokusil usnout na zbytek noci.

* * *

Harry Potter se snažil od toho nešťastného Valentinu co nejlépe starat o stravování na Grimouldově náměstí 12. Zaprvé malá Verča by měla teď správně se učit jíst vše, co velké děti, třeba v rozmixovaném nebo pasírovaném stavu než jí narostou zoubky a vytvořit si svojí chuťovou databázi. Dále se Harry pokoušel naučit trochu ve volným chvílích vařit Nevilla. Měl s ropuchou královskou před pár dny rozhovor. On ho začínal Neville totiž štvát svým chováním a tak mu dal konečný termín, kdy se odstěhuje a to 1.září tohoto roku. Když měl svůj barák, který získal jako otec Veronici tak ať ho dá do kupy a u prkýnka dubového tam bydlí. Ne, že by mu vadila Verča, ale začal mu vadit sám Neville. Tím, že se spoléhal na to, že Harry uvaří večeři a strčí mu jí až pod nos. Akorát Harry Potter nebyl jeho manželka a chtěl se také věnovat tomu, co měl původně v plánu a to kurzu vaření, do kterého se přihlásil a který začínal už 60 dní. Takže Harry si uvědomoval, že bude muset nastat čas, kdy stravování sama sebe a Verči bude muset převzít Neville sám. A u sebe doma ať si klidně pořídí domácího skřítka to bylo Harrymu jedno, ale zde budou na Grimouldově náměstí 12 budou vařit lidé ne skřítci do doby co on bude živ!

No další problémový strávník byl Ron. Nebo spíš teď Ronalda, ale Harry ho stále oslovoval jako Rona a jak se zdálo tak to samo Ronovi vůbec nevadilo a byl snad dokonce rád. Harry Potter sice byl odvážný člověk, ale bál se bradavické matróny více než kdy Voldemorta, Smrtijedů, Mozkomorů nebo Grindewalda a tak se snažil, aby Ron doopravdy dodržoval pitný režim a také snažil přizpůsobit jídelníček okolnostem jeho stavu. Harry by nikdy neřekl jiný stav, nebo zbouchnutí, to si nedovolil ani u Fleur natož u Abigeil, ta by ho možná proklela a Ron už to provedl Ginny kletbu, tak Harry se diplomaticky vyhýbal všemu, co by mohlo Rona popudit k použití magie na něm.

Takže jakmile zjistil, že Ronovi se dělá blbě z vařeného nebo pečeného cukernatého ovoce tak ho vyřadil z jídelníčku na to tata. Prostudoval si knížky jenž měl Neville a vyřadil hodně kořeněná jídla a ty co přetékala tukem. A každý den vařil Ronovi zelený čaj nebo mu erl grey dával do toho zázvor. Tím dokonce se podařilo mu to, že Ronovi nebylo i dva dny vůbec špatně od žaludku, což si připsal Harry jako úspěch. Stačilo trochu kouzlit v kuchyni a namáhat mozkové buňky a dalo se to skloubit i s ostatními strávníky. A také nakoupil mnoho sušenek nebo spíše biskvitu a sladkých sucharu a pokaždé to dával Ronovi ráno k posteli, aby jich mohl pár sníst, než vstane, to mělo podle knížek také zamezit nevolnosti. Harry byl najednou vděčný, že Hermiona vyplundrovala knihkupectví přímo dokonale.

Však když dneska otevřel dveře v ruce podnos s konvicí a šálkem zeleného čaje a k tomu talíř s máslovými sušenkami tak překvapeně koukal, co se v pokoji Rona vše nového nachází. Ron ležel sám v posteli, pak tam viděl Terryho Botta jak ho drží jako medvídka v náručí. No to by až tak podivné nebylo, ale spíš bylo podivné, co poletovalo vzduchem v pokoji Rona, jako by neznalo gravitace. Zaprvé zde plaval ve vzduchu nějaký chudák králík bílí jako sníh a celý unavený je tu tam zastříhal ušima. Pak tu vzduchem poletoval zahradní skřítek, který se snažil na sebe křikem upozornit, ale nevydal ani hlásku,jen divoce gestikuloval skoro u stropu. Pak tu bylo něco co vypadalo jako maličký muž, nebo panenka co se jí říkalo Ken u těch Barbínek a byl celý ztuhlý a jenom koulel očima plný zlosti na Harryho. Však nejvíce překvapil Harryho jeden host v pokoji Rona. Na pelesti jeho postele seděl u všech všudy Faweks, kterého nikdo od smrti Albuse Brumbála neviděl. Harrymu málem překvapením vypadl tác z ruky. Harry pomalu položil podnos na noční stolek Rona a přešel o to tišeji k fénixovi. Kde ten se tu vzal. Podíval se k oknu, ale to bylo zavřené. Tak jak se tu Faweksi kruciš ocitl?!

V tom se ozvalo mručení ze strany Rona ten se pomalu probudil, zamžoural a skoro automatizovaně si sáhl po sušence a pak se pomaloučku chtěl zvednout. Všiml během schroustání sušenky, že je v něčím oběti a tak aniž by mu to přišlo divné se zase uvelebil do postele a zavřel oči.

,,Rone?" Dloubl ho do čela Harry.

Ron znovu otevřel oči a zeptal se.

,,Co se děje Harry?" Ptal se nadmíru ospale.

Harry ukázal na Fawekse na pelesti jeho postele.

Ronovi se rozšířili oči na velikost těch Lenky Láskorádové a vydal výkřik.

Tím probudil i Terryho, který se prudce zvedl a narazil hlavou do levitujícího králíka. Toho upustilo náhle levitující kouzlo a spadl do klína Terryho Botta.

,,Co to? Rony ty máš tohoto chlupáče jako mazlíčka? Já myslel, že máš jezevčíka?" Ptal se Terry a chytil chudáka králíka za kožich.

Však v tu chvíli promluvil králík lidskou řečí.

,,Kurva já nejsem králík Botte! Proměňte mě k sakru zpět! A už vůbec nejsem pitomý domácí mazlíček Ronalda."

,,Neville." Řekl překvapeně Harry, když slyšel hlas.

,,Merline ano! Sakra zbavte mě tohoto zvířecího těla." Mrskal v této podobě sebou Neville.

To Harryho rozesmálo. Moc by ho zajímalo jak je možné, že zaprvé něco proměnilo Nevilla v králíka a pak ho přemístilo do pokoje Rona a nechalo ho levitovat vzduchem.

Harry se podíval směr Rona, ale ten celý zezelenal a jen tak tak z poza postele si vyndal kýbl, aby v příští chvíli se ozývaly ne příliš lahodné zvuky blití.

V tom okamžiku spadla do postele i ta panenka a začala pisklavě nadávat však jazykem, kterému Harry a Terry nerozuměli.

Vytáhla na ně něco jako mini hůlku a pokusila kouzlit, ale z hůlky nic, nic a nic nevyšlo.

,,Merde." Řekl pištivě maličký mužík a chtěl se snažit uniknout, ale Harryho chytl do ruky.

,,Za to vy neřádi angličtí zaplatíte!" Křikl ten maličký mužík.

Jo tomu už Harry a Terry rozuměli.

,,Kdo jsi ty prťavče?" Ptal se Harry a na podlahu v té chvíli spadl i zahradní skřítek a dal se jemu úspěšný útěk ze dveří.

,,Vy pitomý angličtí obři, vy nevíte, vy nevíte kdo já jsem!" Křičel z plna hrdla mužík.

,,Ne." Řekl Terry.

,,Já jsem Gellert Grindewald! Divotvůrce a mág." A kroutil na ně rukama snad aby bezhůlkově kouzlil, ale nic, ani jiskra z něho nevyšla.

,,Grindewald? Ale ten přece musí být mnohem větší." Řekl Terry .

,,Vždyť vypadáš jako panenka pro holčičky ty rádoby mágu, co nevydá ani jiskru." Začal se chechtat králík Neville.

,,Dovolte vy ničemové. Od doby co jsem živ, tak vy Britové jste sprosťáci a nejraději bych vás všechny zabil. Necítíte mé přání spojení v jednu mocnou říše a obnovení magického císařství. Počínaje tím hovnem Brumbálem." Křičel na ně maličký Grindewald.

Harry stále držel Grindewalda v ruce si přivolal sklenici od okurek a vložil do ní Grindewalda za jeho ustavičného klení.

Do uzávěru udělal dalším kouzlem tři maličké otvory a uzavřel sklenici i s tím Grindewaldem, aby ho neudusil. No pokud to Grindewald skutečně je.

,,Rone v pořádku?" Ptal se na druhou stranu postele.

,,No myslím, že žaludek se už uklidnil trochu." Řekl Ron a opřel se po pelest postele držíc se za břicho.

,,Tady je čaj, udělá se ti líp." Řekl Harry a podal mu šálek čaje.

,,Díky." Řekl Ron a stále vypadal mdle ve tvářích.

,,Proměn mě zpět." Křikl naštvaně Neville ve své králičí postavě.

,,Má někdo vůbec ponětí jak se to mohlo stát?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Netuším. Nevím jak se tu mohl ocitnout Faweks, natož zahradní skřítek, jak se stal Neville bílím králíkem a nebo jestli tohle …" Harry ukázal na obsah sklenice od okurek „ je Grindewald."

,,A vůbec jak ses tu ocitl ty Terry?" Ptal se Harry.

V tom okamžiku se probudil k životu i Faweks a podíval kolem sebe a odletěl ke krbu kde se usadil do popela vydal výkřik a proměnil se v oheň.

,,Ach vypadal přepadle, asi má ohňový den." Podotkl Harry a šel ke krbu, kde našel maličkého fénixe, v podobě maličkého ptáčete a vzal ho do rukou. Zavařovačku s Grindewaldem nechal na posteli mezi Terrym a Ronem.

,,Za to s Terrym asi můžu trochu já." Řekl Ron a sklopil hlavu.

,,Jak, to sis ho propašoval sem Rone nebo co?" Ptal se Harry v rukou s fénixem.

,,Ne spíš Ronova miminka ho přivolali sem. Támhle podle té knížky…" Neville zastříhal ušima tím směrem ,,je to nějaký vzácný jev u těhotných čarodějek, že přivolávají partnery k sobě nevědomky."

,,A mě to najednou přemístilo asi tak o půlnoci sem, a jelikož se bál Ron, že bych se mohl přemístit tu noc ještě jednou a nedej Merline rozštěpit při tom tak mi nabídl, abych tu zůstal." Dopověděl růžový ve tvářích Terry.

,,Jo to je pravda." Řekl Ron a vzdychl po dalším doušku čaje.

,,Neville nevíš jak ses dostal do této králičí situace ty?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Netuším prostě jsem se takto probudil. Byl jsem v šoku a chtěl jsem se dostat dolu. Nešlo to, až …"

Neville pohlédl směr Rona nevědomky zastříhal ušima.

,,Až když jsi ses probudil a udělalo se ti špatně…prosím … ne další tvá …magie … nebo jsou to ty mimča?" Řekl králík Neville vystrašeně se díval na Rona a schoulil se.

Harry vytáhl hůlku a vyslovil určovací kouzlo nad zavařovačkou s tím co se vydávalo za Grindewalda.

Objevil se nápis ve vzduchu a ten hlásal.

,,Gellert Bernard Adolph Grindewald, v těle Zlatoslava Benjamina Lockharta, pod zmenšovací kletbou, zmenšen na jednu dvacetinu původní velikosti, vystaven magii odčerpávající kletbě, kletba provedena bezchybně a z kouzelníka je moták."

Grindewald viděl a přečetl si též ten nápis vydal pištivý výkřik a omdlel.

,,Hola Voldemortova mrtvola, asi Draco přišel o svou slavnou hodinku." Řekl Terry.

,,Vypadá to tak. Raději to necháme prověřit Hestii, ale kdo ty kletby do prdele na něho seslal?" Ptal se Harry a máchl Památku na kouzlo seslal znovu na zavařovačku s Grindewaldem.

Objevila se jeho kouzla ohledně sklenice spojení z jeho hůlkou, pak však ty kletby našli tenký provázek směr Rona, konkrétně jeho dolní části břicha.

,,Morgano, to jsou ty fazolky, ty dostaly Grindewalda." Řekl Harry a Terry přímo čuměl na Rona jako tele na nová vrata.

Ron se podíval tím směrem a tam doopravdy směřovali dvě maličké nitky magie od Grindewalda v zavařovačce. Nemožné, vždyť je v pátém týdnu, jsou to jenom zárodky, neměli by mít magické jádro. Pomyslel si Ron, pak si uvědomil jednu věc. Ne to není jejich magie, ale jeho, jeho rozlezlého vlastního magického jádra. Mají ho k dispozici jeho magii a využili jí po svém asi.

To samé udělal Harry u Nevilla a i tamtéž kouzlo, co ho proměnilo v králíka bílé barvy směřovalo bílím vlákýnkem na Ronovo zatím ploché břichu.

,,Je to definitivní, tohle je s Ronem na hlavu a já se rozhodně odstěhuji. Nebudu sám sebe a Verču vystavovat riziku nezáměrné proměny skrz nenarozené dvojčata Rona. To je ještě horší než Fred a George a to nejsou ani zdaleka na světě." Řekl Neville stále v podobě králíka.

,,A je vůbec Verča v pořádku. Harry jdi se podívat, jestli tahle pohroma jí neproměnila v myšku." Řekl skoro hystericky znějící Neville.

Harry tedy dal na noční stolek vedle sušenek malého Fáwekse a šel se podívat na Verču. Ta byla na štěstí v pořádku a ještě sladce spinkala. Vrátil se do pokoje, kde právě máchal hůlkou Ron nad Nevillem, aby ho vrátil do podoby člověka.

Až na potřetí se to podařilo. Však jak. Asi se Neville zapomněl zmínit, že proměnili prckové jenom jeho, takže tam přistál jak ho pánbůh stvořil. Naštvaně odkráčel ven z pokoje a něco trousil pod vousy o ďábelských dvojčatech.

Harry se uchechtl. Jo definitivně Ron dost možná bude mít miminka, jenž se budou snažit jít ve šlépějích svých pověstných legendárních strýčku. To jistě George rozbrečí radostí.

,,Myslím, že je to mým jádrem, které je rozlezlé po celém těle Harry." Řekl smutně Ron a pohlédl do podlahy.

,,Vždyť se nic nestalo Rone." Řekl Harry.

,,A tohle…" Terry pozvedl sklenici od okurek s Grindewaldem ,, je husarský kousek. Škoda, že tam nezůstalo trochu láku."

,,Ale nakonec ještě ohrozím tím vás. Mohu rozštěpit příště Terryho nebo proměnit Harryho nebo Nevilla nedej bože Verču v něco malého, co někdo omylem zašlápne. Ne neměl bych tu bydlet, mohu vám ublížit." Řekl tiše Ron a sedl si do bobku a rozplakal se.

,,Ale no tak Rone, to se nějak vyřeší." Přisedl si k němu Harry.

,,No stále máme schopné léčitele, Láskorád to také přežil, tak proč ne já, Rony. Nikdo kvůli tomu neumře, okej. A máme díky tobě Grindewalda a ten už nikomu neublíží." Řekl Terry a vzal Rona kolem rameny.

,,A myslím, že to ty mimča dělají kvůli tobě. Jenom chtějí, abys byl šťastný ne naštvaný. No Neville se choval poslední dobou neurvale a tak ho proměnili v králíka. A Grindewald nás všechny trápil. Však nevím, co si mám myslet o zahradním skřítkovi a o Faweksovi." Řekl Harry.

,,Mě se o nich zdálo." Špitl uslzeně Ron.

,,Co?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Mě se o tom všem zdálo, když jsem usnul ve společnosti Terryho. Nejprve jsem ve snu bojoval s Grindewaldem a proměnil jsem ho no pidižvíka a zbavil magie. Dokonce si pamatuji ty kletby, pak se mi tam ve snu zjevil Neville a tak trochu se mnou nevkusně flirtoval a tak jsem ho ve snu proměnil v králíka. Pak jsem byl zahrádce za Doupětem a lovil zahradní skřítky a posílal je obloukem přes plot jak jsem to dělával dříve a následně jsem si sedl na houpačku za Doupětem a přiletěl mi Fáweks, sedl si na plot a začal mi zpívat Harry." Vypověděl Ron.

,,Okej tak tohle spadá do hodně divné kategorie snu a snu co se plní ještě k tomu. Ne tady už asi potřebujeme pomoc trochu větší." Řekl Harry a odešel z pokoje.

To z Ronem je větší výzva než zvláštní režim jídelníčku. Ne na tohle je potřeba odborníky. Madam Pomfrejovou, možná profesora Kratiknota nebo rovnou rektorku Táborovou z Budče. Ne jeho hlavu je to moc, tohle se musí vyřešit. Nehledě na to, musí předat Grindewalda, předat příslušným místům. Nemůže u nich zůstat.

**Přidáno 8.2.2020**


	23. Kapitola 23 - Sny k vyplnění

**Kapitola 23 – Sny k vyplnění**

Percyval Weasley šel v početném chumlu své rodiny, protože Harry poslal patrona, že se stalo něco důležitého a měli by to vědět. Měl kolem pasu obtočenou Aundrey, ale za poslední dny si připadal nějak přešlý. Snad nic na něj nelezlo, jenom měl špatnou náladu z toho co se stalo a následně u Hestie Jonesové v bytě. Bylo mu vůči mladšímu bráškovi stydno, měl pocit viny vůči němu vzhledem k Cleanwaterové. Ne možná měl říci o pravé morálce slečny kariéristky Ronovi mnohem dřív. Však možná jeho vlastní ego tomu nedovolilo, protože se v tu chvíli domníval, že prostě Ronald byl Penelopé, té štětce atraktivnější, než on se svými brýlemi a úzkou postavou.

Ne to s Terrencem Bottem, mu bylo jedno v tuto chvíli, ale Percyho spalovala zlost na Cleanwaterovou, že bratra takto zneužila pro své touhy. Stále to byl jeho mladší sourozenec a on měl ho chránit. A nedělal to. A Percyho tahle věta žrala, takže přímo horkokrevně zareagoval na Botta, když přišel ten hulák. Vypovědělo jeho chování všechny pojistky a prostě jenom vybuchl z něho čirý vztek, že si někdo dovolil k Ronovi toto, i když to nebyla pravda jak se dověděl později toho večera. Pak když se vrátil domu, tak si musel dát studenou sprchu, protože byl rozpálený jak uhlík. Pak když se podíval do zrcadla tak musel uznat, že z toho starého Percyho, perfekta a primuse Bradavic zbylo, tak málo. Nebýt brýlí a jeho úzké tváře, tak by ho nikdo nepoznal jistě. On se málo kdy na sebe díval do zrcadla, dříve se sám sobě ošklivil, protože prostě neměl nijak krásnou postavu na chlapa. Byl vždy vyhublý na rozdíl od bratrů.

Však nevěděl ani jak, ale za minulé měsíce docela zmohutněl a nabyl svalstvo, které nikdy pořádně neměl. Ne nebyl kulturista, však mohl konečně na sebe pohlížet jako na chlapa ne jako na tyčku do plotu. Percy přemýšlel jak naložit se svou postavou, jak se stavět na oči své rodiny, společnosti a Ministerstvu kouzel. Jako úředník nebo jako někdo jiný.

Pohroužen do této myšlenky si vzal v zádi ledničky Aundrey ukrytou láhev vaječňáku a lokl si.

Ne nechutnalo mu to a tak to vyměnil za krabici s pomerančovým džusem a sedl si na gauč a ponořil se do myšlenek.

Pak si vzpomněl na to co řekl ten bystrozor ten Philiupus nebo jak se jmenoval. Proč se on Percy Weasley nedal na bystrozorství?!

Percy si rychle odpověděl. Protože by s tím jeho matka nesouhlasila a chtěla z něho kopii jeho otce, kterému se tenkrát podobal ze všech bratrů nejvíce. Však je to pravda i teď?

Spíše ne.

Však teď jít do výcviku, když si chystá vzít Aundrey a do budoucna založit rodinu, také není perfektní nápad. Však Percy věděl, že jsou i jiné možnosti. Nemusí být nutně ten, který bude dělat špinavou práci bystrozorů. Percy se usmál, když si vzpomněl na revoluci na Ministerstvu kouzel kterou zažil on na nemocniční posteli. Magická armáda Británie ve službách královny jistě není tak na ráně jako bystrozoři. Možná by si měl více zjistit a uvážit jestli by nemohl se tam propašovat. Ty jejich krásně mechové hábity se mu líbili už od pohledu.

A na Ministerstvu už začíná být co se Weasleyů tak trochu mnoho, vzhledem k Billovi. A on je označován jako Weasley z odboru pro děti a mladistvé, to se mu začalo příčit.

Však teď bylo důležitější co se stalo, že k němu poslal Harry svého jelena.

* * *

Hestie koukala jako puk na dámu před ní, jenž se představila jako rektorka Budečské vysoké druidské kouzelné školy v České republice Májoslava Táborová a stejně vytřeštěně na sklenici od okurek, kde seděl maličký mužík na bobku a tvářil se zlostí bez sebe. Na madam Pomfreyjovou, ministra kouzel Dirka Cressewella, který se chechtal jako malý kluk a smutně vyhlížejícího Rona, který seděl na pohovce opřen rameny o Terryho Botta v místnosti známé také jako Bradavická komnata nejvyšší potřeby.

,,Promiňte, ale mohla by jste mi to ještě jednou vysvětlit madam?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,Ale jistě slečno Jones." Řekla paní rektorka.

,,Tady Ronalda, nebo nám všem známý Ron, tuto noc projevil velice vzácnou přímo mýtickou vlastnost, kterou měla naposled nám dobře známá Pernela Flamelová během svého jediného těhotenství se svou jedinou dcerou Isabellou, která však jako mladičká dívka zemřela v krvavém boji s jistým kouzelníkem. Takzvaná snová magie magických matek, též popisovaná jako Gaii dar. Jedná se o verzi nitrozpytu, kterou však Ron ovládá i tak, ale přímo na hony vzdálené nám známé úrovni, kdy je budoucí maminka schopna skrze své sny na dálku přivolat předměty, lidi, věci a měnit jejich podstatu. Však díky ne podstatu sama sebe. A tak se stalo slečno Jones, že nedopatřením Ron proměnil pana Longbotoma v bílého králíka, přivolal ze zahrady rodného domu zahradního skřítka, bůh ví odkud fénixe a přivolal a proklel Gridewalda do nynější podoby. Je to vlastně pro nás velká klika a velká smůla Grindewalda, že byl Ron tímto darem obdařen. Normálně se takové čarodějky rodí jednou za pět set let, však o případu jako je Ron zmínky nikdy nejsou nebo já o nich neslyšela. A ano efekt přemístění partnera, nu v tuto chvíli jak to vypadá pana Botta, je jenom maličká špetka toho daru, který se jinak dále pak neprojevuje. Však u Rona se projevil v plném rozsahu. Však nám to vyřešilo jeden problém a to tohle hovínko." Řekla rektorka a ukázala na Grindewalda v sklenici.

,,A já už se těšil na duel." Řekl zamračeně Draco Malfoy, také přítomen.

,,No tak buďte rád, že se můžete věnovat příjemnějším věcem než tomuhle posránkovi, pane Malfoy." Řekla paní rektorka.

Draco dále podpaloval očima sklenici od okurek a říkal si, v duchu, Merline díky, že nejsem Ronově nepřízni, mohl bych v té sklenici také být nebo být králíkem. Tohle je zatraceně silná magie. Vždyť má Grindewald teď 9 centimetrové tělo a nemá ani píď magie. Je z něho totální moták. A to díky jisté vlastnosti, o které se mluví tak jedině ve spojitosti s Flamelovou manželkou jak je vzácná. Merline to, co se stalo ve Francii udělalo z Weasleyho ještě hrozivější magického člověka.

,,A to bude mít Ron tuto vlastnost, než přijdou jeho miminka na svět?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Ano, vztahuje se jenom na jedno těhotenství jednou za život. Je to jednorázový dar. Takové poprvé a naposled. Polibek od matky přírody." Řekla rektorka.

,,A to se tedy může stát, že bude Ron snít, teď řeknu blábol, že hraje šachy třebas s profesorem Snapem. Jaký následek by to mohlo mít?" Ptal se Neville, který byl stále nevrlý z toho králičího rána od Rona

,,Nevím nedokážu říct, pane Longbotome, madam Pernela Flamelová jak je mi známo toto své období věnovala především k uzdravování lidí. Prostě si přála je ve svých snech uzdravit a povedlo se jí to. V starých letopisech je popsáno 10 takových případu, kdy vyléčila několik kouzelníku ze závažných chorob. Však jak tady Ron to uvedl, tak se to dá použít i jako zbraň." Řekla rektorka.

,,Takže když budu spát a snít, tak tím vám budu nebezpečný." Řekl smutně Ron.

,,Ale ne bráško." Snažil ho uklidnit George.

,,No do jisté míry ano, ale dá se to dát pod kontrolu, když budete chtít Rone." Nabídla se paní rektorka.

,,Jak?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Lapač snů." Řekl Bill Weasley.

,,Co? Tu hovadinu od Indiánu?!" Ptala se Hermiona.

Májoslava se na tu mladou čarodějku zamračila.

,,Slečno Granger, lapače snů nejsou žádnou podvrhem, pokud jsou od doopravdických Indiánských kouzelníku a šamanů. Je jich sice po málu, ale jsou to umělci ohledně nitrozpytu a u nich se předává hluboké vědění ohledně moci snové magie matek. A pan Weasley Williem jak tuším tak měl kdysi tímto typem magie nějaké zkušenosti, když jste to vypálil jako pistolník ze svých úst." Řekla úsečně.

,,Ano mám kamaráda z Castlebrusca a ten je Indiánem kmenu Aztéků. Je též odeklínač jako já." Řekl Bill.

,,Och Brazilské Castlebrusco, velice uznávaná kouzelnická škola."Řekla rektorka.

,,Ale jak ten lapač pomůže mne?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Zachytí tvou magii a tvoje sny. Prostě zůstanou v místnosti a nepůjdou na svou pouť a tobě to neuškodí bráško. Je to vlastně takový zámek i na noční můry, někdy když to tak šaman vyrobí. V tom případě zachytí noční můry a nenechá je dojet do konce, prostě je z tebe vytáhne. Jenom to musíš mít zavěšené na tvou postelí nebo oknem a v místnosti kde spíš a také tam pokaždé usínat. A když budeš někde na návštěvě tak ho brát sebou. Je to vlastně odklínačská technika, i když indiáni by to nikdy takto nepojmenovali, jsou to prostě lapače a basta." Řekl Bill.

,,Wau, škoda, že jsme o tom nevěděli dřív, možná by to zamezilo i nitrozpytu Volďi." Řekl Harry.

,,To bohužel ne, to doopravdy funguje jenom na sny pane Pottere, jenom na sny." Řekla paní rektorka.

,,Škoda." Řekl Harry.

,,A vydrží ten lapač chytat tyhle Ronovi sny tak dlouho, nerozpadne se?" Ptala se Ginny a byla upřímně šokována silou magie Rona.

,,Neměl by, když ho vyrobí expert." Řekl profesor Kratiknot a promnul si knírek.

,,A já takového experta mohu kontaktovat." Dodal Bill.

,,Doopravdy Willieme?" Ptal se pan Weasley a doufal, že šokem mu nevypadají vlasy, vzhledem k rozsahu schopnosti Rona. Byl na jeho nerva trochu moc, i když za to nemohl a dostal se do toho nevině.

,,Ano mám přátele mezi Indiany skrz moje studium odeklínačství tati. A Ron potřebuje pomoc, protože tohle rozhodně nezvládne sám. Je mojí povinností staršího bratra mu pomoci. Kolikrát on nastavoval svoji kůži vzhledem k nám. Vzpomeň si tati na bitvu o Bradavice. A kontaktovat Jacka, je to nejmenší co mohu v tuto chvíli udělat. Promiňte musím poslat sovu." Řekl Bill a odešel z místnosti.

,,Fajn teď víme, odkud jsou u Billa doma ty poněkud zvláštní předměty. On je asi čestný indián." Řekl se smíchem Harry.

Však umlkl, když viděl Fleur s Vicky v náručí, která se tvářila nadmíru přísně.

,,Harry to není vtipné, Bill doopravdy je čestný člen indiánského kmene svého kamaráda z Castlebrusca od roku 89. Můj manžel má mnoho přátel po celé zeměkouli, jako odeklínač. Nejvíce jich má mezi indiánskými kmeny a egyptskými kouzelníky a jejich metody odeklínání a zaklínání používá a je tím uznáván zde v Británii. Bradavice chrání několik štítu původně vytvořenými indiánskými kmeny v Střední Americe a Egyptských faraonů. To samé se dá říct o Doupěti a Weasleyovském sídle nebo Malfoy Manor. A teď nám jeho přátele pomohou znovu a hlavně Ronovi."Řekla Fleur.

To šokovalo osazenstvo Komnaty největší potřeby.

,,On je indián?!" Ptala se překvapeně paní rektorka Táborová z Budče. Ta rodiny Weasleyů jí dělala v hlavě zavářku na pořádnou migrénu. Z nich lezou tedy věci. A nakonec tam je i indián. Mayovky jsou tak pasé vůči nim.

,,Ano Williem Weasley, je čestný člen kmene skoro zmizelých Azteků, co já vím, pokrevním bratrstvím s jiným členem, myslím, nějakým Jackem, který je nejmladší syn nynějšího náčelníka kmene." Odpověděl pan profesor Kratiknot.

,,A jak to, že nám nikdy Bill neřekl?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová z hrůzou v očích nad novými skutečnostmi.

,,Tak to já nevím, ale myslím, že to je tím, že se styděl, za způsob jakým k tomu přišel." Řekla Fleur.

,,Proč?" Ptal se George a říkal si, že dnes je tedy pátek za všechny prachy.

,,Musel podstoupit jistý rituál kvůli tomu." Řekla vyhýbavě Fleur.

,,Počkejte, řekli jste, že Bill je členem Aztéku, těch Aztéku!" Řekla polekaně Hermiona.

,,Ano, další důvod, proč se o tom Bill nezmiňuje, stejně i tak, že používá jejich kouzla a kletby." Řekla Fleur.

,,Co je na tom tak špatného?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Cožpak ses na primárce o nich neučil Harry. Halo velká aztécká říše střední Americky a jejich pyramidy." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ne ti." Došlo Harrymu a zbledl ve tvářích, když si vzpomněl.

,,Fleur, nebylo náhodou tím rituálem pojídání jistého druhu masa?" Ptala se Hermiona bledá jako nemocniční stěna.

,,Jenom jednou." Řekla Fleur a dívala se dolu na Vicky.

Dracovi došlo velice rychle došlo, co tím Grangerová myslí a otřepal se jako mokrý pes. Ne s Weasleyovými jedině za dobře. Jeden je děsivější než druhý. Nejméně děsivý v tu to chvíli se zdál starý pán Weasley, ten vůči svým dětem a manželce působil dojmem medvídka na hraní.

,,Jaké maso?" Ptal se George a v příští chvíli.

,,Pane Georgi Weasley, aby se mohl člověk stát členem aztéckého kmene, zvláště toho kouzelnického, ano Aztékové jsou stále mezi živými, jeden je profesorem na Castlebruscu, a není narozen do kmene, ale přijmout členy, musí postoupit rituál, kdy sní tři druhy masa. Je jedno jestli tepelně upravený či nikoliv, na to už se prej dle všeho nehledí v dnešní době, ale jedná se o maso draka, jednorožce a kouzelníka tedy člověka. Tím se prokáže, že je hoden se naučit jejich magii." Řekl profesor Kratiknot.

George se vytratila všechna barvička z obličeje. Že já se ptal, pomyslel si.

Ron rovnou vystřelil z komnaty jako šíp směr nejbližší záchody, jak mu se přetočil z toho žaludek.

A u ostatních nastalo ticho jako když někdo použije někdo tišící kouzlo.

První promluvil pan Kratiknot a dodal.

,,A to ani nevím ani, co podnikal Williem u egyptských odeklínačů. Však jeho Faraonova past, je velice účinná, ale neznám vůbec toho od koho to pan Weasley toto kouzlo získal."

A vzdychl.

,,Bill není zlý kouzelník, ale umí nakládat i s magii, kterou nikdo nechce ani vidět nebo slyšet. Jako tady Draco nepovažuje jí za prostředek zla, ale prostě za jev. Záleží za tom, jak jí člověk použije." Řekla Fleur.

Další se však ozvala Hestie.

,,Nechme našeho indiána indiánem, ale co Grindewaldem?" Řekla a vzala sklenici od okurek s Grindewaldem, který asi velice bedlivě poslouchal a vypadal ještě více vyděšeně než předtím. Představa aztéckého indiána s britskými kořeny mu přišla děsivější než Albus Brumbál.

,,Dobrá otázka co s ním?" Řekl zamyšleně ministr kouzel.

,,A co ho poslat k přátelům Billa, jako odměnu za pomoc Ronovi. Aby mohli i nadále provádět své rituály." Usmál se ďábelsky Percy.

,,Znám tě Percy?" Ptal se George, když slyšel ten sadistický plán.

,,Vzhledem k tomu jakou škodu ten pidimužík napáchal, tak by bylo ho snadné zabít, ne. Však nikdo, doopravdy nikdo si nechce jím špinit ruce nebo duši. Proto bych ho poslal Aztékům jako takový dar, za pomoc, kterou nám poskytnou. A mezitím bych ho nechal odsoudit soudy za hrůzy, které způsobil, jako rozvraceč společnosti, terorista a tak dál. Ten výčet je doopravdy velký." Vysvětlil Percy.

,,Hm Percyvale ten nápad se mi moc líbí a má stabilní povahu." Řekl ministr kouzel Dirk Cressewell a mnul si ruce, jak v pohodě a bez velkých ztrát se zbavili Grindewalda.

* * *

Ron plný strachu dva dny poté šel do kuchyně než půjde spát, poprvé bez ampulky bezesného spánku. Na ty dva minulé dny mu je dala madam Pomfreyjová s tím, že může užívat tento lektvar jenom v omezeném množství aby si nevytvořil závislost. Takže takto usínat jenom dva dny v týdnu a zbytek ne. Bill vyrazil do Jižní Ameriky kvůli němu za indiány a měl se vrátit zhruba za týden na oslavu vítězství. Sebou měl zavařovačku s Grindewaldem a normální jeho cestovní zavazadlo. A Ron nemohl ani tuhle vlastnost nějak moc ovládat, protože sny byly něco jak mu bylo vysvětleno to co vytvoří jeho mozek když se on ocitá v hlubokém spánku. A madam Pomfrejová trvala na tom, aby teď spál, ne aby neponocoval, že by mu to zdravotně neprospělo.

Paní rektorka Táborová instalovala v jeho pokoji čidla, když se v jeho pokoji něco objeví, co tam předtím nebylo a Terryho by to mělo vzbudit. Ron si připadal bezmocný, že si jeho magie dělá, co chce a on nemá na tím kontrolu.

Což mu nepřidávalo ani jinak na náladě nebo spokojenosti jeho žaludku, protože mu bylo blbě i několikrát za den. Ron se to snažil kompenzovat tím, že se snažil jíst hlavně večer. Spíš jedl ze zlosti sám nad sebou, svojí magii a tím proklatým darem, který nikdy nechtěl. Otevřel ledničku, ale tam neshledal nic, na co by měl chuť. A tak otevřel mrazák a podíval se do něj. Hm mražené kousky malin vypadaly lákavě a ta čokoládová zmrzlina také. O pár minut labužnicky seděl Ron u stolu a jedl z kbelíku zmrzlinu a zasypával si to mraženými malinami. Však jakmile dojedl tak se cítil tak ospalý, že usnul rovnou u stolu ještě s lžící od zmrzliny v ruce.

Zdál se mu prapodivný sen. Ocitl se v lavici v učebně Obrany proti černé magii, tak jak byla zařízena ve třetím ročníku, ale nikoho neviděl. A on sám byl v těle jak byl teď až na to, že měl Bradavickou uniformu studentky, z čeho se sám červenal, protože on se vyhýbal nošení sukní jako čert kříži. V tom vešel dovnitř zástup studentů. Ron tam poznal spoustu tváří, které nemohl už dlouhou dobu vidět a byly z Bradavic. Zachariáše Smithe, Lisu Turpinovou, Levanduli Brownovou, Colina Crevreyho, Freda, Su Lie. Však ti si ho nevšímali a bavili se mezi sebou, což ho překvapilo.

,,Hej mluvte se mnou!" Křikl Ron ve snu.

,,Kdo jsi zač?" Ptal se ho Colin ve svém Nebelvírském hábitu.

,,To jsem já, přece, Ron." Řekl Ron, však než mohl cokoliv říct, tak do učebny vstoupil profesor Remus Lupin v profesorském hábitu pohlédl na Rona.

,,Sednout Weasleyová!" Řekl ostře.

V těsném závěsu do učebny vstoupil profesor Severus Snape a nesl profesorovi Lupinovi kalich o kterém dobře Ron věděl, že je to vlkodlačí lektvar.

,,Na Lupine, tvoje medicína." Řekl profesor Snape.

,,Díky Severusi." Řekl ten.

V tom však někdo nebo něco chytl Rona za rameno a ten se náhle probudil.

,,Rone vzbuď se!" Křikl mu někdo ještě k tomu do ucha.

Ron zamžoural a uvědomil si, že je v kuchyni v domě Harryho a ne v Bradavické škole.

Však pak otevřel oči dokořán. Harry tu nestál sám.

Stálo tu hned několik nahatých lidí. Zaprvé rudý jak paprička Fred Weasley, který si utěrkou zakrýval nádobíčko. Levandule, co si rovnala lokny, aby si zakryla svoje vnady. To samé Su Lieová a Lisa Turpinová. Colin, který držel prázdnou misku od zmrzliny, aby skryl to nejnutnější. A Zachariáš Smith jenom svými rukami a přešlapoval z místa na místo a tvářil se nerudně, jako by potřeboval na pány. No jako tečka na závěr nahý jak přišli na svět Severus Snape a Remus Lupin, kteří ani neskrývali překvapení, že se ocitli mezi živými a nejsou v obrazu a bedlivě se prohlíželi, jestli to je sen nebo skutečnost. A do toho všeho vyvalený a překvapený Harry v pyžamu.

,,Může mi někdo prosím Vás vysvětlit, jak to, že jsem u Morgany na živu, když jsem byl portrétu a moje tělo hnije někde na hřbitově?" Ptal se Severus Snape.

Harry nevěděl jak mu odpověď a pelášil pryč pro pomoc do Bradavic. Ronova magie přivedla mrtvé mezi živé do Merlinovy prdele. Na něho už krapánek moc.

* * *

Poppy Pomfrejová neměla slov, pro ten zázrak, který se v noci stal. Vůči tomu Merlin sám vypadal jako amatér, jak kouzelník z cirkusu a jeho králíci z klobouku. V řadě za sebou seděli ve vypůjčeném oblečení osoby, které už nějakou dobu měli být po smrti a vypadali jako stejně staře jako v den, kdy odešli ze světa. Jak u Merlinovi pačmáry to bylo možné! A doopravdy měli všechny vlastnosti, těch lidí za které se vydávali. Mateřská znamínka, pihy na tváři, tak dále, včetně toho kuřího oka Severuse na pravém chodidle. Byla z rozumem v koncích.

A to samé viděla v očích rektorky z Budče a kolégium Bradavické školy, pár studentů Bradavické školy, kteří se přišli podívat a dále Weasleyovská rodina a kolegium vysoké školy magické v Londýně. Osm lidí v tu noc vstalo v mrtvých a to nefalšovaně doopravdy. Vedoucí bystrozorského oddělení Hestie Jonnesová dokonce vyletěla z ošetřovny na koštěti letěla skrz hřbitov v Prasinkách, Halle a Vydrníku, aby zjistila, že hroby dotyčných jsou prázdné a není tam ani památka po těle samotném. Přišla zpět na ošetřovnu ožralá, jak si pak do sebe obrátila flašku jamajského rumu a motala se jak vítr v bedně div se neporoučela k zemi.

,,Myslíte, že za to může Ronova magie?" Ptal se Harry.

Na to nikdo nemohl odpověď.

,,Jestli ano, tak Weasley, no teď Weasleyová bohužel, vzhledem k tomu incidentu ve Francii, je lepší než Flamel a Merlin dohromady. Díky moc Rone, za druhou šanci žít, to nevím jak ti kdy to oplatím." Řekl Zachariáš Smith a usmíval se od ucha k uchu, že je na živu, nic ho nebolí, jeho plíce fungují jak mají a neteče mu krev bůh ví odkud. A také měl v náručí svou dceru Ráchel, která byla pro něho šokem stejně jako jeho syn Noe, ale přímo od prvního okamžiku je zbožňoval. A Sally o to víc za její statečnost.

,,No bráška nebo sestřička to je šumák, je ještě lepší než ty. Jo obrazem bylo fajn, ale toto je stokrát lepší. " Stékaly slzy radosti Fredovi po tvářích a držel se jako klíště George, který popotahoval, že má dvojče zpět a ti dva dohromady byli v náručí paní Weasleyové, která plakala jako želva, že se jí vrátil Fred mezi živé. Přímo kolosálním zázrakem, na kterou byla snad veškerá magie světa krátká.

,,Ale jak tohle vysvětlíme veřejnosti?" Ptala se Lisa Turpinová a připadala si nepatřičně.

,,Dobrá otázka." Řekla Levandule a kroutila v prstech loknu a dívala se s podivem na to, co mělo být Ronem Weasleym.

,,Co teď s námi bude, nezmizíme zase?" Ptal se Colin a hleděl celý nesvůj na malou Ráchel v náručí Zachariáše a zpracovával tu část vyprávění, které jim vyprávěl Neville o svém synovi Martinovi a tom co se stalo s Denisem. On a otcem, to si nedokázal pro pána boha představit.

,,Netuším pane Crevrey, ale zdravotně jste v pořádku, víc než jste šel do bitvy. Jste zdraví jako řípa. Jediné kdo tu má malý zdravotní problém je tedy Severus s kuřím okem. Dokonce nemohu nalézt v Remusi ani špetku vlkodlaka. Jako by to vše zmizelo." Krčila rameny paní Pomfreyjová a připadala si jako blbec na druhou odmocninu z miliónu.

,,Což si nedokážu vysvětlit." Řekl Remus a tiskl k sobě Teddyho. Byl o tolik větší než kdy ho měl posledně v náručí. Tolik vyrostl.

,,Ronalde, sakra co jste u všech všudy ve své makovici vyprodukoval. Dokonce i moje znamení zla je v čudu, ale to pitomé kuří oko na mém palci ne?" Ptal se Severus Snape.

V tom se otevřely dveře ošetřovny Bradavic a do ní vrazily dvě černé skvrny, které málem povalily Sally a Nevilla a huply na na postel, kde seděl Severus Snape.

,,Tatí!" Vykřikli a obě děti ho objaly, div ho nezačaly škrtit.

,,Lilly a Lucasy." Křikla ode dveří Karin a těsném závěsu s Narcisou, Dracem, který nemohli uvěřit vlastním kukadlům.

,,Morgano." Řekl Draco.

,,Zázrak je slabé slovo." Řekla Narcissa.

,,Ale proč to nevrátilo Nymfí?" Ptala se trochu smutně Androméda, i když byla ráda, že se Teddymu vrátil tatínek.

,,Netuším, mě se zdálo jenom o těchto lidech madam Tonsková. Byl jsem tady v Bradaviích na hodině OPČM a Dora tam nebyla, promiňte." Řekl tiše Ron seděl na židli pro hosty a žmoulal v ruce kapesník.

,,Za to se neomlouvej Rone, už tak si udělal velkou věc, větší dárek jsi nám všem nemohl dát. Kam se hrabe magie Bradavic. Mohu žít a vidět vyrůstat svého syna a stát při něm." Řekl Remus zvedl se židle a přešel k Ronovi a ještě s Teddym v náručí ho objal.

,,Lupin má pravdu, Ronalde, ve svých činech jsi předstihl mnoho lidí a hlavně kouzelníku. A já mohu jenom děkovat, že jsi chránil i za hrůznou cenu mojí rodinu a nevím bůh ví jakou magii, z které se mi stávají chlupy na zádech jsi mne přivedl zpět mezi živé. Mohu být s dětmi a Karin, co už jsi více si mohu přát. Možná pořádný řízek a Karin bramborový salát." Řekl se smíchem Severus Snape a přímo z radostí, kterou nikdy nikdo u profesora lektvaru neviděl, objal a něžně políbil svojí ženu.

,,Siriuse klepne pepka." Řekl Neville.

,,Och Tichošlápek. Málem bych zapomněl, měl bych se s ním spojit." Řekl Harry a odběhl z ošetřovny.

,,To bude radostné setkání po letech." Mínil Severus.

,,No pár měsících Severusi ani ne." Řekla Narcissa.

,,Pravda Narcisso." Řekl Severus a podíval se na vedle stojícího Draca, který jenom těžko potlačoval pocit, že se rozbrečí.

Severus i se svojí drobotinu, která se něho něžně lepila si stoupl a pár kroky přešel k Dracovi.

,,Vidím, že mé naděje v tebe Draco, nebyly marné, že se stal z tebe člověk hoden respektu."

A vzal ho kolem ramen.

,,Jo díky Draco, doufám, že ti tak můžu říkat, a nebudeš to brát jako urážku. Za porážku té krysy, co jsem kdysi nazýval přítelem velký dík. Dokázal jsi co mnozí z lítosti ne." Řekl Remus.

,,A Ronovi za to jak naložil s Grindewaldem, dostal doopravdy to co zasloužil." Řekl Severus a dodal.

,,Sakriš nebul tu, Rone. Vždyť začíná krásný nový den. Svítá."

* * *

Fred Weasley o hodinu později ukusoval obložený chleba, který připravila společně se skřítky madam Karin. Jestli se dalo něco Severusi Snapovi závidět, tak kuchyni jeho paní. I z obyčejného obloženého chlebíčku dokázala udělat umělecké dílo, kterému se nevyrovnala ani mamka.

,,No to je sice všechno hezký, ale tedy Ronalda vyvolala obrovský problém." Řekla velice vážená návštěva v podobě Dirka Cressewella, ministra kouzel.

,,Jaký?" Ptal se s plnou pusou chlebíčku Remus Lupin.

,,No úředně jste mrtví." Lomil rukama ministr kouzel. Sám byl od uklidňovacím lektvarem, protože mu to přišlo šílené, kolik mrtvých vstalo z hrobu za jediný den.

,,Já pane Cressewelle v tom tak zákeřný problém nevidím. Vzhledem k tomu, že nám všichni trochu omládly." Řekla madam Pomfreyjová.

Fred se trochu zakuckal.

,,Nemohu ani už říct, že pan Frederick a George jsou dvojčaty. Teď z léčitelského hlediska je pan George skoro o rok starší než pan Frederick. Doopravdy přišli jako by nikdy neodešli." Řekla madam Pomfreyjová.

,,Počkej Poppy, chceš říct, že je mi stále 38, ne 39 let?" Ptal se jí Severus Snape.

,,Ano nezestárl jsi ani o hodinu Severusi, ale teď už stárneš, no prostě proudíš společně s časem." Řekla madam Pomfrejová. Vytáhla hůlku a táhlým tahem ve tvaru psaného T nad Severusem.

Objevilo se přesný věk 38 let, 3 měsíců a 23 dní.

,,Jemine ty jsi mi ještě Severusi omládl." Řekla Karin.

,,A podle toho, také má ten nápad, že získáte prostě zpět své identity, protože vaše původní životy začínaly v jiný den. Takto jste získali jiné datum narození, než jste měli." Řekla Poppy a podívala se na Dirka Cressewella.

,,Ano to by šlo madam, prostě by jste byli noví lidé, ale jména vašich původních životů by zůstala." Řekl ministr kouzel.

,,A kdy podle toho kouzla jsem se měl asi tak narodit?" Ptal se zvědavě Zachariáš, kterému se trochu nelíbilo, že Sally bude nejdou ta starší.

,,Hm podle kouzla pane Smithi, by jste měl být ročník 81, konkrétně dle toho kouzla jste byl narozený 2.února." Řekla madam Pomfreyjová.

,,Fího. No sice jsem slavil narozeniny 12.února, ale ono je to celkem jedno. Tak budu slavit na dvakrát." Pokrčil rameny Zachariáš upil máslového ležáku.

,,Až na to, Zachu, že tím pádem slavíš s naší milou Lenkou narozky." Mínil Neville.

,,Hm s tím dokážu žít." Řekl Zachariáš Smith a mávl nad tím rukou.

,,Merline, to by znamenalo …" Remus se odmlčel však Severus tu větu dokončil.

,,Sirius Black najednou starší než já a Lupin. Kruciš."

,,Zas tak horké to nebude Severusi, on se Sirius s tím srovná a nebude se jistě vytahovat. Jistě se snaží sem co nejrychleji dostat, aby se s vámi setkal." Řekla Karin.

,,A a to jistě brácha jistě jako u mě opláče." Řekl Regulus, který také tou novinkou byl tak ohromený, že tu seděl v teplácích a tričku.

,,To, že je najednou starší než já nebo to, že žiji Regulusi?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Myslím oboji, u mne si také nemohl zvyknout, že jsem stále tak mladý, ale zvyk a to je hlavní." Řekl Regulus.

,,Ta magie prostě vystrčila hodně drápky u Rona."Řekl Harry podíval se na křeslo se spící osobu.

,,Snad někoho nepřivolá znovu." Řekla Levandule.

,,Ne, teď rozhodně ne, tak trochu mu sedím v mysli a hraji tam s ním šachy. Jenom doufám, že Williem se vrátí brzy a já tohle nebudu muset praktikovat moc často." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Ty jsi ses naboural do myšlenek Rona? Severusi není to nebezpečné?" Ptala se Narcisssa.

,,Kde že, jenom tam sem, aby myslel na šachy a nedostal se do příliš hlubokého spánku. Tedy něco podobného co dělal Radll tady panu Potterovi a kazil mu tím spánek. Bůh ví, co by jinak tady Ron provedl s tím Gaii darem. A tentokrát kupodivu tam jsem neviděl ani náznak pornografického materiálu, na který mě chytl minule. Jenom šachová hra." Řekl Severus a promnul si čelo.

,,Bože jenom z té jeho hry mě začíná bolet hlava, je to komplikovaný hráč, i když s ním hrají emoce kopanou." Řekl Severus.

,,Ale spánek si zaslouží." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ne ten ho přímo potřebuje." Řekla madam Pomfreyjová striktně.

,,Tak až Percy přijde, tak se dáme do toho papírování ohledně vašeho nového života." Řekl ministr kouzel.

,,Horší otázka je, kde budou všichni bydlet." Řekl Terry.

,,Ano." Ozvala se Levandule a připadala si jako bezdomovec. Nehledě, že neměla prostředky a chtěla se postarat o svojí malou sestřičku Christinu.

,,No prozatím můžete obsadit prázdné byty, jenž slouží pro návštěvy Bradavic. Však máte pravdu pane Botte." Řekla madam Pomfreyjová.

,,Na mě nehleď Poppy, já mám kde bydlet. Zatím zůstávám u Teddyho a Andromédy. Však rád bych obydlel svůj rodný baráček a s Teddym." Řekl Remus.

,,Jo ty hotel alá tchýně co Lupine?" Ptal se úšklebkem Severus Snape.

,,Severusi." Zabručela Karin.

,,Ale je to pravda, ne. Narcissy drahá sestra je jeho tchýně, ne." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Tak mi se nastěhujeme k našim." Řekla Karin.

,,Merline tam se nevejdeme. To bude lepší postavit tu naší chalupu znovu." Řekl Severus.

,,Ne Lhotku už ne Severusi, já bych potom co se tam stalo nespala dobře. Ne, co by jsi řekl tomu, kdybychom se přestěhovali do Prahy nebo znovu do Liverpollu, ale někam na předměstí. Nebo to tvoje rodné Halle?" Ptala se Karin.

,,Mne je to úplně jedno drahá, jsou jenom dvě místa, které bych vynechal. Godrikův důl a Prasinky. Tam bydlet za boha nechci." Řekl Severus.

,,Tobě se nelíbí Prasinky Severusi?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Vůbec." Zavrčel zlostně Severus.

,,A já mohu komukoliv z vás nabídnout v bydlení v malém bytě pro Siriusovi v Londýně." Řekl vesele Regulus. Když ho Sirius udělal správcem a on zatím nenašel nikoho, kdo by tam chtěl bydlet a to si podal na to inzerát.

,,Já bych to brala." Řekla Lisa a dodala.

,,Budu na blízku Lillith."

,,A já bych na čas mohla bydlet s Lisou, než si najdu něco vlastního." Řekla Su.

,,No Fred zatím zůstane v Doupěti, než ti brácho něco najdu. Musím ti dát zpět tvé prachy." Řekl George.

,,To na nějaký čas snesu. No je tam jenom mamka, táta a Leon, to budu v pohodě. A do bytu jako veš lézt nebudu, když máš tam svojí ženskou, Georgi. Už jsme z spolu bydlení vyrostli." Řekl Fred trošičku smutně, ale chápal, že George prostě má už vlastní život a je zasnoubený.

,,To však neznamená, že by jsi nás nemohl navštívit Frede." Řekla Conny.

Fred se na ní usmál. Jestli kdy měl pochybnosti o vkusu jeho dvojčete ohledně žen, tak Conny byla přesně to, co si on přál aby stálo po boku brášky, klidně na věky.

,,A já mám návrh pro Levanduli." Řekl Harry.

,,Jaký?" Ptala se Levandule.

,,Ty a tvoje malá sestřička Christy se nastěhujte do Halle do domečku po mých prarodičích. Tam budete mít dost místa. No pokud s tím baráčkem nemá plány pan Snape?" Ptal se tím směrem Harry.

Severus Snape se zasmál.

,,Pottere, ten barák je váš, ne můj a já nikdy necítil být jeho majitelem, ačkoliv mi ho dal pan Evans se vší láskou v o jeho očích. Já cítím se tak jedině povinován říci, aby jste můj rodný dům zboural, je to ruina a bude do budoucna ohrožovat okolí." Řekl směr Harryho.

,,Dobrá, tak si najmu na to Seamuse, ten to udělá rád. Tak co Levandule?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Možná tam nezůstanu na věky, ale do začátku by se mi to hodilo. Moji rodiče jsou mrtví a můj rodný baráček vyhořel a já nevím kam bych jinam š velkorysý dar Harry. Přitom nikdy dobrou kamarádkou jsem ti nebyla." Řekla tiše Levandule a čekala až se znovu setká se svojí malou sestřičkou.

Paní Weasleyová a paní Tonsková vyrazily jí a paní Crevryovou a malého Martina vyzvednout. Levandule byla celá pif paf, když se dozvěděla o malém Martinovi. Colin jejich až moc vášnivý foťák jim zamlčel pořádné věci. No však když se něho podívala z profilu, tak musela uznat, že nějak opomněla čas, který uběhl a z Colina vyrostl docela pohledný mladý muž.No vzhledem k tomu co viděla včera tak i pěkně rostlý a velký v jistých čá ten bude ještě zapalovat lýtka mnoha ženám.I když byl teď nervozní jak sáňky v létě a vrtěl se na židli a tikal očima od Zachariáše k Snapovi.

,,No to je sice pravda, Levandule, ale to neznamená, že ti rád nepomůžu. Ba naopak, tvoje sestřička mne a Dracovi přirostla k srdci. Viď Draco?" Ptal se tím směrem Harry.

Ten trochu zrudl ve tvářích a řekl.

,,Spíš mě vylekala malá Christy, tím svým patronem. Pozor ta bude hodně kouzlit."

Levandule jenom kývla. Byla si toho vědoma už předtím, že Christi je hodně nadaná na svůj věk.

,,Ty Levandule?" Ptala se jí najednou Hermiona.

,,Ano?"

,,Ty jsi byla v jiném stavu, no během bitvy, nebo ještě teď?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Kdo ti to prosím nakukal Hermiono?! Jistě že ne. Madam Pomfreyjová!" Řekla Levandule.

,,Ne slečno Grangerová rozhodně, nic takového jsem nenalezla ani při ohledání nebo teď při vyšetření." Řekla madam Pomfrejová.

,,Tak kdo to pak zalhal Deanovi." Řekla překvapeně Hermiona.

,,Co?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Cožpak vám to neřekl? Někdo mu po bitvě řekl, že byla Levandule v jiném stavu a že to bylo jeho. Dean se z toho pak sesypal, možná i proto utekl a pak jeden čas žil na ulici jak troska, nebýt Leontýny, kdy přistál na Scilly." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Nic nikdy takového se nestalo, proboha, chudák Dean. Merline vždyť já celou dobu užívala lektvary. Který kretén nebo čůza mu to řekla. Až mi ten dotyčný nebo dotyčná přijde pod ruce…"Řekla zlostně Levandule.

,,Musím poděkovat asi Pansy, že ho zase dostala z toho hrozného stavu. Ona se teď doopravdy jmenuje Leontýna? Jaké zvláštní jméno no pro ní." Ptala se Levandule.

,,Jo." Řekl Terry.

,,Hm myslím, že vím, kdo tu lež pustil do světa." Řekla do toho Sally.

,,Cože, ty jsi to slyšela, proč jsi o tom nic neřekla a hlavně ne Deanovi?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Protože v tu chvíli jsem pořádně tu osobu neznala, skoro vůbec řekla bych. A sama jsem měla zármutek nad Zachem, Hermiono." Řekla Sally.

,,Promiň." Řekla Hermiona rychle, když cítila na sobě oči Zachariáše.

,,V pořádku, ale dnes už vím, že tato osoba má tak nízkou morálku a ničí mladé muže takovým způsobem, až to donutilo někoho jí proměnit v krávu." Řekla Sally.

,,Cleanwaterová!" Vykřikla Hermiona.

,,Jo ta to řekla Deanovi. Klidně vám dám na to vzpomínku jakmile mi to půjde a budu schopná jí vyndat z hlavy. Tak mu to vecpat do obličeje. Mne z toho bylo tenkrát špatně." Řekla Sally.

* * *

Ron se probudil těsně před polednem poněkud zmateně, ale rozhodně mu nebylo špatně bohudík. Jenom byl celý dřevěný jak usnul v křesle.

,,Ahoj sluníčko?" Usmíval se mu od obličeje Fred.

,,Takže to nebyl jenom sen a ty jsi doopravdy naživu." Řekl Ron a neměl zase daleko k slzám.

,,Ne, asi díky tvé podivné magii, Rone, ale jsem teď poněkud mladší, ale stále starší než ty. Moc děkuji, za to." Řekl Fred a sedl si vedle Rona na židli na které předtím Ron seděl také, než začal klimbat a usnul. Ani nevěděl kdo mu vyčaroval toto pohodlné křeslo. Doopravdy poslední dobu dokázal usnout jen tak. Minimálně dvakrát za minulý týden.

,,Teď mám zpátky jméno a průkaz díky Percymu a ministrovi, ale mám jiné datum narození než Georg. Divné už to trochu je, však ani nevíš jak jsem šťastný znovu chodit po světě." Řekl Fred.

,,No bylo to vidět." Řekl Ron.

Nad tím se Fred usmál, ale pak trochu zvážněl.

,,Mám u tebe doživotní dluh bráško, i když si myslím, že si na tebe musím zvyknout jako na sestřičku Rony." Řekl Fred a pozvedl obočí.

,,Ne, jenom těch pár měsíců a zase budu Ron." Řekl poplašeně Ron.

,,Ano, jenom když si vezmu čím jsi prošel a co tě čeká, tak nevím, jestli pak budeš chtít být Ronem." Řekl Fred a dal ruce na kolena zahleděl se na Rona.

,,Ne fakticky…" Dál se Ron nedostal, protože mu dal Fred prst na ústa a řekl.

,,Mne je to jedno Rone, je to tvůj život. Já ti do toho mluvit nehodlám, sám občas nevím co mám já rád." Řekl Fred a pak se zasmál.

,,Když už, tak by jsi byl i dobrá sestřička ne jenom bráška, ano. Hlavně, aby ses cítil v sobě dobře." Řekl k tomu Fred a dal ruce do stříšky.

,,No pak je tu ten tvůj Hagvaspárský ptáček, co kolem tebe tak poplašeně lítal, Terry Bott."

Ron se trochu začervenal.

,,Možná je to tak lepší, než ty tvoje slavné ženy, Rone. No co jsem si vyslechl z různých zdrojů, tak ti byla jedině s nimi smůla v patách. A Cleanwaterová očividně musí počítat jakmile se promění zpět s dalším průšvihem a to vyhazovem z Bradavic. Naše drahá budoucí švagrová Aundrey se nasrala, když ještě slyšela o Deanovi a o té lži co mu naočkovala ta kráva nebeská a šla za paní ředitelkou jako naštvaná sfinga. Merline proč jsme si té shnilé Hagvaspárky nevšimli s Georgem už dřív. Takto ještě ublížil našim bratrům bez našeho vědomí. Hrozný." Řekl Fred a zakroutil hlavou.

,,Doopravdy jsme se k tobě a Percymu nechovali nijak zářně a já toho lituji až teď. Možná tím, že nejsem obrazem. Promiň Rone." Řekl Fred.

,,Tímto slibuji, že to se budu snažit co nejvíce ti to vynahradit a už ti nijak neublížím a to samé platí o Terrym, okej, když ten se bude chovat slušně k tobě, jinak muže čekat to samé jako od Percyho nebo Leontýny." Dodal Fred.

,,Dobrá." Špitl Ron, ale nechápal jak to mohl Fred tak rychle prokouknout s Terrym.

,,Pojď do sborovny, čeká nás tam oběd a pak se asi rozejdeme domů. Docela jsi popásl dost věcí Rone." Řekl Fred.

,,Co jako?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Setkání no našeho mladinkého tatínka Colina a jeho synka Martina a ještě setkání z jeho maminkou. Colin dostal takový pohlavek od matky, že mu až tancovaly hvězdičky před očima a chvilku se motal." Řekl se smíchem Fred a pomohl Ronovi na nohy.

,,Morgano ty jsi lehký, Merlinovy bačkůrky kolik teď vážíš, to je nic oproti tvé tvé váze jako Ronalda." Řekl Fred. Doopravdy se mu zdál Ron najednou neuvěřitelně lehký.

,,No když mě madam Pomfreyjová vážila na mé narozeniny tak jsem měl 64 kilo, ale asi přiberu." Řekl s ruměncem ve tvářích Ron.

,,To nevadí. Vždyť jako chlap jsi měl skoro tunu." Řekl Fred.

,,Jenom devadesát, ale také jsem měl skoro dva metry Frede." Řekl Ron.

Fred se zamyslel, že tímto dráždit Rona byl neměl.

,,Ani nevíš jak se těším, až dostanu svojí novou hůlku . George zřídil hromadný termín u Olivandera. Šílené, že oslavuje toho staříka jménem. Tak pojďme se připojit k ostatním ať se na nás tolik nečeká." Řekl Fred.

,,Já ještě zde využiji záchod." Řekl místo toho Ron a chvatným krokem zamířil na WC ošetřovny.

Fred se zamyslel, to je mu špatně nebo co.

Však Ron se rychle vrátil na to.

,,Jenom volání přírody." Řekl a vyrazil ke dveřím a pak se zastavil a obrátil se na Freda.

,,Proč jsme tu zbyli vlastně jenom mi dva?" Ptal se Ron.

,,No už ve sborovně mamka chtěla, abych pro tebe šel, když jsi tu tak krásně spal." Řekl Fred.

,,Ach tak, Merline tohle ze mě dělá větší spací pytel než občas z Verči, už aby se vrátil Bill s tím Lapačem snu, abych nenatropil nějakou škodu, když náhodou usnu." Plácl se do čela Ron.

,,Jo slyšel jsem, že jsi Nevilla proměnil v králíka a jistého černokněžníka na velikost nakládané okurky. Děláš mi pořádnou konkurenci Rone." Řekl Fred.

,,Ale já tohle vůbec nechtěl, tento dar. Nemohu to kontrolovat jako poslední dobou ani sám sebe." Řekl Ron.

,,Sám sebe?" Ptal se Fred pozorněji.

,,Moje nálady skáčou jak žáby nahoru dolů a pak prostě … ty žaludeční potíže. Jde mi to celé na nervy." Řekl sklesle Ron.

Fred vzdychl. Merline nemohl někdo tu zpropadenou krysu dříve zabít, než tohle provede Ronovi. Tohle bude těžký rok s ním, když čeká dvojčata.

* * *

Lawrence Olivander přímo kvetl jako heřmánek s návštěvníku jenž mu George přivedl do krámu. Přece všichni měli být mrtvý, ale díky jistému Ronovi Weasleymu ne.

,,Já prodal mnoho hůlek, ale on fakt hůlku nepotřebuje, nejmocnější kouzla provedl ve spánku. Merline ty jsi tedy učedník." Spráskl ruce Olivander.

,,Pane Olivandere, já bych to rád zaplatila, ale zatím nemám z čeho." Hleděla do země Levandule smutně.

,,Slečno, tohle si dám na dřevo já. Ron nám z paty vytáhl trn zvaný Grindewald a tak mám poslední dny náladu jakou jsem neměl už roky. Budete mít vy všichni hůlky zadarmo. Však pak si veškeré další hraďte sami včetně oprav." Řekl Olivander.

Fred překvapeně koukal. Hůlka zadarmo a Olivander byl tak štědrý kvůli Ronovi?!

,,Ale pane Olivandere, to nejde, z čeho budete žít." Namítla Lisa.

,,Já, já mám velice velké finanční prostředky drahá slečno, díky Georgi a Dracovi. Nenechte se zmást, že bych byl chudák a tohle je poslední co mohu pro vás přeživší udělat."Řekl pan Olivander.

,,Vy pane Lupine jako nejstarší jako první, na vás jsem fakticky zvědav. Mrzí mě to, že vaši hůlku z cypřiše jsme museli kvůli Grindewaldovi zničit." Řekl Olivander.

,,Neměli bychom nejprve vzít slečny?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Klidně jděte jako první pane profesore." Řekla Su.

,,Slečno já už váš profesor už nejsem pár let. Když tak pan Lupin nebo klidně Remusi. To profesore prosím vynechte." Řekl Remus.

,,Dobrá pane Lupine, tak si vyberte hůlku jako první." Řekla Lisa pro změnu.

,,Tak čím začneme, hm." Řekl Olivander a podíval se kolem a vy šplhal na žebřík.

,,Zkuste tuhle, Anglický dub 11 a půl palce s jádrem jedné hodně mateřské dračice Velšského zeleného."

Remus jí vzal do ruky, ale ihned cítil, jisté pnutí.

,,Ne ta ne, to cítím, že by to skončilo katastrofou." Zamumlal Olivander a rovnou mu jí vzal ruky a vrátil do krabičky.

Vytáhl další hůlku, o které řekl, že je z borovice ale tentokrát s jednorožcem. S tou vyzkoušel dokonce Remus kouzlit, ale jedině z ní vytryskl pramen něčeho jako bahna. Dle Olivandera špatná spolupráce.

A tak se začali tam hromadit krabičky a zatím nic pro Remuse.

,,Velice náročný zákazník, ale nebojte, pane Lupine, že bych pro vás nic nenašel. Případně jí vyrobím úplně novou jenom pro vás." Řekl Olivander a zmizel v zadních řadách jeho krámku.

Přišel s lesklou krabičkou potaženou rudým sametem.

,,Tuhle jsem vyrobil jednou po dovolené na ostrově Mann v roce 49. Je poněkud zvláštní, ale zkuste jí, pane Lupine."

Remus jí tedy vyzkoušel a musel uznat, že mu padne jako jeho stará. Však byla o palec a půl delší.

,,Z čeho je?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Z cedru, který mi roste v mé magické zahradě a no .. z blány srdce jednoho starého testrála, který s tím souhlasil před svou smrtí. Velmi zvláštní kombinace, ale pozor, tato hůlka má dvě sestry." Řekl Olivander.

Remus trochu otřeseně hleděl na svou novou hůlku. Testrál byl trochu zvíře spojované se smrtí a on podstatě měl být mrtvý, ne. Tak proč ne.

,,Protože další kus blány toho nebohého zvířete je v hůlce pana Pottera a z toho cedru jsem použil před pár měsíci dřevo znovu na hůlku Reguluse Blacka. Tak prosím, pane Lupine, nevražte si jejich hůlky do oka, pokud možno. To by jste se museli porvat, aby jste došli k duelu. Hůlky vám vypoví v tom případě svojí službu." Upozornil ho Olivander a Remus pokýval hlavou. To by ho v životě nenapadlo. Oba považoval za nepříjemné a nebezpečné soupeře i tak. Ještě proti nim jít, tak to by raději vzal roha na druhý konec kontinentu.

,,Dalšího si vezmu na paškál tady pana Snapa. Takovou šikovnou hůlku z ebenu jste měl. Tak doufejme, že vám najdeme další pro vás vhodnou." Řekl velice usměvavě pan Olivander.

,,Vzhledem co má teď Lupin, tak doufám hůlku jedináčka." Řekl trošku ostražitě Severus.

,,Vynasnažím se pane Snape, ale občas se to stává, jako v přírodě." Usmál se Olivander.

Však díkybohu to netrvalo tak dlouho jako u Remuse, který se ji zkoušel v různých pozicích držet mezi prsty a uvažoval o tom, jestli si má rovnou pak dokoupit pouzdro nebo to staré, které má v držení Androméda bude stačit.

Na čtvrtý pokus ne jako u Remuse na 18ctý se podařilo vybrat Olivanderovi Severusi tu správnou dle těch ohnivých jisker co produkovala.

,,Také velice neobvyklá kombinace, kterou jsem asi udělal pod pod parou na Silvestra po první porážce Toma Raddla. Jinak bych si na to asi nikdy netroufl, udělat tak tvrdohlavou a paličatou hůlku, ale ve vás vidí pane Snape plnohodnotného partnera, myslím, že je z vás nadšená. Cypriš a Hebridský černý drak, je jinak kombinace na zabití. Moc si nerozumí, ale jednou se mi to povedlo, asi pod tou kořalkou co jsem vypil tenkrát. Div jsem si nepřivodil otravu krve."Řekl červený ve tvářích Olivander.

,,Hm no hlavně když mi bude sloužit a nemá nějaké pitomé sourozence." Řekl Severus.

,,Měla sestru, ale ta byla zničena v důsledku vykrádání hrobu Pettigrewem." Řekl Olivander.

,,Myslíte mou původní, viďte?" Ptal se Remus.

Olivander jenom kývl.

Pak přišel na řadu Fred. U něho se Olivander hodně nahonil, protože ani 21 hůlkách ještě nenašel tu pro Frede Weasleyho.

,,Možná jsem měla přistoupit na gentlemanství pana Lupina." Řekla Lisa.

,,Jo trvá to věčnost, když jsem si vybírala první hůlku tak jsem měla po třetí hůlce vybráno, ale Fred tu snad rozebere krámek Olivanderovi do poslední hůlky." Řekla Levandule.

,,Ne ten je jedině tím potěšen, je to pro něho výzva. Jenom mi musíme čekat." Řekla Su.

,,A já tu vystojím důlek." Řekl Colin.

,,A máme vítěze jak to vypadá. Výborná volba pro vás pane Weasley." Řekl s jiskřičkami v očích Olivander.

,,Dřevo s jedné velice silné Osiky a jádro z blány srdce Čínského ohniváče, o vás ještě Fredericku hodně uslyšíme. Vy zdaleka neusnete na vavřínech." Řekl Olivander.

,,To rozhodně ne, když jsem dostal šanci žít dál." Řekl Fred.

Následovala Levandule, kde kupodivu si jí vybrala až pátá hůlka v podobě krásně leštěné skoro nové hůlky, kterou vyrobil Olivander před pouhými třemi měsíci z jedle s jádrem irského fénixe. Olivander jí rovnou upozornil, že tato hůlka je sestrou té, co vlastní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Jako by šla paní profesorce po krku." Řekla na to Levandule, ale její nová hůlka se jí moc líbila tím ornamentem v podobě vlnovky na konci hůlky a v tom vložený jantar.

,,Já poté co se stalo panu Potterovi raději informuji o sestrách hůlky nového majitele." Řekl Olivander.

,,No to je asi také správné pane Olivandere." Řekl Colin.

,,To je správné pro případné konflikty, kdy je lepší položit hůlku pane Crevrey." Řekl Olivander.

Následovala Su Lie. Tam to zase trvalo mnoho času a až na 15ctý pokus se to podařilo a Su vyčarovala ostatním z bytu k nim šálek kávy, aby vydrželi do konce.

,,Děkuji slečno. Doopravdy to začíná být únavné, ale slíbili jsme, že přijdeme spolu a spolu odejdeme do Bradavic, než se asi naše cesty rozdělí." Řekl Remus a napil se kávy.

,,A slečna má velmi krásnou hůlku z buku, musím se přiznat, že jenom těžkým srdcem upouštím tento skvost do vašich rukou slečno Lie. Však věřím, že je to poslední hůlka co vám prodám. Tahle vás jistě bude provázet celý život, nehledě na jádro z žíně mladého horkokrevného jednorožce. Budete společně kvést do krásy svého umění magie. Už to kafe svědčí o jemném umu vaší magie, je lahodné." Řekl Olivander.

,,Děkuji pane Olivandere." Řekla Su.

Další přišel na řadu Zachariáš, no tam to trvalo poměrně krátce, ale nad hůlkou, která si Zachariáše vybrala kroutil Olivander hlavou.

,,Vy pane Smithi jste přímo smrtící protivník. Tohle je jedna z hůlek, co jsem vyměnil se svým nevlastním bratrem Alanem z Kanady. Kombinaci dřev se on přímo vyžívá a toto krom slečny Grangerové byl jeden z nejmocnějších kousku, co mi dal. Horní část je z třešně a dolní z vinné révy. Vy máte nepoznané hloubky pane Smith a jste smršť síly, ale musíte se ovládnout, pak doopravdy vás nic nezastaví vzhledem k jádru z srdce Peuránského zmijozubého. Vás za nepřítele bych nechtěl mít ani za Merlinovy zuby." Řekl Olivander.

,,Och přitom předtím jsem měl z vrby a ona se dá hůlka udělat z více dřev?" Ptal se Zachariáš s hůlkou v ruce. Moc se mu líbila svým zvláštním barevným provedení s runami po stranách.

,,Ano, ale je to náročný a zdlouhavý proces a já to nedělám rád, protože mě to stojí hodně sil." Řekl pan Olivander.

,,No já si vzpomínám, že původní hůlka Hermiony byla z vinné révy a Neville měl třešňovku v bitvě, je jako kombinace duelu, tak to by byla zapeklitá věc už sama o sobě." Řekla Levandule.

,,Spíš na to slečno Brownová ani nemyslet, rovnalo by se to pro toho nebožáka apokalypse a to i kdyby se jmenoval Tom Raddl nebo Grindewald." Řekl Severus, který viděl vzpomínku Pottera na zmizení Rowana z Bradavic. Longbottom vytřel s ním dlažbu a Minervu málem shodil ze schodu. A co viděl ze vzpomínek Rona o jisté Nebelvírce, ho přesvědčilo, že ta je horší než ta samice ostrohřbrtého z turnaje.

,,Hm takže ty jsi pořádně milá, co, to si budeme skvěle notovat." Zeptal se Zachariáš a strčil si jí do kapsy zapůjčené bundy od Nevilla.

,,Spíš jedovatá Zachu." Řekl Colin.

Následovala Lisa, kterou si vybrala po třetím zkoušení sice trochu neupraveně vypadající hůlka z jilmu a žíní jednorožce, která se matně dle Severus podobala hůlce, kterou kdysi vlastnil Lucius Malfoy. Však Lisa dle pana Olivandera měla pro ní mnohem lepší předpoklady než Lucius Malfoy. Měla přirozené, důstojné zacházení s hůlkou a svojí kouzelnou mocí.

Poslední byl Colin, u kterého to také trvalo skoro věčnost, až Levandule prohlásila, že očividně hůlky prostě na chlapy jsou strašné vybíravé jako ženy.

,,No to máte trochu pravdu slečno Brownová, u něžného pohlaví výběr hůlky dokáže být mnohem snadnější." Řekl se smíchem Olivander.

Až na 33ctý pokus se podařilo Colinovi najít novou hůlku a kdy už všichni byli už pořádně otrávení z toho.

,,Že mne to dříve nenapadlo pane Crevrey, zrovna u vás." Řekl Olivander.

,,Co jako?" Ptal se Colin.

,,Ve vás koluje irská krev kouzelníku válečníku rodu Princu skrz ten pitomý Albusův experiment se svým vlastním synem…" Olivander pohlédl na Severuse Snapa ,, a jste přímo nepoddajný vlivům, jako člen té Bradavické armády, však jsem slyšel o vás své jak jste bojoval a nevzdal jste se do posledního dechu, který jak se dnes zdá nebyl poslední." Řekl pan Olivander zamyšleně.

,,Tato hůlka je sice černá jako noc vzhledem, ale to je tím, že je nejušlechtilejšího ebenu vůbec, skoro z 250 let starého stromu, pořádného obra ve svém cejlonského druhu, a stejně jádro je z obra svého druhu, asi největšího a nejstatnějšího hřebce, co jsem měl tu čest poznat u jednorožců. Jeho kopanec cítím jako před 40. lety, když hledím na tuto hůlku. Auu jenom ta vzpomínka mi vyvolává bolest zad, jak sem si tenkrát myslel, že jsem přišel o páteř. Tahle hůlka je jak černý hřebec, silný, ale nepoddajný. Musíte mít pane Crevrey v sobě skutečně moc, jí ovládnout, protože ona sama od sebe vám jí nedá. Však jak vidím, tak můžu říct, že vám tohle nechybí. Vy dokážete utáhnout mnoho síly své magie." Usmál se Olivander a mnul si záda.

,,No o tom vím své, moje stará hůlka byla podobná. Jiné osobě nikdy v rukou nefungovala." Řekl Severus.

,,To není žádná záhada, když byly obě hůlky ze stejného lesa, ale dvou jiných stromu pane Snape. Jako by napovídaly vaše spletené osudy skrz Albusův osobní hnojník." Řekl Olivander.

Nad tím se Fred zasmál.

,,To není k smíchu Fredericku, Albus udělal ze své skvělé reputace ve světě skládku černého odpadu, poškodil dobré jméno Bradavic a našeho kouzelnického světa. A oni byli zcela černými úmysly do toho nevině vhozeny, tedy u pana Crevryho jeho otec. Je mi nesmírně blbě jak se k tobě Albus zachoval pane Severusi Snape." Řekl Olivander.

Fred se rychle uklidnil, ale přišlo mu nesmírně zvláštní jakou novou hůlčičku získal Colin. Jo hřebec, pěkný koník Colin je, mít v 17cti prcka.

Když pak o pár chvil vycházeli ven tak se Colin ozval.

,,Co tím Olivander myslel, že ve mně koluje irská krev kouzelníku válečníku rodu Princu?"

,,No co já vím, tak rodina Prince, byla Severoirská kouzelnická rodina v té oblasti krom Finnigenu nejváženější, ale také proslulá především jako svými členy v řadách bystrozoru a pak hlavně Silverem Princem, který byl jeden z 12 cti zakládajících bystrozoru MACUSY tedy Magického kongresu spojených státu amerických, tedy něco jako řekněme otci zakladateli USA. Dle všeho byl dobrý přítel Benjamina Franklina." Referovala Su, která měla tatínka původem z Americky a maminku z Japonska.

,,Ach ano, to mi v má drahá matka ráda říkávala stejně tak, že Silver Prince byl přitom dobrý přítel Abraháma Pottera, dalšího zakladatele Macusy, já jí to tenkrát nevěřil, protože jsem Jamese Pottera nesnášel jako kočka vodu." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Ono je to spíš tak, že pravý přítel je pravý Prince tím pádem Colin ne ty, pro Harryho." Mínil Remus.

,,No já bych nikdy Harryho nezradil, proto mě mrzí co udělal Denis. Jak mohl, ublížit té holce a pak Nevillovi a no Malfoyovi, když ten ho ani nenapadal." Řekl Colin.

,,Asi mu přeskočilo." Řekl Zachariáš, který čin Denise také nepochopil, ačkoliv by rád to pochopil a věděl rád co Colinova bratra dovedlo k takové šílenosti. Všichni se z toho nějak dostali, ale proč ne Denis Crevrey. Co bylo u něho jinak?

* * *

Severus Snape nikdy ani ve snu si nemyslel, že vstane z mrtvých a bude moct ulehnout vedle Karin do postele, vnímat její tělo a jeho teplo. Proto v ten památný 27.březen roku 1999 byl jak tenkrát o svatební noci nervózní až vyjde Karin ze koupelny. A to díky Ronaldu Weasleymu, tedy spíš teď Rony, to bylo jedno. Osud si z něho tropil neustále vtípky, ale jistým způsobem byl za to Severus v duchu rád.

Vsadil na černého koně a ona ta sázka vyšla neobvyklým způsobem. Měl zpátky to co ho drželo na uzdě, aby nezkoušel ukončit svůj život, který do jisté doby stál za starou bačkoru. Však Severus si uvědomoval, že by měl se otočit do budoucnosti a také přemýšlet jak naložit s touto novou šancí. Musí si vybudovat nový domov pro něho a jeho rodinu. Zatím má dohodu zrovna ze všech dobrých patronu s Percym Weasleym, že muže bydlet v jeho sídle. Karin už dokázala sama od sebe si zařídit znovu přesunutí jí a dětí do Anglie a Lilly a Lucas začnou v září zde chodit do primárky a ona znovu učit, tentokrát angličtinu malé děti. Však kde to bude, to zatím je ve hvězdách. Severus si uvědomoval, že budou muset využít finanční rezervy a koupit si nový dům a vybavení, které shořelo v Lhotce. Některých věcí bylo Severusi líto, ale nemohl nic dělat. Skutečnost už byla taková. Oni vstali z popela jako fénixové a ten oheň to staré sežral.

No také nastala rovnou otázka jeho další kariéry. To se ozvali hned čtyři lidé což Severus ani nečekal.

První nabídka byla v od George Weasleyho jako lektvaristy pro jeho obchodní síť. Severus se mu vysmál, jeho vtípky v životě podporovat nebude. Další byla od nové Bradavické ředitelky Camily Woddové v podobě profesora Obrany proti černé magii. Na to jí ukázal Severus zdvižený prostředníček, že už nehodlá na Bradavicích nikterak dále úřadovat má jich tak tak jedině po krk. Přímo řekl naserte si lady Wood. Třetí nabídka přišla z Vysokého učení magického v Londýně od profesora Toffyho, rektora školy, jestli by nechtěl vstoupit do akademického sboru univerzity. Však to Severus také odmítl se slovy, že on nikdy nebyl skutečný kantor a bral to kvůli Brumbálovi jako nutný závazek. Ne Severus uvažoval nad nabídkou od rektorky Táborové, tedy Májoslavy na pozici externího vědeckého pracovníka Budečské školy v oboru Lektvaristiky a podílet se dále na výzkumu společně s Janem Sirkou. Bude sice častěji cestovat mezi Anglii a Českou Republikou, ale bude to vítaná příležitost navštěvovat tam Karin rodinu. A Severus si chtěl také postupně prohlédnout všechny krásy té země, které zatím ani zdaleka neobjevil. A dát si zdejší výtečnou kuchyni a pivo. A i když bude tím pádem menší plat, tak mu to je mnohem milejší než anglické magické školství. Ta malá republika a její obyvatele mu přirostli k srdci.

V tom se objevila ve dveřích v noční košilce, která vyvolala u Severuse jisté myšlenky. Ta luxusní tmavě modrá s stříbrnou výšivkou košilka přímo sváděla poznat její obsah.

,,Doufám, že jsi mi nevystydl Severusi." Řekla škádlivě Karin a udělala gymnastickou hvězdici rovnou k němu mu do postele.

* * *

To Fred Weasley usínal v Doupěti v jeho bývalém pokoji, který sloužil teď už v podstatě jako pokoj pro hosty v podobě George a Conny. Takže tu byla velká postel, která by se mohla nazvat manželskou a poloprázdné skříně a dva noční stolky. Pro Freda trochu divné, protože na toto nové zařízení nebyl ani trochu zvyklý. Stejně jako na to, že Ginny pokoj nebyl už její, ale malého Leona a ona teď měla pokoj tak kde býval Charles. Tedy když tu byla, no teď byla v Bradavické škole. A Fred nemohl v této posteli nemohl usnout. Ty matrace byly poměrně na něho tvrdé a postel pro něho samotného byla příliš velká. Převaloval se tam a zpět, ale nemohl usnout a tak si omotal přikrývku kolem sebe a šel z toho pokoje pryč. Ta postel prostě nebyla stvořená pro něho. Zkusil si lehnout v pokoji Billa, ale tam zase byly ty matrace proložené, možná kvůli Fleur jak čekala Vicky, pak šel zkusit Ginny pokoj, ale také ne, moc tu cítil Ginny. Fred pochodoval o kus nahoru a zkusil postel v pokoji pro Percyho návštěvy, ale také nic, ten měl na matraci žmolky. Pak došel do posledního patra, kde byl starý pokoj Rona a otevřel do něho dveře. Tady se snad skoro nic nezměnilo, jenom zmizely Ronovi osobní věci a plakáty Kanonýrů byly srolované na komodě. Ulehl do postele a konečně shledal, že je mu to pohodlné postel, a konečně usnul kolem jedné ranní nového dne, s myšlenkou potřebuji postel.

**Přidáno 8.2.2020**

**Příští kapitoly budou přidány 15.2.2020.**

**Doufám, že řešení problému Grindewalda se Vám líbilo. **

**Vaše elenor**


	24. Kapitola 24 - Tah malého krále

**Kapitola 24 – Tah malého krále**

Severus Snape už byl více jak dva dny mezi živými, když dostal pozvánku na oběd od Reguluse Blacka.

Velice se divil poznámce, že má pro něho malé překvapení.

Překvapení se rovnalo v očích Severuse u Blacka nějaké katastrofě, takže se obrnil tím, že si umíchal jednoduchý lektvar na migrénu než se vypravil s Karin a dětmi do Londýna. Zvolil raději přemístění krbem ačkoliv z toho byl Lucas dost ušmudlaný od sazí. Stále tento způsob moc nezvládal s nóblesou však Severus doufal, že s více zkušenostmi jeho čertoviny s krbem přejdou.

Přivítal ho rovnou pán bytu v podobě Reguluse s velice usměvavým výrazem ve tvářích. Pak slečna Monnová a ten malý Alex Black. Nejnovější odének rodinky Blacku, tedy další katastrofa, jenž bude pochodovat v Bradavicích a další důvod proč odmítl tam místo Severus. Však jako mimčo byl Alex velice přitažlivá osobnost pohledem Karin a Lilly. Šarm Blacku asi je nakažlivý jak dračí neštovice pomyslel si Severus.

No pak se tam potkal dokonce se Siriusem Blackem, který bohužel se stal nevědomky Abrahámem rodiny Black, což mu vyvolalo poněkud nakyslý výraz ve tváři. Jak vysvětlil tak tu byl tentokrát na otočku a sám. Objeví se tu dodatečně následně na své 39 narozeniny. Severus se v duchu usmíval a říkal si, kiš, najednou si Blacku zestárl dřív než já. Mne to čeká až za necelý rok.

Však uvědomil si, že by se měl už kvůli Regulusi a Karin k němu chovat civilně a přátelsky, i když asi s ním nikdy by si nevyšel sám na pivo nebo kořalku. Tak daleko rozhodně nehodlá jít. Jenom se zeptal jestli se už setkal s Lupinem. To zvedlo Siriusi Blackovi náladu a hned vypadal i mladší, když vyprávěl, jak je rád, že ten exvlkodlak je znovu živ.

Po výborném obědě, kdy se Severus divil, co svedla Androméda udělat s Regulusem v kuchyni, že dokázal s pomocí slečny Monnové vytvořit a uvařit tří chody, které byly jedlé a chutné, konečně přišla na pořad dne ten skutečný důvod, na který ho očividně Regulus pozval.

,,Severusi mám takové dva menší dárky a nerad bych, kdybys je odmítl." Začal Regulus hrál si s párátkem.

,,Jaké?" Ptal se Severus.

,,Vlastně první dárek je společný ode mě a Reguluse, Severusi." Ozval se Sirius Black.

Severus pozvedl obočí. Nebyl zvyklý na nějaké dary od Siriuse Blacka, který by byl pozitivní povahy. Spíš negativní vtípky.

,,Chystáte mi dát rakev místo postele?" Ptal se Severus a rozesmál své děti.

,,Pro Merlina ne, Severusi." Mával na obranu rukama Sirius.

,,Ne spíš jsme ti něco velice důležitého koupili." Řekl Regulus.

,,Co?" Ptal se Severus.

,,Dům." Řekl Sirius tiše a bál se reakce Severuse Snapa.

,,Siriusi, Regulusi to jste nemuseli, mi finanční prostředky máme, abychom si koupili něco vlastního." Řekla Karin.

,,Ne o to nejde Karin, fakticky, ale ty jako dcera našeho strejdy, jako sestřenice a dcera rodu Blacku máš jistý nárok na rodinné dědictví a Severus …" Regulus se odmlčel.

,,Jednoduše řečeno se dřel za nás v válce, zatímco mi jsme byli někde v podzemí nebo v jeskyni tvrdli jak kamení. Položil za Harryho život a pral se místo nás. A já ho málem před lety zabil, Karin. Mám u něho dluh jak to stádo krav. Nemohu žít s tím, že bych mu to neměl jak splatit. A vy potřebujete někde bydlet." Řekla Sirius a díval se do desky stolu.

,,A já mám tolik peněz, že nevím co s nimi a Sirius také. Získali jsme tolik galeonu a já zdědil po Bartym přímo zlatý důl. Mám špatné svědomí z toho a tak to chci dát do užitečné věci. A tak jsme společně s Lillith našli pro vás dům, který doufám se vám bude líbit. Neboj není to Godrikuv důl a ani Prasinky, to jsem slyšel i já, že tam nechceš." Řekl Regulus.

,,A já přidal jednu polovinu z ceny, aby to bylo férový." Řekl Sirius.

,,Ehm tak trochu teď mluvíte vy dva jako by jste byli dvojčaty." Řekl do toho Lucas.

Sirius a Regulus se na sebe podívali.

,,Možná trochu Lucasi." Řekl na to Sirius.

,,Ale Sirius je o dost starší než já Lucasi." Řekl Regulus.

Severus byl z těch dvou v šoku. Počítal se vším možným, ale ne s tímto, že ti dva pitomci mu koupí nemovitost. Kde je ten skrytý vtip. Není to Chroptící chýše?!

,,Co je to za barák?" Ptal se proto.

,,Hezký baráček v klidné části města Buxton, bohužel se nepodařilo nic najít úplně u Liverpollu, ale ten dům rozhodně stojí za to." Řekla Lillith.

,,Buxton, to jako v Peaku?" Ptal se Severus.

,,Jo, takové klidné místo však blízko Merryside." Mínil Sirius.

,,Jestli se na to cítíte, tak bychom vám ho rádi ukázali." Řekl Regulus.

,,No já tam ani nebyl, jenom zhruba vím o co se jedná, výběr měl na starosti Reg a Lillith, já jenom dělal druhou kapsu." Řekl Sirius.

,,Severusi já bych se tam ráda podívala, když už si s tím dali toliko práce, tak nebudeme odmítat něco hned, když jsme toho koně neviděli." Řekla Karin.

,,Mami to není kůň, ale dům." Řekla Lilly.

,,Jo to je sice pravda Lilly, ale zlatíčko když je to dárek, tak dokud nevím jaký je, říkám tomu kůn." Řekla Karin.

,,To půjde zase krbem?" Ptal se Lucas, kterému se moc tento způsob přepravy nelíbil.

,,Ne pojedeme Záchranným autobusem Lucasi." Řekl Sirius. Viděl to malé nadšení z krbů u syna Severuse na první pohled. Ten se bude jistě těšit až se bude sám přemisťovat nebo v budoucnu si udělat řidičák či bude létat na koštěti. Nemusel krby podobně jako jeho děda podle všeho.

,,To beru strejdo Siriusi." Řekl Lucas.

O hodinku později všichni krom Lillith a Alexe, který si dával šlofíka po mléčném opojení vyrazili Záchranným autobusem do Buxtonu. Severus skepticky vyhlížel ulici kde přistáli.

Říkali baráček, ale zde stály samé vily.

,,Tak tady ulice Mccclesfieldské číslo 8." Řekl Regulus a vytáhl klíče.

,,Regulusi, vždyť je to vila!" Řekla polekaně Karin.

,,Dům jako dům ne." Řekl Regulus.

Severus se chytl za hlavu. Ti dva neměli absolutní ponětí o rozdělování nemovitostí podle velikostí.

Karin vypadala tak trošku že jí skosí mdloby, když vcházeli skrz příjezdovou cestu k domu, který měl dvě patra.

Regulus otevřel modře natřené dveře.

,,Račte vstoupit do vašeho nového ráje, doufám." Řekl spiklenecky.

Vešli a Regulus Black je provodil celým domem, který měl přímo podle Severuse obří rozměry. Sedm ložnic, knihovnu, lodžii, uvítací recepci, jídelnu, kuchyni, studovnu a dole rozlehlý sklep, kam by se vešla jeho lektvaristkcká laboratoř přímo skvěle. Nepočítaje zahradu s altánkem, skleníkem a dvojitou garáž. Severus se dokonce štípl do spánku, že mu dává Regulus a Sirius Black takový dárek a není to pitomý sen. Jenom ten dům zatím postrádal vybavení a všude vévodila bílá barva na zdech, protože Regulus si nedovolil sem nic dát, jelikož jak řekl, by mohl skončit v krabičce od zápalek, kdyby sem dal něco co jemu nebylo po chuti. Severus se nad tím zasmál, ale byl vlastně za to rád. Tohle by si raději vzal na starosti sám, prosím pěkně s Karin, na aby mu někdo cpal do baráku pitomosti a jisté nechutné barvy.

,,Severusi tohle můžeme těžko odmítnout." Řekla Karin a přejížděla po parapetu toho vitrážového okna v kuchyni.

,,Někdo mě zase jednou předběhl, ale musím uznat, že Lilly a Lucas už asi spřádají plány, který pokoj obsadí. Takže ano, dobrá přijímám tento dar Regulusi a Siriusi, právě jste mi vytrhli trn z paty." Řekl Severus.

,,Super, tak já beru ten pokoj s tím velkým oknem na sezení." Mínila Lilly.

,,Jsem rád, že jsem dokázal vybrat něco co oceníš." Řekla Regulus.

,,Jak se tak říká, nekoukej se na zuby darovanému koni, ale já se raději dívám Regulusi." Řekl Severus.

,,Spíš to ocenili děti než já, mne to připadá dost velké." Řekl Severus velice mu připadalo hrozné jak se tu jeho hlas rozléhal. Hodně místa na zaplnění pomyslel si.

,,No můžete se tu pořádně rozparádit a mít třeba mít i další." Řekl Sirius a Severusi vyprchala všechna barva z obličeje. Včera totiž se zapomněl na něco zeptat Karin. Raději na to nemysli, Karin je jistě velice inteligentní a dodržela pravidla.

,,Jo a ještě máme jeden dárek." Řekl Sirius.

,,Tedy oni jsou to tři dárky, ale pojali jsme to jako jeden." Řekl Regulus.

,,Co strejdo? Nové kopačky pro mne?" Ptala se Lilly.

,,Ne to zrovna ne Lilly, je to spíše dárek pro tvojí maminku a tatínka, ale pak myslím, že ti ty kopačky koupí sami." Řekl Sirius.

Regulus vytáhl dva balíčky a přešel k garáží a zmáčkl dlouze tlačítko pro zdvih garážových vrat a přitom si pískal jistou písničku ve které Severus poznal britskou hymnu.

Severusi spadla čelist jakmile uviděl co se skrývá za garážovými vraty. Ti dva se uhodili do hlavy asi o měsíc na noční obloze. V garáži byli zaparkovaná dvě BMW a vedle toho stála ještě k tomu motorka značky Suzuki, dle nápisu v černé barvě.

,,Kriste." Bylo jediné co vyšlo ze Severuse.

,,Vítej mezi živými Severusi." Řekl Sirius.

* * *

Colin Crevry seděl na židli v kavárně v Londýně se svou maminkou a na pokoušel se na klíně udržet Martina. Byl to pro něho celé nezvyklé mít na klíně malého špunta a ten ještě k tomu měl být jeho vlastním synem. A Martin nedokázal být ani chviličku v klidu. Vrtěl se a pořád by rád něco bral něco do rukou. Počínaje lžičkou od kávy po ubrus stolu. A Colin neměl absolutně žádné ponětí, jak se přitom zachovat a tak se snažil pokaždé mu to z ručičky vypáčit jemným způsobem.

Jeho matka to celé pozorovala s určitým podivným úsměvem, za tím co on poslední dva dny přímo zažíval peklo na zemi, jak ho zapojila ihned mamka do péče o Martina. Její slova byla, jsi táta Coline, tak se zapoj do rodičovské role.

A Martin mu to rozhodně nehodlal dát zadarmo a dělal veškeré možné nemožné věci. A Colin z toho těžko usínal poslední dny a proto dnes velice rád dal to kafe ačkoliv jinak to skoro nepil, protože ho pak pálila žáha.

,,Nějaký plán do budoucna?" Ptala se ho po třech dnech mezi živými jeho máma.

Colin si už zvykl od mámy na vyptávání když se ocitl doma mezi živými. První den přímo ho podrobila výslechu ohledně jeho minulého života a hlavně jeho rozverného léta, které jí přineslo Martina na zápraží. Colin rudý jako rajčátko jenom těžko vysvětloval vlastní mámě toto období dvou měsíců, kdy vlastně byl promáchán skrz na skrz jeho nevinností, i když ani tenkrát nebyl ani zdaleka neviňátko. Ale máma to chtěla vědět a dala mu kázaní, že se jí ani nezmínil slovem o nějaké ženě a ona pak měla s Martinem obří šok, nehledě na to co se dověděla od Harryho, Nevilla a Rona, kteří kvůli němu objeli ty natáčející studia. Colin si pomyslel, Merline, ti ze mě museli mít ještě šok větší, jestli jim někdo pustil nahrávky z seriálu kde účinkoval, zaprvé jako reportér ve smyšlené televizi, pak jako syn vraždícího lékaře, a posledně to byla role mladého milence policistky. A to si jistě Edmond, jeho bývalý agent jistě nenechal ujít a ukázal jim jak on je šikovný třeba i ve scéně 18+. Uf to si s těmi dvěma bude muset ještě promluvit, aby z něho neměli špatný pocit.

,,Ano dneska jsem si zařídil pár věcí mami, proto jsme v Londýně." Řekl Colin.

Dobře věděl, že si máma kvůli Martinovi vzala mateřskou dovolenou, vzdala se své pozice redaktorky a stará se o něj. S jeho příchodem bude mít další hubu na víc. Nemohl to takto nechat, ale na druhou stranu usiloval o dokončení Bradavic, nějakým způsobem. A tak vymyslel plán a jisté části už dal do oběhu.

,,Takže hodláš zůstat v Londýně?" Ptala se ho mamka.

,,Pracovně." Řekl Colin.

,,Aha a já s Martinem?" Ptala se mamka.

,,Jak moc mami lpíš na tom, zůstat ve Walton Maze?" Dal protiotázku Colin.

,,No strávila jsem tam 18 let mého života Coline, to už něco znamená." Řekla jeho maminka.

,,Já vím, ale mne tam budoucnost nečeká, Colin Clive Crevry narozený 11.1.1981 vlastně už neexistuje mami. Nemohu jen tak chodit pod Walton Maze když jsi mi kdysi vystrojila pohřeb." Řekl Colin a přišlo mu jako nuž, který by vyjel z ruky na matku.

,,A co bych tady jako dělala v Londýně, promiň Coline já bych raději zůstala v našem městečku." Řekla jeho mamka.

,,Dobrá, tak holT musím říct plán B. I tak budu potřebovat tvojí pomoc mami. No z Martinem." Řekl Colin.

,,Pomůžu ráda, co budu moct, ale co máš v plánu?" Ptala se ho mamka.

,,No mluvil jsem s Harrym, pak jeho bratrancem, tím Dudleym, následně s Georgem Weasleym a Lee Jordánem. Rozohodně na mě přispívat nebudeš muset. Já bych tě stejně mami nenechal." Řekl Colin.

,,Ale co studium?" Ptal se jeho mamka.

,,Bradavice dodělám dálkově. Poslal jsem sovu paní ředitelce a v srpnu složím zkoušky dodatečně za šestý ročník a pak dálkově OVCE. Sice Bradavice to úplně nebudou, jenom pár dní za rok. Však přednější je nějak se nastartovat sám a trochu se postarat o tebe a Martina. Dlužím to tátovi." Řekl Colin.

,,Jak?" Ptala se mamka.

,,Stoupnu si za mikrofon jako hlasatel v rádiu Lee Jordána. Mluvit umím obstojně a nevadí mi to, když jsem namluvil těch pár pohádek. No pak jsem si obstaral další práci v obchodě George, jenom mami se neděs, není to ten sexschop, ale Kouzelnické kejkle. George mi ho stejně zakázal, dokud mi nebude 18. To by mělo jistě pokrýt určité náklady a získal jsem dokonce bydlení tady v Londýně, náhodou." Řekl Colin a jeho mamka koukala jako spadlá z višně.

,,Cože!" Ptala se jeho mamka.

,,No ty jsi jistě potkala tu tetu Harryho, paní Petunii, co nedávno zemřela při tom útoku. A její syn mi nabídl ten byt po ní. Odpoledne se chci na to ještě podívat. Mohli bychom tam bydlet klidně ve třech, ale když mami nechceš tak tě do toho nutit nebudu. Nevím jenom jestli budu schopen se postarat ihned o Martina. Martine, nech to…" Řekl Colin aniž by nad tím velkou měrou uvažoval, když viděl, že Martin se zase snaží sundat ubrus a tím celé pohoštění.

Martin se na něho vyvaleně podíval, nasadil uražený výraz, ale jak usoudil, že doopravdy ta věc má na tom stole zůstat.

,,Však kdybys mi do začátku mami pomohla, tak myslím, že až budu mít za sebou OVCE tak bych to měl zvládnout už sám, pokud mi to půjde." Řekl Colin.

,,Zlatíčko ráda ti pomůžu, ale nebylo lepší zůstat ve Walton Maze?" Ptala se mamka.

,,Ne dojíždění je ztráta času a já ho chci co nejvíce využít. Život je tak krátký." Řekl Colin a on věděl vlastně o tom své. A když dostal šanci tak neuhne a bude dřít na nový cíl.

,,A co chceš po těch OVCÍCH, vlastně Coline dělat?" Ptala se jeho mamka.

,,Stát se fotografem a spolu redaktorem toho časopisu, co chce začít moje kamarádka Lenka. Hodlám jí pomoci s tím. No ty jsi mě tak hezky tím naočkovala mami, že půjdu v tvém směru, ale v magickém světě. Když už jsem do něho jednou nohou šlápl, tak ho i nakopnu nějakým způsobem." Mínil Colin a dodal.

,,Možná to někde v dáli bude číst i Denis a tu svojí pitomost si rozmyslí a vrátí a ponese konečně odpovědnost na ramenech."

Jeho mamka na něj koukala trošku jako na svatý obrázek, ale on tohle nedělal pro ní, ale pro sebe. To on se chtěl něčím stát a být samostatný a neležet ostatním v peněžence.

* * *

Fred stál opřený o krb v tom krásném bytě, který vlastnilo jeho rádoby dvojče a říkal si, jak tomuto skvostu Georg přišel. Hm takový lofťák by si přál také. George se před ním hrabal v papírech s brýlemi na očích a něco hledal, aby se s ním vypořádal. Těch papíru bylo hodně. Bohužel jeho právník nějaký Daniel Webb, doopravdický vlkodlak a teď byly noci kdy byla Luna v plné kráse a on totálně vlčí a dost unavený a tak tohle si musel vyřídit George sám.

Díky bohu si obstaral Fred už nějaké oblečení a nemusel chodit v tom, co mu dvojče poskytlo. Fred mínil, že se ženskou změnil George i svůj šatník a dost možná i začínal byt trochu moc slušně oblečen na Fredův vkus.

,,Ach tady to mám. Hurá!" Řekl ten hraboš jménem George.

,,Fajn, teď už ten právník unavený vlkodlakem, to rozepíše a bude to v suchu, tedy spíš já." Řekl Fred.

,,Momentík, Frede, ještě jsem se chtěl tě zeptat, jestli jsi ochoten znovu vstoupit do Kouzelnických kejklí, já bych totiž měl pro tebe něco jiného." Řekl George.

,,A co?" Ptal se Fred.

George se poškrábal po hlavě a řekl.

,,Potřeboval bych, abys ses stal ředitelem sexschopu, Frede. Rona tam fakt teď dát nemohu." Řekl George.

Fred se nadechl zhluboka. On zas takový sexuální znalec nebyl a natož aby byl vyhraněn, na jisté pohlaví vůbec je. A George mu zrovna vrazil klacek do oka.

,,Hele já nevím, tohle není můj šálek kávy, Georgi, chápu, že Ron … prostě za nějaký čas rozhodně tam by byl jako pěst na oko, vzhledem k tomu co se mu stalo, ale tohle fakticky si nejsem jist, jestli bych si dokázal poradit s tím. Já se v tom vůbec v těch tvých hračkách nevyznám a co dovážíš. Prosím já chci zůstat v kouzelnických kejklích, tam rozhodně budu si jist v kramflecích." Řekl Fred a myslel to upřímně.

,,Mám problém, že mi to nechce ten krámek nikdo nechce vést, jediný kdo se nikdy nezdráhal to vzít byl Ron. Ta naše odvážná dušička, i když z počátku tam byl jak neposedné káče." Řekl George.

V tom přiletěla sova Alsa a začala ťukat na okno.

George jí ho otevřel a vzal si psaní, nebo spíš dvě.

,,Hm první je od madam Pomfreyjové, ale ne Poppy, ale Emmy a druhé od Levandule, jak překvapivé." Řekl a přečetl si sám obě psaní.

,,Myslím, že nakonec nebudeš muset Frede, vést ten můj druhý obchod. Našel jsem náhradu." Začal se usmívat George.

,,Koho?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Levanduli Brownová, právě mi píše, jestli bych pro ní neměl místo v mé firmě. Och drahá Levandule ty jsi anděl poslaný z nebes. Miluji tě děvče." Řekl s úšklebkem v obličeji George.

Fredovi ujeli koutky jeho obličeje dolů. Ne to nemohl George myslet vážně. Levanduli jako vedoucí sexschopu!

,,No není první kdo mě požádal o místo. Colin také společně s Leem a naše Hagvaspárské andělské duo také. Ta firma se nám hezky rozrostla Frede. Jestli mi to vyjde, tak možná v dohledné době budeme mít 4 nové zaměstnance a tebe jako staronového. Není to super. Jsme jak rozkvétající květ." Řekl George a dodal.

,,Jenom škoda, že to odmítl pan Snape. Však ten je zabraný do vyšších cílů, než má firma. Ne on je inovátor jak sloní stehno."

,,Ty … jsi nabídl místo Snapovi?!" Ptal se poplašeně Fred.

,,Proč ne, je to uznávaný lektvarista, jeden nejlepších, nikterak namočený v kauze Křiklan a též se rád podílí na inovacích a vynalézá nové lektvary. Pro mne to není ani tak už profesor Snape, náš sklepní tvor z Bradavic, ale spíš mistr svého oboru, který si zaslouží v tomto oboru uznání, které zatím mu z politických důvodů ucházelo jako prasklý balonek, Frede. A naše značka by tím získala prestiž, že výrobky na lektvarové bázi vyrábí takovýto lektvarista. Vysmál se mi a odmítl s tím, že mé vtípky podporovat nebude. No což za těch pár slov jsem nic nedal." Řekl George a pokrčil rameny.

Fred se zamyslel a musel uznat, že měl Georg pravdu, když to bere takto. Severus Snape možná nebyl dobrý profesor, ale vařit lektvary rozhodně uměl na vysoké úrovni, tedy mistr svého řemesla.

,,A proč ti píše nějaká jak jsi říkal Pomfrejová, ale ne ta naše z Bradavic?" Ptal se.

,,Ne madam Emma Pomfreyjová je léčitelka nastávajících maminek, Frede. Tedy něco jako mezi nekouzelnického prostředí paní doktorka z gynegolického porodnického oddělení. Jenom mi poslala výměr, kdy mám poslat na dovolenou Ronaldu, tedy našeho Ronyho, když jsem jeho šef." Řekl George.

,,Jo ach tak. Hm překvapuješ mě, že v tom vyznáš." Řekl Fred.

,,To Conny, ta je sestřičkou na Neonatologii, tedy NICU kde se stará o předčasně narozené miminka. Dost náročná práce Frede, víš." Řekl George.

,,Jo povídal jsi, ty Georgi, mohu se zeptat, byl jsi už někdy tam za ní. Já si to tam nemohu nijak představit, abych řekl pravdu." Řekl Fred.

,,Jo párkrát a na poprvé jsem z toho měl pořádný šok, ale pak jsem se dokonce zapojil do Vánoční výzdoby toho oddělení. To, že je tam mnoho přístrojů a ty miminka, to neznamená, že tam musí být sterilně bílo. Je tam mnoho barev, aby to dělalo lepší dojem a dodávalo energii jak mimčům tak jejich maminkám nehledě na tatínky. Ti tam také chodí." Řekl George.

Fred jenom zamyšleně pokýval hlavou. Jenom pomyšlení na takové místo ho trochu děsilo, ale vzhledem k tomu jak o tom mluvil George, tak to nemohlo být tak hrozné místo, ne?

,,Hm dle tohoto dopisu bych ho měl poslat na tu dovolenou . Fajn." Řekl George bez mrknutí oka.

Fred jenom trochu zaúpěl. Stále nechápal celou tu věc okolo Rona. Přišlo mu to ujeté na druhou. Ten incident co se stal ve Francii byl těžké sousto ke skousnutí.

,,Copak Frede, cožpak se netěšíš, že už nebudeme jediná dvojčata v rodině?" Ptal se ho George.

,,To jo, ale jakým způsobem, nehledě na to, že mi o připadá tak trochu nepřirozené." Řekl Fred.

George se zamračil a řekl.

,,A ty ne Fredericku, nebýt Ronovi magie, by jsi tu nebyl a byl jsi stále portrétem. A můžeme být vůbec rádi, že žije, že ho tam ty krysy nezabily. Už bylo pro mě těžký, když jsi umřel. Nesnesl bych ztratit Rona. A je mi jedno v jakém stavu je teď." Řekl George.

,,Možná je to postavené nad přírodní zákony a stalo se, na nás je, abychom mu pomohli, co budeme moc. Nenechat ho na holičkách. Což jsme předtím dost dělali Frede a to i u Percyho. Nebyli jsme dobří bráchové, ale pořádní kreténi. A já se náhodou těším, na ty neteře nebo synovce, které dostaneme, skoro k narozeninám, pravděpodobně." Řekl George.

,,To jako myslíš, že by se to mohlo narodit na naše narozky, jako Vicky na ty Ronovi?" Ptal se Fred.

,,No to asi ne, my dvojčata se rodíme většinou dřív, spíš bych řekl, že to budou Hallowen nebo těsně poté. Konečně něco lepšího než objíždění hrobu." Řekl George.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Fred.

,,I my jsme se narodili dřív Frede, kdybychom se narodili doopravdy jako jedno mimčo v plném termínu, což je těch 40 týdnu dle knížek, tak bychom slavili . Já se schválně zeptal mamky, když jsem na toto narazil díky Conny." Řekl George a trochu zrůžověl ve tvářích.

,,No i tak asi to bude pro nás dárek." Řekl dále k tomu.

,,Sakriš jenom těžko si zvykám na to být strejdou, který není namalovaný." Řekl Fred.

,,Alespoň tě nemusí Ron malovat." Řekl se smíchem a George.

,,No může se namalovat sám." Řekl se vtipem Fred, však George zůstal k tomu vtipu netečný.

,,Co?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Rony, když šel do té akce ve Francii, jako paní Karin Snapová, tak se nalíčil Frede a dokonce si vzal lodičky. On v tom umí chodit ." Řekl George.

Fred vytřeštil obě oči.

,,Ale …" Chtěl něco říct.

,,Víš čeho se bojím Frede, že po příchodu těch miminek, už do původního těla nebude chtít Ron zpět a zůstane nám sestřičkou. Ne, že by na tom bylo něco extrémně špatně, ale mám pocit, přijdu o bráchu, díky tomu." Řekl smutně George a skanula mu slza po tváři a ihned si jí utíral rukou.

,,Ano to by bylo jistým způsobem hrozný, ale je to jeho život ne náš. Nemůžeme mu ho linkovat. A Georgi, víš ty co?" Řekl Fred.

,,Co?" Ptal se George.

,,Ne, že by byl Ron ošklivka jako chlap, ale jako ženská, je kost k pohledání. Celá maminka na rozdíl od Ginny." Řekl Fred.

,,Takže sis také všiml, jak se podobá mamce na starých fotkách až na ten moderní účes?" Ptal se George.

,,Jo přímo kopie, však to řekl i paní Tonsková a ta mamku znala ze školy." Řekl Fred.

* * *

To Remus Lupin seděl v Bradavické ředitelně a míchal svůj erl grey a díval se na Camilu Woodovou, jak se něho krásně usmívala. Přišel na její pozvání, že má pro něho výtečnou pracovní nabídku. Remus si byl vědom, že práci potřebuje a jelikož jeho vlkodlačí problém zmizel, tak měl i větší šance na uplatnění.

Však zase jisté znejistění byl jeho malý syn Teddy. Sice mohl být s babičkou, ale Remus se cítil povinován se zapojit do role otce Teddyho a být mu oporou. Musel to tedy pokud zde bude učit nějak chytře zaonačit. Mluvil s Nevillem jak on to jako otec malé Veronici má. Docela se mu zalíbila představa rozdělení na mladší a starší ročníky a skupinového hlídání malých dětí jako byla Verča, Teddy nebo ten malý Martin či Leon. To vše velice rád využije. Však trávit čas s Teddym rozhodně chce. Svědilo ho zápěstí když si pomyslel, že Dora tu jako on není. Však nemůžou k žádné magii Rona nutit. A bůh ví koho by krom Dory ještě přivolal. Bylo to nebezpečné obcovat z touto magií ačkoliv byla zázračná v očích Remuse. Minulé dny byl úplněk a on je prospal celkem v klidu až na přebalování Teddyho. Remus se moc těšil, až za chvíli začne ho učit chodit na nočník a záchod. Přebalování nebyla nikdy pro něho příjemná záležitost.

,,Tak Remusi moje nabídka, je taková, že bych tě vzala znovu na profesorskou funkci profesora Obrany proti černé magii s platností od tohoto roku." Řekla Camila a Remus jí hned zastavil v pokračování.

,,Já bych to bral, ale mám malé dítě a chci se svému synovi věnovat co nejvíce, zatím, takže bych to vzal jenom na částečný úvazek do doby, než začne Teddy chodit do primární školy. Pak bych to klidně vzal na celý lady Camilo. Vezmu za vděk klidně i vyšší ročníky, mne vyhovovalo mít to co má teď na starosti Neville a Draco, ale učit celé penzum, tak to doopravdy ne." Řekl Remus.

,,Ale Remusi, jak to mám jako podle tebe udělat, pro příští školní rok?" Ptala se Camila.

,,Nechte to Minervě, má do toho důchodu vyměřeného Ministerstvem kouzlem ještě rok a jestli jsem pochopil správně, tak končí jako profesorka přeměňování, takže stačí jí sepsat smlouvu na jeden rok a bude to vyřízeno." Řekl Remus.

,,Minervu, ale ta má … výpověď od ministra školství." Řekla Camila.

,,A je to výpověď z určité funkce ne?" Ptal se Remus uličnicky.

,,Ano." Řekla po chvíli uvažování Camila.

,,Takže po ukončení této funkce prostě jí sepište novou smlouvu jako ředitelka na rok a já ti slíbím, že ti pak seženu profesora nebo profesorku pro mladší ročníky do roku 2004, kdy se toho ujmu na plno." Řekl Remus.

,,Nejsi moc drzý Remusi mi dávat požadavky?" Ptala se ho Camila.

,,Přiměřeně, bez toho bych to nedotáhl nikam v minulém životě. Karma je štětka k pohledání." Vyjádřil se Remus k tomu tématu a napil se čaje.

Camila se nad bývalým spolu studentem kysele usmála. Remus byl horší protivník ve vyjednávání než Severus, který jí rovnou ukázal dveře. Tenhle křívák si rovnou diktuje, co chce a ne!

,,Však počítej s nižším výdělkem, Remusi." Řekla Camila.

,,Nevadí, já se ještě zaopatřil jinak." Usrkl čaje Remus.

,,Cože?" Ptala se překvapeně Camila.

,,No dostal jsem dodatečně místo in memoriam, pravý Merlinův řád první třídy za hrdinství během bitvy o Bradavice a tím už zvýšenou odměnu 2 000 galeonů. Finance mě v tuto chvíli tak nepálí, abych byl ohrožen chudobou s Teddym. Umím od útlého věku s financemi zacházet a nebojte toto hodlám předat i svému synovi." Řekl Remus a znovu se napil čaje.

Camila zamrkala jako porcelánová panenka, jelikož si neuvědomila, že během oslavy vítězství tito nový lidé dostali ocenění, které bylo pro živé lidi a k tomu finanční odměnu. A Remus jí teď ukázal pomysleně ten ukazováček co Severus, že on tu není ten chudák, ale ona, parchant jeden.

,,Tak já holt budu muset na ten nestydatý požadavek přistoupit, ale Remusi mám na tebe ještě prosbu."Řekla Camila.

,,Jakou?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Jednalo by se jednou rok o pár hodin speciální výuky." Usmála se Camila.

,,A jakou výuku vy se jednalo?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Jednalo by se o sexuální výuku pro místní studenty mužského pohlaví. Nejprve jsem to chtěla dát Nevillovi, ale přece jenom on je tak mladý na tuto pozici a ty jsi Remusi už zasloužily muž a otec, nehledě, že v tom duchu jsi dal cenné rady Nevillovi, jak jsem slyšela." Usmála se na Remuse Camila.

Remus si pomyslel, ta zatracená ženská, mě tu snaží uvařit ve vlastní šťávě a příští rok servírovat jako naložený sýr. Tak to tedy ne, to si nenechám líbit, Camilo.

,,Myslím, že já nejsem až tak vhodný příklad Camilo, pro tuto veledůležitou funkci, která ovlivní další chod školy. Je mi známo, že na škole došlo k hodně malérům sexuálního charakteru, které byli v rozporu řádem školy, ale já sám nejsem nikterak svatý v této věci. Během života jsem se zachoval poněkud neuváženě hned několikrát a naposled jsem dokonce od své manželky utekl, když mi oznámila, že je v jiném stavu. Tedy rozhodně bych nesloužil za příklad počestného kouzelníka pro místní studenty. Ne mám mnohem lepšího kandidáta, jenž by mohl tuto věc vykonávat a jako externí pracovník školy a projít teoreticky veškeré podstatné věci sexuálního, partnerského a rodinného života lépe než já." Řekl Remus.

Camila stáhla rty do úzké linky. Ne Remus Lupin nebyl jenom parchant, ale rovnou Merlinova špinavá ponožka podlosti.

,,A kdo má být tento ideální kadidánt dle tebe?" Ptala se Camila.

,,Velice zasloužilý otec 7 dětí, z toho 6 chlapců, pan Arthur Weasley." Řekl Remus a doufal, že se na něho Arthur nenaštve.

Camile došli slova. Nevěděla totiž jestli tohle považovat za vtip nebo ne?!

,,Nebo byl jste mohla oslovit nynějšího ministra kouzel, ten je pokládán za příkladného muže v svazku manželském nebo tady vyučujícího profesora dějin, ten jistě by to dokázal též. Jinak bych se nezdráhal ani oslovit Severuse, ten možná nechce učit své vědě, ale jistě ví, jak se jako muž zachovat správně k ženě." Pokračoval úsměvem na rtech Remus.

Camila si pomyslela a půjdu se svou hlavou na gilotinu, už jenom toto navrhnout Severusi Snapovi. Remusi ty jsi sedista.

,,Případně bych volil příkladného obchodníka v této sféře sexuálních pomůcek a hraček na zkvalitnění života pana George Weasleyho, jistě ví mnoho, ačkoliv mlád, když jeho budoucí se zabývá reprodukční medicínou, jako sestra na oddělení kde jsou těžké příchody na svět a ještě těší začátky." Referoval vesele dál Remus dál.

Camila se zamyslela, hm u George Weasleyho by jistě nebylo těžké ho hezky popostrčit k takového edukační aktivitě, zvlášť, když to podpoří jeho obchod v Příčné. Hm to byl náhodou velice ďábelský dobrý plán od Remuse Lupina.

,,Ano máš pravdu, jsou i lepší osoby, které se na to hodí mnohem lépe než ty." Řekla.

Remus se usmál a dopil čaj. Camila jak se zdá se chytla na bod jménem George Weasley. Také možnost a proč ne, on je velice zodpovědný mladý muž a on se domníval, že on to přijme jako výzvu. No jelikož obchodoval s tímto sortimentem tak musel něco vědět a jelikož o Conny, tak se domníval, že možná víc než on sám. Tedy ideální kandidát, ne. Hlavně, když to neschytá on a vyvaruje tomu Severuse. No George byl takový miláček jeho profesorské kariéry, tak proč mu tu jeho sladké průšvihy s Fredem neoplatit. Ať si vyzkouší profesorský háv. On je stále Náměsíčník a má právo mladší záškodníky Bradavic dráždit. On zdaleka se na skládku odpadu necítí být odhozen.

Neplecha rozhodně nebyla ani zdaleka ukončena. On má stále co říct.

* * *

Levandule Brownová si utřela pot z čela a podívala se na to, co už stihla udělat s tím co dostala darem od Harryho. Domeček v Halle v místě kde vyrůstala jeho maminka, jeho teta a do jisté míry také pan Snape. Ano byl malý, řadový to domek, s malou předzahrádkou a malou zahrádkou nebo spíše dvorkem, však Levandule si usmyslela, udělat z toho krásný koutek pro ní a její malou sestřičku. Minulý den strávila různými zastávkami na úřadech a Ministerstvu, aby mohla se ujmout své sestry a jako její poručnice a postarat se o ní. A tady by s ní chtěla Levandule ráda bydlet. Však tohle bude ještě dlouhá tůra to tu dát do stavu, který by umožňoval tu být. Ano bydlel tu nějaký čas pan Snape, také ta krysa Pettigrew, nehledě na zmijozelské princátko Draca Malfoye, ale to byli všichni chlapy a ona nesnesla zde panující nepořádek a zašlost tohoto domu někde v roce 90. Přece v blízké době mělo nastat nové století, tak ať to tu proto vypadá svěže.

Harry to sice tady vyklidil, ale jinak nic s tím domem v podstatě neudělal. Snad krom toho, že tu větral a v zimě topil, aby sem nevlezla plíseň. Stejně vlezla, ale na půdu, jak viděla Levandule na vlastní oči. Však Levandule nebyla zas tak zhýčkaná jak se o ní říkalo, a dokázala udělat mnoho práce. Takže první co šlo na pořad dne, byla právě ta plíseň a všechna špína a prach v domě. Levandule ani nepočítala kýble s špinavou vodou a ani kopičky s prachem, které smetla a hromadu starých hadrů od Harryho, které použila na setření a dvě láhve Kouzelné víly, oblíbeného maminčina prostředku na mytí. Další co zvládla, bylo umytí oken a pak si vzala pergamen a udělala si rozpis věcí co bude potřeba. Hlavně se jednalo o barvy, laky a také různé nástroje co tu nenašla. Cožpak pan Snape neměl ani obyčejný brusný papír. Pak vyšla z domu a zavřela za sebou dveře a strčila klíč do kapsy bundy, kterou získala od Rona, kupodivu. Připsala si však v hlavě další položku a to vybavit sebe pořádně oblečením.

Otočila se podívala se na jízdní kolo, které jako první si pořídila z té odměny za Merlinův řád, který dostala jako ocenění, sešlápla pedál a rozjela se ulicí se podívat, co může Hale jí poskytnout ohledně obchodů s domácími a drogistickými potřebami.

Když vstoupila do prvního krámu tak vesele pozdravila a začala se ohlížet, co z jejího seznamu zde může sehnat.

,,Slečno co tu sháníte, lak na nehty?" Ptal se najednou hlas za jejími zády.

Levandule se otočila a podívala se kysele do obličeje mohutného chlapa, který očividně patřil do skupiny mužského pohlaví, který si žen váží jedině tak jako utěrky na utření rozlitého piva.

Posunula si růžovou čelenkou ze svých kadeří výš a prohlásila.

,,Lak na nehty já ne nepoužívám, mám je od přírody krásné udržované, ale lak na dřevo, mořidlo a sadu plochých štětců a brusný papír nebo rovnou elektrickou brusku. Jo také igelit na zakrytí, co možná největší."

Chlap se na ní překvapeně podíval.

,,Co máte v plánu slečno?" Ptal se.

,,Renovaci dveří mého nového domu." Řekla Levandule.

,,Vy máte dům slečno, vypadáte jako by jste utekla od rodičů." Řekl chlap.

,,Ne, neutekla, nemohla jsem utéct, však vás to zajímat nemusí, ale moji rodiče už nejsou živí a já teď zabydluji svůj nový baráček, protože moje bývalé bydliště lehlo popelem. Promiňte, pokud nevíte kde najít dané produkty, našla bych si je ráda sama. Nehodlám trávit čas povídáním o ničem." Řekla Levandule a šla směrem ukazatele laky a barvy na dřevo.

Asi daného pána natolik šokovala, že se nezmohl ani jí sledovat. Také dobře.

Po nákupu v tomto obchodě, který se kupodivu celkem osvědčil tak v postranní uličce novou hůlkou všechno hezky zmenšila a strčila do kapsy a jela Halle dál na kole podívat se co tu všechno je.

,,Slečno zastavte." Řekl jeden starý pán, když jí uviděl.

Levandule tedy zabrzdila a zastavila před ním.

,,Vy jste jistě slečna Brownová, viďte?" Ptal se jí starý pán.

,,Mi se známe?" Ptala se Levandule překvapeně.

,,Ne, alespoň ne osobně, dovolte se vám představit. Páter Edward Mosley, místní duchovní dalo by se říct povstalec. Znám se osobně s panem Potterem, Snapem a Malfoyem a dalšími z vaší kulturní menšiny naší společné vlasti. Je mi ctí poznat takového člověka jako jste vy. Však jistě víte co myslím, váš opětovný příchod do našeho světa. Pro mne jako poznat nového Krista." Usmál se pan páter.

Levandule chtěla říct, že do toho má ona daleko.

,,A moc mě těší, že jste se rozhodla zde v našem městečku bydlet v domě po Snapovic klukovi. Buďte zde v Halle srdečně vítána slečno Brownová. Mohu vás pozvat na na skromný oběd v kruhu mé rodiny. Kdokoliv z okruhu mých magicky nadaných přátel je u mne srdečně vítán." Řekl pan páter.

Levandule chvilku přemýšlela jestli má toto pozvání přijmout, ale pak si řekla. Stejně bych musela někde na ten oběd zastavit. A tento člověk, je místní duchovní a vypadá na rozdíl o od toho hromotluka v ochodě mnohem mileji.

,,Ráda přijmu pozvání." A slezla z kola a vedla ho, aby jí pan páter stačil.

O půl hodinky už seděla u rodinného stolu s Mosleyovými, tedy panem páterem, jeho ženou, jeho jak se dozvěděla nejmladším synem, jeho manželkou a jeho malou vnučkou, která byla jenom o rok starší než Christina. Možná našla budoucí kamarádku pro svou sestřičku.

,,Jsem ráda, že ten baráček pro Evansových nezůstane prázdný, byla by to škoda." Řekla paní Mosleyová starší.

,,Jenom škoda, že Severus se sem s rodinou nehodlá nastěhovat. Však slíbil, že občas zajede." Řekl páter sám.

,,Takže vy slečno hodláte si ten baráček dát trochu do kupy, aby jste tam mohla bydlet, ano?" Ptal se mladý Mosley.

,,Ano první úklid, jsem už zvládla a je docela pěkné počasí, tak chci se pustit do malování a renovace dveří. Jenom škoda, že v obchodě neměli elektrickou brusku, takkhle mi to bude trvat o dost déle, než to dám dohromady. A to jsem si usmyslela to zvládnout do konce dubna." Řekla Levandule a zakusovala se do sconů.

,,Já náhodou elektrickou brusku mám a další potřebné pro opravy v domě slečno, mohu cokoliv zapůjčit, jestli budete chtít nebo mohu nabídnout svoje služby tesaře." Řekl pana Mosleyho syn.

Levandule se automaticky zvedla nálada. Hurá našla řemeslníka a podivně na faře. Však kdo by to neodmítl a ona bude se moct zařídit o to dřív.

Mosleyovi byli fakticky svatá rodina, pomyslela si Levandule.

* * *

Su a Lisa právě dokončily přebrání věcí, které byly v tom malém bytě, který jim pronajal ten zajímavý Regulus Black, který se podivným způsobem vetřel do života jejich kamarádky Lillith. Nehledě na to dítko jménem Alex, o jehož původu se jim dostalo podrobného vyprávění od Nevilla a pak od samotné Lillith. Lisa měla v tu chvíli krásnou kletbu na jazyku pro Křiklana za tenhle hyenismus, který prováděl a kterým se chystal ublížit Lillith. Však ani Su natož Lisa nemohli být doopravdy zlé na to malé, nebo na toho Reguluse, který tak rytířsky pomohl jejich kamarádce. Ani na kmotra Harryho Pottera.

A ony sami nebýt Rona Weasleyho by tohle ani nezažily nebo si mohly vyslechnout a o to víc se snažily pochopit věci co se udály a odehrály, ačkoliv to bylo těžko stravitelné místy.

A Lillith plakala radostí, že je má zpět a může s nimi čas od času být a zase být ta stará partička holek z Hagvaspárské koleje. Su také musela vysvětlit, co se s ní stalo. Ona si poslední co si pamatovala bylo, že z donucení pije nějaký lektvar, který jí dává nějaký zakuklený chlap v plášti Smrtijeda a pak už jenom bolest. Takže bylo jisté že stejně jako Lisa umřela a díky Ronovi vstala z mrtvých, ale její původní tělo však nikdy nebylo objeveno.

A Su a Lisa si slíbili, že budou co nejvíce pomáhat také Lillith a klidně hrát také tetičky Alexi. Sice od Lillith věděli od jisté paní Emily, která bude doopravdickou tetou Alexe, v dohledné době, nepočítaje paní Karin, ženu pana Snapa, ale proč ne ony. Dokonce je s tím vzal na milost ten Regulus. Jenom ani Lisa nebo Su, nevěděly co si mají o tom podivném vztahu mezi její kamarádkou a tím Blackem myslet. Jako by to byli dva magnety, co se někdy odpuzují nebo přitahují a přitom poletují jak družice kolem Alexe.

Ten přímo byl jak magnet číslo tři, který přitahoval všeobecnou pozornost. No rozhodně byl rozkošný, o tom nebylo pochyb, stejně jako o tom, že je to miláček číslo jedna v očích Lillith. Však to bylo pochopitelné, když byla jeho maminkou. Su tiše podotkla k Lise na návštěvě v tom jejich bytě, že Alex má větší schopnost být středem pozornosti než Lockhart.

Však tu samou slabost vyvolával u toho Reguluse. Však Lisa zpozorovala jistou něhu v očích v zrovna podivné chvíli na chlapa, kdy Lillith malého Alexe kojila. Možná láska, ale do toho se Lisa nechtěla míchat.

Hlavní je teď jejich vlastní život, nějak utřídit a zařídit.

A v takovém bytě, skládajícího se z obývacího pokoje spojeného s kuchyní a jídelnou, dvou malých ložnic a koupelny tak prťavé, že WC bylo hned vedle umyvadla. Místo vany byla sprcha se muselo promýšlet kam co dát. Však to nevadilo ani Su nebo Lise.

Byla to pro ně výzva, kterou budou postupně skládat. Však i tak se rozhodli, že nějaké kousky nábytku prostě prodají a koupí si něco jiného. A tak dostal ten byt rysy dámského ráje, kde vévodila fuxiová a žlutá barva a díky Su, asijské ornamenty a výzdoba.

Su dobrovolně si vzala tu menší ložnici, protože jak řekla na začátku, tak chce si později najít něco vlastního a zcela byt přenechat Lise. Ta byla s tím svolná a tak to byla ona, co si zařídila kuchyni podle svého a natřela si jí krásně na bílo a na parapet si umístila její oblíbené bylinky.

Lise a Su vzhledem ke stavu bytu a jejich magickým znalostem zařizování bytu trvalo jenom pár dní, když se usmály nad tím co jim dalo jako Ministerstvo za to rádoby hrdinství. Však ony se nepovažovali za hrdinky, ale obyčejné holky. A podle toho se také zachovali když šlo o jejich budoucnost. Prostě si našli práci u kamaráda. No kamaráda, spíše spolužáka, který byl dobrý obchodník. George je napadl jako první.

Lisa si byla jistá, že když neodmítne George jí, tak neodmítne ani Su. Což se jí také vyplnilo.

Však neuvědomily si omyl veliký, že už George nevlastní jenom Kouzelnické kejkle v Příčné a tak k jejich údivu jim dal práci v jeho sexshopu. Su byla z toho celá divoká, než že by byla panna, ale pracovat v takovém krámu bylo pro ní zpočátku šokem. Lisa si myslela, že je to vtip od George, ale stejně vtipně se dostala do toho slavného krámu i Levandule a to rovnou jako jejich nadřízená. Cedulka na obchodu skutečně začala hlásat jako vedoucí prodejny Levandule Silva Brownová. A George to ještě napsal velice krásnou rudou barvou dveře, prevít jeden.

Však Levandule po počátečním šoku z její nové pozice, se otřepala velice rychle a začala jednat, přímo vylisovala veškeré informace, jenž potřebovala od Lee Jordána, který znal zdejší sortiment nejvíce. Ani lis na ovoce nebyl by tak účinný na Lee Jordána, jako Levandule Brownová, přišlo Su.

A jestli George Weasley kdy bral jasnovidectví, o tom Lisa nevěděla, tak s Levandulí měl třetí oko. Ona doopravdy je začala vést jako britská královna. Věnovala se jek prodeji, tak lítala po celé Příčné ulici a dávala letáčky do oběhu na jisté akce a slevy v obchodě a přes krb uháněla George s dodávkami různých věcí, ale především dávala pozor na firemní kulturu tohoto obchodu. Dala Leemu kázaní o jeho zevnějšku a hlavně postoji těla během vítání a mluvení se zákazníky a je vedla, jak se mají oblékat. To Lisu a zvláště Su ohromně štvalo zpočátku, ale pak Levandule je vytáhla o posledním víkendu ven na nákupy, Lisa a Su přímo čuměly, co s nimi provedla. Lise konečně předvedla její chybu ve výběru podprsenky a naučila je nosit poměrně elegantní a vyzývavé modely. Lisa pochopila, že Levandule není žádná Bárbína, ale tomu co říkalo první dáma v módě a umí v tom chodit jak víla. Lisa a Su se pak už nedivily, že jisté povědomí o módě má i jistý Ron. Levandule si svoje tajemství rozhodně nenechává pro sebe a je pilná se podělit.

Takže když 20. dubna do krámu přišel neobvyklý host v podobě Arguse Filche tak Levandule ho hned přivítala s úsměvem a v tom svém fialovém kostýmku s důrazným, ale ne příšerným výstřihem a s lehkostí ho provedla novým sortimentem a neřekla, že on Argus Filch, je na takové věci stará flaška.

Místo se s ním bavila jako by to byl někdo respektu hodný a mluvila o tom, jaké výhody měli pin-up holky v padesátých letech při focení pro propagační materiál. Su a Lisa a příškvarek Lee, civěli jako blumy jaké rozměry mají vědomosti Levanduly Brownové. Filch odešel jak šťastné nažrané prasátko a pustil si žilou rovnou na 3 galeony, což u toho skrblíka byl obří úspěch. A ještě znovu mával a říkal, že se vrátí.

,,Levandule je šéfka." Řekla tiše Su.

,,George by se měl více sázet. Docela mu to jde." Dodala Lisa.

,,Ano bojím se, nechtěla řídit tento sektor sama a dělat z toho pobočky nebo to ukrást Georgi z jeho firemního portfolia." Řekl Lee.

Však Levandule je slyšela a řekla.

,,No možná do budoucna by mohla být pobočka našeho ráje v Mžourově a Hůlkově, když tam bud velká komunita kouzelnického lidu a sex je zdravá věc. Velice důležitá pro život, aby nebyl nudný a povrchní." Řekla a zavlnila boky a šla přivítat další zákaznici v podobě Susan Bonnesové.

Lee pokl, když viděl kam Levandule a Susan za šeptané konverzace míří, k oddělení pout a dráždidel. Asi nebyl Puncy schopen být hodný pejsek, když ho chce Susan ztrestat.

* * *

Zachariáš si zatím užíval co mohl života kdy necítil žádnou příšernou bolest a mohl dělat vše možné co se mu zachtělo. Samozřejmě normální běžné aktivity jeho života, kterých byl možný před bitvou o Bradavice. Běhání po ránu kolem baráku, pak posilování a létání na koštěti. Následováno velice velkou snídaní a pak samozřejmě se věnoval Ráchel a Noemu.

Vzhledem k tomu, že on zatím byl doma, tedy v menším novém sídle Smithu u Sally a dětí a více méně sám se připravoval na OVCE, tak volný čas povětšinou vyplnily Ráchel a Noe. Zachariši to nevadilo, však jedno si vyjednal se Sally hned na začátku a to jeho sportovní ráno, protože nechtěl spadat do kategorie s postavou jak špekáček. To provozoval do čtvrtého ročníku a už se k tomu nechtěl za boha vrátit. Nechtěl o svojí vypracovanou postavu přijít už kvůli Sally a také kvůli jedné věci, kterou po OVCÍCH, které stejně jako ostatní chtěl složit, se hodlal přihlásit do bystrozorského výcviku. Měl o to lepší šance, protože byl člen Bradavické armády a Harry Potter a no Ron Weasley zdrhli a už dále nenavyšovali laťku nehledě na to, že ani Neville tím směrem nešel. Jediná výzva byla tedy překonat výsledky Terryho Botta a Stephana Cornfotta. A Zachariáš věděl, že to může dokázat, když se bude snažit.

Otázka financí to nebyla, ale spíš toho, že nechtěl být podřízen Sally, když ta vede rodinné finance a založila si výnosnou banku zcela sama. Chtěl být ten, na koho bude postavená zodpovědnost až bude potřebovat zátahu magického nebo fyzického. To totiž Zachariáš potřeboval, měl potřebu se občas vybít fyzicky, aby mohl usnout.

Po této fyzické námaze po ránu v teplácích a tílku, šel na snídani až s velkou zálibou pozoroval Sally jak usazuje do vysokých židlí Ráchel a Noeho.

Pak se nějak podělili o úkol do těch dvou dostat trochu kašičky. Zachariáš to ochutnal a uznal, že tomu něco chybí, přidal tam trochu cukru a hned to prckům chutnalo. Zvlášť, nebo možná proto, že to byl vanilkový cukr. Kdo by nemiloval vanilkové aroma?!

,,Tak Zachariáši, já mám dnes důležité jednání, tak asi nechám Noeho a Ráchel na tobě, co říkáš?" Ptala se Sally.

Zachariáš ztuhl. Zatím neměl ty dva na starosti na víc jak dvě nebo tři hodinky.

,,Ehm jak dlouho?" Ptal se trochu nesvůj.

,,Vrátím se večer, však ty to zvládneš levou zadní, můj andílku." Řekla sladce Sally. Dala mu velice sladký a dlouhý polibek aby v příští chvíli pelášila k nim do ložnice se převléct.

Zachariáš se podíval na Ráchel a Noeho a pomyslel. Zatím to byli zlatíčka, tak by to nemělo být tak těžké ne. Sally to zvládala do teď tak snad on, který má více síly, jako chlap to zvládne o to více grácii.

Ne?

Však trochu se dopustil chyby, když si myslel, že to bude na celý den jednoduché. Bylo to jenom jednoduché do doby, kdy přišlo na to, vyjet ven s kočárem, jak to s oblibou dělala dopoledne Sally před obědem a tak po něm, na dobré trávení Ráchel a Noeho. Další problém nastal, donutit Ráchel v tom kočárku být. Ta doopravdy toto nemilovala nebo spíš nenáviděla s křikem. Nakonec Zachariáš našel v jejich pokojíčku věc, něco jako batoh, do kterého mohl Ráchel dát a tak oddělil kouzlem kočárek na jeden menší, ony to byly dvě korby a vzal Ráchel k sobě, do toho batohu. Však než to vše dokázal tak si uvědomil, že je skoro čas oběda. Vyřešil to šalamounsky a nechal od skřítka si udělat piknikový koš a vyrazil do parku s pomocí kouzel tam uspořádal pro sebe a děti piknik.

Proč si neužívat jara, když je tak krásné ne. Litoval toho, že nevzal foťák a protože jinak by získal krásnou fotku s Ráchel s beruškou sedmitečnou na nose. Takový kodakový okamžik, jak by to vyjádřil Colin Crevry, když se něco vyskytlo k zapamatování.

Když oba usnuly tak šel pomaličku krajinou kolem domu a užíval si počasí a dlouhé procházky. Vrátil se až kolem druhé a to i s tím, že dokázal je oba přebalit na louce. Není lepšího odreagování, než pohledu na Wiltchirské vrchy, motýly a ovce?!

Však jakmile byl doma, tak by si dál rád do čtení literatury, aby se připravil na zkoušky, ale Noe se rozhodl, že to tak nenechá a dokázal vřeštět jako rozlobená opička a tak musel Zachariáš ho po přebalení a láhvi sunaru pozvat na společné četní o Gampových zákonech. To se však projevilo jako zaručený prostředek jak popudit Ráchel, že ona také nechce být ta odstrčená. A tak to skončilo na konec tím, že Zacharíáš ležel na gauči do široka v rukou Noe a Ráchel a na hlas četl Gampovy zákony místo pohádek. To očividně posloužilo lépe než ukolébavka na ty dva a to se nejmenoval Binns. Však na ně to bylo až moc složité téma.

Však následovala největší výzva a to je probudit a udržet je aktivní do šesti, kdy je Sally koupala a tuhle část jim dopřát. Zachariáš sice par krát už přitom Sally pozoroval, ale bylo to pro něho poněkud podivná aktivita pro tak malé prcky a ještě přitom zvládnout oba dva. Bůh a Merlin mu pomáhej.

Však nakonec mu pomohl jejich domácí skřítek a Zachariáš si oddechl, že alespoň se může spolehnout na radu jejich starého skřítka, který jinak byl instruován Sally, aby spíše se staral o chod domu ne o ně samotné. Na jednu dobrá věc, ale v některých věcech Zachariáš pomoc rád uvítal.

Nehledě, že z toho byl koupání zlitý jak myš. Příště se rovnou svleče tuto činnost raději bude dělat jedině tak v trenkách.

Sally se objevila doma až kolem osmé večerní, kdy jak Ráchel tak Noe už spinkali a zatím se neprobudily, což díky bohu nastávalo tak kolem deváté nebo desáté jak si Zachariáš všiml.

,,Tak co, byly naše uzlíčky čertovské nebo andělské?" Ptala se vzala ho kolem ramen, zatímco on si četl Sally zápisky ohledně Kouzelnických formulí.

,,Spíše andělský." Zalhal Zachariáš.

,,To spíš jsi mi spadl z nebe jako anděl Zachu." Řekla stále opřená o něho Sally.

,,A bohužel smrtka na Ronovi přišla zkrátka." Řekl Zachariáš.

,,Však ona si to vynahradila jistě na Grindewaldově sebrance." Řekla Sally.

,,No to je asi pravda." Uznal Zachariáš.

,,Víš koho jsem dneska měla za stolem jako nového klienta naší banky a proč jsem chtěla, aby jsi ses postaral o Ráchel a Noeho?" Ptala se Sally.

,,Vždyť já to beru jako samozřejmost Sally, že čas od času musím být ten otec na plný úvazek. Na těch dvou mám také podíl ohledně výroby, tak je mi jasné, že nechat v tom tě samotnou, tak to by jsi ses později nebo dříve nasrala. Však vzhledem k tvému časovému vytížení tak těch lidí muselo být víc." Řekl Zachariáš a poškrábal Sally po lopatce.

,,Co kdybys sis sedla do klína, budeme potřebovat menší vzdálenost." Řekl.

,,Ale, ale, pane Smithy, takto se nevyjednává. Však zpět k tomu mému dni. Nejprve jsem měla za stolem jednoho malého a velkého pana učitele, myslím pány Lupiny. Teddy by nejraději novou smlouvu rovnou snědl. A tak se podařilo jí uzavřít na třetí pokus a raději jsem to projela laminovacím kouzlem. Těžký klient." Řekla Sally a pokračovala.

,,No pak se mi tu objevila rodinka pana Snapa a to v kompletní sestavě. Jo i když žijí v nekouzelnickém světě, tak pan Snape potřebuje i magické konto pro jeho magické zaměstnání a rovnou založil i účty dětem, pro studijní účely. A Lucas byl zvědavý na ty trezory co tu máme, tak jsme si dali procházku našim podzemím a také celou bankou. Dokonce se zajímal co by se stalo, kdyby mi Britové přijali to divné euro, co se začíná šířit Evropou. Fakticky hodně chytrý hoch, ale co bychom chtěli, při jeho tatínkovi."

,,Nakonec bude mít u tebe každý kouzelník konto Sally." Řekl Zachariáš na to.

,,Ne u nás, tohle je banka rodiny Smith, tedy naší Zachariáši. Je i tvoje." Řekla Sally.

,,Pojď mám docela chuť na něco ostřejšího v kuchyni." Řekla Sally.

Zachariáš si pomyslel to by se dalo vykládat různě.

* * *

Bill Weasley se konečně objevil doma. Nakonec ten pobyt u Jacka se trochu protáhl. Ono pro Rona vyrobit Lapač snu nebyla vůbec lehká úloha a to ani pro hlavního šamana Aztéku dnešní doby. A tak se musel Bill tam usadit na nějaký čas a zažil jak naložily s Gridewaldem. Podařilo se jim ho proměnit do původní velikost, a pak ho bez milosti použili pro jejich rituály. Jak Jack řekl, tak nečistá duše jako tato, se hodí nejlépe pro dobré rituály pro uctění jejich předku.

Ale Bill to s přehledem přehlídnul, že je to oběť lidská, hlavně ho zajímala samotná výroba toho Lapače. Po podrobném popsání situace Rona, hlavní šaman se nejprve opil takovým způsobem, že div ho nekřísili v léčitelské klinice a následně se pak dal s velkou vervou dal do práce. Ale řekl, že pro Rona bude mnohem vhodnější mít Lapač snu u sebe, kdyby si někde dal dvacet, což se u očekávaní potomka maminkám stává, zvlášť, když jsou unavené.

Bill souhlasil. A tak na konci 20 dní výroby byl na světě Lapač snu v podobě šperku, který bude muset delší dobu Ron u sebe nosit a dávat pozor, aby se jím neuškrtil.

A s tímto šperkem a pár maličkostmi od svých přátel pro jeho maličkou Vicky vyrazil velice rád domu. Sice v jeho indiánských přátel bylo fajn, ale jemu poprvé se chtělo doopravdy moc domu, hlavně za Fleur a Vicky.

Nehledě, že se těšil, že se setká s Fredem!

Ano i k němu se ta zářivá novinka dostala. Stejně tak se těšil na společnost Remuse. Div neposkakoval jako šašek na Brazilském ministerstvu kouzel. Bylo mu jedno, že propásl oslavu vítězství v této chvíli mu bylo přednější Vicky, Fleur a Fred.

Když vystoupil doma v Doupěti a tak se hned ohlížel po tom živém Fredovi kde ten vězí.

Však v kuchyni k překvapení Billa se konala menší oslava narozenin Siriuse Blacka, protože byl jeho narozeninový den . Bill se trochu zastyděl, že úplně na něho zapomněl, ale tak alespoň popřál a pak padl kolem ramen div nepovalil Freda, který se pod ním ohnul jak ženská při tangu.

,,Nejdražší bráško, ty praštěná fazolko, ty kopečku neplechy, jsi doopravdy skutečný, nebo jenom bláznivý sen?" Ptal se Bill a neskrýval dojetí jak mu tekly slzy po tvářích.

Ron jim přivedl zpět Freda a Bill by nejraději zpíval všem bohům do oken za to.

,,Jsem skutečný k sakru Bille, proboha můžeš mě pustit. Nějak lapám po vzduchu jako ryba." Sípal Fred.

,,Och promiň, ale já nemohu této novince tak trochu uvěřit. Doopravdy …" Bill sice pustil Freda s obětí, ale stále ho držel za ramena.

,,Jo támhle je Remus a někde venku je i dokonce i Snape, nevím co napadalo Siriuse ho pozvat na svojí oslavu, ale on stejně vevnitř moc nesedí, je venku a učí prcky cvrnkat kuličky." Řekl Fred.

Bill pokýval hlavou a podíval se pořádně na obličej Freda a na každou pihu v jeho obličeji jestli to doopravdy odpovídá Fredovi.

Však si všiml jisté odlišnosti, od toho Freda předtím a to na jeho krku. Zamračil a odhrnul kus látky jeho košile.

,,Frede?" Ptal se.

,,To už jsem si řekl, když jsem šel do bitvy a přežiji, tak jsem si to splnil." Řekl Fred a dodal.

,,Stejně už s Georgem nejsme stejní tak jedna odlišnost podobě tetování navíc, není zas taková velká věc."

,,A co to je? Vypadá to hodně velké." Řekl Bill nejistě nad tím, co Fred provedl.

,,Testrál." Špitl Fred.

,,Ze všech …" Dál Bill nedošel.

,,Měl jsem být mrtvý, ale jsem živ a najednou je vidím i cítím. Jejich náklonnost Bille. Však už pátém ročníku jsem měl je rád díky Lence. Jsou to nádherná zvířátka, ať si říká kdo, co chce." Řekl Fred.

,,A mamka?" Ptal se trochu opatrně Bill.

,,Jí do toho nic není, jsem dospělý." Zazubil se Fred.

,,A to na krku je jaká část?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Ocásek." Řekl Fred.

,,Okej ocásku, tak mi řekni, kde najdu Rona?" Řekl Bill v tom chumlu hostu oslavence dne.

,,Ten je támhle, to v té zelené tunice a legínách s hvězdičkami." Posunkoval tím směrem Fred.

Bill tedy tím směrem vyrazil a došel k Ronovi, který zrovna seděl na pohovce nohu přes nohu a škrabal se na patě levého chodidla a přitom se stačil bavit o něčem s Georgem a přitom ukusoval očividně kus sýra, jestli se dle pachu Bill nemýlil, tak to byl Charliho smradlavý dárek.

,,Ach náš slavný idián se konečně objevil na scéně." Řekl vesele George, když ho uviděl.

,,No konečně, já už to nemohu snést tak vytěžovat Severuse Snapa. A rád bych si užil ten spánek bez výčitek." Řekl Ron, s lehkostí se zvedl z pohovky a objal ho.

,,Tak kde je lapač a jak dopadl Grindewald?" Ptal se jako první Ron.

Bill si uvědomil, že jenom podobnost v obličeji s mamkou není první ani poslední, co Ron dokáže. Jeho a maminčino obětí dokázalo být stejně pevné a drtící.

,,Mám ho v batohu a je malý. Hlavní šaman ti doporučuje ho nosit jako šperk u sebe. Je fakt pěkný a dušuji se, není růžový." Řekl Bill a snažil se z toho obětí dostat.

,,Aha takže šperk, fajn, hlavně když to nebude tak křiklavé a nebude to viset na krku jak krávě zvonec." Řekl Ron.

,,Ne." Řekl Bill a rovnou vyndal z batohu ten Lapač snu a podal ho Ronovi.

Ten si ho chvilku prohlížel v rukou. Bill si pomyslel, to si zase Snapova dcerka zase hrála na kosmetičku nebo co? Ron měl zase lak nehtech, tentokrát něco o co označovala Fleur kdysi jako francouzskou manikurou. Dokázala něco takového vůbec pětiletá?

,,No tak to tvým indiánským kamarádům děkuji. Je to hezké a doufám, že bude účinný a já už nic nepřivolám. Myslím, že jsem trochu zamořil Londýn zahradními skřítky." Řekl Ron.

,,Ty jsi ještě něco přivolal?" Ptal se Bill polekaně.

,,Jenom maličkosti, pár zahradních skřítku no pak se mi podařilo nějakým způsobem přivolat z Bradavic do mé ložnice, omylem podotýkám, vzhledem k té mé podivné magii, Moudrý klobouk." Řekl Ron.

Bill se jenom usmál.

,,Ron je hrozná konkurence, ukradl z Bradavic Moudrý klobouk, paní ředitelka z toho měla skoro srdeční slabost. To mi jsme nikdy s Fredem nedokázali. " Řekl George.

,,Já to neudělal schválně, nemůžu to řídit."Řekl Ron.

,,Víme, ale víš co dalšího Roník přivolal Bille?" Ptal se ho George.

,,Co?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Něco velice zajímavého, ale děsného na to, aby se to vrátilo na své místo. Harry a Terry s tím měli velké potíže." Řekl George.

,,Co?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Mládě, doopravdy maličké mládě, tak dva dny staré, ani ne, ostrohřbrtého draka, Bille. Ráno ho našel Terry, jak se k němu tulí a líže mu jazýčkem nos. Skvělý budíček dle něho. Bylo roztomilé, ale to si Roník fakticky jako domácího mazlíčka nechat nemohl. I když rozněžnil ten dráček i mne a to se mi ten exemplář z turnaje nelíbil." Zakroutil hlavou George.

Bill se poškrábal po hlavě.

,,To ti nestačí Rone jezevčík a sova a co jste vůbec provedli s fénixem?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Ehm toho už nemám, Bille, toho získala jedna malá čarodějka jako domácího mazlíčka. Stejně mě klovl, asi jsem ho naštval." Řekl Ron.

,,Kdo tedy?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Je v Anglesey u Galathey, k té se začal lísat." Řekl Ron.

,,Takže Fáweks si vybral tu Seamuse malou sestřičku jako novou majitelku, jak pozoruhodné. Vždyť patřil Brumbálovi a vybral si místo starého muže, mladou čarodějku, která ani nechodí do Bradavic. Takže zůstáváš u sovy Atlanty a svého jezevčíka Grega?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Rozhodně." Řekl Ron a dal si kolem krku sám Lapač snu. Docela mu slušel, pomyslel si Bill.

,,To je tak akorát. O koho se by se pak staral dřív." Dodal Ron a ukousl znovu sýru.

,,Doufejme, že to pomůže, no v pokoji pokaždé něco nalézt, co tam nepatří není zrovna pohodlné a zatěžovat Snapa, aby dával pozor na tebe a dávkovat do tebe bezesnný spánek také ne." Řekl George.

,,Dělal to hlavní šaman Aztéku, jestli tohle nepomůže, tak toho dědka vlastnoručně prokleji, slibuji." Řekl Bill.

,,To nedělej Bille kvůli mne, jsou to tvoji přátele, ne. Já to nějak přežiji." Řekl Ron a usmál se něho.

,,Takový optimista jsi od kdy Rone? Naposled jsi mi připadal z toho jak uzlíček nervů." Řekl Bill.

Na to si Ron sedl zpět k Georgi do pohovky trochu se zapřel dal ruku na opěrku a opřel si o ní hlavu než začal mluvit. Pohledem směřoval tak trochu neurčitě ven oknem ven do zahrady.

,,Tolika lidem jsem dal určitou šanci a oni se radují a užívají si života, že je to až nakažlivé a …" Ron se odmlčel.

,,A já je před pár dny slyšel." Řekl skoro neslyšně Ron.

,,Koho?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Moje miminka." Řekl Ron.

,,Abych to tobě vysvětlil Bille, tak tady Rony byl na ultrazvuku u madam Pomfrejové neteře. Ty jsi asi takto brzo Vicky ani neslyšel, viď?" Ptal se George.

Bill zakroutil hlavou. Ne Fleur ho vzala až na to vyšetření kdy se ukázalo, že to bude Vicky a ne kluk.

,,Možná budu znít divně, ale je to zvláštní pocit něco takového slyšet. Však mě to dodalo poměrně konstantní dobrou náladu za poslední dny. A nechci kazit tu náladu ponurými řečmi, když má Tichošlápek narozeniny. To bych kazil oslavu. A zatím to celé nějak zvládám uřídit a doufám, že ten lapač bude dobrá ochrana mého spaní." Řekl Ron a doplnil.

,,A také vím alespoň, že jsou lidé co mě nenechají ve štychu. Co to chtějí tu složitou cestu projít se mnou."

Teď dokonce složil ruce do sebe a díval se ně.

,,Doufám, že to mezi mnou a Terrym berete tak nějak v dobrém a nepřipadá vám to divné nebo proti přírodě."

,,Merline ne, Rone. Vůbec, nehledě, že teď oporu potřebuješ. Co na tom sejde, že je to Terry Bott. Dokonce i mamce to nevadí. A když si nepřivolal zpět starou čabraku tetičku Muriel, tak je to přece jedno, ne." Řekl George.

,,Souhlasím. Je mi to totálně putna a slyšel jsi někoho z rodiny o tom mluvit zle?" Ptal se Bill a přisedl vedle George.

,,Ne, jenom ty jsi byl delší dobu pryč a nevím, jak bude na to reagovat Charlie." Řekl Ron.

,,Čert vem Charlese, on se fakticky zachoval na rozdíl od nás v jisté otázce zle. Nechal nám tu Leona utekl od něho jako by nebyl. Jo skvělý, že poslal dárky, ale jeho přítomnost v životě jeho syna to nijak nenahradí. Tak co by tě měl nějak jeho zajímat názor na to, jak ty docela zajímavě ale zodpovědně vedeš život Rone." Řekl George.

Bill trochu překvapeně hleděl na George. Tak v tom to stále doutná, pomyslel si. Stále má určitou zlost na Charlieho, která se asi vztahuje směrem Cho a hlavně Leona.

,,George má kupodivu pravdu Rone, neobklopuj se lidmi, kteří mají na to negativní názor. Hledej ty co mají na to realistický nebo pozitivní názor." Řekl Bill.

,,Takže vám to nevadí?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Co je mi do toho? Sice mamka možná oželí to, že budete asi žít na psí knížku, ale dneska to není povinnost nosit prstýnky." Řekl Bill a zavadil prstem o ten svůj.

,,Hej nezahazuj mamce ten sen, možná budeme mít Roníka pod závojem nevěsty." Řekl George a užíval si se vší parádou, jak se Ron červená.

,,Ehm dojdu se podívat co kde je Harry." Řekl Ron a doslova úprkem vzal od nich roha.

George se uchechtl.

,,To nebylo nikterak hezké Georgi mu dát rovnou podnos tu podlost s nevěstou." Řekl Bill.

,,Ale byla to jenom sranda, ale je vidět, jak krásně do toho hagvaspára Ron je až po uši zaláskovaný ne. A věř mi, že takový pocit jsem u Holly nebo Calwaterové u něho moc neužil. Byl spíš u nich jenom zakoukaný a žárlivý. Nebyl tam podle mě ten citný cit jako u česneku, který roste ve špatné půdě." Mínil George.

Bill pozvedl obočí.

,,Brášku nebo sestřičku Rona, znám natolik, abych si té odchylky všiml. On nedával nic nikdy najevo, stále chtěl mít vše dokonale pod kontrolou a hlavně sebe. On je šachista a tak se chová i v životě. Chce si zachovat masku pokerového hráče, ale když něco doopravdy něco cítí, tak se nemá pod kontrolou a ta maska mu sleze. Proto byl tak nešťastný z toho, že nemůže ovládnout svou magii, tak jak by chtěl." Mínil George a dal si prst na tvář.

,,A taky jsem přišel jak to přivolání u něho fungovalo. Byly to jeho vlastní emoce a přání, aby jisté osoby žili. Ty co znal z Bradavic a osobně. Proto přivolal své bývalé profesory a jisté studenty." Řekl George.

,,Ale proč ne Doru a Katie." Řekl Bill a všiml si trochu smutnějšího výrazu v Georgovích očích.

,,U Dory je to, tak, že on jí jako studentku nikdy nezažil, nemohl jí vidět v Bradavickém habitu Bille. A ten jeho sen se odehrál jasně dle něho v Bradavické učebně. Vždy jí viděl v civilu, dalo by se říct. A Katie, tak u ní je ten důvod asi já. Já jí bohužel už nepotřebuji. Jsem zasnouben s Conny a Ron cítí, že já jeho straší bratr jsem šťastný. On chtěl přinést štěstí ostatním, kde cítil opak stále v zákoutí jeho duše, což také udělal, jistým způsobem." Řekl George a pokračoval.

,,Vrátil Sally Zachariáše, přivedl zpět Remuse a Snapa k rodinám, Levanduli k její malé sestře a Su a Lisu tak asi důvod bychom nalezly v Lillith Monnové a u Colina to byli Ronovi výčitky vůči jeho mamince a Martinovi. A Fred je jasný jako sluníčko, toho Ron chtěl asi ze všeho nejvíce zpět a zbytek rodiny také."

Bill byl překvapen na druhou. George dost možná měl pravdu a Ron je nejobětavější a láskyplný člověk kterého Kouzelnická Británie poznala. Vůči němu je i on sobec.

,,Slyšel jsem mé drahé exdvojče mě nazvat sluníčkem? Čím jsem si to zasloužil?" Ptal Fred a nesl jim máslový ležák.

,,Asi tím, že už si nehovíš v hrobě Frede." Řekl George a vzal si od něho máslový ležák.

,,Tichošlápek jinak na večer chystá u svého bráchy takový menší pokerový večer a zve nás." Řekl Fred.

,,Jo a s kým budeme mít čest?" Ptal se George.

,,Mojí maličkostí, naším drahým tatínkem, panem Kopálem a naším exministrem a profesorem Lupinem a lektvaristkým géniem Snapem a Regulusem Blackem a Harrym s Nevillem. Trochu těší hra takto ve větší skupině. Co říkáš Georgi, zkusíme to sebrat jim cvrčky?" Ptal se Fred.

,,No za pokus by to stálo." Řekl George a zajiskřilo se v očích. To si přece nenechá ujít.

,,Já se odtáhnu domů za Fleur a Vicky." Řekl Bill.

,,Tvoje volba tatínku." Mínil Fred.

,,No jo ocásku, ty nemáš žádné závazky, ta si toho mládenectví užívej dokud můžeš." Řekl Bill.

,,Já nejsem žádný ocásek." Řekl Fred a vycenil zuby.

,,Jaký ocásek?" Ptal se George.

,,No myslím to jeho tetování na zádech a krku, toho testrála. Ocásek má nahoru, tedy spíše ohon, pořádnou žíni testrál nemá, jenom pár chlupů." Řekl Bill.

,,Jo toto. Je to zajímavé umělecké dílo, ale podle mě podivně natočené na těch zádech Freda." Řekl George.

,,Mě se to tak líbí a vyhnulo se to citlivějším místům mých zad. Kdo by to kdy řekl do Malfoye, že se bude zrovna kamarádit s tatérem a ještě s mudlou." Řekl Fred.

,,Takže ten Eric." Řekl George.

,,Harry my ho doporučil. Georgi ty jsi mi docela zatajil zajímavé věci, hlavně jisté potetováné lidi jako Harryho a Hermionu nehledě na to, co nosí Draca Malfoy na ruce." Řekl Fred.

,,No s tím přišel Malfoy na Hermionině oslavě, dal jí to jako poukázku v dárku a ona doopravdy do toho šla během Vánoc. Já jsem to její tetování ještě neviděl." Řekl George.

,,Pech, mne ukázal Eric fotku. Ona tam má Norbertu, však víš toho draka z jejich prvního ročníku. Hezky to zakrylo ten nápis. Na první pohled fakticky není vidět." Řekl Fred.

,,Draka?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Dráče, maličké mládě, co se jí protahuje na paži. Eric si svoje díla fotí pro další zákazníky co úplně nevědí co chtějí." Řekl Fred.

,,Charlie by pukl závistí." Řekl George.

,,Jo. Však ještě lepší si nechal udělat dle mého Harry. Je to také krásné magické zvířátko. Ten má rovnou hippogrifa, na rameni. Vypadá jako by tam seděl, dost trojrozměrně, jak to ukazuje ta fotka. V reálu jsem to ještě neměl tu čest, možná v létě." Řekl Fred.

,,Což platí i o tobě, Frede." Usmál se Bill.

,,Ale já na rozdíl od Harryho nenosím propíchnuté uši. To by bylo ne mne moc." Řekl Fred.

,,Jo to udělal kvůli akci na Grindewalda, ale nechal si to. Divné, ale vypadá to fakticky dobře, zvlášť s těmi starými zuby kdo ví čeho." Řekl George.

Bill se zasmál a povídá.

,,Schválně hádejte čí zuby to jsou."

,,Netuším, dračí asi ne, to by byly větší." Řekl zamyšleně Fred.

,,No buď jsou z Egypta nebo Jižní Americky a přišel si s tím v roce 91 poprvé a mamka div neskákala do pekla a zpět z tebe Bille." Řekl George.

,,A mi jsme se zapomněli zeptat co to vlastně je nebo odkud to je. Ale jak vidím, tak ty máš několik sad, tak ti ten jeden pár, co jsi věnoval Harrymu asi moc nemrzí co?" Ptal se Fred.

,,To jsou zuby Rohatého hada." Řekl Bill.

,,Auu čím si to ten had zasloužil, že si mu je vytrhl Bille?" Ptal se George.

,,Já mu je netrhal za živa, ale prostě jsem to vytrhl už mrtvému exempláři." Řekl Bill.

,,Ale nezabil jsi ho doufám … ne?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Ne spíš jsme se dostali k nedávno uhynulému kusu tohoto vzácného zvířete s Jackem a rovným dílem jsme se podělili o to, co z toho hada zbylo." Řekl Bill.

,,Ach tak." Řekl Fred.

,,Však Harry je teď neškodný tvor, který se tak jedině stará o to, aby se mu dařilo v tom jeho kurzu vaření, aby se něco zlého nestalo Ronymu a měl vyváženou stravu." Řekl Fred.

,,To říkáš o chlapovi, který vyvolal revoluci a udělal prach Voldemorta? Mne rozhodně Harry jako neškodný nepřijde." Řekl Bill.

,,Jenom stávající pohled. Asi schytává pořádnou drškovou od Levandule a Ronyho. Když je má pod střechou." Řekl Fred.

,,Levandule to jako Levandule Brownová, ta bydlí u Harryho?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Zatím, než dokončí si opravu domku, při práci jí to tak rychle nejde a tak bydlí u Harryho a přímo o ně pečuje nebo spíš peskuje hlavně Nevilla." Řekl George.

,,Jo a pořádně. Však myslím, že to prospívá tomu domu. A trochu možná to prospívá i Ronymu." Řekl Fred.

,,A já v ní získal velkou posilu do mého obchodního týmu. Moje srdéčko Nebelvírské mi vytrhlo trn paty a řídí mi sexschop, že počítám obrat do stovky." Usmíval se Georg.

,,Moje milé exdvojče, pro Merlina, to ti jedna ženská nestačí, vždyť máš Conny." Řekl Fred.

,,Ty jsi jediný kdo proti ní něco má, přitom nevím, co řešíš. Je to jenom parťačka a ona je v tom jak ryba ve vodě. To ty jsi do toho nechtěl jít Frede, tak můžeš být rád, že tam nejsi ne?!" Řekl George.

,,Nebo se ti nelíbí nová šéfová jednoho našeho obchodu. Je kus." Řekl George a dodal.

,,Byla správná věc udělat z toho malé království Levandule. Dala tomu obchodu šmrnc a jak bych to řekl, jo kouzlo. Už to není sklad." Řekl George.

,,Ne jenom se mi nelíbí, že tam dělá takové rodeo. Je jak živelná pohroma, když k nám vrazí do Kouzelnických kejklí. A to její ,,milí drahouškové!" už fakticky snáším jenom s obtížemi." Dopil máslový ležák Fred.

George se zamyšleně podíval na Freda. Ten byl jisto jistě přetažený špagát k rupnutí.

,,Okej Frede tak tě pošlu pracovat s Levandulí, aby jste se blíže poznali a udobřili napjaté vztahy. Ona je milá holka a ty máš jenom strach z nekonvenčního chování, kdy se snaží být nám prospěšná, když jsem jí dal pracovní místo tak na rychlo, aby měla dobré finanční zázemí." Prohlásil George.

,,Nééé, to mi nedělej Georgi, prosím, ne k Levanduli." Řekl Fred poplašeně.

,,Co z té holky tak vyvádíš sakra bráško." Řekl Bill.

George se jenom zasmál.

,,Levandule chodí velice elegantně a vyzývavě oblečená jako velice krásná dáma a bráškovi tím zvedá mandle a to tam dole a velice ráda nás objímá."

,,Ne rozhodně ne, nehodlám se o tom bavit. Levanduli ve svém dosahu fakticky nechci." Řekl Fred a podrážděně odkráčel ven. Asi nakopnout pár zahradních trpaslíku.

Bill jenom pozvedl obočí.

,,Asi ho i tak pošlu do našeho ráje, zdá se být přetažený. Potřebuje minimálně masáž a něco na uvolnění napětí. Nejlepší by bylo kdyby si našel ženskou nebo chlapa. Takto mi bude brzy chrlit oheň." Řekl George.

,,A má to vyřešené z bydlením?" Ptal se George Bill.

,,Já mu do toho moc nemluvil, ale alespoň se mi podařilo ho přemluvit nic si nekoupit, ale projmout si to, když zatím nevidí nějakou jasnou budoucnost. Prej má něco vyhlédnuté Kentské čtvrti u Belize, co se mu líbí. Dohodl si na příští pondělí prohlídku. Víc zatím nevím. Takže jediné, co se dá očekávat, tak to, že Fred hodlá zůstat také v Londýně jako já. Však zatím bydlí tady v Doupěti ve sterém pokoji Rona představ si, ani nevlezl do našeho starého." Řekl George.

,,Hm dobrá, to je zvláštní, ale neříkal si, aby si někoho našel?! Já myslel, že chodil z tou Angelinou?" Ptal se Bill.

Na to se George zasmál.

,,To už je hodně stará zpráva drahý starší brácho. To bylo jenom rande na ten zatracený bál v našem šestém ročníku. Klidně ti řeknu, že se zatím krom Lenky Fred nedostal. A to jí měl po nějaké době plné zuby. Byla něho příliš dravá a chtivá. A vlastně to bylo jenom o tom, Fredy jenom prostě nechtěl odejít z Bradavic z prázdnou, ale jako muž. No to se mu možná povedlo, ale … od té doby …nic." Řekl George.

,,Nic?!" Ptal se překvapeně Bill.

,,Možná bráška umí flirtovat nebo říct ženské, že je krásná, ale tím to dle mého úsudku hasne. Já s tím problém nikdy neměl, ale on vždy stojí stranou jako věž. Natož aby byl nějak vyhraněný. Dokonce oproti Colinu Crevrymu, je Fred v této otázce neuvěřitelně zabedněný." Řekl George a zapřel se do pohovky.

,,Jo potom chápu, že ho chceš poslat do toho tvého ráje. Není to však trochu drastický přístup?" Ptal se Bill.

,,No trochu jo, vzhledem, že je to můj bráška, ale on doopravdy reaguje dost nepříjemně na ženy v okolí poslední dobou, je jak zaražený prd a stojí většinou jako kůl v plotě. Vidím v něm závist, když si dávám zrovna líbačku s Conny když přijde do krámu nebo tam přijde Levandule, nedej bože když nás navštíví Susan nebo jiná mladá žena. Nechci jeho citům nějak ublížit, ale začíná být nepříjemný." Řekl George a na moment zavřel oči.

,,Vidím ten problém, on zůstal stejný a ty Georgi jsi trochu starší a no moudřejší. Nabral si znalosti, jiné rysy než jsi měl před rokem a je to vidět." Řekl Bill.

,,Jo teď je z toho obří problém." Řekl George.

,,Ne, jenom prostě jste se rozdělili. Nic víc, jenom dospělost, Georgi. Však si zvyknete." Poplácal ho po rameni Bill.

**Přidáno 15.2.2020**


	25. Kapitola 25 - O zvláštním dni

**Kapitola 25 – O zvláštním dni**

Freda probudil křik jeho synovce Leona a jenom něco zabručel o hrozném budíčku a podíval se na budík, který mu oznamoval, že je těsně po šesté hodině. Tak to by si mohl sice ještě zůstat ležet v posteli, ale v osm má být v práci, a tak raději Fred vstal.

Taková lebeda být v Doupěti u rodičů to zrovna nebyla. Fred by dal býval přednost tomu, být na svém starém bytě, ale tam sídlila ta americká firma. Její zástupce si tam udělal kancelář a byt, hodlal tam ještě nějakou dobu zůstat. A tak musel Fred se zatím ubytovat u rodičů. Ti však díky bohu neměli nic proti tomu. A Fred po první noci v Doupěti se rozhodl se raději přestěhovat do pokoje po Ronovi úplně nejvyšším patře Doupěte místo do pokoje pro George a Conny. Prostě už se tam necítil jako ve svém pokoji a Ronův starý pokoj stále byl takový, Fred těžko nalezl ten správný výraz, ale prostě se to dalo nazvat mládencký pokoj. Nedýchal tu mu do nosu oder, že sem vstoupila ženská. Ron asi sem žádnou nepozval na noc a tím líp pro Freda.

Díky vypořádání s Georgem rychle se dostal k penězům a mohl si pořídit nový šatník, který se jenom mírně lišil o toho co předtím nosil. Snad kromě kabátu, ten si nekoupil a místo toho měl koženou bundu. A také se dal ostříhat, protože v tom účesu si nepřipadal pohodlně. No on si nechal trochu narůst vlasy kvůli dvojčeti, protože mu bylo líto, že kvůli uchu nejsou stejní. Však George už se nebál toho pohledu na to, co mu chybělo a řekl, že možná dokonce dostane díky léčitelům z Německa, nové ucho a tak měl poměrně krátký sestřih. Fred tedy rozhodl ho napodobit, ale když už tak pořádně a nechal se ostřihat rovnou na ježka. Ne úplně, nahoře to měl delší a ofinu také, ale za ušima a vzadu si to nechal vzít strojkem.

Sklidil tím jedině úspěch u své mámy, ale jenom do té doby, než uviděla ocásek testrála na jeho krku a div ho nestáhla z trička. Pak ho peskovala za tu nemožnost na jeho zádech podle ní. Však Fred najednou měl pocit, že prostě musí být něco jiného než George. Jeho už usedlé exdvojče.

Ano Fredovi se zdál George najednou poněkud moc usedlý.

Nosil takové až moc slušné oblečení obchodníka a občas neměl čas si ani s ním promluvit a Fred mohl jenom vzdychnout, když ho viděl za psacím stolem jak studuje nějaké lejstro a má nose brýle.

George byl prostě šéf, ale Fred nikdy. On byl vždy ten jehož tohle celé bavilo, protože chtěl rozesmát lidi a dát jim pozitivní energii. George zase měl celodenní schůzku s lidmi a miloval být obklopen lidmi. A hlavně George mluvil občas na jeho vkus tak zodpovědně. Ne, že by Fred bral zodpovědnost na lehkou váhu, ale chtěl vždy trochu věci nadlehčit, pokud možno.

Pok krátké sprše a potřebné hygieně vyrazil dolů na snídani. Bylo trochu divné tu vidět jenom tátu, mámu a malého Leona. Připadal si tu tak trochu navíc, no což už měl být dávno v hrobě a najednou se vrátil zpět.

Uzmul si sendvič a nalil si ranní kávu a přitom pozoroval, jak mamka snaží donutit Leona sníst tu kašičku. Leon byl děsný patla, připadalo Fredovi. Však byl ještě prťavý na nějaké stolovací manýry.

,,Co máš dnes v plánu Frede?" Ptal se ho táta.

,,No dopoledne budu v krámu a pak vyrážím na obhlídku pár bytu co jsem si vyhlídl. Doopravdy bych se rád odstěhoval do vlastního." Řekl Fred a napil se kávy a koukl zběžně na hlavní stránku Denního věštce, který měl v rukou jeho táta.

,,Fredy klidně můžeš zde nějakou chvíli zůstat, mě a tatínkovi to doopravdy nevadí." Řekla jeho mamka.

,,Ne mami, je mi dvacet, správně by mi mělo být 21. A nikdo z mých bratrů tu už v tom věku nebydlel. Připadám si jako bych tu zůstal na ocet. Ne, najdu si bydlení a Londýně, protože tam pracuji a tečka mami." Řekl Fred.

,,Dobrá, kdybys potřeboval s něčím poradit ohledně bydlení můžeš se na mě obrátit." Řekl táta.

,,Dík tati, ale myslím, že to zvládnu sám." Řekl Fred.

,,A nechtěl by jsi Fredy bydlet v tom bytě po Percy a Aundrey na Novém kříži. Ty se po svatbě stěhují do jejich nového domova?" Ptala se ho mamka.

,,Ani za Merlinovu fajfku, mami. Nejsem Percy, mami. Na co by mi byla zahrada a zimní zahrada. Já nejsem kytkomil jako Percy." Řekl Fred.

,,No jak myslíš, je to velmi pěkné bydlení Fredy." Řekla mamka.

,,Ne a tečka mami." Řekl Fred a odešel se obléci. Trochu se špatnou náladou z nápadu mamky ho nacpat do bytu po Percym. Krbem se pak odletexoval do Kouzelnických kejklí.

* * *

To Terry to ráno jenom s velkou nechutí snídal svojí anglickou snídani, kterou si sám udělal. On na rozdíl od Nevilla náhodou uměl vařit a Neville jeho pobytu na Grimouldova náměstí 12 zneužil k tomu, aby nemusel dělat snídani, ačkoliv Harry ho tím zaúkoloval. A tak vařil Terry. No vařil, spíš jenom pro sebe, Nevilla a Harryho. Verče byl Neville schopen udělat její ranní kašičku sám, ale na anglickou snídani zatím Neville Longbotom neměl skutečné znalosti vaření.

A u Rona to bylo úplně o něčem jiném. Pro něho nešlo vařit vůbec, ten si raději poslední dobou dělal svoje vlastní snídaně sám, protože nikdo nemohl předpovědět, na co bude mít Rony chuť. Začalo to být sním velice proměnlivé, trošku náročné na nákupy potravin a výstřední. A to někdy po celý den až do večera.

Například včera snídal Ron, pět kelímku borůvkového jogurtů tedy skoro litr a balíček sýrových kreku a kakao. A večer vzal útokem zase mrazák s snědl další balení půllitrové tentokrát oříškové zmrzliny a k tomu solené grahamové tyčinky. A dnes přímo mlsně si krájel na kuchyňské lince čínské zelí a přidával si k tomu karotku, rajčátka, ředkvičky a k děsu Harryho syrový květák a celé si to zalil něčím jako pastou z medu, kečupu s trochou pepře. A to byli všichni zvyklí od Rona, že je vyloženě masožravec, ale poslední dny nesáhl ani na plátek slaniny natož na přírodní pečený plátek vepřového k večeři. Prostě najednou totálně jedl více zeleninu, pečivo a mléčné produkty všeho druhu.

,,To jsi ses dal na vegeteriánství Rone?" Ptal se trochu ze srandy Neville.

Ron zvedl oči a vidličku s napíchnutým kusem květáku mířil na Nevilla. Všichni ostatní u stolu čekali nějakou podrážděnou reakci nebo rovnou kletbu, ale Ron se usmál a řekl.

,,Je to zdravé, měl by jsi to také zkusit Neville, trochu jíst více zeleniny a ovoce. A já si nemohu pomoct, ale prostě to maso mi nějak teď nechutná, možná přijdu zase na tomu na chuť později. Však nebudu tím teď žaludek dráždit. Poslední co chci, aby mi bylo špatně, když se budu nutit do párku."

Terry málem vyprskl smíchy. Zrovna tohle asi bylo nejméně Ronovské vyjádření roku. Zelenina a ovoce jsou zdravé, Merline drž ho. Tohle ho bude ještě stát všechen rozum.

,,Harry mohu tě poprosit, abys koupil nějakou konzervu s tomatovou polévkou, rád bych si jí dal k večeři?" Ptal se Ron.

Harry jenom opařeně přikývl. Fantasmagorie tohoto jeho života dosáhla asi nového vrcholu jak se zdá.

,,Nehledě na to, dle léčitelky to má být zdravé i pro ty mimča." Řekl Ron a dokončil snídani a odešel v županu do svého pokoje.

Jo další věc, která začala být výstřední bylo to, že Ron začal výhradně snídat v pyžamu a županu a až pak se převlékl do denního oblečení. Terry musel poznamenat v žlutém pyžamu nebo zelené noční košili a v chlupatém ostře bílo oranžovém županu, který vypadal jistá zmrzlina na tyčce dle Harrryho z nekouzelnického světa. A ještě divnější bylo v čem Ron chodil normálně za denního světla. Fleur v tomto rozhodně asi prsty neměla nebo velice málo, jak se zdálo. Spíše oplakala veškeré své rady, protože řekla, že s Rony je nakupování děs, hrůza a utrpení pro její oči a duši.

Mnohem více našel Ron pochopení kupodivu v Levanduli, která byla další obyvatelka, Grimouldova náměstí 12, ale taková, která si dala ráno jenom čaj a k tomu toust s máslem a marmeládou. Spolkla to rychle a vyrazila na ranní běh, což zvlášť Terryho a Harryho udivovalo. Však Levandule vysvětlila, že to dělá pro to, aby si udržela figuru a neměla špek na víc. Nehledě na to, to v Bradavicích poslední rok praktikovala ve společnosti Sally a Zachariáše tuto ranní rutinu a rozhodně nebude v tom polevovat.

Další překvapení o kterém nikdo nevěděl a Levandule doopravdy stávala hodně brzy. Už v půl páté ráno. Dle Terryho nekřesťanská doba. Však Levandule namítla, že všichni úspěšný lidé mezi podnikateli a státníky stávali také brzo a ona chce také patřit mezi ty šťastné a úspěšné. Proto chodí spát brzo a brzo stává. Dle Levandule to bylo zdravé. Také řekla, že prvního května se odstěhuje, takže dle Harryho spadala spíše do kolonky host než obyvatel.

Však na rozdíl od zívajícího Nevilla přímo jako svěží vánek po ránu byla Levandule. Však Neville nebyl žádný ranní pták a stával poměrně pozdě pokud zrovna neměl vyučování a užíval si lenošení v posteli jak mohl. Možná kvůli tomu, že stával k Verče na přebalení a případně její noční sváče, i když už jí tím mírnil, aby měla nějaký návyk, že v noci prostě se moc nejí.

A Terry tu také skončil na neurčito, protože i přes to, že Ron dostal ten Lapač snů, tak jeho se podařilo znovu přemístit, což asi Lapač snu nedokázal ovlivnit a tak Terry se sem nastěhoval s tím, že prostě se nechtěl někde odštěpit bez svého vědomí. A tak stával a usínal po boku Rony a nevědomky se občas probudil a zjistil, že ho drží v obětí. Naštěstí jeho starý byt, který obýval patřil jeho staršímu bratrovy Landovi, který tam občas přebýval také, když ho jeho manželka vykopla v záchvatu vzteku na dlažbu a tak nebyl nikdy na dlouho prázdný a Terry nevlastnil žádné květiny, které by potřebovaly péči a jeho sova si také zvykla na přílet sem, tak co. On to celé zatím neřešil.

Však co řešil bylo něco jiného a to, co cítil, když náhodou se mu stalo, že vzal během vlastního spánku Rony do obětí. A to zvětšující vyboulení bříška, které sice nebylo na první pohled viditelné, ale bylo tam. Terry z toho byl celý nesvůj.

Věděl, že to není jeho, ale jistým způsobem, vzhledem k tomu efektu, který to vyvolalo a o kterém mu přečetl Neville a pak on sám, si to přál. Znělo mu to šíleně jako stav Ronyho, ale byla to taková černá tečka v jeho duši, co si to přála. A bylo mu jedno jestli se po narození Rony vrátí do své podoby ne. Bylo mu to jedno, stejně jako to, co mu řekne jediný člen jeho vlastní rodiny v podobě jeho staršího bratra Landona. Doopravdy si troufal na to, aby ty mimča ho měli za tu osobu, co bude tatínek nebo papá. Jistě spolužáci by se mu vysmáli, co se mu v jeho hlavě posralo, ale asi to bylo prostě kouzlo Ronyho nebo jeho. Terry to nevěděl.

Asi jsem úplně ztratil rozum, pomyslel si Terry, když nevědomky při pochodu po schodech dal pusu Ronovi na tvář, když šel dolů v pracovním se přemístit do práce.

* * *

Remus Lupin se cítil báječně. Nebylo nic lepšího než stát za zástupem studentů pátého ročníku a dávat jim rady jak použít na figurínu kouzelníka kouzlo Impendata. Byl přímo ve svém živlu, když mu někdo zaklepal na dveře učebny.

,,Dále." Řekl a skoro si nevšímal kdo mu vstoupil do učebny.

,,Pane profesore Lupine, potřebuji pomoc." Řekl jemu známý hlas.

Remus se otočil a tam stále trochu vyděšená Hermiona Grangerová.

,,Co se děje slečno Grangerová?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Abigeil se udělalo zle a nemůže se zvednout na nohy a z nějakého důvodu na ní neučinkují vůbec levitující a nebo nadzvedávací kouzla. A já jí nemohu zvednout. Je už příliš na mne těžká." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Kde je slečna Rucornová?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Na na dívčích záchodech zde v patře. Naštěstí jsem potkala cestou sem Šedou dámu, tak jí snad tam hlídá." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jdu s vámi, Coritová hlídejte třídu, třeba si dělejte úkoly na další hodinu, ale buďte potichu. Ostatní se učí." Řekl směrem podle něho celkem zodpovědné studentce Mrzimoru pátého ročníku a pak vyletěl za Hermionou.

Doběhl na dívčí záchody a uzřel se o dveře opírající Abigeil Rucornovou jak přerývaně dýchá a snaží se nahmatat kliku rukou.

,,Abi jsem zpět, jsem tu s profesorem Lupinem, ten nám pomůže na ošetřovnu, ano." Řekla utřela jí pot z čela.

,,Mio, já …asi …asi to začalo." Řekla tiše slečna Rucronová a v příští chvíli se jí obrátil žaludek snad na ruby.

,,Šíí to bude dobrý." Řekla Hermiona a nechala to nadělení zmizet.

,,Pane profesore Lupine, byl by jste schopen Abi donést na ošetřovnu … asi rodí." Řekla Hermiona.

Remus jenom kývl a vzal slečnu Ruconvou do náručí, ačkoliv jeho kolena zaprotestovala, když jí zvedal ze dřepu.

,,A hop." Řekl, když jí konečně zvedl.

Pak co mu to šlo šel rychlým krokem na ošetřovnu. Hermiona v poklusu za ním.

Hned na začátku ošetřovny je zastavila madam Pomfrejová, ale jakmile viděla slečnu Rucornovou tak řekla.

,,Do pokoje za ošetřovnou Remusi a na postel." Přímo rozkazem.

Remus nic neřekl a šel do té místnosti kde byl něco jako ošetřující sál.

,,Mio, může …prosím … zůstat."Řekla Abi a natáhla ruku po Hermioně.

,,Jasně."Usmála se Hermiona a otočila se na Remuse.

,,Pane profesore Lupine, mohl by jste mě omluvit s Abi na hodinách a spojit se krbem s Harrym, ať najde Dudleyho. Ať to nepropásne."Řekla Hermiona a chytla slečnu Rucornovou za ruku.

,,Vyřídím a hodně štěstí." Řekl Remus a odešel.

Však ne ze školy, ale rovnou si vyšlápl k Filliusi do jeho hodiny, aby mu to řekl a zbytku osmého ročníku. Zavládl pochopitelně šum a Fillius musel vylézt na katedru a zařvat ticho a vyučování bude pokračovat a poslal svého patrona do ředitelny, aby o tom věděla ředitelka.

,,Remusi jistě víš, že pan Evans pracuje u banky naší bývalé žačky, pravděpodobně ho najdeš tam." Řekl Fillius.

,,Jo tam asi bude rozhodně."Mínila slečna Bulstrodová.

,,Nebo na tom jeho bytě, kde bydlí Oliver Wodd a jeho přítel." Dodala Treycy a doplnila.

,,Však tu adresu neznám."

Remus si povzdechl, ale pak si vzpomněl, že má jistě vyučovací hodinu i jistý kolegáček v podobě Draca Malfoy a vyrazil na famrpálové hřiště. Tam viděl Draca ve vzduchu jak kličkuje mezi tribunami s provazem, kterého se drželi jako kachničky prváci na košťatech a on je dirigoval kam mají koště řídit jednou rukou a tak to střídal levačku a pravačku.

Pískl něho, aby sletěl dolů.

A tak následoval slet dolů i pro prváky.

,,Co se děje Remusi?" Ptal se Draco, který si konečně zvykl ho oslovovat po 20 dnech křestním jménem.

,,Potřebuji vědět kde je dneska Dudley Evans, očividně to malé se rozhodlo přijít dnes na svět." Řekl Remus.

Drahý kolega létání z toho koště málem slétl a musel nejprve vyrovnávat rovnováhu.

,,Okej dneska je pondělí takže je v bance. Vem to rovnou k Sally do hlavní kanceláře, ta tam má rozhlas a může ho rovnou zahlásit, aby přišel." Řekl Draco a pak řekl.

,,To je tam Abi, tedy slečna Rucornová sama?"

,,Ne je tam s ní Hermiona Grangerová." Odpověděl Remus.

Bylo vidět, že i Draco Malfoy si oddechl.

Remus tedy pádil do svého kabinetu a odletaxoval se do První Britské kouzelnické banky do hlavní kanceláře ředitelky banky Sally Smithové.

Však přišel ve věru z jeho pohledu nevhodné chvíli. Sally Smithová sice věděl, že je matkou maličkých dvojčat, ale myslel, že jako vytížená žena používá dětskou výživu a ne, že kojí i ve své kanceláři. Zrudl jako rak a otočil se zády a řekl.

,,Omlouvám se mladá paní Smithová, že jsem sem takto neohlášeně vletěl, ale potřebuji nutně dostat do Bradavic vašeho zaměstnance Dudleyho Evanse. Jeho snoubenka začala rodit."

Sally stále ze svého bývalého profesora trochu rudá ve tvářích, že nechala otevřenou letaxovou sít v tak pro ní intimní chvíli se rychle vzpamatovala a odpověděla.

,,Ale Dudley tu dneska není." Řekla.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Remus zdrceně.

,,Ne ráno mi přišla od něho sova, že se musí dnes hodit marod. Chytla ho bolest zubu, asi moudrák, musel k zubaři." Řekla Sally.

Remus se plácl do čela.

,,Víte mladá paní Smithová, kde alespoň bydlí?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Ano napíšu Vám na papírek. Je to byt Olivera Wodda. Nebo víte co, já vás tam přemístím. Už jsem tam byla." Řekla Sally a v chvilce byla upravená a v další chvíli se zjevil domácí skřítek a byl pověřen dvojčata Smithova zavést v kočárku zpět do obytného domu k jejich otci.

Pak ho Sally chytla za rameno a oba přemístila pryč. Remus si připadal poněkud zvláštně, že ho přemisťuje jeho bývalá studentka, ale to vyprchalo v dalším šoku, který zažil ve chvíli, když přistál v obývacím pokoji bytu Olivera Wodda.

Zavřel obě oči nad tím výjevem. Ne dnes, ne dnes, pomyslel si. Poslední co chtěl vidět, byl homosexuální styk dvou mladých mužů na koberci v obývacím pokoji a z toho jednoho, kterého znal jako svého bývalého studenta.

,,Zdravíčko pane profesore Lupine a Sally." Řekl trochu rudý ve tvářích Oliver Wodd a jeho přítel poplašeně odskočil od Olivera.

,,Olivere, víš kde má Dudley zubaře?" Ptala se Sally bez okolků a vůbec si nevšímala, že tam u jejích nohou leží Oliver Wodd nahý a něžně ztopořený.

,,V Redingské poliklinice, jel před hodinkou. Co se děje?" Ptal se Oliver.

,,Jeho malý se rozhodl dnes jako na potvoru Morganu přijít na svět, to se děje, Olivere." Řekla Sally.

,,Och." Řekl Oliver.

,,Je zapsaný u dentistky Griffinové co já vím. Najdete jí tam ve druhém poschodí. Snad už bude hotový." Řekl Poll a začal se oblékat.

,,A jak se tam dostanu?" Ptala se Sally.

,,Já vás tam zavezu, chviličku." Řekl Poll a o pár minut později sbíhal Remus schody dolů k autu toho Polla Edworda.

A tak jel Redingem asi vůbec poprvé na místní polikliniku lékařské péče a pak se Sally a Pollem šlapali do druhého patra.

Poll se rovnou ptal na dentistické recepci, jestli tu je Dudley Evans a kde je.

,,Pan Evans je u zrovna u paní doktorky. Nejprve ho paní doktorka poslala na rentgen a ten vyšel jak předpokládala. Má tam zánětlivé ložisko a zub bude muset ven. Pravděpodobně …"

Její hlas přehlušil výkřik jak když zařve zraněný hippogrif, přišlo Remusi.

,,A je venku, teď by to mělo už trvat jenom chvilku, však pan Evans asi bude pod uklidňujícími prášky, takže je vlastně docela dobře, že nějací přátele pro něj přišli. Bude mírně zmatený." Řekla paní sestřička na recepci.

,,To nám tak scházelo." Řekla Sally.

,,Proč slečno?" Ptala se sestřička.

,,Paní, drahá paní, jeho snoubenka začala jako potvoru dnes rodit. Já a tady moji přátele mají za úkol dostat ho do porodnice." Řekla Sally.

Setřička na recepci vykulila oči. To se jí asi tady ještě nestalo.

Vzala telefon a vytočila číslo.

,,Paní doktorko Grffinová, tady je nějaká slečna a říká, že pana Evanse snoubenka, začala rodit a on jako nastávající tatínek se má dostavit do porodnice, jak dlouho se s ním budete ještě potýkat?" Ptala se do telefonu.

,,Cože, fajn rychle to vyčistím a dám mu injekci proti bolesti. Tak budoucí tatínek pane Evansi, vy jste si to vyměnil s vaší budoucí maminkou. Těm se ničí při těhotenství zuby." Ozvalo se sluchátka a to zaklaplo a odmlčelo se.

,,Měl by být za chvilku hotov." Řekla sestřička.

A tak se Remus opřel o topení v čekárně, protože si musel odpočinout na nohy. Hledat toho kluka byl zatracený tělocvik.

Za pět minut vyšel kolísavým krokem Dudley ven a držel si tvář, který byla trochu nateklá a jeden koutek úst mu šel dolů. Nehledě, že vypadal nevyspale a měl kruhy pod očima.

,,Fajn Dudley jdeme." Řekla Sally a vzala ho za ruku, než se mohl vůbec pokusit něco říct.

Jakmile byli venku tak Sally řekla k Pollovi.

,,Vrať se za Oliverem, ať nečeká." A popadla Remuse a Dudleyho za ruku a přemístila je pryč, dle Remuse úctyhodnou vzdálenost k branám Prasinek.

Remus musel zachytit Dudleyho, který se poroučel v mdlobách k zemi. Uklidňovací léky, vytrhnutý zub, asi bezesná noc z bolesti zubu a asistované přemístění bylo poměrně na ne kouzelníka jako byl Dudley hodně složité skousnout.

,,Pomozte mi pane Lupine ho dostat do Bradavic. Poppy mu dá nějaké povzbuzovadlo." Řekla Sally.

A tak Remus vzal do vleku Dudleyho, a připadal si jako tažný vůl. Ten rozhodně vážil víc než on, na to vzal Remus jed. Na hlavním nádvoří potkali díky bohu Arguse Filche.

,,Merline vy asi chcete na ošetřovnu, co?" Ptal se ten.

,,Ano Argusi." Řekl Remus a rád by si odpočinul.

,,Vezmu vás zkratkou. Nekoukej tak Remusi Lupine, jako by jsi znal všechny zkratky, já tu stále jsem mnohem déle než ty a jsem tu školník." Řekl Argus Filch.

,,Děkuji pane Filchi." Řekla Sally.

,,Není zač, slečna Abi je moje nejmilejší studentka od dob slečny Evansové. Jediná kdo mezi těmi pitomci jenž sem chodí jako studenti se ke mně chovají jako k lidské bytosti." Zabručel si Argus Filch a neomylně je vedl k obrazu v černovlasého mladíka v léčitelském hábitu na bílém koni ve vchodové hale.

,,Bastiene otevři." Řekl Argus Filch.

Kouzelník kývl a obraz se odklonil a za ním se objevilo ponuře vyhlížející schodiště.

,,Lumos." Řekla Sally a otočila se Filche.

,,Kam přesně to vede?" Ptala se.

,,Rovnou před ošetřovnu. Je to expresní chodba pro zlé případy pro Poppy." Řekl Argus Filch.

,,Aha, ještě jednou děkuji pane Filchi a vy jste na omylu, že bychom vás nebrali jako člověka." Řekla Sally a už spěchala po schodišti nahoru a za ním se táhl Remus Dudleyho.

Došli nakonec chodby kde zatlačila Sally do dveří, které se se skřípáním otevřely a vešli jak řekl Argus Filch do chodby hned u dveří na ošetřovnu.

Sally si hůlkou otevřela dveře ošetřovny a dirigovala rovnou Remuse, aby položil Dudleyho na první postel a ona sama se začala hrabat v ampulkách ve skříních u stolu dohledu madam Pomfrejové.

Však do toho se začaly ozývat výkřiky z toho pokoje vzadu.

,,Hm přišli jsme celkem včas." Řekla Sally a popadla ampulku s zářivě žlutou tekutinou a Remus koukal jak lehce dokázala Sally z úst Dudleyho odstranit vatu po dentistickém zákroku a nalít mu to do krku.

,,Pane Lupine nekoukejte tak na mne. Během bitvy jsem pomáhala ošetřovat zraněné a i pak. Dudley, Dudley, země volá Dudleyho."Snažila ho z mdlob probudit slovy Sally ale to nepomohlo a tak ho loupla do spánku, což Dudleyho s konečnou platností probralo.

,,Tak teď půjdeš se mnou za Abi, jasný. Ať má Abi to štěstí tě tam mít. Já to štěstí zrovna neměla." Řekla Sally.

Dudley chvilku na ní díval a pak vypravil ze sebe.

,,To jako…"

,,Jdeme já tě omdlít nenechám." Řekla Sally a šla neomylně do té místnosti držíc za ruku stále totálně vyjeveného jak žabáka v díře Dudleyho.

Remus se poškrábal na hlavě. Jeho myšlenka byla, že Sally Perskovou-Smithovou skrz její krásu notně všichni podcenili. Ta má výdrž obra.

Sám si sedl na postel, protáhl nohy a pomyslel si. Kurník Lupine dělej něco ze sebou, jsi ztuhlý jako mrtvola. Měl by se nechat vyšetřit kolena, zvednout ze země slečnu Rucornovou ho docela bolelo. Pak chtěl si stoupnout a v tom mu něco křuplo v zádech, zakopl o svoje nohy a poroučel se po nose na podlahu ošetřovny.

,,Auuu!" Doplnil další výkřik z zadní místnosti.

Chtěl se zvednout, ale přes tu bolest se nemohl zvednout. Do prdele no tak Lupine, u všech nemožných věcí snad nemáš housera. To by mu kde dnešnímu dnu, tak chybělo. Však ani po třetím pokusu se mu nepodařilo zvednout. V tom se otevřely dveře a přišla kupodivu jeho dočasná záchrana v podobě kolegáčka Draca Malfoye.

,,Merline Remusi, co tu tak ležíš?" Ptal se když ho uviděl na zemi, jak drží si jednu ruku na zádech a druhou rukou nohu postele.

,,Záda …myslím…že mi v nich něco křuplo… mohl by jsi mi pomoci na postel …Draco." Řekl Remus mezi tím bolestivým pícháním v zádech.

Draco si k němu dřepl a projel mu velice nepříjemně prstem po páteři. To bylo jak pro Remuse menší Cruciátus.

,,Kolego, kolego, tohle je hexenschuss, tohle vám Poppy nezpraví za den. Co jste dělal?" Ptal se úšklebkem použil na Remuse levitační kouzlo a na břicho ho položil na postel.

,,Odnesl slečnu Rucornovou na ošetřovnu a pak táhl budoucího tatínka od Prasinek až sem. AUUU! Nech toho Draco." Řekl Remus, když mu Draco znovu přejel dle něho prstem po páteři.

,,Já nic nedělám." Zvedl ruce na obranu svojí Draco nahoru.

Remus zaryl obličej do polštáře. Tak prekérní situaci se ještě nenalézal za celý svůj život. Proč zrovna dnes mu vypoví záda službu. Přitom mu bylo jenom 38 pryč.

,,Počkej Remusi, sice nevím jak dalece to pomůže, ale …" Draco na chvilku zmizel a objevil se několika nahřívacími vaky a ty mu položil na záda.

Však jestli si myslel Remus, že budou teplé, tak se mýlil. V těch vacích byla ledově studená voda.

,,Dej to k sakru pryč, Draco, to bolí ještě víc. A ještě se mi chce z toho chcát." Křikl Remus.

Dle něho Draco Malfoy by se nikdy neměl pokoušet o kariéru léčitele nebo ošetřovatele. Ten by dostal do hrobu i zdravého. Proč se nezačal učit na léčitele Sirius dřív, docela by ho tu ocenil.

Draco to tedy vodu ve vacích ohřál. To bylo už lepší dle Remuse. V tom se ozval ze zadní místnosti ošetřovny křik, ale to nebyl křik slečny Rucornové ale výkřik miminka dle všeho.

,,Merline, to je asi první miminko narozené v Bradavicích." Řekl Draco.

,,Pravděpodobně." Řekl Remus stále zápolící s bolestí zad.

A ten křik rozhodně jen tak neustal. Abigeil a Dudleyho miminko křičelo jak siréna a do toho se připadaly ještě školní zvony ohlašující poledne. Nádhera. Vyzvánění zvonů přece ohlašovalo příchod na svět královských potomků.

,,Kurník já propásl dvě vyučovací hodiny, Camila mne zabije." Řekl Remus.

,,Však ona to pochopí Remus, že jsi byl ochotný pomoci i když nad rámec tvých povinností." Mínil Draco.

Nad tím se jenom Remus uchechtl. Nějakým způsobem se na Dracově povaze výrazně podepsal Severus.

V tom na ošetřovnu vstoupil Dudley celý v obličeji bledý, stále napuchlý a ale jak se zdálo neskonale šťastný z pohledu Draca. Měl v jedné ruce uzlík zabalený v tyrkysovém ručníku a druhé mu něco maličkého drželo jeho prst.

,,Je tak náheldný…" Šišlal Dudley, jak mu předtím vzali zub.

Draco byl tak zvědavý a přešel k němu. V poza ručníku té zářivé barvy na něho mžouralo malé miminko ještě s mokrými vlásky a celé pomačkané a růžovorudé ve tvářičkách. Draco nikdy neviděl takto brzo po narození maličké mimčo, takže mu připadlo jako malá opička, protože mimčo mělo poměrně velké ouška.

,,Takže tohle je Jared, co?" Ptal se Draco a nechtěl se nijak vyjadřovat k vzhledu miminka. To by asi jeho tatínek neocenil.

,,Ano celým jménem Jaled Dudley Evans, 51 cm a 3kila a 450 gramu." Řekl pyšně Dudley.

,,Pořádný kousek." Řekl Remus z postele, když zachytil ty míry a porovnal si to z mírami Teddyho při narození.

,,Ploboha pane Lupine co se vám stalo?" Ptal se Dudley, když ho uviděl.

,,Houser Dudley, asi jak tě sem táhl a Abigeil na ošetřovnu. Ozvalo se jeho stáří." Řekl Draco.

Remus zvedl ruku a řekl.

,,Draco já ti to radostí připomenu až tě to někdy chytne také. A to si piš, že se hodlám toho dožít a tak starý nejsem."

Draco zmizel ze tváří úsměv.

,,Merline mi jsme nedali vědět Potterovi nebo jsi to stihl Remusi?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Ne, já hledal především tatínka." Řekl Remus.

Než však mohl něco dalšího říct, tak se otevřeli dveře ošetřovny a nakoukla černovlasá střapatá hlava Harryho Pottera.

,,Říkal někdo mé jméno?" Ptal se.

,,Hally." Řekl trochu překvapeně Dudley.

,,Dudley proč kurník šišláš …och … je to, co co si myslím?" Vstoupil na ošetřovnu Harry a za ním se táhlo celé procesí žen v podobě Millicent, Astorie, Treycy, Ginny, Demelzy a Annastázie.

,,Co by to asi tak bylo?" Řekl Draco.

Harry přišel k Dudleymu a koukal trošku s potměšilým úsměvem na mého Jareda a kolem Dudleyho a něho se udělal chumel holek.

,,U hipopgrifího zobáku to je tak roztomilý človíček."Řekla Millicent.

,,Úplné měsíček." Přidala se Treycy.

,,Zulíbání." Řekla Demelza.

,,To by mě zajímalo po kom bude mít oči, jestli modré nebo zelené." Řekla Ginny.

,,Merlin ví. Blahopřeji Dudley." Řekla Astorie upřímně.

,,A zase mě předběhla, sakriš, no což, i já se přidávám Dudley. Doopravdy krásný uzlík se ti narodil s Abi. Teď to můžu říct na hlas. Je z tebe chlape táta." Poplácal ho Harry po rameni.

,,Pokračování doufám nadějné linie Evansů." Řekl Draco.

,,Jo těžká váha." Ozval se z postele Remus.

,,Merline Remusi co tu děláš?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Chytli mne záda, Harry." Řekl Remus.

,,O fakt až tak, už jsi starý?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Harry!" Okřikl ho Remus. On k sakru starý není! Vždyť díky Ronovi dokonce omládl.

,,Sorry, prostě mi to nedalo říct. Poppy je asi ještě u Abi, co Dudley?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Já pro ní dojdu, kdy se Lemus se mnou netáhl tak jistě tak netlpěl." Řekl Dudley.

,,Dudley, proč jsi tak napuchlý a proč šiláš?" Ptala se Astorie.

,,Ale vytli mi zub." Řekl Dudley a podíval se na Jareda.

,,Pojď Jalede, půjdeme za tvou maminkou, jo." Řekl a znovu zmizel v zadní místnosti.

,,Merline nemohu uvěřit, že s Abi je mamča." Řekla Millicent.

,,No dalo se to očekávat Milli, už se polední dobou valila jak vlak. Však Jared je prostě lamač srdcí."Řekla Treycy.

,,Ano je doopravdy krásné miminko a o tolik větší než Vicky." Řekla Ginny.

,,Je to kluk co by jste chtěli. A camrál po Dudleym. " Řekl do toho Draco.

,,Ne všechny mimča jsou takto velká Draco, při příchodu na svět. Jared přišel na svět skoro v termínu. Byl už dostatečně velký. Co myslíte holky pustí nás pak za Abi?" Ptala se Astorie.

,,Můžem se zeptat madam Pomfrejové." Pokrčila rameny Annastázie.

V tom přišla do místnosti Hermiona.

,,Co tu všichni děláte?" Ptala se.

,,Přišli jsme se podívat na Jareda Evanse a jeho maminku." Řekla Treycy.

,,Ach tak, myslím, že Abi teď odpočívá nechte jí tak pár hodinek na pokoji. Má za sebou doopravdy těžké hodinky a potřebuje trochu klidu. A Jareda jste asi viděli co?" Řekl Hermiona a dala ruce v bok.

,,Jo na chvilku. Je to pěkné mimčo Mio." Řekl Harry.

,,Spíše pořádný pořízek, Harry, není divu při postavě Dudleyho. Rozhodně se dral na svět poměrně raketovým tempem. Však jsem už nechtěla tam otravovat přitom jejich malém rodinném setkání." Řekla Hermiona.

,,To jako jsi tam byla s Abi?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano pomáhala jsem madam Pomfrejové, to jste si nevšimli, že tu není slečna Bowlsová. Ta si vzala volno, protože měla nějaké rodinné trable v Kanadě a paní Fawleyová byla u jiného mnohem komplikovanějšího porodu, nějakého předčasného miminka. Huj to bylo tornádo, ale teď mám zajímavou vizi do budoucna Harry." Usmívala se Hermiona a dodala.

,,Hodlám se stát porodní léčitelkou!"

Ostatním spadly brady a Harrymu také.

,,Merline." Řekl jako první Draco.

,,Mio, to není tak …" Řekla Astorie.

,,OVCE dám a pak mohu jít na školu. Dám si přihlášku a uvidím. To bylo, abych to nedala. A to je tak zajímavé a vzrušující povolání." Řekla se zářivým úsměvem Hermiona.

,,Slečno, když se hodláte stát léčitelkou jakéhokoliv oboru, to je jedno, mohla by jste mi pomoci a přinést alespoň bažanta, já potřebuji se nutně vychcat." Ozval se do šokujícího ticha z Hermiony Remus.

,,Klíďo pído pane profesore Lupine." Řekla Hermiona stále s vysmátým úsměvem máchla hůlkou a přivolala bažanta.

* * *

To Fred Weasley těsně po poledni vypadl z práce a celkem rád. Nějak dneska ho celé Kouzelnické kejkle nebavili a nebo mu mamka zkazila náladu na celý den. Netušil sám. V jedné hospodě si dal pořádný steak a k tomu brambor s oblohou. Spláchl to půllitrem coca-coly a pak v vrátil do postranní uličky u Kouzelnických kejklí kde měl Lee zaparkovanou motorku. Fred ho poprosil, jestli by si jí nemohl půjčit. Na rozdíl od George totiž krom řidičské licence na auto vlastnil i tu na motorku. A tak se o chvilku později řítil na motorce ulicemi Londýna. V rámci dopravní situace,která jako vždy byla kolem pondělního poledne poněkud nepřehledná.

Však Fredovi se nechtělo po nekouzelnickém Londýně nijak přemisťovat, jelikož nikdy nevěděl na koho z nekouzelnického obyvatelstva narazí. A on jízdu na motorce miloval, i když se většinou v minulosti dělil o motorku s Leem, aby vůbec jí vytížili. Však Fred si řekl, že když má nějaké peníze od posraného Ministerstva kouzel za ten řád, tak si jí koupí a bude mít vlastní. Však zatím možná svojí vlastní leností se k tomu nedostal.

První zastávka na tůře za novým bydlením byla v Bellize Parku, tedy spíš u něho. Už tam na něho čekal realitní makléř, který měl na starosti pronájem toho bytu, o jehož prohlídku Fred požádal. Obtloustlý chlap, který jenom těžko vyšel ty schody do prvního patra, kde byl ten byt. Však po prohlídce Fred shledal, že má ten byt nedostatky, které on rozhodně nemohl překousnout. Moc malou kuchyňku v porovnání s obytnou místností a také malé ložnice, jak hlavní tak tu pro hosty. A tak se s tím realitním makléřem uctivě po půlhodince rozloučil a jel dál k další zastávce. A to byla čtvrť Anděla. Tam naopak trochu musel počkat na realitní makléřku, zase z jiné agentury, která pronajímala a prodávala nemovitosti. Po prohlídce shledal Fred, že tady rozhodně bydlet nehodlá, protože si všiml, jaké má sousedy. Starou paní, která na zahrádce venčila na vodítku 5. faraonských koček, jestli tu rasu poznal. Nehledě na to, ten byt mezonetového typu, měl hazlík jenom v dolní patře a pořád chodit nahoru dolů jenom kvůli základní potřebě byl poněkud otravné podle Freda.

A tak jel na třetí zastávku jeho cesty za novým bydlením a to bylo Highbury, tedy Isligtonu. Tenhle byt byl z bytů co si Fred vyhlídl nejlevnější, ale dle popisu by na první pohled vyhovoval. Tůdle Fred rozhodně nebyl jím nadšen, jakmile vstoupil do toho bytu. Protože asi na rozdíl od toho realitního agenta co měl ten byt na starosti Fred uslyšel v tom bytě vrzající parkety a nelezl i krasný exemplář plísně koupelnové pod vanové a to svědčilo, že tohle rozhodně nechce, vzhledem k tomu, že s tím bytem není něco v pořádku a je nemocný. Doporučil agentovi ještě snížit cenu nebo ho opravit a odešel.

Nasedl na motorku vyrazil na druhý břeh Temže do Streathamu, další čtvrti Londýna, který byl sice trochu dál od centra, ale Fredovi se tam zalíbila jedna nabídka bytu, která zněla lákavě. Však omyl, co se omyl. Narazil na dva problémy. Na sebe narážející dveře do kuchyně a koupelny. A pak částečně prosklená stěna do hlavní ložnice. Dle Freda hrůza, poslední kapka bylo velké okno v koupelně, které mířilo do ulice a člověk byl v tom vidět když neměl záclony jak sedí na hazlíku. Fred jenom kroutil nad tím, jak mohl v tomto někdo bydlet. On by nemohl.

Vydal se tedy kolem čtvrté hodiny odpolední do Balhamu, což byla další čtvrť Londýna se podívat na další vyhlídnutý byt. Ten se nacházel v krásné uličce co se týče jména. Ve Veroničině ulici, nad čím se Fred usmál. Však i tam byl zklamán, protože zase to byl mezonetový byt, který měl hajzlík dole. Pro Freda rozhodně nepříjemné byl i nízký strop v ložnici. On sice nebyl obr, ale pro něho by to znamenalo, že by musel udělat skříně na zakázku což se mu nechtělo. Takže ne.

Další jeho zastávka, kdy už byl Fred pořádně otrávený z toho a raději předtím si dal kafe v kelímku než se vydá do další nemovitosti. Ta byla také Balhamu u velkého přírodního parku a měla docela krásný pohled do přírody, však ouha, jako byt Percyho byl v přízemí a měl zahrádku. Fred rozhodně nebyl typ, který by začal zahradničit a Bylinkářství mu bylo proti srsti a nemusel ho. Takže další zastávka s nulovým výsledkem.

Další zastávka zase byla na žebříčku ceny za byt nejvyšší, ale stále snesitelná, dle výpočtu Freda. Také byla v Chelsey, proto ta cena. Nehledě, že byla v luxusním bytovém domě s recepcí vlastní posilovnou a ostrahou. Fred se uchechtl, že on Weasley si najednou může toto dovolit, ale ne kouzelnici v porovnání s kouzelníky to bydlení měli poměrně levné.

Však to, co Freda u tohoto bytu nenadchlo, byla kuchyně. Byla tu, byla hezká, ale nebylo v ní okno jenom světlík do obývací místnosti a bylo tu i s lustrem temno. Temno v kuchyni on rozhodně nechtěl mít. A to samé bylo v koupelně. Takže jinak krásný byt a v tak luxusním domě odmítl.

Poslední zastávka byla asi také to co záviděl Fred trochu Georgi a to loftový byt. Nebo spíš loftová mezonet na dvou patrech, v nedávno přebudované staré fabriky Claptonu. Na to se Fred těšil snad nejvíce, ale s pohledem zpět měl velké pochyby, jestli dnes vůbec vstal správnou nohou, když se mu nedaří. Však když v závěsu za realitní makléřkou vstoupil do toho bytu dřevěnými dveřmi, které vypadaly trochu jako od tátovy garáže, tak uchvácen vydechl. Ano tohle bylo konečně ono. A ten prostor byl obří. S tím se dalo doslova kouzlit. A ta kuchyňská linka s kovovým vzhledem a barový pult u toho byl prostě jako ze snu. Nehledě na přírodně pojatou koupelnu se zapuštěnou vanou a stropním okýnkem v ložnici a třešnička na dortu byla pohledová stěna nad schodištěm. Fred si připadal jako v sedmém nebi. Konečně našel něco, kde se bude cítit doma krom Doupěte.

,,To beru paní Hopsserová, všemi deseti." Vyhrkl že po pěti hodinách návštěv bytů našel konečně něco podle jeho představ.

* * *

Vernon Dursley byl předvolán rozhlasem, že má telefonát. Vernon překvapeně zhlédl od večeře po náročném pracovním dni, když brousil a začišťoval kovové trubky. Nepříjemná práce, ale on jako vězeň neměl na výběr. Neměl nárok říci ne. Rychle dojedl smažené filé s bramborem a šel svižným krokem do telefonní místnosti vězení v doprovodu jednoho vězeňského dozorce. Vzhledem ke kalendáři na stěně tušil co to znamená. Dost možná se mu narodil vnuk.

Jistým způsobem byl zvědavý jak blecha, ale jisté obavy měl, jestli vše dopadlo dobře ze zdravotního hlediska.

,,Vernon Dursley." Ozval se do telefonu.

,,Zdravím drahý strýci." Ozval se k jeho překvapení Harry Potter.

,,Co proč voláš zrovna ty?" Ptal se překvapeně Vernon.

,,Ehm to je tak strýci Vernone, protože mne o to poprosil Dudley, ten fakt má dneska šišlavou a bolavou hubu a odpadl mi na gauči." Řekl Harry připadal si poněkud divně.

,,Co prosím?" Ptal se Vernon.

,,No měl hodně perný den a padl na gauč jako zabitý. Však k věci, nevím kolik minut můžeš telefonovat strýci tam v base. Tak dneska tři minuty před polednem se ti narodil vnuk Jared." Řekl Harry a pomyslel si, můj bláznivý den dosáhl nového vrcholu.

,,Och ale proč mi to neoznamuje Dudley, sakriš Pottere co je s ním?" Ptal se Vernon.

,,Nic hrozného, jenom ho vzal zub, jako dnes na potvoru Morganu a ze zubařské ordinace s bolavou hubou, šel rovnou k Abi, aby byl u ní. Takže tudíš mi šišlal do obličeje Jareda jako Jaleda, jak ho to stále trochu bolí. A teď asi jak se v noci skrz nevyspal odpadl. Však myslím, že je důležité ti dát strýci dát vědět." Řekl Harry.

Vernon si sám přejel nevědomky po zubech.

,,A s malým a slečnou Abi je vše pořádku?" Ptal se Vernon.

,,No jo, ale Jared je pořádný řízek. Ehm jak to říkal Dudley, 51cm a 3kila a skoro půl myslím." Řekl Harry a za ním se ozvalo.

,,450gramů." Ten hlas Vernon neznal.

,,Tak tedy 3 kila a 450gramů. No Abi se vzpamátovává jak řekla moje kamarádka. Dudley ti strýci pošle fotky v dohledné době. To je asi tak vše, co jsem chtěl říct. Nějaké otázky?" Ptal se trochu nesvůj Harry.

,,Ne a děkuji za oznámení, Harry." Řekl Vernon skoro po letech Harrymu křestním jménem, jak byl dojat příchodem vnuka.

,,Není zač. Nashle Vernone." Řekl Harry a položil mu telefon.

Vernon celý radostí bez sebe nevědomky objal vězeňského dozorce, který z toho měl šok.

* * *

To Remus Lupin ležel na břiše stále na ošetřovně Bradavické školy a něho se usmívala Poppy Pomfrejová.

,,Takže Remusi ty jsi tu nejméně do středy poležíš. S tímto tě nikam do středy nepustím." Řekla Poppy.

Remus se jenom zamračil, ale musel uznat, že v tuto chvíli je asi vůči Poppy bezbranný. S blokádou bederní páteře jinak lidově řečeno houserem se moc hejbat nemohl a jenom těžko se dostával z postele a připadal si o století starší. A na ty lektvary proti bolesti, byl za roky jako vlkodlak imunní a moc mu nepomohli. Poppy tedy sáhla po mudlovských prášcích a naprala do něho nějaké léky proti bolesti, což ho přivedlo do stavu kdy prospal i večeři u Merlina a návštěvu jak Andromédy tak Teddyho. Prostě skvěle posraný. A kouzla na odblokování páteře Poppy působila až za delší dobu než byla účinná. Pro Remuse velice nepříjemné zjištění také bylo vyšetření jeho kolen. Tam mu řekla, že mu na to dá lektvar, ale prej příště rozhodně takto studentky nezvedá, že si odřel chrupavku jeho kolen.

Jinými slovy mu řekla, že doopravdy stárne a to být vlkodlakem se si nakonec vybírá daň, když už je zase člověkem a dokonce vstal z mrtvých.

Remus si jenom povzdechl a snažil se celý bolavý sníst alespoň pozdní večeři od skřítků a tu tam si poslechnout malého Jareda Evanse, když ten se hlásil o slovo.

Musel uznat, že oproti Hermioně, Sally Smithové a dokonce i Dudleymu má on dost málo odvahy. On si netroufl být při tom a místo toho posedával před domem než to vše skončilo. Jo Bradavická armáda měla holt ty pomyslné koule. A Fénixův řád je jenom spolek jak se zdá těch důchodců.

* * *

Už skoro ve večerních hodinách seděl Ron v křesle v lodžii na Grimouldově náměstí 12 v tureckém sedu a šermoval v ruce s kuličkovým perem jako by to byla jeho kouzelnická hůlka. Nedokázal říct jak se mu příčil dárek, který mu dala dodatečně k narozeninám Levandule. Prostě mu to přišla jako ujetá věc, která k němu nepatřila. Projel si rukou vlasy a zahleděl se na prázdnou stránku před sebou.

Levandule Brownová mu dala jako dárek deníček u všech šíleností, které kdy vlastnil.

On nikdy nepřemýšlel nad tím si ho psát ani ho vést. Nehledě na zkušenost s deníkem Toma Radlla v rukou jeho sestřičky na tuto možnost úplně zanevřel a nikdy takto své myšlenky nezapisoval.

Ne jeho myšlenky měly zůstat jeho a jenom v výjimečném případě je někomu ukázal nebo se o ně podělil.

A teď přišla Levandule s tím dárkem a také mu vysvětlila podstatu, proč mu ho dává. Je to prej taková menší tradice v nekouzelnickém světě ze kterého pocházela její maminka. Maminky a někdy tatínkové píší svému nenarozenému miminku deníček o tom jak to celé prožívali, a co myslí a třeba i sny ohledně mimča mají do budoucnosti. O takové tradici Ron nikdy neslyšel a připadal si jak zralé rajče, když mu to říkala s tím ještě, že i on má nějakou větičku pro svá mimča a rozhodně mu to pomůže po psychické stránce se ně připravit.

Ron věděl, že to Levandule myslí v dobrém, ale …

Prostě nevěděl čím začít nebo, co tam napsat. Však i tak se donutil tam zapsat datum dnešního dne 1999. A za to připsal aniž by na tom nějak uvažoval. Desátý týden.

No to však odpovídalo také skutečnosti, bohužel. Ten čas strašlivě letěl přímo raketovou rychlostí někdy přišlo Ronovi.

Zase zamyslel, a pojal to prostě jako dopis, když už. Tak trochu cvičení jeho schopností nebo neschopnosti psát dopisy. On to prostě pokaždé dokonale zkonil a vznikla z toho totální katastrofa jako u Leontýny. Jeho dopisy byly nepřehledné, moc dlouhé a tak dál. Proto je Ron nerad psal i svým rodičům během školní docházky.

A jak pokračovat?

A tak si povzdechl, svoje nohy si natáhl a sedl si do křesla normálně stále však s rozevřeným deníkem na opěradle a perem v ruce. Prostě začal znovu psát bez rozmyslu.

,,Drahá mimča,

Nebo bych měl raději napsat vy malí výtržnici, co mě nutí skoro každá den začínat na záchodě se skloněnou hlavou nad mísou a udělali ze mě defacto vegetariána. Nejenom vařené nebo pečené ovoce nemohu ani vidět nebo cítit ale poslední dobou viz týden a něco ani pořádně maso a když už tak jenom bílou rybu. Pro mne příšerné."

Ano to Rona začalo štvát. Nehledě na další věci.

,,Dost ničíte poslední dobou mou dobrou náladu. Paní léčitelka kvůli vám mi zakázala spoustu věci. Počínaje alkoholem, syrovým masem, lítáním na koštěti a přemisťování na velké vzdálenosti a koupání v přírodních koupalištích. Nevím doopravdy jak mohla toto celé přežít má vlastní máma šestkrát a přitom starší ještě obskakovat. Dle mého mínění heroický výkon."

Ron se zastavil, jestli by měl toto vůbec o jeho mamce psát, však nakonec se rozhodl, že ano a že mamka jistě musela také občas své osobní peklo, když někoho z nich čekala.

,,Dodávám však vás dva, ať jste cokoliv, to zatím nevím, vás neviním za to, že jste vznikly nebo jak jste vznikly. V tom jste nevině a byla to z části má vlastní smůla, že jsem v té Francii skončil jak jsem skončil."

Ron zavřel a zahnal ten divný pocit, že v tom sklepení krom toho, co se asi tam odehrálo se událo něco, co ho doopravdy donutilo z tehdejší jeho mysli si vymazat vzpomínky. Něco temnějšího, ale Ron nevěděl, co.

,,Doufám, že nic takového co se dělo skrz Grindewalda a Radlla se nebude opakovat, a že všichni budeme mít pokoj svatý od takových konfliktů na hodně dlouho. Ten mír a svoboda tady v kouzelnickém světě bude takový, že budeme mít šanci žít celkem poklidný život společně."

Kuličkové pero se zadrhlo u tečky a Ron se podíval na to napsal. Trochu to znělo od něho sentimentálně. Neměl by to celé škrtnout?! Nakonec zavrtěl hlavou a pokračoval.

,,I když u naší trhlé rodiny je klid a mír velice povážlivě plující slovo. Však doufám v klid, kdy se nebudu bát jak o sebe, rodinu nebo vás dva. Možná bude znít divně, když mi mě ničíte skrz to co mě nutíte jíst a nedělat, ale nevím co bych dal za to, aby jste byli v naprostém bezpečí. To bych asi neřekl na hlas, jinak by o mě asi řekl Neville, že jsem ztratil i poslední špetku rozumu nebo Harry by mě měl za přehnaně sentimentálního."

Ron trochu zrůžověl ve tvářích. Merline, co jsem tam napsal, pomyslel si, ale když už tak už. Stejně snad toto dá pod zámek a nikomu to rozhodně ukazovat nebude. Možná by měl pokračovat něčím jiným.

,,Dneska krom toho, že jsem byl v práci, tedy seděl za kasou Kouzelnických Kejklí v Prasinkách jsem měl no léčitelskou prohlídku u paní léčitelky, ke které mě přihlásila moje švagrová Fleur. Poprvé jsem se jsem se tam odvážil jít úplně sám. Minule tam se mnou byla Fleur a předtím mě měla v očku madam Pomfrejová, která dělá matrónu v Bradavické škole magie, protože jsem prostě odpadl.

Bylo to divné tam sedět na té židli a raději se nikam nedívat, protože čekárna nebyla prázdná a byla tam samá budoucí maminka. Připadal jsem si tam nějak divně. Merline když jsem původně sakra chlap a ne ženská. Stále se s tím nemohu nějak smířit, že prožívám něco, co jinak se týká jenom žen."

Ron se podíval do praskajícího ohníčku v krbu lodžie a pokračoval.

,,Naštěstí tentokrát nebyl součástí vyšetření žádný ultrazvuk, jenom jenom ty obvyklé pitomosti jako měření tlaku a tak dál. Stále ho mám poměrně nízký, dle léčitelky a to do sebe cpu tekutiny co mohu. Však špatně až na ty rána občas se necítím. Divné. No však dle paní léčitelky dobře prospíváte a tak jak máte a nejste žádný rizikový případ. Já vůl se zeptal, co jako považuje za rizikový případ. Popsala mi případy různých dvojčátek co se do sebe zamotala, protože sice měli dvě pupeční šňůry, ale jenom jeden prostor bez přepážky, nebo jedno utlačovalo to druhé v růstu nebo to jedno tomu druhému poškodilo pupeční šňůru nebo tělíčko, když ho moc koplo, nebe obralo o všechnu magii na úkor sebe. Pořádně mě tím vystrašila. Však prej u vás to vypadá v klidu a pohodě, jste dokonce obě stejně velká, jako dvě zahradní jahody. Mě nenapadalo nikdy v životě to přirovnat velikostí k jahodě. Však minule to přirovnala k bobulce vinných hroznů, takže se domýšlím, že paní léčitelka je milovnice ovoce a zeleniny a přirovnává mimča maminkám k této věcem. Když jsem přišel tedy domu, tedy sem kde bydlím společně s Harrym a s ostatními, tak jsem vylovil z mrazáku mražené jahody z minulého léta co nám dala mamka a nikdo je zatím nesnědl. Dvě jsem opatrně oddělil a nechal je rozmrazit a pár chvil jsem jsem se se ně díval. Takže teď jste takto v tom mém břichu velcí?! Podivný jak poměrně rychle rostete. No vzhledem k tomu, že tam místo prkna jisté vyboulení je a já prostě ty džíny zapnu jedině s gumičkou na knoflíku, tak je to asi pravda. A to jsem si je koupil před necelými dvěma měsíci, mezi prvními věcmi, abych zaplnil šatník. Za chvíli to každý na mě pozná a toho se tak trochu bojím."

Ron se podíval z okna na Grimouldovo náměstí 12.

,,Ne nebojím se toho, že se začnou říkat, že jsem spolkl camrál nebo potlouk, ale spíš toho, jak jsem k tomu přišel. To nemusí celá kouzelnická Británie vědět, ne a hlavní otravní nechutní reportéři, kteří se chovají jako komáři s malárii. Štípou do krve."

Ron se nad tím posledním zamračil.

,,Však utíkat nebudu, stejně by to pro mě nebo vás nebylo zdravé. Prostě se tomu nějak postavím. Nebo ty jenž jsou chlapy jako původně já, kopnu do slabin, aby poznali, že to bolí."

V té chvíli se začal Ron cítit o trochu lépe, že to vše napsal. Bylo to uklidňující to napsat jako by to někomu řekl, což by jinak asi neudělal. Snad ani před Terrym, Levandulí vůbec nemluvě o Harrym nebo Nevillovi.

,,Ano takto s tím nejspíš naložím, a komukoliv ať mladém nebo starému. Stále jsem Nebelvír, tak dostojím své kolejní příslušnosti. Jsem jenom zvědavý co nakonec budete vy. Nehraje to sice tolik roli, ale trošku si přeji, aby jste měli svojí vlastní magii a mohli chodit na magickou školu. Nejlépe na Bradavice, které se snad do té doby vymotají z té poválečné pitomosti a začnou fungovat pořádně, že bude zato stát vás tam poslat. Jinak bych silně přemýšlel vás poslat do Japonské magické akademie Mahoukoturo, o které jsem před pár dny si četl a připadá mi zajímavá jako Budeč, ale to je vysoká škola. I kdyby to znamenalo velké cesty. Však to je tak daleko, vždyť vy máte teprve velikost jahod, i když vám tluče srdíčko silně, jak jsem si mohl poslechnout."

Ron se posunul v křesle na štorc a zvedl nohy a opřel si hlavu o opěrku.

,,A to byl docela zážitek, musím říct. Čuměl jsem na tu černobílou obrazovku tak trochu jako tele na nová vrata. Však bylo to jako by se něco ve mně rozbilo na cimprcampr. Nějaké sklo nebo něco takového, přesně nevím. Od té chvíli a to jsem asi ještě nikomu neřekl nebo jsem těm slovům obloukem vyhl, ale já se na vás těším."

Ron se zamyslel, dal si kuličkové pero do prostředka deníčku a nechal ho pomaličku sjet dolů, kde ho zachytil a psal dál.

,,Však nevím jakou roli vlastně bych ve vašem životě měl hrát. Maminku nebo tátu, připadám si že obojí asi nepůjde. Samo o sobě přemýšlet jako rodiči malých dvou uzlíku, které potřebují péči, vzhledem k tomu, že v mém okolí jich je hodně, je zvláštní a dost strašidelná představa. Je mi devatenáct pryč a až mi bude dvacet, tak už tu budete a asi mi budete dávat hodně mokrou pusu na tvář. A otázka jestli jako mamince nebo tatínkovi a kdo se ujme nakonec té druhé role."

Ron si dal nohu přes nohu v tomto ležení a podíval se koutkem oka, jestli sem nikdo nejde než pokračoval.

,,Já bych si tam osobně přál Terryho, no Terrence George Botta celým jménem, na tu pozici, která ho jistě bude stát i nějaký ten nerv. Však jako tatínka, takže asi budu ta maminka stejně, ačkoliv jistá velká část mého já je proti tomu. Terry se tak hezky chová, snad krom Harryho, ale čert vem Harryho Pottera, toho beru skoro jako bráchu a nedal bych mu ani francouzáka, to bych raději dal pusu Bradavické olihni."

Ron se zašklebil už jenom při té představě.

,,A vše bere Terry tak, no s nadhledem, nad ničím co se mu díky mě stalo nečílí. To že ho Percy, můj trochu zdivočelí starší bratr zmlátil, nebo zesměšní před bystrozoským sborem a proměnění ve fretku či ty nezáměrná přemístění či jisté věci co se objevily v ložnici a hlavně to mládě draka. Je klidný až se bojím, kdy vybuchne, ale zatím nic."

Ron se znovu podíval do ohně v krbu.

,,Musí mít přímo svatou trpělivost."

Ron to doplnil.

,,Ne on jí asi má. Však nevím jak dlouho a díky čemu. Tím pádem jsem o to nakloněn nápadu jeho jako tatínka. A mne holt čeká role spíše mámy, prosím, ať nejsem tak strašný jako moje máma. Ta to někdy s velkým kotlem přehání. A doufám, že mě nikdo nebude nutit a hlavně žádná pitomá léčitelka nebo Fleur či jiná ženská z mého okruhu včetně nebo možná výlučně mámy k tomu, abych kojil. Z toho mám obavu. Jo mám kozy, ale to neznamená, že je hodlám používat v k tomu účelu, i když k tomuto účelu byly konkrétně tou posranou evolucí stvořeny. To už bych si připadal totálně jako chlap v tomto těle odepsán."

Ron se zase odpočinul na tužku, protože už zaplnil tři stránky toho deníčku neočekávaně.

,,A jinak ke dnešnímu dni k událostem co se jinak odehrály. Zaprvé Fred si podle všeho našel konečně bydlení a vypakuje se z mého starého pokoje v Doupěti. Prej až se zařídí tak se tam budeme moct podívat na uvítací párty. Moc se mu jeho nový byt líbí. Další zajímavá událost je narození Jareda Evanse, mimča Dudleyho a Abigeil. Já ho zatím neviděl, ale je to prý velké mimčo, podle Harryho. Harryho nevlastní bratranec nám tu chrápe na gauči v knihovně, protože tento den byl něho hodně náročný vzhledem, že ho k tomu všemu vzal pořádně zub a ne kouzelničtí doktoři mu ho vytrhli, což asi není příjemná procedura. Proto se mi trochu zdají Hermiony rodiče trochu jako sadisté, že toto dobrovolně dělají a mají tu práci ještě rádi. Tohle bych já dělat nemohl."

Nad tím Ron zakroutil hlavou.

,,A poslední věc z Bradavic, po záchvatu galantního chování pana Náměsíčníka alias profesora Remuse Lupina chytl překvapivě dle Harryho houser tedy blokáda bederní páteře. Docela ho lituji, naštěstí není vyvolaný kouzlem, i když co budu povídat Rastabán Lestrenge si to zasloužil, ale příjemné mu to jistě není."

Ron se zamyslel nad závěrem.

,,To je asi tak vše, co jsem dnes schopen napsat. Nevím kdy se zde uchýlím nějakému rozsáhlém písemnému projevu ale pokusím se."

Chtěl deník zaklapnout, ale vzpomněl si, že takový dopis se něčím zakončí ve stylu na viděnou nebo váš a tak dál. Však, co zapsat zde.

,,Tak zase někdy jindy drahé jahody, nebo snad jste kluci? Docela si přeji spíše holky nebo páreček ne druhé kolo Freda a George, to bych měl nervy v kýblu jak ten žaludek. Tak tedy asi vaše rádoby maminka."

**Přidáno 15.2.2020**

**Další kapitoly budou přidány 22.2.2020**

**Vaše elenor**


	26. Kapitola 26 - Na nové adrese

**Kapitola 26 – Na nové adrese**

Toto bylo oficiální setkání dvou ministrů kouzel. A to Velké Británie a Německa. Konalo se na celkem neutrálním místě na ostrově Mann v jednom z místních hotelu ne kouzelníku, kteří ani neměli páru, kdo si tu dává dostaveníčko.

Hyacint Karlstein von Hochstein seděl ve křesle a v ruce měl skleničku ale ne

s žádným alkoholickým nápojem. On moc nepil alkohol a spíše se tomu vyhýbal jako čert kříži a tak zvolil jeho oblíbenou malinovou limonádu, když jí měli v nabídce.

To Dirk Cressewell si dopřával jako brit každým coulem anglický čaj ačkoliv nebylo ani zdaleka okolo páté. Však vzhledem k situaci si ho rád dal. Ano byl konečně klid, jak se zdálo.

,,Takže jak to dopadlo s přívrženci Grindewalda?" Ptal se své německé kopie v úřadu.

Hyacint stále byl v této funkci, ačkoliv jenom do voleb příštího března kdy budou regulérní volby pro tuto pozici a on ani tak o to nestál být znovu zvolen. Být ministrem kouzel byl velice náročný podnik než jeho předchozí pozice Hlavouna. A toho papírování byla přímo hromada.

,,Velice překvapivě rychle a špatně, Dirku." Odpověděl Hyacint a pokračoval.

,,Ano většina z toho stáda krav doopravdy byli jeho přívrženci a ta proměna jim moc nesedla. Stále mají jisté neblahé následky, hlavně ti, jenž byli předtím mužského pohlaví." Zamračil se Hyacint.

,,Mohu se zeptat ve vší slušnosti jaké, Hyacinte?" Ptal se Dirk.

,,S klidem ti to řeknu Dirku, ale v jejich kůži bych nechtěl být. První nepříjemnost s kterou ti muži zápasí je nesnášenlivost vůči hovězímu masu, nemůžou ho pozřít, aniž by neměli závažné žaludeční nebo střevní potíže. Další je, velice delikátní, jak řekl léčitel jenž je měl na starosti, při jejich přijmu do našeho kouzelnického vězení." Řekl Hyacint.

,,Delikátní?" Ptal se Dirk.

,,Vyskytuje se u nich jev, který mají jinak jenom ženy v pokročilém stádiu těhotenství či době po porodu dítěte. Jemně řečeno, dostavila se u nich mírná laktace, tedy výtok z prsou." Řekl Hyacint a napil se své malinovky.

,,Hm nepříjemné, a je to trvalé nebo je to jev, jenž u těch lidí zmizí?" Ptal se Dirk.

,,To se neví, léčitel mi to nebyl schopen s určitostí říct." Řekl Hyacint.

,,A podařilo se dostat i ty ostatní?" Ptal se Dirk.

,,Do určité míry ano, ale nastala vážná situace." Řekl Hyacint.

,,Jaká?" Ptal se Dirk.

,,Víc jak 25 procent z nich má z neznámého důvodu dračí spalničky. Očividně někteří se budou s tím dlouho léčit. Dalších 11 jedinců nese známky pokousání běhnicemi a mají různá ložiska nekrotické tkáně, která se musela odstranit. A neposlední řadě, jeden totálně nic ani své jméno si nepamatuje. Hrozné, jak takového člověka poslat do vězení, když si ani nepamatuje jak se jmenuje nebo, co provedl a místo paměti má prázdnou místnost." Řekl Hyacint.

,,Nehezké, a kolik jich bylo tedy dohromady chyceno?" Ptal se Dirk.

,,58 kouzelníků a 26 čarodějek a velice doufám, že nám nikdo neunikl. Byli jsme velice důkladní a prohmátli jsme jejich paměť na základě obvinění. Žádná výmluva na Imperius a tak podobně nefungovala vzhledem k ovzduší mezi kouzelnickým lidem v Německu." Řekl Hyacint.

,,Doufám, že ministr kouzel Francie dělá to samé, ale jemu to jde o dost pomaleji, jak vidno." Řekl Dirk.

,,Ano, má tam větší bordel než mi." Uchechtl se Hyacint.

,,Nemáte potíže se přeplněním vězení? Případně bychom mohli vypomoci kapacitou našeho Azkabánu." Řekl Dirk.

,,Nikoliv, sice kapacita je z 81 procent obsazena, ale zvládáme to. Děkuji jménem Německého ministerstva kouzel za případnou pomoc." Řekl Hyacint a pokračoval.

,,Jak u vás podařilo dohledat přívržence Grindewalda a máte je doopravdy všechny?" Ptal se.

,,Ano, vzhledem k neoblibě Grindewalda v naší zemi, byl počet britských kouzelníku a čarodějek v jeho řadách minimální. Však jsme je rychle pochytali. Celkem se jednalo o 4 kouzelníky a dvě čarodějky, povětšinou důchodového věku až na pana Hopkinse, který naopak byl velmi mladý. Však vzhledem informacím, jenž předal Grindewaldovi nám výrazně uškodil a našim občanům, byl obviněn z vlastizrady a byl podle toho odsouzen k 50 letům vězení v Azkabánu. Odejde doufám však z vězení ještě po svých." Řekl Dirk.

,,Výborně, a ten mladý muž, jenž se stal obětí odběhu nepovolených informací z jeho paměti, ten pan Mcmillien?" Ptal se Hyacint.

,,Plně se uzdravil a znovu si užívá plně života, i když ho to stálo jeho vztah s přítelem. Však on jistě dlouho nezůstane sám." Řekl nadějně Dirk.

,,To je dle mého mínění dobrá zpráva. Nepřál jsem nikomu skrz tento konflikt nic zlého. I když se tak stalo, bohužel a já mohl jistým lidem jenom kondolovat." Řekl s upřímností Hyacint.

,,Však snad je už po všem." Řekl Dirk.

,,I když ne pro všechny, ve Francii stále mají co dělat, aby se vypořádali s tím, že bylo jejich území zneužito k takovým činům. Nehledě na rodinu Weasley." Řekl Hyacint.

,,Jistě, ti ukázali veškerou moc jenž mohou našemu státu nabídnout. Je to kupa draků, jenž není radno dráždit. O to více jsem rád za jejich činy, bez nich bychom vypadali velice bledě a stále starobyle." Řekl Dirk a doplnil.

,,Vy však Hyancinte máte jistě bližší zprávy než já, když jste dobrý přítel George Weasleyho." Řekl Dirk.

,,Ano, to zajisté ano, ale kontakt se nám nějak smrskl pracovním vytížením. Však, ale jsem pozván na křtiny jeho neteře Victorie Weasleyové, které se hodlám účastnit." Řekl Hyacint.

,,Och a kdo bude kmotra?" Ptal se zvědavě Dirk, jelikož to nevěděl.

,,Netuším." Pokrčil rameny Hyacint, ale dodal.

,,Však s touto pozvánkou mi do předu přišla pozvánka zároveň a svatbu jeho bratra Percyvala v srpnu." Řekl Hyacint.

,,Tak to se tam Hyacinte jistě sejdeme, já půjdu rovnou na dvě svatby. Tu Siriuse Blacka a tu Percyho Weasleyho. A ke všemu obě v období srpna." Zasmál se Dirk.

,,Lepší než pohřby, tyhle svatby."Řekl Hyacint.

,,Ano hlavně když nám vstalo pár lidí z hrobu a znovu pochodují mezi námi." Řekl Dirk.

,,To jsem také slyšel a byl jsem mírně řečeno v šoku. Ten Gaii dar je velmi mocná magie, o to s větší opatrností se s ním musí nakládat. Jak se vůbec těm novým lidem vůbec daří. Sice vím o Georgově dvojčeti ale o ostatních mi zprávy unikají." Řekl Hyacint.

,,Rád doplním, Remus Lupin znovu začal učit na Bradavické škole, ale jenom na zkrácený úvazek, aby se mohl věnovat synovy. Však jsem se nechal slyšet, že půjde za svědka Siriusi Blackovi na svatbě. Pro něho jistě také určitá čest, když už jsou přáteli tak dlouho." Řekl vesele Dirk, který tohle těm dvěma upřímně přál.

,,Severus Snape konečně dokončil nastěhování a usazení své rodiny v novém domově. Začal se věnovat na plno nové práci na nových či staronových letkvaristických projektech s profesorem Sirkou z Budečské školy. Také si zažádal dle profesora Toffyho o licenci brát pod křídla uchazeče o mistrovský titul v z lektvaristiky jako učně studenty. Ta čeká na zpracování dle všeho, protože někdo z té komise, co to zpracovává onemocněl."

,,No to se holt stává." Řekl Hyacint.

,,Však dle horké novinky od Reguluse Blacka, náš drahý lektvarista nelenil, a očekává v prosinci nový přírůstek do rodiny." Řekl se smíchem Dirk.

,,Merlinovy podvlíkačky, ten se rozjel tedy ve velkém." Řekl Hyacint.

,,Asi převážila u našeho drahého lektvaristy veškerá radost z opětovného návratu mezi živé." Řekl Dirk a pokračoval dál.

,,O Frederickovi Weasleym, asi jsi slyšel své. Takže přejdu k ostatním. Slečna Brownová konečně před dnem a něco se ujala své sestry a obě se odstěhovaly do baráčku, který jim dal darem pan Harry Potter. Však jak se zdá se jí podařilo uchytit v tom sexschopu v Příčné a je tam velice spokojená jako nová vedoucí." Řekl Dirk.

,,Ano obchody dle George mu i zde jenom kvetou jako ty jarní květiny venku. Na lidi přišlo skutečné jaro." Řekl Hyacint.

Nad tím se Dirk zasmál.

,,A Regulus mi též zdělil, že se v tom obchodě uchytila jak slečna Turpinová tak Lieová, což je potěšující." Řekl Dirk.

,,Jak vidím, že v mladším z Blacků, jste Dirku našel dobrého přítele?" Ptal se Hyacint.

,,Ano je mi milé si s nim občas jak říká poklábosit na lidské úrovni Hyacinte. Ačkoliv zatím zůstal tak mlád." Řekl Dirk a pokračoval.

,,Poté je případ pana Zachariáše Smithe, ten se přihlásil kupodivu na zkoušky OVCÍ a bude se jich účastnit v běžném termínu společně s ostatními studenty. Docela mu fandím, že má tolik odvahy takto naráz to zkusit." Řekl Dirk.

,,Ale však má na to nárok si dodělat si studium."Řekl Hyacint.

,,Ano to má, slyšel jsem z Mrzimorského zdroje, že by se rád přihlásil na bystrozorský výcvik." Řekl Dirk.

,,Tím líp pro Velkou Británii, když Bradavická armáda se aktivně zapojuje do bystrozorských jednotek ne." Řekl Hyacint.

,,Ano to zajisté ano. Dále je tam pan Crevry, který podle Lady Woodové zažádal o dodatečné zkoušky pro šestý ročník a chce dálkově, vzhledem k rodinným povinnostem, si dodělat školu. Ten mladý muž je tak zodpovědný, až je to vzhledem jeho věku hrůza, dle Camily." Řekl Dirk.

,,Možná je to také dobře." Pokrčil rameny Hyacint a na oplátku se zeptal.

,,A jak jinak se vede kouzelnické společnosti u vás, máte už konečně vyřešeno to dilema se skřety?"

,,Och ano, skoro, bohužel musím říct. Její veličenstvo britská královna odňala skřetům právo razit galeony a ražba byla přesunuta dočasně do provizorního umístění v královské mincovny. Ti byli z toho vzteklý jak dogy. Však následoval výnos, který velmistra Gringottovi banky obžaloval z vlastizrady a zadržování bohatství kouzelnického lidu. Byl uvězněn v Azkabánu na povel britské královny. Gringotova banka šla pod státní kontrolu po dobu čtyř let, jenž vede Lord Wood. Skřeti se museli podvolit, protože jinak by Gringottova banka krachla, což na druhou stranu byla ohromná škoda." Řekl Dirk a upil čaje.

,,A vedoucí odboru finančního dohledu Ministesrtvu kouzel pan Williem Weasley zahájil informační kampaň ohledně změn co nás čekají v naší kouzelnické měně poprvé za historii. Jde to na všech mediálních pásmech. Noviny tak rádio, jelikož to započne už příští rok." Řekl Dirk.

,,Ano velká změna, pro vás. My jsme se museli v roce 48 podvolit užívání marek, však jenom vy z Británie jste si kouzelnickou měnu udrželi zde v Evropě. Tak si jí držte, je to cenné dědictví." Řekl Hyacint.

,,Toho se já díky Williemu Weasleymu nebojím. Ba naopak dle mě gaelon tímto posílí svojí moc, když ražbu budou vykonávat kouzelníci. A on dal dohromady i finance Ministerstva, takže se přišlo na spoustu podvodu a děr. Doopravdy jsem velmi rád, že je Williem Weasley tam a dělá doopravdy velké pokroky a utváří lepší finanční zázemí naší společnosti." Řekl Dirk.

,,Ano a s Mžourovem a Hůlkovem to bude ještě lepší." Řekl Hyacint.

,,Byl jsem se tam podívat, rychle roste jak pšenice jak Mžourov tak Hůlkov. Obsazenost obou míst je tak 88 nebo skoro 89 procent a první obyvatelé se jistě nemůžou dočkat své nové adresy." Řekl Dirk.

,,Fénixův oheň je doopravdy uhodil do živého a přímo září jako polárka Dirku. V Německu a v dalších západních státech se formují podobná uskupení, jenž berou je za vzory. Myslím, že za deset let se o nich bude učit jako o průkopnících ve kouzelném obchodě. Jestli ne kouzelníci mají Steva Jobse v Americe, tak vy v Británii máte Fénixův oheň v čele s Georgem a panem Dracem Malfoyem. Jsou malým velkým zázrakem." Mínil Hyacint.

,,Jak pravdivé, doufám, že toto spojenectví se jen tak nerozváže a budou jak dobrými obchodními partnery, tak přáteli. Aby nenávist mezi těmi rody šla ke dnu jako Grindewald." Řekl Dirk.

* * *

Colin otevřel zadní dveře mámina auta a rozepnul Martinovi bezpečnostní pás jeho autosedačky a vzal ho do náručí. Jo dnes měl Martin svoje první narozeniny, ale místo narozeninové oslavy měl pro něho Colin něco mnohem lepšího. Doufal, že to Martin ocení, protože si s tím dal doopravdy práci.

,,Tak tady budeme teď bydlet Martine." Řekl Colin a podíval se před sebe na baráček před sebou.

Obydlel ten byt, co získal od Dudleyho Evanse a zařídil ho pro všechny tři, takže tam mohla žít i jeho mamka, když se jí bude chtít.

S Martinem v náručí vešel přes vchodové dveře do chodby, kde bylo šest dveří do všech místností bytu.

,,Tady to vypadá dost útulně Coline." Řekla jeho mamka.

,,Já se snažil to tak zařídit. Byla to výzva." Řekl Colin ale otočil hlavu zpět na Martina.

,,Tak a teď se půjdeme Martine podívat do tvého pokojíku, jo." Řekl a šel chodbou, kde byly různé fotky jak rodinné tak tak Colinových přátel a přišli do druhých dveří, které měli na sobě barevný nápis Martin. Vešli do prostředního pokoje po levé straně. Martin vykulil hned u dveří své oči a díval se na lustr ve tvaru dvojplošného letadla. Ale to nebylo vše co bylo na tom pokoji zajímavé pro něho. Velký koberec s vláčky, police se plyšáky a velký plyšový medvěd sloužící jako křeslo. Také malý stolek s barvičkami a papírem, ale i postýlka, skříň, komoda a tak dále. Prostě takový malý dětský ráj.

,,Kristovo noho Coline, a to jako jsi udělal jako sám nebo jak?" Ptala se jeho mamka.

,,Tak trochu, ale když už Martin bude, tak ať má své království ne. Ne pokoj po mě nebo Denisi, to se nehodí mami. A já nějaké prachy získal tak nebudu přece na Martinovi šetřit." Řekl Colin.

,,Ano, já holt neměla tolik sil, abych to vše zařídila, ale Martin si to zasloužil." Řekla jeho mamka.

,,Pojďte se podívat na ostatní pokoje. Potom se sem Martine budeš moc na chvilku vrátit. Dneska máš narozky, tak si musíš hodně užít. Od toho narozeniny jsou, prostě dělat co nás nejvíce baví." Řekl Colin poučným tonem ke svému synovi.

Následně se podívali do pokoje Colina, to byly následující dveře, pak do pokoje asi jeho maminky jako čestného hosta, který měl hned dveře do zimní zahrady. Jo to byl jeden problém, který zatím Colin nebyl sto s Dudleym vyřešit. Co s květinami po jeho mamince?! Bylo tu mraky afrických fialek a další květiny a Dudley je neměl kam zatím dát, dokud se jeho barák nedostaví. Však Abigeil je v domě chtěla na památku Petunie mít. A tak je dostal na povel Colin ke svému děsu. Slíbil, že se zatím o ně postará, ale bál se, aby na jim neuškodil Martin a tak nechal zimní zahradu zavřenou na petlici.

,,To je pokoj pro tebe mami, když mi budeš Martina občas hlídat. Sice mám na pondělí a čtvrtek hlídání a také se nabídl Justin, jako kmotr, ale …tebe mám radši." Řekl Colin a stále s Martinem v náručí mamku objal.

,,Já vím zlatíčko, bude mi ctí. Sice na babičku jsem mladá, ale co nadělám, už jsem si nějak zvykla, že mi Martin začal říkat babi nebo babá." Řekla jeho mamka.

Následně šli do obývací lodžie, kde předal Colin mámě Martina a řekl.

,,Strpeníčko." A odpelášil do kuchyně.

O chvilku později se ozvalo stále hlasitější Happy Birthday a Colin šel do lodžie s tácem na kterém byl narozeninový dort s jednou prskavkou namísto svíčky z které lítaly jiskřičky kolem dokola.

,,Tak tady máš první narozeninový dort Martine." Řekl s úsměvem od ucha k uchu.

Patricie Crevryová snad byla ještě více nadšená než malý oslavenec. Tohle si bude pamatovat na věky věků.

,,Kdo to pekl?" Ptala se.

,,Ne, já rozhodně mami ne. Já péct dorty fakticky neumím." Řekl na svou obranu Colin.

,,No to je mi jasné, ale je výborný." Řekla a koukala jak se dortem cpe její vnouče s takovou vervou až se mu dělají boule za ušima.

,,To je dárek pro Martina od Harryho. Já nechtěl, aby mu kupoval nějakou hračku, když mi pomáhal tady to zařídit, ale on si neodpustil mu upéct dort. Však asi se trefil do Martiho vkusu na sladké přímo do černého, čert jeden pekelný." Řekl Colin a sám jedl další kousek dortu.

,,No tvůj kamarád velice šikovný v kuchyni." Řekla jeho mamka.

,,Pravda." Řekl Colin.

,,Co dalšího máš v plánu pro Martina Coline?" Ptala se ho mamka.

,,Zoologickou zahradu a pak oběd a hajdy do postele. Odpoledne asi návštěvu v Prasinkách a pak se uvidí jak Martin rychle usne. Co Martine vydržíš ten den?" Ptal ho Colin.

Martin se něho podíval s prstem v puse celý od modré polevy dortu.

,,To asi má být ano co?" Řekl zamyšleně Colin a máchl hůlkou a z jeho pokoje přilétl ještě balíček podivného tvaru rovnou do lodžie.

,,Co to je?" Ptala se jeho mamka.

,,To že dostal novou adresu Martin neznamená, že by neměl dostat žádný jiný dárek. Však dle mého mínění jeden stačí." Řekl Colin.

,,Marti, tohle máš k narozeninám jako dárek, mám ti to pomocí rozbalit?" Ptal se Colin a vzal ho na klín a společně se pustili do rozbalování a trhání toho dárku.

Bylo to podivné plyšové zvířátko napůl lev a napůl orel, přišlo Patricii Crevryové.

,,Co to je Coline?" Ptala se, protože v magických zvířatech nevyznala.

,,Plyšová imitace griffa. Doufám, že se Martimu bude líbit, co říkáš Marti na nového kamaráda griffa?" Ptal se Colin.

Martin nejprve mlčel a pak řekl.

,,Gliifí …" ukázal na griffa a pak se otočil hlavou na Colina ,,a táta."

To Patricie Crevryová už třeštila oči. Zatím totiž Martin neřekl pro ní jedno důležité slovíčko. To, které by mělo patřit právě Colinovi. A ona si myslela donedávna, že bude Martin jenom ukazovat a říkat toto jenom fotografii. Však zázraky přímo božské síly se doopravdy ději a není to pohádka.

,,Řekl jsi právě Marti, táta?" Ptal se stejně vytřeštěně něho Colin.

On sám toto rozhodně tak rychle nečekal, nebo až později, že byl teprve v jeho životě tak krátce a moc často jako syna ho neoznačoval, říkal mu především Martine nebo Marti.

,,Táta." Řekl vesele a sám sebou přesvědčeně Martin.

Colin byl trošku stále opařený tím vývojem, ale byl rád, tak Martina objal a rozesmál se na celé kolo. Dneska je vážně fantastický den.

* * *

Dudley vystoupil ze svého auta a ještě jednou se podíval na foťák v jeho rukou, který si půjčil od toho Colina Crevryho. Fajn kluk, který si rozhodně zasloužil vstát z mrtvých. Dudleyho sice zarazila celá ta magie a v první chvíli si přál, aby Ron přivolal jeho maminku, ale pak si uvědomil, jak těžké by bylo pro ní zařadit se znovu do života zvláště jako ne kouzelnice. To by moc dobře nešlo. A tak tuhle myšlenku pohřbil.

Však jeho smutné pocity dost vzápětí přebil den, kdy přišel na svět jeho syn Jared. Sice pro něho ne zrovna luxusní den, ale spíše den kde se tak trochu ocitl v kolotoči jak prádlo v pračce. Však řekl si, že o proti bolesti, kterou prožila Abi, to bylo nic. A jeho bolavá huba kupodivu přestala bolet už po několika dnech, což bylo jasné znamení, že zánět zmizel a on muže normálně jíst a mluvit.

Což bylo děsně fajn! On totiž návštěvy zubaře bytostně nesnášel.

Hlavně při jeho častých návštěvách Abi a Jareda v Bradavicích. Ano byl tam teď každý den minimálně dvě hodiny a účastnil takových těch malých rodičovských libůstek jako bylo přebalování a tulení a tak dále. Jared si jeho a Abi učiněně užíval. Však Dudley si musel uznat, že první přebalování bylo pro něho přímo nechutný zážitek, protože z toho co Jared vyprodukoval mu bylo šoufl od žaludku. Tolik k jeho mužnosti, dle Abi, když on se snažil uklidnit žaludek nad záchodovou mísou.

Naštěstí příště už dýchal raději pusou než nosem, aby moc nedýchal toho hovínkového odéru, však ten přestal být tak hrozný. I když Dudley se domníval, že mimča mají ty nehorší výměšky hlavně zhruba tři dny po narození a pak už to je celkem jde. Ale na to expert nebyl.

A včera ho Abigeil pověřila speciálním úkolem. Měl zdokumentovat jak pokračuje stavba jejich baráčku. Dudley byl také zvědavý jak daleko s tím jsou a kdy on bude moct začít zařizovat konečný produkt té stavební firmy, když bude už 30.června Abi a Jareda vyzvedávat na Londýnském Kings Cross.

Jo Abi chtěla společně Jaredem naposled vlakem z Bradavic a jeho návrh, že by je vzal autem neprošel. Nevadí, poletí z Londýna do Mžourova. Také kousek cesty, který se jistě Jaradovi bude líbit. Už teď se zdálo že má rád ty dupačky s autíčky, co mu ještě koupila jeho babička a Abi se vší láskou ho do toho oblékla.

Mžourov však jak se zdálo rostl jako houby po dešti. Byl tu čilý ruch jako na staveništi má být. A těch lidí co tu bylo. Malá armáda dělníku v karmínově červených úborech a pláštích s náčiním a tou nezbytnou pro ně kouzelnickou hůlkou tu snad bez přestávky něco dělala a pracovala.

Šel pomaličku už označenými ulicemi a díval se kolem a pod sebe, jak to tu začíná vypadat. K světu.

Došel do ulice skřítka Dobbyho, jenž měla být jeho novou adresou a koukl se hned na kůl, kterým bylo označeno provizorně popisné číslo jedna, tedy jeho nový barák a bydliště za pár měsíců. No hrubá stavba byla už dokončená, mělo to dokonce už i střechu a zrovna dva dělnici dávali do otvoru okna a další dvojička nosila do domu nějaké trubky a kufry s náčiním, zatímco další človíček lezl po střeše a máchal na určitými taškami svojí kouzelnickou hůlkou. Dudley si to rozhodl vyfotit, ale v tom mu někdo poklepal na rameno a zvučným hlasem mu zdělil.

,,Odprejskni jestli jsi z tisku chlapče. My tu pisálky nechceme." Dudley se otočil a uviděl něco co se vzdáleně podobalo Hagridovi až na to, že to nemělo vousy a mělo to kšiltovku.

,,Promiňte, já žurnalista nejsem, jenom si fotím pro mou rodinu náš nový dům a jeho stavbu. Na památku." Řekl Dudley.

,,Máš o tom nějaký doklad, že jsi vlastník?" Ptal se ten skoro obr.

Dudley vytáhl z kapsy kopii smlouvy, protože se už toho obával, jestli ho tam vůbec pustí.

Obr si to přečetl svižně a vrátil Dudleymu.

,,V pořádku pane Evansi. Jinak já jsem předák dnešní denní směny Jimmy Winn. Těší mě." Řekl a podal si s ním ruku a odešel.

Dudleymu přišlo, jako by dostal ruku do lisu, ale podání ruky neodmítl. Následně udělal ještě pár fotek a znovu došel ke svému autu a nastoupil do něho a rozjel se směr Kvikálkov. Chtěl ještě navštívit Pierse a zdělit mu tu novinu osobně. Doufal, že bude doma.

Dojel do Zobí a děsně se divil co vidí před svým bývalým rodným domem. Živý plot z keřů jestli poznal dobře malin. V očích Dudleyho podivné, stejně jako byly najednou podivné věci před domky ostatních obyvatel Zobí ulice. Žádné okrasné květinky a upravené trávníky, ale záhonky se zasazenými jahodami, kedlubnami a jistými bylinkami. To se tu rozmohl spolek zelinářů nebo co se tu děje?

Došel k domu, kde bydlel Piers s rodiči a uviděl Pierse v montérkách s rýčem v ruce, jak kope záhonek před domem a přitom má na uších sluchátka walkmena.

Přešel k němu a vyndal je mu je z uší.

,,Já sním." Řekl Dudley.

,,Co …Dudley…co ty tu děláš?" Ptal se Piers.

,,Přišel jsem tě navštívit z jistého důvodu, ale co tu prosím tě děláš?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Kopu mámě záhon na ty její rajčata. Jak vidíš, tak zde zavládla zeleninová, ovocná a bylinná móda a já musím kopat." Řekl Piers a opřel se rýč.

,,Vidím a kdo tu módu zavedl, vypadá to tu jak sad nebo zelinářská kolonie, kam se poděly paní Cowenské begonie?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Byly vyhozeny a nahrazeny šlavějí a rozmarýnou, nový sousedé, nějací Lestrengrovi, tedy mladá paní Lestrengrová je vášnivá vyznavačka zdravé stravy a hlavně užitečných neokrasných květin. Takže se všichni prohlásily svorně za kozly zahradníky také v celé Zobí ulici. A já bohužel k tomu byl jako budoucí lékárník také přinucen." Řekl tak trochu smutně Piers.

,,Aha." Řekl Dudley, ale pak vyndal z kapsy jednu fotku, kterou udělal speciálně pro Pierse.

,,Jinak před pár dny se mi narodil syn. Tady máš Piersi drahý kamaráde fotečku mne, Abi a Jareda." Řekl usměvavě Dudley.

Piersi vypadl rýč z ruky a trochu nevěřícně koukal fotku a mlčel než se dostal k nějaké reakci.

Pak otevřel ústa do otevřeného šíleného úsměvu a vypískl šílený zvuk radosti.

,,Fakticky, proč jsi nezavolal nebo nedal vědět už dříve. To je fantastické! Kriste z tebe je táta. Dudley to by se mělo dojít zapít. Ukaž." A vytrhl mu fotku z ruky.

Chvilku koukal na fotku.

,,To není zrovna drobek, však vlasy má po tobě a oči Abi jak vidím, to tak rychle dostaly tu barvu nebo ten foťák to zkresluje?" Ptal se Piers.

,,Ne trošku se mu vybarvily brzo, ale dle paní doktorky je má oči v pořádku. A zapíjet to nehodlám Piersi." Řekl Dudley.

,,Proč ne?" Ptal se Piers.

,,Stále jsem na prášcích kvůli tomu vytrženému zubu kamaráde a to by nebyla dobrá kombinace. Nejprve je doberu a pak klidně jednu nebo dvě skleničky si dám, ale ne dnes." Řekl Dudley a ukázal na svojí tvář.

,,Cože tobě vytrhly zub kámo, kdy?" Ptal se Piers.

,,No v ten kdy přišel Jared na svět. Bolestivý den jak pro mne tak Abi, co ti budu povídat." Řekl Dudley.

,,Nemilé Dudley …" Piers se odmlčel a v tu chvíli přijelo auto k domu Poliksnových a z něho vystoupila jeho máma.

,,Zdravím paní Poliksnová." Řekl Dudley.

,,Nazdar Dudley, co ty tu děláš?" Ptala se paní Polikisnová.

,,Mami, Dudleymu a Abi se narodil kluk, Dudley mi jenom přinesl ukázat fotku toho malého Jarade." Mával fotkou ve vzduchu Piers.

Paní Polikisnová málem si přivřela ruku do dveří svého auta a pak chvilku překvapeně koukala na Dudleyho než si vzala od svého syna tu fotku.

,,Och jaký rozkošný brouček. Úplná hvězdná tvářička Dudley. Kéž by Petunie dožila, ta by od něho oči neotrhla." Řekla paní Polikisnová.

,,To rozhodně." Řekl trochu melancholicky Dudley.

,,Však ho jistě z nebe vidí, moc ti gratuluji Dudley." Řekla paní Polikisnová a Dudleyho objala.

Což Dudley ani nečekal.

,,Piers mi říkal, že se to malé bude jmenovat Jared, doopravdy se tvůj syn tak jmenuje?" Ptala se paní Poliksnová.

,,Ano Jared Dudley Evans, narozený v 11hodin a 57minut dopoledne tedy skoro v poledne." Řekl pyšně Dudley.

,,Skoro v poledne, jako oběd, podivná donáška." Řekl Piers a schytal od své mámy pohlavek.

,,Piersi, to se neříká." Řekla paní Polinkisnová a otočila se Dudley.

,,A jinak vše v pořádku i s tvou Abigeil?" Ptala se.

,,Ano v naprostém, jenom to vzal Jared hopem. Za necelý 3 hodiny byl na světě." Řekl Dudley.

Paní Poliksnová trochu při tom čase zbledla jak závistí tak strachem. To bylo doopravdy rychlé, ale asi pro tu mladou slečnu a maminku asi také bolestivé, když mimčo doslova šlo jako raketa na svět. To její dospělý syn jí připravil pomalé a zdlouhavé drama o 14 hodinách.

,,To je pak důvod k radosti. Moc děkuji, za předání zprávy Dudley, můžeme si tu fotku nechat?" Ptala se paní Poliksnová.

,,Ta je pro vás a Pierse, tedy po vaší rodinu." Řekl Dudley.

,,Mockrát děkuji." Řekla paní Polikisnová.

Dudley se pak z oběma rozloučil, však neodešel s prázdnou. Na cestu ještě od paní Polikisnové dostal výslužku ani nevěděl za co, zavařovačku se slaným karamelem. Však Dudley neměl na něj chuť, protože by jinak asi cítil i ten zub, co už nemá. Ne ten dá Oliverovi a Pollovi, ať se zmlsají.

* * *

Byl pozdní večer a Terry právě odcházel z knihovny Grimouldova náměstí 12 a nesl v náručí Rona, který tam usnul jak dudek. Poslední dobou poměrně častý jev, že během podvečera usnul po večeři, pak se probudil kolem deváté večer a šel si dát sprchu nebo teplou koupel. A dnes s nějakou knížkou v ruce dokonce.

Jelikož jí měl tak přitisknutou k tělu jako plyšáka, tak ho Terry vzal i knížkou a uložil do postele a pak mu tu knížku pomaličku a opatrně vylovil ze sevření. Přitom zjistil, že to co pokládal za knížku je vlastně sešit v tuhé vazbě sytě oranžové barvy, jak jinak než u Rona, který prostě tu barvu miloval.

Terrymu jeho hagvaspárská zvědavost nedala a otevřel ten sešit a hned na obálkovém listu byl obrázek ve kterém poznal Terry obrázek z ultrazvukového přístroje. To musí být ty Ronova mimča, asi pár týdnu na zpět, když je tu napsáno 8 týden. Založil ho pečlivě zpět a chtěl ten sešit zavřít, ale všiml si oslího ucha jedné stránky nějakých písmenek a tak otočil stránku a zjistil, že je to deník. Deník psaný Ronem. A prostě mu to nedalo si to nepřečíst, i když věděl, že by se to nemělo.

Četl očima a ani nedutal, jak čím dál více ty slova hltal. Přitom seděl na krajíčku postele mnul si levé chodilo o to pravé. Při slovech o něm se zarazil, také nad Bradavickou olihní a Harry Potterem, což mu přišlo neuvěřitelně k smíchu. V posledku si položil ruku na rameno a držel ten deník jenom jednou rukou.

V tom však ucítil něčí ruku na opačném konci jeho ramen a velice drápavý stisk.

,,Botte!" Zavrčel ženský hlas, který však si už stačil Terry zapamatovat jako ten Rona.

Terrymu vypadl deník z ruky a rychle se otočil, aby viděl něco notně připínalo krvelačnou vílu kříženou z běhnicí, však byl to Ron Weasleyv nebo spíš Ronalda Weasleyová v tuto chvíli.

,,Promiň, ale ty jsi usnul s tím sešitem v ruce a …Moc se omlouvám, já nechtěl, ale …u Hagvapárského hovna…já prostě jsem navyklý číst …vše…i když to není pro mě Rone." Řekl Terry a připadal, že stane vzápětí obětí nějaké nepříjemné kletby.

Jelikož se nic nedělo tak Terry sehnul pro deník a podal ho Ronovi s omluvným výrazem.

,,Neměl jsem ho vůbec začínat, je to kravina." Řekl smutně Ron a vůbec nechtěl ten deník přijmout k sobě.

,,Ale vůbec ne Rone, rozhodně je to krásné co jsi napsal, jsi to doopravdy ty." Řekl Terry.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Ron trochu nechápavě.

,,To co píšeš, doopravdy vyjadřuje nejvíce tebe, tak jak tě znám. Ochranitelský, hloubavý a přitom přátelský, ale i vtipný. Tvoje slova v tom deníku jsou jako tvé zrcadlo, co tenkrát bylo v Bradavicích. To z Erisedu o kterém si mi vyprávěl, jak ses tam viděl jako kapitán famrpálového týmu, perfekt a primus." Řekl Terry.

,,Myslíš, já prostě psát moc neumím, vždycky to každý špatně pochopí jako například Leontýna." Řekl Ron a vzal deník do rukou, jako by to něco, co už nechce.

,,To je tím, že neumějí číst dokonce a dělají unáhlené závěry. Já sice četl jenom jeden první zápis, ale přišlo mi to jako krásné čtení Rone." Řekl Terry a pak se kousl do jazyka. Právě se prořekl u Merlinova panděra.

,,Ty jsi to četl až …do konce." Zrudl ve tvářích jako řepa Ron.

,,Jo." Pípl Terry.

Ron mlčel a neměl se ani k otázce nebo odpovědi a tak Terry vzdychl a jako ten co byl z nich dvou starší převzal kormidlo.

,,Hele Rony, doopravdy já na tvém zápisu nic špatného nevidím. Dokonce se cítím šťasten, jak na celou situaci kolem sebe nahlížíš tak krásně a to co jsi psal o mě. Jak to vyjádřit, aby sis to špatně nevyložil. Asi to řeknu takhle, fajn jdu do toho. Se vším všudy, rozumíš." Řekl Terry a dodal.

,,Skočím do toho po hlavě s tebou, je mi doopravdy jedno, že to nejsou moje pokrevní děti, ale budu je mít rád jako byly moje, biologické tedy vlastní. Je mi jedno také jestli se rozhodneš vrátit do svého vlastního původního těla nebo ne. Už jsem řekl, že mi na tom nezáleží a tyto slova jsou pravda a ty měnit nehodlám za nic na světě, já vidím to vnitřní tvoje zrcadlo, ne obal. Doopravdy bych rád tatínkem těch dvou jak jsi psal jahod, když to zní v mých uších zvláštně." Řekl Terry a skelným pohledem se díval na Rona než mu nakonec dal pusu na tvář.

,,To jako myslíš vážně?" Ptal se dotčeně Ron.

Terry se zamračil sklonil hlavu tak, že se čelem dotkl čela Rona.

,,Ano co si jako myslíš Rony, že se mě jen tak zbavíš jakmile přejde ten pitomý přemisťovací efekt. Ne ani nápad. To se lépe zbavíš Smrtijeda než-li mne. Nedokázal se mě zbavit ani Rudolfus Lestrengre, ten se raději vzdal, tak tobě se to už vůbec nepovede Rony. To ti garantuji, i kdyby jsi mi měl při příchodu našich jahod zlomit všechny kůstky v ruce. Nikam nezdrhnu, zůstanu a vytrvám. Tak prosím neblbni z dalšími pitomými otázkami."Řekl Terry.

Ron byl z toho byl rudý ve tvářích jako rajské jablíčko div z něho nestoupala pára. Byl z toho celý rozpacích a nevěděl jestli má něco říct, nebo mlčet.

Však Terry místo toho ho něžně políbil na rty. No to byla také dobrá odpověď a otázka zároveň pomyslel si Ron.

Došlo to tak daleko, až jim došel vzduch a oni si museli chtě nechtě lehnout.

Však Terry toho nechal a jenom se svalil o trochu dál od Rona.

,,Ty jsi horší než mozkomor Rone." Řekl poté co se pořádně nadechl.

,,Co prosím?" Ptal se Ron trochu nerudně.

,,Vysál jsi mi z plic snad poslední špetku vzduchu, je vidět, kdo z nás je ten plavec a kdo honec." Řekl řekl Terry.

,,Ach tak." Řekl Ron a položil se na bok směrem Terrryho.

,,Ty Terry?" Ptal se Ron po chvilce mlčení.

,,Co?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Změníme adresu." Řekl Ron.

,,Co?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Od Seamuse jsem přece dostal dům jako dárek k narozeninám, a ten zatím leží ladem, protože jsem tam nechtěl být sám, ale s tebou bych si tam troufl bydlet. Co kdybychom se tam přestěhovali? Já, ty a no dvě jahody." Řekl s úsměvem Ron.

Terry se zamyslel. Jo zbavit se otravné přítomnosti Nevilla Longbotoma by se mu líbilo. Začal ho neuvěřitelným způsobem štvát. Ten si nad proměnil pubertální kopii Draca Malfoye v postavě už dospělé chlapa. Jak neuvěřitelně otravné. A čekat do září, protože ten jistě dřív jak v o prázdninách s přesunem nezačne, bylo pro Terryho moc. Ne proti malé Verče neměl nic, tak byla líbezná jak malá sova, ale její tatínek byl horší než vzrostlá mandragora.

,,To také beru, osídlíme ten baráček po Seamusi a jeho drahé rodince. Já mu asi pořídím křídla a ten kroužek nad hlavu, jak je svatý s tím nápadem." Řekl Terry a rozesmál tím Rona.

,,Seamus a svatý, no možná proti nám ostatním jo, ale svojí svatozář pozbyl taky." Řekl Ron.

,,No to asi jo, ale dal ti moc hezký dárek, svěřil ti věc nebo spíš dům, kde vyrůstal a asi chce, aby ty jsi tam našel místo, které můžeš nazývat domovem. A toho bych si vážil i já. To byl skutečný dárek od srdce." Řekl Terry.

,,Tak to jsem také asi nepochopil vůbec, když jsem byl na to naštvaný."Povzdechl si Ron.

,,To vůbec nevadí, tak to pochopíš teď a on to pochopí, že jsi pochopili ten jeho dar, když ten baráček obydlíme. To znělo šíleně, jako souvětí. Brr." Otřepal se Terry.

,,To jo jako jazykolam." Řekl Ron.

,,Ehm kde vůbec ten barák vůbec je Rone?" Ptal se Terry.

,,V nějakém malém městečku za Croydonem, myslím, že se to jmenuje Chipstead nebo tak nějak, mám to na napsané na tom klíči, má to i letaxovou adresu u toho napsanou." Řekl Ron zamyšleně.

,,Já myslel, že je to v Severní Irsko nebo někde poblíž Edingburgu." Řekl Terry.

,,Ne, vedle jako jedle, tam ne. V Edinburgu je vážně jenom Seamus a v Irsku má nějaké tety, ale jeho rodina tedy otec a jeho tety strýcové, které jsou sourozenci jeho táty, jsou všichni v Anglii. Jinak by asi nebyl v Londýně, Terry." Řekl Ron.

,,A to si říká Ir." Odrkl si Terry.

,,No irské předky má, co na plat, že se narodil tady dole v Anglii." Řekl Ron.

,,Hm dneska už ne a v týdnu to také nepůjde ale o příštím víkendu se tam podíváme společně." Navrhl Terry.

,,Okej. Výlet pryč z Londýna neuškodí." Řekl Ron.

,,A mám ještě jeden nápad." Řekl Terry a popadl zase ten deník do ruky.

,,Co?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Budem se v těch zápisech každý týden střídat. Stejně ani já nebo ty, nevyprodukujeme každý den něco, ale když někdo z nás napíše těm jahodám, které asi jahodami stejně nebudou jednou týdně něco hezkého tak to bude zajímavé čtení pro ně do budoucna. Co říkáš?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Klidně. Jenom doufám, že bude těch 280 stránek stačit." Řekl Ron.

,,Tak případně nějaké přičarujeme." Řekl Terry.

,,Pravda, od čeho máme magii." Řekl Ron.

* * *

Seamus Finnigen a Draco Malfoy se koukali na holý vršek kopce, kde kdysi stál dům Láskorádových. Seamus před několika dny ho kompletně strhl i s kurníkem a skleníkem a jinými dřevěnými přístavky, které předtím důkladně s Lenkou vyklidil.

,,Tak jak si to Leni představuješ?" Ptal se Lenky samotné, která stále vedle něho v třešňově rudých šatech a vlasy spletené do minimálně do dvaceti copánku, které měla ještě do sebe různě zapletené. Vypadala jako Medůza osobně, ale rozhodně po stránce krásy dost sexy, musel Seamus uznat.

,,Takže tady." Lenka přešla kus do zahrady.

,,Bude tiskárna a po levé straně dům." Doplnila a vesele pokračovala.

,,Tiskárna bude mít ve střeše prosklený průhled a bude jednopatrová, aby k tiskařskému stroji nahoře šly invence a nápady z přízemí hvězdičkovými a srdíčkovými otvory. A dům Sheay bude ve tvaru U a bude mít malou zimní zahradu, aby tu bylo krásně i v zimě."

,,Fajn, zahrnu to plánku." Ozval se Draco.

,,Draco ty to umíš doopravdy kreslit, no plánky domu a výkresy?" Ptala se Lenka s velkými očima jak z toho byla nadšená, protože ona nikdy by neřekla ani za mák toto do Draca Malfoye.

,,Jo mám to jako hobby." Řekl Draco.

,,Ty těch koníčku tedy máš." Řekla Lenka.

To Seamuse rozesmálo. Znělo to poněkud mnohoznačně Lenkovsky.

,,Jsem člověk, který si pořídil stádo aktivit, aby nebyl líný a neseděl jako prase v křesle Lenko." Řekl Draco a napodobil její vyjadřovací schopnosti.

,,Jo mít stádečko oblíbených věcí je velice důležité, jak řekla Emily, když mozek zahálí tak zakrní a je nepoužitelný." Řekla Lenka.

,,A z jakého materiálu by ten dům a tiskárna by jako měli být?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Hm to je mi jedno, jenom bych tu nechtěla mít žádný mramor a beton, jinak je mi to jedno." Řekla Lenka.

,,Ty jo ty mi tedy dáváš hodně prostoru Lenko, to se budu moct přímo vyřádit, doopravdy mi to nechceš více zpecifikovat." Řekl Draco.

,,A víš, že ano." Řekla Lenka a podivně se usmála a dodala.

,,Tiskárna všechna okna i ten průhled ven střechou bude mít kulaté, jako jsou ty okýnka kajut u lodí a bude tam mezi patry krom schodiště i skluzavka." Řekla Lenka.

Draco při zapisování požadavku se zarazil.

,,Skluzavka?"

,,Jo ušetří to nohy i čas." Řekla Lenka a pokračovala.

,,A v domě chci prosklenou stěnu v jídelně s výhledem do zimní zahrady s průchodem do ní a vně zahrady fontánku. Hodlám si pořídit ty japonské koi kapříky, nedávno jsem jsem o nich četla a jejich chovu a ráda bych si je pořídila Draco." Řekla Lenka.

,,Fontánku nebo spíše jezírko?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Aby to bylo obojí, přívod vody je sem dobrý, to už říkal tatínek, ale chci aby to vypadalo přírodně ne nějaké serepetičky jako v těch francouzských rybničcích, rozumíš Draco?" Ptal se Lenka.

Draco kývl a pomyslel si, že udělat nové bydliště pro Lenku a jeho nevlastního bratra bude pořádná výzva. Ale ty on měl rád, jako Zmijozel.

,,A ještě něco chci v tom baráčku chci mít." Řekla Lenka a poklepala si prstem na tvář.

,,Co?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Saunu, finskou saunu, Draco. Když jsem získala nějaké ty peníze a něco bohužel mi odkázala Daisy tak si postavím v našem domečku s Sheayem saunu, abychom byli oba zdraví jako řepy." Řekla Lenka.

Seamus Finnigen si pomyslel, Merline z Lenky je nejednomu kouzelníkovi hic, když chce místo bazénu saunu.

* * *

Fred se rozvalil ve své nové posteli v jeho novém bytě a spokojeně jako nažrané prasátko vzdechl blahem. Konečně dokázal si ten byt zařídit a netrvalo mu to ani tak moc dlouho díky jeho magii a díky tomu, že ten byt měl zařízenou část s kuchyňskou linkou. Do obývací části té obrovské místnosti dole dokoupil dvě kožené temně rudé sedačky a jedno křeslo k tomu a doplnil to konferenčním stolkem. Už tam měl vestavěnou knihovnu, kam si uložil zatím pár věcí a knížek, které si koupil a také jeho kouzelnické koště. Zatím si nekupoval ani kuchyňský stůl jenom barové židle k tomu pultu u kuchyňské linky a do koupelny mu stačilo pořídit závěs a pěkné prkýnko na WC a štětku a doplnit jeho hygienickými potřebami. Nemusel tu ani malovat, jak tu bylo útulno. A Ložnice, kde bude spát, pořídil pěknou postel s vysokým čelem a šatník s komodou. To mu do začátku stačilo. Nehledě na potřebný domácí textil a oblečení a potřeby na vaření do kuchyňské linky. Takže už si mohl užívat poprvé pocitu, že tady je jeho druhý domov krom Doupěte. Sice tu byl zatím sám, ale Fred zatím tohle nechtěl nebo spíš neměl potřebu řešit.

A by o něm Percy a máma neřekli, že zanevřel na zeleň v bytě, tak si Fred pořídil do dolního obřího prostoru skoro metr a půl velkou palmu. Fred měl raději stromy než malé kytky a tato palma jakmile vešel do zahradnictví mu učarovala na první pohled. Byla taková jaké viděl kdysi v Egyptě na rodinné dovolené a chtěl jí mít.

Celkově si Fred umanul, že v létě asi někde mezi těmi všemi svatbami na které dostal pozvánku vyrazí na podle něho zaslouženou dovolenou jakmile mu uplynou ty tři měsíce, po které ho nechtěl George pustit ven za hranice natož na delší dovolenou. Fred se zamračil, že na tím, že mu George nadiktoval trošku podmínky jeho návratu do firmy, ale pokud chtěl, a to chtěl, vrátit zpět tak do konce června nemohl si dát nohy na stůl a říct, mám dovolenou a seru na práci. A Fred měl také vyhlídnutou destinaci díky té palmě, co jsi pořídil do bytu. Chtěl se podívat na té palmičky rodnou hroudu v jemu tak vzdálené Americe, tedy spíš Spojených státech amerických, konkrétně Kalifornie. Koupil si knížku o krásných místech Spojených států amerických a právě Kalifornie mu připadala jako magické místo, které hodlal navštívit. Chtěl se podívat do San Franciska, Montrey, Los Angeles, Las Vegas a San Diego a možná ještě někam jinam.

A Fred chtěl využít ten svůj nový život na plno a tak si pomocí Ministerstva kouzel obnovil přemisťovací licenci a také znovu si obnovil licenci na motorku a auto a přes Sally Perskovou si udělal i pořádek ve svých financích. Díky bohu za ní a Daniela Webba, toho šikovného právníka a vlkodlaka. Však Fred věděl, že Daniela nakazila ta šoková léčba, kterou provozoval ten genius profesor Sirka a hodlal jí podstoupit i s tím měsíčním skvělým pobytem v ženském těle. Fred byl přesvědčen, že by se našel jiný způsob jak se toho prokletí zbavit, ale když Daniel chtěl být na ten měsíc Danielou a zbavit se společníka měsíčných nocí vlka, tak je to jeho volba. On rozhodně mu v tom bránit nebude. Však profesor Lupin měl ještě v tomto větší kliku, když jako on povstal z mrtvých, protože povstal bez vlka a celkem zdravý jak se zdá.

Jo možná až na tu příhodu se zády, o které slyšel. Fred se uchechtl nad slovy, které k tomu řekla jeho budoucí švagrová a drahá polovička jeho dvojčete Conny. Pan Lupin by jsi měl uvědomit, že není vlkodlak a tím pádem ztratil jeho sílu o které jsem četla a také jisté vlastnosti ohledně výkonnosti jeho svalstva, šlach a kostí a zadruhé není mu už dvacet. Možná není moc starý, ale mladíček už rozhodně není a doopravdy vstal z mrtvých s 38 křížky na krku.

Ještě štěstí, že mu to neřekla do očí, pomyslel si Fred. To by měl z toho pan Náměsičník depresi.

V tom mu zazvonil zvonek u jeho bytu. Fred se zvedl z postele a v pyžamu došel té osobě došel otevřít. Co nebo kdo takto pozdě po něm chce?

Otevřel dveře a tam stál právník Georgovi obchodu mimo i jeho Kouzelnických kejklí Daniel Webb.

,,Mohu s tebou mluvit Frede?" Ptal se a vypadal nejistě.

,,Klidně, hoří něco?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Ne tak docela, rozhodně se to netýká firmy nebo George." Řekl Daniel a opatrně vstoupil do jeho bytu a Fred za ním ty dveře nebo spíš vrata zavřel.

,,Wau to je krásný prostor, není to trošku moc velké na tebe Frede?" Ptal se Daniel.

,,Ne, však já to zaplním." Řekl Freda přešel k kuchyňské lince.

,,Dáš si něco?" Ptal se Fred a díval se do ledničky co by mohl nabídnout.

,,Jenom případně sklenici vody." Řekl Daniel.

Fred mu jí podal a Daniel si sedl do sedačky.

,,Tak ty lentilky vysyp, co tu skoro v deset večer pohledáváš a proč zrovna u mě ne mého bráchy George." Řekl Fred.

,,Protože ten žije s Cordelii a asi by mě tam nechtěl." Řekl Daniel a napil se vody.

,,Co prosím?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Jak jistě víš, tak se hodlám podrobit té vlkodlačí kuře profesora Snapa a Sirky a tím pádem budu jeden měsíc na místo Daniela prostě Daniela, jako holka nebo ženská. Sice to má svá ale, ale lepší než prodělávat ty příšerné přeměny a počítat na sobě ty jizvy. To už nechci." Zakroutil hlavou Daniel a pokračoval.

,,Ale když jsem toto řekl doma, tak můj otec, velký asi v tuhle chvíli pitomec mi řekl ,,A ven! A já si musel sbalit kufry. Asi nesnesl popis té léčby jako takové, nechtěl mě v podobě ženy vůbec vidět." Řekl Daniel smutně.

,,Sakriš." Řekl Fred.

,,Zatím bydlím u své sestry, protože stále nepolevilo to pitomé nařízení z Ministerstva kouzel, že si vlkodlaci nesmí kupovat, pronajímat domy a nemovitosti. Ještě z dob Piuse Břicháče, nevím proč to zatím ministr nezměnil, ale to je jedno. Však sestra je moták jako já a žije jako ne kouzelnice úplně distancovaná od světa kde vyrostla s rodinou stejně ne kouzelnickou jako ona. Však ta by mě tam zatím klidně měla, ale jako Daniela, ne Danielu. Prej by to bylo podivné jak pro její rodinu tak sousedy, takže si hledám místo kde bych mohl být zatímco budu no v jiném těle za účelem léčby a nechci lézt ze Remusem, to by mi bylo trapný. A potom doufám, že si najdu něco vlastního, protože už nebudu vlkodlakem" Řekl Daniel.

Fred si povzdechl, ale zase odmítnout Daniela bylo by nelidské, když dělá to nepěkné papírování právní pro Kouzelnické kejkle.

,,Tak okej, klidně tu zůstaň mě to vadit nebude." Řekl Fred.

,,Moc děkuji Frede. Doopravdy budu snažit být velmi milý host a doufám, že nebudu mít tolik popisované problémy, co my napsal do dopisu pan Sirka." Řekl Daniel.

,,A jako kdy se tu objevíš na tu tvojí kůru, abych mohl připravit ti pokoj. Já si zatím zařídil jenom tu svojí ložnici a na druhý pokoj toho bytu jsem nesáhl, abych řekl pravdu." Řekl Fred.

,,No pan Sirka přijede do Anglie navštívit pana Snapa v nějaké záležitosti koncem příštího týdne a přitom si ten lektvar vezmu. Stihneš to vůbec, nebo to mám vypít později?" Ptal se Daniel.

,,Ne, to nějak stihnu, je hrozné co ti provedl otec, já myslel, že máš s ním dobré vztahy?"Ptal se Fred.

,,Do jisté hranice, z jeho strany a do jisté hranice z mé strany, Frede. Nic není na světě tak růžové jak se na první pohled zdá a mne už je 26 let, stále jsem bydlel kvůli tomu, že jsem byl vlkodlakem doma a to se mému otci moc asi nelíbilo, ale toleroval to. Tento přístup léčby se mu zdá neozkoušený a riskantní a tak mne vyhodil, asi s tím dokonce i oddechl, že to udělal." Řekl Daniel a napil se vody znovu.

,,Ono se má to tak, že jsem asi tak trochu závaží na noze, syn co se jednoduše nepovedl, zaprvé je moták a zadruhé vlkodlak, i když možná ne nadlouho. Moje sestra odešla z domu jakmile byla plnoletá, mohla a otec byl dost šťastný z toho, že to udělala. Teď žije se svou rodinou, tedy svým manželem a dvěma dětmi a otec se ani jednou za tu dobu za ní nepodíval, to dělám jenom já, představ si. Však náš společný mladší bratr Paul je kouzelník a má veškerou pozornost svého otce už od doby co mu přišel dopis z Bradavic. Takový je prostě svět stále pro jisté motáky, když rodiče jsou čistokrevný kouzelnici, a to ačkoliv jsem to dotáhl velice úspěšně na právníka, Frede." Řekl Daniel.

,,To mě mrzí." Řekl Fred.

,,Nic co by se mohlo ze dne na den změnit Frede, tak si s tím nelámej hlavu. Děkuji a uvidíme se zase asi možná ve čtvrtek, to asi budu mít zase u vás nějakou tu prácičku." Řekl Daniel a sám odešel z bytu.

Fred si šel lehnout a přemýšlel, jak by mohl dokopat ministra ještě zrušení dalších pitomých nařízení, aby to nebylo průhledný, že za tím stojí on.

**Přidáno 22.2.2020**


	27. Kapitola 27 - Bláznové jsou všichni

**Kapitola 27 – Blázni jsou všichni**

Jestli si někdy Severus Snape připadal jako blbeček první třídy, tak to bylo zcela jasně dnes. Bez toho, aby mu to někdo řekl osobně do očí. Seděl doma jako na trní nebo spíš jako na židli z kožichu nundu a snažil se mysl přesměrovat na tu pitomou osmisměrku před sebou, která nacházela v časopisu s televizním programem.

Nešlo to ani zdaleka a to se fakticky snažil. Hloupý, hloupější a ještě jednou nejhloupější návrat mezi živé. Oba byli tak pitomý jako potrefený páreček puberťáku tu noc. A teď jenom mohl čekat s čím Karin přijde.

A to celé začalo nabírat obrysy tou zpropadenou větou Siriuse Blacka! Cožpak měl třetí oko?! Jasnovidectví nikdy jako předmět neměl, co si Severus vzpomínal.

V tom se otevřely dveře a pak zaklaply, následně bylo slyšet šustění jarní bundy Karin a její následný příchod do kuchyně a jídelny, kde seděl u stolu Severus.

Sedla si k němu na židli a chvilku mlčela, jako by nevěděla co říct, což bylo pro pro Severuse nepředstavitelné mučení. Ještě, že tu byli v tuto chvíli sami a děti si hrály venku s těmi ze sousedství.

,,Nu asi ten Silvestr tentokrát budeme slavit poněkud zvláštně." Řekla Karin.

Severus polkl další vlnu kleteb na svou adresu chování zdivočelého zvířete tu noc, které se dostalo z klece obrazu.

,,Asi jsem byla hloupá, že jsem vůbec na naše hrátky přistoupila, ale měla jsem takovou radost." Řekla Karin a pokračovala.

,,Že jsi ses mi vrátil mezi živé, i když čert ví jak ta Ronyho magie funguje. Bohužel jsme zapomněla na ten fakt, že už nejsem vdova a několik měsíců jedu přírodně bez antikoncepce." A pokrčila rameny.

,,Návrat za všechny prachy." Řekl Severus na to.

,,Cožpak Severusi …se netěšíš? Ty …to nechceš?" Ptala se trochu smutně Karin.

Severus si pomyslel, opatrně, ať to nezbabráš a budeš moct užívat gauč v noci.

,,Ne, ne, ne vůbec ne Karin, jenom je to poněkud překvapující a šok pro mě. Lilly a Lucase přece jenom jsme tak nějak plánovali, ale toto je poněkud jako …gol z loje, jak by to řekl tvůj otec." Odpověděl.

,,Aha." Řekla Karin a nasadila nečitelný výraz.

,,Asi se tu doopravdy tak trochu rozlezeme do všech koutu domu, jak to vypadá, jak to tak krásně Black, tedy Sirius předpověděl. Jenom prosím neříkej mi, u Merlina a Morgany, že jsou to dvojčata. To bych asi už nervově nepřežil." Projel si rukou vlasy Severus.

,,Ne je to jedno maličké zatím miminko, můj drahý." Řekla Karin.

,,Dík bože, že máš mě alespoň trochu rád." Podíval se do stropu Severus.

,,Cožpak ty by jsi nepřál druhý páreček k Lilly a Lucasy, Severusi?" Ptala se Karin.

,,Ta představa by mě asi tak děsila jako skutečný návrat Bellatrix Lesrengrové z mrtvých, abych byl upřímný Karin." Řekl Severus.

,,Až tak?" Ptala se Karin.

,,Ano myslím, že nám dvě naše velká dítka a to malé bohatě postačí na nervové vysílení úplně. Já nejsem charakteru Arthura Weasleyho, Karin. Tři a stačí." Řekl Severus, ale usmál se.

,,Na druhou stranu si to tentokrát hodlám pořádně užít, nemusím skákat mezi Bradavicemi, honit Pottera nebo Blacka, nebo Weasleyoho či jiné studentíky a poslouchat Albuse a jeho citronovou opici krásných nápadu na zabití. Mohu se věnovat konečně tobě, tomu malému tvoru a Lilly s Lucasem. Takže je to vlastně celkem ideální." Řekl Severus.

To Karin rozesmálo.

,,Tak to jsme dva. Jenom bych ještě pár chvil s tím počkala na Lucase a Lilly. Řekneme jim to jako narozeninový dárek k šestým narozeninám co říkáš Severusi?" Ptala se Karin.

,,Souhlasím, to bude nejlepší termín pro jejich premiéru jako starších sourozenců." Řekl Severus.

,,Otázka co to bude, jestli bráška pro Lucase nebo sestřička pro Lilly." Řekla Karin.

,,To je úplně putna Karin, hlavně aby bylo zdravé. A říkala jsi Silvestr, to jako …" Severusi skočila Karin do řeči.

,,No mělo by se to narodit, pokud to bude v termínu tak do nového tisíciletí nebo na Silvestra to se uvidí. Možná to přijde to mimčo dřív, čert ví." Řekla Karin.

,,Och tedy něco jako předčasný dárek k mým narozeninám prvním i druhým, to mi docela zvedlo náladu." Řekl Severus a dal Karin něžný polibek.

,,Jo dáreček, možná Vánoční nebo tvůj Severusi, co já vím. Přírodě se poroučet nesmí, ta se vždy naštve." Řekla Karin a začala mu to vášnivě oplácet.

Jo podcenit tu přírodu se nevyplatilo, je nejhorší ze záškodníku pomyslel si Severus Snape.

* * *

Camila Woodová se krásně vyspala do nového rána a teď čekala v Bradavické ředitelně návštěvu, s kterou chtěla projednat důležitou věc. Připravila se věru dobře a nemarnila čas tím, aby nepřipravila dle jistého drbu snad doufala pravdivého zelený cejlonský čaj s mlékem a medem, který měla podle toho drbu ta osoba ráda.

V tom se ozvalo zaklepání a ona řekla vesele ,,Dále!"

Do ředitelny vstoupil George Weasley a tvářil se trochu zmateně tím, že dostal pozvánku do Bradavic k ředitelce osobně.

,,Jen si sedněte pane Weasley, tohle bude trošku na delší chvilku." Řekla sladce.

George neměl v plánu se tu moc dlouho zdržovat však rád by věděl, co paní ředitelka má v plánu a proč ho pozvala do Bradavic takto časně. Ne, že by měl něco proti tomu, ale přišlo mu to divné.

,,Mám pro vás nabídku, která by vás jistě mohla zajímat." Řekla a přisunula k němu šálek s tím extra čajem.

,,Děkuji to je můj oblíbený Lady Woodová." Řekl George a tušil, že je lví jámě s jistou hadicí v jezevčí kůži a čaje upil, ale žádný jed nebo jiný jazyk matoucí nebo pravdomluvný prostředek v tom nenašel. A to byl vycvičený v tom najít i veritasérum.

,,A o co přesně by se jednalo?" Ptal se George.

,,O jistou pozicí externího profesora Bradavické školy čar a kouzel přímo šitou vám na míru." Vybalila na toho mladíčka Camila.

George překvapeně zamrkal a pak řekl.

,,A čeho, přesně profesor, madam já nemám OVCE, těžko budu nějaký předmět vyučovat. To už jste tak na tom špatně, že musíte hledat mezi lidmi bez patřičného vzdělání?" Zalhal George.

,,Ne tady nejde o formální předměty pane Weasley, tedy Georgi, mohu vám tak říkat?" Překlonila se Camila dopředu.

George ještě víc zpozorněl. Ta si mě chce ochočit jako pejska. Hop a aport. Bohužel vy nejste můj šálek čaje madam a já jsem zadán. To Georgi si někam strčte.

,,Lady Wooddová to si vzhledem k vašemu postavení můžete sice dovolit, ale já bych volil raději jenom pan Weasley. Až tak dalece se neznáme. Jste na britské půdě teprve chvilku, než abych zvolil přátelské vztahy na blízké úrovni. To si u nás musíte zasloužit." Odpověděl George.

Camila překvapeně zajela do křesla. Co jako u Merlina tento mladý muž je? Další kopie alá Severus nebo Remus, že se jí takto vysmekává ze sítě jak úhoř.

,,Dobrá však nabídka je taková, že by jste byl pevným členem Bradavického sboru profesorů, ale stále by jste se mohl věnovat vašim aktivitám jako profesor Malfoy. Nebylo by to lákavé?" Ptal se Camila.

,,Neřekla jste předmět studia Lady Woodová, co bych jako zrovna měl tady v Bradavicích učit." Řekl George a pomyslel si, já tu horkou kaši klidně sním, žádný strach Lady.

,,Jednalo by se takový zajímavý předmět. Vy by jste měl na starosti jenom studenty mužského pohlaví, který by jste obeznámil se stránkou zdravého vztahového, sexuálního a rodinného života, aby v tomto ohledu vstoupili do dospělého života dobře obeznámeni a nečinili zlé věci v tomto ohledu. A vy jako obchodník, který mimo jiné provozuje sexshop v Příčné ulici tak jste z touto stránkou velice důkladně seznámen a stejně tak ze stránky vaší snoubenky s reprodukcí a příchodem potomků na svět. A ze zádrhely a patáliemi, které přitom můžou nastat. Nevím koho lepšího bych mohla nalézt, který by nepřipadal studentům starý, ale přitom by dokázal udržet respekt."Řekla usmála se na George, dle něho jako rozjařený klaun.

Georgi se chtělo naopak děsně smát a rovnou se plácat na podlaze smíchy jako ryba, však vzhledem k tomu, že to byla ředitelka Bradavic tak si tuto reakci odpustil. Však tento návrh mu přišel vůči němu přitažený za vlasy, až se mu ta zatracená představa začala jistým způsobem líbit a měl pro ten nápad ještě vylepšení.

,,Drahá paní ředitelko,nevíte ani zdaleka, jak jste mi tím zvedla náladu a ego. Víte, že o mne poslední dobou mé drahé dvojče říká, že jsem poněkud usedlý. Ano, tak to teď víte, však tohle bych nečekal, že mi někdo navrhne a kupodivu po jistém myšlenkovém proudu se mi ten nápad líbí. Chci se zeptat, mohl bych navrhnout i můj proti part tedy toho, kdo bude naopak vyučovat studentky?" Ptal se George.

,,My už máme proto zvolenou osobu, slečnu Bowlsovou, ale pokud máte lepší řešení, které uznám za vhodné klidně s ním. Takový menší ústupek vůči vám pane Georgi Weasley snesu." Řekla Camila.

,,Výborně." Spráskl ruce Georg.

,,Navrhuji na toto místo mojí pravou ruku v mém podniku orientovaném na sexuální činnost slečnu Brownovou. Levanduli Brownovou, s tím, že jí občas vypomůže moje budoucí žena Conny." Řekl George.

Camila nic proti tomu nenamítala, hlavně když ulovila učitele pro místní studenty chlapce a mladé muže.

,,A ještě bych si potřeboval ujasnit jeden bod té budoucí výuky." Řekl George.

,,Jaký?" Ptala se Camila.

,,Učební pomůcky." Řekl George a začal mluvit o jistých produktech a věcech včetně odborné literatury. Camila se začala cítit sama, že taje jako kostka ledu, jak jí z toho rozhovoru bylo hic. Co si to do školy, do své kanceláře vzala?! Odborníka na tántrické umění nebo co?!

Ten mladý muž byl …až moc… na její vkus …moderně…zasvěcený…parchant …čurák. A ona naletěla pravděpodobně na pořádný vtípek Remuse Lupina a jeho stohlavé saně v podobě Bradavické armády. Katjuška jedna vypíchaná, ten jí to dává sežrat i úroky. Ne měla jsi raději pozvat starého pana Weasleyho, to by možná pro ní dopadlo mnohem lépe.

* * *

Terry zase jednou šel navštívit byt, jenž získal po svém starším bratrovi. Landon byl celkem o třináct let a pět měsíců starší než on a ten jejich rozdíl díky úmrtí rodičů se zdál Terrymu ještě větší než předtím. Landon ho bral tak nějak jenom do doby, co bydlel u rodičů, pak už vůbec a málo kdy se objevoval doma nebo se k němu nějakým způsobem hlásil. A tak nikdy ani moc oněm Terry nehovořil, i když se par krát zmínil. Proč se také jím chlubit, no když …

Landon prostě bral svůj život jako jeden velký večírek a nejprve se díky tomu pohádal s otcem, následně s mámou, beze toho, aby to napravil do jejich smrti. Následně nějaký čas pobýval v Austrálii následně na Fidži. Pak se vrátil s prosíkem a manželkou, když bylo Terrymu 11let. Máma mu tenkrát dala nějaké peníze, ale otec jedině facku a Terry pak viděl Ladona znovu až o prázdninách do druhého ročníku. Byl jím překvapen v Příčné ulici, málem mu zkolaboval v náručí jak byl namol. Terry tenkrát pořádně nevěděl co dělat, jako dvanáctiletý kluk, ale nějak dotáhl Landona do Munga, kde si pak ten poležel než ho z té otravy krve způsobené alkoholem dostali.

Díky tomu se dozvěděl Terry také spoustu nepěkných věcí o životě svého bratra a jako dvanáctiletý měl z toho pořádné trauma a noční můru. A pak další prázdniny přišla Landona žena a donesla jim ukázat malé miminko, malou holčičku jménem Elyson, ale jeho mámě se rozplakala v náručí, že tu malou Landon nechce. Terry se tak ve třinácti stal strejdou, ale nevěděl co si s tím počít, protože Landonova žena prostě podala žádost o rozvod a odstěhovala se i Elyson. Posílala jenom sporadicky nějaký dopis a fotku Elyson tak jednou do roka. Landon však nelenil a do roka si našel jinou ženskou, která však byla poměrně jiné kafe než ta Lispett, s kterou měl Elyson. Dalo by se říct, že byla doopravdy jeho kopii. Hodně se k sobě hodili, míněno ironicky. Také to brala celé jako večírek a moc se nestarala o tom říkají ostatní. A takhle jeho bratr od té doby žil, občas v jeho starém bytě někdy v jeho novém, kde měl tu dračici Sandru a Terry nepočítal jeho průšvihy o kterých docela často slyšel.

Proto on se málo kdy alkoholu dotkl a ještě méně se snažil vyvolávat u rodičů rozruch, když měl v tomto hlavní slovo jeho bratr.

Byl ve svém bytě jenom chvilku, když mu rozžehl krb s letaxovou sítí a do lodžie bytu mu vstoupila Hestie Jonesová, vedoucí bystrozorského oddělení.

,,Terry mohu s tebou mluvit?" Ptala se a sama se posadila do pohovky.

,,Děje se něco?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Jde o Landona." Řekla Hestie.

,,Co zas provedl, já rozhodně jeho dluhy v nějaké putyce na dřevo platit nebudu, na to kašlu, je to jeho dluh a jeho alimenty na Elyson už vůbec. To jsem zaplatil jenom jednou v prosinci, protože mi bylo líto neteře, když jsou svátky Vánoční." Řekl Terry a dále si balil nějaké lehčí oblečení, které si hodlal vzít na Grimouldovo náměstí 12.

,,Prosím sedni si Terry." Řekla Hestie.

,,Co se stalo, že mluvíte Miss Jonesová tak sklesle." Řekl Terry a na její naléhání si sedl.

,,Stalo se něco hodně špatného. Dneska byli bystrozoři zavoláni do bytu tvého bratra, vlastně před pár hodinami." Řekla Hestie.

,,A co, zase byl opilý nebo snad ta Sandra?" Ptal se Terry.

Hestie zakroutila hlavou a řekla.

,,V bytě byly nalezeny ostatky tří osob. Promiň, Terry, že ti to musím říct zrovna já. Nerada tohle dělám, zvlášť když tě tolik znám. Tvůj bratr, jeho druhá a první manželka jsou po smrti."Řekla Hestie.

,,Cože!" Vykřikl Terry a nechápal úplně jak a co a proč se to mohlo stát.

,,Vzhledem k tomu jak místo vypadalo, tak tam došlo boji, ale nebyl nalezen útočník a pravděpodobně dle těla Sandry Bottové lze usuzovat, že toto má na svědomí v záchvatu zuřivosti ona. Vyšetřující bystrozor se domnívá, že Landonova bývalá žena přišla se dožadovat alimentů na dceru a Sandra v alkoholovém opojení si to velice zle vyložila a zaútočila na Lisspet Iwerovou, následně na Landona nebo bůh ví, jak to bylo." Řekla smutně Hestie.

Terry pocítil knedlík a říkal si proč ty alimenty raději neplatil za Landona, Lispett nešla by tím pádem na smrt, když se o ně šla přihlásit. Pak si uvědomil jednu věc.

,,A Elyson?" Ptal se.

,,Ta byla celou dobu doma v bytě, jenž měla v pronájmu její maminka. Teď je však na ústředí a asi si hraje s maguárem bystrozorky Erittové." Řekla Hestie.

Terry si trochu oddechl, že nebyla přitom. Jestli to dobře počítal tak musí být jeho neteři tak pět nebo šest let, přesně to nevěděl. Aby řekl pravdu jí samotnou neviděl od doby, co jí jednou jedinkrát měl v náručí jako malý uzlíček.

,,Co s ní bude?" Ptal se a připadal si hloupě, i když věděl, že buď on nebo dětský domov čeká Elyson.

,,To mi řekneš snad ty Terrenci Botte, co s Elyson?" Řekla Hestie.

,,Ve vší úctě, Miss Jonesová, já nevím, já jí skoro neznám a …" Terry se odmlčel, protože mu mihl před obličejem nejprve obraz rodičů, následně Lisspet a následně Rona z rána.

Merline a Morgano, kéž by se mohl rozdvojit.

,,Sice nevím jak to dopadne, ale asi jsem poslední koho má, Lisspet byla z dětského domova, jestli si vzpomínám dobře. Tak já zkusím se ujmout Elyson a uvidím." Řekl trochu z toho celý vyděšený Terry.

,,Myslím, že to zvládneš Terry s tvojí něžnosti, nejsi na to sám. Jako člen té vaší slavné Bradavické armády máš za sebou snůšku draku prvotřídního charakteru a jestli se nemýlím poslední soudkyni Grindewalda máš pěkně na háčku." Řekla Hestie.

Terry si pomyslel, jo, ale jak to celé vysvětlím, o Elyson nikdo neví.

* * *

O půl hodinky stál tváří tvář malé holce, který byla zhruba stejného věku jako dcera pana Snapa a vypadala rozhodně jinak než na fotkách, které Lisspet posílala. Elyson byla štíhlé postavy, měla snědou pleť po své mamince, ale nebyla černoška, spíš něco mezi tím a měla tmavě zelené oči na kterých měla brejličky v růžových obroučkách. Byla ostříhaná dost nakrátko a ve vlasech měla pestrobarevnou mašli. Na sobě měla vytahané tričko, které jí bylo trochu moc velké a mělo na sobě potisk ,,Rock Stár!" a táhly se z něho nitě. A přes to laclové šaty u kterých bylo vidět také opotřebovanost a díry v kapsách. Na nohou měla malé tenisky, které asi byly původně bílé a teď pomalované kytičkami. Podobně jako byly květinové její ponožky, které však nezakryly odřená kolena s bílou náplastí. Vše v hlavě Terryho volalo, tohle je spíš klučičí holka, ta si asi s panenkami moc nehraje.

,,Ahoj asi mě nepamatuješ, ale já jsem tvůj strejda Terry." Řekl Terry a byl celý nervozní z její reakce.

,,Ten co posílal na Vánoce cukroví?" Ptala se ta malá holčička ho.

Terry pozvedl obočí. On nikdy nic takového neposílal a jestli někdy někdo něco posílal tak to byla jeho máma. Však asi pod to podepsala jeho. Bylo by jí to podobné. Však tato milosrdná lež byla v podstatě teď jeho výhra.

,,Jo ten, naposled jsem tě viděl, to jsi byla takto malinká." Řekl Terry udělal mezi rukama rozměry bochníku chleba.

,,Och." Řeklo děvče a dalo ruce do kapes těch svých laclových šatů.

Chvilku bylo ticho.

,,Takže budu bydlet u tebe jak řekla moje maminka?" Ptalo se ho Elyson.

,,Maminka?" Ptal se překvapeně Terry. Proč by to Ladonova exmanželka jí říkala, že zrovna on se o ní bude starat.

,,Maminka říkala, že až ona odejde, tak se o mě postará strejda Terry, protože je takový rytíř na bílém koni." Řekla Elyson a tvářila se dost vážně na pětiletou.

,,Proč by říkala maminka, že odejde?" Ptal se Terry a divil se nad tím přirovnání rytíře na bílém koni.

,,Protože se chystala vyrazit na cesty a mě nechtěla vzít sebou. Prej jsem moc malá." Řekla Elyson.

,,A kam chtěla tvoje maminka vyrazit?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Na velkou cestu ale neřekla kam." Pokrčila rameny Elyson a doplnila.

,,Takže kde bydlíš strejdo Terry?"

Terry z toho byl tak trochu vedle jak jedle. Takto si to nepřestavoval, ani náhodou.

,,A víš Elyson, no …že maminka se nevrátí?" Ptal se smutně.

,,Vím a ta hodná paní tam…" ukázala na bystrozorku Erittovou ,,to říkala také. Však maminka o té cestě také hodně mluvila. Řekla Elyson tam jít nemůžeš, přijde si pro tebe hrdina strejda Terry a s ním budeš mít líp než se mnou." Řekla Elyson.

Terry stále úplně nechápal co tím Elyson myslí, ale dobrá, očividně Lisspet plánovala mu jí vrazit do náručí a někam čert ví kam odcestovat.

,,Teď v tuto chvíli bydlím u kamaráda s mojí přítelkyní Elyson. Však hodláme se odstěhovat." Řekl Terry a kousl se do rtu, že Rona nazval přítelkyní. Však tohle asi těžko pětiletému děvčátku vysvětlí. Moc složitý.

,,A mohu tedy s tebou bydlet strejdo Terry. Nebudu překážet. Máte pro mě vůbec místo, mě stačí koutek." Řekla smutně Elyson.

,,Jistěže Elyson, proč bychom neměli pro tebe místo, náš kamarád má velký, doopravdy velký barák a tam kam se hodláme odstěhovat, je také velký dům." Řekl Terry a uvědomil si že možná vzhled Elyson klame a ona nevypadá tak, protože je malá výtržnice, ale že by v tom mohli hrát roli finance. Začal litovat, že nikdy se Lisspet nebo za malou Elyson nepodíval.

,,Wau, to jako doopravdy velký?" Ptala se Elyson.

,,Jo, ale Elyson, asi se stavíme u maminky na bytě a vyzvedneme tvoje věci. Určitě postrádáš svoje plyšáky nebo panenky." Řekl Terry.

,,Mého méďu a mojí panenku taky. Mohu si vzít sebou Sama?" Ptala se Elyson.

,,Kdo je Sam?" Ptal se Terry.

Elyson se nejprve nechtělo odpovědět a pak řekla.

,,Můj pejsek." Řekla.

,,Pejsek jaký pejsek?" Ptal se Terry a byl zaražen, že Elyson má nějaké domácí zvířátko.

,,Mě a mojí maminky pejsek, je asi tak velký jako já." Řekla Elyson a Terry se lekl. Protože to znamenalo velkého psa.

,,Je doopravdy moc milý, vždy když jsem byla smutná tak se ke mně lísal. Sam byl občas lepší než maminka." Řekla Elyson.

,,Dobrá to uvidíme, ale rozhodně ho tam nenecháme samotného." Řekl Terry a šel za bystrozorkou Erittovou.

,,Ehm nevíte kde maminka Elyson bydlela, potřeboval bych vyzvednout její věci a toho psa co tam měli." Řekl Terry.

,,Doprovodím tě Terry, tu malou jsem vyzvedávala já. Však tě musím upozornit, nebude to zrovna nejlepší pohled na místo kde žila Elyson se svojí maminkou." Řekla bystrozorka Erittová a podívala se na malou Elyson.

,,Co už dnes mě může více šokovat madam." Řekl Terry a promnul si čelo.

,,Fajn, já se obleču a pojedeme na místo Záchraným autobusem ano. Bude to pro tu malou lepší, z přemístění by jí nemuselo být dobře a letaxová přípojka neexistuje a nechci vzbudit pozdvižení mezi mudly, Terrenci." Řekla bystrozorka Erittovová.

,,Tak jo, Elyson měla doufám bundu nebo svetr?" Ptal se Terry.

Stále ještě bylo docela chladno venku, léto ještě zdaleka na Británii nedorazilo.

,,Mikinu, ale ta asi byla její maminky…" Řekla bystrozorka a podala mu dámskou mikinu červené barvy a vyšitým karetním srdcem na hrudi.

Terry si povzdechl. Doufal, že bude mít Elyson také nějaké věci, které nebudou její maminky v šatníku.

Došel k Elyson, která si mikinu čapla a sama oblékla. Terry jí jenom srovnal vzadu kapuci. Ta mikina jí byla dost velká a Elyson si obratně ohrnula rukávy, jako by na ní byla zvyklá.

,,Tak půjdeme broučkové." Řekla vesele bystroorka Erittová a Terry nabral nepříjemnou růžovou barvu do tváří, zaprvé z toho jak ho Erititová označila a zadruhé protože, ho Elyson chytla za ruku.

Pak šli chodbami Ministertva kouzel a rovnou výtahem pro hosty nahoru, kde bystrozorka Erittová zavolala Záchranný autobus.

Když nastupovali do autobusu řekla bystrozorka Erittová Stanu Silničkovi adresu Západní ulice 32, Leonard u moře. Kupodivu tohle způsob cestování Elyson nevadil.

,,Tohle je bláznivý autobus." Řekla Elyson, jenom během jízdy.

,,Jela jste někdy předtím než se mnou nebo teď se Záchranným autobusem?" Ptala se bystrozorka Erittová.

Elyson zavrtěla hlavou a řekla.

,,Maminka mě nikdy nebrala sebou, když občas jela do toho velkého města Londýn." Řekla Elyson.

,,Takže jsi nikdy v Londýně předtím nebyla, Elyson?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Ne strejdo Terry. To jako tam budu bydlet v tom velkém městě?" Ptala se Elyson.

,,Asi chvilku jo, ale pak se přestěhujeme někam do menšího města." Řekl Terry.

,,Ach tak, ale královnu tedy asi neuvidím, škoda." Řekla Elyson.

,,Možná jo, nevím." Pokrčil rameny Terry a přemýšlel, jaké události má v plánu britská koruna, na kterou by mohl Elyson vzít, když stojí o to vidět panovnici na živo.

,,Tak tady jsme, Leonard u Moře, Západní ulice." Hlásil jim Stan.

,,Fího to je přesný autobus." Řekla Elyson a věnovala obří úsměv Stanu Siličkovi, který se skrčil z toho na sedadle, jak nabyl dojmu, že tohle je nebezpečná zbraň.

Ocitli se ulici s mnoha obchody. Bystrozorka a Elyson ho vedly neomylně k domu, kde v přízemí bylo taterské studium Black Dragon Live. Postranními nezavřenými dveřmi vešli do baráku a šli po schodech do prvního patra domu, kde vytáhla paní bystrozorka klíče a otevřela dveře matně natřené na bílo.

,,Same!" Zvolala Elyson.

V další chvíli se přiřítil pes, velký jako když se ve psa proměnil Harryho Pottera kmotr Sirius Black. Však tohle rozhodně nebyl belgický ovčácký pes, jak řekl Harry, že je přesná zvířecí podoba Siriuse Blacka. Ne, žádný ovčácký pes, tohle mělo hodně srsti, že tomu nebyly vidět oči a mělo to obří růžový jazyk, který hned Elyson velice důkladně olízal. Nejvíce to bylo podobné psu, kterého vlastnil Bradavický šafář Rubeus Hagrid.

,,Sam je co přesně za psa Elyson, víš to?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Velký pejsek z Nového světa říkala maminka, strejdo Terry." Řekla Elyson.

,,Newfoundlandský pes, asi myslela tvoje maminka co, slečno Elyson. No jo, ty jsi velký přerostlý kamarád viď." Řekla bystrozorka Erittová a začala ho drbat po hřbetu.

Terry byl z toho psa trochu vyděšený. Očekával něco menšího a minimálně méně mohutného. Tohle bylo skoro velké jako doga.

,,Já vám ho pohlídám, zatím co dáte dohromady věci." Řekla paní bystrozorka, která byla dle mínění Terryho velký přítel zvířat, vzhledem, že si vydržovala jak na pracovišti tak doma maguára, vlastnila sovu a dva psy, jak mu bylo známo.

Terry kývl a vešel do bytu však to co uviděl v tom bytě mu zlomilo kompletně srdce. Ten byteček byl ještě menší než ten mu patřil díky Landonovi a všude dýchala jedna věta. Nemám peníze a jsem nemocná.

V kuchyni byl kompletní nepořádek a v ledničce byli dvě poličky s krabičkami s čínskými nudlemi a dalšími jídly z rychlé donáškové služby. V dalším pokoji byla obývací místnost a koutek, který sloužil jako dětský koutek pro Elyson. Měla tam postel, no postel, spíše rozkládací lůžko, dvě krabice od banánů s hračkami a pak jednu, kde bylo poskládané její ošacení. Jinak v místnosti krom plastového stolu a dvou židlí a chlupatého zeleného koberce prakticky nic nebylo. A poslední místnost byla ložnice Lisspet, tam sice postel byla, ale byly to tři matrace na sobě položené v dřevěném rámu. Vedle byl noční stolek, kde bylo několik krabiček s léky, které Terry nedokázal ani určit na co jsou. Pak zase ty krabice s oblečením a na druhé straně postele byl sušák na prádlo a něm pověšené nějaké hadičky nebo co to bylo. Terry nechtěl hádat, co to bylo.

Však nejděsivější byla koupelna, která páchla desinfekcí a v zase tu byla několik balení různých léku. Terrymu bylo z toho tak jedině zle a tak šel sbalit Elyson. Našel v tom všem alespoň použitelné nákupní tašky a začal balit do toho věci Elyson a ona mu ještě velmi ochotně svoje věci podávala.

V tom se ozval hlas paní bystrozorky, že je někdo u dveří.

Terry se šel podívat a tam stál potetovaný chlápek s pírsingem v nosu, v obočí a uchu také.

,,Trevis Aschton, těší mě, i když v tak smutné záležitosti. To si ta malá princezna nezasloužila." Řekl a podal si s ním bez okolků ruku a pokračoval.

,,Možná je to tak i dobře, že nemusela ta malá vidět jak Liss odchází. Víte byla moc nemocná, asi už na smrt." Řekl ten člověk a dodal.

,,Poslední dobou skoro neměla už ani na jídlo pomyšlení, šlo to s ní kopce, moc rychle." Řekl a zadíval se do stropu.

,,Nikdy jsem jí nepřál nic hrozného, však se snažila ze všech sil tu malou zabezpečit. Prosím slibte u pána boha, že se o tu malou postaráte. Liss by jí tam nahoře nerada viděla vedle sebe." Řekl a podíval se Terrymu do tváře a bez dalšího slova smutně odešel a na schodech byl slyšet, jak ten muž se vysmrkal hlasitě do kapesníku. Teprve teď Terry pochopil co Lisspet myslela tou dalekou cestou, kam namohla vzít Elyson. Cítila, že brzy umře. Tak to asi bylo.

Terry měl z toho pocit bezmoci. Šel dobalit věci Elyson a pak vše zmenšil do svých kapes.

,,Fího to je príma kouzlo, to bych také chtěla umět." Řekla Elyson.

,,Až budeš větší, tak možná se to naučíš, Elyson." Řekl Terry a pomyslel si, že vlastně Elyson neměla pořádný šatník, postel nebo pokoj u Merlina.

,,Tak půjdeme." Řekl Terry a vzal jí za ruku tentokrát sám od sebe.

U dveří do bytu řekla Elyson něco zvláštního.

,,Tak se měj mami." A šla spokojeně po schodech dolů.

Terry z ní nebyl moudrý spíše zralý na blázna.

* * *

Ron zavřel knížku, kterou dostal od Ginny k narozeninám a podíval se na hodiny. Kde trčel Terry, u všech Nebelvírových pantoflí?! Nechtěl znít jako nějaký žárlivec, ale začal si dělat starosti, kde Terry je. Nebylo to zrovna obvyklé na pátek, aby chodil takto pozdě. To se většinou jenom na chvilku zdržel na svém starém bytě a pak se objevil kolem páté zde. Však už bylo sedm hodin pryč a ten Hagvasár nikde. Harry mu nechal kus večeře v mikrovlnce aby si to mohl ohřát až přijde.

V tom se rozhořel oheň v krbu a objevil se v něm Terry, ale poněkud obtěžkaný. V náručí měl malou holku a za obojek držel velkého mohutného psa.

To vylekalo jezevčíka Grega a schoval se pod křeslo na kterém seděl Ron.

,,Ahoj Rony." Řekl a musel pustit psa, aby mohla ta malá holka sléz také dolů.

To velké černé něco však po Gregovi vůbec nešlo, místo toho se vřítilo na jeho misku z vodou a velkými hlty chlamstalo z ním svým velkým růžovým jazykem.

,,Same, to není tvoje." Křikla ta malá holka a chtěla ho od toho dostat.

,,Ehm Terry, kdo je toto?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ehm to je má neteř Elyson a její pejsek Sam. Teď je mám oba na starosti." Řekl Terry.

,,Jak na starosti?" Ptal se Ron a ucítil u nohy něco mokrého. Greg se asi z toho obřího návštěvníka pod křeslem pochcal strachy.

,,Vysvětlím později, kde jsou ostatní?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Neville zrovna asi koupe Verču a Harry no ten byl pozván Dudleym na zapití Jareda. Ten tu jistě dnes se neobjeví, zůstane přes noc v Reddingu." Řekl Ron.

,,Ach tak. Elyson, máš jistě obří hlad, propásli jsme oba večeři." Řekl směrem té malé holky Terry.

,,No já zas tak velký hlad strejdo Terry nemám, ale ráda bych si něco dala." Řekla Elyson.

,,Fajn, tak se podíváme do kuchyně, co je v ledničce." Řekl Terry a podíval se na psa Sama.

,,A ty jistě nepohrdneš granulemi nebo konzervou." Řekl k němu.

,,Sam má rád konzervy, granule to on nerad." Řekla Elyson a pes souhlasně zaštěkal.

,,Tak konzerva." Řekl Terry a šel v doprovodu toho psa a holčičky do kuchyně.

Ron se zvedl z křesla a máchl hůlkou aby posunul křeslo a zvedl totálně vystrašeného Grega. Nechal zmizet loužičku po něm a šel také do kuchyně, aby se dověděl co tohle všechno má znamenat.

Terry se právě koukal co by mohl naservírovat z lednice, která byla přímo přeplněná vším možným díky zájmu Harryho o jejich stravování a tak Ron se ozval.

,,Harry ti nechal večeři v mikrovlnce." Řekl Ron.

,,Díky Rony." Řekl Terry a podíval se do mikrovlnky co se tam skrývá. Bylo to filé z lososa s bramborem a hráškovým pyré. Hm to by mohl klidně dát Elyson, na tom není nic špatného pro malé dítě.

,,Elyson, co by jsi řekla na domácí fish a chips?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Ale to je strejdo Terry tvoje večeře, ta tetička Rony to přece říkala, že je to pro tebe." Řekla Elyson smutně.

Ron se zarazil a v duchu se mu chtělo brečet. On přece není tetička Rony!

,,Ale já na to nemám chuť a ty jsi jistě hladová, tak si to dej místo mě, já si dám raději něco co není s rybou. Za poslední dny jsem jí měl dost." Zapnul mikrovlnku, aby se to jídlo ohřálo a vyndal pro Sama raději rovnou tři psí konzervy a dal je do misky, kterou používal Harry hnětení těsta.

Sam, když to viděl tak radostně zamával ocasem a přímo s vervou do toho pustil. Měl očividně hlad jako vlk.

,,Tak Elyson sedni si ke stolu a pořádně se přisuň." Řekl Terry a pak jí dal na stůl příbor a zeptal se.

,,Co si dáš k pití, máme tu velký výběr počínaje vodou až po pepsi, nebo můžu nabídnout i čerstvý pomerančový džus, jestli chceš?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Já bych chtěla …" Elyson se zastavila a pak řekla.

,,Džus, ten už jsem neměla od Vánoc." Řekla.

Za minutku měla před sebou velkou sklenici s vychlazeným pomerančovým džusem.

,,Děkuji." Pípla.

Ron se rozhodl, že si přisedne a zeptá se Terryho jak to, že mu neřekl, že má tak velkou neteř a proč ta se tu objevila se svým hladovým psem.

Terry zatím si udělal bohatě obložený chleba a asi tak hladově jako ten pes Sam se do něho zakousl.

,,To je výborný, fish a chips strejdo Terry. Děkuji." Řekla Elyson, ale porce pro dospělého chlapa byla na ní moc.

,,Za málo, ale to Elyson řekni našemu šéfkuchaři tohoto domu a také majiteli Harrymu. Já tohle rozhodně nevařil." Řekl Terry.

,,Tak poděkuji tomu kuchaři Harrymu, strejdo Terry." Řekla Elyson.

,,Fajn Elyson, co by jsi řekla na to, na něco se kouknout v televizi. Máme tu na kazetách pár pohádek a Disneyovky." Řekl Terry.

,,No když se bude moct koukat i Sam, tak jo."Řekla Elyson.

,,Klidně se může tvůj huňatý kamarád koukat také." Řekl Terry a odvedl Elyson do lodžie a za nimi rovnou odběhl i Sam, který si oblizoval tlamu tím svým obřím růžovým jazykem.

Ron tušil, že to dělá Terry proto, aby mohl s ním pak mluvit osamotě.

A tak poklidil zatím po Terrym a Elyson nádobí do myčky, když už jí tu také Harry pořídil s tím, že jsou vytížení, tak si mohou mytí nádobí odpustit.

Terry nepřišel sám, ale vedl Nevilla, který vypadal, že mu narostla druhá hlava, jak měl nechápavý výraz.

,,Kdo je ta malá holčička, které jsi tam pustil v lodžii Tarzana?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Moje neteř Elyson." Odpověděl Terry.

,,Ty jsi strejda,Terry?" Ptal se Neville.

,,No od třinácti, díky bratrovi." Povzdechl si Terry přešel k ledničce a vylovil si sám láhev máslového ležáku a pořádně si ho lokl.

,,Ty máš bratra?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Měl." Řekl Terry a pokračoval.

,,Landon byl o 13 let starší než já a moc jsme se z jistých důvodu moc nevídali. Ten byt byl do jisté míry jeho a také ne, protože jsem si ho platil já. Jak to kulatně říci, většinu peněz propil a probendil po večírcích posledních dalo by se říct ." Řekl Terry a pokračoval.

,,A když mi bylo 13let, tedy tolik co jemu, když se stal mým starším bráchou tak měl se svojí první manželkou Elyson. Já jí naposled viděl asi tak malinkou jako Verču možná ještě mladší, prostě jako hodně malé mimčo. Oni se pak rozvedli, protože se Landon neměl k roli otce a chtěl dál žít ten svůj flám." Řekl nakysle Terry.

,,Platil na ní alimenty, ale jak kdy, protože ačkoliv měl celkem solidní práci tak vše propil. A pak si vzal tu Sandru, která neměla práci vůbec, ale pila snad ještě víc než on. Děsný páreček. Po smrti našich skrz Smrtijedy nám rozdělili peníze rovným dílem a tak mi přenechal Landon svůj původní byt a odešel do jiného blíže jeho oblíbeným barům a tak podobně." Řekl Terry.

,,A dnes mě v tom bytě přepadla Hestie a řekla, že došlo incidentu v bytě mého bratra a on, jeho nynější a bývalá žena jsou po smrti, kdy se tam asi servali nebo bůh co. Nevím, zatím se to vyšetřuje a já dostal na krk Elyson, protože nemá jiné příbuzné." Řekl Terry a pokrčil rameny.

,,Merline, mou upřímnou soustrast kamaráde." Řekl Neville.

,,Terry to je mi líto." Řekl Ron.

,,Možná je to tak lepší, Lisspet, Landonova první žena byla dle všeho vážně nemocná a těžko Elyson obstarala po materiální stránce. Elyson moc toho sebou nemá. Budu muset s ní nějak oběhnout nákupy." Řekl Terry.

,,A ten pes?" Ptal Neville.

,,Sam, její domácí mazlíček podle všeho. Je to hodně velké tele, ale nechci ho Elyson vzít. Je vidět, že ho má doopravdy ráda. Jenom nevím jak to bude snášet Greg, viděl jsem, že z něho byl strachy bez sebe." Řekl Terry otočil se na Rona s Gregem v náručí.

,,Takže to mám chápat tak, že máme novou spolubydlící Terry?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Jo Rone, doufám, že vám tu nebude Elyson vadit a tobě Rone, hlavně. Vím, že jsem ti o ní neřekl a musí to být pro tebe šok." Řekl Terry.

,,Sakru Terry, proč by měla vadit. Možná trochu problém ne pro mne ale pro Grega je ten Sam. To ona potřebuje být někde doma, když ztratila rodiče. Poslední co chci, abych tu hrál Dursleyovi. Já jsem Weasley." Řekl naštvaně Ron.

,,Já jenom, že jsem její poručník a budu jí mít v péči jako její strejda, víš. Takže …" Terry se odmlčel.

,,Takže s námi bude bydlet, dobrá, pro mě za mně Terry. Ruka myje ruku. Jak ty mě tak já tobě, né. Jenom jak si hrát na tetu bude zvláštní, pro mě." Řekl Ron.

,,Tetu?" Ptal se Neville nechápavě.

,,Neville tohle je moc na Elyson složité, co se mi stalo. Doopravdy, těžko jsem vysvětloval Lucasi a Lilly a stejně to úplně nepochopily natož Galathea, takže u Elyson se úplně na to vyprdnu a zůstanu u Rony, když se mě takto sama nazvala." Řekl Ron a stále měl náručí Grega, který se postupně uklidnil a přestal se třást jako ratlík.

,,Dobrá jak myslíš Rone." Řekl Neville.

,,Terry a kam jí ubytujeme? Mohli bychom použít hlavní ložnici domu, ať se cítí jako princezna. Hermiona tu stejně není." Řekl Ron.

,,Pro mě za mě, jenom doufám, že nebude mít noční můry nebo něco takového." Řekl Terry.

,,Tak tam dáme noční chůvičku Verči a já jsi vezmu k sobě na dnešek. Alespoň si někdo zvykne na tento přístroj." Řekl Neville pohledem na Rona.

,,Dobrý nápad. Půjdu jí tam vybalit zatím nějaké věci na spaní a ustlat." Řekl Terry.

Ron odešel těsně za ním mu pomoci. Dobře věděl, že Terry dříve vybuchne nad tím vším a tak řekl k Nevillovi.

,,Případně se občas koukni po Elyson, aby tu nebloudila po domě."

,,Okej." Řekl Neville.

Ron došel do hlavní ložnice domu v prvním patře a tam viděl, jak z nákupní tašky vybaluje Terry věci. Byl za pár minutek hotov a vše vyskládal na komodu. Ron byl překvapen jak málo toho bylo.

,,Sakriš v čem Elyson spí, tady není ani jedno pyžamo nebo noční košilka." Řekl a zahleděl se na to, co vyndal.

,,Jsi v pořádku Terry?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Už jsem měl lepší dny Rone a promiň to s tetou Rony, mne nenapadlo lepší řešení v tom momentě. A …Elyson jsem řekl, že …jsi moje přítelkyně…doufám ..že se skrz to nebudeš zlobit." Řekl Terry.

,,Nevadí, no do jisté míry je to pravda." Řekl Ron a podíval se na těch šest kopiček oblečení na komodě, kde normálně měla Hermiona svojí kosmetiku, ale tu si vzala sebou do Bradavic.

,,To jako je vše? Vzal si vše, je toho nějak málo, oproti tomu měla Ginny přecpaný šatník od hora dolu." Řekl Ron.

,,Ano to vše, Merline, nejraději bych se propadl do země a to je spousta pro dospělou ženu a ne pro malou holku." Řekl Terry a zvětšil tu tašku, kde byli plyšáci, dvě panenky Barbínky a jedna větší a pak malá krabička s sponkami a gumičkami.

,,A kartáček na její zoubky a pasta?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Merline na to jsem zapomněl, kruciš." Řekl Terry.

,,Nevadí, Terry…" Řekl Ron a vzal ho za ruku.

,,Dneska jsi měl fakticky den na zabití, zítra bude lépe. Tak půjdeme na nákupy a prostě to Elyson koupíme. Na rozdíl od tvého nepovedeného bráchy mi nepijeme, ne často a já teď vůbec a s peníze máme. Přizvu Levanduli a ta nám ráda poradí, když má na starosti svojí malou sestřičku. Jenom ty asi Terry budeš naše cestovní mula." Řekl Ron.

,,To snesu." Řekl Terry.

,,Fajn. Tak tady trochu vyvětráme a dáme povlečení na postel. Můžeme sem dát to co používá Hermiona to s těmi velkými kytkami. To jistě se bude líbit i Elyson a co Hermiona nevidí to jí nepálí."

Společně povlékly postel za otevřeného okna a pak ho zavřeli a pak šli dolu, kde pomalu končil Tarzan na obrazovce ale Elyson byla stále ještě čilá.

,,Ty Elyson, co by jsi řekla na bublinkovou koupel?" Ptal se jí Ron.

,,Bublinkovou koupel to jako v hotelu měl Kevin?" Ptala se Elyson.

Ron vylovil z hlavy ten film Ztracen v New Yorku z Vánoc, kde asi tam bublinková koupel byla, i když to nevěděl jistě.

,,Jo. Copak ty jsi to nikdy nezkoušela?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ne, já a maminka neměly vanu, jenom sprchu." Řekla Elyson.

,,Tak tady máme obojí. Tak co, dáš si hotelovou koupel alá Grimouldovo náměstí 12. To je totiž tady adresa." Řekl Ron.

Elyson chvilku přemýšlela a pak řekla.

,,Okej to bude jistě bžunda." Řekla a vyskočila z pohovka jako čertík z krabičky.

,,Strejdo Terry pohlídáš mi prosím Sama, aby mi nevlezl do vany." Řekla Elyson.

,,Ale jo." Řekl Terry a vzal tu chlupatou velkou kouli za obojek, když Elyson odcházela držíc se ruky Rona.

Terry by si v tu chvíli přál mít foťák. Akorát Colin je na druhém konci Londýna. To byla hezká dvojice Elyson a Ron.

,,Fajn tak to mohu na koupel dneska zapomenout." Řekl ve dveřích stojící Neville a zívl a odporoučel se na záchod.

Terry si pomyslel, už aby té mandragory se zbavil.

A tak Terry se posadil na pohovku sám a přitáhl k sobě toho psa.

,,Kéž by jsi uměl mluvit Same. Docela by mi pomohla každá informace o Elyson, kterou ty jistě víš. Jsi jistě její osobní strážce." Řekl Terry.

Sam jenom smutně zakňučel a položil svojí hlavu hned vedle Terryho.

,,A jistě sis všiml, že je tu ještě jeden pejsek. Jmenuje se Greg a je dost malý, přece jenom on je dlouhosstý jezevčík. Je Ronyho a jelikož ho má rád, tak bych ti radil být k němu milý, aby z tebe nebyl věčně pochcaný ano." Mínil ke psu Terry.

Sam se podíval kolem sebe, jako by vyhlížel Grega, kde se ten schovává. Však ten raději zůstal v kuchyni pod stolem schoulený.

,,A pak jsou tu sovy a jeden leguán, takže je tu hodně zvířat, takže jistě si tu najedeš kamaráda po dobu co tu budeme bydlet. Pak ti slibuji zahradu a volnost, jo." Řekl Terry.

To Sam rádoby nadšeně zamával ocasem.

Terry se něho podíval.

,,Potřebuješ Same, nutně ostřihat, jsi děsně zarostlý. Vidíš mě vůbec pod tou hřívou?" Ptal se Terry.

Na to Sam neodpověděl.

,,Stejně tě vezmeme k veritolečiteli, jestli nejsi nemocný. Víš tady bydlí ještě menší holčička než Elyson a ta by mohla něco případně od tebe chytnout. Zítra jí poznáš také."

Na to Sam jenom zakňučel. Očividně každé odloučení od své majitelky těžce nesl.

,,Elyson si jenom dává koupel. A v neděli vykoupeme i tebe. Bude z tebe fešák." Řekl Terry a začala se mu Samova společnost zajídat. Byl velký, černý, chlupatý a dost mohutný, ale přitom jak se zdálo milý. Takový obří mazel, co klidně zabral s ním celou pohovku.

Sam z toho moc nadšeně nevypadal.

Projel všechny kanály i ty placené co měl Harry na televizi a přemýšlel o tom, jestli Greg z kuchyně vyleze a jestli Harry stráví ten fakt, že má dalšího nájemníka. A také bude muset s ním mluvit ohledně jeho plánu se Ronem odstěhovat do toho baráku co dostal Ron darem od Seamuse. Měl by to zrovna on vědět, aby nebyl překvapen.

Dojel na konec programové nabídky a pak nechal vyjet kazetu s pohádkou s Tarzanem. Jo měli je tu díky malé úchylce na pohádky u Nevilla Longbotoma. Uklidil jí a došel si ještě do kuchyně pro sklenici s minerálkou a podíval se pod stůl, kde usnul Greg.

,,No doufám, že se znovu ráno nepochčiješ prcku." Řekl k němu Terry a odešel se sklenici do lodžie, kde však spatřil jak sedí před pohovkou Ron a kouká se na Sama na pohovce.

,,Páni co to je vůbec za plemeno, ten Sam?" Ptal se Ron Terry.

,,Dle bystrozorky Erittové Newfoudlandský pes, je velký, ale jak se zdá totálně mazel. A …" Podíval se na Sama, který usnul.

,,A usnul nám tu na gauči jak mimino. Musel být hodně unavený." Řekl Terry.

,,No rozhodně by strčil svojí velikostí Siriuse do kapsy, když je v psí podobě. Elyson má fakticky obřího psa, skoro velkého jako ona." Řekl Ron.

,,Elyson …" Ptal se Terry.

,,Ta si dala koupel a pak usnula jakmile se zahrabala do deky v posteli. Jenom se mi nelíbilo, když řekla, že spí jenom v spodní košilce a kalhotkách. Zmenšil jsem jí jednu z těch nočních košil, co mi vybrala Fleur, zatím. Doopravdy musíme vyrazit na nákupy Terry." Mínil Ron.

,,Jsi zlatý Rone." Řekl štastně Terry.

,,Merline, cožpak bych se nedokázal o ní postarat, vzhledem k Lilly a Ginny. Těžko zapřu fakt, mám mladší sestru a měsíc jsem žil jako rádoby tetička dcery Severuse Snapa. A Elyson je tak samostatná, že oproti ní Ginny v tom věku se chovala jako mimino." Řekl Ron a zvedl se.

,,Alespoň jsem se zbavil toho nejpraštěnějšího kousku co mi Fleur koupila dle jejího stylu. Tu která byla napůl růžová s modrou a měla ty volánky na rukávech a okrajích. Fuj." Řekl trochu i šťastný Ron.

,,Možná trochu pomsta od Fleur, neprovedl jsi jí něco během těch vašich společných nákupů?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Ne já jsem byl hodný, ale do mých oblíbených barev a vzorů mi kecat nemohla." Řekl uraženě Ron.

,,Moc oranžové tedy a tygří vzor s černou a bílou, možná trochu zelené a žluté, co?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Jo, nemohla to vydržet, madmoseille v modrém a bílé převážně." Řekl Ron sám zívl únavou.

,,Možná bylo hezké vzít Sama Elyson do ložnice, aby byli pospolu, ráno nebyli zas tak šokování." Řekl Ron směr Sama.

,,Dobrý nápad." Řekl Terry a pozvedl na psa hůlku a levitačním kouzlem ho odlevitoval pomalu nahoru do hlavní ložnice, kde vzal jeden deku z lodžie a položil jí na pravou stranu postele a tam Terry dal ještě jeden polštář z postele Elyson a položil tam Sama.

Ten jenom slastně zafuněl. Asi právě trávil svojí bohatu večeři.

,,Pojď spát Rone." Řekl Terry.

,,Jo dám si sprchu a zahučím do postele. Zítra budeme mít hodně práce. A Terry?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Co?" Ptal se.

,,A pohřeb?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Až skončí vyšetřování a to bude pár dní trvat, minimálně a beze mě." Řekl Terry.

,,Uf to je dobře. To by už bylo vážně moc." Řekl Ron a bylo vidět, že si oddechl.

**Přidáno 22.2.2020**

**Příští kapitoly budou přidány 29.2.2020**

**Vaše elenor**


	28. Kapitola 28 - Psí dny

**Kapitola 28 - Psí dny**

Harry Potter se probudil a měl v hlavě snad armádu skákajících gringotských skřetů. Dušoval se, že ten nápad jít zapít malého Jareda Evanse byl poněkud šílený. Zvlášť ve složení on, drahý novopečený, sice už pár dní starý, ale stále by se dal v tom ohledu považovat za čerstvé pečivo, Dudley. Pak jejich zmlsaná dvojce hrdliček Olivera a Polla a krysoksichtík Piers Polikns. Dudley také pozval u všech nesvatých patronu této země Zachariáše Smitha a Draca Malfoye, jo a dva starší povstalce v podobě Billa Weasleyho a Remuse Lupina. Nejhorší možná eskadra, co kdy vznikla na takovou událost pomyslel si Harry, když se ráno probudil na bytě Olivera, Polla a Dudleyho.

Ležel na matraci a koukal se na poněkud výjev, který se dal považovat za bizarní a výstřední.

Draco se asi samovolně proměnil v hranostaje a uvelebil se na břiše Billa vrněl tam jako kočka. Ten přitom chrápal s otevřenou pusou rovnou do ucha Zachariáše Smithe, který ležel hned vedle. Remus rovnou usnul u stolu. A Harry byl zavalen Piersem Polkisnem, který se roztáhl na té matraci pro hosty na všechny čtyři jako pavouk. Dudley asi spal ve své posteli a kde je Oliver a Poll nikoho nezajímalo.

V tom do obývacího pokoje vešel Poll jenom ve slipech a vzal do rukou věc ve které Harry poznal píšťalku. Tu Herry znal. Tu používal kdysi Oliver na famrpálové tréninky a velice dlouze zapískal.

Auuu! Pomyslel si Harry, přitom zvuku. To bylo jako trhání kostí.

Však to vzbudilo všechny účastníky té jízdy v tomto pokoji. Piers mu dal rovnou loktem do obličeje a pak se tak opatrně z něj zvedl, dostal ještě Harry ránu kolenem do žaludku. Hlavy Billa a Zachariáše se srazily jako auta a teď oba klely jak pohani nad bolestí hlavy a opicí asi také.

Remus se zvedl a málem zašlápl Draca, který v první chvíli pískotu nadskočil jako šokovaná kočka a začal ve své podobě pobíhat po obýváku až narazil do komody s televizí a sedl si na svou lasiččí prdel a konečně se proměnil zpět v člověka.

,,Snídaně se nachází v kuchyni, chlapy a pak se vypakujete pomalu a zdravě domu." Řekl Poll a odkráčel směrem koupelny.

Remus se něho podíval s výrazem ,,takto mě budit, že se nestydíte, toto není bystrozorský výcvik."

Harry se zvedl a musel si pořádně promnout oči od ospalků. Naštěstí mu nebylo špatně od žaludku, jenom cítil sucho v krku a bolehlav.

A Dudley byl krinda pána kde? Pomyslel si Harry když se zvedl konečně ze země a díval se kolem sebe. Asi ještě asi vyspával. Vtom případě jsou Poll a Oliver ranní ptáčata první třídy.

Pomalu houpavým krokem jak nemohl úplně najít rovnováhu došel v rámci skupinky, která by se dala nazývat flám do kuchyně a překvapeně se díval kdo tam je.

,,Dobré raníčko, sluníčka." Řekl vesele Oliver a popojel k nim na vozíku.

,,Dáte si vajíčka se slaninou?" Ptal se Dudley s vařečkou v ruce a přistrčil k nim pánev s daným pokrmem.

,,Nebo snad si dáte raději toust?" Ptal se neočekávaný host tohoto bytu v podobě Michaela Connera.

,,Co tu děláš Michaeli?" Ptal se ospale Draco.

,,To si nevzpomínáš na včerejšek Draco, to máš takové okno?" Ptal se Michael.

,,Mám to nějak v mlze." Řekl Draco a nechtěl mu dát za pravdu, že si nic nepamatuje co se dělo po deváté večerní.

,,Ach tak, škoda, tak trochu jste mě pozvali po cestě, abych se přidal. To mělo být Dudley zapití syna nebo rozlučka se svobodou, mělo to ty dané rozměry, víš." Řekl Michael.

,,Asi jsem to trochu spojil dohromady, abych to nemusel opakovat. Doopravdy nechci toto příliš často opakovat." Pokrčil rameny Dudley a rozbil další vajíčka na pánev.

,,Ehm Connere, neudělali jsme náhodou něco, z čeho by mohl vzniknout skandál?" Ptal se Zachariáš, který asi měl podobné okno jako Draco.

,,Ne, jenom se nám na chvilku ztratil z dohledu ten Piers Polkins, takže co v té chvíli dělal, za to neručím. Jinak jsem trochu dohlížel, aby doopravdy neskončilo skandálem Zachariáši, to by mi asi Sally dala čočku i s tebou." Řekl Michael.

,,Já zmizel?" Ptal se Piers.

,,Jo asi tak na půl hodiny myslím, bylo to mezi tou hospůdkou u Bejka a Grenwisckým parkem s tím barem. No nevím kam." Pokrčil rameny Michael.

,,A já jsem si myslel, že naší rádoby chůvou na této události bude tady Remus." Řekl Bill.

,,Ne ten odpadl jako první, tak jsem ho sem vzal Záchranným autobusem a pak se k vám vrátil." Řekl Michael.

,,A kdy jako jsme se jako vrátili?" Ptal se Piers, který neměl absolutně žádné pojetí o stráveném čase s touto podivnou skupinkou lidí, kde krom Dudleyho, Harryho, Polla a Olivera nikoho pořádně neznal.

,,Okolo třetí ráno, protože mě už se chtělo už spát a musel jsem lovit Draca Malfoy z keře. Stává se ti to často Malfoyi, že se přeměníš v tu lasici sám od sebe?" Ptal se Michael.

,,Ne to se mi stalo poprvé, abych řekl pravdu." Řekl Draco a ukusoval suchý toust a k tomu upíjel čaj. Na víc moc chuť neměl.

,,Asi přemíra alkoholu v krvi, vyvolala tu přeměnu." Řekl Remus, který měl podobnou zkušenost z Jamesem Potterem, který se takto jednou také proměnil.

,,Ale tenkrát na lodi se rozhodně Draco neproměnil a to tam se mnou a Seamusem prej zpíval úplně na mol nějaké písničky." Řekl Harry, kterému to přišlo také podivné, že by tohle mohl způsobit alkohol na zvěromága.

,,Záleží na složení alkoholu Harry. Tvůj otec na jednom večírku co pořádal Sirius, se také samovolně proměnil v jelena poté, co vypil po pěti pivech myslím, ještě jak se to jmenovalo, jo už vím patisu, tedy obdoby absintu, myslím." Řekl Remus.

,,Jo tak to vysvětluje, už vím co za tím stálo, že jsem musel po keřících v tom parku lovit hranostaje Draca Malfoye a ten mi podrápal těmi svými drápky ruce." Řekl Michael.

,,Cože, já tě podrápal?" Ptal se Draco a připadal si trapně, že si to nepamatoval.

,,Jo…" Řekl Michael a ukázal ruce a předloktí, která byla jak od vzteklé kočky pokryté jizvičkami.

,,Však až budu doma tak si na to dám třemdavu a Niveu a bude po ptákách. Žádná věda." Řekl Michael a doplnil.

,,Zachariáš neměl dobrý nápad, abys ozkoušel tu tureckou specialitu rakijí. Po nějaké chvilce ses proměnil v hranostaje, naštěstí v tom nekouzelnickém baru si toho nevšimli, ale naštval si tam rotvajlera jednoho hosta a také jsi ho pořádně podrápal a kousl do ucha a pak utekl ven. Choval jsi ses jako by jsi měl vzteklinu. Doufám, že jí nemáš doopravdy a je to vážně jenom tím, co jsi vypil na dobré slovíčko tady Smithe." Řekl Michael.

,,No dovol." Řekl Draco. On vzteklinu rozhodně neměl.

,,Promiň." Špitl Zachariáš, nechtěl, aby způsobil takovou menší katastrofu.

,,Tak to bych se bejt tebou neomlouval, to je spíš dobrá zkušenost, že turecká kořalka a Draco Malfoy nejdou dohromady Zachariáši." Řekl Bill.

,,No alespoň víme co ti nemáme dávat bumbat, abychom si neozkoušeli tebe jako vzteklou lasici." Řekl Harry.

Draco sklonil hlavu.

,,Popravdě řečeno, myslím, že zvěromágové mají každý určitý druh alkoholu, který dobře nesnesou a chovají se po tom poněkud divoce. U Jamese to byl patis a Sirius si nikdy po jisté zkušenosti nedal co já vím irský Potiín a Minerva odmítala vždy v Prasinkách nabídku Filliuse, dát si kukuřičnou whisky z Americky. Takže to je asi pro někoho, kdo se mění v zvíře, tedy zvěromága typické. No teď alespoň víš Draco čemu se vyhnout."Mínil Remus.

,,Fajn do Turecka mě nikdo nedostane ani za boha. Fíky a jejích kořalka jsou pro mne jako kletba." Řekl nakysle Draco.

To všechny rozesmálo.

* * *

Levandule Brownová se ušklíbla, když se ráno zjevila krbem na Grimouldově náměstí 12. Svojí malou sestřičku nechala hlídat u Mosleyových, kde si hrála s Marry. Levandule měla pravdu, že ty dvě by si mohly rozumět a stát se kamarádkami. Takže ty dvě asi teď se snažili pomoci staré paní Mosleyové s pečením nějaké dobroty a Levandule se mohla postarat o nastalý problém na Grimouldově náměstí 12. A jí se doopravdy chtělo, pomoci, protože se cítila dlužna Ronovi až za hrob.

A když ji ráno z krbu vysvětlil co se stalo, tak o to víc se cítila Levandule vyrazit do akce. A ošacení a móda byla její parketa pro člověka jakéhokoliv věku bez rozdílu pohlaví. Levandule prostě tohle dělala ráda už od malička a měla to jako hobby.

Vystoupila z krbu, aby hned spatřila dle jejího mínění velkého černého psa, který nutně potřeboval Psí salon a nějakou tu péči kolem toho. Však byl dle Levandule i tak nádherný, že ho hned začala hladit po té husté nepoddajné srsti a on jí to opětoval velkým olíznutím tváře.

,,Same!" Ozval se hlas Terryho Botta.

,,Takže Sam?" Ptala se Levandule.

,,Jo to je Elyson pes, její rádoby ochránce." Řekl Terry a viděl, že ochránce tam či sem, tak Sam byl především velký dobrák, kterého dokázala rozmazlit i Levandule. A ta jako vždy když přišla, byla jako britská královna perfektně oblečená. Tmavě červené šaty kde kolenům, kozačky na podpatku a přesto ta tygří bunda co jí věnoval Ron, když se znovu objevila na světě a na hlavě baret v černé barvě.

,,Asi neuděláme jenom den pro Elyson, ale i pro Sama, aby vypadal k světu." Řekla Levandule.

,,No když to stihneme." Řekl Terry.

,,A kde je Ron a tvoje neteř?" Ptala se Levandule.

,,Ron se snaží něco vykouzlit nahoře z toho co má Elyson k dipozici a dostat pod kontrolu svoje vlasy. Dneska se probudil a měl je na všechny strany, jako by je strčil do zástrčky s elektrikou." Řekl Terry.

,,Fajn, Terry, počkej tu se Samem já dojdu pomoci tam nahoru s tou malou a velkou katastrofou." Řekla Levandule a už klusala nahoru. Dle hlasů usoudila, že se Ron nachází. Však i tak zaklepala a až po dále vstoupila, aby viděla, že Ron zkouší něco co vypadalo jako stará uniforma z Bradavic Hermiony zmenšit na dětskou velikost. Sám vypadal poněkud nevšedně v tom županu a s tím vrabčím hnízdem vlasů stažených členkou dozadu.

,,Dobré ráno." Řekla vesele.

,,Ach Levandule, ty fakt jdeš vždy jak anděl vhod, madam Malkinová musí mít na těch róbách od ní nějaké kouzlo. Nejde to zmenšit, abych to mohl dát Elyson." Řekl Ron a svěsil ramena.

,,Proč zrovna toto musím nosit?" Ptala se ta malá holka co tam seděla na posteli a měla na sobě sladkou růžovomodrou noční košilku s volánky a už učesanými vlásky, kdy je měla stažené z čela dvěma sponkami s hvězdičkami.

,,Jo dobrá otázka, ty jsi jistě Elyson, Rony, proč zrovna toto." Řekla Levandule a začala se se koukat kolem sebe a podívala se na Elyson a ty kopičky oblečení na komodě.

,,Aby to vypadalo slušně a nekoukaly z toho nitě." Řekl Ron a stále levitoval to oblečení ve vzduchu hůlkou.

,,Hm tak je čas pro jiné čáry." Řekla Levandule a otevřela skříň, kde měla Hermiona svoje věci co si tu nechala.

,,Snad mě za to Hermiona nezabije." Řekla a vyndala červenobílé pruhované tričko, džíny a bledě modrý svetřík a zmenšila to na velkost co nosila její vlastní sestra.

,,Na Elyson. Tohle je lepší než tohle nóbl oblečení." Řekla a podala jí to.

,,Děkuji madam." Řekla Elyson.

,,Žádná madam, já jsem Levandule, tady Rony a Terryho kamarádka. Klidně mi říkej teto Levandule, je mi to jedno." Řekla Levandule.

,,Dobrá této Levandule." Řekla Elyson.

,,Já si teď vypůjčím Rony, abych dala do pořádku její vlasy, co vstaly špatnou nohou a ty se zatím oblečeš, jo. Jsi už velká holka, tak to zvládneš sama. Jinak vypadáš jako víla v té noční košili." Řekla Levandule.

,,To je dárek od tety Rony, nelíbilo se jí, že spím dle ní na lehko jenom v košilce a kalhotkách. Přitom mě to nevadí. Jsem zvyklá takto spát." Řekla Elyson.

,,No tohle je starší dům a občas je tu zima a tento pokoj je spíše pro hosta, který tu málo kdy je, tak je tu trošku zima Elyson a teta Rony, nemá ráda, když lidi marodí." Vysvětlila Levandule.

,,Ach tak, mě rozhodně zima není, ale ta noční košile je jak šaty pro vílu, to jo." Řekla Elyson.

,,Fajn to jsme si vyjasnily. Jdeme Rony." Řekla Levandule a už vláčela Rona pryč do jeho pokoje.

Hned jak tam byly tak ho usadila na postel a zavřela dveře.

,,Merlinovo noho ty vypadáš Rone." Spráskla ruce nad tou hřívou ruce Levandule.

,,Já vím, zkoušel jsem to dát dolů hřebenem, ale to se snad ještě zhoršilo a tak jsem popadl čelenku, protože nic jiného mě nenapadlo a také jsem neměl čas." Řekl Ron.

,,Hřeben, taková blbost v tomto případě, ty jsi totálně ty vlasy elektrizoval Rone. Musíme to dát gumou dolů a dát tam tužidlo, abys nevypadal jako Albert Einstein nebo mončičák. Dokonce ani Harry nemá takovou problémovou pokrývku hlavy." Řekla Levandule a vyndala z kapsy svou zmenšenou kosmetickou sadu. Ron jenom s nechutí to nechal přes sebe projít.

,,Raději ti tu nechám ještě tužidlo, aby sis s tím případně poradil sám. Slyšela jsem, že občas se to stává během očekávání, že se vlasy vzepřou veškeré kontrole." Řekla Levandule a slezla z postele, kde na kolenou udělala ucházející frizúru Ronovi.

,,To mi tak chybělo, jako by toho nebylo dost, tak ještě krom mé magie si postaví hlavu moje vlasy." Řekl Ron a povzdechl si.

,,To nic, to se dá lehce zpravit Rone. Nebo mám říkat Rony." Poplácala ho po rameni Levandule.

,,Před Elyson raději Rony, prosím tě. Neví o tom a vysvětlení by asi těžko pochopila. Na to je moc malá, je jí pět, podle Terryho." Řekl Ron.

,,Dobrá, teď se obleč a pak sejdeme dolů a vymyslíme společný plán kam tento den vyrazit." Řekla Levandule.

Ron tedy rozvázal župan a v pyžamu začal lovit z šatníku vlastní věci na oblečení. Levandule si zatím usadila na kraji postele a pozorovala Rona přitom konání. Jo věděla, proč jí volal, kvůli Elyson, ale Levandule musela uznat, že by si Ron také měl koupit další ošacení do dalších měsíců. Rony se začala pomalu a jistě zakulacovat a jak vidno také boky se trochu rozšířily, dle toho mírného zápasu s kalhotami. Ne tohle bude běh delší trať dnes, pomyslela si Levandule.

,,Rone vem si prostě legíny, jestli se do toho nevejdeš, budeš si dělat jedině nepohodlí." Řekla po chvíli.

,,Pravda, pryč s nimi." Řekl Ron a odhodil džíny a popadal legíny s geometrickými tvary.

,,To je lepší." Řekl Ron.

,,Rone, Elyson není jediná kdo potřebuje nové oblečení, ty už také." Řekla Levandule.

,,Myslíš?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ano, takto dlouho nevydržíš …" Řekla Levandule, přešla k němu, sklonila se dolu a ukázala směr toho bříška.

,,Tady rostou totiž dvě mimča ne jedno a o to rychleji to půjde dopředu, tvůj pomyslený střed."

Ron dostal trochu červené do tváří cukl sebou, když se ho Levandule tam dotkla. Bylo mu to trochu nepříjemné. Už to, že během necelých pár týdnu přibral podle léčitelky 4 kila bylo poněkud pro něho nezvyklý.

,,Já nechci Levandule nosit šaty a vypadat jak pytel." Řekl Ron.

,,Kdo říká, že musíš nosit nosit šaty?" Ptala se Levandule.

,,No Fleur je měla skoro pořád na sobě." Zašklebil se Ron.

,,Kašli na tvoji francouzskou švagrovou Rone, ta je z kouzelnické rodiny a čarodějky moc zatím nepoznali nekouzelnickou módu pro budoucí maminky a ta není jenom o šatech. Klidně vyndej svoje stará trička a co jsi měl jako Ron a džíny také, ty ti budou volněji a zkrať si jenom nohavice. V tom ti bude lépe. A ještě ti něco koupíme, kdy budeme nakupovat pro Elyson." Řekla Levandule.

,,Och tak, dobrá, to by mělo jít." Řekl Ron.

,,Také jsi říkal, že jsi dostal od toho Siriuse Blacka pončo, tak ho nos. Bude to excelentní schovka než bude skutečně teplo." Řekla Levandule.

,,Díky Levandule." Řekl Ron.

,,Za co, to já mám co oplácet. Ty jsi mě vrátil mezi živé. Pojď ať uděláme plán co koupit a co ne. A kdy je vůbec Harry a Neville?" Ptala se Levandule.

,,Neville ten, asi ještě vyspává, toho vzbudím než půjdeme a Verču raději také a Harry šel na oslavu zapití syna Dudleyho. Ještě se nevrátil." Řekl Ron, když šlo po schodech dolů do přízemí domu.

,,Tím líp, tak dáme pokyny Nevillovi, aby mu vysvětlil to s Elyson, nebo mu to řeknete až se vrátí." Řekla Levandule.

V tom uviděla malou Elyson jak ní a Rona kouká velkými očima v tom oblečení co jí zmenšila a co patřilo původně Hermioně. Moc jí to slušelo.

,,Ach naše malá hrdinka vypadá skvěle, viď Rony?" Ptala se Levandule.

,,Sluší jí to a konečně žádné nitě a díry." Řekl Ron.

,,Této Rony proč ti tolik vadí díry a nitě?" Ptala se Elyson.

Ron si řekl v duchu, to jsem si naběhl, jak teď odpověď, aby to nevzala špatně.

,,Teta Rony a strejda Terry, chodí hodně mezi lidi a v jejich práci jsou lidé co si potrpí na dobré oblékání a tak když ty jsi jejich malá princezna tím pádem jako princezna nebo dáma, by jsi měla Elyson vypadat a nitě koukající z oblečení a díry to se nehodí pro princeznu." Odpověděla Levandule místo něho a Ron si nemohl v tu chvíli více Levanduli ctít. Ta mu tu zachraňuje přímo zadek a mozek.

,,Aha, promiň teto Rony, ale maminka neměla peníze na pěkné oblečení." Řekla smutně zrak Elyson a koukala dolů na svoje tenisky.

,,To přece nevadí Elyson, to spravíme, proto je tu dnes teta Levandule. To je něco jako gardedáma pro nás dámy a doopravdy si umí poradit s oblečením. Půjdeme na nákupy a strejda Terry s námi." Řekl Ron.

,,Ne." Řekla rezolutně Levandule.

,,Co?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Terrence sebou nepotáhneme Rony. Udělám nám dámskou jízdu. Pro tebe jako velkou dámu a pro Elyson jako malou dámu a mne. A strejdu Terryho zatím pošleme se Samem do Psího salonu. Sam potřebuje nutně ostříhat a strejda Terry se může tam rovnou také nechat přistříhnuout." Řekla Levandule.

Ronovi ujely koutky a Elyson se rozesmála.

,,Ale této Levandule, strejda Terry není pes." Řekla, když se uklidnila Elyson.

,,No to sice je pravda, ale já znám kadeřnictví, co funguje jako salon krásy pro pejsky tak pro jejich pány. A ti tam rovnou ostříhají jak pejsky tak jejich majitele. A strejda Terry potřebuje holiče jako Sam a také si odpočinout. A není nic lepšího než pořádné umytí hlavy s masáží hlavy. Hezky tam Sama a strejdu Terryho doprovodíme a pak pojedeme jako dámy na nákupy." Řekla Levandule.

,,Tak to bychom mohli také tam objednat i Grega." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo toho tvého jezevčíka Rony můžeme Terrymu také přibalit. O to déle tam si pobude a budeme mít volnost." Řekla Levandule.

,,To Sama jistě potěší, naposled jsme ho nechali stříhat s mamkou už je to hodně dlouho. To maminka ještě nebyla nemocná. Této Levandule ty jsi genius." Řekla Elyson.

,,Jenom v jistých oborech Elyson." Máchla nad tím rukou Levandule.

* * *

Harry si promnul krk a pomalu stoupal po schodech nahoru k Grimouldově náměstí 12. Dneska bude mít snad do konce dne leháro a nikdo a nic ho nebude ničím otravovat.

Otevřel si dveře a do nosu mu vrazil pach parfému, který dobře znal. Levandule Brownová tu v nedávné době rozhodně byla. Ten odér prostě byl jedinečně dráždivý pro jeho nos.

Šel tedy po stopě parfému jako pes a došel do jídelny, kde však seděl jenom Neville a zrovna krmil kaší Verču a přitom ukusoval jablko.

,,Ráno Harry, konečně jsi dorazil z toho tvého výletu?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Jo, nic zas tak zajímavého až na divokou lasici po turecké kořalce." Řekl Harry a šel si dělat kávu.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Zachariáš Smith postrčil pod nos Dracovi nějaký turecký destilát z nabídky a on se podle všeho pak proměnil samovolně v hranostaje a popadl ho amok a rozdal si to nějakým velkým psem a poškrábal Connera, který nás potkal, když se ho pokusil chytnout. Očividně ta kořalka nebyla dobrý nápad. Jinak se nic nestalo zas tak zásadního až na to, že jsme se trochu ožraly. Dneska chci mít tichý dům, okej." Řekl unaveně Harry.

,,Juj, tak to nevím, jestli ho dostaneš, až se vrátí naše obchodní kolona." Řekl Neville.

,,Jaká obchodní kolona?" Ptal se Harry.

,,To je tak, …" Začal Neville vyprávět.

Harry se posadil a trochu nevěřícně se díval na Nevilla jako vyvoraný křeček z pole.

Ve chvíli, kdy dokončil vyprávění tak zazvonil domovní zvonek a Neville šel otevřít, aby o chvilku později se ukázal ve dveřích domu Terry Bott, čerstvě slušivě ostříhán v náručí se slušivě ostřihaným jezevčíkem Gregem, který od podniku dostal jako nový zákazník na obojek zeleně zbarveného motýlka jako psí kluk a podobně skončil i pes Elyson Sam. Ostříhán, že mu konečně byly vidět jeho moudře vypadající modré oči. Měl zastřižené i drápky u pacek a též z na obojku jako nový zákazník motýlka ale červeného s motivem teček.

,,Levandule Brownová kupodivu zná celkem pohodové kadeřnictví, kde berou i psy." Řekl Terry na pozdrav.

Na to dokonce Sam zaštěkal, jako by souhlasil. Přitáhl tím pozornost Verči, která vyprskla kaši co snědla zrovna a celá od kaše se koukala na toho velkého psa a Grega, jak asi hezky vypadají.

,,Příště tam pošlu kmotra." Řekl unaveně Harry a pomyslel si. Já se měl odletaxoval do Malfoy Manor a zalézt tam do podzemí. Tady klid nikdy nebude.

* * *

Fred Weasley právě uslyšel zvonek svého bytu a věděl, co to znamená. Daniel Webb nebo spíš teď Daniella dorazila.

Vypnul na chvilku sporák, kde měl rozdělený oběd v podobě Fazolí s bavorskou klobáskou. Však ono se tolik nestane, když to nechá chvilku stát.

Otevřel dveře a tam stál kupodivu bývalý profesor lektvarů Severus Snape. Toho by tu Fred rozhodně nečekal.

,,Dobrý den pane Snape, co vy tu děláte, děje se něco?"

,,Vás najít zde je docela věda Fredericku Weasley, zašil jste se tedy tady pořádně." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Jenom jsem si hledal bydlení, které by se mi líbilo pane Snape, ale proč jste mě hledal?" Ptal se Fred trochu nakysle z té návštěvy.

,,Vzhledem k tomu, že jsem vědecký pracovník Budečské školy a spolupracuji na lektvaru proti lykantropií s Janem Sirkou, tak dnes funguji jako poštovní holub od jistého Daniela Webba, jak mi bylo řečeno podnikového právníka vašeho a bratra Kouzelnických kejklí a dalších obchodů." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Daniel, je vše s ním pořádku?" Ptal se poplašeně Fred.

,,V rámci možností ano, jenom váš pan právník se nám opomněl zmínit, že má na jistou přísadu mírnou alergii." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Och tak to asi ani nemohl vědět pane Snape, Daniel je moták a krom vlkodlačího lektvaru myslím, že s lektvary nepřišel do styku." Řekl Fred.

,,Moták, další věc, kterou ten mladý muž neřekl." Ušklíbl se Severus Snape.

,,Co se stalo? Pojďte dál, ať tu nestojíte jako kůl v plotě, tady bydlí ne kouzelnici." Řekl Fred a pozval Snapa dál, což mu přišlo poněkud podivné z jeho pohledu.

Severus Snape se pozorně kolem sebe díval. Nu je vidět, že tohle je rozhodně pánská bouda, nikde ani náznak ženskosti. Však co také mohl čekat od toho Fredericka Weasleyho jiného. Ten zatím moc o svět žen asi nezavadil.

Severus si sedl do křesla a Fred natáhl do pohovky, až to přišlo Severusi neslušné.

,,Takže se dostanu k vysvětlování ohledně stavu pana Webba, v tuto chvíli slečny Webbové." Řekl Severus a odkašlal si.

,,Takže se to povedlo, ho dostat z těla vlkodlaka." Řekl Fred.

,,Ano, však jak jsem řekl, dostal alergickou reakci na použitou krev runovce, jenž je v lektvaru obsažena." Řekl Severus.

,,Jak je to zlé s ním?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Přežije to, jenom dostal trochu teplotu a museli jsme ho zchladit v studené koupeli, protože na lektvary snižující teplotu nereagoval. Zatím zůstává u mě v domě, dokud se z toho nezotaví v péči Jana Sirky a mé ženy." Řekl Severus.

,,Och tak, fuj, já myslel, že to byla horší reakce." Řekl Fred.

,,No pak je další problém, který tím pádem nastal. Budeme muset nahradit krev runovce jinou krví magického hada, když runovec u pana Webba vyvolává takovou reakci a tím pádem nedokážeme zatím říci jak dopadne proměna zpět. Stále tato léčba je experimentální a všechny reakce a eventuality nejsou podchyceny." Řekl Severus Snape a viděl jak Fred Weasley trochu zbledl ve tvářích.

,,Mohlo by to zabít?" Ptal se Fred bledý jako stěna.

,,To asi ne, ale mohl by mít trvalé následky, proto asi zatím asi prodloužíme dobu, kdy pan Webb bude v tomto novém těle a uděláme pár testů než ho se pokusíme proměnit zpět. Poslední co si chceme s Janem vzít na triko je něčí smrt, to by podkopalo celý náš výzkum." Řekl Severus a pokračoval.

,,Však pan Webb nám zamlčel jak alergii, dobrá o té nemusel vědět, ale hlavně to, že je moták. To slyším až od vás."

Fred to nechápal také, proč by něco takového Daniel Webb zamlčel.

,,Já to vím jenom díky Georgi, že Daniel je moták a vlkodlak, nikdy nechodil na Bradickou školu, ale je vystudovaný právník a asi ročník myslím Charlieho. Je mu 26 let. Myslím, že víc by jste se dozvěděl asi od bráchy nebo pane Lupina pane Snape. Ti ho znají o trochu víc. Já jenom vím, že ho nedávno vyhodil otec z domu, poté co Daniel se rozhodl podstoupit tuto léčbu. Já vám to doopravdy moc neřeknu pane Snape." Řekl Fred.

,,Pan Webb říkal, že než odjel k nám si tu u vás nechal nějaké věci. Měl bych mu vzít něco na převlečení, z toho co propotil v horečce." Řekl Severus.

,,Och jistě, já vám to přinesu." Řekl ochotně Fred a pelášil nahoru do pokoje pro hosty, kde si Daniel nechal věci.

Popadl tu cestovní tašku a přitom z ní vypadlo něco a tak to Fred zvedl. Byla to knížka s názvem Zápisky o tom apod tím byl dvakrát přeškrtnuté jméno, takže to Fred nepřečetl. Odložil to na noční stolek, který sem dokoupil společně s postelí, šatníkem a pracovním stolem a židlí.

Dole podal tašku Snapovi a ten s Na shledanou zmizel z bytu jako pára nad hrncem. Fred si pomyslel, že dost možná Snape ještě dnes bude otravovat s dotazy na Danielovu adresu Remuse Lupina a jeho bráchu George.

Ti ho budou mít strašně rádi. Však chápal, že tohle není žádná sranda a Daniel je poněkud zvláštní mezi vlkodlaky jako moták. Ti se spíše nalézali mezi kouzelníky, tak co je u Webba jinak?

* * *

Levandule se usmívala jako sluníčko, když viděla, úsměv na rtech Elyson, jak se jim točí před očima v nových šatech s kytičkami a teniskami na nohou. Prošli už dva obchody specializované na dětské oblečení a Elyson přímo zářila jako slunečnice, když jí bylo řečeno, že si bude moct vybrat to či ono úplně sama a podle její chuti. Takže na kase skončily pestrobarevné ponožky, trička a kalhoty a další věci a Levandule jí přemluvila i k těmto šatem. Každé děvčátko má nárok být tou princeznou, alespoň trošku, takže ještě koupila malou umělohmotnou korunku jako tu z Popelky.

Do výběru zapojila hodně Rona, aby to nepřišlo Elyson divné. Ta se jenom divila, že jak teta Levandule tak Rony neholdují velké přemíře růžové v oblečení, ale jak se zdálo, tak jak bylo řečeno Elyson, prasátkové růžově společně hovínkovou hnědou a černou moc neholduje ani ona. Jenom u černé nebylo vyhnutí u Elyson na ten pohřeb. Nakonec to vyřešily další černé šaty se stříbrnou nášivkou s medvídkem a hodně tmavě modrá bundička s nášivkou srdíčka na levé kapse.

,,Je to je prostě až příliš sladké." Řekla Levandule procházela směr východ kolem nejmenších modelu oblečení pro miminka.

Zastavila se chvilku pohladila měkoučkou látku jedněch dupaček a otočila se na Rona.

,,Nechceš si něco koupit do výbavičky, Rony?" Ptala se a s velkou radostí si užívala jak rudne jako ředkvička.

,,Levandule na to je brzo." Řekl skoro šeptem a v ruce měl jednu z nákupních tašek s Elyson oblečením.

,,Trošičku máš pravdu Rony, ne s tím se počká až budeš vědět, co to bude jestli dvě holčičky, páreček nebo dva kluci." Řekl zamyšleně Levandule, ale trochu zapomněla na přítomnost v té chvíli Elyson.

Ron už však trochu opatrně gestikuloval rukou, že je tu Elyson.

,,Této Levandule, proč by teta Rony měla kupovat věci pro miminka?" Ptala se Elyson.

Levandule se v té chvíli mohla v duchu praštit hlavou o zeď.

Nastala trošku trapná chvilka, kterou naštěstí roztrhla paní prodavačka, která za nimi přišla a nesla zapomenutou sukýnku Elyson a už zaplacenou.

,,Och pokud by jste chtěla něco mladá paní pro miminko, tak příští týden nám přijde nová kolekce." Řekla rovnou Levanduli do obličeje.

,,Děkujeme, to jistě v dohledné době využijeme." Usmála se Levandule a řešila jak to kulantně vyjádřit směr Elyson.

Ron si povzdechl promnul si spánky. Fajn Levandule má pusu rozříznutou víc než Moudrý Klobouk a on má teď po tajemství k vzhledem Elyson.

Sklonil se k Elyson a řekl.

,,To je tím Elyson, že budu mít v dohledné době dvě miminka na starosti krom tebe, ale ty už jsi velká holka, viď." Řekl a doufal, že se vyjádřil dobře.

,,Och fakticky, to jako budu mít sestřenici nebo bratrance?" Ptala se Elyson a její oči zářily ještě víc než když hrála modelku, když si zkoušela věci, protože jinak si ty věci prostě vzít nemohla, to jí teta Levandule a Rony zakázaly.

,,Možná obojí." Řekl Ron a znovu se narovnal.

,,To jako dvojčata? Jako měla moje paní učitelka ze školky?" Ptala se Elyson.

,,Ano." Řekl Ron a doufal, že Terry tohle celé skousne.

,,Ty jo." Řekla Elyson a podívala se na stojánek s dupačkami a dalšími věcmi pro miminka.

,,Klidně můžeme koupit něco i pro ně." Řekla a ukázala na bílé dupačky s barevnými knoflíčky.

,,Já bych raději počkala, nechci spěchat Elyson." Řekl Ron a musel snad poprvé použít pro sebe třetí osobu v ženském rodě. Pro něho nepříjemné.

,,Jak myslíš této Rony." Řekla Elyson a po cestě do dalšího krámku si pískala veselou melodii.

,,Levandule."Zavrčel směr Levandule Ron.

,,Copak Rony?" Ptal Levandule se snažila se tvářit já nic, já muzikant.

,,Uřknout tě." Řekl Ron.

,,Hele Rony, dříve nebo později by se to Elyson stejně dověděla, takto jsi se vyhnula jak ty, tak Terry větší patálii. A vidíš, vzala to na výbornou. Takto jsi získala dost možná malou velkou pomocnici s těmi miminky." Řekla Levandule a dodala.

,,A když už jste se s Terrym dali dohromady a hrajete jí rodinku, tak má to právě vědět s předstihem. Doopravdy si nechceš koupit?" Ptala se Levandule a ty bíle dupačky mu dala pod nos.

,,Ne ty by brzy špinavé." Řekl Ron a kráčel nasraně za Elyson, která si prohlížela ve výloze hračkárny sadu Bárbí s jejich velkým růžovým autem.

,,No to auto bych nechtěla mít." Řekla Elyson i na ní tam bylo moc růžové.

,,Já také ne." Řekl Ron a díval se na další vystavené panenky. No škoda, že tu není čarodějka, jakou měla Ginny.

,,Této Rony, podívej se támhle!" Zatahala ho Elyson za bundu.

Ron se podíval tím směrem a uviděl ve výloze něco vypadalo jako dost šílená sova.

,,Této Rony už vím co chci k narozkám. Farby jako je tam ten." Řekla Elyson.

,,Co je Farby?" Ptal se Ron, který rozhodně nebyl znalcem hraček.

,,Farby je hračka této Rony, dělá zábavné zvuky a zpívá, ale je na baterky." Vysvětlila Elyson.

,,Ach tak a nebyl by lepší Elyson, něco co není na baterky?" Ptal se Ron a začal silně uvažovat dát na starosti Elyson jednu trpasleneku. Pětiletá by toho mazlíčka měla s přehledem zvládnout a jelikož umí zacházet s tak velkým zvířetem jako je Sam.

,,Ono něco lepšího existuje, také v bílé barvě a s modrými očima?" Ptala se Elyson.

,,Jo a protože umíš se starat o Sama, tak myslím, že toho živého tvora také zvládneš." Řekl Ron a měl v patrnosti se podívat do klecí s trpaslenkami, jestli je tam nějaká bílá s modrými očima. To bude už trošku oříšek najít takovou trpaslenku rádoby sněženku v tom pestrobarevném chumlu.

,,Tak žádný Farbyho nechci, ale konzervy pro Sama." Řekla Elyson a nasadila vážný výraz ve tváři.

,,Chytrá holka, ten jich bude potřebovat hodně." Řekla Levandule a také trochu pozorovala to elektronické zvířátko ve výloze, které mělo označení Farby. Tohle rozhodně Christině kupovat nebude. Trpaslenky, králíčci dokonce i ježci jsou hezčí. A Christy má teď na starosti svého pichlavého kamaráda ježka s jménem James. Ještě, že to neví Harry, že její mladší sestřička pojmenovala její domácího mazlíčka po jeho otci. Schoda byla jistě čistě náhodná.

,,A Elyson, promiň, že budu znít hloupě, ale kdy máš vůbec narozeniny?" Ptal Ron.

,,Na den Dětí." Řekla Elyson.

Ron musel vylovit v paměti kalendář s mezinárodními svátky a spojit 1.června a Mezinárodní den dětí. Merlinovo panděro to je už za chvíli u Nebelvírovy matky, to bude muset rovnou v pondělí se podívat po trpaslence jak sněhová koule a případně poslat do Brazilie k chovateli extra objednávku, jestli nechce kupovat elektronickou hrůzu jménem Farby. Šibeniční termín.

,,To je krásné datum pro narozeniny, viď Rony. My sice známe jednoho známého, který má narozeniny v červnu, ale ten je má desátého a pak jednu tetičku co je má zase poslední den v červnu." Řekla Levandule a Ron v duchu doplnil jméno Draco Malfoy a Hannach Ambottová.

,,Maminka mi dala nejhezčí dárek už předem." Řekla k překvapení Levandule a Rona Elyson.

,,Co, prosím tě?" Ptala se Levandule.

,,Strejdu Terryho a tetu Rony." Řekla Elyson a objala Rona.

Ronovi bylo jako by někdo střelil rovnou do srdce. Tohle nikdy nečekal, že se mu stane, že ho otřese věta pětileté holčičky, že se mu začnou koulet slzy po tvářích. Rychle si je rukávem bundy utřel a řekl trochu nahniličko z toho.

,,Já nejsem dárkem Elyson, ne já ani tvůj strejda Terry, prostě tě chceme jako součást naší malé rodiny. Nejsi žádný host, ale prostě naše neteř, která u nás zůstane jako by byla naše." Řekl Ron.

,,No tak dobrá." Řekla Elyson a asi to moc nepochopila.

,,Pojďte půjdeme na zmrzlinu a pak ještě si něco na sebe koupí teta Rony a já, abychom si byly kvit malá dámo." Řekla Levandule a v duchu si řekla, že Hermiona Grangerová se pořádně mýlila když řekla, že Ron má asi tolik empatie jako pařez. Ne ten měl více empatie než ona a tento moment to jenom dokazoval.

Bylo to, až jak Hollywodský doják, podle Levandule.

Následně v cukrárně si dali všichni tři zmrzlinový pohár, když byli dle Levandule na té dámské jízdě.

Elyson si navolila sama pohár z čokoládové, banánové, kokosové a jahodové zmrzliny s čokoládovými lentilkami a karamelovým topikem. Levandule si objednala to, co se jmenovalo Tropické pokušení a byl zmrzlinový pohár z zmrzlin s tropickým ovocem s topikem z hořké čokolády. A Ron zvolil, něco co se jmenovalo Pohár pro veverky, což byl pohár se zmrzlinou z lískových oříšku, dále vlašských, mandlí, pistácii a asi nejdražší zmrzliny v nabídce s makadamiových oříšku polité čokoládovým topikem.

Stejně to musel z části po Elyson dojíst Ron, protože měla velké oči a snědla stěží to z poloviny.

,,Teď budu mít ledovou hubu." Řekl Ron a cítil, že jeho krk je jak kostka ledu.

,,Promiň této Rony." Řekla Elyson.

,,To nic, každý když je prťavý má velké oči. Moje drahá sestřička Ginny si klidně naporoučela 8. kopečku zmrzliny a snědla stěží dva, když byla mrňavá jako ty. Pak tom to museli někdo vždy někdo dojíst, většinou to schytal Bill nebo táta." Řekl Ron a pak si uvědomil jednu věc. Elyson by měla vědět o ostatních členech rodiny.

Merline, co na to pro boha řeknou mu doma.

,,Ginny?" Ptala se Elyson.

,,Dobrá, jako ty jsi měla maminku a jako máš strejdu Terryho teď, tak i já mám docela početnou rodinu Elyson." Započal Ron zatímco dobrá duše Levandule mu objednala čaj pro sebe kávu, aby neměli Antarktidu v krku.

,,Moje maminka se jmenuje Molly, ale myslím, že ty Elyson jí klidně budeš moct říkat teto nebo možná dokonce babi, ale raději se jí zeptej ať z toho nemá moje mamka buřt guláš v hlavě." Řekl Ron.

,,Och." Řekla Elyson.

,,Pak je můj taťka Arthur, můj nejstarší brácha Williem, ale všichni ho spíše oslavují jako Billa, snad jedině v práci ho oslovují Willieme…" Ron půlhodinu pokračoval v rozplétání jeho rodinného rodokmenu a popíjení zeleného čaje.

A krom Elyson poslouchala i Levandule pozorně, jelikož neměla v patrnosti nynější podobu Weasleyovské rodiny, která se trochu rozrostla díky nejstarším bratrům Rona. Jo dokonce viděla malého Leona Weasleyho a v duchu nakopávala Charlese Weasleyho do koulí a sesílala její oblíbené kletby a kouzla za ten jeho Popletalovský útěk do Itálie do kláštera. Ten neměl ani krapet odvahy a byl ohledně Harryho bohužel jak podělaný Smrtijed.

,,Tak čaj dopit, střídání na záchodech dokončeno a můžeme vyrazit mezi nás velké dámy, Elyson:" Zavelela na další etapu Levandule a Ron by nejraději pro dnešek končil, ale nebylo mu to dopřáno.

O půlhodiny později stál Ron velice nesvůj mezi stojánky s oblečením určené pro budoucí maminky, díky bohu ne kouzelnice.

Levandule byla zase ve svém živlu a projížděla různé modely a buď je dávala zpět nebo je podávala Elyson, aby je podržela.

,,A teď do kabinek. Elyson, támhle jsou suprové šperky, co by jsi řekla, kdybys našla tetě Rony nějaký hezký náramek nebo náušnice." Řekla Levandule a Ron mohl vyletět ze své kůže. Ne, tohle mi nedělej Levandule já tohle rozhodně nosit sakriš nebudu, krom toho Lapače snů, pro Merlina.

,,Okej této Levandule." Řekla Elyson a v očích jí byli vidět jiskřičky nadšení a odběhla k velkému výběru bižuterie v tom obchodě.

,,Levandule neblbni, tohle já rozhodně nosit nehodlám." Řekl Ron.

Levandule se zamračila a řekla tiše.

,,Ronald ne, ale Rony jo. A když už Harry si nechal propíchnout obě uši a nosí ty zuby v nich, tak proč ne ty. A Elyson jistě ti nevybere nic růžového. A apropo, kde skončil můj přívěšek, který sem ti kdysi dala k narozeninám?" Ptala se Levandule.

,,Udělal jsem z toho záchranné přenášedlo pro Karin, Lilly a Lucase. Bylo to nakonec docela klika." Řekl Ron stejně tiše a zmizel v kabince.

Levandule se usmála. Byla ráda, že její dárek k sedmnáctým narozeninám Ronovi našel uplatnění a takové, za které se ona nemusela stydět. Cítila se věru dobře s pomyšlením, že byla součástí ochrany rodiny profesora Snapa.

Z toho obchodu vyšla ještě lépe nalezena, protože kupodivu dokázala jak ošatit Elyson tak Rona a ještě si koupit pěknou delší sukni do práce, která se jí líbila. A Elyson také vybrala Ronovi poměrně hezký šperk, který nebyl přehnaný a v podstatě to byl jednoduchý pozlacený řetízek, něm přívěšek z pozlaceného plíšku kde byla vedle sebe vyryté dva pěticípé hvězdy. Kupodivu se tohle dokonce líbilo i Ronovi a o to více byl nadšený, že Elyson mu nepřinesla žádné náušnice.

Důvod byl prostý, trochu se bál, že kdyby se pokusila Levandule mu propíchnout uši pro náušnice, tak by jí mohla zasáhnout jeho zdivočelá magie. Byl to zásah do jeho těla, i když to byly jenom jeho uši a nic víc. A poslední co chtěl, tak bylo zranění Levandule.

Levandule, když to slyšela, tak kývla, že s tímto návrhem raději případně počká na později a byla unesena tím, že Ron je taková opatrnost sama. Však ten jí odpověděl.

,,Levandule, ty jediná ses ke mně neotočila zády, po našem rozchodu, místo toho si mi zůstala kamarádkou a blízkou osobou. A jestli jsem si přál někoho více vrátit do života krom Freda a Severuse Snapa, tak jsi to byla ty. O to víc, když jsem se dozvěděl o Christy. Možná Hermiona je skvělá kamarádka, ale jak to říct, s tebou nemusím být ten silný člověk, ale prostě jenom Ron. Hermiona mě vždy hnala za výsledky, ty nikdy. Proto ti nechci ublížit."

Levandule se dojetím na Rona usmála. Čet vezmi Cleanwaterovou a tu Blecketovou, nebo Hermionu Grengerovou, ty Ron nepotřebuje on potřebuje někoho kdo mu řekne dost a odpočiň si. Možná Terry je to pravé ořechové pro Rona. Klidná duše, ne žádný oheň.

,,Dík Rony, tvoje duše má hloubku, kterou málo kdo vidí. A se cítím podctěna, že patřím mezi ty, který jí vidí. Pojď už mám docela hlad na Harryho oběd. Nemohu se nabažit jeho kuchyně a pak musím vyrazit pro Christy." Řekla Levandule.

,,Kdo je Christy?" Ptala se Elyson.

,,Moje malá sestřička Elyson jenom o rok mladší než ty." Řekla Levandule a doplnila.

,,Možná příště, až budu na návštěvě tak jí vezmu sebou."

,,Och klidně." Řekla Elyson. Ten den byl podle ní super, i tak. Její nové tety byly suprové!

* * *

Terry právě pomáhal Harrymu, který byl stále v poněkud ospalém a unaveném stavu s přípravou oběda, když se zavrzáním dveří se ozval návrat té nákupní kolony, která ho odhodila v Psím salonu. Ne, že by se mu to nakonec nelíbilo, ale on neměl s tímto zkušenosti ze salonem krásy. Aby přiznal barvu tak naposled mu střihal vlasy Ron a to někdy v říjnu, jinak kadeřnické služby využíval u své matky nebo po bitvě o Bradavice u madam Pomfreyjové. Takže prostě byl jako idiot, který nevěděl pořádně ani co je revitalizace konečku vlasů a podobně. A takové s radostí milovali,protože mu nakecali přímo modré z nebe a to samé u Sama a Grega.

Dneska si tam propálil pořádně svojí peněženku. I když to bylo kadeřnictví ne kouzelnické tak ten zušlechťující program jak to Terry nazval ho stál v přepočtu dva galeony. A dalších 15 galeonů dal Ronovi pro Elyson k vytvoření ucházejícího šatníku. Nemohl přece to nechat platit Rona, to nešlo. Elyson byla jeho neteř z jeho strany.

Takto bude muset v pondělí k Sally pro nějaké peníze, protože byl krom pár srpců skoro bez peněz a to ho jistě čeká zařizování poté ještě pohřbu jeho bratra a jeho dvou žen. On by nejraději nehal Snadru hodit do Temže, ale to asi nepůjde.

,,Strejdo Terry!" Na něho se řítila Elyson celá rozjařená div mu nezpůsobila úraz, protože Terry krájel zrovna cibuli.

,,Ahoj Elyson, tak jak jste se měli na té nákupní výpravě?" Ptal se Terry a předal cibuli Harrymu, který jí vrazil na pánev.

,,Báječně, byly jsme v několika obchodech, v jednom jsem seděla na žirafě, když jsem si zkoušela boty a pak jsme byly na zmrzlině a pak v obchodě, kde nakupovala teta Rony a Levandule. Podívej co jsem vybrala tetě Rony." Ukázala na Rona Elyson.

Terry se koukl a zprvu nevěděl co Elyson myslí. Ron tam stál v tom v čem vyšel, jenom odkládala na pohovku z kapes zmenšené nákupní tašky. Až si všiml toho řetízku s tím plíškem s dvěma hvězdičkami.

,,Co myslíš ty hvězdičky, Elyson?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Jo není to pěkné?" Ptala se Elyson.

,,To je Elyson, jinak…" Terry se odmlčel a poplácal na rameno Harrymu.

,,Tohle je Harry, majitel domu, takový náš šéfkuchař a dobrý kamarád. Myslím, že mu nebude vadit když mu budeš říkat strejdo, co, Harry?" Ptal se ho Terry.

Harry zívl místo odpovědi, ale řekl.

,,Ne vůbec. Takže ty jsi Elyson?" Ptal se Harry.

Děvče pokývalo hlavou, že ano a pak řeklo.

,,Díky za večeři strejdo Harry, vaříš jako ti kuchaři v hotelu."

,,Děkuji za kompliment." Řekl Harry a upnul se znovu ke sporáku.

,,Kde je Sam?" Ptala se Elyson.

,,Na zahradě si hraje s Gregem, přes počáteční strach Grega, tak Sam si usmyslel udělat si z něho kamaráda, takže na to doplatil asi nějaký zahradní trpaslík, co se nám tam usídlil." Řekl Terry.

,,Mohu za nimi?" Ptala se Elyson.

,,Jo tam jsou dveře na zahradu, po schodech dolů, já pak tebe Elyson zavolám." Řekl Terry.

,,Okej strejdo Terry, ale ty jsi mi vůbec neřekl, že s tetou Rony čekáte mimča a že budu mít bratrance nebo sestřenice." Řekla Elyson.

Terry ztuhl a podíval se Ron, který ukazoval na Levanduly a ta zas něho. Terrymu trochu z toho vyvstal otazník v hlavě. Očividně někdo z nich se prořekl.

,,Ehm byla jsi tu krátce, Elyson, chtěli jsme počkat po rozloučení s tvojí maminkou, tatínek, víš." Řekl Terry.

,,Ach tak, nevadí, i tak se těším." Řekla Elyson a vyrazila ven do zahrady Grimouldova náměstí 12.

,,Ehm, ehm, ehm, Terry." Ozval se do toho Harry.

,,Co?" Ptal se Terry.

V příští chvíli měl na krku kudlu od masa a pohled Harryho Pottera, který by se mohl popsat vražedný, podrážděný a ochranářský.

,,Harry." Okřikl ho Ron.

,,Fajn můžete mi říct, co tohle má mezi vámi dvěma má být. Už toho mám v hlavě maďarský guláš." Řekl Harry a sundal mu kudlu z krku.

,,Ty především Harry Pottere máš stále kocovinu."Ozvala se Levandule do toho.

,,Jo je mi pod psa, drahá Levandule Brownová, ale nejde mi na mysl, co právě řekla ta malá vílenka co tu prolétla jako zlatonka? Víte já toužil dnes po klidné domácnosti a místo toho musím chtě nechtě hrát kuchaře." Řekl Harry.

,,Fajn ožralko, tak já to dovařím a ty si můžeš popovídat s kamarády." Řekla Levandule a odstrčila Harryho od plotny.

Harry byl docela i rád, i když to ožralko vzal jenom velmi nerad.

Ron ani Terry se moc k mluvení neměli a tak Levandule máchla vařečkou a řekla.

,,Fajn já jsem vypustila tu novinku směrem Elyson, spokojení."

,,Velmi." Řekl Ron.

,,Ach tak." Řekl Terry.

,,Vlastně to začalo jejím dotazem na výbavičku pro ty mimča. Levandule prostě vzala útokem zcela obchody určené pro děti co se týče oblečení. Elyson není však vůbec hloupá." Dodal Ron.

Terry trochu ztuhl, když si uvědomil jednu věc, všechny ty položky co budou muset koupit budou ve dvojitém vydání. Merline, kde na to všechno vzít čas.

,,Dobrá, dobrá, fajn, to chápu, ale Elyson řekla ty a teta Rony?" Řekl Harry.

,,To je tak Harry, protože se hodlám s Terrym odstěhovat do toho baráčku co jsem dostal od Seamuse. Elyson jelikož bude Terry její poručník vezmeme sebou. Tak ať mě klidně bere jako součást rodiny. Stejně mě tak chápe, tak proč to měnit." Řekl Ron a podíval se na Terryho.

,,A mě u Merlinových spodek začíná nějak ta představa zajímat. Já, Terry, Elyson a moje mimča, tedy jistým způsobem Terryho, když chce jim hrát tátu." Řekl Ron a uchechtl se a dal ruce v bok a podíval se krátce do země.

,,Jak se říká vše zlé je pro něco dobré. Možná ten Francouzský incident, jo asi tomu tak budu říkat, dal lekci, že občas prostě jiný směr je úplně to nejlepší v životě Harry. Spadl jsem poprvé pořádně za život na zadek a teď se zvedám. Vidím sám sebe jinak, protože jsem jiný. A nějak jsem poznal kdo se cítí být mi oporou krom tebe, rodiny a Hermiony. A to Terry. A když on se dostal do situaci, která žádá mojí oporu tak mu jí poskytnu. Kupodivu se v roli tety Rony pro Elyson celkem cítím přirozeně. Co říkám, neznám jí ani 24 hodin a mám z ní díru v srdci, jak se mi zažrala pod kůži, možná tomu přispěly moje zpropadené hormony, ale neopustím jí ani Terryho." Řekl Ron.

Harry si povzdechl a zavřel oči stále unaven a řekl si. Mít dobře naladěného Rona je lepší než kdyby měl špatnou náladu. A co se děje je sice groteska, ale on proti tomu nic nezmůže, na to je on moc krátký.

,,Není to sladké." Řekla Levandule a přinutila Harryho otevřít oči, aby pohlédl na líbající se páreček.

,,Jako psí uši."Řekl Harry a ochutnal omáčku co za něj dokončila Levandule.

,,Páni Levandule ty umíš vařit, to bych do tebe neřekl." Řekl Harry, protože to měla fakticky dobrou chuť do Ku -pao, co tu vařil.

,,Drahý Harry, mi ženy máme mnoho talentu, ale už dob pradávných se věnujeme stát u toho sporáku. Neztratil si někde svojí vagínu, že tě to táhne ke sporáku taky?" Ptala se Levandule.

Harrymu se vrátila všechna barva do obličeje a za zády se mu ozval výbuch smíchu od Nevilla.

,,Och Neville, promiň že jsem tě vynechala, víš kdyby Harry nezačal dělat asijskou specialitu, tak požádala o jednoho zdravého bílého králíka na česneku. Byl by jsi zdravým obědem." Řekla usměvavě Levandule a Neville se raději přemístil strachy do dalšího patra.

Jestli mu dokázala ženská nahnat strach, tak to byla Levandule Brownová. V Bradavické armádě ho v duelu dokázala jako jediná porazit a on měl z ní respekt a trochu strach. Hlavně z jejích vtipu pod čarou. A ještě se nevyhrabal z toho incidentu, kdy se stal bez svého vědomí bílím králíkem.

* * *

Remus Lupin zrovna si po obědě dával dvacet a Teddy drahého tatínka v tomto podniku čile následoval. Však nebyla mu dovolena ani půlhodinka, aby někdo nezvonil na dveře domu, který patřil Andromédě.

Teddy to samozřejmě zaznamenal jako otravné a zamračil se, však kupodivu ho to k breku nedohnalo. Remus se zvedl z pohovky a loudavým krokem šel otevřít, když Androméda pracovala na zahradě za domem.

O to více byl překvapen, když tam viděl Severuse Snapa.

,,Severusi co tu děláš?" Ptal se a přemýšlel, co by mohlo Severuse Snapa donutit sem za ním jít, teď, když už nebyl vlkodlak.

,,Jdu poměrně na důležitou zdvořilostní návštěvu Lupe, potřebuji nutně od tebe pár informací. Mohu dál?" Odpověděl a vypadal poněkud jako by měl náběh na slepé střevo.

,,Okej, v pohodě, pojď dál." Řekl Remus.

,,Klidně se posaď sem. Nechceš kafe?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Ne dík, už jsem měl tři a to stačí, snažím se tím nezatěžovat, když neučím." Řekl mu Severus.

Remus si tedy sedl vedle něho a vzal Teddyho na klín, aby mu nikde nelítal, když mu chození a dokonce běh poměrně slušně šel. Teď už zbývalo ho konečně naučit chodit na nočník, protože Remus už měl po krk přebalování.

,,Daniel Webb, potřebuji informace o něm." Řekl Severus a rovnou přešel jádru pudla.

,,Co je z Danielem?" Ptal se Remus.

,,No vzhledem k tomu, že se rozhodl ten mladý muž postoupit tu experimentální léčbu Jana Sirky a přitom dostal alergickou reakci a najednou v omezené míře používá magii, tak mě zajímá jeho původ a vše okolo něho. Frederick ani George Weasleyovi o jejich podnikovém právníkovi moc nevědí, krom toho, že je moták a pohádal se rodinou a má díky tobě Lupe vystudovaná práva. Takže můžeš mi říct, jak u Morgany je možné, aby moták přežil kousnutí vlkodlaka a nezabilo ho to při tom nebo při první přeměně a jak je možné, že jsem nezalezl u žádného lektvaristy co znám předpis, že by bral vlkodlačí lektvar. Lupe kdo je sakriš ten Daniel Webb." Překlonil se Severus Snape k němu a tvářil jako by měl migrénu.

Remus si povzdechl a řekl.

,,Hele Severusi, pokud dokážeš se udržet na uzdě a neřvat v přítomnosti Teddyho tak ti to řeknu ano." Řekl Remus.

Severus zase zabořil do křesla a dal ruce do stříšky.

,,Tak povídej, poslouchám. Doufám, že nevybouchnu." Řekl.

,,Dobrá Daniel Webb je taková pavučinka, jak už napovídá jeho příjmení Severusi. Je to jeho ochrana před světem, tedy před lidmi, kteří ho mohli jak dítě považovat za hrozbu. Ne nemyslím, ty jenž ho vychovali, ne to jsou zlatí lidé, ale těm jenž se narodil. Daniel je od kojeneckého věku adoptovaný." Započal Remus.

,,Hm dobrá, no slušně vychovaný je, to ano, až možná moc." Řekl Severus.

,,A ohledně jeho magie, tak je to od narození proměnlivé, jako malý jí měl slušně na škvrně a ale postupně na magii slábl, možná díky svému údělu vlkodlaka. Nevím proč to ti neřekl, však asi vím proč. Ty ses asi s takovým vlkodlakem jako Daniel nesetkal. Já mohu říci, že ani já, však o to větší strach jsem měl když měl přijít na svět Teddy." Řekl Remus.

Severus pozvedl obočí a řekl.

,,Ne, ne, ne neříkej, že on je vlkodklak od narození, že je skutečné vlčí mládě."

,,Jo uhodil jsi do středu Severusi, jediný potomek toho, jenž mě učinil sám vlkodlakem kdysi, neblaze proslulým Ferirem Šedohřbetem." Řekl Remus.

Severus Snape ztuhl do chladné masky.

,,Ten zablešenec měl nějaký románek, jak překvapivé." Řekl nakysle.

,,Ale no tak Severusi, Šedohřbet a romantická duše, to by si mohl Voldemort rovnou pořídit jako domácího mazlíčka sluně." Řekl Remus.

Severus se zatvářil jako na špatně vyloženým vtipem.

,,Pravda, nereálné, to spíš byla nechutná jednorázovka." Mínil k němu.

,,Ano a matka málem přitom zemřela, nebýt toho, že vlkodlaka v jeho svéhlavém konání vyrušil jiný vlkodlak o dost mladší a porval se s ním do krve." Řekl Remus.

,,Lupe, vždyť bylo tou dobou muselo být dvanáct, to jsi coural venku a ještě takto. Nehledě na to, mohl jsi být jeho přesnídávkou." Řekl užaslý Severus Snape.

,,Ty jsi mě poprvé viděl jako vlkodlaka kdy Severusi, když mi bylo patnáct pryč a to mě tenkrát dokázal udržet na uzdě jenom James ve své podobě jelena. Jinak by ta přesnídávka byla z tebe. A já už byl vždy velký ve své vlčí podobě. Být vlkodlakem tak bych byl považován za alfu, protože jsem málem třikrát Ferira uvrhl do spáru matičky smrti. Stále jsem to říkal přátelům, že v této formě jsem doopravdy nebezpečný však nikdo mě nikdy nebral vážně až do 15 let. A tenkrát to byl Šedohřbet kdo musel stáhnout ocas mezi nohy a utéct ne já a to mi bylo 12 let." Řekl Remus.

Severus Snape polkl. To s tím alfou nebýt Ronalda a Bellatrix mohla být po smrti té prašivé předložky Toma Raddla pravda. Šedohřbet rozhodně byl menší velikostí ve své vlčí podobě než Remus Lupin a hlavně Lupin byl mohutnější jak stárl. Před pár lety když ho viděl na pozemcích školy, tak dostal strach.

,,Však já jako spíš stále vlče, o dospělé ženy jsem tenkrát nejevil nikterak velký zájem, spíš jsem je všechny bral jako matky, jako tu mou. A jako štěně jsem jí lízal rány." Remus se nad tím trochu se začervenal a pokračoval.

,,Pak ráno jsem se probudil vedle ní, celý nesvůj z toho, že jsem tenkrát už před dospělou ženou byl nahý. Však jí to asi ve slabosti bylo celkem jedno. Odtáhl jsem jí ke své mámě, která jenom spráskla ruce a snažila jí pomoci, co mohla."

,,A …" Dál se Severus nedostal.

,,Já odejel do Bradavic, začít druhý ročník a moc se o to nestaral co bude dál, abych pravdu řekl. Spíš jsem měl v hlavě učivo, další úplňky a moje kamarády. Ty Vánoce jsem doma ani nebyl. Však když jsem přijel domů, tak najednou v domě byly dětské hračky, ohrádka a další věci a také Daniel jako tříměsíční mimino." Řekl Remus.

Severus Snape něho hleděl jako prvák.

,,Jeho maminka se ho vzdala a nechala ho tam mojí mámě a mě na pospas. Pro mojí matku to bylo hodně náročné, mít vlčí mládě na hrbu a ještě dospívajícího vlkodlaka pod jednou střechou. Ne, že bych Daniela neměl rád, ale prostě v úplňku jsme si nesedli vůbec. A tak sehnala Danieli náhradní rodinu a Daniel když mu bylo 9 měsíců našel novou rodinu a moje máma si mohla oddechnout. Já do jisté míry také." Řekl Remus.

,,Však jakmile dokázal Daniel umět trochu psát, tak jsem si ním začal dopisovat. Klidně se přiznám, ale trochu ho beru jako mladšího brášku, nic podobného jsem nikdy neměl, víš Severusi." Řekl Remus.

,,No když dokončil normální sekundu, tak jsem mu dopomohl na práva, protože on potom dychtil se prát za práva ostatních, proto on sám moc za sebe nemohl, moc dobře v té době. Však nikdy nikoho nekousl. Jenom asi už měl svého druhého vlčího já dost." Řekl Remus.

Severus Snape si promnul znovu spánky a pak se zeptal.

,,A jeho pravá matka se k němu nikdy nepřihlásila?" Ptal se.

,,Od doby co mu byl měsíc nikdy co já vím. Prostě utekla z domu mé matky. Já se nedivím, muselo jí připadat, že porodila kreaturu. Dle toho co mi řekla máma, tak do prvního úplňku měl Daniel psí ouška a ocásek jako vlče. Dokonce někde v mém rodném domě, je zastrčená fotka jako důkaz." Řekl Remus.

,,Krinda pána a jméno jeho matky?" Ptal se Severus.

,,No správně bych to říkat neměl, ale jeho maminka je už delší dobu po smrti takže to nevyvolá tolik vášně. Jenom my slib Severusi, že to nepovíš dál nebo se s tím nebudeš zaobírat. Nech to spát u Merlinovy hroudy, protože tím nikomu nepomůžeš natož Danieli. Jeho maminka se jmenuje Tereza Webbová, protože mu dala lásku, což se od vlastní maminky nikdy nedočkal." Řekl Remus trochu smutně.

,,Chápu, ale i přes to, bych rád věděl jméno jeho pravé matky. Stále mám pocit, že v té podobě ve které ho vidím, tak někoho známého od vidění poznávám, ale nevím koho." Řekl Severus.

Remus se uchechtl a řekl.

,,No to je tak také správně Severusi, že to cítíš k Danieli, na tom není nic špatného, protože jsi znal možná jeho maminku víc než já, pokud možno byli jste dost dlouho kolegové minimálně od roku 89, co já vím." Řekl Remus.

Severusi byly nejprve vidět v očích přímo otazníky, ale pak nasadil škleb, že by klaun zmrzl.

,,Charity Banbrigrová, to jediné by dávalo smysl, proto na tebe takovým divným způsobem reagovala."

,,Ano, přesně ta, dokonce jsem se zmínil o úspěchu Daniela na škole, ale nic. Prostě si ho vymazala z duše a paměti. Cožpak jsem mohl k něčemu nutit, ne. Nechal jsem jí to přitom. Bylo to tak lepší. Pro oba. Však jsem rád, že Daniel dosáhl toho, že může doopravdy být právník, i když obchodní a může chránit tu ztřeštěnou dvojici Frede a George před problémy se zákonem. Není něho pohlíženo jako na hrozbu společnosti ve jménu jeho pravého otce. To co učinil Ron pro tvé děti, to že je ně pohlíženo s láskou a porozuměním jako na nepopsaný list, ne jako na děti smrtijeda." Řekl Remus.

Severus si povzdechl a řekl.

,,Já nevím, však jestli ho v tomto případě dokážu zpět vrátit, aniž bych ho zabil. On se s tím narodil Lupe. Tohle mělo být jenom pro ty kousnuté , mělo to přinutit tělo se toho zbavit, ale narozené tělo s tím, to je úplně něco jiného u Morganiny bačkor. Teď je v těle ženy, ale mělo to horší průběh než kdy Jan zažil, div nám ten Daniel nezkolaboval. Salazare skoro jsem cítil jak mu vynechalo srdce na pár úderů. Bohu dík za hodiny první pomoci Karin. Obávám, že další přeměnu zpět do svého původního těla Daniel Webb nepřežije." Řekl Severus a dal si hlavu do rukou.

Remus zbledl. To ne, jenom to ne. On nechtěl, aby Daniel zemřel, ani za boha. Byl střípek rodiny, jeho rodiny.

,,A řekl jsi mu to, že přeměna zpět by mohla být nebezpečná?" Ptal se proto.

,,Zatím jsem nenašel odvahu Lupe. Budu muset toto říct Janovi, to on je to soukolí, co toto uvedl do provozu ale netuším jak to říct té mladé duši. Kéž by cekl, jak to s ním ve skutečnosti je." Řekl Severus.

Remus se zvedl a přešel k Severusi.

,,Nech to na mě, to já byl považován za jeho mentora. Ještě ti něco dlužím Severusi. Ten jistý večer u vrby mlátičky a to nadvakrát. Možná to není ideální ale ty ho nechceš ohrozit na životě a já nechci aby umřel, takže musím mu vysvětlit, že hold musí se holt stát právničkou na místo právníka. Možná to bude ještě lepší, ženské v právu jsou drzejší než nevychovaní hrabáci." Řekl Remus, ale trochu se zazubil.

,,Však jenom Daniela, ty Severusi si vezmeš George a Freda na starosti. Sdělíš jim, že se jim bude právní zajištění starat jistá slečna Webbová."

,,A ti mě promění v dobytek, co?" Ptal se Severus.

,,Nemyslím, že by George měl na svědomí to stádo krav v Německu nebo slečnu Calwaterovou, tam se jistě jedná o ženský smysl pro humor a ten je ostřejšího zrna, než si dovoluje uvést George Weasley. Ten by jistě nevyhledával stáda krav jak bylo řečeno v Denním věštci holštýnského plemene. Dokonce usuzuji, že ten se plemenech krav vůbec nevyzná Severusi. Ten se tak vyzná jedině v plemenech trochu u koní. Takže se neboj našich podnikavých zrzavých hlav. Ty ti neustřihnou ani vlásek, když je nebudeš provokovat profesorkou hatmatilkou z dřívějška. A co jsem mohl poznat, jsou velice milí. Však spíš bych to řekl jim po hromadě, ne zvlášť, protože v tom případě muže George fungovat jako hromosvod trochu prudčejšího a nevybouřeného Freda. Bohužel to naše z mrtvých povstání má tu dohru, že Fredovi je stále 20 a je poněkud jak přebitá baterie na testosteron." Řekl Remus.

Nad tím se dokonce Severus Snape zasmál. Oceňoval poněkud nevšední humor svého bývalého kolegy. Však i on si všiml, toho rozdílu, když byl na těch krásných návštěvách. Bylo to jako by viděl dva úplně jiné lidi a ne něco co se imevére doplňovalo a jemu zadělávalo na migrénu.

,,Dobrá tak jak to zaonačit ohledně rozhovoru se slečno Webbovou a tebou Lupe?" Ptal se Severus.

,,Dle jeho zdravotního stavu, jestli je ještě slába tak jí nech nabrat síly a pak mi pošli sovu nebo …" Remus se otočil do chodby.

,,Máš telefon nebo tu věc bez drátů …myslím mobil?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Telefon mám, jelikož bydlíme v nekouzelnické čtvrti Lupe." Řekl Severus.

,,Fajn." Remus odložil Teddyho a pak vyletěl z pokoje, aby přiběhl s kouskem papíru a divnou věcičkou v rukách a tužkou. Pak si něco na ní vymačkal a zapsal na papírek a napsal tam.

,,Remus Lupin osobně."

,,Co to je?" Ptal se Severus a koukal divně na tu věc.

,,Mobilní telefon, takový dárek od Harryho. Prostě telefon bez drátu a na nabijecí baterky. Člověk v podstatě může volat kdykoliv a kdekoliv, když je tam signál. Suprová věc, ale jenom trošku mám z toho křeč v prstech jak jsou ty tlačítka malá. Něco jako oboustranné zrcátko, ale jenom na hlas. Geniální dle mě. Jsem takto propojen s Harrym, Georgem, Arthurem, Dracem, Seamusem Finnigenem a občas si zavolám do Peru k Siriusi, ale musím dát pozor, abych trefil hodinu nebudil jsem ho z ozdravného spánku a pak mám číslo i Reguluse, který má možná ještě lepší model tohoto vynálezu než já. Technologii ne kouzelnického světa nám tak trochu ujela rychlíkem, ale stále mám buňky jí dohonit." Řekl Remus.

,,Ach výdobytek ne kouzelníku a kupodivu funguje dle toho co jsi řekl pozitivně na magii." Řekl Severus.

,,Jo, tady, až budeš vidět, že bych měl se stavit a promluvit s ní." Řekl Remus a podal mu lísteček.

,,Díky a měj se tu Lupe." Rozloučil se Severus.

,,Nápodobně a co je pravdy na tom drbu alá Regulus Black, že budeš kupovat kočárek?" Ptal se Remus ve dveřích.

,,To není drb Lupe." Řekl Severus a zmizel mu před očima. Prostě se přemístil pryč.

,,Fajn tak to nebudou dvě větvičky ale tři." Řekl Remus si když zavíral za neobvyklým hostem dveře.

**Přidáno 29.2.2020**


	29. Kapitola 29 - Sdílené

**Kapitola 29 – Sdílené**

Bylo příjemné odpoledne, které využili skoro všichni starší studenti Bradavické školy čar a kouzel k tomu, aby se podívali do Prasinek. O to víc je udivilo, že se tam buduje nová budova místo shořelého Prasečího rypáku a před stavbou sedí na lavičce Abertforth Brumbál a upíjí máslový ležák zatímco se baví s paní Molly Weasleyovou. Velice podivná dvojce co se týče rozhovoru.

,,Molly já nevím, jestli je to dobrý nápad, stále máš na starosti své vnouče." Řekl Abertforth.

,,Kde že, já se začínám doma skutečně nudit a díky našemu rodinnému sdílenému hlídání mám poněkud hodně času a moje děti jsou tak samostatné, až mě z toho mrazí, Abertforthe. Doopravdy bych ocenila ti v tvém podniku pomoci." Řekla paní Weasleyová a dodala.

,,Už nejsi nejmladší a poslední události ti rozhodně na síle nepřidaly. Jenom ti chci oplatit to, že jsi vždy nahlížel na to, co produkoval za nápady tvůj bratr, ryze realistickým úsudkem. Byla by škoda Prasečího rypáku." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,A to vaše sdílené hlídání jak funguje, funguje vůbec?" Ptal se Abertforthe, podle něhož by se takto malé děti neměli přesazovat z místa na místo.

,,Výborně, konečně to dostalo díky Andromédě obrysy, vlastně se jedná o takovou malou skupinku. Mne, Remuse, Andromédy, Nevilla Longbotoma, slečny Brownové a pana Crevreyho. A mne nevadí mít na starosti více děti, naopak je to mnohem jednoduší pro mne jako matku sedmi dětí než mít na starosti jenom mé vnouče. Připadá mi to mnohem více přirozené, Abertforthe." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Hm takže je tam malá Veronica, Leon, Martin, Teddy a malá slečna Christy. Necítí se tam jako páté kolo u vozu?" Ptal se Abertforth, který už měl tu čest poznat to co nazval mladý Potter jako velkou malou čarodějku.

,,Vůbec ne, dle všeho si našla kamarádky v tom Halle a hlavně se upnula na vnučku místního faráře. Je to milé děvčátko, i když já jejího mazlíčka dvakrát v lásce nemám. Jak může mít děvče rádo pichlavého ježka, nechápu." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

Nad tím se Abertforthzasmál. Ano ježek byl podivný mazlíček, ale proč ne. Lepší než draci, ještěrky a hadi nedej bože hippogrifové.

,,Však o tu pichlavou kouli se stará hezky jako o mimča co mám jinak na starosti. A na to, že jí pět let je velice šikovná. Jenom pracuji na tom, aby se zlepšila ve svém vyjadřování. Stále si občas šlape na jazyk." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,A to jako se o to dělíte jak?" Ptal se Abertforth.

,,Každý den to má na starosti někdo jiný, aby měli ostatní volno a mohli se věnovat svým záležitostem. V pondělí má tu skupinku na starosti Androméda, úterý je na řadě Remus, středa je pod vedením Nevilla, čtvrtek slečna Brownová, pátek já, a sobota kdo potřebuje tak je k dispozici pan Crevry. A není to ani na celý den, jenom určitou část dle jejich potřeby. Vlastně to funguje jako ne kouzelnické jesle s tím, že Christy vlastně už je dítě do školky,ale bude tam moct chodit až od září kvůli papírování ve školce. Poslední rok pro ní a pak půjde do primární školy v Halle." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,To si nedokážu tak úplně představit u Remuse Lupina, že krom vlastního pestrobarevného syna se stará ještě o čtyři další děti." Řekl Abertforth.

,,No jen ať se stará, když se znovu objevil na světě. Má činnost a nemusí myslet na Nymfadoru." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Hm pravda, jediný kdo je stále smutný je Alastor, však jeho to jistě také přejde." Řekl Alberthof.

,,Co vlastně dělá Pošuk Moody, dlouho jsem neviděla?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

,,Opravil si barák v Cronwellu a teď si tam dělá jak to říkal, skalku a nějakou dílnu. Nevím přesně co tam hodlá kutit nebo vyrábět, ale mimo toho dochází k Lee Jordánovi do rádia tam něco hlásit, aby se nenudil." Řekl Abertforth.

,,Pošuk v radiu?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

,,Má vyhrazený sobotní večer, když se tam úspěšně prosadil jako uvaděč pro Country a Bluegrassovou muziku. Tomu já moc nehovím, já tam občas zajdu přečíst lidem, nějakou dobrou knihu na pokračování Molly." Řekl Abertforth.

,,Takže to Svobodné kouzelnické radio pana Jordána je vlastně také skupinová organizace?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

,,Dalo by se říct. Lee Jordán, má tam hodně pomocníků a tak jeden režim 24 hodin sedm dní v týdnu. To nemá ani Zlatooušku. Je první rádio kouzelníku s takovým rozsahem. Však nejvíce tak přispívá poslední dobou Colin Crevrey a našel se tam ten upír z Malfoy Manor, Armand Malfoy. Propadl tomu jako někteří kuřáci cigaretám. Jede noční relaci s temnější rockem a metalem jak se té muzice říká." Řekl Abertforth.

,,Upír v rádiu, tak to je tedy užitá hodnota, u Merlinova panděra. Já se většinou zaposlouchám, když se tam ozve náhodou slečna Bonnesová nebo Ambotová." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,A to má Lee Jordán připravenou na léto pěveckou soutěž pro kouzelníky, to tu ještě nebylo." Řekl Abertforth.

,,Merline to jako doopravdy, chudák Celestýna, neohrozí to její pozici, nehledě na Sudičky." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Budou se muset více snažit, díky Lee Jordánovi." Řekl Abertforth a dal vypitý máslový ležák na opěrku.

,,A jak by sis Molly to představovala mi pomáhat?" Ptal se Abertforth.

A Molly Weasleyová se vší parádou spustila.

* * *

Severus Snape seděl poprvé za život v místnosti, kterou využíval George Weasley jako svou kancelář a pro Kouzelnické kejkle a jeho druhý obchod a říkal si.

Fajn Severusi, tohle rozhodně není ten kdo si hraje na šéfa, ale skutečně jím je. A majitel a spolumajitel něho ostražitě hleděli jak supi.

,,Tak pane Snape co ta vaše druhá návštěva za tento týden nám přináší?" Ptal se George a seděl za stolem, zatímco Fred stal vedle něho a držel v ruce svou hůlku.

,,Jak skutečně zlé to je z Danielem?" Ptal se ho Fred.

,,A nechtějte mi na mluvit, že to byla běžná reakce na alergii z krve runovce. To horečku nevyvolává." Řekl George.

,,I my máme spojení na lektvaristy, kteří dělali s runovci a také máme informace od jistého pana Sirky." Řekl nerudně Fred.

Severus si pomyslel a jsem v háji, oni to už vědí.

,,Takže to nebyla jenom horečka, ale nekontrolovatelný třes, kolaps a srdeční slabost, což já bych nazval jako infarkt, pane Snape. Kdybych byl hodně zlý, tak bych řekl, že jste mohl mít s profesorem Sirkou Daniela na svědomí. A to bych vám ten příchod na svět setsakra za to opepřil i se Sirkou." Řekl George.

,,Ten váš lektvar zrovna není zrovínka nejlepší medicína, když si vezmu Rona." Řekl Fred.

,,Jo možná to fungovalo u skupiny z Budče, ale proč tomu není tak u Daniela tady v Británii?" Ptal se George.

,,Vysypte ty svoje drahé lentilky na zem, protože jinak mi vám tu vaší medicínu dáme do chřtánu také." Zavrčel Fred.

,,Moje dvojče je možná trochu drastické, ale odpovídá to skutečnosti, takže bych radil,aby jste mluvil a pravdivě. Veritasérum mám totiž v šupleti." Řekl George.

Severus se zapřel do křesla, kde seděl. Je jedno jak to otočil, nynější verze Weasleyovských dvojčat je mnohem horší než těch z Bradavic.

,,Dobrá, věc má tak, a já věru o tom nevěděl, že ten váš podnikový právník je vlkodlak od narození. Potomek vlkodlaka, už v luně matky." Řekl Severus.

,,Aha a co to má společného nebo spíše nemá s tím, jak se ta přeměna stala skoro smrtící?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Toto byl lektvar určený pro vyléčení vlkodlaků, jenž staly vlkodlaky skrz kousnutí ne narození." Řekl Severus.

,,A…" Fred se dál nedostal.

,,Vlčí mládě se takto narodilo, je to jeho pravé tělo, dalo by se říct, není to nájemník jako u kousnutého vlkodlaka. Jelikož mi to Daniel Webb neřekl, tak jsem to nemohl vědět a varovat ho, že je to nebezpečné." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Dobrá, přestaň Frede chrlit síru. Pane Snape, teď je Daniel, tedy Daniella a jak to vypadá s přeměnou zpět, bude pro něho stejně nebezpečná nebo proti lektvar nemá takovou zdrcující účinnost?" Ptal se George.

Severus Snape byl překvapen jak druhé starší dvojče najednou je natolik chápavé, že si hned uvědomuje fakta nadcházející. Pak si uvědomil, jak moc má Lupin pravdu ohledně toho hromosvodu.

Musí se zacílit hlasem na George Weasleyho a tím otupit ostří Fredericka, který je jistě nasraný pro to, že on mu tak trochu lhal.

,,Pravděpodobně ano Georgi Weasley, nedokážu v tuto chvíli říci jak moc, ale mohlo by to být škaredé vzhledem k tomu jak proběhla tahle proměna." Řekl Severus.

,,Chápu, takže jako o Rona bude lepší, když nějaký čas se počká z proměnou zpět nebo jestli vůbec. Však není mi jasné, proč Daniel tohle neřekl a už vůbec, že vy jako laktvarista jste se s panem Sirkou zacílil jenom na jednu skupinu a ty jak říkáte vlčí mláďata nechal stranou?" Mínil na to George.

Severus mírně pootevřel ústa. Takové kontra od toho Weasleyho věru nečekal. To je jak obhajoba výzkumu před rektorkou Budče, ale tento člověk dle jeho informací nemá ani OVCE, tak jak?!

,,Jelikož se s tím narodily a ten vir je v nich od embryonálního stádia, pane Weasley a takových vlkodlaků je věru málo. Znám no Danielem jenom tři a to ještě se ti dva nacházejí v Evropském kontinentu. Jan Sirka se proto zacílil na raději na většinový problém, vlkodlaků skrz kousnutí, těch je mnohem více." Odpověděl mu.

,,A menšinu vlčích mláďat vynechal. Řeknu to takhle, tohle jako vynechat z státního rozpočtu kouzelnických lid pane Snape, mi jsme také menšina víte. Měl by jste i těmto vlkodlakům dát šanci na uzdravení, když jste to docílil už u těch jenž byli kousnutí. Ti lidé také za to stojí být znovu stoprocentními lidmi a ne odpadky společnosti. Jinak se vzbouří a budou napadat za svůj osud ostatní a vlkodlaku bude stále hodně." Řekl George.

Severus Snape zbledl jako svíčka. Takový argument mu vrazil kudlu do zad. Zpropadený všemi mastmi zkažený George Weasley měl pravdu. Usnul s Janem na vavřínech prvního úspěchu, ale ten lektvar mohou ještě vylepšit, ještě je to stále experiment a ne konečná. Stále mají co zlepšovat.

,,Máte pravdu, vyřadili jsme je jako by nebyli důležití, protože jich je minimum, ale když jim neposkytneme léčbu a nějaký jim přijatelný zdravotní způsob budou z toho vzteklý. Fajn beru to jako další výzvu Weasley. Kompletní vymýcení vlkodlačího viru pro ty co budou chtít, ať kousnutí nebo narození." Řekl Severus a zamračil se a v duchu se mohl udeřit do kebule, že zrovna zase další Weasley ho navedl na směr dalšího výzkumu. Když dobře odvedenou práci tak se vším všudy i s drobky.

,,A hlavně bezpečně pro jejich zdraví, stále ta léčba má vedlejší účinky, pane Snape proč u všech všudy mají ti co to podstoupili problémy s hormonální nerovnováhou a jejich pohlavními orgány?" Ptal se George.

Severus Snape by si nejraději prošťouchl obě uši. OVCE tam či sem, tento Weasley měl bystrou hlavu.

,,Pane Weasley, protože se proměna stala rozkazem lektvaru postaveném na tom temném jménem Císařském, tělo se nuceně změní v to, čím by se narodilo v opačném pohlaví, ale stále má mysl původní, která tím pádem se těžko propojí s ostatním, hlavně s pohlavním ustrojím. Není to nikdy zcela v souladu, jelikož jsme zatím nenašli způsob jak odbourat z toho prvotní živočišné pudy v nás hluboce zakořeněné." Řekl.

,,A to musí být člověk při tom při smyslech, pane Snape, nebylo by lepší ten lektvar podat když bude člověk v bezvědomí a jeho mysl bude na jistou dobu vypnutá úplně, nebo na tolik v útlumu, že nebude tu změnu vnímat. Nebo jí dát za zeď nitrozpytu, když ten člověk to ovládá? Mohl by jste si to zkusit sám na sobě." Řekl George.

Severus Snape otevřel ústa dokořán. Merline kdo tady má vlastně titul Mistra lektvaru a kdo jenom NKÚ?!

,,Nekoukejte na bráchu tak, to on se tady zaobírá lektvary, ne já, já mám na starosti kouzla, magické předměty a zvířata." Řekl Fred Weasley.

Severus Snape polkl nechutnou myšlenku pro něho, že by možná požádal George Weasleyho na spolupráci na lektvaru proti lykantropii. Však to by ten musel mít minimálně z toho OVCE.

,,Vzhledem k tomu, že moje dvojče nemá z toho OVCE tak co zbývá mne, většinu času tu vařím lektvary já a proto se zabývám i tou experimentální částí." Řekl George.

,,Cože?" Ptal se překvapeně Severus Snape. Jemu něco děsně uteklo a měl špatný pocit, že ho ti dva jeho bývalí studenti převezli, jak banda pirátů.

,,Georg má regulérní OVCE z lektvarů, bylinkářství, OPČM a Věštění z čísel, zatímco já z Přeměnování, Kouzelnických formulí, OPČM a Péče o magické tvory." Vysvětlil mu Frederick.

,,Ale jak, zkoušky jste v Bradavicích nikdy nesložili?" Řekl Severus Snape.

Nad tím se oba hlasitě zasmáli jemu do obličeje.

,,My jsme obešli systém pane Snape, místo Bradavic jsme si udělali výlet do Francie a máme obdobu našich OVCÍ z Krásnohůlek. Vzhledem k madam Umbrigerové a kolegiu Bradavic a Ministerstvu kouzel jsme si mysleli, že lepší výsledek bude mimo zem než doma v Británii. Což byla také pravda a nám se to vyplatilo v rozjedu našeho obchodu. Ministerstvo se nechtělo přít s madam Maxime a profesory, jenž měli povětšinou větší vzdělání než oni. I profesor Toffy neměl námitky." Řekl George.

Severus byl z těch dvou na ránu palicí. Prosím proč on je živí, tohle je krutá pomsta těch dvou vydřiduchů. Však po otřepání ze šoku, kdo vlastně je George a Fraderick Weasley přešel zpět k tématu a říkal si však sám sobě. Ti jsou škodlivější než Vandalové v Římě.

,,No ten návrh pana George Weasleyho by stál za uvážení, vypnout mysl účastníka během přeměny, aby ta pak nekolidovala s pohlavním ústrojím. Možná proto …" Severus se odmlčel.

,,Co možná?" Ptal se George a opřel si hlavu o ruku se zájmem.

,,Možná nejmladší člen neměl žádné takové potíže. Ten malý Matyáš, příjmení říct nesmím, je to protizákonné u dětí, žádné problémy takového rázu neměl. Však je mu deset let a žádné myšlenky sexuálního charakteru zatím nemá a lektvar mu byl podán ve spánku. Ano mohlo by to být. Je podivné pro mě, ale musím to říct, nechcete Georgi se alespoň okrajově této výzvy účastnit na poli kotlíku to se rozumí." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Když na to v diáři najdu čas pane Snape. Víte já jsem majitel a šéf firmy, investor mega projektu zde na britské kouzelnické půdě. A chci se věnovat své snoubence, rodině a ještě svému zdraví. Však kdykoliv, když bude nutno pořídit vzácnou přísadu a nebude k sehnání tak vám jí obstarám a zajistím v nejkratším možném termínu, případně mohu vám s mým mozkem pohnout závity, když uvíznete na útesu a nebudete se moci hnout v před, tady když to vpřed budu vědět já. Frede dojdi pro náš speciál." Řekl George.

Severus byl znovu překvapen. V podstatě se dostal do stádia, kdy začínal postavičku George Weasleyho mít rád asi takovým způsobem jako u Lupina. Ti stáli za to, se s nimi bavit.

Frederick přišel s něčím co vypadalo jako diář.

,,Vlastně je to výrobek tak trochu inspirovaný Pobertovým plánkem a Voldemortovým prašivým deníkem. První společná práce po mém návratu mezi živé, pane Snape." Podal mu to Frederick.

,,A co to je?" Ptal se Severus a ta kombinace těch dvou věcí se mu nelíbila.

,,Něco jako spojnice mezi dodavateli a konečnými zákazníky." Řekl George a Frederick pokračoval.

,,Je v tom ukrytá mapa celé zeměkoule a na ní tečky s našimi dodavateli. Stačí ukázat na tečku hůlkou a do deníku napsat zprávu jestli nemají to či ono bez poslání zprávy. Expersní objednávka jako to dělají mudlové přes elektronickou poštu. Žádné zdržení mimo toho rozdílu času, takže pozor ,až si budete něco objednávat v Americe nebo na Havaji či v Japonsku. Občas jsou z toho nerudní." Řekl George.

Severus Snape vyvalil svoje oči jako tele na ty dva. Ne Black a Lupin jsou už definitně za dobou své kreativity oproti těmto dvou. Podíval se na tečky a zjistil, že jsou na všech kontinentech a všemožných ostrovech. Doopravdy tam byly dvě firmy z Japonska, další z Havaje a nehledě na Ameriku. Zeměkoule jako by dostala spalničky jak byla tečkovaná.

,,To mi jako chcete říct, že máte tolik firem, kde něco odebíráte nebo prodáváte, tomu se mi nějak nechce věřit, pánové?" Řekl Severus, ale v duchu si říkal, tohle je nejlepší dárek, co jsem kdy dostal, snad kromě života zpět. Ten rok je na mě až moc štědrý na to nejsem zvyklý.

,,Ne, ale Kouzelnické kejkle s.r.o jsou členy mezinárodního kouzelnického obchodního sdružení Pegasus díky Hyancintovi a tohle jsou jeho členové, pane Snape. Ruka myje ruku, pane Snape. Je to mezinárodní výpomoc a mi vypomohli těmito deníky všem členům. A mi si ceníme toho, že jste tenkrát zachránil kejhák Ronovi a tímto oplácíme to vám osobně, když můžeme a vy jste živ. A v Krásnohůlkách mi bylo poprvé řečeno, že lektvaristka je věda sdílená s mnoha dalšími obory tak proč naše bohatství nesdílet s vámi, když to může pomoci těm, kteří pomoc skutečně potřebují." Řekl George a usmál od ucha ke své dírce po uchu a Frederick se za ním škodolibě usmíval.

To Severusi vyrazilo dech, div z toho křesla sjel na podlahu.

,,Jenom pane Snape je na vás, aby neodňali právnický titul naší nové právničce na ten určitý čas. To je podmínka užívání tohoto deníku." Řekl Frederick.

Já jsem si myslel, že to bude mít háček, pomyslel si Severus.

,,No to asi budu muset vymluvit na škole tady v Londýně." Řekl na to.

,,Přesně tak, protože mi.."Řekl Frederick.

,,Jsme skrz tu Francii a další věci …" Doplnil George.

,,Jak si nemilosti." Dořekl Fred.

,,A vy jako uznávaná kapacita rádoby znovuzrozenec .." Řekl George.

,,Tam budete mít lepší slovo…" Řekl Fred.

,,Které mi zatím postrádáme …" Řekl George.

,,Nejsme holt Severus Snape nebo Harry Potter." Dořekl Fred.

Severus začala bolet hlava. Ti dva byli moc vychytralí.

,,Tak dobrá pokusím se." Řekl na to.

,,Pokusy jsou pro studenty Bradavic pane Snape." Řekl Fred.

,,Vy jste mistr, takže nám slibte, že to dáte, pro Daniela." Řekl George.

,,Když je váš pokusný králík číslo dva." Dodal Fred.

,,Jinak budeme nuceni vám něco udělat." Řekl George.

,,A to bychom minimálně moje dvojče, nechtěli." Řekl Fred.

Severus Snape kývl. Právě udělal smlouvu se skutečnými pekelníky mezi kouzelníky. Oproti tomu jednat z Radllem bylo lepší a Albus Brumbál nikdy nechtěl proti služby, které by vyžadovali jeho titul uplatnit jako bernou minci. Sdílet něco s Weasleyoskými exdvojčaty jak by se ti dva mohli nazývat byl neskutečně tvrdý a obtížný úkol. Však on měl výzvy jako Zmijozel rád, tak proč se trochu nesnažit, když je to pro výzkum.

Když odcházel z té kanceláře po Příčné ulici, tak měl na mysli slova těch dvou, že pokusy jsou pro studenty ne však pro mistry. To se mu náramně líbilo. Hodlal to dovést do konce společně se Sirkou, který bude koncem lykantropie. Dostal k tomu místo, čas a teď v podstatě i prostředky. Neskutečné štěstí pro jeho duši lektvaristy.

* * *

Seamus Finnigen sice nevěděl proč, ale dneska dělal asi pro něho trošku bolestivou na srdíčku práci v tom ohledu. Měl provést Rona, Terryho s tou malou Elyson a nějakým psem po jeho rodném baráku jako by byl realitní agent. Prej když tu bydlel, tak to tu nejvíce zná. Všechny škvírky a zákoutí jako své boty. A Ron chtěl ten barák znát dopodrobna, jak mu zdělil v sobotu večer krbem. Tedy spíš Rony v podobě ženy. Seamus se chytl za hlavu, když mu bylo řečeno kdo krom Rona a do budoucna těch dvou miminek se tam nastěhuje. Neměl totiž vůbec ponětí o tom vztahu s Bottem, natož i jeho malé neteři Elyson a jejím psím kamarádovi.

,,Ale Rone, to si vůbec neodpočineš a až přijdou ty fazolky, tak by jsi měl mít klid." Namítl Seamus, který jako o dost starší bratr věděl, že to bylo pro mamku náročný mít na starosti jeho a ještě se starat o Galatheu jako mimčo. To měla Narcissa štětí, že Thea půjde do Bradavic a ona se bude moct soustředit jeho nejmladší sestřičku co se co nevidět narodí.

,,To nějak zvládnu, a kdy už já jsem měl klid Seamusi, nikdy. Nehledě na to, že Elyson není mimčo, ale půjde do primární školy v září, potřebuji také adresu školy, kam jsi ty chodil. Domácí vyučování jako mamka dělat nebudu, Elyson musí být mezi dětmi jejího věku." Odpověděl Ron.

,,To mi zní lépe, vzhledem k fazolím. Zítra ti tu adresu dám, ale raději předtím se poptej někoho kdo už zapisoval děti do primární školy. A má Terry už vůbec od ní papíry, tedy Elyson?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,Bude je vyřizovat v pondělí po bystrozorském cvičení. Takže to budeme moct rozjet naplno s Elyson. Možná se zápisem do primárky mi poradí tvůj táta Seamusi, přece zapisoval tebe a sestru, ne?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ne poprvé v Chipsstendu, to dělala tenkrát máma, ale v Anglesey to pro Galatheau na poslední ročník zařídil. Takže vše potřebné by měl vědět. Mohu se ho zeptat." Řekl Seamus.

,,To by jsi byl zlatý Seamusi, už to s tím baráčkem potom co mi řekl o tom něco Terry, je pro mne velká čest tam bydlet, musel si to tam milovat, viď?" Ptal se Ron.

,,No to jo…" Řekl Seamus a odmlčel se.

,,Však po smrti mámy už to nebylo ono…" Seamus sklonil ještě níž hlavu ,,jako s ní by odešel duch toho domu a vřelost s kterou mne vždy vítala a táta tam byl dost nešťastný."

,,Chápu, i tak je to tvůj rodný dům, vůbec se nebráním, když nás občas navštívíš, stále tam máš pouto." Řekl Ron.

,,Díky, takže v neděli v devět dopoledne, ujednáno?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,Jo, přijdeme Záchranným autobusem, všichni čtyři." Řekl Ron.

,,Greg ne?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,Hm toho asi vezmu také sebou, byla by to podlost ho nevzít." Řekl zamyšleně Ron.

,,Merline to bude brzy vás plný barák, vy dva, tři děcka, dva psy a dvě sovy. Full hause." Řekl Seamus.

,,Co se dá dělat." Řekl Ron a pokrčil rameny.

,,A upozorňuji tě, mimo toho domu a bazénu je tam ještě zahrada, kde je sovinec a slepičárna, Tu jsem vyprázdnil poměrně rychle, takže je zatím prázdná, ale určitě je vhodná pro slepice i teď. Pokud by jste chtěli trochu farmařit." Řekl Seamus.

,,Teď rozhodně ne, na to zapomeň Seamusi. V Doupěti jsem si těch slepic užil dost. Stávat kvůli nim nikdy." Řekl Ron.

,,Jak myslíš. Tak naschle zítra." Řekl Seamus.

To byl včerejší rozhovor, jejich dvou u krbu, kdy oba seděli v křesle před ním.

Seamus tedy čekal před vrátky svého rodného domu, seděl na zítce a jelikož se přemístil už před půl hodinou, tak si zašel do jeho starého oblíbeného koloniálu a koupil si šumivé bonbony.

V tom se zjevil Záchranný autobus v zatáčce a zastavil rovnou před domem jeho starých sousedu. Naštěstí také kouzelníku, staršího páru, kteří pracovali oba jako vymazávači paměti pro mudly.

Vystoupil z něho Ron, Terry pak malá holčička a za ní dva psi. Jeden jezevčík, kterého Seamus dobře znal a pak přímo tele psa, jenom o málo menší než holčička. Seamus se trochu zděsil. To bylo rozhodně větší než v podobě zvěromága Sirius Black. Definitivně tento pes potřebuje boudu a bude hlídat, budil totiž respekt na první pohled.

,,Čáu Seamusi." Řekl a objal ho Terry.

,,Raníčko dělobuchu." Řekl Ron a otočil se na tu malou holku.

,,Elyson tohle je náš kamarád z Bradavic Seamus Finnigen pomlčka Malfoy. Myslím, že si nechá klidně říkat i strýčku Seamusi, když budeš hodná." Řekl Ron.

Děvče se trochu schovalo za Rona. To já nejsem po chuti nebo co? Pomyslel si Seamus.

,,Mě se Elyson bát nemusíš." Řekl Seamus.

,,Ne, já jenom…této Rony…ten strejda Seamus vypadá jako …maminčin …domácí. Byl dost zlý." Řekla Elyson.

,,Ach tak a proč ti ho Seamus připomíná, on je jinak hodný." Řekl Ron.

Na Seamuse dokonce začalo vrčet dokonce i to tele psa.

,,Ta bunda, pan domácí měl také takovou." Řekla tiše Elyson a stále držela nohavice kalhot Rona.

Seamus se podíval na bundu, kterou si dnes oblékl celkem bez rozmyslu. Byla to, ta co ulovil kdysi v Londýně těsně po té co se konečně zahojila jeho zranění z bitvy o Bradavice.

,,Fajn Elyson, víš ty co, tak já si svleču, abys neměla ze mě strach." Řekl a sundal si bundu, zmenšil jí strčil do kapsy. Při tomhle krásném počasí to v pohodě vydrží.

,,Ehm díky strejdo Seamusi." Řekla o trochu bázlivě Elyson.

,,Elyson, ten pan domácí byl zlý na maminku nebo i na tebe?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Trochu i na mne strejdo Terry, ale Sam ho vždycky zahnal. Je to můj ochránce." Řekla holčička a pohladila toho velkého psa za ušima.

,,No Sam mu musel rozhodně nahnat strach." Řekl Terry a umanul si pořádně vyklidit ten byt a možná uklidit pana domácího do patřičných mezí. Jestliže malá holčička jako Elyson dostane strach už jenom z přítomnosti stejné bundy pana domácího na jiném člověku jako je chudák Seamus tak to není jistě normální reakce.

,,Tak půjdeme se na ten baráček podívat. Tady Sam bude mít přímo ráj výběhu pro svoje packy." Mínil Seamus.

Ten velký inteligentní pes mu dokonce na to zaštěkal.

Však po průchodu vraty se Terry zeptal, když viděl dřevěnou stavbu s vraty.

,,Ono to má i garáž?!"

,,Ano mamka měla řidičskou licenci, ale ne táta. Ona byla mudlorozená čarodějka. Já to auto si ponechal, ale řidičák zatím jsem si neudělal, to plánuji na toto léto." Řekl Seamus.

,,Tam můžeme schovat tvého Pontiaca Rony." Řekl Terry k Ronovi.

,,Hm dobrý nápad." Mínil Ron.

,,Další malé stavbičky jsou na zahradě. Kurník, sovinec, letní domeček a moje stará skrýš na stromě." Řekl Seamus a vedl je na zahradu za domem.

Ron koukal jako divý co tu všechno je, krom toho tu byla zahrada, která už bujně kvetla, malý rybníček s lekníny. Pak ten bazén zakrytý a vypuštěný skoro ve středu zahrady. Opuštěný sovinec a kurník v rohu zahrady. Dále dřevěný altánek s vestavěným stolem a kolem dokola lavicí. A to vše on dostal darem od Seamuse. To je sice milé, ale bláznivé.

,,Wau to je fakticky stromová skrýš. Této Rony, mohu se tam podívat?" Ptala se Elyson.

,,No bytelně vypadá, tak proč ne, když tam vylezeš a slezeš sama." Řekl Ron.

Elyson předvedla, že umí velice obstojně vyšplhat na tu obří hrušku a přímo zavýskla radostí a zvolala.

,,Tady je krásné nebe! Tady mě určitě mamka uvidí."

Pak slezla velice rychle dolů.

,,Ty jo Elyson, ty umíš dobře šplhat, kdo tě to naučil?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Pan Travis, bral mě s Joschem do parku." Řekla Elyson.

,,A Josch je kdo?" Ptal Terry.

,,Kamarád a pana Travise syn." Řekla Elyson.

,,Až budu umět psát jako teta Rony a ty strejdo tak mu napíšu dopis." Řekla Elyson.

,,To klidně můžeš." Řekl Ron.

Pak šli konečně do baráku. Vchod měl stříšku a ve vstupní hale bylo schodiště a troje dveře z toho jedny dvoukřídlé. Tam šel Seamus nejdřív, aby jim ukázal jídelnu, následně dalšími dveřmi vešel do obřího obývacího pokoje s dva metry širokým a metr a půl vysokým krbem.

Tam zbyla po Finnigenech obří skříň, s kterou podle Seamuse nikdo nechtěl tahat a do nového domu se vůbec nehodila. Prošli s obývacího pokoje do kuchyně.

Ron mlčel, když tu uviděl jak sporák tak kamna, ale v duchu si říkal já raději sporák. Seamus otevřel postranní dveře a odhalil technickou místnost a špajzku. Pak zase prošli dalšími dveřmi do vstupní haly a Seamus otevřel dveře, kde byl jak se dalo tušit WC. Pak vešel dalšími dveřmi naproti jídelně a tam odhalil něco jako salonek pro hosty dle něho a za dalšími dveřmi byla prázdná knihovna a bývalá jeho otce pracovna. Už tak obří barák v očích Rona a to nebyli ani nahoře. Až teď si uvědomil, že to vše se musí nějak zařídit, což bude také práce přitom všem.

Vyšli po schodech a ocitli se v slunečním světlem osvícené chodbě, která měla však spíš tmavší odbočku.

A do té Seamus vešel jako první. Na konci byli dveře jak on řekl od hlavní ložnice. Nechal tam jak Terryho a Rona vejít a i Elyson než vešel sám. Hlavní ložnice měla tři okna a dvoje postranní dveře.

,,Co je za nimi?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Jen se koukni Terry." Řekl Seamus.

Za prvními byl něco jako komůrka bez okna, která sloužila jako obří šatník a za dalšími byla koupelna.

Ron do té vešel jako první a trochu mu ztuhl výraz, když uviděl tu vanu. Terry vešel hned za ním a uchechtl a řekl.

,,Tak ta je jasně pro dva Rony. Seamusův otec je starý Lothário, nejprve Seamusova maminka a následně sbalí Dracovu máti, však jestli na ní použil toto, tak se ani nedivím. To přímo svádí k společným koupelím."

Však co čert nechtěl tak to slyšel Seamus a ten řekl.

,,Ta vana, tak tu si poručila moje maminka, když mi bylo šest. To není výmysl mého táty, Terrenci. Však můžete si jí klidně ozkoušet, je vaše."

,,Ne teď." Řekl Ron a šel se podívat na další pokoje. Z té myšlenky mu nebylo zrovna nejlépe v tuto chvíli.

,,Tak a tady byl ségri pokoj." Řekl Seamus a otevřel nejblíže hlavní ložnici dveře.

Byla to obdélníková místnost z dvěma okny a prostorem mezi nimi. Do zdi byla vestavěná skříň, ale jinak tu nebylo nic.

,,A tady bejvávalo mé hájemství." Řekl Seamus pokoji naproti, který měl vchod na osvětlené chodbě.

To bylo také jasné, když Ron uviděl tu červenou na zdech.

A pak už následovali jenom dva pokoje po hosty, další koupelna také z poměrně velkou vanou a průlez do podkroví, kde bylo prázdno také, ale mohly se tu uskladnit věci.

Celkově to byl dům velký jak kráva, vyjádřeno čísly Seamuse Finnigena 308 metrů čtverečních k využití na bydlení. Ronovi z toho bylo trochu mdlo a tak se opřel o kuchyňkou linku. Terry mu hned raději podal sklenici s vodou.

,,Seamusi já nevím co na to říct, to je přímo monstrózní barák. Doupě možná vypadá jako velký barák, ale je to spíš skládačka několika malinkatých pater. Tohle je cihla." Řekl Ron a napil se. Hned mu bylo líp.

,,Já vím, ale vy tu bude tři, no později rovnou pět, tedy dokonce o jednoho víc než za nás. To se to tu rychle zaplní. A vezmi si Malfoy Manor, Anglesey a Grimouldovo náměstí, ty jsou ještě větší, ale ty to nevidíš protože jsou plné. Tady to vypadá na první pohled velké, ale když si představíš to s nábytkem tak vším všudy, tak to tu bude útulně a postupem času malé." Řekl Seamus.

Nad tím se Ron uchechtl.

,,A teď ještě se půjdeme podívat na tvojí budoucí primární školu Elyson."Řekl Seamus.

,,Ehm strejdo Seamusi, funguje tady záchod?" Ptala se Elyson.

,,Jasně." Řekl Seamus. On rozhodně dům neodpojil a staral se, aby vše běželo jak má, i když nevěděl, jestli ho má prodat nebo ne.

,,Tak já si dojdu na malé dámy." Řekla Elyson a odběhla si.

,,A já jí asi pak ještě vystřídám." Řekl Ron.

,,Tak počkáme." Řekl Seamus a doplnil.

,,Takže této Rony, jaké je to být tetičkou."

,,Hm vzhledem jak k nám Elyson přišla tak náročné, ale kupodivu to zvládáme viď Terry?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Elyson už nikam jinam nestrčíme, je mi úplně jedno co mi řeknou ostatní, ale ponechám si jí. Jsem sice hodně mladej strejček, ale to je tak, když máš o dost starší sourozence. Však Theu to může také potkat viď Shey?" Ptal se Terry.

,,No může, myslím, snad, že případně ségra to zvládne, ale zatím se na to nechystám, nejprve se musí dát do kupy barák, tiskárna a Lenky Čtyřlístek, pak se uvidí dál." Pokrčil rameny Seamus a uchechtl se.

,,Zajímavější to bude až se narodí moje mini ségra. Jo tam to bude poněkud do budoucna zamotaný, ale co, já to tátovi přeji, nějaké to ubrečené štěstí a docela se na ní už těším. Mít o devatenáct let mladší sestru, jo to je poněkud zvláštní." Řekl Seamus.

V tom přilítla Elyson.

,,Príma WC s dokonce se zvířátkem. Podívejte." Řekla a otevřela dlaň.

Tam na ruce měla zmateného pěkně vypapaného tlustého pavouka. Ron vykřikl úlekem jakmile ho uviděl a omdlel, až se málem skácel na Seamuse. Ten ho pohotově zachytil.

,,Této Rony?" Ptala se překvapeně a zděšeně Elyson.

,,To nic, to je u tety normální, ona se strašně bojí pavouku. Víš ona viděla ohromné pavouky, ty magické co jsou velké jak auta a má díky tomu z nich strach. Příště jí prostě tohle neukazuj." Řekl Terry a vzal pavouka a vyhodil ho oknem v kuchyni ven do zahrady.

,,Okej to se moc omlouvám." Řekla smutně Elyson. Ona nevěděla, že těchto zvířátek teta Rony bojí.

,,Rony v pořádku?" Ptal se Seamus.

Terry přeměnil servírovací stolek v křeslo a máchl směr Seamuse, aby tam Rona usadil.

,,Dej Rony trochu času, takový úlek u ní teď trvá o trochu déle." Řekl Terry.

,,Ehm mamka to měla také, když čekala Theu, no o Narcisse nemluvě. Raději než se dostanete k stěhování tak by jste zde měli vymést a vystěhovat osminohé kamarády. Rony byla vždy ně háklivá." Řekl Seamus.

V té chvíli se naštěstí Ron probral.

,,Promiňte, omdlela jsem…" Řekl, jelikož si uvědomil, že je tu Elyson. Zase musel sám označit jako ženu, aby jí to nebylo divné.

,,Klídek, nic se nestalo, mne tak snadno nezavalíš Rony." Máchl rukou Seamus.

,,Promiň této Rony, já nevěděla, že se bojíš pavouku. Moc se omlouvám, že jsem tě vystrašila." Řekla smutně Elyson.

,,To nic." Řekl Ron a stále se trochu úlekem třásl. Sakriš dej se do kupy, Weasley, kvůli pavouku tu nebudeš dělat invalidu.

,,Alespoň ten exemplář nepotkáš na záchodě." Řekl Seamus.

,,Také pravda." Řekl Ron zvedl se pomalu ze křesla.

Trochu se zamotal a musel se opřít o křeslo.

,,Hele, jestli ti není dobře, tak si dřepni do bobku Rony, to ti pomůže, potom šoku z pavouka." Řekl Seamus.

Ron se s ním nechtěl hádat, jak může vědět, jestli to zabere nebo ne, ale udělal to. Brzy ten třes a v těle přestal a on se mohl zvednout a odkráčet na záchod v lepším rozpoložení. Jenom při vykonání potřeby přemýšlel jak tohle Seamus muže vědět. Pak si však musel v duchu pohlavkovat, když si vzpomněl, že má o dost mladší sestru a bude mít co nevidět další. Fajn, jsi pitomec Weasley.

Pak šli pomalu po Chipsstendu a prohlíželi si malé městečko a jeho budovy. Seamus jim ukázal i primární školu kam chodil.

,,Je príma Elyson ta škola a tady mají jako bonus vyučování plavání a můžeš se tu naučit i hrát kriket." Řekl Seamus.

,,Ale já plavat už trochu umím, čubičku." Řekla Elyson.

,,Merline ty toho umíš fakticky hodně Elyson. To zní už od pohledu jako Nebelvír." Řekl Ron.

,,Hele Rony stejnou měrou v ní koluje moudrost Hagvaspáru, halo je to má neteř a umí se podepsat celým jménem." Ozval se Terry.

,,Ale já nechci být ani jedno." Ohlásila se Elyson.

,,Co?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ne této Rony, já až budu velká, abych chodila do Bradavic, jak se ta škola pro velké čarodějky a kouzelníky jmenuje, tak bych chtěla být Mrzimor. Mám rada žlutou barvu a strejda Harry říkal, že ti mají žluté kravaty a svetry. To chci také." Řekla Elyson.

Ron a Terry koukali na Elyson vyvaleně a Seamus se smíchy mohl udusit.

,,Jedna nula pro Elyson." Řekl k tomu.

,,No Mrzimor je také dobrá kolej." Uznal Ron.

,,Jsou pracovití a hodně vydrží. Já nikdy proti nim nic neměl. Však dle mě to rozhodne až když tě budou zařazovat." Řekl Terry.

,,A to bude ještě za dlouho Elyson." Mínil Ron.

,,Ale jedno kouzlo už umím." Řekla Elyson.

,,Vážně a jaké? Na to je potřeba většinou kouzelnické hůlky." Řekl Ron.

Elyson se usmála a podívala se kolem sebe. Snad něco hledala nebo se koukala jestli někdo nejde.

Pak začala třít o sebe svoje dlaně a řekla ,,Ohýnku zjev se."

Ron, Terry a Seamus se překlonily, zatímco Sama ani Grega to moc nezajímalo a očichávali plot kolem primární školy, kde by to mohli označkovat, že tu byli.

V dlaních Elyson se objevil modrý plamínek a pak ještě jeden a když Elyson od sebe ruce oddělila tak v každé ruce měla jeden plamínek. Ron, Terry a Seamus na ní dívali jako prváci.

,,Nepálí jenom hřeje." Řekla Elyson a užívala si ten pocit, že má jejich pozornost.

Ron měl pocit dežaví. Deževí s jménem Hermiona Grangerová a první ročník.

,,Terry tvoje neteř je genius, takto vyčarovat oheň, ovládnout ho a to je jí pět, no skoro asi šest." Řekl Seamus a v duchu si řekl. Tohle je bezhůlková magie a chtěná, ne nechtěná. Terry a Ron si ještě užijí asi ještě od ní lepší kouzla. Elyson ročník, ve kterém jestli budou i Snapovi dvojčata už teď vypadal jako perfektní zavářka na mozky profesoru. A ten další s Christy Brownovou, co umí patronovo zaklínadlo.

,,Od kdy to umíš Elyson?" Ptal se Ron a nezakrýval udiv nad jejími schopnostmi.

Elyson spráskla ruce a plamínky z jejích rukou zmizely.

,,Od minulé zimy, maminka mi nemohla koupit rukavice a tak jsem se zahřála i tak." Řekla Elyson.

Terry se rozhodl v té chvíli, že prozkoumá kdy vlastně zaplatil za celou dobu Landon své dceři alimenty a jak byla Lisspet na tom z penězi. Doufal, že po nich nezůstaly nějaké obří dluhy.

,,To je hodně magie, jistě z tebe bude suprová čarodějka, však teď Elyson se rozloučíme se strejdou Seamusem a pojedeme k strejdovi Harrymu na oběd." Řekl Ron.

,,Hurá už se těším co strejda šefkuchař nám dá k obědu. To je jak v hotelu na té dovolené o které vyprávěl Josch." Řekla Elyson.

,,Ty jsi nikdy v hotelu asi nebyla co Elyson?" Ptal se Ron.

Elyson zavrtěla hlavou.

,,Nevadí, uvidíme a možná se někam podíváme také." Řekl Ron.

,,Ronny?!" Ptal se Terry.

,,Říkal jsem si dát před začátkem školního roku dát dovolenou někde mimo, ale ne Francii. Stejně tou dobu budu už na mateřský. Velice ráda se pak nechám obskakovat, když to praktikovala i Fleur." Řekl Ron.

Nad tím se jenom Seamus zasmál, jelikož mu to přišlo bizarní. Sdílet však osud Rona nechtěl.

**Přidáno 29.2.2020**

**Další kapitoly budou přidány 7.3.2020. Také děkuji za komentáře, i když je jich skromně. Těší mě, že stále mám své věrné čtenáře. **

**Vaše elenor**


	30. Kapitola 30 - Členové rodiny

**Kapitola 30 – Členové rodiny**

Molly Weasleyová v pondělní ráno netušila, že bude mít s Arthurem poněkud zajímavou návštěvu, která tu nějaký čas pobude, když ráno vstávala k svému vnoučkovi. Leon se jí nemohl dočkat a o to více byl radostí bez sebe, kdy mohl s nimi ve vysoké židli usednout ke stolu. Však když dávala Molly zrovna na talíř svému manželovi míchaná vajíčka se slaninou a k tomu čerstvý pečený chleba tak se rozhořel krb a vystoupila z něho malá osůbka v podobě pětileté holčičky s černými vlásky v dvou culících v modrém tričku s potiskem sluníčka, laclových šatech a staršími teniskami na nohou.

,,Elyson, ty sis zapomněla mikinu." Objevila se další postava podobě nynějšího Rona, jenž měl na vodítku pořádně velkého psa.

,,Och díky této Rony." Řeklo to malé děvče a vzalo si od něho bledě žlutou mikinu.

,,Ahoj mami a tati, ahojky Leone." Řekl jim na pozdrav Ron.

,,Této Rony, tak tohle je Leon?" Ptalo se ta holčička.

,,Jo to je malý Leon, támhle je má maminka Molly s tou pánví a u stolu sedí můj tatínek Arthur. Mami a tati tohle je Elyson, Elyson Bottová, neteř Terryho Botta." Řekl jim Ron.

Molly a Arthur byli trochu překvapeni, ale Ron pokračoval.

,,A tady ten velký pes, je Sam a je Elyson ochránce a děsný mazel. Pozor rád lidi na pozdrav líže jako Hagridův Tesák, ale jinak by neudělal nic ani mouše, snad až zahradní skřítky. Ty má k smrti rád. Viď Same?" Řekl Ron.

Na to ten pes zaštěkal, což vylekalo Leona a ten začal popotahavat, že se mu přítomnost toho černého velkého obra moc nelíbí.

,,No tak Leone, ten ti nic neudělá." Vzal ho do náručí Leona Ron, přiblížil se k Samovi a pořádně ho podrbal za ušima.

,,Vidíš ten je mírumilovnější než Hagrid. Velký plyšák na hraní, vidíš." Řekl Ron, což Leona uklidnilo a dokonce ručkou pohladil Sama po čumáku a ten si to nechal líbit.

Pak zase usadil Leona do židle a řekl k Elyson.

,,Myslím, že ukážu Samovi a tobě kde můžete na zahradě úřadovat se zahradními skřítky." Řekl Ron a už jí vedl na zahradu i se psem.

Molly a Arthur měli v hlavě oba mexický guláš, co tohle má jako znamenat, do chvíle než sám přišel sám Ron.

,,Asi bych vám to vysvětlit mami a tati." Řekl Ron.

,,To bych prosila Rone." Dala ruce v bok Molly. Ano měla matnou povědomost o tom vztahu mezi Ronem a tím Terrencem Bottem, ale toto, jí nešlo do hlavy.

,,Okej v pátek se Terry dozvěděl, že jeho o 13 let starší bratr, jeho nynější žena a jeho ex se asi porvali k smrti a on dostal na starost tím pádem osiřelou neteř. To je Elyson. No jako bonus se k nám dostal i Sam. Terry bude dneska vyřizovat papíry ohledně poručnictví a tak dále asi možná dokonce u Percyho. Já ale takhle narychlo si brát dovolenou skrz to nechci. Však na zbytek týdne si jí na zařizování vezmu. Takže bych vás chtěl poprosit a hlavně mamku, jestli by jsi nemohla Elyson na šest hodin nepohlídat. Terry si jí tu kolem druhé odpoledne vyzvedne. Byl bych ti obrovsky zavázán mami." Řekl Ron a nadechl se zhluboka.

Molly skoro vypadla pánev z ruky. Byla trošku v šoku, ale Ron pokračoval.

,,A raději mě jmenujte před ní Ronny klidně i to Ronalda, ten Francouzský incident by asi nepochopila, na to je moc malá. Jsem prostě pro ní teta Rony a basta."

,,Teta Rony?" Ptal se Arthur trochu vyděšeně.

,,Ano tati, to co se mi stalo, by bylo pro ní těžko pochopitelné." Ron se odmlčel a pak řekl.

,,A zatím je to tak vyhovující. Neboj ještě to napíši a vzkáži ostatním sourozencům v dohledné době, aby nedošlo k nějakému trapnému momentu. Zatím bydlí se mnou a Terrym u Harryho, ale hodláme osídlit ten barák, co jsem dostal k narozeninám od Seamuse, aby nás tam nebylo příliš na Harryho." Řekl Ron.

,,To jako …" Dál se Molly nedostala.

,,Stěhuji se." Řekl Ron, ale pokračoval jinak. Vylovil z kapsy jak pro panenky malý baťůžek a zvětšil ho máchnutím hůlky.

,,Tady má Elyson nějaké své hračky, hlavně blok a pastelky, aby se nenudila, ale myslím, že zde se rozhodně nudit nebude. A Elyson už snídani měla, takže mami klidně dodělej tátovi tu snídani, ať může do práce. Já se ještě dojdu rozloučit s Elyson a také se rozloučím." Řekl Ron a odešel znovu na zahradu.

,,Molly?!" Ptal se Arthur.

,,Ano můj drahý?" Ptal se Molly.

,,Jak to vypadá, tak jsme získali dalšího člena rodiny." Řekl Arthur.

,,Ano." Řekla trochu nesvá Molly.

V další chvíli kolem nich prošel Ron a zmizel v plamenech krbu s čau do práce.

,,Jak to vypadá Leone, tak tu budeš mít dneska společnost stejné barvy pokrývky hlavy jako ty." Řekl k vnoučkovi Arthur, zatímco Leon se snažil do pusy si nacpat celou ruku.

* * *

George zase jednou byl na své šéfovském výletu po Británii. Ale když přišel do Prasinek, tak kupodivu hned u dveří si ho odchytl Ron, vzal ho za loket a vedl ho nahoru do kanceláře krámku, takovým generálským krokem, až měl George pocit, že Ron přímo prchá.

Jakmile byli v kanceláři tak něho Ron vybalil jednu věc.

,,Potřebuji si vzít do konce týdne dovolenou Georgi."

George otevřel ústa, ale Ron pokračoval jako nabitá puška v slavě.

,,Já vím, je to na rychlo, ale potřebuji nebo spíš potřebujeme spoustu věcí zařídit a vyřídit. A Terry se těžko z výcviku teď uhne, takže je to vlastně na mne. Však dnes tu budu, to si piš." Řekl.

,,Co se děje Rone? Něco ohledně tebe?" Ptal se George.

,,Ne, spíš je to tak, Georgi, že před pár dny, zemřel starší bratr Terryho při bitce u něho doma s jeho manželkou a exmanželkou. Zanechal po sobě malou dceru. Jo Terry je strejda rozhodně delší dobu než mi díky Leonovi. A Elyson, tak se jeho neteř jmenuje bydlí teď u nás a Terry se stane jejím poručníkem." Řekl Ron.

,,Merline, já nevěděl, že má bráchu." Řekl George.

,,Myslím, že on se moc nezmiňoval protože slušně řečeno byl jeho bratr ještě větší ožrala než Harryho strýc Vernon nebo Mundugus Fletcher. To je jedno, ale spíš je nutné vyřídit u Elyson to poručnictví, léčitelské prohlídky, další záležitosti včetně těch finančních a pak zařídit pohřeb těch třech. Něco mohu vyřídit já, ale stejně bude toho na Terryho hodně. Krom toho, že se hodláme odstěhovat v dohledné době z Grimoudlova náměstí od Harryho do Chispsstendu, do baráku, který mi jako dárek Seamus. Také tam musíme přihlásit Elyson do primárky. Takže kopice úkolu na vyřízení a s prací bych se z toho cvokl." Řekl Ron.

,,Aha, ale Rone, nechci ti nic říkat, ale nebalil sis toho na sebe moc. Z ohledem …" George se odmlčel.

,,Budeš opakovat Seamuse, ale když už jí budeme mít v péči, tak musíme konečně být někde zabydlení a ne pořád využívat Harryho jako hotel. To není to pravé ořechové, Georgi. Nehledě, že brzy bychom měli na krku odbor pro péči o nezletilé kouzelníky a to tam máme Percyho a Aundrey." Řekl Ron.

,,Um dobrá, Rone, takže vlastně ta Elyson ….je vlastně." George to nedokončil.

,,I má rádoby neteř a součást mé prapodivné rodinky, jestli to tak chceš nazvat Georgi. Nebudu jí s Terrym odhazovat jenom kvůli těm miminům, to by bylo vůči ní nefér, když jinak ona nemá nikoho, jako nemá ze své rodiny už nikoho Terry." Řekl Ron.

George pokýval hlavou, i když po chutí dvakrát nebylo. Ron si zase naložil na záda více než podle něho mohl unést. Ještě dělat poručníka lomeno poručnici a hrát někomu v devatenácti rodiče, přitom čekat vlastní děti, to bude hodně na psychiku a také jeho tělo.

,,Rone a tvoje jádro, už se s ním něco hnulo, nebo ho máš stále po celém těle?" Ptal se George.

,,Zatím stále všude, však já se nedivím, musím holt počkat, co nadělám. Nikdy nic nejde úplně podle plánu v životě." Pokrčil rameny Ron.

George si povzdechl. Ne to moc dobrý nebylo, protože věděl, že by mohli nastat potíže až půjdou ty mimča na svět a Ron tedy Ronny to bude muset přestát kompletně bez moderních výdobytku postaru. George se bál, aby to zvládl. A teď se zatížil tímto.

,,Dobrá však jakkoliv budeš potřebovat pomoc, tak pošli patrona nebo brnkni mi na mobil, jo. A vůbec ví o nás ta Elyson?" Ptal se George.

,,Ano, trochu jsem jí zasvětil na nákupech jejího nového oblečení v sobotu do toho jak velká je rodina Weasleyů. Teď je u mamky a táty v Doupěti, protože jí nechci nechávat na Grimouldově náměstí samotnou. To nejde." Řekl Ron.

,,Nákupy?" Ptal se George.

,,Hm jak to vysvětlit, její maminka a exmanželka Terryho bratra byla na tom finančně a zdravotně špatně. Neměla peníze, aby dobře ošatila Elyson. Ta malá neměla ani zimní rukavice natož noční košili a z většiny oblečení lezly nitě a bylo to děravé. Bylo toho šest kopiček, které by se vešly na jednu polici v šatníku kdybych chtěl, tak se muselo vyrazit na nákupy. Přizval jsem si k tomu Levanduli, protože ta má podobně stejně starou sestřičku a nechtěl sem otravovat Karin." Řekl Ron.

George jenom pokýval hlavou.

,,Fajn tak já počítám s tím, že tu od úterka do pátku nebudeš a pak se uvidí." Řekl George.

,,Díky." Řekl Ron.

,,Za málo, fajn takže předpokládám, že se na mne může vrhnout pětileté nebo šestileté děvčátko s oslovením strejdo Georgi, co?" Ptal se George.

,,Spíš první co se na tebe vrhne je její pes Sam. Takový bonus k Elyson, který přišel společně s ní. A Sam je pořádně velký, asi tak jako Hagriduv tesák a strašně rád olizuje lidi. Takže pozor." Řekl Ron.

,,No doufejme, že je vychovaný." Řekl George.

,,No z části." Řekl Ron a dodal.

,,Když má hlad tak bere cestu k jídlu hlava nehlava. Však jinak je ho má Elyson na komando." Řekl Ron.

,,No to je dobrá zpráva." Řekl George a dodal.

,,A o mimčech Elyson ví, no nebo tě pokládá za tetu Rony trošku při těle?" Ptal se George zamířil pohledem na Ronův střed, který by on označil za Budhovo bříško.

,,Ví, jelikož Levandule se pořádně prořekla. Nechala se zlákat cenovými akcemi u dupaček vtom krámu." Řekl Ron.

,,O problém díky Levanduli méně." Řekl George.

,,Jo, takže šéfe co jsi nám chtěl?" Ptal se o poznání méně přívětivě Ron.

* * *

Percy Weasley si myslel, jak bude mít klidné pondělí, také bylo do deseti hodin dopoledne. Přímo s mohl trochu natáhnout a lelkovat, protože do jeho kanceláře nevkročila zatím ani noha. Proto o to víc se divil, když o desáté hodině se ve dveřích objevil Terry Bott.

,,Zdravíčko Percy, doufám, že nám v plánu frnkout z práce." Řekl Terry.

Percy překvapeně zamrkal a pak ještě jednou když mu přistál na stole pakl papíru a pergamenu.

,,Ne, ale co je to?" Ptal se Percy.

Veškerá nenávist v Percym vyprchala po návratu těch rádoby mrtvých na zem skrz Rona i na Terryho Botta. Možná proto, že viděl, že ten doopravdy o Rona stará a není mu jen na okrasu, jak by řekl Percy.

,,Ehm to jsou veškeré dokumenty ohledně mé neteře Elyson co jsem nalezl v bytě její maminky. Nevím jak daleko sahají tvoje nenechavé prstíky na bystrozorské oddělení, ale před pár dny mi zemřel bratr, švagrová a bývalá švagrová a po nich zůstala má neteř sama. A jako poslední blízký příbuzný, nehledím na vzdáleného strýčka Izáka v Americe ze čtvrtého kolene, tak mám právo doufám se jí ujmout a potřebuji to rychle vyřídit, abychom mohli Elyson v září poslat do primární školy Percy. Rozumíš?" Ptal se Terry.

Percymu málem spadli brýle ze šoku.

,,Neteř!" Vypískl Percy.

,,Ano dceru mého staršího bratra Landona ročník 67, kolejní příslušnost Hagvaspár jako já v letech 79 až 86, toho ty jsi asi nezažil v Bradavicích, možná tví starší bratři." Řekl Terry.

,,Aha, promiň a mou upřímnou soustrast." Řekl Percy a chtěl podat Terrymu ruku.

,,Ne to nech, Landon udělal jen hromadu ostudy a oproti tomu je dokonce i tvůj bratr Charles svatý. Jsem kupodivu překvapen, že těch dětí nemá víc a to ani nevím co čekat po finanční stránce od něho." Řekl Terry.

Percy tedy ruku stáhl a podíval se do papíru.

,,Jo to půjde, dokonce tu vidím chyby předchozího vedení odboru. Můžeš mi říct, co přesně se stalo a proč jsou ti tři mrtvý?" Ptal se Percy.

,,Lisspet, bývalá žena mého bratra se asi ocitla ve finanční tísni. Landon nikdy moc řádně neplatil alimenty a hodně pil. Rozhodla se tem dojít osobně a naštvala asi jeho současnou ženu a dle toho co mi bylo řečeno se tam strhla bitka, která stála všechny život. Však Lisspet byla už tou dobou hodně dle všeho nemocná, tak určitě stačilo mnohem méně na ní síly a kouzel než na Landona a Sandru." Řekl Terry a doplnil.

,,Stále se to vyšetřuje, ale já se do toho nemohu hrabat už jako kadet tak jako Ladonův bráška. Jenom mi byla svěřena Elyson."

,,Chápu, ale poručnictví se dá udělat i tak, vzhledem k tomu, že matka i otec no a macecha též jsou po smrti." Řekl Percy.

,,Jo." Řekl Terry.

,,Však budu k tomu potřebovat bydliště kde bude Elyson bydlet a také to, kde bude mít konto, kam jí budou chodit příspěvky." Řekl Percy.

,,Jaké příspěvky?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Zaprvé jelikož ona se stala nezletilým sirotkem, tak má právo na sirotčí důchod, Terrenci a je jedno, že bude v tvé péči. Tato výjimka z dob Popletala padla. Další bude příspěvek pro vás, ale hlavně pro Elyson jako příspěvek na poručníka, který bude posílán zase pro změnu na tvé konto. A pak je tam příspěvek pro nezletilé sirotky, jenž se stali sirotky po závažném trestném činu. Tam nevím jak to dopadne, ale jestli někdo z nich zabil Lispett, tak to bude vražda a tím pádem připadne tento nárok Elyson. Budu muset u kolegy Stuarta vypočítat přesnou výši, tam je mnoho ale, ale Elyson by mělo chodit na účet měsíčně zhruba 16 až 21 galeonů. A tobě za ní 15 galeonů na její výchovu a výživu." Nasadil si o trochu víš brýle Percy.

Terry koukal jako z jara.

,,Takže kde bude Elyson bydlet?" Ptal se Percy.

,,Ehm to bude trochu složité také Percy, abych řekl pravdu." Poškrábal se po hlavě Terry.

,,Jak složité?" Ptal se Percy.

,,Zatím bydlí s námi na Grimouldově náměstí 12 v hlavní ložnici, ale hodláme se všichni odstěhovat. Tedy já, Ron, Elyson, naši dva psy a dvě sovy do toho baráku co Seamus dal dárkem Ronovi." Řekl Terry.

,,Co prosím?" Zeptal se Percy a zvedl se ze židle.

,,Tak jak to říkám, hodláme se tam odstěhovat a tam začne Elyson chodit do školy. Do té doby asi budeme muset jí střídavě mít doma a v hlídání, protože přihlásit jí ani ne měsíc a něco do školky je k ničemu." Řekl Terry.

,,A Ron…?" Ptal se Percy.

,,To on to navrhl, když nebyla ještě u nás Elyson a Sam, však nevadí mu to. Myslím, že jak mě tak Ronovi se stejně Elyson zažrala pod kůži." Řekl Terry.

Percy znovu si sedl do svého pracovního křesla a bylo mu, jako by ho někdo z odrážečů Bradavické školy trefil potloukem.

,,A také bych potřeboval na mé poručnictví udělat něco jako zplnomocnění pro Rona, protože já zas tolik času nemám pro některé aktivity,vzhledem k bystrozorskému tréningu a klidně přiznám, že Rona zapojím jako tetu Rony. Stejně mu tak Elyson říká a mi jsme už poprosili Nevilla a Harryho, aby to na Ronny také hráli, aby nedošlo k dlouhému vysvětlování. To samé bych poprosil u tebe Percy. Přece jenom Elyson je pět tedy skoro šest, ale tohle těžko pochopí." Řekl Terry.

Percy malátně pokýval hlavou. Tohle byl pro něho šok.

,,Já bych doporučil udělat u vás dvou změnu bydliště na příslušném odboru a já mezitím připravím papíry a pak to společně vyplníme. Poštu tam už můžeš odebírat a nikomu to moc divné nebude, když zatím budete fungovat na Grimouldově náměstí. Tady se případná kontrola dělá jenom, pokud někdo vás napadne z důvodným podezřením, že se o Elyson nestaráte, no řádně." Řekl Percy, když se znovu podíval do papíru.

,,Fajn díky, to jsem chtěl slyšet, takže se mám stát nejprve obyvatelem Chipsttendu společně z Ronem pro Ministerstvo kouzel a založit účet Elyson u kouzelnické banky a pak bude vše v pořádku?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Ano." Odpověděl Percy.

,,No to se dá zvládnout, já myslel, že to bude zdlouhavější. Bohu dík za to, že tu bedíš Percy. Je lepší tě mít zde jako spojence. Ne že bych to nechtěl řešit s Aundrey, ale prosím s tebou se mi mluví mnohem líp. Jako chlap ke chlapovi, rozumíš." Řekl Terry a vypustil jak parní lokomotiva páru.

Percy si sundal brýle a povídá.

,,Chápu, ale tady stud jde stranou Terry. Vzhledem k mému zátahu na tebe skrz toho slona alá Leontýna Montecová mám takový menší dluh k tobě. Však…" Percy se odmlčel.

,,Co však?!" Ptal se Terry.

,,Prosím tě, ty dohlédni když už jsi ses dal dohromady s Ronem, aby se nesedřel. Ne teď a ani potom. A také nevím co si mám myslet, že Ron dobrovolně přijal úlohu tety." Řekl Percy.

,,Já bych asi měl zopakovat asi jeho slova k Seamusi. Když už jsem takto do toho spadl, tak hodlám z toho udělat to nejlepší. A hlavně nejlepší také pro Elyson. Věta, kterou mu Elyson řekla, na něho něho udělalo takový dojem, že hodlá se jí stát oporou." Řekl Terry.

,,Aha." Řekl trochu nechápavě Percy.

,,Elyson je teď u vašich rodičů, protože Ron si chtěl promluvit a něco vyřídit v práci a tak se rozhodl tam rovnou zůstat pro dnešek. Já neštěstí pondělky mám krátké ale o to delší ostatní dny, takže mohu dneska toho zařídit nejvíc." Řekl Terry.

,,Vynasnažím se to zpracovat co nejkratším čase. No když ta Elyson je dalo by se říct vzhledem k vám dvěma má rádoby neteř." Řekl Percy.

,,No vzhledem k tomu, jak jí to vyložil Ron, tak tě bude oslovovat strejdo Percy, takže ano, rádoby neteř." Řekl Terry.

Nad tím se Percy usmál a řekl.

,,S Ronem fakticky nikdy není nuda, ten vždy přinese překvapení z kterého se každý zjeví."

,,Ronny, prosím kvůli Elyson, Percy." Řekl Terry, když odpouštěl jeho kancelář.

,,Fajn tak tedy Ronny, ale já mám takový pocit, že ztrácím bráchu a budu mít místo toho další sestru." Řekl Percy.

,,Tak já netuším, jak se to vyvrbí, ale mne na skořápce prdelajs, já mám nejvíce rád tu osobnost za tím." Řekl Terry a zavřel za sebou dveře.

Percy si pomyslel, a jako kdy řekneš to jisté slovíčko ty pitomče a otočil oči na té hromadě papíru. Tohle rozhodně má prioritu.

Zatímco Terry zamířil za Hestii Jonesovou do kanceláře.

Ta zrovna dopisovala jistý spis a málem z něho udělala kaňku na úhledném pergamenu. Pozvánku na svatbu jistého Siriuse Blacka a Emily Gonzálezové.

,,Terry jenom pojď dál." Řekla vesele, ačkoliv raději rozepsanou odpověď na pozvání na svatbu nechala zatím stranou.

Terry si sedl do křesla pro hosty a ihned spustil.

,,Chtěl jsem se slečno Jonesová zeptat jak jde či nejde vyšetřování incidentu, kdy zemřel můj bratr a jeho dvě ženy." Řekl Terry.

* * *

Bylo už pozdě večer když v kuchyni Grimouldova náměstí seděli dva lidé a u nohou jím ležel velký černý pes.

,,Takže jak jsi dopadl Terry, mě se to nechtělo řešit před Elyson." Řekl Ron.

Terry místo toho se zvedl, došel do chodby, aby vylovil všechna lejstra, která za den ulovil. A těch bylo věru požehnaně.

,,Landon mě vážně připravil o pořádný prachy." Řekl Terry.

,,Co?" Ptal se Ron.

,,No Elyson jako jeho dcera zdědila po něm všechny dluhy, ten neřád všechno napsal na Elyson, že se nestydí." Řekl Terry.

,,Není to protiprávní?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Jo podle starých zvyků v kouzelnických rodinách ne a podle skřetu také ne. Co naplat, tak jsem to zaplatil, aby byla čistá a rovnou jsem sebe a jí vyškrábal z Gringottovi banky. Ode mě už tam neuvidí ani cvrček. Zašel jsem rovnou za Sally a už jsem u ní s Elyson zavedený jako klient banky. Možná jsem to u sebe měl udělat dřív, ale byl jsem líný na to s těmi penězi něco dělat." Řekl Terry.

,,A kolik to bylo?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Krásné číslo o 1 888 galeonech 8 srpcích a 18 cvrčcích. Jinak by ten dluh byl v budoucnu ještě vyšší nesla by ho Elyson." Řekl Terry.

,,To mnoho, máš ještě vůbec peníze, tohle přece přes dvě stě tisíc liber v nekouzelnické měně." Řekl Ron a byl z té částky opařený.

,,Mám, žádný strach, sice nejsem boháč, ale stále mám více jak trojnásob na účtě díky mým rodičům a Merlinově řádu Rone, já nejsem rozhazovačný. Ale tohle jednání se mi hnusí. Musím uznat, že Landon nenasekal tak velký dluh jako předtím než si to zaplatil z peněz po rodičích a ještě si pořídil byt. To jediné ho ctí, to ostatní fakticky ne." Zakroutil hlavou Terry.

,,Co jako?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Očividně to byl spíš on, kdo zabil Lisspet a svou drahou Sandru, když obě najednou po něm žádaly peníze. To on byl pachatel dle Hestie. Asi ho nechám spálit i se Sandrou a pohřbím je do rodinné hrobky. Lisspet nechám pohřbít normálně. Ta si jediná normální pohřeb totiž zaslouží. Ta tam šla dobrými úmysly" Řekl Terry.

Ron si pomyslel, že by to udělal být na jeho místě to samé.

,,A ohledně Lisspet a toho co ona měla ve financích to bylo jak?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Velmi bledě, na kontě měla jenom 14 srpců a 3 cvrčky a pak měla normální nekouzelnický účet a tam měla 48 liber a nějaké to penny. Všechno prej spolkla léčba té její nemoci. Ptal jsem se sousedu co to bylo, ale ti nevěděli. Prý nemoc zažívacího ustrojí dle toho tátera Travise. Bylo to prej s ní zlé, protože se uchýlila k normálnímu doktorovy na místo léčitele." Řekl Terry a dodal.

,,U ní jsem také zaplatil ten dluh na nájmu za poslední tři měsíce v podobě 17 galeonů. Dneska jsem přišel fakticky dost na buben, ale což nejhorší krize ohledně dluhu co seděl na Elyson zažehnány." Řekl Terry.

,,A domácí co tak strašil Elyson?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ten štěkal, ale nekousal. Jenom se snažil dostat své prachy, i když věděl, že to dostane těžko zpět. I on věděl, že je Lisspet nemocná a prostě nemá. Však 17 galeonů už není marginální částka za nájem i s poplatky a jemu to chybělo. Proto zvýšil hlas, ale mne si netroufl. Byl o hlavu menší než já. To i drahý Seamus Finnigen je větší postavy než on." Řekl Terry.

,,Ach tak a ten byt?" Ptal se.

,,Mám ho v ruce do konce měsíce, pak ho bude nabízet novému nájemci. Však ho chce vyklidit, vybílit, předat s čistými podlahami a umytými okny, protože je to v smlouvě, kterou Lisspet před rokem podepsala. Předtím bydlela podle všeho někde jinde." Řekl Terry a doplnil.

,,Zaplatit nájem za květen a domácí vrátí vratnou kauci na byt. Takže konec celkem dobrý ohledně toho." Řekl Terry.

,,Pro Lisspet ne, ale Elyson jo." Řekl Ron.

,,Pravda."Řekl Terry.

,,A byt po bratrovi?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Až skončí úplně vyšetřování a dopíše jistý Philipus konečně ten spis a nebude se s tím nimrat tak uklízecí služba bystrozorského oddělení odstraní známky boje a toho krváku jak říkají. Pak ho budu muset také vyklidit a dát k prodeji. Však vzhledem k poloze u Kings Cross bych se toho měl zbavit hravě." Řekl s lepší náladou Terry.

,,Kolik ten byt stál tvého bratra?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Na galeony přepočteno 1 400 galeonů, ale jestli se toho chci zbavit, tak budu muset trošku slevit, ale něco z toho dostanu zpět. Nehledě na to, že asi prodám i ten svůj, co jsem získal po Landonovi, jeho rádoby ochotou." Řekl Terry.

,,To jako …" Dál se Ron.

,,Přece jsem říkal, že když už, tak se vším všudy. Nebudu si dělat zašívárnu, to se nehodí, když je u mne Elyson, nehledě na tebe. Prostě ne." Řekl Terry.

Ron se začervenal, nad tím jak moc to myslel vážně Terry.

,,A jak to dopadlo s vašima, Georgem a říkal si něco o nějaké trpaslence Rone?" Ptal se Terry.

,,No mamka asi teď shání nějaký dárek k narozeninám Elyson, protože ta se jí asi tak hluboce zabodla do srdce jako mě. Sam posloužil jako ideální pohovka na spaní pro Leona a táta? No ten asi dostal další šok života. Ale tobě také jistě něco řekli." Řekl Ron.

,,Hm ani moc ne, jenom se ptali jestli přijdeme na narozeniny tvého otce." Řekl Terry.

,,Pozvánka na rodinou oslavu se rovná přijmutí do rodiny Terry." Zasmál se Ron.

,,A George?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Klídek, ten má trošku jiný problém, protože profesor Sirka a Snape jim proměnili asi na neurčito jejich podnikového právníka v právničku." Řekl Ron.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Hm z Daniela je Danielka, protože se vyskytly komplikace. Ti dva si zatím netroufají mu dát proti lektvar a budou zkoušet ten lektvar nějak upravit dál dle George." Řekl Ron.

,,Merline, tedy stále experiment co?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Prej záleží na typu vlkodlaka a také jestli ten člověk nemá alergie na přísady." Pokrčil rameny Ron.

,,A trpaslenka?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Objednána, ale žádnou bílou z modrými očima jak chtěla Elyson jsme na skladě neměli v Prasinkách a ani Příčné ulici, obojí jsem prošel. To bude kontrast vůči Samovi." Řekl Ron.

,,Děsný, jak jsem mluvil o tom bydlení a změně adresy na Ministerstvu kouzel, tak mne teď napadl jeden důležitý bod Rone." Řekl Terry.

,,Jaký?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Jaký pokoj bude mít Chispstendu Elyson?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Hm pravda, ona se k tomu vůbec nevyjádřila nebo spíš řekla, že je to jí jedno, protože nikdy svůj vlastní pokojík neměla a už zde si připadá jako princezna v té hlavní ložnici Grimouldova náměstí 12. Však když jsem byl pak krátkou dobu sám s Harrym, tak ten řekl, že by on v tom věku řekl to samé, protože spal v přístěnku pod schody." Řekl Ron.

,,Ale nějaký pokoj jí bychom měli určit a těm mimčům také." Řekl Terry.

,,To máš pravdu. Já bych prostě bych nechal staré rozdělení. Seamusův starý pokoj Elyson a Galathey starý pokoj pro ty mimča a pokoje pro hosty zůstanou pokoji pro hosty. Nedělal bych z toho velkou vědu." Řekl Ron.

,,Dobrý nápad, tak jak to v tom baráku vlastně je, je to ideální a promyšlené." Řekl Terry.

,,No až na tu slavnostní jídelnu do které z kuchyně musí buď přes lodžii nebo přes vstupní halu, to je trochu divné." Minil Ron.

,,Hm asi tam moc nejedli a měli to spíš jenom když přišla návštěva." Řekl Terry.

,,Asi." Pokrčil rameny Ron, to by se musel zeptat Seamuse.

* * *

Terry Bott seděl v křesle v knihovně Grimouldova náměstí a měl v ruce oranžový deník. Přečetl tři předchozí zápisy, protože jak se zdálo, ten jeho první ještě Ron dalším doplnil, protože se mu asi chtělo. Však tohle měl být jeho zápis k tomuto týdnu, nebo spíš k tomu co se udál, protože to psal dodatečně v pondělí, i když to měl už v plánu napsat v neděli, ale nedošlo na to.

,, Desátého Května 1999 – Dvanáctý týden."

Terry se raději podíval, jestli se neplete, podle tabulky, kterou si na obálku deníku Ron načrtl tužkou a pak tam dopsal jako Hagvaspár.

,, Desátého května 1999 – Dvanáctý týden a jeden den."

Přesnost měl on rád.

Když viděl svůj první zápis z třetího května tak si usmyslel v tom jeho stylu pokračovat, tak jako Ron.

,,Ahojky mimča,

znovu zdraví ta druhá polovina, kterou Rony, vaše maminka by velice ráda viděla jako vašeho tatínka. A když ta drahá polovina se už rozhodla v tomto podniku jet na plno, a minule naznačila, že asi doopravdy toto tatínka pro vás budu hrát, tak je asi na čase tu jako tatínek vás dvou figurovat. To jsem minule tu nepsal, protože jsem se cítil v tom jak si neohrabaně jako hrabák, který neví co je zlato a stále saje matčino mléko. Však minulý týden a tento den se stalo tolik věcí, že mám najednou ten přízračný pocit, že dokážu být vhodným rodičovským materiálem když jiní v této věci pohořeli."

Terry se zapřel do křesla a pokračoval.

,,Já nejsem z tak velké rodiny jako Ron, tedy pro vás to bude jistě spíše Rony a máma nebo maminka, nebo bůh ví jak to dopadne, ale také jsem měl maminku a tatínka. Byli už starší, když jsem se narodil. Mamince bylo 35 a tátovi 38, ale v té době už měli mého staršího bratra Landona a já jsem byl pro ně tak trochu překvapení a šok. Mamka mi dokonce později řekla, že si spíše přála mít holčičku a ne kluka, ale to je jedno, i tak mě z celého srdce milovali. A Landon sice byl dobrý starší bratr, ale jenom do doby, než byl student Bradavic a já malý prcek, co ještě neuměl číst a psát. Pak však můj straší se zvrhl v chování a začal pít alkohol ve velkém. Alkohol je metla lidstva a můj otec, dokud byl živ, tak mě nabádal pít jenom sporadicky a právě Landon mi sloužil jako špatný příklad.

Když mi bylo šest a zrovna jsem poznával velký svět knížek, počtu a dalších věcí, které mě uchvátily tak Landon odjel pracovně do Austrálie. A nebyla to jenom Austrálie, kterou navštívil. Dále Nový Zéland a poslední jeho štace než se vrátil domů bylo Fidži. Taková cesty podnikali dříve mladí kouzelnici a jimiž se Landon inspiroval. Ne, že by na tom bylo něco špatného, spíš bylo špatné, že si tam Landon nadělal dluhy a vlastně utíkal pak před těmi, kteří po něm ty peníze chtěli vrátit. S prosíkem a jeho novomanželkou Lisspet se objevil u nás doma, týden před tím, než já měl 11cté narozeniny a prosil na kolenou otce a maminku o peníze, aby dluhy zaplatil."

Terry se podíval do ohně a zavzpomínal na ten den, kdy poznal, že jeho straší bratr rozhodně není to, co by mladší sourozenec od staršího očekával.

,,Táta odmítl, ale maminka měla vždy vrtkavé rozhodnutí a i když nesouhlasila ihned, tak ty dluhy zaplatila. Vyvolalo to hádku mezi rodiči, protože otec se čertil proč to maminka udělala. Však maminka prostě byla dobrá duše a nesnesla pomyšlení, na ty lidi, kterým Landon dlužil. A ta částka jak jsem se později dozvěděl byla hodně vysoká. Nechci se kasat, že jenom má matka měla na zaplacení dluhu Landona, ale oba byli z hodně starých rodin a mi nikdy jsme neměli nouzi. Však otec a maminka možná po zklamání z Landona mne drželi zkrátka a naučili mne důležitou věc. Peníze ti nepřistanou pod nosem ale musíš je vydělat, správně použít a vážit si jich, že je máš, protože jsou věc pomíjivá a mohou zmizet ani nemrkneš okem."

Terry považoval dobrého vychování od svých rodičů. Uvědomil si, že by se jistě jinak choval určitě jako Draco Malfoy v Bradavicích.

,,Však otec ho nadále nechtěl vidět doma, protože měl na něho vztek. Nedivím se. Však já ho potkal když jsem byl sám v Příčné ulici a v létě 92. Byl úplně na mol, div mi nezkolaboval v náručí. Dotáhl jsem ho tenkrát do kouzelnické nemocnice Mungo, aby bratrovi pomohli. Akorát jsem se dověděl, že mimo toho, že měl v sobě přes míru alkoholu, tak byl ještě pod vlivem nějakých drog a prostě totálně mimo mísu. Léčitele co tam tenkrát byli ani neměli ten cit, že jsem byl vlastně byl ještě dítě, dvanáctiletý kluk a barvitě mi vylíčili předchozí návštěvy Munga mého bratra a z jakých zdravotních peripetii ho tahali. Pro mne šok, z kterého jsem pak doma několik dní nespal nebo spal a ponížením jsem se počůral do postele. Nemohl jsem uvěřit, že Landon je taková troska. Však tím to nekončilo."

Terry vzdychl a pokračoval.

,,O rok později o letních prázdninách přišla za námi jeho manželka Lisspet s malým děvčátkem. Mojí neteří Elyson. Já byl z toho jako třínáctiletý kluk šokovaný, protože co čert nechtěl, otec týden předtím mi dával jisté kázání ohledně dospívání, žen a tak dále a najednou jsem viděl mimčo, malou holčičku, které z takového dospěláckého vztahu vzniklo a v duchu slyšel tátova slova ,,stačí kapka semene Terry a bude z tebe táta, nežli řekneš famrpál". A to se stalo Landonovi. Však on se nechtěl k Elyson znát, ani si jí nechtěl pochovat, přitom tenkrát mě ani tak hrozné nepřipadalo, jí mít v náručí. Lisspet musela být z toho hodně nešťastná, protože celou dobu návštěvy plakala v náručí mojí mámy a ani otcův pověstný uklidňující čaj nepomohl."

Terry se podíval na to napsal, ale řekl si, že škrtat to nebude a pokračoval.

,,Lispett nakonec za dva měsíce podala žádost o rozvod a od mého bratra se odstěhovala. Pro ní a malou dle mámy dobré rozhodnutí, však Landon ještě padl do větší nemilost mých rodičů. O rok později přišla jednoduchá pozvánka na druhou svatbu Landona s nějakou Sandrou. Nikdo z nás tam nešel a i když matka měla nutkání tam jít. Nakonec nešla, i když si došla ke kadeřnici. Od té doby jsme se s bratrem nevídali. Proč také, když se ke mně nehlásil ani na ulici. Prostě jsme se minuli jako cizí lidé. Však pak přišlo to co jsem se obával ve víru války, která nastala a do které jsem nechtěně, ale chtěně jako kamarád Harryho Pottera a člen Bradavické armády vstoupil. Mou matku a otce zabili Smrtijedi a já se s Landonem stali sirotky. Doopravdy hnusná věc a já doufám, že vám se to nikdy nestane, dokud nebudete o dost starší než já tenkrát, minimálně tak třikrát tolik. A Landon potom tam stál jako kůl v plotě a cedil slzy a zapíjel to ohnivou whisky, zatímco já musel projít tím martýriem zařizování pohřbu a předávat parte a tak dále. Přitom on jako starší by to měl mít na starosti nebo alespoň říct, Terry nepotřebuješ pomoc?! Nic takového jsem se nedočkal, ačkoliv jsem po tom toužil duší a možná i tělem. Připadal jsem si strašně sám."

Terrymu skanula slzy. Však pokládal za správné to do toho deníku vypsat. On možná nechodil jako Ron a Harry k psycholožce, ale dělal to jinak, prostě mluvil ke stromům. Šeptal svůj příběh stromům v okolí jeho bývalého domova už jako malý. Tento deník je papírem také jistě z určitého stromu někde tam venku. A sdělovat to takto mu přišlo nejvíce přirozený, z jeho pohledu.

,,Pak alespoň při čtení závěti se choval slušně a rozdělil se mnou férově půl na půl, tak jak to ve staré závěti z roku 84 uvedl otec. Ne, že bych tátovi zazlíval, že nesepsal novou závěť, možná stále doufal v napravení Landona. Však k tomu nikdy nedošlo."

Terry zvedl hlavu ke stropu a podíval se na hodiny. Sice skoro deset pryč, ale stále on měl chuť to dopsat.

,,A Landon zase z toho zaplatil z části dluhy a pořídil si nový byt a ten starý přenechal mne, což bylo náhodou od něho velkorysé. Však jeho záměry byly takové, že on chtěl byt blíže k jeho oblíbeným barům a nočním klubům než byl ten jeho původní a tak byl rád, že se ho zbavil v prospěch mne. Od toho okamžiku uběhla pěkná doba a já v podstatě neslyšel a ani neviděl Lispett nebo Elyson. Byly mi cizí, protože se ke mně dostávali jenom útržkovité zprávy. A najednou minulý týden bum!"

Jo to bum na závěr to podle Terryho zcela vystihovalo.

,,Dostala se k mě zpráva, že byli bystrozoři voláni do bytu mého bratra a tam ho nelezli mrtvého, stejně tak současnou tak bývalou ženu. První myšlenka byla, že jsem už doopravdy poslední z mé rodiny ve Velké Británii. To byla hrůza děs, však pak jsem si vzpomněl na Elyson. Ta naštěstí tam tou dobou vůbec nebyla a byla bytě své maminky. Však tím pádem padlo na mě rozhodnutí ohledně Elyson. Já nebo dětský domov? Jelikož jsem tou dobou jsem se rozhodl, že budu vám dvěma dělat tatínka tak jsem neváhal si zahrát rovnou i strejdu Elyson. A tak jak to vypadá nebudete mít jenom tatínka, maminku a z maminčiny strany spoustu sestřenic a bratranců ( to by bylo, aby Ronyho bratry trápila neplodnost) tak z mé strany jednu sice o kus starší sestřenici Elyson, která ještě k tomu bude s námi bydlet. Jo v tom Chipstendu, kam se co nevidět odstěhujeme. Doufám, že to tam budete milovat a i Elyson. Ta se rozhodně se na vás těší a určitě vás bude mít ráda. Je to taková sluníčková duše, až je nemožné z jakých poměru vyšla. Její maminka byla už delší dobu nemocná a skoro jí nezbývaly penízky, aby Elyson dopřála být doopravdickým dítětem. Elyson si to nezasloužila a ani to, že Landon její otec, který se nikdy k ní neznal a jenom sporadicky dal na ní nějaký galeon ještě jí nechal zdědit jeho dluhy. Ty já jsem raději zaplatil, aby je do budoucna nemusela mít Elyson. Je mi z tohoto zle, že Landon prostě svému dítěti odkázal mínusová čísla a to by mělo za něho platit. Však já ty peníze určitým způsobem dostanu zpět, o to strach nemám a kdybych je nedostal v plné míře zpět, tak je to také putna, protože já nežiji pro to, abych ty dluhy dělal nebo vám či Elyson. Landon snad neměl svědomí, že se nestyděl toto do své závěti napsat. Já bych se musel propadnout do pekla a nosit u sebe pytel černé magie, abych to udělal. On jako otec, co otec, u něho to nelze ani napsat, spíše jako dárce spermatu na celé čáře zklamal očekávání celé rodiny."

Terry se kousl do rtu a pokračoval.

,,Proto doufám a přímo si přeji, nebýt jako můj bratr. No to se mi tak daleko zajít nepovede, protože minimálně Harry Potter by se postaral, abych skončil v cele nebo by mě Rony bratři proměnily něco nechutného a poslaly bůh ví kam a komu na porážku. Víte, já se se možná nebál Smrtijedů, smrti, ale bojím se minimálně těchto skutečně nebezpečných osob a také toho být dobrým otcem, jako byl ten můj, když jsem viděl, jak se k tomu postavil Landon. Klidně se přiznám, že Landon byl můj bubák ve třetím ročníku a já poprvé to Riddikulus nezvládl a měl jsem panický záchvat."

Terry zavřel oči a měl před očima scénu jak Ron, nebo spíše Rony odvádí Elyson na tu bublinkovou koupel, když tu byla první den. Pak je znovu otevřel.

,,Víte co si u vás dvou přeji. Aby až budete dospělý, ať už mladá žena nebo muž řekli. Hej tati, jako táta jsi byl i se svými mouchami super a stále jsme tě měli rádi, ačkoliv nejsi, no řečeno slušně náš stvořitel. A také si přeji, abych ten pocit měl i já takt trochu u Elyson. Přece jsem jako strejda hodně mladý, nehledě na tátu a doufám, že udělám u vás, co nejméně chyb."

Terry se nadechl, protože se mu zdálo, že mu ze zad spadlo něco hodně těžkého.

,,Další co si přeji, je taková spíše fikce, nebo sen, který jsem nedávno měl. Den na zpět, abych byl přesný. Nejprve jsem si říkal, že už mi z toho hrabe, ze všech těch úkolu ohledně stěhování, dalších pohřbů a vyřizování papíru kolem Elyson (je toho mnoho a času málo). Ten sen mě tak krásně na dnešek uklidnil, že jsem stával nebývale odpočatý a plný energie."

Terry se zamyslel, jestli to má vůbec napsat, jeho sen, který snil, nebo ne. Pak však řekl, že ano, že vlastně to byl velice krásný sen.

,,Byla zima a byl jsem v Londýně na jednom z těch umělých kluzišť pro širokou veřejnost na Vánoční svátky. Sám sem měl na sobě brusle. Víte já od mala zbožňuji bruslení na ledě a nevynechám ani jednu zimu, abych si nezabruslil. Je to taková moje menší posedlost krom létání na koštěti jen tak, bez toho abych hrál famrpál. Jenom plachtit vzduchem a kličkovat mezi mraky znak mojí bývalé koleje Hagwaspáru orla. Však zpět ke snu. V tom snu jsem uviděl na tom ledě čtyři osoby. Poznal jsem Rony a to ani nevím jestli umí bruslit, spíš ne, pak starší verzi Elyson a dvě malé děti jak je dvě učí stát na bruslích a dělají na nich první krůčky. A myslím, že ty dvě malé děti jste byly vy a že budete kluk a holka, tedy páreček. Myslím, že by to bylo nejideálnější a jistým způsobem úžasné, ale je to jenom otázka pro matku přírodu a ne mne. Však stále mohu tu jistou naději mít, když dle madam Pomfrejové nejste identická dvojčata, ne?"

Terry se usmál a udělal závěr, protože toho napsal doopravdy hodně.

,,O to víc mě mě těšil ten závěr toho snu, kdy jsem viděl a slyšel to krásné slovo od vás ,,tati".

Jako by to byl další důkaz nebo spojení s vámi mimo toho přemístění, že mne za toho tátu doopravdy chcete a chcete, abych se toho úkolu zhostil se vší vervou. A jak říkal jistý váš drahý a pekelný strýček George, nebudu dělat pokusy, já to udělám, ať to stojí cokoliv. I když on to řekl při jiné příležitosti a to, když se měl znovu postavit na nohy, po bitvě o Bradavice, když utrpěl vážné zranění obou nohou. To udělalo tenkrát na mě hluboký dojem. A ten když si něco usmyslí, tak Lucifer vezme roha, protože on to prostě udělá, ať je to šílenost na druhou milionu. Však mne se ty slova hluboko zaryla do duše a už nezmizela. Takže nebudu dělat pokusy a vyhýbat se roli otce vás dvou, ale udělám to, budu to dělat ať to bude stát cokoliv. Budu vás milovat, chránit a učit být co nejlepšími lidmi a možná i magickými nadanými.

Váš otec, nebo táta, tatínek nebo papá, to je jedno Terry. (Terrence moc nepoužívám, protože to jméno dostal po nějakého oblíbeného filmového režizéra mamky – byla filmový fanda)."

Terry zaklapl deník a šel spát a doufal, že dnes se mu bude spát stejně dobře jako včera.

**Přidáno 7.3.2020**


	31. Kapitola 31 - Nečekané dopisy

**Kapitola 31 – Nečekané dopisy**

Colin Crevry snažil celkem neúspěšně chytit Martina na jeho běhu po bytě. Martin si dělal z něho srandu a stále se mu šikovně vyhýbal, když se ho tatínek pokoušel chytit a dostat do vany s tím, že je čas koupele. A ačkoliv podle babičky Patricie uměl Martin chodit teprve dva měsíce a běhat ještě méně, tak Colinovi to dalo dost práce a to jejich byt nebyl nikterak velký. Když ho chytil, tak se otevřely dveře, objevila se jeho máma a Martinova babička. Vypadala podle něho na omdlení.

,,Co ne mami?" Ptal se Colin.

,,Babá!" Hlásil změnu stavu Martin. Což měl pravdu.

,,Ehm došel mi dopis." Řekla Patricie.

,,Dopis?" Ptal se Colin.

Jeho máma jenom pokývala hlavou a šla si sednout do kuchyně. Colin byl trochu iritovaný jejím chováním a tak šel za ní s Martinem v náručí.

,,Od koho?" Ptal se Colin.

,,Od Denise." Řekla Patricie a dala dopis v obálce na stůl, zvedla se a vzala si Martina do náručí.

,,Dojdu ho vykoupat já, potřebuji přijít na jiné myšlenky." Řekla a odešla z kuchyně do koupelny.

Colin se zamračil, protože tato reakce se mu vůbec nelíbila ani v nejmenším. Vzal si dopis do rukou, sundal ručník zavěšený kolem ramen a sedl si na židli. Otevřel dopis a kde byly dva listy pergamenu. Jeden rozhodně psal jeho mladší bratr, ten jeho rukopis poznal Colin ihned, však druhý byl úřední dokument psaný na stroji a jenom dole podepsán úředníkem.

Z nějakého důvodu si ten Colin přečetl jako první.

,,Vážená paní Crevryová,

jménem Magického kongresu spojených státu amerických, vás dovolujeme informovat, že dne 1. května tohoto roku ve státu Havaj na ostrově Maui, při zátahu na odnož jednoho nejmenovaného kartelu mafie byl zatčen vás syn Denis Maxwell Crevry, jako jednoznačný člen kartelu."

Colin překvapeně otevřel oči dokořán.

,,Po výslechu pod veritasérem za zákonného dohledu odboru nad nezletilými kouzelníky a čarodějkami z důvodu jeho nezletilosti na Americké půdě, bude umístěn do nápravného centra pro nezletilé magické lidi jenž se dopustily přestupkům proti zákonům Spojených státu amerických včetně těch vydaných Magickým kongresem na Liščím ostrově uprostřed Mischigenského jezera do jeho zletilosti. Pak bude přemístěn do vězeňského areálu v Qwede v státu Nový Texax po dobu jeho trestu za spáchané činy na Americké půdě v výši 5 let a 4 měsíců. Následně předán Britskému Ministerstvu kouzel, aby mohl být souzen za činy spáchané na Britské půdě."

Colin nevěřil svým vlastním očím. Denisi, Denisi, proč si musel zrovna zahodit úplně vše a vydat se takovou cestou, pomyslel.

,,Dále vás chceme informovat paní Crevryová, o skutečnosti, že krom pobytu v nápravném zařízení na Liščím ostrově se váš syn bude podrobovat léčbě závislosti na nekouzelnických opiátech zvlášť kokainu a alkoholu."

Colin přímo jako bluma koukal do toho pergamenu a snažil se vstřebat v šoku slova kokain a alkohol. Obojí bylo svinstvo, ale kokain to větší z nich. A jak k němu mohl přijít jeho malý bráška bylo Colinovi totálně nejasné a o to víc mu bylo nejasné jak si na to mohl vytvořit závislost. Však pochopil, že jeho máma musí být z toho na nervy, protože to byl přece jenom její druhý syn. Zbytek dopisu popisující případný možná kontakt s Denisem ho v tu chvíli přestal zajímat.

Pak se přiklonil k druhému dopisu v podobě rukopisu jeho brášky.

Začínal takto.

,,Drahá maminko,

dlouho jsem nepsal a asi bych málem na tebe zapomněl, kdyby mne před pár dny nechytli na Havaji. Bylo tam krásně, ale mohl jsem vědět, že ten sen, to dobrodružství, co jsem tam prožíval u lidi, které jsem nazýval přáteli, nepotrvá moc dlouho. Přitom jsem si myslel, že jsem našel tam to, co se mi líbí. Ale byl jsem prostě jenom blbý. Co naplat, tak musím teď platit a nějaký útěk se mi asi nepovede, ne že by se mi nechtělo z této nepříliš dobré situace zmizet, ale nalily do mě nějaké lektvary a dala mi magická pouta, takže jsem najednou bez špetky magie jak říkají. Ne, že bych to neznal z Ministerstva kouzel doma v Británii, ale tady mi je nesundali ani v cele, jenom odpoutali od sebe, aby byly bez řetězu nebo jak se té části říká. Nevím."

Colin si musel promnout kořen nosu. Ano věděl, že je Denis zvěromág a uprchl z cely na Ministerstvu kouzel díky tomu. On sám to pokládal za laxnost dané instituce.

,,Vzhledem k tomu, že asi na hodně dlouho budu sedět a v Americe se tomu nevyhnu, tak by se rád ti ospravedlnil tím, že ti vysvětlím to, co jsem udělal v Británii hlavně v Bradavické škole. Nebylo to tak jednoduché jak se domníváš. Že bych měl zlost Zmijozel nebo Bradavickou armádu za smrt mého bratra. Spíše ze mě vytryskla zuřivost z několikátého požití drogy. Jo už delší čas šnupal (tedy vdechoval přes nos) kokain. Asi tak no 10 měsíců možná o měsíc déle to si tak dobře nepamatuji. Vlastně teď jsem rádoby čistý ale zase mám horší dny mami, kdy doslova mám absťák z toho."

Colin rudl ve tvářích. Takže Denis musel k tomu ohavnému prášku přijít v Bradavické škole čar a kouzel! Merline a on si toho ani okem nevšiml, u Merlinova hovna. Připadal si hrozně, že Denis se přiklonil k takovému z prominutím sajratu a to ještě za jeho života.

,,Měl jsem zlost především na Bradavickou školu, že všechny studenty ničí a postupně zabíjí a ačkoliv byla krvavá bitva, tak se po příchodu zpět nic, nic a ještě potřetí nic nezměnilo a vše se vleče ve stejných kolejích a proti tomu, co jsem prožíval já se nic nedělá nikdo neřekne dost a neukáže na člověka jenom aby ušetřil jeho city."

Colin rozhodně uznal, že Denis ťal do živého, určitě i svým aktem, byl jeden z mnoha důvodu, že profesorku McGonagolovou sesadili z pozice ředitelky.

,,Ano já bych na ty lidi ukázal a rád, hlavně kdyby žili, ale oni jsou po smrti, aby mohli být zodpovědný částečně za to, co jsem teď, i když z části je to moje rozhodnutí a já za něj odpovědnost přijímám, ale za to, že nade mnou převzala droga kontrolu, tak to doopravdy ne. To jiní mi jí nabízeli, jiní mi jí dávali a jiní s ní tím pádem ubližovali. A já jim to neodpustím a také jsem se kolejím z kterých pocházeli pomstil. Jak Zmijozelu, Nebelvíru tak Hagwaspáru, protože to oni ze mě udělali trosku. Jo možná jsem troska a vězeň, ale stále mohu mluvit a psát a obojí hodlám využít. A dušuji se na jméno mého bratra a otce, že nevím co bych dal, kdybys mě tenkrát místo do Bradavic s Colinem poslala na nekouzelnickou střední. Bradavice mi zničili tak jedině život. Jako mnoha dalším."

Colin byl bledý jako stěna jaká zloba z dopisu sálala od jeho malého brášky.

,,Kdyby Bradavice fungovali doopravdy jako škola a tak by své studenty snažila chránit a netýrala je, nemučila, nepřivedla k drogám a neposlala na smrt. Je to jedno velké zklamání školského systému v Británii a to ještě s magii. Však já ti klidně řeknu hlavní viníky toho, že jsem v Bradaviích málem zabil Neville Longbottoma, Draca Malfoye, rozpoutal zložár v Nebelvírské společenské místnosti, zničil záchodky se vstupem do Tajemné komnaty a trochu jsem si pohrál s jednou studentkou koleje Zmijozelu, ne že bych měl chuť v té chvíli na sex, a zabil bývalého člena Hagvaspárské koleje a bystrozora ( jo jakmile jsem uviděl sponu s nápisem Absolvent orlu z roku 46, bylo mi to jasné.

Colin se žaludek se sevřel bolestí nad tím jak to tu jeho mladší bratr psal, jako by to byl seznam nákupů. Jako by to plánoval, což bylo ještě horší.

,,Můj čtvrtý ročník v Bradavicích jsem odhalil, že v Brradavické škole existuje podzemí, ne jako sklepení, o těch jsem věděl, ale skupina lidí, které velice živě se podílí na šíření a prodej drog všech možných druhů. Včele stál Edie Carmichael společně s Mariettou Edcombeovou která měla zdroj mimo Bradavice, oba z koleje Hagvaspár. Takový alfa páreček podzemí Bradavické školy."

Colin zrudl ještě víc, ale zlostí. Ed možná nežil, byl zabit, ale dle všeho Marietta byla stále živa.

,,Proto jsem zabil toho bystrozora, protože on byl Hagvaspárský orel a ti měli také pykat za to, jaké zrůdy mají v koleji. Dále v tom jely s těmi dvěma v Hagwaspáru bývalá členka koleje a Percyvala Weasleyoho ex Penellopé Calwaterová, Daisy Corranová, Helena Dalwischová (dcera bystrozora Johna Dalwiche), naše všem tak známá Pamda Pattilová, Banga Delunga a Isabella McDůgalová. A co jsem se dověděl tak ty figurovaly jako prodavačky, takové pilné včelky Hagvaspáru pro výdělek Edieho a Marietty z toho, co oni někde dostali od jistého Landona, nebo jak se ten chlap jmenoval. Toho jsem nikdy nepoznal."

Colin jenom silou vůle potlačoval vztek.

,,V Zmijozelu měl Edie a Marietta také své rádoby přičinlivé včeličky, což bylo podle mě docela zajímavé, protože s klidem se podřizovaly Ediemu ačkoliv byl z nekouzelnického prostředí a dost možná neměl ani kouzelnické předky. Vím, že tam byl Malcom Badock, dvojčata Hestie a Flora Carowovi, Vincent Crebra, Nerissa Brody, Daphné Greengrásová a sestřenice z druhého kolene Weasleyů Malfalda Prewettová. A to vše rovnou pod nosem Snape a Malfoye, ti asi byli tou dobou slepý jak patrony, dalo by se říct."

Colin moc dobře věděl pod jakým tlakem ti dva stáli, takže ni se nedivil, kdyby o tom nevěděli, jako o dalších věcech, které se na škole děly. Bradavice se staly výbušnou směsí v kotli války.

,,A pak náš slavný a posraný Nebelvír. Jo i tam se našly včelky a rozhodně to nebyl Neville Longbottom, ten byl jak se mne zdá koncový zákazník toho celého podniku. Jsem si dobře vědom, protože si od Eddiho kupoval cigarety když byl v úkrytu a jednou mariánku, však dál z nějakého důvodu nešel."

To by nám ještě tak chybělo, pomyslel si v tu chvíli Colin.

,,Z Nebelvíru měl Edie a Marietta, do jisté míry mne, Euana Abercrombieho, Fay Dumbarovou, Terry Skeres, Rionach O'Nealovou, Eloise Midgenovou."

Colinovi bylo z toho zle, jelikož to byli všichni jeho soukmenovci z ročníku krom Euana ten byl dokonce ročník pod Denisem. Však překvapila ho další poznámka.

,,Však překvapivě Mrzimor se vůči podzemí Bradavic vzepřel a takovým způsobem, že Edie a ani Marietta si tam nemohli dojít ani popovídat. Nebyli tam vítáni a důvodem byl místní páreček Zachariáš Smith a Sally Persková (vdova Smithová). Když prej Edie tam to poprvé zkoušel prodat nebo naučit prodávat jistého Kevina Whitbyho, tak ho Smith načapal. Chytil ho pod krkem, vytáhl ze společenky a pak počkal, až se objeví Sally Persková. On pak Ediemu zlomil nos a oba palce u rukou a Sally mu nechala zmizet veškeré zboží a poslala něj velice silné Dvojité neštěstí (však víš antikoncepční kouzlo), to nechalo zmizet Ediho koule a ten se musel někde nechat ošetřit a nadával na Sally že ho připravila o potěšení být chlapem. Od té doby do Mrzimorské koleje nešel, protože se velice bál Smithe a té jeho proklaté zkurvené ženské, tedy Sally."

Colin musel dát palce nahoru Zachariášovi a Sally, ti skutečně si dali tu práci a řekli ne těm sajratum a Ediemu Carmichaelovi STOP. Muselo se jim nechat, že byli natolik silní v postavení Mrzimoru, že na jisté násilí na Carmichaelovi nikdo nic nepípl. Colin se domníval, že Zachariáš sice možná neměl tušení jak velká sít je u těch Edieho včeliček, ale zastavil ho před branami Mrzimoru což se Malfoy a Nevillovi a v Hagwaspáru, kde dle jeho mínění měl hlavní slovo Bott nebo Goldstein nepovedlo. Takže musel mít svojí kolej mít pod kontrolou, dalo by se říct jako patriarcha. Hodně zajímavé.

,,Drahá maminko vím, že do kouzelnického světa se ti nechce, ale pošli tento můj dopis na Ministerstvo kouzel a kopii z kopírky do Bradavic, ať Bradavické podzemí skončí, ať neudělá další takové trosky jako jsem já. Prosím, někteří ještě stále žijí a pokud ten záhadný Landon našel někoho, kdo by mohl pokračovat místo Edieho, tak aby z toho nevznikla další katastrofa podobná té mé.

Tvůj milovaný syn Denis."

Colin se usmál. Denis nevěděl, že žije. To, co se dozvěděl se mu silně příčilo. Ano jistě tam byli osoby z toho seznamu, které studovaly a žili a jistě se pídili kde si obstarat svoji dávku. O hodinu později letěl výr Kodak do Bradavické školy a Colin se vypravil v pozdních hodinách za Hestii Jonesovou. Možná Denis není žádný svatoušek, ale moc dobře ví, že do toho nespadl sám od sebe ale že ho někdo trochu pošoupl o krok vpřed do temnoty. A on jako starší bratr má právo se o to zajímat a řešit to, když na to přišel. Denis mu to neservíroval jako steak který je totálně krvavý a skoro čerstvý. Jestli něco Colin nesnášel víc než Smrtijedy a Toma Radlla tak to byly drogy a chlast.

* * *

Ron Weasley právě seděl nahoře v kanceláři a oddával se obědu v podobě sendviče s lososem.

Ještě že pomalu ale jistě taková rádoby zeleninová nálada těch malých výtržníku končila a jemu se už nedělalo obtíže sníst kuřecí, jehněčí či telecí. Však uzeniny, vnitřnosti a vepřové mu stále dělalo zle. Bylo to k pláči, že anglická slanina byla spíš nepřítel jeho zažívání kvůli těm miminkům a nemohl pomyslet ani na dýňové koláčky nehledě na dýňovou šťávu. Tak přísnou dietu mu nikdo nikdy nedal, až jeho mimča nebo spíš děti. A ještě ho nutily jíst tolik zeleniny, že vzhledem k tomu co jedla v tom stavu Fleur tedy ty její nakládané kapie a spol. začal se Ron domnívat, že nosí minimálně jednu holčičku.

Však dnes chtěl se v klidu najíst a nemyslet na to. A byl velice rád, že může obědvat sám, protože Gregory Goyle nebo spíš Sand si zrovna jako na potvoru usmyslel dát k obědu vepřový steak na pepři a Angelina také odletaxovali do Londýna se najíst. A tak tu Ron raději zůstal sám. Ron se začal domnívat, že jejich obědové výlety do Londýna nejsou jenom pouhý prožitkem jejich chuťových pohárku, ale něco víc. Protože minimálně třikrát za týden toto pořádali a pokaždé naservírovali Ronovi jídlo, které on rozhodně si dát nechtěl nebo by mu bylo jedině špatně.

Však osobně páreček Gregory a Angelina mu přišlo jako kombinace za všechny prachy a pokládal to za nepravděpodobné.

A Ron věděl, že Angelina moc po nějakém vztahu netouží od bitvy o Bradavice. Tenkrát málem umřela a i když se z toho vyhrabala, tak rozhodně už to nebyla ta Angelina z dřívějška. Jako by v ní něco umřelo. Ron po tom sice nepátral, ale vlastně náhodou se Angelina prozradila sama před pár dny v jeho společnosti u Morgany.

Vzal si totiž na sebe trošku méně volné oblečení a tím pádem jak si bejvák miminek byl trošku víc vidět. Jakmile to viděla Angelina tak utekla nahoru do kanceláře a Ron zprvu nevěděl co jí tak vzalo, natož Gregory. Ten musel chtě nechtě převzít kasu, protože Ronovi postě nedalo a vyrazil za Angelinou.

Slušně zaklepal a vstoupil.

,,Angi jsi pořádku?" Ptal se, když uviděl schoulenou v křesle jak zrovna smrká do kapesníčku.

Ta se něho obrátila a řekla.

,,Promiň Rone, já …já…jenom." Řekla a znovu si skryla tvář kapesníčkem.

,,Asi rozhodně ne, když tu pláčeš. Je to kvůli mne? Kvůli tomu co se mi stalo, nebo co?" Ptal se Ron a nechtěl mít na sobě další soucitné pohledy. Však byl jsi jistý, že Angelina ten pohled neměla a vzala ho tak jak byl zde Prasinkách do týmu už před těmi páry týdny. Tak co je jinak?

,,Ne, ne, ne …" Zakroutila hlavou Angelina.

,,Tak proč?" Ptal se Ron.

Angelina se neměla k odpovědi a tak si k ní Ron sedl naproti, ale ona nebyla ani sto se na něj podívat.

,,Sakru Johnasnová co s tebou je. Já si svůj osud přefiknuté a zbouchnuté ženské nevybral." Zavrčel Ron.

,,Promiň." Pípla Angelina.

,,Co promiň, konečně mi řekni proč jsem tě rozbrečel?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Já jenom… prostě …nemohu…už nikdy ….jako ty." Vycedila ze sebe mezi potoky slz Angeliny.

,,Co teď tím jako myslíš, Angelino?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Já nemohu mít miminka jako ty." Řekla Angelina a vytáhla svoje triko, kde odhalila zjizvené břicho.

,,Vzali mi vše co mě dělalo tam dole ženou, abych mohla vůbec žít. A teď když vidím tebe …promiň … jak ty miminka v tobě rostou …tak se mi chce brečet… Já už to štěstí nikdy nezažiji…nikdy." Řekla Angelina.

Ron o takové chvíli nikdy neuvažoval, ale dle něho byla na lidské trápení nejlepší medicína prostě obětí a pár slov.

,,To je v pořádku Angi, vždyť to tak velké terno není je čekat, spíše občas pořádné vytrestání. A to že by jsi nemohla nikdy být maminou je lež. Kolik dětí stále čeká mít rodinu v dětských domovech. Víc než ty by jsi mohla zvládnout najednou. Však jsi cestičku najdeš nějakému prťavému uzlíku." Řekl Ron a pustil jí a podíval se do očí.

Od té doby utekl týden a něco. U něho se také toho dost změnilo. Najednou měl s Terrym na krku Elyson a měli za sebou tůru po úřadech a v Percyho výsostné kanceláři vyseděli důlek a prošli pohřbem těch třech nezvedenců a odnášeli odtud uplakanou Elyson, která pochopila, že maminka doopravdy už nepřijde. Velice náročný program. Ron byl rád, že to má za sebou stejně jako to, že už ho natrápily ty raní návaly nevolnosti, jenom se prostě musel vyhnout jistým potravinám a vše bylo celkem v pohodě. U Levandule se nechal znovu ostříhat, protože jeho vlasy prostě rostly jako divé a od toho února narostly až moc. Takže znovu je měl do podkovy jak tomu Levandule a Leontýna obě říkaly.

Dojedl sendvič a zvedl se, aby smetl ze sebe drobečky na podlahu, když v tom se zaťukala sova o se znakem Ministerstva kouzel na okno kanceláře. Ron přešel k oknu a otevřel jí ho, aby mohla vletět.

O to více byl překvapen, že je to psaní adresované jemu a od Ministra kouzel osobně. Co ten mu chce?

Znovu si sedl do křesla a otevřel ho a začal číst.

,,Vážená slečno Ronaldo Brittaniie Weasleyová alias Ronalde Billiusi Weasley,

jménem Ministerstva kouzel Velké Británie a Ministerstva kouzel Francie Vás chceme informovat od následujících skutečnostech ohledně incidentu jehož obětí jste byl na Francouzské půdě."

Tak slovo oběť se Ronovi vůbec nelíbilo.

,,Francouzské ministerstvo vyjadřuje veškeré možné opovržení nad tím, jak se někteří francouzští kouzelnici se k Vám zachovali a jak s vámi jednali. Proto se rozhodlo zabavit veškerý majetek těchto osob, jenž se podíleli na útoku na Vás a připsat vám na konto u První kouzelnické banky. Prosíme Vás tímto o kontrolu stavu vašeho osobního účtu, jelikož v minulých hodinách či dnech dle vyjádření Francouzského ministra Luviera byla Vám připsána částka 16 000 000 francouzských franků, tedy převedeno na libry zhruba 2 miliony a v přepočtu na galeony byl Váš účet navýšen o částku 15 145 galeonu 11 srpců a 17 cvrčku."

O Rona se znovu pokoušely mdloby. Zavřel na chvilku oči, aby se uklidnil . To přece ti pitomí frantíci nemohli myslet vážně. Ne?! Co zrovna on si počne s tolika penězi?!

,,Dále vás Ministerstvo kouzel Francie ubezpečuje, že podniklo veškeré kroky k vymýcení kultu Grandewalda a jeho nástupce Pettigrewa a zabezpečilo opuštěné objekty před vandalstvím a skvotingem."

Ron se zamračil znovu. Na to mohli také myslet trochu dříve, ne?!

,,Toliko od Ministerstva kouzel Francie, následující body dopisu se týkají Ministerstva kouzel Velké Británie a jejího veličenstva královny Velké Británie a zemí Comonwellu Alžbětě II."

To Rona zarazilo trochu ale pokračoval ve čtení.

,,Jménem Ministerstva kouzel Vás chceme informovat, že dne 1.července 1999 v pravé poledne na Ministerstvu kouzel v hlavním atriu proběhne ceremonie, kdy Vám a z rukou Ministra kouzel a pověřence jejího veličenstva v Magických záležitostech a bude předán za služby Magické společnosti Váš v pořadí druhý Merlinův řád první třídy. Ta samé platí i pro pana Draca Luciuse Malfoye, jenž bude druhý oceněný. Jsou oceněny jeho hrdinské činy v boji s Grindewaldem a poražení a zabití Petra Pettigrewa. Na toto ocenění byl navržen osobně nositelem dvou Merlinových řádů první třídy Harry Jamesem Potterem. Však to není vše co během ceremoniálu odehraje. Bude přítomna osobně její veličenstvo britská královna. A její veličenstvo výsost Británie a zemí Comonwellu se rozhodlo udělit Vám slečno Ronaldo Britanii Weasleyová za Vaše činy záchrany nevinných dětí věhlasného lektvaristi Severuse Tobiase Snape, obyvatel Manchestru a poražení evropského magického teroristy Geretha Arminiuse Grindewalda Řád Britského Imperia na pozici členky dámy (možno změnit případně do budoucna) . Vaše skutky prolomily hranici dvou světu a přispěly k míru a bezpečí jak nekouzelnické tak kouzelnického světa a za to vám předá osobně její veličenstvo její díky během ceremonie.

Mějte prosím na paměti tento termín a to, že máte sebou vzít i Váš první Merlivův řád první třídy, aby byl doplněn o druhý v pořadí a Madaili od její výsosti Britské královny. Též na vhodnou róbu pro tento ceremonii.

S díky za služby kouzelnickému světu a to ne kouzelnickému

Ministr kouzel Velké Británie z pověření jejího veličenstva Britské ochránkyně práva a víry královny Alžběty II.

Dirk Cressewell."

Ron nevěděl, co na to říct. Necítil se být nějak tím štěstím bez sebe, protože že by se mu chtělo nějak stát v záři reflektoru, ale zase odmítat britskou královnu to také ne. Cítil se z toho celý nesvůj a s třesoucí rukou založil raději celý dopis do kapsy bundy.

Raději si to nechá ověřit u někoho dalšího, že s tím nesní nějaký praštěný sen.

* * *

Hermiona Grangerová zrovna seděla u večeře a bavila se Ginny o tom jak stráví po zkouškách poslední dny ve škole a jestli nešlo ještě zařadit do programu Bradavické armády menší turnaj, když v tom vtrhla do Velké Haly paní ředitelka a vedle za sebou skupinu bystrozoru v čele s Hestii Jonesovou, která měla velice nasraný výraz.

Paní ředitelka Lady Camila Woddová došla na pódium kde byl učitelský stůl. Dala si na krk hůlku a řekla Sonorous, aby jí bylo slyšet i v zadní části Velké Haly.

,,Vážení studenti a kolegové, kteří zde v tuto chvíli večeříte, jelikož se mi dostalo závažné správy a tu samou zprávu dostalo také vedení Bystrozorského oddělení Velké Británie bude provedena kompletní prohlídka kolejních ložnic. Důvod je takový, že se vyskytlo důvodné podezření, že v Bradavické škole probíhá čilí trh s omamnými a psychotropními látkami jinak řečeno drogami."

Hermioně vypadala vidlička z ruky. Cože!

,,Budou prohlédány vaše osobní věci a budou zabaveny tyto látky v plném rozsahu seznamu dle Nařízení Ministerstva kouzel z roku 1998 o návykových látkách. Podotýkám, že nic takového na škole nehodlám tolerovat u studentů, jenž sem docházejí. Došlo to příliš daleko."

Hermiona měla podobný výraz překvapení jako Ginny, obě koukaly jako telata na paní ředitelku.

,,Dále bych poprosila předstoupit tyto studenty sem k mě k pódiu. Z koleje Nebelvírské pana Abercrombieho, Skerese dále slečny Dumbarovou, Migdegonovou a O'Nealovou. Z koleje Hagvaspáru slečny Corrnanovou, Dalwischovou a McDůgalovou Isabellu a pana Delunga. U koleje Zmijozelu pana Badocka a dále slečny Brodyovou a Prewettovou."

Hermiona viděla jak z tří kolejí z celkových čtyř jdou ty dané osoby nejistě a nevědí co mají čekat. Když se tam všichni dostavili.

,,Pro ty z Vás, kterým je nejasné proč tu tito studenti stojí, tak Vám řeknu! Podívejte se jim do tváří! Protože to byli oni, jenž tu ty látky prodávali a šířili mezi Vámi a otravovali tím zdraví spolužáků a dalších studentu dle toho závažného oznámení. A tato skupina studentu bude řádně vyslechnuta zde v Bradavicích za účasti jejich zákonných zástupců, které jsme pozvali k výslechu. Na základě výsledku výslechu dostanou tito žáci odpovídající kázeňský postih a může se stát, že budou na základě závažnosti prohřešku vyloučeni ze školy a ti z nich, kteří jsou zletilý mohou být uvězněni v Azkabánském kouzelném vězení Velké Británie." Řekla stále na hlas paní ředitelka a Hermiona viděla jak ta daná skupinka zbledla do odstínu stěny ošetřovny Bradavic.

,,Dále chci poděkovat koleji Mrzimoru a to všem jejím členům z řad studentů, že řekli ne drogám a odmítli být ať už prodejci nebo uživateli těchto látek." Řekla jako další paní ředitelka a pak dala ruku nahoru a řekla.

,,A pro ty z vás, kteří to kdy okusili, vzkazuji. Toto není řešení vašich problému."

Pak to ukončila se slovy.

,,Teď tuto skupinku si převezmou bytrozoři a vy můžete dále vychutnávat tuto skvostnou večeři."

A ukončila megafonové kouzlo.

Velká hala byla ztichla jako když padne mezi ně bomba. Což také se rovnalo efektu jaký výjev vyvolal. Daní studenti byli skutečně odvedeni a Hermiona se vyskytl pohled na stůl učitelského sboru, kde kolejní ředitele Nebelvíru, Hagvaspáru a Zmijozelu vypadají, že hodí co nevidět šavli a profesorka Traveliová je celá zesinalá.

Tohle rozhodně zatím nemělo na Bradaviích obdoby.

,,Hermiono, to je třetina mého ročníku." Řekla bledá ve tvářích Ginny.

,,Ano, kdo však to pustil do oběhu, by mě zajímalo ještě víc, co je na tom pravdy?" Řekla Hermiona a byla si vědoma, že několik starších studentů rozhodně minimálně kouří, ale o něčem dalším neměla ani tušení. Přece v byla kdysi prefektka a měla mít povědomí o tom co se ve škole děje. Pak si vzpomněla na Edieho Carmichaela a ty jeho patoky co chtěl prodat pod jejím nosem mladším studentům ke zkouškám. Bylo jí do breku, že možná další v tom pokračovali ve větším měřítku.

* * *

Poppy Pomfrejová si připadala jako skladiště ten večer. K tomuto účelu přece Bradavická ošetřovna nesloužila . Neměla být skladem patoků, houbových sajrajtů, mariuhany, dalších nevábných látek, vodních dýmek, příšerných hnusných vařičů bůh ví čeho a jako by toho nebylo málo, degradovaného letaxového prášku a cigaret. Byla zlostí bez sebe, když jí to začali bystrozoři nosit z různých míst Bradavic. Hlavně z ložnic jednotlivých kolejí, což Poppy doslova nechalo ztuhnout na místě, když četla cedulky s jmény vlastníku těchto odporností. A když jak se zdálo mělo to být u konce, tak přišla slečna Grangerová s tím, že je zavede do Komnaty největší potřeby, protože tam se slečnou Weasleyovou nalezla další zásoby. Poppy z toho bylo přinejmenším zle od žaludku, když celá levá strana ošetřovny byla zaplněna krabicemi s těmito věcmi.

Pak se přišel podívat celý bledý a zdrcený Fillius. Musel být podpírán profesorem lektvaru Markem Lawaiem a Argusem Filchem, je zle vypadal.

,,Zklamal jsem." Řekl to jediné, když uviděl tu haldu.

,,Filliusi pojď dám ti něco na uklidnění." Řekla Poppy.

,,Já nic nechci Poppy, jediné co mohu udělat je složit funkci kolejního ředitele Hagvaspáru po dnešku. Svým jednáním jsem podryl morálku mých studentu a dopustil, že se vůbec toto v Bradavicích v tak velkém měřítku objevilo. Je mi z toho na nic." Řekl Fillius Kratiknot.

,,Neneseš vinu sám, Filliusi." Řekla Poppy.

,,Nesu, protože studenti jenž měli reprezentovat moudrost především vedli celou tuto organizaci jenž ti teď zaplňuje ošetřovnu těmito krámy. Stydím se za to, že jsem nikdy toho nevšiml." Řekl Fillius.

A pak odešel stále za doprovodu Arguse a Marka z ošetřovny.

Poppy byla ze stavu svého kolegy nešťastná a to víc byla nešťastná, když skoro o půlnoci se ve dveřích objevila sama ředitelka Bradavic. Řekla, že zítra proběhne kontrolní vyšetření žáku, kterým byl tento materiál zabaven, jestli nejsou pod vlivem návykových látek. Snad krom materiálu který byl zabaven v Komnatě největší potřeby. U toho byl majitel neznámý. Pro Poppy to znamenalo celodenní práci z které rozhodně nebyla nadšená. Dále jí bylo zdělen výsledek výslechu studentu, jenž byli označení v té zprávě. Poppy ani nevěděla kdo tu zprávu sepsal nebo poslal. Banga Delunga byl vyloučen ze školy a bude souzen za prodej drog nezletilým kouzelníkům, otrávení a rádoby smrt Su Lie lektvarem. Isabella McDůgalová byla též vyloučena ze školy a byla jí zlomena hůlka. Daisy Corranová putovala též do Azkabánu, protože měla na svědomí smrt čarodějky i když mimo Bradavice. V Příčné ulici se o prázdninách se podílela na prodeji drog. Helena Dalwischová byla podmíněně vyloučena ze školy a její rodiče, si jí vzali rovnou domu s tím, že jí odhlásili ze školy, když jim udělala takovou ostudu a figurovala v takové obří aféře. Tolik k těm k Hagvaspáru, mimo toho, že Ministertvo požádalo kubánskou vládu o opětovný návrat vězeňkyně Marietty Edcombeové, aby ta mohla být uvězněna v Azkabánu a na doživotí. Edieho Carmichaela bohužel už soudit nemohli, i když by to rádi udělali. Další na řadě byly výslechy studentů Zmijozelské koleje. Malcom Badock a Malfanda Prewettová byli zatčeni, protože stejně jako Daisy Corranová prodávali drogy minulé léto v Příčné ulici a byli oba už zletilí. Nerissa Brodyová byla podmíněně vyloučená a do konce roku měla zákaz vycházek do Prasinek a každý studijní den musela po vyučování odevzdat svojí kouzelnickou hůlku kolejní ředitelce a u Filche pracovat na úklidu školy a to samé příští její poslední rok. A poslední byla na řadě Nebelvírská kolej. Euan Abercrombie byl podmíněně vyloučen ze školy a dopadl stejně jako Nerrisa Brodeyová. Slečna Dumbarová, Migdenová byly vyloučeny ze školy a byla jim zlomena hůlka, ale nebyli zatknuty za další zločiny, protože na prodeji drog se podíleli jenom v Bradavicích. U nich byl také pozitivní nález na extázi a kokain. Tím pádem jejich rodiče souhlasili s tím, že budou umístěni do odvykacího centra svaté Glorie na Hebridských ostrovech. Slečna O'Nealovou byla podmíněně vyloučena a bude pod tím samým přísným dohledem jako pan Abercrombie a slečna Brodeyová. Terry Skeres byl vyloučen z školy a byla mu zlomena hůlka. A z bývalých studentů to přitopilo ještě Penelopé Calwaterové, která byla zatčeně a obviněna z několika deliktů, dále byl odebrán Merlinův řád druhé třídy Pamdě Pattilové a zvýšen trest na doživotí bez podmínečného propuštění Daphné Greengrásové. Hlavní dodavatel těchto látek Landon Bott však byl hříčkou náhod mrtvý. A pověst Bradavic se válela znovu v blátě ještě k tomu ani Lady Camila nebyla si jista svou pozicí. Obě si sedly k sobě a nechaly si od skřítka Krátury přinést šálek teplého mléka s medem na povolené nervy.

* * *

Sirius zrovna společně s Emily připravoval večeři, když jim na okno bytu, kde bydlela Emily a kam se chtě nechtě musel Sirius přestěhovat po tom vypálení jeho bytu Červem, sova.

,,Jdi jí otevřít a podívej se na to psaní miláčku, jestli to není další host na naší svatbu." Řekla Emily.

Sirius tedy šel a utřel si mokré ruce od mytí masa do košile, otevřel okno sově a vpustil jí dovnitř.

Poznal v ní sovu pálenou, ehm jestli se nepletl, tak patřila jeho bráchovi Regulusi.

Proč mu píše, když konečně ovládl technologii jménem telefon a na pozvánku už odpověděl díky bohu kladně?!

Sirius dal kousek špeku sově a otevřel obálku, kde byl pergamen. Přelétl zběžně pergamen a začal se chechtat.

,,Co se děje Siriusi?" Ptala se Emily.

,,Tohle myslím Emily je spíš tvůj obor, ne můj, ty jsi zde léčitel psychologických problému." Řekl Sirius a našpulil rty lišácky u posledních slov.

,,Co, má snad nějaký závažný problém Regulus po té jeskyni kde byl?" Ptala se Emily s obavami.

,,S tím mrtvým jezírkem asi ne, spíš na brášku uhodilo jaro, drahá Emily a zažil menší trapas a velice důrazně si přeje abych naučil Remuse Lupina klepat na dveře." Řekl Sirius.

,,Co prosím?" Ptala se Emilly.

,,Jen si to poslechni Emily." Řekl Sirius a odkašlal si.

,,Zdravím bratře na druhou polovinu zeměkoule,

Možná se ptáš, proč raději nepoužiji telefon nebo oboustranné zrcátko, ale toto by měla zůstat čistě privátní korespondence."

,,Siriusi, možná …" Emily Sirius přerušil.

,,Ne já ti to dočtu, to za to stojí drahá Emily a vím, že zrovna ty to nikde roztrubovat nebudeš." Řekl Sirius a pokračoval.

,,Privátní a delikátní korespondence brácho, jenom abychom byli srozuměni. Věc tohoto dopisu je ta, že tě žádám o radu jako staršího v tuto chvíli než jsem já. Netvař se tak, ale je to holý fakt.

Radu v jisté záležitosti s kterou si nevím úplně rady a nechci se o tom bavit s ostatními a ty jako bratr jsi mi přece jenom nejblíže. Vzhledem k mé životní situaci, kdy bydlím s mým malým synem Alexem a jeho maminkou Lillith Monnovou, jsem vystaven více méně dennímu kontaktu s nimi dvěma. Dá se říci, že můj vztah k Alexi je přirozený, ale co se týče Lillith připadám si čím dál více v pasti."

,,Pasti?" Ptala se Emily.

,,Tady se na poprvé Reg moc dobře nevyjádřil." Řekl Sirius a ušklíbal se a pokračoval dál.

,,Past není to pravé slovo, ale spíš nesvůj nebo nervózní. Krom Eleny jsem neměl den co den kontakt se ženou a začíná se to projevovat neblaze na mé psychice a tělesné schránce. Jenom prosím teď nedostaň výbuch smíchu, když ti řeknu že mívám velice živé noční sny a budím se totálně rozžhavený, div jsem se několikrát nevystříkal rovnou do peřin."

,,Okej jak to vypadá, tak slečna Lillith má šarm, kterému tvůj bráška podlehl." Řekla usměvavě Emily.

,,Tak nějak." Řekl Sirius a pokračoval.

,,Nevím jak s tímto naložit nejvíce v situacích kdy Lillith jako na potvoru Morganu kojí Alexe nebo projde kolem mne jenom v noční košili. Nejraději bych na ní skočil, ale nechci jí ublížit, natož, abych věděl co ona vlastně chce. Je to celé na prdel bratře, nebo se u mne projevuje pověstná Blackovská psychická labilita."

,,To zní už trochu závažněji Siriusi." Řekla Emily a popadla pergamen a dočetla si zbytek

obsahují ten nejapný moment, kdy si potřeboval uklidnit na záchodě Regulus a nebo spíš jeho dolní část a vrazil mu tam Remus Lupin, kterého postihla nečekaná průjmová příhoda, když tam šel odevzdat nějaké oblečení po Teddym o které měla Lillith zájem. Emily si pomyslela, to bych si mohla nějak mohla zapsat jako vtipnou průpovídku pro její léčebné procedury pro osoby se sexuálním traumatem.

Však bez jmen, protože by jinak jistě skončila v nevoli jak Siriusova brášky tak jeho kamaráda. Možná dost i Siriuse samotného.

,,Siriusi, myslíš, že když ten dopis odepíšu já, bude Regulus skákat jako gumový nebo mi pošle huláka?" Ptala se Emilly.

Sirius zamrkal jako porcelánová panenka, ale nevěděl. Pokrčil rameny.

Emily tedy popadla pergamen a začala jako psycholožka psát postup, aby pomohla za oceánem jednomu páru nebo dvou lidem v té dané chvíli najít rovnováhu. A to přímím rozhovorem, protože mlčet by ten problém jenom vystupňovalo do maxima. Sirius však jejich oběd rád dokončí.

**Přidáno 7.3.2020**


	32. Kapitola 32 - Změna je život

**Kapitola 32 – Změna je život**

Dudley Evans si tentokrát vykračoval velice vesele chodbami vězení, kde byl umístěn jeho otec.

Tentokrát tu byl sám, ale to mu ani v nejmenším nekazilo náladu. Ne dneska měl náladu, že by ho nevedlo snad nic z míry. Vešel vesele do místnosti pro návštěvy a ihned spatřil otce znovu za stolem v tom vězeňském munduru.

,,Ahoj tati." Řekl z vesele a přešel ke stolu, jenom úkosem pozdravil strážce, který tem stál.

,,To také Dudley." Řekl Vernon, který byl sice v solidní náladě, ale značně unaven.

Dudley ihned z kapsy vyndal balíček a začal z něho lovit obrázky.

,,Tady fotky mne, Jareda a Abigeil. Jak jsem slíbil." Řekl Dudley a podával mu fotky.

Z Vernona spadla celá únava pracovního dne jako když odpálí starou budovu. Zatím vnoučka neviděl, ale ty fotky byly moc pěkné. To on si Dudleyho kdysi dávno vyfotil až si ho mohli vzít domů.

Když se narodil, tak se nezvládl ani podívat. Však Jared byl krásný už jak se zdálo od narození.

Kus chlapa už teď dle velikosti vůči Dudleymu a hlavně Abigeil. Vernon oceňoval, že ty fotky nejsou kouzelnické a jsou nepohyblivé, ale neřekl by nahlas, že by tentokrát ten vynález prohnaných kouzelníku neocenil. Zvláště jedna fotka, která postrádala načančanost a statičnost se mu líbila nejvíce.

Byl na ní Dudley tedy hlavně jeho hlava a rameno a v náručí opřený o rameno byl Jared. Tady byla vidět ta krásná podobat Jareda a Dudleyho přes jejich vlasy.

Oči ne, ty měl Jared jiné. Podivný dle Vernona odstín hnědé a zelené, jako byl přechod mezi trávníkem a pěšinou, dle všeho od Abigeil, protože ta měla oči hnědé jako dubové dřevo.

,,To jako se mu oči vybarvily brzo, neměl by je mít ještě modré?" Ptal se Vernon a ukázal na fotku, přesněji řečeno na oči Jareda.

,,To přesně nevím, ale dle madam Pomfrejové a paní doktorky, co má na starosti Jareda má oči v pořádku, nic nemění na tom fakt, že tak rychle změnily barvu. Však raději to máme s Abi pod dohledem. Protože ani u Abi v rodině se to nestalo a já nevím z mé strany nic, že by se to kdy stalo tati." Řekl Dudley.

Vernon se zamyslel, jestli někdy o ničem takovém slyšel od matky, když žila a delší dobu mlčel.

,,Nevím ani já čím by to mohlo být." Řekl po chvíli, protože doopravdy nevěděl čím by to mohlo být.

,,Nevadí, zbytečně to pitvat asi nemá cenu, však dneska jsem dostal skvělou správu, že náš baráček co jsem zadal jedné firmě postavit konečně je dostavěný a čeká ho příští týden kolaudace a pak budu moct ho do vybavit." Řekl Dudley.

,,To je skvělá zpráva, hlavně, aby ten dům byl v pořádku." Řekl Vernon.

,,Ještě dneska tam zajedu se podívat a pak ještě se spojím s pár lidmi, jestli nechtějí mi pomoci se zařizováním, abych to nedělal sám." Řekl Dudley.

,,Koho?" Ptal se Vernon.

,,Asi Polla, nevím jestli se bude chtít Oliver, pak Pierse a také asi možná požádám Colina a Harryho." Vyjmenoval Dudley.

,,Piers Polkins o tom ví? No o tom všem?" Ptal se překvapeně Vernon, který už dlouho jméno toho chlapce neslyšel natož aby ho viděl. Kam zmizel nevěděl.

,,Ano náhodou jsme se znovu setkali v lednu a usmířili jsme se tati, asi jako později s tebou. Je dobré mít ho zpět v kruhu přátel a Malcoma ať veme čert v té Americe." Řekl Dudley.

,,Teď nerozumím Dudley?" Ptal se Vernon.

,,No krátce po tom incidentu v baru s Abi, ti dva bourali s autem. Malcom tam Pierse málem nechal umřít a utekl od nehody po svých. Pierse však našlo další projíždějící auto a on skončil v nemocnici. Byl měsíc a něco v komatu a pak dlouho ho tam dávali dohromady tati. Já to vůbec nevěděl, protože jeho rodiče toho měli nad hlavu a pak i my. Tak jsem ho potkal až v lednu poté co ho v prosinci propustili domu. Tenkrát ještě kulhal, na tu jeho prej horší nohu ale teď už se zdá být v pořádku, krom pár jizev na noze a na tom boku, jak říkal. Dokonce se účastnil toho přípitku na Jareda." Řekl Dudley.

,,Kriste a Polkinsovi mlčeli jak ryby. To jsem tomu chlapci nepřál." Řekl Vernon šokovaně z té novinky.

,,A ten Malcom je kde?" Ptal se o poznání chladněji Vernon.

,,Někde v Americe, jeho otec tam dostal nějaké místo, čert ví, mě je to úplně jedno. S ním už nechci nic mít. Teď mám už jiné přátele i když jsou z okruhu Abi a Harryho. Oni jsou po lidské stránce úplně jako my tati." Řekl Dudley.

,,No když si myslíš Dudley." Řekl Vernon a pokrčil rameny.

,,Já to vím, například ten Neville, ten co mi poradil jak zařídit maminčin pohřeb a dokonce se mnou seděl v kanceláři pohřební služby, tati, také to nemá lehké." Řekl Dudley a pokračoval.

,,Sám je otcem maličké dcerky, kterou mu zanechala ta ženská co jí porodila v lese. Ta maličká tam málem umřela v den co se narodila. Babička se k němu obrátila zády jakmile se dostalo na povrch to, že jeho tatínek, tedy její syn, není Nevilla otec a jeho maminka byla obětí znásilnění a přesto si Nevilla nechala. Tolik k růžovému světu tam venku." Řekl Dudley a po očku koukl směrem strážce, který zbledl jeho stěna za ním.

,,Och." Řekl Vernon a polkl pár slov o kouzelnickém světě, které rozhodně nebyla lichotivá.

,,Nebo takový Draco Malfoy, s ním by jsi možná dokonce rozuměl, i když tenkrát to vaše setkání nedopadlo moc dobře. On je totiž velice úspěšný obchodník a má na svědomí tu výstavbu našeho domečku. Jeho a toho George Weasleyho byl přirovnal k Gattsovi a Allenovi co založily Microsoft tati. Založit investiční skupinu s cílem vytvořit sídelní středisko tak to je kumšt a to je Draco je ještě o kus mladší než já a Georgi je 21 pryč. Tak nějak řečeno, nastartovali si raketoplán. Však přitom jsou oba docela obyčejní, ne žádní snobi. Sice Harry říkal, že Draco býval poněkud protivný po dobu školní docházky, ale hodně se prej změnil skoro k nepoznání. A já ho snad mám dokonce i rád." Řekl Dudley.

,,Viděl jsme je oba na Petunii pohřbu, chovali se slušně a slušně byli i oblečeni. Bylo milé od toho Draca a Neville, když už, tak že pomohli s rakví." Řekl tiše Vernon.

,,To by nebyla asi jejich první zkušenost tohoto typu, tati. Já jsem byl rád. V ten den jsem stěží pletl nohama a připadal jsem si slabý, takže o to víc jsem byl rád za pomoc Harryho, Draca a Nevilla s maminčinou rakví." Řekl Dudley však pak přešel na jiné téma.

,,No pak 5.července máme v plánu s Abi Jareda pokřtít." Řekl Dudley.

Vernon se trochu zarazil.

,,A po dlouhém rozhovoru jsem se rozhodl i pro kmotra Jareda." Řekl Dudley.

,,Koho?" Ptal se Vernon.

,,Asi osoba, co mi dala pocítit, že jsem udělal chybu ohledně Abi při našem prvním setkání a celou dobu nám pomáhala tu naší malou rodinku nastartovat. Jsem si jist, že bude dobrým kmotrem, dle mínění Abi." Řekl Dudley.

,,Harry?" Si myslel v té chvíli Vernon.

,,Kde, že, já tomu chlapovi vůbec vděčím, že jsem se dověděl, že budu tátou a mohl jsem navštěvovat Abi, a mám díky němu barák. Ne s Abi jsem se rozhodl dát za kmotra Jaredovi nikoho jiného než Draca Malfoye. Bez něho by se mnoho věcí vůbec neudálo a …" Dudley se odmlčel a pak řekl.

,,Ten by nikdy malému dítěti neublížil. Viděl jsem jak se chová k malé Veronice, pak dalším. Dokonce Abi ozkoušela jak bude reagovat na přítomnost Jareda v náručí a nic zlého nevyčetla. Klidně mu příště řeknu, že mu to miminem sluší." Uchechtl se Dudley.

Vernon Dursley byl trochu nesvůj, jak moc jeho syn zabředl do kouzelného světa, který ho stále trochu děsil. O to víc ho děsil fakt, že jeho vnouček bude možná magicky nadaný a bude mít za kmotra kouzelníka. Však v ponuré vzpomínce na Petunie pohřeb si vybavil obrázek toho kouzelníka s podivným křestním jménem Draco. Ta tvář mladíka mu jistým způsobem utkvěla v paměti.

Vypadal, že je z mnohem z vyšší vrstvy než ostatní účastníci. Však nechtěl měnit rozhodnutí Dudleyho nebo Abigeil. Vernon musel uznat, že Dudleyho budoucí je velmi milá osoba na to, že je kouzelnice. Chovala se od ostatních žen s magii, které poznal tak odlišně a měla takovou grácii řeči. A dle vizáže také nebyla z nejchudších poměru.

,,Ty Dudley, mohu se zeptat, ta Abigeil, říkal jsi, že chodila do stejné školy Harry, ale neřekl jsi mi kolej a já mám takový dojem, že ten Draco chodil do té samé co Abigeil? Mohl by jsi mi to potvrdit nebo vyvrátit?" Ptal se Vernon.

,,Tak to jsi uhodil do středu tati, ti dva chodili do stejné koleje, na rozdíl od Harryho. Jejich kolej byla většinu jejich docházky dalo by se říct na kordy s tou Harryho. Však to se pomalu mění, podle Abi." Řekl Dudley.

Vernon se zamyslel a vylovil z paměti pojmenování těch kolejí té Bradavické školy, které kdysi padlo z úst Harryho Pottera. On chodil do té červené koleje se lvem jménem Nebelvír, pak byla ta modrá kolej s orlem ve znaku jménem Hagwaspár, pak byli s tou žlutou jménem Mrzimor a pak ti zelení s jménem Zmijozel. A dle kravaty toho mladého pane Draca Malfoye by si tipl, že ten Zmijozel bude jeho alma máter v Bradavicích a zelené doplňky na oblečení našel i u Abigeil.

Bylo nasnadě, že barvy školních uniforem zakotví v mnohých na stálo v oblečení jako u něho. On také uznával dlouhou dobu toto v šatníku. To nebylo nic neobvyklého.

,,A ta slečna Millicent také viď?" Ptal se Vernon.

Dudley kývl.

,,Oni asi jsou trošku jiní než Harry, viď?" Ptal se Vernon.

Dudley se kousl do rtu.

,,Byli vychováni hodně konzervativně tati, jako jejich rodiče, hodně ještě dle mého mínění viktoriánsky." Řekl Dudley.

Vernon pokýval hlavou. No v tom kouzelnickém lidu se ten čas nějak nehnul, dle něho.

,,Konec návštěvy." Ohlásil strážný a tak se Dudley rozloučil a otcem a nechal mu tam ty fotky.

V duchu si začal myslet, že otec snad konečně se snaží chápat svět Abi, Harryho a dost možná Jareda.

Už tím, že ptal na kolej Abigeil a Draca.

* * *

Budoucí kmotříček Draco Malfoy zrovna seděl ve svém a Nevillově kabinetě a hleděl před sebe.

Ne, ne, potřetí ne u Merlinových chlupatých koulí, tohle přece nemohou zde po něm chtít.

Nebo snad ano. Zrovna se mu zdálo, že jeho pozice profesora zde velice ztěžkla. A to celé způsobil ten poprask ohledně těch drog na škole. Díky tomu Bradavickému sklepení nebo podsvětí jak si to kdo vyložil. Před pár hodinami skončila porada profesorského sboru, kde se událo hned několik věcí. Zase objevil Lord Blumket, tedy ministr školství a s ním ještě skupinka dvou obrýlených kouzelníku.

Ministr láteřil na jejich jednání v této otázce, což se dalo očekávat.

Jediný kdo měl tu odvahu se ozvat v tu chvíli byl Remus Lupin kupodivu. A světe div se, uklidnil ministra víc než paní ředitelka. V podstatě řekl pravdu, že tento problém se nikdy ve škole neřešil z důvodu, že nikdy nebyl tak velký. V minulých dekádách se jednalo o lehčí návykové látky jako mariahuanu, znehodnocený letaxový prášek, normální cigarety a alkohol. Ještě v únosné míře a jenom ve vyšších ročnících. Řešením byly školní tresty.

Nikdy až v posledních třech letech jak se zdá to nezašlo daleko, aby v tom byl namočený student nižšího ročníku jak šestého.

A dle tvrzení studentu, těch sodovek co tu to prodávaly to se rozběhlo až v roce 1996 ne dříve.

Škola prostě už nebyla kontrolována a nikdo nevěřil profesorskému sboru. To kupodivu otupilo ostří ministra, však jeho zlost nikoliv. Však následovala věc, další nevídaná, protože s velkým pocitem vinny na svých bedrech jednoduše kolejní ředitele dali na stůl čtyři pergameny a složili funkce kolejních ředitelů.

Koleje skončily bez hlav a ředitelka byla na mrtvici.

Bývalí kolejní ředitelé, tedy Fillius, Ponoma, Batesba a Septima si uvědomovali, že musí dojít hodně radikální změně a oni nevěděli jak na ní. A Ponoma Pýtrová složila i svou funkci zástupkyně ředitelky. To zarazilo i ministra a byl z toho vedle jak tak jedle.

To by bylo jistě pro něj jako by byl premiér a vypověděli mu služby hned čtyři ministři naráz.

Paní ředitelka nebyla sto určit nové kolejní ředitele v jakém šoku byla a tak se ozval jeden z těch obrýlených kouzelníku, z kterého se vyklubal zástupce Lorda Strombolliho, který byl na zahraniční cestě v Austrálli.

,,Koleje potřebují rázné osoby ve vedení, vzhledem k situaci navrhuji řešení Lorde Blumkete."

,,Jaké?" Ptal se ministr.

,,Postavit do čela koleje Nebelvír, pana Lupina, který byl jako jediný sto schopen vysvětlit jak to, že se tento problém neřešil…" Remus ho chtěl přerušit a chtěl upozornit na ten fakt, že se věnuje výchově malého syna a být kolejní ředitel je práce na víc.

,,A posílit pravomoci primusu a prefektu této koleje aby panu profesorovi Lupinovi v této nové roli pomohli. Poslední léta tyto pozice zanedbávají své pravomoci a řádně nekonají. Tím pádem by mohl být na blízku i svému dítěti. Pane Lupine, pan Potter, pan Weasley a zde pan Malfoy neprohlásili zbůhdarma o vás, že jste skutečný pedagog, který se žákům věnuje. Dostůjte prosím jménem britské koruny a Britského kouzelnického světa své pověsti a veďte Nebelvírskou kolej do dalšího století. Vy na to máte."

Možná ten kouzelník vypadal jako stéblo trávy jaké mizerné postavy byl, ale mluvil k věci.

Všichni pohlédli na Remuse a ten si připadal jistě jako v kleštích div si nedal hlavu do dlaní jak mu to připadalo jistě šílený. Jeho pověst mu hodila klacek pod nohy ohledně jeho volného času.

Složil ruce do stříšky.

,,Dobrá přijímám, když není zbytí." Řekl Remus.

,,Výborně pane Lupine, takže přebíráte funkci kolejního ředitele Nebelvírské koleje Školy čar a kouzel v Bradavicích, ano?" Ptal se Lord Blumket.

,,Ano." Řekl tiše Remus a nadšeně se netvářil.

,,A pro kolej Hagvaspáru navrhuji paní profesorku Sybilu Treveliovou, která měla nedávnou zkušenost, kdy se vymanila z okovů alkoholu a může tuto zkušenost předat dál a navést na správnou cestu ostatní studenty." Řekl ten obrýlený kouzelník sborovně zavládlo ticho, které se dalo krájet.

Toto nikdo ani v nejmenším nečekal.

Pohledy se stočily na nepodařenou jasnovidku Hagvaspárské koleje a profesorku v tom to oboru.

Ta mrkala chvilku za svými okuláry jako porcelánová panenka pak se však chytla a vstala ze židle a sepjala ruce, jako ty svaté obrázky prohlásila k šoku všech.

,,Je jedno co ty děti a mladí brali za svinstvo, stále je to svinstvem Lorde Blumkete. Oproti tomu má závislost na alkoholu byla celkem malicherná, nehledě na fakt, že jsem k tomu přišla jako dospělá osoba. A já jsem přispěla k tomu, že někteří se k tomu přimkli, když viděli můj stav a jak nad ním všichni zavírají oči. Nebylo to správné a ani čisté jednání od mých kolegu. Už klidně Albus Brumbál mě měl vyrazit a slečna Umbrigrová to dost možná ráda udělala. Proto jsem byla ráda za možnost odvykací kůry, kterou mi vnutila lady Woodová. Dala mi ultimátum a správné. Je načase zaplatit můj dluh Bradavicím. Už jsem tu dvacet let nijak zvlášť do chodu školy jsem se nikdy nezapojila. Je čas na změnu. Ano přijímám svojí novou pozici kolejní ředitelky Hagvaspárské koleje a doufám, že nezklamu očekávání."

Draco a ostatní na ní koukali div živý.

Kam se poděla ožralá můra jasnovidectví a kde se vzala tahle ženská? Jo možná to vypadalo jako Sybila Treveliová, ale vůbec tak nemluvila. Takto k věci. Hlavně Fillius Kratiknot, dost možná jí učil ještě jako studentku na ní koukal jako brouk.

Za to Lord Blumket se usmál, protože mu asi profesorka jasnovidectví svým projevem imponovala.

,,A do čela Mrzimorské koleje tu nemáme moc na výběr věru, těžké, ale ne neřešitelné." Řekl obrýlený kouzelník a přešel pomalým krokem na konec stolu. Tam na velké židli seděl Hagrid a byl v šoku ze Sybily asi stejně jako ostatní.

,,Pane Rubeusi Hagride, vy tu vykonáváte profesora Péče o magické tvory, viďte a zastáváte pozici šafáře Bradavické školy už mnoho let. Můžete mi říct kolik let, zde jste pane Hagride v Bradavicích zaměstnán?" Ptal se ho ten obrýlený kouzelník Hagrida.

,,Od roku 54, pane." Řekl Hagrid slušně, netušíc co ten člověk míní říct.

,,A vy jste chodil do Mrzimorské koleje, viďte?" Ptal se ten obrýlený kouzelník.

,,Jo." Řekl Hagrid.

Kouzelník se široce usmál a obrátil se ministra školství.

,,Pane Lorde Blumkete můj návrh na kolejního ředitele Mrzimorské koleje zní tady profesor Hagrid."

Hagrid málem spadl ze židle šokem.

A Draco a ostatní otevřeli ústa dokořán.

,,Pane Eriste, ale pan Hagrid nemá ani zkoušky NKÚ nebo OVCE, dokončil jenom třetí ročník Bradavic." Pípla profesorka Sinatrová.

,,Mlčte, tady nejde o vzdělání v oboru. Já tady hledám lidi, kteří umějí jednat se studenty. Umíte to vy! Ne, proto nejste kolejní ředitelka, ale dal jsem přednost slečně Sybile a panu Lupinovi. Ti totiž i po skončení učební doby se studenty mluví a ví o nich více než vy. Vy znáte jenom jejich jména, ale například můžete mi pane Hagride říci kolik studentů prvního ročníku mělo stesk po domově?" Otočil se pan Eriste na Hagrida.

,,No malá Natascha Normenová a pak Johny Packlich a chudáček malá Ian Higgins." Řekl aniž by Hagrid věděl kam tím ten člověk míří.

,,Vidíte, tady pan Hagrid to ví. A ví toho mnohem víc. Však je nedoceněn, protože nemá díky jistému podvodníkovi Tomu Raddlovi dokončené vzdělání. Však má více zkušeností než my všichni o kouzelnických tvorech dohromady. Ví pomalu tolik, že bych si dovolil říci, že jeho vědomosti jsou tak velké jako u Mloka Salamandra a to je kapacita v oboru magizoologie. Však to není vše, on zná studenty stejně dobře jako kouzelnické tvory a je v každodenním styku s nimi. Řeší a naslouchá jejich problémy. Nesedí v kabinetě. A to je problém Bradavické školy. Kantoři sedí v kabinetech a kolejní ředitele nejdou mezi studenty. Proto si přeji pane Hagride, aby jste vedl kolej Mrzimoru. Vy budete vědět co dělat už z vaší přirozenosti. Na to učené knihy nepotřebujete jenom dobrou vůli a duši a tu vy máte." Řekl pan Eriste.

Ve sborovně zase nastalo ticho. Aurora Sinastrová byla celá zesinala, jak na ní ten kouzelník vyjel.

Ostatní čekali, až se vyjádří konečně Hagrid. Ten mlčky seděl a koukal na bývalé kolejní ředitele Bradavický kolejí. Draco se podíval tím směrem a viděl něco zvláštního. Ponoma Pýtrová měla slzu na krajíčku a ruku na prsou. To byla z té volby smutná? Spíš ne, protože se přitom usmívala.

,,Nu dobrá jak tedy chcete pane, ale prepáč jak to mám udělat z bydlením. Já už jsem na svojí chaloupku zvyklý." Řekl Hagrid.

,,Lestaxová síť pane Hagride, propojíme vám s ní váš kabinet." Navrhla paní ředitelka.

,,Já dostanu kabinet?" Ptal se užasle Hagrid.

,,Vy ho nemáte?" Ptal se užasle ministr školství.

Hagrid zavrtěl hlavou.

,,Paní ředitelko, můžete mi vysvětlit proč pan profesor Hagrid nemá jako člen profesorského sboru kabinet!?" Vykřikl ministr školství zlostně.

Camila Woddová zbledla jako stěna. Pak mlčela a hořečnatě přemýšlela, jestli ten problém řešila nebo ne.

,,Já asi zapomněla." Řekla tiše jako myška, ale ministr školství jí slyšel.

,,Tak to napravte a to co nejdřív. Každý člen sboru zde bude mít vlastní kabinet. Jasný!" Řekl rázně ministr školství.

To pro Draca znamenalo rozlučku s přítomnosti Nevilla.

Z toho mu bylo trochu smutno. Docela si na přítomnost jeho a jeho pichlavých kamarádu a toho divného afrického čaje, který Neville popíjel a občas nabídl zvykl.

,,Ano Lorde Blumkete." Špitla paní ředitelka.

,,Takže pane Hagride, souhlasíte s svou novou pozicí kolejního ředitele Mrzimorské koleje?" Ptal pan Erista.

,,Pročpak ne, když to pomůže Bradavicím z hnoje pane Eriste, tak to rád udělám." Řekl Hagrid.

Výraz bývalé ředitelky Minerva McGonagolové byl šok k pohledání.

Však největší šok měl přijít. Tedy šok pro něho samotného.

,,A poslední kolej Bradavické školy. Zmijozel, který už dlouhá léta má nechvalnou pověst. Pro tuto kolej je potřeba znalce jejich poměru a lsti. Umělce se slovy a skutečného zmijozela, jak hádě tam odkojené. Sám jsem býval studentem koleje za dob Horácia Křiklana, ale ten s kolejí jednal jak komunista. Výtečný lektvarista, ale neuvěřitelný zlý prospěchář. O to víc mě mrzí, že Severus Snape dal vale této škole, ale chápu jeho důvody. Chtěl už skutečně se svému oboru věnovat naplno. Být profesor a kolejní ředitel vyžaduje určité odříkání své svobodě. Bradavice musí být druhým domovem. Člověk je musí skutečně milovat a ne nenávidět. Proto pan Hagrid, jsou jeho domovem, proto pan Lupin, jsou v jeho srdci natolik zakořeněné, že se ihned vrátil do pozice profesora a proto slečna Sybila, jenž tu také má za domov. Však pro Zmijozel připadá zde jenom jeden kandidát v na tuto pozici." Řekl pan Erista a ukázal hůlkou jeho směrem.

,,Má volba na pozici kolejního ředitele Zmijozelu zní pane ministře Draco Lucius Malfoy! Jediný skutečný Zmijozel zde ve sborovně." Řekl ten obrýlený kouzelník.

,,Já!" Vypískl překvapeně Draco a následně příšerně zrudl ve tvářích, jak se ozval jako potrefená husa.

,,Ano vy pane Malfoy, vy. Možná to nevíte, ale byl jsem spoluúčastník zaprvé Bradavické bitvy jako bystrozor, dále jsem byl u vašeho výslechu na ministerstvu, poté jsem byl účastník incidentu co se tu odehrál na začátku školního roku a vyslechl jsem si ohledně toho slečnu Ginnevru Weasleyovou, dále jsem už v této pozici byl včera u výslechu v rámci vyšetřování poměrů v minulých letech a za profesorky McGonagolový. Poté znám případ Pettigrew, Grindewald a také znám osobně Severuse Snapa. Pane Malfoyi, vy jste byl možná od začátku školního roku více na blízku koleji než jejich dosavadní dva ředitele.

To díky vám se dostalo péče slečně Rucornové, vy jste řešil případ slečny Willkisnové, pana Blechleyho, pane Hápera a mnoha dalších nepočítaje …" pan Erista se otočil na Septimu Vectorovou.

,,A vy jste seděla v kabinetě a tloukla špačky, ne nespala doslova ale zaobírala jinými věcmi než aby jste byla vědoma problému svých studentu. To tady mladý pan Malfoy nabídl pomocnou ruku, i případě když se někdo potřeboval zbavit emočního vypětí skrz slzy. Srovnal famfrpálové týmy Bradavické školy, dal jí zahrady svého sídla, aby se škola mohla rozvíjet, zastal se kolegyně a ředitelky. Jednal. Podotýkám že od dob Phiniase Nigeluse Blacka v roli kolejního ředitele se nikdy o Zmijozel a o školu a její rozkvět nestaral. Všichni jí jste jí jenom udržovali při životě jako živoucí mrtvolu. Pane Malfoy, teď vám řeknu pár slov z úst profesora Toffyho s kterým si dopisuji pro můj zájem o nová kouzla a inovace. Bradavice mohou být natolik přátelské jak to dovolí studenti a hlavně profesoři. A vy jste ukázal, že Zmijozel není jenom banda dětí Smrtijedů, ničemu, ale také přátelství. A původní heslo Zmijozelu jste par krát ukázal sám na sobě. V Zmijozelu poznáš opravdové přátele. Nebo spíš přítele co pomůže v nejhorší chvíli. A vy jste přítel školy a podal jste jí už pomocnou ruku. Dejte tu ruku znovu jako kolejní ředitel Zmijozelu." Vyzval ho ten Erista.

Draco měl v té chvíli pocit, že má z toho jedině závrať.

V tom uslyšel v hlas v jeho mysli. Byl Nevilla, jenž nějakým jemu záhadným způsobem se mu neboural do mysli přes nitrozpyt.

,,Ústup vem čert kamaráde." Zněla slova v jeho hlavě, které mu poslal skrz nitrozpyt a k tomu výjev z hodiny Bradavické armády, jak stojí on v hloučku studentu a učí je vyčarovat štít z hliněné zdi.

,,Dobrá jdu do toho pane Eriste a Lorde Blumkete. Je mi skoro 19 let, takže se odtud nehnu do důchodu a já tu funkci nesložím, na to můžete vzít jed. Jako z poloviny Black, jako z poloviny Malfoy, jako člen Bradavické armády a jako především člen Zmijozelu mne jen tak nějaký problém nezastaví.Od toho jsou řešení a ty já najdu." Řekl Draco a pak si uvědomil jak moc si toho nabalil na hrb.

Zatracený Neville ho vyhecoval jako pitomce do štvanice. Parchant jeden Nebelvírský.

,,To jsem chtěl slyšet." Zazubil se Erista a podíval se na ministra.

,,Vidíte pane ministře problém vyřešen. Bradavice budou mít ke dnešnímu dni nové kolejní ředitele."

Zbytek porady byl tak trochu nezajímavý a papírový.

* * *

A teď byl čas večeře a Draco měl představit jako nový ředitel. Jeho myšlenky kolovaly směrem Severuse a přemýšlel jak se ten asi cítil, když se stal kolejním ředitelem. Co naplat, když se tak dobrovolně nechal přihlásit do té pozice. V duchu proklínal Nevilla, ale to moc nepomůže. Vzal si hábit a hůlku, no vlastně obě, protože u sebe nosil jak bezovou tak jasanovou.

Vyrazil do velké haly. Ne tentokrát nemohl ani sedět u Nevilla. Seděl tak jako podle tradice z levé strany vedle Camily a po pravačce k jeho děsu seděla Sybila.

Ta se usmála a tiše k němu řekla.

,,Jsi statečný Draco, to já jsem si pro jistotu vzala od Poppy něco na uklidnění, však mírného."

Draco byl z ní tak trochu nesvůj.

Na druhé straně seděl Remus a Hagrid a vidět toho poloobra sedět jinde než na kraji bylo nezvyklý. Musel mít pořádnou židli a podlahu pod ním magicky snížili, aby se mu tam vešly nohy. Viděl jak se sem přicházejí studenti školy a někteří hlavně z jeho ročníku na něho divně koukají.

V tom se zvedla ředitelka Bradavic a dala si hůlku na hrdlo.

,,Prosím o pozornost!" Rozneslo se Velkou halou.

Hlavy se otočily k stolu s profesorským sborem.

,,Jistě jste si všimly změny vážení studenti." Řekla Camila a pokračovala.

,,V důsledku závažných problému v minulých dnech jsem obdržela tu nemilou písemnou žádost od kolejních ředitelů o složení jejich funkcí."

Bradavická hala ztichla a studenti zírali s otevřenou pusou na paní ředitelku.

,,Však aby koleje neměli kolejní ředitele to nejde. Však mám uklidňující zprávu, našla se náhrada. Doufám a přeji si, aby byla natolik schopna předejít mnoha dalším problémům. A ty se najdou vždycky."

Camila se předklonila dopředu a dala jednu ruku na stůl, zatímco druhou svírala hůlku, jenž měla na hrdle.

,,Dovolte mi představit nové kolejní ředitele Bradavických kolejí!"

Pak si odkašlala a narovnala se do její plné velikosti metru a 65 centimetrů.

,,Kolej Nebelvíru povede pan profesor Remus John Lupin!"

Nastal nejprve šok, ale pak se pozvedli snad studenti všech kolejí a začali tleskat, pískat a s ozvěnou Nebelvířtí skandovali ,,Máme Lupina!"

No to snad nečekal ani on sám a vypadal jako když spadne s Astronomické věže. Zvedl se a trochu nejistě gestikuloval, aby se uklidnili. Pak promluvil.

,,Díky za takové radostné uvítání do mé nové pozice. Nevím co na to říct. Nejen, že jsem živ, znovu učím, zbavil jsem se svého prokletí a najednou tu stojím jako vedoucí mé rodné koleje.

Je mi velkou ctí být už jenom profesorem a znovu učit. Však rovnou být tím, kdo bude stát za kolejí se mi ani ve snu nesnilo. Je to surealistické. Však je to má přítomnost a budoucnost zde a hodlám jí utvářet i vás. Vaše cíle, vaší osobnost a dát vám vizi jak s životem naložit. Mnoho jich nemělo a topí se v tom až po uši. Já vás v tom nenechám. Přijďte po hodině za mnou a svěřte se mi. Nepřeji si, aby studenti jakékoliv koleje měli problémy a řešili je zlostí, násilím a návykovými látkami. Máme na to společně to vyřešit. Musíme si jenom důvěřovat a najít k sobě cestu. A dále bych poprosil aby slečna primuska Weasleyová a perfekti koleje Romilda Waynová a Nigel Warpurt se dostavili na poradu do mého kabinetu po večeři. Děkuji za pozornost, jenž jste mi věnovali."

A znovu si sedl.

Znovu zazněl potlesk, ale především od členu sboru a starších ročníku.

,,Děkuji panu profesoru Lupinovi za tyto krásná slova." Řekla Camila a pokračovala.

,,Nový kolejní ředitel Mrzimorské koleje bude pan profesor Rubeus Jullius Hagrid!"

Draco trošku překvapeně mrkl, protože nevěděl Hagridovo celé jméno a že je druhým jménem Jullius. Trošku divné, ale asi to měl po otci.

Hala nejprve ztichla, ale pak se ozval podobný rachot především ze stolu Nebelvíru a Mrzimoru, ale jakmile přidal primus Anthony Goldstein a následně Astorie, tak se postupně přidali i Hagvaspárští a Zmijozel, což minimálně bývalý kolejní ředitele nečekali. U Remuse Lupina možná, ale Hagrid, že vyvolá takovou slávu nikoliv.

Hagrid vstal a máchl hůlkou, kterou konečně po letech snad vlastnil na stálo a zahřměl ,,Ticho!"

Hala umlkla a všichni byli překvapení jako štěňata.

,,U Merlinových ponožek, kvůli mé maličkosti je zde tolik povyku. Jste hluční jak stádo abraxasů!" Prohlásil Hagrid.

,,Byl jsem zvolen do důležité funkce ředitele Mrzimorského studentstva. Velké a těžká odpovědnost co budu povídat. O to víc si přeji vaší pomoc. Mrzimor by měl táhnout za jeden provaz a být ještě lepší, aby nebyl poslední. Zatnout zuby a vytrvat. Být tahouny školy. Když selžou ostatní mi se do toho opřeme a ukážeme cestu. Jsme lampy v noci a proto máme žlutou v erbu.

Barvu slunce a tím dne, nikoliv noci. A já budu stát v čele jako skála a vám pomůžu." Řekl Hagrid a zase sklidil potlesk.

Draco byl mírně vedle z Hagrida, že dokázal vůbec říct něco co mělo hlavu a patu a doopravdy to bylo Mrzimorské.

,,A nová kolejní ředitelka Hagvaspárské koleje je profesorka Sybila Cassandra Traveliová!"

No teď nastalo ticho překvapení a nikdo ani nezatleskal, jak byli všichni tou správou ochromení.

Však Draco málem ani nepostřehl, že Sybila vedle něho nejprve si stoupla, pak vystoupala na svojí židli u stolu a pak rovnou vkročila na profesorský stůl mezi Vepřovou pečení s jablečným přelivem a pečené brambory. Zvedla hůlku a signalizačním kouzlem vyslala hlučnou světlici směrem Bradavický strop. A pak zařvala jako by chtěla odehnat vlkodlaka na útěk.

Což by možná také dokázala podle výrazu Arguse Filche a Remuse Lupina, kteří se na té židli zmenšili.

Velká hala byla snad ještě ve větším šoku.

,,Jako nová kolejní ředitelka Hagvaspáru říkám STOP nynějšímu stavu této koleje!" Křikla směr koleje.

,,Dlouho jsem přihlížela tomu v jakých troskách slávy tato kolej žije a jakou troskou jsem já. Obojímu je konec. Budu na vašem každém kroku, při famfrpálových utkáních, budu se na vás ptát ostatních profesoru a budu vás navštěvovat v společenské místnosti na hodinách Bradavické armády. Budu všem skoro matka, orlice vás všech jenž budete v mé koleji. Možná mi nikdy nebylo být matkou svých vlastních dětí, ale mohu být mateřskou také, když na to přijde. Matkou a ředitelkou Hagvaspárských orlů. Pod má křídla se vejdete nebojte a já se vás nevzdám bez boje, kde využiji veškeré prostředky a znalosti k tomu, abych svojí kolej chránila a vedla. To však neznamená, že má křídla jsou jenom pro vás, ne. Ne i kdokoliv kdo bude mít pocit, že spadne do problému může přijít pro radu. Neodmítnu ho jenom proto, že má jinou kravatu. A budu jedině ráda, že se ho ujme moudrost a svěří se. To je první krok k lepšímu vztahu a řešení jakéhokoliv problému. A moc děkuji za to že mne nikdo nepřerušil a nevzal mi niť." Řekla Sybila a pozvedla hůlku a vyčarovala hejno bílých holubic, které se rozletěli k zaprvé primusi Goldsteinovi, který zíral jak tele na nové vrata, dále perfektum Hagvaspárské koleje. Asi pozvánka na osobní schůzku.

Pak sestoupila nebo spíš seskočila ze stolu a znovu sedla ke stolu. Studenti a nejenom oni, koukaly jak ryby a vyplavení vorvani na profesorku jasnovidectví. Kam se poděla nalitá můra z Bradavic, nikdo tuto energickou ženu nemohl i přes původní schránku poznat.

Pak se ozval potlesk od paní ředitelky a postupně se přidala celá škola, jenž byla přítomna. Hagvaspár vypadal jako mražené filé.

,,A kolej Zmijozelu ode dneška vede profesor Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Uvedla ho jako posledního Camila dle abecedního pořadí kolejí.

Draco čekal to samé jako Sybily tedy ticho, proto zavřel oči.Však ozval se potlesk, pískot a dokonce něco, co znělo jako dupot. Otevřel oči a viděl, že Zmijozelský famrpálový tým vylezl jako Sybila Traveliová na kolejní stůl a dupe tam jako stádo hippogrifů nějaký taneček. Zhorzil se, když viděl, že Camila má nad tím poněkud kyselý úsměv na to, že to hodlali napodobit famfrpálové týmy ostatních kolejí.

Draco to musel zastavit toto šílenství.

,,U Merlinových podvlíkaček slezte s těch stolu!" Vykřikl do prostoru.

Rázem bylo ticho a kupodivu ho hráči famrpálu uposlechli.

Draco vzdychl a uklidnil se z toho jak byl šokovaný stále z toho všeho, aby mohl vůbec mluvit.

,,Dobrá jsem kolejní ředitel Zmijozelu, asi nejmladší v historii školy, však opakovat slova kolegu nebudu. To by ztratilo originalitu a já nejsem loutka na provázku, ale svobodný člověk a kouzelník a z podivných důvodu profesor." Řekl Draco a viděl trošku nechápavé obličeje.

,,Proto je ještě divnější se tak záhy stát kolejní ředitel Zmijozelu. Celé hodiny předtím jsem přemýšlel, proč zrovna já se k tomu údělu upsal jako tak mladý profesor a trochu pitomec a zelené ucho zde ve sboru. Však jistý muž dneska měl pravdu. Pan Erist, kouzelník ve službách britské královny, měl asi se mnou pravdu a před pár chvilkami jsem si to uvědomil, když jsem některé z vás viděl na stole." Draco se odmlčel a podíval se ke stolům jednotlivých kolejí.

,,Protože mi záleží na vás, na škole a tom co se zde bude dít. Jsem člověk společenský a nedokázal bych žít v samotě, protože bych se zbláznil, asi z dědičných předpokladů po mojí matce, ale když jsem zde mezi vámi všemi tak se cítím za všeho nejlíp a živý. Ten pocit na Malfoy Manor nemívám. Je tam studeno a moc prostoru, který je prázdný. To Bradavice skutečně nikdy moc nejsou.

A s klidem na srdci klidně řeknu, že pokaždé když tu nejsem delší čas, tak se mi po Bradavicích stýská.

Jako pro další se staly mým domovem a srdcem nebo jedinečnou emocí, která mě k tomuto místu váže. Proto jsem funkci kolejního ředitele doopravdy vzal. Mohu nabídnout Bradavicím i vám ze Zmijozelu, že budete vždy v mém zájmu a srdci mít místo a zvednu pro vás hlas, hůlku i pomocnou ruku. Jako přítel budu za vás bojovat a je už jedno z jakých poměru jste vyšli jak dlouhé kořeny máte, jenom záleží co máte tady…" Řekl Draco a dal si ruku na prsa, kde měl srdce.

,,My jsme tlukot srdce Bradavic, my jsme ten živý element této školy, tak jí dělejme zdravou a krásnou. Bradavice a vy jste krásní a jenom si to neumíte říct. A já se budu snažit, co kecám, já vám ukážu, že krása je v každé koleji a Zmijozel není ošklivý. Děkuji."

A mlčky usedl zpět.

Žádný potlesk nečekal, proto byl v údivu pak koukal jako vylíhlé kuře, že mu všichni tleskají ve stoje včetně kolegu. Argus Filche a Irmu Pincovou dokonce dohnal k slzám.

,,Draco to co jsi řekl bylo tak krásné." Řekla celá rozplizlá z něho Sybila musela se vysmrkat do kapesníčku.

,,Ty Draco mojí rétoriku fakticky nepotřebuješ, ty to máš v sobě. Přirozeného řečníka." Řekl Raynold.

,,Tohle ukážu Severusi a Karin, jak jsi zaválel Draco. Severus se nemýlil, že půjdeš v jeho stopách, ale ty jsi ho překonal." Řekl Remus.

,,Skutečný Zmijozel." Řekla Camila.

,,Bez toho balastu posledních dekád." Mínila Ponoma.

,,Čistý jak napudrovaný zadeček mimča." Mínil Neville.

To ostatní profesory rozesmálo, snad až na Draca, kterému ten vtip přišel nevhodný a vstal od stolu.

,,Kam jdeš Draco?" Ptal se Fillius.

,,Mezi své Zmijozeli, bylo mi řečeno, že máme chodit častěji mezi studenty a já jsem kolejní ředitel Zmijozelu vážení a mám chuť si s nimi pokecat a chytnout s perfekty své koleje a pár slovy ukojit jejich zvědavost." Řekl Draco a už putoval ke kolejnímu stolu Zmijozelu.

,,Výborný nápad!" Řekla Sybila a vzala do rukou svou židli a šla se posadit do čela stolu ke svým studentům.

,,Och to se mí líbí. Jdu také, tady je to takový moc nóbl." Řekl Hagrid a vyrazil ke stolu Mrzimorských studentu se svým korbelem pití, protože to by jistě na jejich stole nemohl dostat nechtěl zatěžovat Bradavické skřítky.

,,Pane profesore Lupine, tady je volno, nechcete k nám přisednout?!" Ozval se hlas ze kolejního stolu Nebelvíru slečny Weasleyové.

,,Ale víte že jo, máte tam ještě to uzené?!" Řekl Remus a zvedl se od stolu také, aby si s radostí sedl vedle Ginny Weasleyové.

,,Hm já si tu připadám jako opice v Zoo. Jdu k Dracovi." Řekla Temprence.

Minerva McGonagolová koukala jak postupně se profesorský stůl vyprazdňuje až tam zbyl jenom Fillius a ona a byli oba navážkách, jestli mají své kolegy následovat.

Na takové nápady nebyli zvyklí.

,,Pane profesore Kratiknote dáte si s námi dezert. Anthony vyčaroval pro vás to Tiramisu Flameri?" Ozval se jeden ze studentu Hagvaspáru a nechal levitovat vzduchem u Hagvaspárského stolu zmiňovaný dezert.

V té chvíli odešel od stolu i Fillius Kratiknot, protože měl pro tento dezert mlsnou chuť. McGonagalová zůstala sama. Povzdechla si a podívala se k Nebelvírskému stolu. Co tu bude dělat? Vzala si jako Sybila židli a odlevitovala se k Nebelvírskému stolu.

,,No to je dost paní profesorko McGonagolová, mi už jsme si mysleli, že tam se proměnila v krápník." Řekl jí na uvítanou Jack Sloper.

,,Tady paní profesorko, vy přeci Ovčácký koláč máte ráda." Podala já talíř Romilda Waynová.

,,Panečku já už vás přerostl paní profesorko." Usmál se na ní Cornac McLaggen.

Minerva nebyla až tak zvyklá a proto jí zarazilo obětí ze zadu v podobě slečny Grangerové.

,,Stále jste paní profesorko McGonagolová Nebelvír. Odešla jste a připojila jste se.

Ten stůl na hoře je jako Olymp. Moc daleko pro nás. Je nám lépe nám všem když jste tady než tam nahoře." Řekla a pustila jí.

,,No když myslíte, ale do jisté míry je to pravda. Moc jsme se od vás vzdálili. A udělalo to neplechu." Řekla Minerva a pustila se do koláče a přitom si ledacos vyslechla a přispěla do mlýnku pár větami a po letech si připadala jako skutečná součást Nebelvíru, je jeho ozdoba.

V duchu však by nejraději pasovala Draca Malfoye na rytíře. Jeho nápad vpustil do Bradavic čerstvý vzduch. Doopravdy i společná večeře může pomoci.

,,Vidíš Minervo, tohle je lepší než tam nahoře, tady je více zábavy." Řekl Remus a ukrajoval vidličkou dezert a přitom poslouchal rozhovor ohledně Kanadského národního famfrpálového týmu, když jsi sem přisedla i Katie Bowlsová.

,,Jako za mladých let. My ty Bradavice dáme do pořádku, v to věřím dnes o moc víc." Řekla Minerva

a zahleděla se ke stolu Zmijozelské koleje kde se velice živě Draco bavil a mimo něho tam seděl i Argus, Irma, Poppy, Septima, Temprence, Mark a povídali si se studenty.

No Argus a Septima mohli oči nechat na tom miminku slečny Rucornovi. Čert vem v tu chvíli školní řád, však poprvé za život viděla Minerva jejich školníka s veselým úsměvem a miminkem v náručí. Možná to maličké našlo v i druhého dědu, tedy náhradního, protože v Argusi roztál všechen ten led minulých let.

Remus se naklonil ní a řekl.

,,Stonásobně."

,,Co stonásobně Remusi?" Ptala se Minerva.

,,Dnes a tady předčil Draco své učitele stonásobně."Mínil Remus.

* * *

Terry Bott stál jako sloup a pozoroval provoz projíždějících aut. Čekal až dorazí dvě osoby. Stál před domem kde byl byt jeho bratra Landona, který se rozhodl dnes vyklidit, aby mohl ho prodat. V pondělí toto sám podnikl u bytu Lisppet, kde to šlo snadno, protože toho tam moc nebylo a to co potřebovalo uklidit tak s pomocí trochy kouzel a ruční práce šlo mu rychle od rukou. Však tento zatracený byt, bude o hodně větší výzva než ten mini byteček Lispett kde bydlela i Elyson. Při tom vyklízení dokonce nalezl krabici s fotkami, kde byly fotky jak Lispett tak Elyson a to od jejího narození až do posledních Vánoc. Dal to Ronovi, aby se z toho pokusil sestavit fotoalbum pro Elyson k narozeninám. Však na tento úklid ho tu nechtěl. Ne, že by ho pokládal ze křehkého nebo vzhledem jeho stavu by ho extrémně balil do vaty, ale tento byt byl zaprvé zakramařený věcmi, stále páchl dezinfekcí po úklidu bystrozoru po tom hrůzném činu a byl to sklad lihovin, kterého se musel nějakým způsobem Terry zbavit. A vylít to, tak to mu trošku přišlo škoda, i když se mu už jenom etikety láhví příčili natož, aby si toho lokl. Terry aby se přiznal tak od Ronových narozenin neměl ani skleničku piva, jenom pár máslových ležáku a to bylo pití spíše pro děti a ne alkohol. I když nějaké mizerné procento nebo dvě to mělo. Proto se to mohlo dávat dětem až od deseti let dle etikety Pivovaru.

Konečně přijel tmavě modré autíčko a z něho vystoupily dvě osoby a třetí zůstala sedět a jenom něžně políbila jednoho z nich a odjela. Terry si pomyslel kdy kruciš se dokope Zachariáš k tomu si udělat řidičák, když ho má jeho drahá velice drahá mililonová bankovní polovička? To se nechá vozit zadek? A Michael co ten? To Terry na studijní prázdniny bystrozorského tréningu mezi druhým červencem a prvním zářím se rovnou přihlásil do autoškoly, když uviděl letáček ve výcvikovém centru poblíž. Vedl to jak se vyjádřil Ron blízký kamarád taťky Bobby Higgins, který prej to naučil jeho tátu. Takže doopravdy musel umět dobře řídit a umět to naučit.

,,Ahojky Terry." Hlásil Michael.

,,Tobě také." Řekl Terry.

,,V kterém patře to vlastně je?" Ptal se Zachariáš a koukl se na budovu před sebou.

,,Ve druhém ze čtyř." Řekl Terry.

,,Fajn tak tedy jdeme." Řekl Zachariáš.

,,Ehm jenom Zachu, aby ti nebylo zle z toho zápachu dezinfekce, co tam bystrozoři zanechali. Není to nic pěkného. To platí i pro tebe Michaeli." Řekl Terry jako varování.

Oba se něho otočili a pak se podívali něho, jako idiota, dle Terryho.

,,To jako říkáš zrovna nám dvěma Botte nebo jsi děláš srandu?" Ptal se Zachariáš.

,,Myslíš to jako vážně, že mne něco takového zastraší, kámo. To už jsi zapomněl? Kde jsi nechal paměť?" Ptal se Michael.

,,Vzhledem, že mám živé vzpomínky na můj minulý konec, tedy dlouhý pobyt na ošetřovně s nedobrým koncem tak tohle mě zdaleka nezaskočí. A prosím pěkně myslím, že občas určité dětské produkty snad smrdí ještě víc, z pohledu mne jako otce, Terry Botte. Však ty jsi to ještě užiješ, co jsem slyšel." Řekl Zachariáš a vyrazil ke dveřím.

,,A mne naveleli po bitvě ne zcela dobrovolně do pohřební služby a mrtvoly jsem cítil ještě za měsíc. Tohle bude oproti tomu bžunda Terry." Mávl rukou Michael.

Terry pokrčil rameny a vyrazil za nimi, aby jim otevřel vchodové dveře do bytového domu. Šli pak po schodech nahoru, kde ve druhém patře Terry otevřel dveře. Ihned mu vrazil do nosu ten zápach.

,,Ach bystrozorská lemonka, jak úžasné. Myslím, že by nebylo špatné doporučit jim trochu například jahod nebo levandule." Řekl Michael a vešel.

Zdi nesly známky přebarvení a odstranění nežádoucích stop a podlaha zde byla vydrhnuta až se leskla.

,,Takže tady a ostatní pokoje to nepostihlo, to běsnění?" Ptal Zachariáš.

Terry jenom kývl. Tímto prostorem se moc zabývat nechtěl.

,,Ehm asi vám to zde nejprve ukážu a pak se dohodneme kde začneme." Řekl Terry.

,,To ty jsi tu šéf Terry, mne je jedno jak a kde začneme." Řekl Michael.

,,Ale popravdě Michaeli já nevím, kde začít a vím, že některé věci, které jsou z našeho rodného domu je škoda vyhodit, ale nějak nevím kde s tou hrůzou začít." Řekl Terry.

Zachariáš a Michael se na sebe podívali a pak řekli.

,,Nejlépe nejmenším prostorem v bytě." Řekl Michael.

,,To bude asi koupelna co?" Ptal Zachariáš.

,,Ano." Řekl dutě Terry vedl je na konec chodby kde byly oprýskané modré dveře se sklem a otevřel jim je.

Na první pohled to byla normální koupelna, poměrně malá, ale plně vybavená a v dobrém stavu.

,,Vypadá to normálně." Řekl Michael, když do ní vešel se Zachariášem.

Terry však otevřel lékárničku pak odhrnul zástěnu kolem vany, následně otevřel poklop splachovací nádrže a nasadil lhostejný výraz.

,,Tolik k normálu mého bratra." Řekl a odešel z koupelny si sednout do chodby.

Michael a Zachariáš se dívali na láhve rumu v domácí lékárničce, na láhve od whisky pod vanou, však prázdné nebo poloprázdné a pytlíky bůh ví s čím ve splachovací nádržce WC. Už chápali proč Terry neví co si počít a nechtěl tu mít ani Rona. Kam se hrabala Sybila Traveliová se svým cherry.

Michael vyšel z koupelny a řekl.

,,Nebylo bylo by lepší to nechat zmizet kamaráde. Tohle nikomu nepomůže ten chlast. A ten prášek, co to je?" Ptal se.

,,Nevím asi nějaká droga, když jsem měl za sebou prvák tak Landon se sjížděl podle léčitelu na převařeném letaxovém prášku. Nevím, ale asi ten prášek nebude funkční jako normální letax. Je toho hodně tady v bytě." Řekl Terry smutně.

,,Fajn Evanseco." Ozval se Zachariáš z koupelny.

Zopakoval to ještě několikrát.

,,A je to fuč, teď už tu musíme jenom trochu poklidit, ale to uděláme, až necháme zmizet vše, co je alkoholem nebo nějakým jiným svinstvem. Tohle jsem viděl už u Carmichela a od té doby to mám k smrti rád." Řekl Zachariáš a šel do další místnosti. V kuchyňce vyndal z skříněk Zachariáši mimo potravin, které už byli na odpis ještě tři láhve vodky, pak láhev absintu, absintu s přísadou mariuhany a absintu ve kterém plaval nějaký mrtvý brouk, ten už byl notně načatý (ten absint ne ten brouk).

,,To mi připomnělo kabinet lektvaru tato láhev." Řekl nad tím Michael a dále vyndaval z poliček láhve.

Pak vyndal nějaký likér s bazalkou a cintronem, který nikdo z nich neznal.

,,Možná to bylo jeho druhé manželky, zní to jako něco co by se mohlo možná použít v kuchyni. Bazalka je dobrá na těstoviny." Minil Terry.

,,Možná, ale brát do kuchyně si to nebudu. Ještě se otrávím a co pak. Harryho kmotr je teď v Peru."Řekl Michael a pokračoval tím, že se podíval pod dřez, když poličky vyklidil.

Tam našel láhev s Campari, tedy hodně hořký destilát, který nikdo nechtěl a tak šel na hromadu, která zmizí. Následovalo však Martiny, které se zdálo nové a Michael si ho dal do tašky, že jsi ho vezme. Tohle přece by byla škoda vyhodit. Cizáno a Lillit však na zmizení šly. V ledničce pak byli tři plné láhve červeného vína a dvě bílého, které Terry také věnoval Michaeli. To mu bylo též jedno. On je nechtěl. Neplná láhev červeného skřetího vína také putovala na odstřel přes Evansco od Zachariáše Smitha. Ten měl obočí nad tím nakrabacené jako Severus Snape.

To bylo vše co bylo v kuchyňce bytu a tak společně s věcmi, kterým si nedalo věřit nebo byly prošlé je Zachariáš nechal zmizet. Michael si naskládal do bedýnky zbytek. Škoda těstovin, česneku, nebo konzervy s masem. I obyčejné koření jako hřebíček se může hodit. Bylo to jídlo a které ještě se mohlo být chutné a použitelné, podle Michaela.

Pak šli do obývacího pokoje, kde v skříňkách a v policích mezi knížkami stály také láhve. Takže na koberec je Michael začal skládat. Terry jenom seděl, protože z toho všeho alkoholu mu bylo jedině tak zle, už jenom z pohledu na něj. Nejprve na koberci skončili tři láhve nějakého červeného vermutu, potom nějaký čínská láhev kde byl namalovaný zázvorový kořen. Však název toho chlastu byl v Čínském jazyce a to se nikomu nechtělo nechat luštit. Stejně byl z poloviny vypitý.

Pak láhev načatá Armacnagu, čtyři láhve Burbonu, následovalo Brandy, které bylo šikovně uloženo za knihami a asi mělo vysokou cenu dle Zachariáše, ale nikdo o něj nestál. Pak nějaké brazilské pití jménem Cachascha, které bylo skoro vypité. Michael otevřel barový stolek a tam byla ohnivá whisky, pak skoro vypitá láhev Calvadosu, pak něco co se jmenovalo Papidoux a dle popisu mělo být jablečný destilát. Však nikdo z nich toto neznal.

,,Já nikdy doma krom vína a whisky nebudu mít. Od toho si něco nechat nalít jsou hospody a bary, ne to mít doma. Terry Botte nic proti tobě, ale tvůj bratr měl skutečně velký bar a problém. Kde na to bral peníze?" Ptal se Zachariáš.

,,Dlužil a něco zdědil a znovu dlužil. Začarovaný kruh s ním to byl, podle všeho od plnoletosti." Řekl smutně Terry.

Zachariáš diplomaticky mlčel, protože se mu dostalo od Susan popis zátahu v Bradavicích a roli v tom měl dle všeho i bratr Terryho. Ví to?! Spíše ne, už tak musí mít pocit být bratr nestvůry. Ještě mu říct, hele tvůj brácha zabil pár lidí drogami a poslal do pekla Denise Crevryho. Z toho by se Terry nemusel vzpamatovat už vůbec. A jeho je potřeba. Ať vůči Ronovi, ale i na bystrozorském oddělení. A Zachariáš se mohl zaručit, že by se dostal on sám do pořádně šeredné nálady na jeho místě. Ano mlčet bude.

Michael mezitím vybral zbytek láhví z baru. To byly dvě nové láhve koňaku a jedna stará na půl vypitá. Pak nějaký slovanský destilát jménem Slivovice, dle obrázku ze švestek.

,,O té jsem slyšel, tohle je také z té České republiky kde bydlela rodinka pana Snape." Řekl Michael.

,,Tak jsi jí vem, když jsi tak žhavý okusit co pijí tam za Lamanšem v té zemi kde je Budeč." Zatvářil se trochu kysele Zachariáš.

,,No po malých dávkách by to nemělo ublížit a kolek to má, není to načaté, tak by to mělo být jako Martiny v pořádku." Řekl Michael a odnesl si to do tašky s tím co si chytal odnést. Následně vyndal něco z Německa, mělo to obsahovat maliny a bylo to skoro vypité, na dně zůstala slza.

,,A tvůj bratr pracoval kde?" Ptal se Zachariáš.

,,Na ministerstvu kouzel na odboru Mezinárodních vztahu. Myslím, že než zabásli Luciuse Malfoye do Azkabánu tak mu dělal sekretářku." Zaúpěl nad tím Terry.

,,Že takového ožralu vůbec Malfoy zaměstnal, sorry Terry, ale nevím jak mohl být tvůj bratr vůbec schopný pracovat?" Ptal Zachariáš.

,,Netuším, ale dle ministerských budil celkem slušný dojem, on spíš po práci se vždy děsně zlil buď doma nebo v baru a ta nová jeho také." Řekl Terry, který to měl však jenom domněnku.

Michael vyndal poslední láhev z baru a to gin Babers, zdejší Londýnské výroby a pokračoval tím, že prošel ostatní místa, která se zdála mít úložný prostor. Z poza kanape vylovil další flašky a to tři plné láhve Grapy, pak destilát Jenever, který podle etikety byl z Holandska, další láhev rumu, ale toho z cukrové třtiny, konzumního lihu, na to už vyplázl Zachariáš jazyk, jak mu to přišlo odporné a dvě láhve načaté medoviny. Ve zbytku obýváku víc toho bohu dík nebylo.

Terry je zavedl do pokoje pro hosty a otevřel to, co se jevilo jako šatní skříň. Však vně byly dveře, které vedly do magicky vytvořeného dalšího pokoje, který sloužil a vypadal jako skleník. Skleník, kde rostly krásné rostlinky mariuhany.

,,Merlinovo dobroto." Zapískal Michael.

Zachariáši už zářila hůlka jak to nechával zmizet, až by skleník úplně prázdný.

Terry pokračoval tím, že zvedl rošty postele pro hosty a otevřel prostor pod tím, kde byly další láhve, naštěstí ne tolik.

Deset láhví ohnivé whisky, pak basa piv Gunnies, Michael si dvě vzal a ostatní předal Zachariáši, aby to odnesl na hromadu v obývacím pokoji. Potom tam byl nějaký kolumbijských dle etikety nápoj jménem Crystal. Pak likér z Bolivie Agwa, který byl nechutně zelený. Tři láhve Fernetu a jedna načatá. Dvě skoro vypité láhve Amaretta, láhve Sambucy, Dračí krve, dvě poloprázdné láhve Baylies, jedno načaté Cherry. Zachariáčovi se z toho protáčeli panenky a chápal zdrceného Terryho. Takto snad velký výběr nemají ani v normálním baru.

V nočním stolku nalezl Michael láhev nějakého bylinného likéru jménem Becherovka a pod ním zase likér z kokosového mléka skoro vypitý. To naštěstí vše co bylo v pokoji pro hosty. Pěkný pokoj pro hosty, dle Zachariáše. Podíval se očkem na zaplněný koberec láhvemi a říkal si, já z toho budu totální abstinent jak je mi to proti srsti.

Došli do hlavní manželské ložnice kde bylo ještě rozestláno a poletoval vzduchem prach, jak už tu nikdo dlouho nebyl. Rovnou na nočních stolcích krom budíku, nějakých lektvaru, také na zničení, baličku kondomu a lubrikačního gelu byly vidět zase láhve s alkoholem na obou stranách, i tam kde ležel vedle toho ženský parfém. I dle Micheala Connera šílené.

Na straně kde asi byla ta Sandra sedělo vedle parfému zase ten likér s bazalkou a citronem a láhev cherry.

,,Ta bazalka asi byla oblíbená u té jeho manželky." Mínil Michael když to odnášel.

,,Šílenější domácnost jsem snad nikdy neviděl." Řekl Zachariáš a dával ty láhve do rukou Michaela.

Otevřel šuplíky nočních stolku a vyndal ohnivou whisky a u Sandry nějaké parfémy k tomu.

Pod nočník stolkem u Landona našel Zachariáš vaječný a medový likér. Pak s pomocí málomluvného Terryho zvedl rošty té textilem potažené postele a odhalil další skrýš, ale s pytlíčky něčeho hnědého, co nedokázal ani on určit. Rovnou na to namířil hůlku a nechal to vše zmizet. Pak zaklaply postel a Zachariáš se podíval do skříni ačkoliv nerad se hrabal v cizím oblečení tak vyndal další láhve.

Něco co neslo název Chambord, bylo cítit malinami a ostružinami, pak bezový likér, pak francouzský pomerančový likér Cointrue, ten byl skoro prázdný, Irský Mist, nějaký Německý asi Jagermaister, něco co neslo název Kahuála, vonělo po kávě. Poté Zachariáš si zul boty a stoupl si na postel, aby se pořádně podíval nahoru nad skříň, kde viděl další láhve. Ty si přivolal Acio k sobě. Byla to griotka, následovaná dvěma láhvemi Mettaxy, bohužel už skoro prázdnými, pak řecké Ouzo, Patis o kterém se zmiňoval pan Lupin v souvislosti Harryho otcem, a jeho zvěromagckou nesnášenlivostí. A pak dokonce Rakii co tak proměnilo Draca Malfoye ve vzteklou kousavou bestii lasici. O tu nikdo znovu nestál. Tady byl snad likérník. Zachariáš seskočil z postele a šel se podívat do komody. Zde nalezl něco s názvem Madeira, jako ten ostrov Madeira, však alkoholické nápoje. Zachariáš neznal další dvě láhve čehosi neoznačeného. A Merline díky to bylo vše.

Když to vše Michael odnesl do obývacího pokoje tak to naráz nechal vše Zachariáš zmizet. Terry se jenom díval s velký zhnusením.

,,No to nejhorší máme za sebou Terry, myslím, že nic horšího už nás nečeká." Řekl Michael chlácholivě.

,,Teď už jenom vyklidit zbytek. Ten nábytek po vašich je kde?" Ptal se Zachariáš.

,,To je ten konferenční stolek a pak ta komoda v hlavní ložnici. Ostatní on asi už prodal a nahradil něčím jiným. Bylo tu toho mnohem víc." Řekl smutně Terry a o to víc nenáviděl Landona v tu chvíli.

,,Zbal to, mi zabalíme zbytek. A Terry chytej…" Řekl Zachariáš a něco mu hodil.

Terry to chytl aniž by tušil co to je. Byl to ten balíček kondomu z ložnice.

,,Smithy!" Okřikl ho.

,,No co, máš teď ženskou místo chlapa." Řekl Zachariáš a Michael se začal třást jak potlačoval smích.

,,Kurva potom čím si Rony prošel ho přece …" Terryho přerušil Zachariáš.

,,Přitom dle toho co jsem slyšel jste byli předtím tak čílí. Nebo to není tvá velikost Terrenci? Vem to zlehka jako na první holku nebo kluka a i naše maminka rozbředne ve voděnku. A dle jisté knížky na je to na psychiku během toho čekání také dobré. Mne se to nedotklo, protože jsem trčel v rakvi, ale o to víc si to užívám teď. Mimča dělají na ženské divy. Sally dostala velmi rozverných proporcí na těch správných místech. A čert vem ty její jizvičky na břiše, je i tak krásná." Řekl Zachariáš tvářil se zcela vážně.

,,Zachariáši, detaily si nech pro sebe, o ty já fakticky nestojím. Sally je pro mne jako mladší sestřička." Řekl Michael.

,,Však já žádné detaily neřekl." Řekl Zachariáš s pootočením hlavy něho a pak zpět na rudého Terryho Botta.

,,Vem to tak, dle všeho si to nepamatuje, možná trochu jeho tělo ale ne on. Když si o tom promluvíte o samotě tak budete mít více klid na duši ne. A neříkám hned na to skočit, ale postupně se k sobě přiblížit. Tak jako já a Sally. Překonat barieru odloučení a strachu." Dodal Zachariáš.

Terry Bott něho se díval divněji než divous a Zachariáš pokračoval.

,,Ta Francie byla pro vás jako pěst do oka, možná ještě víc, než to. Pořádná změna, ale jelikož jak se zdá jste se dali i tak dohromady, tak radím, se znovu dostat do fáze kdy budete přijímat tyto změny i fyzicky v posteli. Když už chcete společně bydlet asi i žít. Abys věděl, já proti tomu nic nemám. Ron mě dostal zpět k Sally určitým zázrakem a já mu teď dlužím až dokonce života. Proto vám pomoci určitým způsobem. A vím, že ty jsi z toho stále zmrzlý a vše se to nabaluje na tebe obrovským způsobem. A nemysli si, že by nepociťoval to samé i Ron. V rámci toho do jaké situace se dostal mu to jde možná nervy víc než tobě. Což není ani pro něho dobré po zdravotní stránce." Řekl Zachariáš.

,,Ale Smithi, já vím, že to myslíš dobře, ale Rony byl v zatím aktivní jenom ve svém těle, ne jeho žena. A já nevím, jestli …" Terry dál nedostal.

,,Tak se ho zeptej a zkuste to, někam si zalezte, kde vás nikdo nebude rušit. Zmizte k sobě na pokoj. Nebo snad ta skořápka našeho Flamela se zavářkou pro Grindewalda se ti nelíbí?" Ptal se Zachariáš.

,,No ne, to ne, ale…" Terry se červenal, ale pak se ušklíbl a povídá. ,,Hele Zachu, když mě tak hezky poučuješ, tak by si mohl vědět, že já tohle vlastně nepotřebuji. Těhotné ženské otěhotnět nemůžou. To ty by si měl si dát pozor aby se Smithové nepřemnožili. Sally by to určitě neocenila." A hodil mu kondomy zpátky. Zachariáš kondomy chytil a strčil do kapsy. Přitom si myslel. Zatracený Terry! Já mu dám přemnožené Smithi. Na druhou stranu má pravdu. Tohle by Sally neocenila. Hlavně, že Terry dostal lepší náladu.

,,Z pokusů hokusů občas vzejdou ty nejlepší věci." Mínil Michael.

,,A u tebe jaký pokus?" Ptal se Zachariáš.

,,Snažím si hodit udičku směr Levandulky Brownové, rakev jí kouzla rozhodně neubrala." Mínil Michael.

,,Hodně štěstí, však spíše smůly." Mínil Terry.

,,Co prosím?" Ptal se Michael.

Terry se uchechtl a povídá.

,,Tak jak to říkám, ta vzhlédla co to viděla při vzkříšení dle jejího názoru jí nevadí, že ta hůlka už jisté kouzlíčko produkovala." Řekl Terry.

,,Lupin, jenom ne to né." Zesinal Michael.

,,Kde že to staré, ale to mladé Connere." Řekl Terry.

,,Crevry, bože." Zachmuřil se Michael. Uvědomil svoje pramalé šance proti tomu Nebelvírskému hvězdnému bejčkovi. Nejen že byl zkaženější než on, ale vzhledem k tomu jak vyrostl tak chudák Michael mu hledět do očí nahoru ne naopak. Merlinovi uši jak něho žárlil pro tu výšku a pozornost jakou sklidil v případě těch hereček. Parchant jeden křivý.

,,Otázka je, kam čučí oči Colina Crevryho. Mne se zdá, že zatím nikam . Bojí se své drahé maminky a raději se stará o synka. Levandule čučí jedině na obraz." Řekl Zachariáš a dodal.

,,Fajn mám takovou sázku pro vás dva." A zamnul si ruce.

Ukázal nejprve na Michaela.

,,Ty pozveš Levanduly na rande a já nakecám Sally zlaté hory a doly a pozvu tě na dovolenou do Karibiku na můj účet a to klidně i Levandulí a tou její sestřičkou, když ti to vydrží do července. Co říkáš Michaeli dokážeš to?" Řekl Zachariáš.

Michael otevřel ústa a pak polkl. Představil jistou Nebelvírku v bikinách jak se prohání pro pláží někde v exotice. Zpropadeně dobrá představa musel uznat.

,,Beru." Řekl ponořen v té představě.

Zachariáš se otočil na Terryho s ďábelským úsměvem.

,,A ty konečně roztavíš zmrzlou zmrzlinku Ronyho. Říkal jsi něco o tom, že se poté co bude na mateřské chcete někde si užívat luxusu co?" Ptal se Zachariáš.

,,Ron navrhl, že když zatím nikdy nebyla Elyson v hotelu, tak bychom mohli někam společně zajet se nechat hýčkat a obskakovat." Řekl celý nesvůj Terry.

,,Hm to zní jako lázně nebo hodně drahý hotel. Fajn uděláme to takto. Já to zaplatím, a ty mi ukážeš vzpomínku na velice vyvedený sex s Rony." Řekl Zachariáš.

Terry zrudl jako rajče. To nemůže přece Zachariáš Smith myslet vážně.

,,Možná jsem to neřekl konkrétně, ukázal a zapůjčil vzpomínku jenom z pro čtvery oči, já to rozhodně tvé výkony Hagwaspáre nikde roztrubovat nehodlám. To byl smrtijedský hřích vůči Ronymu. Jenom chci vidět výsledek tvého snažení dovést to k pokoji a míru lidských dušičky tvé a Rona. A neboj, že bych nebyl poučen mlčet během toho výjevu. Budu velice diskrétní pozorovatel." Mínil Zachariáš.

Terry měl sto chutí proměnit Zachariáše Smithe v cibuli a nakrájet si ho do omáčky na špagety Napolitána. Pak si však pomyslel, že má u Sally účet a ta by nebyla jistě tímto druhým koncem jejího manžela jistě potěšena. Však jak z toho vycouvat. Pak ho něco napadalo.

,,Hm výborný obchod tu se mnou Smithy vedeš, ale já bych také něco chtěl." Řekl přešel k němu a pár kroků.

,,Co?" Ptal se Zachariáš.

Terry k němu přešel objal ho kolem ramenem.

,,Když si už hraješ Smithi na seznamovací agenturu, tak najedeš nějakou ženskou pro Nevilla Longbotoma, aby všem nelezl na nervy. Už mě s prominutím sere a rád bych se zbavil jeho nové odporné povahy. Potřebuje dostat přes prdel a pořádně. Když toto dokážeš, tak já ti tu vzpomínku možná i dám, jinak můžeš na nějaký důkaz zapomenout. Vím, že jsi škaredě chytrý a šeredně lstivý, ale u mě musíš ty mrtvolko přidat nebo si tě nakrájím na plátky. Nebo pošlu těm Aztkémum také, protože jsi si právě žádal prolomení našeho intimního života ty prasáku, je ti to jasné?" Ptal Terry a dal mu svou hůlku za ucho.

Zachariáš se začal smát a stál v obětí řekl.

,,Změna je život, tak budu hrát amorka našemu Nebelvírskému lvovi nebo veliteli, to je šumák. Hlavně ty sebou pohni, když jsem ti dal nějaký ideální cíl."

A vyvlékl se z obětí.

,,Fajn tak se dáme do úklidu." Řekl s úsměvem Zachariáš, jako by tu výhrůžku vůbec nebral vážně.

Pak si pískáním to razil znovu do pokoje pro hosty.

,,Terry nevím, jestli to byl dobrý nápad. Zachariáš mu tu ženskou ještě najde. On Mrzimorsky tvrdohlavý." Řekl Michael.

,,To bych rád viděl. To by musel poslat Draca do rakve nebo Seamuse nebo Puncyho proměnit v ženskou. Nevilla Longbotoma preference až moc jedinečné, to se bude drahý Smith hodně potit." Řekl jist vítězstvím Terry.

,,Ale jinak jsi stejně mu slíbil , že se pokusíš no …udělat pěkný zářez na Ronovi, tak jak je." Řekl Michael.

,,Možná v tom má drahý Mrzimorský prevít pravdu a já bych měl s tím něco dělat. Neříkám tomu ne a ani ano." Řekl Terry.

Michael zmenšil konferenční stolek a vyčaroval další krabici. Uložil ho tam a šel pro tu komodu.

Jo změna je život a tento byt bude mít brzy nového majitele.

**Přidáno 14.3.2020**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Tak jsem zvědavá jak se vám všem líbí moje volba nových kolejních ředitelů. Dále jsem změnila u Hagrida kolejní příslušnost. Podle Potter wikipedie, Rubeus Hagrid byl Nebelvír, ale jeho osobnost dle mého spíš odpovídala pravému nefalšovanému Mrzimoru a také jedna věc mne zarazila. Dokážete si představit Hagrida nahoře v Nebelvírské věži. Já tedy s jeho velikostí ne. O to víc dle mého by dávalo smysl, že Hagrid je Mrzimor, ale v originálu je a bude Nebelvír, snad aby bylo vidět, že patří k těm dobrým. A jistě musí být pro vás šok, že Hagvaspár jsem dala Sybile, ale jak se říká udělej kozla zahradníkem, tak proč jasnovidka s jenž vylezla se závislosti na alkoholu by nemohla pomoci koleji, kde se obdobné problémy vyskytli. Nu a Remus a Draco byli jasní a vám doufám také. Ještě přidám další kapitolu.**

**Vaše elenor**


	33. Kapitola 33 - Dělba práce

**Kapitola 33 – Dělba práce**

George Weasley se podíval usměvavě na svého bratra no rádoby dvojče Freda v jeho novém bytě a novou rádoby spolubydlící. Kdo by to řekl, ale jejich právník neuměl jenom dělat právnické úkony, ale rozhodně dle toho co viděl, i lépe vařit než jeho brácha. A tak si umanul Freda to naučit a tím oplatit tu vděčnost, že zatím zde u Freda bydlí. A to už pěkně dlouho dle George.

Vzhledem k náročnosti projektu a jiných závazků v případu vlkodlačího lektvaru postupovali velice pomalu. Však skupinka v Budči byla i přes komplikace úspěšně vyléčena, což byl úspěch. Teď pomoci Danovi a nedostat ho po pod drn.

A Daniel nebo v tuto chvíli Daniela to vzal poměrně dobře, až do doby kdy udeřilo něho pověstné ženské období v měsíci. Pak i on trochu proklínal Severuse Snape a Jana Sirku, jaký lektvar na lykantropii vymysleli. Však když už se jednou tou cestou vydal, tak to musel přežít. A jeho právnická povaha mu dala sílu na tuto cestu.

A tak využíval tento čas tím, že se nadále věnoval právnické práci pro ně a snažil se Freda naučit lépe vařit, už z toho důvodu, že jíst jenom fazole a míchaná vajíčka se mu nechtělo a chodit do restaurací už vůbec. Řekl to následovně, možná jsem právník Frede, ale víc jak 10 pozvánek do restaurace z tvé adresy nesnesu. George se uchechtl. To znělo poněkud divně na první pohled, ale spíš to bylo, že Dan nechtěl v tomto těle vyvolávat pozornost ve společnosti a byl si vědom, že toto tělo to podobně jako u Ronyho vyvolává. Z nějakého důvodu ten lektvar produkoval poměrně krásné ženy a muže. Žádné ošklivky jenom podivnou krásu.

Daniel Webb možná jako chlap nebyl žádný manekýn a měl pískově blond vlasy střižené na krátko a postavu takovou hubenou, šlachovitou a metr 90. vysokou, ale teď byl jemu a Fredovi pod bradu tedy dle paní Karin měl metr a 59 cm a připomínal svojí postavou ty malé Japonky, které chodily občas v ulicích Londýna. Natož, aby měl ty pískově blond vlasy. Místo toho jeho vlasy dostali tmavě hnědou barvu a při prvním setkání, když ho viděli tak je měl skoro až na zadek v divokých loknách. Však podobně jako Ron si to nechal Dan zkrátit ke ramenům paní Karin. On rozhodně nehodlá trávit čas tím, nějak je upravovat.

Říci, že tato postavička Daniela tedy Danielky nevyvolávala pozdvižení v okolí by byl vtip. Hlavně Fred musel vysvětlit svým sousedům kdo se mu nastěhoval do bytu a že to není jeho přítelkyně. Ha, však v duchu si myslel George, že Fred by si to v duchu přál. Jinak by si nenechal líbit narážky a následné učební hodiny vaření.

,,Hele Frede dívej se do té trouby, jinak se nám to připeče." Ozval se Dan.

Fred jenom vzdychl a seděl na bobku a díval se okýnkem sporáku trouby dovnitř na to jak se peče tam ta vepřová roláda, kterou společně s Danem dnes připravili pro návštěvu v podobě George a Conny.

Bylo to náročné něco takového vytvořit, ale určitým způsobem to bylo i zábavné, když se mohli používat kouzla. Další věc, která všechna zarazila i Dana. Po této proměně dokázal Daniel znovu kouzlit, i když v omezené míře. Jak to, nedokázal zatím vysvětlit ani Severus Snape natož druhý slavný lektvarista Jan Sirka. Byla to zatím další záhada na rozluštění kolem Daniela Webba.

A tak Fred zase naopak začal učit Dana poté co si v této podobě pořídil hůlku u Olivandera kouzla.

Byla to hůlka velice podobná té, co vlastnila jeho vlastní sestra. Tedy byla z lísky a měla v sobě vlas jednorožce. A fungovala jako začala fungovat magie Dana. Pan profesor Lupin když to na návštěvě viděl, tak měl obrovskou radost, že se Danieli vrátila magie. Následně poslal knížky s kouzly pro denní potřebu, které by měly Danovi tím pádem jít. Otázka by byla, jestli by dokázal Dan vytvořit patronovo zaklínadlo nebo nějaké více obtížné kouzlo, ale zapálit oheň, vypustit vodu z hůlky, Acio a další kouzla už mu docela šli. A Daniel měl z toho obrovskou radost.

Takže Fred fungoval jako student tak rádoby profesor pro Dana a díky tomu trávili ti dva hodně času spolu, krom toho že bydleli spolu.

,,Dane a jak to máš teď se svou sestrou?" Ptala se Conny a pozorovala tu spolupráci s úsměvem podobně jako George.

,,Navštívil jsem jí když mi už bylo dobře, ale ona to vzala velice chladně. Ne, že by mě nenáviděla, ale řekla, že jsem si to měl rozmyslet, než jsem do toho šel. Teď jsem pokusný králík dvou šílenců a vypadám jako veverka." Řekl Dan.

,,Veverka?" Ptal se George.

,,To bylo předtím než mě ostříhala žena pana Snape, já si dal ty vlasy do gumičky, aby mi nepřekážely. Asi jí to připomnělo ocas veverky." Řekl s pokrčením ramen Dan.

,,No když je máš kratší, je to lepší." Mínil od trouby Fred.

,,A co dál, ví o tom zbytek rodiny, myslím tvého otce Dane?" Ptala se Conny.

,,Já nevím, poslal jsem mu vysvětlující dopis na tři pergameny, však žádné byť formální odpovědi se mi zatím nedostalo. Nehodlám to zatím řešit. Především se teď snažím to celé přežít a využít čas v tomto těle smysluplně." Řekl Dan a vyndal příbory ze zásuvky.

,,Acio talíře. Díky bohu za magii, být takhle malý je fakticky k čertu pitomé." Řekl Daniel.

,,Doopravdy jsi spíše menšího vzrůstu to je pravda, však máš tu výhodu, že nemusíš řešit nízké stropy a futra, to je snad výhoda ne?" Ptala se Conny.

,,Pravda, ačkoliv jsem měl jenom metr a 91 centimetrů tak jednou jsem se praštil o futro v nějakém starém domku u jedné paní ještě jako asistent právníka a právnický čekatel. Moc příjemné to nebylo." Řekl Dan.

,,Velice to chápu, vzhledem k Ronovi." Řekla Conny.

,,Jo narážel do futer také." Zasmál se George.

,,Danova maličkost se dokáže zde v tom bytě přímo ztratit, já myslel, že bude větší." Řekl Fred.

,,Další věc, kterou bych od pana Snape chtěl vědět, proč se tolik chlapy potom lektvaru zmenšují, snad krom toho prcka, kterému mu bylo deset. Ten se nezmenšil."Řekl George.

,,Řekla bych, že za tím stojí zase pohlavní změna a dědičné předpoklady. Sorry Dane, ale Georgi nebo Frede nevíte kolik měřila vaše bývalá paní profesorka a Danova pravá maminka?" Ptala se Conny.

George a Fred pokrčily rameny.

,,Škoda, v naší medicíně tedy té nekouzelnické existují precintliové grafy, které udávají předpokládaný výškový vývoj dítě podle výšky rodičů." Řekla Conny.

,,Graf?" Ptal se Fred a zvedl se od trouby zaujat.

,,Je to takový graf, který pak používá dětský doktor, aby sledoval zdravý vývoj dítěte. Tedy jestli správně roste. Však existují také nemoci, který ho zastavují a když z toho grafu dítě nějak padne dolů, tak ho to upozorní, že něco není v pořádku a může zasáhnout." Řekla Conny.

,,A to tedy na to, je třeba jak výška maminky tak tatínka?" Ptal se George.

,,Ano Georgi, vlastně pak se z toho vypočítá rádoby předpokládaná výška dítěte v dospělosti. Podle toho co jsem se učila tak …" Conny se odmlčela a podívala se kolem sebe a slezla z barové židle. Došla si pro kus pergamenu a z kapsy svých džínů vytáhla špaček tužky a zamyšleně se podívala na Freda.

,,Vezmeme příkladem maličkou Vicky u té víme zhruba výšku rodičů určitě." Řekla Conny.

,,To jo, Bill má co já vím 188 centimetru na výšku, vyšší už byl jenom Ron." Řekl George.

,,A Fleur má myslím tak 166 centimetrů říkala totiž, že je o dva centimetry menší než teď Ron." Řekl zamyšleně Fred.

,,Fajn takže ten výpočet je následující. Závorka výška Fleur plus závorka číslo dva výška Billa mínus 13 centimetrů uzavřít závorku číslo dva a jedna a pak to vydělit dvěma a výsledek by měl odpovídat plus mínus osm centimetrů výšce Vicky až bude dospělá. Tedy mohla by mít klidně až maximum výšku vás dvou Georgi a Frede, kdyby doopravdy vyrostla hodně nebo být vysoká jako její vlastní maminka."

,,To mě moc nelíbí." Řekl Fred.

Představa, že jeho neteř bude stejně vysoká jako on sám.

,,Ten graf je trochu nepřesný Conny." Řekl Dan.

,,Je to jenom předpoklad ne přesný odhad a stále se to mění, protože se mění i lidé. Oproti devatenáctému a začátku minulého století se lidský druh zvětšil na výšku. Brali jsme to na škole v hodinách biologie." Řekla Conny.

,,A tento trend se vlivem míchání lidské populace bude asi pokračovat." Pokrčila rameny.

,,Však je zajímavé co ne kouzelnici jsou bez magie schopni vyřešit a jak daleko dosáhli se svým léčitelstvím tedy medicínou." Řekl George.

,,Mohu?" Ptal se Fred a vzal si ten graf a zeptal se.

,,To platí i pro kluky?"

,,Ne tohle je pro dívky, pro chlapce je trochu jinačí." Řekla Conny a podala mu špaček tužky.

,,tam jsou rodiče v opačných pozicích a místo mínus 13 centimetru tak se 13 centimetrů přičítá."Řekla Conny.

,,Však na Rona a Billa tohle v tom případě moc nevychází, Conny. To vychází jenom na mne, George, Charlese a Percyho." Řekl Fred, který začal to mastit na pergamen aniž by potřeboval kalkulačku jak byl zvyklý počítat vše možné.

,,To je tím, že je to padesátní percentilová výška, doslovně předpokládaný průměr výšky však maximum může být o dost vyšší a tam se dle mínění vešel i Bill a Ron. U vás by to mohlo být maximum i dva metry a dva centimetry. A tam se nedostal ani Ron." Řekla Conny.

,,Tohle fakticky moc zajímavé, ale hlavně aby na to nedoplatila naše roláda." Připomněl oběd Dan.

* * *

Zachariáš Smith seděl v křesle svého domu a měl právě rádoby volno od všeho. Takový čas, který by jistě někdo jiný vyplnil spánkem, lelkováním či četbou knihy, však Zachariáš měl v rukou blok a kuličkové pero. Pojal ten úkol od Terryho Bott jako by byl to bystrozorský případ a on vyšetřující bystrozor a sepsal si profil Nevilla Franka Longbotoma, jako by byl oběť. Tedy opačný postup.

Takže drahému Nebelvírovi je 18 pryč ve zvířetníku je Lev. Dále jisto jistě není panic a má, díky incidentu na který si nepamatuje díky Finnigenovi, dceru v batolecím věku. Další styčný bod je jeho zkušenost s Astorii Greengrásovou a Lenkou Láskorádovou, což jsou obě blondýnky. Dále obě mají modré oči, i když Astorie je měla trochu do šeda a Lenka trochu do zelena, co si Zachariáš vypozoroval. Další s kým měl dle informací Zachariáše nějakou zkušenost byl Adrián Puncy a Susan Bonnesová. Ta naopak byla zrzka. A enigma byl vztah Nevilla k holce nebo ženské Harryho Pottera Ginnevře Weasleyové. Však rovnou mohl Zachariáš říct, že objekt, jenž musí vybrat musí mít modré oči, jinak úspěšnost klesne. Všechny tyto osoby měly modré oči až na Ginnevru. Z nějakého důvodu toho Nebelvíra to přitahovalo víc než jiné barvičky u očí. Dále povahové rysy Neville, určitá zapomnětlivost na běžné věci, drzost a schopnosti přemlouvat lidi k neobvyklým krokům. Dále velitelské schopnosti a určitá dominantnost s tím spojená. Následně schopnost neverbální a bezhůlkové magie v určitém množství a síla jak fyzická tak magická. Údernost doplnil Zachariáš hned za to. Takže to musí být proti part dost silný, aby udržel otěže toho lva a on si moc nevyskakoval. Krotitelku divé zvěře, aby byl Zachariáš přesný.Musí mít dostatečný temperament aby ho dokázala srovnat jak říkal Bott do latě. Do kolonky zájmy zařadil bylinkářství, kouzelnický duel, nekouzelnické pohádky, historie a zajímavé sexuální praktiky. Jisté nedostatky, které by mohli ve vztahu překážet objektu zatím neznámu. Jeho profesorská funkce, to že je otcem malého mrtněte, dále jeho škádlivé a sprosté vyjadřování, kouření a neschopnost uvařit dobrý oběd jak se dověděl obklikou od Susan. Neville zatím stál v kuchyni dle všeho za starou bačkoru.

Zachariáš přemýšlel dále nad postavou Astorie a Lenky, jak k nim Neville se dostal.

K Astorii napsal kaktusy a zlost na Draca Malfoye z obou stran. Lenka tam napsal konflikt proti Voldemortu, ale přesně to nevěděl, co za tím stálo. A někde mezitím dle všeho se potuloval otazník jménem Ginnevra Weasleyová. Puncy byl třetí kolo u vozu skrz zkoušky dle všeho a Susan sloužila jako přípojka na Silvestrovský ohňostroj. Jednou a dost, aby Puncy měl pocit oplacené služby.

Velice zajímavý profil dle Zachariáše. Pak vzal další pergamen a udělal tam nadpis ,,Hledá se žena!"

Napsal pod to a podtrhl to ,,modré oči!"

Následně nejlépe blondýna, měkká hnědovláska nebo zrska. Rozhodně ne tmavovláska. Typ tedy podle Sally módního magazínu letní nebo podzimní. temperamentní a odolná proto stresu, povolání spojené s komunikací a drškováním u lidí. Zájem o bylinkářství nebo květenu obecně velice důležité!

Dobré figury a rozhodně ne panna, spíš možná trochu zkušenější. Klidně starší než 18 let. Ne z Bradavické školy a vůbec už studentka. Schopna drsnějších technik sexu a dominantní. Dobrým vztahem k dětem a zvláště miminkům. Na národnosti nezáleží, to je putna. Finanční zázemí dobré, ale nemusí být milionářka. A Zachariáši se zaleskly hned oči, když viděl před sebou dvě ženy které by dokonce i tomu popisu odpovídali. Jedna bystrozorka a druhá reportérka Denního věštce.

Tak schválně co v těchto dnech dělá jeho bývalá spoluhráčka famfrpálu Tasmin Aplebeeyová a členka Bradavické armády Alice Spinetová. Možná Neville bude mít i slabost pro ženy jména Alice, když se tak jmenovala jeho maminka, dle všeho je to také psychologicky možné. Je čas napsat pár dopisů, pomyslel si úsměvem Zachariáš.

* * *

Camila Woddová koukala na přeplněnou Bradavickou sborovnu. Byla požádána přes kolejní ředitele, aby se sezení profesorského sboru pro řešení nastalých problému se mohli zúčastnit i někteří studenti Bradavic. Konkrétně zaprvé primusové tedy slečna Weasleyová a pan Goldstein a dále prefekti jednotlivých kolejí a pak zástupci zvolení svými spolužáky z jednotlivých ročníku tedy celkem 17 studentů Bradavic jako doplněk pro tuto schůzku.

Jako první slovo měla ona a udělala další krok, potřebný zachování školy a to zvolené nového zástupce školy. To bylo velice nutné! A Camila zvolila člověka, kterého velice dobře znala a byla do jisté míry jeho kamarádka. Raynolda Templtona. Ten se sice trochu šklebil, že byl on zvolen po tak krátké době do této funkce, ale po delším mlčení z jeho strany to přijal.

Pak však vzal si slovo nový Zmijozelský kolejní ředitel Draco Malfoy.

,,Paní ředitelko možná jste si všimla, že dnes mimo nás tu je několik studentů Bradavic. Má to dobrý důvod. Chtějí Vám něco říct." Řekl a sedl si.

V tu chvíli se zvedla Ginny Weasleyová, velice ostře pohlédla na ředitelku a hlasitě prohlásila.

,,Bradavice jsou úděsná nudná škola madam."

,,Co prosím?" Ozvala se Minerva McGonagolová.

V tom se zvedl prefekt koleje Nebelvíru Nigel Wolprt a ozval se také.

,,Sice se tu hraje famfrpál, je tu tchoříčkový klub a znovu Bradavická armáda, školní hudební sbor, ale nic jiného paní profesorko McGonagolová, proto se stává zde tolik špatných věcí. Z nudy udělá člověk cokoliv, aby se nenudil a i špatné věci." Řekl Nigel.

Teď se přidala jako zástupce osmého ročníku Treycy Daivisová.

,,My holky například jsme si otevřely kroužek rukodělné činnosti s textilem, abychom vyplnily čas, který jinak jsme nedokázaly nějak rozumě využít. Nechci tím říct, že bychom zanedbávaly studium, ale stále máme hodně volného času, hlavně o víkendech. Je to hluché místo naší docházky a ne každého zajímají famfrpálové zápasy nebo duelantský kroužek. Škola by měla mít i jiné aktivity." Řekla Treycy.

,,Možná to neuskutečníme tento školní rok, ale měli bychom se pokusit to uvést do provozu ten další." Ozval se prefekt Zmijozelské koleje Casius Warington.

,,Zajímavý nápad, když si to porovnávám s ostatníma školami magickými ve světě." Řekla Camila.

,,Také jsme se ptali ostatních našich spolu studentů na jaké kroužky by zde chtěli mít a to v každé koleji." Ozval se primus Anthony Goldstein.

,,Jak vidím, tak už se na tom pracujete." Řekla paní ředitelka.

,,Madam ve vší slušnosti, dostali jsme jako škola facku, a když nic teď nezačneme měnit, tak by jste mohla přijít o místo a Bradavice by už nemusely fungovat." Řekl Anthony.

Camila kývla, protože to věděla stejně dobře.

,,Astorie, můžeš prosím představit kroužky co ostatní navrhly?" Ptal se Anthony prefektky Zmijozelu Astorie Greengrásové.

,,Jistě, takže bych to rozdělila do tří skupin. Kroužky spíš pro nás holky, kroužky spíše pro kluky a smíšené kroužky." Řekla a pokračovala.

,,My holky bychom si přály mít na Bradavické škole kroužek rukodělných prací, něco už pořádá Hermiona Gragerová, ale ta tento rok končí, dále bychom ocenily kroužek kuchařských dovedností s tím, že bych tam klidně uvítaly případně nějakého kluka a pak holky z Mrzimoru navrhly umělecký kroužek, však ten bych také raději pojala jako smíšený!" Řekla Astorie a trošku se ušklíbla směr Mrzimorských studentů v místnosti.

,,To není vůbec špatný nápad, kolikrát jsem slyšel od mladých mužů, že Britské čarodějky jsou v kuchyni poněkud neohrabané. Nic proti vám děvčata." Řek Mark Lewai.

,,Kluci by pak uvítali zde konečně kroužek šermu, hlavně kluci Hagvaspáru a Zmijozelu, pak kulečníkový klub a také šachový, ale ten bych zase pojala spíš jako smíšený. V Bradavicích je mnoho dobrých šachystů. Jistí hráči a mezi nimi i já, bychom uvítali podobně jako u famfrpálu pohár školy, ale v šachu." Řekla Astorie.

,,To by se i mne líbilo." Řekla Aurora Sinastrová.

,,A pak ještě Nebelvířstí kluci navrhli zde založit mimo famrpálu i ligu fotbalovou, toho nekouzelnického sportu." Řekla Astorie.

,,Nevidím na tom nic špatného." Řekla paní ředitelka.

,,A kdo to povede?" Ptala se Minerva McGonagolová, která se naopak bála, aby studenti nebyli zamilovaní do kroužku a nepolevili v učení.

,,Něco by mohli vést profesoři, však …" Anthony se odmlčel a máchl rukou k kolejnímu řediteli Nebelvírské koleje Remus Lupinovi.

Ten promluvil klidným hlasem.

,,Tím se Lady Camilo dostáváme k dalšímu problému školy. Máme málo zaměstnanců pro i běžné aktivity školy a hlavně ochranu studentů."

,,Ale vždycky to stačilo!" Ozvala se Aurora Sinastrová.

,,Já nemluvil k Vám Auroro, ale k Lady Camile." Zamračil se Remus.

,,Jak to teď myslíš Remusi?" Ptala se Camila.

,,Chybí zde záchytný systém pro problémy jako byly ty, jenž jsme zažily před týdnem. Nemáme prostředky podchytávat problémy v zárodku a vždy se to vyvrbí až když se něco stane. Z křížkem po funuse." Řekl Remus.

,,Obrana Bradavické školy uvnitř je jak švýcarský sýr paní ředitelko." Mínil prefekt Mrzimorské koleje John Flik.

,,A nemůžeme zabránit tomu stavu v jakém je škola." Přidala se Ginny Weasleyová.

,,A jak tomu chcete zabránit, já totiž řešení nevidím." Řekla Minerva McGonagolová.

,,My však ano." Řekl Remus a doprovodily ho hlasy kolejní ředitelů ostatních kolejí a Hagrida bylo dost slyšet.

,,Co?"

,,Vychovatele v jednotlivých kolejí, lidé mimo profesorský sbor zainteresované přímo na samotné studenty. Dohled na dění v kolejí." Řekla Sybila.

,,To je však práce prefektu a kolejního ředitele. Vždy byla." Řekla Aurora.

,,A máme na to čas paní profesorko?" Ptal se prefekt nebelvírské koleje Nigel Wolpert.

,,Ne, madam my jsme sami studenti a chceme být také dobře hodnoceni a člověk pak má málo času na ten zbytek." Ozvala se Astorie.

,,Můžeme hlídkovat, ale v koleji nemáme žádné vůdčí postavení, možná tak u prváku a to samé se dá říct o primusech." Řekl zmijozelský prefekt Casius Warington.

,,Občas si z nás dělají dokonce srandu na co vůbec naše pozice jsou." Ozvala se Ginny Weasleyová.

,,Ne to potřebuje někoho nad námi, před kým budou mít studenti respekt." Řekl John Flik.

,,A jako kolejní ředitel se přidávám k této výtce." Ozval se Draco a pokračoval.

,,Pokud mám sloužit jako kolejní ředitel a řešit problémy, vykonávat práci profesora létaní a do budoucna fyzické edukace a podílet se na duelantském kroužku tak na další akce mi nezbývá ve škole moc času. Není možné se tu rozdvojit." Řekl Draco.

,,Draco má pravdu, tady je díra v podlaze a já těžko budu dohlížet na vše, když jsou v některých místnostech nízká futra." Dodal Hagrid.

,,Stačily by čtyři osoby, pro každou kolej, kteří by se střídaly po směnách." Řekl Remus Lupin.

,,Dohlíželi by na to, že jsou studenti v postelí, chodí řádně do školy, včas vstávali a to hlavně u mladších ročníku. Stále tu učíme děti a ne dospělé paní ředitelko. Nemůžete brát to tak, že jedenáctiletý a dvanáctiletý jsou ranní ptáčata a jejich spolužáci je tak dobře ještě neznají, aby je budili. To je tam raději nechají vyspávat." Řekla Sybila a pokračovala.

,,Dále by dohlíželi nad tím, studenti jenž mají nějaký problém, zákaz a školní trest ho také dodržují. Máš trest, tak něj se musíš dostavit a včas. Máš problém se zdravím musíš k léčitelce, máš problém se školu, najdeme někoho kdo ti poradí nebo jdeme za kolejním ředitelem. Něco jako mateřskou či otcovskou roli v koleji s dospělým tělem." Řekla Sybila a Minerva McGonagolová na ní koukala s otevřenými ústy.

,,Spousta studentů nechává problémy vygradovat a tají to. Tohle by mě být záchytný mechanismus, aby se to nestávalo nebo hodně omezené míře." Řekl Remus.

,,A to mi kolejní ředitele nestačíme, mi můžeme být jenom jistou instancí, když je problém příliš závažný, aby takový člověk řekl, to je moc velký problém a šel k nám." Řekl Draco.

,,Studentů je docela hodně a nás málo madam Camilo." Řekl Hagrid.

,,A studenti se zde budou cítit o to více pohodlně." Řekla Sybila a doplnila.

,,Jsem si totiž vědoma, že ne každému je po chuti se mnou hovořit."

,,Také tito lidé by mohli vést další kroužky." Řekla Astorie.

,,A posílit nás v hlídkách po škole. Být dalším valem v Bradavické škole." Řekl Nigel.

,,Já bych s tím souhlasil, studentíci potřebují kázeň a řád. Však i někoho kdo mu řekne jsi nachcípaný jdi za Poppy Pomfrejovou." Řekl Argus Filch.

,,A kdo to jako zaplatí, ministerstvo nám jistě nedá ani galeon navíc." Řekla Minerva McGonagolová.

V tu chvíli se ozval smích od kolejních ředitelů, primusu a ředitelky Bradavic.

,,Promiňte paní profesorko McGonagolová, ale vy asi jste poslední měsíce náměsíčná." Řekla Ginny.

,,K vám se nedoneslo, že Bradavice jsou státní škola?" Ptal se Anthony.

,,A mimo ministerstva kouzel spadáme pod ministerstvo školství." Řekla Sybila.

,,Proč žádat kouzelníky když můžeme požádat mudly Minervo, také dokážou pomoci nejsou to mloci." Řekl Hagrid.

,,A ti budou na to slyšet mnohem více, je to také jejich průser. Tady Lady Camilu sice sem dosadili …" Ukázal na ní Remus a pokračoval.

,,Však nechali jí ve štychu, nezeptali se jí jak se daří jako ředitelce, jestli má problémy nebo jestli nepotřebuje pomocnou ruku. Nechali jí v tom plavat jak mouchu v džusu. Takže když tady drahá lady Camila se ozve a řekne, že má řešení aby se to nestalo už nikdy víc v takovém rozsahu ale, že potřebuji finanční výpomoc na záchytný systém problému a půjde ke správným lidem ne k lumpům u stolu, tak ten ministerský oslík se otřese a doveze jí balík potřebný k uskutečnění těchto požadavků. Protože jinak by mohla lady Camila ozvat u pana pověřence lorda Strombolliho i samotné královny a to by ani jeden ministr nechtěl. Mohla by spadnout židle pod nimi do hlubin politického pekla."

,,Ale to je vydírání!" Řekla Minerva.

,,A co." Ozval se Draco.

,,Tady jde o přežití školy Minervo, ne galantní artušovské chování." Řekla Sybila.

,,A my musíme bojovat." Dodal Hagrid.

,,Za školu, za Bradavice jako to jsme udělali v bitvě. Nepadneme na čumák jenom proto, že budeme snažit být za každou cenu čestný a nebudeme podvádět." Ozval se Neville.

,,Občas podlézt plot je správné." Řekla Ginny.

Minerva McGonagolová se cítila být čistě přehlasována.

,,Minervo oni mají pravdu." Ozval se Fillius Kratiknot.

,,Ale …" Chtěla něco namítnout Minerva.

,,Ne Minervo, tady jde doopravdy o to, aby Bradavice přežily. Máme pověst v háji díky k tomu jak jsme školu vedli a musíme udělat radikální opatření a i když mi odejme, tak já osobně za sebe bych chtěl, abych měl pocit, že se tu něco pohnulo správným směrem." Řekl Fillius Kratiknot.

,,A oni mají řešení, a podotýkám řešení, které by mohlo velice dobře fungovat, líp než náš dohled, dohled přes obrazy a nebo duchy nebo Arguse Filche." Řekla Septima.

,,Já jako kolejní ředitelka jsem toho měla až nad hlavu, abych to uhlídala a přitom učila. A vím, že je to kruté odříkávání ze života a život mnicha nebo jeptišky Minervo. Já a ni ty nemáme rodiny. Možná ne Sybila nebo Hagrid, ale Remus rodinu má a Draco možná do budoucna by si jí chtěl založit. Nebude mít na to čas, pokud bude kolejní ředitel jako jsme byli mi. A Severus ačkoliv měl rodinu, tak tím padal na hubu jak byl z toho vysílen. Musíme změnit zákonitosti této školy, abychom zde mohli mít profesory. Protože jinak sem nikdo nepůjde a Bradavice budou mít obří problém. Pozice profesora Obrany proti černé magii mohla být tím dlouho opomenutým důkazem jak ta škola se chová k nám ne jenom ke studentům. Nikdo to nechtěl učit, protože to nedávalo záruky dobré práce." Řekla Ponoma.

Minerva McGonagolová na to nemohla nic říct.

,,A další bod jsou vycházky do Prasinek!" Ozval se Anthony Goldstein.

,,Promiň Anthony, že tě přerušuji, ale ráda bych dopověděla smíšené kroužky." Řekla Astorie.

,,Okej." Ustoupil Anthony a nechal slovo Astorii.

,,A studenti Bradavic se shodli na tom, že mimo Bradavického smíšeného hudebního sboru a famfrpálu nebo klubu tchoříčku by chtěli na Bradavické škole kurz společenského tance a etikety. Dále by byli nadšení zavést zde divadelní kroužek a také filmový. Nebelvířstí navrhli vytvořit v jisté komnatě kino. No což, tato mudlovská technika je velmi oblíbená." Řekla Astorie a pokračovala.

,,A šestý ročník by příští rok chtěl pro poslední ročníky zavést případný kurz řízení motorových vozidel. Spoustu kluků by chtěla mít řidičák jako mají například Weasleyovi nebo Jordán." Řekla Astorie.

,,A poslední co by chtěli prosadit je kurz obnovy schopnosti letu na koštěti. Někteří se moc na koště nedostanou, hlavně mudlorození a chtěli by se v tom pocvičit i po prvním ročníku. Dle mého mínění dobrý nápad. To je vše co zatím studenti v krátkém čase navrhli paní ředitelko." Řekla Astorie.

,,Hm musím tím pádem studenty Bradavic pochválit jako ředitelka, že se semkli a navrhli velmi dobré kroužky, které jak se zdá mají hlavu a patu nebylo by na škodu je realizovat." Řekla Camila a pak se obrátila na kolejní ředitele.

,,A ten návrh vychovatelů je též velmi slušný a já proti tomu nic nemám. Rozhodně začnu v tomto bodě jednat, aby se to možná mohlo uskutečnit už příští rok, ale mám jednu připomínku. Kde by tito lidé bydleli?" Ptala se.

V tom se ozval Argus Filch.

,,Madam tady je mnoho pokojů, které nejsou využité. Tato škola je postavena tak, aby byla schopna pojmout až tisíc lidí, když na to přijde. Takže šestnáct lidí navíc pojme snadno. Mohu uvolnit od krámu další pokoje. Stačí říct."

,,Výborně Argusi." Řekla Camila a doptala se.

,,Jak to vypadá s kabinetem pro Hagrida?"

,,Skoro hotov paní ředitelko, jenom musíme počkat na vyřízení přihlášky na letaxovou síť a zasklít lépe okna, aby mu tam nefičelo." Řekl Argus Filch.

,,Suprové Argusi, do tebe vlili živou vodu." Řekla Camila.

,,Jsem tu školník, ale až tento rok mi připomněli jak vlastně je má funkce důležitá a že jsem důležitý člověk. A že musím také něco udělat, aby bylo na mne lépe pohlíženo." Řekl Argus a dodal.

,,Dělat kroky dopředu ne dozadu."

Minerva div z Arguse Filche nespadly brýle na špičku nosu. Takto jejich nevrlého školníka neznala.

,,Mohu přejít k bodu vycházek do Prasinek?" Ptal se Anthony.

,,Co je s nimi pane Goldsteine?" Ptala se Camila.

,,Jsou jak v kriminále." Ozval se však zástupce třetího ročníku Jeremy Outabeck ze Mrzimoru.

,,Co?" Ozvala se Batesba Bablingová.

,,Slyšela jste správně paní profesorko Bablingková." Řekl Anthony a pokračoval.

,,Stále jako ve válce platí to nařízení o vycházkách do Prasinek jednou za dva měsíce. To je málo! Školní rok má 10 měsíců a studenti se dostanou mimo školu do kouzelnické společnosti jednou za neuvěřitelných 8 týdnu! To je hrozné. Proč jste to paní ředitelko nezrušila." Zapražil pohledem Anthony paní ředitelku.

Camila polkla nad tím studeným pohledem primuse Bradavické školy. Konečně se doplazila k tomu si přečíst z hlášení bystrozorů z bitvy o Bradavice k jednotlivým skutkům jádra Bradavické armády. Tím pádem i o Anthonym Levim Goldsteinovy z rodiny Goldstein a prasynovci Proppertiny Goldsteinové – Salamndrové bývalé vedoucí Bystrozorského oddělení Spojených států amerických. Ten mladý muž byl na horší než repelent na komáry pro Smrtijedy, ale hlavně obry. Profrčel jako vítr mezi obry na koštěti až k jejich vůdci a toho zabil mimo dalších čtyř obrů v sloužící Tomu Radllovi. Ne s tím mladíkem by si neměla zahrávat.

,,Já o tom zařízení vůbec nevím pane Goldsteine a ráda ho zruším, když o něm konečně vím." Řekla Camila.

,,Promiňte, když pak zeptám, jestli jste četla řád Bradavické školy se všemi dodatky přidanými za posledních řekněme 10 let?" Ptal se Anthony.

,,Z části, byla jsem zaneprázdněna volbou nových profesorů." Řekla Camila.

,,Tak si ho přečtěte a to důkladně. Ten řád totiž potřebuje revizi jak prase drbání paní ředitelko a to co nejdřív." Řekl Anthony a pokračoval.

,,Dále bych si dovolil navrhnout Vám paní ředitelko přehodnotit povolení vycházek do Prasinek a povolit to už od prvního ročníku."

,,Cože, to přece nejde!" Ozvala se Batesba.

,,Jde i mladší studenti včetně těch z nekouzelnických rodin by měli být ve styku se světem za branami školy." Řekl Anthony.

,,Však místo, aby to bylo omezeno věkem, tak bych to omezila časově paní ředitelko." Ozvala se Ginny a vystřídala Athonyho v jejich primuském tandemu.

,,Řekneme že prváci by to měli povolené…" Ginny se otočila na zástupce prvního ročníku ,, od začátku vycházek po obědě tedy od dvanácti do čtyř odpoledne, druháci do pěti, třetí do šesti a čtvrtý a pátý do sedmi večer a šestý a sedmý do devíti nebo možná do půl desáté. Bylo by to rozumné řešení, protože tu půlhodinu do Prasinek cesta trvá co se týče chůze určitě, i když člověk jde pomalu."

,,A kontrolu by měli vychovatelé v Bradavicích a kolejní ředitele v Prasinkách, to by nebyl problém." Doplnil Ginny Athony.

,,A byl by to takový cukr pro studenty bez výjimek. Stále by však platilo, když máš udělaný trest nebo nemáš povolení od rodičů tak do Prasinek nemůžeš. Máš stopku." Dodala prefektka Hagvaspáru Orla Qwirková.

,,To samé pro podmíněně vyloučené." Dodala Astorie.

,,No s vychovateli by tento systém by měl fungovat. Hm velice zajímavý nápad." Řekla ředitelka školy.

,,A u bran Bradavic by stále kontroval já tento příchod a odchod." Dodal Argus.

,,To je vůbec poprvé co studenti přišli s takovými nápady sami." Řekla Septima.

,,Paní profesorko nikdo ohledně toho neoslovil." Řekl Jeremy Outabeck.

,,Mezi studenty a profesory byl val jejich postavení. Byli jste jak řekla Hermiona na pomysleném Olympu, tím, že jste se od zbytku školy oddělili stolem a tím označením profesor. Však příchodem do sboru Nevilla Longbotoma a Draca Malfoye, to bylo náhle jiné." Řekla Astorie.

,,Oni byli studenty nedávno, my je jako studenty máme v živé paměti. Nevěděli jsme jak se k nim chovat v této pozici." Řekl Nigel.

,,Byli to naši spolužáci. Takže jsme čekali jak se projeví. A oni sice v učebně se chovají jako profesoři a jinak moc ne." Řekla Ginny.

,,Jinak než ostatní, oni jako by ten profesorský Olymp nebrali a profesor Malfoy tím že když sešel dolů od profesorského stolu a ostatní ho následují tak jasně řekl, že on býval také student a možná my jsme studenti, ale kvůli tomu nás nebude se dívat z vrchu." Řekl Casius Warington.

,,Je profesor, ale jeden z nás. Věčný studující, který předává jenom vědomosti. Nic povýšeného a extra." Dodal Orla Qwirková.

,,A to je další bod, který bychom chtěli navrhnout. Zrušte paní profesorko pódium ve velké hale s profesorským sborem. Nechte malé pódium pro přednes, ale profesorský sbor, ať sedá na stejné úrovni jako my." Řekla Ginny.

,,To nevím, jestli vám vyhovím slečno Weasleyová. Budu jenom souhlasit, kdy budou souhlasit ostatní profesoři." Řekla Camila a s tím návrhem moc nesouhlasila.

,,Já souhlasím." Zvedl ruku Neville.

Pozvedl jí následně Draco, Remus, Sybila, Hagrid, přidala se Agnes Limberková, Mark Lewai, Temprence Tullipová, Mona Tippsová jako druhá profesorka lektvaru na škole, Raynold Templton, Argus Filch, Septima Vectorová, Fillius Kratiknot a Ponoma Pýtrová. Tím pádem byla ředitelka Camily Woddová, Aurora Sinastrová, Batesba Bablingová, Irma Pincová a Minerva McGonagolová jednoduše přehlasovány.

Vetovány. Do toho se ozval Neville. ,,Ono to bude mít ještě jeden dopad. Když budou profesoři sedat mezi studenty u kolejních stolů tak se zlepší chování některých studentů. Také se zamezí s nechutným nakládáním s jídlem. Jako například kyselá okurka v pudinku nebo kečup zamíchaný v čaji."

Camila měla čím dál větší pocit, že ona nemá vůbec na té škole žádnou moc. Je jenom loutka a tu školu řídí přes studenty Bradavická armáda. Skvělá kariéra.

,,Děkuji." Řekla Ginny a zbytek studentů v sborovně následoval.

,,Potom bychom měli ještě několik bodů, které bychom chtěli probrat." Řekl Anthony.

,,Kolik jich ještě bude pane Goldsteine?" Ptala se Septima. Nebyla natolik bodů během profesorské porady zvyklá.

,,Tři paní profesorko Vectorová." Řekl Anthony.

,,Nu dobrá." Řekla s povzdechem Septima.

,,První bod je Bradavická knihovna!" Řekla Ginny.

,,Co s ní, já se o ní řádně starám." Ozvala se knihovnice Irma Pincová.

,,Je zastaralá." Řekla Astorie.

,,Nevyhovující a špatně složená." Řekla Orla.

,,Jak špatně složená, vše je uspořádané dle jednotlivých oddílů magických věd a následně abecedně." Řekla Irma.

,,Ale mi se v tom nevyznáme madam. A označení jednotlivých oddělení jsou zašlá časem nejsou čitelná." Řekl John Outabeck.

,,A v knihovně úplně chybí normální a nekouzelnická literatura. Merline není tam ani obyčejná bible, jenom knihy o magii." Řekla Treycy Daivisová.

,,Slečno tohle je knihovna školy ne veřejná." Namítla Irma.

,,A jaký je v tom rozdíl, já jsem chodil na primární školu nekouzelnického typu a tam měli jak normální literaturu a tak učební literaturu. Nemusí být vše zaměřené na učivo. Občas by prospěla i odpočinková literatura." Řekl Nigel.

,,Ale to je práce navíc." Řekla zděšená nad tím Irma zpravovat ještě rozsáhlejší knihovnu.

,,Nemusíte nad tím být sama madam Pince. Můžete mít pomocníka. To se dá zařídit." Řekla paní ředitelka.

,,To jako aby mi tam někdo lezl. To ne!" Křikla Irma.

,,Proč?" Ptal Draco.

,,Ne, ne, ne to nejde. To nesnesu pracovat s nikým, kdo je mi cizí. Promiňte, ale za těchto podmínek dávám výpověď." Řekla Irma a zvedla se od stolu.

,,Proč výpověď Irmo." Ptala se Sybila.

,,Já nejsem zvykla s někým spolupracovat a je mi to proti srsti. Já pracovala 40 let sama a prostě mít tam mít někoho bych nerozdýchala. Byla jsem zvyklá být sama na to. Takže se omlouvám, ale odcházím." Řekla a udělala to.

Odešla.

,,Fajn takže musím hledat i knihovnici nebo rovnou dvě nebo knihovníka." Řekla Camila.

,,Možná by to byl dobrý nápad udělat jako těch vychovatelů a udělat to jako směnný provoz. Vezmeme to takto. Bradavická školní knihovna má otevírací dobu dle vyučování a je v provozu i o víkendu." Ozval se Raynold Templton.

,,Ano ráno od půl sedmé do osmi hodin, následně otevírá až v jedenáct hodin a je otevřená až do deváté hodiny večerní. O víkendu je otevřená dopoledne i odpoledne." Ozval se Anthony.

,,To je moc!" Ozvala se Treycy.

,,Co?" Ptala se Minerva.

,,Paní Pincová skoro neměla osobní volno, proto nemůže vystát přítomnost cizích. Nechali jste jít tam prakticky zavřenou. Proč u Merlina jí nebyla poskytnuta pomoc už dřív. Nikdo nemá úvazek o 75 hodinách za týden v práci. To je nelidské." Křikla Treycy.

Camila zbledla, že si tento problém vůbec neuvědomila.

,,Kdybychom to rozložili mezi dva nebo tři lidi, může to udělat lépe a nikdo nebude mít z toho problémy. Promiňte, když dojdu se podívat na Irmu?" Ptala se Sybila.

,,Klidně běž Sybilo." Řekl Draco.

,,Na dva lidi by to vycházelo na 37 hodin, to by se tam nějak vystřídat mohli." Řekl Remus.

,,To by rozhodně bylo pro lidi pro nástup přijatelné." Řekla Camila.

,,A mohlo by se tím i pádem i rozložit lépe Bradavická knihovna a přidat obyčejná literatura." Řekl Nigel.

,,Fajn to by bylo také rozumné a když pane Wolperte jste tím nápadem nového uspořádání knihovny nadšený tak dostanete za úkol, mi udělat plánek kde co by mělo být." Řekla paní ředitelka.

,,Vážně, to budu strašně rád." Zářil Nigel jak jitřenka.

,,Ano máte můj čestný souhlas." Řekla Camila.

Nigel se tvářil jako přišli znovu Vánoce.

,,A ještě bych doplnil dvě věci, kterou bychom chtěli změnit u knihovny Bradavic." Řekla Ginny.

,,Jakou?" Ptal se Fillius Kratiknot, kterému bylo líto, že dlouho nikdo nevěděl životních podmínkách Irmy. Připadalo mu, že se na Irmu i on úplně vykašlal.

,,První bod, studovnu pro klid při čtení svazků, které by se neměli odnášet z knihovny. Ono mezi regály ty stoly nejsou pohodlné, stále kolem někdo chodí a někdy neslušně čučí co tam čtete." Ozvala se Orla.

,,Druhá zavedení čtenářského systému jako v Londýnské veřejné knihovně. Aby každý student měl průkazku na rok s vypůjčenými knihami. Aby v případě nevrácení se vědělo kde tu knížku hledat." Doplnil Anthony.

,,Výborný nápad, i když z tou studovnou nevím, to by se museli ty regály přesunout." Souhlasila Septima.

,,No možné by to bylo, když se to znova sestaví, tak vznikne jak místo pro studovnu tak tam bude proudit světlo." Řekl Nigel a už přemýšlel nad plánkem v hlavě.

,,Víte co pane Wolprte, co kdybych trochu sáhla pod ruce, pokud Vám to nebude vadit?" Ptala se Septima.

,,Budu rád paní profesorko Vectorová." Řekl Nigel.

Septima byla ráda, že našla něco čím bude škole užitečná. V tom se vrátila Sybila a řekla.

,,No Irma asi to asi nerozmyslí s tím jejím odchodem, ale zatím jsem jí uložila trochu si odpočinout. Mohla bych zdejší studenty požádat, aby řekli v kolejích, že dnes knihovna bude zavřená?"

,,Jistě paní profesorko Traveliová." Řekla Astorie.

,,Jaké body jste ještě chtěli říct?" Ptal se Fillius tedy.

,,Další bod jsou posílání hůláky od rodičů studentů." Řekl Anthony.

,,Co s nimi?" Ptala se Ponoma.

,,Narušují klidná rána Bradavické školy." Řekla Orla.

,,Hlavně koncentraci ostatních studentů. Jou pak mimo mísu kromě toho, koho to postihne. Šlo by zakázat rodičům je posílat a dát na ochranné valy Bradavic nějaké kouzlo, které je deaktivuje a promění v obyčejné dopisy?" Ptal se John Outabeck.

,,No z technického hlediska jistě pane Outabecku ano, však proč, je to pokárání rodičů studentů." Řekl Fillius Kratiknot.

,,To moc nepomáhá, a je k ničemu. To už pro většinu studentů bylo lepší promluvit si z očí do očí. Umožnit návštěvu studenta rodiči. Ať si to s ním vyřídí třeba ručně a stručně, hlavně když nebudou ráno rušit ostatní." Řekl Remus Lupin.

,,Jo na Freda a George, mé bratry to nikdy nefungovalo." Řekla Ginny.

,,No můžeme se pokusit, ale nejsem si jist výsledkem." Řekl Fillius.

,,A poslední bod, které jsem chtěl říci je tento. Starší ročníky by jsi přály a mladší také, aby byly něco jako dny vzdělání a budoucí práce, kdy budou představena různá povolání kouzelnická a jak může člověk dál studovat. Prostě možnosti pokračování po škole. To tu není." Řekl Anthony.

,,Och." Otevřela jenom ústa do O Camila. To jí přišlo jako geniální nápad a hned řekla.

,,Rádi příští rok takového ve spolupráci Ministerstvem kouzel uspořádáme. To podmět přímo geniální, kdo s tím nápadem přišel?" Ptala se.

,,Hermiona, ona dlouho nevěděla čím by se rád stála. Nebyla do nedávné doby rozhodnuta čím se stát." Řekla Ginny.

,,Rozumné děvče, ano v tom vidím problém i u dalších studentů. Musíme jim ukázat nabídku kde mohou se uplatnit přes lidi, kteří to dělají. Zároveň další možnosti vzdělávání po studii Bradavic." Řekl Mark Lewai.

,,A já mám další bod, poté co jsem slyšel a viděl." Řekl nový zástupce ředitelky školy Raynold Templton.

,,Co Raynolde?" Ptala se Camila.

,,Aby ode dneška takto složená skupina studentů, tedy primusové, prefekti a zástupci jednotlivých ročníku se účastnily pravidelných sezení profesorského sboru a zaměstnanců školy. Tato škola muže spolupracovat a žít jenom za předpokladu, že budou profesoři a zaměstnanci se studenty spolupracovat jako famfrpálový tým." Řekl Raynold Templton.

,,To je hezké pane profesore Templtone, ale jak to vysvětlíme ostatní, že jsme byli vybráni mi. Já byl vybrán ročníkem jenom kvůli tomu co se stalo." Ozval se John Outabeck.

,,Tak to budete zastávat jenom do konce roku a pak. No vyhlásíme volby pro vás studenty jenž budete zástupci. Mimo primusů a prefektu budou prezidenti ročníku, jeden člověk za ročník, který za něj bude mluvit a toho si zvolí studenti sami. Prefekty a Primusové budou volbou profesorů nadále, ale Prezidenti budou volení studenty pane Outabecku." Řekl nový zástupce ředitelky.

,,Ten nápad se mí líbí." Řekla Sybila.

,,Co říkáte, budete dělat prezidenty?" Ptal se Draco, kterému se ten nápad také zamlouval. Posílilo to vliv studentů na chod školy.

,,Hm já bych proti tomu nic neměla, ale já stejně tento rok končím." Řekla Treycy.

Nakonec s tím daní studenti souhlasili. Další malé vítězství studentů školy.

Pak když studenti odešli tak Camila pokynula,aby profesoři o kousek déle zůstaly.

,,Co nám ještě Lady Camilo, chcete?" Ptal se Remus.

Camila se postavila a nadechla se zhluboka a pak řekla.

,,Doopravdy mám dneska lepší pocit být ředitelkou když studenti konečně sami začali usilovat o lepší chod školy. A doopravdy musím, že můj skeptický pohled na Bradavickou školu je tímto dost odlehčen. A také musím poděkovat tobě Remusi, Draco, Sybilo a Hagride, že jste požádali o toto a dali jste studentům šanci se zapojit. Tolik podmětu ke změně jsem zde ještě nezažila." Řekla Camila.

Na to Remus se poškrábal pod nosem a řekl.

,,To je tak, s tímto přišli primusové a prefekti Bradavic. Hlavní roli bych řekl měl v tom …" Podíval se na Sybilu.

,,Anthony Goldstein, náš milý pan primus. Jak to řekl sám jeho slovy ,, Máme se co učit a chyby můžeme ukázat vám profesorům právě my studenti, protože my jsme ti vaši zákazníci. My dostáváme informace a další věci tady v Bradavicích od vás."

,,Jo slečna Weasleyová to doplnila slovy, kdy označila Bradavice bez Voldemorta a dalších živlů za úděsně nudu." Dodal Remus.

,,Jakmile tu vypadlo to napětí ze hry tak se tu začali všichni tlouci nudou a dělat koniny, protože předchozí roky se tu řítili jako střelení koně do zadku." Řekl Draco.

,,Byli jsme hnaná válečná zvířata." Uznal i Hagrid.

Minerva nasadila škleb, že by zkyslo mléko, ale musela uznat, že kolegové mají pravdu. Ten stres se podepsal na všech a návrat do klidu byla trnitá cesta pro všechny a stále trvá. ,,Společná dělba práce na těchto cílech bude o to lepší." Mnula si ruce Temprence.

,,To jo. Jak říkají v Bradavické armádě ,,Ústup vem čert!" Křikla Sybila.

**Přidáno 14.3.2020 **

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Tak doufám, že tato kapitola se líbila také a dost možná pro některé z vás bude i inspirací v přeneseném slova smyslu. To co jsem napsala lze aplikovat jak ve škole, ve firmě nebo jakékoliv skupině. Dohoda, když všichni táhnou za jeden provaz od nejmenšího pod největší rybku v moři může zlepšit podmínky v ději stávajícím k lepšímu. Dnes v rámci možností jsem si poslechla živou tiskovku v čele představitelem našeho politického moře panem Babišem a trochu mne mrzí, že pan Babiš sice situaci řeší, ale natolik nastalou situací unaven, že zapomněl na to, že český lid krom přesných informací a slibů potřebuje i naději. Naději vyjádřenou pozitivním slovy na závěr. Ty jsem neslyšela. Proto jako pisatelka mojí fanfikce svým čtenářům v z jakékoliv země vzkazuji slovy, které matka zakladatelka použila skrz Albuse Brumbála ,,I v největší tmě je světlo" a já to použila trochu jinak u Harryho Pottera v mé povídce. ,,Protože štěstí rozzáří i největší tmu!" Jinak šťastné a pozitivní myšlenky mají pozitivní vliv uzdravení. **

**Proto rozdávejte štěstí a pozitivní energii na každém kroku a neházejte kouzelnickou hůlku do hnoje! Bude lépe!**

**Vaše elenor :)**

**Další kapitoly budou 21.3.2020**


	34. Kapitola 34 - Uvnitř

**Kapitola 34 – Uvnitř**

Dudley Dursley se usmíval a díval se na své dílo v jeho domě, tedy domě jeho rodinky. Byly necelé dva dny, kdy získal do rukou svůj dům a dnes se pustil do práce zařídit tento dům, než přijede Abi a Jared z Bradavic sem. Musel tu zařídit krásné hnízdečko a byl jsi vědom, že moc času nemá. Však předtím měl dost času se na to připravit a tak sem nešel dnes s prázdnýma rukama. Místo ho to měl sebou na přívěsu za autem mnoho věcí a ještě více věcí přiveze za dvě hodiny Poll. On do té doby si vzal na paškal věci, které může udělat sám a věděl, že to dokáže. Takže připojil ve všech pokojích v domě lustry. V jejich ložnici si dal obzvlášť záležet na výběru. Byl tam lustr s sice těžkého ale krásného opálového skla. V Jaredově pokojíčku zase visel krásný lustřík s obláčky a sluníčkem. Ten tam sice asi nevydrží věčnost, ale zatím, když Jared je malinký bude vyhovovat.

Další co zařídil bylo to, že změřil místo kde bude kuchyňská linka a zapsal to vše pro pana Dádela, který si tím krátil jeho volný čas. Další věc byla ta, že vybavil koupelnu maličkostmi, které tam zatím chyběly. Jinak totiž byly obě dvě koupelny hotové. Jak ta u jejich ložnice, tak ta v patře a také záchod dole v přízemí. Důležitá věc dle Dudleyho, mít tu tři záchody v případě nutnosti.

Další věc, kterou chtěl dnes z Pollem udělat bylo vymalování přízemí domu. Hořejšek zase při dalším dnu, který on bude mít volný. Nemohl se spoléhat na Harryho, jelikož ten byl v té kuchařské škole, Colin teď měl menší problém, protože Martin mu marodil a on musel se o něj starat. Zachariáš měl podle všeho na pilno se připravit na zkoušky a Draco byl zahlcen prací a Neville také. Tolik k vytížení kouzelníku a ten jemu trošku neznámý Michael Conner, podle všeho pomáhal někde jinde s zařizováním domu a neměl též čas.

Rozestřel tedy igelity po přízemí a dal si pozdní oběd v podobě sendvičů. Dneska měl ještě před sebou náročný den. A oběd si užíval na té terase zatím opuštěné zahradě. Tu by měl také nějak dát trošičku do kupy. V dáli se stále ozývaly stroje jak se stavěly v okolí baráčky a vili Mžourova. Však tady je jeho domov a ten musí připravit pro jeho Abi a Jareda.

* * *

Michael Conner vypadal na první pohled jako něco co vylezlo z hrobu a začne se na vás sápat. Tedy slovy kouzelníku jako nemrtvý. Byl samá pavučina, prach a byl bledý jako stěna a oči měl podlité červeně. Neville Longbotom se zděsil když ho uviděl ve dveřích domu, do kterého se měl nastěhovat Ron, Terry Bott, jeho neteř Elyson a jejich zvěřinec, jak tomu říkal Neville.

,,Merline, jsi vůbec živ?" Ptal se.

,,Ale jo." Řekl Michael a pustil ho dovnitř.

,,Co jsi dělal?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Včera jsem se trochu opil s ostatníma po zkouškách ohledně studia vymazávačů a dal jsem si tu láhev, co mi daroval Terry ze skladu jeho bratra. Špatný nápad, jak to ti lidé z Česka můžou pít. Ta slivovice je horší než ohnivá whisky. Ráno jsem skoro nevěděl o sobě a pak blil jak amina." Řekl Michael a z vlasů mu slezl po nitce pavouk.

,,No já jí nikdy nikdy neměl, takže nevím. Však proč jsi tak špinavý, to je ten barák tak …" Neville se dál nedostal.

,,Ne barák, ale místní krb, Neville. Terry mi dal úkol ho dát do pořádku a já vůl jsem si od Malfoye půjčil ten jeho vysavač na krby a on mi vybouchl pytlík, když jsi zazvonil na dveře." Řekl Michael.

,,Ach tak, tak se dojdi umýt, kde je vlastně Terry a Ron nebo Elyson?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Ti tu nejsou Neville. Elyson je asi myslím u madam Andromédy i s pejsky. Terry a Ron, ty jsou myslím buď v Dorchestru nebo bůh ví, kam chodí Rony k léčitelce." Řekl Michael.

,,Nějaký zdravotní problém, já myslel, že je vše pořádku?" Ptal se Neville.

Michael máchl rukou a řekl.

,,Ne spíš prohlídka normální, ale mělo by konečně jasné co to je."

Neville se zamyslel, hm vlastně ano, když si to porovnal s Abigeil Rucornovou. O to lépe se to bude zde vybavovat pro ty dva. Přece jenom takto zbývaly stále tři možnosti a to bylo hodně.

,,Zachariáš si myslí, že to budou dvě holky a já hádám zase páreček. Doufám, že o ten galeon nepřijdu na úkor už tak zazobaného Zachariáše." Řekl Michael a odešel se umýt.

Neville si pomyslel, a to nikdo netypuje druhé duo alá Fred a George, přitom u Weasleyů se rodí tolik kluků? Divné.

Však on se nad tím nechtěl zaobírat a přešel ke dveřím, kde byla na pergamenu kresba od Rona, kde co bude v přízemí. Takže na levé straně bude jako salonek pro hosty, na druhé straně jídelna, obývací pokoj, kuchyně a vzadu případně pracovna. Fajn a kde byl nábytek?

,,A nábytek je kde?" Ptal se Neville.

,,V garáži uskladněný. Něco už koupili a něco prej koupí dnes. Až zde bude vymalováno tak se máme pustit případně do jídelny jestli do té doby nepřijedou." Řekl Michael.

Neville si povzdechl a znovu si pro studoval ten Rona plánek. Jídelna dobrá to by mělo být lehké.

Nejprve nový nátěr a pak podle plánu Rona bůh ví jestli Terryho dát do jídelny obyčejnou pudrově bílou barvu a následně tam umístit na stěnu hodiny dle toho co tam Ron napsal krabice s označením 001, tedy první položka, potom tu velkou neforemnou skříň z obýváku přemístit do jídelny, dále umístit komodu, která je složená v krabici 002. Vyndat z krabic 003 a 004 věci a poskládat je do skříně a komody. Pak sestavit jídelní stůl z krabice číslo 005 a přidat rozbalené židle, jenž se nachází vedle krabice 005. Ron kompletně sestavil manuál jak zařídit jídelnu v domě. Následovala položka lustr v krabici 006 s poznámkou jenom rozbalit doděláme sami. Tím jejich úkolník pro jídelnu končil. Neville se dalšími plány nezabýval a počkal až se objeví Michael, aby se mohli dát do práce.

Ten přišel s mokrými vlasy však už nebyl jako prašný žmolek křížený s mrtvolou. První co udělali, tak ještě jednou zametli jídelnu a následně si tam vzali štafle. Rozdělali barvu a začaly malovat. Každou skvrnu na podlaze nechali hned kouzlem zmizet s tím, že strop přenechal Neville Michaeli a on dělal spodek. Dával tedy na ty skvrny větší pozor než on. Když byli hotovy, tak si došli do kuchyně do ledničky pro oběd, který tam jim dal Terry. Kuchyně jak se zdálo, byla už skoro hotová a vypadala velice dobře dalo by se říct. Rozhodně tu nic nechybělo. Otázka byla čí ta kuchyně bude doména? Však v ledničce krom jejich oběda a pití nic zatím nebylo. Potraviny zde nebyly, ale talíře a ostatní ano, včetně koše na odpadky. Poté Michael šel na kontrolu jejich díla a Neville si dal cigaretu na zahrádce. Co jejich Merlinovský páreček nevidí to ho pálit nebude, pomyslel si Neville.

Típl cigaretu o prázdný květináč a šel dovnitř dále pracovat. Michael dosušoval jídelnu kouzlem, aby se tam mohl dát nábytek.

Následně šli ven k garáží, otevřeli jí kouzlem a viděli, že je plná krabic a krabiček. No krabičku číslo jedna našli hned. Pak jí v kuchyni rozbalili a koukali na ty hodiny, co chtěl Ron dle toho plánku do jídelny. Tohle se zdálo být spíš dílo Terryho. Přímo to křičelo, tohle jsou hodiny pro Hagvaspára. Modré pozadí a stříbrné ručičky a motiv ale místo orlů, tak vlaštovek a byly kulaté. Michael je pověsil na připravený háček a Neville korigoval, aby visely rovně. Pak části kouzly a z části manuálně dopravili tu skříň po rodině Finnigen na její nové místo a Neville vzal utěrku a ještě jí vytřel. Fajn první kousek nábytku jídelny na místě, krom kuchyně, když ta je hotová.

,,A patro?" Ptal se Neville Michaela.

,,Tam zatím nic není. Nejprve přízemí a pak vršek, říkal Terry. No jistý pokoj přijde jako poslední." Ušklíbl se Michael.

,,Jo chápu." Řekl Neville.

V tom uslyšeli motor auta, podívali se okna a viděli jim neznámé auto na příjezdové cestě. Bylo modré barvy jako nebe a mělo za sebou přívěs s plachtou. Oba tedy vylezli z baráku a byli zvědaví kdo z toho auta vystoupí. Ne nebyl to George, ten měl auto fialové, ne nebyl to Dudley v jeho ostružinovém autě a nebylo to ani banánové autíčko Lee Jordána nebo ty staré rachotiny Deana Thomase nebo luxusní černé auto Sally natož stříbrné pana Weasleyho.

O to víc se divili, když viděli v autě v roli řidiče jejich bývalého profesora Lektvarů Severuse Snape, který si dal do vlasů své řidičské sluneční brýle.

,,Tak tohle je ten barák, po panu Seamusi Finnigenovi?" Ptal se někoho kdo asi ještě seděl v autě.

,,Ano." Z sedadla spolujezdce vylezl Ron tedy Rony a zezadu Terry.

,,Pane Snape co vy tu děláte?" Ptal se Neville vyjeveně.

,,Ehm byl jsem požádán slušně, abych odvezl pár věcí. Jelikož mám zrovna čas a moje kotlíky jsou ve fázi kdy musím vyčkat na další krok, tak jsem svolil pane Longbotome nebo mám říci Lestrengri?" Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Jak to víte?" Ptal se Neville a obrátil se ne Rona.

,,Ode mě to nemá, Neville, to profesorka McGonagolová." Řekl a šel pomoci odhrnout plachtu s přívěsu pod kterou byla další hromada krabic.

,,Sakriš." Procedil mezi zuby Neville.

,,Mohu říci, děsný šok z mé strany pane Longbotome, ta vaše rodinná historie. Měl jsem sto chutí navštívit Rudolfuse v Azkabánu a ověřit si to z první ruky, Minerva vždy vyhledávala drby a její v jednání v tomto případě jsem nemohl zastavit ani já." Řekl Severus Snape a šel otevřít kufr auta, kde byly další věci.

,,Ano, to jsem poznal z první ruky pane Snape." Řekl Neville.

,,Tady pozor je to křehké." Podal mu do rukou objemnou krabici.

,,Fuj co v tom je?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Jistý dárek, který jsem získal od Dracovi máti k narozeninám." Řekl Ron procházel kolem nich se stojací lampou na čtení.

Neville a Michael byli skeptičtí jak to Ron udělal, že mu dělá šoféra a náklaďák Severus Snape.

Potom konečně Neville v domě zjistil co v té krabici nese. Křišťálový lustr, který půjde do salonku pro hosty dle Rona. Ten se na tím dárkem netvářil nijak nadšeně.

,,Pěkný však je." Řekl Terry.

,,Hlavně když není na svíčky. Já si zvykl na elektřinu." Řekl Ron a otočil se na Nevilla a Terryho.

,,Jak jste daleko vlastně z jídelnou?" Ptal se sundal přitom ze sebe to jeho oranžové pončo.

,,Vymalováno, skříň na místě, hodiny také a teď jsme šli pro komodu." Řekl Michael.

,,Tak já dojdu s vámi. Vezmeme sem rovnou krabice s věcmi do jídelny a ty co jsme přivezli dáme do garáže krom toho křehkého." Řekl Terry a si to svižným krokem pádil do garáže u domu.

Když tam byli tak se Neville zeptal.

,,Jak jste zlanařili Snapa?" Ptal se, však netušil, že mu Snape rovnou stojí za zády.

,,To je tak pane Longbotome, jak jsem řekl, byl jsem požádán telefonicky Rony Weasleyovou, abych odvezl pár věcí a jelikož jsem neměl do čeho píchnout obrazně řečeno, tak výlet sem, je milá projížďka mým novým autem. Musím ho trochu zajet a zvyknout si něj. Moje staré bylo jiné." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Vy máte telefon pane Snape?" Ptal Michael.

,,Dva týdny dokonce i dva. Jeden domácí a jeden mobilní. Šikovná věc, co mudlové vymysleli." Řekl a vyndal z kapsy zelený mobilní telefon s černými tlačítky značky Nokia.

Michaelu Connerovi bylo jako by ho zase udeřila do hlavy kocovina.

Pak krátce na to levitoval před sebou krabici s komodou a nesl v ruce plánek jak jí sestavit.

,,Kriste pane, tohle by před lety nikdo nevěřil, že bude mít tak dobrý vztah k Snapovi zrovna Ron." Řekl Neville.

,,Jo." Souhlasil Michael.

,,Pan Snape, tedy u Ronyho povětšinou Severus, ho bere jako součást rodiny a to samé platí pro Draca a Harryho. On co je viděl je velice milý a vlastně toho parchanta ve škole spíše hrál nebo byl zahlcen prací, že mu z toho tekly nervy a byl podrážděný." Řekl Terry a dodal.

,,Nevím, ale já bych je nazval přáteli." Řekl zamyšleně Terry.

,,Není to spíš tím, že má celkově Severus Snape slabost pro zrsky?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Jsi hrozný Neville, najdi si ženskou a nelze mi s tak ohavnými řečmi na oči." Řekl Terry.

,,Mhé tady někdo žárlí." Usmál se Michael.

,,A na co, že se bývalý profesor chová mile a chce nám pomoci, když má volno?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Ne, ne, ne ale hned si Rony chráníš, když Neville tu něco naznačí." Uchechtl se Michael a dodal.

,,Kdy dostanu pozvánku na svatbu Terrenci?"

,,Trhni si Connere." Řekl podrážděný Terry.

,,Fajn ale tak co to bude?" Ptal se Michael.

,,Co teď myslíš?" Ptal se Terry.

,,No ty mimča?" Ptal se Michael zvědavě.

,,A proč by tě to jako mělo zajímat?" Ptal se Terry a snažil se udržet to pod pokličkou.

,,Hm jenom chci vědět, jestli prohraji tu sázku se Zachariášem?" Ptal se Michael.

,,Michaeli, ty trdlo, proč se s Smithem sázíš, to nemáš přece zapotřebí. Merline, doufám, že se ty sázky nikde jinde nerozjely kvůli Ronyho mimčům." Řekl Terry.

,,To si piš, že určitě mezi jeho bratry, něco jsem o tom slyšel od Draca." Řekl Neville.

,,No Rony to chce říct rodině až na oslavě padesátin jeho táty v neděli." Řekl Terry.

,,To už je panu Weasleymu už tolik?" Ptal se Michael.

,,Jo zrovna dnes jsme mu platili dárek." Řekl Terry.

,,A co mohu snad vědět?" Ptal se Michael.

,,Přenosný počítač a kurz zacházení s ním." Řekl Terry.

,,Fího to je krásný dárek vzhledem k době. Já s tím neumím." Řekl Neville.

,, Rony už má delší dobu také notebook, myslím, že jsi ho pořídil někdy před Vánoci. To jako vám neukázal ani základní dovednosti na tom?" Ptal se Terry.

Nevile zakroutil hlavou.

,,No asi na to neměl čas." Řekl zamyšleně Terry.

,,A jinak s mimči vše v pořádku?" Ptal se Neville s ďábelským úsměvem.

,,Ano v naprostém, viděl jsem to na vlastní oči, na levé straně je ona a na pravé on." Řekl Terry a v příští chvíli si dal ruce přes ústa a zrudl. Kurník zrovna se prořekl.

,,Jak to vidím Michaeli tak jsi svojí sázku vyhrál." Řekl Neville se smíchem.

Tomu se rozzářily obě oči.

,,To jako fakt páreček, holčička a kluk?! To je krásné Terry fakticky. To je jako u Sally a Zacha. Jako Noe a Ráchel." Řekl Michael.

,,A jako Lilly a Lucas." Řekl do toho hlas Severuse Snape a Neville znovu lehce nadskočil. Nesnášel, když ten se přiblížil jako duch.

,,Pane Snape, jak moc má na to vliv mnoholičný lektvar, přece to že je to pár se stalo už podruhé a pokaždé v tom hrál mnoholičný lektvar, to nemůže být náhoda?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Hm to je k zamyšlení, ale na tuto otázku by dobře věděl odpovědět před pár dekádami zemřelý Phinias Bourne, který uvedl v novější verzi Lektvarů nejmocnějších, že tento lektvar zároveň velký posilovač plodnosti dotyčného nebo dotyčné a není vhodné během pobytu v cizím těle a těsně poté provozovat sexuální činnost. To, že pan Smith toto zneužil k ukojení svých choutek, zneužití mého těla a mé kolegyně tenkrát Septimy, je jeho problém a ne můj. Však musím se přiznat, že ani já nejsem v tomto svatý a než jsme tenkrát počali Lilly a Lucase, tak jsem měl pár dní předtím v sobě mnoholičný lektvar kvůli jistému utajení v rámci mého předchozího života a nabyl jsem podobu po krátkou dobu jednoho nejmenovaného nekouzelnického policisty. Takže můžete možná si přičíst jako další případ s jistým bodem jménem Mnoholičný lektvar." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Měl by jste k tomu napsat varování pane Snape, že to není rozumné." Řekl Michael.

,,Pane Connere mohu se zeptat jak moc vám vypadne ta rozumová část, když máte vás přepadne zvířecí pud čistě velké touhy se dostat do ženské?" Ptal se Severus a viděl jak Michael Conner zrudl jako paprika.

Severus Snape odplachtil s další krabicí do domu a oni zatím dokončovali práci s označením a skládáním krabic z auta pod střechu garáže.

,,Ten zmrd." Zavrčel Michael.

,,Jenom ti to oplatil Michaeli, ty trubko, protože o tom pořádně nevíš." Řekl Terry.

,,Bohužel on už je starý tramp." Řekl Neville.

,,Takže ví o tom co provedl Zachariáš?" Ptal se Michael.

,,Bohužel pro Zachariáše, myslím, že by velice rád navštívil pana Smithe bez jeho drahé polovičky a promluvil jeho skutku za jeho ředitelské kariéry." Řekl Terry.

,,O je." Zaúpěl Michael. ,,Zachariáš má takový velký černý velice v lektvarech zběhlý problém."

* * *

Emily Gonzálezová byla se svými z části kolegyněmi ve svatebním salonu a prohlížela stojánky se svatebními šaty. Ne Sirius tu nebyl a její adoptivní maminka také ne, Emily je tu nechtěla mít.

Zaprvé věřila Emily v pověru, že když vidí ženich svatební šaty před svatbou tak to nepřináší štěstí.

A její maminka by chtěla, aby se ona vdávala jako dort. Obojí Emily nechtěla.

To ani náhodou, aby měla nějaké příšerné rozložité šaty. Emily se rozhodla proto, že si šaty nevybere v Anglii, ale zde v Peru a v Anglii si svůj háv vybere místo toho Sirius.

Ten se jistě bude jistě chtít sladit s tím se svým svědkem Remuse Lupinem. To bude trochu náročný úkol, protože přítel jejího budoucího byla úplně jiná káva ohledně oblékání než její Sirius. Emily dohnala Siriuse k tomu, aby svému příteli napsal, aby shodil ten knír. Siriuse také dohnala k tomu se holit dohladka. Vypadal s tím mladší a svěží. Tak aby svědek s knírem vypadal jak bachař z kriminálu. A kníry začaly vycházet z módy.

Emily také pokládala za velice důležité oprostit Siriusova přítele od smutku a stezku po jeho drahé polovičce a nakopnout ho k tomu najít do budoucna Teddymu náhradní maminku. Sice občas otec a syn dokážou žít spolu poměrně slušně sami, ale ženská ruka je také potřeba.

Další důležitá věc, byl výběr družiček na svatbu a její svědkové. Svědkyni zvolila v podobě slečny Lenky Láskorádové, protože Annemarii, její kamarádka odcestovala na stáž do Japonska a měla tam mnoho práce. Sirius se popadal za břicho smíchy, když to poprvé řekla. Ono se to má tak, že při kouzelnických svatbách vždy při prvním tanci krom nevěsty a ženicha tančí svědek se svědkyní. A Siriusi asi přišla vtipná představa Remuse jak tančí s Lenkou. Emily moc nevěděla proč, Lenka byla krásná mladá slečna a Remus solidní kus chlapa, sice starší, ale jistě žádný rozruch to vyvolávat nebude. Ne?

Další bod byli družičky. Těch mělo být dle tradic pět a tak musela Emily zapojit do příprav své tři neteře a následně požádala dopisem Narcissu a Johnatana jestli by nechtěla Galathea si zahrát družičku. To se samozřejmě děvče proměnilo v hopsající hopík radosti, že může rovnou dvakrát po sobě hrát družičku. Ano ještě tu byla svatba Narcissy, která nakonec zvolila svatbu zvlášť od nich. Škoda.

A pak poslala dopis Karin s tím jestli by i Lilly nechtěla být družička na její svatbě. Ta stejně jako Galathea tedy skončila jako družička jak na Narcissy svatbě tak na její. Príma jistě, protože to bylo tím jasné, že se tam potká i s Karin a Severusem. A měla tu slavnou pětku družiček.

Pak musela ještě sehnat mládence, který jim ponese prstýnky. To byl její synovec Jack, to bylo jasné.

Takže teď přišli na řadu její šaty.

Však co si vybrat, aby v tom nevypadala jako šašek z cirkusu.

Však už měla vybraný závoj a klobouček, tedy spíš klobouk, který si oblékne. Ten dostala dárkem od její maminky. Byl bílý kožený kovbojský klobouk s koženou bílou květinou a na něm byl umístěný závoj. Emily se moc líbil. Přece jenom vyrůstala v Novém Mexicu a tyto klobouky měla moc ráda. Ráda jezdila na koni a její nevlastní děda byl pravý kovboj, který uměl i s lasem.

Také k tomu měla vybrané bílé kovbojské kozačky s ozdobným děrováním, které vypadalo jako krajka na těch botách se zlatou přezku. A podobné boty zakoupila neteřím, pak další dva páry bílých kovbojských botiček poslala do Anglie Galathee a Lilly. Budou tím pádem krásně sladěné botami. Také doporučila své sestře, Karin a Narcisse pořídit holkám kratší bílé nebo pastelové šatičky aby ty kozačky byly krásně vidět na svatbě.

V tom uviděla šaty, které se jím moc líbili. Měli krajku na rukávech až dolů a kolem výstřihu byla nitková krajka dolů to měli indiánské ženy na šatech a pak u pasu byl pásek a dolů šly rovně jako obyčejné šaty, ale dole měli vykrojení a skládání jako okvětní lístky květiny. Ty byly ty pravé, pomyslela si Emily a doufala, že se vejde do nich.

* * *

Remus Lupin se koukal na dopis od Siriuse a říkal si, jestli jeho kamarád moc neskončil pod pantoflem, když ho mu píše, že by byl rád, kdyby on shodil knír a oholil se jeho svatbu.

A to se Remus rozhodl, jestli by nemohl si nechat narůst spíše plnovous než jenom knír, který nosil už pár let. Vůbec se mu to nelíbilo, že si budoucí žena Siriuse, kterou zatím neměl tu čest poznat, diktuje jemu jako svědku jak má vypadat. Bylo mu jasné, že ta Emily má na kamaráda jistý vliv a Tichošlápek si už nemůže se svým zavřením dělat co chce. Jeho slovy musí se trochu udržovat, aby vypadal k světu.

Což také vypadal. Úhledně zastřižen na krátko, ale ne vojáka. I když vzadu to měl trochu delší a měl tam takový malý ocásek v culíku. Knír a bradka zmizely, místo toho Sirius byl nahladko s tím, že byla vidět jeho jediná jizva od něho osobně na jeho bradě. Naposled ho viděl v bílé košili, džínách a na nohách hnědé boty. Žádný hábit nebo oblek. Dalo by se říct, že Sirius sice možná neomládl díky Ronovi, ale díky Emily jistě ano. Možná až moc, trochu budil dojem chlapa, kterého chytla druhá míza.

A ještě mu psal Sirius, že si budou společně vybírat oblek na tu jeho ženitbu a má v plánu pár věci na rozlučku se svobodou, které mu zdělí druhého července.

Už také napsal koho všeho má v plánu pozvat. Remusi bylo z toho seznamu dost úzko. Zaprvé slova ,,Rozlučka se svobodou Siriuse Blacka!" bylo něco co si nikdy netroufal Remus ani přiznat, že se stane. Sirius pod chomoutem bylo něco čemu zpočátku tak nevěřil, jako že Severus už je pod tím chomoutem nějakou dobu. A jména na seznamu byla také podivná skladba, která bůh ví jak bude fungovat. První kandidát, kterého Sirius chtěl pozvat byl on, jasně, ale pak tam byl napsán k hrůze Remuse Lupina, Regulus a Severus. Siriusi šíblo nebo co, že zve ty dva?!

Další tam byl napsán objev Narcissy Johnatan Finnigen. Dobrá to by možná Remus dokonce chápal. Poté pozval Sirius bratra a švagra z Emily strany. Tedy dva americké kouzelníky, které Remus vůbec neznal. Pak tam byl ministr kouzel Dirk Cresewell, následoval John Dalwich, asi jako ochranka ministra před průšvihy. Třešnička na dortu byl Hagrid, Kinsley Pastorek a Dádelus Kopála plus Arthur Weasley. A z nějakého důvodu tam napsal Sirius ještě k tomu snad, aby se mladší vydání bratra jeho nenudilo Harryho a Draca a toho syna Petunie Dudleyho a Billa, Percyho, George a Freda Weasleyho. Remus se obával jestli to vůbec přežije on natož Sirius. A místo pořádání Prasečí rypák, tedy znovu otevřená slavná hospůdka Alberthofa. Ten tedy bude mít tu čest hostit pořádnou bandu, jak vidno a Sirius nemá hluboko do kapsy, když si dovolí toliko lidí hostit. Snad to Prasečí rypák přežije a neshoří znovu.

Otázka je, jestli mu všichni přijdou. A co se týče svatby, tak tu bude mít Emily a Sirius na zajímavém místě, jen co je pravda. Ne Prasinky, ne Godrikův důl, ne Londýn, nebo Malfoy Manor. Sirius a Emily si vybrali starý hrad Tintegel. Což by také si ani za boha Remus netipl.

A také mu prozradil, kde bude s Emily na líbánkách. Vzhledem k tomu, že byl Sirius v Jižní Americe, tak si myslel Remus, že to bude někde ve střední nebo Severní Americe, ale tůdle u Merlinovy nudle. Novomanželé Blackovi po obřadu mají zapikované přenášedlo na Srí Lanku. Tolik k tomu jak moc Remus viděl do Siriuse a jeho manželky, tedy vůbec.

* * *

Draco Malfoy a Seamus Finnigen se přemístili do prastaré hrobky rodu Malfoy. Měli takový svůj osobní úkol. Ministerstvo kouzel už sice vydalo nařízení ohledně ukládání hůlek v hrobech a hrobkách na normální hřbitovech, ale před týdnem tento zákaz ještě přiostřilo, ačkoliv nebezpečí Gridewalda a Pettigrewa pominulo o další zákaz hůlek i v rodinných hrobkách starých rodů. Tím pádem i se jednalo i o hroby rodiny Malfoy. Ty Blackovské si vzal na starosti sám Regulus, když Sirius byl v Peru.

A Draco nechtěl toto dělat sám. Nerad otvíral sám jakýkoliv hrob a proto tenkrát velice rád spolupracoval s Potterem, když otevíral a ničil a pak zase vracel ostatky do hrobu Albuse Brumbála.

Šli od těch nejstarších, kde posbírali třísky a zbytky hůlek až k těm nejmladším hrobům, kde raději to udělal Seamus sám, protože podívat se do mrtvé tváře otce Draco prostě nedokázal.

,,A Scorpius?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,Nemyslím si, že by mu tam dali něco jako hůlku, bráška byl moták. Čtyřměsíční miminko Seamusi." Řekl sklesle Draco.

Seamus pokýval hlavou, ale nedalo mu se tam podívat. Čekal hrůzný pohled na prázdný dětský obleček a nebo mumifikované tělíčko miminka, tedy hnus na druhou, ale pak vykřikl z toho co tam viděl.

,,Co se děje?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Pojď se podívat, tohle rozhodně není tělo člověka ani miminka!" Křikl Seamus.

Draco se tedy šel podívat a to viděl mu vzalo dech.

V sarkofágu pro malé kouzelnické dítě z čistokrevné rodiny ležela kostra domácího skřítka v oblečku pro miminko. Byl navlečený neuměle do dupaček.

,,Morgano jak jako tohle je možné a kde je bráška!" Křikl Draco.

,,Tohle rozhodně není člověk, ale jenom magická bytost. Mrtvá magická bytost. Však kde je tělo tvého biologického bratra tak to netuším." Řekl Seamus.

,,Musím do Malfoy Manor. Tady něco úděsně smrdí!"Řekl Draco a zmizel z hrobky pryč.

,,Počkej! Ten je také hrom do police." Zavrčel Seamus a přemístil se pryč také aniž by zavřel ten sarkofág.

Když se přemístil do haly Malfoy Manor uviděl, že svolává Draco všechny domácí skřítky domu. Celkem mělo na starosti Malfoy Manor 11 skřítků. Seamus následně pozoroval jak si k nim klekl Draco a začal se na jejich úrovni velikosti bavit, což brali skřítci jako úctu a také mu začali velice hlasitě odpovídat a gestikulovat na jeho otázky.

,,Pane Draco, mladý pan Scorpius doopravdy odešel z Malfoy Manor." Ozvala se skřítka.

,,To jako umřel, ale proč v jeho hrobě je tělo skřítka?" Ptal se Draco.

Ozval se další skřítek.

,,Madam Bellinda, vaše madam bábá, dala mladému pánovi Scorpiusi volnost. Tady na Malfoy Manor byl nešťastný a pořád brečel." Řekl další skřítek.

,,Starý pán Abraxax ho neměl vůbec rád. Babá madam Bellinda řekla, že by mu starý pán Abraxax mohl ublížit a proto dala mladému pánu volnost." Ozval se další skřítek.

,,Můžete mi říct co myslíte to tím slovem volnost?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,Poslala ho pryč do cizí krajiny, aby byl volný." Řekl další skřítek.

,,A to jako samotného?" Ptal se Seamus, protože Draco měl velice skelný pohled.

,,Ne, ne, ne poslala starou skřítku Hezi, aby ho tam umístila na dobré místo, dobré místo pro mladého pana Scorpiuse a pak se vrátila zpět. Hezi se však nikdy nevrátila zpět. Uměla výbornou tomatovou omáčku, škoda jí." Mínil další skřítek.

,,A to jí nikdo nevolal?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,Volala já stará madam Belinda, ale Hezi se neobjevila. Proto dala svobodu Utě a ta šokem umřela. To je skřítka, co tam pohřbili místo pana Scorpiuse." Řekl další skřítek.

,,Děkuji, že jste nám to řekli." Řekl Seamus a skřítkové se zase rozprchli po sídle ke své práci.

Seamus se pozorně podíval na Draca, který byl bledý jako stěna.

,,On možná žije tu celou dobu a nikdo krom babičky to nevěděl." Řekl tiše a chytl se za hlavu.

,,Otázka kde a jestli vůbec, jestli byl už tenkrát nemocný nebo jak o s ním bylo. Tvůj otec říkal, že ho tvůj dědek nakazil Dračími spalničkami. Další otázka je proč se skřítka nevrátila a kam ho tvá babička poslala. Má někde ještě jinde portrét než měla tady?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,Ano má, ale to místo se ti nebude líbit ani omylem." Řekl Draco.

,,Kde?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,Kouzelnický patentní úřad Velké Británie." Řekl Draco.

,,Skvělé místo." Ušklíbl se Seamus a řekl.

,,Přemístíme se tam hned, ať má moment překvapení." Řekl Seamus a chytl se Draca.

,,Tak dobrá. I když já bych si nejraději dal panáka."

Oba zmizeli z Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Camila Woodová řešila nastalou situaci odchodu knihovnice následovně. Zastala její post sama a podala inzerát do Denního věštce. A byla velice překvapená, že hned třetí den po vydání inzerátu se objevila poštovní sova nebo spíš výr s psaním zájemce o tuhle celkem nudnou práci.

Dopis zněl následovně.

,,Vážená paní ředitelko Bradavické školy čar a magie Lady Camillo Woddová,

odpovídám tímto na váš inzerát z Denního věštce ze dne 10. května 1999 na pozici správce a knihovníka Bradavické školní knihovny. Jmenuji se Silver Lawerin jsem kouzelník jenž vyrůstal ve státu Maine v spojených státech Amerických. Byl jsem doma vyučován, protože moje matka mne nechtěla pustit mezi studenty mého věku pro mou odlišnost. Musím vás upozornit, že jsem metaformág a též jsem registrovaný zvěromág druhu lasicovitých konkrétně kuny skalní a to obojí od raného věku. Však obě tyto schopnosti od věku 12. let mám plně pod kontrolou. Však i přes domácí vyučování jsem v Koločarech každoročně skládal úspěšně zkoušky a mimo toho mám normální nekouzelnickou maturitu ze Střední školy. U dopisu jsou přiložené mé studijní výsledky. Však v posledním ročníku jsem se dostal do obtížené životní situace a musel jsem si těsně po studiu najít práci. Moje první pracovní zkušenost byla právě Koločarská knihovna, kde jsem dělal knihovníka. Z důvodu rodinných jsem se rozhodl toto místo opustit a přemístit se na Britské ostrovy. Tím pádem mne zaujala hned pár dní po příletu nabídka na pozici knihovníka v Bradavické knihovně. Byl bych nakloněn se s vámi osobně setkat.

S přáním osobního pohovoru

Silver Lawerin"

Camila si řekla. Toto je krátké, ale výstižné. Ten člověk potřebuje práci aby se uživil. Podívala se na kopie osvědčení, doporučení a překvapeně se dívala na věk člověka. Tomu Silverovi bylo pouhých 18let! A to chtěl skejsnout jako knihovník?! Tady jí něco hodně nehrálo. Však odpověděla, protože nutně potřebovala najít nástupce Irmy, která prostě podala jeden den výpověď a další den byla pryč z Bradavic.

Však i aktivní mladý člověk může tu být, pokud ho to baví a ten dle ní hoch měl dobré doporučení od její bývalé šéfové Isabelly Stillové, ředitelky Koločar jako knihovník tak proč ne.

Čekala tedy, na odpověď na její návrh osobního setkání a ten Silver jí obratem odpověděl ten den. Výborně.

Poprosila Raynolda a Remuse, aby byly oči navíc u přijímacího pohovoru tohoto zvláštního nově příchozího, aby v tom nebyl háček či podraz. Remus by na to měl mít čuchometr.

A tak seděla teď v svém křesle ředitelky Raynolda nechala sedět v křesle pro hosty a Remus se sem dal židli s opěrkou z boku jejího stolu.

V tom se rozhořely plameny a z nich vystoupil mladý muž s brašnou přehozenou přes rameno. Camila, Raynold i Remus vytřeštili obě oči nad tou postavou.

,,Draco co tu děláš?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Co?" Ozvalo se od příchozího a podíval se kolem sebe a pak na osazenstvo Bradavické ředitelny.

,,Wau tak takhle vypadá ředitelna Bradavické školy? Nádherný kus architektury a historie." Řekl ten mladý muž, který jako by byl výstřední kopii Draca Malfoye.

Ty samé blond vlasy, obličej a oči. Dokonce i sestřih byl naprosto stejný. Však další věci se velice od jejich kolegy odlišovali. Zaprvé brašna která byla poseta odznáčky všeho druhu. Dále ten mladý muž měl na sobě džíny s roztřepenými nohavicemi, tričko fanouška Zz Top a přes to lehkou lesklou modrou větrovku. A ještě jedna věc tu byla jinak . Ten to mladý muž měl v obočí pirsing.

,,Promiňte já se nejmenuji Draco, ale Silver. Poslední dobou zvláště v Londýně jsem potkal pár lidí v Příčné ulici, kteří si mě s nějakým Dracem spletli. Rád poznávám. Silver Lawerin." Řekl a uklonil se.

Remus a Camila se dostali ze šoku, že toto rozhodně není Draco Malfoy, ale ti dva si byli podobní jako vejce vejci. Šok pro ně.

,,Posaďte se pane Lawerine." Řekl Raynold a otřásl se šokem jako kočka.

Mladý muž sundal svojí tašku přes rameno a položil jí vedle židle a usedl na ní.

,,Merline Draco co sis udělal s obočím, hochu. To vypadá příšerně." Ozval se obraz profesora Blacka.

,,Promiňte pane …" Mladý muž se podíval na popis obrazu a dodal ,,profesore Phiniasi Blacku, ale já nejsem žádný Draco, já tu osobu co mne je tak podobná neznám, já se jmenuji Silver, Silver Lawerin. U Macusy já tu mám snad dvojníka." Řekl otráveně ten mladý muž a připomněl tím výrazem ještě víc jim všem známého Draca Malfoye.

,,No to asi máte pane Lawerine, jste velice podobný našemu panu kolegovy profesorovi létáni Dracu Malfoyi, víte." Řekl Remus. Ta podobnost byla zarážející. Jako by viděl dvojitě.

,,Aha, tak to je dobré, že sám létání rád nemám. Já jsem raději na zemi. Což jako knihovníkovi se mi rozhodně hodí." Řekl mladý muž.

,,To máte pane Lawerine pravdu, to není třeba. Můžete mi však prozradit proč se ucházíte o toto místo?" Ptala se Camila.

,,Hledám uplatnění a obživu zde Velké Británii, abych uživil svojí rodinu a mohl dále pokračovat v hledání mého pravého původu." Odpověděl mladý muž.

,,Můžete to pane Lawrine prosím rozvést. Řekl jste rodinu, co tím myslíte?" Ptala se Camila.

,,Mou ženu a mého syna." Řekl ten mladý muž a vyrazil všem třem a Phiniasi Blackovi dech znovu.

,,Vy jste ženat a máte syna? Dle toho jsem četla je vám pouhých osmnáct let." Řekla Camila.

,,Ehm trochu jsem v minulosti zlobil madam. Prostě jsem dívku svého srdce v sedmnácti přivedl do jiného stavu a před pár měsíci jsem se stal otcem malého syna. Jmenuje se Nathaniel a jsou mu čtyři měsíce. A před měsícem jsem se svojí láskou oženil. Není na tom nic trestného když jsme už oba plnoletí." Řekl ten mladý muž.

,,Aha a to vaše hledání se týká čeho konkrétně čeho?" Ptal se Raynold a strčil řeč o ochraně při styku do šuplete. Tady je to stejně na nic.

,,Ono se to tak má tak, že před rokem sem se ocitl situaci, kdy zemřela žena o které jsem se domníval, že je má matka. Nebyla, jenom se mne z lásky ujmula, ale své biologické rodiče doopravdy neznám. Však pátrání mě zavedlo skrz deník mé matky sem do Británie. Dle všeho mne do Maine přemístil nějaký starý domácí skřítek. Když se přemístil tak byl společně se mnou napaden chupakabrou a byl vážně zraněn podobně jako já." Řekl ten mladý muž a odhrnul svoje tričko nad břichem a odhalil táhlou stříbrně zbarvenou jizvu.

,,A skřítek podlehl svým zraněním a já jsem byl předán do péče Amerických léčitelských jednotek." Mladý muž se odmlčel.

,,Byl jsem ošklivý případ, protože krom toho škrábance s infekcí od chukakabry, jsem byl nemocen dračími spalničkami a měl jsem ještě vrozenou deformaci ledvin, které mi způsobovala nemalé bolesti. Však já si to období skoro nepamatuji. Byl jsem miminko, když se to stalo. Však jeden šikovný léčitel Pickart a tenkrát už kapacita v oboru lektvarů Enzo Amstrong mne vyškrábli z drápů smrti a když mi byl rok, tak si mě vzala do péče Joyce, moje náhradní matka."

Camila i ostatní poslouchali. Ten hoch měl neuvěřitelně štěstí. Je vůbec zázrak, že žije!

,,Ani nevím, jestli se jmenuji Silver, to jméno mi dal pan léčitel Pickart, podle zabarvení té jizvy po tom magickém zvířeti. Však mohu vás ujistit, že dnes jsem už zdráv jako medvěd. Jenom jako mimčo a batole jsem byl hodně marodný." Řekl ten mladý muž.

,,Aha a jak jste se dostal na stopu, že by jste mohl být původem z Velké Británie?" Ptal se Raynold.

,,Protože podle pana léčitele tu osudnou noc jsem měl na sobě dupačky, které měly štítek s nápisem, že byly vyrobeny u madam Malkinové. A tak jsem hledal krejčovství nebo krámek toho jména a jak se zdá tak ten krámek je jenom zde v Británii v Londýně. Pěkné město, hezké jako Bangor." Řekl ten mladý muž.

,,A jste si vědom pane Lawerine, že by jste tuto pozici vykonával zde?" Ptal se Raynold.

,,Ano, toho jsem si vědom. Však žádný problém z mé strany. Letaxovou síť zde máte, tak se přemístím krbem a bez velkých potíží sám. Nebo se přemístím za brány Bradavic a trochu si protáhnu nohy." Řekl s klidem mladý muž.

,,Promiňte a uvědomujete si jak daleko jsou Bradavice od Londýna?" Ptal se Remus. On by si tak daleko rozhodně bez mezi zastávky nedokázal přemístit.

,,Ano jsem si vědom. Stačí použít přemisťovací koridor přes Edinburg nebo Liverpoll a jde to na dvě zastávky. Žádný problém. Přemisťování mne baví." Řekl lážo plážo tem mladý muž.

Remus si oddechl a mávl jenom rukou. On už myslel, že ten mladý muž se nedokáže přemisťovat na tak velké vzdálenosti.

,,Upozorňoval jste mě, že se jste metaformágus a zvěromágus v jednom pane Lawerine a ještě od raného věku, od kdy přesně?" Ptala se Camila.

,,Moje schopnost metaformogické přeměny se projevila když jsem se uzdravil z mých zranění a prodělal náročnou operaci, kdy mi byla transplantována zdravá ledvina a odebrány moje zčásti nefunkční ledvinky a já nebyl celkem obstojného zdraví. Doopravdy do té doby jsem byl hodně nemocný dle pana léčitele se nemohla projevit pořádně moje magie a já byl v podstatě moták." Řekl mladý muž a nejprve změnil barvu vlasů na černou následně na zelenou, pak na modrou a pak se vrátil na blond.

,,Páni to je jako můj Teddy, jako byla Nymfí." Řekl Remus udiveně.

,,Kdo že?" Ptal se ten mladý muž.

,,Můj syn je také metaformág jako vy pane Lawerine. Zdědil to po své matce." Řekl Remus.

,,No tak to díky bohu, Nathan tohle po mě nezdědil, moje žena asi svými geny převzala celou moc." Řekl mladý muž.

,,Jakou moc?" Ptala se Camila.

,,Moje láska Natalie je původní Američanka a její předci byli praví indiáni klanu Mohavak. Je trošku moje Pocahontas. Možná tu pohádku s reálným základem znáte." Řekl ten mladý muž.

,,Aha." Pokývala hlavou Camila.

,,A zvěromágus jsem od devíti let." Řekl a zmizel ze židle úplně. Camila se musela s ostatníma předklonit, aby viděli na židli sedět kunu skalní, jak na ně cení zoubky. Camila si pomyslela tak to mu mám dvě lasičky, hranostaje a kunu, jaká sranda. Měla by na to upozornit Arguse, Hagrida a domácí skřítky. Však byli jsi tak podobní i v lidské podobě, až to bylo k čertu povědomé.

Silver se proměnil zpět a předložil dokonce doklad o jeho registraci jako zvěromága.

,,Od devíti?" Ptal se Raynold.

,,Ano byl to vyvoláno stresovou situací, kdy jsem se připletl jako malý kluk do duelu dvou kouzelníku a jeden mě málem zabil. Joyce říkala vždy mám více životu než kočka a přímo posrané štěstí se připlést do největších průšvihu a vybruslit z toho jako krasobruslařka." Řekl ten mladý muž.

Trojka za stolem pokývala hlavou. Ten mladý muž byl podivuhodný případ a docela chápali, že chce klidné povolání.

,,A asi jsem ještě něco zapomněl do toho dopisu napsat. Nosím brýle a občas kontaktní čočky jako dnes. Mám horší zrak. Doufám, že to nevadí." Řekl ten mladý muž.

,,Ne vůbec." Zavrtěla hlavou Camila.

V tom se otevřely dveře ředitelny a vřítil se do ní skutečný Draco Malfoy a stěží popadal dech.

,,Lady Camilo mohl bych si vzít na dva dny dovolenou?" Ptal se ještě ve dveřích.

,,Co!" Ptala se Camila.

V tu chvíli se ozval Silver.

,,Fajn ti lidičkové na té Příčné ulici nepřeháněli, že mám doopravdy dvojníka jak zrcadlo. Skutečně zajímavé." A stoupl si.

Draco zaregistroval toho člověka, vydal výkřik jako madragora a spadl na prdel.

,,Nešil člověče, to je asi jenom lehce paranormální jev, mít dvojníka. Však jsem slyšel, že riziko setkání je jedna ku deseti milionům." Řekl Silver.

,,To je nemožné, nemožné." Řekl Draco a vyhrabal se na nohy a přiblížil se k Silverovi Lawerinovi skoro si otřel nos o jeho nos.

,,Jo jako bych se díval do zrcadla ale bez mé oblíbené ozdoby v obočí." Řekl Silver.

,,Merline z té podobnosti bych si dal panáka." Řekl Remus.

Draco nevěděl jestli bdí a nebo sní a tak štípl do ucha.

,,Na spánek je moc pozdě, jsem už po druhém kafi. Těší mě Silver Lawerin, ty musíš být ten profesor létání a můj dvojník s kterým si mě popletli v krejčovství Malkinová." Podal mu ruku.

Draco zamrkal překvapením, ale slušně mu podal ruku. V chvíli kdy se dotkl té ruky tak mu bylo jako jím projel blesk a rozčísl ho na dvě půlky. Viděl v hlavě všechny vzpomínky toho Silvera jako by to byl zrychlený film.

Ucukl a pustil se a pohlédl do těch stejně kalných vod jeho očí jaké měl i on.

,,Co to bylo? Sakru? Jak to, že jsem viděl tebe v mé hlavě? Ty jsi nitrozpytec nebo co?" Ptal se Silver.

,,Ano, ale já to nespustil, přeci bych nemohl vidět takový film událostí. Kdo sakru jsi? Vypadáš jako já až na ten pirsing a americký přízvuk." Řekl Draco.

,,Já z Americky jsem, sice jsem se asi narodil tady, ale vyrostl jsem tam." Řekl Silver.

V tom vrazil do ředitelny Seamus a řekl.

,,Zastav ty hrom do police u Merlina. Za dva dny tvého bráchu nemůžeš v Americe žádném případě nalézt ani za boha Háda, Draco."

Pak se podíval na ty dvě osoby co mu stály před očima a civěl před sebe s otevřenou pusou. To už potřebuje brýle?! Nebo mu blbne tlak a vidí dvojitě?! Raději se opřel o futro ředitelny.

,,Bráchu?" Ptal se Silver.

,,Dvojče co poslala moje bába pryč mě vymazali na to vzpomínky a táta byl strachy posraný z dědka, možná v tu chvíli i z ostatních příbuzných a Voldemorta." Řekl Draco.

,,Jak poslala pryč?" Ptal se Silver.

,,Přes starou skřítku, proč tu vůbec říkám a co tu ten člověk v ředitelně dělá lady Camilo?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Skřítka?" Ptal se Silver.

,,Dvojče!" Jevil se Raynold.

,,Ty jsi z dvojčat?" Ptal se Remus a očima přebíhal stále mezi Dracem a Silverem.

,,Narcissa měla dvě?" Ptala se Camila.

,,Já potřebuji asi brýle." Prohlásil do toho Seamus.

,,Ehm jo, trochu zrada od mého drahé otce a dědka, Scorpius Abraxax Malfoy byl moje dvojče a bratr." Řekl Draco.

,,Počkej drahý hochu Draco, tento mladý muž je ti podobný jako by byl tvým obrazem a já na dvojníky moc nevěřím. Dle mého mínění blábol." Řekl profesor Black ze svého obrazu.

,,Takovou podobnost jsem viděl tak u bratrů Prewettu, Weasleyů a slečen Pattilových. U dvojčat identických skoro na chlup. Není to tak, že Scopius Malfoy a Silver Lawerin jsou jedna tatáž osoba?" Ptal se Phinias Black.

,,Hm to zní skutečně velice pravděpodobně, když se na ty dva dívám." Řekl Raynold.

,,Jo, jste si snad podobnější než dvojčata Weasleyova a rozdělit Freda a George bylo v minulosti obtíž." Ozval se Remus.

,,Nedivím, že si vás popletli s Dracem, pane Lawerine." Řekla Camila.

,,No možné by to bylo, mne na Americký kontinent přenesla stará skřítka. Škoda, že zemřela dřív než přišla do kontaktu s kouzelníky nebo lidmi."Řekl Silver.

,,Na co?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Na útok dospělé chupakabry. Já málem zemřel tu noc také." Řekl Silver a vyhrnul si tričko kde byl ta jeho stříbrná jizva.

Seamus zatajil dech a Draco zbledl.

,,Krom toho jsem měl ošklivě rozvinuté dračí spalničky a neprůchodnost ledvin. Však léčitele mne z toho dostali." Řekl Silver.

,,Dračí spalničky, to už nemůže být náhoda. Počkejte tu vy dva, dojdu pro Poppy, přece musí existovat kouzlo, které by ukázalo, jestli jste bratři nebo ne." Řekl Seamus a rozběhl se směrem Bradavická ošetřovna.

,,No já nevím, to by bylo moc dobrého tu nalézt rovnou pár dní po příjezdu bráchu. Já myslel, že tu budu hledat v archivech mrtvé lidi." Řekl Silver.

,,Definitivně divné. Akorát já jsem nelezl rakev, kde jsem myslel, že najdu ostatky mého brášky. Byly ale zaplněné domácím skřítkem navlečeného do mých nebo Scorpiusových dupaček. Už nevím čemu věřit." Řekl Draco a mnul si spánky, jak ho z toho bolela hlava.

,,Alespoň doufám, že budu moci dokončit ten rozhovor tady z vedením školy. Mohu tedy být zde knihovníkem paní ředitelko?" Ptal se Silver.

,,No nic nebrání tomu pane Lawerine, budu velice ráda vzhledem k tomu, že nám dala tak náhle nynější knihovnice výpověď. Ještě budeme muset k vám doplnit někoho do páru, aby jste tam nebyl sám. Minulá knihovnice byla přetížená a dlouho ten fakt nikomu neřekla, že potřebuje moc. Asi jí to vlezlo trochu na mozek. Nechci toto způsobit u vás pane Lawerine a proto jsem trochu omezila otevírací dobu knihovny do konce roku." Řekla Camila.

,,Ach tak, děkuji moc, já bych víc jak závazek 40 hodin asi neustál madam." Řekl Silver.

,,Rozumím." Řekla Camila.

,,Knihovník?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Ano, už v Koločarech jsem byl jistý čas sekundární knihovník školy hned po skončení školy. Donutila k mě k tomu má trošku pitomá finanční situace." Řekl Silver.

,,Finanční situaci?" Ptal se Raynold.

,,Žena jenž mne vychovala, Joyce Lawerinová, už byla delší dobu nemocná a léčba její nemoci dost poškodila i moje finance, protože jsem jí jako mé rádoby mamince chtěl pomoci. Však bohužel umřela a já musel prodat většinu majetku, abych se mohl postavit na vlastní nohy a následně to přišlo s Nathanem. Byl jsem vychován celkem slušně. Vzal se vší odpovědností a postaral jsem se jak o Natilii tak pak Nathana. Však tajemství ohledně mého původu jsem chtěl zjisti i tak. Takto jsem se přesunul, když jsem měl dostatečnou finanční rezervu to ustát." Řekl Silver.

,,Kdo je Nathan a Natálie?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Natálie je má manželka …" Řekl Silver a vyndal z poza trička řetízek na něm snubák.

,,A Natan tedy celým jménem Nathaniel je můj čtyř měsíční syn." Dodal a vyndal obyčejnou peněženku a vyndal z ní fotku. Na ní byl on sám trenkách a tílku s kloučkem v dupačkách v tureckém sedu. Však klouček byl snědější pokožky než Silver.

Draco měl oči dokořán. To s tím panákem by nebylo tak od věci, jak to navrhoval sám sobě jeho kolega Remus Lupin. Pokud je to Scorpius tento Silver, tak tedy to znamená, že má ve svém věku švagrovou a synovce u Merlinova kuřího oka. Vele vtip století, přišlo Dracu Malfoyi. A chudák máma. Bude jí muset vysvětlit celou tu záležitost ohledně Scorpiuse. Možná by měl počkat až se narodí jeho malá sestřička. Bože ta bude mladší než její synovec. Ulétlé na druhou! Však toto musí brát s rezervou.

V tom se krbem přemístili do Bradavické ředitelny Seamus a madam Pomfrejová.

,,Podívejte se sama madam Pomfrejová, ti jsou jak dvě zrnka hrachu ze stejného lusku. Identičtí!" Ukázal na Draco a vedle stojícího Silvera.

Poppy se ně podívala a promnula si levé a pak pravé oko. Poslední dobou se děly na ní příliš prapodivné věci. Tohle byla další z nich. Už potřebovala aby začaly prázdniny a ona mohla odjet na dovolenou nejlépe do Peru a odpočinout si.

,,Vidím pozoruhodná podobnost. Jako Frederick a George Weasleyovi nebo slečny Pattilovi." Řekla Poppy.

,,Ano, přesně moje řeč." Ozval se Phinias Black z obrazu.

,,Hm mohu provést kouzlo, které jsem použila na Fredericka, když se vrátil. Kouzlo, které určí nejbližšího sourozence. U dvojčat je to kouzlo velice silné, protože sdílí dělohu matky a zvlášť jestli jsou identická tady byla v těsném sousedství. Pokud tomu tak bude, tak se objeví mezi nimi propojení v podobě magického provazu, který po ukončení kouzla zmizí. Však účinkuje jenom to na vzdálenost deseti metrů mezi sourozenci." Řekla Poppy a začala máchat hůlkou.

Dracovi se objevily na obou rukách provazy, které mu vycházely ze zápěstí. Jeden byl tenký, ale druhý byl tlustý, že nemohl ani v té chvíli dát pořádně ruku v pěst. Ten tenký byl propojený se zápěstím Seamusem. Draco si pomyslel, to musí být mým rituálem, ale ten druhý tlustý provaz byl končil v zápěstí Silvera, který měl oči dokořán.

,,Merline. On tedy žije." Řekl Seamus a díval se na ten lodní provaz mezi Dracem a tím Silverem tedy spíš Scorpiusem.

,,Lincolnovi spoďáry já mám dvojče." Řekl Silver.

,,Scorpi." Řekl skoro na hniličko Draco.

,,Camilo, mi budeme mít v sboru zaměstnanců dvojčata a nejsou to Fred a George." Řekl Remus a díval se na to celé jako kasovní filmový trhák.

Camila Woddová jenom pokývala hlavou. Ráda by seřvala obraz Luciuse Malfoye, že takto poškodil Narcissu a ještě víc Abraxaxe Malfoye.

,,Scorpi, promiň Draco, ale já jsem Silver, já nikdy toto jméno nepoužíval asi bych si těžko zvykl." Řekl Silver, když povolilo to kouzlo madam Pomfrejové.

Draco si musel vyndat kapesník a pořádně vysmrkat. Tohle bylo jako ten zázrak s Ronem Weasleyovou a to bez kouzel. Získal jako George svoje dvojče zpět. Však po osmnácti letech.

,,Ehm dobrá, nějak si zvyknu." Řekl Draco tiše.

,,Panečku ostatní praští! Vy jste dva a skoro stejní až na ten pírsing v obočí. Náhodou dobrá poznávací značka Silvere. Dokonce jak vidím tak dokonce s krystalem." Řekl Seamus.

,,Ehm dík, ale kdo jsi ty?" Ptal se Silver.

Teď se toho vložil Draco.

,,To je Seamus, Seamus Finnigen pomlčka Malfoy, můj nevlastní bratr. Moje no také tvoje maminka po smrti našeho otce, promiň on je mrtvý a má jenom obraz si našla přítele v jeho tátovi a v dohledné době bude mít druhou svatbu a ještě s Johnatenem dítě. Naší poloviční sestřičku." Vysvětlil Draco.

,,Wau, doopravdy wau a ještě jednou wau. Netušil jsem, že mám zde tolik členů rodiny. Rád tě poznávám Seamusi." Podal si s ním ruku Silver.

,,Nápodobně bráško." Usmál se Seamus.

,,Bráško?" Ptal se Silver.

,,Já jsem jisto jistě starší než vy dva, asi se mi ten sen mít bráchu ještě jednoho podivným způsobem splnil, i když mimčo Narcissy bude holka, to už je jisté." Řekl Seamus.

,,Ach tak." Řekl Silver a pak řekl o oběma.

,,Rád si s vámi ještě popovídám, ale rád bych dokončil tento pohovor."

,,Jasně." Řekl Seamus a už vedl Draca Malfoye ven.

,,Tohle bude další šok pro Bradavice, dvojitá porce Malfoyjů." Řekla madam Pomfrejová a odcestovala krbem pryč na ošetřovnu.

Draco a Seamus se zastavili před grifem vedoucím do Bradavické ředitelny.

,,Tak tady bych nečekal tvého bráchu Draco. Tudle mimino v rakvi, on je živí a zdraví jako rybička a chce tady pracovat jako ty." Řekl Seamus.

,,Je to zázrak, za který může má babička. Asi se postavila dědovi jednou za život do cesty a ono to dopadlo přímo královsky." Řekl Draco.

,,Jo však jak to vysvětlíme Narcisse. Já bych počkal, abychom neuspíšili příchod sestřičky na svět." Řekl Seamus.

,,To se rozumí, ale bude to pro ní šok, co dědek jeden pitomý provedl. A táta neřekl na to ani píp a stáhl ocas mezi nohy. Doopravdy se musel dědka bát jak Radlla." Řekl Draco.

,,No Abraxax Malfoy asi doopravdy nebyl zrovna nejlepší člověk." Řekl Seamus.

,,Klidně řekni byl to zkurvený parchant, mne to nevadí Shey. Strašně rád bych to mu řekl sám do očí, ale nevím kde má schovaný svůj další portrét." Řekl Draco.

,,V řadě dalších, jak vidno." Řekl Seamus.

,,Víš Seamusi, že skrz brášku mám švagrovou a synovce. On už je táta a ženatý." Řekl Draco.

Seamusi spadla brada.

,,Ty vole, ten byl čilý. I když si vezmu Colina a Nevilla, tak zas ne tak velký rozdíl." Řekl Seamus a pak mínil.

,,To mě udělal také strejdou a Theu tetou také. Chudák taťka, dědou a tátou v jednom roce. To je na čabraku!" Řekl Seamus.

,,Jo však já jistým způsobem jsem radostí bez sebe. Já ten den co se vrátili ti lidé z hrobů mezi živé děsně záviděl Georgi, že získal svoje dvojče zpět, ale domníval jsem se, že toto by na Scorpiho nefungovalo, to jsem nevěděl o té akci babičky. Setsakra mne překvapila. Jenom asi to s tím Scorpiusem budu muset zapomenout, ale Silver je stejně lepší jméno. Takové suprové a jak říkají Nebelvíři a více cool." Řekl Draco.

,,To jo a sedí to k sobě. Otázka jak to vyřešit s rodinným přímením a tak dál." Řekl Seamus.

,,To nechám na později." Řekl Draco a máchl rukou.

,,A jak se ta jeho ženská jmenuje a náš synovec?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,Natálie a Nathaniel, říká mu však Nathan. Zajímavá jména." Řekl Draco.

,,Hm velice nápadité. Merline ze mne je strejda, to bych nečekal." Prohrábl si kštici Seamus.

,,Já už vůbec ne. Však rád je poznám."Uchechtl se Draco.

,,Měli bychom je pak vzít na Grimouldovo náměstí a dát pořádný šok Harrymu. Ten z toho spadne na prdel. Nebo navštívit nejprve Kouzelnické kejkle a dát jejich medicínu Fredovi a Georgi." Řekl Seamus.

,,Hele já nejsem žádné zvířátko ze Zoo, vy dva. Nejsem zas tak výstavní kousek, už jsem zadaný a na kluky nejsem, vy snad ano?" Ptal se hlas příchozího Silvera.

,,Ne, já to tak nemyslel. Jenom jak říkal profesor Black ty a Draco jste identičtí jako další dvojčata jenž chodila na školu a já a Draco se jedněmi kamarádíme. Fred a George Weasleyovi a ti určitě budou z toho šoku, že Draco a ty jste jak dvě stejné vejce jako voni." Řekl Seamus.

,,Ach tak, ale já bych si nejprve moc rád prohlédl Bradavickou školu. Já tu nikdy nebyl a budu tu už od příštího týdne pracovat jako knihovník Bradavické knihovny. Nechci tu moc bloudit." Řekl Silver.

,,Super, tak to tu budeme oba dva. I když já jsem profesor a kolejní ředitel." Řekl Draco.

,,Ano slyšel jsem, já jsem pravděpodobně z nás dvou ten mladší." Řekl Silver.

,,Ano." Kývl Draco.

,,A ty Seamusi pracuješ kde?" Ptal se Silver.

,,Já jsem asistent pana Follyho, který je hlavní provozovatel demoliční služby pro kouzelníky a také má na starosti stavební posudky v Kouzelnické Velké Británii. Jsem něco jako jeho student." Řekl Seamus.

,,Ty jo, to je zajímavá pozice. Architektura a historie jsou mé koníčky a vidím, že Bradavice jsou masivní a rozložitá stavba s několika fázemi výstavby." Řekl Silver.

,,No to je pravda." Řekl Draco a pomyslel. To není jenom podoba oni mají podobné koníčky.

,,Já tě velice rád provedu." Řekl a už šel dopředu.

,,Ten pan Lupin, i když řekl, že ho mám jako kolega oslovovat Remusi řekl, že bych vám říci i o mojí trošku odlišnosti." Řekl Silver, když sestupovali dolu dalšího patra.

,,Jaké odlišnosti?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,Zaprvé jsem metaformágus." Řekl Silver a jeho kštice, obočí změnil na modrou a oči na zeleno.

Draco málem z toho zakopl úlekem.

,,Ty vole, jako Teddy!" Vypískl Seamus.

,,Ten syn toho Remuse?" Ptal se Silver.

,,On je vlastně náš příbuzný, jeho maminka, bohužel umřela, byla má sestřenice a vlastně i tvá. Nymfadora Tonsková vzala si toho Remuse, kterého si poznal. Proto asi ti nabídl hned tykání." Řekl Draco, když zase měnil Silver svoje vlasy, obočí a oči do původní formy.

,,Fího, sestřenice děcko, to mám i jako tak rozvětvenou rodinu?" Ptal se Silver.

,,Jo pak ti to vše vysvětlím, jestli máš čas, tedy, když máš rodinu Silvere." Řekl Draco.

,,Velmi rád si zajdu s vámi dvěma na pivo. Vůbec nevadí." Řekl Silver.

,,Na pivo?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,Já říkám takto každé neformální schůzce. Víte Joyce, má adoptivní maminka měla hospodu a já vlastně vyrostl v lokálu mezi půllitry a hosty." Zasmál se Silver.

Draco pozvedl obočí. Dle něho to nebylo moc vhodné místo pro výchovu dítěte.

,,A pak jsem ještě zvěromágus, kuny skalní." Řekl Silver a zmizel jim z dohledu dolů, kde najednou seděla jim u nohou kuna.

Draco se zasmál a proměnil se v hranostaje. Kuna na něho vyvalila své oči a ještě nejvíc koukal jako hraboš polní Seamus. Měl tu co činit s dvěma lasicemi však Silver ve své podobě zvěromága byl větší než Draco. Kuna bylo jasné, že bude větší než hranostaj.

Oba se proměnili zpět a chvilku na sebe koukali.

,,To je zajímavé, to se jistě ještě neudálo, aby obě dvojčata byla zvěromágy. A takto si podobní." Řekl Seamus.

,,To ne asi, nikdy jsem o tom nečetl." Silver.

,,Já už vůbec." Dodal Draco.

,,Máš jako kuna hezkou náprsenku Silvere." Usmál se Draco.

,,Ty jsi však hranostaj, měníš kožich, já to nedokáži." Řekl Silver.

,,Není o co stát." Řekl s úšklebkem Draco.

Následně šli si projít pořádně Bradavickou školu a po cestě potkávali studenty, kteří si mohli nad tím vykroutit krky a pokládali to za vtip z dílny Kouzelnických kejklí a také další profesory zaměstnance školy. První kdo tento šok okusil byl kupodivu Neville. Po pár minutách mdlob a dalších vysvětlování se k tomu Neville vyjádřil následovně.

,,Škoda, že jste tak nenastoupili do školy jako studenti. To by pár lidí asi nepřežilo. A byli by jste ideální kandidáty dělat konkurenci Fredovi a Georgi v jejich podniku neplech a famfrpálu."

,,Promiň Neville, však já nejsem dobrý letec, nerad lítám. Já se raději držím na zemi. Na koště sedám sporadicky." Řekl Silver.

Draco si pomyslel, tolik k podobnosti. V tomto se rozcházeli rozhodně, ale bylo jasné, že nebudou ve všem stejní, někde ten krtek musí být.

,,Škoda, to tady Draco je výborný letec a bývalý kolejní kapitán a chytač." Řekl Neville.

,,Aha, i když jsem to tušil, že musí umět létat, když to učí studenty této školy." Řekl Silver.

,,Jo trefné." Řekl Neville, následně se rozloučil a šel něco zkontrolovat do skleníku.

Draco si užíval zbytek procházky s oběma bráchy cítil se jako by vypil kotlík Felix-felix. Neskutečně živí. Lepší ten den už nemohl ani být. Seamus byl tak drzý, že dokonce si je oba změřil kouzlem. Silver nebyl jenom jako zvěromágus větší, ale i o centimetr větší než Draco. Však to bylo jedno Dracovi.

Jeho dvojče žilo. Měl šanci ho poznat a být mu bráchou. Dracovi bilo divoce radostí a štěstím srdce.

**Přidáno 21.3.2020**


	35. Kapitola 35 - Ve tmě

**Kapitola 35 – Ve tmě**

Levandule Brownová stávala časně jako obvykle a u snídaně si broukala veselou melodii. Poté šla probudit sestřičku a následně si šla zaběhat. Zkoušela nechat na malou chvilku doma Christy samotnou, aby si zvykla být doma samotná a nic neprovést. Když se vracela domu, tak si všimla, že k jejímu domu přijel kurýrní vůz nějaké expresní poštovní služby.

,,Slečně Brownová?" Ptal se.

,,Ano." Řekla z ranního běhu upocená Levandule.

,,Mám pro vás balíček a také květiny." Řekl a otevřel zadní dveře a vyndal balíček jak od bot a k tomu pugét růží.

,,Tady podepište slečno převzetí." Řekl kurýr a vecpal jí pod nos blok s papírem a propisku.

Levandule trošku v šoku podepsala, dostala do rukou pugét růží a balíček o velikosti krabice od bot.

V další chvíli byl kurýr v čudu.

,,Kdo mi dal takový dárek, já mám narozeniny v listopadu a ne na konci května." Podívala se na pugét růží. Byly tam krémové, bílé a levandulově fialkové růže a do toho přidaná jedna růžová růže do středu. Žádnou takovou kytici nikdy Levandule nikdy nedostala. Ne takové skladby a tak velkou. Napočítala celkem 39 růží.

Odkráčela s tímto dovnitř domu rovnou do kuchyně, kde seděla u stolu Christy. Snídala ovesnou kaši a přitom trochu bryndala kolem sebe jak se ještě dívala na televizi se seriály pro děti.

,,Wau to je kytka!" Řekla Christy.

,,Někdo mi jí poslal a já nevím kdo." Řekla Levandule a máchla nad krabičkou hůlkou, jestli tam není něco otráveného, nebo něco prokletého a není tam nic, co by bylo živé. Nic z toho to nebylo a tak Levandule to opatrně otevřela.

Christy se pozorně dívala také, co její velká sestra v té škatuli má.

Vypadalo to na první pohled jako kus látky. Levandule to jemně nadzvedla a pozvedla obě obočí. To co měla v rukou byly skoro průhledné jemně utkané temně rudé letní šaty bez ramínek.

,,Kdo mi to koupil?" Ptala se sama sebe.

,,Tam ještě něco je." Ukázala na vnitřek Christy.

Měla pravdu.

Další v krabičce byly luxusní tmavě modré se zlatým žíháním bikiny. Levandule byla z toho celá vedle, kdo jí tohle posílá?! A ještě tam bylo něco zvláštního. Pravítko. Obyčejné školní pravítko z umělé hmoty o velikosti 15 centimetrů a pak ledabyle useknuté.

Levandule si z toho neuměla udělat rým, však v tom zazvonil na domovní dveře někdo další.

Šla otevřít a byl tam pošťák britské pošty a předával jí hned další balíček a psaní.

Levandule, která očekávala klidný pátek s tímto nepočítala a byla tím trochu podrážděná.

V balíčku pro změnu našla další podivnost. Jedna vstupenka do zábavního parku v Londýně a čelenka s mašlí podobnou té, co nosila kdysi v prvním až pátém ročníku v Bradavicích. A v psaní bylo třech řádcích.

,,Kdo by nemiloval zábavu, kdo by nemiloval být dítětem, kdo by nemiloval být milován. Sejdeme se v Lunaparku o dnu dětí u Velkého kola za deště pod žlutým deštníkem a za slunce pod žlutým slunečníkem. Pro tebe šašek, však ten co vidí v tobě skutečnou královnu."

Pod tím smajlík. A ten byl jediný tam napsán rukou ostatní bylo psané na stroji.

Levandule si pomyslela, buď máš holka tajného obdivovatele nebo stolkera. S zvláštním smyslem pro humor a milovníka pošty a kurýrních služeb. Ještě, že měla Elyson tu malou oslavu. Tam může svojí sestřičku vzít a ona může vyrazit na rande na slepo. Však bez hůlky a pepřového spreje v kabelce rozhodně ne.

* * *

Nevilla neprobudila Verča, ani hluk ze zdola baráku. Však něco jiného. Klepání rozlobené sovy jeho okno.

Jenom otráveně vstal a ještě otráveněji otevřel okno a vpustil sovu do pokoje. Ta mu usedla na pelest postele. Zvedla nohu s psaním a velice netrpělivě čekala, aby si dvě Neville převzal. Pak sova klidně mu na té posteli usnula.

Neville se divil, kdo mu píše, ale nechal nejprve psaní ladem, protože si chtěl dojít na záchod a pak si dát ozdravnou sprchu. Když se vrátil s ručníkem zavěšeným kolem ramenou, nedalo mu to spát a vzal psaní do rukou. Pak to ucítil. Tohle vonělo parfémem. Dámským parfémem. Bylo to v tom dopise trochu nasáklé a dále to bylo cítit hnojivem na orchidee. Podivný odér pro Nevilla, ale ne nepříjemný. Otevřel psaní a uviděl psaní na obyčejném dopisním papíru a však napsané plnícím perem a ještě k tomu krásným písmem.

,,Drahý Neville,

tímto píšu své city do řádků tohoto dopisu, které jinak se stydím říci z očí do očí. Vždy je problém to říct na hlas, protože k tomu nemám nikdy příležitost. Je to zapeklité. Každý tě vidí jako velkého hrdinu, však já vím jistě, že tam pod slupkou jsi také jenom člověkem. Člověk s city, touhami a sny jako každý jiný. O to víc mne bolí věc, ti koukat do očí a nic neříct a mlčet. Neznáš mě, proč také, jsem ti neznámá květina, kterou jsi nikdy neviděl. Přitom jsem na blízku a vždy tě vidím jak přesazuješ s pečlivostí svojí vlastní květiny, mladé stromečky a staráš se o zavlažení všech těch krásně načechraných kaktusů a lišejníku, které vypadají díky tvojí péči jako obláčky na obloze. Chtělo by se mi být jednou z tvých květin. Být tou jenž dostává tvou něhu, kterou dáváš svým zeleným svěřenkyním a tvé malé dceři. Bohatě bych se ti oplatila, abys mohl ukojit i tvé city a touhy. Kéž bychom měli víc času a prostoru kolem sebe a nebyli zašpuntování v našich malých světech a rolích. Mohli bychom se rozletět do všech světových stran jako když vznikají v dalekém vesmíru nové světy.

Bylo by to báječné.

Však vím, že jiné květiny tobě v tomto ublížily a ty nejsi stále schopen přeskočit louži, kterou tam zanechaly, váháš a mluvíš o tom jak mnoho času ještě máš. To je špatná úvaha. Každý člověk má krásně krátký život a i kouzelnici nejsou nesmrtelné bytosti ať se budou snažit jakkoliv. Život je příliš krátký na odklad. Je to zloděj a loupežník času.

Nedávno bylo hradem slyšet tvůj hlas, že ty tam ženu hledat nikdy nebudeš. Já možná jsem tam právě tam, však brzy odejdu nevím pořádně kam a ráda bych byla o to víc v tvém zájmu. Alespoň špetkou tvého já. Takže ráda bych ti nabídla těchto pár řádek jako takovou láskyplnou konverzaci pro tvou a mou potěchu dvou osamělých duší.

Tvoje osamělá květina."

Neville byl lehce růžový ve tvářích. Nikdy totiž nedostal milostný dopis a ty slova ho dostala do mírných rozpaků. Ta osoba ho musí hodně dobře znát. Musela být teď v Bradavicích, dost možná studentka. Akorát která?!

Znovu si přivoněl k tomu dopisu a snažil se rozšifrovat co cítí v tom parfému za přísady. Citil tam růže, ty hodně voňavé z kterých se vyrábí růžová voda, pak fialky a ambru a bergamot. Ostatní mu bylo vůní cizí a zkreslené. Bylo to hodně květinové a k tomu ten odér hnojiva. Neville nebyl z toho určit ani čí je to písmo. Ta osoba se totiž snažila neuměle psát ten celý dopis tiskace. Moc jí to nešlo a spojovala písmena do jedné linie. Kdo to k sakru je? Ptal se Neville a celý rozhozený málem zakopl na schodech.

Však věděl, že ta sova tam zůstane dokud neodpoví.

* * *

Zachariáš Smith se tvářil nad míru nešťastně. Jeho osobní projekt spojený s Nevillem Longbotomem se nevyvíjel příznivým směrem tedy spíš vůbec. Nejprve se vetřel k bystrozorům. Jako uchazeč kadetky se mohl podívat, i když nic jiného. Zjistil, že jeho bývalá týmová spoluhráčka Tasmin žije jinak než si Zachariáš představoval. Nebyla vůbec volná. Naopak byla čerstvě zasnoubená za nějakého jiného bystrozora příjmením Terst. Toho Zachariáš neznal a ten chlap se mu zdál tak o deset let starší než on. Tento směr tedy nechal plavat a jenom blahopřal k zasnoubení Tasmin.

Ta se tvářila jako sluníčko jak z jeho návštěvy tak z toho blahopřání, bez toho, že by tušila, že byla v jeho projektu.

Další byla položka Alice Spinetová. Však to se také odvíjelo úplně jinak než Zachariáš měl v jeho zlotřilých úmyslech. Alice sice možná byla zatím volná, nenosila žádný prstýnek, ale její vztahová stránka byla úplně jiné kafé. Zachariáš jí sledoval, schovával a viděl jak Alice navštěvuje kamarády, nakupuje následně jídlo jako by chystala oslavu a pak odcestovala Záchranným autobusem do Folkenstonu. Zachariáš se vydal jí tam hledat a přes kouzla jí doopravdy našel a to v neobvyklé společnosti jistého chlapa, kterého Alice rozmazlovala jahodami s čokoládou a seděla mu na klíně.

Vem čert Granta Page a ten jeho ksicht, pomyslel si Zachariáš schovaný za keři šeříku u toho domu, kde se odehrávala ta milostná scéna. Jako by toho nebylo málo začalo přímo lejt jako z konve. Takže Zachariáš dojel domu jako zmoklá slepice.

V knihovně svého domu pak v noci, když už byla venku tma, přemýšlel kde nabrat další kandidátky pro Nevilla Longbotoma. Byla to zapeklitá záležitost a Zachariáš se nehodlal vzdát, jen tak bez boje.

* * *

Harry Potter se díval na poštu od Ginny s podivným výrazem ve tváři. On si myslel, že jí uvidí na narozeních Arthura Weasleyho. Byli v neděli a jistě jí paní ředitelka dovolila se jich účastnit, když jsou to padesátiny jejího otce. Tedy jubileum, které jen tak nebývají, proto ho tento dopis v pátek ráno velice zaujal. Zvláště v pátek po ránu. Asi to bylo důležité natolik, že Ginny se rozhodla mu napsat ještě před narozeninovou oslavou.

,,Ahoj Harry,

možná se ptáš proč ti píšu, když se sejdeme na oslavě mého otce. Já jenom nechci zdlouhavé rozhovory, výlevy emocí a tak dále. Nestojím o to hlavně na oslavě mého tatínka. A vím, že ty si také na to nějak nejsi žhavý. Věc se má tak. Je těžké to říci o to hůře se to píše. Náš vztah na dálku je jak poštovní sova, která nemá pořádné hnízdo a i když za pár týdnu ukončím školu, tak mi připadáš jako na druhé straně zeměkoule. To prostě nefunguje a klidně ti řeknu, že jsem udělala chybu. Chybu, které lituji. Prostě jsem urazila tvoje city a to pár dní na zpět několikrát. Ne nebyla to žádná urážka spíš jsem měla s jistým dalším mužem velice žhavou noc a jsem mnohem více nakloněna vztahu s ním než s tebou Harry. Však věz, že si velice vyčítám to, že jsem to nechala zajít takto daleko, ale když jsem promyslela pro a proti tak on zvítězil. Ne že by byl lepší kouzelník než ty. Kdo už má na Harryho Pottera, ale vím, že mi bude více blíže než ty. Ty ses rozhodl opustit povoláním kouzelnický svět a být ze všech možností kuchařem. Já však můj rodný svět nedokážu opustit a ani nechci. Chci jako právnička dále hájit práva v kouzelnickém světě a vím, že by to dříve nebo později naše povolání nás rozdělila natolik, že bychom neměli ani společné téma, které by nás mohlo spojit. Ráda bych však byla ti osobou blízkou a nechci k tobě hýčkat zlost. Ne jenom přátelství, ale asi už milostnou a partnerskou lásku ne. To s prostě nějak nehodí. A vím, že jsi natolik rozumný, že nevybouchneš, když řeknu, asi jako Ron mám slabost pro Hagvaspárské. I on chce být právníkem jako já a pomohl mi najít vhodnou školu a dokonce jsme se rozhodli to ani netajit a veřejně vyjít jako pár po tátových narozeninách na světlo zatím asi jenom Bradavicích a Prasinkách. Ještě se jednou moc omlouvám, že ti takto vrážím kudlu do zad, ale už nemohu dál tajit, že v srdci mám někoho jiného než jsi ty Harry. Přeji si, aby si našel někoho, kdo tě bude mít rád tak jak jsi a nebude v tobě jenom hledat slavnou schránku, ale i to krásné uvnitř tebe.

Ještě jednou s omluvou

Ginny Weasleyová

Ps: Podala jsem přihlášku na Budečskou školu!"

Harry vypadal jako by se měl rozpadnout na drobné součástky a šroubečky. Byl to pro něho šok na druhou.

,,Harry děje se něco?" Ptal se Ron, když otevřel dveře, že je hotová snídaně.

,,Zkurvený Hagvaspár!" Zařval Harry až se to rozlehlo celým domem.

,,Cože?" Ptal se překvapený Ron.

,,Tak já jí posílám ručně udělané pralinky, snažím být něžný a co udělá ta mrcha. Vyspí se s nějakým pitomým Hagvaspárem a pustí mě k vodě jak Titanic. Vem čert tvojí příšernou sestru. Je to kariéristická mrcha. Doopravdy jí měl klobouk strčit do Zmijozelu." Prošel kolem Rona jako hromobití nasraný Harry Potter a hodil mu do obličeje to psání.

Ron byl z toho celý vedle a přečetl si ten dopis, který na něho Harry hodil. Velice se nad ním divil a musel si sám sednou úlekem na židli v pokoji Harryho, jak ho čin Ginny překvapil. Jestli nikdy nepředpokládal nějakou věc, tak to bylo to, že by Ginny dala někomu jako Harry kopačky přes dopis. A i když se zdál důvod rozumný tak to Ron z jisté části nechápal. A kdo byl ten Hagvaspár o kterém Ginny psala? Věděl, že rozhodně se asi ten dotyčný zatím neobjeví na tátově oslavě však možná už na Percyho svatbě. O jé to bude zkouška nervu ještě s Ginny. Proti jejímu výběru Budče neměl nic, ale bylo to také překvapení.

Pak si povzdechl, že vůbec ti dva se znovu dávali dohromady. Vždy to něco rozpojí. Však krok k odpojení tentokrát byla sama Ginny ne Harry. On by řekl, že dvakrát vstupovat do stejné vody je poněkud na Merlinovu prdel. Zvedl se dal ten dopis na Harryho psací stůl a šel dolů najít jistého Harryho Pottera než ten se promění v Skotskou bouřku. O to nikdo v domě nestál.

* * *

George Weasley byl v Prasinkách na obhlídce svého obchodu. Zcela regulérní návštěva o to více se divil, když viděl za kasou Rona, ale v povážlivě kyselé náladě, jak projíždí objednávkový formulář a u toho ukusuje zase kus čerstvé okrájené mrkve. Doopravdy ty mimča změnili Ronyho přímo milovníka zeleniny a ovoce. Ne však dobrovolného spíš nedobrovolného.

,,Něco v nepořádku?" Ptal se a nasadil úsměv.

,,Hm asi dneska budu večeři vařit já a to jsem si chtěl těch pár posledních dnu u Harryho užít s jeho kuchařskými výtvory." Řekl nakysle Ron a ukousl další kus mrkve.

,,Copak Hariček nám chytil chřipku? Nebyl by první, malý Martinek a jeho tatínek marodí také. Nehledě na to, že nám se roznemohl dokonce i Lee a je v posteli s heřmánkovým čajem. Ty slejváky poslední dny byly strašné." Řekl George.

,,Kde že, chřipka, ale Ginny." Řekl Ron.

,,Ginny, copak provedla?" Ptal se překvapeně George.

,,Dala Harrymu písemně kopačky. On zase někam zmizel, bůh ví kam." Řekl Ron a dodal.

,,Jenom napsal na ledničku tolik, že se vrátí zítra a že ho nemáme hledat."

Georgi spadal brada. Ve tváři měl vepsaný šok. Nemožné ne?! To je jistě vtip od Rona.

,,Vtípky stranou Rony." Řekl s smíchem a myslel si, že ho Ron napálil.

,,Ne pravda. Asi za tím stojí Hagvaspár, nějaký a já nevím který a ten Ginny nápad se stát právničkou. No kuchař a právnička asi podle Ginny se tolik k sobě nehodí." Řekl Ron.

George jenom šokovaně pokýval hlavou.

,,A kde je Angelina a Gregory?" Ptal se George, aby změnil téma.

,,Někde ve skladu, nevím co tam tak dlouho dělají." Řekl stále nakyslý Ron.

George pozvedl obočí a šel se podívat. Otevřel dveře od skladu krámku a procházel mezi regály až dozadu když uslyšel smích tedy spíš chichot.

Otevřel dveře od lektvaristické laboratoře a vyvalil obě oči jako mlok. Jestli George Weasley byl někdy dvakrát za den šokován něčím, co se nemohlo dle něho vůbec stát, tak to bylo dnes. První šok byl rozchod jeho mladší sestry s Harrym, jenž pokládal za pevný a stabilní jako Bradavickou atronomickou věž a druhý šok zažíval právě teď. Právě inflagranti přistihl dva své zaměstnance jak se zdá v tom nejlepším. Ti od sebe poplašeně odskočili jako dvě veverky a dívali na George jako byl přišel do místnosti místo toho Severus Snape.

,,Georgi …" Pištivě se ozvala Angelina snažila si znovu na sebe co nejrychleji obléct svojí tmavě modrou podprsenku.

,,Ehm …" Chtěl něco říct Gregory a snažil se zpět navléct do trenek.

George zprvu nevěděl co říct sám a jenom zavřel obě oči. Je pátek, bláznu svátek jak to vypadá, drahý Georgi, pomyslel si. Nemožné stává skutečností.

,,Dobrá, váš vztah je mi fuk, ale buďte tak hodní a nechte si to až po pracovní době. Nebo vám to odepíšu z platu." Řekl a odešel beze slova zpět do obchodu samotného.

,,Neměl by jsi ještě jednu mrkvičku na mé nervy Rony?" Ptal se George.

Ten mu jednu bez slov podal a zeptal se.

,,Co tam dělali, že vypadáš jako by jsi viděl ducha Zlatoslava Lockharta?" Ptal se Ron.

George nasadil škleb. Takového ducha by ochodě nechtěl mít, toho by nechal klidně odstranit. Sice Lockhart byla nevinná oběť v případě Pettigrewa, ale Lockhárta, toho pitomého poníka co si hladil své ego svými romány z dob své slávy, o toho nestál ani v podobě ducha natož živého.

,,Jenom bych ti doporučil Rone, kontrolovat častěji sklad a jeho obyvatele, abychom tu neměli splašené králíky, kterým nestačí jenom mrkev." Řekl George.

,,To by nebylo poprvé." Řekl otráveně Ron.

,,Cože!" Ptal se George znovu překvapeně.

,,No jestli myslíš Angí a Gregoryho, mohl jsem si myslet to už dřív. Však ono je to dobré také, pro oba." Řekl zamyšleně Ron.

,,Co prosím?" Ptal se George a už si říkal, že mu ujel někde vlak.

,,No Angi už není sama na své problémy a Gregorymu to prospěje po psychické stránce být více dospělý, ne?" Ptal se Ron a dojedl mrkev a zaklapl objednávkový sešit.

,,He?" Ptal se George.

,,Je sice skvělé být šéf Georgi, ale ty jsi nějak zapomněl na Angí, jako dobrou kamarádku. Musím za tebe hrát vrbu brácho." Prohlásil Ron a protáhl se.

,,Angí má nějaký problém, že o tom vůbec nevím." Řekl George.

,,Měla, zaprvé drahý Georgi, její vážně nemocný otec umřel před dvěma měsíci a ona musela zařídit pohřeb. Neřekla o tom ani muk. Pak jsem jí pod oči přišel s tímto…" Ron ukázal na svoje bříško které už bylo vidět, ale nebylo nikterak velké.

,,Ona díky bitvě o Bradavice tohle nikdy nezažije, jak měla rozsáhlá zranění. Vzhledem k tomu, že nikoho nemá, tedy nemá svojí rodinu, která by jí řekla nějaká milá slova tak byla z toho v ponuré náladě. Já si to s ní vyříkal a pak jsem si dal přátelský rozhovor s naším dětským kolegou, jestli by nemohl být ještě milejší a trochu se více chovat jako chlap. Kupodivu to velice přijatelně zafungovalo ne?" Ptal se Ron.

George pokýval hlavou. Bláznivě a dobré na to, že dohazovače hrál Ron. A on by si měl promluvit s Angí. Proč nic neřekla dřív. Mohl by jí pomoci, podat jí pomocnou ruku. Nemusel to dělat Ron, kurník! Byl to tedy trouba jako ředitel firmy. Tohle by si měl napravit.

Jakmile se objevila už znovu oblečená a upravená Angelina v krámě, snad se zbytečnou omluvou dle George, tak řekl směrem vedle stojícího Gregoryho.

,,Na chvilku si jí půjčím." A už jí táhl za rámě do skladu pro změnu on.

Angelina se trochu vyděšeně něho dívala.

Však on já nechtěl děsit a tak jí objal a řekl.

,,Moc se ti omlouvám Angelino, že jsem se na tebe vykašlal."

,,Co?" Ptala se pro změnu překvapená Angelina.

,,Měl jsem se o tebe víc postarat, když jsi potřebovala pomoc a ty jsi vůbec nic neřekla. Mojí upřímnou soustrast dodatečně za tvého tatínka." Řekl George a bylo mu úzko.

,,Ehm Georgi …" Angelina nevěděla co na to říct.

,,Kéž bych to věděl dřív. Mohla jsi se na mě obrátit. Jsem to hnusný šéf, že jsem tě na to nechal samotnou. Přitom to musela hrozná věc pro tebe. Já bych nemohl ani vylézt z postele kdybych přišel o tátu." Řekl se vší upřímností v hlase George.

,,Georgi je to už dva měsíce a já jsem už celkem v pořádku." Řekla Angelina.

,,I tak, měl jsem ti pomoci." Řekl George.

,,A co by jsi dělal tou dobou dřív. Nechtěla jsem ti kazit to štěstí, že jsi získal znovu Freda zpět a tak jsem raději mlčela." Řekla Angelina.

,,To jsi vůbec nemusela, já bych pomohl. Co na tom, že se vrátil Fred." Řekl George a zakroutil hlavou.

,,Je mi líto tvé ztráty a doufám, že mi odpustíš, že jsem byl tak slepý. Ty jsi sis to nezasloužila. A ohledně toho před tím zde v skladu. Ehm jsem dospělý lidé a do vztahů ostatních je nám putýnka však věz, že jediné co si přeji, abys byla šťastná ať to bude kdokoliv. Jenom pokud ti nějak Gregory ublíží, uvidí peklo na zemi a oproti tomu je britská královna hodná babička. Stále tě mám jistým způsobem s Alicí za dobrou kamarádku a skoro za starší sestru." Řekl George a pustil jí z obětí.

,,Ehm děkuji Georgi." Řekla Angelina trochu dojatě.

,,Fajn tak se pustíme do práce!" Řekl zase vesele George.

Angelina jenom kývla. Mít za šéfa George Weasleyho bylo někdy poněkud divný podnik.

* * *

Draco Malfoy seděl v páteční večer v bývalé pracovně jeho otce a nervozitou překládal jednu nohu přes druhou a zase zpátky. Před sebou měl dva malířské stojany. Na jednom byl obraz jeho otce na druhém jeho pradědečka zatím oba zakryté ubrusem, který vzal z jedné skříně. Ten co byl na obrazu otce měl Vánoční motiv a ten nad pradědou dle skřítku byl určen pro letní slavnost venku.

Konečně překousl svojí nervozitu vejpůl a odkryl oba dva.

,,Draco co to má jako znamenat!" Křikl ihned jeho otec.

,,Proč jsem na stojanu pravnučku?" Ptal se Nicolas Malfoy.

,,Rád bych byl, kdyby jste mi oba nikam totiž neutekli. Drahý pradědo můžeš mi prosím říci kde jsou ostatní portréty tvého syna Abraxaxe, mého pitomého dědečka, který měl místo mozku, mozek vola?" Ptal se nevraživě Draco.

,,Jak to mám vědět?" Pokrčil rameny Nicolas.

,,Otče?" Ptal se na druhou stranu Draco.

,,Netuším." Řekl méně přesvědčivě Lucius Malfoy.

,,Mám zase použít kouzlo pravdomluvnosti, vidím totiž, že lžeš jako když tiskne." Řekl Draco.

Lucius zbledl.

,,Tak dobrá, dobrá, dobrá, nemusíš tu hned hrát černokněžníka Draco." Řekl Lucius a promnul si ruce v obraze.

,,Kde všude tedy?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Otec měl tři další portréty. Jeden na ministerstvu kouzel v jeho prvním působišti na této instituci v Archívu ministerstva kouzel, dále na Nott Manor a pak u Křiklana v tom jeho domě, však nevím který to byl. Ty obrazy byly namalovány před jeho smrtí a já mám jenom mlhavé povědomí kde by mohli být v těch místech." Řekl Lucius Malfoy.

,,Navštívil jsi tam někdy svého otce?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Proč bych měl, poté jak se poslední léta choval ke mne, neměl jsem zájem si s ním rozprávět. Užil jsem si ho za života dost. Bohatě mi to stačilo." Řekl Lucius.

,,Choval jak vnuku?" Ptal se Nicolas.

,,Budu pravdivý tentokráte, protože jinak stejně budu muset přes kouzlo jestli si to usmyslí Draco na mě použít dědo." Řekl Lucius a pokračoval.

,,Od doby, kdy jsem začal dospívat a explicitně se zajímat o Narcissu a ostatní dívky v okolí, byl otec ke mně nepříjemný a několikrát mi zabil poštovní sovu. Nehledě na to, že mu nebyl vztah s Narcissiu po chuti, protože nebyl dohodnutý. Já původně měl být oženěn s Lucrecii Sewlynovou později Goylovou, matkou Dracova spolužáka Gregoryho Goyla. Však já si prosadil svou tím, že jsem ho posadil před hotovou věc, když jsem se zasnoubil s Narcisou jakmile byla plnoletá. Díky bohu Lucrecie byla ještě o rok mladší. To už otci nebylo vůbec po chuti a já schytal od něho Cruciátus, že mu poškozuji jeho firmu a obchody. Přitom Blakové byla vážená kouzelnická rodina a Narcissa byl o mnoho hezčí než Lucrecie a já měl pro ní slabost přiznávám od doby, kdy začala být mladou slečnou a ženou. A poslední kapka bylo to jak naložil s Scorpiusem. Když umíral, tak jsem ho nechal zemřít v té nejhorší bolesti a nezavolal jsem mu na poslední dny léčitele a nechal jsem ho obstarávat jenom skřítky, aby věděl jaká je to lidská bezmoc. Být posetý tou infikovanou tkání a boláky, nemít pod kontrolou ani močák." Vypověděl Lucius.

Draco dostal úšklebek. Fajn dobře toto vědět, že i na lásku byl otec moc krátký kouzelník a otci tedy dědovi se pomstil velice znamenitě. Praděda měl přímo výraz hrůzy.

,,Dobrá já se na ty místa podívám, ale mám pro tebe otče zdrcující a překvapivou zprávu." Řekl a sedl si do křesla, které kdysi patřilo otci, když tu úřadoval.

,,Co?" Ptal se Lucius.

,,Scorpius žije." Řekl s úsměvem Draco.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Lucius.

,,Takže věc se má tak, že ačkoliv Scorpius nebyl na tom zdravotně dobře už od narození jak se zdá. Podle všeho měl problémy z ledvinami asi ho to hodně bolelo proto hodně brečel a přes to, že ho ach tak milý děda nakazil asi schválně dračími spalničkami. Drahá moje babička Bellinda rozhodla přesunout Scorpiuse, kde dosud možno by nebyl vliv mého dědy a poté také aby mu pomohli, buď se uzdravit, nebo důstojně a bez bolesti umřít. Doslova mu dala svobodu, mi bylo řečeno skřítky, kteří o tom věděli, ale mysleli si stejně jako ty otče, že Scorpius zemřel. Však opak byl pravdou. Babička ho dala skřítce jménem Hezi, byla to skřítka z jejího věna a tam se měla s ním přesunout na americký kontinent konkrétně do města New York kde byla vyhlášená léčitelská klinika. To se úplně nepovedlo a Hezi se přemístila do města Philadefie a kde jí napadla dospělá chupakabra a jí smrtelně zranila a také ošklivě zranila Scorpoiuse. Však je našel hodný kouzelník, nějaký pan Montery a jelikož už Hezi nebylo pomoci tak přenesl Scorpiuse za léčiteli on. A bráška se dostal pod ruce kapacitě v oboru léčitelství nějakému Picketorvi a také lektvaristovi Enzu Amstrongovi a ti doopravdy se vynasnažili ho vzít smrtce z lopaty. Což se také povedlo a o dva měsíce Scorpius jenž dostal od pane léčitele nové jméno Silver, díky jizvě kterou získal od chupakabry. A putoval do kouzelnického dětského domova v Bangoru ve státu Maine. Tam však nezůstal dlouho a po dvou měsících když mu nebyl ani rok byl adoptován hodnou rodinou Lawerinu z malého městečka Hermon poblíž Bangoru. Však rok po jeho adopci jeho náhradní tatínek byl zabit při autonehodě. Takže vyrůstal se svou adoptivní mámou sám.

Však pořádně do Koločar nechodil. Jenom na zkoušky jak se o něj jeho náhradní maminka bála. Scorpius je kouzelník a ne moták, aby bylo jasno. Však jelikož byl nemocný už od narození do doby než ho vyléčili v Americe tak jeho magické jádro nebylo pořádně vidět natož aby se projevilo. Vůl dědek se domníval, že je moták. Dále Scorpius když byl tříletý prcek, tak projevil vlastnost co měla moje sestřenice Nymfadora, tedy metaformágii a když mu bylo devět tak i zvěromágii, kterou si ani nemusel učit jako já, prostě se nevědomky skrz magii proměnil v zvíře a až po dnu a půl zase zpět. Nahnal tím strach své náhradní mamince. Takže se nedivím, že byla tak opatrná. Krom Koločar studoval i normální střední nekouzelnickou školu, takže se musel učit o hodně více než kdy já.

No když mu bylo šestnáct tak jeho náhradní maminka vážně onemocněla a kvůli lepší péče pro ní se přestěhovali do Portlandu, však bylo to celkem na nic, protože když bylo Silverovi tedy mému bráchovi 17 let a 7 měsíců tedy tak jeho náhradní maminka zemřela a on zůstal sám. Však brali ho už jako dospělého a tak se musel postavit na vlastní nohy. Však jak on řekl ne úplně na poprvé se mu to povedlo a udělal pár bot. Však díky Koločarům se z toho vyhrabal. Jelikož věděl tou dobou, že jeho náhradní maminka není vlastní tak se rozhodl sám najít svojí biologickou rodinu. Nejprve se setkal s pane Enzem Amstrongem a následně s tím léčitelem Pickertem. Také se sešel i s tím člověkem jenž ho dostal k léčitelům. Důležitým vodítkem mu byli právě oblečení jenž měl tu noc na sobě. A to dupačky ušité na míru u madam Malikinové. A kupodivu je jediná na světě toho jména která dělá krejčovou. Vydal se tedy do Anglie a chtěl se tu usídlit a tak si hledal zaměstnání a jako na potvoru u nás podala naše bradavická knihovnice výpověď a Silver se na to chytl. Takže jsme se poprvé po dlouhých letech potkali zrovna v Bradavické ředitelně, když tam on byl na pohovoru otče."

Draco si musel oddechnout, protože ačkoliv byl navyklý hodně mluvit tohle byla nejdelší řeč, při které ho nikdo nepřerušil.

Jeho otec vypadal jak vyvoraná myš a o nic méně jeho praděda.

,,A ještě potěšující zpráva k tomu otče. Z strany Silvera alias Scorpiuse, on to jméno rozhodně používat nehodlá a ohledně příjmení se dvakrát ještě rozhodně, jsi dědou malého čtyř měsíčního prcka jménem Nathaniel a má dokonce snachu jménem Natálie." Řekl Draco.

To už Lucius se šokem převrátil i s křeslem ve svém obraze.

,,Ups asi jsem toho řekl až moc." Řekl Draco, když to viděl.

,,To doopravdy ano." Řekl jeho praděda v obraze utřel si kapesníkem pot z čela.

,,Však je to potěšující okolnost Draco. Nečekal takovou osudovou obrátku rodinné historie ani v nejmenším." Řekl Nicolas Malfoy.

,,Já také ne." Řekl Draco.

,,A mohu se zeptat už jsi viděl i tu Natállli a mé prapravnouče, toho Nathaniela. Velice zajímavé jméno. Nápaditost ohledně vybrání jména se upřít tvému bratrovi nedá." Řekl Nicolas.

,,Včera jsem je pozval na večeři do jedné milé restaurace. Natálie je velice zajímavá kouzelnice. Je potomek indiánu a její otec je vedoucí bystrozorského oddělení Macusy ve státu Maine. Vzhledem k tomu, že můj drahý bratr svou drahou lásku Natálii zbouchl, když jí bylo šestnáct pryč, tak si to u jejího otce musel hodně žehlit. Však vztah má s ním dobrý, protože se zachoval dle slov Silvera jako chlap a ne jako králík zralý na pekáč. Před měsícem a něco měl svatbu. Škoda, že jsem o něm nevěděl dřív rád bych hostem na té jeho veselce." Řekl Draco.

,,Merline a ženat také. A té Natálii je kolik že?" Řekl tiše praděda v obraze.

,,Natálii je sedmnáct a kus a než se vdala za Silvera tak jí bylo krátce 17 let. Je rok a kus mladší než můj bráška. No tady chtěl sice především hledat svojí rodinu. Nečekal, že jí tak rychle najde. Však tu hodlá zůstat a Natálie s tím souhlasila tak proč ne. Teď se ohlížejí po bydlení, zde odmítli bydlet. Chtějí normální dům ne tento podle nich rozlehlý palác." Řekl Draco.

,,A Nathániel?" Ptal se Nicolas s zvědavostí.

,,Čtyměsiční mimčo, které především je po své mamince. Až na oči, ty říkají jsem spíše Malfoy nebo lépe Black. Nakažlivé Blackovské louže, jak říkal strýček Sirius. Dokonce jsem si ho mohl pochovat. Jsem jeho doopravdický strejda a jeho jediný biologický. Natálie je jedináček." Řekl Draco.

,,Och." Řekl Nicolas však byl rád, že jeho rod pokračuje ve psaní své historie v lepších stránkách.

,,A ví to tvá maminka Draco, drahá Narcissa?" Ptal se Nicolas.

,,Ne, zatím ne. Myslím vzhledem ke stádiu očekávání mé maličké sestry to nepokládám za vhodné jí takto uškodit. Ona ani o tom, že měla dvojčata neví, protože otec jí to vymazal z paměti. Asi jí chtěl chránit před zármutkem a zlostí pravděpodobně vypuštěným na jeho otce. Byl to ocas v prdeli." Řekl Draco.

,,Ale řeknete jí to a kdo to vůbec krom tebe ví Draco?" Ptal se Nicolas.

,,Já, Seamus, s ním se už Silver setkal, dále Neville Longbotom, jako kolega a madam Woddová, kolega Raynold Templton a Remus Lupin. Raději jsem s nimi ještě ten den mluvil, aby si nepustili pusu na špacír." Řekl Draco.

,,Dobře." Řekl Nicolas.

,,A …" Ozval se další hlas v podobě jeho otce, který se dostal z mdlob a štrachal se znovu do křesla.

,,A co, otče?" Ptal se Draco.

,,To jako Scorpius bude pracovat v Bradavicích také?" Ptal se Lucius.

,,Ano jako knihovník, když odešla náhle na odpočinek Irma Pincová. Mrzí to profesorský sbor, že už moc navykla na chod knihovny sólo a nemohla pomyšlení být tam v týmu s více osobami. Takto bude zatím omezen provoz knihovny, jelikož by to bylo zase přetížení pro Silvera. To bych nechtěl ani já. On má rodinu a syna a jistě chce s ním trávit také nějaký čas otče." Řekl Draco.

,,Snad Scorpiuse." Řekl Lucius.

,,Ne Silvera. Dohodli jsme se, že on se svému původnímu jménu nevrátí, protože ho nikdy nepoužíval a je zvyklý být oslovován jako Silver křestním jménem už 18 let otče. Nechce to měnit a já tomu se nebráním. To samé jsem řekl dokonce Armandovi a když i jemu je to jedno, tak mne také." Řekl Draco.

,,Silver zní Zmijozelsky." Řekl usměvavě Nicolas.

,,Vidíš otče i praděda souhlasí, vlastně díky Silverovi, prapraděda." Řekl Draco.

,,Chudák Narcissa." Jenom si zakryl rukou tvář Lucius.

,,To je tvoje bota otče. Ty jsi jí vymazal a mne paměť, já ne." Zašklebil se Draco.

,,Já to udělal jenom proto, že jsem se bál toho, aby neutočila na mého otce a ten jí nenakazil svojí nemocí nedej bože, aby se u ní neprojevilo to Blackovské zakalení mysli jako u Bellatrix nebo té Eladory. Neudělal jsem to schválně Draco, ale chtěl jsem tím ochránit tebe a Narcissu. Co prosím jsem měl jako dělat Draco tou dobou?" Ptal se Lucius.

,,Odstěhovat se. Říci něco v tom smyslu, že v domě z nemocným člověkem nezůstaneš a odejít. Třeba do Francie. Vem čert Radlla a otce. Tohle byl tah posery otče." Ukázal Draco na něho prstem.

,,A kde na to vzít peníze. Otec by mě automaticky ostřihl od trezoru, kdybych se jenom zmínil že odejdu a vyškrtl mě ze závěti." Řekl Lucius.

,,Cožpak jsi neměl ještě druhou stranu. Babička by jistě tě nenechala plavat a jelikož to byla ona co dala šanci mému bráškovi žít, tak by dala jí i tobě otče. Ona na rozdíl od dědy měla srdce. Nebo s maminčiny strany děda a babička Blackovi, ti by jistě ti neodmítli pomoci, jenom kdybys řekl pár slov a nemlčel. Však ty jsi byl hloupý a měl jsi klapky na očích a uších. Však je to historie a ty už jí nevylepšíš." Řekl Draco.

,,To já jsem musel restaurovat rodinné jméno a dokázal jsem bez toho, aby se zadlužil a šlapal po druhých. Abraxax company znovu funguje, jsem člen Fénixova ohně, profesor a kolejní ředitel Bradavicích a to jsem se k tomu dostal jako slepý hrabák ke zlatu. Jenom jsem pracoval a odhodil balast těch blábolů ohledně čistokrevných rodin a Toma Radlla, které nás málem zničily. Vše jde, jenom když se chce, otče. Však ty jsi ses nesnažil a stále si se bál a tím to dokonale posral. Nemáš ani špetku odvahy a nesaháš mámě ani podpatky jaký jsi idiot a strašpytel." Řekl Draco.

,,Buď rád, že ti ten portrét nezničím, protože někteří lidé by si to jistě moc přáli. Například teta Androméda, můj děda Cygnus nebo babička Drusilla, nehledě na strejdu Reguluse nebo Siriuse. A to si piš že se to dozví, já zavírat dveře Manor nebudu a dám ti ochutnávku jejich návštěvy jenom s tím upozorněním zachovat obraz, ale nezmíním se v jakém stavu." Zavrčel Draco.

Lucius Malfoy byl bledý jako stěna. Ta představa mít na hrbu rozzuřené Blacky se mu vůbec nelíbila.

,,A Silver bude tedy bydlet kde?" Ptal se Nicolas.

V domě měl dva portréty a rád by se případně přesunul občas ke druhému pravnoučkovi a jeho rodince. Velice by to ocenil.

,,Zatím bydlí v hotelu u Královského Kenstontonského parku, protože zde v Británii je teprve krátce 16 dní. Však teď hledá vhodné bydlení. Jelikož řekl, že Malfoy Manor nechce, tak prozatím si pronajme na rok nějaký byt. Mezitím si vyhledá s rozmyslem svoje nové bydliště a bude využívat přemístění do Bradavic popřípadě krb v Děravém kotli než najde vhodný byt s krbem, který by mohl připojit na letaxovou síť následně dům. Nabídl jsem mu volná stavební místa v Hůlkově a Mžourově, ale on chce spíš nějaké menší sídelní středisko než toto. Div bych řekl vesnici, ale ten místo kde vyrůstal, se tomu blížilo." Řekl Draco.

,,Ach tak, jak rozumné od něho." Řekl Nicolas.

,,A to je jako Američan?" Ptal se Lucius a to slovo vyslovil s strachem.

,,Ano, bude se zde registrovat jako americký kouzelník, chce zde pracovat a žít. Myslím v příštích týdnu má schůzku s ministrem Cressewellem. Ten bude mít z něho šok, když si vezmu jak reagovala paní ředitelka a Remus Lupin. Toho jsem pak potkal v Prasečím rypáku se skleničkou whisky v ruce. Dva Malfoyové a jeden maličký byli asi něho moc." Ušklíbl se Draco.

,,Proč?" Ptal se Nicolas.

,,Pradědo já a Silver jsme identická dvojčata. Asi jsem si podobní tak jako Fred a George Weasleyovi, to ti můj otec neřekl. Nebít jedné ozdobičky co nosí Silver tak si nás skoro popletla i Silverova žena Natálie." Řekl Draco.

,,Cože identická! Luciusi ty pitomče, proč jsi o tom ani nemukl." Řekl rozčíleně Nicolas.

,,Oni jako mimča si podobní nebyli." Řekl Lucius.

,,Protože Silver byl nemocný, jinak by vypadal lépe a lépe by prospíval a ta podobnost by byla vidět." Řekl Draco.

,,Asi máš pravdu a jaká ozdoba?" Ptal se s poraženeckou náladou Lucius.

,,Ehm ne kouzelnici tomu říkají pírsing. Prostě propíchnutí určité části těla například pupíku, obočí nebo nosu a usazení tam drobného šperku. Silver má v obočí vsazenou tyčinku s dvěma krystaly na konci, které jsou vidět. Jsou tmavě modré. Takto se lehce dáme rozeznat. Já zase nosím to předělané tetování otče, tak mi to jako výstřednost nepřijde. A hlavně si to nechal dělat u licencovaného experta v oboru, takže to má čistě udělané." Řekl Draco.

Lucius jenom vydal zoufalý povzdech. Proč on musel mít tak šílenou dvojici synů. Komu co udělal?

,,Jo také jsem dozvěděl, že můj brácha umí hrát na kytaru, ale nerad lítá na koštěti." Dodal Draco.

Lucius si pomyslel, to musí být ta šílenost jménem Blackovské dědičné záležitosti.

**Přidáno 21.3.2020**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Další dvě kapitoly přidám 28.března. Budou to dvě poslední kapitoly Královny svítání. Pak další týden budu sem vkládat další novou část ságy a to Veronicu s podtitulem Rodinná mafie, která bude mít více nádech krimi, ale najdou se v ní další žánry. Jinak doufám, že pro čtenáře jsou mé povídky dobrým vyplněním jisté části volného času, když je počasí pod psa (jako dnes) a kolem nás víří neviditelný nepřítel (jak to nazval můj šef kousavé svině) koronavirus. Nedá se nic dělat, když se tu objevil, musíme si říct, že ho nepodceníme, nebudeme z něho panikařit jako hejno slepic, ale postavíme se zdviženou hlavou a rouškou a pod tou rouškou nasadíme úsměv, který sice nebude moc vidět ( no můžeme si ho na ní namalovat) a uděláme maximum, aby se nešířil a slábl na počtu a nakonec zmizel, jako se znenadání objevil. Jako v knížkách matky zakladatelky zmizel Voldemort (myslím po bitvě o Bradavice). A jako v knížce si budeme moct oddechnout, že zmizel. **

**Ústup vem čert (nebo by se to mohlo přepsat na Koronavirus vem čert)**

**Vaše elenor**


	36. Kapitola 36 - Rodinné kruhy a okruhy

**Kapitola 36 – Rodinné kruhy a okruhy**

Remus Lupin pozoroval jedním okem příjezdovou cestu k domu, kde bydlel zatím se svým synem a tchyní, i když o prázdninách chtěl obydlet domek, kde kdysi bydlel a který patřil jeho rodičům. Prostě mu nedalo a pozval oba kluky Malfoyovi na večeři včetně Silverovi rodinky. Jo řekl to Andromédě však s tím, aby si to zatím nechala pro sebe. Neposlal tu zprávu ani Regulusovi nebo Siriusovi, ale byl až moc šokovaný když vypravoval jak se dostali k novému knihovníku Bradavic. O to víc byl překvapen, že tu pozvánku oba přijali. Nepočítal s tím, však měl dojem, že u Draca je archetyp pedagoga jako Severus a má ho ve velké úctě, ačkoliv byl též manžel jeho sestřenice. A Silver musel být prostě zvědavý na to rodinou chobotnici, kterou tu našel tak podivným způsobem.

Bylo jistým způsobem k smíchu, že malý Teddy má bratránka s kterým bude moct možná do budoucna i hrát. Silver říkal, že jeho syn má čtyři měsíce. Musel se tedy tím pádem narodit v lednu, otázka byla kolikátého. Mohl být narozen jako Kozoroh tak Vodnář, což byly obě velice pozoruhodná znamení zvěrokruhu.

Draco říkal, že se sem přemístí a Silver, ten ho znovu šokoval tím, že vlastní řidičák a má auto, které si dovezl z USA a jak je těžké si zvykat na místní provoz. Remus mu dal tedy adresu a čekal kdo z nich se objeví na ten oběd dřív. Androméda řešila co tomu americkému Blacko-Malfoyi a jeho indiánce dát pod nos. Tak v tomto jí nedokázal Remus poradit. I když co se týče pití to bylo jasné. Coca-cola a nelkopivo. Androméda nad tím krabatila čelo a tak udělala karbanátky s houbovou omáčkou a pečenými brambory jako hlavní chod a k tomu nějakou hovězí polévku, jejíž název ani Remus neznal.

Hurá objevil zrovna přemístěného Draca Malfoy, jak zabočil do jejich ulice. Sešel tedy dolů a vyšel z domu a pozdravil se s ním.

,,Jako bychom se včera neviděli." Odvětil na to Draco.

,,Silver má jaké auto?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Víš že ani nevím Remusi, já ho ještě neviděl. Silver se zjevil v té restaurace v Conwentu jako duch s jeho ženou a malým Nathanem. Však on se objeví." Řekl Draco.

,,No adresu jsem mu dal a on řekl, že si to najde v pohodě na mapě." Řekl Remus.

V tom se objevil v zatáčce ulice černý vůz a mírnou rychlostí přijel a plynule zastavil před domem. Měl zatemněná skla, ale okýnko kde normálně seděl spolujezdec zde v Británii se stáhlo a vykoukla hlava Silvera.

,,Nazdárek brácho a pane Lupine." Řekl a znovu okýnko vytáhl, aby o chvilku později vystoupil z auta jako první.

Remus mohl jenom konstatovat, že Silver a Draco mají stejnou slabost nosit v civilu mimo kouzelnický svět košile s kostkovaným vzorem. Však Silver ještě k tomu nosil vestu, která vypadala jako rybářská.

Silver otevřel zadní dveře vozu, něžně podal ruku a z vozu vystoupila půvabná mladá žena, z pohledu Remuse.

Kam se hrabou indiánky z amerických filmu, tohle rozhodně bylo výš. Měla na sobě krémové pouzdrové šaty s bordourou kolem krátkých rukávů, výstřihu a dole na konci u kolen také. A ta byla poseta pestrobarevnými korálky v podivných ornamentech možná indiánských. Její obličej byl mandlovitého tvaru, velké tmavě hnědé oči a ebenově černé vlasy které jí jako voda stékaly po ramenech dolů přes prsa k pasu. Měla je doopravdy hodně dlouhé. Kolem je měla čela zapletené do dvou tenkých copánků. Kolem ramen přehozený šátek s motivem květin a na nohou černé lodičky na mini podpatku s rudou mašlí na kotníku.

Fajn tohle být živ by skousl určitě i Lucius, co se týče prvního pohledu.

,,Já vyndám ze sedačky Nathana. Natálko toho je Remus Lupin, kolega a manžel mé zesnulé sestřenice Nymfadory." Řekl Silver a šel na druhou stranu vozu.

,,Ráda vás poznávám pane Lupine, nebo mohu říkat Remusi?" Ptala se a podávala mu ruku.

Remus zamrkal, ta mladá žena je bezprostřední typ.

,,Klidně Remus." A ruku jí podal.

,,Dobrá tak Natálie." Řekla a otočila se zpět na Silvera, který měl v rukou v pletené dečce něco co se ohromně vzpouzelo.

,,Naty však já tě dám k mamce." Řekl Silver a předal zámotek Natálii.

Ta odhrnula dečku a vzala mimčo na bok a to se uklidnilo.

,,A toto je Nathaniel, pro nás však Nathan nebo Naty, viď ty naše malá potvůrko?" Pošimrala ho po nose prstem. Mimčo to opětovalo roztomilým úsměvem.

Remus se podíval na toho kloučka a musel uznat, že tady se moc geny Malfoyů neprosadily, ale spíš ty Natálie a Blacku. Nathan byl černovlasý a měl jemně vlnité vlásky a jeho oči byly jako ty jeho otce, strýce a strýčku z babiččiny strany. Kalně modré jak Londýnské louže. Možná první potomek rodu Malfoy s černými vlasy vůbec, čert ví.

,,Tak pojďte dál." Řekl a vedl je všechny dál do domu.

,,Počkejte já ještě něco vyndám z auta!" Hlásil Silver a vyndal tašku, kterou měli sebou jistě kvůli Nathanovi a druhou o které nevěděl co v tom vlastně je.

Pak sprintoval za nimi do domu.

U dveří už čekala Androméda a Teddy.

,,A tohle Silvere je naše teta Androméda a malý Teddy Lupin." Řekl Draco.

,,Och těší mě teto Andromédo, brácho vypadá tak nějak i moje biologická máma nebo není tetě vůbec podobná?" Ptal se Silver.

Androméda se rozesmála, když viděla Silvera a Draca vedle sebe. Merline. Narcissa je tedy bomba hnojůvka co se týče překvapení. Kam se hrabe drahý Sirius, ten na ní zdaleka nemá. Ti dva doopravdy byli si velice podobní skoro k nerozeznání. Předala Teddyho Remusi.

,,Ráda tě poznávám Silvere, i když ses narodil pod jiným jménem. Však tohle je stejně tak vhodné. Sluší ti. Však asi tvůj bratr se nezmínil, že já a Narcissa si moc podobné nejsme. Ona je blondýnka. My jsme zdědily pro tatínkovi tmavé vlasy a ona jediné blond vlasy po naší mamince tvojí babičce Drusille." Řekla Androméda a chviličku váhala a pak ho objala.

,,Doopravdy tě rád poznávám této Andromédo." Řekl Silver a obětí opětoval.

,,Za to ti provedl tvůj dědeček z otcovi strany, bych ho být živ přetrhla vedví, to mi věř Silvere." Řekla Androméda a pustila se ho.

,,A kdo je ta mladá dáme po tvém boku?" Ptala se ačkoliv věděla od Remuse ty jména.

,,Toto je má žena a má druhá půlka srdce Natálie a toto je můj syn Nathániel, ale mi povětšinou mu říkáme Nathane a nebo Naty, na obojí slyší." Řekl Silver.

,,Morganiny trepky, až ho uvidí Cissy tak se zblázní radosti. Však počkejme až se narodí tvá mini mini sestřička. Nechceme jí dělat zbytečné šoky. Ty jsi roztomilý ptáček Naty." Řekla Androméda pohladila Nathana po tváři a pak se obrátila na Natáliie.

,,Vítej do poněkud šíleně složené rodiny mladá paní Natálie." Řekla Androméda.

Ta jenom se usmála a pak řekla.

,,Ráda vás poznávám paní Andromédo, jsem ráda, že Silver má spojení na svou biologickou rodinu." Otočila se na Silvera.

,,Vyndej ty koláčky Silvere." Řekla k němu.

A Remus konečně uviděl co se skrývá v té tašce. Krabice vonící silně různý kořením, ale hlavně kakaem. A v ní čerstvě upečené koláčky a cukroví.

,,Cože, to jste vůbec nemuseli." Řekla překvapená Androméda.

,,Ne, ne, ne teto Andromédo, já i Natálie jsme byli vychováni, že vždy návštěvě doneseme nějaký domácí dezert a doufám, že tím nenarušíme vaše zvyky." Řekl Silver.

,,Omlouvám jestli to vyznělo negativně. Je to moc milé, i když na to zvyklá zdaleka nejsem, aby pro mne někdo pekl a ještě tolik. To jste pekla vy Natálie?" Ptala se Androméda té mladé ženy.

,,Kde že, já jenom dávala polevu a měřila čas v troubě, ale můj Silver má hobby. Pečení koláčku, maffinu a dalšího cukroví a pečiva. Umí si s tím doopravdy vyhrát do puntíku. U mne by to nebylo tak dokonalé. Já dávám přednost méně náročným jídlům na zdobnost a pečlivost." Řekla Natálie.

,,Vinen ve všech bodech." Přiznal se Silver.

Remus překvapeně na toho mladého muže a Malfoye číslo dva překvapeně. Androméda byla však tím překvapená ještě více.

,,Ty rád pečeš?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Ano s mojí náhradní maminkou jsem od malička pekl a pak o letních brigádách jsem byl na dovolení Joyce u jejího kamaráda, který měl přes ulici pekařství. Neuvěřitelně mě to na krátkou dobu bavilo, ale jako povolání na stálo ne. Nejsem takový ranní pták, abych stával každý den v pět ráno. To doopravdy ne. Však se přiznám s radostí a pyšností, že na svou svatbu jsem upekl svatební dort o třech patrech. Ostatní pekla cateringová služba." Řekl Silver.

Andromédě div nespadla dolní čelist na podlahu, nad tím přiznáním.

O půl hodinky, kdy už všichni seděli u stolu snad krom Natana, který seděl v přenosné auto sedačce a živě se zajímal o malou láhev mléka, tak bylo u stolu velice živo dle Remuse.

Androméda byla přímo ve svém živlu se dovědět o svém ztraceném a nalezeném synovci co nejvíce. I Remus to se zaujetím poslouchal. Silver byl podobně jako Draco extrovert a rozhodně měl rád společnost. Však rozdíly mezi nimi byli. Hlavně jejich přízvuk. U Silvera a Natálie ten americký se vryl do jejich jazyka, to šlo hned poznat.

Nevadilo, rozuměli si. A Remus se musel olizovat, protože to cukroví od Silver bylo výborné. Ten by se mohl spřáhnout s Harrym v kuchyni.

,,A máte vůbec na to, zde si koupit dům?" Ptala se Androméda.

,,Jo zeptat se teto Andromédo tak pět měsíců na zpět tak bych asi odpověděl ne, ale když se narodil mi Natan, tak jsem si šel na jeho počest vsadit. A usmálo se na mne štěstí a něco jsem vyhrál. Moc mi to pomohlo, ale zůstal jsem obyčejný občan a nikde jsem se tím nechlubil." Řekl Silver.

,,A po naší svatbě jsme sem přemluvila Silvera, aby zainvestoval také do svého snu najít svojí rodinu. Zdálo se mi to hodně důležité. Je mi jedno jaká je historie, zdáte se mi jako milí lidé dnes a tady." Řekla Natálie.

,,A já si ten sen zde kupodivu splnil." Řekl Silver.

,,Jo co vše muže vše změnit loterie." Řekl Draco a vzpomněl na tu loterii, kterou vyhrál jistý George Weasley skoro před rokem. To měli dvojčata v tomto takové štěstí?

,,A kde by jste chtěli tak bydlet, jestli se mohu zeptat?" Ptal se Remus.

,,V malém městě, nebo už možná u vás vesnici, kde bude však škola a školka, kam by mohl Naty chodit. S hezkou přírodou kolem a nejlépe s pekařstvím. Oba máme rádi na stole čerstvé pečivo. Proto jsem jsem si vybral ten hotel v Londýně. Nabízel rodinné apartmány kde byla i trouba a člověk si tam mohl vařit a péct a aby přes ulici bylo pekařství a pattiserie. Ideální místo." Řekl Silver.

Remus se zamyslel a vnuklo mu to nápad. Však musel by se zeptat Harryho, jestli by souhlasil. Znal náhodou takové místo, pokud tam to pekařství a koloniál ještě stál. Musel by si udělat výlet.

Remus přitom zaznamenal konečně na ruce Natálie pořádně její zásnubní a snubní prstýnek. Nosila oba a na jednom prstu. Musela si toho doopravdy hodně vážit. Jinak krom náušnic jenž byly podlouhlé a byly složené z perel do provázku až ke konci šíje, neměla žádný šperk.

,,A mohu se Natálie zeptat, co ty do budoucna by jsi chtěla vykonávat za zaměstnání?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Jak vidíte sám Remusi, zatím se na plno věnuji Natymu, ale do budoucna ráda bych se věnovala též dětem a to i těm, které nebudou mé vlastní. Ráda bych někde našla místo ve škole nebo ve školce. Však ne Bradavice. Některé kouzelnické školy v Americe pro zaměstnance školy a lidi, kteří bydlí v blízkém okolí mají školku a školu kam mohou dát své děti. Od druhého ročníku Koločar jsem o prázdninách hlídala známým děti a baví mne to s nimi pracovat. Chci si na to udělat školu, abych měla na to i správnou edukaci a diplom, abych měla větší postupové šance v platovém a kariérním postupu. Nechci být jenom paní domu a nějakou ozdobou, ale mít vlastní jméno." Řekla Natálie.

To Remuse zaujalo, kde že hloupé děvče. Natálie náhodou byla chytrá a jak se zdá cílevědomá.

,,Děti?" Ptala se Androméda.

,,Tetičko Andromédo, my rozhodně nechceme zůstat jenom u Nathana. Nechceme, aby vyrůstal jako jedináček, i když s dalším mimčem rozhodně hodláme počkat do doby, kdy Nathan porozumí pojmu, že bude brácha. Minimálně dva roky." Řekl Silver.

Androméda jenom pokývala hlavou. Jak to vypadá bude Narcissa v budoucnu vytížená babička.

,,A Natálie, ty jsi říkala, že jsi jedináček?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Ano, nikdy mi to však nevadilo, protože mám poměrně hodně sestřenic a bratranců. Můj tatínek byl ze osmi sourozenců akorát byl benjamínek. Však jako bystrozor byl vážně zraněn při jednom případu jenž měl spojitost s nějakým gangen upírů. Pak měli problémy s maminkou mít mimčo. Takže byl rád i za mne, i když si přál mít kluka. O to více byl nadšený z Natyho. Naty je pojmenovaný po dědovi, tedy mém otci." Řekla Natálie.

,,Ach tak." Řekl Draco a podíval se na Silvera.

,,To byl můj nápad brácho A jestli se ptáš, tak jsem tomu dal souhlas. Po rocích, kdy jsem neměl žádný mužský vzor, tak ty měsíce pod ostřížím zrakem Nathana mi přišli k duchu. Klidně se přiznám, že pro mne bylo do té doby veliký problém dokonce se i oholit, protože jsem neměl pořádně nikoho kdo by mě to naučil. Mě totiž začaly růst vousy pořádně až po smrti matky a já se děsně styděl jít třeba za kamarády matky a požádat o radu. V tom to dočasné bydlení u Nathana mi bylo prospěšné." Řekl Silver.

Natálie dodala.

,,Táta prostě se zachoval k celé té věci skvěle a maminka přímo prohlásila Silvera za syna." Řekla se smíchem.

,,Adcockovy se mi stali defacto druhou rodinou." Řekl Silver.

,,A to jsi tam bydlel a docházel do Koločar za Natálii, Silvere?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Ne, ne, ne, já chodila jako Silver do Koločar dálkově, díky tomu, že jsem vyrůstala v naší komunitě členů indiánských rodin. Takže krom Koločar jsem chodila na normální střední školu. Některé rodiny, které jsou hlavně z jiných státu Severovýchodu USA to tak dělají Remusi. V Koločarech jako takových se většinou ubytují jenom studenti z Pelsyvánie a Waschingotonu a New Yorku a ostatní volí tuto možnost. Je to náročné i tak, protože se spoustu věcí musíme naučit sami, ale máme pravidelné konzultace s učiteli a cvičení ve skupince s ostatními studenty. A do toho se účastníme normálního vyučování na nemagické škole, abych zapadly do školských předpisů státu. Však Silver sice tenkrát končil, ale jelikož byl sirotek tak ho můj otec ho vzal do naší komunity a bydlel se mnou a mou rodinou. Tedy lehce řečeno mezi námi indiány." Řekla Natálie.

,,Takže jsem si mohl ozkoušet celou tu záležitost nastávajícího otce a člena indiánské rodiny, i když jsem tam byl jak pěst na oko jako blonďák s mojí jenom lehce atletickou postavou. Nathan a ostatní chlapy z rodiny Natálie jsou o mnoho mohutnější než já. Já jsem proti nim tyčka do plotu." Vyjádřil se Silver.

Draco si pomyslel. Kurník oproti tomu Bradavice svoje studenty rozmazlují. Ti na to museli dřít, tam za tou velkou louží.

,,A teď musíme si najít takový byt, aby nás v červenci mohla navštívit moje maminka." Řekla Natálie.

,,Tedy tři ložnice." Řekl Silver.

,,Takže tvoje maminka se sem přijede podívat?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Jistě, už to dopředu avizovala, nevím jestli i táta. Přece jenom při jeho pozici vedoucího bystrozorského oddělení Státu Maine to bude pro něho náročné se odtud hnout. To moje maminka má jako léčitelka v Léčitelské kliniky v Bangoru mnohem více volnosti než on." Řekla Natálie.

,,Mohu se zeptat, čeho léčitelka je tvá maminka Natalií?" Ptala se Androméda a říkala si, že by měla svoje představy o hrubých, líných Američanech pohřbít pod velký kámen.

,,Jistě této Andromédo, moje maminka je specialistka na nekouzelnické a kouzelnické nemoci které mají společné místo napadení a to kůži člověka. Prostě by se dalo říci, že je kožní léčitelka." Řekla Natálie.

Androméda pokývala hlavou.

,,To je velice také zajímavé povolání a také důležité pro fungování lečitelské kliniky." Prohlásil Draco.

,,Naštěstí tam není na to sama, mám ještě čtyři kolegyně stejného oboru a ty se tam v Bangoru střídají." Řekla Natálie.

Remus i nadále poslouchal tento rozhovor a musel uznat, že Silver rozhodně bude velká vzpruha pro Bradavice. A nápad, který dostal s Natálii, ohledně školky a školy v těsné blízkosti Bradavic nebyl také k zahození.

* * *

V Doupěti byla v plném proudu oslava padesátých narozenin Arthura Weasleyho čistě dalo by se říct kruhu rodinném. Byla tam samozřejmě Molly, dále Bill se svou ženou Fleur a maličkou Vicky, která více času trávila tím, že snažila zaujmout znovu a znovu svou babičku, u které se nacházela po většinu času. Dále tam Percy a Aundrey a tentokráte Molly nechala výrobu dortu na Aundrey a Harrym, který jak řekla si umějí s tím vyhrát líp. A tak Arthur dostal jako dort královskou limuzínu, což se mu ohromně líbilo včetně náplně nugátem. Následoval George a Conny, Fred, Rony a byl pozván i Terry, tím pádem nemohla chybět Elyson, i když pejska Sama raději nechali raději na Grimouldově náměstí, Ginny, nemohl chybět Harry, ačkoliv minimálně Ron a George věděli, že u nejsou spolu a Leon, který byl zavěšen na bok tety Conny a společně dědovi zrovna blahopřáli k kulatinám.

Arthur sám dostal jako první dárek takovou maličkost, kterou ráno vyrobila Elyson a to věnec na hlavu z jarních květin na zahradě Grimouldova náměstí včetně pampelišek. A nad tím dostal papírovou korunu z pozlaceného papíru, jenž pro změnu vyrobila Fleur, když měl ten velký den. A tak pleš Arthura Weasleyho zakrýval květinový věnec a nad tím královská koruna, což George rovnou vyfotil, protože řekl, že to je nejhezčí pokrývka hlavy co kdy táta měl.

Pak následovaly dárky, kterým přetékal celý zahradní stůl v zahradě Doupěti a dort musel stát na menším, který tam přitáhl ze své malé zahrádky Percy.

Arthur tohle rozhodně nečekal a o to více měl radost, že tu má všechny děti a doopravdy si může ty narozeniny užít.

První dárek jenž rozbalil byl dle cedulky od Molly a byl to nový hábit a to hodně slavností.

,,To máš zaprvé můj drahý na ty svatby a zadruhé na tu slávu prvního července." Řekla Molly.

,,Jaká sláva prvního července?" Ptal se Arthur, který měl nulové povědomí.

,,Ehm to by měla vysvětlit Rony." Řekla Molly.

Arthur se obrátil na tím směrem.

,,To je tak, na Ministerstvu kouzel se bude rozdávat ocenění a britská královna mi hodlá udělit Merlinův řád první třídy …" Ron se dál nedostal.

,,To je úžasné!" Vykřikl Arthur.

,,To není vše co dostane Rony." Řekl Harry.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Arthur.

,,Ehm mimo toho mám dostat řád Britského impéria." Řekl celý nesvůj Ron.

,,Kriste pane." Řekla Conny, která dobře věděla o jaký řád se jedná a že to není jen tak, když to někdo dostane.

,,Rony ty jsi ho vážně zasloužíš, za to co jsi udělala. Zachránila jsi mnoho životu a královna si toho cení." Řekl Harry.

,,Co je to za řád?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Jedno z nejvyšší vyznamenání, které muže udělit britská královna za záslužné činy jak mezi civilním osobami tak armádou. Dvě nejvyšší třídy se můžou označovat jako Sirové a Dámy, jsou považováni za novodobé rytíře jejího veličenstva. Rony se dostala velká čest. Mohu se zeptat na jaké úrovni ti tento řád její veličenstvo Rony udělí?" Ptala se Conny a ostatní jenž o tom nevěděli čuměli na Rona jako na ducha. Percy vypadal, že omdlí.

,,Jenom jako člen nebo členka, tam bylo v tom dopise napsáno. To asi to se Sirem nebo Dámou nebude, co?" Pokrčil rameny Ron.

,,Ne to je sice nejnižší z tohoto řádu, ale i tak čest jako blázen Rony. Dostaneš jak medaili tak kříž na prsa připnutý, nehledě, že se setkáš osobně s královnou. To se rozhodně nestane každému smrtelníku tady v Británii. Bůh ví, kolik je takových mezi kouzelníky a čarodějkami." Řekla Conny.

,,Žádný, Rony bude první!" Ozval se Terry.

,,To jako já uvidím královnu na živo?" Ptala se Elyson s jiskřičkami v očích.

,,Ehm vlastně všichni, měl jsem poslat seznam lidí, které na tu slávu chci pozvat a já zvolil jenom moje nejbližší přátele a rodinu. Tedy krom vás tady tam bude ještě Harry, Hermiona s Leem, Lenku a Seamuse, ale ten stejně asi tam bude i tak s Blacky." Řekl Ron.

,,Seamus tam bude i tak, proč?" Ptala se totálně vyjevená a mimo Ginny.

,,Ehm Dracovi bude udělen Merlinův řád první třídy. dále jsem já požádala mým jménem o to, aby byl Merlinův řád třetí třídy byl udělen Leontýně a In memoriam Harryho tetě Petunii. A vyšlo to, takže to převezme i Dudley a Leontýna, protože si to oba zaslouží. Kurník bez Týny bychom nevěděli ani co je Červ zač a že žije. A Harryho teta zachránila celou svatbu. Ti lidé mohli být mrtvý, kdyby nejednala jako hrdinka a jako taková zemřela. Chránila malou holčičku jako byla Elyson a ženu, která byla v očekávání. A já si už celkem dobře uvědomuji skrze knížky, co čtu o miminkách v očekávaní, že takovou fyzickou zátěž jako vytrvalý běh nemůžou zvládnout. Ta žena by neměla proti těm kouzelníkům šanci a Harryho teta nezachránila jenom jí, ale i její nenarozené dítě. Život, který se měl teprve narodit, tak jako ty moje. A tak jsem to napsala i královně. A Terry měl pravdu, když řekl, že mé dopisy jsou krásné když píšu a jenom někteří nečtivci neumí číst do konce. Naštěstí její veličenstvo mezi ně nepatří a mojí prosbu vyslyšela v plném rozsahu. Takže tam bude hodně našich známých a Merlinův řád dostane první nekouzelnický člověk historie tohoto ocenění a to Petunie Evansová In memoriam. Škoda, že nemá portrét." Rozmluvil se Ron.

To už si musel Percy a Fred sednout ze šoku, který jim Ron uštědřil. Bylo to moc na jejich mozkové buňky.

,,To je od tebe Rony moc pěkné, co jsi udělala pro toho Dudleyho a Leontýnu." Řekla Molly a byla něho neuvěřitelně pyšná. Která matka by mohla pyšnit tak úžasným dítětem.

,,Dudley, když ten dopis dostal a málem spadl ze židle, to musím tedy říct. Nevím jak to dopadlo na Silly, zatím jsem zprávy nedostal, ale jistě to muselo přijít Týně jako bláznivý sen, vzhledem k její minulosti." Řekl Harry.

,,To abych si šla ušít nějaké hodně krásné šaty na tu slávu." Řekla Conny a otočila se na Rona.

,,Máš na tu slávu vůbec něco na sebe Rony. Musíš být doopravdy dobře oblečena, když předstoupíš před samotné veličenstvo královnu." Dodala.

,,Vím, přijala jsem znovu pomoc od Levandule a zahltila jí mozek. Na Malkinovou kašlu, tam teď rozhodně nevlezu, chci spíš něco z nekouzelnického světa, kde by nebylo tolik vidět bejvák miminek a dala by se schovat hůlka." Řekl Ron.

,,Aha, musím uznat, že ta slečna Brownová je dobrá stylistka, vždy dokonale oblečena. Oproti ní jsem občas já pytlovina." Řekla Conny.

,,Ne ne, ty jsi přírodní diamant Conny." Mávl nad tím rukou George a vyškrtl si rovnou všechny věci na první červenec, které měl v plánu.

,,Rony?" Ozval se Arthur sám.

,,Ano tati?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Velmi rád se toho zúčastním a jsem na tebe pyšný, že jsi takový člověk, který dokáže ocenit činy ostatních jako odvážné a hrdinské. Doopravdy máš zlaté srdíčko." Řekl Arthur.

,,Díky tati, ale no tak rozbaluj dál. Máš těch dárku ještě na stole velkou hromadu." Řekl Ron a sedl si o podal také. Sourozenci ale na něho koukali s velkým respektem, na který nebyl zvyklý.

Další dárek byl od Siriuse a Emily z Peru a jednalo se model malého odolného dopravního letadla na dálkové ovládání a baterie, které dokáže lítat. To také Arthura moc potěšilo, zvlášť když na krabici viděl, že letadlo dokáže přistát i na vodě a nerovném povrchu.

Následoval dárek od Narcissy a Johnatana v podobě nových manžetových knoflíčku, kde nechali zarazit Weasleyovský rodinný erb. Následoval dárek od Andromédy v podobě nového kouzelnického a nekouzelnického rádia v jednom. Dárek poslal i Dádelus Kopál v podobě velkého 5 kilového balení zrnkové kávy z Afriky. Pak jenom písemná gratulace od Kinsleyho s rádoby vtipným dovětkem, že by měl pomýšlet na to, kde vzít paruku. Nikomu to moc zde vtipné nepřišlo.

Pak se dostal Arthur k dárku od Remuse ve kterém se nacházela knížka o Vývoji letecké dopravy od počátku po současnost a další popisující Kosmický výzkum NASA. Arthur si pomyslel, že on se rozhodně nudit nebude.

Od Billa a Fleur dostal plný kancelářský penál jak s brky, tak nekouzelnickými pery a několik balení inkoustu. A dárek byl i od malé Vicky v podobě otisku jejich malých prstíku v sádře podobné hmotě. To moc Arthura potěšilo.

Následoval dárek od Harryho, který se napojoval na ten Siriuse v podobě velkého balení 120 alkalických baterek. A u toho ještě připojil Harry balíček ručně vyrobených nugátových kostiček v tmavé čokoládě, které měly podobu galeonu.

Pak přišel na řadu dárek od Percyho a Aundrey v podobě vstupenek pro něho a Molly do divadla na celou podzimní sezonu. 5. představení v Národním divadle v Londýně. Ne on se rozhodně nudit nebude, pomyslel si Arthur. Pak otevřel dárek od Draca Malfoye, který by rozhodně na hromádce moc nečekal, však byl tu. Byla to krabička ve které byly vyskládané ručeně šité a vyšívané pánské kapesníky vysoké kvality.

Arthur si všiml i malého vzkazu.

,,Pro jakékoliv slzy, projevit emoce není chyba, ale základ plnohodnotného života. Vše nejlepší pane Weasley k narozeninám jménem rodiny Malfoy. Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Arthur se nad tím usmál. Celá rodinná sekera té nenávisti se zdála být tímto mladým mužem potopena do nejhlubší bažiny Skotska. Draco v mnoha ohledech překonal své předky.

Pokračoval v rozbalování dárku od přátel z ministerstva Bobbyho, Hestie a dalších. Následně rozbalil dárek od Ginny v podobě láhve skřetího vína. Pak se dostal k dárku Freda v podobě knihy o Letecký esech Druhé světové války.

Následoval dárek od George a Conny a ti doopravdy dali hodně velký dárek. Pobyt pro Arthura tak Molly v proslulých lázních v Báthu od 15. července do 25.července tohoto roku.

,,A kdo bude hlídat Leona?" Ptala se Molly, když to viděla.

,,My mami." Řekl Bill a Fleur.

Molly chtěla něco namítnout, ale vzdala to. Přece nebude odmítat za manžela jeho narozeninový dárek. To by se zachovala zle.

Následoval dárek od pane Jordána v podobě kazet s kompletní diskografii Celestýny Wamberkové a od Hermiony přišla krásná knížka o Navigačních systémech v letectví.

Pak tam byl malý dárek od Leona, kde krom pacek byly i otisky jeho chodidel a také fotka jak se hezky směje do objektivu. Ta však byla kouzelnická a ukazovala i babičku Molly.

Další byl dárek od Elyson krom toho věnce na co měl Arthur na hlavě. Krásně nakreslila celou rodinu. I když to bylo prostě od dítěte tak bylo vidět, že jsou tam všichni. Ron nebo Terry to ještě stihli zarámovat. To už rovnou sebral jeden z těch ručně vyšitých kapesníku a utřel si pod brýlemi Arthur slzy. Jeho celá rodina byla úžasně bláznivá, ale o to krásnější.

,,Moc děkuji Elyson." Řekl a objal jí.

,,No moc se mi to nepovedlo." Řekla Elyson.

,,Je to krásné i tak, Elyson, fakt." Řekl Percy kterému se ten obrázek moc líbil. Bylo usměvavé jak tam byl znázorněn s těmi brýlemi.

,,Dokonce je tam vidět, že mám jedno ucho. To jsi dobře vystihla Elyson." Mínil George.

Arthur se pustil do posledních dárku. Dva přišly z Francie od Luise, Apoleny a Gabrielly v podobě dvou luxusních košilí a kouzelnické čistící sadu na brýle. Od Nevilla Longbotoma dostal uklidňující bylinkový čaj a další na posílení paměti. Pak se tam našel i dárek od Karin a Severuse v podobě nekončeného kalendáře s nejslavnějšími Auty v historii značky Ford.

Arthur si připadal, že tohle jsou asi nejštědřejší narozeniny co kdy měl. Pak tu byl dokonce dárek od slečny Lenky Láskorádové a Seamuse Finnigena v podobě obrazu Doupěte zasazeného do přírody kolem Doupěte včetně rybníčku za domem v pozlaceném rámu.

,,Molly to je krásný obraz, ten si pověsíme do ložnice." Řekl Arthur.

,,Souhlasím, to je Doupě se s vším všudy v celé kráse." Řekla Molly a v duchu si řekla, že Lence pošle poděkování za ten nádherný obraz.

Pak následoval dárek od Alberthofa v podobě balíčku kde byl ručně malovaného půllitru z novým logem Prasečího rypáku a Bradavcemi v pozadí. Velice povedený.

Zbyly poslední tři dárky. Jeden byl od Terryho Botta a další dva od Rona.

Rozbalil nejprve ten od Terryho. Zprvu nevěděl co to je a tak se zeptal.

,,To pane Weasley, …" Dále se Terry nedostal.

,,Arthure." Ozval se sám Arthur.

,,Ehm tak dobrá, Arthure, to je přenosný počítač tedy notebook. Více vám vysvětlím ohledně toho zařízení později, ale v tom balíčku ještě něco je." Řekl Terry a byl celý růžový ve tvářích, jak mu dovolil Ronův táta ho oslovovat jménem.

Arthur si všiml toho kusu papíru kde byl poukaz na kurz ovládání toho notebooku u nějakého Bruna.

,,Moc děkuji." Řekl Arthur a pustil se do dárku od Rona. První byl poměrně rozměrný a druhý spíše malý.

Pustil se nejprve do toho rozměrného. Byl to další obraz který ukazoval nejprve prázdnou kuchyni Doupěte. V tom se ozvalo zapískaní od Rona a v obraze se objevily tři osoby.

,,Vše nejlepší k narozeninám synku/ brácho!" Ozvalo se z úst Septima Weasleyho, Cerdelly Weasleyové a Billiuse Weasleyho v tandemu.

Arthur byl v šoku, že málem ten obraz opustil.

,,Páni, tohle, tohle, tohle je úžasný dárek od tebe Rony." Řekl Arthur a znovu mu stékaly slzy štěstí.

,,Když nemusím malovat Freda, tak maminka si u mě objednala dárek pro tebe tati a já se vynasnažila ho dokončit. Takto babička a děda Weasleyovi a strejda Billius tu můžou být s námi." Řekl Ron.

Ostatní sourozenci Weasleyovi měli jednu myšlenku. Oproti Ronovi se můžeme jít zahrabat do země. Nesaháme mu ani pod paty.

,,To je doopravdy krásný dárek, ale kam vás dám." Řekl Arthur a tentokrát se musel do toho kapesníku rovnou vysmrkat. Draco mu dal velice užitečný dárek pro tento den.

,,To je tvoje rozhodnutí synu." Řekl Septimus Weasley.

,,Máme vyřídit gratulaci ještě od jisté Nymfadory Tonskové, dále od Edwarda Tonska, následně od Franka a Alice Longbottomových, od Lilly a Jamese Pottera, dále od Alpharda Blacka, Oriona Blacka od Drusily a Cygnuse Blacka, od tvého dědy a babičky Arcturuse a Lysandry Blackových, poté od Bartimuse Srka seniora a jeho ženy Elisabeth, dále od Lucrecie a Ingatiuse Prewettových." Řekla Cerdella.

,,Páni to je velká hromadná gratulace." Řekl Bill.

,,To jo, ten rodokmen stvořený Severusem je tedy věc." Řekla Molly.

Arthur přešel k poslednímu dárku, který jisto jistě ukrýval nějaké ošacení. Byl tak měkký. Nakonec to bylo obyčejné tričko, ale s pozoruhodným nápisem mixem barev jako u duhy.

,,Děda Weasley kouzelníka a čarodějky z Chipsteandu!"

Arthur se otočil na Rona, nebo v tuto chvíli Rony a ten řekl.

,,No je to tak, tati, že podle jedné hodné léčitelky, zde levé straně je kluk a na pravé holka v tom bejváku mého břicha." A ukázal tím směrem.

Nálada v zahradě Doupěte vybouchla jako atomová bomba radostí. Však v tom bujarém předávaní gratulací ohledně těch dvou miminek a toho co to bude, se ozvalo dvakrát u dveří Doupěte.

,,Doufám, že nejdu nějak moc nevhod." Ozval se hlas, který už dlouho nikdo neslyšel.

Hlavy účastníků oslavy se otočily tím směrem a viděly černě oděnou postavu však s ohnivě zabarvenou vlasovou pokrývkou hlavy.

U dveří do Doupěte stál v hávu mnicha Charlie Weasley.

,,Charlií!" Ozvala se jako první paní Weasleyová a rozeběhla se k němu, aby ho vzala do pevného obětí.

,,Tohle jsou mé nejlepší narozeniny, co jsem kdy měl." Řekl celý z toho uplakaný Arthur.

* * *

Charlie byl tak rád být doma, div by nezlíbal práh rodného domu. Sice to bylo mu povoleno jenom na pár dnu, přesně řečeno na pět, ale hodlal si to užít pořádně být doma. A hlavně doma a navštívit sourozence. Ne žádný jiné zastávky, ale tomu úplně stačilo. A to, že si to umanul začít doma na narozeniny otce byl čistý záměr.

K domluvení celé té návštěvy u otce kláštera posloužily dopisy od Rona, které dostal s tím vysvětlením té situace, která se stala ve Francii. Charlie skrz to nikoho neproklínal. Chyby jsou lidské a nelidské věci Petra Pettigrewa budiž souzeny u posledního soudu, to není jeho kompetenci. Stejně tak u jistého Grindewalda. Však Charlie nabyl vědomí, že Ron ho pokládá za tolik konzervativního člověka a vlastně člena církevních kruhů, že odsuzuje jak on nakládá se životem. Charlie to nechtěl a věděl, že dopis vůči tomuto strachu nic nezmůže.

Ne na toto musí být vyšší moci a to zvučných slov. Chtěl se tím pádem sejít s Ronem osobně. A kde by nemohl Ron chybět jsou tátovi padesáté narozeniny, tím si byl Charlie stoprocentně jistý.

Takže poté co s radostí objal na uvítanou maminku následně svého otce s tou krásně podivnou pokrývkou hlavy, pochoval si Leona, který byl už tak velký a aktivní až se to zdálo nemožné, zamířil k osobě, která mu připomněla mladší verzi jeho maminky z jeho dětských vzpomínek, když čekala Percyho. Snad až na to, že to nemělo šaty, ale nějakou dlouhou halenku a černé kalhoty. U té postavy viděl dvě, které neznal. Jednoho mladého kluka a malou holku

,,Tak rád tě vidím Roni." Řekl Charlie.

Ron něho civěl s otevřenou pusou.

Charlie nevěděl kde začít a tak ho objal, protože se mu tolik chtělo.

,,Je mi jedno co jsi a co budeš bráško budeš, vždy, vždy ať se děje cokoliv budeš v mém srdci jako sourozenec a nemysli, že tě budu soudit za něco, co bych já sám nedokázal. Mám tě i tak rád celým srdcem rozumíš. Jsi skutečné srdce naší rodiny, biješ se za nás všechny." Řekl šeptem.

Ron kývl, i když mu bylo z toho do breku.

Charlie se pak šel přivítat s ostatníma. I když v první chvíli dostal přes hubu od George s slovy ,,za Cho Changovou!" a pak ho stejně objal, ačkoliv měl v tu chvíli Charlie rudý obtisk na tváři a prasklý ret.

U Freda prohlásil Charlie.

,,Křídla nemáš a jsi skutečný, já bych měl navrhnout Rony na blahořečení. Vykonal zázrak, který by skoro strčil doopravdické svaté kapacity v oboru z mrtvých vzkříšení."

,,V tom bude ta zdivočelá magie Rony, drahý Charlesi." Řekl Fred.

,,A tak nějak tomu i věřím." Řekl Charlie.

Následovalo vysvětlování ohledně Elyson a Terryho co ti dva tu dělají a ke komu patří a co tomu předcházelo, které mu podal s kusem dortu jeho bratr Percy. Charlie nad tím zakroutil hlavou a pravil mezi lžícemi s dortem.

,,Percy, prosím buď ke mně upřímný. Říkal si, že s tou Penelopé Cleanwaterovou jsi chodil i ty. Vytvořila to co udělala bráškovi i u tebe. Já to nepustím dál, můžeme to považovat za zpověď jestli budeš chtít, i když já v tom nemám moc praxi." Řekl Charlie.

Percy trochu zrudl ve tvářích a podíval se kolem. Charlie se též podíval kolem sebe. Ano moc lidí a tohle je velice delikátní téma i pro Percyho. Není exibionista.

,,Pojď se projít k rybníčku bráško." Řekl a podal mu ruku. Vem čert dort, ten mu snad nikdo nesní.

Pak u rybníka se kupodivu Percy sám rozpovídal.

,,Měl jsem to Ronovi říct, jaká Penelopé doopravdy je. Udělal jsem mu jedině tak zle." Řekl smutně Percy a popadl kámen na břehu a hodil ho do rybníka.

,,Hm já bych řekl, že možná k něčemu to bylo také dobré. Nebo vidíš něco divného Percy?" Ptal se Charlie a pohlédl směrem do zahrady kde se nad něčím právě všichni smály.

,,Až na to, že Ron je najednou v ženském těle, bude mít dvojčata a má na toho nad hlavu krom sebe." Řekl Percy.

,,Možná, ale podívej Percy pořádně, vidíš snad, že by nešťastný?! Já tedy ne. Poprvé vidím, že Ron ať už je teď Ronalda, nebo jak říkáte vy Rony, tak se upřímně a radostně usmívá. Není to žádná jeho maska šachového mistra. Jenom čistá radost. Tu jsem na tom srpnovém obědě upřímně řečeno neviděl. Tam byla jenom ta maska, že nad tebou vyhrál jako bratr v šachové hře. Penelopé bral trochu jako pomstu k tobě Percy, dle mého. Netušil však v tu chvíli jaká Penelopé je a pak začal litovat jak sebe tak tebe Percy." Řekl Charlie.

Percy sklopil hlavu. Jo i on v tu chvíli považoval Rona spíše za rivala než bratra. Úplně v duchu skákal jako permoník zlostí, co si ten malý spratek dovoluje. Penelopé byla přece jeho.

,,Percy donutila tě Penelopé k něčemu co jsi nechtěl?" Ptal se Charlie a chytl ho za ruku, aby Percy nevzal do zaječí.

Percy chviličku mlčel a pak se zhluboka nadechl.

,,Přizvala si …Higgse. Jako trojku. To jsem nechtěl." Řekl Percy tiše.

,,Klídek Percy, to už je za tebou, už se to nevrátí." Řekl Charlie.

,,Akorát trojkou jsem skončil já." Dodal Percy a v očích se mu zaleskly slzy.

,,Máš Aundrey, ta je dobrý lék." Řekl Charlie.

,,Asi ano, i když jsem si připadal tak špinavý z toho všeho." Řekl Percy.

,,Percy, bráško, to jsem nechtěl, aby tobě nebo Ronovi něco takového stalo. Já sice se nechoval k ženám nijak pěkně, ale tohle bych si ne škole nedovolil. Nebo to bylo až pak?" Ptal se Charlie.

,,Ne v Bradavicích." Řekl Percy.

,,Víš od čeho jsou zpovědi Percy? Abys sis ulevil na lidské duši. A já se domnívám, že i tohle ti pomohlo, i když to bylo stěží pár slov. Však Bůh tomu rozumí víc, ten nějaké elaboráty nepotřebuje." Řekl Charlie a pustil Percyho ruku.

,,Sice nevím, jestli se mi podaří se objevit na tvé svatbě Percy, ale věz, že ti přeji co nejkrásnější a naplněné manželství s Aundrey. Neopustila tě ani v nejhorším a byla ti skutečnou oporou. Dle mého ten slib, co se dává u svateb, plní už teď, ačkoliv ho nesložila."Řekl Charlie a šel znova k hlavní chumlu oslavy.

Percy něho vyjeveně díval.

Co nebo kdo provedl s jeho starším bráchou? Je víra v boha doopravdy tak mocná, že mění lidi, takový způsobem. Percy neznal odpověď.

* * *

Ron si náramně užíval narozeniny svého otce se vším všudy co v tuto chvíli mohl. Jo jeho stav měl jistá omezení, ale když se vrátil Charlie, tak mohl zastat jeho místo v tom malém famrpálovém turnaji při kterém Ron vůbec poprvé za život viděl na koštěti i Aundrey a Percyho nehledě na to, že si zahrál i jeho táta a Charlie. Létající mnich to byla tedy prdel podle Rona. A kupodivu Percy na koštěti lítat uměl a Aundrey přímo bylo střelkyně jako dělo, což zakusil v bráně zrovna jejich létající mnich, který se pořádně v tom jeho hávu potil. Nedala mu příležitost k oddechu a Fred málem slétl z koštěte, když se jí pokusil zastavit. A ještě něho vyplázla jazyk, a řekla, že v tom krámku zatvrdl a potřebuje více pohybu, nejlépe v posteli. Fred který nebyl na někoho tak drzého po boku Percyho zvyklý byl rudý jak požární hlásič.

Ginny smíchy se málem na tom koštěti překotila dolů. V tom se ozval zvonek, že někdo je u přemisťovacích bran domu a chce dovnitř. Možná ještě další návštěva pro tátu.

Šel se tedy podívat kdo tam stojí. Však jaké překvapení bylo, když tam viděl pana profesora Sirku, Severuse Snapa a jemu neznámou osobu v podobě starého bělovlasého pána v košili s květinovým vzorem, bermudech a na nohách měl ten starý člověk sandále. Byl víc opálený než Charlie, který pobýval v Itáliie.

,,Dobrý den, pane Sirko a Snape, co vy tu děláte? Také jste přišli blahopřát mému otci k narozeninám a koho nám to vedete?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Zdravím Rony, spíš jsme přišli za tebou, než za Arthurem. Pane profesore tak tady máte toho zajímavého člověka o kterém jsem mluvil. Rony tohle je emiritní profesor lektvaru a nejvyšší mistr lektvaristky Amerických kontinentů Enzo Jefferson Amstrong. Pane profesore dovolte mi představit vám Ronaldu Brittanii Weasleyovou tedy původně Ronadla Billiuse Weasleyho." Řekl Severus Snape.

Ron sice neměl tušení moc jak velká postava lektvaristky předním stojí ale rád si s ním podal ruku.

,,Rád vás poznávám, je to promne osobně velká čest. Už máte jméno Rony, jako Poslední soudkyně Grindewalda, ale já tu jsem v jiné záležitosti." Řekl usměvavě ten starý vetchý pán.

,,Tak pojďte dál, nerad bych vás tu nechal stát a táta slaví narozeniny, tak další hosti jsou tu vítáni." Řekl Ron a už je vedl na zahradu.

Tam je zbystřil jako první George a Fred.

,,,Pane Snape a Sirko co tu děláte?! Neříkejte, že jste už na to přišel." Řekl s velkými očima George.

,,Kde pak, pane Weasley, stále nad tím dumáme, ale jistý Black, který si vzal do hlavy dělat léčitele se zmínil tedy o Rony svému profesorovi." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Merline toliko zrsku na jednom místě." Řekl ten starý vetchý pán.

,,Dovolte představit pana profesora Enza Amstronga, asi největšího lektvaristu co mám zeměkoule může v tuto chvíli nabídnout." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Keci, pane Snape, to ty jsi tu nová generace jestli se ti povede." Řekl starý pán a praštil Severuse Snapa do ramene.

,,Auuuč." Zavyl ten.

,,Ten Enzo Amstrong, doopravdy." Ptal se jako skoro pištivě George a zářil jako potrhlá fanynka.

,,Ano ten jsem." Řekl starý pán.

,,Je mi velkou ctí se s vámi sejít osobně ctihodný pane Amstrongu. Četl jsem vaše pojednání o lektvarech s trvalou přeměnou a o užití hadí jedů, krásně se to četlo. Merline Rony jak to děláš, jsi jak magnet na lidi. Vrátil si Freda, pana Snapa, Remuse, dotáhl sem Charlieho a teď se tu objeví lektvaristická superstár pan Amstrong. Kdo bude další! Snad ne rovnou britská královna osobně, ty jsi neskutečný." Doslova zářil v tu chvíli George jak kotlík felix felix a třásl ruku toho strace.

,,Hele mladý pane já nejsem žádná superstár, to je pro astronomii nebo hudební nebe, tam já nepatřím ani omylem. Však jsem chtěl za každou cenu setkat tady Rony Weasley, když jí tak říkáte. To je můj důvod mé návštěvy krom toho, že jsem navštívil pana Snapa a Sirku, když se o tom výzkumu zmínil jeden z mých žáku v léčitelské lektvaristcké nauce Sirius Black." Řekl ten stařík a usedl ke stolu.

,,Proč mne?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Chci vám předat vzpomínku na moje setkání s Pernellou Flamelovou z roku 1988." Řekl Enzo Amstrong.

,,Proč zrovna vzpomínku na setkání s paní Flamelovou a proč zrovna mne?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Kvůli vašemu daru. Kvůli Gaiině daru Rony Weasleyová. Sirius Black se mi svěřil mezi čtyřmi očima od tomto vašem nadání, které nám pomohlo od Grindewalda a já na toto téma kdysi Pernelu osobně vyzpovídal jako lektvarista a ale především jako vědec." Řekl Enzo Amstrong.

,,Paní Rektorka Táborová nám o tom dost řekla…" Ozval se Harry.

,,Starou bačkoru o tom ví Májoslava, tedy skoro zhola nic. Ta má jenom nečetné zvěsti, ale nezná pravou podstatu daru. A s Pernellou nikdy osobně nesetkala, to málo kdo. Drželi se už léta v ústraní. To samé by vám řekl Mlok Salamandr a jeho choť Propertina a ti byli Flamevým blíž než Majoslava Táborová. A Gaiin dar rozhodně není jen tak. Rony jak vidím má amulet indiánu na omezení této schopnosti, ale to bohužel zastaví jenom ty sny. Ne to ostatní." Řekl Enzo Armstrong.

,,Co ostatní?" Ptal se trochu šokovaně Ron a začal se bát té své moci znovu.

,,Rád bych vám to ukázal v myslánce, kterou jsem uzmul u madam Woddové v Bradavické ředitelně, Rony Weasleyová." Řekl Enzo Amstrong, ale podíval se na Elyson.

,,Však pro malé děti to není."Doplnil.

To už i Harry nasadil vážný výraz. Tohle se mu nelíbilo.

,,Já je pohlídám." Navrhl Severus Snape a vzal do náručí Vicky, Leona a pokynul Elyson, aby za ním šla. Ta měla mírně znepokojený výraz, že podle všeho přišel ten pán se špatnými zprávami pro tetu Rony.

,,Jak nebezpečný ten dar je?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Můžeme tu vzpomínku viděti také?" Ptala se Molly.

,,Je to náš malý brácha." Řekl Charlie.

,,Neříkám, že je nebezpečný, ale hodně mocný. Však rád tento rozhovor vám ukáži." Řekl Enzo Amstrong. Vyndal a zvětšil myslánku po Brumbálovi. Vlil z ampulky tam vzpomínku a zamíchal jí lehce hůlkou.

,,Video memory doermery!" Pronesl a v tu chvíli ostatní v okolí pohltilo světlo jak vpluli do vzpomínky Enza Armstronga.

**Přidáno 28.3.2020**


	37. Kapitola 37 - Do vínku dáno

**Kapitola 37 – Do vínku dáno**

Ocitli se v salonku obyčejně zařízeného domu, který notně připomínal obývací pokoj Doupěte. Viděli jak vstoupil do pokoje o trochu mladší profesor Enzo Amstrong v parádním obleku vysoké kvality. Následně čekal až někdo přijde. Také přišel, stará dáma, která se opírala o pevnou hůl s vyřezanými motivy. Měla na sobě bledě modrý hábit a kolem krku bílý zlatem protkaný šál.

,,Rád Vás poznávám madam Flamel, je mi velkou ctí, že jste mi odpověděla na můj dopis a ještě větší, že jste řekla ano na tento rozhovor." Řekla mladší verze Enza Amstronga.

,,Proč bych vás nemohla pozvat na přátelský rozhovor pane Amstrongu?" Ptala se Pernella Flamelová.

,,Je mi známo, že moc lidí do svého příbytku nepouštíte a ještě s méně lidmi se stýkáte jak vy a tak váš manžel." Řekl Enzo Amstrong.

Nad tím se stařenka zasmála a podala mu ruku.

Enzo něžně políbil tu vrásčitou ruku a v tu chvíli ucítil magický výboj a ucukl. Ano tohle byla jisto jistě Pernella Flamelová.

,,Vidíte toto odvádí lidi od nás. Být mocný kouzelník a čarodějka má své vady. Méně zdatní kouzelnici se nás bojí a proto máme tak málo návštěv." Řekla Pernella.

,,Jen se posaďte." Řekla a máchla rukou a odněkud z domu připlul vzduchem čajový servis, z kterého se ještě kouřilo, jak byl čaj horký.

,,Jaké otázky máte pane Amstrongu na srdci?" Ptala se Pernella.

,,Mám na vás pár otázek z vaší vlastní minulosti." Řekl Enzo.

,,Jedná se o kámen mudrců?" Ptala se Pernella.

,,Ne, ne, ne, madam o ten se já nezajímám, spíš by mne velice potěšilo, kdyby jste mi mohla povyprávět o očekávání vaší jediné dcery." Řekl Enzo Armstrong.

V očích Pernelly Flamelové se zaleskly slzy.

,,Je tomu tak dávno, kdy se její krásné oči na mne se vší radostí dívaly. Moje jediné díte bylo krutě zabito a já nemohu stále po tolika staletích říci kdo to udělal. Je to pro mne velice bolestivé myslet na mou La Bellu." Řekla tiše, ale důrazně Pernella a dodala.

,,Máte děti nebo vnoučata pane Armstrongu?"

,,Ne bohužel jsem nenašel vhodnou ženu po můj bok a tak můj celoživotní výzkum bude mým jediným dítětem, jenž po mne zůstane." Řekl Enzo Armstrong a dodal.

,,A moji žáci jsou pro mne jako mé děti taky."

,,Jste upřímný pane Armstrongu a nelžete, jako jistý velký kouzelník Velké Británie. Ten mi lhal do očí, že nezplodil ani jednoho potomka. Přitom mu ta lež byla vidět v jeho vousech jak marmeláda." Řekla Pernella.

,,To asi myslela Albuse Brumbála." Vložil do toho poznámku Harry když tu vzpomínku viděl.

,,Věděla tím pádem o Severusi Snapovi." Řekl Ron.

,,Dost možná." Řekl Harry.

,,Můžete mi však říci něco o tom daru, který jste měla když jste vaší dceru očekávala. O Gaii daru?" Ptal se Enzo Armstorng.

Pernella se zasmála a řekla.

,,A kdo vám řekl, že ho jsem měla jenom tehdy?" Ptala se Pernella.

,,Tehdy?" Ptal se Enzo Armstrong.

,,Já o něj přišla až když jsem přišla o své dítě pane Armstrongu. A odchodem duše mé dcery na onen svět. Do té doby tento dar byl stále v mne. Celých 19 roků." Řekla Pernella.

,,Cože!" Vykřikl tentokrát Terry.

,,Vidíte je to mnohem víc, ale prosím poslouchejte dál." Řekla starší verze Enza Armstronga.

,,Prosím řekněte mi, madam co všechno tom daru víte, já jsem přímo tím uchvácen od doby co jsem o tom našel zmínku v knihovně magické školy Krásnohůlek." Řekl Enzo Armstrong ve vzpomínce.

,,Je pozoruhodné, že jste o tom našel zmínky, já to snažila tajit před světem a Nicolas také. Je to velice mocná věc." Řekla Pernella.

,,Ehm zápisky ohledně léčitelství od Lucany Anny Perwellové mi byly tou cestou madam." Řekl Enzo Armstrong.

,,To jsem si mohla myslit, že za tím stojí stín Lucany, však ona byla velkou pomocí. Pomohla mi přivést na svět Isabellu. I když zaplatila strašnou cenu za to." Řekla Perenlla.

,,Jakou?" Ptal se Enzo ve vzpomínce.

,,Přišla o svou magii." Řekla Pernella.

,,O magii jak prosím madam?" Ptal se Enzo.

,,Vrátím se začátek svitku mého nevšedního daru. Byla jsem v té době nesmírně do Nicolase zamilovaná. Ne nebyli jsme spolu tedy v svazku manželském jenom družka a druh." Započala Pernella Flamelová své vyprávění.

,,Tou dobou byla velice krutá doba. Válka mezi dvěma mocnými rodinami kouzelnické Francie, jistě víte kterou myslím." Řekla Pernella.

,,Ano konflikt mezi Rosiery a Lestrengrory, jenž trval 17 let a málem ty rodiny díky tomu vymřely. Poslední Lesttrengrem jménem Vespesiánus musel uzavřít s Rosiery mír a odejít do vyhnaství do Nizozemí a bylo mu zapovězeno až do konce života vstoupit do Francie byť i jedním krokem." Řekl Enzo.

,,Oba rody byly tak znepřátelené, že nebraly ohledy přitom na to, koho přitom ještě připraví o život. Mezi vedlejšími obětmi byly i moje rodiče. Arabella a Eugenius Clary a nesmím v mé paměti zapomenout i na mou mladinkou sestru Serpetinu. Pro mne tak strašlivá ztráta, že jsem byla zlostí hnána proti těm, jenž to udělali. Proti Rosierům tehdejšího období." Řekla Pernella.

,,Promiňte, ale to se v té době rovnalo skoro sebevražednému kroku." Řekl Enzo.

,,Hnala mne zlost a smutek a tyto věci dokážou z člověka udělat draka, ačkoliv jinak je sláb." Řekla Pernella a stekla jí slza po tváři.

,,Nebýt Nicolase, tak bych tu dnes nestála. Ublížily mi moc, tenkrát ti muži jenž se ne mne vrhli a já byla ponížena jak by si to nepřála zažít žádná žena."

Enzo v té vzpomínce zbledl.

,,Isabella nebyla mého milovaného Nicolase dcera, ale těch vlků od Rosierů, kteří byli krvežízniví jako piráti jenž brázdili tehdejší známá moře. Však i tak jí miloval celým svým srdce až do její smrti." Řekla Pernella.

Harry Potter si pomyslel, kolik spojitostí ten příběh má s tím co se stalo Ronovi, že to až krutě fascinující.

,,Když jsem se dověděla o Isabelle, tedy že očekávám dítě, připadala jsem si cenná méně než kus hadru. Však ve společnosti tohle bylo škaredé a hanebné tou dobou. Však Nicolas udělal pro mne vše, abych nebyla považována za ten hadr. Řekl, že je to dítě jeho, ačkoliv nebylo a složil slib jako můj právoplatný manžel a pojal mne za svou ženu." Vyprávěla Pernella dál.

,, A to vaše nadání?" Ptal se Enzo.

,,Ano projevilo se, ale já nevěděla co to je, však pomohlo to mnoha lidem. Byla jsem šťastná jak z dítěte, co se mi mělo narodit tak z toho, že jsem dostala neočekávanou schopnost lidem pomoci. Neznala jsem tento dar v plném rozsahu a Nicolas už vůbec. Byli jsme mladí, na počátku naší velké poutě životem. Mne bylo sotva devatenáct roků a Nicolas byl jenom o dva roky starší."

,,Merline." Řekl tiše George, protože zase se objevila další spojitost.

,,Pak přišel samotný porod mé La Belly. Ten už byl horší." Řekla Pernella a pokračovala.

,,Kéž bych věděla tenkrát co to bude obnášet. Však nevěděla, protože zatím jsem moudrost postrádala a mírnými doušky jsem jí pak pila několik století s Nicolasem. Jinak by zato nezaplatila Lucana." Řekla Pernella.

,,Co to obnášelo?" Ptal se Enzo.

,,Zničila jsem jsem vše magické v našem domě a připravila o magii Lucanu, když ze mne vytryskla magie jak se Isabella drala na svět. Však vím, že bych tomu stejně nezabránila. To bych musela vyhledat mudlovskou porodní bábu. A těch jsem já trochu tou dobou bála." Řekla Pernella.

,,Merline na koštěti, to byla ta magie tak silná?" Ptal se Enzo.

,,Ano silná a ničivá. Ještě, že byl Nicolas vyhnán z domu, mohl z něho být moták kvůli mne."Řekla Pernella.

,,A to bylo Gaii darem?" Ptal se Enzo.

,,Ano. Možná proto jsem si pak už netroufla mít další dítě. Byla jsem tím zaskočená a velmi znepokojená. Měla jsem strach." Řekla Pernella.

,,A jak jste tedy zjistila, co máte za dar madam?" Ptal se Enzo.

,,Ach ano, k tomu se dostanu, však budu pokračovat jako svitek. Gaii dar ještě jednou převzal kontrolu nad tím jak jsem jednala a to těsně po porodu, kdy bylo jasné, že magie mého a Nicolase domu byla poškozena a Lucana přišla o magii. Lucana chtěla dát malé napít dle tehdejších zvyku bílého vína jako prvního nápoje do úst místo mléka matky. Kapku ne, že by mi La Bell chtěla opít. To ne. Však kalíšek s vínem zmizel jakmile se dotkl rtu mé dcery. A něco přivolalo mé dítě ke mne a bez varování mi ho přiložilo k prsu. Moje vlastní magie odmítla jakýkoliv nápoj pro mojí La Bell po jejím narození než mateřské mléko ode mne. Lucana z toho byla velmi znepokojená." Řekla Pernella a pokračovala.

,,A to pokračovalo celých sedm měsíců. Moje vlastní magie mne nutila k tomu, abych kojila La Bell a nemohla jsem se od ní hnout víc jak na 24 hodin. Jednou jsem to zkusila a padla jsem do mdlob, takových, že jsem málem už neprobudila, nebýt toho, že mi dal Nicolas La Bell k prsu, to jí bylo 2 měsíce." Řekla Pernella.

,,Pozoruhodné." Řekl Enzo.

,,Ano omezilo to mojí činnost jako léčitelky. Doopravdy jsem se musela věnovat své dceři, ačkoliv jsem byla pokroková žena a na spoustu věcí jsem se dívala jinak než většina žen té doby." Řekla Pernella.

,,Chápu." Řekl Enzo.

,,Když La Bell povyrostla, tak jsem se vydala za cestou poznání co moje nadání je zač a to jak s La Bell, tak Nicolasem. Tou dobou jsme hodně cestovali po známém i neznámém světě." Řekla Pernella.

,,Objevila jsem však odpověď na tuto otázku až po pěti letech a dalších pět let mi trvalo než jsem nelezla co ten dar obnáší a jak vzniká. Gaii dar je spíše dar z pomsty a zloby matky přírody v magickém prostředí pane Armstrongu." Řekla Pernella.

,,Dar z pomsty?" Ptal se Enzo.

,,Ano první zmínku jsem objevila ve vám jistě známé Padově na místní magické vysoké škole." Řekla Pernella.

,,Ano Padova je nejstarší magická škola v Evropě." Řekl Enzo.

,,Tam jsem se dozvěděla o zvláštním poslaní čarodějek matek narozených tak jako já na počátku roku. Ale jejich roku ne toho jenž je v kalendáři dnes. Za dob Říma až k Cesarovy platil za počátek roku první březen, jenž je shodou okolností den mých narozenin." Řekla Perenella.

,,Ty jo, Rone, ty si slavil ve stejný den narozky jako Pernella Flamelová. A Vicky je má v ten den také." Řekl Fred.

,,A tento den byl ve starém Římě byl též dnem Matek. Jo dnes se slaví někdy jindy, ale za dob Říma byl to první březen, kdy byly matky a nastávající maminky oslavovaný pro jejich plodnost. Celý svátek byl zasvěcen jejich bohyni Juno. Však svátek sám o sobě byl mnohem starší." Vysvětlovala dál Pernella.

,,A čarodějky té doby narozené v ten den se těšily zvláštní úctě. Byly to rozené kněžky mnoha obřadů. A právě u nich se předpokládalo, že se u nich projeví alespoň část Gaii daru." Řekla Perenella a doplnila.

,,Nedávno jsem o takové osobě u niž se to objevilo trochu četla. Jistá Pandora Láskorádová." Řekla v té vzpomínce Pernella Flamelová.

,,Myslíte to přemisťování pana Láskoráda?" Ptal se Enzo, který ten článek četl také.

,,Ano, ta žena, o níž jsem slyšela se též narodila v tento den. První březen. Nevím kolik čarodějek z rodiny magických se narodilo v tento den, ale mohu říct, že jsou to ženy, kterých by si měl svět všímat, protože jsou a budou velice mocné v magii a dokážou velké činy přesahující svojí dobu." Řekla Pernella a napila se čaje, aby mohla pokračovat.

,,A v Padově byly odkazy odkud se tato úcta bere pro tyto čarodějky. Proto jsme se vydali s Nicolasem a malou La Bell do údolí řeky Indu. Dnes už je známé, že je to kolébka hodně staré civilizace Mezopotámie." Řekla Pernella a ani se nezastavila v pokračování.

,,A tam ten svátek vznikl před mnoha tisíci lety. Není známo kdy, ale tam jsme v kouzelnických knihovnách našli co můj dar vše dokáže a jak mocný doopravdy je. Doopravdy polibek od Gaii, tedy země samotné. Jméno Gaii dar vzniklo až ve starém Řecku, ale předtím se prostě to považovalo za nadání bohyní plodnosti a země. Dar samotné naší planety země, kde žijeme. Moc kterou získáme z jádra a magie samotné země."

To už všichni poslouchali a nedutali.

,,Však má to háček jak se to projeví a kdy. Podle svitku s povodí řeky Indu, tomu je tak, že zaprvé se musí ta daná žena narodit při východu slunce nebo těsně po něm." Řekla Pernella.

,,Ron se narodil v sedm ráno." Řekla tiše paní Weasleyová.

,,Musí být z lože kouzelníka a čarodějky a vytvořena láskou ne nenávistí. Poté musí být sama kouzelnice a ovládat čtení a ovlivňování myšlenek, tedy nitrozpyt a nitroobranu. A poslední podmínka je to co se stalo mne. Musí být zneuctěna jako panna, aby matka země jí dala ten dar jako pomstu za její zneuctění skrze mužský rod, jak jsem si přečetla. Dost mě to v takovém starém spisu zarazilo, že některé ženy byly donuceny k tomu, aby získaly tento dar pro vyšší účely." Řekla Pernella.

,,Nelidské." Procedila mladší verze Enza Armstronga.

,,Ano ale takové tenkrát byly časy. Občas zlé věci jsou využívány k tomu, aby plnily dobrou úlohu." Řekla Pernella a pokračovala.

,,A tyto čarodějky byly pak využívány k mocným rituálům s léčivým účinkem, účinkem navrácení života a také jako zbraně ve válkách. Velmi mocné zbraně. Kdybych měla tu moc, tak můžu zvrátit válku ve svůj prospěch a nechat zmizet celé armády, jak mocný to dar je." Řekla Pernella.

,,Morgano na kolečkách, to jako zmizet celou armádu, doopravdy?" Ptal se Enzo.

,,Ano svitky co jsem tenkrát četla popisovaly válečné vřavy mezi tehdejšími mágy, kdy tyto ženy zastavily jednu či druhou stranu tím, že nechaly zmizet vojska protivníka." Řekla Pernella.

,,A to další?" Ptal se Enzo.

,,Ano ty léčivé účinky daru, které jsem využila i já. Tyto čarodějky mohou vyléčit jakéhokoliv člověka, který se ocitne v bezprostředním nebezpečí blízké smrti a je jedno za jakých podmínek. Mají skutečný dar léčit ty, jenž by nebylo jinak pomoci." Řekla Pernella a pak dodala.

,,Však mají i ten dar vrátit do života ty, jenž o něj přišli, to však je také tvrdě ohraničeno podmínkami." Řekla Pernella.

,,Jakými?" Ptal se Enzo.

,,Osoba musí být mrtvá víc jak 24 hodin a ne víc než 17 let. Musí mít tělo, které je někde uchováno a musí být zabita nebo zavražděna kouzelníkem, čarodějkou, magickým předmětem či zvířetem. Nesmí zemřít z přirozených příčin nebo skrze obyčejné věci a nemoci. Musí být sama magicky nadaná. A ještě jedna podmínka tu je a tu já pokládám za nejdůležitější. Čarodějka s Gaii darem jí musí zažít jako živoucí osobu a mít na ní živou vzpomínku, jako u nám dobře známého kouzla Patronus." Řekla Pernella.

,,Ale kolik těch může osob být, to se asi nepsalo nikde, madam?" Ptal se Enzo.

,,Ale ano, je to součet dvou čísel, které jsou pro tu čarodějku důležité vědět, i když to v dávné historii často nevěděli a byli těmi, co si je vybrali pro tyto účely tvrdě a krutě trestány." Řekla Pernella.

,,Jaká čísla to byly?" Ptal se Enzo.

,,Součet věků otce a matky, když daná čarodějka přišla na svět. U mne to bylo číslo 45. Však já o tom nevěděla a dozvěděla jsem se o tom až na mé výzkumné cestě s Nicolasem do kolébky lidstva." Řekla Pernella.

,,A využila jste někdy tuto vlastnost madam?" Ptal se se Enzo.

,,Ne, nikdy, jelikož pro mou rodinu už bylo časově pozdě a nikoho koho bych považovala za člověka, jenž by si to zasloužil jsem nenašla a dva roky na to mi odešla La Bell v náručí za mou rodinou pane Amstrongu." Řekla Pernella.

,,Promiňte." Řekl Enzo v té vzpomínce.

,,To nic, ten smutek už jenom chabá vzpomínka. Však tím jsem o svůj dar přišla." Řekla Pernella.

,,Proč?" Ptal se Enzo v té vzpomínce.

,,Přišla jsem o dítě, jenž se povila s tímto darem. Zahanbila matku přírodu, tím, že jsem neochránila jako matka své vlastní dítě. Laicky řečeno, ztratila jsem před ní tvář matky. Proto pane Armstrongu." Řekla Pernella.

,,Chápu a dověděla jste se, jak to, že ta léčitelka tenkrát ztratila díky vám svojí magii?" Ptal se Enzo ve vzpomínce.

,,Dobrá otázka pane Armstrongu, tu Vám ráda odpovím. Čarodějky v Gaiinním darem mohly výhradně rodit bez použití magie. Byť menší kouzlo považoval duch matky přírody za urážku a jednoduše jí zničil. Ano duch, pane Armstrongu. Matka příroda nebo magie naší planety povolává na takový příchod miminka něco jako ducha. Bytost bez hlasu, bez tváře nebo těla, ale s mocnou magii, která má novou maminku provázet prvními měsíci s miminkem a dohlédnout, aby maminka dělala vše jako doopravdická matka a vzorně se o ten malý život starala. V spisech jí říkali duch pramatky národů nebo Ella. A odmítá jakoukoliv pomoc magie při příchodu. Musí to být přírodní cestou. Nevím jak by reagovala na dnešní mudlovskou medicínu, ale asi ne moc dobře. O to méně na magii. Proto Lucana přišla o svou magii. Proto magie reagovala i na zvyk dát dítěti víno místo mléka. Nebylo to správné." Řekla Pernella.

,,Přírodní magii tohoto světa je hodně silná, ale netušil jsem, že až tak." Řekl Enzo Armstonrg v té vzpomínce.

,,Ano to je, málo kouzelníků a čarodějek si to vůbec uvědomuje. Jenom ti, co dokážou vlastní nebo ostatních magii cítit si to uvědomují. Hlavně ti, co jsou rodin, které vyrábí hůlky, nebo tento dar dostali do vínku. Hůlkaři, jak se jim dnes říká. Jsou na tyto věci velmi citliví." Řekla Pernella.

,,Souhlasím madam Flamelová, mám na vás ještě otázku. Ten dar tedy trvá po celý život, když ta čarodějka ochrání své dítě?" Ptal se Enzo ve vzpomínce.

,,Ne končí tím, že ta čarodějka z matky se stane babičkou, tedy pramatkou. Tím pádem ztratí dar. Však v minulosti se toho málo která z těch čarodějek dožila, jelikož byly využívány k nekalým podnikům." Řekla Pernella.

,,A jiný způsob existuje nebo ne?" Ptal se Enzo.

,,Ano a ty jsou oba stejně příšerné jako moje ztráta La Bell, pane Armstrongu." Řekla Pernella.

,,Jak?" Ptal se Enzo.

,,První je se vzdát své magie, tedy stát se motákem a ne kouzelnicí a další byla jejich vlastní smrt." Řekla Pernella.

Enzo v té vzpomínce zbledl.

,,A jak to působí, kdyby se ta čarodějka stala i matkou podruhé, budou stejné mocné síly působit jako při prvním dítěti?" Ptal se Enzo.

,,Málo kdy se to stalo, protože se ty čarodějky v k tomu nedobraly s důvodu jejich postavení a neměly vůbec klidný život, aby mohly dále rozšiřovat svojí rodinu, ale myslím dva nebo tři případy jsem v těch svitcích četla. A ne, jenom znovu k nim přišla Ella a nebo ten duch a dohlížel nad zdravím dítěte. Tentokráte tam nebyl žádný ničivý dovětek, ale to už si ty ženy dávaly pozor. Bylo toho tam moc málo napsáno k tomuto pane Armstrongu." Řekla Pernella.

,,A ten dar přivést lidi zpět mezi živé podle těch svitku fungoval jak madam Flamelová?" Ptal se Enzo ve vzpomínce.

,,Hm to bylo náhodou i pro mne zajímavé zjištění jak to mělo fungovat. Existovali totiž hned dva způsoby. Obojí měly souvislost se vzpomínkami a sny pane Armstrongu. První bylo magické snění, které se dalo použít jako způsob léčby nebo jako zbraň, ale druhý způsob byl mnohem přesnější, ale jak už jsem řekla, musela čarodějka ovládat nitrozpyt a nitrobranu. Na vysoké úrovni podotýkám. Jednalo se o to, vymanit z paměti vzpomínku, tady vytáhnout jí jako vlákénko z hlavy a nechat jí stéct do připraveného kalichu nebo jiné nádoby, ne do nahlížecí mísy nebo kalichu, nám už dobře známé myslánky. A dotyčná měla svojí vlastní vzpomínku na danou osobu pozřít, prostě vypít." Řekla Pernella.

,,Vypít vlastní vzpomínku, to jako jde, promiňte, ale tohle jsem nikdy neviděl." Řekl Enzo ve vzpomínce.

,,Já také ne pane Armstrongu, ale pak se mělo odehrát to samé co u snění. Osoba vyskytující ve vzpomínce, jenž jinak byla na onom světě se měla zjeviti před danou čarodějkou jako živoucí tak jak přišla na svět, tedy nahá. To se mělo stát i prvního případu." Řekla Pernella.

,,Velice podivuhodné, jestli se to mělo v daleké minulosti odehrát." Řekl Enzo.

,,To zajisté ano a tyto čarodějky byly pozoruhodný kus magie. Však díky tomu žily velice těžký život. Však takový, kdy poznaly magii, kterou obyčejný magický lid nikdy neuchopí. Doopravdy byly bohyně své doby." Řekla Pernella.

,,Ale asi nemohly vykonávat přeměny svého vzhledu, když měly tento dar. Ano je mi známo, že Mnoholičný lektvar vznikl mnohem později, ale už ve staré Arábii existoval tomu podobný lektvar, který proměnil člověka jinou osobu, i když hlas a oči zůstávaly stejné, to se povedla až o mnoho staletí později to vylepšit madam Flamelová." Řekl Enzo.

,,Hm nevím jestli v té době něco takového bylo či ne, ale byl tam zapsán jeden případ tomu podobný, co má paměť se rozevírá na té vzpomínce pane Armstrongu. Jeden protivník danou čarodějku chtěl proměnit v muže, aby ta přišla o tento dar. Bohužel to dopadlo pro toho protivníka velmi špatně. Ne nepřišel o život, ale přišel o svou magii a byl proměn v jeho počáteční formu v novorozené miminko bez špetky vzpomínek na minulý život. Čarodějka zůstala dále čarodějkou a kouzlo na ní nemělo vůbec žádný vliv. Matka příroda nenechala dopustit toho, aby její svěřenkyně byla proměna v jiné pohlaví, když jí dala tento dar. Chránila tím hlavně však její dítě ne jí samotnou." Řekla Pernella.

,,Takže asi ani lektvary způsobující proměnu v jiné pohlaví by nefungovaly a toho jenž to vařil by potkal stejný osud madam Flamelová?" Ptal se Enzo ve vzpomínce.

,,Pravděpodobně, ale nevím to, toto ve svitcích, které pak zaplavila a zničila povodeň nebylo." Řekla po pravdě Perenella.

,,Chápu." Řekl Enzo ve vzpomínce.

,,Pane Armstrongu, proč se ptáte tak podrobně se na Gaiin dar? Toliko otázek jsem nikdy neměla na toto téma a to mám za sebou hodně dlouhý život." Ptala se Pernella.

,,Bylo Casandrou Trelawneyové v mé přítomnosti vysloveno proroctví a já se zajímám, co by za tím mohlo být." Řekl Enzo Armstrong.

,,Cassandra, ta však zemřela už před třemi roky, velice smutné, slyšela jsem, že usnula když byla ve věšteckém transu. Však chudák Cassandra měla poslední roky problémy se srdíčkem." Řekla Pernella.

,,Dožila se však úctyhodného věku 112 let." Řekl Enzo.

,,To zajisté ano, ale bude té prozíravé duše škoda. Pane Armstrongu co to bylo za věštbu, že vás to dovedlo ke mne?" Ptala se Pernella.

Enzo sklonil hlavu a řekl.

,,Byla to její poslední věštba, při které zemřela a já bohužel byl poslední člověk, který měl čest jí vidět živou madam Flamelová. O to víc jsem hnán tím, abych rozluštil to, co ta věštba vůbec znamená." Řekl Enzo Armstrong.

,,Mohl by jste mi jí prosím říci pane Armstrongu, možná vám pomůžu jí rozluštit." Řekla Pernella.

,,Hm dobrá." Řekl Enzo a vyndal z kapsy malý zápasník a podal ho Pernelle.

,,Hm takže to je celé znění?" Ptala se Pernella.

,,Já ho znám nazpaměť." Řekl Enzo a začal recitovat.

,,Vidím královnu, královnu dvou jmen a dvou osudu, skrz Gaiiů vybranou k rozzáření dne pravdou po boku dvou králů dvou barev a v čele armády bude čelit lži a zlu černého plátna na nebi. Vidím královnu s očima nebe a ohnivou korunou, jak jde skrz peklo a vidí pravdu a víc než pravdu. Vidím královnu na bílém koni udeřenou a poníženou, ale neporaženou osudem. Matkou přírodou povinována být soudkyní těch jenž zlo pojali za své. Vidím královnu svítání." Enzo se odmlčel a řekl.

,,V tom Cassandra dostala zástavu srdce nebo dle mého mínění spíše rozsáhlý infarkt a skonala. Její proroctví pravděpodobně není ani nikde zapsáno. Však mám případně i tu vzpomínku na to madam Flamelová." Řekl Enzo Armstrong.

,,Merlinovi fusekle, to je velice zajímavé proroctví." Řekla zaujatá Pernella Flamelová.

,,Nedá mi spánku a tak jsem hledal vše ve spojitosti s Gaii darem a přišel za vámi. A jistě uznáte, že je to znepokojivé proroctví. Já si s černým plátnem dávám hned spojitost Grindewalda." Řekl v té vzpomínce Enzo Armstrong.

,,Velice vás chápu, pro mne je ještě něco více překvapující, že zmiňuje Cassandra královnu a dva krále. Já znám odmalička pověst o třech magických králích. Takto to slyším vůbec poprvé za život pane Armstrongu." Řekla Pernella.

,,Souhlasím, je to divné." Řekl Enzo v té vzpomínce.

,,Nuže to s modrými očima je nadmíru jasné, budeme mít silnou čarodějku s modrými možná pomněnkovými jako u Albuse Brumbála očima. Ohnivá koruna v tom případě asi je míněno její vlasová pokrývka hlavy. Tedy to musí být zrska jak oheň. Fajn tedy ženská verze Albuse Brumbála za mlada. Zrzavý lidé jsou velice ohnivé povahy sami o sobě." Zasmála se Pernella Flamelová.

,,Hm zajímavá představa, ale to ostatní mě mate. Hlavně to s dvěma jmény a dvěma osudy." Řekl Enzo Armstrong.

,,Hm možná už bude vdaná nebo jinak postihnutá osudem, aby si musela změnit jméno. Takových žen známe v dnešní době spousty." Řekla Pernella.

,,Hm možná pravdivá úvaha. Ano změna jména to by mohlo být." Řekl zamyšleně Enzo Armstrong.

,,A po jejím boku budou jistě dva silní kouzelnici, možná kamarádi nebo osoby blízké, od sebe odlišné barvou, možná pletí nebo něčím jiným. Noc a den, jing a jang, řekla bych. Armáda to už je horší, ale dá se říct, že kdyby se Grindewald přece jenom vyhrabal ze své mini kobky v Numengrandu tak tyto tři osoby vytvoří silnou obranu vůči němu a budou mu schopni čelit nebývalou silou, kterou on nepřekoná." Řekla Pernella.

,,Ale bílí kůň?" Ptal se Enzo.

,,Možná bude umět ta čarodějka jezdit na koni nebo bude s ním nějak ve spojitosti. Bílí kůň pane Armstrongu je i v šachové hře. Možná ta čarodějka ráda hraje šachy a má tuto figuru doopravdy ráda včetně barvy. To by měl Grindewald jistě dost svůj návrat stížený, potýkat se šachystkou." Řekla Pernella.

,,Hm já vůl jsem si nevzpomněl na šachy." Řekl sám sebou ponížený Enzo Armstrong v té vzpomínce.

,,To nic pane Armstrongu, já jenom tu hru miluji, ale já to rozhodně nebudu, už jsem bělovlasá. Dávné době jsem byla něžná medová plavovláska." Zasmála se Pernella a pak dodala.

,,A zmínka o svítání, možná to případné zlo porazí za svítání. Když se budí lidé do nového dne. To je až romantické, to vám řeknu pane Armstrongu. To proroctví zní skoro jako pověst o Jean z Arcu." Řekla Pernella.

,,Jo celé proroctví je zvláštní a já doufám, že se nikdy nenaplnění." Řekl Enzo Armstrong.

,,Cassandry předpovědi jsou poněkud až moc přesné pane Armstrongu, jenom čas uvidí co ty slova znamenají. Možná se potkáte se skutečnou magickou královnou. V tom případě bych jí řekla, že je nejstatečnější žena, že bere na sebe závaží od samotné matky země. Skutečná Gaiia, pane Armstrongu." Řekla Pernella.

,,Hm to jí v tom případě, pokud se toho dožiji vyřídím i já." Řekl Enzo Armstrong.

Tím se celá vzpomínka rozplynula a všichni znovu stanuli na zahradě Doupěte.

,,Kurník." Zaklel nad tím Harry, protože si vzpomněl na první ročník, jak Ron byl bílým koněm v šachové hře a byl udřen do hlavy černou královnou, když se poprvé obětoval, aby mohl čelit Qwilleru napajcovanému Voldemortem.

,,Merline a Morgano." Řekl Bill, který měl vzpomínku na to, jak svítalo v Bradavické ošetřovně po návratu Freda. Jak tam seděl Ron před oknem a opíraly se mu do zad paprsky svítání a tvořily mu ohnivou korunu kolem hlavy.

,,Rony doopravdy porazila Grindewalda, proměnil ho v motáka a devíti centimetrového prcka." Řekl tiše Terry a vzal raději dotyčnou osobu kolem pasu, protože se třásla jako zmoklý maguár.

,,Moc se vám omlouvám Rony, za příkoří, které způsobil můj lektvar. Nebýt toho mohl by si žít normálním životem." Rozbrečel se pan profesor Sirka a začal lovit svůj vlastní kapesník.

,,Rád Vás poznávám královno. Doufám, že Pernella Vám byla svým vzkazem dobře slyšitelná." Klekl si před Ronem Enzo Armstrong, jako by on byl Britská královna.

,,Proč já." Neměl k daleko k slzám Ron.

,,Jo vem si to Rone tak, já byl vyvolen dát vstupenku do pekla Tomu Raddlovi a ty rovnou skrz pitomé větičky ses stál pokořitelkou skutečnou Gridewalda. Jsme si kvit co se týče pošahanosti osudu." Řekl Harry.

,,Ale já … to vše co bylo řečeno… jak to mám všecko zvládnout."Řekl smutně Ron a složil ruce kolem svého středu.

,,To se zvládne Rony, je mnoho možností jak to narození zvládnout. Seženu ti přes kamarádky dullu a asistentky pro přirozený příchod miminek a uvidíš, vše dopadne v pořádku. Ano." Řekla Conny usmála se něho. Chtěla zahnat jeho chmury, které byly sice na místě, ale daly se zvládnout.

,,Mno to je sice hezké, ale víte co mi nejde na rozum." Řekla Ginny.

,,Co?" Ptal se Charlie, který si připadal, že přistál v pohádce jak osud jeho skoro nejmladšího sourozence byl komplikovaný.

,,Madam Flamelová říkala, že k získání toho daru musí být ta čarodějka pannou. A brácha tou dobou rozhodně panáček nebyl, natož aby byla panna paní manželka pana profesora Snapa. To nechápu jak mohl tedy ten dar Ron získat?" Ptala se Ginny.

Chvilku nastalo ticho a pak se ozvalo velice vokálně velké ,,Do prčic!"

Ginny se otočila na vydavatele toho zvuku v podobě George Weasleyho, který byl bledý jako stěna a chytl se za vlasy a pár si jich vyrval a přitom zařval jako tur.

,,Co je Georgi?" Klídek bráško co se pro boha děje?" Ptal se Charlie, který tu reakci nechápal.

,,U Merlinových trenýrek, jak jsem mohl zapomenout, do Moranginy vagíny a Brumbálova levé koule, já jsem idiot, imbecil, vůl." Začal chodit osmičky George a přitom stále nadával.

,,Drahoušku, co se děje?" Ptala se jak Conny tak paní Weasleyová.

,,Co se děje, já zkazil Ronovi život, Harry klidně mě proměn v ropuchu, zasloužím si to." Začal tlouct do hrušky v zahradě pěstí George.

,,Proč bych tě měl proměnit v ropuchu Georgi?" Ptal se Harry a zastavil George v dalším mlácení do toho nebohého stromu.

,,Moje verze mnoholičného lektvaru, ten potroublý lektvar." Řekl tiše George spadl na kolena.

,,Co je s ní mladý lektvaristo?" Ptal se Enzo Armstrong.

,,Mimo toho, že prodlužuje dobu trvání proměny tak …" George se podíval do země.

,,Dělá z lidí čisté a neposkvrněné sexuálním životem. Pannesky čisté v té podobě, do které se promění. Já však to nepokládal za důležité se o tom zmínit. Přišlo mi to jako nepodstatná věc. Ani jsem to nenapsal do patentu." Řekl George.

,,Kriste." Dodal na to jenom Charlie.

,,Souhlasím, vy jste mi udělal z těla mé manželky, jenž obydlel Rony panenku Marii. Geniální zmatek pane Weasley." Řekl příchozí Severus Snape a tvářil se jako Hádes osobně.

,,Promiňte pane Snape." Řekl stále z toho smutný George. Tohle rozhodně upřímně nechtěl a měl z toho příšernou náladu co způsobil.

V tom se ozval Ron sám.

,,Nedávejte si za to vinu, stalo se a jak to vypadá, tak to proroctví je už stejně naplněné a já s tím nezmůžu zhola nic. Nechci tím kazit oslavu narozenin mého taťky. To by bylo vůči němu nefér. Pane Sirko a Armstrongu a pane Snapa dáte si také táty limuzínový dort?" Řekl Ron a ukázal na zbytek dort.

To vyvedlo všechny z míry.

* * *

Tu noc se rozhodli všichni sourozenci Weasleyovi se svými partnery, no pokud je měli, zůstat Doupěti.

Však obyvatelé nejvýše položeného pokoje v domě nemohli usnout.

Jestli Ron nechtěl na oslavě být uzlíček neštěstí nad tím, jak mu někdo nalinkoval osud bez jeho vědomí, tak teď rozhodně byl a jeho tváře nesly cestičky slz.

,,Šíí Rony, vždyť mne to nevadí natož tvé rodině." Držel ho Terry zezadu v náručí.

,,Ale na Rona mohu zapomenout, už nikdy nemohu se změnit zpět v Ronalda Billiuse Weasleyho. Trčím v tomto těle … na vždy." Řekl smutně Ron.

,,Unitř budeš vždy můj Ron, ať se bude dít cokoliv. Je mi to jedno, jestli zůstaneš v tomto těle a myslím, že to bude ostatním po dnešku už jasné. Dokážeš zvládnout život i v tomto těle." Řekl Terry.

,,Já nevím, já myslel, že po těch miminkách se proměním zpět a nějak to vysvětlím jak naší holčičce tak kloučkovi, ale ten dar je přímo dajánský. A ten duch, ta Ella mne upřímně řečeno děsí." Řekl Ron.

,,Hm trochu s tím souhlasím, ale s tou vyšší mocí fakticky bych si nehrál žádný souboj. To je samotná příroda a oproti ní jsme bezmocní i ty s tím darem." Řekl Terry.

,,Kéž by nic takového jako tento dar neexistovalo." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo to jenom zbožné přání Rony." Řekl Terry a jemně políbil Rona do vlasů.

,,Celé je to postavené na hlavu Terry. Já nevím jak dlouho vydržím myslet o sobě jako o Ronovi ne jako o Rony. Myslím, že se nakonec v tom ztratím." Řekl Ron.

,,A co by na tom bylo špatně, nic, tak by jsi prostě byl ženskou Rony, teď jí také jsi." Řekl Terry.

,,Ještě bohužel zbouchnutou, fakticky psina." Řekl ironicky Ron.

,,Cožpak se netěšíš na ty dvě mimča, na tu hvězdičku a měsíček jak jsi řekl po tom vyšetření u paní léčitelky?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Jo ale jakým způsobem jsem k tomu dospěl. Merline před pár měsíci jsem měl ještě penis a nejednou místo toho mám dělohu Terry, je to zcela převrácené a to nevím jak ustojím jejich příchod. Bojím se a to jsem Nebelvír." Řekl Ron.

,,No já s tím nemám zkušenosti, ale když to zvládlo toliko osob před tebou, tak ty to dáš také. Horší než Crucio to nemůže být." Řekl Terry.

,,Jo pak to, co si ode mně bude požadovat ten duch, abych hvězdičku a měsíček kojil nebo spíš kojila. Vím sice, že tohle je úloha všech maminek, ale … mne je z toho blivno už jenom na to myslet." Řekl Ron.

,,Jenom další výzva a po sedmi měsících prostě už nebudeš muset, to se asi dá ustát ne?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Co mi jiného zbývá, než skočit z Astronomické věže nebo si hodit laso." Řekl Ron z toho celý unavený.

,,To nikdy už ani nezmiňuj Rone, jasný. Žádné sebevražedné úmysly. To ti nedovolím." Řekl Terry.

,,Tohle je stále moje tělo Terry, byla to má volba jak by s ním naložit." Řekl Ron.

,,Ani nápad v tom případě bych tam čekal a pokaždé vytáhl, ne, ne, a ne. Žádné sebevraždy, nehledě, že by jsi mě připravil o hvězdičku a měsíček." Řekl Terry a aniž by nad tím přemýšlel dal své ruce na to bříško, kde ty dvě malé mimča zatím sídlila.

,,Jsou to malá miminka, mají vlastní srdíčko, mozek a tak dál. Jsou to lidé, nezaslouží si zemřít, o to víc ani ty Rone, jenom kvůli tomu, že prostě zrovna teď se zdá být ten svět na tebe šílený a zlý." Řekl Terry.

,,Tak možná poté, nosit stále u sebe ten amulet, mít všechny ty ženské problémy a .." Dále se Ron nedostal.

,,Ani nápad, Rone, vůbec tím směrem nepokračuj. Stále můžeš toho hodně dokázat. Najdeme způsob jak ovládnout ty sny a tu magii. Nebuď vězněm svých schopnosti. Musí být působ, jak je ovládnout ve svůj prospěch. A ty ženské problémy o kterých mluvíš, jenom dokážou ještě tvojí vnitřní sílu. Zvládl jsi to předtím u Snapů a tak to dáš i do budoucna. Jsi kurník skoro božstvo, dokonce i uznávaný lektvarista se ti poklonil. A to měl jistě na hrbu stovku." Řekl Terry a dodal.

,,A jestli chceš, klidně řeknu, že královna jsi už teď. Moje královna a já si tě vzít nenechám." Řekl Terry.

,,Hm to jsem tedy dotáhl, být královnou. Z pitomého krále famrpálu via Zmijozel do královny." Řekl ironicky Ron.

,,A není to z pohledu šachů lepší. Královna je mocná figurka Rony." Řekl Terry.

,,To jo …" Ron se odmlčel a ztuhl.

,,Co je?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Ehm Terry no já nevím, ale …" Ron se znovu odmlčel a posunul se trochu do strany a sám položil na spodek bříška svojí ruku.

,,Och." Jenom řekl po chvilce.

,,Co Rony se děje?" Ptal se Terry.

,,Myslím možná už mi z toho dne hrabe na maják, ale já je cítím." Řekl Ron a chytil vrchní díl pyžama, které měl na sobě.

,,Cože?" Ptal se už trochu unavený z toho dne Terry.

Ron místo toho popadl jednu ruku Terryho a dal na místo, kde měl předtím ruku.

Terry nejprve nic necítil, ale pak tam byl drobný pohyb vůči jeho ruce. Merline ty mimča se začaly pohybovat, to bylo poněkud zvláštní a přitom příjemný pocit.

,,Facinující." Řekl Terry trochu užasle.

,,Tak to se asi moc neprospím, tedy jestli ti dva neusnou brzy." Řekl Ron a podíval na ven z okna, kde svítily hvězdy.

,,Ale usneš." Řekl Terry a sám se položil vedle ní.

,,No já nevím." Řekl Ron, a lehl si na záda, protože tady nebyl v pokoji Grimouldova náměstí, kde by mohl využít polštáře, aby se mohl položit na bok.

Však než dopočítal Terry do stovky, tak přes vískání vlasů uspal Rona přímo dokonale. Lepší než ukolébavka, to na něj fungovalo.

,,Jo teď si dám konečně nějaký sen i já, Rony." Řekl a zavřel obě oči Terry.

**Přidáno 28.3.2020**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Tak to byli dvě poslední kapitoly z Královny svítání. Věštba je na světě a minimálně jeden účastník je znám, ale jestli je věštba naplněna se dá stále pochybovat. Jinak tohle je konec tohoto dílu a začátek dalšího dílu s podtitulem Rodinná mafie začnu přidávat příští víkend, tak se těšte. Další díl bude více o bystrozorech, Hermioně Grangerové a hodně se budeme potkávat s Piersem Polkinsem a vrátí se kouzelnický postrach Denis Crevrey a Alastor Moody bude mít z mladé generace v hlavě buřt guláš.**

**Vaše elenor**


End file.
